Kung fu Elemental 3
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Siguiendo con la historia de Kung fu Elemental, Po ahora esta pasando por su camino hacia ser el Maestro Dragon pero para llegar a ese punto debe saber quién es en realidad, diferentes eventos llegan a su vida y ahora él debe pasarlos para mostrar todo su potencial, (capítulos de Navidad capítulo 77)
1. Chapter 1

**Kai liberado**

Han pasado ya diez meses desde que Po se convirtió en el Guerrero Dragón, durante a ese tiempo había enfrentado grandes y horribles peligros, primero enfrentó a Tai Lung un leopardo muy poderoso así como despiadado, Po peleo con fuerza en su pelea casi destruyen todo el pueblo entero pero Po logró derrotarlo usando el poder de seis de los siete elementos del mundo, un mes después defendió a la princesa de China de un rey Guerrero llamado Temutai llevando a China a una gran paz por un tiempo, después de un tiempo de descanso mas Lord Shen un asesino y Príncipe desterrado apareció queriendo destruir China entera, Po junto a Byakun, James, Hinata y Boa los demás guardianes de China lograron detener a Lord Shen y sus ambiciones, durante esa batalla Po descubrió de donde venia y como fue que terminó en manos de su padre el señor Ping, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se vio involucrado en múltiples homicidios por antiguos rivales de su vida de entrenamiento antes de ser el Guerrero Dragón, Po derrotó a otros dos rivales más pero durante ese tiempo recibió la ayuda y entrenamientos de un antiguo amigo y compañero llamado Izanamy quien también es un Guardián pero del país de Japón, Po entreno y descubrió su nuevo potencial para hacerse mas fuerte, en solo unos dos un nuevo mal mas poderoso y peligroso apareció y este mal era un dragón demonio llamado Ke Pa, Po lo había enfrentado una vez y casi perdió la vida, se adentró a un mundo místico que era custodiado por el dios Izanagi.

Izanagi ayudo a Po a liberar sus verdadero poder y potencial como Guerrero Dragón, cuando Po volvió a la vida gracias al durazno de la sabiduría celestial el e Izanamy enfrentaron a Ke Pa usando sus máximos poderes y Ke Pa termino siendo destruido, desde ese evento han pasado cinco meses y hasta el día de hoy se recuerdan los grandes actos de Po con una estatua en el centro de la ciudad, esta estatua se trataba de Po usando un traje de combate con una capa y un sombrero de paja redondo, la estatua de Po estaba con el cuerpo inclinada hacia enfrente levantando una bandera con un Símbolo Go en el centro, este símbolo era una marca de que China y Japón estaban unidos en toda amenaza, pero la historia inicia ahora en un mundo diferente.

Existía un mundo en donde los espíritus de los guerreros y los demás animales llegaban, ese mundo era el mundo de los espíritus, este mundo tenía un cielo de color verde oscuro y varias rocas con edificios flotando en el lugar, en la zona más profunda pasando por varias rocas que formaban el Ying y el Yang había un resplandor dorado en el fondo, en ese fondo había una roca flotante con un árbol de cerezos en donde estaba Oogway flotando en el aire, usaba una capa con una cinta de color dorada, en sus manos tenía un bastón de Mara con él ying y el yang hecho de Jade en la punta del bastón-

Paz interior -decía Oogway meditando y sonriendo- paz interior -siguió meditando mientras un pétalo de cerezo se puso en su nariz- comenzó en la nariz -decía mientras sonaba la nariz y la movía tratando de quitar el pétalo, levanto los labios y solo lo quitándose el pétalo de la nariz, sonrio y respiro profundo pero al hacerlo atrajo de nuevo el pétalo metiéndolo en una de sus fosas nasales- au au achu -estornudo un poco sacando el pétalo de su nariz- listo finalmente paz interior -a lo lejos se vio como una espada China de color verde jade con una cadena en el mango iba hacia el- ¿ahora qué? -dijo en forma de fastidio, levanto las manos y tomo la espada con las palmas, abrió los ojos pero otra espada iba hacia el pero desde el cielo, soltó la espada y la levanto un momento dejándola flotar, le dio unas vueltas a su bastón y le dio un golpe a la espada lanzándola hacia la otra espada, ambas espada chocaron y se detuvieron en el aire, Oogway solo se quedo quito y vio a un extremo algo serio- Kai mi viejo amigo -en un arco de roca apareció Kai con las cadenas atadas en las manos, jalo ambas cadenas atrayendo sus espadas a las manos-

Maestro Oogway -dijo Kai sonriendo

¿Qué estás haciendo? Nuestra batalla terminó hace 500 años -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Y estoy listo para la revancha -dijo Kai serio-

Pues te tardaste demasiado jajaja -Oogway se rió un poco pero Kai se enojo y avanzó corriendo, salto y una roca con un edificio se puso frente a él, lanzó un corte en diagonal con la espada en su mano derecha y partió la roca en dos, se giró y le dio una patada a la espada lanzándola hacia Oogway y lanzó la segunda, Oogway se sorprendió y salto mientras Kay terminó chocando con la roca en donde Oogway meditaba, la roca se agrietó y comenzó a romperse y caerse en pedazos- te has hecho más fuerte -Oogway giró su bastón creando una letra China hecha de energía dorada y le dio un golpe estrellándola contra Kai en su cuerpo-

Estar aquí por más de 500 años en el mundo de los espíritus aprendes una cosa o dos -dijo Kai sonriendo y se levanto- tome el chi de todos los maestros que estaban aquí -le mostró una cadena con piedras hechas de Jade con figuras de animales-

No -dijo Oogway triste y sorprendido-

Si -dijo Kai sonriendo- y cuando tenga el tuyo tendré el poder suficiente para regresar al mundo de los mortales

¿No te has dado cuenta? Mientras más tomas menos tienes -dijo Oogway deprimido, Kai lanzó sus espadas clavándolas en las rocas frente a él, retrocedió un poco y salto lanzando las rocas, y creó un ying yang hecho de energía dorada, Kai lanzó las rocas y Oogway lanzó un golpe con la Palma lanzado el ying y el yang dejando una onda de impacto y energía de color dorada mientras las rocas se deshaciendo por el golpe, Kai lanzó una espada y sujetó el cuerpo de Oogway con la cadena, comenzó a jalar la cadena mientras Oogway estaba atado sin hacer nada-

Con tu chi por fin regresare al mundo mortal pero esta vez -Kai estaba serio y extendió los brazos abriendo las manos dejando que brillaran de un color verde esmeralda- no estarás ahí para detenerme -el cuerpo de Oogway comenzó a brillar mientras se volvía de un color verde jade-

Te equivocas viejo amigo mi destino jamás fue detenerte eso se lo eh encomendado a alguien más -dijo Oogway sonriendo hasta que su cuerpo se volvió de jade puro, Kai lo trajo y cerró las manos frente a su pecho dejando que brillara y se volviera un colgante -

Bien entonces iré por ese elegido tuyo -dijo Kai serio- y tomare su chi y de todos aquellos que se crucen en mi camino -vio el amuleto de Oogway en su cuello, expulsó un poder verde jade y golpeó el suelo formando una burbuja de energía en el suelo y esta pasó a ser una onda de energía verde que desapareció en un resplandor, mientras tanto Po, su novia Tigresa y los cuatro furiosos estaban en el restaurante del señor Ping viendo que iban a pedir de comer-

Queremos dos platos de fideos de justicia -dijo Po tranquilo mientras los demás veían que pedir-

Que sean tres, quiero los míos con un poco de salsa a un lado -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Y tu Tigresa también quieres un poco de salsa a un lado? -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintió tranquila- si unos fideos picantes para ella

Y unos bollos calientes de tofu para mi -dijo Grulla tranquilo- después de un rato todos empezaron a comer tranquilos mientras platicaban en eso la campaña de peligro sonó con fuerza y ellos tuvieron que salir corriendo del restaurante para ir a la acción-

Si Guerrero Dragón! -los aldeanos estaban gritando emocionados viendo a los sus protectores correr directo a la acción, Po corrió entre los aldeanos sonriendo y extendió las manos, los aldeanos extendían las manos dejando que Po chocará sus manos con las de ellos, una cerda vio su mano derecha la cual estaba en llamas y se asusto, solo sacudió su mano tratando de apagar el fuego, con Po y los demás ellos fueron avanzando hasta llegar a las afuera del Valle donde había una manada de siete lobos grises usando armaduras, los seis quedaron de pie frente a ellos viéndolos de forma seria- no van a hacer sus poses de combate?! -gritó un pequeño conejito algo deprimido-

No tenemos que hacer una pose de combate cada vez que aterrizamos -dijo Mantis algo serio, Po solo avanzó con entrando un brillo dorado en su cuerpo, los lobos avanzaron corriendo tratando de atacarlo pero el solo dio un paso y término detrás de los lobos, los lobos solo cayeron al suelo inconscientes con marcas de golpes y un poco de energía dorada en el pecho- sabes nos hubieras deja algo para pelear

Lo siento chicos es solo que no me siento con muchas ganas de pelear hoy -dijo Po tranquilo-

Po te sientes bien? -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada-

Si es solo que desde Ke Pa y Yujiro las batallas ya no son lo que solían ser antes, ya no tengo rivales dignos y peligrosos a quienes retar -dijo Po algo tranquilo mientras Tigresa asintió-

Sabes creo que esta bien Po, tu ya has alcanzado dl nivel más alto establecido en el kung fu, no te sientas mal eres un gran peleador -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po le dio un beso en los labios de forma rápida, la vestimenta de Tigresa había cambiado, en ves de su traje rojo de siempre ahora usaba una camisa amarilla de mangas largas con órdenes negros y mangas amplias, en sus mangas había marcas de tigres de color anaranjadas y tenía imágenes de flores en el pecho, los seis después de dejad a los lobos con los guardias regresaron al palacio de la forma más común-

Cielos por que siempre quieren que hagamos una entrada dramática? -dijo Mantis cansado-

Ya deja de quejarte Mantis, son niños solo quieren ver a un Guerrero entrar a un lugar lanzando golpes y patadas, es admiración, pero en lo personal aveces si me gusta hacer entradas dramáticas así -Po se dio la vuelta lanzando golpes y patadas al aire, se acercó a la puerta y estaba por lanzar una patada cuando se topó con Shifu frente a su pie y se detuvo- Shifu! Perdón

Déjame adivinar deseas entrar de forma dramática verdad? -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po asintió- antes de ganar la batalla de puños siempre se debe ganar la batalla de la mente joven Po -se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta- pero hacer una entrada dramática siempre hay que hacer lo inesperado! -Shifu abrió la puerta con las manos de forma rápido, dentro había tres filas de gansos aparados sobre las vigas con ballestas en las manos, dispararon flechas con las puntas encendidas dandole a algunas ollas con un liquido dentro, las flechas al hacer contacto con el liquido dentro estas se encendieron haciendo brillar el gimnasio frente a ellos -

Estuvo increíble lo admito -dijo Po sonriendo- dígame celebramos algo?

Claro hoy celebramos mi ultima clase para ustedes -dijo Shifu sonriendo y todos se sorprendieron con eso-

¿Está usted bien maestro? ¿Esta enfermo? -dijo Po un poco preocupado viendo a Shifu- pues ahora que lo veo esta un poco pálido -le abrió un ojo con las manos y Shifu le dio un golpe en las manos con su bastón-

No estoy enfermo Po -dijo Shifu algo serio y Po asintió tallando sus manos- es solo que yo ya no voy enseñarles, ahora el entrenamiento queda en manos del Guerrero Dragón -Shifu sonrió sellando a Po con su bastón mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos hasta el mismo Po no se lo creí-

Espere maestro Shifu ¿yo un maestro? Esta seguro? -dijo Po un poco nervioso y asustado- es decir ¿por que no alguien con más experiencia como Tigresa?! -se acercó y le susurro- aveces es la mas mandona hasta en la ca...-Tigresa le apretó la cola haciendo que se quejara-

Cállate mi amor -dijo Tigresa seria y Po asintió-

Lo ve -dijo Po nervioso, Shifu desapareció un momento de su vista y apareció detrás de él con los demás-

Po siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender incluso para un maestro -dijo Shifu sonriendo- por ejemplo déjame enseñarte un nuevo movimiento -Shifu levantó su bastón y comenzó a darle vueltas quedando con las manos extendidas renta el con el bastón en sus manos- la salida Dramática! -Po y los demás estaban serios- que es eso?! -Shifu señaló a un lado con su bastón y todos dirigieron su vista a donde señaló, Shifu aprovecho y salió corriendo del gimnasio dejando la puerta sonando-

Viejo atrevido y loco -dijo Po algo serio, los demás se inclinaron frente a él tomando sus puños con la pala -

Maestro -dijeron todos mostrando sus respetos-

Oigan chicos Shifu ya se fue no hay necesidad de que hagan este tipo de escenas -dijo Po nervioso-

Esperamos sus ordenes maestro -dijo Mono serio-

Lo único que esta en juego es nuestro honro y respeto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po se sentía nervioso, Mantis salto y se puso en su hombro derecho-

Vamos Po que tan malo puede ser? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Pues posiblemente,...-Po comenzó a imaginarse todo en mal estado-

 **Imaginación de Po-** Mantis estaba atrapado entre mazos giratorios gritando como niña, los mazos volaron y chocaron entre ellos dejando a Mantis golpeado y aplastado entre los mazos, Mono estaba corriendo entre los rodillos-

Eh Mono usa postura de montaña inamovible -dijo Po nervioso y Mono lo escucho quedándose quiero y con las manos y patas pegadas a su cuerpo, a causa de quedarse quieto Mono quedo atorado entre los rodillos y fue aplastado- hay Eh Tigresa usa tornado de fuego!

Si maestro! -Tigresa salto con fuerza tratando de lanzar una patada girando pero un mazo apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe en la cara, Tigresa termino golpeando una de las ollas y la tiro causando que el gimnasio se prendiera en fuego-

Fuego! -Po grito viendo que la punta de la cola de Tigresa estaba encendida, los gansos entendieron mal y dispararon sus flechas encendidas- algo no me refería a eso! -la flecha le dio a Tigresa justo en el gluten derecho- hay perdón! -Po entrecerró los ojos- Grulla por abajo Víbora por encima -los mencionado estaban en los anillos colgados del techo, Víbora paso entre los anillos mientras Grulla volaba por debajo y entre ellos pero termino enredando ordenes y choco de cabeza con una viga, Grulla termino cayendo de pecho sobre Mantis-

Hay mi tenacita creo que me la rompí -dijo Mantis debajo de Grulla, Po estaba asustado sin saber que hacer, el gimnasio estaba destruido y quemándose, al final de la sesión el palacio entero explotó en llamas **-fin de la imaginación-**

Eso podría pasar -dijo Po serio y Mantis se rió-

Vamos Po eso no podría pasar bajo tu tutela -dijo Víbora sonriendo- Me equivoque! -Víbora estaba gritando con el cuerpo atorado en un mazo giratorio con el suelo cubierto de fuego y sin saber que hacer-

Lo ven sabia que esto pasaría -dijo Po asustado y nervioso- Tigresa salta y bájala de ahí -Tigresa asintió, salto y tomo el mazo de la cadena, lo jalo dejando a Víbora en el suelo y temblando- que aprendieron?

Que las alturas me asustan -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Que Tigresa es inflamable -dijo Grulla sonriendo nervioso-

Y que no se enseñar -dijo Po decaído- saben que hagan su rutina diaria yo tengo que ir a hablar con Shifu -Po se dio la vuelta mientras los demás estaban algo sorprendidos, Po estaba caminando por un pasillo cubiertos de rocas, había algunas estatuas de algunos animales en el camino pero al final estaba la estatua de Oogway, Po escucho murmullos detrás de él y se escondió detrás de una roca-

Escuchaste lo que paso? -dijo un ganso sonriendo-

Si Po termino asustando y dejo traumatizada a Víbora -dijo otro ganso riendo- pobre Po, ¿en que estaba pensando Shifu? ¿Mas bien en que estaba pensando Oogway? Po no sabe enseñar

Es un perdedor -dijo el tercer ganso riendo, los gansos pasaron por la roca y vieron a Po el cual tenía una mirada seria- ¿nos escucho?

Si los escuche -dijo Po serio y se fue dándoles la espalda, llego a la estatua ta y la vio- lo siento Oogway, no creo que ser digno de ser un maestro -Po hablo algo decaído viendo la estatua, se dio la vuelta y se topó con Shifu cargando una lampara- supongo que ya sabe que paso no?

Si supongo que fu humillante no? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¿Quien se lo dijo? ¿Fue Tigresa verdad? -dijo Po algo decaído-

Me lo dijo Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Víbora, tu padre, la señora Chao de la tienda de regalos y los tres gansos que acaban de pasar y si me lo dijo Tigresa -dijo Shifu sonriendo mientras Po se golpeo la frente irritado-

Bueno desde ahora me le digo que me retiro -dijo Po serio-

¿De enseñar o de humillarte? -dijo Shifu riendo un poco-

De la enseñanza -dijo Po serio- ¿por que pensó que podría dar una clase? No soy un maestro y no tengo experiencia

Oh yo ya sabia que no podrías dar esa clase -dijo Shifu riendo un poco-

¿Que? ¿Solo fui un juego por que sabia que fallaría? ¿Por que lo hizo? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Con lo que ya sabes no llegaras a ser mas de lo que eres hoy -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

¿Que quiere decir? ¿Quiere decir que puedo ser alguien mejor y más de lo que soy? -dijo Po confundido- me gusta ser quien soy

Y esa es la cuestión ¿quien eres tu? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Soy Po y soy el Guerrero Dragón -dijo tranquilo-

Y eso ¿que significa Po? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Significa ser un guardián del valle, ser un Guerrero que defienda su hogar y todo lo que le importa -dijo Po serio- golpeando y pateando a los malos

¿Golpeando y pateando? ¿Crees que eso fue lo que el gran maestro Oogway vio en ti? -dijo Shifu alzando una ceja señalando la estatua de Oogway frente a ellos, Po se quedo callado y luego lo vio negando con la cabeza, los dos se acercaron un momento a la estatua- ¿una profecía de 500 años se cumplió para que te pases los días pateando traseros? -Shifu lanzó una cuantas patadas de forma graciosa- ¿y saludando admiradores mientras deseas tener un encuentro con alguien poderoso? -Po bajo la cabeza y negó- exacto, Oogway vio algo grande en tu Po, en contra de mi criterio, en contra de las cosas que hiciste en tu pasado, mas de lo que ves en ti mismo Po, un gran poder te esta esperando -Shifu sonrió- un poder mas grande que cualquiera que te imagines -Shifu cerró los ojos sonriendo, puso sus manos de forma horizontal frente a su pecho, la mano derecha sobre la izquierda mientras Po le ponía atención, separo las manos y las giro liberando un brillo amarillo de sus manos, puso las manos juntas desde las muñecas y apunto hacia una flor que estaba cerrada y algo marchita, extendió las manos un momento y libero un brillo haciendo que la flor reviviera y se abriera dejando a Po mas que impresionado-

Es increíble se parece al chi del dragón legendario -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿como lo hizo?

Ese es el chi del nivel de un maestro Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo- veras Po esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer pero tu uno de los seis grandes Guerreros que existen en el mundo puede hacer mas, eres un guardián Po y el que tu tienes esta muy por encima del mío, tú verdadero ponte cual aun esta oculto

Esta diciendo que si doy clases y aprendo de mi mismo podré hacer cosas legendarias e increíbles como esas? -dijo Po sorprendido-

No, digo que si tu das las clases yo haré cosas legendarias e increíbles como esas -dijo Shifu sonriendo y le dio un leve golpe a Po en la nariz- la maestría del chi requiera la maestría de uno mismo

Entonces no he logrado alcanzar el verdadero nivel de un maestro solo soy un guerrero -dijo Po tranquilo sentándose en los escalones- ¿como se libera este tipo de poder?

Oogway medito en una cueva el solo por treinta años repitiéndose esta pregunta una y otra vez "¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo?" -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo la estatua de Oogway mientras Po estaba impresionado viendo la estatua- primero deberás aprender sobre la enseñanza -Shifu tomo la flor en sus manos y la vio sonriendo-

Usted esta muy seguro de su decisión mientras que yo casi dejo a Víbora sin habla, yo jamás podría ser como usted -dijo Po decaído-

No trato de convertirte en mi trato de convertirte en ti -dijo Shifu sonriendo mientras Po alzo una ceja confundido-

Eso no tuvo sentido pero creo que lo entiendo -dijo Po tranquilo, Shifu le dio la flor y se retiró de momento, Po vio la flor confundido- ¿convertirme en mi? Otro poco mas confusio y seria el siguiente Oogway sin ofender gran maestro -Po vio la estatua y luego pensó en lo que dijo Shifu- creo que debo ser yo mismo o ser mi mejor yo -se retiró dandole la espalda al mundo, mientras tanto en el cielo se veía un resplandor verde jade, el viento movió ese brillo jade, en una granja donde una gansa y un conejo estaba trabajando para dar frutos del viento llego ese resplandor verde al suelo y formo una esfera de energía algo grande, los dos granjeros se sorprendieron viendo que de la energía emergió un ser grande y poderoso de piel gris, ojos color verde jade con espadas hechas de Jade atadas a sus brazos con cadenas, ese ser era Kai, los dos granjeros se acercaron al agujero y luego vieron a Kai el cual los vio de forma fría, se asustaron y salieron corriendo, Kai lanzó una de sus espadas y corto el paso frente a ellos, la espada dejo un corte en la tierra y Kai salió del agujero retenido la cadena de la espada y volvió a tomar en su pata, la gansa y el conejo se abrazaron del miedo mientras Kai se acercó a ellos, la gansa se asusto tanto que puso varios huevos del miedo-

¿En donde estamos? -dijo Kai serio-

¿En la granja de mi hermano? -dijo el conejo asustado mientras Kai se tallaba la barba tranquilo-

Si yo los pisara morirían? -dijo Kai con algo de burla provocando que la gansa pausa era mas huevos del miedo- simples mortales -de su cuello tomo un collar con una piedra de color jade y la vio tranquilo- ¿escuchaste Oogway? ¡Volví, Kai a regresado! -gritó haciendo sonar su voz mientras la gansa y el conejo se quedaron confundidos y le preguntaron quien era- Kai el general Kai, líder supremo de la guerra de toda China -extendió los brazos sonriendo pero la pareja negó- el asesino de Jade -volvieron a negar- tal vez le suene bestia de la venganza, o fabricante de viudas? -el par volvió a negar- era compañero de Oogway -los dos sonrieron recordando a Oogway mas que nada dejando molesto a Kai- silencio! -los granjeros se alejaron del miedo mientras Kai libero un chi verde en una piedras lanzando un golpe con las manos extendidas y juntas, de la piedra se formaron seis figuras de animales hechas de jade, un erizo, un gorila, un cocodrilo, un cerdo, un lobo y una pantera- encuentren a los alumnos de Oogway y tráiganmelos -las bestias asintieron y se fueron de ahí corriendo- cuando termine con ellos Oogway no habrá nadie que si quiere recuerde tu nombre -le dijo al collar que tenía en las manos- Kai ya viene -serio un momento mientras un relámpago sonó, mientras tanto con Po el estaba sentado una piedra con el cuerpo mojado, parecía que estaba diestras del restaurante del señor Ping, solo escucho el relámpago y vio al cielo-

Que fue eso? -dijo Po sorprendido


	2. Chapter 2

**Padre**

Po estaba bañándose detrás del restaurante de su padre, tenía puesto una toalla en la cintura, frente a él tenía un gran balde relleno con agua, un relámpago sonó con fuerza y Po vio el cielo sorprendido, lo dejo de lado y se hecho agua con sus manos directo en la cabeza para relajarse-

Hay ¿que voy hacer? No tengo material de ser maestro -solo usaba su pantalón mientras se hecha a agua con sus poderes en el cuerpo, la puerta se abrió revelando al señor Ping- hola papa ¿me podrías dar un momento de privacidad?

¿Po que te pasa? Regreso a casa y te encuentro mojado, decaído, bañándote solo y sin Tigresa -dijo el señor Ping dandole una mirada seria mientras Po se sonrojo un momento-

No se que me hablas -dijo Po tomando una botella roja y le hecho al agua un polvo rojo, tomo el agua con jabón, pero a este le había echado un polvo rojo y la espuma salió roja-

Le acabas de echar chile al jabón -dijo Ping serio y Po se sorprendió de ver que se estaba bañando con jabón y Chile, tomo agua y se lavo rápido el cuerpo-

¡Qué suerte que no fue en mis panditas! -dijo Po asustado-

Si si hijo anda sácalo y dice lo todo a tu padre -Ping sonrío tomando la mano de Po y el asintió-

Bueno, Shifu dice que no se que significa ser el Guerrero Dragón, dice que no se quien soy -dijo Po decaído- por fin pensé que ya sabia quien era y ahora quiere que sea un maestro

¿Tu maestro de kung fu?! -dijo Ping sorprendido- ¡eso seria un acenso de un gran trabajo toma el trabajo! ¡¿Quien sabe? Tal vez ganes buen dinero, lo ahorras, le pides matrimonio a Tigresa y me das nietos!

Wou Wou Wou papa espera ¿pedirle matrimonio a Tigresa? -dijo Po sorprendido y Ping asintió- pero apenas llevamos unos meses aun no es momento del matrimonio

No digas tonterías hijo ya es hora de que sientes cabeza -dijo Ping sonriendo- ¡Y además tu siendo el maestro del palacio de jade podría hacer el restaurante mas grande y vender fideos al por mayor! -Ping sonrío mientras sus ojos se convertían en yuanes- ¡¿que haces aquí? bañándote vete ya! ¡Quiero mucho dinero y nietos pronto!

Papa basta es una gran cambio que aun debo pensar -dijo Po nervioso mientras se levantaba de su lugar- bueno al menos déjame comer unos dumplings quiero mantener mi recor estable

Nadie podría romper ese rencor Po -dijo Ping irritado pero una puerta se abrió revelando a un cerdo color café-

¡Alguien esta rompiendo su récord de comer dumplings! -dijo el cerdo asustados y los dos padre e hijo se vieron sorprendidos, dentro del restaurante el público gritaba "fondo, fondo, fondo" a un ser que vestía un chaleco verde y un gorro de paja-

¡¿Quien me va a pagar los dumplings?! -dijo el señor Ping preocupado mientras Po salió por detrás y veía al ser que comía ya varios platos con dumplings, los estaba apilando en una columna larga, grito y levantó los brazos, Po se acercó para ver de quien se trataba, el ser se dio la vuelta dejando sorprendido a Po, se trataba de un panda mayor de edad con la boca llena de Dumplings, el panda mayor estaba sonriendo celebrando su triunfo frente a todos-

¿Quien eres tu? -dijo Po sorprendido por el panda, el panda solo trato de hablar pero babeo por la boca llena- oye se un poco mas respetuoso primero traga los alimentos y después habla -el panda se trago los dumplings de un solo bocado- que asco

Me llamo Li Shan y estoy buscando a mi hijo -dijo él panda sonriendo y se quitó el gorro, todo el mundo respiro profundo asombrados igual que el señor Ping y todos dirigieron sus miradas a Po el cual estaba sorprendido-

¿Perdiste a tu hijo? -dijo Po sorprendido- lo lamento -Li Shan asintió- yo perdí a mis padres en un ataque a nuestra aldea hace casi veinte años, mi madre escapo mientras mi padre se quedo a pelear, mi madre me abandono en una canasta de rábanos y se alejó distrayendo a Shen y su banda de lobos y esa fue la ultima vez que la vi -Po tenía una mirada decaída mientras Li Shan veía de forma fija a Po- bueno le deseo suerte señor

Gracias muchacho -dijo Li Shan sonriendo y se puso su gorro de nuevo o para intentar salir de ahí, lo pensó un momento y se dio la vuelta viendo a Po- ¿hijo? -Po arqueo una ceja y Li Shan sonrió- ¡Hijo! ¡Esta vivo! -Po sonrió nervioso- ¡no te quedes ahí dale un abrazo a tu viejo! -Li Shan corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Po se quedaba congelado de la impresión, trató d recordar las escenas de cuando era un bebe y entonces ahí apareció la imagen del panda que lo estaba abrazando, reaccionó sonriendo y le regreso el abrazo-

¡Papa estas vivo! -Po sonriendo mientras lloraba un poco y Ping se quedaba sorprendido-

Pensé que te había perdido mi pequeño Lotto -dijo Li Shan sonriendo mientras que Po se soltó por el raro nombre-

Ok esto es incomodo no me llamo Lotto me llamo Po -dijo intranquilo y se separó de el-

Oh claro es que eras un bebe cuando todo ocurrió pequeño Lotto fue el nombre que te pusimos cuando naciste -dijo Li Shan sonriendo mientras que Po solo sonrió nervioso _"que nombre mas feo"_ pensó Po nervioso-

Ya veo bueno hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte pero primero quiero presentarte al señor Ping el es mi padre -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Li veía a Ping el cual tenía una mirada de seriedad- el me ha criado desde los cinco años

Tu ven acá -dijo Li sonriendo y le dio un abrazo fuerte a Ping haciendo que soltara un graznido- gracias, gracias por haber cuidado también a mi hijo!

¡¿Tu hijo?! -Ping grito molesto y se separó- espera un momentito ¡¿como sabemos si este extraño es pariente tuyo?!

¡Pues miren esto! El gong panzón miren -Li sonrió tratando de golpear su panza con el estomago de Po pero sólo logró que su propia panza rebotara- espera ¿por que estas fornido? ¿Por que estas delgado? Un panda delgado no es natural -dijo riendo un poco-

Bueno hay muchas cosas que deberías conocer sobre mi antes que nada -dijo Po sonriendo, Po trató de contar un poco de su vida pero Li solo estaba sonriendo y quería hacer cosas junto a él, los dos estaban abrazados sonriendo mientras un cerdo esta haciendo un retrato de ellos-

Nos estamos haciendo un retrato juntos es genial -dijo Po sonriendo, el cerdo termino y les mostró el mostró el dibujo, los dos estaban abrazados pero notaron que el señor Ping estaba también en el retrato con una mirada seria- eh y ¿por que..? -los dos se dieron vuelta notando al señor Ping serio detrás de ellos-

Aún no lo comprendo ¡¿que Po no era el único panda que quedaba?! -dijo el señor Ping algo molesto mientras Li río y tallo la cabeza de un pequeño conejo-

Oh no aun quedamos mas -dijo Li sonriendo-

¿Todavía hay mas pandas? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿donde? ¿Y como fue que escaparon de Shen?

Ven mira -Li atrajo un poco a Po y comenzó a susurrarle algo- hay un pueblo de pandas secreto al norte de las montañas -Po se impresiono y asintió-

¿Pero espera como supiste que estaba aquí? -dijo Po confundido-

Recibí un mensaje que me trajo al valle -dijo Li sonriendo y el señor Ping se puso en medio molesto-

¡¿Tu recibiste un mensaje? ¿De quien y por que?! -dijo Ping serio- y mas si nadie sabia como encontrarte -se alejó y se cruzo de brazos- a mi suena muy sospechoso -todos se cruzaron de brazos y lo vieron de forma seria-

Eso fe un mensaje que me envió el universo -dijo Li sonriendo y Po sonrió-

Eso suena loco pero Shifu es igual -dijo Po riendo un poco-

¿Como es eso de un Guerrero Dragón? Uno de los seis grandes y más poderosos héroes de la historia -dijo Li riendo un poco, Po extendió su brazo derecho y le mostró la gema que estaba adherida a el- vaya

Si ¿como supiste quien era o por que estaba aquí? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿el universo?

No, me entere por el cartel, el restaurante, los hechos y la tienda de regalos -dijo Li señalando los adornos del restaurante del señor Ping- y me compre esta tacita -les mostró un taza pequeña para té con el dibujo de Po en medio- que grandes hazañas has hecho en el mundo, proteger a la princesa, sale el valle y a China no una si no tres veces o hasta cuatro más eres increíble -Li estaba sonriendo mientras Po se reía algo avergonzado- quiero que me muestres todo de ti hijo, ¡quiero saber quien eres en verdad! Vamos muéstrame todo -dijo Li sonriendo-

Esta bien pa te mostrare como soy y te sentirás muy orgulloso y asombrado -dijo Po sonriendo, Li lo a moño y los dos salieron del restaurante dejando al señor Ping deprimido-

Ya estoy orgulloso hijo -dijo el señor Ping decaído, en el palacio de Jade mas especifico en la entrada Po y su padre estaban llegando a la cima, Po estaba tranquilo pero su padre se estaba arrastrando por las escaleras, estaba muy cansado y sin poder hacer nada-

Vamos pa tu puedes -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Li llego a la entrada cansado-

Hay me duelen los músculos, hay mi espalda -dijo Li sujetándose la espalda y los brazos mientras respiraba agitado y Po se reía un poco viendo al viejo panda- que me querías mostrar?

Ven sígueme -dijo Po sonriendo, lo llevo directo al salón de los héroes donde estaban las cosas mas importantes de todos- este es el salón de los héroes una armería llena de objetos invaluables y peligrosos -Li sonrió viendo cada cosa que estaba ahí dentro-

Este lugar esta bárbaro! -dijo Li sonriendo y luego vio la urna de los guerreros susurrantes- ¿que es esto? ¿Una urna?

¡No la toques! -Po le grito pero por el grito Li la tiro y la rompió- hay bueno luego la reparo -dijo Po sonriendo, Li solo se alejo un momento y luego vio la armadura de combate del maestro Rino- esa es la admira de batalla del maestro Rino Volador

Me pregunto si esta armadura me queda -dijo Li sonriendo y Po lo vio arqueando una ceja-

Siempre pensé lo mismo que si a mi me quedaría -dijo Po sonriendo- mira hay mas artefactos como los cascos de batalla del maestro rata muy chiquitos ¿verdad? -Po se rió al ver unos cascos de color cobre del tamaño de mantis- también hay armas como esta la súper ballesta del maestro Carnero -Po había señalado una ballesta pero en vez de flecha tenía una mazo de puntas y su tamaño era mas grande que una ballesta normal- y por ultimo mi favorito el carruaje del emperador Alcon -frente a él estaba un carruaje de color dorado con una cabeza de Alcon en frente-

Que buena nave -dijo Li sonando sorprendido pero el estaba usando la armadura del maestro Rino volador-

Papa ¿que haces? No debes tocar nada -dijo Po impresionado-

¿La devuelvo a su lugar? -dijo Li confundido pero Po lo vio de pies a cabeza confundido-

No, mejor déjatela puesta es curioso ver como una armadura hecha para un rinoceronte le queda a un panda -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿como te sientes?

Pesado pero también invulnerable y demás cosas -dijo Li sonriendo, noto un pequeño cordón con un anillo en el pecho de la armadura- ¿y esto para que es? -Po negó alzando los hombros- lo voy a tocar a ver que pasa -jalo el cordón y la armadura comenzó a transformarse, primero cerro el casco reforzando el cuello con una tira de metal con puntas a su alrededor, en su espalda aparecieron a alas puntiagudas apuntando hacia arriba, estaban hechas de papel con arco de madera, de ultimo apareció un pequeño banderín en el casco, Po solo se impresiono un momento y asintió-

Si muy impresionante pero no es esto -dijo Po sonriendo y Li abrió el casco para ver que pasaba, Po cerró los puños mientras un poder dorado aparecía en todo su cuerpo, de un momento a otro a paso a su forma de guardián, su gabardina era dorada con marcos negros en el cuello y pecho, en los hombros aparecieron las comas con forma de Yang, sus pelo paso a tener un brillo dorado y sus marcas en los ojos casi habían desaparecido, a Li se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Po así, emitió un leve grito agudo y se quedo sorprendido-

Creo que me orine un poquito -dijo Li sonriendo y Po se río- sabes que por que usamos otra arma o utencilio -Li le mostró a Po las armas y Po se quedo sorprendido, los dos sonrieron de una forma traviesa viendo las cosas, Po estaba encima de la carroza mientras era empujada por Li con todas sus fuerzas, Po se estaba riendo y luego pasarán a lucha de pulgares con usando los cascos para el ratas, después tomaron un par de escudos, corrieron un poco y se lanzaron quedando parados sobre ellos para poder deslizarse, Po evadió una columna y se cruzo de brazos sonriendo mientras su padre reía, pero al presumir no vio la columna frente a el y termino impactado mientras Li avanzó y se reía-

¡Que divertido hijo! -Li se estaba riendo pero poco después termino impactado en una columna, ahora los dos estaban dentro del salón y Po estaba sobre un escudo muy grande, su padre le estaba dando vueltas- más rápido, más rápido, más rápido -lo giro lo mas fuerte que pudo pero Po termino mareando se y estaba vomitando dentro de algo- ya ya paso

Si estoy solo que..-Po no termino de hablar ya que estaba vomitando- no me acostumbro a girar

Ya déjalo salir -dijo Li sorprendido de que su hijo estuviera vomitando tanto, después de un rato Po se puso un casco y aletas de delfín en el cuerpo, era una especie de armadura con forma de delfín- pase largo hijo! -Po se dio la vuelta viendo que su padre tenía la ballesta del maestro carnero, disparó la esfera y Po la atrapo con las dos manos riendo-

Oye no estaba listo atrápala Pa -Po la lanzo de regreso y Li la atrapo de regreso, los dos estaban corriendo en todo el salón lanzado la esfera como un juego entre padre e hijo, Po termino sujetando una bandera de color roja y la puso frente a su padre- ole maestro Rino! -Li avanzó colocando la cabeza frente a el como si fuera a envestir a Po pero Po se giró pasando la bandera sobre su cuerpo- ole! Jaja -Po se canso de reír y tomo la esfera de la ballesta- gracias por encontrarme Pa

¿De que hablas? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Bueno siempre me sentí vacío y un poco solo al pensar que era el ultimo panda pero el verte aquí me hace sentir feliz -dijo Po sonriendo- he divertido como nunca hoy creo que nunca me había divertido como un niño Po regreso la esfera a su ballesta y la puso en su lugar-

Espera ¿como que nunca te divertiste como un niño que paso? -dijo Li confundido-

Es una historia larga luego te la contare -dijo Po tranquilo- hay que ordenar todo antes de que alguien...-Po se dio la vuelta y se topó con los cinco furiosos los cuales estaban un poco serios- hay no -Po se rió un poco nervioso y se quito la armadura pero su padre apareció dandole leves golpes con el casco puesto-

Te voy a atrapar jeje te voy atrapar -decía Li mientras golpeaba a Po en el cuerpo con el casco mientras Po estaba un poco avergonzado, Shifu y los demás estaban viendo como Li seguía golpeando a Po mientras este estaba rojo de vergüenza y trataba de detener a Li pero no funcionaba el seguía golpeándolo mientras se reía, Po negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y le daba leve golpeas a su padre para que se detuviera, al final Li lo escucho- que pasa? -Po le señaló al gente con el dedo y se dio la vuelta topándose con Shifu y sus alumnos, en las manos tenía la esfera y la lanzo a un lado nervioso pero termino impactado algo y se escucho como lo rompió-

Oigan se como se ve pero esto tiene un buena explicación -dijo Po sonriendo pero los demás estaban serios- miren esto -Li se quito el casco y todos se sorprendieron de ver al panda-

¡¿Tu padre?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos y se acercaron a verlo-

Si lo es pero creo que lo supieron por que se parece a mi pero mas viejo -dijo Po riendo un poco- quiero que lo conozcan es el Li Shan mi padre -Li se quito el caso y saludo a cada uno- ellos son Mantis, Mono, Víbora, Grulla -Li saludo a cada uno-

Víbora verdad? -dijo Li viendo a Mono-

No, soy Mono -dijo Sonriendo-

Ellos son mis mejores amigos y ella es mi novia Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa se acercó mientras Li tenía una mirada nerviosa-

El gusto es mi señor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Li se impresiono-

Vaya hijo tienes buen ojo para las señoritas -dijo Li sonriendo y Tigresa sonrío-

Por ultimo esta Shifu el es mi maestro -dijo Po sonriendo viendo como Shifu se acercaba con cuidado entre el desastre que habían dejado-

Es un gusto conocerlo maestro Panda -dijo Shifu sonriendo- no le gustaría acompañarnos al gimnasio su hijo va a del una clase -los demás pusieron mueca de dolor y miedo excepto Tigresa la cual solo apretó los dientes-

De echo Shifu me gustaría hablar con mi padre ahora hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar también -dijo Po sonriendo, se escucho el sonido de un Gong alertando a los demás-

El valle está bajo ataque -dijo Tigresa seria-

Bien tengo que irme papa tu puedes quedarte aquí -dijo Po tranquilo mientras los demás se iban pero Li le sujeto el brazo derecho-

Espera hijo bajado ataque y pretendes ir?! -dijo Li asustado-

Descuida pasa todo el tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo- ven te mostrare mi fuerza sígueme -Po avanzó hacia afuera mientras Li se quedo asustado y nervioso, los demás estaban afuera peleando contras las figuras de Jade de Kai, Po avanzó corriendo entre los tejados y salto dejando una onda de aire, concentro energía dorada en su puño y se preparó para lanzar un golpe pero en eso noto a las figuras y se sorprendió- que es eso? -se acercó y le dio a la figura un golpe en el cuerpo y lo alejó, se quejó y vio su puño- no se que sean pero son muy duras vayan con cuidado

Son una especie des Zombies de Jade -dijo Tigresa golpeando a uno en la cabeza pero solo retrajo su mano moviéndola de dolor-

Zombies de Jade? -dijeron Po y Mono y luego sonrieron- Zombijades! -de entre ellos salieron dos tejones que atacaron a los lados- creo que los reconozco! -Po salgo evitando un golpe de un bastón, Grulla voló y lo ataco un tejón por la espalda con una vara de bambú hecha de Jade, otro apareció delante de él y le dio otro golpe de frente regresándolo al tejón anterior- son los gemelos tejones -Po vio como los dos tejones fueron hacia el lanzando un golpe vertical con los bastones de bambú, Li lo vio y se asusto pero Po sujeto los bastones con las manos quedando enterrado en el techo dejando un leve agujero- son muy fuertes -Po apretó los bambú y los lanzo a un lado, concentro fuego formando una bola y la disparo contra ellos, Shifu choco su bastón con el arco del puerco espín, el puerco Espín lo alejó y disparo una flecha hacia Po- ese es el Maestro Puerco Espín! -Po trato la flecha con la mano derecha y lanzo un golpe disparando una bola de energía dorada que le dio al puerco espín en el cuerpo pero no le causo nada-

Pensé que había muerto hace mas de cien años! -dijo Mono asustado- crees que sean como cuando peleamos en el cementerio contra los Zombies?!

Lo dudo mucho -dijo Po serio, Po avanzó y lanzo una patada al puerco Espín justo en el cuerpo, el puerco espina retrocedió un poco y volvió a disparar una de sus púas, Po la tomo en las manos y la desvío a un lado, avanzó pero el puerco espina avanzó, salto y giro cubriendo se con sus púas, Po dio un ligero pisotón al techo y libero una piedra frente a el y la sujeto, el puerco espín choco con la piedra y lo termino empujando con fuerza hasta meterse en un cuarto de la casa del señor Ping, Po y el puerco Espín quedaron sujetados de las manos forcejeando- no tendiendo como es que está aquí y por que esta hecho de Jade?

Po concéntrate en pelear -dijo Shifu detrás de él y le dio un golpe al puerco espín en la cabeza alejándolo de el, mientras tanto debajo en el restaurante el señor Ping estaba cortando vegetales algo molesto-

Universo si claro! -dijo Ping molesto cortando vegetales- aléjate de mi hijo panda panzón! -el techo colapso y Po apareció peleando contra el puerco espín- hijo!

Lo siento papa -Po le dio una patada al puerco espín alejandolo de el, junto sus manos extendiendo los brazos y luego las separo formando un báculo de luz- Vara de Luz! -la giro y le dio un golpe al puerco espín en la cabeza, se giro y le dio un golpe horizontal en el cuerpo y el puerco espín termino alejado, el gorila apareció y lanzo un golpe mientras Po solo puso la vara frente a el deteniendo el golpe pero la vara se rompió en pedazos- maldicion! -la deshizo y le dio un golpe al gorila en el cuerpo, se quejó del golpe y bajo el cuerpo esquivando un corte de una espada- ametralladora de fuego! -Po respiro hondo concentrando fuego en su boca, Víbora se enredó en su cuello y Tigresa apareció detrás de él colocando su mano en su espalda, le transfirió energía, Po y Víbora terminaron disparando bolas de fuego y rayos de su boca dandole a los guerreros de jade, del cielo cayeron los demás faltantes, Po golpeó el suelo formando puños hechos de roca, salto y cayo encima de ellos lanzando un golpe destruyendo las rocas, las rocas se juntaron y encerraron a los guerreros de Jade, todos se juntaron mientras Po los tenía atorados en las rocas- se termino los tenemos -una de las estatuas los vio y comenzó a reírse, Po puedo ver en sus ojos a Kai en la granja-

No, yo te tengo a ti -dijo Kai sonriendo- los tengo a todos sus chi serán míos

Quien los envío?! -dijo Po serio- están hablando todos al mismo tiempo

Parece tétrico y algo loco -dijo Mono viendo las estatuas- un hay que hacerlo también nosotros seria muy bueno no?

No se quizás deberíamos practicar primero lo que vamos a decir por que si no solo seria es tupido -dijo Mantis viendo a las estatuas-

Ellos no están hablando bobos! Soy yo Kai -se había escuchado algo molesto-

Quien? -dijeron todos- alguno conoce a Kai? -dijo Grulla confundido- no me suena, nunca lo escuche -dijeron los demás-

Basta! -Kai comenzó a realizar los pasos del chi y las estatuas regresaron a formar esferas de Chi, las esferas flotaron un momento y regresaron con Kai-

Que loco -dijo Po sorprendido- dígame Shifu usted sabe quien es Kai?

Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai! -Shifu sonrió y luego negó- no me suena de ningún ladito

 **Nota-** si quieren preguntar ¿por qué lo borre y lo volví a subir? Es porque lo voy a res reír para cambiarle algunas cosas solo cosas pequeñas además sé que muchos deben estar algo irritados de leer tanto mis historias por eso decidí dejar de escribir historias de Kung fu panda por un tiempo no sé cuánto pero creo que así es lo mejor


	3. Chapter 3

**La aldea de los panda**

Después de la pelea contra el equipo de Kai, todos regresaron al palacio y encontraron muchos rollos en el suelo, Shifu estaba en la parte más alta del librero tirando rollo por rollo-

¡¿En donde esta?! Hay tanto conocimiento aquí que no encuentro nada! -Shifu busco en lo más hondo y apareció una rollo color verde jade- si lo tengo! -se bajo de un salto colocándose frente a sus alumnos- observen -todos vieron el rollo color verde, Shifu lo abrió y saco un rollo de papel- aquí encontraremos las respuestas -lo abrió pero la primera parte estaba en blanco- en blanco?! Es una broma?! -todos se golpearon la cabeza, Shifu siguió abriendo el rollo y noto algo escrito- huy mi error perdón, miren fijamente todos -sus alumnos se juntaron y vieron el pergamino- esta escrito con la letra de Oogway Hace tiempo tuve un hermano

¿Oogway tenía un hermano?¿ Antes del anterior Guerrero Dragón? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Hermano de armas, de armas -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¿Y si mejor lo habré todo? -dijo Li sonriendo y Shifu tuvo que brillo algo serio-

Hace mucho tiempo yo era un joven Guerrero ambicioso con un gran ejército, quería ser el siguiente guardián de China como mis amigos los guardianes, a mi lado combatía Kai mi amigo mas cercano -una imagen de Oogway usando una armadura de combate apareció y a su lado un ejército, de entre ellos apareció Kai usando una lanza, los dos aparecieron juntos- pero un día fuimos emboscados -apareció la imagen de una lluvia de flechas- yo quede mal herido -en otra imagen Kai estaba cargando a Oogway entre la nieve- mi amigo me cargo durante días buscando ayuda -la siguiente imagen Kai estaba en la cima de una montaña con el sol frente a el- hasta que llegamos a una aldea secreta en lo alto de las montañas, una antigua aldea de curación una aldea de pandas -en la imagen apareció Oogway rodeado de pandas-

Pandas?! -Po grito sorprendido por lo que escucho al igual que los demás-

Si pandas, ellos me curaron usando el chi -en la imagen se vio como los pandas hicieron los pasos de la liberación de chi y curaron a Oogway- ellos me enseñaron como transferir el chi y darle salud y vida a la vida que lo necesitaba -en las imágenes Oogway estaba aprendiendo con los pandas de como usar el chi- pero Kai ese poder para si mismo -apareció la imagen de Kai encerrando a un panda en una piedra de color verde- vio que lo que podía darse también podía quitarse -Kai sonrió viendo la piedra y apareció Oogway dandole una patada en el cuerpo- yo tuve que detenerlo -Kai y Oogway avanzaron chocando sus armas- nuestra batalla sacudió la tierra -Oogway y Kay estaban peleando hasta que Oogway lanzo un golpe vertical con su bastón destruyendo el arma de Kai en pedazos- yo mismo desterré a Kai al reino de los espíritus -en la siguiente imagen Oogway estaba solo en las montañas- pero si algún día regresa al reino de los mortales sólo podrá ser detenido

Por un verdadero maestro del chi -dijo Shifu preocupado-

Como usted! -dijo Po sorprendido-

Yo?! Pero apenas hago florecer una flor necesito al menos otros treinta años! -Shifu se asusto mientras Li parecía algo preocupado, Po tomo el pergamino viendo las imágenes una vez mas- hay que hacer algo, si Kai e vuelve más poderoso con cada maestro que absorbe entonces se hará invencible dentro de poco -dijo Grulla preocupado mientras Li se acercó a Po-

Yo puedo enseñarte hijo -dijo Li sonriendo, Po junto con los demás lo vieron sorprendidos-

Tu sabes usar el chi? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Pues claro que si soy un panda -dijo Li sonriendo y Po lo pensó un momento-

Claro por eso el universo te envió debes enseñarme a como usar el chi -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bien pero solo debes venir conmigo a casa -dijo Li sonriendo, todos estaban sorprendidos mientras el señor Ping y Tigresa estaban un poco preocupados- ven conmigo a la aldea de los pandas -Po sonrió un momento- debes descubrir lo que significa ser un panda, vivir como panda, actuar como panda, dormir como panda hasta comer como panda, mírate eres un huesito -dijo Li riendo un poco-

Que no, no, no, quiero una segunda opinión -dijo Ping algo preocupado- Shifu tu que dices? -Tigresa y los demás estaban un poco inquietos-

Creo que es mejor que vaya -dijo Shifu serio-

Entonces una tercera opinión, Mono, Víbora, Tigresa díganme algo -Ping los vio a todos pero todos estaban de acuerdo-

Ya escuchaste el relato de Oogway solo un maestro del chi puede vencer a Kai y solo lo podré lograr si descubro quien soy en verdad -dijo Po tranquilo viendo a Ping- ¿cuando nos vamos Pa? -vio a Li-

Ya mismo -dijo Li sonriendo-

Entonces te empacare el almuerzo para el camino -dijo Ping serio saliendo del palacio, después de un rato Po y Tigresa estaban en la entrada del palacio-

Perdóname pero esta es una crisis muy grande -dijo Po algo serio y Tigresa asintió-

Descuida Po yo estaré aquí y creo en ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios y Po se lo regreso, se alejaron un momento- mas te vale que las pandas no te pongan el ojo encima por que me voy a enojar mucho contigo

Descuida volveré y sin panda hembra con migo -dijo Po sonriendo, se dieron un abrazo rápido y Po se acercó con su padre- bien Pa listo vámonos -Li asintió y los dos emprendieron su camino, ya un poco mas lejos Víbora se acercó a Shifu con cuidado-

Enserio cree que Po logre convertirse en un maestro del chi a tiempo? -dijo Víbora preocupada-

No importa lo que yo crea si no lo que crea el universo -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Ósea que no -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Shifu bajo la orejas serio-

Mientras tanto que haces os maestro Shifu? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Tu iras a ver donde se oculta Kai, sigue el rastro de esas criaturas de Jade -dijo Shifu serio y Grulla comenzó a sentir miedo- pero no lo enfrentes con cada enemigo que absorbe Kai se vuelve más poderoso

¡¿Por que yo?! Fue por que pregunte? -dijo Grulla asustado-

No, porque tu vuelas -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Grulla solo trago grueso y se puso su sombrero, Mantis salto y se puso en el sombrero-

Hubieras cerrado el pico -dijo Mantis riendo un poco-

Tu también Mantis -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Mantis se quedo asustado, Grulla se burlo y emprendió el vuelo buscando el rastro de las criaturas, mientras con Po el y su padre Li estaba caminando por campos de cultivo, luego fueron a un puente colgante entre las montañas, siguieron escalando rocas y siguiendo los diferentes caminos que había hasta llegar a un campo mas fértil y caluroso, Li estaba cansado mientras Po no dejaba de ver el lugar-

Empiezo a tener hambre -dijo Po sonriendo y Li asintió- hora del almuerzo -dijeron los dos, Po se quito su mochila de viaje y la dejo en el suelo pero la mochila soltó un ¿quejido? - papa?

Si? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Papa -dijo Po serio y abrió una parte de su mochila revelando a Ping dentro de una canasta de vegetales- papa que estas haciendo aquí? -Ping salió de la caja y se puso frente a Po-

¿Que esperara que hiciera? ¿Y si los panda no tenían la comida que te gusta? No ibas a poder salvar el mundo -dijo Ping serio y Po solo suspiro- con el estomago vacío, mi presencia es vital para la misión -Ping vio a Li el cual estaba comiendo-

Si claro -dijo Li sonriendo nervioso- solo que no podemos compartir la ubicación secreta de la aldea con nadie

Si claro ¿piensas que no se guardar un secreto verdad? Déjame decirte que yo mismo crié a Po desde los cinco años hasta que finalmente lo solfeo para que hiciera su vida es mas quiero que sea feliz -dijo Ping sonriendo y Po solo asintió-

Bueno vámonos -dijo Li sonriendo y los dos lo siguieron- estamos cerca -siguieron avanzado por precipicios, colinas con cascadas, campos de nieve donde la nieve les cubría el estomago pero para Ping fue mas ya que el pesaba menos que los pandas- hemos llegado -frente a ellos estaba una gran montaña cubierta de hielo-

Se ve que hay que trepar mucho y nosotros odiamos las escaleras -dijo Ping con burla- a casa hijo

Somos pandas nosotros no usamos las escaleras -Li le sujeto una cuerda y debajo de ellos apareció una red con un arco redondo de madera, era un elevador improvisado y los fue subiendo por la montaña, cuando llegaron a la cima vieron un camino cubierto de neblina, bajaron y fueron avanzando pasando por una puerta China-

¿Donde esta la aldea secreta de los pandas? -dijo Ping riendo con burla, Li los llevo hasta un campo y la neblina comenzó a dispersarse-

Ya pueden decir waou -dijo Li sonriendo y ellos vieron una aldea llena de Pandas- bienvenido a casa hijo -Po estaba sorprendido viendo a los pandas desde ancianos hasta niños y bebés jugando

Po estaba llegando a la aldea de los pandas con sus dos padres, la aldea de los panda era increíble, la aldea era rodeada por montañas con una leve cubierta de nieve, había diferentes pandas de todas las edades, ancianos, adultos y niños, Po quedo asombrado con todo lo que veía, una panda estaba empujando una pequeña carretilla con dos pequeños cachorros encima, saludo y luego señaló a la parte de arriba donde tres pequeños pandas estaban corriendo en el pasillo del segundo piso de una casa, una panda hembra salió por un cuarto cargando una maleta cuando los niños la rodearon corriendo, la panda se rió un momento y luego vieron que una par de cometas estaban pasando frente a ellos y los pequeños la señalaban, había un pequeño río en medio de la aldea y encima estaba un pequeño puente hecho de madera con pequeños pandas corriendo tirando de las cometas, frente a ellos estaban varas de Bambú con hamacas amarradas en los extremos ahí mismo estaba unos cuantos pandas-

Oigan miren es Li volvió -dijo un panda joven de entre ellos-

No volvió solo han vuelto! -dijo otro panda sonriendo cargando una canasta llena de rábanos y de esos rábanos salió un pequeño panda-

Y encontró a su hijo -dijo el pequeño panda sonriendo, eso llamo mas la atención de los demás pandas-

Encontró a su hijo -dijo una panda de vestido verde en una casa, se tapo la boca de sorpresa y avanzó hacia ellos, la ventana de la casa se abrió revelando a un grupo de pandas cachorros amontonados, los pequeños bebes se empujaron y salieron de la ventana, los pandas que estaban en las hamacas se dieron la vuelta cayendo al suelo de cara por la sorpresa-

Encontró a su hijo ya vamos! -dijo uno de los pandas jóvenes sonriendo y avanzó corriendo junto con los demás, toda la aldea estaba avanzando hacia ellos mientras Po no paraba de sonreír viendo la manada de panda que venia hacia el, uno pasos antes de que se acercaran a ellos todos los pandas se cansaron y se sujetaron la espalda tratando de respirar, todos se cansaron al acercarse y Po solo alzo una ceja un poco sorprendido y divertido por eso, cuando los pandas recuperaron el aliento se acercaron a Po y lo vieron de pies a cabeza-

Vengan! Vengan todos acérquense para conocer a mi hijo! -dijo Li sonriendo mientras la primera de todos en llegar fue una panda de edad mayor-

Jaja vaya cuantos pandas -dijo Po sonriendo cuando sintió un peso extra en el cuerpo y se dio la vuelta viendo a tres pequeños pandas dos niñas con un moño en la cabeza y un niño- trillizos?! -Po sonrió y los cargo en sus brazos-

Hola soy Ku Ku -dijo una pequeña panda sonriendo con un moño verde en la cabeza- soy Mei Mei -dijo una pequeña niña con un moño rosa en la cabeza- soy Shei Shei -dijo un pequeño panda sonriendo- y ella es la abuela galletas

Pero que guapo es, es idéntico a su padre -dijo la panda anciana sujetándole la mejilla derecha a Po tal como haría una abuela, Po solo sonrió mientras algunos veían que tenía músculos en lugar de una panza gelatinosa como la de ellos-

Gracias -dijo el señor Ping metiendo se pero Li empujó a Po un poco sacando al señor Ping-

Hijo ellos son tus primos Ting y Soc -dijo Li señalando a dos pandas gemelos jóvenes no mayores a catorce años Ting usaba un chaleco azul y Soc un chaleco azul-

Primos es un gusto -dijo Po sonriendo y sLudo de manos a los jóvenes pandas-

Bienvenido -dijo Ting sonriendo y le dio un collar hecho de bollos calientes-

Un collar de bollos -dijo Po sonriendo algo extrañado- que buen gesto

Lo llamamos Colladillo -dijo Soc sonriendo, cinco pandas rodearon a Po y se comieron los bollos de forma rápida dejando solo el hilo que hacia el collar de los bocadillos- podremos hacer otro en unos minutos -Po solo sonrió-

Eres tu! -de entre los pandas salió un panda un poco más alto usando una camisa blanca con un chaleco vino encima- que bueno verte! -abrazo a Po con fuerza de solo verlo-

Si claro es bueno verte pero yo no se quien eres -dijo Po extrañado y nervioso por el panda algo que los estaba abrazando-

Yo no tengo ni idea de quien eres -dijo el panda sonriendo mientras Po solo trataba de soltarse, de entre ellos apareció una pequeña panda que usaba un vestido rojo de bordes amarillos con estando de flores y una flor en su cabeza, se acercó a su mochila y saco una figura de acción de Tigresa de la mochila-

Una muñeca de una gata rayada que bonita -dijo la pequeña panda de vestido rojo con bordes amarillos, Po se dio la vuelta viendo que la pequeña estaba jugando con la figura de Tigresa- me la regalas?

Claro pequeña -dijo Po sonriendo se arrodillo y le tallo la cabeza- sabes yo hice a esa figura de acción te la puedes quedar -la pequeña panda sonrió abrazando el juguete, a Po le dio algo de ternura y sonrió- eres como yo pero en bebe -la pequeña panda se dio mostrando que tenía los ojos color azul oscuro, Po se levanto y vio a los demás pandas y entre ellos a la abuela panda- usted es igual a mi pero en vieja -se rieron un poco y luego vio al panda que lo había abrazado- eres idéntico a mi pero en gordo -se dio la vuelta y vio a un panda usando un traje verde y un sombrero de laja un poco más alto que el- eres idéntico a mi pero...-el panda se rió mostrando una boca llena de dientes algo chuecos dandole un escalofrío a Po- pero alto..si..alto eso buscaba, todos son idénticos a mi es la primera vez que veo a tantos como yo

En honor de mi hijo hay que hacer una gran banquete! -Li grito sonriendo y los pandas celebraron eso, para avanzar algunos pandas se lanzaron por una leve montaña, ellos comenzaron a bajar rodando por la colina, Po alzo la ceja viendo como los pandas estaban rodando colina abajo, Li lo abrazo y sonrió- los pandas no caminamos rodamos! -Li sonrió cayendo de espaldas para rodar por la colina, los pandas estaban esquivando árboles y piedras en todo el camino-

Habías visto a personas mas ridículas? -dijo Ping sonriendo y Po lo vio de forma seria- perdón pero es verdad

No te burles de ellos papa son sus costumbres -dijo Po algo serio para después sonreír- se ve divertido pero prefieren hacer esto -doblo sus rodillas tocando el suelo con el puño derecho, se impulso dejando un leve agujero en el suelo, se había impulsado dejando una corriente de aire, en el aire veía como los pandas bajaban rodando sin importar que les pasara parecían que se divertían evitando obstáculos, Po siguio su camino hasta llegar a donde los pandas paraban y ya empezaba el atardecer- veo que se divirtieron -Po bajo algo lento llamando la atención de los demás pandas que estaban sentados frente a una mesa- es mejor que caminar

Por que no rodaste? -dijo Li sonriendo- eres un panda

Si pero también soy un guerrero y pues usar mis poderes es normal -dijo Po sonriendo se acercó a los demás y se sentó a la izquierda de su padre, en toda la mesa había muchos platillos pero solo de dos tipos, solo eran rábanos y dumplings calientes- se ve delicioso

Que clase de panda no sabe rodar? Y mas que clase de panda es delgado y con músculos? -dijo un pequeño panda que usaba un chaleco rojo con un pantalón negro y un sombrerito rojo con amarillo de forma redonda de su cabeza, se sostenía de sus manos en la mesa para ver a Po-

Bueno pues soy un panda muy diferente, soy un maestro de kung fu y uno de los guardianes de China -dijo Po sonriendo, cuando menciono lo de ser un guardián todos los pandas se quedaron mudos un momento, Po no le dio importancia y a su lado apareció Ping-

Y que clase de Panda eres tu? -dijo el pequeño panda extrañado-

Es es por que no soy un panda soy un ganso -dijo el señor Ping ganando un sonido de "uh" de parte del pequeño panda-

Que es eso? -el pequeño panda le sábelo la cabeza-

Mi sombrero -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Que es eso? -volvió a señalar el panda-

Mi pico -dijo Ping-

Que es eso? -dijo de nuevo el panda-

Mi ala -dijo Ping-

Que es eso? -dijo el panda-

Mi estomago -Dijo Ping sonriendo-

Que es eso? -dijo el panda más rápido-

Mis dumplings! -dijo Ping sonriendo y levantó un plato de dumplings- y ya no me preguntes mas, ten hijo come -le dio los palillos a Po, Po tomo los palillos y estaba por comer cuando los pandas lo vieron de una forma extraña-

Que me ven? -dijo Po extrañado-

Que es eso? -dijo el pequeño panda sorprendido-

Son palillos para comer los dumplings o la comida normal -dijo Po sonriendo extrañado-

Ósea que te comes uno a la vez? -dijo el pequeño panda sorprendido y Po alzo una ceja confundido, es cucho sonidos de que masticaban y vio que un panda macho se metió cinco dumplings a la bocado una sola vez, en una canasta llena de dumplings salieron tres cachorros de pandas comiendo muchos dumplings-

No es por ser grosero ni nada de eso pero yo uso los palillos para comer de forma civilizada -dijo Po sonriendo y comió un dumpling a la vez, todos los pandas estaban extrañados viendo como Po comía un dumpling a la vez, después de unos momentos se escucharon sonidos de sorpresa y todos voltearon hacia enfrente viendo a un grupo de tres bailarinas usando sombrillas, de entre las apareció Mei Mei la panda bailarina usando un listones rojo, usaba un vestido rojo y tenía la cara un poco maquillada, en la cabeza tenía un listón pequeño de color amarillo sujetando un pequeño mechón de pelo, en su mano izquierda usaba un abanico morado con detalles de mariposas. cuando vio a Po ella sonrió mientras Po solo alzo una ceja confundido, ella pestañeo de un forma rápida mientras Po solo comió sin prestarle atención pero las miradas que le lanzaba Mei Mei lo hacían sentir extraño e incomodo-

Yo soy Mei Mei -dijo la panda bailarina y luego se tapo la boca con el abanico- waou es increíble es impresionante -dijo en un susurro cubriendo su boca con el abanico- eres muy gentil Po

Yo no he dicho nada -dijo Po extrañado y alzando una ceja-

Pero trata de guardar todos tus cumplidos para después del número -dijo Mei Mei algo seria-

Creo que estas inventando todo -dijo Po extrañado pero Mei Mei lo callo un momento- me acaba de shitar? Espera como que numero?

Que después del número! -Mei Mei grito un poco moviendo su listón-

Bueno y a que hora va a empezar? -dijo el señor Ping desesperado, Mei Mei comenzó a mover su listón y le dio instrumentos a dos pandas que estaban durmiendo por ahí-

Es la mejor bailarina de listón del mundo -dijo Li sonriendo- o al menos eso es lo que dice ella

Eso dice por que no ha visto bailar a Víbora -dijo Po sonriendo _"pobre se cree mucho pero no es buena"_ pensó con algo de burla-

Desvía la vista trata de centrarte en mi listón! -Mei Mei bailo haciendo que su listón serpenteará en el aire, Po estaba de brazos cruzados más interesado en comer que en el listón pero en ningún momento Mei Mei le quito la vista de encima-

Por que me ve -Po desvió la mirada a sus padres pero sintió una respiración en el cuello seguido de una mirada extraña y se dio la vuelta topándose con Mei Mei mirándolo acostada sobre la mesa-...así?

No pierdas el ritmo dijo Mei Mei rodeando a Po con su listón- ven baila conmigo

Espera yo no..-Po trato de hablar pero Mei Mei lo jalo, le dio una vuelta dejándolo atado de brazos y piernas en medio del público- lo siento pero yo no bailo

No digas tonterías -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo y lo jalo de regreso como si fuera un trompo, sujeto a Po colocándolo frente a ella de forma inclinada como si lo fuera a besar- todos los pandas bailamos pero yo con solo verte puedo saber lo que piensas -se acercó un poco mas y Po retiró la cabeza un poco tratando de alejarse- como una panda puede ser tan hermosa -Po iba a decir algo pero Mei Mei lo hizo dar otra vuelta y lo atrajo haciendo que tuviera el brazo derecho extendido con unas flores en el- para mi? -Po negó con la cabeza y Mei Mei lo hizo darse otra vuelta, Po termino a la izquierda de Mei Mei haciendo que sujetara su mano izquierda, Mei Mei dio algunos tirones al listón haciendo que Po golpeara su mano con la nariz- eres todo un caballero -lo atrajo y luego lo lanzo de vuelta con sus padres-

Me ayudan papas? -dijo Po viendo a sus dos padres los cuales negaron-

Despreocúpate hijo lo haces muy bien -dijo Li sonriendo y Mei Mei volvió a atraer a Po hacia ella-

Que dices te resulto hermosa? -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo y dando pestañeos rápidos

En realidad yo ya tengo novia -dijo Po extrañado y Mei Mei lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo para luego jalarlo y des envolverlo-

¡¿Tienes novia y aún así me cortejas?! -dijo Mei Mei ofendida-

Oye me no! Tu me hiciste hacer todas esa vulgaridades para ti! Si los demás guardianes me vieran seria el hazme reír por tener que tratar con una bailarina gorda como tu -dijo Po algo molesto mientras Mei Mei se enojo un poco- no eres buena

Con que no eh? Si eso piensas haber tu has algo -Mei Mei le dio el listón molesto y Po sonrió con burla- a ver don perfecto has algo -Po sonrió movió el listón de forma circular frente a el, primero atrapó a Mei Mei enredándola de cuerpo entero, la atrajo, luego la hizo dar vueltas frente a el,vitro del listón una vez más atrás lento una manzana, un plato grande y a Mei Mei, usando el listón termino haciendo algo divertido, puso el plato debajo seguido de Mei Mei encima con la manzana en la boca y las manos y pies atados como un cerdo asado-

Y así es como víbora me enseño a usar el listón -dijo Po sonriendo- por cierto mi novia es una tigresa muy hermosa y delgada -Po le dio a Mei Mei en oído dejándola mas molesta y se retiró, su padre y los demás pandas estaban un poco impresionados con lo que Po había hecho- que pasa?

Nada solo que me dejo impresionado ver que hiciste algo así -dijo Li sorprendido mientras Po solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia- creo que tienes mucho que aprender de como ser un panda -los demás pandas sonrieron y rodearon a Po viéndolo de pies a cabeza-


	4. Chapter 4

**El ataque de Kai**

Mientras Po estaba viviendo con los pandas Grulla estaba volando sobre un desierto junto con Mantis en su cabeza-

Alas de vigilancia -dijo Grulla sonriendo mientras Mantis se asomó por una esquina de su sombrero-

¿Por que haces eso? -dijo Mantis extrañado- decir alas antes de cada cosa no lo hace un movimiento especial, es como decir antenas de poder! -se puso una tenaza en la cabeza lanzando un golpe al aire- o tórax de sándwich?

O alas de polvo? -dijo Grulla extrañado-

Oye ahí abajo! -Mantis señaló una columna de polvo- que es eso?

Es el maestro Oso -dijo Grulla sorprendido viendo que un oso usando un pantalón con una armadura y un escudo en la espalda estaba corriendo dejando una cortina de polvo en medio de la arena- y así lado esta en el maestro Cocodrilo y el maestro Pollo -junto al oso aparecieron un pollo rojo y un cocodrilo de un verde oscuro- que están haciendo aquí?!

Nos atacaron en nuestro pueblo unas criaturas hechas de Jade, las rastreamos hasta aquí -dijo el maestro Pollo soltando un cacareo o canto en medio de sus oraciones-

Alto -Oso grito y todos se detuvieron viendo un barco chino destruido frente a ellos, todos vieron el barco en medio de la arena y estaban pensando en entrar- hasta quedo llega el rastro, deben estar ahí

El maestro Shifu nos recomendó estrictamente que...-Grulla no termino de hablar por que el maestro Oso entro corriendo y gritando mientras sacaba un par de hachas, la arena lo cubrió mientras entraba al barco, el maestro cocodrilo grito creando una espada hecha de hielo y avanzó mientras Grulla estaba serio- que no lo enfrentáramos

Tenemos que entrar -dijo Mantis serio creando una guadaña de roca-

Pero el maestro Shifu -dijo Grulla preocupado pero Mantis lo callo-

Tienes miedo de entrar? Hasta el maestro Pollo va a entrar y salió igualito a su mama! Es un pollo! -Mantis señaló al maestro Pollo el cual comenzó a cacarear mientras sacaba garras de metal de sus alas y las cubrió con fuego, el maestro Pollo entro dejando un leve rastro de fuego en su camino, dentro del bar o se vieron tres resplandores verdes, Mantis se quedo con la boca abierta con dl mentón tocando el suelo por la sorpresa- ya estuvo le daré sus pataditas!

Pero Mantis -Grulla tratado de detenerlo-

Grulla ellos necesitan ayuda vamos debemos salvarlos -Mantis le dijo algo serio- yo por arriba tu por debajo -Mantis avanzó corriendo mientras Grulla trato de detenerlo, Mantis avanzó por encima del barco- teme al insecto! -entro por un agujero en la cubierta del barco- ahora si pedazo de...Oh oh -se vio un leve resplandor verde-

Espera amigo ahí voy! -Grulla corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aleteo desesperado, vio a Mantis una ultima vez y este desapareció en un brillo verde- Mantis! -Grulla corrió y entro al barco en su pose de combate- Mantis? -se escucho un poco mas asustado- Mantis -susurro pero no noto que detrás de dl apareció Kai, se dio la vuelta notando que Kai le doblaba el tamaño y las dimensiones por mucho del cuerpo, solo se cubrió los ojos con la mirada y comenzó a silbar- yo ya me iba a mi casita -apenas se dio la vuelta Kai lo sujeto del cuello, Grulla se dio la vuelta dándola una patada en la cabeza y Kai lo soltó, Grulla se giró creando un torrente de agua a su alrededor, lanzó un golpe extendiendo sus alas y soltó el torrente empujando a Kai, Kai solo retrocedió un par de pasos algo serio mientras respiraba por la nariz-

Tu chi y tu elemento son fuertes como los de tu amigo insecto -Kai hablo de una forma calmada y le mostró una piedra de jade con la cara de Mantis dejando sorprendido a Grulla, Grulla se enojo un momento y concentro agua en su cuerpo, se elevó un momento en el aire y comenzó a girar formando un torbellino, avanzó de forma rápida hacia Kai pero Kai solo levanto la mano derecha ha concentrando chi verde, causado una leve explosión que empujó a Grulla haciendo que se estrellara de espaldas con la pared- descuida pequeño pájaro le dará un buen uso a tu chi destruyendo el palacio de Jade y a todos los que estén dentro de el -Grulla se asusto un momento, tomo un barril y lo lanzo dandole a Kai directo en la cara, se alzó en vuelo-

Alas de..-Grulla grito pero Kai le lanzo un espada atándolo del cuerpo con la cadena- dolor! -Kai lo atrajo mientras se reía, mientras regresando a la aldea los pandas, ya era el amanecer y un destello del sol paso directo en la cara de Po, Po se levanto rápido y se tallo la cara, busco una bandeja con agua y se mojo la cara-

Bien ya es hora del entrenamiento -dijo Po serio vio la flor y recordó la historia de Kai y Oogway- tengo que ser un maestro del chi y pronto -Po salió de su recamara y paso por un puente de madera hasta llegar al cuarto de su padre Li- papa despierta -le toco el hombro pero no respondió- oye gordito despierta -Po se chupo el dedo índice y lo metió en la oreja de Li- despierta

Que que?! Que?! Que?! -Li despertó asustado volteando los lados y se topó con Po- hijo que pasa? Nos atacan? Y por que tengo el oído mojado? -Li se levanto y se toco el oído derecho el cual tenía saliva-

Estoy listo para el entrenamiento papa, debemos empezar de una vez para que controle el chi natural de mi luz y salvar dl palacio y mi hogar -dijo Po serio pero Li parecía que no estaba pensando bien por estar medio dormido- es el amanecer debemos empezar ya

Los pandas dormidos hasta el medio día -dijo Li bostezando- lección número uno vio e a la cama y relájate -Li se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormir dejando a Po extrañado-

Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil -dijo Po extrañado y un poco serio, no le quedo de otra mas que volver a su cuarto y dormir, seis horas más tarde Li entro por su puerta frontal sonriendo-

Buenas tardes hijo! -Li a dio la puerta pero se topó con Po haciendo lagartijas hasta sudar- no dormiste como te dije?

Si pero desperté hace una hora dormí mucho mas -dijo Po sonriendo y Li asintió sonriendo-

Segunda lección diversión -dijo Li sonriendo, lo llevo con los demás niños los cuales estaban jugando con una pelota con plumas atadas- enséñenle niños

Oye puedes hacer esto? -dijo un niño sonriendo dandole una patada a la pelota y lo hacía rebotar en el pecho de Po para hacer que regresará a el- o esto? -se dio una vuelta dandole otra patada a la pelota haciendo que rebotara en el pecho de Po y regresara- o esto? -Po sonrió y atrapó la pelota en sus pies haciéndola rebotar con cada patada que daba-

Que les parece eh niños? -dijo Po sonriendo mostrándoles como hacia rebotar la pelota en sus pies mientras ellos estaban sorprendidos, Po estiro la pierna derecha dandole una patada a la pelota que la elevó un poco mas, salto y giro dandole una patada a la pelota, la patada fue algo fuerte lanzando la pelota hasta el otro extremo del patio, cuando se dieron cuenta de la trayectoria de la pelota esta iba directo a la abuela panda- abuela panda cuidado -la pelota termino dandole en la cabeza a la abuela panda dejándola inconsciente-

Hay huyamos! -Li empujó a los niños colina abajo haciéndolos rodar junto con el, Po fue el único que no rodó por la colina- hijo ven rápido también debes saber como hacer esto -Li le grito bajando rodando, Po no estaba muy seguro así que solo se acostó en dl suelo y abajo rodando de lado, como su cuerpo era diferente al de los demás pandas solo cayo rodando con los hombros pero termino impactando una roca y un árbol de momento-

Po hijo es hora del desayuno -dijo Ping sonriendo, estaba cargando un plato con dumplings recién hechos pero en eso Li y los niños bajaron por la colina rodando casi apostando a Ping el cual se movió a los lados esquivando a los pandas, Po termino de rodar y su padre Li igual, Li lo estaba buscando pero Po cayó encima de el-

Perdón papa -dijo Po algo a dolorido-

No hay problema hijo solo debes dejar que la montaña te guíe a donde debes rodar -dijo Li sonriendo divertido- bien bájate y sígueme -Po le hizo caso y se bajo, lo siguió hasta las hamacas puestas en el bambú- bien en esta ocasión Tin y Soc te enseñaran como llegar a un buen asiento enséñele muchachos -Li sujeto el extremo del bambú donde Ton y Soc estaban en sus hamacas recostados, tiro con fuerza el bambú y lo soltó haciendo que ambos pandas salieran volando por la fuerza, en dl aire los dos pandas se dieron la vuelta quedando sentados en dos sillas puestas al final de la colina- tu turno hijo

Pero ya puedo hacer eso sin la necesidad de un enorme bambú y fuerza -dijo Po sonriendo viendo el bambú mientras Li solo suspiro-

No me digas que usaras tus poderes -dijo Li algo cansado- escucha hijo aquí nosotros no usamos nuestros poderes -Po quedo algo extrañado con eso- nosotros vivimos una vida más simple sin la necesidad de esforzarnos tanto, si quieres entender como ser un panda deja de usar tantos tus poderes y cabeza

Esta bien si es para salvar a Shifu y los demás está bien no usare mas mis poderes -dijo Po algo serio pero Li solo entendió algo mal de esa oración- bien muéstrame como ser lanzado -Li sonrió y Po se subió a la hamaca-

Hora de una merienda hijo -dijo Ping sonriendo pero se escucho un grito mezclado con risa de Po y Ping vio como Po era lanzado por la fuerza de Li y la del bambú- Po también puedes volar?!

Hechas paja no puedo frenar! -Po le grito a sus primos pero estos no reaccionaron tiempo y Po termino chocando con ellos con el trasero- extraño a Tigresa y mucho

Pues comete esto frío -dijo Ping algo molesto y entro a una casa sin ver de quien era, se escucharon risas de niños adentro y se sorprendió de ver a tantos cachorros de panda ahí dentro, algunos se estaban comiendo los condimentos e ingredientes- que están haciendo esa comida es para Po?! -un pequeño panda metió a otro dentro de una cacerola y otro pequeño encendió la fogata con un estornudo- no! Lo que faltaba bebes pandas con poderes elementales! -mientras Ping peleaba con los bebes pandas Po estaba recibiendo un apretón de abrazo de parte de un panda, le hizo tronar las costillas y Po sonrió-

Aaa gracias -dijo Po relajándose-

Te puedes ir -dijo Li sonriendo y el panda se retiró- dime estas relajado? -Po asintió sonriendo- bien ahora solo déjate caer en la colina y que ella te guíe

Jamás me había sentido más relajado incluso cuando estoy con Tigresa me estresó por que me clava las garras en la espalda -Po se dejó caer de espaldas pero no cayó en la colina lisa sino que terminó en un camino rocoso cayendo de espaldas en una roca- Aaa! Esto es peor que cuando Tigresa me clava las garras en la espalda! -Po termino rompiendo la roca y cayo colina abajo golpeándose con la rocas, después de un rato Po estaba vomitando-

Ya salió, solo déjalo pasar, ya paso solo dejo lo ir -Li lo consolaba mientras Po seguía vomitando-

No deja eso! -Ping grito atrapando a un bebé panda de caer en una olla con agua caliente, un bebé Panda estaba en un estante gateando tirando todos los cuchillos encima de Ping, Ping solo los esquivo todos moviéndose hacia atrás con el bebe en sus brazos, bajo al bebe y suspiro pero en eso otro bebe se estaba llevando los fideos- No! Deja mis fideos bebe malo! -persiguió al bebe por toda la cocina tratando de quitarle los fideos, en las colinas Po seguía aprendiendo a rodar, Mei Mei estaba practicando con su listón pero fue arrollada por Po terminando atados los juntos-

Vaya Po hasta que te sientes ártico por mi -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo haciéndole ojitos pero Po solo deshizo el listo y la dejo de lado cerca de una roca, Po termino siento atrapado por el panda alto en un abrazo-

Yo quiero abacho -dijo el panda apretando a Po en el abrazo, Po solo se quejó un poco mientras en la cocina Ping estaba peleando con los bebes para que dejaran la comida un momento, uno de los bebes lo sujeto de la pierna mientras otros lo sujetaba del cuello dejándolo estirando, lo soltaron y termino rebotando hasta golpearse con una columna y luego cayo al suelo de espaldas viendo a un pequeño panda niño con una olla en la cabeza-

Queremos fideos queremos fideos -dijeron todos los niños mientras Ping no pudo evitar recordar cuando Po era un niño y aveces trata de ayudarlo en la cocina, tuvo imágenes de Po usando una olla en la cabeza de pequeño-

Oh iguales a mi Po -dijo Ping con ternura, mientras con Po el estaba bajando por una colina con nieve, termino formando una gran esfera de nieve llevándose una silla, una sombrilla entre otras cosas mas, todos los pandas vieron asustados como Po golpeó al panda que le gustaba dar abrazos, Po termino cayendo al agua sentado en una silla con una sombrilla en la espalda y una bebida en la mano izquierda-

Así es como se rueda hijo! -Li grito sonriendo viendo a Po en la silla- vengan todos! -todos los pandas celebraron y entraron al gua riendo, Po solo río viendo a los demás pandas tener su vida tan simple pero a la ves divertida, la tarde paso y Po junto a su padre Li estaban viendo a los pandas vivir tranquilos sus vidas-

Gracias por mostrarme esto papa -dijo Po sonriendo- jamás me había divertido tanto

Lo ves esa es la alegría de ser un panda hijo -dijo Li sonriendo, Po asintió mientras se relajaba un momento-

Cuando crees que estaré listo para dominar el chi? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Eh pronto ya casi hijo solo paciencia -dijo Li no muy seguro- ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo -Li se levanto y Po lo siguió para entrar en la casa de Li, había unas cuantas cosas tiradas en el suelo pero Po noto la luz de una vela en el fondo- disculpa el desorden es solo que no acostumbro recibir visitas -Li lo llevo a una especie de altar con dos velas y debajo de ellas estaba la imagen de la madre de Po cargándolo cuando era bebe-

Mama? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo el retrato y lo tomo-

Po estaba con su padre Li en su casa viendo la foto de de el cuando era bebe en los brazos de su madre, Po estaba sorprendido viendo una imagen de su madre que no fuera la ultima que vio antes de que lo dejara en la canasta de rábanos-

Ella es mi mama? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si, ese retrato lo encargue cuando cumpliste 100 días de nacido, tu madre no podía mantenerte quiero para que siguieran haciendo el retrato hasta casi te comiste el papel -dijo Li riendo un poco-

Papa dime como era mama? -dijo Po algo decaído viendo la imagen-

Era un excelente partido lista, muy hermosa, divertida y con un enorme enorme apetito jeje -dijo Li riendo un poco y Po también río- era el amor de mi vida, entonces cuando pensé que no podía ser más afortunado viniste al mundo mi pequeño Lotto -Li puso la imagen frente a el viendo a Po y a la imagen al mismo tiempo- en verdad lo tenía todo hasta el momento, el momento -Li lloro un poco dejando la imagen en el altar- el momento cuando lo perdí todo -Po cerró los ojos recordando la ultima vez que vio a su madre, cuando lo dejo en la canasta de rábanos y se fue dejándolo solo todo para salvarlo, los dos pandas estaban con una cara algo decaída y con tristeza-

Papa no tengas miedo de perderme otra vez, me quedare contigo esta vez -dijo Po sonriendo y los dos pandas se abrazaron sonriendo, mientras ellos seguían en su reunión en el palacio de Jade las cosas iban de mal en peor, una flecha apareció en el cielo y Mono la atrapo con sus patas, la flecha tenía una nota atada en el cuerpo-

Maestro Shifu esta viene de las provincias -dijo Mono algo asustado pasando a la entrada principal, en la entrada del palacio Shifu estaba sentado rodeado muchas flechas y cartas, Shifu tomo la flecha que Mono traía y se puso molesto-

El maestro lagarto -dijo Shifu serio- el maestro Buey, el maestro Águila todos los maestros han desaparecidos hasta el maestro Leo también! -apretó la flecha en su mano y la rompió- todos los maestros desde las costas hasta las provincias han desaparecido es Kai! Les esta robando el chi

Que hay de los guardianes? -dijo Tigresa seria-

No han llegado notificaciones -dijo Shifu serio- pero es mejor que no se involucren si Kai absorbe el poder de tan siquiera uno tendrá el poder para destruirlo todo a su paso, que hay de los aldeanos los evacuaron?

Si a todos los aldeanos maestro Shifu -dijo Víbora preocupada- pero no tenemos noticias de Grulla o de Mantis

Tal vez todos están en una fiesta -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Víbora lo vio de mala forma-

Si están en una fiesta entonces no somos bienvenidos -dijo Boa entrando por la puerta principal-

Maestra Boa que esta haciendo aquí? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Maestro Shifu eh venido a verlos por la desaparición de casi todos los maestros de Kung fu, pero vine sola James y Byakun se están trasladando ahora mismo a Japón para poner a salvo a Hinata junto con...-Boa se quedo callada un momento pensando lo que iba decir-

Con...-Tigresa la siguió para que hablara-

No nada importante, díganme tienen alguna información de momento? -dijo Boa seria y todos negaron- mejor vamos a ver si los aldeanos están bien -todos estaban bajando por la escaleras hasta que vieron algo volando sobre ellos-

Esperen son Mantis y Grulla! -dijo Víbora sonriendo pero Shifu noto que tenían un brillo verde cuando fijo mejor su mirada se trataban de seres hechos de Jade-

No..-Shifu se quedo sorprendido, Grulla bajo en picada y los dos cayeron al suelo en pose frente a ellos- ahora son criaturas de Jade! -todos se pusieron serios mientras el lugar se cubrió de humo mientras había dos resplandores verde jade en el camino, Kai avanzaba entre los dos maestros hechos de jade girando sus espadas y sonriendo- Kai

Vaya al menos alguien me conoce -dijo Kai sonriendo, avanzó y vio la estatua de Oogway detrás de ellos- ah Oogway ya es hora de que seas olvidado y que destruya todo lo que has creado

No eres digno de decir su nombre -dijo Tigresa seria-

No lo soy gatita? Te equivocas -dijo Kai sonriendo y Tigresa gruño quedando en guarida pero Shifu la detuvo-

Que es lo que quieres aquí Kai? -dijo Shifu serio-

Vine a aquí a borrar la memoria de Oogway así como el logro que me olvidaran! -Kai grito algo molesto y señaló la estatua con una espada- yo lo amaba como un hermano y el medio la espalda, ustedes son ciegos y siguen a Oogway como una deidad cuando en realidad fue un cobarde que me deshecho, nunca me entendió y solo me traiciono

No dejare que destruyas los recuerdos y conocimientos de Oogway, yo mismo te detendré -dijo Shifu serio y Kai sonrío, comenzó a girar sus espadas y lanzó una espada hacia ellos, Mono, Tigresa, Víbora y Boa avanzaron hacia la espada, Mono la esquivo y trepo una parada para después saltar y lanzar una patada, Kai se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Víbora avanzó concentrando un rayo en su cuerpo y disparó un disparo de energía directo a su pecho pero no le causo daño, Boa avanzó entre las cadenas, saltó y bajo golpeando el suelo levantando un roca dandole a Kai directo en el cuerpo, concentro energía en su cuerpo, abrió la boca y disparo un rayo de energía verde dandole a Kai causando una fuerte explosión, Kai sonrío saliendo del humo, levantó los brazos y comenzó a girar las espadas concentrando energía verde jade y lanzó dos cortes de energía, Shifu avanzó girando los brazos y disparo una bola de energía verde que chocó con la energía de Kai causando una explosión, Tigresa apareció en medio del aire concentrando fuego en su pierna derecha y bajo en picada con la pierna extendida, Kai cruzo las espadas deteniendo la patada de Tigresa, al impactar con las espadas de Kai causó una fuerte onda de impacto de energía naranja, Tigresa solo salto hacia atrás y quedo arrodillada-

Nada mal para una gatita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla-

Vayan y tráiganmelos! -Kai grito molesto, Grulla y Mantis avanzaron hacia ellos, Grulla voló y giro lanzando una patada que le dio a Tigresa en el estomago mandándola lejos, Grulla voló en el aire, Mantis paso a una de las estatuas y rompió un brazo tomando el arma de roca, la lanzo directo contra Víbora, Boa solo avanzó hacia la roca y la destruyo con un golpe de su cola-

Estas bien? -dijo Boa seria y Víbora asintió, Kai lanzó una de sus espadas y Boa salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, se enredó en la cadena y avanzó por ella hacia el, disparo un rayo impactando el pecho de Kai causando una leve explosión, Kai grito y avanzó mientras Mantis estaba peleando contra Mono, Mono atrapó a Mantis entre sus manos-

Mantis por favor detente soy yo Mono tu mejor amigo -dijo preocupado viendo al Mantis de Jade entre sus manos pero Mantis le dio unas patadas en la cara mientras Mono se quejaba, en las manos de Mono Mantis dio un salto e hizo que Mono cayera al suelo sin soltarlo, Mono fue levantado y luego estrellado en el suelo repetidamente de cara y luego espalda, Mantis lo hizo girar un poco y luego lo empujo contra los demás, primero hizo que golpeara a Víbora en la cara- perdón Víbora! -luego hizo que saltara, girara y le diera una patada a Tigresa- perdón Tigresa, Kai se estaba riendo un poco, con entro energía en las hojas de sus espadas y comenzó a hacer la hoja todavía más grande, salto y lanzó una espada de forma directa contra Shifu, Shifu salto a un lado esquivando la espada, la espada impacto en el suelo liberando una onda de energía verde que empujó a los cuatro contra el suelo, Mantis aun en las manos de Mono logro soltarse y lo sujeto de las muñecas, lo hizo girar y lo lanzó con Kai, Kai al ver que Mono estaba cerca hizo girar sus manos envolviendo a Mono en una esfera amarilla y luego lo convirtió en una piedra de jade en su collar, Grulla solo atrapó a Víbora en sus patas y la llevo con el hacia Kai, Boa apareció detrás de Grulla dandole un golpe en la espalda y Grulla cayó al suelo soltando a Víbora, Kai se acercó a Boa y la vio de frente-

Ya veo tu eres una guardiana -dijo Kai sonriendo, la vio mas de cerca en sus mirada pudo notar que Boa no emitía chi como los demás- que es esto?! Donde esta tu chi por que no puedo sentirlo o verlo?! -eso llamo un poco la atención de Shifu-

Eso se debe a que todo mi chi esta en la otra mitad de la gema no tengo nada que me puedas quitar -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Solo la vida -dijo Kai levantando su brazo derecho y lanzó un corte vertical, Víbora concentro rayos en su cuerpo y disparo una bola de trueno directo a Kai en la cara, Boa golpeo el suelo con su cola liberando unas rocas debajo de Kai haciendo que quedara atrapado entre ellas-

Ahora váyanse aun que hay tiempo! -Boa se dio la vuelta Víbora trato de escapar pero Grulla la capturó y se la llevo, Tigresa estaba ayudando a Shifu a levantarse pero el le sujeto el brazo derecho-

Ve y busca a Po debe estar listo para la batalla contra Kai! -dijo Shifu serio- debes advertirle

Pero maestro no puedo dejarlo aquí -dijo Tigresa seria, Kai grito un poco rompiendo las rocas con sus brazos, dio una patada y destruyó las rocas de sus pies-


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai avanzando**

Rápido no hay tiempo -dijo Shifu serio, Tigresa trato de decir algo pero Boa apareció junto a ella, Kai se liberó de las rocas y lanzó una espada soltando una onda de energía al impactar con el suelo, Shifu y las otras fueron separados, Shifu quedo tirado en el suelo y Kai se liberó de las rocas, se acercó a Víbora y la capturó volviéndola un cristal hecho de Jade, Shifu se levanto y avanzó hacia Kai lanzando un golpe, Kai solo levanto la palma derecha y detuvo el golpe de Shifu dejando una onda de energía y viento en el campo-

Es lo mejor que tienes? -Kai apretó el puño de Shifu con su mano y este se quejó un poco pero noto algo en el cuello de Kai y eso era una gema con forma de Ying, Kai sonrío y lo lanzó a un lado haciendo que impactará la estatua de Oogway con la espalda- bien Oogway es hora de que finalmente te olviden, ningún maestro se volverá a enfrentar a mi nunca -hizo girar sus espadas sujetando las cadenas en sus manos, lanzó primera una enredándola en el cuerpo de Oogway y lanzó la segunda sujetando el resto del cuerpo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de separar la estatua de su base, uso mas fuerza y la levanto del suelo, comenzó a girar y libero mas las cadenas usando la estatua de mazo, con la estatua golpeo el palacio de Jade atravesándolo, Shifu solo vio como el palacio se estaba derrumbando por el golpe de la estatua, estaba sorprendido, asustado y mas, al final Kai libero la estatua de Oogway haciendo que cayera por las escaleras del palacio y se rompiera en el proceso, la estatua de Oogway se fue destruyendo poco a poco dejando solo fragmentos, Kai se reía pero Shifu estaba sorprendido como si viera lo mas horrible del mundo para el- bien eso fue divertido ahora que te queda pequeño panda rojo?

Esperanza, tal vez yo no te haya podido ganar pero aun queda un último Guerrero en China y es el más poderoso -dijo Shifu serio mientras Kai se rió-

El panda? -dijo Kai con burla pero luego recordó el poder dorado de Po- si lo recuerdo tiene un chi fuerte pero no el suficiente, lo que mas me da asco es que esta usando el poder que Shin le dio a Oogway el poder dorado, bien se lo quitare y ni los guardianes me podrán detener -estiro los brazos y Shifu se vio envuelto en una energía amarilla- ahora con tu chi tendré más fuerza todavía -Kai se estaba riendo mientras Tigresa y Boa veían como Kai convertía a Shifu en una mas de sus piedras, Tigresa solo apretó los dientes molestas- ahora que destruí el palacio de Jade es hora de ir por los pandas -Tigresa se preocupó un poco y luego vio un rollo color jade tirado en el suelo y lo tomo-

Vamos Boa hay que ir por Po -dijo Tigresa seria tomando el rollo en sus manos y Boa se enredó en su cuerpo- espero que mi amor este listo -avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, mientras en la aldea de los pandas Po estaba caminando por la aldea viendo a los pandas regir y siendo ellos mismos-

Hola amigos -dijo Po sonriendo y algunos pandas en su camino lo saludaron llamándolo Lotto- hola primo -abrazo al panda que le gustaba dar abrazos, lo abrazo con fuerza y sonrío-

Ese si es un abrazo de panda -dijo el panda sonriendo y Po lo soltó, Po siguió caminando y vio a sus padres jugando a las damas chinas con los niños junto a ellos, Po los saludo, el ganso y el panda se distrajeron y los niños hicieron girar el tablero sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando se dieron cuenta parecía que el señor Ping estaba ganado, Po siguió su camino y se topó con Mei Mei siendo atada por los niños los cuales estaban usando sus listones, Po sonrío y escucho algo de música, hizo bailar a una pequeña niña la cual tenía la figura de acción de Tigresa, Po se rió un poco viendo que Mei Mei estaba atada de manos pegadas al cuerpo, siguió su camino y salió de la aldea, se topó con una flor a medio florecer y sonrío, estiro sus brazos y las giro tratando de soltar algo de chi pero solo causo que el chi disparado quemara la flor-

Aun es un chi de batalla no es el chi de un maestro -dijo Po algo decaído, solo suspiro y avanzó un poco viendo el cielo estrellado- me pregunto como estarán los otros..-se escucharon unos quejidos y Po puso atención a la entrada principal viendo que Tigresa estaba entrando con ayuda de Boa, ambas hembras estaban lastimadas y apenas podían moverse- Tigresa Boa! -Po corrió hacia ellas y cargo a Tigresa en sus brazos al estilo matrimonial, recostó su cabeza en sus hombros, el grito de Po había llamado la atención de los demás pandas y todos se fueron acercando para ver que pasaba-

Quien es ella? -dijo Mei Mei confundida y un poco celosa viendo como Po la cargaba en sus brazos, de entre los adultos apareció una pequeña panda con la figura de madera de Tigresa-

Bebe rayada tamaño grande -la pequeña panda corrió hacia Po para tratar de ver a Tigresa-

Tigresa que paso?! Boa por que estas herida y por que estas aquí?! -Po estaba asustado y molesto viendo a Tigresa herida-

Po Kai ataco el valle destruyó el palacio de jade, también derrotó a Mono y a los demás, derrotó a cada maestro de China incluyendo a Shifu -dijo Tigresa asustada mientras Po estaba impresionado-

Po Kai ataco el valle lo destruyo todo, ahora piensa destruirlo todo y a todos -dijo Boa seria-

Como esta mi restaurante?! -Ping grito asustado ganado se la miradas de todo dejándolo apenado- si no debería preguntar eso en estos momentos de desesperación -se encogió- luego hablamos

Ahora viene por ti Po viene por todos los pandas -dijo Tigresa preocupada y todos los pandas se asustaron-

Cuento tiempo tenemos? -dijo Po serio-

A este ritmo y hora no mas de unas pocas horas -dijo Boa seria-

Po esto es grave, dime por favor que dominaste el chi y la técnica -dijo Tigresa preocupada pero Po solo cerró los ojos y luego vio a su padre-

Papa no hay tiempo debes enseñarme la técnica ya! -Po le grito a su padre pero todos los pandas entraron en pánico- papa

Todos lleven lo que puedan y tomen a los niños rápido ya! -Li grito y los pandas fueron tomando a los cachorros y sus cosas para empezar a moverse, Po se acercó a él y lo obligó a hacerlo que lo viera, dejando a Tigresa parada de momento- lo siento aun no estás listo necesitas mas tiempo

Cual necesito mas tiempo?! La necesito ya! -Po grito preocupado pero Li estaba preocupado en otra cosa- papa necesito la técnica ya, hice todo lo que me pediste que hiciera! Actúe y viví como un panda estos días y ahora me dices que no estoy listo?! -Li y Po se fueron alejando de la aldea pasando por un puente-

Aun no estas listo te faltaba mucho! Empaquen todo -Li grito de nuevo pasando por el puente-

No...aun hay algo que no me dices verdad?! -Po le grito y Li se detuvo un momento- muéstrame la técnica ya

Yo no la se! -Li grito con fuerza dándose la vuelta viendo a Po impresionado-

Me mentiste? -dijo Po sorprendido- tu pero...confíe en ti! Dijiste que sabias la técnica!

Si la sabían, antes, pero ahora ya nadie la conoce! -Li grito molesto- lo hice para ponerte a salvo hijo, descubrí que un maniático con espadas envueltas en cadenas con un ejercito de muertos hechos de jade venia por ti! ¿Que...que querías que hiciera?! Dejarte morir?!

Era preferible papa! Yo soy el guerrero Dragón uno de los guardianes no solo de China si no del mundo! Nuestro deber es dar la vida si es necesario! Hubiera buscado la forma de aprender la técnica en vez de estar viviendo como un niño holgazán estos días! Confíe en ti y cual fue el precio de eso?! Eh?! Deje el valle desprotegido a manos de Kai quien lo destruyo! -Po estaba gritando molesto- Mis amigos confiaban en mi y ahora ellos están...posiblemente...-Po decayó un poco-

Tu también estarías igual! -Li grito asustado- ya te perdí una vez -le sujeto el brazo derecho a Po- no te puedo perder otra vez -se dio la vuelta tratando de jalar a Po pero Po se soltó y se alejo un poco-

No, ya me perdiste así como mi confianza en ti -dijo Po serio y se dio la vuelta empezando a regresar al valle mientras Li estaba sorprendido viendo a Po, Po entro al valle y vio como los pandas estaban cargando a los cachorros y las cosas, los jóvenes pandas ayudaban a los mas viejos cargándolos para empezar a correr y huir, Po solo siguió caminando buscando a Tigresa la cual estaba siendo curada unos momentos por una pandas-

Po estoy tan asustado como para disfrutar que tenía razón -dijo Ping abrazando a Po de sus costillas- rápido Po es momento de correr y huir, hay que correr lo más rápido que tus patas peludas y cortas te permitan

Huir papa?! -Po se dio la vuelta serio- no, Kai quiere pelea pelea es lo que tendrá no pienso salir corriendo para dejar que esa bestia destruya mas vidas

Podrá ser una bestia, un monstruo y un miserable pero sigue siendo tu padre -dijo Ping serio-

No papa, estoy hablando de Kai -dijo Po serio y Ping solo se quedo ido- me quedare a enfrentar a ese monstruo -Po se acercó a unas columnas de madera y les dios una patada rompiéndolas en troncos, siguió cortando y apilando troncos, los junto y construyo un muñeco con forma de Kai para entrenar, Po comenzó a entrenar dándole golpes y patadas al muñeco mientras tanto Kai estaba siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas de Tigresa, soltó un soplido de su nariz y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas en las montañas, mientras tanto Ping solo observaba como Po seguía entrenando de forma dura contra el muñeco, cargo un plato con dumplings y siguió su camino llegando a la casa de Li, entro y se topó con el-

Hambre? -dijo Ping sonriendo-

No creo pero gracias -dijo Li algo intranquilo- bueno solo uno -sonrío tomando el plato y se sentó-

Sabes no eres el único que mintió -dijo Ping decaído mientras Li lo veía con un dumpling en la boca- yo no vine con Po por que estaba asustado de que pasara hambre mas bien yo estaba preocupado por ti

Preocupado de que yo pasara hambre? -dijo Li confundido-

No, yo estaba preocupado de que me pudieras robar a Po -dijo Ping decaído- yo lo crié y cuide desde los cinco años cuando lo adopte, pero cuando vi lo bien que se llevaban entendí que mas tiempo que pases con Po mas valioso será para el ya que el...nunca conoció a otros pandas, es bueno que seas parte de su vida -Ping sonrío pero Li estaba triste-

Oh bueno ya no soy parte de su vida al menos ya no -dijo Li decaído-

Oh bueno tu hijo se enojo contigo bienvenido a la paternidad -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Si pero tu no entiendes lo que le dije fueron mentiras -dijo Li algo nervioso-

Y eso que tiene? En los últimos 21 años le he tenido que mentir para no herirlo aveces -dijo Ping sonriendo- lo he dejado llevar sus propias desiciones mostrándole que tengo confianza en su juicio, a veces debemos hacer cosas incorrectas para hacer cosas correctas -Ping sonrío y se dio la vuelta para ver el retrato de Po con su madre y dejo el retrato de Po con los dos padres a un lado- mira solo esta dolido, confundido y tiene que salvar al mundo necesita a sus dos papas -Ping se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Li algo confundido, Li solo vio los dos retratos que tenía frente a las velas pensando que haría, mientras tanto Po seguía golpeando el muñeco con forma de Kai, salto dandole una patada de talón en la cabeza y se dio la vuelta quedando de rodillas y algo cansado, solo de pensar en Kai se enojo y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero fue detenido por Tigresa-

Este entrenamiento es inútil Po -dijo Tigresa seria y Po se detuvo quedando de pie- yo eh visto lo que Kai es capas de hacer y no estás pensando con claridad

Lo se pero aun así debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo y pelear con todo lo que tengo -dijo Po serio y Tigresa lo soltó, Tigresa lanzó una patada pero Po bajo el cuerpo y lanzó una patada girando con la pierna derecha extendida, Tigresa salto esquivando la patada y bajo lanzando una patada de talón, Po solo salto a un lado y lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho pero Tigresa le sujeto el codo y lo doblo un momento, Po la sujeto del cuello de su blusa y la levanto dandole la vuelta quedando de frente a el de pie, le sujeto el brazo haciendo que lo extendiera y tomo el dedo índice de Tigresa, estaba listo para aplicar la llave dactilar-

La llave dactilar Wu shi? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Es la mejor técnica que conozco sin usar energía en exceso -dijo Po serio, Tigresa se soltó y los dos quedaron de pie frente a el otro-

El tiene un ejercito de guerreros hechos de jade lo que ellos ven el lo ve no hay manera de atacarlo por sorpresa -dijo Tigresa seria mientras Po solo cerró los ojos pensando-

Solo soy uno -dijo Po serio- pero debo tratar aunque me cueste..

No digas eso! -Tigresa le grito un momento- Po casi te pierdo en la batalla contra Shen, casi mueres contra Ke Pa, si me pides que me vaya no te escuchare, yo me quedare a pelear junto a ti

No quiero que hagas eso por que tengo miedo de perderte -Po grito un momento y Tigresa se quedo callada- tengo miedo esta bien? Aquí no solo esta en juego mi vida si no la de todo el mundo y el mundo para mi eres tu Tigresa

Po -Tigresa lo abrazo- lamento decirte esto pero solo lo puede vencer un maestro del chi y tu...

Lo se -Po le correspondió el abrazo- chi esto, chi aquello, no soy un maestro del chi ya ni siquiera se si soy el guerrero dragón, ni siquiera se si soy un panda -Tigresa se alejo un poco para verlo- ya no se quien soy ya no se que soy...así jamás podré vencer a Kai y su ejército de monstruos -Po desvió la mirada un momento-

Po mírame -Tigresa paso su mano derecha por su mejilla y lo hizo voltear a verla- esto sonara tonto, cursi y muy fuera de mi pero para mi tu eres mi novio, eres el macho al que amo eso es lo que eres y quien eres, debes estar seguro de quien eres no te compares a los demás tu eres mucho mas de lo que crees Po -Po sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se quedaron juntos un momento y se separaron del beso-

Creo que tengo que ver la forma de enfrentar un ejercito contigo y Boa -dijo Po algo serio y Tigresa asintió-

A menos que tengas tu propio ejército -dijo Li detrás de ellos, los dos se dieron la vuelta viendo a Li-

Tu? -dijo Po confundido-

No, no solo yo -dijo Li sonriendo-

Si no mas bien nosotros -dijo Ping detrás de Li sonriendo-

Todos nosotros -dijo Li sonriendo y extendió el brazo derecho dejando que los pandas aparecieran en medio de la niebla, Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos, Boa también estaba entre ellos sonriendo- por fin encontré a mi hijo después de tantos años y se necesitará algo mas que el fin del mundo para separarnos

Pero ni siquiera saben kung fu -dijo Po con algo de tristeza-

Entonces tu enséñanos a pelear -dijo Li sonriendo-

Que? No, yo no...yo no puedo! Ni siquiera le pudo enseñar kung fu a Tigresa y eso que ya sabe kung fu! -Po grito nervios y Tigresa asintió abriendo los ojos- incluso le fracture un huesito diminuto a una Víbora

Es verdad tuvo suerte de siquiera recordar como hablar -dijo Tigresa algo apenada-

Eso es imposible Po -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Se que debo ser la última persona en la que confiarías pero debes creer en ti mismo, debes creer que nos puedes enseñar kung fu, si nos enseñas podremos ser iguales que tu! -dijo Li sonriendo y Po lo señaló sorprendido- que dije?

Repite eso -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que nos enseñes kung fu -dijo Li nervioso y Po negó- que debes creer?

No lo que dijiste después -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que podemos ser iguales que tu -dijo Li confundido-

Si exacto eso -dijo Po sonriendo-

Podemos? -dijo Li sonriendo-

No, no pueden ser como yo -dijo Po sonriendo dejando confundidos a los presente- eso es lo que me quiso decir Shifu no debo convertirlos en mi debo convertirlos en ustedes!

Eso no tiene sentido -dijo Ping confundido-

Ya se que no pero eso es lo que Shifu me trata de explicar, cada uno de ustedes tiene su manera de aprender y de entender gracias papas -dijo Po sonriendo mientras los dos machos estaban muy confundidos- les voy a enseñar kung fu a todos ustedes a su propio ritmo -unos momentos después Po reunió a todos los pandas formando unas filas frente a el, Tigresa y Boa estaban detrás de él viendo que tramaba- bien primero, todos sepárense por la distancia de un brazo! -los pandas se asustaron un poco y extendieron el brazo derecho para separarse unos de otros- ahora dos pasos a la izquierda -los escucharon y se separaron un poco mas- bien escuchen cada uno de ustedes tiene una fuerza escondida, solo hace falta un pequeño incentivo, deben ver lo que en verdad quieren ser -Po sonrío y el entrenamiento comenzó- primer paso, para controlar su elemento natural deben visualizar el elemento que quieran si nacieron con el elemento fuego deben pensar en su propia fuerza -Po levanto la mano derecha ha formando una llama, los demás trataron de visualizar la energía pero de diez pandas apenas uno lo logro- piensen en calor, pero si el elemento no es el fuego piensen en el rayo, la luz, el aire, el agua que fluye con calma -los pandas pensaron en lo que Po les dijo y ellos lograron despertar un elemento cada uno-

Bien vamos progresando -dijo Po sonriendo, Po puso a los pequeños a jugar dando patadas a las pelotas con las que jugaban a menudo- deben saber que aman -le enseño a Mei Mei como usar el nunchaku- deben saber que si tienen algo que aman lo deben proteger sin importar que -Po lanzó a los niños colina abajo y estos se cubrieron con su lamento formando esferas desde fuego hasta roca y agua, Tigresa no estaba entendiendo el punto de es entrenamiento parecía más juegos que entrenamiento de kung fu, Po estaba viendo como el panda que le gustaba dar abrazos estaba abrazando un tronco- eso usa mas energía apriétalo con mas fuerza! -el panda abrazo el tronco con tanta fuerza hasta que lo partió- mejor de nuevo! -Tigresa siguió a Po viendo a los pandas, ahora Po estaba jalando las hamacas con un panda encima- mas a la izquierda apunta correctamente al blanco que les di -mas a lo lejos estaba una silla con un círculo rojo en el espaldar- fuego -Po lo lanzó y el panda joven salió volando-

Usa el listón como una extensión de tu brazo, puedes transferir energía a los objetos para hacerlos más letales vamos -Po estaba entrenando a Mei Mei la cual estaba usando su listón con una cubierta de energía verde encima- mas rápido niña -Tigresa seguía confundida viendo el método de Po hasta que llevo un plato con dumplings en frente de los niños- no quiero que ningún dumpling caiga al suelo -Po lanzó los dumplings al aire y los niños los recibieron dándoles patadas como un juego para ellos- bien niños sigan! -Tigresa y Boa veían sorprendidas como ningún niño dejaba caer un solo dumpling en su juego, en eso una pequeña niña apareció a los pies de Tigresa y le abrazo la pierna, Tigresa trato de liberar su pierna pero no funciono la niña la tenía bien sujeta, Li estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa mientras Ping le daba de beber a los niños por su entrenamiento pero un panda pequeño le quito el balde con agua y se tomo toda el agua, a lo lejos Tigresa seguía tratando de liberar su pierna, volviendo con el panda que estaba partiendo troncos, el panda rompió el ultimo tronco en un abrazo- mejor ahora prueba con esta roca! -Po dejo una roca frente a el del tamaño de un oso o un poco mas gruesa, paso de nuevo con los niños los cuales seguían golpeando los dumplings- mejor ahora usen estos -en sus dedos creo unas pequeñas esferas de fuego, paso de nuevo con Mei Mei la cual hacia girar su listón en una forma muy rítmica- bien pero basta de niñerías usaras estos - le dio los Nunchaku y Mei Mei los hizo girar pero se soltaron de sus manos y le dieron a ala abuela panda en la cabeza-

Tengan cuidado -dijo Po serio viendo como los niños lanzaban patadas a las esferas de fuego- bien apunten a esto! -saco una tabla y la puso frente a el, un pequeño panda avanzó y lanzó una esfera de fuego con patada dandole a tabla- mejor el siguiente! -el oso que daba abrazos abrazo a Po con fuerza- no! El siguiente! -esta vez fue turno de la abuela panda y ella le dio una patada en los bajos a Po- oh hu no...eso no -Po se sujeto los genitales sintiendo dolor, tigresa seguía tratando de separase de la pequeña niña pero nada resultaba la pequeña la seguía a todos lados, zoo siguió entrenando a los pandas por un rato mas, Tigresa solo estaba confundida y con la niña colgada de su espalda, toda la aldea de los pandas termino en un gran campo de diferentes actividades y Po no dejaba de verlos hacer sus esfuerzos- Están listos -dijo sonriendo y Tigresa apareció detrás de él junto a Boa y la niña en su espalda-

Queeeeeeee? -dijeron ambas hembras alzando una ceja, más tarde Po tenía una mesa con un mapa de aldea puesto encima-

Bien escuchen por que solo lo diré una vez -dijo Po sonriendo y los pandas asintieron rodeándolo- bien escuchen ya que estos son sus equipos yo no los nombre -Po puso tres dumpling y un par de galletas en la mesa seguido de un fideo- bien en este punto es la única entrada a la aldea el escuadrón dumpling y el escuadrón galleta estarán -se escucharon sonidos de masticadas y Po puso atención a los niños los cuales se comieron los dumplings y galletas- me esperaba eso -Po sonrío igual que los demás- bien el escuadrón fideo -un pequeño panda se comió el fideo y Po se toco la frente un momento- en este punto del pueblo -ahora un panda se estaba comiendo el bastón de bambú de Po como si fuera una maquina trituradora-

Dime alguna vez pensaste tener hijos panda? -dijo Boa sorprendida viendo como comía el pequeño panda-

No regular mente pero ya me lo imagino -dijo Tigresa alzando una ceja viendo la rapidez con la que la boca del pequeño se movía devorando el bastón de bambú-

Bien escuchen -Po dejo que el pequeño panda se comiera la vara de bambú- lo único que tienen que hacer es distraer a las criaturas de jade para que yo me lleve a Kai lo mas lejos posible, mientras el se distrae usando sus criaturas de Jade yo lo derrotare usando toda mi energía en un solo golpe, les encomiendo todo -todos los pandas asintieron sonriendo, todos se fueron retirando dejando a Po sonriendo, Tigresa vio a la pequeña panda en sus pies y la cargo como si fuera su bebe, le acariciaba su cabeza y la niña se reía un poco, a Po le enterneció eso un momento y luego se sentó en la mesa des envolviendo el rollo de Oogway, vio y repaso la historia de la batalla que libro Oogway contra Kai-

Boa dime una cosa por que eres la única que vino? -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el pergamino-

Po tu has de saber esto mejor que nadie pero James y yo somos un solo Guerrero, si yo venia y Kai me derrotaba no tomaría el chi de la tortuga negra solo una porción ya que James es el mas fuerte de los dos -dijo Boa algo decaída- el chi completo esta en James yo solo soy una porción solamente

Entiendo y si la gema se juntaba James tendría el poder completo -dijo Po tranquilo- pero eso no fue lo que pregunte, se que los demás no vendrían si no tuvieran una excusa mas fuerte -boa bajo la mirada y suspiro-

Ya se que no -dijo Boa seria- Po escucha los tres se fueron a Japón y Hinata dijo que se quedara a vivir ahí de ahora en adelante -Po suspiro y se relajó un momento- han pasado muchas cosas con ella y la han llevado a tomar una gran responsabilidad y decisión, espero entiendas que todo lo hace ahora por ella

Si lo entiendo, este día llegaría algún día, su decisión es cosa de ella lo entiendo -dijo Po tranquilo- dile que le deseo lo mejor -Po se levanto y Boa asintió-


	6. Chapter 6

**Po vs Kai**

Po vio a algunos pandas, algunos estaban nervioso y un poco confundidos pero eso no les impedía comer para calmarse, se dio un poco y se acercó a su padre Li el cual estaba viendo las imágenes de los pandas practicando la maestría del chi, Po solo se colocó detrás de él viéndolo, Li trato de aprender los pasos pero sintió la mirada de Po encima de el-

Lamento no haber podido enseñarte esto -dijo Li deprimido-

No importa papa -dijo Po sonriendo- al menos ustedes me están ayudando en esta ocasión ahora se que no importa que pase tu me apoyaras papa -Li sonrío dandole las gracias, Po quiso ver a Tigresa una ultima vez y la vio siendo adornada a por la pequeña panda, tenía brazaletes y un collar hecho de flores rosadas con una flor en su oreja izquierda- jejeje vaya el gran día donde la increíble maestra Tigresa esta siendo vestida por una niña ha llegado y se ve sumamente hermosa -Po sonrío y Tigresa asintió sonriendo-

Gracias Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- si le dices a alguien sobre esto dormirás solo un mes entero -Po asintió-

Cuando esto acabe, lo eh estado pensando mucho y creo que eh tomado la decisión correcta, estoy listo para ser un maestro de Kung fu, pero dime ¿siempre estarás conmigo? -dijo Po sonriendo y tomo la mano de Tigresa-

Sabes que yo nunca te voy a abandonar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya sea en las buenas o en las malas yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado -los dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso lento, mientras la pequeña pandita estaba sonriendo-

Bebe blanco y rallado -dijo la pandita sonriendo y los dos adultos se rieron, Tigresa la cargo y la abrazo en su pecho-

¿Qué dices tenemos una bebe así? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po comenzó a reírse un poco nervioso- tranquilo mi amor -Tigresa sonrio un momento, algunos pandas estaban tranquilos y un poco nervioso pero en eso se escucharon el sonido de cadenas chocando entre si con fuerza, todos pusieron atención al sonido que se iba acercando cada vez mas-

¡Ya ha llegado todos a sus posiciones! -Po grito y todos los pandas se fueron corriendo, en la entrada Kai se estaba acercando poco a poco, en frente de la montaña Kai estaba llegando, sacó un poco de sus cadenas, las giro y las lanzó al aire clavándolas en las montañas, se impulso avanzado en la montaña, jalo las cadenas sacando las espadas de la montaña congela avanzó a cuatro patas por la montaña clavando las espadas para tener un mejor agarre, salto y bajo quedando de pie con las rodillas dobladas, solo sintió como un brillo dorado apareció frente a el y alzo la mirada viendo a Po- vaya buena entrada -Kai lo vio de frente notando el chi que Po emanaba-

Tu! Tu eres el Guerrero Dragón! El ultimo alumno de Oogway -dijo Kai sonriendo-

Y tu debes ser Kai el Guerrero de Jade, la bestia de la venganza el fabricante de viudas -dijo Po serio y se colocó frente a Kai-

Si al fin alguien que me conoce por poco haces que me den ganas de darte piedad -dijo Kai sonriendo-

Si pero -Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Kai levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el impacto dejando una honda de aire y energía por el impacto, los dos saltaron a un lado dejando un poco de nieve levantada- eres la bestia que atacó mi hogar, a mis amigos y a mi maestro ahora me llenas de rabia acabaré contigo ahora y todos serán libres! No pienso perdonarte por lo que hiciste -Kai sonrío y sacó sus espadas haciéndolas girar mientras rodeaba a Po- que tal si evitamos el cacareo y peleamos bestia

Jaja cuando te quite el chi lo voy a usar para destruir esta patética aldea donde fue que inició todo -dijo Kai sonriendo- tu destino será convertirte en mi esclavo como tus amigos

Si yo caigo aun quedan otros cuatro más que tomarán mi lugar -dijo Po serio y Kai se detuvo, cerró los ojos un momento detectando algunas energía a lo lejos-

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco -Kai estaba contando y Po alzo una ceja al escuchar- seis..ocho..hay ocho seres en total que tienen un chi bastante alto,si, lo detecto a varios kilómetros de aquí -Kai abrió los ojos riéndose un poco- en una isla no muy lejos -Po abrió los ojos sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia dentro de la aldea- maldito panda -saco algunas piedras de su cinturón- encuentren a los pandas y tráiganmelos que no quede ninguno en esta aldea -lanzó cada una de las piedras de jade dandole un golpe a cada una con sus espadas, las gemas fueron cayendo y tomando forma frente a Po, aparecieron los primeros maestros que Kai había convertido en piedra, luego aparecieron Grulla, Mono, Víbora, Mantis y Shifu frente a el en poses de combate-

Entonces era verdad todos se convirtieron en esclavos de Kai -dijo Po serio- esto jamás se lo perdonare -los pandas estaban detrás de Po escondidos esperando las órdenes de Li, Kai grito estirando los brazos hacia enfrente y las criaturas avanzaron hacia Po, Po solo se cubrió de una energía dorada y avanzó hacia la aldea para ejecutar su plan, las criaturas de Jade lo siguieron mientras Grulla se elevó en el aire, Kai uso su visión de parte de Grulla para seguir a Po en la aldea, Grulla bajo en picada, cuando estaba cerca de año se cubrió de un brillo verde y extendió las alas, Po salto evitando el golpe y se dio la vuelta quedando de pie, el cocodrilo apareció detrás de él tratando de atacarlo, Po solo se dio la vuelta y atrapó la boca del cocodrilo quedando en un forcejeo con el, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo de cara dejando un leve agujero en el suelo, Po se dio la vuelta y vio que Grulla se elevó mas en el aire- bien escuadrón Dumpling ya! -

Listos primo! -dijeron los primos de Po acostados en las hamacas, se retrajeron en las hamacas y se soltaron lanzándose contra Grulla, los dos impactaron a Grulla con sus estómagos dejándolo confundido y a Kai un poco aturdido-

Es enserio? -dijo Kai sorprendido, uso su visión de jade para conectarse con los demás guerreros de Jade, estaba viendo con los ojos del cocodrilo, perseguían a Po y el cocodrilo trato de morderlo en una de sus piernas, pero Po solo salto pasando al techo de una casa y siguió corriendo-

Rollos primavera movilícense! -Po sonrió viendo que tres pandas jóvenes bajaron la colina rodando y envueltos en energía de color azul, Po se detuvo y se dio la vuelta colocándose en guardia contra los guerreros de Jade pero la mitad de ellos fueron golpeados por los pandas que bajaron rodando, los pandas terminaron lanzando a los guerreros a un lado dejando destruido el techo- síganme fenómenos verdes! -Po se lanzó colina abajo, creo una tabla hecha de hielo para deslizarse, los guerreros de jade lo siguieron pero de la nieve apareció el panda que le gustaba dar abrazos y atrapó a Mono con fuerza- recuerda Shu no lo destruyas!

Entendido maestro -dijo Shu riendo un poco, Po siguió bajando y los guerreros de Jade los siguieron-

Bien James espero que esto funcione o te rapare la cola de nuevo -dijo Po con algo de burla, concentro agua en su mano derecha, se giró lanzando un golpe vertical ascendente y el agua se mezcló con la nieve volviéndose hielo, el hielo atrapó a la figura del maestro puerco espín dentro del hielo- vaya funciono -se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un lado congelado- Mei Mei ahora! -Mei Mei salió de detrás de una roca y lanzó su listón sujetando el báculo del maestro tejón e hizo que golpeara a otra figura de jade-

Prepárense a bailar con el peligro! -Mei Mei saco los nunchaku y comenzó a girarlos, avanzó y le dio un golpe a maestro tejón en la cabeza, lo envolvió con su listón y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, otra de las figuras trato de atacarla por la espalda pero ella se dio la vuelta lanzando al maestro tejón contra el guerrero golpeándolo en el cuerpo, los maestros tejón trataron de atacarla pero Mei Mei los trapo en su listón y comenzó a golpearlos en la cara con el nunchaku, afuera sintió como su visión y cabeza le comenzaron a doler unos momentos y luego se reincorporó, el cocodrilo trataba de morder a Po persiguiéndolo pero Tigresa apareció encima golpeándole el hocico con una patada-

Nadie le muerte el trasero a mi novio excepto yo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, le sujeto el hocico al cocodrilo, lo levanto dejándolo de pie, ella concentro fuego en su pierna derecha y lanzó una patada dandole en el pecho, detrás de el Boa apareció y le dio un golpe con su cola en la espalda soltando una descarga eléctrica, cocodrilo se giró y le dio una golpe a cada una con la cola, Tigresa se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo, la pequeña panda sonrío y se acercó a ella directo a su pie- no bebe ahora no -cocodrilo la iba a golpear con su cola la cual estaba cubierta por un mazo, Tigresa cargo a la pequeña en su empeine y la levanto mientras ella peleaba contra el guerrero de jade, lanzó a la pequeña al aire y le dio un golpe a comer etilo en la cara- Po ayúdame con la bebe!

Ya voy -Po dio un golpe al suelo levantando varias rocas golpeando a los guerreros de jade haciendo que retrocedieran un poco-

Po es enserio necesito ayuda aquí -Tigresa volvió a lanzar a la bebe al aire, se giró y le dio una patada al cocodrilo en el pecho, Po le dio un golpe al cocodrilo en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder un poco- ahora bebe ve con Po -Tigresa cargo a la pequeña en sus brazos y se la dio a Po en sus manos-

Ven a los hombros de Po -dijo sonriendo y cargo a la pequeña en sus hombros, ambos extendieron los brazos y dispararon una bola de fuego dandole al cocodrilo-

No la cargues en sus hombros sin usar los brazos es peligroso -dijo Tigresa algo seria y cargo a la pequeña como un bebe- no te asustaste verdad?

No, soy valiente -dijo la pequeña sonriendo, el cocodrilo trato de morderlos pero Po y Tigresa le sujetaron el hocico con sus manos- eres malo! -la pequeña le dio un golpe al cocodrilo en su cara con la figura de Tigresa-

Bien hecho bebe -dijeron los dos sonriendo, saltaron y le dieron una patada al cocodrilo en l mentón, Tigresa concentro fuego en su brazo izquierdo y Po en el derecho, los dos lanzaron un golpe soltando fuego y cocodrilo termino siendo empujado hasta impactar en una casa- toma a la bebe -dijeron los dos- no es tu turno yo la cuide...-los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos parecían una pareja de esposos, Po esquivo un corte de una hacha y vio que el maestro Oso estaba enfrente de el tratando de atacarlo-

Tigresa llévate a la bebe y ayuda a los demás -dijo Po serio dandole un golpe en el mentón al oso, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se alejara un momento, los niños lo vieron y comenzaron a formar esferas cubiertas de fuego, los niños lanzaban las pelotas directo al cuerpo del maestro Oso y de otros mas dejándolos cubiertos de fuego, Kai comenzó a sentir que se mareaba un momento y perdió la concentración, trato de defenderse pero lo atacaban sin parar, Oso levanto su hacha tratando de defenderse pero no lo lograba y peor fue cuando una bola de fuego se metió en su boca junto con un petardo o cohete chino, el petardo exploto dentro de su boca y Kai grito sintiendo el ardor en la boca, Po avanzó entre el caos y la peleas sonriendo viendo que los pandas se estaban defendiendo, avanzó y se topó con el maestro Pollo- ¡¿hasta un pollo es un maestro de kun fu?! Jajaja -Po se rió un momento pero el pollo se puso en guardia- lárgate -le dio una patada al pollo y lo lanzó a un lado, avanzó viendo que Kai se estaba distrayendo, detrás de Po apareció Shifu y Po lo vio- no peleare contra usted maestro -Po se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo por el pasillo de una casa- no peleare contra usted maestro -Shifu siguió avanzado y un plato de metal se puso frente a el haciendo que se estrellara-

Tal vez tu no puedas pelear contra el hijo pero nosotros si -dijo Ping sonriendo, estaba usando un casco hecho con una sartén de metal y estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una cangurera para bebés, Li salió revelando que usaba una armadura hecha de madera y platos, la cangurera estaba adherida a el- defensa de dos papas! -dijeron los dos sonriendo y avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe con una sartén, pero Shifu salto- cuidado arriba papa!

Gracias papa -dijo Li sonriendo y le dio un golpe a Shifu en el estomago y lo alejó un poco- lanza las armas papa -Ping lanzó dos cuchillos de sus manos y Shifu solo les dio un golpe con las palmas desviándolos a un lado-

Atento papa es rápido -dijo Ping serio y Li concentro una energía azul en su palma derecha, Shifu salto tratando de lanzar patadas pero Li solo puso la mano frente a el liberando una onda de luz en forma de circulo-

Ja la palma de luz yo la invente -dijo Li sonriendo, los dos padres estaban peleando contra Shifu mientras Po estaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado-

Bien hecho papas -dijo Po sonríendo nervioso- dos viejos usando una armadura que parece hecha por niños peleando contra un panda mucho mas viejo hecho de jade mientras un panda esta cargando a un ganso viejo en una cangurera para bebe, esto no podría ser más raro -Po se dio la vuelta y vio a Kai que estaba peleando confundido- bien eres mío -Po paso a su transformación de guardián haciendo aparecer su gabardina dorada, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía dorada y fuego, avanzó y se preparó para lanzar el golpe, Kai estaba confundido viendo como Li y Ping lo golpeaban con sus técnicas y utensilios de cocina, se doblo y vio a un panda con los dientes chuecos, Kai despertó haciendo mueca de asco-

Hay que feo -dijo Kai nervioso mientras sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en el cuerpo, su visión se estaba perdiendo y no podía concentrarse correctamente, Po avanzó y lanzó la esfera de un solo golpe-

Ese es nuestro hijo! -dijeron Li y Ping- ese es mi novio! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po golpeo directamente a Kai en el pecho con la esfera, Kai grito sintiéndolos en el cuerpo mientras Po deshizo su transformación un momento y lo sujeto del dedo índice, Kai tenía el pecho golpeado y algo quemado-

Lo siento pero te regresare al mundo de los espíritus donde perteneces -dijo Po serio, aplico la llave pero nada paso- que?...-la volvió aplicar pero nada osaba- no! No! No ahora no!

Exacto! No funciono -Kai sonrío y salto alejándose de Po- Oogway te enseño ese truquito? -Po se quedo callado mientras Kai se reía- esa técnica fue inventada para ser usada con los mortales y yo ya soy un espíritu mas que vaga en este mundo -noto en Po la gema- si la gema del dragón esa legendaria gema que nuestro mentor portaba lo extraño a veces pero te voy a eliminar de una vez -Kai estiro el brazo derecho- vengan! -todos los guerreros de jade se volvieron piedra de nuevo y avanzaron hacia Kai regresando a sus lugares, Kai le dio una patada a Po en el estomago y lo alejó de el- como piensas enfrentarme siendo tan débil?

No soy débil -dijo Po serio, grito un poco y expulso su poder dorado pasando a su forma de guardián-

Has aumentado tu chi cincuenta veces del que ya tenias no esta mal esto va a ser divertido -dijo Kai sonriendo-

Po salto y se elevó un poco en el aire, concentro energía en sus puños y lanzó un golpe soltando esferas de energía, Kai se cruzo de brazos deteniendo los golpes, Po apareció frente a el en un segundo, concentro energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe en el mentón con fuerza, con la fuerza con lo que lo golpeo el suelo tembló y se abrieron un poco, Kai fue elevó y se giró bajando en picada con su pierna derecha extendida, Po salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, Kai golpeo el suelo con fuerza dejando un leve agujero, le bando una roca con el pie, la sujeto con sus espadas y la hizo girar para intentar golpear a Po, Po solo le dio un golpe a la roca con la mano derecha y sujeto las cadenas de las espadas con la mano izquierda, bajo al suelo y jalo las cadenas atrayendo a Kai hacia el, concentro energía su mano libre, Kai se giró y extendió la pierna derecha lanzando un patada y Po le dio un golpe, a,nos ataques impactaron dejando un fuerte impacto en el aire, seguido de una onda de aire, los dos se separaron y Kai retrajo sus espadas hacia el, avanzó y lanzó un corte cruzado con sus espadas soltando energía verde, Po estiro los dedos de su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de viento azul chocando con el ataque de Kai, se produjo un leve impacto en el aire y los dos avanzaron de nuevo, Kai salto y bajo lanzando un golpe con sus espadas de forma vertical, Po creo una vara hecha de energía dorada y la coloco frente a el deteniendo el ataque de Kai, el suelo se agrietó un momento, Po se giró y le dio un golpe en las costillas con el báculo, Po salto y le dio una patada en el mentón con fuerza, Kai retrocedió un par de pasos por el golpe, salto y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada derecha, Po sujeto la onda cortante con sus manos y forcejeo un poco y la desvío a un extremo, Kai avanzo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejando una onda de viento y energía, Po se quejó un poco y fue alejado hasta tres metros de Kai-

Ugg eso me dolió un poco -dijo Po aguantando el dolor de su estómago, Kai avanzo y lanzó un golpe, Po salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe y quedo hincado- es mas fuerte pero como?

Con todo el chi que tengo eh ganado más fuerza te la mostrare -dijo Kai sonriendo, avanzó dando un grito y le dio un codazo a Po en el estomago, después le dio un golpe en la cara, comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, Po se quejó y sujeto las muñecas de Kai para detenerlo, soltó una descarga de rayos dorada en el cuerpo de Kai, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón con la planta del pie, Kai se alejo un momento, giró lanzando un corte de energía verde en forma horizontal, Po avanzó y salto evitando el ataque, bajo en picada y golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho levantando una serie de rocas frente a el dandole un golpe a Kai, Kai se quejó y lanzó un corte vertical destruyendo las rocas, Po apareció frente a el con un fuego dorado concentrado en sus manos, lanzó un serie de golpes soltando una lluvia de golpes de fuego, el ataque golpeo a Kai en todo el cuerpo dejándole algunas quemaduras, Kai solo grito liberando una onda redonda energía verde en el campo, Po salió empujado un poco y quedo de pie uso metros un poco lejos, Kai grito concentrando energía en su puño derecho, Po lo imito concentrando energía en su puño izquierdo, los dos avanzaron dejando un resplandor de energía en su camino, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una fuerte colisión de energía en el campo, el campo entero tembló al sentir la fuerza de ambos en el campo, Tigresa se sorprendió de ver cómo había una colisión de energía en medio de la montaña, Kai solo aplico mas fuerza empujando a Po, grito con mas fuerza y el chi que estaba en su mano exploto y Po termino siendo impactado contra la entrada de la aldea de los pandas, perforó el marco de la entrada y cayó al suelo-

Po! -Tigresa y los demás se acercaron a verlo pero Po tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, se levanto y vio a los demás-

Me equivoque no funciono huyan váyanse de aquí rápido! -Po les grito mientras los pandas se quedaron congelados del miedo, Kai apareció en un salto frente a el, los pandas retrocedieron un poco y Tigresa abrazo a la bebé panda en sus brazos- no te acerques más

Y que vas hacer? No tienes la fuerza para detenerme -dijo Kai sonriendo- voy a tomar tu chi y el todos ellos y lo destruiré todo a mi paso! Tus patéticos esfuerzos para llevarme al reino de los espíritus no funciono no podrás hacer nada ante mi -Po recordó que aplicó la llave en Kai y no funciono pero recordó algo que dijo-

solo funciona con los mortales entonces -dijo Po serio, vio a Tigresa la cual estaba cargando a la bebe panda- perdóname mi amor -Tigresa vio como Po sonrió algo decaído y dio un pisotón al suelo dejando unas rocas frente a ellos-

Po! -Tigresa avanzó pero las rocas le impidieron el paso, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe de gancho soltando una descarga de energía dorada que cegó a Kai un momento, Po se colgó detrás de el y paso sus brazos por su cuello y sujeto su dedo mello que con su mano derecha, se estaba aplicando la llave a sí mismo-

¡¿Que haces?! ¡Suéltame! -Kai grito forcejeando con Po-

¡Yo mismo te llevare al reino de los espíritus Kai! -Po concentro energía en su cuerpo formando una remolino dorado que luego paso a ser una burbuja de energía dorada-

¡¿Idiota piensas sacrificarte?! Todo lo que lograste se convertirá en nada al final -dijo Kai serio tratando de soltarse- no podrás lograr nada todo será en vano

Mi misión ya está cumplida, ahora los guardianes restantes defenderán todo lo que yo una vez defendí, el resto ya no esta en mis manos ahora puedo irme en paz con la satisfacción de que al final protegí lo que mas amaba, a mis amigos, mi familia y a Tigresa -dijo Po serio mientras la esfera seguía creciendo mas y mas- prepárate a recibir la mejor técnica de Oogway

Detente Panda -Kai grito asustado, Po aplicó l llave a sí mismo y los dos se vieron rodeados por la energía dorada y unos pétalos de cerezo aparecieron en el campo, los terminaron desapareciendo en un resplandor de color dorado, después lo único que había quedado era solo un ying y ying hechos de flores de cerezo en el campo, las rocas que los habían defendido cayeron al suelo dejando ver los pétalos de cerezo en el campo-

¡Po! -Tigresa, Ping y Li gritaron asustados viendo el campo de flores y en medio estaba la gema del dragón- la gema del dragón Po dio su vida para llevar a Kai al mundo de los espíritus -dijo Boa sorprendida, trato de acercarse pero sintió un campo de energía dorada que le impidió que se acercara- no puede ser aun siguen peleando! -todos los pandas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo-

Deben estar en el mundo de los espíritus pero la gema se rehusa a dejar ir a Po -dijo Tigresa sorprendida mientras abrazaba a la bebe panda- debemos creer que Po ganara esta batalla tan difícil -todos asintieron mientras Po apareció con un fuerte resplandor dorado en un mundo de color verde oscuro con rocas flotando y pedazos de edificio por todos lados, Po solo cayó en una roca con su ropa de siempre pero esta vez no tenía su gema-

Oh mi cuerpo -dijo Po sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo- mis poderes ya no están solo me queda mi luz -vio en su mano derecha y vio la energía azul en su mano- con que este el reino de los espíritus ahora que?

¡Ahora te toca sufrir panda! -Po abrió los ojos escuchando la voz de alguien que esperaba jamás oír- ¡¿te olvidaste de mi?! -algo cayo enfrente de Po dejando una nube de polvo-

Tenias que regresar ¿verdad? -dijo Po serio- siempre la vergüenza del valle y el palacio, o no ¡Tai Lung! -frente a Po apareció Tai Lung el cual se puso en pose combate- espera verte en el infierno

No tienes idea cuanto tiempo espere por esto panda! -dijo Tai Lung molesto-

Ya te derrote una vez podré hacerlo de nuevo -dijo Po serio en guardia- ¿crees que tu solo podrás contra mi?

¡El no esta solo mi estimado Panda! -tres navajas iban directo hacia Po pero el salto hacia tras y vio como Shen apareció frente a el- nos vemos de nuevo panda!

Genial esto no puede ir peor -dijo Po serio se escucho un rugido en el campo y el pedazo de roca donde Po estaba tembló dejando emerger a Ke Pa- yo y mi gran boca! -Po salto a un lado y quedo flotando en el mundo- payasos

Estábamos esperándote desde hace mucho tiempo guerrero dragón -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo-

Déjenlo el es mío! -Kai apareció en una roca molesto y expulsando poder verde- me regresaste al mundo de los espíritus no te lo perdonare! Me tarde 500 años en tomar el chi de Oogway y salir de aquí ahora tu serás mi nuevo Guerrero de jade!


	7. Chapter 7

**Po el Maestro Dragon**

-Po se puso en guardia y Tai Lung avanzó en un salto, bajo en picada y lanzó un golpe, Po se hizo a un lado lo sujeto de la cola, lo jalo y le dio un codazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho soltando un brillo azul y Tai Long termino impactado en una roca a lo lejos, Shen avanzó lanzando varias dagas, Po creo una espada de energía estilo chino, le dio un golpe a las dagas y las desvío a un lado, Shen avanzó concentrando energía en la hoja de una espada y lanzó un corte vertical, Po le dio un golpe al ataque de Shen y lo desvío al suelo, Shen avanzó y Po también, Po salto y bajo en picada dandole un golpe a Shen justo en el cuerpo y lo lanzó a un lado, Ke Pa avanzó y atrapó a Po en su boca, Po estaba forcejeando contra Ke Pa evitando que lo mordiera, Po estaba forcejeando con su espada y los dientes de Ke Pa-

Po tu puedes no te rindas -dijo Tigresa preocupada mientras la bebe la abrazaba-

Po expulso poder haciendo que Ke Pa rugiera de dolor y lo escupiera, se giró y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con la cola y Po termino siendo alejado, Po se levanto y Tai Lung apareció frente a él, Tai Lung lanzó una patada horizontal y Po levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando la patada, Tai Lung se volvió a girar lanzando otra pero de talón y Po bajo el cuerpo, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón, después lanzó un golpe y soltó una esfera de energía de color azul golpeando a Tai Lung en el pecho y lo lanzó a un extremo, Shen salgo sobre el y lanzó tres digas envueltas en energía, Po salto hacia atrás pasando a otra roca y Kai lanzó sus espadas hacia el, Po las sujeto a ambas de las cadenas y ls dio un jalón atrayendo más a Kai, Kai aprovechó el impulso y salto de un Roca ganado más fuerza para impulsarse, Po avanzó hacia y los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños pero Po al estar débil fue empujado por Kai y termino estrellándose contra una roca de espaldas, Po se levanto y vio como Kai iba hacia el, concentro energía en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe lanzando varias esferas de energía contra el, Kai le dio algunos cortes a la energía liberando una onda cortante de energía color verde, la onda de energía casi le dio a Po pero el salto esquivando el ataque pero Kai apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Kai sonrío y lo ato con las cadenas de sus espadas, Po trataba de soltarse pero Kai comenzó a convertirlo en piedra de Jade-

Po no te rindas hijo por favor -dijo Li preocupado, vio que los pétalos se movían, los atrapo en sus manos viéndolos- todos acérquense hay que hacer algo -coloco la mano derecha sobre la izquierda empezando las posturas de la maestría del chi- hijo tu nos enseñaste lo que debemos ser lo que podríamos hacer -todos lo imitaron- hora déjanos ayudarte, tu me enseñaste que soy un padre -estiro el brazo izquierdo levantando la palma-

Un pareja -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Una amiga -dijo Boa levantando la cola, mientras en el otro mundo el cuerpo de Po estaba pasando a ser casi de jade-

Una familia -dijo Ping tranquilo-

Un panda que le gusta dar abrazos -dijo Shu tranquilo-

Una bebe de rayas -dijo la pequeña panda, todos estaban levantando la mano izquierda y en eso sus manos comenzaron a brillar, en el cuerpo de Po y en la gema comenzaron a aparecer las figuras de las huellas de todos, las huellas combinadas produjeron un brillo dorado con un tono rojizo, Kai retrocedió unos pasos soltando las cadenas, Po grito liberando toda la energía de su cuerpo en un fuerte resplandor, Kai fue empujado por la fuerza de la energía, la gema en el exterior comenzó a palpitar y a emitir un sonido agudo, todos pusieron atención y mas Boa cuando su gema estaba haciendo lo mismo-

Que esta pasando? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No lo se -dijo Boa nerviosa, en su gema se libero una bola de energía blanca y se junto con la gema de Po-

Oigan miren cometas! -dijo Mei Mei asustada, todos vieron como un resplandor azul dorado, uno azul y blanco, otro rojo dorado y por ultimo un resplandor verde oscuro venían hacia ellos, los cuatro resplandores rodearon la gema de Po y comenzaron a brillar-

¡Son los guardianes! ¡Le mandaron ayuda a Po! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los cinco chis rodearon la gema, dos de ellos la cubrieron y la hicieron bajar por el portal, el chi rojo y el verde quedaron en el exterior, en el otro mundo la gema se unió a Po de nuevo mientras los chi que la siguieron tomaron una nueva forma física, el chi azul dorado tomo forma de un lobo de colmillos largos de color blanco y ojos amarillos sin pupila con las marcas rojas en la frente y los ojos, el último fue el chi azul que tomo la forma de un tigre de colmillos largos y rayas azules, Po dejo de soltar el brillo y apareció en una nueva forma, usaba un camisa de mangas largas de pelea de color negra con bordes blancos y dorados, en las muñecas parecía que llevaba muñequeras doradas con un relleno negro, su cuello era levantado con bordes blancos y dorados, en la espalda tenía un dragón chino dorado, sus ojos ahora eran como los de un dragón pero en color amarillos-

¿De quienes son estas energías? -dijo Tai Lung asustado viendo a las dos figuras hechas de energía-

¿Quien eres tu? -dijo Kai asustado-

La misma pregunta me había hecho yo -dijo Po serio viendo sus manos, sonrío tranquilo y comenzó a trazar algo en el aire dejando rastros de energía blanca- soy un panda, soy el hijo de un panda pero también soy el hijo de un ganso que me crió desde pequeño -Shen y los otros estaban sorprendidos viendo como Po estaba trazando algo en el aire- soy un alumno, un guerrero, un maestro, un amigo, un protector -termino de mover sus brazos y dejo juntas sus manos- yo soy Po y soy el Guerrero Dragón! -Po expulsó energía blanca revelando que lo que había trazado era un dragón chino blanco- este no es solo mi poder Kai es el poder todos los que creen en mi -Po sonrió mientras el dragón imitaba sus movimientos _"gracias amigos, el poder de los cinco esta cerca lo puedo sentir"_ pensó sonriendo mientras tanto en Japón, James, Byakun e Izanamy estaban afuera del castillo de la familia Shiba-

Bien el resto depende de Po ahora con la energía que le dimos será capas de volver del mundo de los espíritus -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Con ese nivel de energía será el nivel de un maestro o mas alto -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Bien esperemos que sepa que hacer -dijo James sonriendo, volviendo con Po en el mundo de los espíritus el estaba viendo a los cuatro enemigos de frente-

¡Me tarde 500 años en salir de aquí no dejare que vuelvas a encerrar no me importa tardarme 500 años en llevarme tu chi! -Kai grito molesto y los cuatro avanzaron hacia Po, el lobo avanzó hacia Ke Pa y le mordió el cuello haciendo que gritara, el tigre rugió y expulso una honda de aire y rayos, Tai Lung y Shen salieron empujados contra una roca, el lobo soltó a Ke Pa y avanzó dandole un golpe con su mano derecha directo en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

¡Bien ven terminemos esta pelea Kai! -Po avanzó envuelto en la energía del dragón, Kai lanzó su espada y Po le dio un mordida con la mandíbula del dragón, lo lado y lo estrello contra una roca, Po apretó los dientes con fuerza rompiendo la cadena, volvió avanzar y golpeo a Kai con la cabeza, lo empujo y luego lo estrello con un edificio, Kai salió lanzando su espada pero Po la volvió a sujetar con los dientes del dragón- el gong panzón de papa -Po sonrió y jalo a Kai estrellándolo con el vientre del dragón- coletazo! -Po se giró y le dio una golpe con la cola a Kai y lo lanzó contra una roca dejándolo estrellado, tomo las cadenas y las destruyó, Kai salió herido y algo cansado- dijiste que querías mi chi no? -el tigre y el lobo dejaron a sus oponentes y se pusieron a un lado de Kai viéndolo- tómalo, tómalo todo! -Kai sonrío viendo como Po extendió los brazos y el dragón de chi avanzó hacia el, el lobo y el tigre también lo hicieron, en un momento Kai fue rodeado de poder blanco en todo su cuerpo-

Si si! El poder máximo es mío jaja -Kai se rió pero noto que el poder no se detenía- No detente es demasiado -Kai grito asustados comenzando a brillar de un color blanco- Detenlo! -Kai grito siendo cubierto por energía blanca, los maestros que estaban atrapados en las gemas fueron siendo liberados, el portal de pétalos comenzó a girar con el chi de los guardianes y los cristales salieron de ahí y cayeron al suelo liberando a los maestros en sus formas normales-

Aaaa donde esta?! -el maestro Oso grito asustado viendo a los lados, el maestro Pollo apareció debajo de el y lo levanto pero no soporto su peso y le cayo encima, Shifu cayó de espaldas y los cristales de sus alumnos cayeron sobre el liberando a sus alumnos encima de el-

Volvimos estamos vivos! -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Esperen no funciono sigo verde! -dijo Mantis asustado viéndose- ah no esperen este mi verde color -Mono sonrío y lo vio- amiguito! -dijeron los dos abrazándose y llorando-

Bebe verde -dijo la pequeña panda sonriendo y romo a Mantis en sus manos para jugarlo como si fuera un muñeco-

No espera no soy un bebe! No soy un bebe! -Mantis grito asustado mientras la pequeña panda jugaban con el-

Donde esta Po? Alguien ha visto a Po?! -dijo Tigresa asustada viendo el portal y a los demás-

Lo siento Tigresa no lo vimos -dijo Víbora con pena-

¿Por que no volvió? -dijo Ping preocupado viendo el portal de pétalos, dentro Po estaba cayendo dentro de un leve remolino de pétalos, el último collar, el collar principal de Kai se libero revelando a Oogway-

Guerrero dragón, es momento de despertar -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

¿Maestro Oogway? -Po abrió los ojos viendo que ahora estaba en una especie de isla de agua dorada con un árbol de cerezos y frente a él estaba Oogway- maestro me alegro tanto de verlo esta reluciente

Igual que tu -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Po se dio-

Me gusta mi nuevo traje negro y dorado me gusta mas que solo dorado con detalles negros -dijo Po sonriendo-

Veo que has crecido un poco, has hecho locuras como "dormir" con la princesa -dijo Oogway sonriendo moviendo los dedos para las comillas y Po se tallo el cual ello nervioso- bueno pasando eso de lado me alegra que hayas dado el siguiente paso para ser un Guardián completo, también me alegra que te convirtieras en el panda que yo esperaba que te convirtieras

Gracias maestro enserio me alegro mucho de escuchar eso -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si, fue por eso que le mande el mensaje a tu padre -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

¿Usted fue el universo que le mando el mensaje? Por que? -dijo Po sorprendido mientras trataba de caminar en el agua pero rebotaba y no tenía control-

Porque el universo te necesitaba -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Po se quedo confundido- cuando nos conocimos Po, yo vi en ti el futuro de China, el futuro del kung fu -Oogway recordó cuando vio a Po de pequeño en el orfanato- y también vi el pasado -Oogway recordó cuando los pandas le enseñaron las técnicas chi haciendo florecer el árbol de cerezos- yo vi la Unión de ambos lados del ying y el yang, tu estabas destinado a ser el maestro que uniría ambos lados para traer La Paz de China Po y también -Oogway tenía un bastón con el ying y el yang hechos de jade, tomo el basto y lo extendió frente a Po- eres aquel al que elegí para ser mi sucesor Po

Maestro yo...-Po estaba sorprendido viendo el bastón- estoy tan honrado por esto le prometo que yo haré mi mas grande esfuerzo -Po se arrodillo y Oogway le dio el bastón haciendo que brillara- que emoción tengo mi propio bastón -Po sonrió y Oogway se rió-

Si yo brinque como niña cuando recibí el mío -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Po se rió- se que harás un buen trabajo Maestro Dragón, ya no eres un guerrero ahora eres Po el Maestro Dragón -Po sonrió y comenzó a girar el báculo en sus manos-

Gracias maestro Oogway de niño siempre pensé que sed un maestro de kung fu seria algo horrible y tortuoso pero me di cuenta de que había más -dijo Po sonriendo- no es solo pelear si no defender a quienes más lo necesitan a quienes no pueden defenderse, ser un guardián es estar lleno de sacrificios pero de un gran triunfo y dones -Oogway sonrió complacido- maestro le prometo que haré todo lo posible como maestro, también seré el primer guardián en convertirse en maestro de los míos

En realidad eres el tercero en llegar al nivel maestro -Oogway sonriendo y Po grito sorprendido- si resulta que Izanamy y Byakun alcanzaron ese nivel hace un mes mas o menos -Po se quedo sorprendido y se golpeo la frente- perdón

No importa y ¿ahora que hago? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No se tu dime Po -dijo Oogway sonriendo mientras era cubierto por un remolino de pétalos-

No se vaya maestro! -Po grito preocupado pero Oogway se había quedado sentado en la copa del árbol-

No voy a ningún lado yo vivo aquí o hábito aquí -dijo Oogway sonriendo- no se como se le dice cuando un espíritu habita un lugar -Po solo sonrió y le dio la vuelta al báculo- es tu decisión de quedarte o irte

¿Entonces podré volver para verlo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No lo se jamás lo intente -dijo Oogway sonriendo mientras los pétalos los cubrían ambos-

Gracias por creer en mi y en guiarme en mi camino jamás lo olvidare maestro Oogway -Po fue rodeado por los pétalos bajo el báculo al agua dorada y lo giró formando el ying y el yang en el agua, el agua se volvió algo rosada, Po paso sobre el agua y paso al otro extremo flotando un poco, la gema se volvió a unir a el mientras el chi de los demás guardianes se deshizo-

¡Es Po! -gritaron sus amigos y padres- ¡Po si puedes volar! -Ping grito asombrado como Po apareció en su nueva forma de maestro dragón y luego cayo al suelo arrodillado con el báculo en sus manos- hijo! -gritaron sus padres corriendo mientras Po volvía a la normalidad, sus padres lo taclearon y lo tiraron al suelo antes que Tigresa lo hiciera- hijo no vuelvas a desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos color de rosa y hacer cosas de Skidoosh! -dijo Ping molesto pero alegre-

Me salvaron todos ustedes! Me salvaron de morir -Po sonrió viendo a todos los presentes- vengan amigos! -Tigresa y los demás avanzaron hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza, Shifu avanzó entre ellos viendo a Po- maestro Shifu -Po avanzó y se colocó frente a el-

Po me alegra mucho verte y ver que el alumno se convirtió en maestro, espera de ¿donde sacaste ese bastón? -dijo Shifu sorprendido viendo el bastón de Po-

Bueno Oogway me lo dio en el Reino de los espíritus -dijo Po sonriendo y Shifu asintió tallándose la frente- me nombro su sucesor y ahora controlo el chi

Por supuesto -Shifu estaba por jalarse los bigotes de la sorpresa y abrazo mas su bastón- me enseñas? -dijo sonriendo y Po se rió asintiendo-

Pero por mala suerte soy el tercer maestro de chi -dijo Po algo decaído y con mala cara al igual que Shifu- pero bien listos?! -sonrío, todos estaban de regreso en el palacio de Jade el cual había sido reparado- denme un golpe! -lanzó un golpe directo y todos lo imitaron, los gansos tocaban los tambores, los cerdos usaban la pirotecnia celebrando el triunfo del nuevo maestro, comenzó a usar técnicas de pelea y los cinco furiosos estaban detrás de él imitando sus movimientos, de entre todos ellos estaba un pequeño panda el cual estaba jugando con la pelota y la lanzó hacia atrás dandole a la abuela panda en la cabeza y Po se rió, los maestros cocodrilo, oso y pollo estaban ahí a pero el maestro Pollo estaba picoteando el suelo-

¡Po, Mono ayuden me! -Mantis grito mientras la pequeña panda jugaba con el-

Bebe verde -decía la pequeña panda y Tigresa la cargo sonriendo, Boa se dio un poco y siguió el ejemplo de los demás, el señor Ping estaba dandole de comer a los bebes pandas con algo de picante, un pequeño panda se comió la sopa y termino escupiendo fuego de la boca quemándole la cabeza a un cerdo,Mei Mei estaba usando sus nunchakus mientras el panda de dientes chuecos se estaba riendo cerca de ella, Mei Mei le dio un golpe accidental y le compuso los dientes del golpe dejándole un sonrisa perfecta, Mei Mei al verlo sonrió y se acercó con una mirada coqueta, Po vio como su padre estaba peleando y haciendo movimientos de kung fu dejándolo sorprendido, pero Li se canso muy rápido hasta perder el aliento-

¡Fuerza de panda! -dijo Li sonriendo- hay debo comer -Po se rió un poco por eso, bajo la mirada viendo a los aldeanos con los pandas y respiro algo hondo-

¿Nos podemos unir a la diversión?! -de uno de los techos estaban James y Byakun corriendo con lo que parecía ser un regalo en sus manos, los dos bajaron en una acrobacia y se quedaron frente a Po- bien hecho amigo! -los tres se saludaron y Byakun le sujeto el cuello dandole un coscorrón en la cabeza-

Di que te rindes maestro! -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¡Jamás! -dijo Po riendo y Byakun lo soltó- ¿que tienen ahí?

Un regalo desde de Japón -dijo James sonriendo y le dio la caja a Po, Po la abrió revelando un traje de maestro parecido al de Shifu pero este era blanco de mangas largas, tenía los bordes negros y las mangas negras, y lo ultimo era que tenía una cinta dorada en el hombro derecho hasta la cintura, Po tomo el traje y se lo puso, estaba sorprendido estaba directo a su medida-

¿Pero como? ¿Quien lo hizo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Izanamy lo pidió dijo que te cuides y que seas un gran maestro del chi -dijo Byakun sonriendo, James, Byakun y Po juntaron sus puños sonriendo-

Sabíamos que serias tu el que lograría vencer a Kai Oogway nos lo dijo -dijo James sonriendo-

Si también hay algo mas que quiero hacer -dijo Po sonriendo y se dio la vuelta viendo a Tigresa- Tigresa hay algo que te quiero pedir

Si Po dime -dijo Tigresa sonriendo cargando a la bebe panda, Po tomo de su bolsillo trasero una caja negra y se arrodillo frente a Tigresa llamando la atención de todos- Po...

¿Tigresa te casarías conmigo? -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa lloro viendo el anillo que Po tenía en sus manos-

Si! Mil veces si! -Tigresa sonrió y beso a Po haciendo que se levantara, Po se separó y sonrió poniéndole el anillo a Tigresa, todos los presentes estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo por los dos, Shifu estaba sonriendo viendo a la feliz pareja, pero los guardianes tenían una sonrisa un poco torcida-

Creen que deberíamos decirle? -dijo James entre dientes-

Cállate y no lo arruines el momento hermanito -dijo Boa entre dientes-

cierren la boca orejas finas nos podría oír -dijo Byakun entre dientes mientras veía a Tigresa mover las orejas, Po sonrió y comenzó a hacer los pasos de la maestría del chi, todos lo imitaron y Byakun se puso a su derecha imitando sus pasos, todos los que estaban ahí a excepto James y Boa hicieron brillar sus manos izquierdas con el chi, se produjo una honda de energia en el campo y se extendió por todas las montañas hasta los largos campos en las praderas haciendo florecer los campos de flores, el futuro guiado por Po se podría ver lleno de esperanza-


	8. Chapter 8

**Apoyando a la familia**

Han pasado unos días desde que Po fue nombrado el maestro del palacio de Jade y heredero oficial de Oogway, en ese tiempo el estaba entrenando a los cinco furiosos en sus técnicas y habilidades, hoy como siempre los cinco estaban entrenando mientras Po seguía meditando con su bastón en las manos, usaba su playera blanca de bordes negro con mangas largas negras con bordes dorados, el estaba tranquilo hasta que se escucho el sonido de una flecha acercándose, no abrió los ojos solo alzo los dos dedos de la mano derecha deteniendo la flecha frente a su cara-

¿Como va el entrenamiento? -dijo Po tranquilo y los demás solo respondieron que bien- bueno Mono quiero que hagas el circuito solo usando una pesa en la cola

Si maestro Po -dijo Mono tranquilo, los demás se detuvieron y se alejaron dandole a Mono un poco de espacio, tomo uno de los caparazones de tortuga de jade en su cola y lo levanto, avanzó haciendo el circuito pero el peso en su cola hizo q je terminara cayendo al suelo en medio de los guerreros de madera, el circuito se activo y comenzaron a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo dejándole moretones en todo el cuerpo, Po solo avanzo y lo saco de ahí dejándolo a un lado, Mono reaccionó y se levanto- lo lamento maestro -se disculpó-

No importa sabría que no podrías hacedlo -dijo Po tranquilo- escucha Mono te confías demasiado de tu cola piensa que algún día la tendrás inutilizada por alguna razón, deberás usar tus otras extremidades y así que acostúmbrate a no usar tu cola

Si maestro -Mono se inclinó con respeto y Po asintio tranquilo-

Bien descanse 15 minutos después seguimos -dijo Po tranquilo y todos se sentaron el suelo respirando algo cansados- como te sientes? -sonrío viendo a Tigresa-

Déjame decirte que el entrenamiento ya se esta poniendo algo pesado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- de donde sacas tantas ideas para hacer que nuestros cuerpo pase el limite?

Es verdad de donde sacaste las ideas?me duelen hasta las antenas y eso no puede ser posible por que nunca las uso -dijo Mantis algo sorprendido-

En Japón me hacían correr con pesas en todo el cuerpo, era tanto peso que no podía ni moverme -dijo Po sonriendo-

A propósito Po sabes por que Hinata dejo China? -dijo Víbora algo tranquila pero los demás solo esperaron alguna mala reacción de Tigresa perilla solo veía a Po curiosa por su respuesta-

Sinceramente no lo se -dijo Po tranquilo y se sentó en el suelo- no la he visto en meses, y los demás no quieren decírmelo, hay algo muy extraño -se quedo pensativo un momento- como sea debe ser importante para ella, la conozco y sé que tendría fuertes razones para volver a Japón -sonrío de momento, los demás dejaron ese tema de lado mientras tanto en Japón mas especifico en el castillo de la familia Shiba, se estaban escuchando grito e insultos sobre todo de una hembra, en una de las ventanas se vio la sombra de algo hasta que de la ventana salió Bruce siendo golpeado por una cama en su espalda, Bruce salió gritando de la ventana todo asustado-

¡¿Oigan que esta pasando?! -Izanamy entro corriendo al cuarto, estaba usando una camisa blanca japonesa de color blanca de mangas largas ajustadas con el cuello levantado, los bordes de la playera eran azules oscuros, usaba encima también una gabardina de bordes rojos, el cuello lo tenía levantado, tenía mangas cortas algo amplias, tenía un dibujo de fuego rojo en la zona trasera de la cola de la gabardina y el símbolo de la familia en su espalda, la gabardina era tan larga que le llegaba a las rodillas, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul en la cintura, vio a los lados y vio la ventana perforada con la forma de una cama, se acercó y fue a ver que Bruce estaba tirado en el suelo- ¡¿Bruce hermano esta bien?! -la cama se movió dejando ver a Bruce tirado en el suelo-

Siento que rompieron hasta la cola -dijo Bruce con dolor- ¿alguien vio mi apéndice?

Ya envió ayuda -dijo Izanamy entrando al cuarto, paso una enfermera leopardo y le dijo lo que paso, la enfermera asintio y se fue, solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta viendo a la causante de todo eso- se que es difícil estar de buen humor por estos meses del embarazo pero solo te pido que no rompas a mis amigos Hinata -frente a el estaba Hinata con unos siete meses de embarazo, ella estaba usando una bata blanda dejando ver su cuerpo-

El se lo busco me dijo que era grande como elefante -dijo Hinata molesta-

Solo eso? -dijo Izanamy alzando una ceja confundido y Hinata asintio- bueno...pero no..tu, estas preciosa Hinata vamos sonríe -Izanamy sonrió nervioso y Hinata solo negó para desviar la mirada-

No sonreiré pide que me traigan una nueva cama -dijo Hinata seria y se sentó en una silla que tenía cerca de ella- si me vas a regañar mejor vete -Izanamy solo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos-

No me iré y no te voy a regañar -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y se acercó a ella- se que estas molesta y los cambios de humor están muy presentes en estos meses, no te voy a juzgar ni te voy a gritar -se arrodilló viendo a la cabeza pero ella no lo veía- se que atraviesas por mucho tu sola pero recuerda que estoy siempre para ti no lo olvides -Hinata bajo su mirada y lo vio algo triste- vamos sonríe siempre tendrás el apoyo de tu familia -Izanamy sonrió y Hinata lo abrazo, el le regreso del abrazo un momento- no estas sola en esto

Gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo un momento, después de un rato ella se separó de el y lo vio- creo que deberías ir a ver a tu esposa yo estaré bien descuida -Izanamy asintio y se retiró, apenas salió Hinata comenzó a llorar, el la escucho por detrás de la puerta, se sintió un poco mal pero no podía hacer mucho, regreso a su cuarto topándose con su esposa la cual estaba sonriendo tallando su vientre recostada en una silla, Izanamy cerro la puerta de la habitación y soltó un suspiro-

Hinata volvió a lanzar a Bruce por la ventana? -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy asintio- esta bien mandare a alguien a repararlo descuida, pero sospecho que tienes otra cosa en la cabeza a parte de los arreglos a la casa verdad mi amor? -Izanamy se sentó en el suelo suspirando-

No importa que tanto trate ella no mejora su tristeza temo que le gane y no sobreviva al parto -dijo Izanamy decaído y Luceli le tallo la cabeza-

Tranquilo amor ya veras que esa tristeza se convertirá en felicidad cuando vea a su cachorro -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy se levanto para verla-

Si pero que le diré al niño cuando crezca? Y si nace como su padre y no como su madre? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Entonces serás sincero recuerda que tienes una gran obligación ahora -dijo Luceli algo tranquila y seria- no podemos dejar de lado a la familia, también recuerda que ella te necesita hoy mas que nuca

Si tienes razón, siempre la tienes -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- descuida los cuidare -se inclinó y la beso, bajo un poco mas y tallo su vientre- como están?

Nos sentimos bien -dijo Luceli sonriendo- huy -hizo un gesto de sorpresa e Izanamy se levanto alarmado-

Que? Que tienes?! -dijo Izanamy asustado-

El bebe esta pateando -dijo Luceli sonriendo- huy! Ahí otra vez -Izanamy se acercó y puso la oreja en su vientre sintió el pequeño movimiento del vientre de Luceli y se alejo sonriendo y riendo un poco- nuestro bebe ahí esta

Hola bebe tu papa esta aquí -Izanamy sonrió y le tallo el vientre sintiendo otro movimiento del vientre- waou esta ves fue un poco mas fuerte

Dime loca pero creo que sentí dos -dijo Luceli confundida, ambos padres solo vieron el vientre un momento y esperaron otro momento pero nada paso- no nada...creo que ya se calmo...pero dos..tu crees que...

Gemelos? -dijo Izanamy confundido- bueno los lobos somos algo fértiles y numerosos en lo que a bebés se refieren pero eje no creo que eso pase o ¿si? -estaba un poco nervioso igual que Luceli-

Descuida tendremos uno para cuidarlo -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy asintio, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un tigre de bengala vestido de soltado-

Mas te vale que sea algún ataque o resplandor extraño en medio del bosque o de alguna aldea cercana -dijo Izanamy irritado-

Hay un extraño brillo verdosos que salió del cielo y cayó en una de las aldeas cercanas al cementerio -dijo el tigre asustado e Izanamy asintio-

Ya regreso amor -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y le dio un beso a su esposa, se retiró tomando un arco negro con forma de Dragon doblado por la mitad, una caja llena de flechas y corrió siguiendo al tigre, después de seguir al tigre este lo llevo a un campo alejado del castillo, el campo era de zona agrícola utilizado para cosechar y demás, el campo seguía bien pero los dos siguieron caminando por un rato mas hasta que lo llevó a una pequeña colina-

Es aquí señor Izanamy -dijo el lobo algo asustado, en el campo se veían cinco agujeros algo grandes, un grupo de tigres estaban revisando la zona Izanamy se acercó al campo y se metió a un agujero, lo fue revisando, toco la arena revisando como era-

Esta quemada y es muy extraño -dijo Izanamy serio viendo la tierra negra en sus manos- que fue lo que paso con exactitud?

Bueno primero el cielo se oscureció y comenzaron a formarse torbellino de la nada -dijo un antílope intranquilo- cuando menos nos dimos cuenta aparecieron cinco sujetos usando armaduras antiguas y armas, eran un león, dos tigres de bengala uno de ellos tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, un lobo gris y un buey con una cornamenta algo grande

Interesante -dijo Izanamy serio- noto algo mas o dijeron algo al respecto?

Solo dijeron eran libre y que se vengarían del clan pero no se cual -dijo él antílope algo asustado mientras Izanamy solo suspiro, se escucharon pasos detrás de el-

Oigan mejor todos aléjense un momento no estamos solos -dijo Izanamy revelando su espada por debajo de su gabardina, tomo el mango y espero a que los demás se alejaran un poco- se que estas cerca lo huelo en el aire y puedo sentir tu presencia así como instinto asesino -el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietó un poco y lo sujetaron de los pies sumergiéndolo en el suelo- que patético...

No te lo esperabas hijo del clan Shiba?! -se escucho una voz burlona y algo aguda en el lugar, del suelo salió un lobo con garras largas, ojos negros con un brillo verde, usaba un traje algo viejo con una armadura negra en el pecho su pelo era gris oscuro por la tierra- que te pareció soy Mug de la tierra

Mug? -dijo Izanamy confundido mientras su cabeza era lo único fuera de la tierra- no se quien seas o que busques pero te advierto que no estoy de humor

Huy no me puedes hacer nada y menos en esa situación -dijo Mug sonriendo con burla- además quien eres y qué año es este?

Soy Izanamy Shiba actual cabeza de la familia Shiba y este es el año del púdrete -dijo sonriendo no burla pero al lobo no le hizo mucha gracia-

Vaya conque el ultimo descendiente de la familia Shiba que raro cuando yo vivía por aquí los familiares y cabeza de la familia siempre eran tigres -frente a ellos apareció un león de una gran musculatura de pelo marrón y melena negra, sus ojos tenía la pupila roja con un brillo verde oscuro, usaba una armadura roja en el cuerpo estilo japonesa y ropa negra debajo, Izanamy puso una cara de sorpresa un momento y luego comenzó a bostezar para poner una cara de aburrimiento- oye que significa esa cara? -dijo al irritado- si sabes que estas perdido no?!

Tu crees que me asustan sus amenazas niñas pues se equivocan además con un cuerpo tan grande debes ser muy lento -dijo Izanamy con burla-

Morirás aquí reíste de esto frente a mis garras -dijo él loen sonriendo con sus garras frente a los ojos de Izanamy a escasos milímetros- que pasa tienes miedo? -Izanamy solo sonrió y en eso la tierra comenzó a temblar con algo de fuerza, los dos se alejaron un poco y el suelo se abrió dejando ver el cuerpo de Izanamy liberado, los dos estaban sorprendidos pero sobre todo el lobo gris el cual abrió los ojos bastante mientras el león solo tenía los ojos negros, Izanamy salió del agujero y se sacudió la ropa sacando la arena- Bien entonces te mostrare el..

Espera tengo mucha arena en mi ropa -dijo Izanamy tranquilo agitando su playera hasta sacar la arena de encima y dentro-

Terminaste? -dijo el león tranquilo-

Ya casi -dijo Izanamy sacudiendo su gabardina y su cinturón- listo termine

Bien te mostrare el verdadero el poder del verdadero rey de las bestias! Yo soy Hyakuju -dijo el león serio y expulso un poder verde de su cuerpo, Mug se metió por debajo de la tierra mientras Hyakuju avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con sus garras soltando cinco ondas de energía cortantes, Izanamy salto a un lado evitando el ataque, se giró y golpeo el suelo con el puño derecho haciendo que del suelo salieran fila de rocas afiladas sacando a Mug con fuerza de dentro, Hyakuju se sorprendido pero avanzo y lanzó un serie de golpes con los puños, Izanamy solo los esquivo de forma rápida moviéndose y alzando los brazos deteniendo sus ataques, bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe dandole directo a Hyakuju en el estomago, Hyakuju termino escupiendo algo de sangre e Izanamy salto girando dandole una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Mug solo estaba entre las rocas algo golpeado vio y como Hyakuju cayó al suelo golpeado- ese golpe si estuvo bien -Hyakuju se levanto algo serio- pero solo me rompiste un par de dientes -movió la boca y escupió algo de sangre y un par de dientes- realmente eres un Shiba pero aun no eres digno de ser mi rival- esta vez atacare con todo mi poder mas te vale estar listo -Hyakuju rugió con fuerza haciendo que sus músculos aumentarán de tamaño haciendo que su camisa y armadura en la zona del pecho se rompieran-

Espera no lo mates todavía! -Mug grito sorprendido pero Hyakuju no lo escupo, avanzó y le dio una golpe a Izanamy directo al mentón elevándolo en el aire, Hyakuju apareció encima de él dandole una patada en el pecho con ambos pies y lo fue empujando hasta estrellarlo en el suelo dejando una leve agujero, Hyakuju se dio un momento pero Izanamy lo sujeto de los tobillos, se le elevó en el aire, se giró y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza estrellándolo, Izanamy bajo en picada y le dio una patada directo en el pecho dejando un eco y un agujero mas grande, Hyakuju grito escupiendo mucha sangre, Izanamy solo se impulso alejándose un momento y Hyakuju se levanto molesto-

Te matare! -Hyakuju grito y expulso mas poder de su cuerpo haciendo sus garras mas largas- Corte de León combinación de los meteoros salvajes! -rugió y lanzó un serie de golpes con sus garras, Izanamy los esquivo todos, Hyakuju estaba gritando usando mas velocidad pero Izanamy seguía esquivando llevándose un corte en la mejilla derecha, en el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda- que harás?! Que harás?! -Izanamy solo inclino su cuerpo tomando el mango de su espada, una aura de color azul oscura lo rodeado dejando su pelo blanco y con marcas azul oscuras en las puntas de su cabello, en su cara aparecieron marcas azules oscuras con una luna en cuarto menguante en su frente, su cola se volvió más larga como la de un tigre con marcas de tigre azul oscura y sus colmillos crecieron mas-

Estilo de una espada -dijo Izanamy sacando su espada dejando que la hoja se volviera negra como la noche- Corte oscuro del dragón! -lanzó un corte vertical y un corte en diagonal de la derecha a la izquierda, apareció detrás de Hyakuju guardando a la espada en su funda, en un segundo el cuerpo de Hyakuju se empezó a quemar en un fuego negro oscuro, Izanamy solo vio a Mug y este se puso pálido del miedo, se metió a la arena tratando de escapar pero Izanamy apareció sonriendo de forma tétrica frente a el- te...en...con...tre

No puede ser! -Mug grito asustado y se escucho un fuerte impacto, el suelo se abrió e Izanamy salió sujetando a Mug del cuello con sangre saliéndole de la frente- que..me harás...?

Dime quienes son ustedes y que querían conmigo? -dijo Izanamy serio Mug comenzó a temblar- habla o si no te matare! -Mug se asusto y asintió, mientras tanto en el palacio Shiba Hinata estaba caminando tranquila con Bruce siguiéndola por detrás-

Es enserio no me estés siguiendo tanto tiempo yo sola puedo ir al baño sin compañía -dijo Hinata algo molesta y Bruce suspiro-

No es por nada pero quiero saber si estas bien además Izanamy me pidió personalmente que te cuidara sin titubeos -dijo Bruce serio-

Va has lo un quieras -dijo Hinata algo molesta se dio la vuelta y le mostró la lengua cerrando los ojos-

Si claro eso fue muy maduro Hinata Shiba -dijo Bruce sonriendo con gracia pero en eso escucho unos pasos detrás de ellos, se escuchaban que corrían de lado a lado- no estamos solos Hinata quédate cerca de mi -Hinata se escondió detrás de Bruce mientras el concentro rayos n sus manos creando garras de energía en sus manos, se escucho un paso detrás de el y Bruce lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de rayos amarillas, la esfera atravesó el muro pero no le dio a nada, escucho mas pasos a su lado y lanzó un corte vertical lanzando un corte con sus garras pero no le dio a nada- que pasa?

Es cosa de sombras -dijo un tigre de bengala a su derecha y le sujeto el cuello con las manos, el tigre rugió y lo fue empujando hasta que lo estrello con la pared-

Bruce! -Hinata se preocupó pero bruce lanzó un corte diagonal ascendente dejándole un leve corte al tigre en el pecho, usaba una armadura negra con traje rojo debajo-

Lo siento señorita pero me tiene que acompañar -dijo un buey de traje rojo y armadura azul-

Quien eres tu? -dijo Hinata sorprendida pero el buey no dijo nada, dl buey giró sus manos y la encerró en una burbuja echa de energía- que harás?!

Lo siento señorita pero no lastimo a las mujeres embarazadas sígame -el buey sonrío mostrando que sus ojos también tenía ojos de color verde- manos Carge -el buey se dio la vuelta pero el tigre seguía peleando contra Bruce, el tigre giró y lanzó una patada pero Bruce levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada y lanzó un corte vertical ascendente dejándole un corte en la cabeza y pecho dejándolo sangrar, Carge salgo hacia atrás derramando sangre- ya tenemos lo que queríamos vámonos! -los dos saltaron por una pared y Bruce los siguió, lanzó un golpe soldando una bola de energía pero solo le dio al tigre en la espalda, estaba por saltar pero Izanamy apareció-

Bruce detente! -Izanamy le grito- que querían?

No lo se solo se llevaron a Hinata -dijo Bruce serio- debemos ir por ella -Izanamy le puso la mano en el pecho y le señaló el suelo mostrándole que había sangre derramada, tomo la sangre en sus dedos y la levanto pero paso algo muy extraño la sangre brillo y desapareció- que significa esto?

Significa que debemos seguirlos rápido -dijo Izanamy serio y los dos saltaron para seguir el rastro, mientras con el tigre y el buey los dos estaban llegando a una cueva algo alejada para meterse y esconderse-

Hemos llegado hermano -dijo Carge arrodillándose junto al buey y pusieron a Hinata enfrente de ellos- también trajimos a la hembra como nos lo ordeno y al bebe -frente a ellos apareció un tigre de bengala de ojos rojos y brillo verde en su ojo derecho, usaba un traje de combate de color vino con partes de armaduras y una espada en la cintura-

Bien hecho Buey y Carge trajeron a la mujer del líder del clan Shiba -dijo el tigre de bengala sonriendo- vaya y lo mejor no solo trajeron a la mujer si no también a la cría

Que es lo quieres de mi? Y por que me trajeron aquí? -dijo Hinata seria-

Ya veo el tiempo me ha borrado de la existencia de las mentes jóvenes -dijo el tigre sonriendo- me llamaban Batusai -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo al tigre- ahora lo recuerdas? Yo era un gran guerrero espadachín con la habilidad de encender la espada sin la necesidad de mi elemento, podía cortar el fuego mismo y a mis enemigos de un solo corte pero fui derrotado y asesinado por el Samurai plateado y la Shibari Mangetsu de Cirenio Shiba, y ahora regreso en más de 50 años en el futuro solo para toparme que Cirenio no es mas que un anciano decrépito y su nieto es la cabeza de la familia

Pero eso no explica que buscas de mi -dijo Hinata seria-

Tu llevas el apellido Shiba mi instinto me dice que eres la mujer del chico Shiba y que ahora cargas a su cachorro en el vientre -dijo Batusai sonriendo- cuando el venga a salvarte yo lo matare y destruiré la Shibari Mangetsu eliminando al clan Shiba de una vez por todas

Te equivocas -dijo Hinata molesta y Batusai le puso atención- yo no soy la esposa de Izanamy y este bebe no es su hijo -Hinata bajo la mirada triste-

Entonces no me sirves para nada -dijo Batusai serio, sacó sus espada paso la hoja por la funda haciendo que se cubriera de fuego en un remolino leve- mueran los dos -Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el ataque "Po ayúdame, ayudame!" pensó asustada, se escucho un fuerte impacto y el rugido de un tigre, la pared se abrió dejando ver que Izanamy atravesó la pared de la cueva y detuvo la espada de Batusai chocándola con su propia espada- que?! Un lobo?!

¡Mitad tigre! -Izanamy lanzó un corte desviando la espada de Batusai dejando una onda de aire en el campo, la espada de Batusai estaba ardiendo en llamas y la de Izanamy ardía en llamas azules oscuras- ¿Hinata estas bien?!

Si estamos bien -dijo Hinata asustada dentro de la burbuja " _tu viniste a ayudarme Izanamy_ " pensó sonriendo-

Aguanten un poco mas ya los liberare -dijo Izanamy serio y se puso en guardia mientras Batusai se reía-

Querrás decir que los liberaremos -dijo Bruce sonriendo, se quito la camisa revelando el estomago cubierto de vendas- no te quedaras con toda la diversión sin mi -se puso una banda en la cabeza de color roja- bien tres contra dos espero que hayas traído más sujetos contigo

Espera dijiste que te llamas Batusai -dijo Izanamy serio quedando en guardia- te recuerdo mi abuelo me contó que te enfrentó hace mas de 50 años pero habías muerto y si sobreviviste por que sigues joven?

Si morí hace mas de cincuenta años pero gracias a un carnero loco pude salir con mis hermanos y no solo yo muchos mas logramos salir del reino del reino de los muertos -dijo Batusai sonriendo-

El reino de los espíritus?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos- ahora lo recuerdo en China dicen que hay otro mundo donde van los espíritus de todos los guerreros que han muerto en el pasado, ahí descansan y sufren de torturas de acuerdo a sus pecados, ese es el reino de los espíritus -dijo Hinata sorprendida- pero imposible salir de ahí como es que estas aquí?

Como se los dije un carnero estaba deseoso de venganza y de poder salir de ese reino usando el poder de una tortuga de más de 500 años logró abrir un portal por el cual salió, después de su regreso apareció un panda y los dos se enfrentaron en el otro mundo cuando el panda se retiró fue tan es tupido que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado el portal abierto, ahora todos los espíritus de la venganza logramos salir para tener nuestra segunda oportunidad -dijo Batusai sonriendo-

Ahora lo entiendo cuando Po se enfrentó a su último enemigo dejaron abierto el portal al otro mundo bien creo que es hora de que regresen -dijo Bruce sonriendo y se puso en guardia-

Insolente no sabes lo que dices ustedes que todavía siguen vivos no saben lo que es sufrir el tormento eterno en el reino de la muerte -dijo Carge molesto y Bruce sonrío- yo me encargo de el

Hazlo sufrir -dijo Buey sonriendo, los dos se gruñeron y avanzaron, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una onda roja y amarilla en el campo, la cueva tembló un poco y los dos saltaron hacia atrás dejando una onda de impacto y sonido- hm nada mal muchacho dame una buena batalla -Carga se inclinó en el suelo y rasgo el suelo con sus garras haciendo que se incendiaran y se cubrieran de fuego, Brice concentro energía en sus manos creando garras de energía grandes-

Bien ya es hora de pelear al máximo -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Carge salto y lanzó un golpe vertical, Bruce levanto los brazos cruzándolas y bloqueando el golpe dejando una onda de energía y fuego, Bruce se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas con el talón derecho, Carge cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Bruce lanzó un corte vertical dejando cinco ondas cortantes en el aire, la bola de fuego fue cortada y Carge extendió los brazos sujetando las ondas cortantes de Bruce, forcejeo un poco y deshizo las ondas cortantes de un golpe, Bruce apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con el puño mandándolo al techo de la cueva y lo dejo estrellado, Bruce se quedo viendo a Carge pegado en el techo mientras las rocas caían-


	9. Chapter 9

Nada mal casi haces que quede inconsciente -dijo Carge sonriendo, salió de las rocas y cayó al suelo de pie con el labio inferior roto, se tallo la mandíbula y escupió a un lado algo de sangre- nada mal mi turno -avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical de gancho, Bruce salgo a una lado , se giró y lanzó una patada de talón, Carge bajo su cuerpo y giró dándola una patada a los pies haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, Bruce salto usando sus manos, Carge lanzó una serie de golpes soltando bolas de fuego, Bruce lanzó un corte cruzado soltando una descarga en forma cruzada, las bolas de fuego fueron destruidas y la onda de rayos quedo destruida también, Carge lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Bruce salto a un lado esquivando el ataque y concentró sus rayos en sus manos, Cargue estiro los brazos abriendo las planas y doblando los dedos, los juntos desde las muñecas y disparó varias esferas de fuego, Bruce salto de lado a lado mientras corría esquivando los ataques, los dos estaban cerca del otro y lanzaron un golpe soltando energía dejando una colisión de energía en el campo, la energía exploto y se cubrió todo de humo, Bruce salió del humo y lanzó un golpe bajando los brazos, dio a Carge directo en el pecho soltando una fuerte descarga de energía en el campo, Carge se quejó y fue lanzado contra una de las paredes dejando una agujero con su forma, Bruce solo se quedo de pie y respiro calmándose, Carge salió de las rocas soltando fuego de su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe directo a la cara de Bruce quemándole un poco el pelo, lo alejó un poco, avanzó corriendo y le dio un rodillazo en la espina, lo impulso hasta lanzarlo al techo dejándolo estrellado de cara, Carge avanzó hacia el dando un salto soltando fuego, Bruce salió de las rocas y bajo con lanzando un golpe, los dos se dieron un golpe en la cara, los dos soltaron energía haciendo que explorará dejando una leve cortina de humo, los dos se alejaron cayendo al suelo y avanzaron chocando sus puños dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida usando solo los puños, Bruce se llevo algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo y Carge algunos cortes en el cuerpo, Bruce esquivo un golpe bajando su cuerpo y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago lanzándolo al aire, Bruce concentro energía en el cuerpo y lanzó una esfera de rayos de gran tamaño dandole a Carge en el cuerpo dejando una explosión, del humo bajo Carge dandole un golpe con el puño cubierto de fuego, el golpe le dio en el pecho y fue dejando la tierra un poco mas honda, Bruce solo escupió algo de sangre pero con entro rayos en su cuerpo, salto y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a un lado, bajo a cuatro patas y avanzó, Carge concentro fuego en sus manos y lanzó un golpe con ambas al suelo dejando que el suelo ardiera en fuego, Izanamy colocó una barrera de energía azul frente a él deteniendo el fuego, Batusai solo hizo que el fuego se alejara un poco en una barrera-

-Bruce salto cubierto de rayos y trepó al techo, avanzó corriendo mientras Carge lo seguía con la mirada, Carge lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de fuego, el rayo perforó el techo mientras Bruce salto de un lado y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de rayos, Carge lanzó una esfera de fuego y los dos ataques chocaron en el aire dejando un columna de humo, Bruce llego al suelo y lo golpeo con el puño dejando una descarga, la descarga le dio a Carge en el cuerpo dejando mucho dolor, Bruce apareció frente a el y le dio una serie de golpes por todo el cuerpo, Carge le sujeto las muñecas y salto dándola una patada con ambos pies, Bruce fue alejado con fuerza, se agacho y sujeto el suelo con sus garras, Carge apareció y le dio un golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo dejando una onda de impacto y el suelo perforado, Bruce se levanto y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago dejando una onda de energía e impacto, lo sujeto de la cara y lo levanto, avanzó y lo estrello en el suelo de espaldas, lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo arrojó contra el suelo una y otra vez, lo lanzó al aire, concentro energía en sus brazos, abrió las manos doblando un poco los dedos y junto los dedos desde la punta, toda la energía comenzó a formar una esfera de rayos y la disparo dandole a Carge, la esfera exploto y termino destruyendo casi toda la cueva, la cueva entera había sido destruida, cuando el humo paso reveló que Izanamy estaba en la rama de un árbol ileso mientras Batusai estaba a un lado de brazos cruzados y Buey estaba tirado en el suelo algo asustado, Hinata estaba envuelta con la esfera algo asustada mientras de la cueva no quedaba nada solo algunas rocas que dejaban ver su contorno y Bruce estaba parado en el centro respirando algo agitado con alguno golpes en el cuerpo, frente a el solo estaba un cuerpo algo quemado-

Lo elimine -dijo Bruce serio y luego vio a Buey- bien tu sigues? -Buey solo retrocedió un poco asustado mientras Batusai solo avanzó caminando tranquilo, Bruce solo se puso en guardia esperando el ataque, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con energía concentrada en su puño, Batusai levanto la mano derecha deteniendo el ataque en su palma dejando una onda de impacto, lo levanto y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Bruce cayó al suelo y giro un poco quedando de pie, avanzó de nuevo y lanzó una serie de golpes, Batusai alzo las manos deteniendo todos los golpes con facilidad, los desvío y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se quejara de dolor y escuela sangre, se giró y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Bruce termino estrellándose contra las rocas de espaldas y se quedo atorado-

Y quédate ahí cachorro luego termino contigo -dijo Batusai tranquilo- primero me encargare de esta mujer -se acercó con calma y desenfundo su espada, Bruce apareció y lo sujeto con sus brazos desde el estomago- que haces?

No te dejare ir -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Batusai solo le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas haciendo que se quejara, Bruce aflojo mas su agarre y Batusai se soltó-

Te falta mas de cien años de entrenamiento para poder enfrentarme -Batusai se giró dandole una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, avanzó y le dio un golpe directo en la frente alejándolo de nuevo, Bruce solo termino estrellado contra las rocas mientras su frente se cubrió de sangre igual que su boca- admito que si eres fuerte joven león pero yo tengo otras intenciones que solo matarlos a los tres, mi misión ahora será la conquista y unificación de este país bajo mi propio mando como su líder -se acercó a Hinata la cual estaba asustada, la esfera se deshizo dejándola en el suelo- que lastima que estés embarazada me hubiera gustado ver como te defendías ante mi -Batusai solo saco su espada y la puso frente a el apuntando a Hinata- ahora a acabaré contigo y con la semilla del clan Shiba de una vez por todas, nada se interpondrá en mi camino para mis planes -avanzó haciendo que la esfera se incendiara- muere! -Hinata cerró los ojos asustada, escucho como la espada corto algo de carne y Hinata abrió los ojos notando algo frente a ella-

Iza..na...my -Hinata estaba sorprendida, frente a ella estaba Izanamy sujetando la hoja de la espada con su mano izquierda, los dos estaban forcejeando para ganar, la energía de ambos dejo una colisión en el campo, Izanamy salto hacia atrás dejando un mancha de sangre en el suelo producto del corte en su mano, Batusai también se alejó algo molesto mientras su espada dejaba de arder en llamas-

Insolente! -Batusai levanto la espada sobre su cabeza y lanzó un corte en diagonal, al lanzar el corte libero una onda cortante hecha de fuego, Izanamy solo abrazo a Hinata y desapareció del lugar apareciendo en otro lado cerca de ahí, Izanamy tenía a Hinata cargándola en sus brazos-

Hinata dime estas bien? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viéndola, Hinata solo entrecerró los ojos llorando un poco- vamos no tienes por que sentirte mal sabes que no estas sola ahora yo te ayudare no importa que llegue a pasar -Hinata lo abrazo del cuello dejando su cabeza en su pecho, la bajo con mucho cuidado y le tallo la cabeza-

Gana pero ten mucho cuidado por favor -dijo Hinata llorando un poco e Izanamy asintió sonriendo, se alejo un momento mirando a Hinata, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo algo sonrojada-

Quédate aquí no te acerques mucho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quitó su gabardina y cubrió con ella a Hinata- esto te cuidara es más resistente que el acero -Hinata asintió mientras se cubría con la gabardina, Izanamy dio unos pasos y se quedo de frente a Batusai- hoy Bruce dime ¡¿sigues vivo?!

Como siempre...se te ocurren...las peores bromas ahora -dijo Bruce sonriendo levantándose de donde estaba dejando sorprendido a Batusai- que no ves que este sujeto casi me mata solo por que perdí mi energía?

Que?! -dijo Batusai sorprendido- es imposible que siga consciente lo golpe con todas mis fuerzas y se levanto como si nada! -abrió los ojos sorprendidos y Bruce solo se fue a lado de Hinata para sentarse en el suelo- que le hiciste a Buey?

Te refieres a el? -Izanamy señaló a un lado sonriendo y mostró al Buey golpeado en el pecho y estrellado en la pared con los ojos en blanco- no me dio pelea solo le di un golpe y murió al instante bien es hora de que regreses al otro mundo

No creas que ya me ganaste niño ahora mismo te demostrare mi verdadera fuerza y todo el poder que acumulado con mi odio en estos 50 años -dijo Batusai serio, retrajo sus mano a las costillas y comenzó a gruñir, su cuerpo comenzó a soltar un poder rojo de su cuerpo y rugió dejando una onda de energía en el campo, siguió rugiendo y su cuerpo aumento su tamaño un poco mas-

Mm nada mal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- entonces es momento de que yo también me ponga mas serio -la gema en su espalda brillo un poco y estiró su cuerpo gritando un poco, una aura azul negra lo cubrió y su cuerpo tuvo un cambio, su pelo se volvió blanco y en su espalda apareció una luna en cuarto menguante-

Esa es! -dijo Bruce sorprendido viendo la luna- la legendaria gema que cambia al ser bañada con la sangre de su usuario, la gema que controla las fuerzas de la Luz y la Oscuridad, la legendaria Gema del Sol y la Luna -Izanamy tenía el pelo blanco mientras su cola crecía tanto como la de un tigre haciéndose larga y delgada, la punta de la cola gano pelo de color azul, su pelo se volvió más salvaje ganado más puntas, en su pelo aparecieron marcas azul oscuras como las de un tigre, las puntas de su pelo en la cabeza ganaron marcas azul oscuras igual que la punta de sus orejas, en su frente apareció la imagen de una luna creciente, desde el centro de su nariz apareció una línea azul que se dividió en dos líneas azules hacia sus ojos, las lindas siguieron hasta la punta del pelo de sus mejillas, sus manos y pies ganaron un color azul y sus garras se hacían un poco mas largas, sus colmillos crecieron un poco dejando los dos superiores por afuera, sus ojos eran mas afilados como los de un tigre y se volvieron azul oscuro-

El guardián del Sol y la Luna, el representante de la Luz y la Oscuridad, Izanamy el Guerrero Okami! -dijo Serio guardando su pose de combate-

Yo soy Batusai, hace cincuenta años asesine y me alimente con más de 1000 víctimas ahora mi espada arde con el aceite de todos ellos y mi cuerpo posee la fuerza de mil soldados devorados por mi -dijo sonriendo mientras tomo su espada y esta se incendió dejando la punta encendida- que sea emocionante esta batalla!

-los dos dieron un paso y avanzaron corriendo, tomaron sus espadas y lanzaron un golpe, Batusai lanzó un corte vertical e Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal, las dos espadas chocaron dejando una onda de energía negra azul y roja como el fuego, los dos se alejaron dejando la tierra agrietada, Batusai tomo su espada apuntando con la punta hacia abajo y avanzó corriendo cortando la tierra, lanzó un corte ascendente y la espada se incendió dejando un corte en el aire, Izanamy recibió el corte en el hombro derecho y se alejo quedando con una leve quemadura, Batusai avanzó de nuevo mientras la espada ardía, estaba por lanzar un corte lateral, Izanamy se quedo parado esperando el ataque, Batusai lanzó el corte e Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque, quedo de espaldas y lanzó un corte lateral con el brazo derecho extendido, Batusai quedo con la espada a su derecha de forma vertical bloqueando el ataque, los dos forcejearon dejando una onda de impacto y energía, Batusai lanzó un corte ascendente alejando a Izanamy, giro haciendo que su espada ardiera, lanzó un corte en diagonal dejando una onda cortante de fuego, Izanamy coloco la espada frente a el bloqueando el ataque, la onda de impacto fue mas fuerte dejando agrietado dl suelo, Batusai lanzó un golpe directo con su mano izquierda e Izanamy lo esquivo inclinando su cuerpo quedando con un corte en su hombro derecho un poco mas profundo, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, soltó una descarga y Batusai fue alejado arrastrando los pies en el suelo, se quedo de pie e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, salgo y bajo girando sujetando la espada, Batusai alzo la espada para protegerse y termino siendo impactado por al espada de Izanamy haciendo que se enterrara mas en el suelo, Batusai hizo que su espada ardiera y lanzó un corte moviendo la muñeca, Izanamy solo se alejo un poco, concentro energía en su espada formando un fuego negro azulado, lanzó un corte en diagonal dejando una onda cortante, Batusai le respondió de la misma forma dejando una onda cortante de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron dejando una explosión y una cortina de humo, Izanamy avanzó dejando una onda de aire frente a el, tenía el brazo derecho extendido sujetando la espada, Batusai solo color la espada frente a el dejando que la espada de Izanamy impactará con fuerza la suya, se produjo una onda de impacto y aire algo grande, Batusai fue empujado un poco, soltó la espada un momento y sujeto a Izanamy del cuello con su garra derecha-

Peleas muy bien pero te convertirás en mi alimento guardián -dijo Batusai sonriendo, abrió la boca haciendo que sus colmillos crecieran, estaba por darle una mordida pero Izanamy le sujeto el cuello son su cola y le dio un golpe al mentón cerrándole la boca, Izanamy se había soltado pero no le soltó el cuello, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho con la pierna derecha, lo alejo e Izanamy quedo de pie- que hiciste?

Sencillo no pienso dejarme comer, además tengo mal sabor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomo el mango de la espada con las dos manos y sonrío- dime quieres seguir?

Adelante! -Batusai grito sonriendo, los dos avanzaron hasta que Izanamy desapareció y Batusai se detuvo, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró- donde estas?! Esconderte no te servirá de nada -Izanamy apareció a su derecha sujetando la espada para lanzar un corte horizontal, Batusai lanzó un corte vertical soltando fuego de nuevo pero solo le dio a una imagen- una ilusión? -Izanamy apareció a su izquierda a punto de darle un corte- no lo permito! -Batusai lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de fuego pero el ataque atravesó la imagen de Izanamy- ya veo esta ilusión es una técnica de alto rango

Tiene razón es el Zanzoken la técnica de las Multi imágenes -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Batusai presto atención viendo que había imágenes de Izanamy rodeándolo, todas parecían que estaban corriendo rodeándolo- ahora está atrapado si Izanamy ataca a la máxima velocidad terminara destrozándolo

Eso no! -Batusai hizo arder su espada y la calvo en el suelo dejando que el fuego lo rodeara y lo cubriera- estilo del fuego campo de fuego! Ahora mi cuerpo está protegido por el campo de fuego no te acercaras a mi -Batusai estaba sonriendo viendo que las imágenes de Izanamy desaparecían hasta dejad al original frente a el- te tengo! -levanto su pesada concentrando todo el fuego en la hoja y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda cortante mas fuerte, Izanamy coló o la espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque con dificultad, la onda de fuego le fue quemando parte del pelo y lo fue empujando poco a poco, solo doblo la espada lanzando un corte ascendente y destruyó el ataque- lo repelió...no..el -el fuego se formó en un remolino y se quedo girando en la hoja de la Mangetsu de Izanamy- el lo esta absorbiendo!

Ya veo esta usando sus poderes al absorber el fuego lo deja en una clara ventaja para atacar, ahora solo debe controlar ese fuego -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy avanzó corriendo dejando que el fuego creciera en su espada, lanzó un corte horizontal soltando tres ondas cortantes de fuego, Batusai salgo a un lado llevándose un corte en la espalda de forma vertical, rodó por el suelo sintiendo que la herida le quemaba la espalda-

Gr imposible no solo absorbió mi ataque si no que también logró regresármelo este Guerrero es muy peligroso -dijo Batusai molesto viendo a Izanamy el cual se quedo de guardia- ahora estaré en sumo cuidado con el -se levanto y tomo su espada, Izanamy volvió a desaparecer dejando imágenes de el alrededor de Batusai- niño no te sabes una técnica mejor? Eso ya no funcionara! -se giró lanzado un corte horizontal soltando una onda de fuego y le dio a Izanamy justo en el pecho, Izanamy se alejo en un salto quedando con una cortada y una quemadura en el pecho, no se preocupo y siguió corriendo dejando tres imágenes de el- ahora yo te atacare de la misma forma! -Batusai avanzó creando tres imágenes de el en el camino, los dos chocaron espadas dejando tres ondas de impacto en el campo, los dos desaparecieron y solo se vieron como las chispas por el impacto entre espadas seguían en el campo, en un lado Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal y Batusai lo detuvo, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo, Batusai lanzó un corte horizontal chocando con fuerza la espada de Izanamy, Batusai lanzó un corte vertical y después otro de forma diagonal presionando a Izanamy con sus golpes, salto y le dio una patada a Izanamy en la cabeza con el empeine, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y Batusai lanzó una estocada clavando la punta de su espada en el hombro izquierdo de Izanamy-

Izanamy! -Hinata grito asustada, Batusai sonrio pero Izanamy levanto la vista serio y sujeto la espada con su mano derecha, lo empujo y Batusai se alejo de un salto- este tonto solo hace que me preocupe -pego su mano derecha a su pecho sujetándola con su mano izquierda, Izanamy estaba derramando algo de sangre-

Bien terminemos con esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- dime una cosa mi abuelo te mostró la técnica más poderosa del estilo del Dragón? -Batusai se quedo callado mientras Izanamy le apuntaba con la espada- por tu silencio diría que no, bien ven -Batusai gruño y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal pero Batusai desapareció y apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda y lo lanzó contra una foca quedando estrellado de cara, Batusai avanzó corriendo y extendió el brazo derecho sujetando la espada, concentro fuego en la hoja de la espada y siguió avanzando, Izanamy se quedo ahí un momento cuando Batusai estaba cerca Izanamy reaccionó y se impulso usando sus pies dejando una onda de viento en el suelo, el golpe de Batusai le dio a la roca e Izanamy bajo en picada lanzando un corte horizontal, Batusai solo lanzó un golpe dandole a la hoja de la espada, se creó fricción y una onda de impacto, Izanamy se alejo de un salto y quedo en guardia, Batusai quedo con el puño derecho encendido en fuego, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy inclino el cuerpo y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago, Batusai gruño y le clavo la espada directo en el costado derecho de su costilla, Izanamy soltó un leve grito de dolor y se alejo derramando sangre, se sujeto el costado tratando de contener la sangre, Batusai se acercó y lanzó una estocada haciendo que el fuego explotara y alejara a Izanamy hasta que el impacto con un árbol, Izanamy se quedo acostado en el suelo sujetando la herida, se levanto mientras sus poderes curaban sus heridas pero de madera lenta-

Dime una cosa muchacho Shiba, por que salvas a esa mujer y a su hijo? Por que arriesgar tu vida por salvar a esa criatura que no es tu hijo? Y a una mujer impura que tendrá la cría de otro macho en tu castillo? -dijo Batusai serio mientras Izanamy no contestaba- no quiero algo estupido como que es cosa de honor, familia o humildad, tu solo buscas alimentarte de ese dolor para hacerte fuerte vives con una idea hipócrita de que si ayudas a los demás estos te regresaran el favor al igual que la vida y el destino, pero te equivocas al ayudar a esta mujer que representa una vergüenza para tu clan teniendo un hijo bastardo, solo traerás la vergüenza a tu clan con esta mancha para mi es algo ilógico -Hinata bajo la cabeza avergonzada y triste- déjame decirte que cuando yo...

¡Cállate! -Izanamy le grito muy molesto mientras Batusai y los demás se sorprendieron- Hinata no es una mancha para mi clan, ella ha peleado por nuestra familia, ella ha vivido a su manera, ha sido libre de escoger todo lo que ella quiso -apretó la espada con mas furia- pero jamás a representado una vergüenza para mi al contrario cada día me siento mas y mas orgulloso de ella, ella ha decidido tener a su bebé y criarlo por si misma y para eso se necesita mucho valor, pero ella jamás estará sola mientras yo este aquí para protegerla, para apoyarla, no la abandonare por que la amo! -apunto a Batusai con su espada encendida mientras Hinata sonrio y lloro un poco-

Izanamy yo...-Hinata estaba feliz pero los dos guerreros no hacían mucho caso-

Entonces muere y se devorado por mi! -Batusai avanzó encendiendo su espada en fuego-

Toma una de las técnicas mas poderosas del clan Shiba -Izanamy curdo su espada y se preparó para desenvainarla de nuevo, avanzó colocando su pierna izquierda enfrente, tomo la espada y esta se encendió en una energía azul oscura- estilo de una espada, Las nueve cabezas de Dragón! -lanzó un corte a sus muslos dejándoles cortadas en ambas piernas, un corte en los hombros, dos en el pecho, dos en la espalda y un corte en la frente poco profundas, Batusai grito un poco y fue alejado por los impactos hasta estrellarse con unas rocas con fuerza dejando un fuerte impacto en el lugar- esto se termino -Izanamy estaba por guardar la espada pero donde Batusai había sido impactado se incendió en un fuerte torbellino de fuego- aun estas vivo? -Batusai estaba molesto y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy de nuevo lanzando una estocada envuelta en energía, los dos chocaron espadas un momento dejando una onda de impacto, Izanamy giró con la espada en la mano, Batusai levanto la espada cubierto en fuego-

Que esta pasando?! El me esta jalando al centro del choque -dijo Batusai sorprendido- no esto no es obra suya esto es...-frente a los dos estaba una onda de energía azul oscura que iba creciendo poco a poco- es una onda de vacío -Izanamy termino girando y lanzó un corte lateral dandole a Batusai en sus costillas del lado derecho, siguió y lanzó un corte ascendente estirando el brazo derecho con la espada en mano, se produjo un viento y cuatro cortes de energía aparecieron en el cuerpo de Batusai y terminaron convirtiéndose en llamas negras-

Las Garras del Dragón que parten el cielo! -Izanamy grito y el viento se volvió un torbellino negro de llamas, Batusai grito y cayó al suelo de espaldas al suelo mientras su cuerpo se quemaba- esto se termino -Izanamy deshizo las llamas de su espada y la guardo-

Nada mal muchacho...jeje...mis sueños y esperanzas...frustrados por un Shiba de nuevo...nada mal...jeje -Batusai se reía un poco mientras su cuerpo ardía-

Ahora dime quienes mas salieron del mundo de los espíritus -dijo Izanamy serio-

Jeje...lo descubrirás muy...pronto...-el cuerpo de Batusai se cubrió de llamas negras hasta que se deshizo en un resplandor verde, Izanamy termino de curar y Hinata lo abrazo llorando un poco-

Espera tranquila estoy lastimado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Hinata no dejaba de llorar- tranquila todo termino bien -Bruce solo se quedo sentado y sosegaron a que Hinata se calmara-

Mi bebe no había pateado todavía y vivía con el miedo de que bueno...-Hinata bajo la cabeza llorando un poco, Izanamy seguía en su forma de guardián y puso la mano en el vientre de Hinata- que haces?

Bebe...hola bebe anda no seas tímido conmigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata puso atención y suspiro sintiendo una patada- jaja ahí a estas pequeño hola -se sintió otra patada de parte del bebe haciendo reír a ambos-

Mi bebe esta pateando -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- huy, ok bebe estas lastimando a mama -Izanamy se rió un poco y la dejo, el bebe se detuvo un poco- creo que le hacia algo de afecto

Vamos hay que volver al castillo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se puso a cuatro patas mientras Hinata estaba sentada en su espalda y Bruce los seguía caminando, después de un rato los tres llegaron al castillo con calma y se pusieron a atender sus heridas, Hinata le explico todo lo que paso a Luceli y ella la abrazo agradeciendo que estuviera con bien, las dos hablaron con calma y llegaron a una idea, esa misma noche Izanamy estaba en su recamara vendado de la mayoría del cuerpo por las heridas, estaba leyendo un libro y la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinata- hola Hinata como estas?

Estamos bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada- la doctora dijo que el bebe esta bien y nacerá en dos meses -se sentó en la cama frente a Izanamy el cual asintió sonriendo- Izanamy con lo que dijiste hace rato, gracias -Izanamy la vio confundido- tu has estado en mi vida cuidándome, protegiéndome y demás, cuando dijiste que me amabas bueno yo...-se sonrojo un poco e Izanamy solo movió las orejas confundido- yo...me di..cuenta...que...Po

Hinata dime todo con honestidad sabes muy bien que yo no soporto las mentiras -dijo Izanamy serio y Hinata respiro hondo-

De que Po ya no me ama! -Hinata grito un poco e Izanamy estaba sorprendido- es verdad...cuando yo...descubrí que estaba embarazada me llene de felicidad, quería decírselo a Po pero cuando lo vi enfrentarse a Yujiro y ver que el se preocupaba por Tigresa me di cuenta de que ya teníamos que seguir con nuestras vidas, mis sentimientos hacia el ya no son los mismos, el tiene su vida y yo la mía, mi bebe es solo mío y yo lo criare a mi manera -Izanamy suspiro y la vio a los ojos, no noto miedo ni titubeos al hablar- dime ¿estarás conmigo y me apoyaras?

Si siempre de eso no hay duda -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Hay algo que te quiero pedir, puedes decir que no si gustas también ya lo discutí con Luceli ella esta de acuerdo solo falta que me des tu decisión -dijo Hinata seria-

Si está bien dime que es -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Quiero que me ayudes a cuidarlo, no me importa si crece sin su padre pero no quiero que crezca sin su familia -dijo Hinata deprimida- quiero que lo amen, que lo cuiden ¿será bienvenido aquí?

Si siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Hinata es tu hijo, no lo vamos a tener solo porque lo pidas, lo vamos a tener y a cuidar todos juntos porque es un miembro más de la familia, es tu hijo y lo vamos a amar siempre de eso no lo dudes -Hinata lo abrazo y ahí se quedaron los sonriendo por un rato-


	10. Chapter 10

**Llámenme Maestro Byakun!**

Era más de media noche en Japón e Izanamy estaba en una citación algo incomoda, la noche anterior había tenido una conversación seria con Hinata donde ella le pido que fuera el padre de su hijo que estaba por nacer, Izanamy acepto y esta noche el tenía problemas para dormir ya que compartía la misma cama con dos hembras, en su derecha estaba Luceli su esposa y a su izquierda estaba Hinata la cual no quería dormir sola esa noche debido a sus preocupaciones y miedo que había pasado, Izanamy se retorcía un poco en la cama tratando de salir del agarre de ambas hembras que lo tenían abrazado _"debo calmarme soy el maestro y dueño de mi propia vejiga"_ pensó Izanamy algo preocupado y apretó las piernas mientras enrollaba la cola aguantando las ganas de orinar " _no puedo debo ir al arbolito! Pero como salgo?"_ pensó viendo a sus lados, se encorvo y empezó a salir con cuidado desde el centro de la cama y fue al baño, regreso mas relajado solo para toparse con ambas hembras sujetando su vientre-

Que tienen? -dijo Izanamy algo asustado-

El bebe esta pateando -dijeron las dos aguantando los golpes de sus bebés en el vientre e Izanamy solo se quedo sentado en la cama, pasaron mas de dos horas hasta que los bebes se calmaron y las mamas pudieron dormir, llegando a la mañana las hembras se despertaron pero notaron que les faltaba algo o alguien y ese era Izanamy el cual no estaba, las hembras lo buscaron hasta llegar al pasillo donde se toparon con un mono de pelo rojo y traje blanco y amarillo estilo japonés, estaba hablando con un siervo como de un metro cincuenta de pelo color café y una cornamenta algo corta-

Sara Clent han visto a Izanamy? -dijo Luceli tranquila pero los machos se ir ron a los ojos y luego a las hembras- que pasa?

El salió esta mañana dijo que tenía una misión que si ustedes se levantaban tarde que fueran a desayunar el volvería dentro de poco -dijo Clent el siervo tranquilo-

Entonces no saben a donde a fue? -dijo Hinata tranquila y los dos machos negaron con la cabeza- bien gracias chicos solo espero que no haga alguna tontería donde arriesgue su vida -las dos chicas se fueron dejando al par algo nervioso-

Crees que regrese? -dijo Clent nervioso-

No lo se pero se dice que quienes van a ese lugar jamás regresan vivos -dijo Saru algo nervioso, los dos voltearon viendo a los lejos una montaña con una capa de nieve- el monte Fuji se dice que es la entrada al mundo de los muertos -Izanamy estaba caminando saliendo de un bosque solo para ver la gran montaña frente-

El monte Fuji -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó tranquilo hasta llegar a una cueva, entro con cuidado y siguió su camino por un cierto tiempo, cuando salió de la cueva estaba frente a un portón rojo casi en la cima de la montaña, lo vio un momento y siguió caminando con cuidado, el lugar estaba rodeado de neblina densa y un poco oscura, con cada paso que daba escuchaba los gritos y golpes que se habían dando hace años durante las guerras, muchas vidas habían caído por tratar de tener el control sobre esa montaña sagrada, siguió su camino hasta el punto de la montaña donde se veía una reciente actividad volcánica- la entra a Yomi, la tierra de los muertos -solo vio la lava un momento mientras el humo salía de ahí- ahora debo ver si el sello que puso Izanagi no ha sido roto todavía, si lo esta este mundo se convertirá en tierra muerta -solo dio un paso y siguió el camino, mientras tanto en China mas especifico la ciudad imperial Byakun estaban corriendo y saltando de casa n casa solo por diversión-

Byakun donde estas?! -se escucharon los gritos de Boa, Byakun asomo su cabeza viendo que Boa estaba buscándolo por la calles sin parar el solo se rió un poco y siguió su camino- el maestro uniere saber de ti de esta no escaparas me oyes? -Boa siguió gritando mientras buscaba a Byakun, Byakun solo suspiro y salió corriendo un momento cuando escucho los sonidos de una campana, siguió los sonidos y vio un templo en lo alto de una montaña con un bosque muy denso rodeándolo-

Kira -dijo Byakun sonriendo y decidió entrar por el bosque, entro al bosque y fue corriendo hasta trepar en cada una de las ramas, salto de rama en rama para trasladarse y llegar a la cima de la montaña,casi en la entrada al templo de ceremonias estaba una leona vestida como sacerdotisa, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga amplia y algo abombada, debajo usaba un pantalón rojo abombado con una cinta o cuerna blanca gruesa, la leona tenía el pelo café claro con ojos coló azules, Byakun sonrió contenerlo por verla, la leona estaba recibiendo a los aldeanos que estaban entrando cuando no quedo ninguna ella simplemente se dio la vuelta sonriendo-

Se que estas ahí Byakun -dijo Kira sonriendo mientras Byakun se ocultó en el árbol- no es necesario que estés a la defensiva conmigo, ni un te ocultes huelo tu esencia a licor -Byakun se olió la ropa un poco y si era verdad para escapar de James, su maestro y Boa se rocío con algo de alcohol para disfrazar su olor- por que no vienes y me ayudas un poco -Kira sonriendo viendo el árbol donde estaba Byakun- además aunque trates de disfrazar tu olor siempre hueles así -Byakun cayó del árbol de espaldas-

Ella si me conoce bien -dijo Byakun tallando su cabeza, se acercó a Kira- hola lamento no haberte dicho que pasaba bueno es que no tenía pensado venir y yo...

Bueno esta bien que vengas de vez en cuando aunque sea para saludar -dijo Kira sonriendo mientras Byakun se sonrojo un poco _"no entiendo que me pasa yo Byakun, uno de los seis guerreros más poderosos del mundo, conquistador de miles de mujeres sonrojado por una simple chica esto debe estar mal, no lo acepto no lo acepto!"_ Pensó algo alterado- y bien te gustaría ayudarme?

Con gusto! -dijo Byakun sonriendo moviendo la cola de lado a lado, Kira sonrió cerrando los ojos para Byakun ella se veía muy hermosa, después de un rato de ayudar a Kira con el templo los dos estaban sentados en uno de los escalones frente al templo- ha estoy cansado

Ni hicimos nada -dijo Kira sonriendo- solo saludamos a los aldeanos, jalaste la campaña mientras ellos daban sus oraciones para tener prosperidad en la vida y lo hiciste como cien veces, después tomamos los deseos, los contamos y los metimos en el pozo para cumplirlos -Byakun se recostó cansado mientras Kira sonrió- espero que esto te haya purificado

Lo dudo mucho -dijo Byakun sonriendo, era apenas el atardecer y Kira estaba sonriendo viendo el cielo- en que piensas?

En nada solo que desde que te conozco no has dejado de venir, aunque sean unos minutos siempre vienes a ver el templo, te quedas en el árbol de haya y ves la entrada para después irte sin decir nada -dijo Kira sonriendo- esta es la primera vez que te quedas mucho tiempo y me ayudas, gracias -Kira sonrió tranquila mientras Byakun se sonrojo y desvío la mirada- quieres comer algo? -sonrío _"a ti preciosa"_ pensó Byakun de mala forma-

Quisiera comer...-Byakun dudo un poco pero al ver la cara de Kira suspiro y se calmo- quisiera comer unas galletas con te que dices?

Digo que si y hoy precisamente compre unas nuevas galletas para comerlas en mi descanso espérame aquí ya vengo -Kira se levanto y regreso al templo, apenas entro y cerró la puerta Byakun cayó al suelo de espaldas-

Que me pasa yo no soy así! -Byakun agito las manos y pies en un berrinche- no lo soporto! Es tan linda, hermosa, amable y demás! -rodó por el suelo y golpeo el suelo con las patas con un berrinche, se levanto y apretó los puños viendo al cielo- terminare muriendo por ser tan bueno! -lloro un poco y su ánimo decayó, comenzó a rodar mientras se golpeaba la cabeza en el suelo en algunas ocaciones, después de un rato se calmo y Kira volvió con un plato de galletas y una bandeja con dos tazas de té-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Kira sonriendo, puso la galletas entre los dos y le dio una taza de té- espero que te guste el te de manzanilla

Si es mi favorito -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se dio la vuelta mostrando que tenía una línea de sangre saliendo le de la frente-

Pero que te paso?! -Kira grito sorprendida- quédate quieto te voy a curar -de su bolsillo saco un tela de color banca y comenzó a tallar la cabeza de Byakun donde se había golpeado y tenía la cortada, comenzó a detener la sangre un poco- no entiendo como te paso esto -Byakun tenía la mirada directo en la camisa de Kira pero ella no mostraba nada la camisa tenía el cuello largo hasta la mandíbula, Byakun solo suspiro, después de un rato Kira le ato el pedazo de tela en la cabeza para tener que evitar otro sangrado de parte suya, parecía que tenía una banda en la cabeza, los dos siguieron hablando por rato hasta que Kira decidió preguntar algo- dime Byakun que estabas haciendo esta vez para que te vinieras a esconder?

Yo esconderme? Nunca -dijo Byakun lleno de orgullo por si mismo pero Kira tenía la mirada entre cerrada mordiéndola galleta, lo estaba analizando con la mirada- esta bien el maestro Leo quiere que sea el nuevo maestro del palacio Imperial

El maestro de los guardianes y de los futuros guardianes?! Eso es un gran honor! -dijo Kira sorprendida- debes sentirte muy feliz Byakun

Si debería pero no es lo quiero -dijo Byakun sonriendo algo decaído- es decir si soy el nuevo maestro del palacio imperial no podré ser tan libre como antes y tendré que atender a nuevos alumnos y yo no se enseñar ni siquiera se si estoy listo para ser un maestro en totalidad

Esas dudas siempre son normales Byakun pero estoy segura que cuando menos te des cuenta serás un gran maestro -dijo Kira sonriendo dejando nervioso a Byakun- descuida estarás bien de todas maneras solo es cosa de paciencia, mostrad y arreglar, solo toma las cosas con calma -Kira sonrió mientras la tarde se volvió noche-

Si gracias por el concejo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se levanto- me tengo que ir Kira pero puedo volver mañana?

Claro vuelve cuando tu quieras eres bienvenido -dijo Kira sonriendo, Byakun solo asintió y fue bajando por un rato, apenas había pasado la mitad cuando dos cosas lo impactaron en la espalda dejando un agujero en las escaleras-

Te tenemos! -dijeron los dos sujetos que lo atraparon- ahora ira con el maestro -dijo James serio junto a Boa-

Ya hablare lo juro hablare James se hizo pipí en la cama y culpo a Boa! -Byakun grito-

Lo sabia! -Boa grito molesta viendo a James molesta-

Oye eso quedaba entre nosotros -dijo James sonrojado-

No importa que sea quítense de encima que siento que mis huesos se rompen -dijo Byakun molesto y los dos lo sujetaron de manos y pies con una soga, lo amarraron en una cara y James se lo llevo cargando- oigan por que me amarran como puerco?! -Byakun estaba atado a la vara de madera solo viendo como lo bajaban-

El maestro Leo dice que quiere hablar seriamente contigo, no termina ni decir que quiere y sales corriendo solo para coquetearle a una chica! Que no tienes vergüenza? -dijo Boa seria viendo a Byakun-

No mucha -dijo Byakun tranquilo, después de una caminata y de tratar de arreglar el agujero que habían dejado todos regresaron al palacio imperial donde el maestro Leo no estaba del todo feliz- hola maestro Leo

En donde estabas Byakun?! -Leo le hablo con una voz gruesa haciendo temblar al tigre- y bien?

Solo salí a dar un paseo -Byakun sonrió nervioso-

Si a darle sus besitos a esa chica llamada Kira -dijo James sonriendo con burla- nada mas no te vaya a salir con que es macho como la ultima vez jajaja -Boa no pudo evitar reírse un poco igual que James mientras Byakun estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una aura depresiva-

Ya basta de burlas -dijo Leo serio pero igual no podía evitar reír un poco- bien escucha Byakun fu has alcanzado la maestría del chi cosa que ni James, ni Boa mucho menos Hinata han logrado por eso eres el mas prospecto a convertirte en el nuevo maestro del palacio

Pero entienda que yo no se como ser un maestro y tampoco quiero ser uno -dijo Byakun serio, se levanto del suelo para ver a su maestro- yo no soy como usted, tampoco soy un gran maestro solo soy un guerrero que le gusta ser libre -Leo suspiro y luego vio a los otros dos-

Retírense déjennos solo -dijo Leo serio y los dos se despidieron, salieron por la puerta apenas cerraron la puerta se pegaron de oídos a la puerta para escuchar que pasaba- bien dime Byakun para ti que es ser un maestro del kung fu?

Seriedad, control, sacrificio cualidades de las cuales no soy capas de controlar -dijo Byakun algo decaído- yo jamás podría ser como usted

Yo no trato de convertirte en mi -dijo Leo sonriendo- trato de que seas un mejor tu, es verdad que el kung fu demanda sacrificio pero recuerda que en la vida hay cosas mucho más importantes que solo el kung fu -Byakun alzo la mirada topándose con la mirada calmada de Leo- mira se que debes sentir algo de miedo por ser el maestro nuevo pero no debes sentirlo, enseñar no están difícil solo empieza por lo básico y lo iras entendiendo

Pero usted lo hace sonar fácil -dijo Byakun tranquilo-

En mi primer día no sabia ni que hacer para enseñar a los demás, créeme uno por poco se rompe hasta la cola -Leo se rió un poco pero Byakun se imagino si mismo perdiendo la cola y la abrazo con algo de miedo- pero me di cuenta que para enseñar no debo estar nervioso, debo mostrar un poco y hacerlos entender de vez en cuando -Byakun suspiro mientras el maestro seguía con sus recuerdos- bueno, dime una cosa esa amiga especial tuya es la sacerdotisa del templo verdad?

Quien Kira? -dijo Byakun un poco nervioso- bueno ella es especial, linda y cosas así pero es una amiga -se sonrojo haciendo reír a Leo- que dije?

Nada solo que esperaba el día en que te viera nervioso por solo una chica -dijo Leo riendo un poco- bien escucha algunos creen que es una regla pero no es cierto nosotros los maestros de kung fu nos podemos casar con una hembra

Entonces si nos podemos casar? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- espere por que me dice esto?

Para que veas que aun tienes libertad de ser tu mismo, ya se cuando te sientas listo de ser un maestro ven a verme y yo con justo te daré mi lanza -dijo Leo sonriendo mostrándole una gran lanza de mango rojo, guardia dorada con una hoja algo larga- esta lanza es mi bien más preciado y he tenido grandes batallas con ella, pero siempre hay algo de lo que me eh arrepentido de no tener

Así que? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Una familia propia -dijo Leo sonriendo y Byakun se sorprendido- veras yo solía ser como tu creerme insensible, totalmente aislado del matrimonio lo mas posible, pero cuando envejeces y te das cuenta de que dejaste ir tu oportunidad de ser realmente feliz como Shifu terminas anciano demacrado, triste y solo como Shifu, dime quieres ser feliz realmente o terminar como Shifu -Lo sonrió y Byakun lo pensó un momento-

Si, creo que quiero ser feliz y vivir sin arrepentimiento -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Leo asintió-

Bien ahora ve y consigue a esa chica -dijo Leo sonriendo y Byakun asintió- pero primero asegúrate de que sea una chica jejeje

Por favor solo paso una vez! -Byakun grito algo molesto mientras Lo y los demás no paraban de reír- si muy chistosos, mejor dejen de reírse o terminaran con las sabanas mojadas -Byakun se retiró a su cuarto para descansar, a la mañana siguiente Byakun se levanto muy temprano y se fue del palacio corriendo a cuatro patas-

A donde va tan temprano? -dijo Boa algo insegura, lo siguió a una distancia algo larga, Byakun regreso al templo solo para ver que Kira estaba en la entrada ella sola barriendo-

Hola! -Byakun sonrió llegando frente a ella con las manos en la espalda-

Hola Byakun que trae tan temprano por aquí? -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Bueno yo solo quería ver que estuvieras bien y te traje esto -dijo Byakun un poco nervioso montándole unas cuantas flores que tenía con el-

Gracias son hermosas -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada tomando las flores- quieres ayudarme hoy también? No hay nadie en el templo -Byakun asintió y ayudo a Kira en el templo mientras los dos estaban hablando de diferentes cosas, Byakun se abría de forma sincera con ella- entonces que has pensado de ser el maestro?

Es una gran oportunidad para mi -dijo Byakun tranquilo- pero siento que quiero ser libre siempre, pero tampoco quiero terminar solo y arrepintiéndome de mis desiciones como el maestro Shifu, hay mucho en que pensar pero tampoco tiempo para hacerlo

Entonces solo tomate un momento -dijo Kira sonriendo y se acercó a él- respira hondo y relaja tu cuerpo y mente vamos hazlo -Byakun asintió- respira -los dos respiraron profundamente- relaja -dejaron salir el aire relajando el cuerpo- espero que esto te ayude un momento -el atardecer comenzó a formarse, Byakun se movió un poco y quedo en la entrada relajándose un momento mas, entre los arbustos Boa asomo su cabeza viendo que pasaba, Kira lo siguió pero tropezó con una escoba que estaba en el suelo y cayo directo en el pecho de Byakun quedando los dos en una especie de abrazo, Byakun y Kira se vieron a los ojos con un brillo bastante extraño, Boa casi grita de la impresión pero se tapo la boca quedando sonrojada, con la pareja ellos estaban sonrojados y un poco nerviosos, Byakun solo le dio un beso lento en los labios dejando sorprendida a Kira, Kira estaba sorprendida al principio pero regreso el beso con calma abrazando a Byakun, los dos quedaron así un momento hasta que se hizo de noche-

Kyaaa! -se escucho un grito muy fuerte de parte de Boa regresando a ambos felinos al mundo real, cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron y Boa salió de los arbustos- que hermoso el pequeño Byakun al fin se volvió un hombre! Al fin se en,oro eso fue un beso de amor lo se! Lo sentí!

Boa que haces aquí?! -Byakun grito sorprendido-

Beso de amor?! -Kira se sonrojo y luego los dos se vieron sonrojados- Yo no lo siento mucho es que..! No se si! Si yo siento...! Perdón debe irse! -empujo a Byakun pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban en la entrada justo donde iniciaban las escaleras, Byakun trato de mantener el equilibrio pero no puedo y cayo de espaldas, empezó a caer rebotando en cada escalón del templo- hay lo siento...-Kira estaba avergonzada viendo como Byakun se estaba quejando y cayendo en rebotes por todos los escalones-

Descuida si mis golpes no lo han matado lógico esto tan sencillo no lo hará -dijo Boa sonriendo- piensa si en verdad quieres a Byakun -Kira se sonrojo y trato de hablar pero los labios le temblaban de nervios- no le digas que yo te dije esto pero el te ama mucho adiosito -Boa le guiñó el ojo dejando a la felina nerviosa, Byakun siguió bajando rebotando y golpeo se la cabeza contra los escalones-

Ah Eh Ih Oh Uh Boa tiene la cara de un burro -dijo Byakun cada vez que golpeaba hasta caer de pecho al suelo quedando con los pies y espaldas doblados hacia enfrente, Boa termino llegando con mas calma a su lado-

Disfrutaste la caída? -dijo Boa con burla pero Byakun solo le gruño- huy que delicadito

Mejor cállate -dijo Byakun serio y se levanto un poco a dolorido- todo iba tan bien y tu lo hechas te a perder

Perdón pero admito que fue divertido verte caer hasta este punto -dijo Boa sonriendo un poco, los dos volvieron hasta el castillo pero había algo que Boa no podía guardarse- la mas? Dime en verdad la amas?!

Un de que hablas?! -Byakun estaba nervioso y sonrojado-

Si la amas! -Boa no dejo de gritarle en todo el camino riendo un poco, apenas había llegado la media noche algo estaba pasando en el cielo justo en el templo donde estaba Kira, primero se formaron nubes de tormentas hasta que comenzaron a bajar en un torbellino verde esmeralda, en el centro del patio se formaron cuatro brillos verdes con un remolino cubriéndolos, el remolino paso dejando un leve agujero en cada uno de los lugares, de ahí emerge rieron cuatro seres, el primero era un oso de color negro de ojos rojos, el segundo era una especie de León de pelo café, el tercero era un tigre de bengala de ojos azules y por ultimo una araña negra con una calavera en la zona de su espalda en color rojo-

Bien donde estamos? -dijo el oso molesto- huele a purificación -el oso usaba una armadura de color roja con un pantalón negro, estaba olfateando el aire- este olor me da nauseas

Entonces deja de oler Oso -dijo el león serio- debemos encontrar el rosario de 1080 cuentas para que los espíritus de nuestros hermanos sean libres del mundo de los espíritus

Entonces usare mi olfato para tratar de saber donde esta pero el olor sagrado de este lugar me lo impide un poco -dijo el tigre serio- alguna idea señor Yen -vio al León-

Tranquilo Shias -dijo Yen serio viendo al tigre- este templo debe tenerlo lo recuerdo hace cien años yo mismo vi como fue sacado de la tierra y fue usado para enviarme al mundo de los espíritus de solo recordarlo me hace enojar tanto que soy capas de quemar y destruir China

Ya no te aflijas -dijo la araña negra sonriendo- ya hallaremos ese rosario, vamos a hablar con las personas que habiten este templo y que nos digan donde está el rosario

Buen punto araña -dijo Yen sonriendo, extendió el brazo derecho y formo una esfera de energía de color verde, la disparo dandole a la puerta del templo creando una leve explosión- que esperan banda de inútiles también ataquen! -el tigre lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, el golpeo el suelo liberando rocas, los ataques le dieron a diferentes partes del templo causando una leve destrucción en el, los ataques despertaron a Kira la cual se puso una falda roja corta que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, unas sandalias negras con unas medias blancas largas y su camisa blanca de manga largas, salió corriendo de su cuarto y llego al patio viendo como el templo ardía-

Mi casa! El templo! -Kira grito asustada y corrió al pozo cerca del templo para buscar agua pero fue detenida por un hilo de tela de araña que sujeto sus pies y cayo al suelo- que paso? -frente a ella cayo Oso serio y la sujeto del cuello, Kira se susto y trato de soltarse sujetando la mano de Oso, Oso gruño con fuerza dejándola asustada-

Basta Oso -dijo Yen caminando entre el fuego tranquilo- buenas noches doncella, dígame donde esta el rosario de las 1080 cuentas?

Yo...no se...de que...me hablan -dijo Kira tratando de respirar-

Hmmm no te hagas la inocente conmigo se que el rosario esta aquí -dijo Yen sonriendo- así que te seré sincero -le dio un golpe en la cara, Oso la soltó y el la sujeto solo para lanzarla de espaldas al suelo haciendo que gritara un poco- se muy bien que el rosario esta aquí por que con el me enviaron al mundo de los espíritus! Dime donde esta! -Yen se fue acercando a ella mientras Kira retrocedió un poco por el miedo, medio del bosque se escucho un grito y Byakun se levanto alzando las orejas-

Kira? -dijo confundido, tomo una capa con un gorro en la cabeza se la puso y salió corriendo rumbo al templo, cuando llego encontró el templo destruido y quemándose- Kira! Kira! -grito buscándola- Kira donde estas?! -la siguió buscando cuando un fila de rocas apareció frente a él tratando de acatarlo, Byakun salgo hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de las rocas, apenas dio un paso una tela gruesa de araña lo envolvió del cuerpo dejándolo atado de brazos al cuerpo, una bola de fuego iba hacia el pero salto y giro dandole un golpe con la cola a la bola de fuego, cayo de pie y aplico fuerza rompiendo la tela, Byakun se quedo en guardia mientras Oso y Araña se quedaron frente el al igual que el tigre- quienes son ustedes donde esta Kira -Oso y Tigre le gruñeron un poco mientras el les regreso un rugido mas fuerte-

Será mejor que guardes tus colmillos tigre por que si no ella lo pagara caro -dijo Yen en una viga sujetando a Kira de las manos con una tele de araña-

Kira! -Byakun se preocupo viendo que ahora estaba un poco golpeada-

Byakun ten cuidado! -Kira le previno pero Yen le dio un golpe en la cara y Byakun rugió un poco, estaba por ir pero Yen le puso sus garras en el cuello-

No tan rápido muchacho -dijo Yen sonriendo y Byakun se detuvo- escucha te haré un trato dado que esta mujer puede ser algo valioso para ti, entrégame el rosario de 1080 cuentas mañana al medio día en el bosque más cercano solo búscame por mi energía, no me hagas esperar o -Yen sacó sus garras- la voy a asesinar!

No! -Byakun avanzó corriendo pero las rocas volvieron aparecer frente a él impidiéndole el paso, se formo una pared de fuego haciendo que no pudiera ver nada- devuélvela! -Yen solo se rió mientras un torbellino de energía los cubrió a ambos causando que desapareciera, Byakun rugió y avanzó entre el fuego a cuatro patas pero cuando llego ya no estaban, se enojo tanto que lanzó un rugido haciendo que los rayos se soltaran un poco en el cielo, después de un rato llego al palacio azotando la puerta llamando la atención del maestro Leo-

Byakun que hacías afuera sabes la hora que es? -dijo Leo serio pero noto que Byakun estaba molesto y con los ojos afilados- que paso?

Unos sujetos atacaron el templo donde Lira vive se la llevaron -dijo Byakun serio- dijo que quieren el rosario de 1080 cuentas o la van a asesinar maestro -el maestro Leo se quedo serio un momento mientras veía a Byakun- sabe usted algo maestro?

Si se a que te refieres -dijo Leo serio-

Si no es mucha molestia quisiera tener sus reviews de la historia y también una opinión de sobre el capítulo sobre el día de las madres


	11. Chapter 11

Entonces dígame donde encuentro ese dichoso rosario -dijo Byakun serio-

Lamentablemente fue destruido hace mas de un siglo en una pelea que tuvo el anterior maestro del palacio imperial, el rosario ya no existe solo queda una réplica -dijo Leo con algo de pena mientras Byakun estaba sorprendido- pero si tengo una réplica podríamos hacer algo

Si lo tengo -dijo Byakun serio- creo tener un plan deme la copia del rosario reúna a los demás tendremos que idear un plan rápido -Leo sonrió, a las fuerzas tenían que despertar a James y a Boa, Byakun se metió al cuarto de James viendo que estaba durmiendo muy cómodo abrazando su almohada- despierta James! -Byakun tomo un extremo de la cama y la lanzo al aire haciendo que James despertar y cayera de cara al suelo con la cama encima de el-

Que?! Que?! Nos atacan?! -James despertó gritando asustado viendo a todos lados- que paso?

Levántate y ven conmigo tenemos una misión muy importante -dijo Byakun serio y James asintió, lo segundo fue ir por Boa, Boa estaba en su cuarto abrazando su almohada mientras sonreía-

Si Ricky ahí, si ahí mi amor, la lengua mas -decía en sueño hasta que Byakun le hecho agua encima alertándola- ya que ya que ya se termino?! Que paso?

Vamos hay cosas por hacer que ver como sueñas de forma pervertida -dijo Byakun serio y Boa se quedo extrañada Byakun casi nunca era serio, los cuatro se reunieron en centro del palacio- bien escuchen Kira fue secuestrada y necesito de su ayuda para que este plan de salvarla funcione

Espera nos despertaste a las doce de la noche para salvar a tu novia secuestrada? -dijo James alzando una ceja incrédulo-

No es mi novia, es una chica a la cual me quiero tirar eso es todo -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso pero se escuchaba muy poco seguro- bien escuchen ellos nos esperan en el bosque y este es mi plan -todos estaban escuchando el plan de Byakun mientras tanto con Yen y los demás ellos había llegado a un bosque justo en el centro, Araña enredo las manos y pies Kira con su tela y la dejaron pegada con esa misma tela en un árbol-

Díganme por que hacen esto? Quienes son ustedes? -dijo Kira algo molesta pero todos le estaban dando la espalda tratando de fingir que no la escuchaban- me ignoran?! Oigan! -silbo con fuerza pero Araña le puso un pedazo de tela en la boca haciendo que se callara-

Gracias bien escuchen ese tigre vendrá dentro de poco así que les pido que estén preparados para cualquier cosa -dijo Yen serio y los demás asintieron- Tigre tu y Araña quédense juntos para hacer un equipo todavía más fuerte y cubran la parte sur -la araña se colocó en el hombro del tigre y los dos avanzaron hacia otro extremo- Oso fu mantén todo en un margen corto mientras yo me quedare aquí para ver a nuestra rehén -Oso solo asintió y se fue a otro extremo para esconderse en el medio del bosque- ese tigre si intenta algo morirá -Kira trataba de hablar pero como tenía la boca tapada con el pedazo de tela solo se escuchaban murmullos y demás- no me digas que en verdad crees que ese tigre podrá hacerme frente -Kira asintió pero se notaba que se burlaba un poco- que tratas de decirme? -uso una garra y le corto la tela dejando que hablara-

Digo que tu plan va a fallar por que te enfrentas al guardián de la gema del tigre blanco, uno de los seis guerreros más poderosos de toda Asia -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Le tienes mucha fe a ese tigre -dijo Yen sonriendo con burla- bien veamos como le va cuando se enfrente a los demás -se escucho un relámpago a los lejos y vieron como Byakun llego en un resplandor blanco- veo que finalmente llegaste trajiste lo que te pedí?

Si lo traje -Byakun abrió su capa mostrando el rosario- dame a Kira -Yen sujeto una de las muñecas de Kira y la jalo con fuerza-

Dame el rosario -Yen extendió la mano y Byakun solo lanzó el rosario, Yen lo atrapo apenas lo toco Byakun avanzó y le dio golpe directo en el pecho lanzándolo contra el árbol, tomo a Kira en sus brazos abrazándola para su protección- maldito -Yen grupo un poco sujetando el rosario en su mano-

Dime Kira estas bien? -dijo Byakun tranquila y Kira lo abrazo asintiendo- entiendo debes estar asustada -Byakun estaba serio y luego como Yen se levanto molesto- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y te ponga a salvo

A donde vas?! -Yen grito y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de energía verde impidiéndole el paso a Byakun- no escaparas de aquí Oso Tigre vengan! -esperaron un momento pero nadie llego pero que esta pasando?

Sencillo mis amigos y compañeros les están haciendo frente ahora solo quedamos tu y yo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, se escucho un impacto algo cerca y se voló tendón a ver como se libraban peleas cerca de ellos, el maestro Leo estaba peleando contra Oso y James contra el tigre y la araña, Byakun sonrió pasando a Kira detrás de el, de su capa saco la lanza de Leo, le dio una maniobra y la sujeto con su mano derecha sobre su cabeza apuntando a Yen con ella, en el bosque se escucho un impacto donde James salió avanzando corriendo, frente a él estaba Tigre con la araña en su hombro derecho, James desapareció y apareció dándole un golpe directo en el pecho con el puño, Boa salgo sobre y giro lanzando una onda cortante de energía que le dio en el pecho y lo estrello contra un árbol-

Ríndanse! -dijo James sonriendo pero Tigre solo se levanto y sujeto a la araña en sus brazos-

Espera que haces?! -grito la araña asustada y el tigre solo se la comenzó a comer dejando a los dos guardianes sorprendidos, cuando terminó su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía foja y morada, comenzó a expulsar poder formando cuatro patas de araña en su espalda hechas de roca, sus garras crearon mas quedando con un brillo rojo en sus manos- que hizo? -el tigre avanzó y lanzó un golpe lateral soltando una onda de energía roja, James salgo y sujeto a Boa de su cuerpo, en el aire el tigre apareció dándoles un golpe con una de sus patas de rocas lanzándolos contra el suelo dejando una onda de impacto-

Creo que es mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos -dijo James a dolorido, el tigre comenzó a bajar en picada concentrando fuego en su mano derecha, James se levanto y lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás esquivando el ataque- nuestro turno -los dos expulsaron poder verde de sus cuerpos y avanzaron corriendo, James le dio un golpeen la cabeza, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo que el tigre retrocediera un poco, Boa salgo de los hombros de James y disparo una bola de energía que le dio al tigre en el pecho causando una explosión frente a él, James salto y golpeo el suelo liberando un torrente de agua debajo del tigre haciendo que se elevará un poco en el aire, Boca concentro rayos en su cuerpo y estaba lista para atacar pero el tigre se cruzo de brazos y junto las rodillas al pecho, las patas en su espalda se abrieron y comenzaron a formar una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, la disparo y James la sujeto en sus manos quedando en un forcejeo un momento, la esfera la empujo y termino estrellándose contra un árbol provocando una explosión, del humo salió James expulsando poder de sus cuerpo- bien creo que hay que subir de nivel -el pelo de James se comenzó a volver negro completamente excepto en su boca la cual seguía blanca con un leve brillo verdoso, sus ojos se volvieron marrones un poco mas rojizos y parecía sus muñecas y tobillos eran cubiertos por unas rocas negras, con Boa ella comenzó a expulsar poder amarillo haciendo que su cuerpo creciera un poco mas,ven su cabeza apareció algo parecido a una aleta en cada lado y sus colmillos crecieron un poco y sus ojos pasaron a ser amarillos oscuros, los dos habían paso a su forma de guardianes- bien ya es hora -Boa se enredó en el cuerpo de James terminando con la cabeza asomada en el hombro derecho-

El tigre rugió solo rugió y disparo una esfera de fuego de sus patas, James le dio un golpe lateral a la esfera desviándola al suelo, Boa concentra rayos en su boca y disparo una esfera que le dio al tigre en el cuerpo, James avanzo corriendo y le dio una patada en el pecho, bajo el cuerpo y le dio un codazo en el estomago, el tigre gruño pero lanzó un golpe con su pata de roca, James la esquivo y le dio un golpe rompiendo la roca, dio un ligero pistón al suelo levantando una roca frente al tigre haciendo que se alejara un poco, James avanzo y le dio un golpe directo en la cara del lado derecho, el tigre se quejó un poco pero le dio un golpe directo en el estomago, James se quejó un poco y el tigre comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con sus patas hechas de rocas, James las fue esquivando lo más rápido posible pero recibió algunas cortadas en el cuerpo por los ataques, Boa se desenredo un poco y bajo al suelo, avanzó y le dio un golpe al tigre en el estomago con su cola, se enredó en su cuerpo y comenzó s apretarlo con fuerza, concentro rayos en su cuerpo y los soltó en una descarga amarilla haciendo que el tigre se quejara un poco, James concentro fuego en su pierna derecha, avanzó corriendo, salto estando cerca y le dio una patada al tigre justo en la nariz rompiéndola un poco, el tigre solo fue empujado una poco y Boa se enredó en su pierna derecha, James sujeto a Boa de su cuerpo y comenzó a girar sin soltarla, Boa termino soltando al tigre haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol hasta partirlo, Boa solo termino enredándose en el cuerpo de James de nuevo, estaba un poco mareada pero podía continuar, James se quedo quieto un momento esperando el ataque del tigre, apenas paso un momento sintió como la tierra comenzó a temblar debajo de el, el tigre rugió saliendo de la tierra, James salgo a un lado esquivando el golpe de una de sus patas de rocas, el tigre salto a un lado tomando una roca, la lanzo y James le dio un golpe destruyéndola, el tigre apareció frente a el con el puño encendido en fuego y lanzó un golpe soltando la bola de fuego, James estiro los brazos cuando una barrera de agua creando un choque entre ambos dejando algo de vapor en el campo, los dos saltaron hacia atrás quedando en guardia, Boa se bajo del cuerpo de James y golpeo el suelo con la cola haciendo que una roca levantara al tigre de su lugar, James concentro agua en sus garras formando garras de agua a presión, avanzó y quedo enfrente del tigre, lanzó un golpe vertical soltando un torrente de agua, el tigre se cubrió con unas rocas deteniendo el golpe pero el agua de James tomo mas fuerza y perforó la roca llegando hasta el pecho del tigre y el agua le perforó el pecho, James soltó su mano y cayó al suelo de pie mientras que el tigre cayo muerto y su cuerpo se deshizo en un brillo verdoso-

Por que paso esto? -dijo James confundido viendo el brillo que había quedado-

No se pero ese sujeto tenía mucho misterios por lo visto -dijo Boa seria, se escucho un rugido a lo lejos, en otro lado el maestro Leo estaba peleando contra Oso-

Oso lanzó un golpe de forma lateral y Leo lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, salto girando y le dio una patada en la mejilla derecha con el empeine, bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe directo en el estomago, el oso se quejó y lanzó un golpe concentrando rocas, Leo se cubrió de brazos soportando el golpe, Oso gruño un poco y siguió lanzando varios golpes mientras que Leo solo los bloqueaba con sus brazos, en un momento los brazos de Leo comenzaron a sangrar un poco por los golpes con las rocas, salto y bajo en picada dandole un golpe a Oso en la cara con el talón, Oso lo sujeto de la pierna con sus dos manos, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo con fuerza, giro y lo lanzó a un lado contra una roca haciendo que la rompiera con el impacto, Leo se levanto algo adolorido mientras Oso avanzó hacia el corriendo a cuatro patas, salto y lanzó un corte con su garra derecha en forma diagonal, Leo levanto los brazos deteniendo el golpe, concentro energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho, no se detuvo y siguió golpeándolo por unas veces mas haciendo que Oso escupiera algo de sangre, le sujeto el cuello con la cola y lo atrajo para darle un golpe mas fuerte en la cara, Oso se alejo por el golpe, se giró y clavo una de sus garras del suelo haciendo que una roca grande avanzará hacia Leo, Leo solo saco sus garras y concentro energía en ellas, lanzó un corte en diagonal destruyendo las rocas de forma fácil, avanzó y le dio un golpe con ambos brazos directo en el pecho soltando una onda de energía, la onda de energía fue tan grande que dejó un eco en el bosque, Oso termino ahogando un grito y escupió algo de sangre de su boca por el golpe, no aguanto mas y cayó al suelo de espaldas-

Pobre bestia solo pensabas en pelear verdad? -dijo Leo sintiendo algo de lastima pero noto algo el cuerpo de Oso se fue deshaciendo dejando solo un resplandor verdoso- que rayos? Que es esto? -el cuerpo de Oso había desaparecido dejando solo leves resplandores- era solo un espíritu en pena nada mas -en donde estaba Byakun peleando contra Yen se vieron los dos resplandores que se dirigían al cielo-

No puede ser derrotaron a Oso y a Tigre -dijo Yen sorprendido- esto me las pagaras

Bien solo quedas tu nada mas -dijo Byakun sonriendo tomando la lanza de su maestro quedando en guardia- dime quien eres? Quiero tener la mayor información tuya

Yo...me llamo Yen -dijo serio- morí hace mas de cien años en un combate contra unos monjes un usaron el rosario de 1080 cuentas -Yen levanto el rosario- ahora gracias a un guerrero llamado Kai soy libre ya que el abrió el portal al mundo humano y al mundo de los espíritus -Byakun abrió los ojos sorprendido-

Claro ahora lo recuerdo Po me había dicho que el había ido al mundo de los espíritus y pudo regresar con vida, lo mismo me dijo Boa -dijo Byakun serio- entonces tu...

Así es gracias este rosario podré abrir completamente el portal dejando entrar a miles de soldados para destruir China! -Yen levanto los brazos apretando el rosario y los extendió pero nada pasaba- que esta pasando? -lo miro de cerca- por que no funciona?

Por que es falso el verdadero se destruyo hace años -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Yen solo gruño y lanzó el rosario al suelo rompiéndolo en las cuentas de nuevo, gruño y se arranco la camisa que tenía puesta, comenzó a rugir haciendo que su cuerpo incrementará sus músculos y un poco su tamaño-

Ahora usare todo mi poder para matarte! -Yen rugió mientras que Byakun tenía un Poker face estilo Saitama-

Mm ok -solo dijo Byakun, mientras Kira estaba un poco más lejos viendo como terminaría todo, Yen comenzó a rugir con mas fuerza expulsando mas poder mientras las rocas y polvo volaban un poco cerca de Byakun el cual seguía igual, en un momento Yen apareció frente a Byakun le dio un golpe en la cara lanzado lo contra un parte de árboles lejos, Kira se asusto viendo a la a velocidad que iba Byakun, detrás de Byakun apareció Yen dandole una patada en la espalda lanzándolo al aire, Byakun se quejó un poco y trato de estabilizarse en el aire, cuando se dio cuenta Yen estaba frente a el dandole una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, se detuvo y giro dandole una patada en el cuerpo haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas dejando una onda de impacto y un leve agujero, Byakun salió de ahí con unos rasguños- bien quieres ser rudo puedo ser rudo! -se cruzo de brazos y luego los retrajo a las costillas, su cuerpo se cubrió de un poder blanco y comenzó a gritar mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, sus marcas cambiaron a un color azul pálido tomando una una forma más afilada, sus ojos se brillaron con mas fuerza mientras sus colmillos crecían el doble saliéndose de su boca, un aura de rayos lo cubrió y su pelo en las mejillas se volvía un poco mas salvaje, su pelo blanco gano un color un poco mas azulado mientras un aura azul y blanca lo rodeaba- estoy listo! -gritó expulsando mas poder de su cuerpo y se quito la capa tomando la lanza y la arrojó a un extremo dejándola clavada en el suelo-

Hazlo divertido! -Yen avanzó preparando un golpe concentrando energía verde en su mano derecha, Byakun avanzó rápido y los dos se dieron un golpe, Byakun le había dado una patada en la cara a Yen y Yen le había dado un golpe en la costillas, los dos estuvieron forcejeando un momento aguantando el dolor, los dos solo avanzaron y comenzaron a pelear en un poderoso intercambio de golpes en el campo, los dos daban su máximo esfuerzo y a cada golpe que conectaban se producía una onda expansiva, Byakun le dio una golpe directo en la cara a Yen haciendo que retrocediera un poco espulgando sangre de la boca, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, solo dio un paso y lo fue empujando dejando una resplandor azul, Yen lo sujeto del brazo y le dio un golpe en la cara dejando una onda de impacto, lo levanto y lo lanzó al cielo, Byakun se giró y bajo en picada estirando la pierna derecha, Yen se cubrió de brazos soportando el impacto, Byakun se giró y cayó de pie, Yen levanto los brazos y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos, Byakun se cruzo de brazos soportando el golpe hundiéndose mas en la tierra, los dos desaparecieron de chocaron en otro extremo lanzando un golpe a la cara del otro, Yen se alejo pero volvió lanzando un golpe cubierto en energía verde, Byakun lo bloqueo con su hombro derecho dejando una honda de impacto, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón con la planta del pie, se quedo de pie y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho soltando una descarga blanca de rayos, Yen termino siendo alejado y Byakun avanzó corriendo, Yen se giró y lanzó un golpe lateral soltando una onda energía verde, Byakun se cruzo de brazos soportando el impacto, forcejeo con la energía hasta que esta explotó frente a el, Byakun se giró y quedo de pie respirando un poco agitado, Yen apareció frente a el y lanzó un golpe, Byakun se cruzo de brazos soportando el golpe, lo desvío y le dio una patada en las costillas, soltó una descarga causando una explosión ahí mismo, Yen termino con las costillas algo quemadas pero igual avanzó, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una fuerte onda por el impacto, comenzaron a pelear de forma rápido en un intercambio de golpes, Kira estaba escondida escuchando los impactos de cada golpe-

Que sorprendente batalla, no puedo ver bien sus movimientos -dijo Kira sorprendida viendo como Byakun seguí peleando de forma rápida- Byakun es realmente sorprendente -se sonrojo un momento mientras que Byakun salto dandole un golpe a Yen en la cara, Byakun rugió y lanzó un golpe muy fuerte, le dio justo en el estomago dejando una onda de impacto que agrietó el cuelo, después le dio una patada directo en la cara dejando una onda igual de fuerte, por último salgo y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza haciendo que escupiera sangre, Byakun sonrió pero Yen le sujeto de la pierna y lo lanzó al aire, lo siguió en el salto y le dio un golpe con ambas manos juntas en un puño justo en la espalda, Byakun termino impactando el suelo con fuerza pero se levanto, Yen bajo en picada con el brazo derecho cubierto en energía, Byakun concentro energía en sus puños y lanzó un golpe con ambos extendidos, se produjo un choque de energías en el campo, los dos forcejearon un poco haciendo que la energía creciera mas hasta que exploto cubriendo el campo con algo de fuego, Kira se asusto un momento pensando que Byakun estría herido, Byakun salió del fuego empujando a Yen con sus puños, lanzó una serie de golpes rápidos dejando energía por cada golpe que daba, Yen lanzó un golpe y Byakun lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y Yen sujeto su brazo derecho, los dos estaban forcejeando expulsando mas energía- tu...-Byakun fue empujado un poco por Yen el cual estaba sonriendo- Tu puedes Byakun! Gánale!

Calle! -Yen grito, se alejo y lanzó una esfera de energía contra Kira- despiste ya no me sirves! -Byakun solo avanzó hacia la esfera y se interpuso entre ella y Kira recibiendo el impacto en el cuerpo, el ataque causó una leve explosión y Byakun quedo algo herido por eso-

Byakun! -Kira se acercó a verlo- no te muevas tienes una quemadura en el pecho -Byakun se sentó viendo a Yen- no hay otra opción debemos irnos

No lo haré -dijo Byakun serio tratando de levantarse- no me rendirá ahora

Pero debes descansar -Kira le sujeto el brazo derecho- por favor ya no luches mas si lo haces pondrás en riesgo tu vida -Kira loor un poco y Byakun se sorprendió-

No te duermas! -Yen avanzó corriendo, Byakun reaccionó abrazando a Kira y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Yen le dio al suelo dejando un agujero en el suelo- nada mal

No escaparé! -dijo Byakun seguro pero tranquilo- ya huí una vez y alguien cercano a mi lo pago muy caro -Byakun solo tuvo la imagen de un leopardo de espaldas rodeado de llamas- no pienso escapar pero tampoco pienso dejar que nadie mas muera -Kira vio como el cuerpo de Byakun se cubrió de un poder blanco e iba en aumento- no pienso dejarte sola, no pienso soltarte ni dejarte ir Kira -Kira se sonrojo un momento mientras Byakun la dejaba en una lugar más retirado- el miedo es lo que me impedía hacerme mas fuerte y por fin puedo decir que no tengo miedo a nada ahora! Terminare esta pela Kira, para protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado, protegeré a quienes no pueden protegerse y usare mi poder para que todos los que quieren vivir! -Byakun grito expulsando un poder blanco, el poder llego hasta el cielo y bajo en forma de un relámpago que cubrió el cuerpo de Byakun, después de un resplandor algo fuerte se reveló a Byakun con unas marcas negras de forma afilada tomando la forma de rayos en su frente, sus ojos tenían la pupila afilada, su pelo se había vuelto más salvaje mientras que el tamaño de sus colmillos había disminuido un poco, las marcas en sus brazos habían desaparecido dejando una marca negra grandes de el hombro hasta la mano en forma de un relámpago, en pelo en su cola era blanco pero mas salvad y puntiagudo al final, un rayo se formo en sus brazos y piernas de color blanco, el rayo lo cubrió dandole forma de garras con una marca negra en medio, en la espalda apareció un rayo dejando cinco comas negras en forma de un circulo en toda su espalda, Byakun rugió y se quedo en guardia-

Pero que esta pasando?! Que rayos te sucedió?! -Yen grito sorprendido- quien eres tu?!

Yo soy Byakun El Guerrero de las tormentas! -grito expulsando mas poder- segunda Forma de Guardián Emperador del Rayo! -Yen se cubrió de energía y avanzó envuelto en ella, Byakun salto elevándose mas en el aire, giró retrayendo sus garras haciendo que la energía creciera mas mientras que el anillo en su espalda girara envuelto en energía blanca- Garras del emperador Relámpago! -bajo en picada golpeando el pecho de Yen con sus dos garras, se produjo un fuerte resplandor dejando una onda de impacto y energía en el campo, Kira estaba sorprendida mientras que Byakun rugía expulsando mas energía, Yen no se lo creí y era empujado por la fuerza Byakun mas y mas al fondo, Byakun rugió con mas fuerza haciendo que la energía perforara el pecho de Yen y lo cubrió de energía eliminándolo mientras la energía parecía que partía la mitad del bosque con toda su fuerza, James, Boa y el maestro Leo llegaron viendo el resultado y sonrieron viendo a Byakun en su nueva forma-

Felicidades Byakun! -James grito sonriendo igual que Boa-

No Byakun no -dijo sonriendo- llámenme Gran Maestro Byakun! -tomo la lanza y la coloco en su espalda mientras que James y Boa sonreían-

Si maestro Byakun -dijeron los dos saludándolo como si fuera su maestro-

Veo que finalmente aceptaste quien quieres ser -dijo Leo sonriendo y Byakun asintió- felicidades ya no tengo nada mas que enseñarte y decir buena suerte Byakun

Gracias maestro Leo -dijo Byakun sonriendo en eso fue tacleado por Kira- oye espera -se escucharon unos cuantos llantos y vio que Kira estaba llorando-

Gracias al cielo estas bien! -dijo Kira sonriendo y llorando, Byakun la abrazo con una mano y deshizo su transformación-

Hay que hermoso cuando es la boda?! -dijo Boa emocionada dejando sorprendido a Byakun-

Boda cual boda?! -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Yo lo escuche todo Byakun dijiste que no me soltarías ni nunca me dejarías ir, para mi eso sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada, Byakun ahogo un grito y su mandíbula se desencajo un poco mientras sus ojos se hacia pequeños-

Es verdad si sonó como a una propuesta -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Ahora la cumples Byakun -dijo James riendo un poco-

Un maestro siempre cumple con su palabra ahora te casas por que si. -dijo Leo riendo un poco-

Prométeme que me cuidaras amor -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada mientras Byakun sudaba a maneras por los nervios- te amo -le dio un beso en los labios y Byakun cayó de espaldas sonriendo pero todo torcido- les encargo mi cuidado y que reparen el templo

Con gusto -dijeron los demás-

Solo para aclara si eres hembra verdad? -dijo Byakun entrecerrando los ojos-

Si mira -Kira se le ato la falda haciendo que Byakun viera-

Ok lo eres -Byakun sonrió y cayó de espaldas desmayado-


	12. Chapter 12

**El rapto de la princesa leona**

El día en china era como cualquier otro este día Byakun estaba golpeándose la frente en el muro del palacio imperial, seguía golpeándose por un rato pero la razón era algo que muchos no se esperarían-

Mi amor ¿qué color de tela crees que combine con el pastel y su glaseado? –dijo Kira sonriendo, la nueva novia de Byakun y su futura esposa, ella estaba en una mesa con Boa a su lado leyendo algunas cosas y viendo colores de tela-

La verdad es nuestra boda pero no tengo mucho que hacer, te dejo lo mejor a tu selección –dijo Byakun sonriendo, estaba pálido con la cabeza ensangrentada y pegada en una esquina escondida del palacio-

Muy bien –dijo Kira sonriendo, Boa estaba emocionada viendo las opciones de comida, tela y las demás cosas para- muchas gracias por ayudarme Boa creo que Byakun no esta tan emocionado por nuestra boda

Es de entender los achos son unos bobos que solo piensan en el sexo –dijo Boa sonriendo- ¿Byakun ya le diste la sortija?

Si pero tengo que trabajar por tres meses completos y Kira dice que no puedo volver a beber sake ni otra bebida alcohólica –dijo Byakun sonriendo algo pálido-

Bueno es que te quiero muchos años conmigo y nuestros hijos – dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun cayo de cara al suelo al escuchar la palabra hijos- quiero nueve amor –Byakun solo tembló por todo el cuerpo del miedo " _apuesto que Po no pasa por este tipo de cosas_ " pensó Byakun un momento pero en el palacio de Jade Grulla se estaba volviendo loco, estaba corriendo de un lado a otro con muchas cosas en las manos, las cosas trataban de colores de flores, telas, pedazos de pastel y comida-

¡Grulla! –Tigresa le grito un momento pero nada lo distraía el solo colocaba detalles en las columnas del palacio como si su vida dependiera de eso- ¡Grulla ya relájate! –le volvió a gritar pero nada le llamaba la atención al maestro- Grulla si no paras en este momento no te dejare organizar la boda –Tigresa se cruzó de brazos seria y Grulla se detuvo en un instante frente a ella-

¡No puedes hacer eso ya llevo más de lo planeado! – Dijo Grulla asustado- pero si quieres que te boda sea un desastre ¡bien despídeme! – Grito un poco y Tigresa iba a decir algo pero Grulla se arrodillo frente a ella suplicando- ¡perdón no me despidas solo quiero que su boda sea la mejor de todas! ¡Por favor no me despidas! – le sujeto las piernas a Tigresa llorando un poco dejándola un poco incomoda-

¡Ya deja de llorar que me llenas los pies de mocos y lágrimas! –Tigresa le grito un poco y Grulla se levantó soltando algunos quejidos por el llanto- no te voy a despedir solo te quería decir que te detuvieras un poco con esto de la boda apenas estamos señalando la fecha y tú ya estas organizando todo sin decirme nada, al menos ¿se te ocurrió decirme que color de tela tenías pensado o que sabor de pastel? –Tigresa alzo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Perdón pero siendo sincero pensaba que no te interesaban muchos los detalles y por eso estoy practicando como arreglar el salón para cuando sea el gran día –dijo Grulla sonriendo- perdí la apuesta pero al menos arreglar esta boda hace que todo mi dinero perdido valiera la pena

¿Apuesta? ¿Cuál apuesta? –Tigresa estaba confundida y Grulla comenzó a sudar de los nervios- Grulla respóndeme ¿de qué apuesta estás hablando?

Este….yo…-Grulla estaba nervioso y arrastrando las palabras- mira ¿qué tal el color rojo para combine con tu pelaje? –Grulla sonrió nervioso mostrándole un moño de tela color rojo, pero Tigresa se enojó un poco y le gruño dejándolo asustado- está bien pero no le digas a los demás que te dije –Tigresa asintió algo molesta- Mono, Víbora, Mantis, Shifu, el señor Ping –Tigresa asintió con los nombres en la lista- mi mama, Zeng, Song, Byakun, James, Boa, Hinata, Izanamy, Luceli, el ganso de las manzanas –Tigresa se impresiono por el listado- la señora Jun, Fung y cual más…-Grulla lo pensó un momento- así, el emperador, la princesa y yo apostamos a que no te casarías antes de tener sesenta años

¡¿Todos ustedes apostaron a que no me casaría?! –Tigresa grito sorprendida- ¡¿en que estaban pensando?!

Bueno yo aposte 500 yuanes a que no te casarías siendo menor de los cincuenta años, Hinata aposto que nunca te casarías, Byakun y James apostaron que te casarías con una hembra, Izanamy y Luceli apostaron a que te casarías pero siendo una anciana de setenta años o que terminaras siendo tan vieja como Shifu antes de casarte –dijo Grulla sonriendo nervioso-

Y ¿Quién gano? –dijo Tigresa molesta-

Pues ganaron Boa y Víbora, ellas apostaron a que te casarías con Po mucho antes de tener 40 años –dijo Grulla asustado viendo la expresión ida de Tigresa- pero el lado bueno es que Po no sabía nada de la apuesta, el ganso de las manzanas pensó que jamás se casarían el aposto a que Po se escaparía con Hinata –Tigresa gruño un momento y Grulla se quedó callado- mejor me callo antes de que me hagas algo malo –Tigresa solo suspiro y se trató de relajar un momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo-

Es verdad ¿Qué paso con Hinata? No es que me importe en lo más mínimo que haga ella pero igual no recuerdo a verla visto en meses – dijo Tigresa algo seria pero interesada-

No lo sé la última vez que escuche de ella me dijeron que se iba a Japón para ponerse a salvo de Kai – dijo Grulla tranquilo-

Bueno no importa si ella o Song se presentan en la boda, Víbora tiene órdenes de taclear a cada una si la ve –dijo Tigresa tranquila- es mi madrina es su deber –las puertas se abrieron revelando al nuevo maestro Po del palacio de Jade seguido de Víbora- hi viene el novio ¿listo para decidir cuando nos casamos? –Hablo con algo de burla-

Luego lo hablamos mi amor –dijo Po tranquilo sin dejar de leer la carta que tenía en las manos- sabes ahora sí creo que deberíamos cambiar al cartero

¡Ves te dije que planeaba algo desde hace años! –Tigresa se emocionó y sonrió viendo a Po algo desconcertado- ¿Qué te trajo, armas mortales, amenazas, planes malvados? –Tigresa sonrió mientras Víbora negaba con la cabeza-

Una invitación para una boda –dijo Po extrañado mostrando la carta-

¿Solo eso? –Dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿bueno que tiene de malo o de quien es la boda?

Es de Byakun –dijo Po extrañado y Tigresa junto a los demás se rieron algo fuerte-

No ya enserio Po ¿de quién es la invitación o boda? – Dijo Víbora entre risas-

No es enserio miren los nombres de los novios –Po les mostro el nombre de los novios en la invitación y se sorprendieron de ver que era la invitación a la boda de Byakun-

¡Wau esos es imposible! -Grulla estaba sorprendida y Po asintió sorprendido- es decir ¡¿Quién es la hembra valiente que le puso la soga al cuello y sodomizo a ese tigre salvaje?!

Si pobre Byakun, lo van a a castrar y enjaular en una casita para gatos –dijo Po sintiendo algo de tristeza pero no tanta y se comenzó a reír- pobre idiota ya le tocaba que lo atraparan en la red y lo colgaran en la pared como un trofeo

¿Cómo te está pasando a ti? –dijo Víbora con algo de burla, Po estaba por sonreír pero vio la cara de enojo de ambas hembras y sonrió nervioso-

No…lo que me está pasando…es lo más maravilloso del mundo…-Po sonrió nervioso mostrando los dientes-

Te salvaste por un pelo –dijo Tigresa seria y Po suspiro de alivio- y ¿cuándo se supone que es la fiesta?

Aquí dice que dentro de tres meses – dijo Víbora viendo la invitación- dice el guerrero dragón más los alumnos y maestro del palacio de Jade- bueno mejor dicho ex maestro del palacio de Jade

Ahora que lo pienso ¿a qué se va a dedicar Shifu de ahora en adelante? –Dijo Grulla confundido- como Po fue nombrado el nuevo maestro del palacio por el maestro Oogway ¿Shifu deberá buscar ahora con su vida?

Te recomiendo que no toques ese tema en frente de Shifu cuando lo veas –dijo Po algo serio, suspiro y se relajó- es cosa de el si quiere hacer lo que siempre ha deseado, puede viajar por el mundo impartiendo conocimientos de kung fu o puede hacer otras cosas –los demás asentían antes las ideas de Po pero no se dieron cuenta de que Shifu los estaba escuchando, Shifu estaba escondido detrás de la puerta del salón viendo el bastón antiguo de su maestro, solo suspiro un momento y decidió irse a ver que hacía con su tiempo, mientras tanto en la ciudad imperial más específico en el palacio del emperador, el gran gobernante de China estaba caminando de lado a lado en una oficina con diferentes libros regados en el suelo y papeles tirados en el suelo, se notaba preocupado y molesto como león enjaulado, solo movió los papeles un poco, gruño y arrastro las manos por el escritorio tirando los papeles al suelo, rugió y se sujetó la melena de jalándola con fuerza-

¿Señor está usted bien? –De la puerta entro un leopardo de las nieves hembra, estaba usando un vestido de mucama, estaba algo preocupada mientras el león solo gruñía con fuerza- señor

¡Basta de señor Delia quiero que busques a los guardianes y los traigas ente mi rápido! ¡Quiero a los seis guardianes ante mí lo más pronto posible! –El ex emperador rugió y las mucama solo asintió saliendo de la oficina algo asustada, mientras esto pasaba, en Japón apenas era medio día, Luceli y Hinata estaban en un pequeño jardín florar con un árbol de cerezos detrás de ellas, el árbol tenia los botones ya florecidos y las hojas comenzaban a caer dejando el suelo cubierto, las dos estaba usando solo sus batas blancas y bebían algo de té con calma, bueno Hinata estaba un poco tranquila mientras Luceli estaba un poco inquieta moviendo la cola-

Ya podrías relajarte Luceli, se fue apenas ayer pero dijo que volvería dentro de poco – dijo Hinata tranquila pero Luceli no podía calmarse tan fácilmente- mira preocuparte tanto no es bueno para él bebe

Si perdón es solo que no puedo dejar de tener este sentimiento de que algo malo le paso mientras salía –dijo Luceli algo preocupada, Hinata solo asintió y se relajó-

Ya verás de que dentro de poco alguien va entrar por esa puerta – dijo Hinata sonriendo y señalo la puerta principal- y nos dirá…– apenas termino de decir la puerta se abrió rebelando a un oso blanco con un traje de combate de color azul pálido y pantalón negro-

Izanamy ya está de regreso vienen un poco herido pero está vivo – dijo el oso blanco tranquilo y Hinata se quedó sorprendida viendo su dedo, Luceli le dio las gracias y se levantó-

Gracias Noé déjame ir a ver a mi esposo –dijo Luceli seria y Noé asintió llevándola con él, Hinata se levantó y los siguió, cuando los tres se fijaron en la entrada principal del clan Izanamy estaba de regreso pero estaba herido levemente con marcas de rasguños en el cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo que estaba vendado estaba cubierto un poco de sangre y le faltaba la manga de la camisa, en su brazo derecho le faltaba solo la manga desde el antebrazo y tenía algunos rasguños en la cara mientras que de su pantalón le faltaba la pierna derecha y tenía agujeros- Izanamy –Luceli sonrió viendo a si esposo llegar con bien-

¡¿Está vivo?! -grito Saru sorprendido- así que ese lobo loco logro su cometido, es todo un lunático –Saru sonrió sorprendido-

Pues claro que sí, si no lo hubiera logrado no sería nuestro líder y maestro –dijo Bruce sonriendo, las puertas se abrieron dejándolo entrar, sus compañeros lo fueron recibiendo empezando por un siervo llamado Clent-

Bienvenido Izanamy lo lograste, felicidades fuiste al inframundo y volviste como dijiste –dijo Clent sonriendo-

Si pero casi no descubrí nada con los enemigos que lograron escapar del poso de las almas –dijo Izanamy serio- ¿paso nada desde que me fui?

Nada en lo absoluto –dijo una serpiente color café de ojos amarillos, era hembra y usaba una banda en la espalda con el símbolo del clan-

Se fue todo un día y apenas aparece – dijo Luceli algo seria- le voy a dar un buen regaño por haberse ido mucho tiempo

¡A ya sé porque no quería volver! ¡Le tiene miedo a su esposa, la criatura más poderosa de todo el universo es la esposa de Izanamy! –Saru grito sorprendido pero sintió una energía negativa y roja, se dio la vuelta y vio como Luceli tenía una espada lista para cortarlo en pedazos mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo como Saru temblaba- ¡Broma nada mas era una broma! –Saru se rio un poco asustado y nervioso-

Pasando eso ¿cómo que Izanamy pensaba ir al inframundo? –dijo Hinata algo seria-

Él dijo que algunos sujetos escaparon del mundo de los espíritus así que mejor forma de descubrir que pasaba que ir al reino de los espíritus o ver la puerta en persona –dijo Bruce tranquilo mientas las dos hembras se enojaron un poco con Izanamy, apenas llego las dos estaban de brazos cruzados-

Hola chicas –dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero dos espadas pasaron cortándole un poco el pelo de la cabeza y quedaron clavadas en la pared dejándolo pálido del miedo- ¿ahora…que…hice?

¡¿Pensabas ir al maldito infierno sin decirnos nada?! –las dos le gritaron y lo hicieron caer al suelo sentado- ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! –Luceli se le acerco a gritarle más fuerte- ¡eres un gran idiota hiciste que me preocupara mucho! -esta fue turno de Hinata de gritarle más fuerte-

Perdón pero pensé que si iba al monte Fuji encontraría algo al respecto de todo lo que está pasando –dijo Izanamy con calma y las dos se quedaron calladas un momento- perdónenme no quería preocuparlas a ambas es que necesitaba respuestas

Está bien te la paso pero más te vale decirme cuando te vayas –dijo Luceli seria e Izanamy asintió tranquilo-

Pues yo te lo paso si me consigues camarón prisionero, con pulpo y arroz con cebollas –dijo Hinata seria e Izanamy se levantó rápido- también quiero fresas muchas fresas y golosinas como chocolate rápido que él bebe tiene hambre

Si ya voy –Izanamy salió corriendo mientras los demás estaban confundidos y Hinata sonreía-

Perdón pero tengo muchos antojos –dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras sacaba ligeramente la lengua, de regreso en China Po estaba hablando con sus dos padres sobre la boda y lo que debían y no debían hacer cada uno-

¿Entendieron lo que deben hacer? –Dijo Po algo serio y sus dos padres asintieron- repítanmelo

Está bien no comer usando las manos –dijo Li algo irritado- usar los palillos, no rascarse en frente del público, no hablar de los hábitos de los panda, usar ropa elegante, no eructar ni comer de los platos de los demás, tampoco llevar a Mei Mei eso es todo

Yo solo no debo cobrar por la comida ni hablar de nietos – dijo Ping tranquilo-

Espera ¿Por qué él tiene menos reglas que yo? –dijo Li algo confundido-

Porque el sí se sabe comportar como se debe papa –dijo Po algo serio y Li se rio un poco-

Maestro Po –se escucharon la voz de Zeng en todo el restaurante y Po salió a buscarlo- ¡Maestro Po! –Zeng grito más fuerte y Po lo vio-

¿Qué pasa Zeng? -dijo Po algo sorprendido Zeng llego al restaurante algo cansado y sin aliento, en las manos tenía una carta de color dorado- haber Zeng respira hondo dime que pasa –Zeng levanto una ala y respiro profundamente- ¿ya mejor?

Si –dijo Zeng sonriendo- y ¡no! –Grito algo asustado sorprendiendo a los demás presentes- esta es una carta urgente del ex emperador, debe leerla con suma importancia –Po tomo la carta en sus manos y comenzó a leerla con cuidado-

¿Sucede algo malo hijo? – Dijeron los dos padres viendo la expresión seria de Po-

Es solo una convocación a los seis guardianes en el palacio imperial, está relacionado con la emperatriz Ichihime pero no dice nada más –dijo Po tranquilo y sus padres asintieron-

Trabajar para el emperador que gran honor – dijo Li sonriendo-

Si y si cumples esta misión te darán mucho dinero eso ni hay duda –dijo Ping sonriendo mientras que Po negaba con la cabeza-

Bueno me tengo que ir para prepárame para mi viaje –dijo Po sonriendo y se despidió pero en todo en todo el camino al palacio no dejaba de pensar en la misión- creo que lo mejor es no pensar cosas que no podrían ser –siguió su camino hasta llegar al palacio y lo entro con calma topándose con Víbora y Tigresa hablando bueno Víbora hablaba más y Tigresa solo la escuchaba, Víbora al parecer daba ideas para la boda y le mostraba algunos listones a Tigresa-

Po que bueno que llegas dime ¿Qué opinas de un listón rosado o verde para mi traje de dama de honor? – Dijo Víbora sonriendo mostrándole una fila de listones de varios colores-

Víbora quiero que reúnas a todos tengo que dar un anuncio –dijo Po sonriendo pero Víbora inflo las mejillas de forma infantil- por favor hazlo y luego escogemos un listón – Víbora asintió y se fue en busca de los demás, en un momento los demás llegaron corriendo y se inclinaron con respeto a Po-

Ya estamos aquí maestro díganos ¿Cuál es su orden del día? –dijeron todos tranquilos y con la mirada abajo-

Bien –dijo Po alzando una ceja se le era muy difícil ver a sus amigos así con el- bien escuchen el emperador anterior me pidió que fuera con los demás guardianes a la ciudad imperial para verlo es un asunto urgente, esta carta me dice que solo me quiere a mí y a los demás así que me ausentare un rato y Tigresa estas a cargo aquí en lo que no estoy

Si maestro –dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se inclinó con respeto- ¿eso significa que puedo tomar su bastón?

¿El de madera o el de carne? –dijo Po sonriendo y los demás se rieron excepto Tigresa la cual se sonrojo un poco- no mi bastón se va conmigo – Tigresa solo chasqueo los dedos algo molesta- hoy mismo me tengo que ir –después de una hora Po tenía todo listo para irse de una vez, los cinco estaban en la entrada principal-

Bien sé que no te gusta que me preocupe pero por favor cuídate mucho, si requieren a los seis eso quiere decir que la situación podría ser mortal para todos –dijo Tigresa algo preocupada viendo a Po- cuídate mucho

Descuida mi amor con mi fuerza como maestro de Kung fu será más que suficiente para acabar esta misión en dos por tres –dijo Po sonriendo, le dio un abrazo algo lento- por favor evita que todo se desmorone mientras no estoy –Tigresa se rio un momento y los dos se dieron un beso rápido- estoy seguro que no es nada grave –Tigresa asintió sintiendo se algo segura con las palabras de Po, después de salir del palacio el siguió hasta el bosque de bambú pensando en la situación " _no quería decirlo frente a los demás pero que nos estén llamando a los seis debe ser una cosa realmente grave, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que Hinata no sabe de mi compromiso con Tigresa, no sé qué debería decirle cuando la vea_ " Po iba pensando con cuidado hasta que su mente divago y tuvo una imaginación poco activa –

 **Mente de Po-** Po estaba entrando al palacio topándose con Hinata la cual estaba tranquila y lo vio sorprendida.

Po que bueno que llegas –dijo Hinata emocionada de verlo-

Hinata debo decirte algo importante sobre mi vida –dijo Po nervioso pero Hinata tenía una mirada llena de amor y esperanza- me voy a casar con Tigresa –en eso Hinata retrocedió asustada y llorando como si Po fuera un asesino- ¿Hinata?

¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así sabiendo que yo te amo? –Dijo Hinata llorando un poco y retrocedía- eso es todo –se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo llorando- no quiero volver a verte, te odio me casare con Byakun y todo será tu culpa

¡No! ¡No Byakun es la peor opción de todos! –Po grito extendido el brazo tratando de alcanzar a Hinata la cual ya se había alejado – **Fin de la imaginación de Po-**

No creo que me perdone –dijo Po algo decaído, después de mucho caminar y de pensar en cómo le diría a Hinata lo de su boda sin darse cuenta termino llegando a la ciudad imperial – bien ya llegue ahora debo ir al palacio – siguió caminando mientras veía a los habitantes hablar en susurros pero tenían una mirada decaída y triste, todos tenían la misma mirad como si sus voluntades se hubieran ido así nada más, a Po le pareció algo muy extraño pero dejando eso de lado siguió su camino hasta el palacio donde se identificó como uno de los guardianes y lo dejaron pasar, al pasar a la sal del trono se topó solo con Byakun el cual tenía la lanza del maestro Leonidas en su espalda, usaba un traje blanco de maestro con bordes negros en forma de relámpagos en el cuello y las mangas, las mangas eran largas y amplias también, James y Boa estaban como siempre el único que era diferente era Byakun, pero algo le llamo la atención y eso era que Hinata no estaba entre ellos- amigos

Po –dijeron todos sonriendo viendo al panda llegar- es bueno verte viejo amigo –dijo James dándole un leve golpe en el hombro derecho-

Si también es bueno verlos –dijo Po sonriendo- Byakun dime ¿es verdad que te casas?

Si Po me voy a casar, me pescaron y me van a colgar en la pared como un simple trofeo de pesca sin entrañas ni voluntad propia –dijo Byakun decaído y con un aura oscura sobre su cabeza-

Vaya que dramático –dijo Boa sonriendo con burla- la nena ni se puede aguantar ni un poco, pasando por alto eso Po dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tigresa?

Vamos muy bien Grulla organiza nuestra boda pero todavía no tenemos una fecha exacta – dijo Po tranquilo y sonriendo- oigan ¿dónde está Hinata? – Al mencionarlo los tres se pusieron tensos y se quedaron estáticos frente a Po el cual estaba confundido viendo sus reacciones- ¿Qué pasa dije algo malo? ¿Le paso algo malo? –los tres se vieron pensando en que le dirían a Po sobre ese asunto-

Po no sé cómo decirte esto así que solo lo diré –dijo Byakun algo nervioso, respiro hondo para calmarse- ella se enfermó hace poco así que decidió regresar a Japón donde la están tratando mejorara en unos meses –Byakun sonrío y Po estaba un poco más tranquilo-

Bueno ¿y qué clase…? –Po trato de hablar pero Byakun lo interrumpió-

¡Es solo un resfriado mejorara ya no me presiones me asustas! –Byakun grito algo asustado dejando a Po sorprendido-

Está bien ya no voy a decir nada –dijo Po alzando las manos- aluno de ustedes sabe de ¿qué se trata de todo esto de llamarnos?

Sinceramente no lo sabemos Po un mensajero llego hoy al palacio y nos dijo que viniéramos aquí –dijo James tranquilo y los demás asintieron-

Pero que nos llamaran a los seis debe ser algo realmente grave –dijo Boa seria, la puerta a la derecha de ellos se abrió revelando al emperador seguido de una leopardo de la nieves usando un traje de sirvienta, los guardianes al verlo se arrodillaron frente a él y su trono-

Los guardianes me alegra mucho verlos pero faltan dos de ustedes y pedí exactamente a los cinco –dijo el emperador serio-

Lo sentimos mucho su majestad pero la Guerrera Fénix ha sido víctima de una enfermedad seria y ahora mismo está recibiendo su tratamiento en Japón su tratamiento tardar más o menos unos dos meses más pero no creo que regrese a vivir a esta nación –dijo Byakun serio y Po se impresiono bastante por lo último que dijo-

¿Entonces la Guerrera Fénix ha abandonado su nación? Es una traidora – dijo el emperador serio y algo molesto –

Se equivoca señor ella no pertenecía a China ella nació en Japón y pertenece a ese país pero ella fue elegida en este país para ser la guerrera Fénix, ella no es una traidora el trato con Hinata fue que ella defendería a China pero si ella lo elegía podía volver a Japón para tener su vida y su descanso, pero desde que el Guerrero Okami es la cabeza de la familia Shiba las relaciones entre Japón y China han ido mejorando, Japón no es nuestro enemigo es nuestro aliado y Hinata sigue siendo una guardiana pero una aliada también, tampoco quiero escuchar tantos sermones o reproches ella tomo una dura decisión y eso se debe respetar –dijo Byakun muy molesto hasta levanto un poco la voz dejando sorprendido a Po-

Está bien –el emperador gruño un poco y se calmó- perdonen mi falta de entendimiento pero es que estas situaciones son las difíciles que he tenido hasta hora

Entendemos su punto de vista señor pero podrían decirnos porque nos llamó –dijo Po serio y el emperador asintió-

Bien escuchen tengo que dar una cierta información muchos ya deben saberlo pero apenas la voy a dar a conocer y eso es que mi hija la emperatriz Ichihime esta embaraza de nueve meses –dijo el emperador serio y Po perdió del pelo de todo el cuerpo, los demás estaban impresionados un momento- pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que ella fue secuestrada hace tres días –todos guardaron silencio y se levantaron serios- hasta ahora no sabemos quién pudo haber sido solo un día llegamos a su cuarto y encontramos todo destruido los muebles tirados y diferentes cosas regados en el suelo, no hubo pistas solo desapareció y lo peor es que mi nieto está a punto de nacer, necesito que la encuentren, quería la Guerrera Fénix y el Guerrero Okami la buscaran usando sus olfatos pero ninguno de los dos ha llegado o respondido al llamado

Eso es muy raro pero ¿tiene alguna nota o cosa que se haya caído en la habitación algo fuera de lo normal? –Dijo James serio y el emperador solo suspiro-

Si hayamos una nota hace poco entre las cosas decía que cuidarían al pequeño príncipe, que nacería entre en las sombras no sé si eso signifique algo para ustedes –dijo el emperador serio, de su ropa saco u pedazo de papel y se lo dio a James, James comenzó a olerlo, lo olfateo mejor posible y sintió un leve olor- y bien ¿Qué sentiste?

Primero usted debe bañarse mejor señor huele a león viejo –dijo James tranquilo pero el emperador solo se enojó con una marca de una vena en su cabeza- en segundo este aroma es algo que jamás había sentido y no hablo de los feos olores que emanan de usted como su gas podrido –Byakun y Po se estaban riendo un poco pero el emperador estaba un poco molesto- es un olor casi femenino pero no lo conozco de ningún lado Byakun –Byakun tomo el papel y se alejó sujetando su nariz-

Si apesta a león viejo y medio muerto –dijo Byakun asustado sujetando su nariz- pero él tiene razón es un olor leve pero femenino que jamás había sentido en ninguna ocasión es algo nuevo y por eso encontrar a la princesa será más sencillo, conociendo el olor de la princesa y el nuevo olor podremos encontrar a quien la tenga –Byakun sonrío y guardo el papel entre sus ropas-

Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ustedes valientes guerreros –dijo el emperador sonriendo-

Le puedo prometer que traeremos a la emperatriz Ichihime a casa señor –dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien y como recompensa les puedo ofrecer la mano de mi hija para que uno de ustedes sea nombrado emperador – dijo el emperador sonriendo-

Me rehusó no me interesa –dijo James tranquilo-

Yo tengo a una leona en mi vida y es muy picara, también estoy próximo a casarme –dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Yo solo hago esto por dinero, también estoy próximo a casarme –dijo Po sonriendo- bien hagamos esto es hora de que nosotros encontremos a la princesa –el emperador asintió mientras que Byakun sintió el olor no muy lejos-

Creo tener una idea de donde viene su aroma aun es débil pero lo siento no muy lejos de aquí –dijo Byakun sonriendo, los cuatro salieron del palacio imperial mientras en un lugar distante había un castillo en ruinas, el castillo era chino y con un gran agujero en la zona del techo, dentro del castillo había una celda en esa celda estaba una leona con un vestido blanco algo roto y sucio, esa era Ichihime ella tenía un vientre de al menos de nueve meses, tenía el pelo algo alborotado y sucio, sus ojos estaban irritados por algo de llanto-

Que pasa gatita ¿no te gusta tu nueva casa? –dijo una gata de pelaje blanco muy delgada, usaba un traje de entrenamiento femenino de color blanco con bordes rojos, encima usaba una gabardina de color negra, sus ojos eran amarillos con la pupila roja, Ichihime al verla comenzó a gruñir con algo de fuerza- vaya es impresionante a pesar de estar embarazada sigue sin someterte a mi control mental pero no importa cómo lo veas muy pronto caerás ante mi

Tus trucos ni tus engaños funcionaran en los guardianes en especial en el Guerrero Dragón – dijo Ichihime sonriendo pero la gata se comenzó a reír-

El guerrero dragón no me hagas reír en el pasado muchos sujetos han caído ante mis poderes y habilidades mentales no importa quién sea lo voy a corromper –dijo la gata entre risas- ero si no puedo controlarlo como a ti por tus poderes tengo estos –chasqueo los dedos y detrás de ella aparecieron cinco sombras delgadas, eran un tigre de bengala macho de pelaje anaranjado, sus ojos eran de color blanco completamente, usaba un traje de combate de color negro con vendas rojas en las manos hasta la mitad del ante brazo, en su cabeza había una venda de mismo color que el de sus vendajes, a su derecha estaba una tigresa de bengala de pelo anaranjado, ella usaba una camisa roja larga que estaba ajustada a su cuerpo mostrando unos pechos copa C, su camisa se extendía dejando una cola ovalada en la espalda con bordes amarillos, en el cuello llevaba un pedazo de tela de color azul como si llevara una capa, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón de color negro sujetado una espada de mango azul por la funda parecía que era una espada de estilo largo de doble filo, usaba un pantalón azul claro con muñequeras también del mismo color, sus ojos también estaban en blanco y el pelo de su cabeza estaba ligeramente erizado hacia atrás y el pelo de sus mejillas era más largo dándole una forma larga triangular-

Junto a ellos estaba un lobo de pelo negro y cuerpo muy grande y fornido, sus ojos estaban en blanco igual que el de los otros, su pelo estaba alborotado en el cuello y la cabeza, tenía los colmillos saliendo de su hocico, los dos superiores estaban enfrente y los inferiores estaban detrás, usaba un armadura de cuero encima de un traje de combate de color azul oscuro, tenía muñequeras de color café hechas de cuero con un cinturón del mismo material cargado una espada en la cintura, la espada tenía un mango de color negro con una hoja también negra pero la hoja de la espada tenía un aspecto salvaje como el de un colmillo de lobo-

También estaba un lobo de pelo color blanco con tatuajes en la cara y brazos como si fueran marcas salvajes de color azul, su pelo estaba erizado y de forma puntiaguda, el pelo de su cabeza estaba demasiado largo que llegaba hasta su cintura dejando una melena alborotada, el usaba un pantalón negro con un cinturón de cuero amplio que le cubría el estómago, en su pecho tenía solo un pedazo de cuero protegiéndole la zona del centro sujetado con listones de color negro, había algo diferente en él y eso era que sus ojos eran normales en un color morado.

Por ultimo estaba una pantera macho de ojos amarillos, su pelo era negro pero su estatura era algo pequeña comparándose con los otros, usaba una capucha en la cabeza de color negra, usaba unas hombreras de color negro pero con bordes dorados de forma ovalada, usaba una camisa china de color negra con borde banco en el cuello, debajo usaba unos vendajes de color negro cubriéndole hasta el cuello, en la parte de enfrente tenía un listón de color negro cargando unos cuchillos de asesino o para lanzamiento para atacar a distancia, en la cintura tenía un cinturón de cuero con la palabra "oscuridad" escrita en chino, en la cintura tenía dos katanas japonesas de mango negro y guardia dorada redonda, por ultimo tenía un pantalón negro con vendajes en los tobillos, Ichihime al verlos se sorprendió mucho más porque ellos parecían asesinos.

Estos Guerreros que ves ante ti son asesinos de elite que vivieron hace más de 400 años –dijo la gata sonriendo- mientras tu estas aquí yo iré al centro de china para asesinar a tu querido padre cuando los guardianes se den cuenta de que estas sola aquí o se den cuenta de mi plan ya será demasiado tarde pero en caso de u mi plan falle también tengo otras sorpresas escondidas debajo de mi manga, tres guerreros antiguos mas

¿Quién eres por qué haces esto? –dijo Ichihime asustada-

Me llamo Pang Bing y estas es mi venganza sobre la familia real por haberme cortado mi cabeza y por haberme acusado de traición hace 500 años –dijo la gata molesta también te odio a ti y a toda tu familia, cumpliré mi venganza y cuando el solsticio de invierno inicie dentro de poco por fin destruiré este patético mundo con mi legión de espíritus del otro mundo, entonces todos estarán bajo mi control –Pang Ping se estaba riendo un poco mientras Ichihime solo estaba preocupada " _Sálvame Po sálvanos a todos"_ pensó Ichihime asustada-


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorpresas y males**

En china Po, Byakun, James y Boa avanzaban en el bosque saltando de rama en rama de los árboles, los cuatro estaban avanzado con James y Byakun frente a ellos para tratar de encontrar el aroma de la princesa, el aroma de la princesa era más fuerte cada vez que avanzaban, Po por su parte sentía que debía hablar con Byakun un momento.

Oye Byakun ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Po tranquilo y Byakun lo vio-

Claro dime de que se trata –dijo Byakun tranquilo y Po se fue acercando- algo te está molestando ¿verdad?

Si hay algo que le dijiste al emperador sobre Hinata, solo dime ¿ella va a volver? – Dijo Po tranquilo y Byakun respiro hondo- solo quiero saber la verdad

Está bien te diré la verdad –dijo Byakun serio- no volverá –Po se sorprendido por la respuesta- ella nos envió un mensaje hace poco, no quiere volver se siente cómoda volviendo a su hogar con su nuevo prometido

¿Prometido? –Dijo Po sorprendido- entonces ella se ¿va a casar?

Eso parece pero está claro que dijo que volverá, lo siento Po pero esa es la verdad – dijo Byakun serio y Po asintió-

Ya veo si le vuelves mandar un mensaje dile que le deseo lo mejor –dijo Po sonriendo levemente con la mirada baja- Byakun solo suspiro y siguió su camino usando más energía para aumentar la velocidad, James y Boa estaban callados sin saber que decir, James abrió los ojos un momento sorprendido-

Chicos parece que estamos cerca de la princesa puedo sentir el aroma de la princesa a unos pocos metros –dijo James serio y los demás asintieron, Byakun afino su olfato y asintió-

Si pero también detecto a unos guerreros que no conozco –dijo Byakun serio- atentos debemos estar cerca de una trampa, bajemos –todos llegaron al final del bosque y se detuvieron un momento- Boa tu turno

Si maestro –dijo Boa seria, su cuerpo brillo de un color amarillo y su cuerpo creció casi el triple de su tamaño, sus ojos eran rojos, su piel se volvió algo amarilla con el vientre blanco y unos ligeros cuernos en la nariz, en su cabeza aparecieron aletas de su piel y su cola gano algunas partes afiladas de piel extra como si fuera una aleta- forma de guardiana

Ya veo así que también tienen forma de guardián – dijo Po sonriendo-

Si no eres el único que iba a esforzarse, nosotros también tenemos nuestras fortalezas –dijo Boa sonriendo- bien aquí voy –enterró su cola en el suelo y cerró los ojos, e un momento pudo ver la imagen de muchas cosas tanto vivas como plantas, ella encontró algo dentro del castillo- una…dos…tres…cuatro –abrió los un momento- según mi sentido y me conexión con la tierra puedo sentir que hay cuatro seres dentro de ese castillo de ahí adelante

¿Puedes saber cuál es la princesa? –dijo Po serio-

Lamentablemente no, pero hay una señal de vida junto a otra pequeña –dijo Boa seria, creo que hay un niño ahí dentro

Con más razón debemos ir pero si hay cuatro seres dentro entonces tres de ellos pueden ser enemigos y el otro puede ser la princesa –dijo Po serio- lo mejor es actuar con calma y ver qué podemos hacer

Tienes razón –dijo Byakun serio- lo mejor es enviar a Boa primero y James por otro lado mientras tu y yo vamos cercanos pero por la parte superior del castillo

Es verdad buen plan –dijo Po tranquilo-

¡¿Ósea que su plan es usarnos de carnada?! –James y Boa gritaron sorprendidos-

Es la mejor idea que tenemos aun si atrapan al cara de tortuga y la lombriz tendremos ventaja si atacamos por encima y entre las sombras –dijo Po aserio y Byakun asentía-

Esperen ¿primero nos ofrecen como carnada y ahora nos insultan? Solo porque sean maestros ahora no significan que son mejores que nosotros –dijo Boa seria pero Po y Byakun seguían hablado del plan sin hacerle caso- ¡¿me están ignorando?! –Boa abrió los ojos sorprendida- oigan escúchenme

Chicos –Po se acercó a ellos y hablo tranquilo- bueno escuchen la misión es arriesgada pero tendremos ventaja en número, vamos no hay que confiarse

Ni caso nos están haciendo –dijeron James y Boa con los ojos negros de la sorpresa, los cuatro se fueron acercando al castillo, Boa entro por un agujero de la pared y entro al castillo en ruinas, James rodeo el palacio y avanzo corriendo viendo por donde entrar hasta que hayo una puerta y la abrió logrando entrar, Byakun y Po fueron trepando el muro hasta el techo del palacio y entraron por el agujero del techo, fueron caminando con calma viendo todo el palacio, parecía que todo estaba en calma pero mantenían la guardia en alto, Byakun vio una puerta en la derecha y Po a la izquierda, los dos asintieron y fueron caminando con calma, entraron por la puerta para ver que había del otro lado, pero solo hallaron un pasillo y avanzaron, con Boa y James ellos estaban llegando a lo más profundo del palacio tratando de ver que encontraban, cuando se comenzó a poner oscuro James creo una bola de fuego y Boa hizo que su cuerpo se iluminara para que pudiera ver más adelante, los dos seguían en su ruta hasta que Boa escucho sonido de gemidos y lamentaciones de algo de dolor, de solo escucharlos su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y se comenzó a asustar bastante-

Cálmate Boa cálmate los fantasmas no existen –dijo sonriendo asustada- debe ser solo el viento

Hay mi hijo –se escuchó una voz de femenina causándole un feo escalofrío a Boa, se volvió a escuchar un leve grito de nuevo-

No es nada solo es viento, solo es el viento –Boa temblaba de pánico mientras su cuerpo se sacudía sin control, una gota de agua le cayó en la espada y comenzó a gritar asustada, avanzo de forma rápida tratando de ver por dónde ir, con James le pasaba lo mismo hasta que escucho los gritos de Boa y se asustó-

¡Hay un fantasma Mami! –grito con algo de pánico y corrió pero cuando los dos menos se dieron cuenta terminaron chocando entre ellos causando una leve onda de impacto- ¿hay que paso?

Chocaste conmigo –dijo Boa algo irritada- James me da mucho gusto verte

A mí también me da gusto verte este maldito lugar está habitado por un fantasma de llorona –James algo pálido por el miedo hasta que escucharon el llanto de una mujer y los dos se abrazaron- ¿lo escuchaste?

Si está cerca –los dos siguieron abrazados hasta que empezaron a retroceder y se toparon con una barra de acero, los dos gritaron levemente y se alejaron rápido solo para ver que se trataba de la puerta de una celda, James encendió la bola de fuego en su puño y pudieron ver a alguien que estaba dentro- ¡princesa! –dijeron los dos sonrieron viendo que la princesa estaba dentro pero estaba llorando un poco-

James Boa guardianes me da mucho gusto verlos –dijo Ichihime sonriendo, sintió un leve dolor y se sujetó el vientre- no hay tiempo rápido tenemos que salir de aquí

Si pero primero ¿se encuentra usted bien? – dijo James algo preocupado e Ichihime asintió-

No es por mí por quien deberían preocuparse primero – dijo Ichihime seria- ¡detrás de ustedes! –detrás de James y Boa apareció la imagen de alguien detrás y lanzo un golpe horizontal soltando energía, el golpe le dio a James en el cuerpo y lo lanzo a un lado arrastrando los pies, se dio la vuelta y se quedó de pie, Boa se enrollo en su cuerpo- Guerrero James ¿está bien?

Si descuide princesa todo está bien no me paso nada –dijo James tranquilo mientras tenía una ligera línea de sangre en su labio inferior- ese golpe supongo que fue el más fuerte que me pudiste lanzar ¿verdad? -frente a él estaba una figura algo fornida con los ojos en blanco- no se quien seas pero te prometo que te hare pedazos –James apretó los puños haciendo tronar sus huesos, avanzo de un paso y lanzo un golpe pero la figura detuvo su golpe con su mano dejando una onda de sonido e impacto-

¡Espera recuerda que la princesa está aquí! Ella y el cachorro podrían salir lastimados así que llévatelo a otra parte –dijo Boa seria y James asintió, la figura lanzo un golpe y James bajo su cuerpo solo para darle una tacleada y lo sujeto del estómago, se lo llevo empujándolo hasta impactar con un muro y lo atravesó, dentro James lo lanzo a un lado tirándolo al suelo, James quedo en guardia mientras la luz del sol entraba por un agujero en el techo, cuando vio la figura no la reconoció-

¿Y este tipo quién es? –dijo James sorprendido viendo a un leopardo pero no era cualquier leopardo era Tai Lung- ¿qué? ¿No dirás nada? – Tai Lung desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe soltando energía, James salto esquivando el golpe, en el aire bajo en picada hacia él y lanzo un golpe soltando energía, Tai Lung sato y comenzó a correr soltando energía, rodeo a James y avanzo hacia él, concentro energía en su puño derecho y James se dio la vuelta cruzando sus brazos para bloquear el golpe que termino en una honda de impacto y viento- Ba yo me encargo de él, tu ve con la princesa

Entendido –Boa se bajó de James y se fue avanzando con calma-

Bien ahora podre pelear sin preocuparme tanto –dijo James sonriendo, un poder verde emano de su cuerpo y estiro los brazos soltando una onda de viento de su cuerpo, Tai Lung termino siendo empujado contra la pared y se quedó de pie, James estaba rodeado por una aura llameante de color verde clara- vamos no te quedes parado ahí –James sonrió y e hizo señas a Tai Lung de que fuera hacia el- aún estamos comenzando, Tai Lung avanzo corriendo y salto solo para empezar a caer en picada hacia el con la pierna derecha extendida, James lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, Tai Lung retrajo la pierna y lanzo una patada con el empeine izquierdo, James bajo el cuerpo y se paró con sus manos dándole una patada a Tai Lung en el estómago, Tai Lung se quejó un poco y fue retrocediendo por la patada, James lo siguió corriendo pero Tai Lung se dio la vuelta en el aire, cayo a cuatro patas y avanzo corriendo, los dos chocaron sus puños en el centro del campo dejando una onda de impacto y sonido, Tai Lung fue empujado por el golpe e James y lo lanzo a un lado, James solo vio como Tai Lung extendió los brazos formando una bola de energía de color morada, la disparo y James le dio un golpe lateral a la esfera con su mano derecha desviándola a un lado, concentro energía en su mano izquierda y la disparo en forma de un rayo verde, el ataque le dio a Tai Lung justo en el pecho causando que fuera empujado hasta una pared hasta impactarla con fuerza, James sonrió pero Tai Lung salió del muro corriendo, se acercó a James y este lanzo un golpe pero Tai Lung desapareció antes de que pudiera golpearlo, lo busco un momento pero vio que Tai Lung estaba corriendo en los muros a cuatro patas dejando un rastro de energía, James concentro un rayo verde en su mano derecha y lo disparo con forma de una esfera, siguió disparando pero solo le daba al muro causando leves explosiones-

Vaya debo admitir que eres rápido –dijo James sonriendo, Tai Lung no dijo nada solo desapareció y apareció a tres metros de James, avanzo soltando energía y le dio un golpe en la espalda dejando un rastro de energía, James se quejó un momento pero quedo de pie- oye eso es trampa –Tai Lung regreso solo para darle un golpe en el estómago, no separo su puño y lo siguió empujando hasta que lo lazo con un golpe soltando energía James había sido envuelto en energía y termino impactando en la pared dejando una onda de sonido, la pared se agrieto hasta el muro por el impacto y James estaba dentro de un agujero- muy bien ya te ganaste mi atención –James sonrió y expulso más poder- no sé qué clase de gatos seas pero no me ganaras –James salió de las rocas y quedo de pie en el suelo en guardia, Tai Lung expulso más poder y avanzo lanzando una patada, James solo se hizo a un lado esquivando la patada y lo sujeto de la cara con su mano derecha, James dio un grito y empujo a Tai Lung contra el suelo dejándolo impactado ahí mismo, con su mano izquierda le dio un golpe en el pecho dejando una onda de impacto, lo levanto y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo soltó y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo contra la pared, Tai Lung termino sepultado por una pila de rocas y avanzo corriendo- se ve que no entiendes nada –James concentro energía en su brazo derecho y le dio un golpe en el pecho con su brazo dejando una onda y Tai Lung termino impactado en el suelo, lo sujeto de la cola y lo levanto para lanzarlo contra una columna, James avanzo y dio un golpe en el suelo liberando una línea de rocas que golpearon directo a Tai Lung en el cuerpo, Tai Lung termino envuelto en rocas y James extendió los brazos creando una bola de fuego pero esta era de color verde, la disparo y le dio a Tai Lung directo en el cuerpo, se produjo una explosión en el salón y la vibración se sintió en todo el palacio, con Byakun él estaba corriendo cuando sintió la vibración-

Ese debió ser James o Po –dijo Byakun sorprendido- deben haber encontrado algo mejor voy con ellos –apenas dio dos pasos tres dagas envueltas en energía azul iban hacia él, Byakun salo esquivando las dagas- ¿por qué sospecho que es forma tan cobarde de atacar es de Shen? –Byakun se quedó quieto y sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, se giró y lanzo una patada con el talón dándole a algo detrás de él , cuando se dio la vuelta se trata de un gorila con una armadura de batalla en la cintura con el símbolo de la plumas de Shen- tu eres…-cuando se dio cuenta estaba por recibir una cortada en sus ojos, salto hacia atrás evitando el corte y vio quien estaba frente a él y se trataba de Shen pero sus ojos estaban en blanco igual que los de los gorila- ¡Shen! ¿Pero qué haces fuera del infierno? –Shen no dijo nada y concentro energía azul en su cuerpo, salto y lanzo seis dagas, Byakun saco sus garras soltando un brillo azul, lanzo un golpe cruzado con sus brazos y desvió las dagas, Shen saco su espada y avanzo lanzando una estocada envuelto en energía- se ve que no cambias –Byakun tomo la lanza de su espalda y la puso frente a él deteniendo el golpe dejando algo de energía en el aire, lanzo un golpe y lo desvió, giro su lanzo y concentro energía en la hoja, estaba por lanzar un golpe vertical pero el gorila apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto en sus brazos-

Me confié pero también detesto que me abrasen los hombres –dijo Byakun serio, expulso poder de su cuerpo y se soltó en una descarga, clavo la hoja de la lanza en el suelo, se sujetó del mango y giro dándole una patada en la cara al gorila, bajo y sato girando de lado contrario dándole otra patada en la mejilla derecha, Byakun bajo su cuerpo y lanzo un golpe con ambos brazos soltando una descarga de energía que empujo al gorila contra un muro, Shen apareció detrás de él lanzando un corte diagonal con sus dagas, Byakun inclinando el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, concentro energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe a Shen en el estómago soltando una descarga, Shen no produjo ningún ruido solo un leve quejido, Byakun lo lanzo a un lado, Shen se levantó y lanzo más dagas envueltas en energía, Byakun tomo la lanza y la giro frente a él desviando las dagas, retrajo a sus costillas la lanza concentrando energía en la hoja y lanzo un golpe directo con ella soltando una bola de energía, Shen la esquivo y la esfera termino impactando la pared, Shen avanzo corriendo, lanzo tres dagas envueltas en energía y Byakun lanzo un golpe horizontal desviándolas, Shen lanzo un corte vertical con su espada y Byakun dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Shen giro mostrando las plumas traseras, Byakun lanzo un corte horizontal cortando las plumas, calvo la lanza en el suelo y lanzo una patada con la planta del pie dándole al puño derecho del gorila, el gorila retrocedió por la fuerza del golpe y Byakun se impulsó para caer pateando la espalda de Shen, Shen termino enterrado un poco en el suelo y Byakun le dio un golpe al gorila en el mentón, Byakun tomo su lanza y retrocedió dando un salto- debo admitir que ustedes son más fuertes que antes pero no alcanzan a vencerme entre los dos –Shen se levantó con algo de dificultad- ya veo no tienen pensamientos –Byakun alzo la lanza y comenzó a girarla concentrando energía en ella, la clavo en el suelo soltando relámpagos- ¡Red de relámpagos! –La descarga le dio a ambos causando que sus cuerpos se retrajeran por el dolor- ¡regresen al infierno! – concentro energía en la hoja formando una esfera, la levanto y lanzo un corte vertical soltando un resplandor azul de electricidad, el ataque le dio a ambos causando una explosión en la zona, cuando el humo se despejo ya solo quedaban los cuerpos soltando un poco de humo por el ataque- que patético al poner a estos debiluchos a pelear contra mi –Byakun estaba serio y avanzo caminando sintiendo el olor de James y la princesa pero sintió un aroma extra- ¿sangre? –Se sorprendió un momento y más cuando se escuchó el grito de la princesa- ¡No la princesa! –Avanzo corriendo para llegar con ellos, con Po él estaba corriendo por un pasillo cuando escucho los gritos de Ichihime-

O no ella debe…-dijo Po sorprendido y preocupado- mejor me doy prisa, siguió corriendo cuando sintió que el suelo y todo el lugar comenzaron a vibrar, él puso atención a los lados cuando sintió que el suelo comenzó a vibrar, el suelo se agrieto y el salto a un lado evitando el golpe de lo que fuera, cuando se dio cuenta se trataba de Ke Pa, Ke Pa había mordido el suelo y lo había atravesado volando- ¡Ke Pa! No puede ser yo lo había encerrado en el mundo de los espíritus –Po se sorprendió un momento pero noto que la mirada en Ke Pa era diferente, sus ojos estaban en blanco, avanzo rugiendo y Po salto a un lado evitando el ataque- bien por fin tengo la oportunidad de probar esto –Po sonrió expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, en su cuerpo se formó una camisa negra de pelea con mangas largas, sus bordes eran blancos con líneas doradas bajando por el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho, en sus muñecas aparecieron las muñequeras negras con bordes dorados y una línea dorada en medio, por último en su espalda apareció la imagen de una dragón chino elevándose un poco, Po sonrió y avanzo hacia Ke Pa cubierto de energía-

Ke Pa se dio la vuelta y disparo energía, Po solo lanzo un golpe y le dio a Ke Pa directo en la nariz, giro y le dio una patada en la cara con el talón, Ke Pa solo se alejó un poco y Po lo siguió, Ke Pa se dio la vuelta cubriendo su cuerpo de una energía roja, abrió la boca y disparo un rayo de color vino y negro, Po salto a un lado esquivando el ataque y avanzo en el aire envuelto en energía, Po lanzo un golpe disparando una bola de energía dorada que le dio a Ke Pa justo en el vientre, Ke P se cubrió de un poco de humo y avanzo volando contra Po, Po se elevó un poco más y disparo varias esferas de energía contra la espada de Ke Pa causando explosiones leves, Ke Pa concentro energía en su cuerpo y giro lanzando un golpe con su cola soltando energía en una ráfaga de viento en forma de onda cortante, Po recibió el impacto directo en el pecho y lo hizo estrellarse en el techo, Po se dio la vuelta y vio como Ke Pa estaba a punto de morderlo, Po se cubrió de energía formando una esfera dorada en su cuerpo, Ke Pa termino mordiendo la esfera y forcejo para cerrar el hocico, Po estiro los brazos explotando la energía en un destello, avanzo y le dio a Ke Pa un golpe directo en la nariz haciéndolo retroceder, avanzo por todo su vientre y lanzo una serie de golpes veloces dándole en todo el cuerpo, Ke Pa rugió del dolor y Po avanzo de nuevo envuelto en energía le dio un golpe directo en el vientre soltando energía en una onda de impacto, Ke Pa retrocedió un poco y disparo una llamarada de su boca, Po avanzo y giro en el aire esquivando el ataque, avanzo y se introdujo en la boca de Ke Pa bajo por todo su cuello hasta la parte del vientre, Ke Pa estaba reuniendo energía en su vientre para sacar a Po mientras él estaba en vuelto en una energía blanca que iba concentrándose as en su cuerpo formando una esfera de energía de color banca, Po grito estirando su cuerpo y la energía exploto dejando una gran esfera y resplandor dorado en cuerpo de Ke Pa, el cuerpo del dragón brillo y termino siendo destruido, Po cayo de pie en el suelo respirando e forma agitada, estaba cansado y comenzó a brillar hasta perder su transformación y volvió a la normalidad-

Veo que aún no lo domino, mi maestría en el chi –dijo Po sonriendo, se escucharon más gritos de parte de la princesa y Po se puso alerta- es verdad debo darme prisa avanzo corriendo, escuchando los gritos de Ichihime cuando se dio cuenta termino frente a un muro, concentro energía en sus ojos haciendo que estos se volvieran amarillos y afilados, detrás del muro pudo ver las energías de Boa, James e Ichihime, golpeo el muro y lo destruyo, camino con cuidado y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, avanzo corriendo y se topó con Byakun- ¡Byakun la princesa!

Si la escuche a lo lejos –dijo Byakun serio, los dos avanzaron hasta llegar a las celdas donde estaba la princesa, cuando llegaron a la celda vieron que la princesa estaba recostada en el suelo con Boa y James tallándole la cabeza-

¿Qué le pasa a la princesa? –Dijo Po sorprendido pero la princesa término gritando un poco-

¡¿Qué que me pasa?! –Ichihime grito molesta y rugió un poco- ¡¿Que no vez que estoy dando a luz tu grandísimo panda hijo de tu…madre?! –Byakun y Po retrocedieron un poco por el grito-

Bien ¿Quién sabe algo sobre partos? –dijo James sorprendido y asustado, todos negaron asustados-

¡Genial me tocaron los guardianes más inútiles en partos! –Ichihime rugió un poco por el dolor- Po por favor revisa debajo en mi zona y dime como se ve –Po estaba abriendo la boca asustado y nervioso- ¡Hazlo ya! –Hablo con voz de demonio asustándolo más-

Está bien ya voy ya voy –dijo Po nervioso y le levanto la falda a la princesa- ¡AAA QUE FEO QUE FEO! –Retrocedió asustado- ¡no la vayan a ver! ¡No la vayan a ver! –cerro los ojos asustado-

Hay que nena el parto es lo más hermoso de toda la vida –dijo Boa seria, se acercó a ver debajo de la falda- ¡AA ES LO MAS HORRIBLE QUE EH VISTO EN LA VIDA! ¡Es como si la abrieran por la mitad! –Boa se alejó un poco y termino vomitando en una roca-

Por favor yo he visto cosas horribles en mi vida –dijo Byakun sonriendo- seguro soportare todo esto -Byakun vio por debajo de la falda cambiando la sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación- me quiero volver gay –bajo la falda y trato de recomponer la postura-

¡Ya dejen de comentarla y ayúdenme! –Ichihime les grito con fuerza- ya siento la cabeza –los cuatro gritaron asustados-

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? –James estaba gritando como loco y asustado-

Ustedes hagan algo yo no pienso ver de nuevo ahí –dijo Po nervioso-

Basta yo lo saco –dijo Byakun morado del miedo- bien aquí voy –levanto la falda de Ichihime- hay mama –Byakun inflo sus mejillas y parecía que se había tragado algo- buda dame fuerzas

Po tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante –dijo Ichihime algo asustada y Po se colocó a su derecha mientras James estaba a su izquierda- acércate más –Po se acercó un poco hasta estar más cerca e Ichihime le agarro los "panditas", Po comenzó a gritar de forma aguda- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –James se alejó un poco pero Ichihime le sujeto la cola haciendo que gritara un poco-

¿Cómo que esto es mi culpa? -dijo Po con una voz muy aguda, forcejo y termino soltándose del agarre de Ichihime pero ella le sujeto la muñeca haciendo que los huesos le tronaran con fuerza- Ichihime contrólate por favor –Po lloro un poco por el dolor-

¡¿Por qué me quiere cortar la cola?! –James grito asustado mientras sentía que su cola estaba por ser arrancada-

Es porque…este…cachorro…es…Ichihime estaba llorando un poco y comenzó a gritar mientras que Byakun estaba gritando asustado, retrajo sus labios un poco haciendo una cara graciosa e Ichihime se detuvo un momento- es tu…hijo –Po estaba sorprendido pero también ido, Ichihime volvió a gritar y apretó la muñeca de Po sacándolo de su trance y dejando su mano morada, Byakun estaba gritando más y más hasta llorar- lo siento…sé que es…una noticia importante…pero debía decírtelo…

Si lo sé no te preocupes, ya lo discutiremos más adelante mientras no me rompas la mano –dijo Po asustado viendo que su mano se estaba rompiendo y se ponía de color morada, Ichihime grito un poco y en eso se escuchó un llanto, Ichihime lloro un poco y escucho el llanto de su bebe- Byakun ¿Qué es?

Es un niño –dijo Byakun sonriendo en llanto, lo levanto mostrando un bebe de león de color blanco completamente- se ve muy pero muy asqueroso –Ichihime soltó a James y a Po, Byakun tomo su manto de maestro con el cubría su lanza y envolvió al bebe en él, se lo dio a Ichihime y corto el cordón con sus garras, Ichihime tomo al bebe sonriendo y llorando- ahora si me disculpan –Byakun sonrió y se acercó a Boa para vomitar un poco-

Hola mi bebe .dijo Ichihime sonriendo- hola mi pequeño Ichirou –lloro un poco y Po sonrió de momento- Po sé que te vas a casar con la maestra Tigresa y creme que no voy a hacer nada para arruinar tu felicidad

Su alteza yo –Po no sabía que decir- la quiero apoyar con su bebe porque este pequeño también es mi hijo

Si Po pero por favor mantén esto del bebe en secreto ya que no muchos no apoyarían que la emperatriz fuera madre soltera –dijo Ichihime seria y Po asintió-en cuanto a Tigresa te digo que yo tomare la responsabilidad de todo te lo juro

Yo también tengo la responsabilidad yo hablare con ella pero no dejare de amarla y también me casare con ella –dijo Po serio e Ichihime asintió, mientras ellos veían al bebe llamado Ichirou los guardianes estaban un poco más alejados sintiendo algo de vergüenza-

Bien esto se puso incomodo –dijo James incómodo y nervioso- creo que ahora si deberíamos decirle

No lo mejor esto se quede en secreto entre nosotros –dijo Byakun serio mientras se lavaba las manos con algo de agua que encontró por ahí- chicos es enserio lo mejor es que esto no salga de entre nosotros

Pero tiene que saber –dijo James un poco más calmado-

Pero también le hicimos una promesa a Hinata que no le diríamos nada –dijo Boa seria y James iba a decir algo más-

¡No le vamos a decir que Hinata se va a quedar en Japón para ser la pareja de Izanamy y que él va a ser el padre oficial del bebe que esta esperando! –Byakun grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en todos lados, cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendió y se tapó la boca con las manos, los tres voltearon a ver a Po el cual estaba pasmado y se levantó de donde estaba para verlos- upsi

¿Hinata se va a convertir en la amante de Izanamy…? –Dijo Po sorprendido mientras que los tres estaban nerviosos- ¿también está embarazada e Izanamy es el padre…?

Po ¿estás bien? –Dijo Boa preocupada viendo la expresión de vacío y sorpresa de Po-

Yo…no sé qué…decir solo…que esta es una sorpresa gigante –dijo Po intranquilo- pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Es decir ella es mi ex novia y él es un amigo…si de seguro Izanamy la convención de esto o la torturo…-Po estaba sonriendo pero los demás lo veían con algo de pena-

En realidad Hinata sabía que tú y Tigresa son pareja esas noticias llegaron a sus oídos rápido, cuando paso lo de Ke Pa ella busco consuelo con Izanamy y pidió su consejo por algo importante, no sabemos mucho de los detalles pero cuando surgió el problema de Kai ella decidió volver a Japón no solo por el peligro que hubo si no para darle la noticia ahí mismo –dijo Byakun tranquilo viendo a Po el cual estaba sorprendido con una leve agitación para respirar- ella no quería hacerte daño solo buscaba algo de ayuda y apoyo

Ustedes lo sabina y no me dijeron –dijo Po intranquilo- no saben que hablare con Izanamy cuando regrese eso are –Po trato de calmarse y se sentó en el suelo tratando de calmarse- ¿ahora que vamos hacer?

Yo sí o que debemos hacer –dijo Ichihime seria, trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer quejándose un poco-

Emperatriz lo mejor es que se quede sentada acaba de pasar por un parto difícil, lo mejor es que se quede sentada –dijo Boa seria e Ichihime asintió algo cansada-

Si pero no tenemos tiempo escuchen quien me secuestro fue Pang Ping una gata maestra del kung fu que escapó del mundo de los espíritus –Po y los demás estaban serios escuchando la explicación de Ichihime- ahora mismo planea su venganza contra el palacio de mi padre y China no sé exactamente que planea pero debe ser malo u horrible para China Ichihime estaba sudando tratando de moverse pero Boa se lo impidió-

Creo que lo mejor es que se quede recostada princesa –dijo James serio y suspiro- debemos sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible y pedir ayuda-

Lo tengo James Boa levanten la roca sobre la cual Ichihime esta recostada –dijo Po serio y ellos levantaron una roca formado una cama- hagan una camilla de piedra y traten de sacarla de aquí –la roca se desprendió en un rectángulo como si fuera una cama y la comenzaron a mover levitando usando sus poderes- Byakun necesito de tu velocidad –quiero que vayas al palacio de Jade no está muy lejos de aquí y que le digas a los demás que vaya a la ciudad imperial para tratar de ayudarnos en lo que nosotros llegamos –Byakun asintió y salió del palacio expulsando un poder azul de su cuerpo- vamos los ayudo en lo que la ayuda llega al palacio Imperial –Po sujeto un extremo de la tabla de piedra y la cargo para comenzar a transportar a Ichihime, los tres estaban saliendo del palacio destruido con algo de calma- a este ritmo nos tardaremos unas horas en llegar

Si pero esos sujetos ya nos llevan algo de ventaja –dijo Boa seria-

No es momento de ser negativo –dijo James serio-

Mejor cállense y avancen –dijo Po serio y siguieron su camino, mientras tanto Byakun tuvo que seguir corriendo por todo el bosque para tratar de llegar al palacio de Jade, en Japón Izanamy estaba alistándose para salir a China-

Necesitaras esto –dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrándole una camisa roja de bordes negros con letras doradas en el cuello, el cuello estaba levantado con forma de V y debajo se veía que tenía una camisa negra de cuello redondo y algo largo aparte, Izanamy sonrió y la tomo- pensé que como usas mucho blanco notarían cuando estas sangrando y cuando además las chicas se están cansando de lavar la sangre de los blancos, también es resistente soportaras mejor los ataques físicos y de energía

Gracias Hinata espero el emperador no se moleste que llegue un poco tarde –dijo Izanamy sonriendo, después de un rato se alisto usaba un pantalón negro con una parta de armadura en los tobillos hasta las rodillas de color roja con borde amarillo, tenía puesta la camisa roja con bordes negros de manga corta, debajo usaba una playera negra ajustada al cuerpo de manga larga, en la espada tenía el símbolo de la familia Shiba pero el fondo era negro y las letras blancas, se sujetó la camisa con una cinta negra con letras doradas, por último se puso unas muñequeras de una armadura de color roja con bordes amarillos- estoy listo me retiro

Cuídate mucho recuerda que aún me debes cumplir lo que prometiste –dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy asintió sonriendo-

No te vayas a lastimar mucho recuerda que si algo sale mal cuentas con el apoyo de la energía de la familia –dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y le dio un beso en los labios y a Hinata le dio un beso en la frente, mientras tanto en China Pang Ping y sus aliados habían llegado a la ciudad imperial-

Es hora de que el emperador vea mi poder después de muchos años atrapada en ese mundo de muerte –Pang Ping sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia el castillo del emperador-


	14. Chapter 14

**El verdadero plan de Pang Ping**

En china Po y James estaban cargando una tabla de piedra y encima estaba la princesa Ichihime cargando a su cachorro, a su lado estaba Boa la cual estaba manteniendo la tabla en su lugar para que no se rompiera, los dos machos estaban corriendo lo mejor posible.

Chicos ¿pero a donde exactamente me están llevando? –Dijo Ichihime confundida- el palacio y la ciudad están al otro lado

Lo sabemos su majestad pero debemos llevarla primero al palacio de Jade para que usted y su cachorro estén a salvo, si es verdad que Pang Ping planea vengarse de la familia real lo mejor es que usted en un lugar al que Pang Ping no planee llegar –dijo Po serio- también no sabemos qué clase de poderes tenga por eso necesitamos la mejor información para entender a quién nos enfrentamos

Entendido –dijo Ichihime seria pero preocupada un poco, mientras ellos avanzaban al palacio de Jade Byakun ya estaba llegando al palacio gracias a sus poderes, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue buscar a todos-

Tigresa, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora, Mono, Maestro Shifu –Byakun entro y los llamo a cada uno más de una vez, todos salieron corriendo algo asustados por los gritos- chicos necesito que me ayuden es urgente

Tranquilízate Byakun ¿Qué sucede para que vengas tan agitado? –Dijo Tigresa preocupada- ¿todo está bien? ¿También donde esta Po?

Po y los demás están bien ahora mismo vienen con la princesa al palacio con su cachorro –dijo Byakun serio y todos se sorprendieron bastante- después les digo que pasa –vio a Shifu y se acercó a el- maestro Shifu ¿me puede decir todo lo que sabe acerca de Pang Ping?

¿Pang Ping? Ese nombre lo he escuchado en algunas ocasiones pero no se mucho al respecto ¿Por qué ese repentino interés? –dijo Shifu intranquilo-

Porque ella fue quien secuestro a la princesa y también no sé como pero Shen y otros más lograron escapar del mundo de los espíritus, no sé qué planeen hacer todos aquí pero la princesa dijo que Pang Ping planea vengarse del palacio y del emperador por algo que paso en su familia hace siglos –dijo Byakun serio, todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro-

Entonces ven y ayúdame a buscar algún pergamino con la información porque es suena familiar –dijo Shifu serio, todos decidieron entrar al palacio e ir directo a la bodega donde tenía la información y más pergaminos con diferente información, todos estaban buscando información en diferente rollos hasta que Shifu encontró un pergamino de color rojo con el nombre de Pang Ping grabado en el centro- lo digo una vez lo diré dos veces con tanto conocimiento es difícil encontrar algo -puso el rollo en una mesa y lo abrió- parece que aquí dice que paso con esa tal Pang Ping –abrió todo el rollo y comenzó a leerlo- esto más grave de lo pensé

¿Qué dice? –Dijo Mono curioso, todos se acercaron a ver que decía el rollo,-

Hace siglos ataras existió una maestra del estilo del rayo pero con una gran don para controlar su propia naturaleza, ella fue conocida como la primera maestra de la naturaleza- dijo Shifu serio y todos se sorprendieron-

¿Qué es una maestra de la naturaleza? –Dijo Mantis confundido- suena a una especie de Hippie

Aquí dice que podía usar su donde para controlar el rayo de forma natural, es decir si había una tormenta ella podía redirigir los rayos y truenos usando un poco de su propia energía, podía controlar los elementos de la naturaleza usando su propia energía –dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Entonces ella tenía un mejor contacto con la naturaleza y con los elementos, debe tener ventaja –dijo Tigresa seria-

Si debe ser peligrosa –dijo Shifu serio y siguió leyendo el rollo y se sorprendió con lo que leyó después- y se pone peor –todos se acercaron para oírlo- aquí dice que ella y el emperador de ese tiempo tenían un romance oculto a los ojos del mundo, ella y el emperador estaban muy enamorados

Eso ya suena trágico –dijo Víbora con algo de pena por ella- ¿Qué mas dice?

Veamos, aquí dice que cuando paso el tiempo el emperador la despecho sin razón alguna –dijo Shifu serio y los demás pusieron atención- aquí dice que un día el emperador simplemente le dijo que se fuera de su palacio, no le dio más razones y ella se fue con el corazón roto, cuando volvió a verlo se enteró que el emperador se había casado con alguien más para poder engendrar a su hijo, cuando ella le dijo que el hijo que tuvo era del emperador, el emperador se enojó, la expulso no solo de su reino sino también de consejo de maestros, trato de explicarse y defenderse pero antes de irse el emperador hizo lo más horrible que se pudo pensar

¿Qué hizo esa horrible familia ahora? –Dijo Víbora sintiendo un leve miedo-

Ordeno buscar al hijo paria de Pang Ping y lo ejecuto –Shifu y los demás no pudieron creérselo, por su parte Byakun sintió odio igual que los demás mientras que Víbora lloraba por la horrible verdad- cuando Pang Ping perdió a su hijo ella divago sola y dolida por toda China por mucho tiempo, un día su odio se acumuló tanto que desarrollo un nuevo poder en su interior, un año después exactamente en el aniversario de la muerte de su hijo, ella volvió cambiada y llena de poder oscuro, ahora su poder era igualable al que tenían los guardianes, destruyo todas las tropas usando sus poderes de trueno y llamo a la naturaleza para ir destruyendo ciudad por ciudad, cuando el gran ejército del emperador estaba por atacar ella los controlo a todos usando sus poderes

¿Cómo que los controlo? ¿Es como el control mental que tenia Escorpión? –dijo Grulla algo nervioso y Shifu lo fue viendo-

Si pero más fuerte –dijo Shifu serio- aquí dice que los soldados estaban controlados por ella, podía pelear como si tuvieran mente propia pero no era así, Pang Ping los usaba para tener la ventaja de terreno, cada uno de los soldados ataco las ciudades y fueron asesinando a las personas que Pang Ping les decía que matara, cuando llego al palacio ni los guardias de elite del emperador pudieron detenerla, ella uso sus poderes para matar a la esposa del emperador y a su hijo, por ultimo a él lo dejo con vida pero él vivió siendo torturado en su mente una y otra vez con horribles imágenes hasta la fecha de su muerte

¿Dice si hay algún método para que su ataque mental no nos haga efecto? –Dijo Byakun serio y Shifu volvió a revisar el rollo-

Si lo dice y está escrito por el Guerrero del sol y la luna –dijo Shifu sonriendo- aquí dice, mis hermano fueron contralados por esa hembra pero yo no, creo que mi mente al estar ocupada fue la clave, ese mismo día no dejaba de pensar y pensar por que iba a ser padre, sinceramente el tener la mente tan ocupada y estar siempre distraído con mis pensamientos me ayudo, para detenerla tuve que pensar mucho en ideas largas, ataque con toda mi fuerza y al final pude ejecutarla con un golpe directo al pecho, cuando la derrote logre despertar a todos mis colegas de su control mental, pero antes de vencerla tuve que enfrentar a mis amigos, el control de Pang Ping fue demasiado fuerte ni un golpe para dejar inconscientes a mis amigos basto, el control mental se puede vencer por fuerza de voluntad del propio afectado

Entonces esa es la cave tener la cabeza ocupada para que no pueda afectarnos sus poderes –dijo Byakun serio-

Entonces ya estuvo que Mono va a ser el primero en ser controlado –dijo Mantis sonriendo mientras los demás estaban confundidos- porque tiene la cabeza hueca no ha tenido ni una sola idea en años ¿Por qué creen que podrá tenerla ahora? –los demás se estaban riendo excepto Mono el cual parecía irritado-

Apartando eso creo que todos tendremos que pensar y divagar diferentes ideas en un solo momento pero también no pienso dejar a la princesa sin cuidado, creo que lo mejor será que Mono, Víbora y Mantis se queden aquí –dijo Byakun serio-

¿Por qué deberíamos quedarnos? –Dijo Mantis algo serio, Shifu lo pensó un momento y estaba por decir algo pero Byakun se adelantó-

En primera Mono no creo que sea de mucha ayuda si se distrae con mucha facilidad –dijo Byakun tranquilo y los demás asintieron- la princesa acaba de dar a luz así que estará algo inestable sentimental y físicamente, lo mejor es que se quede Víbora ya que ella tiene un tacto cálido y Mantis sabe cómo tratar los puntos de presión y darle la relajación y sanación correcta a la princesa y él bebe

Entendido Maestro Byakun –dijeron los tres tranquilos-

Los demás quiero que nos sigan a la ciudad imperial ayúdennos a detener a Pang Ping –dijo Byakun serio y los demás asintieron- Po no tarda en llegar –mientras los demás se estaban preparando para la llegada de la princesa en la ciudad imperial Pang Ping llego con su ejército, detrás de ella estaban sus cinco aliados junto a un grupo de otros animales encapuchados, ella sonrió y todos fueron avanzando con lentitud, todo el pueblo quedo en un silencio por un rato en lo que veían el grupo de animales pasar-

Se me queden viendo mucho ¿no creen? –dijo Pang Ping con algo de burla, expulso un poder de color blanco de su cuerpo y lanzó un rayo de su mano al cielo, a todos los que estaban cerca de ella fueron goleados por el rayo azul, algunos gritaron de dolor y miedo, otros solo se quedaron quietos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron revelando que eran blancos completamente, no había pupila ni color solo un fondo blanco brillante- ahora mis súbditos quiero que todos se reúnan en el centro del palacio Imperial todos vayan –todos los aldeanos asintieron y fueron caminando como zombis hacia el centro de la ciudad, en el palacio Imperial del emperador el mismo emperador estaba realmente preocupado y asustado, escucho un estruendo de un relámpago sonando en el cielo, él se acercó a la ventana para ver qué pasaba, pudo ver como los rayos y relámpagos salían del suelo era como si alguien estaba declarando una pelea al reino-

Su majestad –por la puerta principal apareció un rinoceronte con una armadura puesta- tenemos serios y graves problemas su majestad

Dime ¿Qué le pasa a mi reino y que son todos esos rayos que salen de entre la población? –dijo el emperador serio-

Se trata de un ejército venga a ver esto –dijo el rinoceronte asustado y el emperador lo siguió a la parte de afuera asolo para ver cómo frente a las escaleras de su palacio había una gran reunión de aldeanos y guerreros frente a el-

Pero ¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo el emperador sorprendido viendo a los aldeanos sometidos frente a él, el rinoceronte que estaba detrás de él le dio un golpe con un mazo justo en la espalda, el emperador cayo de rodillas al suelo y el rinoceronte lo sujeto el cuello con el mango del mazo- ¿Qué…haces?…suéltame…-el emperador trato de hablar pero el rinoceronte también tenía los ojos en blanco y no le hacía caso mientras lo levantaba del suelo con el mango en su cuello-

Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Dijo Pang Ping con burla levitando enfrente del emperador- un simple gato sin reino –el emperador estaba algo molesto pero a Pang Ping no le importo- me da asco de ver cómo eres en verdad, eres idéntico al emperador Miceneas apuesto que tu heredero debe estar enterrado ahora mismo –Pang Ping sonriendo y el emperador se asustó- bien ahora tu reino es mío ¿qué harás gatito?

¿Quién…eres? –dijo el emperador serio-

Me llamo Pang Ping, la antigua maestra del elemento rayo y ex amante del emperador Miceneas –dijo molesta y el emperador se quedó sorprendido- supongo que debes saber de mí y lo terrible que puedo ser, bien creo que es hora de que este emperador se vaya retirando de mi reino –Pang Ping estiro el brazo derecho creando una bola de rayos frente a él, desde lejos solo se vio un resplandor blanco seguido del grito del emperador, en el palacio de Jade algunos estaban impacientes viendo el cielo el cual se había obscurecido un momento, con Ichihime ella estaba tranquila abrazando a su bebe pero en eso sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y se sorprendió un momento solo para tocarse el pecho-

¿Está bien princesa? –Dijo Boa algo preocupada-

No es nada, solo fue una ligera molestia no es nada –dijo Ichihime sonriendo y Boa asintió calmada, Ichihime había bajado la mirada tocándose el pecho " _¿Qué fue esa horrible sensación en mi pecho? Es como si algo horrible hubiera pasado, algo trágico"_ pensó asustada, Po y James siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al valle de la paz, solo fueron corriendo hasta que Po cargo a la princesa y entraron por la puerta principal-

Maestro Shifu ya hemos llegado –Po grito entrando y los demás se acercaron a verlos-

Princesa dígame ¿se encuentra bien? –dijo Shifu algo preocupado-

Si estamos bien, mi cachorro y yo, pero por favor vayan a la ciudad imperial no sé porque pero siento que algo horrible le acaba de pasar a mi padre, deben ir a ayudarlo –dijo Ichihime preocupada en los brazos de Po-

Lo sabemos princesa pero primero deberíamos ponerla a salvo para que descanse –dijo Víbora seria, Po le paso la princesa a James y el siguió a Víbora para dejarla en la enfermería-

Bien tenemos más problemas de lo pensado –dijo Po serio y todos asintieron-

Ya hable con ellos Po el método para derrotar a Pang Ping es mantener la cabeza ocupada por diferentes pensamientos a la vez –dijo Byakun serio-

Bien Tigresa Grulla vámonos, maestro Shifu si gusta puede venir con nosotros podría ser de gran ayuda –dijo Po tranquilo pero Shifu se veía hago indeciso- ¿maestro está todo bien?

No pasa nada está bien ayudare lo mejor posible –dijo Shifu tranquilo y Po asintió sonriendo-

Bien si ya tiene todo listo lo mejor es que nos vayamos y rápido –dijo Po tranquilo, Grulla y Tigresa llevaban una mochila pequeña en la espalda y os estaban esperando en la puerta principal- ¿Qué llevan en bolsas?

Solo unos medicamentos y cosas medicas por si hay que utilizarlas –dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Entendido, Tigresa dime ¿estarías de acuerdo en pelear junto a James, Boa y Grulla? –dijo Po tranquilo-

Por mí no hay problema además tu nivel ya es más alto que el mío y por mucho solo te estorbaría si peleara junto a ti –dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero algo decaída-

No me estorbarías, en cambio me darías mas fuerzas Tigresa –dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa levanto la vista sonrojada- con que uno solo te golpee o que se atreva a mirarte de mala forma que se despida de su vida y del mundo de los vivos –Tigresa sonrió un poco más al escuchar eso-

Como lo sabía la diferencia de nivel entre un guardián y un simple maestro es mucha –dijo Tigresa tranquila- no te preocupes por limitarte tanto cerca de mi yo entendí que eres más fuerte que yo, yo lo acepte hace ya mucho –Tigresa lo abrazo- solo procura cuidarte y que nadie más te lastime, porque golpearte si haces algo mal es mi deber –los dos se rieron levemente por la pequeña broma, después de un corto momento los dos se separaron un momento-

Po estaos listos para partir –dijo James tranquilo-

Entendido, ¿Cómo está la princesa? –dijo Po tranquilo-

Está dormida y él bebe también, ella estaba cansada por el parto logre relajarla y ahora solo queda vigilarla –dijo Víbora tranquila y Po asintió-

Bien entonces nos retiramos regresaremos lo antes posible –dijo Po serio y los demás comenzaron a retirarse junto con él- hace unos momentos la princesa dijo que tuvo un mal presentimiento creo que lo mejor es apresurar el paso

Bien –dijeron los demás, James cargo a Boa en sus hombros, Byakun sujeto a Grulla de las patas y Po cargo a Tigresa en sus brazos, los tres expulsaron energías y aumentaron la velocidad dejando un resplandor y rastro de energía en el camino, Shifu los estaba siguiendo a su propio ritmo pero le costaba algo de trabajo, Tigresa tenía problemas para abrir los ojos debido a la fuerza del viento " _es increíble con su propia energía pueden ir a esta velocidad es como si fuera la velocidad del sonido o aún mayo, no puedo ni abrir los ojos_ " pensó Tigresa sorprendida, " _Po tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero yo ya no puedo ser llamado tu maestro ya que tú tienes una fuerza aun mayor que la mía, ni siquiera puedo seguir tu paso, ahora la diferencia es demasiada, yo ya no soy el oponente adecuado para ti"_ pensó Shifu sorprendido viendo la velocidad que mantenían los tres sobre todo Po, en un momento sonrió y tuvo un pensamiento " _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo",_ siguieron el paso y el ritmo por un cierto tiempo hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, apenas entraron sintieron una aura diferente en el reino-

Ato ciento algo muy extraño cerca –dijo Po serio y todos se detuvieron, Tigresa estaba aferrada al pecho de Po por el miedo y la velocidad que tuvo al avanzar y correr-

Es verdad el aire se siente pesado, también hace frio y hay una atmosfera que rodea el cielo –dijo Byakun serio mientras soltaba a Grulla el cual estaba inconsciente por el viaje-

También parece que la gente no está –dijo Boa intranquila viendo a los lados-

Es verdad está muy vacío –dijo James intranquilo-

Lo mejor es ir al palacio del emperador para ir a ver qué pasa –dijo Po tranquilo mientras bajaba Tigresa con cuidado- ¿dime te sientes bien?

Si solo estoy un poco mareada –dijo Tigresa tratando de sentarse en el suelo- creo que voy a vomitar -Po solo se rio un poco nervioso, después de un rato todos siguieron caminando en la ciudad imperial notando que todo estaba vacío y solitario- parece un pueblo fantasma, no siento el aroma de alguien cerca pero si siento que muchos están algo lejos como al centro de la ciudad

Quizás sea una situación de rehenes –dijo Po serio- lo mejor es ir a investigar que sacar ideas –todos asintieron-

Veamos si Hinata o el maestro Leonidas están para pedirles ayuda –dijo Grulla algo nervioso pero solo se ganó una mirada algo molesta de parte de Po- ¿Qué dije Po?

Hinata está en Japón siendo la amante de Izanamy ahora de seguro –dijo Po algo serio sorprendiendo a Shifu y los otros dos- lo mejor es directo con el emperador para decirle como esta su hija y su nieto –Tigresa noto el tono molesto que había tomado Po y eso la preocupo un momento, decidió no decir nada ya que esto sería un problema para después, el grupo siguió corriendo por toda la ciudad notando que en verdad seguía más que vacía- recuerde el relato debemos tener la mente llena de ideas así que no dejen de pensar en ningún momento –todos asintieron, Grulla lleno sus ideas para decorar la boda de Po y Tigresa, Boa solo tuvo algo o alguien sus pensamientos, en su mente apareció la imagen de un león de pelaje café con melena de color rojiza, el león tenía la melena moviéndose con el viento mientras sonreía y mostraba los músculos del cuerpo y movía los pectorales de arriba abajo "ven conmigo Boa y descubrirás el placer prohibido" dijo el león en su mente, afuera Boa tenía una mirada y sonrisa boba debido a su imaginación, estaba babeando un poco y se reía de forma tonta, Tigresa tuvo un pensamiento con respecto a la boda, primero estaba ella usando su vestido de novia mientras enfrente estaba Po usando un traje negro, pero el momento de la boda fue cambiado directamente por la luna de miel, Tigresa estaba acostada sobre una cama con una sábana blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, ella bajo la sabana revelando sus senos copa C con pezón rosado y levantado, la sabana siguió bajando un poco dejando cubierta entre las piernas, Po estaba sobre ella sin ropa, tomo sus tobillos y los abrió mientras Tigresa solo suspiro, en la realidad Tigresa estaba sonrojada y con el pelo erizado-

¡Tigresa el castillo está al otro lado! –Byakun le grito pero ella seguía en su mundo corriendo de forma rápida pero se iba por la derecha en una calle, Byakun la siguió y la trajo de regreso a la fuerza, cuando Tigresa recobro la postura siguió corriendo pero con un sonrojo en la cara- ¿Qué clase de pensamiento habrá tenido? –Byakun sonrió entre cerrando los ojos, mientras Shifu fue pensando en su retiro, Byakun pensaba en su futura boda hasta que algo le hizo clic en la mente- ¡Kira! –Grito sorprendido- olvide por completo a Kira –ahora en eso era en lo único que pensaba- espero que el maestro Leonidas la cuide en lo que no estoy por ahí –después de seguir corriendo Po no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Hinata estaba con Izanamy por alguna razón la sola idea de que ella este con el causaba que se enojara más sin razón, no podía quitar esa sola idea de su mente, después de un rato el grupo de maestro termino llegando al centro de la ciudad cuando vieron que todo estaba vacío formaron un circulo dándose la espalda entre ellos, no se veía nada y el castillo se veía normal y sin problemas, caminaron un poco hasta que escucharon el sonido de unos quejidos de dolor, todos voltearon a los lados tratado de ver de dónde venían los ruidos, escucharon los sonidos más cerca hasta que vieron en la entrada de palacio del emperador al mismo emperador pero había algo que los alarmó a todos-

El emperador –Byakun grito algo alarmado-

¡No puede ser! –Po grito sorprendido, todos corrieron directo a la entrada del palacio solo para ver que el emperador estaba atado a una cruz hecha de troncos, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo dejando sus ropas cubiertas en sangre, su pelo igual que su melena estaban algo quemados, su cuerpo tenia múltiples heridas pero la peor era la que tenía en el ojo derecho, su ojo estaba en blanco con una gran cicatriz pasando desde su frente a la mejilla, lo habían torturado de una horrible manera, Po y Byakun al verlo así cortaron las sogas que lo ataban a la cruz de madera y lo bajaron con cuidado, su majestad ¡responda por favor dígame algo! –Po grito viendo que el emperador apenas reaccionaba por las heridas-

Esto es muy grave apenas respira –dijo James algo serio- tal vez si lo trato con el agua curativa pueda salvarle la vida -James concentro agua en sus manos formando una esfera de agua-

No…-el emperador apenas dijo algo, estaba recuperando la conciencia- no…este…

Parece que quiere decirnos algo –dijo Po serio y todos trataron de prestarle atención-

¡Váyanse Pang Ping esta aquí! –el emperador grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y todos abrieron los ojos alarmados, las puertas del palacio se abrieron y dejaron ver que un relámpago los golpeo a todos mandándolos al patio principal, Po atrapo a Tigresa en sus brazos, los demás dieron una vuelta y cayeron de pie en el suelo sin ningún rasguño-

Vaya al fin los perros rastreros de la familia real hacen su aparición –dijo Pang Ping sonriendo levitando frente a ellos- por lo visto son los guardianes legendarios como los que me derrotaron hace 500 años

Esta debe ser Pang Ping –dijo Po serio- bien dinos ¿Qué es lo quieres hacerle a nuestra nación? –Pang Ping sonrió un poco y se paró frente al emperador, expulso algo de poder y levanto la mano derecho haciendo que el cuerpo del emperador brillara de un color azul y se levantara del suelo levitando- ¡suéltalo!

Claro lo soltare –dijo Pang Ping sonriendo, lanzo un leve golpe con su mano y lanzo al emperador por encima de donde estaban ellos, Byakun extendió los brazos para intentar atraparlo pero un relámpago cayó del cielo golpeando el cuerpo el emperador, todos se alarmaron cuando el relámpago había travesado el pecho del emperador para caer al suelo, el cuerpo del emperador cayó al suelo y Byakun corrió para verlo pero ya era tarde, su pecho solo tenía un gran agujero debido al ataque-

¡Maldita Gata lo mataste! –Po grito molesto- ¡no tenías por qué hacerlo el ya no podía moverse mucho menos hablar! -los guardianes se pusieron enfrente en guardia expulsando sus poderes pasando a sus formas de Guardianes-

¿Qué no tenía por qué? ¡Te equivocas su familia fue la causante de mi miserable vida, mi hijo asesinado, yo expulsada y sin nada en la vida solo mi odio! –Pang Ping estaba molesta- ahora yo misma le quite la vida a ese emperador bueno para nada, es una lástima que no haya visto mi verdadero poder pero ustedes si lo harán-

¡Primero te eliminare! –Po avanzo expulsando poder dorado de su cuerpo pero el tigre de bengala macho se puso frente a él dándole un golpe en la cara, Po cayó al suelo de pie y el tigre quedo frente a el- no tiempo que perder contigo –extendió el brazo derecho formando una bola de fuego, la cubrió de rayos azules y la esfera incremento su tamaño, la disparo y el tigre se quedó parado esperando el ataque, de la nada bajo una tigresa de bengala cortando el ataque de Po por la mitad con una espada de doble filo de color azul- ¿Qué? –Po y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos viendo a los tigres armados y listos para atacar-

¿Quiénes son ellos? –Dijo Grulla sorprendido, Boa los vio un momento y concentro energía en su cuerpo, James extendió las manos formando una llama verde, la disparo y esta iba directo contra Pang Ping, la pantera macho apareció frente a Pang Ping con dos espadas japonesas en las manos, cruzo las espadas y detuvo el ataque con las hojas de las espadas, forcejeo y desvió el ataque a un lado haciendo que chocara con una casa- no puede ser

No se distraigan –dijo Byakun serio, desenvaino su lanza y la giro concentrando energía en la hoja, avanzo y dio un salto para llegar a la altura de Pang Ping, retrajo la lanza por su hombro derecho, estaba por lanzar un corte horizontal pero el lobo negro apareció frente a él y detuvo su ataque chocando su espada con su lanza, la energía de ambos choco creando una colisión entre ambos, la energía si libero y los dos cayeron de pie dejando solo na onda de aire y energía en el aire- estos tipos no están de broma si son fuertes

Si demasiado –dijo James intranquilo y sudando, todos se pusieron en guardia-

Vamos a llevar esto al siguiente nivel –dijo Pang Ping sonriendo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un color azul, junto las manos frente a su pecho levantando los dedos, se cruzó de piernas en el aire quedando en una pose de meditación y luego cerro los ojos liberando rayos de su cuerpo, la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza, todos pusieron atención un poco hasta sentir que la ciudad temblaba pero con más fuerza debajo de sus pies, Pang Ping libero un grito muy agudo mientras que la tierra tembló con más fuerza debido a la energía que ella estaba liberando de su cuerpo, el rayo salió de su cuerpo y cayó en cinco puntos diferentes de la ciudad, en cuanto la energía golpeo el suelo con fuerza este empezó a extenderse formando un circulo de energía en la tierra, el circulo termino de formarse, en eso la ciudad comenzó a temblar todavía más fuerte-

¿Por qué demonios está temblando tanto? –dijo Po sorprendido, Byakun vio a los lados viendo que el bosque se empezaba a hacer pequeño a lo lejos-

No puede ser…acaso ella esta –Byakun estaba sorprendido viendo como el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad se comenzaba a hacer más y más pequeño, Pang Ping comenzó gritar con más fuerza, toda la ciudad tembló con más fuerza y Po corrió a un lado para ver que estaba pasando cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendió por lo que estaba pasando-

La ciudad entera esta…-Po se quedó sorprendido viendo lo que pasaba- ¡está siendo elevada en los aires como Isla! –todos se sorprendieron de ver que en verdad la ciudad entera estaba siendo levantada de un gran trozo de roca como si fuera una isla, la ciudad había sido levantada con todo y tierra dejando un gran cráter en el suelo donde antes estaba, después de elevarse en el aire hasta por encima de las nubes Pang Ping se detuvo y dejo de expulsar poder, se relajó un momento para quedar cansada y exhausta, de su nariz salió un poco de sangre debido a su poder que había sido usado al máximo- ¿Qué hiciste?

Sencillo…-dijo Pang Ping sonriendo- verán cuando…el emperador Miceneas me había quitado todo…yo le prometí que…todo lo que él había construido yo…lo destruiría, eso es China

Yo lo impediré –dijo Po serio preparando su energía para un ataque pero el lobo blanco apareció frente a Pang Ping para protegerla- bien acabare con los dos

Espera…si me…matas harás que la isla caiga sobre la tierra…y a la altura a la que estamos harás que esta…isla se convierta en un meteoro que acabe con toda china –dijo Pang Ping sonriendo, Po se detuvo y quedo quieto- ahora use toda mi energía mis Guerreros vayan y mátenlos a todos no dejen a nadie vivo

Antes de iniciar nuestra pelea dinos ¿Qué le hiciste a los aldeanos de la ciudad imperial? –dijo Tigresa molesta, Pang Ping sonrió y chasqueo los dedos, del castillo fuero llegando los aldeanos desaparecidos, Byakun puso atención a todos y cada uno de ellos pero no encontró al maestro Leonidas ni a Kira, suspiro un poco relajado viendo que no estaban ahí, todos los aldeanos estaba diciendo los mismo "Alaben a Pang Ping" una y otra vez- entonces los está manipulando a todos

Manipular mentes es muy fácil y sencillo pero levantar una roca con fuerza es demasiado trabajo, mis alumnos mátenlos a todos llévenselos a otro lado no quiero que arruinen mis planes –dijo Pang Ping algo seria-

Si señora Pang Ping –dijeron todos de forma sincronizada, todos sujetaron a uno de sus oponentes, los tigres de bengala sujetaron a Po de los brazos y se lo llevaron con ellos, Po trato de soltarse ero pensó que era lo mejor estar lejos de sus amigos para pelear con toda su fuerza-

Sígueme –dijo el lobo negro y Byakun asintió, los dos se fueron de ahí en un salto, los dos estaban saltando entre los tejados para llegar al lugar que quería el lobo, con la pantera macho, el cruzo sus espadas y lanzo un corte liberando energía y una corriente de energía negra, los demás fueron empujados junto con el viento, todos solo fueron alejados del centro mientras Pang Ping e quedaba sentada en el suelo junto al lobo blanco y cinco figuras encapuchadas detrás de ella-

Dejemos que los soldados disfruten la pelea por que yo ya no tengo energía –dijo Pang Ping cansada, el lobo asintió mientras veía a las cinco figuras- lo bueno fue que encontré a estos guerreros en el mundo de los espíritus, sus poderes sobre pasan los límites de un maestro común –sonrió con algo de malicia, de entre las cinco había un lobo de pelaje negro con ojos color rojizos, su hocico tenía el pelo blanco, el segundo lobo parecía ser mayor como de unos cuarenta años más o menos, el pelo de toda su cara hasta el pecho era blanco con los ojos verdes claros y la pupila afilada con una mirada fría, a su lado estaba un tigresa blanca de ojos café oscuros que no parecía tener más de treinta años, los tres tenían la cabeza oculta por la capucha, aún mantienen sus recuerdos y conciencia pero aun escuchan mis órdenes debido al hechizo que les puso nadie los podrá detener así de simple, espero que estén preparados para todo y sobre todo escuchar mis ordenes

Cuando me libere de este conjuro que te matare con mis propias garras –dijo el lobo de ojos verdes, se quitó la capucha revelando más su cara- aún tengo mi orgullo como guerrero

Mejor tranquilízate mi amor después de todo no ganamos nada con molestarnos –dijo la tigresa tranquila quitándose la capucha de su cabeza- mejor tranquilízate –el lobo solo suspiro y trato de relajarse-

Deberías hacerle caso a tu esposa –dijo Pang Ping sonriendo- Argento, también Torana Shiba, antiguos líderes del clan Shiba de Japón hace más de 14 años –los dos mencionados estaban molestos viendo a Pang Ping reír, mientras con los demás, Po sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente y se soltó girando un poco, los do tigres lo soltaron y cayo de pie en un parque-

Basta de juegos vamos a terminar de una vez por todas –dijo Po serio y quedo en guardia, todos habían llegado a puntos diferentes de la ciudad quedando en guardia para sus peleas-

Me llamo Fang –dijo el tigre macho quedando en guardia sacando sus garras-

Y yo soy Milena –dijo la tigresa seria- los dos somos cazadores antiguos que murieron asesinados por los guardianes hace más de 200 años – dijeron los dos serios y Po solo quedo en guardia esperando el ataque-


	15. Chapter 15

**Batalla en la isla flotante -primera parte-**

La ciudad Imperial había sido elevada en los cielos por la fuerza psíquica de Pang Ping, una maestra de Kung fu que fue la amante del emperador Miceneas de China hace mas de 500 años, ahora ella y otros han escapado del mundo de los espíritus como Kai lo había hecho hace días, ahora mismo en esa ciudad se escuchaban los impactos de diferentes batallas, en una zona mercantil apareció Po siendo empujado por los dos tigres, levantó las manos y sujeto el puño de cada uno mientras sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo dejando grietas por la fuerza-

Eres un panda muy fuerte -dijo Fang sorprendido, Po aplico fuerza expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo, giro lanzando a los dos contra un muro, Fang y Milena se pusieron de pie en el muro, Milena dio un salto, sacó su espada de la funda y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una bola de fuego, Po le dio un golpe ala esfera partiéndola en pedazos, pero Milena avanzó lanzando una estocada, Po colocó su brazalete frente a él deteniendo el golpe con la gema dejando una onda de impacto y el suelo se agrietó un poco por la fuerza, Po le dio un golpe con la mano izquierda justo a la hoja y la desvío a un lado, se giró y le dio una patada a Milena detrás de la cabeza con el talón, Milena se alejo por la fuerza pero Fang apareció encima de Po dando vueltas y cayó en picada con la pierna derecha extendida, Po avanzó saltando a la derecha evitando el golpe, Fang golpeó el suelo dejando una onda de impacto y Po se alejo, en el suelo se había formado un leve agujero, Po lanzó un golpe soltando esferas de energía y Fang se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el ataque con sus brazos, Po se sorprendió pero en eso la espada azul estaba por darle un corte directo al cuello, el solo inclino el cuerpo evitando el ataque, Milena se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón con la planta del pie, Po se alejo en un salto y quedo en guardia-

Los dos si que son fuertes -dijo Po sorprendido, Fang rugió y le dio una tacleada a Po en el pecho, lo rodeo con sus brazos en el pecho y lo levanto, el cuerpo de Fang se cubrió en llamas y Po grito un poco sintiendo dolor, Po le sujeto los brazos y expulso energía de rayos de su cuerpo, la energía cubrió el cuerpo de Fang haciendo que gritara algo de dolor, Milena grito y avanzó retrayendo la espada cubriendo la hoja con fuego, Po se sorprendió, rodeo su cuerpo con un viento dorado y dio un salto soltando el viento en forma de un leve torbellino, Fang y Po habían sido leve atados por el viento un poco más al aire, Po grito formando una esfera de energía dorada haciendo que Fang lo soltara, Po se giró y le dio un rodillazo directo en el pecho, Fang escupió un poco de saliva y cayó en picada hacia el suelo chocando de espalda dejando un leve agujero, Po junto sus manos con los puños cerrados, los estiro a los lados formando su bastón con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang hecho de jade- ¡Ahora voy con todo!

¡Eso quiero verlo Panda! -Milena grito molesta, Po giró su báculo de madera, lanzó un golpe con la punta de su báculo dandole directamente a la hoja de la espada, Milena había puesto su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe de Po, se produjo una onda de impacto mas fuerte dejando el sueldo agrietado, Po quedo de pie y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Milena colocó su espada de forma vertical del lado derecho deteniendo el golpe de Po, Po retrajo su báculo y le dio vueltas, lanzó golpes con la punta del bastón, Milena levantaba la espada deteniendo los golpes pero en eso Po le dio un golpe directo en el pecho soltando una onda de energía dorada, la energía dorada cubrió el cuerpo de Milena y la lanzó lejos-

¡Miserable! -Fang grito lanzando un golpe horizontal soltando ondas de fuego de sus garras, Po levanto el báculo de forma horizontal deteniendo las hondas de fuego, giró su báculo una vez mas pero de forma más rápida, dejando un anillo de energía dorada- ¡¿que haces?!

Impulso dorado -dijo Po serio, detuvo el giró del báculo y le lanzó un golpe con su plana izquierda soltando un poco de chi dorado, se produjo un fuerte resplandor seguido de una onda de energía dorada, Fang había sido golpeado directamente en el pecho y fue alejado envuelto en poder dorado, estaba gritando hasta que termino impactando en una casa dejándola hecha escombros, Po solo suspiro tranquilo mientras mantenía su forma de guardián fase uno- fue demasiado fácil hasta Kai era mas fuerte que eso

-Mientras Po se quedaba viendo el lugar donde Fang y Milena habían impactado en otro lado se escucharon mas impactos, en uno de los techos Byakun y el lobo lanzaron un corte chocando sus armas en el aire dejando una onda de sonido, los dos se alejaron y cayeron en un techo frente al otro, Byakun levanto la lanza y lanzó un corte diagonal soltando energía azul en forma de onda cortante, el lobo negro solo lo imito soltando una onda cortante de color negra, los dos ataques chocaron dejando una leve explosión, Byakun y el lobo salieron corriendo por un lado del techo sin dejarse de verse, los dos concentraron energía en sus armas, Byakun dio un salto lanzando una estocada con su lanza y el lobo colocó la espada frente a el para defenderse, la hoja de ambas armas chocaron dejando una onda de energía e impacto entre ellos, Byakun termino aplicando mas fuerza y los dos terminaron atravesando una casa hasta llegar al suelo, el lobo le dio un golpe a Byakun en la mejilla y el termino alejándose por la fuerza, se dio la vuelta y quedo de pie colocando la lanza parada a su derecha-

As que esta pelea sea entretenida -dijo el lobo tranquilo y Byakun dolor sus rodillas, levanto las manos quedando con la lanza sobre su cabeza y estirada- enfréntame a mi Kurono -Byakun levanto las orejas sorprendido- me llaman Kurono el lobo de la oscuridad con mi espada colmillo bestial, con esta hoja asesine a cien individuos hace mas de 400 años cuando fui detenido por un tigre con una lanza como la tuya -Byakun solo grupo un poco- eh vuelto a la vida y no pienso dejar que me maten -Kurono solo gruño un poco quedando en guardia con la espada frente a el-

Regresa al infierno al que perteneces -dijo Byakun serio, su transformación de guardián brillo un poco mas, su cuerpo se cubrió de energía azul mientras se movía como llamas, la lanza se cubrió de energía y avanzó, los dos avanzaron corriendo Kurono lanzó un corte vertical y Byakun lanzó un corte vertical ascendente, las dos armas chocaron enfrente de los dos formando una onda de energía por la colisión, entre las dos armas se formo una onda de energía de rayos que iba en aumento debido a la fuerza de ambos, los dos se giraron dejando una onda de impacto por la fuerza de la colisión- rayos eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé -Kurono sonriendo y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical de energía negra, Byakun salto a la derecha y lanzó un corte horizontal, Kurono lo vio y desapareció recibiendo un leve corte en las costillas del lado izquierdo, la herida le sangro un poco y se sujeto la costilla, Byakun concentro energía en su lanza y lanzó varios golpes soltando una lluvia de ataques hechos de energía, Kurono solo salto a una lado llevándose una estocada en el hombro derecho- Ahora -Byakun lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía en forma de una honda de energía cortante, Kurono hizo que su espada brillara de azul y negro, la levanto deteniendo el ataque de Byakun hasta que los deshizo, le dio un giro a la espada con los brazos levantados, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de una llama negra, grito y lanzó un un golpe de forma vertical soltando la energía en forma una honda de energía algo grande, Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando rayos de la hoja de la lanza, se produjo una colisión entre los dos mientras que Byakun eran empujado un poco, Byakun expulso mas energía formando una llama azul de su cuerpo y energía- ¡Rugido Explosivo! -Rugió con fuerza soltando la honda de energía en forma de una explosión, la energía negra fue destruido y Byakun avanzó corriendo con la lanza estirada de un lado, Kurono se volvió a cubrir de energía negra y avanzó corriendo, los dos chocaron sus armas soltando la energía en forma de un gran explosión, de un lado Byakun salió con una corta en el hombro derecho soltando algo de sangre mientras que detrás de él había fuego y humo, solo suspiro y guardo su lanza- se termino -dijo tranquilo viendo el fuego- pero...aun no me puedo quitar esta inquietud

-En otra zona de la ciudad se escucharon alguno impactos por la pelea, la pantera estaba corriendo con las espadas de fuera, estaba corriendo por un muro mientras los que estaban en el suelo esperando su ataque eran Tigresa, Shifu, Grulla, James y Boa, la pantera macho era demasiado rápido, Tigresa estiro los brazos disparando bolas de fuego tratando de darle, la pantera salto hacia ella y se cruzo de espadas, lanzó un corte pero una pared de rocas apareció frente a ella, la pantera las corto de forma fácil dejando solo una cruz, las rocas cayeron y vio que Tigresa no estaba ahí, la busco pero eso un chorro de agua lo golpeo cubriéndolo de agua, el chorro de agua lo siguió golpeando pero el lanzó un corte cruzado cortando el agua con una onda de viento, el macho se vio el cuerpo hasta que escucho el aullido de un lobo, detrás de el apareció James con la mano envuelta en rayos verdes, lee dio un golpe en el pecho soltando el rayo en un resplandor verdee el macho solo ahogo un grito hasta que una energía negra apareció en su cuerpo, giró soltando una onda de viento que corto un poco el pecho de James, James solo se quejó dejando que un rastro de sangre saliera de su boca pero el corte apenas había teniendo efecto en el, se alejo tocándose el pecho por el dolor, el macho se quedo en guardia hasta que una esfera de energía verde estaba por golpearlo, solo se dio la vuelta cruzando sus lagañas y detuvo el ataque, levanto la esfera sin problemas pero Tigresa y Boa avanzaron y le dieron un golpe en el estomago soltando algo de fuego, la esfera creció hasta que exploto cubriendo el cuerpo del macho, el macho salió del humo pero en eso las rocas lo rodearon encerrándolo en un cuadro de roca, James, Boa y Tigresa saltaron a los techos cercanos y dispararon una bola de fuego de gran tamaño cada uno, el macho vio que las esferas de fuego iban hacia el, giró sus espadas quedando con la izquierda apuntando hacia atrás y la izquierda quedaba de forma normal, giró lanzando un corte en diagonal y soltó un viento en forma de torbellino que corto las rocas y las esferas de fuego fueron deshechas por el mismo viento, James y los demás fueron empujados un poco el ataque remiendo algunos corte en el cuerpo, el macho salió de un salto y avanzó hacia James lanzando un corte con sus katanas, los demás se asustaron pero James levanto las manos sujetando las katanas con esfuerzo, el macho se sorprendió un momento mientras el cuerpo de James brillaba de un color verde-

Lo siento pero no pienso dejar que me cortes -dijo James sonriendo, grito y estiro su cuerpo, había pasado a su forma de guardián- ¡aquí voy! -concentro energía en su puño derecho y avanzó dandole un golpe al macho en el estomago, soltó energía en una llamarada verde y el macho grito terminando siento empujado contra el suelo- ¡ahora Boa!

Entendido -dijo Boa seria, su cuerpo brillo y pasó a su forma de guardiana, grupo con fuerza y comenzó a formando un viento amarillo a su alrededor, avanzó de forma rápida en el aire y golpeo el pecho del macho envolviéndolo en ese viento, el macho trataba de soltarse pero no podía- Tigresa, Grulla, Shifu atáquenlo

No tienes que decirlo dos veces -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, concentro fuego en su mano derecha formando una esfera de fuego, Shifu comenzó a hacer los pasos de la maestría del chi formando una esfera de energía verde jade y amarilla en la palma de su mano izquierda, Grulla solo se elevó en el aire y se cubrió de agua, comenzó a girar y bajo en picada hacia el macho golpeándolo justo en el estomago, el macho cayó al suelo envuelto en agua y viento dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, Tigresa y Shifu saltaron disparos los ataques-

¡Esperen todavía sigo aquí dentro! -Grulla grito asustado pero solo vio como los dos ataques chocaron entre ellos causando una fuerte explosión en donde estaba el, el fuego cubrió todo y Grulla salió tosiendo humo- ¡¿que no vieron que esta ahí?!

No seas llorón Grulla -dijo Tigresa seria viendo el fuego que cubría el agujero del impacto, todos se quedaron quietos viendo el fuego mientras James y Boa se acercaban a ellos, James tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo- ¿James como te siente?

Arg me duelen las heridas -dijo James molesto- pero sobreviviré

¿Lo atacaron con fuerza? -dijo Boa seria y los demás asintieron, esperaron a que el fuego dejara ver que había dentro, en eso se escucho un aullido y un relámpago soñó con fuerza, todos vieron como el lobo blanco apareció en la cima del castillo sonriendo- ¿que planea hacer?

Tengan cuidado no sabemos que hará -dijo James serio y todos se pusieron en guardia-

Es hora de que se levanten, ¡yo Wolf se los ordeno! -el lobo grito y comenzó a aullar tranquilo para después hacer su aullido todavía más fuerte dejando una onda de sonido, los rayos en el cielo comenzaron a alterarse todavía más dejando sorprendidos a todos- ¡Dejen que sus instintos tomen el control y levántense! -cuatro rayos cayeron a la ciudad dandole a los guerreros de Pang Ping, todos vieron como cada uno de ellos se levanto envueltos en energía azul del rayo hasta que sus ojos brillaron de un color azul, los guerreros gritaron hasta que sus poderes aumentaron cuando una explosión de energía en el campo, los guerreros se cubrieron los ojos por el fuerte resplandor de energía, cuando la energía paso todos vieron que los guerreros estaban de pie y listos para pelear de nuevo-

No lo puedo creer -dijo Grulla sorprendido y asustado-

¿Que paso aquí? -dijo Shifu sorprendido, la pantera se levanto mostrando que su ropa estaba algo quemada mostrando que tenía senos-

¡Es increíble estaba tan bien disfrazada que no pensé que fuera una chica como Tigresa cuando la conocí! -James dio un grito sorprendido y Tigresa le dio un golpe con una roca en la cabeza hasta romper la roca-

¿Entonces era una hembra? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Me llamo Nekuroi -dijo la felina seria y se puso en guardia- los haré pedazos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, luego me los comeré para hacerme mas fuerte, soy una antigua espadachín del clan Shiba que murió hace doscientos años bajo el mando de una hembra llamada Cologne por que intente asesinar a su hijo, ahora que ella no esta me desquitaré con China y luego seguirá Japón -los demás se pusieron en guardia esperando el movimiento de parte Nekuroi, mientras con Po dl estaba esperando a que los dos tigres se movieran, los dos estaban gruñendo con fuerza y estaban expulsando un vapor rojo-

¿Que es lo que harán? -dijo Po serio, ninguno de los dos contesto, Milena avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un corte vertical con la espada envuelta en un vapor rojo, Po se sorprendió y levanto el báculo deteniendo el ataque, el impacto cuando una onda fuerte de viento haciendo que Po se enterara mas en el suelo- ¡¿que paso?! ¡Ahora es mas fuerte! -Milena bajo y Fang avanzó lanzando un golpe, Po se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe pero causó una honda de sonido por el impacto, Po deshizo su báculo y extendió los brazos desviando el golpe de Fang, Milena guardo su espada y apareció en el aire lanzando una patada de talón girando, Po desapareció evitando el golpe y Milena le dio al suelo cuadrando un fuerte impacto- ¡también son más rápidos! -Fang apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe envuelvo en fuego, Po solo concentro energía en su puño derecho y los dos chocaron sus puños soltando una llamarada en el campo, se produjo una onda de impacto y Fang se alejo para disparar una bola de fuego, Po le dio un golpe lateral mandando la esfera a otro extremo, Milena apareció debajo de Po dandole una patada en el mentón con la planta del pie, Po se le o en el aire y Fang lanzó un golpe frente a el, Po levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con el antebrazo, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes hasta que Po esquivo un golpe de parte de Fang y le dio un golpe directo en el estomago soltando una honda de energía dorada, Fang termino cuando al suelo envuelto en energía-

¡Pagaras por eso! -Milena grito y concentro fuego en su mano, avanzó estirando el brazo derecho y Po avanzó concentrando un fuego dorado en su mano derecha, los dos chocaron sus puños soltando fuego, se creo una colisión entre los dos hasta que las llamas se hicieron mas grandes haciendo que los dos recibieran una quemadura, Milena se quejó y se alejo un poco pero Po le dio una patada en las costillas, Po grito un poco liberando energía y la alejo lanzándola contra una casa haciendo que se estrellara, Fang disparó varias esferas de fuego desde sus manos lanzando golpes-

¿Que no te sabes otras técnicas? -Po se cruzo de brazos y luego los extendió formando un escudo dorado frente a el, llego al suelo y avanzó corriendo dejando que los ataques chocaron en su escudo, cuando llego dio la vuelta dandole un golpe con el codo justo en el estomago, Fang se quejó y se enojo un poco, Po lanzó otro golpe pero Fang le sujeto el puño seguido del codo y le doblo un poco el brazo y le dio una patada en las costillas alejándolo de momento, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha tirándolo al suelo de espalda, sujeto su pierna derecha y lo lanzó a un lado, Milena se levanto y avanzó hacia Po dandole un golpe con el pucho directo en mentón haciendo que se cayera al suelo y se arrastrara un poco, Milena se giró y salto, en el aire dio un giro y estaba creando hacia Po con la pierna derecha extendida y cubierta de fuego, Po reaccionó y grito haciendo una esfera de energía dorada frente a el, Milena termino chocando con la energía de Po, se creo una colisión hasta que la energía de Po tomó ventaja, Po se levanto lanzando un golpe con ambas manos y extendió los brazos haciendo que la esfera de energía envolviera Milne ay la terminara estrellando con una casa, Fang apareció detrás de Po sujetándolo en un abrazo clavado sus garras en su traje, Po forcejeo para soltarse pero Fang se elevó envolviéndose en fuego, dio un salto haciendo que el fuego los cubriera a ambos, Po se soltó expulsando energía, los dos se vieron de frente y se dieron un golpe dandole a la mejilla del otro soltando energía, los terminaron con un rasguño en la mejilla, Po y Fang comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en el aire mientras caían, Po le dio un golpe en el estomago a Fang y luego lo golpeo en la cara, Fang le regreso en golpeen la cara y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que se equipara, los dos siguieron peleando mientras bajaban, Fang aplico mas fuerza y velocidad golpeando a Po en todo el cuerpo, Po le sujeto las manos desde las muñecas, lo atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la cara, lo soltó y comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada en la espalda, Fang grito y cayó encima de una casa atravesando el techo con fuerza hasta llegar al suelo, Milena apareció detrás de Po y le dio un corte en la espalda con su espada, Po grito un poco, se envolvió en energía y creo su báculo de nuevo, giró y le dio un golpe a Milena en la cara con la punta del báculo, Milena se quejó y Po le sujeto el cuello dejando que ambos cayeran suelo dejando un impacto fuerte, Po se alejo y disparó varias esferas de energía envolviendo de nuevo a Milena en energía hasta que esta exploto-

Rayos ¿de donde salen estos tipos tan raros? -dijo Po serio, vio como ambos se volvieron a levantar envueltos en vapor rojo- bien terminemos ya con esto -los dos tigres avanzaron hacia el, mientras tanto con Byakun-

-Byakun esquivo un corte horizontal de parte de Kurono, el corte de energía llego a una casa y la partió por la mitad con el ataque, Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando energía y esta termino haciéndole un corte, Kurono en la mejilla izquierda, Byakun avanzó y le dio un rodillazo a Kurono justo en el mentón, se giró y le dio una golpe en el pecho, Kurono se quejó pero le sujeto la mano con sus manos, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo con fuerza haciendo que Byakun se quejara, lo volvió a estrellar pero Byakun concentro rayos en su mano libre y los disparó contra Kurono justo en su pecho, la energía exploto y Byakun se liberó, quedo arrodillado alejado de el, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y disparó tres esferas de fuego dandole a Kurono justo en el cuerpo, Byakun aprovecho que se distrajo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla soltando energía, Kurono se envolvió en energía y termino estrellado contra una pared-

Rayos si que eres persistente -dijo Byakun molesto hasta que Kurono apareció detrás de el y le sujeto el brazo derecho, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo volvió a jalar y le dio otro golpe, así siguió por un rato hasta que concentro energía negra en su mano libre y golpeo a Byakun en el pecho soltando la energía haciendo que Byakun se estrellara con un muro y quedara acostado con una grieta en la pared- me confié...se ve que no soy de los que...aprenden muy rápido

Estoy molesto -dijo Kurono molesto con algunas heridas en su cuerpo- te haré pedazos ahora mismo

Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que escucho eso seria millonario ahora -dijo Byakun sonriendo, desapareció igual que Kurono, los dos chocaron sus brazos dejando una honda de sonido por el impacto, Byakun desapareció y le dio un golpe en la cara, se envolvió en energía y le dio un rodillazo justo en el estomago haciendo que se quejara, Kurono se enojo un poco y le regreso el golpe directo al pecho, se envolvió en energía negra y lanzó un golpe disparando una esfera grande de energía, Byakun le dio una patada a la esfera lanzándola al cielo y cayó en una parte de la ciudad causando una leve explosión, Kurono le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con el hombro, Byakun se enojo y le dio un golpe con ambas manos en la espalda causando un fuerte impacto, Kurono se quejó, Byakun lo sujeto de una pierna y se envolvió en energía, transfirió la energía haciendo que el cuerpo de Kurono tuviera una gran descarga completamente en el cuerpo, Byakun le dio una patada en la cara haciéndolo girar n el aire, concentro energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe directo en el estomago, la energía se libero formando un torbellino y Kurono termino impactando en una pared hasta atravesarla- que te pareció?

Nada mal -Kurono se levanto expulsando mas poder, apareció frente a Byakun dandole un rodillazo en el estomago, soltó la energía haciendo que explotara y Byakun se quejó un poco, Kurono concentro energía en sus puños y comenzó a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo dejando onda de impactos algo fuertes, lo sujeto de la cara con su mano y lo fue empujando contra un muro dejándolo impactado, lo soltó y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo dejando que el polvo y la energía cubrieran todo lo que estaba cerca, Byakun expulsó energía de su cuerpo y formo un rayo azul en el campo, Kurono se alejó de una salto y Byakun le dio un golpe en el mentón con el brazo derecho, lo fue alejando hasta que soltó y giro en el aire para lanzar a Kurono al suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Kurono retrajo sus pies y le dio una patada a Byakun en el pecho para alejarlo de el, tomo su espada, envolvió la hoja en energía y avanzó, Byakun recio no sacando sus lanza, la giro y los dos chocaron sus armas causando un fuerte impacto en el campo, -Byakun se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, Kurono fue alejado un poco y Byakun apareció dandole un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra una casa y haciendo que se estrellara y causada un fuerte impacto, los dos levantaron sus armas envueltas en energía y lanzaron un corte vertical haciendo que los ataques chocarán explotando en el campo cuando que se llenara de algo de fuego-

-Mientras tanto con James y los otros, Nekuroi apareció a la derecha de James y le dio una patada en las costillas y lo lanzo a un lado causando que se estrellara con una casa, Tigresa avanzo concentrando fuego en sus garras y lanzó un golpe chocando con las armas de Nekuroi y dejo una onda de impacto, Nekuroi lanzó un corte en diagonal hacia ella, Grulla aprecio y tomo a Tigresa con sus patas y la elevó en el aire para salvarla, Shifu golpeó el suelo levantando una roca, la levanto con sus dos manos y la lanzó con fuerza, Nekuroi solo le dio un corte cruzado, James y Boa golpearon el suelo levanto pilares de rocas en forma de conos, las rocas fueron hacia Nekuroi pero ella solo giro lanzando un corte horizontal cortando las rocas, Tigresa se soltó de Grulla y cayo detrás de Nekuroi, rubio y extendió los brazos liberando una fuerte llamarada que la envolvió, James y Boa abrieron la boca expulsando fuego que hizo que el fuego de Tigresa creciera todavía más y formará una llamarada que cubriera el lugar en donde estaban, Nekuroi salió del fuego dandole una patada a Tigresa en el pecho con ambos pies, Tigresa termino siendo alejada hasta impactar con una casa de espalda, James concentro rocas afiladas en su brazo derecho y avanzó hacia Nekuroi, concentro energía verde en su puño y lanzó un golpe, Nekuroi se cruzo de espadas deteniendo el golpe formando una colisión entre viento y energía, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Boa concentro energía en su boca y la disparo contra ella causando un fuerte explosión, Nekuroi salió del humo tomando su espada y bajo en picada gritando, extendió su brazo con la espada y lanzó un golpe, Boa la esquivo moviéndose rápido pero Nekuroi termino golpeando el suelo dejando una onda de sonido e impacto por el ataque, las rocas se levantaron por la fuerza, Boa termino alejada y los demás la rodearon-

Esta hembra es demasiado fuerte -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

¡No hay que rendirnos¡ -James grito y golpeo el suelo levantando rocas frente a Nekuroi y la encerró en un cuadro, Nekuroi volvió a girar soltando un viento pero en eso otra sombra la cubrió y alzo la mirada viendo que ramas de árboles la envolvían hasta dejarla dentro de una especie de domo-

Eso no funcionara -dijo Nekuroi seria y tranquila, se cruzo de espadas envolviéndolas con energía azul, Tigresa y James aparecieron en la cima, James levanto el brazo derecho formando un torbellino en su brazo, Tigresa levanto el brazo izquierdo dejando fluir sus llamas, el torbellino de James crío hasta formar un remolino de fuego, dio un paso y avanzó hacia Nekuroi, Nekuroi lanzó un corte cruzado y James lanzó el golpe soltando el fuego, los dos ataques chocaron en el aire formando un coalición y después un remolino de fuego que envolvió todo, Tigresa y los demás se alejaron viendo que las ramas del árbol explotaron envueltas en llamas, James salió por la derecha algo herido y Nekuroi también estaba herida, Nekuroi solo avanzó y lanzó un corte que le dio a James en el pecho dejándole una cruz, Boa se enojo y golpeo el suelo formando serpientes de tierra que avanzaron y sujetaron a Nekuroi de las manos, y los pies, James reaccionó y Boa fue con el, se enroló en su cuerpo transfiriendo energía, James grito y golpeo el suelo liberando ramas de árboles que avanzaron y envolvieron a Nekuroi dejándole en una especie de capullo, James y Boa expulsaron mas poder, Shifu y Tigresa llegaron y comenzaron ha hacer los pasos de la maestría del chi, los dos hicieron dos esferas envueltas en un chi amarillo, las dispararon y le dieron al capullo causando una fuerte explosión enfrente de ellos, las ramas del árbol se envolvieron en llamas y pensaron que todo había terminado-

Dudo mucho que se pueda salvar de eso -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Si pero recuerden que ella ya esta muerta -dijo Tigresa seria- si bien se le da la gana podrá volver después de un ataque como ese

Debemos estar atentos -dijo James serio mientras trataba de contener la sangre de sus heridas con un pedazo de tela-

Déjame ayudarte -dijo Boa seria mientras le ponía la tela en el pecho y hacia presión para contener el sangrado, las ramas tronaron un poco y todos pudieron atención, del fuego se formo un remolino de energía color azul y de ahí salió Nekuroi con el busto descubierto y algunas que,a duras en el cuerpo- ,¡¿que no se muere con nada?!

-todos se pudieron en guardia mientras Nekuroi solo hizo que sus espadas ardieran en llamas azules, avanzó corriendo hasta parecer encima de ellos y lanzó un corte cruzado lanzando un remolino de llamas, los demás lo esquivaron saltando a un lado pero en eso Nekuroi los siguió dandole un corte a Grulla en la espalda dejándole una quemadura y una herida, Grulla grito y Tigresa avanzó hacia ella, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego pero Nekuroi solo giro lanzando un corte en diagonal soltando una honda cortante de fuego azul, la esfera de Tigresa había sido cortada, Tigresa se cruzo de brazos pero el ataque le dio con fuerza en el cuerpo causando que cayera al suelo con una herida en sus brazos, Shifu trato de atacarla por la espalda pero Nekuroi sol se dio la vuelta dandole una golpe con el mango de la espada justo en la cara, Shifu cayó al suelo de cara quedando herido, Nekuroi llego al suelo mientras James y Boa trataba de atraparla con unas rocas pero ella se dio la vuelta liberando un remolino de fuego azul, el remolino creció hasta dejar un anillo de fuego en el campo, los maestros había sido golpeados por la onda de energía y las llamas azules los rodeaban viendo que no tenían forma de escapar-

Maldicion...-Tigresa estaba a dolorida viendo como sus amigos y maestro estaban derrotados en el suelos- pero o aun...no me rindo..

Deberías hacerlo así tendrás una muerte rápida -dijo Nekuroi en un tono frío y serio-

Prefiero morir peleando que morir rindiéndome -dijo Tigresa seria-

Bien pues muere -dijo Nekuroi seria y avanzó hacia ella, extendió el brazo derecho con la espada envuelta en llamas y estaba por darle una estocada directo al cuerpo, Tigresa se puso en guardia pero en eso hubo un brillo y desde el cielo cayó una katana de hoja plateada y mango negro con una guardia redonda y dorada, la katana detuvo el ataque de Nekuroi con la hoja, dejando una honda de impacto en el campo, Tigresa se cubrió con los brazos mientras Nekuroi se alejó de un salto viendo la katana que brillaba de un color blanco- ¿Quién se interpuso en mi golpe? -Tigresa se sorprendió de ver la espada y en eso las llamas azules se volvieron llamas rojas y normales en un segundo- ¡Imposible! -todos vieron las llamas hasta que detrás de Tigresa aparecieron unas llamas todavía más grandes y fuertes-

¿Pero quién es? -dijo James sorprendido, en eso apareció una silueta en las llamas- ¿Hinata?

No, no es ella -dijo Boa sorprendida- esta energía es mas fuerte y algo maligna...-todos vieron que las llamas se deshicieron dejando ver al Guerrero-

...Izanamy...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida detrás de ella estaba Izanamy serio en su forma de Guardián-


	16. Chapter 16

**Batallas en la isla -Segunda parte-**

La ciudad imperial había sido elevada en los aires por causa de Pang Ping y sus poderes Psíquicos, Po y Byakun se encontraban peleando en diferentes zonas de la ciudad imperial, pero James, Boa, Shifu, Grulla y Tigresa tuvieron dificultades y problemas para enfrentarse a Nekuroi la cual era una guerrera muy adiestrada, Tigresa le había hecho frente para pelear contra ella, Nekuroi solo avanzo tratando de atacarla pero en eso la espada Mangetsu cayó del cielo en un resplandor y protegió a Tigresa del ataque, el fuego azul que rodeaba a todos se había vuelto rojo normal, un torbellino de llamas había aparecido detrás de Tigresa revelando a Izanamy en su forma de guardián, mientras tanto Pang Ping y Wolf vieron el fuego que se formo-

Esa energía me llamo mucho la atención -dijo Wolf serio- iré a investigar maestra Pang Ping

Bien recuerda que si ves que tiene un instinto suprimido puede sernos de gran utilidad -dijo Pang Ping seria y Wolf asintió- Torana, Argento y los demás guerreros del clan Shiba vayan a ver quien es el -el lobo gruño con fuerza pero igual los cinco guerreros siguieron a Wolf hasta el centro, los seis eran muy rápidos y llegaron en muy poco tiempo viendo al guerrero-

¿Quién es este hombre? -dijo Wolf sorprendido, los demás Guerreros estaban igual-

¡Tu eres...Izanamy Shiba! -dijo Boa sorprendida viendo a Izanamy cubierto por las llamas-

¡¿Has dicho Shiba?! -dijo Nekuroi sorprendida, Wolf y los demás escucharon mientras Torana y Argento se quedaron callados e impactado a por lo dicho- ¡¿quien eres en verdad?!

Este hombre es el jefe actual de la familia Shiba en Japón, es el Guerrero mas fuerte de todo Japón -dijo Tigresa tranquila, Izanamy no dijo, levantó el brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una honda de viento que deshizo el fuego que los rodeaba, no dijo nada solo avanzó un poco y tomo su espada- estoy bien gracias por preguntar -dijo en un tono de burla-

Creo que esta mas que clara la situación que esta pasando ahora mismo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ¿quien eres tu? ¿Eres una guerrera muerta que se escapo del inframundo?

Así es y yo vine para vengarme del clan Shiba, si tu eres el actual jefe del clan entonces ¡es mi deber matarte! -Nekuroi avanzó gritando, dio un salto y bajo lanzando un corte cruzado de forma vertical, Izanamy levantó su espada dejándola de forma horizontal y detuvo el golpe sin dificultad- ¡¿pero que?! -Nekuroi expulso poder haciendo que Izanamy se hundiera mas en el suelo, Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal soltando energía y Nekuroi se alejó en un salgo quedando algo agitada- ¡tienes un gran poder lo admito pero hará falta mas que eso para mandarme de vuelta al inframundo!

Ahora entiendo -dijo Izanamy serio, deshizo su transformación en un leve resplandor dorado- estas muy débil por los ataques de James y los otros tus fuerzas ya no son las mismas, atacar a un enemigo tan débil no tiene caso -sonrío levemente y Nekuroi se cruzo de espadas molesta- eres demasiado femenina para mi por eso hubieras peleado con Hinata pero ella esta indispuesta -Izanamy se dio un poco y Nekuroi avanzó molesta, se envolvió en energía y saltó para lanzar una patada con energía, Izanamy la esquivo y Nekuroi termino impactando con una roca, la roca termino destruida y Nekuroi cayó al suelo adolorida- Hay pobre de aquel que la presioné para c..ersela sin hablarle bonito -Izanamy se burlo, Nekuroi siguió gritando y lanzó un corte girando, se libero una onda de energía en forma de un anillo e Izanamy carril hacia atrás y se escondió detrás de una roca para evitar el ataque-

¡¿Que estas haciendo se supone que debes ir y pelear?! -Tigresa apareció a su derecha y le grito al oído-

Pues simplemente es una retirada estratégica -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla- ¡James ve y ponle su p..a madre!

¡Hazlo tu animal! -James le grito mientras veían como una onda de energía pasaba frente a ellos-

Cuida las palabras -dijo Shifu detrás de una roca con James y Boa-

¡Ch..ga tu madre Shifu! -Izanamy le volvió a gritar- muy bien máximo esfuerzo ¡Comando! -Izanamy salto por encima de la roca y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Nekuroi lanzó un corte vertical liberando en erige en una honda, Izanamy tomo su espada y la puso en forma horizontal frente a el, forcejeo un poco con la energía y la desvío a un lado, avanzó corriendo en dos piernas, Nekuroi lanzó una estocada con su arma pero Izanamy lanzó un corte diagonal cortando la espada en dos, Nekuroi lanzó un corte en diagonal con su mano libre pero Izanamy giro y le dio un golpe directo al estomago haciendo que Nekuroi fuera alejada hasta impactarse contra una casa y quedo estrellada de espalda y soltó su espada, Izanamy se acercaba con cuidado y guardo la espada-

¡No me mates por favor! -Nekuroi se asusto un poco e Izanamy se tapo la boca con las manos-

Hay dios en verdad lo siento -Izanamy uso una voz aguda y se dio la vuelta- bueno creo que le..-Nekuroi le sujeto de la cabeza con la mano derecha, se subió a su espalda mientras que con su mano izquierda tenía el pedazo de la hoja de una de las espadas, Izanamy estuvo forcejeando- ¡Maldita mona cilindrera! -Izanamy forcejo hasta que la quito de su espalda y la lanzó a un lado haciendo que cayera al suelo- ¡Estoy confundido! ¡¿Es sexista golpearte?! ¡¿Es mas sexista no golpearte?! ¡Porque la línea es muy delgada! -Izanamy estaba tirando sorprendido y en eso Nekuroi se envolvió en energía en todo el cuerpo, avanzó e Izanamy le dio dio un golpe directo en la cara de forma horizontal y ella fue lanzada contra un muro cercano- Aaaaa! ¡Canadá! Eso debió doler -Izanamy se burlo y Nekuroi se levanto molesta-

¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo y pelea enserio! -Nekuroi grito molesta e Izanamy solo sonrió y avanzó tranquilo, Nekuroi formo energía en sus patas formando navajas sólidas, Izanamy la imito formando espadas azules, Nekuroi lanzó un corte horizontal pero Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le clavo una espada justo en el vientre-

Uno, dos -Izanamy se giró y le calvo la segunda en el hombro derecho- tres -creo una tercera espada y la calva ellas costillas del lado izquierda- cuatro -creo una cuarta y la clavo justo en el centro del pecho- ¡Idiota! -Nekuroi cayó al suelo con las espadas incrustadas en su cuerpo- pero valió la pena -Izanamy suspiro y se acercó a los demás mientras que el cuerpo de Nekuroi se deshacía en el suelo- bien asunto terminado ahora ¿que esta pasando?

Es Pang Ping -dijo Shifu serio e Izanamy solo alzo una ceja confundido- ella..

La gata que puede controlar las mentes de los demás que fue derrotada por el anterior Guerrero del sol -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- si me se esa historia pero eso no explica por qué esta ciudad está flotando a más de 2000 metros de altura

Eso se debe -Shifu comenzó a hablar pero Tigresa lo interrumpió-

Se debe a que ella busca venganza de China por lo que le paso en el pasado -dijo Tigresa seria- quiere destruir China por completo usando esta isla como un meteoro que aplaste todo

Eso es malo ¿ya tiene ideas de como sacar a los habitantes de aquí antes de que sea roca caiga? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Shifu apenas abrió la boca pero James se adelantó-

Estábamos pensando que lo mejor era sacar q la gente en algo gigante y que pueda llegar al suelo pero desde aquí no podemos nuestros poderes destruirían la piedra en ves de ayudarnos a salir -dijo James serio e Izanamy se impaciento-

Si Hinata estuviera aquí ella los llevaría ala zona baja y ustedes comenzarían no se a hacer un árbol o algo que los ayudará a bajar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Hinata ya no esta ahora debemos arreglárnoslas nosotros -dijo Tigresa molesta llamando la atención de los demás- ya se Grulla lleva a James y a Boa al suelo has que preparen un árbol o una montaña para que puedan sujetar la isla o que al menos llegue hasta aquí para sacar a los rehenes

Entendido -dijo Grulla tranquilo-

Es una idea algo arriesgada pero trataremos de cumplirla -dijo James tranquilo, Boa se era lo en su cuerpo y Grulla le dio sus patas para que se sujetara, James y Grulla se fueron alejando-

Confiamos en ustedes -dijo Tigresa tranquila, los tres se quedaron solos hasta que una bola de energía paso cerca de Tigresa e Izanamy le dio un golpe a la esfera lanzándola contra una roca causando una leve explosión- gracias pero ¿de donde vino ese ataque? -frente a ellos aparecieron cinco figuras encapuchadas disparando esferas de energía, Izanamy dio un pisotón al suelo y levantó una roca causando que se defendieran de los ataques, los encapuchados se quedaron quietos viendo la pared de roca, Izanamy asomo la cabeza por encima de la pared de roca y los sujetos volvieron a dispara haciendo que Izanamy bajada la cabeza-

¡Esperen! -Izanamy grito levanto los brazos- seguro se pregunta ¿por qué el traje rojo? Es para que los malos no me vean sangrar -movió su mano derecha señalando a un tipo en especial- ese de haya entiende el concepto usa pantalones color marrón -uno de los encapuchados disparo una bola de fuego e Izanamy bajo los brazos- muy bien estoy de mal humor, no tengo mis espadas y me sacaron de mi casa donde estaba sobre mi dulce esposa, así que a todos les toca paliza ¡y dura! -las cinco figuras se pusieron en guardia mientras Izanamy estaba detrás de la roca, aplaudió y tallo sus manos- es hora de hacer las P..as chimichangas

-Izanamy salto sobre la roca y cayó al otro extremo, uno de los encapuchados avanzó lanzando un golpe, Izanamy le sujeto el pucho con la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe directo al pecho con su mano derecha, le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, no lo soltó y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo a un extremo, otro se acercó lanzando un golpe, Izanamy salto y grito en el aire dando vueltas y le dio una patada en el mentón levantándolo un poco, Izanamy paro de girar y le sujeto la pierna derecha solo para lanzarlo al suelo de cara y este se quejó un poco, el primero saco dos katana sin ese Izanamy materializó dos espadas de energía-

Bailemos y por bailar me refiero a que trataremos de matarnos -dijo Izanamy con burla, el sujeto lanzó un corte diagonales e Izanamy lo detuvo lanzando un golpe en diagonal con la espada izquierda, lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada derecha y el sujeto la detuvo con su segunda espada, Izanamy lo impulsó un poco mas alejándolo un poco, se giró y lanzó un corte con sus dos espadas, el sujeto levanto las espadas bloqueando el golpe, las desvío y lanzó un corte diagonal, Izanamy lo esquivo y lanzó una estocada con su espada clavándola justo en el hombro derecho del sujeto, la soltó y giro lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada justo en el vientre del sujeto haciendo que sangrara y cayera al suelos de boca, se levanto pero Izanamy lo sujeto de la cabeza por la parte trasera y creo una esfera de energía, el sujeto resultó ser un tigre de bengala- jamás digo esto -creo una esfera de energía en su mano y la metió en la boca del tigre- pero no lo tragues -impulsó la esfera y esta termino explotando en la boca del tigre dejando su cabeza cubierta de humo- bien -el segundo encapuchado se dio la vuelta e Izanamy saco un pedazo de papel con un dibujo mal hecho de lo que parecía ser un gato- ¿has visto a este gato? -el encapuchado lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le detuvo el puños con su mano izquierda y extendió el brazo derecho creando una espada de energía, la hoja de la espada estaba por cortarle la cabeza al tipo pero Izanamy noto algo- ¿Bobby?

¿Izanamy? -dijo el sujeto encapuchado, se quitó el gorro y mostró a un lobo negro de ojos verdes-

Vaya ha pasado tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si no nos hemos visto desde -dijo Bobby sonriendo- El ataque al castillo de Yujiro y cuando nos comidos a todos sus amigos en Sushi -dijeron los dos sonriendo-

Ven aquí viejo amigo -Izanamy sonrió y los dos chocaron sus manos en un apretón, Izanamy lo jalo pero termino dandole un cabezazo directo en la frente dejándolo inconsciente- descuida amigo la familia esta bien, los niños se han alejado del ejército y el círculo de maestros como pediste -le junto los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo- Gina hace un fantástico pastel de atún prisionero o castigado, es delicioso pero malo para la figura engorda -lo escondió detrás de un roca y se quedo frente a los últimos tres- ¡bien ustedes solo trabajan para ese P..o monigote apestoso! -señalo a Wolf el cual estaba parado en un techo de brazos cruzados- así que les daré oportunidad de que dejen sus intenciones de matarme a cambio de un trato preferencial casi cuidadoso y posiblemente sea amoroso y tierno

¡Demuéstranos tu fuerza! -dijo Argento serio, la capucha que usaba le cubría su cara-

Te recomiendo que escapes mientras puedas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Espere yo me encargo primero señor -dijo el tercer encapuchado con una voz de un joven, Argento se retiró un momento y el tercero se acercó creando una espada de energía color verde-

Bien a espadas de energía -Izanamy avanzó creando una espada, los dos corrieron y chocaron sus espadas dejando una onda de impacto que dejó grietas en el suelo- sabes espero que hagas esto entretenido -los dos retrajeron sus armas y terminaron chocando sus armas una vez mas-

-Mientras tanto en otro extremo Po grito expulsado una llama dorada y le dio un golpe directo Milena justo en el estomago, el fuego paso el estomago de Milena y esta cayó al suelo brillando y su cuerpo desapareció, Fang solo vio como su compañera desapareció y el rugió con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo se cubriera de energía en exceso, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada, Po hizo aparecer su báculo de madera y detuvo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido e impacto tanto que el suelo se grietó y las rocas se levantaron, Po giro su báculo y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal, Fang bajo al suelo y rodó, se levanto y lanzó un corte ascendente soltando una onda cortante de energía, Po solo lanzó un golpe vertical haciendo que su energía chocará con la energía de Fang causando una explosión, en el campo, el humo cubrió el campo un momento y Fang avanzó lanzando un golpe envuelto en fuego, Po le sujeto dl puño con la mano derecha y lanzó un golpe con el puño izquierdo, Fang trato de detenerlo pero Po fue más rápido dandole un golpe en la cara soltando energía dorad y Fang termino impactado en una pared con fuerza, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego dorado, el fuego cubrió a Fang haciendo que terminara envuelto en llamas, cuando las llamas se disiparon no quedo nada, Po estaba herido pero suspiro y relajo su cuerpo-

Bien se termino -dijo Po cansado, se escucho un movimiento detrás de él y se dio la vuelta haciendo que su báculo apareciera en su mano derecha- ¿bien quien banda ahí? -Po se quedo serio y en guardia- solo por que este un poco herido no significa que tengo poca energía así que ven

Vaya si que haces mucho ruido -dijo una serpiente hembra de piel solo café y ojos verdes, la serpiente se fue moviendo con cuidado acercándose a el- vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? -la serpiente salió de las sombras dejando que ver que era una anaconda sumamente larga lo suficiente como para tragarse a Po, Po se asusto un momento pero salto quedando en guardia- tranquilo Guerrero Dragon no eh venido para pelear

Eso dices ahora pero apenas me de la vuelta me atacaras víbora rastrera -dijo Po serio- ya recuerdo de donde te conozco, Víbora me comento una vez que en los de su clan existió una serpiente tan larga y malvada que su mirada podía hipnotizar -Po estaba nervioso- Brief la anaconda que controla los impulsos

Vaya veo que aun mis momerías vivien en los de mi clan -dijo Brief sonriendo- si es verdad las serpientes se volvieron en mi contra y me asesinaron hace medio siglo mas o menos pero no eh venido a cobrar mi venganza panda, veo que lo que hicieron fue lo correcto -avanzó un momento y Po salgo hacia atrás manteniendo su distancia y creando algo de energía- veo que no confías en mi

Tus historias son lo que me hace desconfiar -dijo Po serio- te lo advierto si te acercas un milímetro mas juro que te devolveré al reino de los muertos -levanto el puño derecho formando una esfera de fuego dorado-

Tranquilo como te dije no tengo ninguna mala intención -dijo Brief sonriendo, se movió entre las rocas hasta llegar al techo mientras que Po salto y se puso en un techo alejado sin dejar de poner atención al todo el cuerpo de la serpiente- ya deja de verme el cuerpo o la cola pervertido -se el rojo pero a Po no le afecto nada- eres un aburrido -se escucho un relámpago a lo lejos y se vio como una tormenta se formaba en el cielo formando un remolino, las tormentas estaban girando y todo era causa de Byakun dl cual estaba con la lanza en sus manos, la estaba girando de forma rápida hasta que lanzó un corte en diagonal disparando un gran rayo azul del cielo que golpeó a Kurono en el cuerpo causando un fuerte explosión, Byakun cayó al suelo viendo que había dejando un gran agujero envuelto en llamas-

Bien creo que lo elimine -dijo Byakun serio pero de entre las llamas salió Kurono herido, todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba quemado mientras que su ojo estaba en blanco completamente- vaya que eres persistente -Byakun se puso en guardia pero Kurono comenzó a deshacerse en leves destellos verdes hasta que desapareció- diste una buena batalla Kurono descansa en paz -el cuerpo de Kurono se deshizo y Byakun deshizo su transformación para relajarse, apenas escucho otros impactos decidió moverse e ir a ver que pasaba pero la figura de alguien se puso frente a el- ¿quién eres? -la figuro usaba una capucha negra para que no vieran su rostro-

-La figura no contesto solo comenzó a expulsar rayos de su cuerpo, concentro los rayos en sus brazos y lanzó un golpe vertical, Byakun levanto los brazos cruzándolos haciendo que se creará un eco y el suelo se agrietó formando un agujero leve, se giró y lanzó una patada de talón a las costillas, la figuro detuvo la parada con el codo izquierdo y le dio un golpe a la pierna, Byakun retrocedió quedando de pie, la figura lanzó una patada con el empeine derecho y Byakun la bloqueo con una llamada a la pierna alejándolo, la figura giro lanzando un golpe horizontal soltando un destello azul de energía, Byakun levanto el brazo derecho chocando sus brazo con el suyo, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta formar una relámpago en el campo y los dos se alejaran en un salto, la figura concentro energía en su brazo derecho formando un circulo de energía azul de rayos, avanzó corriendo y Byakun también hizo lo mismo, los dos lanzaron un golpe haciendo que sus puños chocarán y se creará una honda de rayos que creció hasta que exploto empujando a los dos a su lado, los dos quedaron arrastrando las manos y los pies en el suelo quedando de pie, la figura concentro una esfera de rayos en su mano derecha y creo algo similar a una espada, lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de descarga, Byakun salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, la figura aprecio frente a el lanzando un golpe con los rayos concentrados en su brazo derecho, Byakun levanto el brazo izquierdo con rayos negros concentrado y detuvo el ataque formando una onda de energía entre los dos, la figura giro y le dio una patada a Byakun en la cara alejándolo de el, Byakun se llevo un poco en el aire, cayó de manos al suelo y dio un salto quedando de pie en una vuelta viendo a la figura-

Debo admitirlo si eres fuerte -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se puso en guardia- vamos tratemos de matarnos -abrió las piernas doblando las rodillas un poco, su pierna derecha estaba enfrente y su pierna izquierda detrás, los puños levantados la altura del estomago con los brazos extendidos hacia enfrente- vamos ¿Que? ¿Tienes miedo? -se burlo pero la figura se quedo en la misma pose que Byakun llamándole la atención- ¿quién eres en verdad? -la figura no contesto solo avanzó corriendo, Byakun gruño un poco y avanzó hacia el, los dos chocaron sus puños en un impacto algo fuerte, los dos lanzaron una patada con el empeine derecho y chocaron sus piernas, la figura lanzó un golpe y Byakun bajo el cuerpo esquivándolo, Byakun lanzó un golpe de gancho pero la figura solo retrocedió un poco y lanzó un golpe directo, Byakun se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe, bajo los brazos sujetando su puño, lo desvío y le dio una patada al estomago conga planta del pie, la figura se quejó un poco pero quedo de pie, concentro rayos en su cuerpo, lanzó un golpe horizontal con el brazo derecho, Byakun levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, la figura giro su mano sujetándole el codo y con la mano derecha le sujeto el puño, le dio una patada de lado a los pies y lo levanto, Byakun se sorprendió pero en eso la figura retrajo sus manos del lado izquierdo quedando con los dedos algo doblados, estiro los brazos con las manos abiertas y le dio un golpe a Byakun justo en el estomago soltando una onda de viento haciendo que Byakun escupiera un poco y soltara un leve grito de dolor, Byakun termino siendo alejado hasta impactar con una roca, causó una leve cortina de polvo, entre el polvo apareció Byakun arrodillado en el suelo con la mano derecha en la pierna derecha sujetando su rodilla-

Vaya ese ataque si me dolió -Byakun esculpió algo de sangre y se levanto mostrando que no tendí muchas heridas en el cuerpo- sabes ese ataque me hizo recordar algo, je creo que no te interesa mucho -se quedo en guardia- mejor sigamos tengo una ciudad, no soy un héroe pero acabo de descubrir que el peor enemigo que eh conocido esta detrás de mi chica, es momento de ser un Súper héroe hijo de p..a -Byakun se rio mientras que la figura no hacia o decía nada- vaya no tienes sentido del humor -la figura concentro rayos en su cuerpo formando una aura de rayos tras otros, Byakun retrocedió un poco, la figura levanto los brazos concentro ando los rayos en sus manos-

¡Plasma Relámpago! -la figura grito bajando los brazos de forma cruzada soltando la descarga en forma rayos azules que iban en forma cruzada hacia Byakun-

¡No puede ser esa técnica es de...! -Byakun grito sorprendido mientras los truenos estaban por golpearlo, los rayos terminaron impacto causando una explosión fuerte y el campo entero se cubrió de humo, Po que estaba en el techo vio la cortina de humo a lo lejos y se preocupo-

Hmp parece que tu amigo tigre estaba teniendo problemas pero ¿que puedes hacer? El esta solo peleando contra uno si lo ayudas dañaras su orgullo como peleador -dijo Brief sonriendo pero Po seguía sin perderla de vista- sabes es tigre podría ser más fuerte que tu -Po alzo una ceja confundido- ¿que? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? -Brief se dio un poco- yo puedo ver el nivel de fuerza que tiene un animal y déjame decirte que ese tigre es muy fuerte y esta conteniendo su fuerza justo a hora, es tremenda -Po solo soltó un suspiro y sonrío-

¿Que tiene que sea fuerte? Ahora el es el maestro del palacio Imperial, el debe ser fuerte para enseñarle a los siguientes guardianes, que el tenga su potencial oculto no quiere decir que yo tampoco pueda hacer mas fuerte, nosotros nunca peleamos con nuestro máximo poder a no ser que sea realmente necesario -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya veo -dijo Brief tranquila pero con los ojos entre cerrados- pero y si te dijera que el lobo mitad tigre esta aquí usando un traje que le dio su nueva novia ¿qué dirías? -Brief noto como Po se sorprendió un momento y ella sonrió _"lo tengo"_ pensó sonriendo- puedo notar que el no esta haciendo su máximo esfuerzo ahora solo mira hacia haya -Brief señaló el lugar donde Izanamy estaba peleando-

-Izanamy avanzó con una espada hecha de energía negra y azul, la figura apareció frente a el chocando su espada de luz con la de el, se creo una honda expansiva de sonido por el impacto, los dos se alejaron en un salto mientras Izanamy sonreía-

¿Por qué no usas tu espada Mangetsu? -dijo el encapuchado serio-

Bien si quieres perder rápido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, extendió el brazo derecho haciendo que la espada apareciera en su mano derecha, pego la espada a su lado izquierdo de su cintura y sujeto el mango con su mano derecha, la figura solo avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un corte en diagonal, Izanamy espero y saco la espada de forma rápida, soltó un fuego negro, giro lanzando un corte horizontal y libero un remolino de fuego negro, el remolino atrapó al encapuchada y lo elevó en el aire haciendo que recibiera quemaduras en su cuerpo, el encapuchado cayó al suelo de cara haciendo un eco y el resto de su cuerpo cayó dejando un sonido seco- ¿ja lo vez como yo tenía razón? -Izanamy guardo su espada-

No estuvo mal -dijo el encapuchado levantándose con dificultad, jamás pensé que dominarías esa clase de técnica -Izanamy levanto una ceja confundido, el encapuchado se levanto y se quedo de pie viéndolo- esto no ah...-Izanamy le clavo la espada justo en el pecho del sujeto, aplico fuerza y la espada atravesó el pecho quedando con más de la mitad de fuera, el encapuchado soltó sangre en una es pida y sujeto el hombro de Izanamy, luego pasó sus dedos por su boca y le toco la frente con el dedo índice y medio, Izanamy se sorprendido un momento y saco la espada rápido para cargar al encapuchado por su espalda-

¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Que hice?! -Izanamy estaba desesperado, aplico fuerza con un pedazo de tela justo en la herida del pecho del sujeto, le quito la capucha revelando a un lobo de 18 años, de pelo negro de la nariz a la cabeza y el hocico era blanco con ojos color rojizos- Mike...yo lo siento..no pensé que fueras tu...-el lobo sonrió un poco, regresando con Byakun el estaba en medio del humo del ataque apretando los dientes y puños con enojo-

¿Por qué? -dijo Byakun serio y la figura frente a el se quedo confundida- dime...¡¿por qué te aliaste a ellos?! -Byakun grito molesto- ese ataque que usaste no me puedo equivocar, reconocería esa energía, es velocidad, ese ataque y esos movimientos -expulsó algo de energía y la concentro en forma de una esfera en su mano derecha- ¡primero te quitare esa capucha y veré tu rostro después de 13 años! -Byakun disparó la esfera y esta termino explotando en la capucha haciendo que se rompiera, los pedazos volaron y Byakun gruño con fuerza, de regreso con Izanamy el estaba sujetando el pedazo de tela en sus manos viendo a Mike el cual así en el suelo-

Dime ¿que paso con Luceli y Minka mis hermanas? -dijo Mike sonriendo calmado-

Milán vive en la aldea esta comprometida con un agricultor, es un hombre de bien y ella vive feliz, Luceli la va a ver todos los días para ver como esta, Luceli y yo nos casamos y estamos esperando un hijo -dijo Izanamy deprimido y Mike sonrió mientras rocía algo de sangre-

Me alegro al fin de cuentas cumpliste tu promesa, las protegiste a ambas, ellas son muy felices -dijo Mike sonriendo mientras tosía un poco mas- también te...hiciste..fuerte..eres el..alfa que juraste que serias, superaste todos...los niveles...gracias Izanamy -Mike comenzó a llorar un poco- protege a mis...hermanas...por favor...-Mike murió sonriendo e Izanamy se levanto sujetando la tela en su mano derecha, la parto con fuerza mientras el lobo frente a el se deshacía, el se puso la banda en la frente y se dio la vuelta, esa tela era roja por la sangre completamente-

Deberían quitarse esas capuchas de una vez -dijo Izanamy serio, las capuchas de ambos se deshicieron mostrando a Argento y a Torana, Izanamy se quedo impresionado de verlos- ustedes también...-Wolf se rió un poco mientras Izanamy gruñía con fuerza- Argento Shiba mi padre y Torana Shiba mi madre

Tu eres el tigre que me enseño todo lo que yo se, con eso pude ingresar al palacio del rayo con mi maestra y compañeros -dijo Byakun viendo a un tigre blanco con marcas negras con formas de rayos en su cabeza y cuerpo, el traje que usaba era idéntico al que Byakun usaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía que tenía la misma edad que Byakun pero con dos líneas de expresión frente a los ojos mas exacto en su nariz- tu eras el anterior Guerrero de las tormentas, aquel hombre que fue el protector de la gema del Tigre antes que yo -el tigre abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos azules como los de el, Byakun lloro un poco soltando leves lagrimas- Mi hermano mayor Rayko

Jajaja esto es realmente divertido, los dos guardianes más poderosos deben enfrentar a sus seres mas amados, sus familias -dijo Wolf sonriendo y riendo- pero ¿Serán capaces de volver a matar a sus amados? Tu Izanamy ¿Serás capaz de levantar tu espada contra tus padres? -Izanamy tenía la mirada oscurecida por su pelo- y tu Byakun ¿Serás lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar al hombre que te crió desde cachorro cuando no tenias nada? ¿Dime serás capas de matar a tu propio hermano quien se sacrificó para que tu vivieras? -Byakun movía los labios apretando los dientes por el leve llanto- esto será realmente interesante jajaja -Wolf se siguió riendo-


	17. Chapter 17

**Una batalla de dolor**

Las batallas en la isla flotante de la ciudad imperial han llegado a un punto más pesado, Po había logrado derrotar a Milena y Fang, Byakun logró derrotar a Kurono, en su parte James y los demás no lograron detener a Nekuroi y en eso Izanamy apareció para ayudarlos, Izanamy logró derrotar a Nekuroi pero aparecieron cinco guerreros frente a él, logró derrotar a tres pero el último le causó un gran impacto, el último guerrero que derrotó resultó ser Mike un conocido y viejo amigo de Izanamy en el pasado, por su parte Byakun se enfrentó a un sujeto que estaba disfrazado para que no viera qué clase de animal era, después de una corta batalla y de un ataque muy fuerte de parte del disfrazado Byakun logró entender quién era el que lo había atacado, cuando lo atacó resultó ser su hermano mayor Rayko quien ya estaba muerto, Po por su parte el fue detenido por una anaconda de nombre Brief, Brief solo hablaba con Po pero el seguía viéndola como una posible amenaza para el, Wolf había aparecido una vez más y reveló las identidades de los dos guerreros que se enfrentarían a Izanamy, resultando que eran sus padres-

Bien está pelea será interesante -dijo Wolf sonriendo- díganme ustedes dos ¿serán capaces de levantar los puños contras sus seres amados? -Wolf estaba alejado envuelto en una energía blanca viendo que Izanamy apretaba los dientes y la espada con gran furia, Byakun por su parte estaba tan molesto que clavó sus garras en las palmas de sus manos haciéndolas sangrar, apenas la primera gota de sangre cayó al suelo los dos levantaron la mirada mostrando que solo sentían odio y dolor- se sienten tristes bien muéstrenme su odio -Izanamy expulsó una aura de llamas rojas y doradas pasando a su forma de guardián, Byakun solo expulso más poder de su cuerpo, un relámpago sonó en el aire y Wolf levanto la mirada para que ambos guerreros estaban frente a él, los dos tenían la cara cubierta por sus brazos dejando ver solo un ojo, la pupila de ambos estaba pequeña y afilada, los dos estaban por lanzar un corte en diagonal con sus armas, Wolf reaccionó rápido y salto esquivando el ataque de ambos dejando que impactaran en el techo de una casa, se produjo un temblor en el campo debido a la fuerza-

¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida, todos se estaban sujetando al suelo por el temblor que se produjo, Wolf estaba envuelto en energía y levitó alejándose de ahí-

Es increíble en una milésima de segundo aparecieron frente a mí listos para atacar -dijo Wolf sorprendido- sus instintos no los están reprimiendo, antes podía sentir el dolor, la furia, la tristeza y el miedo ahora solo quieren matarme -los dos saltaron hacia el listos para atacarlos de nuevo- bestias estúpidas no lograran primero deben vencer a sus familias -los ojos de Wolf brillaron de un color amarillo, frente a Izanamy aparecieron sus padres y frente a Byakun su hermano Rayko, Argento y Torana extendieron un brazo juntos y concentraron energía entre sus palmas formando un remolino azul y verde de energía-

Flecha Dual -dijeron ambos y lanzaron un golpe con la energía concentrada en forma de una lanza blanca, Izanamy colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque pero no hizo suficiente esfuerzo y termino siendo empujado hasta impactar con una cosa con la espalda, de dio la vuelta y quedo de pie arrastrando las manos y pies en el suelo, Byakun solo vio cómo su hermano le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha con el puño envuelto en rayos, se giró y le dio una patada con ambos pies en el pecho alejándolo de el, Byakun termino impactando en el suelo con fuerza dejando un leve agujero, Byakun se quejó y se levanto viendo a su hermano que se paró frente a él-

Hermano -dijo Byakun serio viendo a Rayko- no pienso pelear contigo -Rayko solo vio a Byakun de frente-

No tienes elección Byakun -dijo Rayko serio, extendió la mano derecha dejando que una bola de rayos se concentrará en la Palma de su mano- Cuchilla relámpago! -disparo un rayo de energía concentrado y Byakun lo esquivo saltando a un lado, la cuchilla termino golpeando el muro algo lejos dejando una marca de quemadura, Rayko deshizo la técnica y vio a Byakun serio- ¿por qué la esquivaste?

Sencillo porque no pienso dejar que me mates -dijo Byakun tranquilo y sonrió- bien hermano terminemos con las disputas familiares, aún me debes un combate como lo prometiste

Si es verdad hermano -dijo Rayko sonriendo- demuéstrame toda tu fuerza pelea contra mí y demuéstrame quién eres -Rayko vio como Byakun solo bajo la mirada _"¿quien soy?"_ Byakun pensó una vez más y luego recordó algo " _esa misma pregunta me la hice a mí mismo hace años, cuando moriste en mis brazos"_ Byakun solo recordó a Rayko sangrando en sus brazos una última vez-

-Byakun ya no contesto solo se puso en guardia y Rayko lo imito, los dos comenzaron a expulsar más poder de su cuerpo, los dos avanzaron en un paso y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Byakun se giró lanzando una patada y Rayko levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque, Rayko lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una descarga electrica, Byakun se cruzó de brazos dejando un el ataque llegara y lo alejara dejando una cortina de vapor, Rayko avanzó corriendo y Byakun golpeó el suelo levantando varias rocas en una fila, Rayko apresuró el paso y puso el pie en una roca la aprovecho y salto elevándose más en el aire, concentro energía en su puño derecho y bajo en picada, Byakun salto hacia atrás y Rayko cayó al suelo y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una descarga eléctrica de energía, Byakun espero un momento y sujeto la descarga en sus manos quedando arrastrando los pies un poco, concentro energía en forma de rayos negros haciendo que la descarga de Rayko se deshiciera en una leve explosión, Rayko avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo pero no le dio a nada, Byakun rugió y bajo en picada lanzando un golpe vertical con ambos brazos cubiertos de energía eléctrica negra, Rayko termino golpeado en la cabeza con un puño dejando una honda de impacto en el campo y el suelo se agrietó, Byakun se alejó al ver que Rayko había sangrado un poco de los labios-

Bien hecho así es como debes atacar -dijo Rayko sonriendo- no te contengas Rayko avanzó en un paso, Byakun avanzó hacia él y los dos terminaron golpeando la cara del otro entrelazando sus brazos, Rayko rugió y lanzó un golpe dandole a Byakun, Byakun le regresó el golpe de gancho al estómago, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, debido a la magnitud de sus golpes se creaba a una descarga en el campo, parecía que los rayos eran atraídos por la pelea de ambos tigres, Byakun le dio un golpe a Rayko en la mejilla y Rayko le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo de el, los dos volvieron a chocar sus puños creando una colisión en el campo, se produjo un resplandor y una onda de viento, en donde estaba Po el vio como la onda de viento lo impactó levemente pero en ningún momento apartaba la vista de Brief-

Sabes creo que deberías sentirte odiado o sentir odio por esos dos -dijo Brief sonriendo-

¿Por qué debería? -dijo Po serio sin quitarle la vista a la serpiente-

Sencillo solo siente la energía de ambos luchando es superior a la tuya también puedo sentir que la tierra está temblando debido a las peleas -dijo Brief sonriendo, se produjo otra onda de choque y ella suspiro-

Ni creas que tus palabras me van engallar -dijo Po serio- créeme no tengo miedo a pelear con una serpiente y menos a matarla

Hablas mucho pero si quieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho -dijo Brief sonriendo, se escucho un impacto y ella volteo viendo una onda de energía e impacto en el aire, en el aire Izanamy tenía el brazo derecho extendido deteniendo un golpe de Argento el cual estaba expulsando energía verde oscura, la energía de ambos creció formando un remolino entre los dos, Izanamy forcejeo y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Argento termino impacto en una casa, detrás de Izanamy apareció Torana y lo sujetó de la brazos con los suyos en un abrazo- una pelea entre dos padres y su hijo un malo

Mama -dijo Izanamy triste y algo preocupado- no te quiero lastimar suéltame

Descuida hijo solo deja que te derrotemos si no tienes el valor para demostrar tu fuerza -dijo Torana seria y los dos empezaron a caer hacia el suelo, Izanamy gruñó y apretó los puños concentrando energía en su cuerpo, grito estirando los brazos y creo una esfera de color roja alrededor de su cuerpo, Torana termino siendo alejada hasta impactar el suelo, Izanamy cayó al suelo solo para toparse con Argento frente a él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el impacto pero detrás de él apareció Torana lanzando un corte en su hombro derecho dejándole una cortada, se quejó por el dolor pero Argento le dio una patada director en la mejilla con el empeine, Izanamy terminó cayendo al suelo de cara y quedo acostado sin levantarse-

¿Qué haces? Anda levántate -dijo Argento serio- vamos demuéstrame ese poder tuyo como guardián -Izanamy estaba dudando en levantarse o no, se puso a cuatro patas y se levanto en dos- bien vamos Izanamy demuéstrame tu poder este es enserio el máximo poder que tienes

No puedo...-dijo Izanamy intranquilo- no puedo...¡no puedo pelear contra mi madre! -se dio la vuelta soltando algunas lágrimas viendo a su madre- pero contra ti padre...justo ahora te haré pedazos! -Izanamy elevó la voz molesto, Argento sonrió pero justo apenas lo noto Izanamy ya estaba frente a él dandole un golpe en la mejilla, lo alejó y apareció detrás de él dandole una patada en la espalda elevandolo más en el aire, Argento trato de ve pero Izanamy le aplicó una llave al cuello, pasó su brazo izquierdo por el cuello y termino sujetándose con su brazo derecho, se dio la vuelta y regreso para estrellarse en el suelo creando una onda de impacto, Izanamy salió del polvo por el impacto y Argento quedo acostado en el suelo, se levanto y extendió los brazos creando una esfera de energía, Izanamy extendió el brazo derecho expulsando una llamarada de energía negra y azul de su cuerpo, de un momento a otro paso a su forma de Guardián fase 2, una leve descarga de rayos apareció en su cuerpo y concentro la energía en sus dos dedos que estaban estirados, se formó una esfera de energía negra y azul, Argento creó una esfera negra y verde sus manos- te acabaré de un solo golpe padre

Eso espero verlo hijo -dijo Argento sonriendo dejando un poco sorprendido a Izanamy-

¡La Flecha del Caos Negro! -dijeron los dos serios y dispararon la energía, la energía de Izanamy tomó forma de flecha en una esfera y la de Argento era una lanza con punta de flecha, los dos ataques chocaron formando una enorme explosión negra en el campo, todo cercano a la explosión solo voló en pedazos, Izanamy se había alejado saltando entre los tejados hasta que dar lejos, solo vio como el lugar ardía por los poderes de ambos , las llamas rodearon el lugar, suspiro relajándose un momento pero Torana apareció detrás de él y le dio un corte cortando parte de sus costillas del lado izquierdo, se trasladó a un lado apartado de ella, cuando se fijó estaba sangrando levemente-

¿Tan mala te has vuelto sur me atacas por la espalda? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Perdóname hijo pero yo no puedo controlar mis acciones -dijo Torana intranquila- todo es obra de ese lobo llamado Wolf -Izanamy vio al lobo plateado alejado de ellos- debes detenerme hijo no importa que tanto te contengas debes detenerme ahora

Mama -Izanamy estaba por dar un paso pero del humo salieron varias lanzas hechas de energía, el solo salto y se cruzó de brazos tratando de evitar los ataques hasta que recibió una corta en el brazo izquierdo, otra en la mejilla del lado derecho, un corte en el muslo derecho y una corta en la pierna izquierda, estaba sangrando pero solo se alejó en un resplandor y termino alejado sangrando de sus heridas, cuando lo noto Argento estaba en medio del humo, concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una lanza y la lanzó, la lanza se dispersó en siete lanzas hechas de energía, Izanamy solo salto evitando el ataque y Torana apareció encima de él lanzando una patada de forma vertical, Izanamy solo se cruzó de brazos y termino siendo golpeado hasta que cayó al suelo a cuatro patas dejando unas grietas en el suelo-

Ya te lo dijimos Izanamy pelea con toda tu fuerza o de lo contrario no podrás ganarnos -dijo Argento serio

Si lo sé padre pero yo...-Izanamy estaba confundido, Torana y Argento se colocaron de espaldas, Argento estiro el brazo derecho y Torana el izquierdo, los dos estaban junto sus energía en un solo punto formando una esfera verde y blanca-

Big Bang...Kamehame...Ha! -los dos dispararon un rayo de energía en forma de un flecha negra, Izanamy solo vio como el resplandor lo golpeo directamente causando una explosión mayor en el campo, con Byakun el estaba teniendo dificultades para pelear contra su hermano-

-Rayko estaba lanzando una serie de golpes con sus brazos mientras Byakun le regresaba los golpes, los dos estaban chocando sus puños formando una onda de energía y rayos en el campo, la tierra estaba temblando y los rayos sonaban con fuerza, Rayko desapareció y apareció detrás de Byakun lanzando una patada, Byakun la esquivo elevándose más en el aire, giro y le dio una patada en la cara, Rayko termino siendo alejado hasta impactar con unas cuantas rocas causando un fuerte impacto, Byakun llegó al suelo expulsando poder y vio como las rocas se levantaron, Rayko concentro rayos en su mano derecha formando un brillo amarillo, lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de energía, ByaKun gruñó y le dio un golpe desviando el ataque con un golpe horizontal, el ataque termino impactando detrás de él y Rayko apareció lanzando un golpe de gancho, Byakun levanto el brazo izquierdo frenando el ataque, se creó una onda expansiva entre los dos y Byakun apenas se movió un poco quedando de pie, Byakun lanzó un golpe y Rayko levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque, de un momento a otro Byakun desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando una patada en sus costillas, Rayko fue empujado dejando una marca de sus pies, alzó la mirada pero no vio a Byakun, lo busco pero pero escucho un rugido y sintió un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Byakun lo había golpeado en la cara, Byakun rugió y soltó más energía creando un resplandor azul en el campo, Rayko se cubrió de energía y fue golpeado con fuerza hasta alejarse e impactar en un muro de roca, Byakun quedo de pie jadeando un poco y estaba un poco más herido de la cara, de sus labios salía algo de sangre-

Vamos hermano terminemos con esto de una vez sal de ahí -dijo Byakun serio, Rayko se envolvió en energía y rugió con fuerza, los dos expulsaron más poder y avanzaron chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, el resplandor cubrió todo el campo, Byakun se alejó en un salto y lanzó un golpe soltando varias esferas de energía eléctricas de su brazo derecho-

Eso no te servirá! -Rayko grito y lanzó un golpe soltando varias esferas de energía de su puño, las esferas de ambos impactaron creando una explosión en el campo, Rayko desapareció y apareció a al derecha de Byakun lanzado una patada en su cabeza, Byakun sintió la patada pero estiro el brazo derecho sujetándole la pierna, lo giro y lo lanzó a un lado, concentro energía en su puño derecho y golpeó el suelo levantado una serie de rocas para que Rayko se estrellara en ellas, Rayko salió de las rocas y los dos avanzaron contra el otro- estas poniéndose interesante ahora! -los dos conectaron un golpe dandole a la cara del otro creando un leve impacto, Rayko se envolvió en energía y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, secreto un fuerte impacto y una onda de sonido, Byakun se cubrió de energía y le regresó el golpe en la mejilla, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes una vez más, trataban de golpearse pero uno esquivaba y el otro atacaba, Byakun sujetó el puño de Rayko y le dio una patada en el mentón, Rayko estiro el cuerpo y Byakun estiro el brazo dandole un golpe, soltó energía y disparo un rayo de energía que envolvió a Rayko hasta alejarlo más de ahí-

Esta pelea no nos llevará a nada -dijo Byakun sorprendido, cubrió su cuerpo con más energía y vio como Rayko se levanto de nuevo- es mejor que te rindas Rayko no quiero mandarte de regreso al mundo de los espíritus

No queda otra opción Byakun -dijo Rayko serio- debes de hacerlo o no parare hasta que uno de los dos caiga -concentro rayos de energía en sus brazos y los levanto cruzando las muñecas, Byakun sujetó sus manos entre lanzando sus dedos, estiro los brazos formando una esfera de energía de gran tamaño- como quieras

Plasma relámpago! -los dos estiraron los brazos dejando que los rayos siguieran su curso hasta impactar en el centro causando una colisión entre ambas técnicas, la esfera de la colisión aumento el tamaño formando una esfera amarilla, la esfera siguió creciendo hasta que exploto creando una cortina de humo y que la isla entera temblara-

-En otro extremo se escucho una explosión e Izanamy salió del humo algo herido, sus padres estaban frente a el, los tres se veían serios hasta que Argento creo más lanzas y las disparo, Izanamy desapareció y las esquivo, se envolvió energía azul oscura, desapareció y Argento lo busco pero el término golpeándolo en el pecho con el codo creando una onda de impacto, le dio un golpe de gancho y lo siguió golpeando algunas veces más, Argento desapareció viendo que su cuerpo estaba más golpeado, Izanamy apareció enfrente de él dandole una patada en el pecho, Argento lo sujetó de la pierna y lo jaló, Torana apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe con la muñeca cuasando un impacto, estiro los brazos creando una onda de energía que alejo a los dos, Argento e Izanamy chocaron sus brazos dejando una onda de impacto en el capo, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes expulsando sus poderes en una llamarada de energía, se producían más impactos hasta que Izanamy lanzó un golpe diagonal soltando una onda de energía y Argento la esquivo desapareciendo, quedo más alejado y respirando de forma agitada, Izanamy dio una pisada y se impulsó hacia el dejando el suelo algo agrietado, Argento se cruzó de brazos e Izanamy le dio un golpe creando una onda de impacto muy fuerte, Argento lo desvió con sus brazos y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy la esquivo haciéndose a la derecha, lanzó una patada y le dio justo en el mentón, Argento se levanto del suelo un momento e Izanamy lo sujetó de la camisa, concentro energía envolviéndolo en una esfera de color azul y la disparo mandando lejos a Argento hasta que impacto con una pared de rocas, Izanamy se quedo de pie sudando y respirando de forma agitada, deshizo la transformación pasando a la fase 1, hizo aparecer su espada y concentro energía en la hoja, espero un momento y Torana apareció detrás de él, Izanamy esquivó un golpe y apareció detrás de él, Torana se dio la vuelta e Izanamy le clavó la espada justo en el torso-

Perdóname mama -dijo Izanamy bajando la mirada, Torana escupió de sangre y tomo el rostro de su hijo haciendo que levantara la mirada, Izanamy lo primero que vio fue a su madre sonreír, ella estaba sangrando pero estaba sonriendo y llorando-

Deshace esa transformación para verte una vez más -dijo Torana sonriendo, Izanamy la obedeció y deshizo la transformación quedando en su forma original, estaba llorando, solo saco la espada y abrazo a su madre una última vez, Torana pasó su mano por la espalda de Izanamy quedando con la cabeza recostada en su hombro izquierdo- mi hijo...terminaste siendo el hombre que...siempre supe que te convertirías...escuche todo lo que le dijiste a...Mike me alegro mucho que te hayas casado con la mujer que te hace muy feliz...-Izanamy sujeto con más fuerza a su madre mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza- no estés triste...ya me puedo ir en paz sabiendo que mi...hijo está bien...-Izanamy seguía llorando pero noto que el cuerpo de su madre se deshacía en un resplandor verde- por favor cuida a tu herman, cuídate mucho...

Te amo mamá -dijo Izanamy llorando- prometo que mi hijo crecerá bien

Si por favor cuídalo mucho y espero que desde donde este lo pueda ver -dijo Torana sonriendo y llorando, hizo brillar sus manos y sujetó la espalda de Izanamy haciendo que su cuerpo entero brillara con la energía blanca- recuerda siempre estoy...con tigo...Te amo hijo...-el cuerpo de Torana se deshizo en brazos de Izanamy dejando solo simples esferas de energía blanca y verdes, Izanamy cayó de rodillas viendo sus manos y el resplandor que se deshacía en ellas, se escucharon las rocas moverse y vio como Argento estaba herido y con el pelo quemado, el cuerpo herido y tambaleaba para caminar-

Padre -Izanamy camino hacia él y lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo- papa...

Lo has hecho bien hijo...nos has detenido con tal de salvar al mundo -dijo Argento sonriendo- te has vuelto...fuerte...estoy orgulloso -Izanamy noto como su cuerpo se deshacía también- nunca...olvides para qué sirve tu poder...cuida a nuestra familia...cielos hijo como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte...crecer, para ver...cómo te convertías...de niño a hombre

Papa, gracias por todo te amo papá -dijo Izanamy llorando-

Ve hijo...demuestra que puedes contra...cualquier enemigo...-Argento confió mientras brillaba de un color negro y verde mientras le daba la energía a Izanamy y su cuerpo se volvía blanco- cuídate hijo...nos volveremos a ver...en mucho...tiempo..

Adiós papa y gracias por todo...-Izanamy solo vio cómo su padre se deshizo en sus brazos como lo había hecho su madre, sus lágrimas no paraban, solo se levanto viendo al cielo, mientras tanto con Byakun el estaba caminado despacio debido a sus heridas y vio a su hermano tirado y herido en el suelo-

Rayko -Byakun corrió hacia él y lo levanto de la cabeza para verlo- hermano

No te sientas mal Byakun...lo hiciste muy bien...me has dejado..sorprendido -dijo Rayko sonriendo- creo que ahora me puedo ir...en paz sabiendo...que China tiene al guardián más poderoso de todos...jeje..-Rayko se reía mientras Byakun se lamentaba y lloraba un poco- ¿qué te dije de llorar?

Hermano antes que nada...soy el maestro del palacio Imperial ahora...-Byakun habló de forma calmada- me voy a casar con una leona que conocí hace unos meses, sé que es apresurado pero en verdad la amo

Me alegro mucho...has progresado Byakun...más de lo que yo hubiera hecho...me siento..orgulloso hermano -Rayko estaba sonriendo mientras su cuerpo se deshacía- recuerda que el..deber que nosotros...-Rayko le sujetó el brazo derecho y transfirió lo último que tenía de energía- es defender China...no dejes que Pang Ping destruya China...es nuestro hogar...

Lo prometo hermano -dijo Byakun serio mientras sujetaba su mano derecha- te recordaré siempre, ten un buen descanso...-Rayko sonrió mientras su cuerpo se deshacía, Byakun solo se despidió y vio como el cuerpo de su hermano desaparecía frente a él, ambos guardianes estaban en el centro de su campo de pelea donde perdieron a sus seres más amados por segunda vez-

Bien ya han eliminado a los guerreros fantasmas -dijo Wolf sonriendo- ahora déjenme preguntarles esto ¡¿qué se siente matar a tu propia familia?! -Wolf se rió un poco mientras los dos tenían la mirada oscurecida- ¿qué pasa no piensan decir nada? ¿O es que acaso no tienen nada más que decirme? -ninguno de los dos hablaba- basuras

¡Callate! -los dos habían gritado molestos, Wolf sonrio pero vio como los dos estaban envueltos en energía, el poder de Izanamy siguió creciendo hasta formar una llamarada negra y azul, el poder de Byakun era azul y plateado-

Yo jamás había odiado a nadie ni a mis enemigos tanto como te odio ahora -dijo Byakun serio mientras sus poderes aumentaban- ¡Te odio maldito! -su cuerpo termino expulsando tanto poder que pasó a la fase 2 de su forma de guardián- no pienso dejarte con vida ni siquiera lo pienses -los rayos sonaron con más fuerza hasta que uno golpeó a Byakun haciendo que su anillo en la espalda creciera un poco más y su pelo se movía de forma salvaje hasta ganar un color plateado-

¿Qué pasa? Los rayos son atraídos por el -dijo Wolf sorprendido, el cielo estaba cubierto de rayos que sonaban con fuerza y caían dirigidos hacia Byakun- es como si el los atrajera -Wolf estaba sorprendido y sintió como la tierra tembló con fuerza y el cielo se oscureció, cuando se dio ,a vuelta vio a Izanamy emanando una energía negra pasando a la fase dos de su forma de guardián, sus garras y colmillos crecieron un poco más mientras que sus heridas sanaban más rápido - ¡sus heridas están sanando! ¡No esto no puede ser! -la oscuridad y los rayos estaban cubriendo la isla mientras que toda la ciudad estaba temblando- la fuerza de los dos está haciendo que la isla sea destruida...

Lo vez tus amigos te han superado una vez más sobre todo el lobo -dijo Brief sonriendo y Po le puso atención a la energía- ¿Dime no sientes odio hacia el? ¿No quieres hacerlo sufrir por toda la humillación que recibiste de parte suya?

¿Toda la humillación de parte suya? -dijo Po sorprendido, Brief sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo-

Si. Recuerda todas las veces que él te humillo, superando tus poderes, haciendo cosas que tú no podrías y también Hinata -Brief hizo que sus ojos brillaran con más intensidad y Po tenía la mirada puesta en la nada, recordó cuando Izanamy entrenaba con el las veces que lo derrotó, cuando enfrentó a Ras, cuando liberó su forma de Guardián antes que el, cuando el solo enfrentó a Ke Pa y lo ayudó para derrotarlo, ahora Izanamy tenía a Hinata viviendo en su casa y esperaba un hijo suyo, según Po, el estaba perdido y solo sentía como su interior ardía en odio- eso es sucumbe ante tu instinto vamos libéralo -Brief sonrio viendo cómo Po grito expulsando más poder negro y dorado de su cuerpo, se rió y se lanzó un poco, la isla entera comenzó a temblar más fuerte-

¿De quién es este poder? -dijo Byakun sorprendido sintiendo temblar la tierra, Izanamy se elevó un momento para ver por encima de las casas y ver un más de llamas negras y doradas-

¿Po? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Po siguió gritando hasta que terminó expulsando su máximo poder y se produjo una onda de energía dorada y Po termino llegando a la fase dos- creo que ahora si se ha enojado -las llamas doradas siguieron en el campo mientras Po apareció entre ellas con su traje puesto, busco con la mirada a Izanamy y lo encontró-

Iza...na...my Shiba! -Po solo dio un paso y apareció frente a Izanamy de forma rápida, creo una espada de energía dorada y lanzó un corte en diagonal contra el, Izanamy solo se sorprendió, se produjo una onda de impacto y energía en el aire seguido de una explosión de energía dorada y azul, Po cayó de píe en un extremo mientras que Izanamy cayó arrodillado detrás de Po, el suelo se mancho con un poco de sangre- está ves tuviste suerte Izanamy si no me hubieras golpeado y detenido mi ataque tu cabeza ahora mismo estaría rodando bajo mis pies -Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y sorprendido mientras que en la cara tenía una gran cortada en forma de diagonal desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla derecha- a la próxima no fallaré realmente pienso cortarte la cabeza así que prepárate -Po se quedo en guardia con la espada mientras Izanamy se levanto sorprendido-

¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando Po?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido- ¡¿Realmente pensabas atacarme y matarme?!

¡Si eso es lo que quiero! ¡Quiero que peles conmigo! Una pelea hasta la muerte! -Po estaba molesto y furioso- ¡es hora de que tú y yo resolvamos nuestra pelea de una vez! ¡Jamás te perdonare por toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar! -los dos se vieron a los ojos serios-


	18. Chapter 18

**Instinto asesino vs Furia**

En la isla de la ciudad imperial Po e Izanamy estaban de frente mientras Izanamy tenía una gran cortada en la mitad de la cara en forma diagonal, estaba sujetando su cara mientras respiraba de forma agitada, Po por su parte estaba sonriendo mientras deshacía una espada hecha de energía, Izanamy comenzó a curar su rostro hasta que la herida se cerró-

Hiciste bien al esquivar mi ataque por qué si no lo hubieras desviado ahora mismo tu cabeza estaría en el suelo -dijo Po sonriendo mientras que Izanamy estaba respirando algo agitado _"no está mintiendo, realmente trato de matarme, su velocidad aumento muy rápido por su velocidad apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar"_ pensó Izanamy serio viendo a Po- quiero que pelees conmigo

¿Qué dices? -dijo Izanamy serio- no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros, ese sujeto es la amenaza aquí Po, también recuerda lo que pasará si Pang Ping deja caer esta isla

Izanamy tiene razón Po -dijo Byakun sorprendido llegando con ellos- no tenemos porque pelear entre nosotros ahora mismo es cuando deberíamos usar nuestros poderes para detener esto -Po apretó los dientes y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía en un viento dorado que empujó a Byakun contra la pared, Po estiro el brazo y disparo una esfera de energía,Byakun la sujetó pero fue empujado hasta que la desvío a un lado causando una leve explosión-

¡No quiero estorbos! ¡Al único que quiero enfrentar es a Izanamy! -Po grito molesto mientras su poder dorado ardía- esta pelea es entre él y yo -Po estiro el brazo apuntando a Izanamy, concentro energía y la disparo en forma de un rayo, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe de la energía, Izanamy forcejeo un poco pero la energía aumento más y más hasta que Izanamy termino siendo empujado a un lado por la energía y esta avanzó hasta impactar con algunas casas cuasando una explosión en el campo- acabo de destruir parte de la ciudad -Izanamy vio como la energía había causado una gran explosión a lo lejos pero no sintió la energía de ninguna ser vivo, todos estaban acumulados en el palacio del emperador- ¡Pelea! ¿O acaso eres un cobarde? -Izanamy no contesto solo se quedó parado frente a Po serio, apretó los puños y sus poderes lo cubrieron formando una llamarada azul oscura-

¿Po por qué haces esto? -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Tigresa llego viendo todo sorprendida-

Po estos no son momentos de hacer tonterías, en especial esto -Tigresa le gritó pero Po solo la vio enojado y expulsó más poder de su cuerpo, la energía la alejaba un poco-

¡Cállate esta pelea lo es todo ahora! -Po grito molesto mientras en un techo Brief se reía haciendo brillar sus ojos, nadie lo noto pero los ojos de Po brillaron más fuerte que antes, Po señaló a Izanamy- ¡Ese miserable...ese miserable supero mis poderes! ¡A pesar de que ambos somos Guardianes supero mis habilidades, yo soy el Guerrero Dragón el cual debería ser el más fuerte de los seis! ¡Pero este maldito Mestizo se atrevió a superarme y se merece lo peor! -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Izanamy solo gruño- También hubo momentos en que se atrevió a salvarme la vida, ya me arte de ser superado por el...jamás se lo perdonaré

¡Byakun llévate a Tigresa a un lugar seguro y alejado de este lugar! ¡E decidido pelear con Po! -Izanamy grito molesto mientras que Po sonreía-

¡Esperen no deberían pelear ahora! ¡¿Por qué pelear ahora Po?! ¡¿Qué te hace querer hacer esto?! -Tigresa grito preocupada viendo a Po pero el solo estaba gruñendo molesto-

Tigresa basta solo apártate te prometo que no lo mataré -dijo Izanamy serio, Byakun solo se puso detrás de ella-

Está bien no puedo hacer que paren pero si esto hace que sus corazones se calmen -dijo Tigresa deprimida y sonriendo- yo no tengo la fuerza para pararlos a ambos, pero por favor no lo mates Izanamy -Izanamy asintió sin perder de vista a Po- Po quiero que regreses a ser tu mi amor -Byakun sujeto a Tigresa y se alejó corriendo pero ella no dejaba de ver a Po ni un momento- ¿cómo pasó esto?

Muy bien Po escucha no perderé el tiempo con juego si vamos a pelear peleemos con nuestro poder máximo -dijo Izanamy serio- así que acabaré con esto cuanto antes -Izanamy grito expulsando más poder de su cuerpo-

Estoy deacuerdo -dijo Po sonriendo, expulsó más poder formando una llamarada dorada, los dos poderes estaban chocando en el aire formando un estruendo y rayos por la colisión-

Creo que esto no terminará tan rápido como lo pensé -dijo Izanamy serio y un poco sorprendido-

Los dos gritaron y dieron un paso solo para chocar sus puños en una fuerte impacto, se produjo un resplandor seguido de algunos rayos en el campo, Po grito lanzando una patada pero Izanamy la esquivo desapareciendo y apareció detrás de Po dandole una patada en la espalda con fuerza, Po se quejó pero giro en el aire, avanzó y le dio a Izanamy un golpe en la mejilla, la tierra tembló un poco fuerte mientras Izanamy se alejó y giro dandole una patada en las costillas a Po, Po se quejó y le sujetó la pierna, lo levanto y lo estrelló contra el suelo, dio un pistón al suelo levanto una roca en la espalda de Izanamy, lo soltó apareció encima de él dandole un golpe en el estomago haciendo que el cuerpo de Izanamy rompiera la roca por la fuerza, Po sonrió y extendió la mano derecha formando una esfera de fuego, Izanamy reaccionó, retrajo sus pies y le dio una patada a Po en el estomago alejándolo de el, Po arrastro los pies y vio como Izanamy se levanto y avanzó hacia el, lanzó un golpe soltando la bola de fuego pero Izanamy desapareció y aparecio a su derecha dandole una patada en la cabeza, Izanamy se paro y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Po saltó hacia atrás y disparo dos esferas de fuego, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y las esferas impactaron en su cuerpo causando una explosión leve, Po sonrió y vio un pozo con agua, junto el agua en sus manos, formó látigos de agua y lo lanzó hacia el humo donde estaba Izanamy solo para sujetarlo del cuello, lo levanto y comenzó a girarlo en el aire, lo lanzó contra una casa estrellándolo con fuerza, lo giro de nuevo estrellándolo con una casa haciendo la pedazos, Izanamy quedo arrodillado y sujetó el látigo con una mano, Po concentro rayos amarillos sus manos y lanzó una descarga, Izanamy abrió los ojos brillando de un color rojizo, expulsó una descarga de su cuerpo sujetando los látigos con ambas manos, los levanto y lanzó un golpe deshaciéndolos frente a él, los dos estiraron el brazo derecho y dispararon una descarga de rayos causando una choque en el campo que terminó en una explosión leve.

Po avanzó buscándolo pero no estaba, Izanamy apareció a su derecha dandole una patada en la cara pero Po lo sujetó y soltó una descarga con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó pero se giró soltando su pierna y enrollo su cola en el cuello de Po, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo volvió a jalar solo para darle otro golpe, así siguió y comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo, Po le sujetó las manos para frenarlo, lo atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, los dos hicieron sonar el impacto con fuerza, se golpearon nuevamente hasta que Izanamy lo soltó y Po le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando una esfera de energía que lo empujó, Izanamy grito expulsando poder y deshaciendo la esfera frente a él, Po junto rocas en su puño derecho y avanzó hasta darle un golpe en el cuerpo con el que deshizo la roca, Po o centro energía en su puño izquierdo formando una esfera de rayos combinado con fuego negro, la disparo e Izanamy la sujetó con sus manos, quedo forcejeando mientras la esfera se hizo más grande casi como dos metros, Izanamy se estaba hundiendo en la tierra por la fuerza del ataque, Po apareció detrás de él extendiendo las manos, formó una esfera de fuego dorado y la estrelló con Izanamy formando una gran explosión en el campo, Po salió sonriendo del campo viendo las llamas, de las llamas salió Izanamy envuelto en ellas y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago con el codo, Po se quejó y dobló el cuerpo, Izanamy levanto ambas manos y le dio golpe en la espalda con los puños juntos, Po termino siendo impactado con fuerza en una casa hasta llegar al suelo dejando un agujero, Izanamy avanzó hacia ahí y lanzó un golpe, golpeó algo dejando el agujero más grande pero Po no estaba, Po apareció dando un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago envuelto energía dorada, los dos salieron de la casa, Po termino lanzando a Izanamy a un lado, desapareció y apareció detrás de él dandole una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo, volvió a desaparecer por su velocidad, lo espero mientras concentraba una cantidad de rayos en el cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que Izanamy gritara y escupiera un poco, lo impulsó con fuerza y lo estrelló con unas rocas, Po se rió un poco viendo que Izanamy se había quedado acostado y herido, pero se levanto sonriendo, Po se enojo y chocó sus palmas con los dedos extendidos, las rocas se levantaron a un lado de Izanamy y lo estrellaron con fuerza.

Izanamy grito dentro de las rocas y expulsó energía deshaciéndolas, Po se quedo sorprendido pero Izanamy desapareció, cuando se fijó Izanamy lo había golpeado con fuerza en el estomago dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Po escupió algo de sangre pero Izanamy lo tomo de la cabeza y le le dio un cabezazo en la cara, se levanto y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo con fuerza, se detuvo y concentro fuego negro en sus manos, le dio un golpe soltando un poco de fuego en su pecho, Po se quejó quedando con una quemadura en el cuerpo, Izanamy lo siguió golpeando hasta que extendió las manos en su cuerpo y soltó una bola de fuego, Po grito un poco y desvío la bola de fuego dandole una patada, imito a Izanamy creando unas llamas doradas en sus brazos, los dos avanzaron, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Po se cruzó de brazos deteniéndolo dejando una honda de impacto, Po le regresó el golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y le dio a Po justo en la cara, Po se enojo y le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, Izanamy escupió sangre y le dio una patada en la cabeza con la pierna, Po se quejó del golpe y lanzó otro golpe pero Izanamy lo bloqueo con su muñeca derecha dejando un eco muy fuerte, se escucharon más golpes mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietaba más y más, los dos lanzaron un golpe y el otro los sujetó, los dos quedaron en un forcejeo con sus manos sujetadas, las llamas en sus manos aumentaron un poco su tamaño, sus auras aumentaron de tamaño dejando una gran llama de energía de color negra y dorada, los rayos en el cielo eran alterados por la energía de ambos, la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras los que estaban viendo la batalla se sorprendieron bastante.

Esta pelea es realmente espantosa -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, cayó de rodillas en el techo sin poder creérselo, Byakun estaba de brazos cruzados apretando los puños-

Esto es realmente impresionante -Byakun sonrio viendo cómo los rayos caían al suelo por la fuerza de los dos-

Po grito y lanzó un golpe a Izanamy la mejilla derecha dejando un eco mientras Izanamy escupía sangre, Izanamy se recobró y le dio un golpe a Po en la mejilla izquierda, Po lanzó una patada e Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada causando un eco y que una aura de rayos los cubriera a ambos, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el impacto, Po le dio un golpe al mentón e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes veloces, Izanamy levanto el puño izquierdo deteniendo un golpe y lanzó dos más con su mano derecha, Po inclinó el cuerpo esquivando los golpes y lanzó más, los dos estaban golpeándose entre ellos dejando un eco por los impactos, levantaban los brazos para defenderse o inclinaba el cuerpo para esquivar el golpe pero ninguno se rendía, un rayo los golpeó a manos dejando un campo de energía azul en ellos, los dos lanzando jun golpe terminando golpeándose en ellos dejando un eco y una onda de impacto en el campo, los dos terminaron envueltos en energía y fueron alejados hasta impactarse en una casa, se escucharon como las energías los envolvieron y los dos salieron del polvo heridos y con marcas en la cara y cuerpo por el impacto, Po avanzó envuelto en energía y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Po al impactar desapareció y apareció un poco más lejos de él, regreso y lanzó otro golpe, Izanamy desapareció dejando una imagen suya en el campo y termino golpeando a Po en el pecho con el puño, expulsó energía azul envolviendo a Po hasta lanzarlo contra algunas rocas, Po salió del resplandor y lanzó una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, Izanamy grito y desapareció esquivando el golpe, Po lo busco y lo encontró frente a él tratando de golpearlo, Po lo golpe primero e Izanamy le dio una patada soltando una descarga de su cuerpo, Po se quejó e Izanamy iba a dar otra patada pero Po se movió a la derecha esquivándole y le dio un codazo en las costillas del lado izquierdo, Izanamy se quejó y le dio una patada en el pecho solo para que Po le diera un golpe en el estomago, los dos estaban aplicando más fuerza en sus golpes, las descargas estaban aumentando hasta que llegaron al suelo y se separaron, Izanamy concentro esferas de energía en sus manos, las disparo y Po extendió el brazo derecho formando un campo de energía dorada que las deshizo, Izanamy siguió disparando las esferas haciendo que chocarán con el campo de energía de Po.

¡Eso es inútil! -Po grito y deshizo el campo, se le veo más en el aire y retrajo ambas manos solo para disparar una llamarada de sus manos- ¡Desaparece!

Izanamy solo se cubrió con sus brazos y la llamara lo impacto cuando un leve explosión, Po se acercó y lo busco pero no está, el suelo se movió un poco y Po golpe a un lado rompiendo una roca que había salido del suelo, Po se giró y disparo una esfera de energía pero solo le dio a otra roca, siguió buscando pero debajo de él varias rocas salieron dejándolo atrapado, encima de él se vio un resplandor azul y alzó la mirada solo para toparse con Izanamy, Izanamy extendió los brazos disparando un rayo azul de sus manos y le dio a Po causando un fuerte explosión, Izanamy bajó al ver la explosión pero en eso unas rocas lo sujetaron de las manos y pies en pedestales, se trataba de zafar pero no podía, Po se rió frente a él, tenía las manos extendidas con los puños cerrados, disparo una llamarada y le dio a Izanamy cuasando un fuerte explosión, esta vez Izanamy si había sido golpeado quedando con quemaduras en el cuerpo, Po avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo soñar con fuerza y las rocas se rompieron, Po elevó a Izanamy con la fuerza del aire y lo elevó más en el aire, Po aprecio detrás de él pero Izanamy se giró lanzando una bola de fuego negro que le dio a Po justo en el cuerpo causando una explosión y nube de humo, Izanamy se impulsó con más fuerza y giro en el aire dandole una patada en el mentón haciendo que Po escupiera algo de sangre, Po desapareció y apareció dandole un golpe con el brazo en el cuello, Izanamy le sujetó la cara y se vio la vuelta, los dos soltaron una descarga solo para alejarse del otro, Izanamy disparo más esferas de energía pero Po las rechazo todas lanzado las a otros extremos, Po desapareció e Izanamy lo busco pero solo recibió un rodillazo justo en el estomago, grito mientras que sus pupilas quedaban en blanco, Po le aplicó una llave al cuello expulsando más energía concentrando rayos en su cuerpo, se elevó más en el aire y giro solo para empezar a caer en picada de cabeza.

¡¿Qué sucede Izanamy esa es toda tu fuerza?! -dijo Po sonriendo con burla, los dos terminaron impactando en el suelo dejando una gran onda de impacto y el suelo se agrietó hasta dejar un agujero, Izanamy termino impacto en al suelo y enterrado con la mano izquierda de fuera, Po lo sujetó y lo saco- ¡Vamos hermano de batallas esto aún no acaba! -lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, Izanamy se enojo y expulsó poder para soltarse, se giró y le dio un golpe de gancho a Po en el estomago dejando una onda de impacto, Po iba contestar pero Izanamy comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza, dio un piso al suelo levantando una roca que golpeó a Po justo en la cara, Po se quejó mientras su nariz sangraba un poco, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y lo sujetó de la cara, avanzó y extendió el brazo solo para estrellarlo en una casa, le dio un golpe en el estomago lo levanto arrastrando su espalda en la pared dejando las rocas levantadas, le dio la vuelta y lo estrelló de espalda en el suelo, Po grito por el dolor, Izanamy lo volvió a sujetar de la cabeza y lo levanto solo para estrellarlo con una roca de espalda, salto elevándose más en el aire y cayó de picada dandole un rodillazo en el pecho hundiendo más a Po, Po se quejó y sujetó el suelo levanto una roca solo para golpear a Izanamy en el hombro y alejarlo de él, los dos salieron del agujero y quedaron de frente respirando agitados y heridos-

¡Ka Me...! -Izanamy grito expulsando más poder de su cuerpo, rodó las manos quedando con las palmas abiertas y los dedos doblados, Po grito extendiendo las manos a los lados formando dos esferas negras y doradas de energía- ¡Ha...Me...! -Izanamy retrajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado derecho formando una esfera negra y azul de energía-

¡Muere ya! -Po extendió las manos formando una esfera negra y dorada, lados paro en forma de un rayo de energía- Resplandor Final!

Ha! -Izanamy grito extendiendo sus manos formando un rayo de energía azul y negro, los dos ataques chocaron frente a manos formando una colisión de energía en el campo, la colisión tomó forma de una esfera dividida de dos lados, un lado era azul y el otro dorado, la esfera creció más y más mientras que los rayos eran atraídos por ambos lados en el campo, los dos siguieron forcejeando más y más haciendo la esfera más grande, se liberó una onda de viento en el campo, las fuerzas de ambos lados eran iguales, con Shifu el estaba tratando de llegar al palacio pero la energía que rodeaba la isla era demasiada tanta que no podía ni moverse, Tigresa y Byakun solo vieron el resplandor mientras Byakun abrazaba a Tigresa para que no volara junto con el por la fuerza de la explosión-

Eso parece la exclamación del universo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo un pilar de energía que iba al cielo y atraía más relámpagos- ¡El choque de dos grandes energías! ¡La luz de un enfrentamiento entre dos Guardianes nivel maestro! -el suelo temblaba con fuerza mientras el resplandor cubría todo el campo- ¡No las técnicas más poderosas de ambos harán que este lugar...! -Tigresa se quedo callada viendo como un rayo golpeó el lado de Po ganó ventaja en el choque de energía, otro rayo sonó y el lado de Izanamy tomó ventaja, parecían que ambas energías se iban a consumir la una a la otra- ¿Por qué ustedes...? -Tigresa bajo la mirada mientras Byakun vio una onda de impacto que se acercaba y la protegió con más fuerza- ¡¿Quieren destruirlo todo?! -los rayos volvieron a sonar con más fuerza mientras una tormenta se desataba en la isla, mientras tanto con Grulla el estaba llevando a James y Boa hacia el suelo-

Esto es algo espantoso -Boa grito sorprendida viendo lo que estaba pasando, los relámpagos sonaron con fuerza y la luz iba en aumento- las energías son Milagrosamente iguales

¡Pero si alguien se descuida, el más mínimo error esto...!-James grito sorprendido- ¡El lado que ceda será golpeado por la energía que cuelga en el centro lo puedo sentir!

Es una locura -dijo Grulla sorprendido, pero la energía siguió en aumento hasta que exploto en un gran resplandor blanco al final, la explosión cubrió todo el campo donde Po e Izanamy estaban peleando, la explosión siguió creciendo hasta dejar todo cubierto de humo y fuego, el viento liberado golpeó con fuerza toda la ciudad, los que estaban parados terminaron cayendo al suelo, Tigresa se sujetó de Byakun mientras el colocaba una piedra frente a él para detener el viento, las casas más cercanas se deshicieron mientras la isla entera temblaba por la fuerza de la explosión, cuando todo se calmó solo quedó un gran agujero donde se podía ver un mar de llamas por los restos de la explosión-

Ya no siento ninguna energía cercana -dijo Wolf sonriendo- quizás ambos se mataron con es enorme explosión -se rió un poco- me sorprende tu habilidad para detectar instintos Brief sobre todo para controlarlos -detrás de él estaba Brief sonriendo-

Si yo también me sorprendí cuando el panda se dejó controlar, pero pude ver que le tenía rencor al lobo por mucho solo aproveche ese rencor para que se dejara guiar -dijo Brief entre risas- creo que con esto nos deshicimos de los dos guardianes más poderosos ahora señora Pang Ping puede hacer lo que guste

Son unos tontos los dos -dijo Pang Ping sería- ese par de guerreros aún no han muerto y siguen siendo una amenaza -los dos vieron sorprendidos donde estaba el fuego- verán estas lastimados eso sí pero sus energías son superiores a las mías todavia, hasta que no se debiliten o mueran esto no terminara

Pero ¿como le hicieron para sobrevivir a esa enorme explosión? -dijo Wolf sorprendido-

No estoy seguro pero déjenme decirles que ustedes si saben conversar -dijo Byakun sonriendo en su forma de Guardián fase 2- ahora mismo los haré trizas a los tres

Eso ni lo creo -Wolf lanzó un golpe soltando energía y Byakun saltó hacia atrás alejándose de ahí, Brief avanzó y se enrolló en el cuerpo de Byakun-

Serás mi cena -dijo Brief sonriendo, abrió la boca pero Byakun solo expulsó un rayo azul de su cuerpo dejando a la serpiente entumecida y retorciéndose, Byakun se saco y tomó su lanza solo para lanzar un corte en diagonal cortando dos metros de la serpiente, Brief grito de dolor-

Ya medias mucho ahora solo mides cuatro -dijo Byakun sonriendo con burla mientras Brief cayó al suelo retorciéndose- así que tú causaste que Po perdiera la cordura -Byakun sacó su lanza y la apunto con ella- ¿dime cómo se deshace?

Jeje no se puede -Brief riendo y Byakun se quedo confundido- la única forma de liberarse de esa técnica es morir o que te saquen el cerebro jajaja ni yo podría des hacerlo

Sabes no es inteligente que descartes la única razón por la cual te tengo con vida -dijo Byakun riendo un poco y concentro su energía en la lanza, Brief hizo que sus ojos brillaran pero no pasó nada en Byakun- tus ojos no me harán nada yo tengo el control en mis instintos -lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía, mientras Brief solo grito y la energía la quemaba hasta volverla cenizas- que serpiente más estupida

Deberías fijarte mejor cuando busques pelea con gente que no conoces -dijo Wolf sonriendo- solo mírate la cara la tienes pálida y enfermiza la tienes de color azul pero eso es irremediable porque has visto la verdadera fuerza de Pang Ping, que tal si el color de tu cara cambia al ver lo que ella puede hacer

Ja este es un color ecológico y el color que atrae más a las damas -dijo Byakun sonriendo- no te quieras pasar de gracioso por qué te irá muy mal, si los demás no puedo hacer mucho pero a ti por separado té haré puré sabandija -guardo su lanza y se posee de combate-

Siempre se debe terminar todo con la pelea ¿no? -dijo Wolf sonriendo, doblo sus rodillas y expulsó una aura morada de su cuerpo formando una capa de rayos en su cuerpo, su cuerpo y músculos aumentaron de tamaño mientras que el pelo de su cabeza se volvía algo morado y sus colmillos crecían, dio una patada al suelo dejando una onda de sonido e impacto- ¡Es mi forma de energía máxima ahora tengo tanto poder que ni un guardián podrá contra mi! -señaló a Byakun mientras el solo estaba gruñendo-

Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano -dijo Byakun serio y expulsó más poder de su cuerpo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños dejando un resplandor en el campo, mientras Byakun estaba peleando en ese momento Grulla y James lograron llegar al suelo a salvo-

Esto es una locura primero hay luces que parecen que van a partir la isla, luego impactos y demás -dijo Grulla desesperado- ¡lo sabía China se va a venir a abajo! -estaba gritando asustado- ¡Estamos perdidos no tenemos nada Mami! -Grulla se cayó al suelo llorando un poco y Boa le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo reaccionar- gracias lo necesitaba

Te falta ese par que deberían tener los hombres -dijo Boa sería- lo que ponen las aves y de donde nacen las aves y lo que desayunamos por las mañanas

¿Te..refieres a un..? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Si, pero tú los tienes estrellados y volteados -dijo Boa molesta- debes tener fe Grulla todo se va a resolver

Pero ¿cómo Boa? Los guardianes más Poderoso posiblemente ya están muertos por una pelea tremenda ahí arriba, Pang Ping tiene el control sobre todos los aldeanos y sus mentes, el emperador esta muerto, la ciudad Imperial está flotando haya como una isla que nos puede caer encima y matar a Roda China, Hinata no está para volar hasta haya arriba y traer a todos los aldeanos, Po está peleando mientras yo tengo miedo, tengo ganas de hacer pipi y me voy a morir lleno de pipi -Grulla quedo sin aliento y rojo llorando un poco- tenía grandes planes para la boda -Boa le volvió a dar un golpe en la cara- gracias lo necesitaba

Te falta masculinidad -dijo Boa tranquila- ya te dije tenemos que tener esperanza

Cuál esperanza lo único que veo es que solo construyendo un árbol de 3000 metros llegarían hasta esa isla -dijo Grulla preocupado-

Esta vez Grulla tiene razón -dijo James molesto y golpeó el suelo- no podemos construir un árbol por qué las ramas no alcanzarían si lo intentamos podría venirse abajo por inestabilidad, no importa cómo lo veamos no hay forma de hacerlo, cualquier cosa que mida más de 100 metros podría venirse abajo, esa isla está flotando, por los poderes de Pang Ping, solo Pang Ping podría bajarla pero si lo hace la velocidad de la roca haría que se cubriera de fuego y destruyera China por el impacto, no hay forma de bajar a los demás ahí solo...

¿Solo con una maquina voladora? -dijo Kira detrás de ellos-


	19. Chapter 19

Kira ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Hola, bueno poco antes de que ciudad fuera atacada el maestro Leo y yo decidimos salir antes que pasara todo esto -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Espera mencionaste algo de una maquina voladora ¿como es eso posible? -dijo James sorprendido-

Si veras ¿recuerdas que enviaba muchos mensajes por lo de la boda y muchos regresaban por una cabra anciano de traje blanco? -dijo Kira sonriendo y los dos guardianes asintieron- bueno descubrimos que el anciano trabaja para un servicio de correo que usa máquinas voladoras para repartir mensajes por toda China, lo mejor es demasiado grande para transportar a unos cincuenta o menos

¿Dónde está? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Por aquí vengan -Kira los llevo a un poco más alejado del agujero donde estaba una cabra macho anciano atado a un árbol mientras que a su lado estaba su nave donde se transportaba custodiada por el maestro Leo el cual estaba bajando todas las cartas, paquetes y demás-

Les juro que pagarán por esto -dijo el anciano atado al árbol-

Ya cálmate esto es por una buena acción -dijo Kira sonriendo, tomó un poco de hojas y se las metió a la cabra en la boca dejándolo algo molesto- bien chicos ¿están listos para esto?

Supongo ¿pero saben al menos como funciona? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Más o menos pero lo que preocupa es que necesitaremos más de estas cosas para poder transportar a toda la ciudad -dijo Leo serio-

Eso es lo que me preocupaba -dijo James serio- a menos que usemos todo el tiempo posible para poder bajarlos a todos no importa que tanto nos tardemos si usamos más fuerza lo lograremos

Serán muchos viajes pero valdrá la pena -dijo Leo sonriendo algo serio- ¿por cierto que tanto está pasando ahí arriba? primero vi luces y luego se escucha una gran explosión

Es muy difícil d explicar ya que nosotros bajamos recientemente -dijo Boa intranquila-

¿Byakun está bien? -dijo Kira preocupada-

Si descuida la última vez que lo vi estaba bien y peleando contra alguien -dijo Boa sonriendo, Kira solo asintió aliviada por eso-

Tenemos que volver a subir para detener esto -dijo James intranquilo- ¿maestro hay algún método que sirva para detener el poder mental de Pan Ping?

Creo tener una idea primero vayamos -dijo Leo serio- Grulla ven con nosotros, Boa Kira quédense aquí en lo que regresamos podría haber peligro

Entendido -dijeron todos, mientras James saltó dentro del vehículo viendo que era muy amplio como para 30 o menos personas, Leo comenzó a pedalear para subir hasta la zona más alta de la isla-

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la explosión había un montículo de roca donde algunas se movieron, unas rocas se levantaron e Izanamy salió de ellas, respiro de forma agitada y camino a cuatro patas solo para quedar recostado en el suelo, la armadura de su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba mientras que la de su brazo derecho estaba algo rota, la camisa roja estaba rota de la mitad del lado izquierdo, había quedado algo rasgada, su pantalón tenía cortadas en las piernas y su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas que estaban sangrando, solo se dio la vuelta quedando viendo el cielo, estaba agitado y trataba de recobrar el ritmo.

Que...poder tan...destructivo tiene -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- jamás pensé que Po realmente incrementará tanto sus poderes en tan poco tiempo -suspiro relajándose un momento tratando de recuperar algo de fuerza, se relajó un momento que no escucho cuando alguien se acercó, lo sujetó del cuello y lo levanto, Izanamy sujetó el brazo viendo que era Po- Po tu...-Po sonrió y lo lanzó a un lado haciendo que se estrellara con una roca de espaldas, Izanamy se quejó un poco y escupió algo de sangre, mientras que Po estaba herido, su traje de energía estaba roto y rasgando como el de Izanamy tambien tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo-

Me doy cuenta que el guerrero más fuerte de Japón es solo un simple hablador -dijo Po sonriendo- ya no debes tener tanta fuerza después de tu mejor técnica el Kamehameha

Je tú también estás debilitado panda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se paro de forma correcta- dime ¿por qué haces esto?

Ya te lo digo solo quiero pelear contigo para probarme a mí mismo que ya no hay diferencia de poderes -dijo Po serio- siento mi orgullo herido por tus habilidades, por tus técnicas así que ahora mismo acabaré contigo sin importarme que pase -los dos se cubrieron de energía sin dejarse de verse-

-Los dos desaparecieron del campo y se escucho como dos objetos chocaban dejando una honda de impacto en el campo, se escuchaban impactos por el campo hasta que Izanamy apareció dandole un golpe a Po en la espalda con ambas manos, Po se quejó y cayó al suelo, Izanamy cayó en picada pero solo golpeó el suelo, Po apareció dandole una patada en la cara, lo alejó y concentro un rayo dorado en sus mano derecha formando una esfera, lo disparo e Izanamy lo recibió directo en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Po sonrió e Izanamy salió del humo corriendo a cuatro patas, Po golpeó el suelo molesto liberando varias rocas e Izanamy las golpeó con los puños destruyendolas, Po no estaba, Po apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda causando que se alejara de un impacto, Izanamy quedo parado y Po le dio un cabezazo en la frente, estiro ambos brazos y disparo una llamarada negra de sus manos, Izanamy desparecio antes de recibir el golpe y Po lo busco pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él dándola una patada de talón en la cabeza lanzándolo a un lado, Izanamy concentro un fuego negro en su mano derecha y lo disparo extendiendo la mano y el fuego tomó forma de flecha, Po le dio un golpe al fuego quedando en un forcejeo mientras el fuego se deshizo, Izanamy aprecio y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha haciendo un eco, lanzó un rodillazo pero Po le sujetó la rodilla con su mano derecha, los dos se soltaron y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos en ese mismo campo, expulsaron más poder haciendo que sus golpes tomarán más velocidad y causarán más daño, los dos conectaron un golpe chocando el puño del otro con el brazo extendido dejando una onda de eco en el campo, se gritaron y lanzaron una patada chocando sus piernas, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Po levanto el brazo derecho bloqueándolo dejando un eco, Po lanzó una patada e Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo dejando un eco, los dos chocaron sus cabezas en un cabezazo, sus frentes sangraron un poco mientras la venda en la frente de Izanamy se veía derramando más sangre, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Po desparecio dejando que el golpe de Izanamy rompiera unas rocas, Po brillo de un color dorado y comenzó a rodear a Izanamy corriendo en todo el campo-

-Izanamy no lo perdía de vista hasta que Po apareció detrás de él y le disparo una esfera de energía en su espalda impactando con fuerza, Po avanzó en picada lanzando una patada con la planta del pie pero no le dio a nada Izanamy apareció encima de él dandole un codazo en la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo, Po se dio la vuelta quedando de pie de nuevo, Izanamy se alejó en un salto y los dos estiraron los brazos cuando una esfera de energía y las dispararon chocando en el campo causando una explosión, los dos avanzaron por un extremo envueltos en energía, los dos avanzaron y chocaron cuasando una onda de impacto y terminaron del lado contrario, volvieron a chocar causando tres ondas de impacto dejando agujeros en el campo, los dos aparecieron intercambiando golpes rápidos en el campo, Po le dio un golpe en la mejilla cortándole el labio, Izanamy le dio una patada en el pecho, Po lanzó una patada e Izanamy la detuvo con ambos brazos en su lado izquierdo, le sujetó el tobillo, le dio la vuelta y lo lanzó contra el suelo dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Po se quejó e Izanamy lo atrajo solo para darle otro golpe en la cara enterrándolo más en el suelo, Po golpeó el suelo levantando una roca que golpeó a Izanamy en el estomago alejándolo más, Izanamy le dio un golpe a roca partiéndola en pedazos y cayó en picada, Po se hizo a un lado y avanzó de nuevo para golpearlo en el pecho con su cuerpo, Izanamy lo sujetó con los brazos y lo levanto solo para lanzarse contra el suelo y lo estrelló de las rocas, antes de soltarlo le dio un rodillazo en la espalda causando que Po soltara un grito de dolor, Izanamy se alejó y Po cayó al suelo de espaldas, se paro gruñendo y avanzó dandole un rodillazo a Izanamy en el estomago-

-Los dos volvieron a expulsar más poder de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas en el campo de forma rápida dejando ecos por los impactos, los dos estaban parejos peleando hasta que se dieron un golpe en la mejilla juntos, los dos saltaron y comenzaron a concentrar energía en sus manos, Po concentro unas llamas doradas en su mano izquierda mientras que Izanamy tenía una esfera de fuego negro, la esfera creció más en su mano mientras que en Po las llamas tomaron la forma de un cabeza de Dragón, los dos avanzaron hasta que dar de frente y lanzaron un golpe soltando la energía formando un choque de energía, la colisión se dividió en dos lados de nuevo, en el centro del campo se podía ver cómo la energía iba en aumento hasta que los dos fueron alejados por la explosión del choque, los dos terminaron cayendo en un lado contrario, los dos recibieron más heridas, Po se levanto igual que Izanamy-

Sabes estas comenzado a darme problemas -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ya cállate -dijo Po molesto, avanzó y sujetó a Izanamy del cuello solo para estrellarlo contra una roca, aplicó más fuerza estrujando su cuello, comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo haciendo que se quejara y escupiera sangre, Izanamy abrió los ojos, expulsó más poder y le dio una patada en el mentón, se soltó y avanzó dandole un golpe a Po en el estomago con el hombro derecho, Po se quejó pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el mentón, siguió golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo hasta darle una patada en la espalda y lo lanzó a un lado haciendo que cayera al suelo rodando, Po se levanto y golpeó el suelo causando que unas llamas se movieran por debajo del suelo hasta impactar tar con Izanamy formando una llamarada debajo de él, Izanamy salió de las llamas y giro lanzando un golpe con la cola soltando un remolino de energía dandole a Po en el pecho causando un leve impacto alejándolo más, los dos estaban cansados y viéndose a los ojos, Po estaba viendo a los ojos a Izanamy y un recuerdo le pasó por la mente-

 **Recuerdo de Po-** Po tenía 18 años y estaba junto a Hinata en un barco abrazados y viendo Japón, pero eso una esfera de energía apareció en el cielo formando un gran resplandor casi dorado que abarcó casi todo el cielo-

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Debió ser Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo- esa técnica fue una de las poderosas que hay, sin duda alguna debió haber liberado su potencial como guardián -Hinata estaba emocionada pero Po la veía de forma algo extrañado-

¿Realmente un guardián es tan Poderoso? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo el resplandor dorado, el recuerdo paso a uno un poco más adelante ahora Po tenía 20 años y estaba viendo a Hinata la cual estaba viendo la gema del fénix- dime Hinata ¿esto es en verdad lo que quieres?

Si mi amor esto es lo que en verdad quiero, eh escuchado las historias de Japón sobre Izanamy y me di cuenta de que puedo hacer un gran cambio como guardiana -dijo Hinata sonriendo- eh escuchado historias de los guardianes los Guerreros más poderosos de toda China, imagínate lo que yo podría hacer aquí siendo la Guerrera Fénix estarías feliz Po mi -Hinata veía la gema sonriendo mientras que Po estaba un poco inconforme- ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? así seremos la pareja más fuerte de todas, viviremos más aventuras y ya no tendrías que ser un cazador de recompensas -Hinata lo tomo de las manos- ven conmigo -Po lo pensó un momento y soltó las manos de Hinata-

Lo siento Hinata pero no puedo ser un guardián mucho menos un maestro de Kung fu -dijo Po serio- no puedo seguirte por este camino, no puedo lo lamento -Po solo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, mientras no veía que Hinata estaba llorando un poco- pero siempre te recordaré

Te amo Po espero que tu camino sea feliz y lleno de dicha -Hinata lloro y se fue mientras que Po solo soltaba algunas lágrimas-

Sé que me arrepentiré por esto -dijo Po dolido y siguió su camino, el tiempo siguió hasta que Po cumplió 22 el estaba herido con varias cortadas en el cuerpo viendo a unos enemigos frente a él- ¡¿a qué esperan vengan de una vez?! -grito molesto mientras que los ladrones tenían sus armas listas para ir a atacarlo, en eso dos figuras aparecieron causando varios impactos de energía, frente a Po estaba Izanamy de 23 años- tu...

Te has vuelto débil Po -dijo Izanamy serio y en un leve grito, Po solo cayó al suelo y sintió como Izanamy lo acomodo en la copa de un árbol, estaba nevando y Po estaba levemente cubierto de nieve, escucho unos leves pasos frente a él-

¿Te vienes a burlar de mí otra vez? -dijo Po serio viendo al suelo, pero la figura lloro y lo abrazo, cuando se dio cuenta era Hinata- ¿Hinata?

Hay Po mi Po mírate nada más -dijo Hinata llorando un poco, puso sus lágrimas en las cortadas del cuerpo de Po y comenzó a curarlo poco a poco, Po vio a lo lejos como Izanamy estaba parado recargando su espalda en un árbol, estaba de brazos cruzados y con ojos cerrados, Po sintió como Hinata lo estaba curando con algunas vendas mientras lloraba- Hay Po ¿qué has hecho?, mírate nada más estás herido, sangrando y congelado, deberías tener más cuidado..solo haces que...yo me mate del miedo -Hinata temblaba mucho en su voz-

Hinata mírame por favor -dijo Po tranquilo tomando el mentón de Hinata haciendo que lo viera, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y enojo, Po no lo pensó dos veces y la beso en los labios, ella respondió el beso pasando sus manos por su cuello, los dos quedaron abrazados hasta que el momento termino- perdóname por todo, perdóname amor mío

Siempre te perdonare por tus errores si tú siempre me perdonas por los míos -dijo Hinata tranquila- ¿Po dime en verdad me amas?

Si te amo pero no me pidas que te siga para ser un Guerrero de Kung fue ya sabes que no soporto esa idea -dijo Po tranquilo, Hinata cerró los ojos-

Eres un tonto -dijo Hinata tranquila- Po sabes bien que tengo mi deber en el palacio Imperial pero eso no significa que te olvide, mi deber es muy grande Po, debo proteger a China, este hermoso país con muchos habitantes niños y personas inocentes, si no puedes ver eso entonces eso significa que tu nunca podrás ser un guardián mucho menos el verdadero hombre que se que eres por dentro -Po la abrazo con más fuerza- Po puedo ver en ti una gran calidez, una bondad increíble y un gran brillo de compasión y amor, si lo veo esa luz que brilla como el sol mismo, eso eres para mí Po tú eres mi Luz -Hinata sonrió escuchando los latidos del corazón de Po-

Hinata para mí eres muy importante, tú siempre has sido mi calidez, la primera chica que he amado, ahora eres mi Guardiana el fuego que sé que podrá alejar todo mal de mi vida y de mi corazón -dijo Po sonriendo- Hinata tus lagrimas me curaron y sé que podrás curar China del mal, creo en ti y creo en tu corazón, porque ese corazón tuyo es lo que crea el gran amor que me has demostrado una y otra vez, Te amo Hinata -Hinata lloro una vez más y lo beso con más pasión, después de eso Po estaba en la entrada del Valle de La Paz-

Escúchame Izanamy algún tendré tanto poder como tú y pelearémos de nuevo lo juro -dijo Po sonriendo e Izanamy se rió un poco-

Está bien Po pelearémos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ten ese animo siempre contigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y los dos chocaron sus puños- recuerda una cosa Po, siempre soy muy fuerte

Si eso lo se no tienes que presumírmelo -dijo Po sonriendo-

No me refiero a eso, Po un hombre fuerte puede defenderse a sí mismo, pero un hombre muy fuerte defiende a los que en verdad le importan, si tú amas a Hinata entonces hasta fuerte por ella, recuerda los guardianes no somos invencibles, quiero pedirte esto viejo amigo -Izanamy sonrió y sujetó el hombro izquierdo de Po- quiero que te hagas fuerte para proteger a Hinata, a tu padre y a todos los del Valle que alguna vez van a depender de ti

Je no tienes por qué decírmelo dos veces algún día será tan Poderoso como un verdadero guardián -dijo Po riendo, después de eso fue elegido como el Guerrero Dragón-

Maldito...maldito...maldito -Izanamy estaba forcejeando mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños, grito estirando su cuerpo y liberó una llamada azul dorada, fue el recuerdo cuando se había transformado por primera vez en su forma de guardián, la pelea contra Ras duró mucho y al final el logro vencerlo- Ras...¡Estupido! -el recuerdo paso cuando se enfrentó a Ke Pa- Ya! ¡Deja de destruir cosas! -expulsó sus poderes pasando a su forma de guardián y peleo contra el dragón-

Hinata -Po tuvo el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo con Hinata los dos estaban en un cuarto después de vencer a Shen, esa había sido su última noche juntos, Po se había levanto a media noche para ver su gema y luego vio a Hinata recostada en la cama-

¿ _Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo superar mis propias fuerzas?, siempre dependiendo de alguien más, siempre dependiendo de ser un guardián, esta gema me Eligio por ¿mi corazón o por mi voluntad?, si en verdad quiero proteger todo lo que amo debo hacerme más fuerte_ -la mente de Po tuvo recuerdos de Hinata y Tigresa- _Tigresa, te perdí una vez no quiero volver a perderte, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti, te amo Tigresa pero no puedo olvidar tan fácil a Hinata, siempre quiero estar contigo quiero que seas mi esposa_ -la mente de Po lo trajo a un momento donde Tigresa estaba acostada a su lado cubierta solo por la sabana, recordó cómo Yujiro la había herido, las veces que peleó junto a él, Tai Lung, Shen, los momentos amargos todos, solo acaricio su pelo y sonrió-

 _Antes yo peleaba para que todo se hiciera a mi voluntad, por diversión, era una delicia para mí cazar a los delincuentes y venderlos solo para fortalecer mi orgullo, pero Hinata e Izanamy son diferentes, ellos nunca lucharon para ganar, ellos siempre sobrepasaron los límites de sus propias fuerzas para defender lo que más amaban y eso era su familia_ -recuerdos de Hinata e Izanamy luchando era lo que pasaban por su mente- _lo entendí algo tarde pero lo entendí al final, ese deber se presentó a mi ojos cuando defendí a un niño de morir una vez, entonces lo entendí lo que yo quería en verdad era ser aceptado y proteger a los que eran mis amigos, también gracias a eso pude volverme más fuerte y proteger a mi familia_ **-fin del recuerdo-**

 _Pero a fin de cuentas no logre superarte -_ Po pensó mientras veía a Izanamy frente a él- _¿Por qué Hinata te escogió a ti? ¿Por qué ella volvió a Japón? ¿Por qué?_

¿Qué esperas Po? ¡Vamos a pelear! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien como tú quieras, los dos ya no tenemos tanta energía así que usare mi último método para derrotarte solo lo he usado un par de veces así que prepárate -dijo Po sonriendo e Izanamy se quedo quieto- dime Izanamy ¿sabes qué es el Chi?

No lo sé pero tú gente lo llama la energía que rodea nuestros cuerpos y que nos da vida -dijo Izanamy serio- déjame adivinar usaras el chi una vez más, ¿cómo cuando derrotaste a Kai?

Así es pero esta vez mi chi estará al máximo -Po sonrió y giro sus manos colocándolas frente a él, sujetó sus dedos, concentro energía dorada en sus manos, los separo haciéndolos girar de nuevo, comenzó a trazar algo en el aire formando líneas de energía blanca, cuando termino junto sus llamas en un aplauso y expulsó más energía formando una llamarada de energía dorada frente a Izanamy, Izanamy se cubrió los ojos por la luz y cuando pasó se sorprendió de ver lo que había pasado-

No puede ser...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, frente a él estaba un gran dragón chino dorado, parecía sólido, era enorme casi de seis metros de alto, el dragón se llevó mientras Izanamy estaba impresionado-

Está la forma máxima de mi chi ¡El Dragón Dorado! -dijo Po en el corazón del dragón mientras el dragón rugió un poco- ahora vamos

¿Tú un dragón? Ja -Izanamy se rió un poco- esa largatija súper desarrollada no tiene nada de dragón -el dragón avanzó e Izanamy hizo aparecer su espada, el dragón lanzó un mordida e Izanamy golpeó sus colmillos con la espada formando un choque y una onda de impacto, el dragón lo empujó y lo arrastró a los cielos, el dragón abrió la boca y lo metió dentro de ella, Izanamy levanto la espada evitando que los colmillos se acercaran más, uso más fuerza en su pies, estaba evitando que la mandíbula del dragón bajara para morderlo- todavía no...-una energía azul y negra lo rodeó- todavía no...-el dragón rugió y se movió agitando la boca de lado a lado tratando de sacarlo de ahí-

Eso no te servirá Izanamy -dijo Po serio, el dragón se elevó más en los airé, bajo en picada hacia el suelo listo para impactar- ¡Ríndete ya! -el dragón se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo pero Izanamy no bajaba sus fuerzas-

Todavía no es...suficiente...-dijo Izanamy forcejeando más mientras que su cara se cubría de sangre, el dragón rugió y estaba concentrando llamas en su hocico-

Rugido dorado -dijo Po sonriendo mientras las llamas se concentraban en la boca del dragón, Izanamy cerró los ojos y los abrió creando una aura en formas de llamas rojas y doradas en el centro, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus marcas en el cuerpo iban desapareciendo, debajo de su nariz apareció una marca roja en forma de triángulo, el marco de sus ojos se volvió rojo con una punta al final, debajo de cada ojo apareció una marca roja en forma de línea gruesa unida a su nariz, en las puntas aparecieron marcas más pequeñas en forma casi triangular, sus colmillos crecieron un poco más, en sus orejas aparecieron líneas rojas delgadas en las puntas y su pelo se volvió más erizado, en su frente apareció un círculo con una línea en la parte inferior algo peque la y en el centro una línea afilada de forma vertical algo salvaje, el aura roja lo cubrió y se creó un resplandor rojo que detuvo al dragón dorado, se formó una esfera roja y el dragón fue empujado mientras Po se quejaba de dolor en su boca- ¿qué hiciste?

Así que usaras tu verdadera forma para pelear -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el aura parecían llamas que lo rodeaban- yo también me dejaré de contener bien dejemos que esta lucha de titanes siga -el aura aumento formando el dibujo de un sol detrás de él- ¡Ban Kai! -el aura aumento formando un cuerpo de energía blanca con el dibujo del sol junto a él, el cuerpo apareció formando un lobo con las mismas características de Izanamy, el pelo blanco hecho de energía, colmillos largos incluso las marcas en sus cara, en su espalda el solo apareció junto a una aura de llamas rojas, en los hombros y los muslos de las patas traseras las llamas aparecieron formando líneas que se movían como el fuego, el lobo aulló con fuerza liberando una onda de energía, por último su cola era larga pero esponjada y se movía con libertad, el pelo lo tenía afilado en puntas- este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento Po estás listo para terminar esto -el lobo gruño poniendo un pata frente a él-

Con gusto terminemos con esto -dijo Po sonriendo mientras el dragón movía su hocico sonriendo, los dos estaban listos para terminar su pelea de una vez y por todas-


	20. Chapter 20

**Lobo vs Dragón**

En isla justo en un lugar apartado se podía ver una figura gigante de un gran tamaño como de 6 o 10 metros de alto, ese era un dragón hecho de energía dorada que se elevaba en el aire, Po estaba en el pecho y centro del dragón viendo como una llamas rojas y doradas se formaban frente a él, Izanamy estaba expulsando más poder de su cuerpo formando una esfera.

¡Terminemos de una vez por toda! -Po grito y el dragón abrió la boca rugiendo un poco, estiro los brazos y el dragón comenzó a formar una esfera de energía negra y dorada en su boca- ¡Rugido dorado!

¡Ban Kai! -Izanamy grito y liberó una llamarada de energía de un gran tamaño, la energía comenzó a crecer y apareció un rastro de energía roja y dorada que golpeó el ataque de Po y lo desvió a otro lado causando una explosión en el suelo por debajo de la isla, las llamas se juntaron y formaron un lobo blanco hecho de energía blanca, tenía colmillos largos, el pelo algo alborotado hasta la cola, su cola tenía puntas en el pelo y era alargada, en su espalda apareció el sol soltando llamas por todo su cuerpo, el pelo de sus hombros era largo y se movía como las llamas mientras aparecían líneas rojas, lo mismo pasaba con sus patas trasera, en su frente aparecieron marcas rojas que eran las mismas que Izanamy tenía en la frente al transformarse, el lobo soltó un gruñido combinado con un aullido haciendo eco y soltando una onda de aire y sonido frente al dragón- ¡Terminemos esto Amaterasu!

Se escucho un grito de parte de ambos y los dos avanzaron, el dragón avanzó pero el lobo le dio un golpe directo en la cara lanzado lo al suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Po sintió el golpe pero se levanto, el dragón se elevó en el aire y avanzó en picada mientras el lobo se quedo a cuatro patas, el dragón lanzó una mordida pero el lobo sujetó del cuello con sus garras y lo lanzó al suelo, el dragón enrollo su cuerpo en el estomago del lobo y lo levanto solo para estrujarlo con fuerza, el lobo rugió un poco sujetando la cola del dragón, el dragón avanzó tratando de morderlo pero el lobo se sujetó la mandíbula quedando en un forcejeo, se produjo una onda en el campo haciendo que todo se levantara y las rocas se destruyeran, el dragón dejó de pelear y se elevó en el aire sin soltar al lobo, se giró y empezó a caer en picada, se giró y lanzó al lobo contra el suelo, el lobo aulló pero se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo dejando que la tierra se desprendiera un poco, el dragón respiro hondo y comenzó a concentrar un fuego dorado en la boca, el lobo aulló y comenzó a formar una esfera de fuego rojo frente a su cara, los dos dispararon sus ataques formando dos esferas que terminaron chocando en el aire formando un resplandor rojo, el cielo se iluminó un poco mientras se formaba una onda de aire y viento en el campo, Tigresa se estaba escondiendo en un lado viendo el resplandor pero termino cubriéndose con el brazo derecho cuando los dos ataques terminaron explotando en el aire formando una explosión fuerte, las dos bestias avanzaron entre el humo, el dragón avanzó en picada hacia el lobo pero este salto evitando el ataque, el dragón termino impactando en el suelo dejando un rastro de donde su cuerpo había pasado, el lobo comenzó a correr a un extremo y el dragón lo siguió, los dos empezaron a avanzar hasta salir de la isla, los dos estaban volando en un extremo alejados de la isla, el lobo se cubrió de energía roja como el fuego y avanzó en el aire, el dragón también se cubrió de energía dorada y lo siguió, los dos terminaron chocando en el aire dejando una explosión de energía, se separaron en otras direcciones y volvieron a chocar en el aire dejando un resplandor en medio del del resplandor se podían ver a Po y a Izanamy chocando los puños y emanando mucha energía, los dos se alejaron en una explosión y quedaron de frente al otro con sus liberaciones.

El dragón rugío formando un brillo dorado en su cuerpo, un trueno le cayó en la cabeza y sus cuernos comenzaron a formar una esfera de rayos azules, la disparo en forma de un rayo, el lobo formó una esfera de fuego enfrente suyo y luego esa esfera creció formando el dibujo de un sol, el rayo del dragón termino impacto en el sol dejando una leve explosión frente a él, el lobo avanzó corriendo en el aire y el dragón avanzó hacia el, el lobo lanzó un golpe con su garra derecha en forma diagonal, el dragón la esquivo volando sobre el, se giró rodando sobre el, el dragón termino dandole un golpe con la cola en el espalda, el lobo termino siendo alejado de el, el dragón volvió a concentrar rayos en sus cuernos y disparo un rayo de energía azul de su cabeza, el lobo aulló de dolor pero por dentro Izanamy sentía ese dolor también, el dragón avanzó en picada hacia el lobo, abrió su hocico y tratado de morderlo de nuevo pero el lobo se giró ch le dio una patada en el mentón, Po se quejó recibiendo el golpe también, el lobo se puso a dos patas y comenzó a correr hacia el dragón y sujetó del cuello y el pecho, el dragón estuvo forcejeando contra el, el lobo le dio una mordida justo en el cuello y el dragón soltó un quejido igual que Po, Po se sujetó el hombro derecho viendo que aparecieron marcas de colmillos y su sangre empezó a brotar, se enojo y grito con fuerza, el dragón rugío, comenzó a moverse hasta soltarse, se giró y le dio golpe con la cola en el pecho, el dragón se quedo parado a dos patas frente al lobo, los dos ya estaban en el suelo alejados de la isla de frente, más alejados James, Leo y Grulla estaban sorprendidos viendo como los dos estaban peleando, en el suelo Kira y Boa estaban escapando para alejarse de esa pelea-

¿De dónde salieron esos monstruos? -dijo Kira asustada-

No importa de dónde salieron lo que importa es que debemos escapar o nos matarán -dijo Boa asustada, las dos estaban huyendo mientras tanto en el combate-

El dragón avanzó volando y lanzó un corte con su garra en forma diagonal dejándole el corte al lobo en el pecho, el lobo aulló dejando ver que tenía cuatro marcas en el pecho, dentro Izanamy se quejó soltando algo de sangre de sus heridas, el dragón se dio la vuelta dandole otro golpe con la cola en la espalda, el lobo cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, el dragón se enrollo en su cuerpo y avanzó para morderlo pero el lobo les grito dandole un golpe en la mandíbula, lo sujetó de los cuernos y lo estrelló en el suelo dejando una onda de choque, Po se desorientó un poco y el lobo comenzó a golpear al dragón en la cabeza, cada golpe dejaba una onda de sonido muy fuerte mientras que el suelo temblaba con fuerza, el dragón brillo de un color dorado, se levanto y soltó una descarga del cuerpo dandole al lobo en el cuerpo, el lobo retrocedió un poco y el dragón avanzó dandole un golpe en el pecho con la cabeza, el lobo se quejó pero sus brazos comenzaron a arder en llamas, levanto los brazos y le dio un golpe directo en la cabeza haciendo que las llamas cubrieran parte de la espalda del dragón y su cabeza, el dragón se quejó y cayó al suelo quedando a cuatro patas, el lobo salto pasando al lado de su cola, la sujetó de la punta y comenzó a jalarlo y a levantarlo, el dragón rugío tratando de volar pero el lobo lo giró lanzándolo contra el suelo con fuerza de espaldas dejando un agujero gigante en el suelo, el lobo lo mordió de la cola con fuerza y comenzó a elevarse jalando al dragón, en el aire el lobo lanzó al dragón al cielo y comenzó a formar una esfera hecha de llamas frente a su boca, el dragón solo avanzó rápido y el lobo disparo las llamas, el dragón las esquivo y rodeo al lobo sujetándolo del cuerpo con sus garras, lo empujó contra la isla y lo estrelló con fuerza, la isla entera tembló, mientras el lobo solo era empujado más y más por el dragón, el dragón abrió la boca listo para morder pero el lobo solo soltó más llamas de crecieron alejando al dragón que se estaba quemando, el lobo se liberó y los dos avanzaron al aire rodeándose y chocando creando impactos, los dos avanzaron rodeando la isla por cada impacto que había un fragmento de la isla era destruida y temblaba con fuerza, al final los dos se elevaron más en el aire y se alejaron, el dragón le dio un golpe al lobo con la cola haciendo que cayera al suelo de la ciudad, el lobo se levanto y se envolvió en llamas, el dragón rugío y avanzó hacia el expulsando más energía dorada-

Izanamy avanzó dentro del lobo con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, por su lado Po también estaba igual de herido, los dos terminaron chocando lanzando un golpe, los puños de a,nos habían chocando dejando una esfera de energía roja y dorada en el cielo, la esfera incrementó su tamaño cubriendo toda la isla con su resplandor, la esfera se contrajo y termino explotando, la explosión fue tan fuerte que la isla estaba temblando y algunas partes de ella se desprendían o se caian a pedazos, Shifu estaba viendo todo con los ojos casi salidos de su cabeza y un poco de fluido nasal saliendo de su nariz, su boca estaba abierta y casi llegaba al suelo.

No puede ser yo que entrenado durante toda mi vida y estos dos me han superado en apenas cinco meses de mi pobre y patética vida -Shifu estaba hablando con una voz aguda mientras soltaba alguna risa por el miedo y los nervios, en medio de la explosión se podía ver dos esferas una roja y la otra dorada estaban chocando entre sí hasta que se elevaron en el cielo y se desprendieron cayendo en el mismo lugar de la ciudad, las dos esferas fueron bajando revelando a Po y a Izanamy en su forma de guardián, Izanamy aún mantenía sus marcas, Po extendió los brazos disparando un rayo amarillo de energía, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su derecha lanzándole una patada con la pierna la envuelta en fuego, Po se quejó y cayó al suelo, se levanto usando us manos izquierda y el dio una patada a Izanamy en las costillas alejando,o Po ser levanto y se cubrió de energía dorada, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y Po levanto los brazos dandole un golpe en la espalda, Izanamy cayó al suelo de cara dejando un eco y Po disparo varias esferas de energía amarilla, las esferas golpearon a Izanamy causando una explosión, Po sonrió viendo que las esferas crecieron pero vio un resplandor rojo y amarillo, Izanamy tenía un escudo de fuego en la espalda con la forma del sol, las llamas ardieron y lo cubrieron, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe soltando el fuego, el fuego tomó forma de un lobo apuntó de darle una mordida Po, Po se cruzó de brazos creando la cabeza de un dragón dorado frente a él y detuvo el ataque cuasando una explosión-

Qué desperdicio de energía Po -dijo Izanamy serio, Po cayó al suelo envuelto en energía dorada-

No hemos términado -dijo Po serio, a,boa expulsando en más energía y avanzaron chocando sus brazos dejando una onda de impacto en el campo y la tierra se agrietó todavía más Po ese impacto, los dos desaparecieron del campo y solo se escucharon impactos por donde fuera, Izanamy apareció dandole un codazo a Po en el pecho y lo tiro al suelo, cayó en picada con la pierna izquierda extendida pero Po desapareció, Po apareció a la derecha y extendió los brazos cuando una esfera negra de energía cubierta con rayos dorados, la esfera se incrementó y la disparo contra Izanamy, la esfera impacto causando una explosión, las llamas cubrieron el campo e Izanamy salió del humo hacia el cielo envuelto en energía roja y amarilla- escapar no te servirá

Pues ven y enfréntame -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Po se envolvió en energía creando la cabeza del dragón y avanzó hacia el envuelto en energía dorada, los dos chocaron sus cabezas en un cabezazo, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, Po le dio un golpe en la cara dejando un eco en el campo, los dos comenzaron a pelear lanzado golpes y patadas en el aire mientras bajaban más rápido, por sus pelea los rayos eran atraídos y por cada golpe conectado creaba un rayo en el campo y un estruendo, los dos concentraron sus energía en sus puños y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños frente a ellos, se creó una colisión de energía que luego aumento hasta convertirse en una esfera de energía, la esfera termino explotando frente a ellos y los dos salieron un poco más heridos- Po ya basta de esto, no tenemos tiempo para esto es mujer piensa destruir toda China hay que acabar con ella cuanto antes

Ya cállate -dijo Po molesto, concentro un rayo azul en su mano derecha y avanzó con el brazo extendido a un lado, lanzó un golpe liberando una esfera de rayos, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando y envuelto en energía, Po lo siguió le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, Izanamy se estrelló en el suelo y Po levanto las manos formando una esfera de energía dorada, la disparo e Izanamy se levanto sujetándola con las manos, forcejeo un poco expulsando más poder de su cuerpo, grito y liberó la energía de su cuerpo en forma de un rayo rojo y dorado, la esfera de Po fue empujada por la energía de Izanamy, Po la esquivo e Izanamy apareció frente a él dandole un rodillazo y luego un golpe en la cara, lo sujetó del cuello y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, Izanamy bajo con calma y Po se levanto molesto- muere! -disparo un rayo amarillo e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con su cuerpo-

¿Qué no lo entiendes? Debemos pelear contra ella y destruirla de lo contrario destruir a China -dijo Izanamy serio-

No quiero escucharte pelea -Po avanzó y apareció detrás de él, lanzó un serie de golpes soltando bolas de fuego, Izanamy se giró y recibió los ataques en el cuerpo, grito abriendo las extremidades creando una esfera de fuego frente a él-

Entiende esa mujer va a matar a todos, a Shifu, Grulla, Víbora, en especial a Tigresa -dijo Izanamy serio pero Po avanzó dandole un rodillazo en el estomago, lo golpeó en la cara-

A mí no me interesa eso, no me importa lo que le pase a los demás -Po lanzó un golpe horizontal dandole a Izanamy en la cara, lo alejó y él apareció detrás de él dandole una patada en las costillas- no me me deje manipular para recobrar mi generosidad -Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se dio la vuelta y sujetó el puño de Po, Po se soltó y lanzó un rodillazo pero Izanamy lo bloqueo con el codo- No quiero saber nada! -Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy le sujetó el brazo con la mano-

Estás mintiendo -dijo Izanamy serio sujetando el brazo de Po- ¡Mientes! -lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo- te equivocas Po aún puedes recobrar la cordura -Po se levanto expulsando energía, solo respiro de forma profunda y escupió sangre a un lado- escucha tú también te habras dado cuenta pero no podemos evitar que la isla caiga aunque derrotemos a Pang Ping esta isla caíra y destruir a todo a su paso, la única forma que podemos detener esto es que los tres juntemos nuestras fuerzas y detengamos la isla o la destruyamos pero aunque derrotemos a Pang Ping no sabemos si los que fueron afectados por sus poderes regresen a la normalidad pero aún así podremos ponerlos a salvo -Po grupo apretando los dientes y lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho e Izanamy lo siento, Po trató de golpearlo otra vez pero pasó lo mismo, Izanamy y Po quedaron forcejeando en el campo- escucha este no es el momento para comportarte así

Ya cállate ni creas que con estas excusas vas a escaparte a la pelea -dijo Po molesto los dos comenzaron a expulsar más poderes de sus cuerpos haciendo que la tierra temblara-

Por favor reaccionó y ayúdanos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo pero Po no lo quiso escuchar-

Ha ya cállate! -Po le dio un rodillazo en el estomago e Izanamy se quejó un poco retrocediendo- terminemos nuestra pelea de una ves -Po avanzó envuelto en energía, salto y le dio una patada en el estomago a Izanamy lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Izanamy salió de las rocas expulsando más energía-

¡Grrr Estupido! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de energía roja, Po se cruzó de brazos y la energía solo exploto frente a él- ¡si tengo que noquearte para hacerte reaccionar entonces que así sea!

Los dos expulsaron más poder de sus cuerpos, los dos avanzaron concentrando energías en sus cuerpos, chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Po le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, lo sujetó de la cola y lo lanzó a un lado, extendió los brazos formando un dragón y el dragón avanzó hacia el con la boca abierta, Izanamy expulsó poder formando la cabeza del lobo en su tamaño gigante y el dragón se deshizo al impactar, lanzó un golpe y el lobo avanzó hacia Po, Po solo desparecio esquivando el golpe y apareció en el aire, Izanamy lo siguió le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po se enojo y expulsó más poder solo para darle un golpe en la cara, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y regreso dandole un golpe en el mentón, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Izanamy bloqueó un golpe de Po con su mano derecha, lanzó una patada pero Po colocó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada causando una onda de impacto, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Po se cruzó de brazos, Po expulsó más poder y le dio un golpe en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas, Izanamy desparecio y le dio un golpe horizontal en el cuello, Po se quejó e Izanamy comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo varías veces, Po lo bloqueo y le dio un golpe al mentón, seguido le dio un golpe al estomago, los dos estaban golpeando a oportunidad, Izanamy le dio un golpe vertical en el hombro y un golpe horizontal en la cara, Po se quejó e Izanamy se dio la vuelta dandole una patada en el pecho, Po se enojo y lanzó un rayo de energía que le dio a Izanamy explotándole en el pecho, Po se giró tel dio una patada en la cabeza, se volvió a girar y le dio un golpe en el estomago, levanto los brazos le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo hacia el suelo, Izanamy abrió los ojos y se giró rápido colocando las manos en sus costillas del lado derecho-

Ka Me...Ha Me...-la esfera azul se creó en las manos de Izanamy y extendió los brazos disparando un rayo azul de ellas- Ha! -concentro la energía en su puño derecho y salió impulsado por esa energía, se estabilizó en el aire y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago, Po se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara, concentro energía negra en el puño izquierdo pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho para alejarse de él, una energía roja se concentró en esa mano derecha formando un resplandor algo grande, los dos dispararon la energía chocando en frente de ellos y termino explotando cráneo una leve cortina de humo y los dos cayeron al suelo de pie, los dos expulsaron más poder de sus cuerpos haciendo que la tierra temblara-

Esta vez yo ganaré -dijo Po molesto pero Izanamy no dijo nada-

Po estiro los brazos disparando una llamara dorada, Izanamy la esquivo y apareció a su derecha dandole un golpe en la cara alejándolo de el, avanzar corriendo pero Po se dio la vuelta quedando arrodillado en el suelo, golpeó el suelo con el puño levantando varias rocas en el camino de Izanamy, Izanamy salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, Po lo espero e Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Po desapareció evitando el ataque, apareció detrás de él y disparo un rayo de energía dorada con forma de dragón, el ataque golpeó a Izanamy causando una explosión en el campo, Po sonriendo pero en eso las llamas aumentaron revelando a Izanamy, lanzó un golpe soltando unas llamas rojas, Po levanto unas rocas y las llamas se deshicieron en la roca-

¡Aumentado a Diez veces! -se escucho la voz de Izanamy detrás de Po y se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy expulsando más poder formando una esfera roja y dorada en sus manos- ¡Ka Me Ha Me...Ha! -liberó un rayo rojo y dorado de sus manos golpeando a Po en el cuerpo cuasando una explosión fuerte en el campo, del humo paso revelando a Po usando una cabeza de dragón hecha de energía como protección- estas ileso

Así es tengo más poder que tú por eso tengo ventaja ahora -dijo Po sonriendo, deshizo la cabeza de dragón pero sintió mucho dolor en el cuerpo y una descarga roja apareció en su cuerpo- no me hizo nada

No, si te afecto apuesto que debes estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ponerte de pie ahora mismo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Mejor pelea y cállate -dijo Po molesto, creo una esfera de energía roja y negra en su mano derecha y la levanto haciéndola más grande, Izanamy se rió un poco y levanto el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía roja que comenzó a girar y se rodeó de un viento amarillo formando cuchillas a los lados, esa esfera tenía una forma extraña y hacia un zumbido en el aire, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus técnicas en el campo creando una colisión, las esferas de ambos crecieron hasta formar una colisión más grande en el campo, la esfera de Izanamy explotó formando un remolino en el campo, los dos salieron de la explosión corriendo- te demostraré mi poder -sonrío-

Izanamy concentro unas llamas rojas en su mano derecha y la disparo en forma de un rayo rojo, Po extendió las manos y las sujetó formando una esfera, la esfera creció hasta tornarse negra, la concentro en su puño derecho y la disparo, la esfera atrapó a Izanamy y se fue alejando hasta que impacto con algo y exploto, Po sonrió pero Izanamy apareció encima de él girando y lanzó una patada de talón, Po concentro energía en sus brazos y los levanto cruzándolos dejando un eco en el campo, los dos estaban forcejeando dejando una onda de rayos, Izanamy se separó dejando un eco por el impacto, Po avanzó y le dio una tacleada en el pecho con su brazo derecho, lo alejó y Po lo siguió, apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció, Po lo busco y el apareció dandole un golpe en el estomago, Po se quedo de pie e Izanamy apareció frente e ale lanzando otro golpe, Po lo quiero y lanzó un golpe que Izanamy esquivo, los dos estaban envueltos en energía y comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos eran muy rápidos, Izanamy le dio un golpe de gancho a Po en el estomago, volvieron a pelear pero Po le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, siguieron así hasta que Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara, lo empujó y lo lanzó lejos, Po se giró en el aire quedando de pie e Izanamy apareció a su derecha dandole una patada con ambos pies en la cara lanzándolo contra un casa dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Po se levanto y se elevó en el aire molesto, expulsó más poder formando una esfera en su cuerpo, avanzó y volvió a crear al dragón, Izanamy volvió a expulsar más de esa aura ardiente y avanzó creando al lobo de energía, los dos avanzaron gritando y chocaron sus cabezas dejando un fuerte estruendo en la ciudad se vio un fuerte resplandor en el cielo, Tigresa estaba debajo viendo todo lo que había pasado, un gran rayo sonido con fuerza y dos resplandores fueron cayendo al suelo, uno rojo dorado y el otro dorado, los dos cayeron al suelo pero cambiaron sus curso y avanzaron de nuevo contra el otro dejando un impacto dejando un resplandor en el campo por el impacto, Izanamy y Po se estaban sujetando de las manos expulsando más poder, se liberó un viento combinado con energía y estática salía de sus cuerpos hacia el cielo.

Admito que es muy divertido tener una batalla contigo, pero tus poderes no son suficientes para ganarle al Guerrero del Sol -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya lo veremos lobo -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos expulsaron más poder de sus cuerpos haciendo que la tierra temblara, los dos se dieron un cabezazo sin soltarse, se alejaron de un salto, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo concentrando un rayo amarillo, lo lanzó e Izanamy lo desvió de un golpe, avanzó corriendo y Po golpeó el suelo liberando suelo del fuego, varios rayos de fuego salieron del suelo e Izanamy salto esquivándolos pero una le dio un corte en el hombro izquierdo dejando que sangrara, desapareció y apareció en un techo alejado-

Es hora de probar mi nueva técnica -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, junto sus manos frente a él, concentro energía roja y dorada en su mano y las extendió formando una lanza- papa esto es por ti -tomo la lanza roja y dorada en sus manos y la lanzó- Flecha del Sol -la lanzó y Po la esquivo pero la flecha termino impactando en un lugar dejando una gran explosión- huy me equivoque

Pero yo no -dijo Po sonriendo, concentro llamas doradas frente a su cuerpo y extendió los brazos librando las llamas cubiertas con rayos rojos- Rugido Explosivo! -Izanamy esquivo el ataque y este término dando en una casa destruyendolas, Izanamy avanzó entre el humo y apareció frente a Po, los dos se dieron un golpe y desaparecieron, se escucharon algunos impactos en el lugar hasta que los dos aparecieron envueltos en energía, avanzaron y chocaron sus puños liberando energía en un golpe creando un resplandor, el resplandor paso y los dos estaban en su primera fase de transformación heridos, cansados y apenas se podían parar, expulsaron energía y lanzaron un último golpe liberando la energía que les quedaba y termino en una explosión frente a ellos, el humo paso y los dos estaban en su forma normal derramando sangre de sus heridas y exhaustos, Po cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Izanamy sonrió y también cayó de espaldas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Momento de desesperacion**

En la ciudad imperial o lo poco que quedaba de ella Izanamy y Po estaban en el suelo, heridos, cansados y sin energía, Po se movió un poco viendo como Izanamy estaba frente a él acostado en unas rocas, tenía casi toda su ropa rota y muchas heridas en el cuerpo, Po estaba igual su ropa estaba rota y sus heridas sangraban bastante, los dos ya no podían ni levantar un dedo, mucho menos pararse.

No entiendo ¿por qué no...me...mataste? -dijo Po molesto y se levanto un momento para quedará recostado sobre un piedra para ver mejor a Izanamy- ¿por qué...haf..no lo hiciste?

Maldición no hace falta contestar eso, se lo prometí a Tigresa -dijo Izanamy cansado- ¿por qué...rayos...hay haf...me enfrentaste Po...? -no podía de respirar agitado- contesta

Por..porque...yo...sólo quería saber si en verdad...era lo suficientemente fuerte...de nuevo..-dijo Po serio viendo a Izanamy- quería medir mi fuerza, quería probarme a mí mismo si en verdad te odiaba -Izanamy solo suspiro relajando su cuerpo un poco- pero no era así, me odiaba a mi mismo por pensar que era débil por sentirme tan oprimido

Entiendo cómo te sientes -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, cerró los ojos un momento y recordó a Mike- yo sentía lo mismo cuando Mike estaba vivo, siempre el mejor guerrero, el mejor samurai, siempre tuve celos..-sonrío un poco viendo el cielo- pero cuando fui nombrado como guardián me di cuenta que en realidad mis celos eran mal infundados, yo me dije a mí mismo que sentir eso por alguien tan amable como Mike era solo capricho, Mike era fuerte por qué tenía algo que proteger y yo en cambio pensaba que no tenía porque pelear, pero entonces lo entendí cuando mi abuelo me habló sobre el camino de la espada, una espada no debe levantarse con odio ni ira, una espada así como tú poder debe elevarse para defender la vida de aquellos inocentes que no pueden defenderse -Po cerró los ojos un momento y volteo a ver su cuerpo- eso fue lo que nos enseñó a todos, tenerlos a todos es lo que me da fuerza, defenderlos a todos es lo que me motiva a seguir...-Izanamy sonrio recordando a su hermana Misaki, Luceli, Bruce y los otros- por eso soy un Guardián yo defiendo a mi familia

Hinata...-Po cerró los ojos un momento- ella siempre tuvo la razón sobre mi...-Po sonrió un momento- ella dijo que nunca encontraría mi verdadero potencial si no encontraba lo que en verdad quería proteger ahora entiendo a qué se refería...mi deber era proteger China y ahora termine casi destruyendolas y casi mato a las personas más importantes para mí...

Yo tuve la culpa de todo esto -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- los dos peleamos hasta el cansancio y causa de eso los demás sufrieron por nuestra terquedad -los dos solo suspiraron sintiéndose muy cansados-

Izanamy..dime algo..-dijo Po sonando deprimido e Izanamy lo vio un momento- ¿por qué...por qué Hinata está en Japón...? ¿Por qué la tendrás como tú concubina? ¿Por qué te dará un hijo..por qué de entre todas ella tiene que estar contigo? -Po parecía haberse enojado por algo-

Po ella no será mi segunda esposa -dijo Izanamy serio y Po le puso atención- ella y yo no nos casaremos...y el bebe que espera no es mío...

Entonces...¿Por qué Byakun me dijo eso..? -dijo Po sorprendido-

En primera siempre está chupando a lo loco ¿Que le puedes creer a alguien que perdió más de la mitad de su cerebro? -Izanamy se rió un poco y Po igual pero Izanamy se detuvo sintiendo dolor- no me hagas reír que me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo...-los dos se quedaron callados un momento- ella llegó a mi, estaba asustada, sola y dolida por ti...-Po se confundió pero Izanamy siguió con su explicación- ella espera el hijo de alguien más Po, ese día que enfrentamos a Ras y a Yujiro ella estaba ahí, se enteró que amabas a Tigresa y decidió irse para dejar que tuvieras tu vida, que siguieras adelante, ella cargo con el dolor solá y sin nadie que la cuidara, yo la cuide desde que me entere que estaba embarazada en su primer mes, no podía darle la espalda y ella me dijo que no quería volver, el solo verte con otra hembra le partía el corazón

Hinata...soy bastante Estupido...-dijo Po cansado-

Si lo eres -dijo Izanamy serio- la eh estado cuidando porque la amo como a cualquiera de mi familia, pero ella siente miedo Po, puede que sea muy fuerte pero por dentro aún es una mujer, una mujer que necesita toda la ayuda posible por eso no la puedo dejar de lado, te guste o no, lo quieras o no -se levanto con dificultad apenas logró poner los pies firmes pero doblo su cuerpo quedando sujetando sus rodillas con las manos, aplicó más esfuerzo y se quedó de pie tambaleándose- yo cuidaré a Hinata y a su hijo porque son mi familia, es nuestra naturaleza por eso nuestro símbolo es Go, protectores -Izanamy dio un paso sintiendo que su cuerpo podría terminar cayendo- escucha si quieres puedes ir a mis castillo y aclarar las cosas con ella como tú quieras pero tendrás que esperar cuatro meses más hasta que nazcan los bebes -Po asintió-

Si hablaré con ella, me espera un regalo muy fuerte de su parte -dijo Po riendo un poco-

¡Po! -Tigresa avanzó corriendo entre el polvo y humo, Po sonrió al verla pero Tigresa iba en la dirección de Izanamy cosa que parecía ser malo- ¡¿qué le hiciste?! -Tigresa termino dandole una patada a Izanamy en el estomago y lo lanzó contra un muro, ella se arrodilló y tomo a Po de su cabeza para abrazarlo más a su pecho, Po solo sonrió cerrando los ojos escuchando los latidos del corazón de Tigresa- Po dime que estás bien -Tigresa sonaba preocupada mientras tallaba la cabeza de Po-

Si no te preocupes -dijo Po tranquilo- creo que recobre la cordura perdón por haberte preocupado

¿Preocupado? ¡Me asustaste! -Tigresa grito molesta viendo a Po- ¡me diste el susto de mi vida pensé que te perdía por cuarta o quinta vez! ¡Te enfrentaste a Izanamy con la intención de matarlo, peleaste desde cielo y tierra con tus máximos poderes! ¡Qué hubiera pasado si algo hubiera salido mal y te perdía...Po..yo no podría vivir sin ti...-Tigresa estaba llorando mientras sus lágrimas caían en la cara de Po- no quiero perderte nunca más te amo con todo mi corazón...-Po abrió los ojos sorprendido un momento-

 _Ya veo, así que a esto se refieren los Shiba, en especial tu Izanamy, proteger no es solo un concepto vacío como el bien y el mal, nuestros seres amados son todo lo que tenemos así como Tigresa es mi mundo entero ahora, Hinata tal vez no pueda regresarte todos esos sentimientos que compartimos hace tiempo pero siempre te voy a recordar en mi corazón, gracias Hinata me mostraste en lo que en verdad quiero proteger y que es ser un Guardián_

Tigresa,..te amo -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Tigresa- perdóname solo soy un panda bobo que actúa sin pensar de cerca

Puede que seas un panda tonto pero eres mi panda tonto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios, Po le regresó el beso mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Izanamy sonrio mientras quedaba sentado cerca de una pared, Shifu se acercó a verlos a ambos, vio el bastón de Oogway en su mano, suspiro con pesar y se acercó a Izanamy-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

No importa cómo me sienta, lo importante es que esos dos finalmente estarán juntos como en verdad quieren -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- dicen que el chi puede curar ¿puedes hacerlo?

Si creo que si -dijo Shifu sonriendo, uso la maestría del chi transfiriendo un resplandor amarillo de su cuerpo a Izanamy, las heridas en el cuerpo de Izanamy comenzaron a curarse poco a poco-

Puedo sentir que algo anda mal en tus pensamientos -Izanamy vio con una mirada inexpresiva a Shifu- tienes dudas y ya no sabes qué hacer ¿verdad? -Shifu solo bajo la mirada mientras movía las orejas- deberías pesar mejor antes de actuar -Izanamy cerró los ojos, mientras con Tigresa ella estaba curando a Po con chi, ella apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar correctamente pero si podía curar a Po, los cuerpos de ambos apenas se estaban curando correctamente-

-Mientras tanto en otro extremo de la isla se escuchaban algunos impactos, Byakun aparecio envuelto en una energía azul y blanca, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Wolf lo recibió en la cara y lo alejó, Wolf se giró y se elevó más en el aire, el estaba envuelto en una energía plateada y sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo, regreso dejando un rastro de energía y lanzó un golpe, Byakun levanto el puño derecho bloqueando el ataque, Wolf se alejó dejando un rastro de energía, Byakun lo siguió pero Wolf lo rodeó y apareció debajo de él dandole una patada de talón al mentón alejándolo más aire, lo siguió pero Byakun desapareció y apareció a su derecha dándola una patada en la espalda, Wolf termino impacto de una pared dejando un impacto, Byakun lo siguió y lanzó un golpe cubierto en rayos, Wolf reaccionó, se escucharon más impactos en el campo dejando tres agujeros algo grandes, Byakun y Wolf estaba intercambiando golpes y patadas envueltos en energía, los dos lanzaron un golpe y se dieron en las mejillas, los dos fueron lanzados a lados contrarios y regresaron envueltos en energía y lanzaron un golpe, se creó un choque en el campo dejando una explosión grande, los dos terminaron en el suelo viendo a su enemigo, Wolf estaba respirando agitado con un gran cortada en el pecho, Byakun tenía sólo unos cuantos golpes y una especie de espada de energía negra saliendo de su muñeca, parecía que su marca de la piel había crecido formando una espada, la deshizo y quedo en guardia-

-los dos volvieron a chocar dejando un resplandor en el campo, Wolf lanzó una serie de golpes igual que Byakun ambos estaban peleando los más rápido que podían, Wolf le dio una patada en el pecho y Baykun cayó al suelo, lo siguió para lanzar un golpe pero Byakun avanzo primero y le dio una golpe en la mejilla lanzado lo lejos, lo siguió y lanzó un golpe pero Wolf levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho mandadolo a otro extremo, a avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, aplicó más energía y fuerza, lo empujó lanzándolo cubierto de energía, Byakun impacto tres veces con algunas cosas, estiro los brazos gritando expulsando energía en una esfera azul, Wolf apareció detrás de él lanzando una patada pero Byakun se giró levantando el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Wolf lanzó un golpe, y Byakun cruzó los brazos bloqueando el golpe, Baykun lo desvió y lanzó una patada de forma horizontal y Wolf levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando la patada, por cada golpe se creaba un eco en el campo, Byakun lanzó un golpe pero Wolf lo bloqueo con su palma, Wolf lanzó un golpe y Byakun le regresó el golpe chocando los puños, por los golpes se creaban más ondas de impacto, los dos se alejaron y expulsaron energía concentrándola en sus brazos, los dos avanzaron expulsando más energía y chocaron sus puños expulsando la energía con ese golpe, se creó una colisión de energía seguida de un brillo dorado y la energía termino explotando cubriendo el campo con llamas, Byakun apareció en medio del humo corriendo y Wolf apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Byakun lo esquivo desapareciendo, el golpe dio al suelo dejando una explosión y una onda de rayos, Wolf siguió a Byakun dejando un rastro de energía, los dos chocaron sus golpes avanzando, se separaron y volvieron avanzar por otro extremo chocando dejando una fuerte onda de impacto, repitieron los mismo hasta dejando un rastro de destrucción y energía, los dos chocaron una última vez creando una onda de impacto y rayos, los dos se elevaron en el aire peleando de forma rápida, bajaron dejando tres impactos en el aire y se separaron quedando de pie en el suelo-

Canalla -Wolf lanzó un golpe disparando un rayo blanco de energía de gran tamaño, Byakun rugió y le dio un golpe a la energía, soporto el ataque y forcejeo un poco con la energía, grito abriendo la Palma y liberó un rayo de energía negro con rayos eléctricos azules, el ataque deshizo el ataque de Wolf y lo impacto dejando una explosión en el campo, todo se cubrió de llamas y Byakun espero un momento y Wolf salió de las llamas herido y agitado-

Dime cómo parar esto -dijo Byakun serio y Wolf solo se rió, desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe horizontal, Byakun levanto el brazo derecho frenando el ataque, se preocupó una onda de impacto y viento, Byakun se giró y le dio una patada a Wolf en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo- dime cómo tener el control mental de Pang Ping no eres oponente para mí

No te diré nada -dijo Wolf sonriendo, expulsó más energía formando rayos amarillos de sus cuerpo, sus cuerpo se cubrió de marcas amarillas gruesas abarcaban casi todos su cuerpo- yo no seré el que caiga aquí -avanzó rápido y le dio a Byakun golpe muy fuerte en la cara soltando energía en todo su cuerpo, Byakun había sido alejado con fuerza y Wolf lo siguió, cuando estaba frente a él Byakun reaccionó y le dio un golpe en la cara, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, cambiaron de dirección y Wolf le sujetó la cola, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó contra unas casas haciendo que se impactará con fuerza, apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en el espalda, se creó una onda de impacto fuerte seguido de un resplandor azul de energía, Wolf aplicó toda su fuerza pateando a Byakun hasta el palacio del emperador y lo atravesó hasta llegar al trono e impacto en el suelo dejando una onda de impacto que hizo temblar todo el palacio, Byakun abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y se levanto sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, gruño con fuerza pero se calmo lo mejor que pudo, colocó sus manos frente a su pecho, su mano izquierda estaba abajo y la derecha arriba, sujetó sus dedos entre ambas manos, las separo y comenzó a girarlas en el aire, su poder se volvió azul y plateado,en el aire se formaban líneas blancas y azules de energía, cuando termino choco sus manos con los dedos levantados, Wolf por su parte estaba respirando de forma agitada y cayó al suelo sintiendo dolor-

Mi cuerpo ya está comenzando a sentir la presión y el dolor de usar toda mi energía -dijo Wolf viendo que su cuerpo temblaba- solo uso esto como última alternativa, si ese sujeto no se ha muerto y regresa estaré en problemas si la pelea se alarga -el suelo comenzó a temblar y el palacio del emperador brillo un momento solo para que se escuchara un gran rugido que venía de ahí, todos en el campo vieron como el palacio se rompió y de ahí salió una figura gigante hecha de energía, los rayos y truenos sonaron con fuerza, la figura se reveló dejando ver a un tigre blanco de marcas azules común formas de ríos en todo su cuerpo, sus colmillos eran largos y sobresalían de su boca, en los tobillos de ambas patas tenía el pelo puntiagudo hecho de energía y rayos azules, la punta de su cola estaba cubierta de un pelo azul que parecía arder con la energía, el tigre rugió y los rayos se juntaron en su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar de color azul- ¡¿Qué es eso?! -Wolf se asusto-

Ese loco de Byakun finalmente usara toda su fuerza -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Solo espero que no destruya la isla entera -Po se rió más fuerte, Shifu estaba que no se lo creía, no uno, ni dos si no tres guardianes ya sabían usar el chi a toda su capacidad y podían crear seres de gran tamaño para pelear, eso lo hacía sentir inútil y pequeño, dentro del tigre estaba Byakun a cuatro patas-

Atácame o es ¿qué acaso me tienes miedo? -Byakun se burlo y lanzó un golpe de forma diagonal con su mano derecha, Wolf saltó esquivando el ataque y se alejó corriendo mientras Byakun solo camino con calma, Wolf saltó a un techo y estiro los brazos gritando y liberando una rayo de su cuerpo, el rayo le dio al tigre causando que rugiera un poco, siguió disparando más y más causando una gran nube de humo en el campo y en el tigre, Wolf se detuvo sudando pero el tigre salió del humo ileso- ¿qué eso es todo? -se rió y Wolf se enojo- mi turno -lanzó un golpe vertical hacia Wolf pero el salto para evitar el ataque, cuando la bajo su pata el tigre liberó una rayo de energía azul que dejó un rastro de quemadura en el campo, Wolf había recibido un corte en el pecho del rayo y estaba soltando mucha sangre, se quejó de dolor pero respiro hondo tratando de calmar el dolor-

¡Yo te derrotaré! -Wolf grito y se elevó más en el aire envuelto en energía amarilla, los rayos cayeron justo en su cuerpo haciendo que la energía creciera más y más hasta tomar una forma de una esfera, los rayos salían de su cuerpo, mientras su cuerpo y ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad y su cuerpo tensaba los músculos- ¡Liberaré toda mi energía! ¡Para destruirte junto a esta maldita Ciudad! -los rayos siguieron juntándose y haciéndose de forma gruesa larga y de color dorado-

¡Si piensas liberar toda tu energía entonces yo haré lo mismo! -Byakun grito haciendo que el tigre rugiera, Byakun llegó al suelo pero el tigre seguía en el campo- ¡Este es el poder del Tigre que surca los cielos y con sus rugidos causa las tormentas más peligrosas del mundo! -tigre rugió envuelto en rayos azules mientras Byakun estiraba el brazo derecho causando que los rayos se acercaran a él, retrajo su brazo derecho cerrando el puño formando una esfera en su mano-

¡Desaparece de una vez! ¡Cañón de Destrucción! -Wolf grito estirando los brazos y disparo un rayo azul y dorado de sus manos-

¡Rugido del Emperador Relámpago! -Byakun rugió con fuerza y lanzó un golpe soltando la esfera, el tigre avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas siguiendo la esfera, los dos ataques chocaron en el aire formando una colisión, Byakun estaba gritando con fuerza mientras el tigre avanzo a un poco forcejeando contra el ataque de Wolf, ambos tigres rugieron y el ataque de Wolf fue destruido y el tigre apareció frente a él y lo atrapó en su boca con una mordida, el tigre brillo un momento y luego se elevó más en el aire causando un resplandor en todo el cielo, después del resplandor se escucho el eco de un relámpago con fuerza, dentro del resplandor Wolf estaba siendo quemado por la energía hasta desaparecer, se produjo una onda de aire y energía en todo el campo, en el aire Leo y los demás tenían problemas para sujetarse o mantenerse a flote en el aire, en la isla Izanamy se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos, Shifu, Tigresa y Po hicieron los mismo por el fuerte eco y sonido que hubo, cuando todo pasó el cielo estaba despejado, Byakun suspiro volviendo a la normalidad-

Ese torpe casi nos mata -dijo Leo sorprendido y molesto-

¿Qué? -James grito tallándose los oídos-

¡Dijo que le se cae la mala! -Grulla grito a James-

¿Qué? ¿Tengo mala la pata? -dijo James confundido-

¿Qué me huele el ala? -Grulla grito sin entender nada- ¿qué fue ese resplandor? ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar bien?

Ya basta de tonterías debemos subir más -Leo grito molesto-

¿Qué? -dijeron los dos confundidos sin entender nada, mientras tanto en la ciudad Po estaba sujetándose los oídos sintiendo un horrible zumbido-

Byakun no tenías que usar esa técnica tan cerca -dijo Po algo molesto tratando de abrir los ojos, los demás recuperaron la visión y el oído en un rato, cuando se despertaron Po vio su cuerpo está curado solo un poco, aplicó la maestría del Chi a sí mismo y se curó por completo, cuando termino su oído estaba mejor igual que su visión, le aplicó la curación de chi a los demás sobre todo a Tigresa y a Izanamy los cuales tenían el oído sensible y el estruendo de este último ataque debió ser muy doloroso para ellos, Tigresa había sido herida en algunas partes del cuerpo, cuando Po terminó los dos se levantaron tallando sus orejas-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Po preocupado-

Creo que quede temporalmente ciego -dijo Izanamy serio tallando sus ojos- y los oídos me zumban mucho no puedo escuchar bien

Y yo siento que mi cuerpo me duele pero estoy bien, Po ¿cómo estás? -dijo Tigresa sería-

Estoy bien pero mis oídos me zumban también -dijo Po serio- Estupido Byakun cuando lo vea lo golpeare con fuerza -Po dio unos pasos seguidos de Tigresa e Izanamy pero Izanamy tenía problemas para verlos, cuando Byakun apareció sonrio-

Waou mi último golpe estuvo increíble! -Byakun sonrió y Po le dio un golpe en la cara- Auchie! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Porque casi nos matas -Po le grito molesto, Tigresa se acercó y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, Byakun grito y se sujetó la zona afectada para caer al suelo- ¡Y eso también te lo mereces por imbecil!

¡Si a ver si te fijas bien cuando atacas! -Tigresa le grito molesta-

También quiero darle un trompazo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- antes de usar a Byakun como saco de boxeo tenemos que pensar de una vez como sacar a los habitantes y detener a Pang Ping

Eso será difícil joven maestros -dijo Shifu tranquilo detrás de ellos, todos los vieron sorprendidos- debemos trabajar unidos y derrotar a Pang Ping..

Siendo sincero me olvide por completo de él -dijo Po en un susurro-

Yo pensé que había muerto -susurro Izanamy sorprendido-

Y para mí que se había escondido bajo las rocas mientras lloraba -dijo Byakun tranquilo, Shifu solo nego con la cabeza- dejando al viejo del bastón creo que tenemos mucho que pensar, mientras peleaba con para Wolf el no me reveló nada pero creo entender cómo es que funcionan los poderes de Pang Ping

¿Esa serpiente llamada Brief te reveló algo? -dijo Po tranquilo-

No nada, pero revise de nuevo la información del anterior Guerrero del Sol -Byakun sacó un pergamino de su ropa- creo que si dejamos inconsciente a Pang Ping sus poderes y los efectos que tienen sobre los demás irán desapareciendo pero hay un inconveniente

Si noqueamos a Pang Ping esta isla se viene abajo y su ambición se cumplirá -dijo Izanamy serio- aparte también debemos saber cómo sacar a los aldeanos de la ciudad para que no les pase nada

Para sacarlos de aquí necesitamos llevarlos en algo que pueda volar y sea lo suficientemente grande para todos -dijo Po serio los tres lo pensaron un momento hasta que Tigresa tuvo una idea-

Oigan chicos...-Tigresa hablo tranquila- y si usamos..

Tranquila mi amor los maestros están pensando -dijo Po tranquilo- lo sé El dragón dorado

¿Te refieres a tu Bankai? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Si como se diga, podemos meter a todos los aldeanos en el cuerpo del dragón y transportarlos con él hasta el suelo lo mismo para ti Izanamy -dijo Po sonriendo-

Podría funcionar -dijo Byakun sonriendo- si ponemos a todos juntos los podremos sacar de aquí con nuestros poderes

Pero lo importante es dejar noqueada a Pang Ping pero no se ustedes pero yo no tengo tanta fuerza ahora mis poderes bajaron demasiado -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Po-

Si perdón de nuevo -dijo Po tranquilo- ya se Byakun creo que mejor te llevas a los aldeanos que puedas, yo me enfrento a Pang Ping e Izanamy trata de que la isla no caiga al suelo

Po ¿estás escuchando lo que dices? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- no tenemos las fuerzas para parar la isla se necesitaría de los tres, pero tampoco tenemos fuerza que nos queda -los cinco se quedaron callados tratando de pensar en algo-

¿Qué les parece un equipo nuevo? -se escucho la voz de alguien detrás de ellos y se dieron la vuelta topándose con Leo, James, Grulla, Bruce, Saru, Clent y otros más, pero lo que vieron es que había un grupo de diferentes naves voladoras detrás de ellos como la que Leo se había robado-

Maestro amigos -dijeron Po y Byakun sonriendo-

Muchachos ¿pero qué es todo esto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Nos enteramos que necesitaban una mano -dijo Saru sonriendo- así que todos decidimos venir a ayudar con las máquinas voladoras de los mensajeros pero más grandes

Esperen ¿cómo consiguieron como veinte de esas cosas? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Se las robamos -dijeron todos sonriendo- también venimos a ayudarlos con eso de su energía entendemos que no tienen mucho así que les daremos nuestros poderes el resto estará en sus manos -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Saru, Clent y el rodeado en a Izanamy, los dos dieron un grito y comenzaron a expulsar un poder pequeño de sus cuerpos, en un momento el cuerpo de Izanamy se rodeó de una aura roja y dorada-

Gracias muchachos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Byakun creo que necesitarás más ayuda -dijo Leo sonriendo, sujetó el brazo de Byakun y comenzó a transferir su energía-

Maestro creo que me rompe el brazo -dijo Byakun divertido- ¿Kira está bien?

Si descuida está asustada pero está bien -dijo Lo sonriendo, Grulla, James y Tigresa rodearon a Po y sujetaron la gema para darle energía, Po comenzó a expulsar energía dorada de todo el cuerpo, el poder de los tres aumento un poco dejando un brillo, mientras tanto Pang Ping estaba en el palacio del emperador o lo poco que quedaba de él viendo a los aldeanos que tenía manipulados, sonrio un momento y extendió el brazo derecho soltando una descarga de energía azul de su mano y atrapó a Grulla en una red eléctrica-

Hay pero miren que tenemos aquí una pobre avecita que quería pelear -dijo Pang Ping con burla, la nos otro golpe y esta vez atrapó a Tigresa- patético -atrajo a los dos y los lanzó al suelo frente a ella- los demás aparezcan -Pang Ping lanzó un rayo de su cuerpo y se extendió por el campo atrapando a Leo, Saru, James y los demás, todos fueron atraídos hacia ella y quedaron rodeados de una energía azul sin poder moverse- sus esfuerzos no son nada ante mis poderes Psíquicos ahora verán China ser destruida por mi

Ni lo creas gata no venimos aquí sin tener un plan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, detrás de Pang Ping estaba Byakun avanzó a cuatro patas hacia ella dispuesto para atacarla con su lanza, Pang Ping se dio la vuelta y levanto su mano derecha dejando a Byakun parado en el aire-

¿Tienen un mejor plan? -Pang Ping se rió, se escucho movimiento detrás de Pang Ping y se giró para ver a Izanamy y Po frente a ella-

WATAAAAAAAA! -los dos gritaron dandole una patada en la cara con la planta del pie, los ojos de Pang Ping casi se salen de su cabeza y la nariz se le rompió-

¡Begirama! -fue lo único que dijo Pang Ping haciendo eco en todo el campo mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos y confundidos-


	22. Chapter 22

**La destruccion de la ciudad imperial**

En el Valle de La Paz, Víbora estaba roe ocupada viendo la isla flotante, primero se elevó, después uno rayos explosiones y demás, Mono trataba de ver con un pedazo de bambú como si fuera un telescopio pero no logró nada, se enojo y arrojo el pedazo de bambú al suelo.

Esté es el fin Víbora la ciudad imperial fue levantada en un pedazo de isla, esto es horrible -dijo Mono desesperado- no sabemos qué paso ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Ya relájate Mono tratemos de calmarnos, no ha que pensar en lo más horrible que pudo haber pasado -dijo Víbora molesta, Mono comenzó a gritar desesperado sujetándose la cara, Víbora se enojo más y le dio un golpe en la cara con la cola- ya cálmate, contrólate -lo siguió golpeando más y más hasta dejarle la cara inflada y roja- bien -se escucho el sonido de una rueda chirriando y Víbora vio a Ichihime en una silla de ruedas cargando a su hijo en los brazos, Ichirou estaba envuelto en una sábana blanca mientras la silla era empujada por Mantis- ¿emperatriz como se siente?

De momento bien pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento -dijo Ichihime decaída- me dormí una hora ¿ha pasado algo nuevo? -Víbora estaba nerviosa y Mantis acercó a Ichihime- ¿qué es eso?

¡¿Por las antenas de mi abuela que es eso?! -Mantis grito sorprendido- ¿eso es una isla?

Si pero creo que es la ciudad imperial -dijo Víbora nerviosa- no sé qué pasó solo se elevó en eso iré

Debe ser por causa de Pang Ping -dijo Ichihime sería en estos momentos los guardianes deben estarle haciendo frente en una peligrosa y descomunal batalla -todos sonrieron y asintieron, mientras tanto en la isla Pang Ping se estaba riendo sujetando a Byakun en sus rayos-

¡Wataaaaa! -se escucho un grito de parte de Po e Izanamy, los dos aparecieron frente a ella y le dieron una patada con la planta del pie justo en la cara-

¡Begirama! -Pang Ping grito sorprendida, los ojos casi se le salen de la cara y la nariz se le rompió dejando un sangrado notorio, el grito de Pang Ping hizo eco en toda la ciudad, los que no estaban sometidos por su poder mental quedaron con los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa y la forma de atacar de ambos guerreros, por el golpe Pang Ping termino siendo lanzada hasta impactar con un muro del palacio del emperador, los rayos en el cuerpo de Byakun se deshicieron y el cayó al suelo de cara, los demás se pusieron levantar de sus lugares y los aldeanos recuperaron la conciencia-

¿Qué pasó?, no recuerdo nada -decían algunos aldeanos confundidos-

Escuchen todos Pang Ping quedo noqueada no sabemos por cuánto tiempo así que solo les digo que hay que dejar la ciudad de inmediato -Po grito y los aldeanos lo escucharon- escuchen sigan al maestro Leonidas el los llevara a un grupo de máquinas voladoras todos podrán salir de aquí

Todos por aquí síganme -Leo les grito y los aldeanos lo siguieron hasta dar con las máquinas voladoras, algunos se desviaban para ir a rescatar sus cosas, los demás ayudaban en lo que podían, las máquinas se llenaron y los soldados que estaban ahí se lo llevaron al suelo- esto es muy lento hay que llevar más gente de una sola vez

¿Aún pueden entrar en su modo gigante? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Aún me queda chi -dijo Byakun tranquilo- creo que si puedo entrar unas cuantas veces

Entonces reúne a la mayoría de personas que puedas -dijo Po serio y Byakun asintio-

Todos los aldeanos reúnanse conmigo rápido -Byakun se acercó a los demás y comenzó a hacer los movimientos de la maestría del chi, el poder de Byakun los rodeo y formó al tigre blanco, dentro del tigre estaban todos los aldeanos con algunas cosas, Byakun salió corriendo en el aire, siguió corriendo hasta bajar al suelo y dejó a los aldeanos en el suelo- ¿todos están bien? -todos asintieron-

¡Byakun! -Kira lo llamó y Byakun la recibió en un abrazo- ¿qué pasó? Tener mucho miedo pero dime ¿estás bien? ¿De qué son esas heridas?

Tranquila estoy bien Kira no es nada -dijo Byakun sonriendo y dejó que se desahogará en sus brazos- Kira escucha ahora mismo vamos a comenzar a bajar a toda la gente que está dentro de la ciudad quiero que los lleves a uña lugar seguro lo más alejado de este lugar sería lo mejor

Entendido Byakun pero prométeme que estarás bien -dijo Kira preocupada- prométeme que volverás con vida

Claro volveré con vida -dijo Byakun sonriendo- te amo Kira -Byakun le dio un beso en los labios y se separó rápido- Boa ayúdalos a irse regresaremos a todos al suelo -Boa asintio y Byakun volvió a liberar el chi para ir avanzando en el aire de regreso a la ciudad, mientras cinco máquinas estaban bajando y las demás se estaban llenando-

No se preocupen aún hay espacio para todos -dijo Bruce tranquilo dejando que los habitantes entrarán- eso no se empujen señora la ayudo -Clent ayudó a una coneja con su hija en lo que ella llevaba sus cosas-

Dense prisa ni despeguen -Tigresa le grito a un rinoceronte que manejaba la máquina, la tierra tembló un poco y todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, las tierras se movieron un poco revelando a Pang Ping la cual se levanto del suelo molesta y las rocas brillaron por su poder que las rodeaba, la gente se asusto mientras Po e Izanamy se pusieron frente a ella-

Ustedes se atrevieron a golpearme los haré sufrir -dijo Pang Ping molesta, sus poderes aumentaron un poco más cubriéndola de una estática muy fuerte de color azul- ya no necesito a esos malditos y estupidos habitantes ahora haré volar mil pedazos esta miserable ciudad

¡No lo permitiremos! -dijeron Po e Izanamy serios, los dos pasaron a su forma de guardián fase uno, los dos avanzaron hacia Pang Ping y se escucho un impacto por sus golpes, Pang Ping había creado un escudo de energía para detener el golpe de ambos, Pang extendió los brazos des haciendo el escudo en una onda de energía, los dos saltaron esquivando el ataque, Pang se elevó en el aire y extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de rayos azules de un tamaño algo grande, la lanzó contra los habitantes, Izanamy apareció frente a la esfera y la sujetó con sus manos, grito y cayó al suelo forcejeando con la esfera, Po apareció frente a Pang y lanzó una patada soltando un rayo amarillo, Pang levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe pero igual fue impulsada contra el palacio, se estrelló dejando una onda de impacto, Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe a la esfera soltando energía, la esfera fue impulsada hacia el cielo y exploto dejando un resplandor en el aire, su aura cambio formando una roja y dorada, banzo dejando una rastro de energía roja y dorada, Pang Ping se levanto concentro energía en una roca de gran tamaño y la lanzó contra Po, Po le dio un golpe a la roca y la destruyo pero Pan apareció a su derecha y lo cubrió de rayos en todo el cuerpo, Po no se pudo mover pero Pang le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando una onda de viento que lo lanzó contra algunas casas, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Pang levanto la mano derecha y detuvo la esfera frente de ella, levanto el brazo y la lanzó de regreso-

Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte al fuego partiéndolo en dos, Pang golpeó el suelo haciendo que brillara de un color azul, del suelo emergieron varias rocas afiladas, Izanamy le dio un corte horizontal a cada una partiéndola a la mitad, Pang levanto una roca y la lanzó Izanamy le dio un corte a la mitad pero los pedazos brillaron y golpearon a Izanamy en todo el cuerpo, Izanamy soltó su espada y Po la atrapó, desparecio y apareció encima de Pang lanzando un corte vertical, Pang levanto los brazos creando un rayo azul en forma de escudo,Po le dio al escudo y forcejeo un rayo dejando que el escudo se agrietara, se produjo una onda de impacto y Po fue alejado por la fuerza,Izanamy apareció y le dio un golpe a Pang en el estomago lanzándola lejos de ahí, Po le lanzó su espada e Izanamy la atrapó para guárdala, los dos volvieron a correr hacia ella, Pang salió de las rocas y lanzó varias de un gran tamaño, los dos saltaron a un lado esquivando los golpes, Po pasó a la fase dos y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de su puño derecho, Pang lo atrapó con sus manos y fue empujada, los rayos de ambos chocaron formando una onda de impacto que fue creciendo hasta explotar, el cuerpo de Pang se cubrió de energía se giró y le dio una patada a Po en la cara lanzado lo al suelo, Izanamy apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe, Pang levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, lanzó un golpe con el brazo izquierdo e Izanamy bajo el cuerpo solo para girar y darle una patada de talón en las costillas, la alejó un poco, avanzó pero pero ella lo envolvió en rayos azules dejándolo congelado en el aire, lo lanzó contra el suelo dejando una onda de impacto, Po se levanto y formó una esfera de fuego dorado, la lanzó y Pang extendió los brazos formando una bola de rayos que chocó con la esfera de Po causando una explosión en el campo, Pang bajo en picada y golpeó el suelo con el puño, la tierra tembló con mucha fuerza y algunas rocas se levantaron, Pang grito y volvió a extender sus brazos pero esta vez se creó una red eléctrica por debajo del suelo y golpeó a Po en todo el cuerpo, Pang retrajo sus manos a la altura del pecho, concentro energía formando una bola anaranjada, extendió los brazos formando una llamarada, Po se cruzó de brazos cubriéndose con una aura dorada en forma de esfera, la llamarada exploto y Po salió del humo algo herido, Izanamy avanzó hacia Pang y lanzó un golpe pero Pang volvió a disparar un rayo amarillo enfrente de él y lo lanzó hacia un lado creando una explosión, Po cayó en picada y la golpeó en la cara, Pang puso su mano derecha en el suelo dejando rastros de una energía naranja, Po abrazo por ese camino y la energía exploto, Po se alejó de un salto e Izanamy se levanto, Pang golpeó el suelo con las palmas y dos rocas de tres metros se levantaron rodeando a Izanamy, Pang aplaudió y las rocas golpearon a Izanamy déjalo atrapado, Po apareció detrás de ella dandole un golpe con una descarga de energía dorada, Pang grito de dolor pero se giró dandole una patada a Po en la cara, se acercó y le dio un golpe con la palma derecha justo en el estomago, soltó una esfera de energía naranja y esta exploto con fuerza en el cuerpo de Po-

Po había sido alejado por la fuerza de la explosión y termino de pie con una leves heridas, Pang grito extendiendo los brazos a los lados formó cinco esferas de energía color naranja, las lanzó estirando los brazos, las esferas fueron hacia Po y el solo se cruzó de brazos para defenderse, las esferas chocaron causando una fuerte explosión, Po trató de contener la explosión pero comenzó a ganar heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo, Pang sonrio y estiro los brazos hacia arriba para hacer otra esfera, pero en eso la tierra tembló y en las rocas detrás de ella comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo y dorado, las rocas se destruyeron revelando la forma gigante de Izanamy su Bankai, el lobo avanzó corriendo y atrapó a Po en su boca, Izanamy lo dejo entrar dentro de su energía y Po comenzó a despertar-

¿Ya te cansaste? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aún no me falta mucho -dijo Po sonriendo, detrás de ellos Pang Ping comenzó a expulsar más poder formando un gran gato hecho de energía- también es maestra del chi...¿Que todos se pusieron deacuerdo o que?

-El gato avanzó y el lobo también, los dos animales chocaron sus cabezas en el aire dejando una onda de impacto, el gato se puso a dos patas mientras Pang Ping se paró en el suelo, golpeó el suelo y de las rocas se formaron serpientes largas y grandes que sujetaron al lobo de sus brazos, muñecas, piernas, tobillos y cuello, el lobo trato de moverse por dentro Izanamy estaba forcejeando para moverse, el gato le dio un golpe en la cara y luego otro en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó pero Po tuvo una idea, Pang se elevó más en el aire dejando que las rocas y el palacio se fueran juntando en el cuerpo del gato haciendo que sus patas estuvieran cubiertas de rocas igual que su cuerpo solo en el torso-

¿Es una broma de mal gusto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, siguió tratando de moverse pero en eso sintió como Po lo sujetó de la espalda- ¿qué harás?

¡Una locura! -Po se dio y comenzó a expulsar su chi dorado cubriendo a Izanamy, el pecho del lobo brillo de un color dorado, de repente el cuerpo del lobo se cubrió de llamas doradas, en sus patas apareció una protección dorada con forma de armadura China con aspecto de escamas de dragón, el lobo se paró a dos patas mientras el fuego seguía creciendo en el, se formó una especie de cubierta como un pantalón dorado hasta la cintura, en su pecho apareció una camisa dorada pero era una armadura que siguió bajando hasta formar una protección en la cintura y a los lados, el pecho estaba cubierto y sin mangas, en los brazos desde las palmas hasta los codos apareció una armadura dorada de escamas de dragón, en los hombros apareció un par de hombreras ovaladas, en la cabeza apareció la cara de un dragón simulando ser un casco con bigotes en la frente, era una armadura China con forma de dragón- a esto lo llamo Fusión

¡Me encanta esto! -Izanamy sonrió mientras que Pang Ping estaba molesta-

¡No me detendrán con eso! -Pang Ping grito expulsando más poder, el cuerpo del gato pasó a ser naranja, avanzó y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal con el puño izquierdo encendido en llamas, el lobo levanto el brazo derecho formando una esfera dorada y roja, la esfera se expandió formando una katana japonesa de mango roja y hoja dorada-

¡Mangetsu Dorada del Dragón! -dijeron los dos guerreros, el gato lanzó el golpe y el lobo bajo el cuerpo, tomó la espada con las dos manos haciendo que la hoja ardiera en llamas rojas y doradas, el lobo avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente soltando una flama roja y dorada cortando al gato por la mitad del cuerpo y el brazo derecho del gato, las llamas avanzaron cortando casi toda la ciudad que estaba enfrente de ellos, los rayos sonaron con fuerza, se creó un viento fuerte hecho por el ataque y la onda de destruccion siguió hasta dejar un corte en la isla, Pang Ping recibió parte del impacto recibiendo el corte en el pecho pero este era ligero y no profundo, escupió sangre mientras caía en las rocas, el lobo aún estaba en su pose pero se deshizo y los dos guerreros fueron cayendo en picada, los aldeanos que estaban saliendo de la isla estaban viendo como el gran lobo con armadura de dragón se deshacía en el campo, los demás maestros de Kung fu que estaban en la espalda del tigre de Byakun estaban sorprendidos viendo el daño y poder que habían hecho-

Eso fue impresionante -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Extraordinario diría yo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, Po e Izanamy cayeron al suelo cansados y riéndose-

Hay que admitir que eso estuvo bueno ¿cómo se te ocurrió? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Pues no estaba del todo seguro que funcionaría pero veo que sí porque logramos una función sincronizada -dijo Po sonriendo- ahora solo falta irnos de este lugar

Po lo estuve pensando mucho pero no sé si podamos parar la isla -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Tú ten fe -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos suspiraron mientras en el suelo todos los aldeanos fueron partiendo a un lugar seguro-

Ustedes lleven a esta gente a un lugar seguro yo ir a ver qué más paso haya arriba -dijo Byakun tranquilo y los demás asintieron, Byakun regresó corriendo con Po e Izanamy, llego rápido y los dos estaban viendo el lugar de la destruccion- ¡Waou eso estuvo increíble!

Si lo sabemos -dijeron los dos sonriendo- pero ¿qué pasó con Pang Ping? -dijo Po serio, las rocas más alejadas se movieron revelando a Pang Ping, ella levanto una roca usando sus poderes pero solo la pudo mover unos pocos metros, su cabeza estaba sangrando mucho, su ojo derecho estaba cerrado y derramando algo de sangre, en el pecho tenía una cortada en forma diagonal en el centro, ella se movió un poco pero cayó al suelo respirando de forma agitada- sigue viva pero...

Ya no le quedan energías -dijo Izanamy serio, los tres se fueron acercando a ella pero la tierra tembló un poco y los dos se quedaron estáticos, volvió a temblar y la isla comenzó a moverse un poco- ¿qué significa esto?

Es mi plan...-dijo Pang Ping entre respiraciones cortadas- si me...muero...la isla...se cae..caerá...sobre..China -se rió un poco y tosió sangre- mi ambición se cumplirá al fin...todo..arderá..todo gracias a los supuestos guardianes...pero..la mejor parte es...queso yo muero podré volver del...mundo de los espíritus...una vez más

Te equivocas si mueres no podrás volver nunca más -dijo Izanamy serio- en el monte Fuji hay un sello puesto por Izanagi el dios de la creación de Japón, ahí encontré que el sello estaba roto y muchos espíritus malignos trataron de salir que los tuve que contener por horas, cuando finalmente termine el sello se restableció, el mundo de los espíritus está sellado ya no podrás volver al mundo de los vivos Pang Ping

¡¿Qué?! -Pang Ping grito sorprendida pero escupió sangre- te maldigo...tú...

Soy el Guerrero del sol -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Pang Ping se enojo-

Dinos ¿cómo lo detenemos? -Byakun estaba molesto viendo a Pang Ping-

Ya les dije que no se puede ahora mismo la isla está cayendo...-Pang Ping estaba en lo cierto la isla estaba cayendo a un gran velocidad y comenzó a cubrirse de fuego en la base- ya es tarde...

¡Nunca es demasiado tarde! -Po grito desesperado- ¡vengan chicos tenemos que parar una isla! -los tres fueron corriendo por las calles hasta llegar al limite y liberaron sus formas gigantes de energía, los tres fueron a la base de la isla, expulsaron energía y sujetaron la energía con sus garras - ¡No pasarás de aquí! - los tres estaban tratando de elevarla usando todas sus fuerzas, más lejos estaban todos los aldeanos y amigos de los guerreros, los tres estaban usando toda la fuerza de sus músculos pero parecía que no funcionaba, la isla estaba ganado más velocidad-

¡Esfuérzate Po! -Tigresa grito mientras Po aplicaba más fuerza-

¡Tú puedes Izanamy no te rindas! -Clent grito mientras Izanamy usaba la fuerza que le quedaba-

¡No te atrevas a perder Byakun! -Kira grito preocupada mientras Byakun siguió empujando-

¡No pueden perder chicos! -Boa grito- ¡si pierden toda China estará condena miles de vidas también! -Leo grito, los tres estaban sintiendo que fuego se esparcía y ardía con más fuerza, mientras tanto en Japón Hinata pudo ver cómo la isla estaba cayendo, cerró los ojos y sujetó sus manos emanando un poco de energía-

Izanamy, Po -la voz de Hinata se escucho para los dos- por favor protejan a la gente que los necesita -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido igual que Po- Izanamy tú me lo prometiste, me prometiste que nos protegerías, cúmplelo por favor -se escucho en un tono amable e Izanamy puso el ceño fruncido-

Yo soy Izanamy, ¡El Guerrero del Sol Izanamy! -grito con fuerza expulsando un fuego de su cuerpo, el lobo aulló con fuerza haciendo que las llamas lo cubrieran por completo- ¡Hay que destruir la isla! ¿Me escucharon?

Si te escuchamos -dijeron Po y Byakun serios- ¡Para proteger las vidas del mal hay que hacer sacrificios! -Po grito expulsando un gran poder dorado de su cuerpo y el dragón rugió- ¡Yo soy Po el Guerrero Dragón!

¡Un edificio se puede construir y esta ciudad será levantando de nuevo! ¡Pero las vidas de inocentes jamás se sacrifican! -Byakun grito expulsando rayos de su cuerpo- ¡Yo soy Byakun el Guerrero de las Tormentas! -El poder de los tres fue creciendo formando tres grandes resplandores, los tres fueron avanzaron destruyendo parte de la isla primero la base, el tigre de Byakun estaba lanzando varios golpes rompiendo las rocas desde la parte de abajo, Po avanzó en el aire y cayó en picada atravesando la isla desde la parte superior, siguió bajando hasta que atravesó por la parte de abajo, Izanamy siguió lanzando golpes pero veía que la isla no se deshacía tan rápido como caía-

¡Ataquemos con todo nuestro poder juntos! -los tres quedaron en tres puntos diferentes de la isla en la zona baja, Byakun estiro los brazos formando una esfera de color azul, Po comenzó a formar una esfera de fuego dorado en la boca del dragón, Izanamy quedo en la pose del Kamehameha mientras el lobo ardía y se cubría en llamas, los tres gritaron disparando sus ataques directo a la isla, la base de la isla se cubrió de un brillo dorado y fue destruyendose por las fuerzas de los tres Guerreros, todo el brillo dorado se fue expandiendo más y más hasta que cubrió casi toda la isla, en la parte de la ciudad Pang Ping solo vio el gran brillo dorado cubriendo todo, ese resplandor se vio en toda China y parte de Japón-

La exclamación del universo hecha por tres guardianes de nivel maestro -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, en el palacio de Jade Ichihime abrazo más a su hijo viendo el gran resplandor-

La ciudad imperial será destruida -dijo Ichihime sorprendida, los demás vieron el gran resplandor, la ciudad imperial fue destruida junto a toda la isla y los restos fueron cayendo al agujero, Pang Ping fue bañada por el brillo dorado hasta desaparecer, el agujero donde antes estaba la ciudad imperial fue llenado por las cenizas de lo que antes fue, el resplandor siguió en el cielo mientras los que estaban cerca quedaron cegados por la luz, después de una hora lo único que quedaba en el aire eran las figuras de los tres guardianes en su forma gigante, los tres llegaron al suelo y regresaron a sus formas normales y quedaron sentados en el suelo-

¿Por qué...presiento..que voy a morir...apenas regrese al palacio? -dijo Po nervioso viendo las naves regresar-

Hay el maestro Leo me va a regañar de aquí hasta que muera...-dijo Byakun asustado-

Po ahora que recuerdo...¿es cierto que tuviste un hijo con la princesa? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Po abrió los ojos quedando en congelado y palido- se te había olvidado...también ¿cómo se lo piensas explicar a Tigresa?

¡Estoy muerto! ¡Definitivamente estoy muerto! -Po grito y lloro en el suelo, apenas una nave voladora bajo Tigresa bajo y avanzó corriendo a una gran velocidad seguida de Kira, Byakun y Po se sorprendieron bastantes, ambas hembras abrazaron a su pareja quedando encima de el-

Gracias por salvarnos! -dijeron las hembras sonriendo y llorando un poco, ambos machos sonrieron y le regresaron el abrazo a su novia, Izanamy sonrio y comenzó a darse vuelta para irse, Po se tambaleó un poco y Byakun cayó de rodillas al suelo-

¿Po qué tienes? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Byakun ¿te sientes bien? -dijo Kira preocupada- no me digas que usaste todo tu poder

Me temo que si debíamos destruir la isla entera y por eso me quede sin energía -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Kira lo lamento pero lo destruimos todo

Es verdad en verdad lo lamentamos pero no había otra salida -dijo Po tranquilo pero con la mirada baja- lamentamos a ver destruido sus hogares y todo

¿Están bromeando? -dijo Leo sonriendo- salvaron a toda China de una destruccion catastrófica, que importan las casas y el palacio del difunto emperador, lo más importante es que todos están vivos nos han salvado guardianes -Leo se puso en forma de reverencia- ¡Gracias guardianes!

¡Gracias guardianes! -dijeron todos los aldeanos, maestros de Kung fu todos estaban dandole reverencia a Po y Byakun-

Las casas se pueden reconstruir, el palacio levantarse nuevamente pero la vida de las personas nunca podrá recuperarse demos gracias al maestro Po, al maestro Byakun y al maestro Izanamy por su gran esfuerzo el día de hoy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, vio a los dos machos pero noto que Izanamy no estaba ni sus amigos- ¿dónde está Izanamy?

Se fue...-Po vio a los lados topándose solamente con los aldeanos- ese tipo siempre hace sus salidas dramáticas -se rió un poco- vengan todos vamos al palacio de Jade a comer y descansar -Po dio un paso pero cayó un poco siendo sujetado por Tigresa-

Po tu energía se acabo -dijo Tigresa sería- yo te ayudaré vamos al palacio -Tigresa lo cargo y lo puso en su hombro derecho, todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta a Byakun se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa, todos estaban lanzado murmullos sobre lo que estaban viendo-

Es muy fuerte -decían algunos- a mí me daría algo de pena eso...si puede cargar a un panda debe ser extremadamente fuerte

Tigresa...-Po estaba sonrojado por cómo estaba siendo cargado-

Byakun, James, Boa, maestro Leo y tu niña vengan al palacio de Jade para que traten sus heridas usaremos las máquinas voladoras para ir más rápido y llevar a las personas a un poblado más cercano y que puedan recuperarse -dijo Tigresa sería-

Si señora -dijeron todos los mencionados nerviosos, Byakun estaba abrazando a Kira con fuerza y temblaba de miedo igual que ella-

Esa tigresa tiene mucha fuerza y se ve agresiva -dijo Kira nerviosa-

Y es el ser más peligroso que se puede conocer -dijo Byakun nervioso- de solo hacerla enfadar pierdes la cara -los demás asintieron y la siguieron a las naves voladoras para irse, con Izanamy el llego a Japón más rápido gracias a sus amigos, el estaba en la base de la nave recostado en el marco-

Gracias por llevarme chicos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Descuida ya hiciste mucho el día de hoy mereces un descanso -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Ahora todos pueden volver a descansar en paz el sello esta intacto de nuevo y no hay más fugas todo volverá la normalidad -dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras manejaba la nave-

Yo no diría todo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Po tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones a su futura esposa y unas muy graves y serias -se dio un poco, los demás escucharon lo que James le había dicho a Izanamy cuando se encontraron, después de una hora la nave había llegado a Japón y a la aldea, ellos bajaron, Bruce ayudo a caminar a Izanamy porque él ya no tenía energía, apenas se acercó a la puerta se topó con Luceli y Hinata las cuales se alegraron de verlo- estoy en casa

Y nos alegra verte -dijeron ambas hembras sonriendo de verlo con vida, las dos lo abrazaron sintiendo que estaba vivo débil pero vivo, esa tarde todos atendieron sus heridas, comieron y descansaron un poco, todo iba normal hasta que la princesa se enteró lo que le había pasado a su padre y a su casa-

Entonces todo fue sacrificado -dijo Ichihime deprimida y Po asintio, todos estaban en una sala de la clínica, Byakun y Po tenían vendado la mayoría del cuerpo por sus heridas- pero bueno les agradezco que hayan salvado a la gente se que debió ser una decisión difícil pero fue la mejor y la más correcta gracias -los dos machos asintieron- ahora señorita Tigresa hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted -Po apretó los dientes y el trasero nervioso mientras sentía que su cuerpo sudaba con fuerza- vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo -Tigresa asintio y empujó su silla con ella hasta el patio del palacio _"estoy bien pero bien bien Jodido"_ Po pensó asustado-

Bien su alteza de ¿que quiere hablar conmigo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo lo más amable que podía-

Es sobre mi bebe y su futuro -dijo Ichihime tranquila- verá primero que nada lo que le voy a decir es algo muy serio y espero que por favor tenga la madurez para aceptarlo -Tigresa asintio- bien este bebe es Ichirou mi hijo y su padre...es..Po -Tigresa se quedo helada y sentía como las piernas le querían fallar- pero no piense mal, no vengo a quitártelo ni nada, no lo amo solo fue cosa de una sola noche

¿Cómo quiere que me sienta? ¿ feliz? Po le dio un hijo antes que a mí, me siento traicionada -dijo Tigresa deprimida- yo no sé que...pensar...yo...

Sé que es una gran noticia pero entiende que él te ama a ti, yo tengo un deber con mi pueblo y mi hijo, pero entiende el se quiere casar contigo -dijo Ichihime sería y Tigresa estaba dolida y se sentó en el suelo- por favor no actúe solo por actuar trate de comprenderme, no le pido que se haga responsable solo que me apoye...además esto pasó mucho antes de que ustedes se volvieran novios...

Es verdad es verdad...-Tigresa lloro un poco- el tenía una vida antes que yo...llegara..y esto no es algo fácil de digerir -lo pensó un momento y se levanto- tengo que hablar con Po -se fue directo a ver a Po el cual estaba solo- Po dime una cosa ¿me amas?

Si claro que te amo con todo mi corazón -dijo Po sorprendido-

Entonces ¿por qué le diste un hijo a la princesa y no a mí? -Tigresa estaba llorando-

No fue planeado, ella me pidió que le quitara su virginidad y yo acepté pero no me entere del bebe hasta hoy -dijo Po serio- Tigresa sé que te duele y te sientes traicionada pero yo te amo, me quiero casar contigo, no con Ichihime, eso fue solo una aventura...perdóname -Tigresa tomó la mano de Po y asintio-

Te lo perdono pero con una condición -dijo Tigresa sería-

La que sea -dijo Po sonriendo-

Quiero que me des un bebe -dijo Tigresa sería y Po se sorprendió- quiero tener un bebe tuyo Po

Todos los que quieras -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa lo abrazo-

Pero de todas maneras te voy a torturar un poco -Po abrió los ojos sorprendido-


	23. Chapter 23

**Pasando el tiempo, nostalgia y nacimientos**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Po, Izanamy y Byakun destruyeron la ciudad imperial junto a las ambiciones de Pang Ping, ahora mismo todos los que habían escapado del otro mundo eran perseguidos para enviarlos de regreso, pero solo quedaba en las manos de Izanamy, el había estado recorriendo toda la isla de Japón buscando más amenazas pero de momento todo estaba tranquilo, mientras tanto en China, las reparaciones o la reconstrucción de la ciudad imperial estaba en una fase de planeación, en diferentes ciudades estaban mandando recursos y ayuda para levantar de nuevo la ciudad, los guardianes estaban ayudando lo mejor posible mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Po estaba enfrentando su reto más difícil de todos y eso era...complacer a Tigresa hasta tener un bebe, ese mismo día Po salió por la puerta principal corriendo agitado, tenía la cara marca con garras y heridas en todo el cuerpo, se veía muy pálido y cansado-

¡¿Po dónde estás?! -a Po se le erizo la piel y su mirada se puso morada- ¡no te podrás ocultar apenas estoy entrando en calor! -Po salió corriendo por su vida lo mejor que pudo pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, cayó de boca en los escalones del palacio y comenzó a rodar en los miles escalones, rebotó en la mayoría hasta llegar al suelo de cara y la mitad del cuerpo doblado, se quejó y se levanto colocando sus huesos en su lugar- ¡Po! ¡¿En dónde estás?! -Po apretó los dientes y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo-

¡Corre Po! ¡Corre Po! ¡Mueve las piernas gangoso! -Po se estaba gritando a sí mismo estaba viendo que más adelante había un bosque y sonrio pensando que estaba a salvo, entro corriendo y entonces al fondo encontró un lago- ¡me salve! -grito sonriendo sonriendo y entonces apareció frente a él, cuando la figura cayó frente a él dejó una onda de impacto y el suelo tembló un poco, Po cayó al suelo sentado temblando un poco, entonces del humo apareció Tigresa sonriendo soltando un ronroneo- maldición...-Po sonrio temblando un poco-

¿A dónde ibas? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se acercó a él- vamos Po tenemos todo el día para nosotros la emperatriz no está y los demás fueron a ayudarla

Yo solo quería nadar un poco -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- además me duele mucha la espalda por tus garras

Pero no te quejaste cuando la princesa te lo pidió hace meses ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y Po comenzó a llorar derramando lágrimas- bueno idea el de venir aquí -Tigresa se comienza a abrir la camisa y sujetó a Po del pie derecho con la cola para comenzar a jalarlo, mientras se quitaba la camisa revelando su busto vendado, Po estaba aguado y derramando lágrimas en forma de cascadas, " _Mama ya sé que diste tu vida para que yo viviera pero muy pronto me reuniré contigo por complacer a mi prometida_ " pensó Po llorando un poco- vamos Po que ya falta poco lo presiento -Tigresa sonrió mientras Po resaba por su vida, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba recorriendo unas montañas el solo, estaba en su forma de Bankai, no el lobo gigante, si no su tercera forma el lobo blanco con ojos rojos, salto a una roca más alejada mientras veía el bosque-

No hay nada inusual -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, deshizo la transformación y se sentó en el suelo, usaba su traje y gabardina blanca, se su camisa saco un rollo y una pluma de ave con un caja negra- bitácora, han pasado dos meses desde el ataque de Pang Ping registro no hay nada fuera de lo normal ni hay enemigos que salieron del inframundo -termino de anotar y guardo las cosas- bien creo que mejor regreso a casa -solo desapareció y apareció en la zona baja, comenzó a correr de forma rápida, después de un rato escucho el sonido de un águila y elevó la vista, sobre el estaba un águila con un traje verde con dl símbolo de la familia- Mirei ¿qué pasa? -el águila bajo rápido y el estén ido su brazo derecho para verla-

¡Hay problemas Izanamy sama! -dijo Mirei nerviosa- ¡Hinata sama a comenzado con él labor de parto debe ir a verla ahora mismo! -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas lo más rápido que pudo, aplicó energía pasando a su forma de guardián fase dos, siguió corriendo y llego rápido a la aldea, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al palacio y vio una fila de sus amigos formados afuera-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy grito llegando a la puerta pero una bola de fuego rompió la puerta y el la atrapó en sus manos- ¡¿qué es esto?! -aplicó fuerza y desvió la esfera al cielo y termino explotando en el aire, cuando se fijó solo quedaba aire caliente y radiación- ¿quién me...? -no termino de hablar porque Bruce había sido lanzado hacia él y el lo atrapó en sus brazos- ¡Bruce! -Brice estaba inconsciente y quemado de la mitad de su cuerpo, el cuerpo lo tenía quemado y la melena hecha esponja de forma rizada- ¿qué tanto está pasando aquí? -lo dejo caer al suelo viendo como la enfermería estaba toda quemada-

Izanamy sama...el horror...el horror los llantos y el horror...-decía Clent en el suelo agonizando, igual que Bruce tenía algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo-

¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí?! -Izanamy grito viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros golpeados y quemados tirados en el suelo, levanto a Clent en sus brazos-

Es Hinata...ella entró en él labor...y nos golpeó a todos -dijo Clent llorando un poco, a Izanamy le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza, se escucho un rugido mezclado de un grito de parte de Hinata, Izanamy dejó caer a Clent y entro corriendo a la zona sur de la enfermería viendo a Hinata recostada en una camilla usando una bata blanca y con las piernas abiertas mientras apretaba los bordes de la cama hasta romperlos con su fuerza, Hinata grito rugiendo un poco y respiro de forma agitada-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy entró y le sujetó la mano derecha con la suya- ya tranquila ya estoy aquí descuida -Hinata grito un poco apretó la mano de Izanamy con fuerza, Izanamy se sujetó la boca y cayó de rodillas al suelo-

¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Estoy en parto desde hace media hora! -Hinata grito molesta- ¡los demás trataron de atenderme pero no soportaron los golpes, patada mordeduras y demás!

¿Mordeduras? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Hinata le mordió el brazo derecho haciendo que gritara con fuerza- ya entendí...-hizo su voz aguda y se sentó en el suelo, la puerta de enfrente se abrió revelando a uña leopardo de pechos muy grandes como de copa D usando un traje de doctora y unos lentes transparentes-

Bien veamos qué hay ahí abajo -dijo al leopardo y levanto la falda de Hinata para ver- huy si ya es hora le veo las orejitas

¡Sarenji solo dame drogas para el dolor! -Hinata grito molesta y sujetó el cuello de Izanamy con su brazo- ¡Droguenme! ¡Droguenme! -agito a Izanamy se lado a lado-

¡A mí también! -Izanamy grito mientras Hinata lo seguía moviendo todavía más fuerte-

Puja -dijo Sarenji sería y Hinata hizo algo de fuerza- eso tú puedes -se escucharon muchos gritos en la enfermería por un rayo- Izanamy - sama le ruego que deje gritar

No puedo -dijo Izanamy qujeandose ya que Hinata le tenía sujetado el brazo derecho clavando sus garras en el-

Descansa -dijo Sarenji tranquila y Hinata suspiro soltando a Izanamy el cual cayó al suelo sangrando del brazo- bueno solo un rato más respira de forma tranquila -Hinata se fue calmando un poco, Izanamy se levanto y le tallo la cabeza pero Hinata estaba sudando y respirando de forma agitada-

Tengo miedo...no...sé si pueda -dijo Hinata asustada- hay siento que el trasero me va explotar...

Tranquila recuerda eres una guerrera muy fuerte Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- todo va estar bien tu respira y tranquilízate -Hinata asintio y se dejó acariciar de momento-

¡Escúchame Gatita miedosa! ¡Más te vale pujar o yo misma te sacaré a ese bebe y lo veras nacer por tu garganta! ¡¿Quedó claro?! -Sarenji había gritado con fuerza dejando su cara roja y Hinata grito con miedo-

¡Oiga se supone que la debe calmarla no asustarla más! -Izanamy le grito sorprendido-

¡Tú cállate o te castro de manera manual! -Sarenji le grito e Izanamy se puso palido- ¡puja! -Hinata grito un poco hasta quedar agotada, se recostó respirando de forma agitada y sudando a mares, en eso Sarenji sonrio y comenzó a limpiar al bebe, Hinata se preocupo porque no escucho llorar al bebe pero en eso el bebe comenzó a llorar y Hinata soltó una lagrima, Izanamy sonrio y se sentó a su lado mientras Sarenji trai al bebe envuelto en una manta blanca- ¿la madre esta lista para verlo?

Si espere por mucho por favor panda no -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Sarenji le mostró a un pequeño tigre blanco, el pequeño tenía el pelo blanco con marcas negras como las suyas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la manga y no se podía ver bien- hola bebe...hola..mi hermoso hijo...-Hinata estaba llorando y Sarenji lo puso a su derecha mientras Hinata estaba recostada sonriendo y llorando- es un tigre como yo...-lo acercó y tallo su frente con la cabeza del pequeño, el bebe seguía llorando un poco pero se calmó al sentir el calor de su madre-

Bien ¿bajo qué nombre lo registró? -dijo Sarenji tranquila e Izanamy bajo las orejas y abrió los ojos sorprendido- necesitamos un nombre o solo ¿le pongo bebe Shiba?

Si solo bebe Shiba de momento luego pensare en su nombre -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo al bebe, Sarenji asintio y se retiró de momento- supongo que papa estará ansioso de cargar al bebe -Izanamy sonrio y asintio pero algo indesiso- vamos cárgalo

Está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, tomó al bebe con cuidado y lo cargo recostándolo en lo largo de sus brazos- están pequeño y frágil

Lo es -Hinata sonrio viendo al bebe en brazos de Izanamy- ¿tienes alguna idea para el nombre del bebe?

Tengo uno pero creo que no te va a gustar mucho -dijo Izanamy tranquilo cerrando los ojos- Long

¿Long? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- si más recuerdo Lóng significa Dragón en chino

Es solo un ejemplo pero puedes elegir usarlo como quieras -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Hinata mantuvo la mirada baja-

Si me gusta Long, está bien pero el segundo nombre debe ser lindo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ya se -sonrío y vio a Long- Long Mitsue Shiba, Long es dragón en chino y Mitsue es antorcha de luz, escoji ese nombre porque recibió tu luz Izanamy y recibió mi fuego de eso estoy segura

Es verdad durante estos dos meses ambas recibieron mis poderes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- veamos qué poderes tiene Long -sonrio y concentro algo de energía en su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Long brillo de un color rojizo- ya veo -Izanamy sonrio y luego se sorprendió de ver un fuego azul rodeando el cuerpo de Long- como lo sospechaba -el cuerpo de Long dejó de brillar y se calmo- mi poder y el tuyo se mezclaron él tendrá un fuego azul -Izanamy sonrio y le dio a Hinata su bebe- felicidades Hinata será un guerrero con un gran talento en el futuro -Hinata sonrio viendo a su hijo en sus brazos-

Si espero que tenga un buen corazón en el futuro -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las horas siguieron pasando, todos en el castillo pasaron a saludar y felicitar a Hinata por su bebe-

¡¿Donde está mi nuevo bisnieto?! -dijo Cirenio riendo un poco y entro a la enfermería para ver a Long en los brazos de su madre- hay que alivio salió igualito a ti Hinata -algunos se rieron un poco, Luceli sonrio y estrechó su mano con la de la sonriendo, algunos trajeron regalos para el bebe como ropa o cosas que necesitaría en el futuro, Izanamy no la dejo sola ni una vez, ya era de noche y Hinata seguía recostada en la cama- Izanamy no es necesario que estés aquí yo voy a estar bien

No Hinata, el parto fue muy largo y cansado en cierto punto -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y sonriendo- necesitas descansar recuerda que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, duerme un poco yo cuidaré a Long durante la noche -Hinata sonrio y cerró los ojos un momento, Izanamy espero media hora y Hinata se durmió profundamente, Izanamy se levanto de la silla donde estaba y fue a ver a Long recostado en su cuna " _así que este es el hijo de Hinata,sin duda se parece mucho a ella pero no veo rasgos de panda a pesar de que ya lo bañaron no me dijeron si vieron algo raro en el, también parece que absorbió bastante de mi poder y el fuego de Hinata pero note algo diferente en el, por un momento pensé que había nuevo guardián_ " pensó Izanamy serio, Long se movió un poco y se dio la vuelta dando una patada, Izanamy se rió un momento " _sin duda saco el espíritu de pelea de los Shiba_ " Long se movía un poco inquieto e Izanamy se tapo la boca para no reír-

Sin duda es idéntico a Hinata -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- que bueno que no fue niña o tendría que pasar muchos problemas -susurro un poco mientras se sentaba en el suelo viendo la luna- creo que han pasado ya muchos años -sonrío viendo a Long- muchos años desde que Hinata se unió a la familia

 **Recuerdo-** años atrás en la aldea Shiba se estaba escuchando la risa de unos niños en el campo de entrenamiento se vio a un pequeño León corriendo siguiendo una pelota, el León no parecía tener más de cinco años, se escucho la risa de otros niños más y el León volteo a ver a un lobo pequeño de cinco años corriendo a cuatro patas, el cachorro de lobo tenía la cara blanca y el pelo de la cabeza negro y largo en puntas, los dos usaban trajes de entrenamiento, el León tenía una playera amarilla y el lobo una playera roja y negra, él lobo salto y tomó la pelota en sus manos, giró en el suelo y la levanto-

La gane -dijo el pequeño lobo- yo gano así que tú invitas el agua Bruce

No es justo Izanamy tú me saltaste por la espalda -dijo Bruce el pequeño León algo molesto e inflando las mejillas- la revancha una vez más y tu invitaras el agua

Primero quítamela -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levantando la pelota, Bruce se puso a cuatro patas gruñendo pero solo hacía sonar su lengua dentro de la boca- huy el gatito hará miau -Bruce respiro hondo y abrió la boca tratando de rugir pero solo le salieron gruñidos de gatos- jajaja aún no puedes rugir Bruce aún eres un niño

Tú también eres un niño y no puedes aullar -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco- ¿qué dije de divertido?

Sencillo nosotros los lobos podemos aullar desde nacimiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se puso a cuatro patas y aulló con calma, volvió a aullar- ¿lo vez? -se escucho un aullido respondiendo al aullido de Izanamy- ¿papi? -los dos vieron a una pequeña loba de cinco años de pelo blanco en el cuello y cara con el pelo de la cabeza de color negro pero lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo con una flor en el moño, usaba un kimono de color rosado con una cinta azul en la cintura- es Luceli

Escuche un aullido así que vine a ver qué pasaba -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿No será que viniste par ver a Izanamy? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Callate que asco -dijo Luceli sonrojada- a mí no me gustan los niños -saco la lengua burlándose de Bruce- mejor vamos a jugar -los dos asintieron y comenzaron a jugar con la pelota un rato, mientras Izanamy levanto las orejas al escuchar un ruido detrás de él, se dio la vuelta pero solo vio los arbustos, la pelota rebotó encima de su cabeza y fue rodando al arbusto, el siguió la pelota hasta los arbustos y metió la cabeza para buscarla, siguió moviéndose un poco hasta que su nariz choco con algo, levanto la cabeza para toparse con una pequeña tigresa blanca de ojos verdes, era Hinata como de 4 años a lo mucho, los dos tenían las narices pegadas viéndose sorprendidos-

Hola -dijo Izanamy de forma tímida -

Hola -dijo Hinata nerviosa y se separó con un leve sonrojo- encontré este ¿es tuyo? -le mostró la pelota que tenía en las manos, usaba un vestido de color rojo con una sienta amarilla en la cintura-

Si es nuestra la lance con mucha fuerza y termino en el arbusto -dijo Luceli sonriendo y tomó la pelota- oye ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

¿Jugar con ustedes? -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Si vamos y por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Me llamo Hinata pero no tengo apellido -dijo de forma tímida, Luceli la tomo de una mano y la llevo con ellos a jugar, la tarde pasó y llego el atardecer, todos estaban sentados en circulo hablando entre ellos cuando se escucho el aullido de un lobo seguido del rugido de un tigre-

Nos tenemos que ir -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- mi mama ya está rugiendo

Y mi hermano me está llamando -dijo Luceli sonriendo- pero nos veremos mañana Hinata

Si yo estaré por aquí lo juro -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los tres se despidieron y se fueron al castillo, a la mañana siguiente como prometieron se toparon con Hinata la cual los espero ahí, estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que apareció una tigresa parecida a Hinata y con los mismos ojos que ella, ella era Hisana la madre de Hinata, se disculpó con los niños y se llevó a Hinata en sus brazos rumbo a la aldea, los tres niños llegaron al castillo y se toparon con la madre de Izanamy, Torana-

Niños escuchen hoy tenemos una invitada y su hija pero la niña se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo -dijo Torana tranquila y los niños asintieron- quiero que la traten bien -los niños asintieron y fueron a su cuarto unos minutos después llegó Hisana acompañada de Hinata- Hisana

Torana tengo un gran favor que pedirte -dijo Hisana sería y Torana asintio, después de un rato la mama de Hinata la busco y ella se arrodilló frente a ella- Hinata mi amor escúchame bien debes quedarte aquí en el castillo de la familia Shiba mama debe salir por mucho tiempo

¿Cuánto tiempo mami? Llévame contigo -dijo Hinata triste pero su madre comenzó a llorar un poco-

Oh mi niña -Hisana cargo a Hinata en sus brazos y la abrazo- prométeme que serás una buena niña y que serás parte de esta familia

Si mami -dijo Hinata triste y sin entender mucho, Hisana le aplicó unos puntos de presión a Hinata y la dejo dormida, la cargo y se la entregó a la Torana-

Cuidala muy bien es mi más grande tesoro -dijo Hisana llorando y Torana asintio triste, Hisana le dio un beso a Hinata en la frente y se fue corriendo bajo la oscuridad de la noche, después de eso Hinata no recordaba a su madre y siguió su vida en el palacio Shiba - **fin del recuerdo-**

Hinata nunca recordó nada hasta ahora siguió pensando que había sido adoptaba por el abuelo y creció aquí como muchos de mis compañeros -dijo Izanamy serio y suspiro viéndola noche, Long se movió un poco e Izanamy lo arrullo- durante meses le di mi energía y mírate ahora estás con nosotros -sonrío y se sentó en suelo, suspiro un momento para sentarse en el suelo, espero por horas hasta la mañana siguiente que Hinata se levanto y él tenía ojeras por haber tenido que cuidar a Long toda la noche- hola

¿No dormiste en toda la noche? -dijo Hinata sorprendida e Izanamy nego mientras Long estaba en sus brazos ya despierto- bueno dámelo y tu ve a dormir y a cuidar a Luceli pero ya

Sí señor -dijo Izanamy algo lelo y medio dormido pero perdido en su mundo, después de un momento Hinata se quedó cuidando a su bebe, ya se podía mover mejor-

Sabes sacaste mis ojos hijo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, el bebe seguía despierto y moviéndose un poco- jeje pero tienes la energía de todo un Shiba, sabes ese lobo es tu papá pero adoptivo tu padre biológico bueno esa es otra historia -Hinata suspiro y vio por la ventana- hay Po las cosas que hicimos juntos y todo lo que pudimos hacer...pero tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía

 **Recuerdo-** Hinata tenía 16 años ella estaba recorriendo la aldea como era su tarea, salto de techo en techo cargando una katana de mango rojo con guardia de plata, respiró profundamente y sonrio-

Qué hermoso día -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se escucharon quejas detrás de ella y ella volteo a ver de quién se trataba- vaya que eres algo lento Po -detrás de ella estaba Po de 17 años, estaba usando un traje de entrenamiento con unos mechones en su cabeza- vamos panda camina

Para ti es fácil decirlo tú eres una tigresa entrenada yo solo soy un yo -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata camino hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse-

Vamos con algo debes empezar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo jaló junto con ella y los dos fueron corriendo entre los tejados hasta llegar a una esquina de la barrera los dos llegaron y se sentaron en ella para ver más a lo lejos, apenas era el atardecer y Hinata estaba sonriendo maravillada- me encanta esta parte de mi trabajo

Si es realmente lindo aquí -dijo Po sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y vio como los niños estaban jugando en medio del pueblo jugando entre ellos pero lo que le llamaba la atención es que había muchos animales con el color mezclado o apariencias similares, por ejemplo había una tigresa con el pelaje moteado, su cuerpo y apariencia eran como los de una tigresa de bengala pero su pelo era casi gris y moteado como el de un leopardo- oye ahora que me doy cuenta aquí hay muchos niños que son...

Mestizos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió con algo de pena- eso es porque en nuestra aldea existe la idea liberal de que puedes enamorarte de quién tú quieras no tiene que ser alguien de tu misma especie -Po abrió los ojos sorprendido-

Entonces si yo...dijera...que...te quiero...o me gustas no sería mal visto -dijo Po sonrojado y Hinata se sonrojo poniéndole atención- eh es decir hipotéticamente claro -sonrío sonrojado y Hinata se decepciono un poco-

Bueno no, no habría nada de malo Po -dijo Hinata viendo a otro lado pero Po entendió ese semblante que puso, el recuerdo pasó a otro tiempo y habían pasado algunos meses, Hinata estaba entrenando como siempre y Po se acercó a ella- ¿qué pasa Po?

¿Hinata quieres ir conmigo al festival de la primavera más tarde conmigo? -dijo Po sonrojado y nervioso-

Claro me encantaría -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, Po asintio feliz y se fue a preparar y a descansar, más tarde esa noche Po estaba usando un traje de entrenamiento de color Dojo con un pantalón azul, se escucharon unos pasos y Hinata aparecio usando un vestido blanco o yukata de color azul con detalles de color amarillo y una cinta roja en la cintura-

Estas hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo encantado, Hinata sonrio y asintio mostrando que estaba un poco maquillada- ¿nos vamos? -le extendió el brazo derecho y ella lo abrazo, los dos comenzaron a recorrer el pueblo viendo las cosas que habían traído, juegos, comida y demás, Hinata vio unos molinos de juguete de varios colores, estos estaban girando mientras Hinata sonreía, Po se acercó a ella, noto que estaban solos y la abrazo por la espalda pasando sus manos por su vientre-

¿Qué...que...que haces Po? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada, Po estaba embriagado por su aroma pero más que nada no quería soltarla- ¿Po?

Estas hermosa muy hermosa Hinata -dijo Po sonando serio pero estaba sonrojado-

Gracias...pero...yo..-Hinata se dio la vuelta topándose con la mirada sería de Po- me tienes...que

Hinata yo...-Po levanto un poco la voz y Hinata le puso atención- Hinata yo...te...te amo...-los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y ella sonrió sonrojada y feliz- dime

Yo también te amo panda tonto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po sonrio contento y Hinata lo apague atrayendo a ella- mi panda tontito -le dio un beso en sus labios, para ambos había sido su primer beso, la escena cambio y Hinata y Po estaban en un cuarto a oscuras, Po se acercó y le abrió el vestido a Hinata revelando su busto, Hinata se sonrojo solo dejando que Po la viera un momento- no mires tanto me da pena...

Solo me gusta admirar tu belleza -dijo Po sonriendo, la recostó en la cama y le dio un beso, la noche paso entre caricias y besos, con forme el tiempo pasó los dos fueron llevando su relación y lo siguiente fue que Po y Hinata estaban en un bote alejándose de la isla, en la orilla estaban Luceli, Bruce, Izanamy y los demás levantando el brazo despidiéndose de ellos, la isla fue desapareciendo y Po la tomo de la mano para que ella lo viera- te amo

Yo también te amo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras navegaban en el barco, el tiempo pasó y Hinata estaba en la ciudad imperial junto a Po, los dos habían recorrido gran parte viendo las cosas hasta que escucharon el grito de algunos aldeanos, Hinata fue corriendo viendo que un orfanato muy grande de al menos dos pisos se estaba quemando- Po rápido ve por ayuda yo iré a sacarlos

Espera no pienso dejarte ir sola, te vas a lastimar -dijo Po serio-

Po mi elemento es el fuego no me va a pasar nada y escucho que hay un niño ahí dentro -dijo Hinata sería- ve por ayuda y yo sacaré a quien pueda -Po asintio y se fue corriendo sintiendo dudas mientras Hinata veía el edificio frente a ella-

 _Nunca entendiste mi forma de pensar ¿verdad?_ -Hinata corrió entre la multitud y entro tirando la puerta principal, todo el lugar estaba en llamas y escucho los gritos de una niña adentro, ella siguió corriendo y subió por las escaleras, pero a medida que corría estas se deshacían, ella corrió en los muros a dos patas y salto cayendo al otro extremo rodando por el suelo, estaba en la segunda planta, el lugar se estaba llenando de fuego y humo- ¡Sigue gritando yo trataré de llegar a ti! ¡Sigue gritando! -Hinata escucho los gritos de la niña atrapada en un cuarto, se acercó a vernos que la puerta tenía una viga tirada envuelta en fuego, la viga estorbaba para abrir la puerta-

No te asustes te voy a sacar -Hinata grito y la niña siguió llorando, Hinata concentro las llamas formando una espada de fuego- ¡Getsuga Tenshou! -lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de fuego que cortó la viga y parte de la puerta, Hinata avanzó corriendo, salto y giró dandole una patada a lo que quedaba de la puerta, los restos cayeron al suelo y Hinata buscó a la niña-¡¿Pequeña donde estás?! -vio un armario de madera y le arrancando la puerta de un jalón viendo a una pequeña oveja de lana blanca dentro- tranquila te sacaré de aquí -la cargo y la abrazo con fuerza, comenzó a correr tratando de salir entre el fuego, el suelo se deshizo bajo sus pies y Hinata cayó al suelo de la planta baja cayendo de espaldas, mientras todo en la habitación estaba rodeado por el fuego- ¿estás bien? -vio a la oveja la cual seguía asustada en sus brazos y ella asintió, Hinata trataba de buscar una forma de salir pero no podía ver bien por el fuego, solo le quedo abrazar a la niña en sus brazos esperando que algo pasara y algo pasó, en un momento las llamas se fueron haciendo más bajas y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba caminando hacia ella con la espada en su mano-

 _¿Izanamy?_ -pensó sorprendida, mientras Izanamy solo lanzó un corte de forma vertical lanzando una onda de viento dejando que fuego bajara su intensidad un poco-

Tu novio fue por ayuda no tarda pero Hinata estoy orgulloso, lo que hiciste fue admirable pero si en verdad quieres proteger a los inocentes aste fuerte y lleva el símbolo de la familia con honor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, lo siguiente que vio Hinata fue que una onda de viento dorado paso y las llamas se deshicieron frente a ella dandole espacio para salir a quien vio al maestro Leo frente a ella-

 _Si él tenía razón, para proteger a los inocentes y a los que no podían defenderse yo tenía que ser su protectora ese era el camino que yo quería seguir_ -Hinata ahora estaba en frente del maestro Leo el cual estaba serio mostrando la gema del fénix frente a ella-

¿Quieres tener el poder para proteger a los inocentes? ¿Quieres proteger o destruirlo todo con el fuego? -dijo Leo serio mientras Hinata estaba frente a la gema la cual brillaba- vi tu valor, tus habilidades tu potencial, tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser la guerrera fénix

Si yo quiero ser la guardiana de esta gema, quiero proteger a quienes más lo necesiten, quiero defender a los inocentes y si para eso debo elevar mi fuerza más halla de los límites que así sea -dijo Hinata sería y Leo asintio sonriendo, Hinata tomó la gema y ella se volvió la guerrera fénix-

 _Hoja la te hubieras quedado conmigo_ -Hinata tuvo un recuerdo cuando Po y ella rompieron porque Po sentía que dar la vida por ser un maestro de Kung fu era algo vacío- _si me hubieras entendido estaríamos juntos de nuevo pero yo nunca me deje de preocupar por ti_ -el siguiente recuerdo fueron cuando Hinata estaba vigilando a Po en muchas ocaciones para que siempre estuviera a salvo- **-fin del recuerdo-**

 _Esta es mi decisión Po adiós a mi primer amor_ -Hinata soltó una lagrima la cual cayó en Long mientras Izanamy llego y le dio algo de comer para que estuviera tranquila, el rato pasó y los dos estaban más cómodos juntos, mientras tanto en el Valle de La Paz había dos figuras femeninas que se estaban hacer, la primera era pequeña e iba sola, la segunda estaba acompañada de dos guardias rinocerontes cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos-

Hasta que puedo llegar por favor que mi hijo llegue al palacio de Jade -dijo la hembra dandole el pequeño niño al rinoceronte- que Tai llegó con Shifu -el rinoceronte asintio y se fue- sé que esto no lo hubieras querido pero creo que es lo mejor ya que yo no tengo nada ahora...Tai Lung...tu hijo va a casa...


	24. Chapter 24

**La decisión de Shifu**

Han pasado algunos meses durante los cuales Po, Byakun, James, Boa y los cinco furiosos ayudaban en todo lo posible para dejar la tierra de lo que anterior mente era la ciudad imperial, durante meses estuvieron tapando el suelo hasta que quedó liso, ese mismo día los demás maestros de Kung fu de China y trabajadores también empezaban a llegar en la estructura para las casas de los habitantes de la ciudad imperial, James y Boa hicieron crecer árboles y algunas plantas para tener la madera para construir casas sencillas de momento, después de un largo día todos estaban descansando en un lugar cerca del pueblo, Byakun y Po estaban usando sólo sus pantalones mientras descansaban sentados sobre un tronco, los demás estaban sudando y respirando agitados de otro extremo-

Que día más cansado -dijo Byakun cansado-

Si es verdad tuvimos que usar mucha de nuestras fuerzas para lograr sellar el agujero -dijo James sudando- después hacer crecer el árbol

Siento que mi cuerpo ya no se mueve bien -dijo Boa cansada-

Bueno lo mejor a todo esto es que la gente ya tiene casa para ir a descansar aunque solo unas pocas -dijo Grulla sonreído-

Si pero ¿dónde está Izanamy? -dijo Víbora tranquila, Po lo pensó un momento antes de contestar hasta que se acercó un rinoceronte-

¿Es verdad dónde está el Guerrero del sol? ¡Él debería estar aquí ayudando con las reparaciones de la ciudad ya que destruirla fue su idea! ¡Él tiene la culpa de que muchos en especial la emperatriz salieran afectados! -el rinoceronte estaba gritando molesto y muchos que estaban trabajando lo comenzaron a escuchar y se acercaron-

Hey calma no fue su culpa teníamos solo una elección y la usamos -dijo Po serio-

¡¿Elección?! -grito un cerdo a un lado- ¡por culpa del Guerrero del sol ya no tengo casa ni negocio! ¡Ese lobo es una amenaza a China!

¡Si es mejor que presente su cara! ¡Qué pague por lo que le hizo a nuestra ciudad! -se escucharon más gritos de todos los aldeanos- ¡Ese lobo merece la muerte! -Tigresa estaba por decir algo pero creo su vara con el símbolo del ying y el yang, le dio una vuelta y golpeó el suelo con la punta de la vara creando un eco por el sonido y una onda de energía dorada, todos quedaron callados al sentir ese poder dorado-

¡Muy bien suficiente! -Po había levantado la voz serio- entienda esto de una buena vez al menos están vivos sé que lo perdieron fue mucho pero entiendan las casas se pueden reconstruir, un palacio y dinero se pueden producir pero una vida no la podemos recuperar, la vida de todos ustedes se huvieran perdido si no hubiéramos actuado rápido, China ahora mismo podría estar dividida por el impacto de la ciudad, muchas vidas se huvieran perdido -todos fueron bajando la cabeza- ¡¿les importan más sus cosas que la vida de sus familiares y amigos?! -Po grito y todos se asustaron un poco retrocediendo por el- tu -señaló a un conejo- ¿dime que perdiste? ¿Tienes familia?

Sí señor -dijo él conejo asustado y una coneja junto a cinco niños pequeños se juntaron con el- yo perdí solo mi negocio pero mi familia fue salvada gracias a uno de los jóvenes que vino en esas máquinas voladoras -los conejos asintieron-

Ahí tienen la respuesta tal vez perdieron sus casas pero no sus vidas se que están molestos pero nosotros los guardianes de China los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos les prometo que esta ciudad se levantara de nuevo -dijo Po serio- Como maestro del palacio de Jade tienen mi palabra -todos asintieron y se fueron retirando dejando al rinoceronte que inició todo-

Sabe maestro o no maestro ese lobo debe pagar por lo que hizo -dijo el rinoceronte serio y se fue caminando tranquilo-

Déjalo Po ese rinoceronte solo debió hablar por hablar -dijo Tigresa sería- pero tiene un punto en razón ¿por qué Izanamy no viene a ayudarnos?

El lo intento pero el emperador de Japón se lo prohibió -dijo Po tranquilo- dijo que se arrodilló frente al emperador y le pidió su ayuda directamente pero el emperador se negó y dijo que si iba en contra de sus deseos del clan Shiba será desterrado e Izanamy debe ver por su familia

Lo entiendo debe estar en una situación difícil en estos momentos -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Mejor dejemos esto y vallamos al palacio Shifu e Ichihime ya se quedaron solos demasiado tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo levemente y los demás asintieron, durante algunas horas fueron caminando hasta regresar al Valle, Byakun y Tigresa detectaron algo en el aire, Byakun o río sintiendo un olor dulce-

Hay que olor más extraño huele a bebe recién nacido -dijo Byakun sonriendo- es el mismo olor que puños James cuando Boa lo regaña

Te dije que nunca comentaras eso -dijo James algo molesto y avergonzado-

Este olor se me hace familiar -dijo Tigresa sería, todos llegaron al palacio y abrieron las puertas para ver a Shifu preocupado, Ichihime sentada en las escaleras cargando a su bebe algo intranquila, Leo estaba serio y de brazos cruzados, Kira está nerviosa y escondida da detrás de una columna mientras un rinoceronte guardia tenía cargando un bebe de leopardo en las manos- maestro Shifu ¿qué está pasando y ese bebe?

¿Un bebe? -dijeron todos sorprendidos viendo al leopardo-

Po tenemos que hablar seriamente -dijo Shifu un poco serio pero nervioso-

¡Ja Po que galán tuviste otro bebe con una leopardo! -dijo Mono riendo un poco-

¡¿Otro más?! ¡Po ¿con cuantas me fuiste infiel?! -Tigresa grito molesta y Po se encogió donde estaba-

¡No te juro que no sé que está pasando! ¡Jamás estuve con una leopardo! -Po grito nervioso mientras Tigresa estaba lista para pegarle-

¡Basta! -Leo rugio un poco y los demás se calmaron- se equivocan este bebe no es de Po

Aleluya gracias al cielo -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Tigresa se quedo sería pero un poco confundida- ¿de quién es hijo? De ¿Byakun? -sonrió mientras Byakun se puso palido viendo a Kira la cual tenía una aura roja y una mirada malvada en su cara-

Tampoco -dijo Leo serio- pero un día de estos me podrían traer a un niño de Byakun -Byakun se cayo de espaldas nervioso-

Este bebe es hijo de Tai Lung -dijo Shifu decaído, Po, Tigresa, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora se quedaron sorprendidos y callados, no podían guardar su sorpresa pero Byakun, James y Boa estaban confundidos tratando de pensar que decir-

¿Quién es Tai Lung? -dijo Boa confundida-

Es algo difícil de explicar -dijo Po intranquilo- maestro Shifu creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto en privado -vio a todos y ellos asintieron- rinoceronte trae al bebe lo discutiremos todo en el salón de los héroes -el rinoceronte entro al salón con Shifu y Po cargando al bebe, Po solo cerró la puerta detrás del y los tres se sentaron para hablar- bien dinos tu versión de que está pasando

Bien cuando te convertiste en el guerrero dragon Tai Lung había escapado de presión con Catherine, Horn y Sant, pero Catherine estaba en celo y se volvió la pareja de Tai Lung, la maestra Tigresa solo quemo el cuerpo de Catherine de forma superficial pero no la mato en cambio ella terminó embarazada por Tai Lung -dijo el rinoceronte serio- el bebe no tiene mucho que nació sol un mes y su madre lo medito tantas veces que al final ella decidió dejarlo al palacio de Jade

¿Qué intención tiene dejándonos a su hijo? -dijo Shifu serio-

Ninguna, ella lo pensó hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que dejar al bebe en el palacio de Jade era la mejor opción, si lo dejaba en un orfanato jamás sería adoptado los animales como él no son adoptados por miedo -dijo el rinoceronte serio-

Está pensando cómo una madre -dijo Po serio- ella sabe bien que el bebe al crecer no recordara nada, no sabrá quién ni siquiera quienes son sus padres

Po ese niño tiene un poder oscuro muy alto puede ser una amenaza al ser entrenado -dijo Shifu serio- ¿y si se levanta en nuestra contra como lo hizo Tai Lung? -Po lo medito un momento-

El niño se quedara en el palacio pero no bajo mi cuidado será bajo el tuyo -dijo Po serio viendo a Shifu-

¿Quieres que cuide al niño? -dijo Shifu sorprendido- Po yo no puedo cuidar de un infante y más uno lleno de maldad

Rinoceronte retírate y espera afuera -dijo Po serio y el rinoceronte asintio saliendo del salón- Shifu escucha lo que pasó con Tai Lung no fue culpa de él, si no tuya por forzarlo a ser algo que no era

¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Shifu molesto pero Po levanto la mano y Shifu se quedó callado-

Primero escúchame -Po siguió con su explicación- Oogway me contó y todos sabemos porque Tai Lung traicionó y atacó al Valle, todo fue por la gema, porque él tenía el sueño de que te sintieras orgulloso de él y sintió que para acerté sentir orgulloso debía convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el guerrero dragon, pero ahí estuvo el error Shifu en vez de segarlo con la grandeza lo hubieras apoyado para que no se convirtiera en un traidor

Tienes razón -dijo Shifu decaído- amaba demasiado a Tai Lung, era mi hijo y le falle, debí ser un mejor padre, no, debí ser un padre y no un maestro

Shifu ahora puedes corregir lo que sucedió, ese bebe no tiene la culpa de los pecados de sus padres, es solo una criatura inocente que puede crecer, ser bueno y aprender -dijo Po sonriendo- Shifu si te pido que cuides al niño, no como un maestro si no como su abuelo, es porque sé que harás un buen trabajo, se suavizó conmigo y Tigresa, no puedo cuidarlo yo porque sé que Tigresa odiaría al niño por culpa al padre, eres el único al que le puedo pedir este favor Shifu -Shifu bajo las orejas y vio el bastón de Oogway-

Solo...déjame meditarlo Po -dijo Shifu decaído en su humor- y por cierto has madurado bastante

Si solo espero no llegar a ser tan misterioso como Oogway -dijo Po sonriendo, Shifu asintio y los dos salieron del palacio solo para ver Kira e Ichihime estaban viendo al bebe, mientras reían y el bebe estaba tranquilo, Shifu lo vio más de cerca era idéntico a Tai Lung de bebe solo que un poco más delgado en su cabeza-

¿Po que han decidido sobre el bebe? -dijo Víbora tranquila pero un poco inconforme-

Eh decidido que el bebe se quede en el palacio bajo el cuidado de Shifu o mío -dijo Po serio y los demás comenzaron a hablar sin sentido, Byakun, James y Boa solo fueron a ver al bebe el cual estaba en brazos de Kira- basta -Po levanto la mano derecha callando a los demás- díganme una buena razón de porque el bebe no puede estar en el palacio

Tendrá cinco -dijo Mantis serio- su padre es Tai Lung, su madre era una ladrona y un asesina con poderes oscuros, tienes poderes de oscuridad, también porque puede tener la misma maldad y oscuridad que sus padres -Mantis elevó más la voz señalando al bebe- y cinco...eh..ah...¡su padre era Tai Lung!

Mantis tiene un punto a favor Po -dijo Tigresa sería- su padre es Tai Lung ¿quién no nos dice que cuando crezca será un traidor como lo fue su padre y nos atacara a todos?

Tigresa ¿qué culpa puede tener un bebe por crímenes que hizo otra persona? ¿O qué lo puedes culpar si no ha hecho nada más que nacer? -dijo Po serio, Tigresa trato de mantener la mirada pero Po tenía razón en ese punto- ¿piensan estar en contra de mi decisión? -Po vio a todos serio y los demás bajaron la mirada-

No maestro -dijeron todo apretando un poco la boca-

Bien tomare su palabra, se que todos desconfían del pequeño por lo que podría llegar a ser, les dejo un entrenamiento mediten sobre sus pensamientos, mediten sobre si el niño tiene la culpa de su origen -dijo Po con una voz severa- cuando tengan una decisión si pueden confiar en él o no me avisan todos juntos -los demás asintieron pero con una mirada dura- retírense todos -los demás saludaron y se fueron a sus cuartos- lamentó que vieran todo eso

No te disculpes Po -dijo Boa tranquila-

Si además ¿qué culpa puede tener una cosita adorable? -dijo James riendo viendo al bebe leopardo en los brazos de Kira- verdad bebe agu gugu tata -le rasco la barbilla y el bebe le chupo el dedo como si fuera su biberón- hay me chupa el dedo

A de pensar que eres un juguete -dijo Byakun riendo-

De seguro debe tener hambre -dijo Kira sonriendo, el bebe soltó el dedo de James y se dio la vuelta viendo el busto de Kira solo para comenzar a chupar sobre su blusa, Kira se sonrojo un poco- Hay si tiene hambre

Oye bebe malo solo yo las puedo chupar son mías -dijo Byakun haciendo un puchero y Kira le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ay y eso ¿por que?

No digas tonterías y dame algo con alimentarlo -dijo Kira algo molesta-

¿Por qué no Ichihime? -dijo Po sonriendo señalando a la emperatriz- digo ella es mamá y una felina lo puede amamantar

Es verdad -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- dámelo tal vez lo pueda alimentar -Po tomó a Ichirou en sus brazos e Ichihime tomó al bebe leopardo, se descubrió el pecho y los chicos voltearon por respeto, la emperatriz comenzó a amantarlo mientras el bebe comía tranquilo- ¿ya han pensado cómo llamarlo? -sonrío-

Eh bueno no lo sé -dijo Po tranquilo e incómodo viendo el cielo- es cosa si los furiosos aceptan a tener el bebe aquí

Pero se supone que eres el maestro del palacio de Jade tu palabra es orden aquí -dijo Boa tranquila- ¿no puedes pedirles que lo acepten o que traten al menos?

No creo que eso sirva Boa todos ellos odiaban a Tai Lung, fue el único que logró derrotarlos a todos y aparte era muy peligroso -dijo Po serio viendo el cielo- no me sorprende que no quieran a su hijo aquí

Pero mírenlo ¿qué culpa puede tener este pequeño leopardo? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

No queremos mirar de momento -dijeron Byakun y James nervioso y sonrojados-

Bueno en dado caso que no se pueda quedar al cuidado de Shifu tendré que pedirle a Izanamy que le encuentre un buen hogar haya en Japón -dijo Po intranquilo- creo que es la única opción lógica -los demás asintieron-

A vaya ese bebe como traga -dijo James sorprendido, pero los demás lo vieron algo irritado, mientras tanto en los cuartos de los furiosos-

No hay palabras, no hay palabras digo yo -dijo Mantis serio-

Es verdad ¿cómo se le ocurre a Po dejar que ese bebe se quede en el palacio -dijo Mono molesto-

A mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero entiendan un poco a Po el debe creer que ese bebe puede ser bueno al crecer -dijo Víbora intranquila-

Víbora recuerda que nos hizo Tai Lung, al pueblo, al palacio y los habitantes -dijo Grulla molesto- no podemos permitir que algo así se repita ¿qué tal si ese niño cuando se vuelva un macho adulto nos mate?

Pero ahora es solo un niño ¿quién sabe tal vez si se vuelva bueno? -dijo Víbora ya un poco más preocupada-

Esta vez estoy deacuerdo con Grulla no podemos permitir que se quede -dijo Tigresa sería- si es entrenado será una grave amenaza para China lo mejor es que no esté aquí

¿Piensas dejarlo que lo den en adopción a otra familia? -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Si es lo mejor, pero también -Tigresa sujetó su mentón y se quedó recostada en la pared- es mejor que esté bajo la custodia de alguien en quien podamos confiar pero que no lo entrene para hacerlo un guerrero, alguien que le de una buena vida en un hogar con pocos guerreros

¿Qué tal James, Byakun y Boa? Byakun está por casarse -dijo Mono intranquilo- ellos podrían ser su familia

No, si es entrenado para volverse un guardián su poder será demasiado alto, lo mismo pasará aquí si vive con nosotros Po podría terminar entrenándolo -dijo Tigresa sería y se mordió el pulgar molesta-

¿Y si se lo dejamos a Izanamy? -dijo Grulla nervioso, los demás le pusieron atención- es decir su aldea está llena de depredadores y algunos de ellos tienen una vida tranquila

Creo que es mejor así -dijo Tigresa sería- ¿todos están deacuerdo? -los demás asintieron pero Víbora estaba un poco decaída- Víbora ¿nos puedes decir que piensas?

Lo siento amigos pero yo creo que no es justo para el bebe -dijo Víbora decaída- es decir ese bebe no ha hecho nada y no podemos culparlo por cosas que no ha hecho

Lo siento Víbora pero ya está decidido no podemos hacer nada vamos con Po -dijo Tigresa sería, todos asintieron y salieron de los cuartos Shifu había escuchado todo escondido en una esquina de los cuartos, siguió a los cinco hasta que llegaron con los guardianes y las hembras, el bebe ya estaba lleno-

Bien el bebe ya está lleno a ver James cárgalo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y James tomó al bebe con calma en sus brazos- tranquilo solo tómalo con calma

Hay es que bueno soy un poco torpe aveces -dijo James nervioso- saben es algo lindo -el bebe comenzó a eructar un poco y escupió una flema blanca directo a la cara de James, los demás se rieron un poco- si ya no es lindo, ten te lo regalo -se lo dio a Byakun el cual se estaba riendo y él se limpiaba la cara-

¿Qué problemas podría causar este pequeño bebe? -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo al bebe bostezando en sus brazos, el bebe sonrio y Byakun sintió algo en su pecho- ¿acaso me...orino? -lo alejó un momento y si era verdad el bebe lo había orinado- bueno ya no es lindo -Boa lo dejo en su cuerpo enrollado-

Hay es tan lindo -dijo Boa sonriendo- ¿verdad nene? Oh sí claro que shi -le hablo con una voz amable y juguetona, el bebe le sujetó la punta de cola con la mano y ella sonrió, estaba muy tranquila viendo al bebe el cual comenzó a bostezar- el pequeñín tiene sueño

Y necesita un cambio de pañal -dijo Kira sonriendo- ¿su majestad tiene pañales que nos de?

Si ven sígueme los demás baña se a lavar -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y los dos machos se vieron embarrados por el vomito y orina, solo hicieron muecas y se fueron a bañar-

¿Po dime en verdad tiene que irse ese bebe? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Bueno si los cinco me dicen que no pueden confiar en el tendré que dejarlo con alguien de confianza -dijo Po preocupado- ¿no me digas que quieres quedártelo para comértelo?

¡¿Comérmelo?! ¡¿Estas loco?! -Boa grito sorprendida- no, solo digo que bueno nosotros siempre podría...-Boa lo pensó un poco y recordó que esos tres siempre hacían algo extraño o alocado demasiado peligroso para un bebe- olvídalo...-Po se confundió un momento y en eso llegaron los cinco furiosos-

¿Han tomado su decisión? -dijo Po serio viendo a todos-

Si Po creemos que sería más seguro si el hijo de Tai Lung es enviado a otro lugar u otro palacio a ser entrenado o solo criado ya que no sabemos qué tan Poderoso se puede volver -dijo tigresa sería-

¿Están deacuerdo todos ustedes? -dijo Po serio y los demás asintieron- bien mañana buscare al maestro Chao para que lo lleve al palacio de Ónix

Si me permiten quisiera decir algo -dijo Shifu serio y todos le pusieron atención- sé que eh tomado Decisiones difíciles en el pasado, sé que eh cometido errores y muchos pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que diré quiero que el bebe se quede conmigo

¡Maestro no puede hablar enserio! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¡Es cierto ese niño puede ser muy peligroso! -Grulla igual que los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Basta este pequeño niño no puede tener toda la culpa de los errores de su padre, errores que yo le obligué a cometer, pero Po tiene razón, no podemos culpar al pequeño por los pecados del padre, sé que estoy viejo para cuidar un niño pero se que puedo hacerlo una vez más -Po sonrio igual que Shifu-

Bien decidido el pequeño se queda en el palacio bajo el cuidado de Shifu -dijo Po sonriendo señalando a Shifu con su bastón, los demás iban a decir algo pero Po se adelantó- si el pequeño trate de traicionarnos yo mismo lo detendré, les doy mi palabra -los demás asintieron-

Si maestro confiamos en usted -dijeron los cinco-

¿Por siento dónde está el bebe? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Kira e Ichihime lo llevaron a darle un baño -dijo Po sonriendo, después de un rato Shifu se llevó al bebe en sus brazos mientras los demás dormían, cuando estuvo solo decidió hablar con el bebe y lo vio de cerca-

Bien pequeño ahora yo cuidaré de ti, no como un maestro si no como un abuelo -dijo Shifu sonriendo- eres idéntico a tu padre a tu edad más o menos, yo trataré de hacer todo lo que pueda para cuidarte y todo lo que pueda para que vayas por el buen camino, yo te cuidaré Sai -el bebe durmió en los brazos de Shifu mientras él no dejaba de sonreír por el bebe, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa estaba frente a Po después de una sesión de "entrenamiento especial" con el-

¿Po por qué dejas que el bebe se quede? -dijo Tigresa sería- será una amenaza en el futuro lo sé

Tigresa basta -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se sorprendió- tú más que nadie debería saber lo que es que te juzguen por tu apariencia y poder -Tigresa se quedo callada y sudo- lo mismo que te pasaba cuando eras niña lo mismo le estás haciendo al bebe, sé que para ti debe ser muy difícil y lo sé porque tu naturaleza como tigresa es proteger tu territorio de otros invasores, pero solo te pido que lo veas desde mi punto de vista o que trates de conectarte con el pequeño, porque tú más que nadie puede conectarse con el -Tigresa suspiro y una imagen paso por su cabeza imaginándose a ella misma de pequeña siendo abandonada en el orfanato, después recordó cómo todos le tenían miedo por su fuerza incontrolable para ella hasta que Shifu la ayudo, vio de nuevo el cuerpo de Po y le puso la mano derecha en el pecho-

Tienes razón -dijo Tigresa tranquila- eh sido muy dura con una pequeña criatura que no tiene la culpa de los pecados de sus padres realmente soy horrible -Tigresa se sujetó la cara y suspiro con tristeza- ¿cómo se supone que deba lidiar con esto? No sé nada, estaba furiosa con Tai Lung y con mi odio lo dirigí al bebe, uno inocente -Po sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza- más te vale hacerte cargo de él cuando Shifu no pueda

Está bien -dijo Po sonriendo- oye mírame -Tigresa levanto la vista algo brillosa- si tú y yo lo ayudamos a crecer sé que será un buen macho en el futuro y las cosas que pasaron con Tai Lung jamás volverán a pasar, tendrá un buen maestro justo y cariñosa y a ti

¿A ti? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir de mí? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla-

Recuerda a Zan -dijo Po sonriendo y Ti recordó al pequeño ganso al cual ato a un martiño usando cadenas y casi se lastima muchas veces por eso- así que no te debes preocupar por nada

Ahora que lo pienso necesitará estudiar más sobre cómo ser madre si quiero tener un bebe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero su cabeza y ojos estaba ensombrecidos por la depreció, se escucharon unos pasos detrás y vieron a Shifu usando una especie de tela verde cargando al bebe en su pecho- ¿eso es una cangurera?

Si algo así la usaba para cargar a Tai Lung cuando era bebe -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po sonrio extrañado, Seng se acercó y estaba jadeando- ¿qué pasa Seng?

Es Meiling -dijo Seng sorprendido y Shifu perdió el color de todo su cuerpo-

¿La de grulla? -dijo Shifu nervioso y Seng negó con la cabeza- oh ya veo -Shifu estaba tranquilo hasta que comenzó a gritar- ¡Todos alertas! ¡Cierren las puertas! ¡Preparen la armería! -Shifu corrió hacia el gimnasio entrando en pánico- ¡el mal más grande China se acerca! -Po y Tigresa se quedaron confundidos viendo a Shifu dl cual parecía estar en pánico-

¿Ahora qué le pasa? -dijeron los dos confundidos-


	25. Chapter 25

**La ex novia de Shifu**

Shifu estaba colocando varias cosas frente a la puerta de forma rápida dejando a Po y a Tigresa confundidos y sorprendidos por eso, los demás fueron llegando viendo a Shifu el cual estaba en pánico-

¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡Rápido, tiempo no hay hablar! ¡Drense brisa, drense brisa! -decía Shifu alterado dejando un armario en el patio hasta que la puerta sonó- Mei Ling llegó nuevo plan -Shifu tomó al bebe abrió la puerta del armario y dijo serio- esconderse como niñas -entró en el armario cerrando la puerta-

Esa tal Mei Ling debe ser una maestra muy fuerte -dijo Po serio y luego sonrió- bien veamos cuál es el terror

Yo sí tengo miedo -dijo Mono nervioso-

Bien veamos a esa tal Mei Ling -dijo Tigresa sería y se cruzó de brazos, Po se acercó al montón de cosas encima de la puerta, los demás se quedaron en pose de combate esperando a ver qué pasaba-

Bien Mei Ling veamos lo que tienes -dijo Po serio, tiro las cosas a un lado y le dio una patada a la puerta abriéndola con fuerza, quedó en su pose de combate pero al ver a Mei Ling frente a él se quedó quieto y confundido- ¿eh? ¿Usted es Mei Ling? -Mei Ling estaba parada frente a él usando un bastón a su lado con una pequeña bolsa roja con ella-

Señorita Mei Ling -dijo Zeng sonriendo mientras se inclinaba frente a ella, Mantis salto del suelo al hombro de Po y sonrio-

Mmm drense brisa -dijo Mantis sonriendo mientras se tallaba la cabeza con una tenaza-

Hola Seng ¿me extrañaste? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y le dio sus cosas a Seng el cual acepto y comenzó a oler las cosas quedando sonrojado y sonriendo- déjame adivinar ¿estudiantes de Shifu?

Si y no -dijo Po sonriendo- me llamo Po Ping y soy el nuevo maestro del palacio de Jade

¿Nuevo maestro? -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida y luego vio a los cinco furioso y a los guardianes presentes-

Lo siento señorita Mei Ling pero de momento Shifu no se encuentra salió huyendo y gritando como niña -dijo Po sonriendo- por halla -señaló a su derecha-

¿Enserio? ¿Shifu salió corriendo? -dijo Mei Ling divertida, pasó de Po y se fue acercando al armario- y yo que pensé que estaría en el armario -abrió la puerta del armario revelando a Shifu adentro cargando a Sai en sus brazos- hola Shifu -Shifu solo salió del armario y abrazo a Sai como si su vida dependiera de ello-

¡No des un paso y no te me acerques más! -dijo Shifu nervioso dejando a los demás confundidos-

No tengas miedo Shifu -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y entonces noto al bebe en brazos de Shifu- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Eso es un bebe?! -los ojos de Mei Ling se agrandaron y no le quito la vista de encima a Sai-

Si pero no te nos acerques -dijo Shifu nervioso mientras los demás estaban extrañados-

¿Por qué Shifu le tiene miedo? -dijo Byakun confundido mientras le hablaba a Tigresa-

No lo sé, jamás mencionó a esta...señorita por así decirlo -dijo Tigresa extrañada-

Si jamás hable de ella es porque nunca tuve la necesidad de mencionarla -dijo Shifu algo alterado pero Mei Ling le había dejado de prestar atención por ver al bebe en brazos de Shifu, apenas Sai estornudo algo en Mei Ling despertó y en un rápido movimiento ya tenía a Sai en sus manos- ¡Sai!

No pude ver nada -dijo James sorprendido-

Fue muy veloz -dijo Boa sorprendida- ¡¿Dónde está?!

Ahí está -dijo Po extrañado señalando a Mei Ling detrás de ellos sonriendo y tallando su cara en la cabeza de Sai-

Ya ya tranquilo bebe no te voy a hacer daño -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo sonrojada mientras tallaba su cara en la cabeza del niño haciendo que ronroneara un poco- hay creo que le gusto -el bebe Sai estaba ronroneando un poco mientras Shifu estaba entre enternecido y nervioso-

Bueno ya deja a mi nieto -dijo Shifu algo celoso y tomo al bebe en sus manos arrebatándolo de las manos de Mei Ling, Mei Ling se molesto un poco viendo a Shifu- ya bebe esta mujer mala a no te hará daño

¿Yo hacerle daño? -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida- vaya que cruel eres Shifu con tu antigua novia

¡¿Novia?! -dijeron todos sorprendido- ¡Genial! ¡Reverendamente genial! ¡Hasta el viejo cascarrabias de Shifu me supera teniendo novia! -James grito molesto y sorprendido dejando a Shifu un poco molesto- ¡soy patético! -se sentó a llorar en silencio en una esquina del palacio con una aura de depresión-

Ex novia -Shifu levanto la voz molesto- y el mar encarnado

Siempre tan melodramático -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo con burla- ya déjame cargar al pequeño siempre quise tener un bebe -se acercó un poco Shifu salto abrazando al bebe dejando a Mei Ling molesta e inflo las mejillas-

¿Podemos volver a la parte de que eres ex novia de Shifu? -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso por la escena que veía-

Si bueno en mis viejos tipo era una chica mala, yo era una maestra de Kung fu renegada y Shifu un estudiante muy dedicado, nos enfrentamos una vez, fue amor a primera pelea -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Víbora, Boa, Ichihime y Kira estaban un poco enternecidas por eso- hacíamos una buena pareja nos tomábamos de las manos, paseábamos y nos poníamos apodos tiernos, un día me regalo flores diciendo que era su chica especial

Oooowwww -dijeron Boa, Víbora, Ichihime y Kira- que tierno, tan orejon tan bajito y tan atrevido -dijo Boa sonriendo, Shifu solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y los machos se rieron-

Vaya me sorprende escuchar eso del maestro Shifu -dijo Víbora sonriendo- desde que lo conozco jamás fue amable o tierno

Siempre eh sido amable -dijo Shifu molesto-

Si es tan tierno como una lija en la piel -dijo Víbora con un alto sarcasmo haciendo reír a los demás-

Si cuando se enoja se pone morado -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

Si una vez se enojó tanto que pasó de rojo a morado -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- todo porque gallo lo insultaba y el estaba demostrando la técnica de no enojarse mientras te insultan ¿se los cuento?

No creo que haga falta -dijo Shifu nervioso-

Si hazlo -dijeron todos sonriendo mientras se sentaban frente a ella-

 **Recuerdo** \- hace algunos años en el palacio de Jade antes de que Shifu encontrará a Tai Lung y de que el equipo de los cinco furiosos se separara, Shifu estaba entrenando en el patio del palacio junto al maestro Gallo, Oogway estaba frente a ellos viendo su progreso y Mei Ling estaba sentada en un escalón viendo a Shifu toda enamorada-

Bien suficiente -dijo Oogway sonriendo y los maestros quedaron firmes frente a él, los demás furiosos estaban detrás de Oogway- ahora practiquemos cómo controlar su ira y los insultos, Gallo insulta a Shifu y Shifu no vayas a hacer nada -Shifu levanto las orejas sorprendido-

Entonces ¿tengo que insultar a Shifu y el no podrá hacer nada? -dijo Gallo sonriendo y Oogway asintio- ¿no se puede defender ni gritarme ni nada? -Oogway volvió a asentir y Gallo se rió excelente-

Soy un macho muy paciente te lo aseguro -dijo Shifu sonriendo, metió las manos dentro de sus mangas y cerró los ojos- hazlo

Tonto -dijo Gallo sonriendo y Shifu siguió calmado- inútil bobo -no pasó nada- ¿le sigo?

Si hasta que Shifu diga que ya tuvo demasiado -dijo Oogway sonriendo, los furiosos sonrieron y Mei Ling tuvo un mal presentimiento-

Ojo no está bien -dijo Gallo sonriendo- pin..e ruco -los demás abrieron los ojos mientras Shifu solo levanto una ceja confundido- pin..e ruco hijo de su pin..e madre peluda, traga p..os de mi...a

Bueno ya creo que fue suficiente -dijo Leopardo nerviosa viendo que Shifu tenía una mirada de molestia-

No es por su bien debe dominar la técnica -dijo Gallo sonriendo y los demás se vieron a los ojos-

Lo va a matar -dijo Fenghuang sonriendo-

Tú Estupida rata peluda con cara de mi cu..-Gallo siguió insultando a Shifu el cual estaba sorprendido- te aprovechas de mí solo porque soy más pequeño que tu hijo de peeeluda madre, eres un ruco viejo pu...sin vida cara pálida ya no se te para y ahí está Mei Ling que es la prueba de que la tienes flácida y caída -Shifu se comenzó a enojar mientras Mei Ling estaba sonrojada desviando la mirada, Gallo siguió insultando a Shifu mientras se estaba poniendo rojo y luego morado- lo ven si se pone morado -los demás se rieron mientras Oogway retrocedía con cuidado y sus alumnos igual- ojalá te metan chile por el cu...para que te agrada pero bien que te gusta tu pin...ruco cara de rata rasurada -Gallo se estaba riendo pero Shifu se molesto más cuando Gallo le hizo una seña con su pluma más larga de su ala derecha-

¡Ya te chingaste te saco tu jugo! -Shifu grito molesto, sujeto a Gallo del cuello y comenzó a darle rodillazos en el estomago- ¡Joto, joto puñal! -le dio tres rodillazos haciendo que Gallo se ahogara, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo tres veces dejando agujeros con la forma de Gallo, lo solto y lo dejo en el suelo- y si no funciona pues entonces rómpale la madre -Shifu estaba molesto pero se calmo mientras Gallo estaba tirado en el suelo-

Si esto aveces suele pasar -dijo Oogway nervioso **-Fin del recuerdo-**

Eso pasó -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo mientras los demás estaban riendo a carcajadas, Byakun se estaba sujetando el estomago mientras Po trataba de respirar, James se estaba riendo tan fuerte que termino vomitando en un arbusto, Shifu por su parte estaba sonrojado y avergonzado-

Si ya vemos que Shifu no tiene sentido del humor -dijo Po entre risas- bueno y ¿por qué Shifu la corto? ¿Se enteró que tenía una colección porno debajo de la cama de varias felinas? -Shifu le hacía señales para que se quedara callado pero Mei Ling vio molesta a Shifu el cual sonrió-

Vaya hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de Shifu -dijo Mono sorprendido igual que los demás-

No, él siempre tuvo ese hábito antes de mi -dijo Mei Ling un poco molesta- el término conmigo porque yo golpe a a los malos y les roba lo que ellos tenía, era un hábito que tenía por las joyas, pero cuando me negué a cambiar eso Shifu me dejo -Mei Ling bajo las orejas- el orgullo del Kung fu siempre le fue más importante para Shifu que yo

Hay pobrecita -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Si ese es Shifu, típico hombre las cosas para ellos siempre son las más importantes -dijo Víbora molesta-

Eso no es verdad -dijo Shifu intranquilo- a te quería mucho Mei Ling -Mei Ling lo vio un poco confundida-

Sé que pasa aquí -dijo Boa sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención- ya se porque le tiene miedo es por qué usted todavía la quiere y no sabe cómo demostrarlo

¡¿Qué?! Con el debido respeto ¡eso es una locura! -Shifu grito sorprendido y vio a los demás, los machos desviaron la mirada silbando un poquito-

Shifu el amor no se controla fluye con el bien -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, las hembras empujaron a Shifu para que estuviera cerca de Mei Ling la cual lo vio con ojos atrevidos- deje que el amor fluya -Mei Ling sonrio pero Shifu se sintió inseguro-

No, yo me voy -dijo Shifu algo serio tomando al bebe en sus brazos y se fue dejando a Mei Ling algo decepcionada-

Perdónelo aveces es algo difícil de tratar -dijo Po sonriendo- si gusta puede quedarse en el palacio Shifu tiene una nueva habitación

Si gracias pero ahora recuerdo panda ¿quién eres? no nos hemos presentado -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Me llamo Po el maestro Dragon, nuevo maestro del palacio de Jade -dijo sonriendo-

¿Shifu te nombro maestro? -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida- ¿él ya no es maestro?

Si ahora Shifu está retirado y Po se hace cargo de los entrenamientos y misiones -dijo Tigresa sería- él es más fuerte de todos nosotros si intenta algo Po le hará daño

Descuida ¿niña? -dijo Mei Ling confundida viendo a Tigresa la cual gruñó- ¿es una niña verdad? -los machos se rieron un poco menos Po el cual sonrió pero Tigresa gruñó con fuerza-

Ella es mi prometida Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno sígame señorita Mei Ling -Po le mostró un cuarto a Mei Ling y la dejo ahí para que estuviera comoda, el rato paso y todos incluyendo a Leo estaban almorzando en la cocina esa noche, Po había preparado dos platos de comida y fue al cuarto de Shifu que solía ser una bodega, Po tocó la puerta y Shifu abrió la puerta dejando a Sai en la cama rodeado de almohadas- le traje comida por si tiene hambre

Gracias Po ya iba a ver si habías hecho la cena -dijo Shifu tranquilo, tomó uno de los platos y entro al cuarto sentándose en la cama mientras Sai dormía- Sai ya comió ahora solo duerme

Buen maestro Shifu de que se a enojar conmigo por mencionar esto -dijo Po nervioso y Shifu lo vio confundido- pero creo que está siendo muy duro con usted y con Mei Ling al no aceptar sus sentimientos -Shifu estaba serio viendo a Po mientras comía un poco- Shifu primero escúcheme y luego me dice que opina ¿qué tal?

Está bien -dijo Shifu serio y se sentó en la cama poniéndole atención a Po-

Maestro con el debido respeto pero usted ya está retirado, yo me hago cargo del palacio, soy el más poderoso de todos nosotros en el palacio, Shifu usted a vivido toda su vida aquí en el palacio, ha experimentado muchas cosas pero más que nada dolor -Po tenía una mirada tranquila mientras Shifu estaba sorprendido- pregúntese a sí mismo ¿realmente está es la vida que quiero? ¿Seguir siendo un maestro cuando en realidad ya no hay trabajo para mí? -Shifu bajo las orejas- cuando Hinata y yo terminamos me sentí muy mal, solo y dolido porque fue mi culpa, no la apoye en lo que ella quería hacer y yo solo seguia mi propio punto de vista egoísta, los años pasaron y yo no la olvidaba, un día solo lo entendí que la debía dejar ir y entonces me enamore de Tigresa, pero durante mi soltería me sentí muy solo -Po y Shifu bajaron las miradas un poco- Shifu usted es libre de vivir su vida pero piénselo bien ¿quiere vivir con un bebe o quiere vivir con la que podría ser el amor de su vida?

Pero ¿y si no funciona otra vez? -dijo Shifu confundido-

No lo sabremos hasta que lo intente -dijo Po sonriendo, Po se levanto se estaba por retirar- recuerde solo usted sabe si le da una nueva oportunidad ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podría terminar bien -Po se retiró y Shifu quedó viendo todo el cuarto y luego vio a Sai-

Po espera -Shifu salió del cuarto y vio a Po- ¿podrías cuidar a Sai? Solo por un momento

Está bien -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos intercambiaron, Po tomó a Sai y Shifu tomó el plato de fideos, Shifu se fue a buscar a Mei Ling mientras Po tenía al bebe en sus brazos, Shifu encontró a Mei Ling en un cuarto un poco retirado cerca del salón de los héroes, Mei Ling estaba sentada en una cama viendo una joya roja en sus manos, se escucho un golpe en la puerta y ella la abrio-

Hola -dijo Shifu tranquilo mostrándole el plato de fideos- ¿podemos hablar?

Claro y esa sopa huele muy bien -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Si Po la hizo -dijo Shifu sonriendo, los dos entraron al cuarto y Shifu le dio el plato de fideos Mei Ling lo probó y abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Vaya esto es lo más delicioso que eh probado en mi vida -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y siguió comiendo mientras gemía por la deliciosa sopa-

Bueno Po es un buen cocinero -dijo Shifu sonriendo, los dos se sentaron en la cama y Shifu espero a que Mei Ling terminara de comer-

Bien estuvo deliciosa ¿qué querías hablar conmigo Shifu? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Bueno...es que...yo...-Shifu estaba nervioso por las miradas que recibía de Mei Ling-

No ha sido lo mismo sin ti Fufy -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo acercándose a Shifu un poco- pero esta vez no te me escaparas tan fácilmente -Shifu estaba nervioso pero Mei Ling se acercó y lo beso, Shifu se sorprendió al momento pero la abrazo con fuerza y la acostó en la cama haciendo que Mei Ling perdiera la joya que tenía en la mano, Mei Ling se preocupó un momento pero dejo de importarle cuando se dio cuenta de que Shifu estaba tomando iniciativa pasando sus manos por su pecho, Mei Ling se dejó guiar en las caricias por el y la gema terminó cayendo al suelo del otro lado de la cama, el rato paso mientras tanto en los cuatros se empezó a escuchar un golpeteo, todos se levantaron escuchando el eco de un golpeteo-

¿Alguien más escucha eso? -dijo James extrañado-

Si suena como como clave morse -dijo Byakun extrañado, el salió de su cuarto con Kira a su lado-

¿Alguien siente que el palacio se está mesiendo? -dijo Mono extrañado, todos salieron de los cuartos y fueron al palacio donde Po estaba saliendo de su nuevo cuarto junto a Tigresa mientras el cargaba al bebe en brazos-

Oigan el palacio se mueve mucho ¿no creen? -dijo Grulla extrañado- ¿qué es ese ruido? -se escuchaban algunos golpeteos

Puede que Shifu haya anotado una con Mei Ling -dijo Leo riendo un poco, los alumnos y guardianes lo vieron extrañados y todos tuvieron un horrible escalofrío recorriéndolos el cuerpo- dije que podría ser eso mas no dije que fuera eso -todos asintieron con cara de asco-

¡Oh Shifu! ¡Mi magnífica bestia! -se escucho un leve grito de Mei Ling y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

Yo me voy con mi padre -dijo Po nervioso-

Voy contigo -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Yo me voy al Valle -dijeron los demás nervioso y todos salieron corriendo del palacio dejando que Shifu siguira en lo que estaba, después de unas horas Shifu comenzó a despertarse y se vistió, estaba de un buen humor solo fue al baño y regreso par ver a Mei Ling aún dormida, solo sonrió y se quedó sentado en la cama, después de una hora Mei Ling despertó y se cubrió el pecho con la sabana para ver a Shifu-

Buenos días -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a Mei Ling-

Buenos días -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo un poco sonrojada- lo de anoche fue maravilloso perdón por interrumpirte

Descuida fue lo mejor me estaba atorando sin saber qué decir -dijo Shifu sonriendo- pero quiero que me escuches esta vez -Mei Ling asintio y se sentó viendo a Shifu- yo lo eh pensado mucho y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos tú, yo y Sai el bebe -Mei Ling se sorprendió bastante y se sonrojo un poco- te eh extrañado todos estos años, nunca te olvide ¿qué dices me das una segunda oportunidad? -Mei Ling sonrio y lo tomo de las manos-

Si pero con una condición -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Shifu asintio- quiero que no antepongas el orgullo del Kung fu antes que yo

Descuida eso ya no va a pasar, yo ya no soy el maestro del palacio de Jade, me jubile ahora es Po quien lleva el mando, estoy listo para para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo si estás dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Si lo estoy Fufy -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y le salto encima a Shifu-

Jajaja cuidado me haces costillas -dijo Shifu entre risas-

¿Listo para una segunda ronda? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo de forma atrevida y Shifu sonrio nervioso, los demás estaban en el restaurante del señor Ping mientras el señor Ping y Li estaban haciendo reír a Sai haciendo gestos graciosos-

Vaya si supieran de quién es hijo saldrían corriendo -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Basta Mantis no hay que decir nada de su herencia no tiene la culpa de nada -dijo Po serio dejando que Mantis y los demás furiosos se quedarán callados- ¿bien cuando creen que el palacio dejara de..."mecerse"...? -Po puso una cara pálida y nerviosa mientras los demás volvieron a tener el horrible escalofrío en todo el cuerpo-

Como en unos cinco -dijo Byakun asqueado-

Cinco ¿qué? -dijeron los demás-

Cuatro...tres...dos...uno -Byakun están temblando de pavor- hay término -tal como había dicho el palacio había dejado de moverse, los demás sintieron algo extraño recorrer sus cuerpos-

Ya perdí el hambre -dijo Ichihime poniendo a un lado su comida igual que los demás, después de un rato Shifu bajo con Mei Ling de su lado-

Hola alumnos me da mucho gusto verlos -dijo Shifu sonriendo junto a Mei Ling- Mei Ling ¿por qué no vas a ver a nuestro bebe?

Claro Fufy -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shifu y se fue a ver al bebe-

Aaaaw -las hembras suspiraron, excepto Tigresa, por la escena- Eeew -recordaron lo que habían escuchado- Aaaaw, Eeew, Aaaw, Eeew -así siguieron por un rato-

Que bueno...que...todo..termino...para bien -dijo Po algo nervioso y palido-

Claro que si aún tengo el toque -dijo Shifu sonriendo, los jóvenes ya no aguantaron y salieron del restaurante para vomitar en las afueras- hay estos niños

Así se hace Shifu todavía puedes como cuando tenias 18 -dijo Leo sonriendo y levanto la mano derecha para chocar los cinco con Shifu-

Si creo que todos estarán felices con la decisión que he tomado -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a Mei Ling cargar al bebe- si sin duda mi vida ser más dulce a partir de ahora -mientras tanto en el palacio el único que se había quedado en el había sido Seng el cual escucho todo, él estaba en su cuarto llorando a gritos con varias bolas de papel en el suelo y unas extrañas manchas en las mangas de sus alas, pasó su manga derecha por su nariz y volvió a llorar-

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estela digo...Mei Ling! - Seng grito soltando algunos gritos-

Si ahora todos están muy pero muy felices -dijo Shifu sonriendo-


	26. Chapter 26

**Conversación entre Po y Hinata**

Ha pasado dos meses desde que Mei Ling se quedó a vivir con los demás en el palacio de Jade, en ese tiempo la relación que tenía con Shifu volvió a ser la misma que hace tiempo, los dos no podían estar más felices, Shifu estaba retirado, tenía una novia y un nieto nada podía arruinarle su felicidad actualmente, mientras tanto Po estaba haciendo maletas en su cuarto de momento, Tigresa lo siguió y se acercó por la espalda-

Po ¿vas a salir? -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Si solo voy con los muchachos a una despedida de soltero para mí -dijo Po sonriendo- ya te lo había dicho me tomaré dos semanas para hacer mi despedida

A si perdón lo había olvidado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- nada más que no te pases de tragos ya sé cómo te pones cuando bebes demasiado

Si descuida volveré dentro de poco -dijo Po sonriendo y le dio un beso corto en los labios- te amo

Y yo también te amo Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Grulla, Mono y Mantis aparecieron en la puerta principal del palacio-

¿Listo muchachos para ir a las vacaciones de despedida de soltero? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si Po estamos listos para la despedida de soltero -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Pensé que íbamos con Byakun y James a pecho...-Mono comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Po el cual le aplastó los pies con su pie derecho-

Cuidado con lo que dices Mono -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Tigresa los estaba viendo un tanto sería- solo vamos a tomar unas ligeras vacaciones -Po sonrio nervioso-

Váyanse por la sombrita -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras se despedía de ellos con la cola-

Cuídense mucho -Ichihime sonriendo-

Recuerda Byakun no bebas tanto y disfruta de la experiencia -dijo Kira sonriendo dandole a Byakun una mochila- te prepare algo de comer por si te da hambre en el camino

Muchas gracias Kira me gusta mucho tu comida -dijo Byakun sonriendo tomando la bolsa en sus manos, James estaba en llegando con una mochila de viaje en la espalda-

Bien estoy listo -dijo James sonriendo- ¿alguien se va a despedir de mi? -todos guardaron silencio y solo se escucho el crujido de un grillo- todos me odian -se puso a llorar a un lado de forma graciosa-

Bien hermano recuerda no apuestes tanto -dijo Boa tranquila y James asintio-

Si no beben tanto, no salgan de noche, no hablen con extraños y lo más importante no beban demasiado si sienten que se marean déjenlo enseguida y regresen a dormir -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo mientras cargaba a Sai-

Si lo que ella dijo -dijo Shifu sonriendo- lleguen con bien -Shifu extendió su mano derecha hacia Po, Po se quedo confundido mientras Shifu seguía con la mano extendida-

¿Qué quiere? -dijo Po confundido-

Tu bastón ¿quizás para que se vea mejor en mi? -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po se comenzó a reír muy fuerte-

Jajajaja no -dijo Po sonriendo y se dio la vuelta mientras Shifu se burlaba de él un momento- nos vemos en dos semanas -los seis machos se fueron calma bajando hasta el Valle, Po pasó y se despidió de sus padres, cuando salieron del Valle gritaron emocionados-

¡Salchichas con puré Eoeoeeee! ¡Salchichas con puré eoeoeoeoooee! -gritaron los cuando emocionados- ¡vamonos a pechoslandia Japón! -Mantis grito emocionado y todos asintieron-

Pero primero vamos a ver cómo Hinata se la parte a Po -dijo Mono sonriendo y Po se puso algo palido-

Vamonos no tenemos tiempo que perder -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los seis machos asintieron, tardaron un rato en llegar a la Costa para tomar un barco, cuando tomaron el barco ya era de noche y todos estaban en un cuarto cada uno, Po tuvo que salir un momento para ver el cielo y pensar en lo que diría ante Hinata, estaba nervioso era verdad pero que más podía sentir, vería a Hinata por primera vez después de casi un año de no verla, pero todavía estaba algo más y eso era que ella tenía el hijo de alguien más con ella-

¿Qué debería sentir? -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el cielo estrellado- el hijo de otro macho está en la primera hembra que ame, ¿me odia? ¿La amo? No sé qué sentir -Po se sujeto la cabeza confundido y suspiro por un momento- lo pero será cuando vea a ese niño...pero ¿qué debería sentir? -Po pensó en la imagen de Hinata besándose con otro macho y eso lo enojo bastante, tanto que golpeó el borde del barco y rompió la tabla con su fuerza, si no se hubiera dado cuenta hubiera destruido todo el barco de un solo golpe, lo dejo de lado para tratar de calmarse un momento- Hinata quiero entenderte de verdad espero que todo termine bien -cerró los ojos tratando de meditar todo, mientras tanto en Japón más específico en el palacio de la familia Shiba se escucho un grito, pero un grito de miedo si no de alegría, se escuchaba el llamado de un bebe, por los pasillos se vio a una pantera hembra de pelo negro pero con mechones en su frente pintados de violeta, tenía ojos violetas y usaba un vestido japonés del mismo color, estaba corriendo por los pasillos sonriendo-

¡Ya nació! ¡Ya nació! -estaba gritando la pantera conocida como Lucy, llego a un cuarto y lo abrió de golpe viendo al maestro Cirenio, Hinata cargando a Long y a la hermana menor de Izanamy Misaki, ellos cuatro estaban en un momento tranquilo hasta que entro Lucy- ¡chicos ya nació!

¡¿Qué?! -Cirenio grito sorprendido- ¡¿como esta Luceli?!

Ella está bien pero vengan rápido el bebe es precioso -dijo Lucy emocionada-

Tengo un sobrino a mis 14 años ya soy tía -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Lucy les dio espacio y los tres la siguieron a la enfermería, ellos llegaron corriendo al cuarto, en la cama de la enfermería estaba Luceli acostada usando una bata blanca y en los brazos tenía un pequeño cachorro de lobo de pelo blanco pero lo más extraño es que tenía un rombo negro en la frente el resto de su pelo era blanco completamente- ¡es hermoso! -Misaki se acercó emocionada y se subió a la cama para ver al cachorro- ¡¿qué es?! ¡¿Es niño o niña?!

Es niño y él es Isaac Shiba -dijo Luceli sonriendo, el pequeño bebe solo se movió un poco, los demás se fueron acercando a ella para ver al bebe-

Jeje sin duda saco la marca en la frente de la familia -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- tiene la marca de su abuela -Misaki estaba sonriendo viendo al cachorro-

Long ya tiene un hermanito para jugar cuando se más grande -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se sentó en la cama viendo al bebe- muchas felicidades Luceli

Gracias Hinata -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Misaki le estaba tallando la cabeza a Isaac-

Qué mal que mi hermano tuvo que salir -dijo Misaki algo molesta-

Déjalo, Izanamy está haciendo lo que debe hacer para darle una vida tranquila a los niños -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los demás asintieron, Izanamy y su equipo estaban en una misión muy importante-

Ya era de noche en Japón, en el campo había una especie de ciudad pequeña con un gran castillo de color rojo, parecía que no tenía mucho tiempo ahí, la ciudad tenía un muro de contención con varios soldados armados en la parte superior, algunos tenían cañones listos para atacar y por dentro había más soldados los cuales lucían nervioso y asustados, todo estaba en paz cuando apareció el lobo blanco justo frente a ellos, era el Bankai de Izanamy, el lobo grito soltando una especie de rugido y avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe a la barrera de forma horizontal golpeando a los soldados que estaban ahí-

¡Ataquen! -un tigre dio la orden y los soldados comenzaron atacar pero el lobo levanto el brazo derecho cubriéndose con fuego y deteniendo las balas de cañón, el lobo grito y disparo una bola de fuego de su boca golpeando el muro haciendo que explotara y empujara a los soldados hasta tirarlos, el lobo grito y lanzó un golpe directo al muro y lo tiro- ¡A entrado a la ciudad no dejen que avance! -los soldados fueron avanzando hacia el lobo pero este lanzó un golpe de forma directa contra ellos, avanzó a cuatro patas en medio de la ciudad y disparo una bola de fuego de su boca, la bola de fuego se estrelló con unas cuantas casas causando una explosión que cubrió todo de fuego, frente a él estaban varios soldados, el equipo de Izanamy llego corriendo, Bruce, Clent, Saru, Noe y Dekker estaban detrás de él armados y listos-

¡Vamos que se nos acaba la diversión! -Bruce avanzó corriendo cubierto de energía y creo garras de rayos, avanzó y le dio un corta a un soldado en el pecho y este grito asustado, giró y clavo sus garras en el pecho de otro, un soldado disparo una bola de fuego pero Bruce la sujeto con su mano derecha y la lanzó a otro extremo, avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte al soldado en el cuello, sonrio y se giró solo para recibir un corte en la mejilla izquierda, Bruce rugio y avanzó hacia el soldado que lo había tocado-

-Clent avanzó creando espadas hechas con agua a una alta presión, avanzó y le dio un corte a un soldado en el pecho, se giró y le dio un corte cruzado a otro en el estomago, junto las manos y disparo un torrente de agua de sus manos golpeado a tres soldados con el agua, Bruce rugio y lanzó un golpe al suelo soltando una descarga golpeando a los tres soldados mojados, Saru avanzó entre los tejados y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego de su puño derecho, la bola de fuego le dio a un toro en el pecho, Saru se cubrió de fuego formando una esfera en todo su cuerpo, avanzó de un paso y le dio una patada a un soldado en el pecho cubriéndolo de fuego completamente, se giró y le dio un codazo a otro en el estomago soltando un rayo de fuego concentrado, Noe grito y lanzó un corte con sus garras a un soldado, concentro una esfera de viento azul frente al pecho y estiro los brazos disparando un rayo blanco, cuando el efecto paso resultó que los soldados frente a él estaban congelados, Dekker salto por encima de él y lanzó un golpe de forma vertical rompiendo el hielo en pedazos, los cuatro se estaban riendo un poco por la destrucción, el lobo grito soltando un rugido y disparo una bola de fuego dandole a una casa y la destruyo por completo, el lobo se paró en dos patas tomando una de las casas y la lanzó a otro extremo, lanzó un golpe destruyendo otra y se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal golpeando a otros soldados, fue concentrando fuego en su hocico y lanzó un rayo un rayo de fuego contra ellos causando una explosión, toda la ciudad estaba ardiendo en fuego mientras Izanamy estaba a cuatro patas frente a eso y veía el castillo-

¡Protejan a nuestro señor! -dijo un tigre con armadura dorada, Izanamy avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, una fila de guerreros se puso frente a él y dispararon una llamarada todos juntos, el lobo solo grito creando una onda de viento frente a él y el fuego comenzó a desviarse a otro extremo, el lobo salgo y cayó sobre el castillo sujeto la parte más alta y comenzó a soplar fuego directo contra el castillo, el castillo fue cayendo y el lobo grito, concentro fuego en la boca y disparo una bola de fuego contra los soldados que aún quedaban, durante toda la noche la ciudad fue siendo destruida y solo se escuchaban explosiones, a la mañana llegó y reveló que había muchos soldados muertos tirados entre los escombros de lo que antes fue una ciudad, las casas destruidas, quemadas y el suelo tenía un agujero en donde Izanamy y su equipo estaban descansando-

Hay maldicion me duele -dijo Bruce algo molesto tocandose la herida-

Eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado Bruce -dijo Clent sonriendo- mírenme soy un gran león fuerte con el elemento del rayo me gusta rascarme el pelo y lamerme los genitales cuando me baño -los chicos se rieron un poco mientras Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza-

¡Oye eso no es cierto! -Bruce grito sonrojado-

¿Ah no? -dijo Saru sonriendo- ¿entonces por qué la otra vez cuanto entré al baño y encontré con la patita derecha levantada y tu cabeza cerca del estomago? -los machos siguieron su relajo-

Es porque me buscaba alguna enfermedad -dijo Bruce nervioso, los demás se rieron y se burlaron de el-

Dejando eso lado -dijo Clent sonriendo- Izanamy fue mucho el entusiasmo que le pusimos a este lugar y todo fue para celebrar el nacimiento de tu hijo

Yo solo me desahogue por qué no pude ver a mi hijo en sus primeros minutos de vida -dijo Izanamy algo molesto- a lo que me refiero es que quiero ir a casa y ver a mi hijo

¿Por qué no vas? -dijo Noe sonriendo- aquí déjanos y nosotros recibimos el pago

¿Y dejar que ustedes se queden todo el dinero? Ja no caeré en esa broma -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Clent te dejo el dinero pero no dejes que Bruce ni Noe tomen mi parte

Entendido capitán -dijo Clent sonriendo, Izanamy se levanto y se despidió para irse corriendo a cuatro patas, no tardó ni dos horas en llegar al castillo, por el lugar del sol apenas eran como las ocho de la mañana así que todos estarían empezando sus rutinas, Izanamy entro con calma y busco la clínica hasta que llegó y encontró a Luceli dormida en la cama con Isaac dormido en una cuna, Izanamy sonrio y se acercó al bebe para verlo, un lobo blanco con la marca de un tigre justo en la frente-

Realmente es hijo mío -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se acercó y el bebe despertó moviéndose un poco, el bebe comenzó a llorar e Izanamy se sorprendió- ya ya tranquilo tranquilo -Izanamy lo cargo y el bebe lloro menos fuerte, lo meció en sus brazos y el bebe se fue calmando poco a poco- ya bebe

Isaac -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy se dio la vuelta sorprendido- su nombre es Isaac y es nuestro hijo -Luceli sonrio e Izanamy le dio un beso en los labios- veo que ya se conocieron

Espere mucho para verlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dejando al bebe en sus brazos- hola Isaac hola mi pequeño...hijo...-Luceli estaba maravillada mientras Izanamy no podía estar más contento, los dos estaban cuidando a su bebe, la mañana pasó tranquilamente todos estaban en la sala de descanso mientras el abuelo Cirenio consentía a Long y a Isaac haciendo muecas para hacer que los bebes tratarán de sonreír-

Abuelo deja de hacer eso apenas son recién nacidos aún no pueden reír -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras cargaba a Long-

Tonterías cuando Izanamy tenía unos meses ya se reía -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Creo que la memoria ya le falla -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos estaban comiendo lo que parecía ser carne y arroz mientras los bebes tomaban leche, todo estaba en calma hasta que llegó una águila con una cinta amarilla en el pecho- Wings ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Señor Izanamy hay un panda, un lobo, un tigre, una Mantis, un moño y una grulla que desean verlo -dijo la águila tranquila e Izanamy asintio, la águila salió por la puerta principal- bien pueden pasar -Hinata al escuchar la palabra "panda" se puso algo tensa y abrazo un poco más fuerte a su hijo, en un momento Po llegó con los demás-

Hola lamentamos la intromisión -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás cargaban sus mochilas mientras James leía un libro que resultó ser un diccionario de chino japonés-

 _Humm hola a todos mi invitar chicas a desnudarse y cortarme el cuerno -_ dijo James sonriendo tratando de hablar en japonés, todos el equipo de Izanamy estaban sorprendidos y un tanto molestos, Po estaba sorprendido y negando con la cabeza- ¿qué les dije? -Hinata gruñó un poco fuerte-

Invitaste a las chicas a desnudarse y que te corten el cuerno -dijo Izanamy con los ojos entrecerrados de fastidio-

¿Eso dije? -dijo James sorprendido y los japoneses asintieron- oh a vaya -volvió a leer su diccionario un momento-

Bueno venimos para hacer la despedida de soltero de Byakun y Po -dijo Grulla sonriendo, Po por su lado estaba viendo a Hinata pero ella desviaba la mirada sería y solo veía a su hijo Long-

Despedida de soltero ah si yo no eh tenido la mía -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Entonces recibieron mi correo? -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los demás asintieron pero Po dio un paso y se sentó frente a Hinata-

Si queremos ir a pechoslandia -dijo Mono sonriendo, Po estaba sonriendo pero Hinata solo tenía la atención puesta en su hijo-

No se llama pechoslandia se llama Villa chichi -dijo Bruce sonriendo y los machos sonrieron divertidos- si dos semanas en la villa de las chichis felinas más grandes

Hola Hinata -dijo Po tranquilo, los demás se quedaron callados al ver que Po trataba de hablar con Hinata, todos se alejaron un poco y se sentaron en el extremo sur de la mesa-

Hola Po -dijo Hinata de forma algo seca-

Entonces ¿este es tu hijo? -dijo Po sonriendo un poco incómodo- se parece bastante a ti y se ve que es un tigre fuerte

Es lógico, es mi hijo y el hijo de un tigre también -dijo Hinata sería, algo en esa oración hizo que el corazón de Po recibiera un golpe- supongo que estás aquí solo por tu viaje a villa chichi o como se diga -se levanto- ya termine de almorzar voy a llevar a Long a su cuna

Espera Hinata por favor -dijo Po un poco preocupado- por favor solo quédate y habla conmigo -los demás estaban viendo todo callados y preparaban botanas para verlo- tenemos cosas sin resolver

No Po no tenemos nada de qué hablar ya quedo todo claro -dijo Hinata molesta, no se dio cuenta pro su poder estaba saliendo levemente quemando el suelo a sus pies- ahora déjame ir

No, Hinata escúchame por favor -dijo Po serio- solo quiero arreglar las cosas

¡Ya te lo dije todo quedó claro! -Hinata subió su voz un poco haciendo que su poder aumentará- ¡ahora ¿por qué no te vas con Tigresa y tienen una familia juegos?! ¡Ya que yo no significó nada para ti! -los ojos de Hinata brillaron un poco por las lágrimas-

¡Eso no es cierto! -Po grito levemente y se levanto viendo a Hinata a los ojos- solo quiero hablar contigo eso es todo -Hinata estaba gruñendo estaba sintiendo el olor de Tigresa justo en Po y eso la irritaba bastante, de solo sentir el olor de otra hembra en el la molestaba bastante, por ese enojo estaba perdiendo el control de su poder-

¡Ya basta! -Izanamy golpeó la mesa levantándola un poco y los dos vieron al mencionado- ¡Los dos paren de pelear! ¡Hinata con tu fuego estás quemando el suelo y estás lastimando a Long! -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo que Long estaba sudando mucho y llorando. Por la radiación de su poder, se relajó y disminuyó el fuego de su cuerpo- ¡Po te recuerdo que te vas a casar con Tigresa eso lastima bastante a Hinata! -Po bajo las orejas regañado- ahora quiero que los dos vayan al patio y lo discutan como adultos -Izanamy tomó a Long en sus brazos y lo meció para que se relajara y le quitó la sabana para que se refrescará- ¡Los dos Váyanse ya! -Hinata y Po salieron molestos de ahí, se dirigieron a un cuarto solas mientras los demás se quedaron ahí- los que quieran ir a verlos vayan -apenas termino de decirlo todos salieron corriendo como rayo de ahí, todos llegaron y vieron la puerta cerrada y pusieron sus orejas pegadas a la puerta, Izanamy tenía cargando a Long mientras su abuelo estaba cargando a Isaac- bola de metiches -no le quedó de otra y pego su oído a la puerta-

Bien ¿de qué quieres hablar Po? -dijo Hinata sería- ¿de como no me dijiste que te casarías con Tigresa? ¿De como disfrutaste procreando a tu hijo el príncipe Ichirou? -Hinata miro a Po con los ojos brillosos mientras Po solo suspiro decaído- ya habla

Mira sé que te debo una explicación, sé que las cosas salieron mal y no pensé bien todo -dijo Po decaído- ese día que te volviste guardiana debí apoyarte más y no sé cómo huvieran termino las cosas, nuestra separación fue difícil tanto para ti como para mí

¿Difícil? -dijo Hinata sería y luego elevó más su voz- ¡¿difícil?! ¡Fue lo más doloroso que yo haya sentido en la vida! ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí?! ¡Llore por días Po, quería ir por ti pero me di cuenta de que tú no me amabas lo suficiente, odiabas al Kung fu, odiabas a los guardianes y pensé que me odiabas por elegir ser una Guardiana! -Po estaba sorprendido y su ánimo bajo bastante- tu terminaste conmigo porque elegí el camino del Kung fu antes de elegirte a ti -Hinata comenzó a llorar un poco- cuando te vi peleando contra Temutai me asusté mucho, me asusté mucho por un momento pensé que ibas a morir, pero me alegré mucho de ver que seguías con vida, ese momento que pasamos juntos fue muy especial para mí, nuestra última noche juntos también significó algo, tal vez no la recuerdes por lo ebrio que estabas igual que yo

Uuu buena forma de hablar de cuando creaste a tu hijo -susurro Bruce sonriendo pero Luceli le tapo la boca con un pedazo de tela-

Yo estaba muy feliz, feliz de volver a verte Po -Hinata lloraba y Po estaba deprimido- dime ¿alguna vez pensaste en ir a buscarme? ¿Pensaste en cómo sentí todos estos años lejos de ti?

No...-Po solo pudo decir eso-

Claro ya que vi cómo te divertías -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla pero soltando lágrimas- yo vi como pelaste contra Yujiro y protegiste a Tigresa, la besabas -en la mente de Hinata pasaron los momentos en que Po pelear contra Yujiro, cuando rescató a Tigresa y ella le dio un beso en agradecimiento, los besos que ellos se dieron y los momentos en que esos dos se abrazaban- escuche como le confesabas tu amor una y otra vez -Hinata bajo la mirada mientras la imagen de Po con Tigresa abrazados en su cama pasó por su mente-


	27. Chapter 27

**Recuerdo de Hinata-** Hinata estaba avanzando en medio de los árboles justo a la mitad de la noche, se veía muy feliz-

 _Si se lo diré, esta es la noticia más importante de nuestras vidas_ -dijo Hinata sonriendo, siguió avanzando hasta que trepó a un árbol y vio al cuarto de Po, Po estaba sentado en la cama y Hinata decidió acercarse- _lo sorprenderé -_ cuando llegó vio como Tigresa entro por la puerta principal y ella se escondió detrás de unas hojas- _tal vez no debería espiar pero ya que solo una miradita -_ Tigresa y Po estaban hablando en un tono bajo mientras Tigresa acariciaba las heridas de Po-

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi Tigresa?! -Po levanto la voz tratando de tener un es puesta de parte de Tigresa, Hinata sonrio y se golpeó la frente con burla _"ese Po siempre con un tacto tan amable"_ pensó con burla-

¡ES PORQUE TE AMO PO! -Tigresa grito con fuerza sorprendiendo a Hinata y a Po- perdón ya sé que no debí...decírtelo..lo siento -Tigresa estaba por levantarse y pero Po la detuvo y la obligó a verlo- Po

Yo también te amo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo, el corazón de Hinata sonó con fuerza, Hinata se sujeto el pecho sorprendida y también triste, pero lo que vio la hizo sentir peor, Po y Tigresa se dieron un beso en los labios, Izanamy estaba detrás de la puerta y la abrio dejando que los furioso y Shifu cayeran al suelo arruinando el momento, Hinata pudo ver a Izanamy pero el a ella no, después de un momento los demás se fueron y lo que pasó después realmente le rompió el corazón a Hinata, Po y Tigresa estuvieron en un momento íntimo, mientras Hinata solo lloro y se fue corriendo, corrió y corrió a pesar de su condición, se detuvo al sentir que el vientre le dolió un momento, se sentó frente a un lago y vio su reflejo, estaba llorando bastante-

 _Es verdad han pasado muchos años ya...yo ya no tengo...nada con él y no puedo atarlo a mi -_ Hinata tallo su vientre de momento- _perdóname bebe...pero tu padre no nos quiere ahora...-_ Hinata se fue de ahí llorando, pasaron varios días y vio a los demás para darles la noticia- Estoy embarazada

¡Felicidades Hinata! -dijeron Byakun, James, Boa y Leo sonriendo, Hinata sonrió levemente- ¿qué tienes Hinata? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Es que el padre es Po y el tiene a alguien más -dijo Hinata deprimida-

¡¿Qué dices?! -se escucho un grito detrás y vieron a Izanamy el cual estaba herido y con el brazo izquierdo vendado- ¿Hinata qué pasó? -Izanamy se acercó tratando de calmarse-

Tranquilo esta es mi desicion ahora -dijo Hinata sería- no le diré nada a Po

Pero Hinata Po merece saber la verdad -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Es verdad también tiene que cuidarlos a ambos a ti y a tu bebe -dijo Leo molesto-

¡No! -Hinata grito y los demás guardaron silencio- ¡está es mi decisión! -Hinata se puso sería pero comenzó a quejarse un momento y se sujeto el vientre- duele -los demás se preocupara no y la ayudaron, después estaba en una cama de hospital en la ciudad, una doctora la estaba ayudando con el dolor-

Señorita le recomiendo que no se moleste tanto o que se estrese porque si no podría perder a su bebe -dijo la coneja sería y Hinata igual que los demás se preocuparon-

Está bien -Hinata asintio, los demás dejaron a Hinata descansar pero ella estaba llorando en su cama abrazando su vientre- _no te perderé...no quiero...tú eres mi hijo o hija-_ se escucho un golpe en la otra sala y Hinata salió a ver qué pasaba-

¡¿James Izanamy a donde van?! -dijo Leo molesto-

Voy a romperle la cara completamente a Po -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Voy a romperle las piernas a Po por hacerle esto a Hinata -dijo James igual de molesto-

¡Basta los dos! -Boa levanto su voz molesta y los dos se quedaron quietos- sé cómo se sienten pero esta es la decisión de Hinata hay que respetarla, yo también quiero darle una buena golpiza a Po pero eso de nada servirá -los dos machos quedaron callados- si Po quiere estar con Tigresa no podemos forzarlo a estar con Hinata

Yo también los entiendo chicos -dijo Byakun serio- y estoy deacuerdo con Boa, pero miren esto desde el punto de vista de Hinata, ella ahora debe estar sufriendo mucho, Izanamy se cómo te sientes quieres que ella esté feliz porque la amas -Izanamy bajo la cabeza- James tú también la quieres como yo ella es muy especial para todos nosotros lo único que podemos hacer por ella es apoyarla

Pero Byakun -James trataba de hablar pero Byakun lo interrumpió-

No hay peros -dijo Byakun tranquilo- chicos entiendan Hinata está en una situación delicada, ¿enserio seremos responsables de la muerte de un inocente? -todos quedaron sorprendidos, Byakun tenía razón si Hinata llegaba a tener tanta tensión podría tener el aborto- no quieren eso aunque me desagrade la idea tendremos que dejar que Po siga su vida -Hinata estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, lo dejo de lado y regreso a la cama-

 _Es verdad, Po tiene su vida y yo la mía pero no estoy sola_ -Hinata solo quedo acostada en la cama de lado- _debo ser fuerte por mi...por nosotros...-_ Hinata durmió esa noche y los meses fueron pasando dejando ver a Hinata con un vientre de tres meses, ella estaba en el patio trasero del palacio de los Guardianes mientras ellos entrenaban en dentro, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ella pero no volteo a ver quién era- ¿qué te trae por aquí Izanamy?

Perdón pero solo quería verte un momento -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, usaba una camisa de manga larga negra con el cuello levantado y cerrado, aún usaba los vendajes en el brazo y debajo se podía ver que tenía un pantalón anaranjado brillante y cintas azules en los pies-

Deberías estar con Luceli ella te necesita por el bebe -dijo Hinata tranquila y un poco seria-

También vine porque me preocupas Hinata -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, camino un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado derecho, los dos quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Izanamy rompió el silencio- Hinata ¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y te lastimabas durante los entrenamientos?

Si solo tenía diez años y me rompí los nudillos, cuando sanaron volví para entrenar y me los volví a romper pero esta vez me corte -dijo Hinata tranquila viendo sus nudillos con unas ligeras cicatrices- lloré durante horas

Si pero dime ¿soportaste ese dolor tú sola? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Hinata lo vio por un momento- ¿estuviste sola durante tu infancia o momentos de dolor? -Hinata se sorprendió un momento-

¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- claro que jamás eh estado sola, tú, Luceli, Bruce, todos han estado conmigo desde niña -Hinata subió la voz mientras Izanamy mantenía su mirada tranquila- pero...ahora...es diferente...yo...

¿En qué es diferente? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Yo ya no puedo volver a casa, no sé a donde pertenezco, no sé ni quién soy -dijo Hinata llorando un poco- no sé cómo podré cuidar a mi bebe yo sola...-Hinata se sorprendió al sentir que Izanamy la estaba abrazando con cuidado y cariño, Hinata se dejó abrazar y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de el- yo solo estoy confundida y estoy haciendo esto sola...no sé qué más hacer...

Tú nunca has estado sola -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- yo también pasé por muchas dificultades porque quería saber quién soy en realidad, no puedo entender tu dolor pero si puedes compartirlo conmigo -Hinata cerró sus ojos un momento- no tienes que cargar con todo el dolor tú sola, no tienes que estar triste todo el tiempo, yo estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites siempre

¿Cómo sé que no me dejaras como Po lo hizo? -dijo Hinata deprimida- ¿cómo sé que te acobardaras y saldrás corriendo a la primera oportunidad?

Porque te amo en verdad -dijo Izanamy tranquilo manteniendo una mirada sería y determinada, Hinata se separó para viéndolo a los ojos- Hinata tú eres parte de mi familia, significas mucho para mí y no te pienso abandonar cuando más lo necesitas, grítame todo lo que quieras, golpéame hasta que te canses pero no te dejaré sola -Hinata lloro un poco-

Quiero...quiero..-Hinata trataba de hablar- quiero volver a mi hogar...quiero volver con mi familia...

Si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- regresemos a casa -Hinata asintio y calmo sus lágrimas, después de un tiempo los meses fueron pasando y Hinata tenía cinco meses, no dejaba de tallar su vientre deprimida-

 _Apenas se mueve_ -Hinata tenso su mirada y se preocupó- _¿pasa algo malo? Por favor no_ -Hinata fue a la enfermería donde una doctora leoparda de pecho muy grandes la revisaba- ¿ocurre algo malo doctora? -la doctora tenía una mirada sería mientras pasaba su mano por el vientre de Hinata envuelta en energía verde-

Si me temo que tú bebe se encuentra débil -dijo al leopardo sería y Hinata se asusto- necesita energía de parte de su padre, para que los bebes con poderes elementales sobrevivan al nacimiento o sus meses de creación necesitan energía tanto de la madre como del padre

Pero su padre no lo quiere -dijo Hinata nerviosa- ¿qué voy a hacer? -la doctora tenía una mirada deprimida- no puedo ni proteger a mi bebe -la puerta se abrió revelando a Izanamy-

Dígame ¿mi energía bastará para hacer que sobreviva? -dijo Izanamy serio y la doctora asintio- entonces háganme un lado por favor -la doctora dejó que Izanamy se acercara con la mano cubierta de energía azul, Izanamy la puso en el vientre de Hinata y fue transfiriendo energía poco a poco, Hinata sintió un movimiento en su vientre y lo vio, su cuerpo brillo pero Izanamy se veía muy cansado, después de un momento Izanamy se separó y cayó cansado al suelo jadeando con mucho esfuerzo, Hinata vio su cuerpo estaba brillando de color azul, después de una hora sintió movimiento en su vientre su bebe estaba lleno de energía de nuevo-

Estás ahí siempre lo estuviste -dijo Hinata sonriendo, el tiempo siguió su curso hasta que Byakun y James llegaron por su cuenta a Japón para ver a Hinata- ¡¿entonces un monstruo se llevó al maestro?! ¡Debemos ir a ayudar!

Hinata estas embarazada lo mejor es que te quedes aquí pero si nosotros vamos nos pasara lo mismo -dijo Byakun molesto, se golpeó la mano derecha con la izquierda- que coraje me da aún no estoy listo para pasar al modo maestro si pudiera destruira a ese sujeto con mis propias manos

Boa se quedo en China para abvertirle a Po -dijo James serio- ojala pudiéramos hacer algo -Izanamy estaba de brazos cruzados tratando de pensar en algo cuando las cuatro gemas comenzaron a sonar juntas y parpadeaban-

¿Este sonido? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- nuestras gemas están reaccionando a un llamado

Debe ser Po -dijo Byakun sorprendido- debe tener problemas

Lo único que podemos hacer es mandarle energía solo eso -dijo Hinata sería- estaremos bien solo será un poco -los demás asintieron, Byakun e Izanamy pasaron a la forma del nivel maestro y extendieron los brazos formando sus formas gigantes de momento pero solo la cabeza, los dos extendieron un brazo y dieron un grito liberando la energía en forma de una esfera muy grande, James y Hinata dispararon una esfera de energía al aire y siguieron la energía de Byakun e Izanamy- _ahora depende de ti Po_ -después de la batalla Boa estaba hablando con Hinata-

Entonces todo eso pasó pero hay más...-Boa se mostraba dudosa de decirle-

Solo dilo yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Po le pidió matrimonio a Tigresa -dijo Boa nerviosa, Hinata estaba sorprendida e ida de momento- ¿Hinata estás bien? -la llamo pero tardó en reaccionar-

Si solo necesito un poco de espacio -dijo Hinata ida, estaba sorprendida pero triste, fue al patio donde se quedo debajo de un árbol de cerezo- _que patética soy, derramó lágrimas por amor por un amor que ya no es correspondido, tengo una gran responsabilidad con mi bebe, Po quiere estar con otra tigresa y no conmigo, es momento de que lo acepte Po ya no me ama entonces ahora veré por mi bebe y solo por mi_ - **Fin del recuerdo-**

Yo solo debo ver por mí y mi bebe -dijo Hinata sería viendo a Po- ten una vida tranquila con Tigresa Po Ping -Hinata camino dandole la espalda pero Po le sujeto el brazo deteniéndola- suéltame

No yo ya te escuche pero tú no me has escuchado -dijo Po serio- solo escúchame -Hinata asintio pero sin verlo- si sé que te herí en el pasado, sé que tome muchas decisiones solo para mí, pero no quiero perderte -Hinata solo se quedo estatica al escuchar eso- Tigresa significa mucho para mí, pero eso no significa que nunca deje de pensar en tímida ¡Nunca hubo un solo momento en que no dejará de pensar en ti Hinata! -Po grito un poco mientras los demás se taparon la boca escuchando todo lo posible- tú fuiste la primera hembra que ame y ese sentimiento no puede desaparecer de mi así como así -Po solo veía el suelo mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida sin saber qué decir- yo...sigo teniendo esos sentimientos por ti...-todo quedó en silencio unos momentos- por favor dime algo

Si en verdad me amas ¿por qué quieres casarte con Tigresa? -dijo Hinata sería, todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al escuchar eso- yo no soy una hembra que solo buscas para divertirte -Po se quedo sorprendido y ella se giró con una mirada que reflejaba dolor y tristeza- yo en verdad te amaba, pero Po te diré esto una vez, tú y yo ya no tenemos un futuro juntos, no podemos estar juntos y está más que claro que ninguno de los dos quiere estar con el otro

Hinata -Po estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo- yo..yo

Déjalo -Hinata solo levanto su voz- solo déjalo, ya no importa...ya...no importa...Po lo nuestro ya no puede ser -Hinata puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Po- eres libre de tener la vida que deseas con la mujer que desees y esa no soy yo, te quiero mucho Po pero ya no siento el mismo amor que sentía por ti -Po estaba sorprendido sin saber qué decir- cuando necesites ayuda los guerreros del Clan Shiba estaremos ahí para apoyarlos, ya no volveré a China estaré aquí en hogar hasta que descubra quién soy en verdad -Hinata se alejó manteniendo su temperamento tranquilo, Po estaba sorprendido pero solo la vio alejarse y recordó cuando la dejo irse para convertirse en la Guerrera Fénix-

Hinata -Po la llamó y ella se dio la vuelta pero apenas lo hizo la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, Hinata estaba sorprendida pero le regresó el beso poco a poco, todos asomaron un ojos abriendo levemente la puerta, Hinata quedo quieta mientras Po trataba de pegarla más a su cuerpo, Hinata solo puso sus manos en el pecho de Po y se alejó de forma rápida- perdón es que...yo...-Hinata le apretó la boca para que se callara-

Ya te lo dije, no soy una hembra que buscaras solo para divertirte -dijo Hinata sería- perdóname Po pero este fue nuestro último beso, lo que había entre nosotros ya no existe -Hinata estaba por salir del cuarto cuando los demás vieron que ella iba hacia ellos todos saltaron y fingieron hacer cosas diferentes el único que se mantuvo frente a la puerta fue Izanamy el cual cargaba a Long, Hinata estaba por tomar al Long pero sentía que no podía sus brazos le temblaban igual que el resto de su cuerpo- Izanamy ven a mi cuarto por favor -Izanamy asintio y la siguió a su cuarto, mientras tanto Po estaba en medio del salón sin saber qué hacer o decir-

¿Po estás bien? -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Creo que no -dijo Po sorprendido y sumergido en sus pensamientos- por primera vez en mi vida me arrepiento de lo que hice

Si besaste a tu ex novia cuando tú ya estás comprometido con otra -dijo James sonriendo y Byakun le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la Palma- ¿qué? Solo decía -James hizo un puchero mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-

Perdón pero necesito pensar bien las cosas -dijo Po serio y se retiró dejando a todos son la palabra en la boca, mientras tanto en su cuarto Hinata estaba tratando de calmarse, se sujetaba las manos pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar-

No entiendo ¿por qué me pasa esto? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Es nervio y estrés -dijo Izanamy tranquilo dejando a Long en su cuna- pero más que nada es inestabilidad Hinata tu poder está perdiendo el control debido a tus emociones mezcladas, tu cuerpo reacciona ante tu poder alterado igual que tu mente

¿Cómo lo controlo? -dijo Hinata sería-

Solo relájate trata de que los sentimientos fluyan con más calma -Izanamy estaba serio viendo como el fuego de Hinata aumentaba en gran medida, Hinata respiro varias veces hasta que se fue relajando, mientras ella se calmaba Po estaba meditando bajo un árbol y Luceli se acercó a él-

Lamento todo el espectáculo que dimos -dijo Po tranquilo-

Eso no importa Po -dijo Luceli tranquila- ¿por qué beniste si sabias el resultado de este tipo de encuentro? ¿Qué querías lograr?

Quería ver si en verdad la seguía amando -dijo Po decaido- solo quería verla una última vez para no dejar nada sin resolver pero creo que empeore las cosas en vez de arreglarlas

Po eso no es cierto Hinata te quiero mucho ya te lo dijo y te dará su apoyo incondicional pero ella no esperaría que tú dejarás a Tigresa por ella tú no eres así -dijo Luceli algo sería- Po creo que lo más lógico ahora es que solo se pueden ofrecer apoyo el uno al otro -Po asintio y lo entendió, Hinata por su parte había restablecido sus poderes y su calma así que solo salió de su cuarto cargando a su bebe, cuando llegó a la sala de descanso vio a Po sentado en el suelo-

Hinata entendió tu punto de vista -dijo Po serio y Hinata se quedó de pie frente a él- solo quiero decirte que siempre voy a querer y siempre seré tu amigo porque solo eso puedo ofrecerte

Si lo mismo te digo -dijo Hinata tranquila- Adios Guerrero Dragon espero que tengas la vida que deseas -Po se levanto y la miro a los ojos-

Tú también espero un tengas lo que estás buscando -dijo Po tranquilo, por un momento vio a Long- su padre...es...

Es de Izanamy el y yo hicimos un trio con Luceli en una noche de salvajismo -dijo Hinata sería pero por dentro se estaba riendo un poco, Po por su parte se quedó impresionado un momento- si él tiene un cuerpo delgado fuerte pero un pelaje suave huviera visto no aguantaba mucho mis caderas se movía de forma violenta mientras él solo tenía a Luceli pegada en la cara -Po tenía la boca abierta sorprendido- su lengua era larga pero si sabía moverla como se debía -Hinata se dio la vuelta para que no la viera reír- se movía de forma salvaje, rápido pero duro con cada golpe no podía evitar gritar hay no pude caminar bien en unos días -Hinata se estaba tratando de no reír con fuerza mientras Po se estaba poniendo verde de rabia y asco- ah por cierto el la tiene más grande -Po se quedó con los ojos en blanco mientras Hinata tenía una carcajada atorada en la boca, Izanamy por su parte pasó por la puerta comiendo un pan de chocolate- oye Izanamy que dices si hacemos otro bebe

¿Qué? -Izanamy estaba confundido hasta que Po le salto encima, los dos cayeron rodando al suelo y salieron por la entrada principal rebotando por los escalones del castillo golpeándose el cuerpo, en un escalón Izanamy le dio un golpe a Po, en otro rebote Po le dio un codazo a Izanamy en la cara, los dos siguieron rebotando golpeándose el uno al otro, Po termino encima de la espalda de Izanamy y le sujeto el brazo jalándolo con fuerza- ¡¿Po qué haces?!

¡Dijiste que no la habías embarazado! -Po grito molesto Izanamy expulsó fuego de su cuerpo y Po lo soltó por el calor, Izanamy le levanto y se sujeto de la cabeza de Po para morderle la cabeza, Po grito de dolor y le sujeto las orejas a Izanamy y se las jalo con fuerza, los dos estaban peleando de la manera más infantil hasta que un chorro de agua les dio justo en el cuerpo haciendo que gritaran de sorpresa, cuando cayeron al suelo vieron a Hinata de brazos cruzados, Po se levanto dejando que el agua se escurriera e Izanamy se sacudió el cuerpo sacando el agua-

Basta los dos -Hinata avanzó y sujeto una oreja de ambos haciendo que los soltaran un chillido de dolor- hasta Po tienes que entender ya todo se termino Long es mi hijo e hijo de la casa Shiba así que aquí no cuentas en nada

Entendido -dijo Po llorando de dolor-

Pero ¿por qué me castigas a mi? -dijo Izanamy soltando unos cuantos quejidos-

Porque se me da la gana -Hinata grito y les jalo la oreja con más fuerza- ahora Po preparen su equipaje por qué se van a la Villa chichi y llévate a Izanamy

¿Por qué? -dijo Po confundido-

¡Porque yo lo digo! -Hinata levanto la voz- ya trabajó mucho y merece una diversión, también porque no se ha casado y merece una celebración, también porque no los aguantare dos semanas en el castillo a ninguno de ustedes -vio a los demás machos contando a Bruce- Bruce tú también iras ¡Quiero a todos los machos fuera del palacio pero Ya! -Hinata grito molesta-

Si entendido -dijeron los demás nerviosos, Bruce, Grulla, Mono, Mantis, James, Byakun, Po e Izanamy estaban listos con algunas mochilas pequeñas para su viaje-

Bien estamos listos para nuestro viaje -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿dónde queda Villa Chichi?

Está al norte de aquí a unas tres horas -dijo Bruce sonriendo- es una villa donde podremos ver alcohol y ver a chicas de pechos perfectos bailar -los machos se rieron esperando la diversión-

¡Bien vamos a Villa chichi! -dijeron todos sonriendo pero el único que no lucía del todo feliz era Izanamy " _tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto"-_


	28. Chapter 28

**Llegando a Villa Chichi el descanso nos lleva a través del tiempo**

Po y los demás estaban caminando por los caminos después de las montañas más grandes de Japón, todos estaban listos para festejar y pasar la noche en un pueblo por lo menos dos semanas para regresar una semana antes de la Boda de Byakun y Kira y un mes después sería la boda de Po y Tigresa, todos estaban llegando a un portón japonés de color rojo que se veía algo viejo pero estaba un poco cuidado, en la columna derecha decía "Villa Chichi"-

Bien parece que ya llegamos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Me pregunto qué hermosas maravillas veremos aquí -dijo Byakun sonriendo emocionado-

Espero que haya hermosas señoritas espero encontrar el amor -dijo Mono sonriendo-

La única forma de que encuentras el amor es que ella sea ciega y sin nariz -dijo Mantis riendo-

Yo apuesto que tendrá que ser una cerda para soportar el mal olor de Mono -dijo Grulla sonriendo y los machos se rieron a carcajadas dejando a Mono molesto, Izanamy estaba un poco mas resagado tratando de pensar sobre la villa por alguna razón olvidaba algo y no daba con el que, lo dejo de lado y llegaron a la villa, resultó ser casi tan grande como una ciudad, las casas parecían que estaban un poco viejas y descuidadas, los letreros estaban rotos y la zona del paso estaba un poco desierta con solo una hembra en el lugar que resultó ser una leoparda de 40 años más o menos con unos pechos copa C- que mal todo está desierto

¿Qué extraño? juraría que estaba lleno de gente hace un mes -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Mejor vayamos con esa felina y le preguntamos qué pasó con la villa -dijo James tranquilo, todos le dieron la razón y se fueron acercando a ella-

Disculpe ¿está es villa chichi? -dijo Po confundido-

Sí o mejor dicho lo era -dijo la leoparda tranquila- ¿qué desean?

Bueno veníamos a pasar dos semanas aquí para tres despedidas de soltero pero todo está vacío -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Bueno esta villa solía ser un lugar para los solteros, las hembras tenían los pechos más grandes de todo Japón o del mundo tanto que serían comparadas con las sandias -dijo la leoparda seria y los machos se sorprendieron, James, Bruce y Byakun soltaron un hilo de saliva de sus bocas, eso todo eso cambió cuando nuestro señor feudal el cual mantenía la aldea fue asesinado apenas hace dos dias, la explosión fue reciente y fue por ese extremo -señaló a la derecha y todos dirigieron la mirada, Bruce e Izanamy abrieron la boca sorprendidos por el lugar de la destrucción- se dice que un monstruo atacó de noche destruyendo todo de forma adiestra y siniestra -Izanamy se puso un poco morado de la frente igual que Bruce-

Que crueldad -dijo James serio- ¿quiénes harían algo así y más por un Villa que muestra las tetas? -James y los demás estaban molestos los únicos que no estaban así eran Izanamy y Bruce ya que ellos fueron quieres destruyeron ese lugar-

Bueno déjenlo pasar de todas maneras este lugar dejó de ser Villa Chichi hace más de 50 años cuando las mujeres con pechos grandes se dedicaron a ser madres y conseguir trabajo sin mostrar las tetas, dueñas de Posadas, vendedoras ambulantes y demás -dijo la leoparda sería- solo quede yo que manejo una posada y no la he dejado en más de 20 años no la dejare ahora sí gustan pueden quedarse ya no hay nadie

Será un placer -dijo Po sonriendo y los demás asintieron-

Pero una cosa más según dicen que en este día en especial ocurre un milagro de la naturaleza -dijo Mantis sonriendo- la fuente de las chichis violetas

A eso lo había olvidado es un milagro del mundo todo un misterio de la naturaleza -dijo la leoparda sonriendo- se dice que cada 250 años nace un géiser especial del poso de la montaña de la derecha -los machos vovltearon a ver a la derecha una extraña montaña con forma redonda y una punta recta en la cima- el monte chichi -a todos les salió una gota de sudor de la frente- esa montaña era el símbolo en aquellos tiempos de esta villa y lo sigue siendo, el géiser saldrá por la punta y tomará un color morado con la luz de la luna y hoy es el día que el géiser aparecerá deben ir a verlo se dice que tiene poderes mágicos

Déjeme adivinar ¿tiene que ver con chichis? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y extrañado-

No se dice un puedes viajar entre el tiempo y el espacio pero más que nada podrías ser bendecido por las antiguas diosas de los senos perfectos -dijo la leoparda sonriendo emocionada mientras estiraba los brazos a los lados y una luz dorada aparecía detrás de ella- ¡Esa montaña te dará una bendición de las diosas de los senos! -Izanamy termino escupiendo por la sorpresa-

Viajar en el tiempo suena interesante -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero también muy peligroso porque no sabes que cosas puedes cambian y cómo afectaría el tiempo presente -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- pero bueno esperemos a la noche no falta mucho -los demás asintieron, antes de que se volviera de noche todos fueron a la montaña donde en la cima había un pozo antiguo hecho de roca, era grande pero el fondo no podía verse el fondo exactamente, todos se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron a que llegara la noche-

Tanto viaje para nada que mal -dijo Byakun aburrido y decepcionado-

Y yo esperaba poder hablar con las lindas señoritas -dijo James decaido-

Por cómo hablas yo diría que terminarías golpeado -dijo Bruce sonriendo con burla-

A todo esto ¿ya tiene a sus padrinos seleccionados? -dijo Mantis sonriendo- Po me imagino que escogerás a un buen amigo para que sea tu padrino

Si pensaba pedírtelo a ti Mantis -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso viendo la expresión de felicidad de Mantis al escucharlo decir eso-

Mi padrino será James -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Mi padrino es Bruce -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Ahora qué lo pienso ¿qué no se supone que ya estabas casado con Luceli? -dijo Mono sorprendido- ¿acaso no tuviste una despedida de soltero?

Bueno técnicamente no estamos casados todavía ella quería esperar hasta que el bebe naciera para poder entrar en el vestido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tranquilo- fue un drama

Bueno en mi caso se está poniendo peor Tigresa finalmente me soltó y pude venir a descansar no porque la obsesión con un bebe -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el pozo, la noche llegó pero no pasaba nada-

Me gustaría a ver visto esta aldea en sus años dorados -dijo Mono decaido- yo quería ver chichis bailando

No eres el único -dijeron casi todos suspirando excepto por Izanamy, James se molestó un poco y se acercó al pozo- ¿a qué hora saldra ese Estupido Géiser? -dijo James molesto, vio en el pozo tratando de ver algo- no hay nada

No lo entiendo la señora dijo que apenas saldría la noche este pozo se encendería de color violeta -dijo Grulla sorprendido, los demás pusieron atención en el fondo como el agua estaba emergieron de forma tranquila- creo que ahí viene -los demás sonrieron y la tierra comenzó a temblar un poco, el agua salió en forma de un gran remolino de color violeta pero el remolino atrapó a todos dentro de él-

¡¿Qué está pasando?! -Mono grito sorprendido-

¡Nos está arrastrando! -Byakun grito sorprendido, el remolino comenzó a girar más rápido y los comenzó a bajar- ¡Ahora recuerdo la anciana dijo que esto podría hacernos viajar en el tiempo!

¡Eso es solo un mito! -Po grito sorprendido, los demás fueron jalados al centro del remolino y comenzaron a bajar por un torrente de agua, todos se fueron separando, Grulla, James e Izanamy eran los únicos que permanecieron juntos-

¡Bankai! -Izanamy grito creando la cabeza del lobo blanco, el lobo grito e Izanamy avanzó entre el agua violeta tomando a James y Grulla, los tres estaban dentro de la energía, busco a los demás pero fueron sumergidos dentro del agua, algo extraño notaron a sus amigos sus cuerpos comenzaron brillar y a cambiar de forma extraña, los tres machos se sorprendieron hasta el punto que sus bocas se torcieron en una gran sonrisa nerviosa-

No Ma..s-dijeron los tres sorprendidos, el agua termino girando, en otro extremo estaba el mismo pozo y el géiser termino soltando el agua en una fuerte explosión de agua a alta presión, las figuras salieron del pozo mientras Izanamy aún mantenía a Amaterasu, apenas los tres lograron salir del pozo quedaron de pie, Izanamy deshizo la cabeza de Amaterasu pero mantuvo la transformación, vieron a los lados notando que el bosque estaba detrás de ellos, todo estaba un poco un oscuro-

¿Dónde rayos estamos? -dijo James sorprendido, Grulla voló un momento elevándose y vio una aldea más adelante con la luz encendida-

Chicos hay una villa más adelante -dijo Grulla tranquilo, los dos se acercaron a ver sobre el risco y vieron las luces de la Villa encendidas-

Si me memoria no me falla se supone que ahí está la villa chichi -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ¿creen...

¡Viajamos en el tiempo! -James grito sonriendo viendo el lugar, Izanamy movió las orejas y recordó a los demás-

Grulla sobrevuela él área y busca alguna señal de Po y los otros -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido -Grulla alzó el vuelo y no tardó nada en encontrar cinco figuras tiradas en el suelo- creo que aquí están vengan -los dos machos lo siguieron y vieron algo que los sorprendió- ¿qué opinan? ¿Son ellos?

Pues las razas se parecen pero...-James no sabia que decir, ellos tenían una mirada de asombro-

Grulla...estas...son chicas...pero...-Izanamy estaba sonriendo mientras tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo- la firma de energía es la misma

¿Estas chicas son nuestros amigos? -dijeron Grulla y James sorprendidos, los tres vieron a una panda hembra y delgada lo cual era muy extraño, tenía el pelo o cabello negro y largo y lacio, sus orejas negras sobre salían del pelo, su pelo del cuerpo era blanco normal, tenía unos pechos copa B con unos pezones rosados, usaba uña pantalón negro que le quedaba grande demasiado grande, la camisa da azul oscura que era la que Po estaba usando pero la camisa era demasiado grande lo cual dejaba lucir sus senos grandes y redondos-

Byakun...-James estaba sonriendo viendo a una tigresa blanca recostada en el suelo, la lanza de Baykun estaba a su lado pero sus ropas eran las de él, usaba una camisa azul de detalles dorados que le quedaba grande mostrando unos pechos aún más grandes que los de la panda, tenía los pezones de color rosado pero erizados, un vientre plano con leves marcas de músculos, el pantalón lo tenía abajo luciendo una ropa interior blanca que le quedaba blanca y estaba por caer se de su cuerpo, solo estaba a unos ligeros milímetros, con el cuerpo mojado y acostada de forma lateral le daba exótico único, los tres machos se sonrojaron un poco y se sujetaron la nariz esperando que nada saliera-

Si esa es Po...es es Byakun...-Izanamy señaló a cada una y luego vio a una leona tirada en el suelo- ¿Bruce...? -se sorprendió de ver a una leona de pelo color amarillo claro casi color crema, las marcas en su cara eran finas como si tuviera maquillaje, del hocico al vientre tenía el pelo casi color blanco pero este tenía un ligero toque amarillo, usaba las ropas de Bruce pero la playera estaba abierta mostrando los senos amarillos de pezon color moreno-

¡No Ma...es! -dijeron los tres sorprendidos, Grulla movió la cabeza y se topó con una Mantis religiosa hembra- esa debe ser Mantis -dijo Grulla tranquilo, siguió la mirada y vio a una ¿cerda?- ¿veníamos acompañados de un cerdo?

No ¿por qué? -dijo James tranquilo y Grulla señaló al vulto a su lado, los dos machos vieron a una hembra gran de, gorda de piel café con pelo amarillo a su lado, sus pechos eran grandes pero estaba caídos por la grasa de su cuerpo y tenía un pantalón color vino- está hembra se me hace conocida -James le tomó una patada y la levanto viendo que tenía una cola de mono- oigan creo que es Mono...-Izanamy comenzó a olfatearlo y luego se alejó sujetando su nariz-

Si sin duda esa cosa es Mono -dijo Izanamy llorando mientras se tapaba la nariz- apesta como el -trato de no vomitar- hay que saco voy a vomitar

Bien creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí y buscar un refugio -dijo James tranquilo-

Si tienes razón no sabemos donde estamos vayamos a esa cabaña de ahí -dijo Izanamy señalando una cabaña que estaba detrás de unos cuantos árboles, James cargo a la tigresa, Izanamy a la leona y a la panda, Grulla le tocó peor llevarse a la mona dormida la cual fue muy pesada para el, la Mantis si se la pudo llevar pero escuchaba como los huesos de su cuerpo se rompían, lograron entrar a la cabaña y dejaron a las hembras en el suelo para que descansarán-

Oigan no se mueven -dijo James nervioso-

Creo que deben estar inconscientes -dijo Grulla asustado- voy a checar el pulso de la panda

Yo el de la tigresa -dijo James sonriendo-

Y yo a la leona -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los dos colocaron su cabeza entre los pechos de las hembras y sonrieron, eran grandes, redondos, suaves y con dl agua brillaban bastante, los tres siguieron un rato así- ¿ya escucharon algo?

Creo que un poquito -dijo James sonriendo, los tres siguieron por un rato hasta que las hembras comenzaron a despertar, las tres se movieron y vieron a los machos sobre ellas- creo que escucho un crujido

Yo escucho que respira -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras la leona estaba confundida viéndolo-

Oigan chicos resulta que las ondas están viendo pachoncitas -dijo Grulla sonriendo, la panda se confundió hasta que reaccionó y vio su cuerpo y luego toco a Grulla en el pico- ahora no que estoy trabajando -la panda abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Grulla quítate de mi pecho -dijo la panda sería hasta que se sorprendió de su voz y se tapo la boca sorprendida- ¿qué le pasa a mi voz? -vio a los lados y las hembras se vieron sorprendidas, se vieron a los ojos- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

¡¿Quién eres tú?! -dijeron la leona y la tigresa sorprendidas y luego a se vieron a sí mismas- ¡¿quién soy yo?! -luego se volvieron a mirar entre ellas- ¡¿quién eres tú?!

¡Izanamy explícame que está pasando aquí! -la leona grito molesta buscando a Izanamy pero no lo encontró más bien el estaba entre sus senos- ¡saca la cabeza de ahí! -lo saco viéndolo a los ojos estaba sonriendo sonrojado y con un ligero hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz- habla ya

¡Si James explica de dónde salieron estas! -la tigresa grito sonriendo sonrojada mientras se sujetaba los senos y los hacía rebotar de arriba hacia abajo mientras James tenía los ojos en blanco y sonreía levantando el pulgar derecho-

Bueno no sabemos qué pasó ¿Bruce?-dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso y la leona asintio- ¿si eres Bruce?

¡Si soy yo! -la leona grito sorprendida- ¡soy yo Bruce! -los machos se quedaron sorprendidos y luego vieron a las otras hembras-

Yo soy Byakun -dijo la tigresa sonriendo mientras jugaba con sus pechos-

Yo soy Po -dijo la panda acomodando su ropa, pero como seguía mojada se la quitó- ¿cómo es que nos convertimos en hembras?

El géiser nos atrapó en agua rosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- nos hizo girar un poco dentro y no se porqueeeee usssstedesssss se convirtieron así...-hablo de forma aguda y arrastraba las palabras de forma nerviosa y un tanto extraña-

Espera espera ¿quieres decir que el géiser nos arrastró a este lugar y nos convirtió en esto? -dijo la leona sorprendida e Izanamy y Grulla asintieron de forma lenta- ¡qué locura!

Bien primero que nada debemos pensar que hacer primero -dijo panda nerviosa-

Mientras ¿cómo las llamamos? -dijo Grulla sonriendo, leona y Panda se vieron a los ojos y pensaron en un nombre inventado-

Creo que Bria estará bien para mí -dijo leona sonriendo-

Yo estoy bien como Pan -dijo panda tranquila- ¿y Byakun? -los cinco vieron como tigresa seguía jugando con sus pechos- Bianca estará bien

¿Qué? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- me acostumbraré a esto

Oigan ¿dónde están Mono y Mantis? -dijo Pan sorprendida, Grulla sonrio y le mostró a sus compañeras dormidas en el suelo todavía- ¿esa es Mono? -se sorprendió bastante-

Si por alguna razón termino toda hora y obesa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Pan solo nego un poco con la cabeza- bueno basta de tonterías, revise los apuntes del géiser resulta que después de que aparece tenemos un mes más para que aparezca de nuevo

Eso no suena tan mal solo tenemos que quedarnos aquí un mes -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Pero tenemos otro problema -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- tenemos que ir a una aldea en las montañas llamada La aldea Munamori

¡¿La aldea Munamori?! -Bria grito sorprendida e Izanamy asintio un poco serio

¿Qué es esa aldea Munamori? -dijo Grulla inquieto, mientras Bianca estaba mostrando los pechos mientras se picaba pezones con los dedos y los hundía dentro de su piel, se estaba riendo y James también-

La aldea Munamori era una aldea especializada en controlar el flujo de energía elemental, ellos podían dar y quitar la energía de los cuerpos de diferentes animales -dijo Bria sería, Izanamy tenía una mirada de preocupación y solo vio al suelo sin decir nada- ¿por qué debemos ir?

Por qué el géiser volverá a aparecer ahí en un mes es nuestro boleto de salida -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y los demás asintieron viendo raro a Bria-

Mejor durmamos y mañana veremos qué hacer -dijo Pan tranquila, los demás asintieron y trataron de dormir pero Bianca no dejaba sus senos en paz- Bianca ya deja de jugar con tus pechos mañana juegas -Bianca solo se quejó igual que James y los dos cayeron dormidos por un rato, a la media noche Bianca se levanto y bostezo-

Pi...pi -dijo Bianca medio dormida, se levanto y salió de la cabaña para ir directo al bosque se bajó el pantalón y comenzó a buscar algo pero no lo encontraba- ¿eh? -bajo la mirada y se puso pálida- así lo había olvidado ya soy hembra -después de su momento de intimidad estaba regresando a la cabaña cuando escucho un crujido detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta buscando la fuente de ese ruido pero no había nada-

¡Pechos y cu...s arriba! -se escucho una voz femenina detrás de Bianca-

¿Alguien ha dicho algo? -dijo Bianca confundida y por ultimo recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente, en la cabaña pasó casi lo mismo solo que ellos seguían dormidos, fueron despertando poco a poco y vieron que estaban amarrados con cadenas negras al cuerpo- ¡¿pero qué rayos?! -los demás trataban de liberarse pero era inútil estaban perdiendo sus poderes-

Vaya que buen botín de chichis tenemos hoy -dijo una leoparda de ojos grises, tenía unos pechos muy pero muy grandes como copa D, usaba un traje azul oscuro con la zona del pecho abierto mostrando su piel y parte de sus pechos, usaba una falda pequeña del mismo color donde se notaba que tenía un short negro ajustado al cuerpo, llevaba puesta guantes y parte de las piernas de una armadura color negra, estaba acompañada de tres leopardas con pechos grandes al menos copa B o un poco más grandes, ellas usaban un traje de color blanco ajustado al cuerpo con guantes negros y cubiertas para las piernas del mismo color con una falda corta que de bajaba ver mucho de sus piernas, todos al ver a sus agresoras se sorprendieron y más porque tenían espadas japonesas- que buenas chichis tienen -la leoparda se acercó y abrió la camisa de Pan revelando sus senos- que grandes perfectos para jugar conmigo

¡Espera no juegues con ellas! -Pan le grito molesta pero la leoparda le dio un golpe en la cara, sonríes de forma extraña y con los ojos grandes, sujeto el seno izquierdo de Pan y comenzó apretarlo y a moverlo levantando su pezon, sonrio y comenzó a morderle el pezon, Pan soltó un leve gemido y se sonrojo, al leopardo sujeto ambos senos y comenzó a apretarlos levantarlos dejando que el pezon se erizara un poco, la leoparda ronroneo un poco mientras lamia los pezones de Pan, Pan por su parte soltó un leve gemido sonrojada, estaba respirando de forma agitada mientras la leoparda seguía mordiendo o lamiendo ambos pechos- chicos...hagan algo...eh? -vio a los machos, Izanamy, James y Grulla estaban viendo cómo estaban jugando de la misma forma con Bria y Bianca, Bianca estaba sonriendo pero barrio las piernas y sujeto a la leoparda que tenía en frente y la atrajo más para verla de cerca, Bria cayó al suelo mientras dos leopardas estaban encima de ella succionando sus pezones, Bria estaba gimiendo un poco mientras James, Izanamy y Grulla ya estaban derramando sangre de sus narices- ¡hagan algo idiotas!

Si -dijeron los machos serios- después de cinco minutos más -volvieron a decir sonriendo, mona fue despertando y se topó con la escena igual Mantis-

¡Hay ¿qué está pensando?! ¡¿Es una orgia?! -dijo Mantis sonriendo sonrojada-

¡No es una orgia! -Pan grito sonrojada- ¡ya basta! -Pan se giró y le dio una patada de talon a la leoparda lanzadola a un extremo y rompió la madera con el cuerpo las otras leopardas se sorprendieron por lo que vieron- ¡Ya levántense y rompan estas cadenas!

Pero me gustaba la escena -dijo James haciendo un puchero, Bianca grito sujetando a la leoparda con sus piernas, la giró y la lanzó a otro extremo haciendo que atravesada la pared-

Lo siento pero me gusta jugar con chichis no que me las jueguen a mi -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy se levanto y le dio una patada a una leoparda en el trasero lanzadola a otro extremo, se giró y le dio a la segunda una patada en el estomago lanzadola contra la pared, las leopardas habían sido sacadas de la casa

gracias por la ayuda pero estaba cubierta -dijo Bria sería mientras se levantaba-

Ja desde mi punto de vista estabas disfrutando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, pero a dónde miraba era a los pechos de Bria-

Hey Izanamy mis ojos están aquí -dijo Bria con los ojos entrecerrados y algo molesta-

Ya dejen eso y rompamos las cadenas -dijo Pan sería, todos expulsaron sus poderes causando que sus Arias aparecieran-

¡Sus patéticos poderes no servirán con las cadenas que anulan los poderes! -dijo la leoparda lider sería, Pan, Bianca e Izanamy gritaron y extendieron los brazos rompiendo las cadenas, las leopardas se sorprendieron por la fuerza que tenían- ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! -Izanamy concentro energía en sus manos y lanzó un corte a las cadenas de Bria liberándola-

Ja lo vez me necesitas -dijo Izanamy en un tono de burla y Bria sonrio-

¡Me las pagarán! -la leoparda grito molesta y desenvainó su katana, las leopardas fueron hacia ellos, Bianca, Pan y Bria se quedaron en forma de círculo y avanzaron hacia ellas, Bria sacó sus garras y lanzó un corte en forma horizontal con ellas directo al pecho de las dos leopardas, Bianca tomó su lanzó y lanzó un corte diagonal contra la leoparda directo contra el pecho sin dejar un herida solo una onda de viento-

¡Me las pagarás por jugar conmigo! -Pan grito molesta creando una espada de energía y avanzó corriendo, las dos lanzaron un corte en diagonal, las dos terminaron quedando de pie en lado contrarios, en eso las leopardas comenzaron gritar un poco, todos vieron como de sus pechos aparecieron cortes de energía de donde una especie de energía comenzaba a salir- ¿qué cara...os pasa? -Pan estaba sin comprender nada hasta que cerró los ojos sintiéndose extraña, Bria y Bianca pasaban por lo mismo, en un momento los senos de las tres empezaron a inflarse un poco mientras soltaban leves gemidos, los pezones de Pan se erizaron y se movieron como se inflaran un poco, estaba respirando de forma agitada, con Bria pasaba lo mismo pero sus pechos palpitaban con más fuerza hasta que terminó soltando un gemido, Bianca estaba respirando agitada y se abrió la camisa mostrando los pechos, al final las tres gritaron sonrojadas dejando que sus pechos se inflaran, los machos contando a Mona y Mantis terminaron gritando sorprendidos-

¡OOOOOOAAAAAA! -los machos junto a Mona y Mantis terminaron gritando mientras sus narices soltaban un poco de sangre- ¡¿Cómo cara..os pasó esto?! -James grito sorprendido-

¡Los pechos de las chicas crecieron y el de las chicas ninjas se encogió a casi nada! -Mantis grito sorprendida viendo que los pechos de las leopardas era casi inexistente-

Tomaron nuestros pechos y aparte los sumaron a los suyos -dijo la lider leoparda sorprendida- recordare esto miserables -las leopardas se dieron la vuelta escondiéndose en el bosque-

¡¿Qué diantres Paso?! -Pan grito sorprendida, los machos se acercaron a ver, Izanamy sujeto los pechos de Bria y comenzó a moverlos-

Es increíble pero ¡pasó! -James grito sorprendido sujetando y moviendo los pechos de Bianca pero ella estaba un poco sonrojada-

Esto no es natural -dijo Bianca sorprendida- mejor vamos al pueblo a ver si esa leoparda anciana sabe algo de esto -los demás asintieron pero Bianca estaba algo pálida por qué Izanamy no le dejaba los pechos-

¡Ya suéltame! -el grito de Bianca se escucho por toda la montaña y luego se escucho un impacto, todos estaban bajando la montaña mientras Izanamy estaba llorando con un gran chichón en la cabeza-

¿Sé que convertirse en mujer fue una sorpresa pero porque tengo que verme así? -dijo Mon sorprendida viendo su cuerpo grande y gordo-

Ja te empezare a llamar cerda -dijo Mantis con un tono de burla- en cambio yo sí luzco sexy como Mantis hembra -agito su cola un poco de lado a lado- vaya pero ¿qué esperamos encontrar ahí?

No lo sé pero espero que haya una explicación lógica, comida y ropa para todos nosotros -dijo Pan sería, pasaron por el bosque y llegaron a la villa chichi pero se sorprendieron por algo, la ciudad estaba llena de tigres, leopardos, lobos, gansos y demás había mucha variedad de animales pero todos en su mayoría felinos y caninos con hembras de pechos grandes, la villa estaba viva de nuevo- pero ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?

Disculpe amigo -Bianca sujeto a un lobo que pasaba frente a ella- ¿qué año es este?

Es la época Chiruyumi -dijo el lobo sonriendo- ¿cuánto cobras por agitarlas?

No las vendo lárgate -dijo Bianca sería dandole un golpe en la cara y el lobo cayó al suelo desmayado- ¿qué año es?

¡Viajamos 240 años directo al pasado! -Bria e Izanamy gritaron sorprendidos mientras los demás gritaron sorprendidas-


	29. Chapter 29

**Aguas termales y chichis**

Po y los demás habían viajado a una pequeña villa donde se decían que podían hacer despedidas de solteros, la villa había sido creada con ese propósito, pero al llegar ahí solo hallaron que ya estaba abandonada y el señor que había prometido restaurarla había sido asesinado por Izanamy y su equipo días antes de ir, pero no todo fue en vano resultaba que había un secreto en esas montañas extrañas y eso era que había un géiser con la habilidad de trasladar a las personas al pasaba, Po y los demás fueron a verlos eso terminaron siendo arrastrados, por alguna razón mística Po, Byakun, Bruce, Mono y Mantis fueron convertidos en hembras, Izanamy, James y Grulla fueron los únicos que lograron evitar el cambio gracias al Bankai de Izanamy, cuando lograron llegar de nuevo a la aldea esta estaba restaurada y llena de animales de todas las especies pero solo las hembras como los felinos y los caninos tenían pechos enormes y las demás especies no-

Entonces ¿regresamos más de 240 años al pasado? -dijo Pan sorprendía, Bria e Izanamy asintio de forma tranquila, Pan sonrio de forma torcida un momento y luego grito sujetando la cabeza- ¡No! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

Control Pan control -Bianca la sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a abofetearla- ¡Despierta imbecil!

Tranquis -Bria la detuvo cuando vieron a Pan ella tenía las mejillas rojas por tanto golpe- como sea debemos ir a buscar donde comer y buscar información de la aldea Munamori

Ella tiene razón -dijo James tranquilo, ellos estaban pensando que hacer hasta que se escucho un grito en medio del pueblo-

¡Esto es malo el chico de la posada acaba de chocar con la señorita Yoko -gritó un pato en medio de la multitud y todos vieron a una leoparda con pechos copa D o tal vez más grandes todavía frente a ella estaba un pequeño conejo usando ropa vieja dd color azul y ella usaba una vestido rosado con la zona del pecho abierto mostrando la mitad de los pechos y en las manos tenía una sombrilla de color roja-

Rayos fíjate por dónde vas basura -dijo la leoparda llamado Yoko- ensuciaste mis hermosas chichis -se tocó los pechos un poco limpiándolos-

Tú tampoco te diste cuenta de dónde estabas caminando tetas de ubre -dijo él conejo molesto y la lo pardo se enojo-

Por lo visto tus padres no te enseñaron buenos modales -dijo Yoko molesta- bien entonces -cerró la sombrilla y la levanto lista para dar un golpe- ¡te mostraré la diferencia entre tú y yo! -Yoko lanzó un golpe pero alguien s interpuso entre el golpe y el pequeño conejo y esa fue Pan- ¡¿quién eres tú?! -Pan tenía abrazado al pequeño conejo y detuvo el golpe con el brazo izquierdo-

Mira que niña malcriada enojándote con un pobre niño hasta golpearlo -dijo Pan sería, Yoko solo guiño un poco-

¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Qué animal es? A quien le importa mira que chichis tan grandes tiene -dijeron algunos tipos en medio del público, mientras Bianca, James y los demás salieron de entre el público viendo el escándalo-

Rayos con esa Pan apenas le quita los ojos de encima y mira lo que causa -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Mejor la detenemos antes de que haga algo tonto -dijo Izanamy tranquilo apenas ellos iban a dar un paso una leona de ojos color marrón y pelo cremoso se puso en medio, ella usaba un vestido cerrado de color rosa-

¡Disculpen, ustedes dos! -grito la leona nerviosa y vio a Pan y a Yoko- no deberían pelear en un lugar como este arruinaran el ambiente de amistad y para animarlo de nuevo tendré que...-se sujeto el vestido y lo abrió mostrando unos pechos copa D o más grandes pero algo caídos, los machos al verla comenzaron a gritar mientras ella puso una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su cadera y comenzó a bailar para moverlos, James, Bianca, Izanamy, Bria y los otros comenzaron a sonrojarse y se sujetaron la nariz- por respeto a mis chichis ¿pueden detener sus problemas? -Yoko y Pan estaban sonrojadas viendo como la leona movía sus pechos de lado a lado-

¡Mira, chichis! ¡Chichis enormes! -gritaron algunos machos- ¡Hurra, hurra! ¡Oy, oy oy! -los machos se animaron y comenzaron cantar mientras Yoko se avergonzó y salió corriendo, la leona comenzó a guiar a los machos a otro lado, cuando la multitud se fue solo quedaron Izanamy, Bria, Grulla y Mantis con las manos en la nariz tratando de detener un sangrado-

¡Bianca, James, Mon ustedes tres regresen! -Bria les grito molesta tratando de seguirlos-

Gracias señorita por salvarme -dijo el pequeño conejo sonrojado y Pan sonrio-

Si descuida pequeño solo cuídate un poco más -dijo Pan sonriendo, se su playera tomó algunas monedas y se las dio- anda ten y ve a comprar algo de dulces -el pequeño conejo asintio y se fue corriendo- ¿qué clase de mundo loco y desquiciado es este?

Parece que aquí critican a las mujeres por el tamaño de los pechos ¿por qué? -dijo Mantis sería viendo como las hembras de especies sin pechos se alejaban un poco de las que tenían pechos más grandes-Izanamy tú eres de esta nación tú deberías saber qué clase de locuras hay aquí

Yo también tengo una duda -dijo Grulla tranquilo- ¿por qué Pan, Bria y Bianca al cortar a las chicas de los pechos estás los perdieron y los de ellas crecieron? -Izanamy se sujeto el mentón pensando un poco y en eso llegó a rica con los tres que escaparon-

Sinceramente no lo sé -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, de su ropa tomo un pergamino color morado y lo abrió- no he revisado completamente este pergamino cuando dijeron que querían ir a Villa chichi, según aquí cuentan historias más o menos de este año y de este mundo pero no lo he terminado de leer

Como sea ya que estamos aquí debemos ir a comer algo tengo hambre -dijo James en forma de queja-

Bien yo tengo el dinero -dijo Pan sonriendo, busco en sus bolsillos y encontró una pequeña bolsa, la abrió pero estaba vacía- hay las monedas que le di al niño eran las últimas...-se sonrojo avergonzada- pero estaba segura que tenía más

¡¿Cómo que perdiste todo nuestro dinero?! -gritaron los chinos molestos mientras Izanamy y Bria solo suspiraron- ¡¿qué vamos a hacer Pan?! -Pan solo levanto las manos asustada y avergonzada-

Ya cálmense -dijo Bria tranquila, tomó la sombrilla del suelo e Izanamy tomó una escalera sencilla de madera- haremos dinero con esto -los demás estaban confundidos, Bianca tomó la sombrilla y la abrió-

¿Exactamente cómo haremos dinero con esto? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Esto es uña acto circense -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- hazlo girar -Bianca no entendió así que hizo girar la sombrilla abierta y la puso sobre su cabeza, Izanamy tomó un pequeño cubo y se lo lanzó para que estuviera rodando sobre la sombrilla-

¡Omedetogozaimasu, Felicidades! -dijeron Bria e Izanamy sacando dos abanicos blancos con un círculo rojo en el centro, la gente los comenzó a rodear y vieron a Bianca maniobrando con la sombrilla- ¡Acérquense y miren todos juntos! ¡Aquí e mismo tenemos a la fantástica acróbata desde China, Blanca Bianca!

¿Blanca? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Es solo un sobre nombre apégate al plan -dijo Bria tranquila- salta y sigue girándolo -Blanca solo sintió y dio un leve salto mientras giraba las sombrilla en sus manos- ¡Y cómo pueden ver agita bastante esas chichis! -era cierto los pechos de Bianca se estaban agitando bastante, los machos estaban encantados y le lanzaron monedas-

¡Me están vendiendo! ¡¿Acaso son idiotas?! -Bianca grito sonrojada y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos dejándolos con los ojos en espiral-

Creo que no le gusto -dijo Bria sorprendida, la siguiente fue Pan la cual estaba trepada hasta la la cima de la escalera e Izanamy la sujetaba-

¡Acérquense y miren esto la acróbata China Ping Pan! -Izanamy grito sonriendo mientras Pan estaba parada de una mano en el último escalón de la escalera, se había quitado el pantalón así que mostraba su ropa interior, las cuales eran un pedazo de tela enrollado como pantaleta, Pan dio un salto y quedo parada de un pie con los brazos y pierna restante extendidos, volvió a saltar y quedo parada de manos con las piernas haciendo un Split en el aire, dio un salto y cayó de manos al suelo dejando que sus pechos rebotaran hasta casi salirse de su ropa- ¡y cómo pueden ver le rebotan bastante! -Pan tomó la escalera y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Izanamy haciendo que se rompiera y todos le lanzaron dinero-

¡No te aproveches de mis chichis para venderme! -dijo Pan molesta y sonrojada mientras Izanamy veía estrellas, más tarde esa noche lograron conseguir bastante dinero para ir a comer, todos estaban reunidos en unas mesas tranquilos-

Bien yo diría que nos fue bien hicimos mucho dinero -dijo James sonriendo-

Idioma los únicos que hicieron dinero fuimos nosotras -dijo Pan sería y James solo sonrió, Bianca estaba contando las monedas en su mano hasta que Grulla se las quitó-

Yo guardare el dinero ya que ustedes son muy descuidadas -dijo Grulla tranquilo colocando las monedas dentro una bolsa y esa bolsa dentro de su sombrero-

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡No puedo decir mucho de Bianca se que soy responsable! -dijo Pan molesta, ellos siguieron discutiendo mientras Izanamy, Bria, Mona y Mantis comían tranquilos-

No entiendo ¿por qué Izanamy grulla y James siguen siendo hombres? ¡Más importante todavía ¿por qué estoy gordo? -dijo Mona sorprendida y molesta-

Ya relájate cerda -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- como dije solo nosotros no nos transformamos porque use el Bankai y los cubrí con mi energía así de sencillo

Pero aún así es injusto -dijo Mona molesta-

Si es sorprendente pero él no siempre fue así -dijo Bria sonriendo e Izanamy la vio un poco irritado- cuando éramos niños el solía ir llorando con su madre por cualquier golpecito -la imagen de un Izanamy de cinco años paso por su mente pero este estaba llorando corriendo directo a su madre Torana- también solía ser torpe y temerario -recordó cuando Izanamy se trepó a un árbol y se colgó de cabeza usando sólo su cola y se cayó de cara al suelo- siempre fu un torpe -Bria se estaba riendo pero Izanamy tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba irritado-

Callate, ya solo tenía siete años y quería ser como mi abuelo -dijo Izanamy irritado-

Si pero sabes bien que yo te conozco mejor incluso mejor que Luceli -dijo Bria sonriendo, Izanamy solo hizo sonar sus dientes sin mirarla, mientras Mona y Mantis estaban sorprendidas y un poco confundidas, después de esa tarde todos siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a una nueva aldea y ahí Bria sacó un libro y lo abrió- este es el pueblo Chikuba conocido anteriormente por su estofado de especias y una posada muy buena

Bien así podremos dormir esta noche bajo un techo y luego volver a avanzar en la mañana -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los demás estaban emocionados menos Pan e Izanamy-

Rechazado -dijo Pan molesta-

¡¿Qué porque?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos y chillando como niñas-

Es un sitio que me da mala espina además podríamos terminar nosotros en alguna trampa de algún asesino -dijo Pan irritada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- es mejor si ahorramos ese dinero acampando y buscamos comida para el viaje -Bria y Bianca la sujetaron de los brazos y le dieron un abrazo entre las dos-

No, no, no, no -dijeron las dos mientras entre los arbustos estaba un cerdo viejo usando ropa azul y un fu antes blanco en la cabeza- la cama, el baño y comer suenan bien después de un mal de tanto huir, no hay que ser tacaña Pan por favor -dijeron las dos soltando quejidos mientras le hacía rebotar los pechos a Pan y más los de ellas, el viejo las escucho y las vio- ya no soportamos dormir en el bosque

Así que están buscando una posada ¿dónde dormir? -dijo el cerdo sonriendo y Pan asintio- hay una posada donde se cocina la comida más deliciosa de todas es bueno que vayan y coman después de un largo viaje y es barata

Vayamos -dijeron todos menos Izanamy y Pan la cual parecía muy irritada, siguieron su camino mientras el cerdo sonreía de forma calmada-

Obviamente esas tres son lesbianas -dijo el cerdo pero también lo dijeron Izanamy y James viendo al grupo de hembras, todos siguieron el camino hasta llegar a un lugar con la entrada vieja y cubierta de plantas-

Parece viejo y abandonado -dijo Mantis decepcionada-

Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas -dijo Grulla sorprendido, llamaron a la puerta y de ahí salió la leona que los había ayudado anteriormente-

Usted es la leona de esta mañana -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Qué buena verlos -dijo la leona sonriendo, todos pasaron y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa donde la leona les fue sirviendo te a todos-

Gracias por su hospitalidad y por ayudarnos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No hay problema de todas maneras lamento toda la escena que cause -dijo la leona sonrojada-

No hay problema pero jamás pensé que usted era un propietario de un lugar tan agradable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la leona se retiró y todos cayeron al suelo relajándose- extraña el tatami en mi cola

Si se siente fantástico -dijo James sonriendo moviendo la cola de lado a lado- lo que se pierden Bianca y las otras por tener chichis -Bianca se enojo y le sujeto las piernas dejándolos boca abajo y se las doblo con fuerza ¡Hay hay hay! ¡No quise decir eso! -Bianca lo siguió apretando mientras Mona veía el paisaje-

Qué buen lugar hay agua de manantial aquí -dijo Mona sonriendo viendo un río con el agua clara-

Bien ahí tomare agua para el viaje -dijo Grulla tranquilo, Izanamy desenvolvió el rollo y siguió leyéndolo por un rato, más tarde todos habían cenado y estaban llenos-

¡Ah! Que comida más rica -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Es como había dicho el anciano esta posada tiene la comida más deliciosa de todas -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Estaba pensando que este lugar era malo por el aspecto tan viejo y deteriorado que tenía pero ahora estoy más que feliz -dijo James sonriendo pero Bianca le sujeto el hocico haciendo que se mordiera la lengua-

Tenemos el baño listo -dijo la leona molesta pero sonreía con fuerza por su enojo- bien pueden darse un baño si gustan pero eso sí nada de procrear bebes en mi baño -los demás se sonrojaron un poco-

No no, no, no, nosotros estamos próximas a casarnos -dijo Bria sonrojada un poco, la leona se rió un momento- bien yo entraré ¿Izanamy no vienes?

Vd y date un baño yo me quedaré aquí a leer esto un rato más -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Bien entonces yo también entrare ¿y ustedes? -dijo Pan tranquila pero Mantis y Mona ya estaban dormidas y Grulla estaba apenado por entrar- bien entrare con Bria

¿Propietaria no tiene botellas de sake? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si aquí tiene disfruten su estadía -dijo la leona sonriendo mientras le daba a Bianca una bandeja de madera con dos botellas de alcohol y vasos pequeños, las chicas se fueron y la leona vio a Izanamy- señor cliente ¿está seguro que no desea entrar?

Estoy bien solo quiero leer el pergamino gracias -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Por cierto pude notar que dejaron limpio los platos -dijo la leona sorprendida-

Realmente estaba delicioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la leona sonrio de forma algo perverso sin verlo, mientras tanto en el baño las hembras se quitaron la ropa y entraron a las aguas termales las cuales estaban rodeadas de rocas para hacer su marco, Bria y Bianca comenzaron a beber y se sonrojaron un poco, descansaron y se recostaron en las piedras mientras Pan hacia lo mismo-

Qué bien se siente esto -dijo Bianca sonriendo- me hacía falta un buen descanso

A mí también -dijo Pan sonriendo- jamás había sentido tanto estrés -las tres suspiraron y se relajaron bastante, después de un rato Pan trataba de tallarse la espalda y Bianca sonrio sonrojada, salió del agua y comenzó a batir jabón dentro de una cubeta haciendo una pasta espumosa- ¿Bianca qué haces?

Es jabón te tallaré la espalda -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Pan asintio sin entender mucho, mientras tanto afuera de los baños James estaba trepando las paredes con sus manos y pies, fue corriendo en las paredes hasta que llegó al baño y observo, Bianca cubrió sus manos con jabón y sonrio- bien aquí voy -avanzó y sujeto los senos de Pan, Pan gimió un poco sorprendida mientras Bianca le tallaba los pechos, los levanto tallando hasta por el pezon por el cual le pasó su dedos y lo movió un poco, Pan estaba sonrojada y soltando dulces gemidos por el agarre, Bianca pasó su otra mano al seno izquierdo de Pan y lo tallo con un poco más de fuerza hasta que le dio un leve tiraron al pecho y Pan gimió con una dulce expresión la cual se convirtió en enojo-

¡Es suficiente! -Pan grito molesta y golpeó a Bianca con una cubeta de madera en la cabeza y la dejo tirada en el suelo con hemorragia nasal y sus pechos rebotaran- siempre hay un límite para todo -se limpió el busto y Bria salió viendo a Bianca en el suelo-

Son tan lesbianas -dijo Bria sonriendo, ella le tallo la espalda a Pan y luego la lavo, vio sus curvas espalda pequeña pero tares eso y caderas bien formados- que linda Pan -levanto las manos sonriendo-

Ni se te ocurra -dijo Pan molesta y Bria se detuvo, pero en un momento Bria se sintió algo mareado y cayó en el busto de Pan- ¿qué haces? -Pan estaba confundida hasta que Bria le chupo un pezon y la hizo gritar sonrojada y avergonzada-

Son tan lesbianas -dijo James sonriendo emocionado, Pan forcejo con Bria hasta que ella la solto-

¿Bria qué tienes? -dijo Pan sonrojada mientras Bria parecía confundida y decía mucho la palabra "chichis" - parece confundida -la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a la leona usando un taparrabo y una espada en su mano derecha- la propietaria -Pan comenzó a ver algo borroso-

Como pensé la medicina está haciendo efecto en ustedes -dijo la leona sonriendo-

¿Quién eres tú...? -dijo Pan confundida " _lo sabia esto era una trampa"_ pensó nerviosa-

Soy una asesina contratada por la familia Manyuu, incluso lo que le hiciste a la señorita Kagefusa es imperdonable le robaste sus tetas y luego las hiciste tuyas, es por eso que te quieren muerta -dijo la leona sonriendo y luego comenzó a mover sus pechos de lado- te di algunas hierbas especiales las cuales sirven como alucinógenos -en el suelo se escuchaban las risas de Bria y Bianca, la leona movió sus pechos hasta hacer que se girarán como rehiletes- está es mi técnica mortal ¡La ilusión de las tetas! -Pan estaba sonriendo sonrojada viendo como un montón de pechos aparecieron de la nada envueltos en agua rosadas-

Que bello veo chichis por montones -dijo Pan sorprendida- veo el manantial de las tetas realmente existe -James estaba casi igual que Pan pero él sí estaba tratando de mantener la cordura ya que estaba más lejos, la leona sonrio y se acercó desenvainando su espada-

¡Ve al cielo! -grito la leona sería y avanzó preparada para lanzar un corte-

¡Chichis! -gritaron Bianca y Bria sonriendo sonrojadas y mareadas, las dos avanzaron y chuparon los pezones de la leona haciendo que se sonrojara y gimiera un poco, James liberó una roca de la piedra en donde estaba pero por alguna razón era a la estatura de su entrepierna, la roca termino dandole a la leona en la cara y ella resbaló también con el jabón que estaba en el suelo, la leona voló un momento y cayó al suelo de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza primero con la cubeta de madera y luego con el suelo de roca, la leona termino gritando soltando sangre de la nariz, Pan reaccionó y volvió en sí-

Bin hecho chicas y James -dijo Pan sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para ver a James el cual estaba sonriendo- no quiero ni saber de dónde rayos salió esa roca ni con que fue empujada -Pan se dio la vuelves y vio a lado a la cual se paró, creo una vara de energía y las dos avanzaron pero Pan le dio un golpe en el busto y la leona soltó una energía morada de su busto la cual se le traspaso a Pan, Pan se sonrojo sus pechos comenzaron a crecer otro poco, sus senos palpitaron un poco mientras sus pezones hacían los mismo, se pusieron duros y comenzaron a sacar un poco de sudor en una ligera gota desde la punta rosada de sus senos blanco, ella estaba gimiendo mientras sus pechos soltaban más sudor y se mojaban hasta el punto en que se detuvieron- hay volvieron a crecer -dijo decepcionada-

Chichis -dijeron Bria y Bianca saltándole encima a Pan, las dos chuparon un seno de pan y ella comenzó a gritar un poco- Chicas deténganse -gimió un poco- ¡Deténgase! ¡Kyaa! -Pan grito gimiendo un poco y James derramó sangre de la nariz al verlas, a la mañana siguiente todos se estaban retirando de la posada después de dejar a la leona acostada en su cama, los pechos de la leona solo se habían encogido un poco pero aún eran de una copa buena como B o C, mientras tanto el viejo cerdo estaba hablando con una Paloma-

Ya entiendo así que ella también falló bueno -dijo el cerdo tranquilo- enserio ¿hicieron eso en el baño? -se sonrojo y sonrojo- son tan lesbianas -el cerdo termino recibiendo una patada en la espalda y cayó al suelo, detrás de él estaba la leoparda que había tocado a Pan pero para rellenar su traje por sus pechos planos tenía un sostén negro con algún relleno-

Esa panda me las pagará por robarme mis chichis -dijo la leoparda molesta mientras tanto los demás estaban en una colina mientras el cielo se oscurecía dando a notar que una tormenta estaba por comenzar-

Bien leí el pergamino -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- resulta que en este mundo las tetas son una bendición y un símbolo de la riqueza mientras más grande el busto de una mujer más fortuna tienen

Qué tontería -dijo Pan sorprendida- un pueblo idiota lleno de idiotas -dijo Bianca sorprendida e irritada-

Como sea lo que les pasó sobre cambiar de género resulta ser que ese géiser estaba hecho con el fluido de todos los senos cortados por los Manyuu ellos limpiaba a sus espadas ahí después de ejecutar mujeres, es por eso que se transformaron así -dijo Izanamy serio, los demás le pusieron atención pero parecía que Bria estaba pálida y temblaba- el géiser se repite de nuevo en su zona contraria el pueblo Munamori y es ahí a donde debemos ir

Ok pero...-Bria estaba molesta- ¡ya suéltame! -Izanamy la tenía sujeta de ambos pechos, el solo se dio sonroja y Bria le dio un golpe justo en el ojo derecho- Vamonos todos asintieron sonriendo y la siguieron-


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Competencia de chichis mojadas! ¡Bria agita las chichis!**

Han pasado más de tres dias desde que Pan y los demás empezaron su viaje por todo el mundo extraño de las chichis, en una casa en medio de una aldea rodeada por el bosque se podían escuchar los sonidos de algunas chicas en una casa-

Señor feudal ¿qué opina? -dijo una loba de pelo café sonriendo sonrojada, ella y otras chicas más estaban vestidas de la misma manera, usaban una cinta blanca de vendas en el busto descubriendo el resto del cuerpo y por último un short negro con una falda azul encima-

¿Qué dice se ajustan bien? -dijo otra loba de pelo blanco mostrando sus seño copa B igual que el resto de las chicas todas se estaban sujetando los pechos mostrándoselos a un viejo lobo de pelo gris el cual usaba un traje verde con una pipa en la boca-

Si se ven bien -dijo el lobo jefe serio, todas decían lo mismo y el parecía irritarse más por eso- ya basta no me importa que se ajusten a ustedes la más importante es Kajo y ella ya está atrasada en elegir su vestimenta para el concurso -el lobo señaló una ropa roja y blanca doblada- ¿se supone que no debo preocuparme? -las lobas estaban sonriendo sonrojadas-

No se preocupe las tetas de Kajo son las mejores de todo el pueblo no hay nada un nos frente este año -dijo la primera loba sonriendo-

Pero de todas formas debemos ver la vestimenta correcta -dijo el lobo viejo serio, bajo de él apareció una loba de pelo café mostrando el dibujo de una loba de pelo blanco y negro usando un pantalón rojo y unas cintas en el busto con busto copa D- el traje debe ser corto y debe mostrar mucha sensualidad pero no exagerada -un lobo de pelo negro entro corriendo por la puerta principal-

Jefe la señorita Kajo fue...-el lobo estaba respirando agitado y le jefe solo le puso atención, todos siguieron al lobo hasta que encontraron a una loba de pelo blanco y negro con un vestido amarillo, la loba estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, el jefe la cargo y le grito-

¡Kajo...Kajo! -grito el jefe asustado hasta que la obra reaccionó y eso lo hizo sonreír un momento hasta que notó su pecho- Kajo...Kajo...tus...tetas...tus tetas -señaló sus pechos asustado y nervios- se encogieron -el pecho de Kajo era muy pequeño ahora y ella los vio y comenzó a temblar-

Mis tetas...mis tetas...mis hermosas tetas -dijo Kajo asustada-¡No! ¡No! ¡Regresenme mis tetas! -grito la loba asustada mientras el jefe estaba asustado-

Es el ejecutor de tetas -dijo el jefe asustado, a la mañana siguiente Pan y los demás estaban caminando en medio de un pueblo, pero lo más extraño es que sus estómagos estaban rugiendo con fuerza por falta de comida, ellos se veían desnutridos y algo palidos, se escucho un rugido con más fuerza tanto que casi tiembla la tierra a su alrededor-

Pan ya estoy en mi límite -dijo Izanamy a manera de queja- tengo mucha hambre

Yo también tengo mucha hambre pero es mejor soportarlo otro poco más -dijo Pan en el mismo estado-

Pan ya no aguanto mejor llévame -dijo Mona deprimida-

No lo haré Callate y camina con tus tripas -dijo Pan-

¡¿Qué son tripas?! ¡¿Se pueden comer?! ¡¿Son sabrosas?! ¡Ya tenemos tres dias sin comer! -Mona grito con fuerza y haciendo berrinche-

¡Todo esto es culpa de Grulla! -Bianca grito irritada, todas las miradas fueron a Grulla el cual tenía un sombrero diferente a lo normal- ¡este Estupido pájaro perdió el sombrero donde tenía el dinero ahora no tenemos nada de nuevo!

No es mi culpa había muchas chichis volando en el cielo -dijo Grulla llorando de forma cómica-

Ya dejen de quejarse y busquemos un trabajo -dijo Izanamy serio antes de que todos atacaran a Grulla o lo desplumarán a golpes, así fue todos fueron al pueblo más cercano a pedir trabajos pero solo Pan, Bianca, Bria y Mona consiguieron uno en un bar de chicas bailarina el cual tenía muchos clientes en fila en los cuales la mayoría eran machos, dentro del bar había unas cuántas hembras desde felinas hasta lobas, todas usaban vestidos de falda muy corta que llegaba a cinco centímetros debajo del trasero, en frente usaban un delantal blanco atado en un gran moño en la espalda y una tiara blanca en la cabeza, pero más que nada el pecho estaba abierto mostrando la mitad del busto, Bianca, Bria y Pan usaban un uniforme naranja brillante el del resto eran rosados y el de la jefa era morada, la jefa era una leoparda de pechos copa E más o menos-

Bien chicas nosotras somos la tripulación de la cocina chichi trataremos de hacer lo mejor posible hoy -dijo la jefa sonriendo, ella se sujeto los pechos y comenzó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo con sus manos- reír, sonreír y crecer con nuestros pechos -todas las chicas la imitaron sonriendo menos Bria la cual estaba sonrojada y confundida viendo a las chicas, Pan y Bianca la imitaron tratando de hacer los movimientos- Hay una fortuna al agitar nuestras chichis -guiño el ojo izquierdo mientras doblaba su cuerpo y agitaba sus pechos de lado a lado, las chicas la imitaron hasta Bria pero ella se sentía incómoda al hacerlo- ¡Tú la nueva! ¡Tú vos es demasiado baja! -grito molesta inflando las fosas viendo y señalando a Bria- ¡una vez más!

Si señorita -dijo Bria nerviosa- Hay una fortuna al agitar nuestras chichis -sonrío y movió los pechos a los lados-

¡Frotando nuestras tetas añadiremos más fortuna! -dijo la jefa mientras sujetaba sus pechos con las muñecas y los frotaba entre ellos,velas demás hembras la imitaron hasta Bria y las otras, después de un rato Bria estaba descansando sobre un barril-

Eso fue horrible -dijo Bria cubierta por una ayuda de depresión-

Mejor agrádese que tenemos empleo y que nos dará de comer esta noche -dijo Pan tranquila- a Mona le dieron el trabajo de lavar todos los platos y los chicos tienen la limpieza

Si es mejor déjalo así tú solo aguanta -dijo Bianca sonriendo y Bria asintio, en un rato Bria estaba cargando una bandeja de madera con una botella de sake y un vaso, llego a una mesa con una zorra de pelo café usando un vestido rosa-

Señorita aquí está su pedido -dijo Bria dejando la bandeja en la mesa-

Tú eres la nueva encargada ¿verdad? -dijo la zorra sonriendo sonrojada por su ebriedad-

Si señorita soy Bria y estoy a su servicio -dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada-

Vaya sí que eres hermosa -dijo la zorra sonriendo sonrojada, eructo un poco viendo más de cerca a Bria- eres mi tipo

G..gracias...creo -dijo Bria sonriendo nerviosa, la zorro se acercó y le abrió un poco más el escote a su traje de mucama-

Además tienes un buen par de chichis -dijo la zorra sonriendo, luego pasó sus manos al trasero de Bria haciendo que rebotara de arriba hacia abajo mientras se marcaba en la falda- y tu trasero también es tan bueno

Señorita -dijo Bria nerviosa y sonrojada- nuestra tienda está haciendo un negocio sano...-la separó para verla un momento- no debería crear problemas aquí

¿El negocio aquí son las tetas? -dijo la zorra sin entender- así que las tetas están bien ¿verdad? -se acercó y metió la cara al pecho de Bria y luego comenzó a tocarlas, apretarlas y a lamerlas, Bria no podía estar más sonrojada y un poco más asustada- ¡¿qué me estás haciendo?! -tomó la bandeja de marea y se la rompió en la cabeza a la zorra, la zorra por su parte termino inconsciente y con los ojos en espiral-

¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a la señorita Kyourin?! -la jefa grito muy molesta, Pan, Bria, Bianca y los demás estaban frente a ella siendo regañados- ¡cómo castigo todos ustedes se quedaran sin comer!

¿Por qué nosotros también fuimos castigados? -dijeron James, Grulla, Mona y Mantis con pena mientras, Bria, Bianca y Pan sentían vergüenza, después de un rato siguieron con su trabajo, Mona, Mantis y Grulla estaban lavando lo que parecía ser ropa afuera de la tienda-

¡Esas idiotas! Se supone que estamos aquí para conseguir dinero y comida no para ser golpeadas -dijo Mantis molesta llevando algo de agua en una jarra, mientras Mona tallaba la ropa-

Las chichis no se hacen más pequeñas si las tocan un par de veces -dijo Mona molesta y luego vio su cuerpo gordo- ¡Regresenme mi cuerpo delgado! -grito molesta viendo al cielo y luego se puso a llorar- ¿por qué soy gordo?

Ya todo está bien -dijo una leopardo de cuerpo delgado y pecho pequeño por el vestido morado- esa chica tiene un buen cuerpo atraerá mucha clientela -ella estaba colgando unas telas en una cuerda para que se secaran-

¿Aquí se pueden hacer buenos salarios con este tipo de trabajo? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Si tienes pechos grandes si, por lo general te dan una buena propina, si tienes un buen encanto y un buen cliente obtienes un buen bono -dijo al leopardo sonriendo, los demás sonrieron pensando en el dinero, se escucharon algunos pasos con algo que se arrastraba y todos vieron que Izanamy estaba cargando un tronco hasta que lo dejo junto a ellos- gracias por traerlo

De nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por cierto ¿cómo van las chicas?

Pues Bria atacó a una señorita con una bandeja de madera y se la rompió en toda la cabezota -dijo Mantis con burla e Izanamy se rió un poco nervioso-

Pero deben ser cuidadosos sobre todo las hembras -dijo la hembra preocupada- espero que ella no se encuentre con el corta chichis el chichikakushi

¿Chichikakushi? -dijeron confundidos-

Diez de nuestras vecinas fueron atacadas recientemente, se dice que si una chica camina sola en mitad de la noche...-todos le ponían atención a la leoparda hasta que la jefa del local apareció con un látigo y comenzó a golpearlos con el látigo-

¡Hey, no paren de trabajar! -grito la jefa molesta, los cuatro comenzaron gritar de dolor por el látigo, después de un rato la jefa volvió al local sonriendo, el local estaba a oscuras y los clientes todos eran machos sonriendo y esperando por lo que fuera a pasar- señores clientes aquí está lo que todos han estado esperando -en medio del lugar estaban dos barriles de los cuales estaban Bria y Bianca paradas y nerviosas- nuestras dos bailarinas de esta noche, la más orgullosa y popular de nuestros miembros Bianca -señaló a Bianca la cual solo colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrio como pudo, todos los machos gritaron sonriendo- la siguiente chica es su primera vez y con pechos deliciosos Bria -Bria por su parte estaba avergonzada, los machos gritaron y ella solo saludo con la mano- ¡bien que empiece la música! -una banda comenzó a tocar y comenzaron a iluminar a ambas chicas en los barriles, las dos comenzaron a bailar de forma algo torpe mientras Bria apenas se movía-

¡Me estoy emocionando con tus movimientos torpes! -dijo un cerdo sonriendo viendo a Bria la cual se enojo " _sopórtalo Bria...¡sopórtalo!"_ Se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos, mientras tanto detrás de ellos estaban los demás e Izanamy se veía un poco preocupado por Bria- hey señorita abre más las piernas que no puedo ver -dijo él mismo cerdo sonriendo tratando de abrirle las piernas a Bria-

¡Hey señor cliente observe el letrero de ahí! -dijo Bria sonrojada señalando el letrero de la pared- no más juegos sucios

¡No me importa lo que diga! -dijo el cerdo- si abres más las piernas te daré una gran propina

¡Bria por favor sopórtalo! -dijo Pan entre dientes preocupada, Bria parecía que se iba a caer mientras el cerdo se reía tratando de hacer que abriera las piernas-

Detén...de...-Bria comenzaba a enojarse con el-

¡Desgraciado cerdo! -Izanamy grito molesto tomando un tronco pequeño, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al cerdo rompiendo el tronco de su mano- ¡Pervertido! -el cerdo termino inconsciente en el suelo mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos, la jefa los jalo a todos y los vio muy molesta-

¡Todos ustedes están despedidos! -dijo la jefa molesta, todos salieron del lugar mientras sus estómagos sonaban con fuerza-

Todos esto es culpa de Izanamy -dijo James molesto pero más que nada cansado y hambriento-

Gracias por defenderme pero hasta yo sé que eso fue Estupido -dijo Bria un poco mareada-

Tuve que -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Ya no aguanto -dijo Pan cansada y cayó de espaldas al suelo, los demás lo siguieron cayendo desmayados en el suelo por él hambre, a la mañana siguiente un grupo de lobos y leones los encontraron entre esos estaba el jefe lobo viejo de la aldea, todos estaban viendo a las hembras y sus pechos-

Llévenlos a mi casa -dijo el lobo jefe serio, los demás asintieron, les dieron algo de comida y todos estaban comiendo como de forma desesperada, pero más que nada Izanamy y Bria comían todo lo que encontraban- me llamo Yotahachi el líder de esta aldea -junto a él estaba Kajo- sé que tienen hambre pero ¿me podrían poner atención por favor? -todos ellos solo asintieron mientras comían- lobo samurai ¿ah escuchado acerca de los rumores que están dando vueltas en el campo?

¿Qué rumores? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tomando una sopa-

Es sobre el chichikakushi -dijo Yotahachi serio y los demás le escupieron a él y a Kajo en la cara por la sorpresa, los dos escupidos sonrieron con nervios con arroz en toda la cara-

El chichikakushi -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Yo eh escuchado sobre eso pero solo son rumores -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Es un misterioso fenómeno que ha aparecido recientemente -dijo Yotahachi sería limpiándose la cara con una toalla- si una chica camina sola en medio de la noche, perderá repentinamente la conciencia y para cuando despierte habrá perdido sus pechos

Eso suena un poco imposible -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Es normal que no me crean pero Kajo es la prueba -dijo Yotahachi un poco serio y deprimido- ella solía ser la portadora de las chichis número uno de este pueblo pero ahora cómo pueden ver -Kajo comenzó a llorar mostrando que el busto lo tenía pequeño- y cómo pueden ver así se veía hace un año -mostró un retrato de Kajo con los pechos copa D o E-

¡Enormes! -dijeron todos sorprendidos " _¿acaso fueron esas leopardas que nos atacaron?"_ Pensó Pan sorprendida-

A decir verdad, tengo una petición en cuanto a mi expectativa de sus chichis -dijo Yotahachi tranquilo viendo a Bria la cual solo levanto las cejas confundida- en este país Mie, un señor feudal ah iniciado el festival de las Chichis agitándose, esto se celebra una vez al año cuando el señor hace su visita tradicional, es un evento muy importante -los demás estaban sonriendo sorprendidos excepto por Bria la cual estaba nerviosa- ¡las chicas con enormes chichis compiten en una gran festival todo alegre, danzarín donde agitan las tetas como si no hubiera un mañana y la ganadora es recompensada con un Gran Premio de dinero! -Yotahachi grito mientras Kajo estaba sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Es todo un honor! -grito Kajo sonriendo, Pan, Bianca, Izanamy, James, Mona y Mantis tuvieron un derrame nasal sonriendo mientras Bria se veía algo morada y Grulla estaba por reírse " _¡qué estupidez! Un señor idiota y su gente estupida"_ pensó Bria con la mirada oscurecida y los ojos en blanco, Kajo por su parte estaba haciendo berrinche y soltando lágrimas-

Este año nuestro pueblo y el de alado van a competir -dijo Yotahachi derramando una lágrima y se la limpio con un pañuelo- Kajo era la elegida como la representante pero se convirtió en esto, por eso señorita leona le tengo un favor que pedir -dijo Yotahachi con un brillo especial en los ojos-

¡Gracias por la comida pero me largo! -dijo Bria sonriendo de forma nerviosa, se levanto y estaba por correr pero Izanamy la termino sujetando de la cola- ¡Aaaaahnnn! Mi...cola...no...-Bria estaba sonrojada gimiendo un poco-

¡¿A dónde?! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de forma perversa-

No...mi..cola..no -dijo Bria sonrojada- ¡me rehuso señor Yotahachi!

¡Pero si ni siquiera eh dicho nada! -dijo Yotahachi llorando un poco-

Piensa pedirme que sea el remplazo de Kajo en el festival, por eso me rehuso -dijo Bria sonrojada-

Por favor haga esto por mí -dijo Yotahachi llorando-

¡No quiero agitar mis chichis frente a la gente nunca más! -grito Bria avergonzada-

Hazlo Bria tú eres la única con el busto tan grande para agitarlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si, yo ni siquiera tengo chichis -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

¡Hazlo Bria! -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Ustedes solo cállense pervertidos! -dijo Bria molesta-

Pero ahora que lo pienso tengo entendido que tienen un problema con su diner ahora mismo -dijo Yotahachi sonriendo y todos le pudieron atención- por eso colapsaron en el camino porque no tenían dinero para pagar por la comida -los demás asintieron- si ustedes gana les daré el dinero de oro -los ojos de Izanamy se hicieron en forma de Yen-

¡Tienes que hacerlo Bria! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la jalo y la abrazo con fuerza- hazlo -todos la vieron de la isla forma, Bria no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, más tarde ese día todos estaban en una casa más grande y parecía que tenían mucho dinero, frente a ellos estaba un jaguar usando ropa blanca y negra de samurai-

Bien sean bienvenidos para la inscripción al festival, primero la representante del pueblo Nyuji un paso al frente -dijo el jaguar serio, Bria estaba usando una bata blanca con el busto abierto y una cinta roja en la cintura, no usaba nada debajo- siguiente la representante del pueblo Yachime -la siguiente fue la leoparda llamada Yoko con un busto enorme, usaba la misma ropa que Bria solo que la cinta era naranja, ella sonrió y agito los pechos a propósito, todos los machos solo se sujetaron las narices sorprendidos- Yotahachi jamás había visto a esta mujer ¿quién es ella? -dijo el jaguar serio señalando a Bria-

Ella es Bria Chan está actualmente en mi casa preparándose para ser una novia -dijo Yotahachi nervioso-

No digas tonterías -dijo un buey viejo ya usando ropas de color roja- las mujeres del exterior no pueden participar

¡Cállate yo tengo mis razones! -dijo Yotahachi molesto, los demás estaban fastidiados un poco por su comportamiento del jaguar no podía dejar de ver los pechos de Bria-

Bien Segoroku los dejare participar -dijo el jaguar serio y el buey se desanimó- quedan dos dias hasta el festival ustedes dos, enfrente se entre chichis y satisfagan al señor con sus movimientos -las dos hembras se vieron serias para su competencia

Y yo te haré el cuidado de tus chichis -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado y movimiento las manos como para un masaje-

¡Nunca! -Bria grito avergonzada, más tarde en la noche del jaguar estaba hablando con el buey de hace rato-

¡¿En qué está pensando Obugyou sama?! -dijo el buey molesto mientras el jaguar bebía sake tranquilo-

No te enojes Segoroku -dijo Obugyou sonriendo- las chichis hermosas no son fáciles de conseguir

Esto será muy peligros si se hace público -dijo el buey asustado-

No te preocupes -dijo Obugyou sonriendo- simplemente tendremos que hacer las píldoras para dormir más fuertes esta vez, esa leona no sólo tiene grandes pechos si no también tiene una extraordinaria fuerza, es demasiado peligrosa, también deberíamos hacernos cargo de esos sujetos que vienen con ella -Segoroku estaba nervioso- recuerda nuestro trato tú me das las mujeres con mejores chichis y yo a cambio me deshago de tu competencia, cuando termine todo esto recuerda darme mi parte -Segoroku asintio- bien entonces te encargo el resto -vio a su derecha y vio a un león de melena gris con una espada samurai, el León asintio y se fue de ahí, mientras tanto en la casa del pueblo Nyuji había una fiesta, Bria tenía puesto un vestido morado con flores en un tono oscuro y una cinta amarilla en la cintura,costaba levemente sonrojada mientras bebía a lado de Izanamy-

Creo que ya bebí demasiado -dijo Bria algo ebria-

Si yo también -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- creo que mejor vamos a caminar un rato para quitar el mareo y el exceso de locura -Bria asintio y los dos comenzaron a salir de ahí, estaban caminando por el bosque lleno de plantas de bambú-

Izanamy dime ¿me veo mejor como hembra o como macho? -dijo Bria sonriendo, Izanamy se confundió un poco y la vio- es decir como hembra me siento hermosa pero como macho me sentía muy agresivo este cambio de género me confunde bastante

Yo también me sentiría de la misma forma si estuviera en tu lugar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿dime que se siente...bueno...ya...sabes...no tenerlo? -se sonrojo un poco-

Se siente extraño e irregular como si la parte más importante de tu cuerpo fuera arrebatada -dijo Bria algo morada y pálida- bueno lo mejor es que cuando lleguemos a esa aldea podré a la normalidad así que no te acostumbres -Bria sonrio e Izanamy se dio, los dos llegaron a un pozo donde Bria tomó algo de agua con sus manos y comenzó a beber, Izanamy afinó sus oídos y sacó su espada dándose vuelta-

Ya sé que estás ahí sal -dijo Izanamy serio, lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía blanca, corto unas cuantas ramas y de ahí apareció el León con una máscara negra en la cara, el León salió de las ramas y sacó una espada con unas letras en la hoja- ya veía así que no existe tal cosa como el chichikakushi

Ahora lo entiendo -dijo Bria sorprendida- entonces tú le quitaste los pechos a esas mujeres y la energía - el León solo soltó una risa de burla, Izanamy solo gruño molesto, los dos avanzaron cubiertos de una energía roja y lanzaron un corte dejando un resplandor cruzado por el choque de espadas, la noche paso y todos estaban presentes en la ceremonia de inicio del festival, frente a ellos estaba un jaguar gordo y redondo usando ropa azul cielo de estilo samurai-

Soy el señor feudal Mie Haramune -dijo el jaguar serio- espero que todos ustedes puedan competir de forma justa y limpia -Mie puso atención a Bria la cual seguía teniendo su pecho grande, usaba una cinta blanca en el busto que cubría algo de pecho y usaba un pantalón rojo con los lados grandes y holgados, Pan y Bianca usaban vendas en el busto con un pantalón azul, los machos usaban una cinta blanca en la cabeza una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, las del lado contrario vestían de la misma forma pero su pantalón era carmesí y Yoko usaba un pantalón anaranjado y una venda en el busto enorme que tenía, por su parte el jaguar vio a Bria y gruño levemente " _ese León fallo"_ pensó molesto, las hembras cargaron una tabla con un poste de madera en el centro, ocho hembras cargaban la gran tabla y esperaba las órdenes- ¡Bien que comience el festival den lo mejor de ustedes! -dos lobos golpearon un tambor y el festival comenzó-

¡Heeya! ¡Heeya! -dijeron las mujeres comenzando a moverse de arriba a abajo algo lento, Bria estaba algo sudada, cuando el movimiento comenzó a rebotar sus pechos se agitaron de arriba hacia abajo también soltando algunas gotas de sudor, por su lado Yoko estaba sonriendo confiada mientras dejaba que su busto hiciera el trabajo, Mie seguia serio viendo a amabas de lado a lado-

¡Adelante Bria tú puedes! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Debes agitarlas más! -ojo James sonriendo, Bria cerró los ojos y dejo que el moviendo las impulsará-

Bria tiene un buen cuerpo pero esta dejándose llevar por su atractivo así no va a ganar -dijo un macho del público sonriendo, mientras Yoko estaba sostenida del poste con una pierna y sus pechos estaban en medio-

Ahora lo entiendo como los pechos de Yoko son más grandes su sonido de choque es más agudo y sexy -dijo James serio analizando todo- estaremos en problemas

Tal como lo esperaba de Yoko -dijo Yotahachi serio- Bria no podemos ganarle en tamaño tendrás que hacer algo para atraer al señor feudal

¡No puedo hacerlo! -Bria grito irritada-

Es mala cooperando bien preparen agua -dijo Yotahachi sonriendo y chasqueo los dedos, James, Grulla e Izanamy aparecieron sonriendo con los ojos en blanco y dispararon un torrente de agua contra Bria dejando que su busto se mojara y se le marcará la punta de los pezones en la cinta-

¡Oaaaaa! ¡Puedo ver la punta! -grito Mie sonrojado e impactado, los pechos de Bria brillaban bastante mientras rebotaban y se le marcaba el pezon en la ropa- no había escuchado de algo semejante ¡bien hecho Yotahachi! -Mie sonrio sonrojado y encantado-

Gracias señor Feudal -dijo Yotahachi sonriendo- ¡Sacudanla más fuerte!

¡Qué hacía sea! -dijeron Pan y Bianca sonriendo, las dos gritaron un poco y aplicaron más fuerza haciendo que Bria rebotara con más rapidez-

Podría morir aquí, ahora...-dijo un macho sonriendo y llorando mientras un brillo dorado le corría por la cara- me voy sin arrepentimientos en la vida...-dijo otro macho- estoy muy agradecido...-dijo un tercero de la misma forma-

¡Bien podemos ganar! -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡No queda de otra muéstrenle el secreto de la aldea Yachime! -grito Segoroku serio y chasqueo los dedos-

Chicas usemos eso -dijo Yoko sonriendo, las chicas de su lado gritaron saltando con más fuerza, Yoko se sujeto los pechos moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo mostrando que tenía los pezones levantados, para Mie era como si Yoko fuera gigante con pechos enormes-

¡Qué gran sonido e intensidad es como el estruendo de las montañas! -grito Mie sorprendido, estaba maravillado mientras parecía que trataba de avanzar hacia Yoko- pechos, pechos pechos...-un lobo viejo lo sujeto tratando de evitar que se fuera, frente a él estaba Yoko sonriendo con un brillo dorado o como si fuera una diosa-

¡Agitenla las más fuertes! ¡Agitenla la con más fuerza! -grito Yotahachi nervioso-

¡Hooray! ¡Hooray! -dijeron las hembras aplicando más fuerza pero no fue suficiente así que aplicaron más fuerza-

¡Esperen es mucha fuerza me voy caer! -grito Bria nerviosa-

¡Con más fuerza! -gritaron Izanamy, Grulla, Mona, James y Mantis desesperados-

¡Oa Oa Oa! -las hembras gritaron más aplicando más fuerza mientras Pan y Bianca se ponían rojas del esfuerzo, Bria grito un poco por la agitación- ¡Oaaaaaaaaaaa! -las hembras agitaron con más fuerza y Bria se agitó de forma descontrolada, todos los machos incluyendo a Izanamy, James y Grulla estaban maravillados y bañados en un brillo dorado, en eso la cinta que Bria tenía en el pecho se deshizo y cayó mostrando sus pechos, sus pechos estaban mojados, con él pezon rosado levantado, el seno derecho se movió hacia arriba y el izquierdo hacia abajo, sus pechos chocaron entre ellos dejando un sonido húmedo, volvieron a chocar y luego rebotaron de arriba hacia abajo dejando leves brillos por el sudor-

¡Oaaaarjajaja! -los machos, Izanamy, James, Mie y los viejos tuvieron un derrame nasal muy fuerte, Izanamy por su parte cayó de espaldas al suelo dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, abría grito avergonzada y se cubrió el pecho-

¡Gana Bria! -Mie grito sonriendo, los demás lo vieron confundidos-

Pensé que no podíamos mostrar cuero pero si tanto quiere verlo -dijo Yoko sonriendo y se quitó el listón mostrando sus senos grandes-

¡Idiota! -grito Mie molesto derramando sangre de la nariz- ¡Mostrar los pechos intencionalmente es basura comparado con el desliz de un peson accidental!

¡Así es cuando el pezon se muestra en un accidente es hermoso! ¡No tiene comparación! -James grito igual de sorprendido y molesto, todos quedaron sorprendido con ojos en blanco y redondos por lo dicho, Mie igual que los demás machos se cubrieron la nariz con pedazos de papel hasta Izanamy tuvo que ponérselos y fue ayudar a Bria a cubrirse


	31. Chapter 31

**La sirena y el pulpo**

Pan y los demás estaban caminando por la playa ya habían pasado dos dias de que Bria ganó el dinero del festival pero a cambio de haber ganado eso logró hacer que el señor Mie se enamorara de ella, todavía l recuerdo seguia en su mente al verlo-

 _ **Recuerdo de Bria-**_ todos seguían en el festival de las chichis viendo a Mie, Izanamy estaba cubriendo a Bria hasta que Mie se acercó-

Me sorprendió que me trajeran a ese León anoche realmente deben ser muy fuertes -dijo Mie sonriendo, Izanamy y Bria asintieron sonriendo- pero más que nada ese rostro tan amable -vio a Bria sonrojada y con el pelaje brillante- esos pechos tan firmes -le vio los pechos brillosos por el sudor- ¡me he enamorado de ti! -dijo Mie sonrojado y con una brillo en su cuerpo, de solo verlo Bria e Izanamy escupieron saliva- ¡¿qué dices te haces mi novia?! -Bria se puso palido y se escondió detrás de Izanamy el cual estaba asqueado- ¡te llevaré a donde quieras! -Mie tenía la boca en forma de puchero listo para dar un beso pero Izanamy Bria negaron rápido con la Cabeza- ya veo toy solito y rechazado -Mie se puso a llorar en el suelo, y luego se levanto gritando- ¡El festival a un no termina, todas las chicas quítense la ropa y empiecen a agitar más sus chichis!

¡No lo haré! -Bria grito molesta!

¡Es el pueblo de los estupidos! -dijeron Pan y Bianca sorprendidas- _ **fin del recuerdo-**_

Qué horrible experiencia -dijo Bria desanimada- creo que jamás podré casarme después de esto

Descuida siempre tendrás a Lucy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se escucharon algunos sonidos de hambre y todos vieron a Bianca-

Perdón tengo hambre además que si no comemos las chichis se encogerán -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Eso pasa? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

No lo sé pero sí tengo hambre -dijo Bianca sonriendo, todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una cabaña en medio del mar, era un restaurante que era atendido por una loba de pelo café algo oscuro con ojos marrones, usaba una playera blanca corta que parecía un sostén con una falda roja corta, sus pechos eran copa D o más grande, todos ordenaron pero Pan, Grulla, Mantis y mona pidieron vegetales, Bianca, Izanamy y Bria pidieron pescado mientras James solo bebería agua- nunca eh comido pescado pero ¿me pueden decir como comerlo? -frente a ella estaba un pescado algo grande rosa con ensalada y limones-

Sencillo tomas un pedazo -dijo Bria sonriendo, tomó un pedazo del pescado con los palillos- le pones limón -exprimió un limón, luego pasó y puso el pedazo de pescado frente a ella, Bianca abrió la boca y lo comió, los demás se sonrojaron un poco por eso, Bria le había dado de comer a Bianca en la boca-

Son tan lesbianas -dijeron James, Izanamy y Grulla sonriendo sonrojados-

¡Es delicioso! -grito Bianca sonriendo sonrojada- ¡es lo más delicioso que eh probado!

Es normal a los gatos les gusta el pescado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos fueron comiendo tranquilos hasta que apareció la loba sonriendo-

Señores clientes tienen un gran apetito ¿tienen el dinero suficiente para pagar esto? -dijo la loba sonriendo-

¿Grulla tienes el dinero verdad? -dijo Pan preocupada-

No se preocupen esta vez siempre lo cargo conmigo -dijo Grulla sonriendo, se quitó el sombrero y sacó la bolsa donde venía el dinero, la abrió y solo salió una moneda, siguió agitándolo nervioso pero no salía nada, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y la loba comenzó a tornarse los nudillos molesta, de un momento a otro Pan, Bria y Bianca ya tenían sus trajes de mucamas sexys puestos-

Nos otros no usamos eso aquí -dijo la loba sería y los demás estaban confundidos- de todas formas si no tiene dinero con qué pagar tendrán que pagarme con sus cuerpos

¡Le daré el mío hágame todo lo que quiera! -James grito sonriendo quitándose la camisa! Bianca solo se sonrojo y le sujeto el cuello con la cola-

Pido disculpas es un idiota -dijo Bianca avergonzada-

Mitsuki ven y muéstrales las cuerdas -dijo la loba serio y de una puerta apareció una loba también de pelo café oscuro, piel bronceada y ojos café pero esta se veía más joven y de pechos pequeños talla A o B-

¡¿Cuerdas?! -dijeron todos confundidos, James, Grulla e Izanamy tuvieron un pensamiento similar, en sus mentes aparecieron Bria, Bianca y Pan usando las cuerdas de forma extraña, estaban atadas de diferentes poses, Pan tenía los pechos apretados y las manos a la espalda, Bianca tenía las piernas abiertas y estaba parada sobre sus rodillas con las siga haciendo rombos por todo su cuerpo, por último Bria tenía las manos hacia arriba con las piernas abiertas y la cola en medio de ellas, las tres estaban sonrojadas y gritando combinado con un gemido, los machos sonrieron derramando algo de sangre por la nariz-

¡No haremos eso! -Pan, Bria y Bianca gritaron molestas golpeando a los chicos, después de un rato la loba mayor estaba en un bote acompañada de Pan, estaban en medio del mar, Mantis, Mona y Grulla se quedaron en la orilla, dentro del agua James, Izanamy y Mitsuki estaban pescando tomando almejas o mariscos, después de un rato ellos tres volvieron a subir-

Señorita Ooiso conseguimos muchos pescados -dijo James sonriendo mostrando unas redes llenas de pescado y almejas-

Bien hecho chicos -dijo la loba mayor llamada Ooiso, se acercó y tomó las redes-

Realmente me dejaron impresiona por lo general los chicos no saben bucear -dijo Mitsuki sonriendo- pero es una pena que Pan no sepa nadar

Perdón chicos pero no soy muy fanatico del agua -dijo Pan algo apenada-

Descuida pero las otras no son de más ayuda -dijo Ooiso sonriendo, del agua aparecieron Bria y Bianca flotando pero parecía que sus pechos eran sus flotadores-

Perdón es que nuestros pechos apenas sirven para flotar -dijo Bianca tranquila, los demás solo sonrieron y regresaron a la orilla para preparar todo para el almuerzo- vaya no sé cómo le hacen para nadar es muy difícil debido a estos -Bianca se tocó los pechos-

Bueno anteriormente Ooiso era la mejor nadadora de la aldea la llamaban la sirena -dijo Mitsuki sonriendo- pero de un momento a otro sus pechos crecieron ahora solo es un gran pez globo

¡Mitsuki te he dicho que no cuentes eso! -dijo Ooiso molesta-

Ella es tan terca que un día trato de bucear atándose pesas de metal al cuerpo pero termino llegando al fondo y no pudo subir de nuevo -dijo Mitsuki riendo un poco-

¡Si sigues diciendo algo más te golpearé en la cara! -grito Ooiso molesta y Mitsuki se levanto riendo un poco-

Hay no me voy a hacer pipi -dijo Mitsuki riendo un poco y salió de la casa-

Esa chica solo habla para decir tonterías -dijo Ooiso algo molesta- pero creo que en parte tiene razón lo que más extraño es nadar -dijo algo deprimida viendo el agua- si lo extraño mucho

Entonces deja que Bianca te corte las chichis -dijo James sin pensar limpiando las almejas- un solo corte de su lanza y tus chichis se irán como humo

¡Cállate James! -grito Bianca molesta y le tapo la boca-

¡Bianca ¿es es verdad?! -grito Ooiso sorprendida-

Claro que no ninguno de nosotros puede hacer eso -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Pues qué mal -dijo Ooiso deprimida- si pudiera las dejaría, me las quitaría ya

¿De qué hablas? Son un regalo del cielo o deberías tirarlas así nada más -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Es que solo quiero bucear de nuevo, es lo que amo -dijo Ooiso deprimida, los demás la vieron fingiendo empatía mientras tanto afuera Mitsuki estaba viendo el mar tranquila, suspiro y entonces puso cara de sentir algo extraño, bajo sus falda y cuerpo estaba el tentáculo de un pulpo, ella grito con fuerza y los demás fueron corriendo para ver qué pasaba-

¡Mitsuki! -Ooiso grito asustada y cuando vieron había un pulpo muy grande "atacando" a Mitsuki- ¡un pulpo! -el pulpo pasó sus tentáculos por los brazos de Mitsuki para impedir que se moviera, luego sujeto las piernas de Mitsuki para evitar que lo atacara, pasó uno de sus tentáculos y le empezó a quitarle la ropa, pasó un tentáculo entre sus piernas y ella grito un poco mientras se veía como el pulpo succionaba con sus ventosas de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Mitsuki gritara y se sonrojara bastante, pasó otros dos tentáculos por la blusa de Mitsuki y se la quitó, comenzó a succionar sus pechos y los jalo con algo de fuerza, el sonido era algo fuerte debido a la fuerza con la que succionaba, los levantaba y bajaba revelando un pezon café de sus pechos, todos estaban sonrojados un poco viendo la escena-

Hay que espectáculo -dijo James sonriendo sonrojado-

No se ve algo así todos los días -dijo Mantis sonriendo, esta vez el pulpo la sujeto dejándola boca abajo y la levanto con sus tentáculos y comenzó a tocarla más hasta casi meterle un tentáculo por la boca-

No...¡ustedes montón de pen...os ayudenme! -grito Mitsuki molesta y ellos reaccionaron-

Si -dijeron todos, Bria y Pan avanzaron creando armas de energía, el pulpo se asustó y les lanzó a Mitsuki, Bianca la atrapó en sus brazos pero el pulpo entro al agua antes de que Bria y Pan se acercaran-

Maldito se escapó -dijo Bria molesta-

No importa ya volverá -dijo Pan sería, trataron de hacer reaccionar a Mitsuki pero ella estaba inconsciente, más tarde en la noche todos los pescadores y el grupo de Pan estaban reunidos con una gran fogata en medio-

Ese maldito pulpo es la última vez que nos hace esto -dijo un lobo anciano de pelo blanco pero piel bronceada, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo el cual estaba en blanco por la misma cicatriz-

¿Ya han teñido problemas con ese pulpo en el pasado? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Si hace unos días un duque llegó al pueblo, sus guardias sujetaron a mi hija impidiendo que se moviera y el trato de manosearla contra su voluntad, nosotros íbamos a hacer algo pero entonces el pulpo salió del agua, lo arrastró y lo atado sacándolo a la superficie semi desnudo y con marcas de chupetones -dijo el anciano molesto-

Creemos que el pulpo es una bendición del dios del mar pero todo tiene un limite -dijo un lobo pescador muy musculoso el solo usaba un pantalón azul-

Nos defendía hasta hace unos días cuando empezó a atacar a los pescadores y niños de la orilla -dijo Ooiso molesta-

Eso ya es mucha crueldad -dijo Pan sorprendida-

No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados -dijo un lobo molesto- hay que ir de cacería

Si necesitan ayuda yo los apoyo -dijo Izanamy serio- iremos y comeremos a ese pulpo

Si no importa cuánto tiempo tome atraparé al pulpo con mis chichis -dijo Bianca molesta y su grupo la vio con los ojos entre cerrados-

¡No debemos ir! -grito el anciano molesto y todos quedaron callados- no sabían el verdadero poder de ese pulpo -todos le pusieron atención-

Señor pescador ¿acaso su ojo tiene una historia con ese pulpo? -dijo Mona sorprendida-

Todo comenzó cuando yo era muy joven -dijo el pescador serio-

 **Recuerdo del anciano-** hace años atrás había un lobo de pelo negro y joven de 20 años usaba un pantalón gris y estaba en la orilla viendo las olas del mar-

¡Me convertiré en el anciano número 1 del pueblo! -grito el lobo serio, en eso una loba de pelo café estaba pasando por ahí, ella tenía pechos grandes tanto que hacía mucho ruido al caminar, el loba la vio y grito- ¡Chichis! -grito y avanzó corriendo hacia ella con una cara extraña sonrojado y riendo un poco-

¡Hay no es el loco que chupa chichis! -la loba grito asustada y comenzó a correr para tratar de alejarse de él pero el lobo la estaba persiguiendo repitiendo la palabra "chichis" una y otra vez, ella estaba gritando mientras corría y el lobo loco salto para tratar de atraparla, la loba se dio la vuelta mostrando una garra metálica y le dio un corte en el ojo al lobo que hoy en día era su cicatriz- **fin del recuerdo-**

Eso pasó -dijo el anciano-

¡¿Como que eso pasó?! ¡Es igual a los duques locos que manosean jovencitas! -Pan grito molesta-

¡¿Además a donde fue la historia del pulpo?! -grito Bria sorprendida-

Es solo un completo idiota -dijo Ooiso sonriendo mientras los demás le dieron la razón-

Buen mañana iremos de cacería y atraparemos al pulpo para comerlo y lo haremos pagar por todos sus pecados -dijo el anciano molesto y los pescadores gritaron sonriendo- pero primero -bajo la mirada y todos le pusieron atención, el anciano levanto la cabeza sonriendo sonrojado- hagamos una fiesta primero

¡Si! -gritaron los pescadores sonriendo sacando comida y bebidas-

¡¿Cómo es que todo llegó a esto?! -grito Pan confundida mientras los demás se unían a la fiesta, más tarde todos estaban bebiendo, comiendo, riendo y bailando era un buen ambiente- ¿cómo pueden hacer una fiesta ahora?

Creo que relajarse se le es muy normal -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los demás asintieron y Ooiso se acercó a ambas hembras, se sentó entre ellas y las abrazo con un brazo cada una-

Bueno chicas ¿cómo va la celebración les gusta? -dijo Ooiso sonriendo-

Claro Ooiso -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa-

Si es muy alegre es la primera vez que vengo a celebrar al mar -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Enserio? ¿De dónde vienen ustedes dos? -dijo Ooiso sorprendida-

Del oeste -dijo Pan sonriendo- cerca de los bosques

Yo vengo del este -dijo Bianca sonriendo- de las montañas

Ya veo, cono que es la primera vez que vienen aquí saben -dijo Ooiso sonriendo y comemos no a tocarle los pechos a ambas chicas con las manos- si se quedan a vivir conmigo tendrían las aventuras más grandes de sus vidas les ensañaré como bucear y todo -las hembras estaban sonrojadas mientras Ooiso las tocaba y manoseaba sus pechos, frente a ellas estaban, Izanamy, James y el lobo anciano-

Son tan lesbianas -dijeron los tres sonriendo y bebieron un poco de sake, después de eso todos salieron en botes de remos hacia el mar, todos parecían estar bien menos Pan e Izanamy los cuales se veían algo mareados-

No puedo creerlo tienen resaca después de una pequeña que patético -dijo Ooiso algo irritada mientras se escuchaban como ambos vomitaban en el mar, Bria ayudaba a Izanamy y Grulla ayudaba a Pan- pero me alegra ver que ustedes dos si sirven de algo no como la Mona y la Mantis -frente a ella estaban Bianca y James usando los mismos trajes de los buceadores y un sombrero japonés de paja en la cabeza-

Buenos es que nosotros ya tenemos más experiencia bebiendo que esos dos -dijo Bianca sonriendo- creo que sería mejor dejarlos en la orilla aquí solo estorbarían

Creo que tienes razón -dijo Ooiso tranquila, dejaron a Izanamy, Pan, Bria y a Grulla en la orilla para que descansarán mientras ellos se iban a explorar, James se sumergió junto a un grupo de lobos buscando debajo del agua alguna señal del pulpo pero no encontraron nada solo más peces, camarones, cangrejos y anguilas, después de una hora todos se fueron de regreso a la orilla menos el bote de Ooiso- ¿James encontraste algo?

Me temo que nada -dijo James cansado de nadar- todo fue en vano

No queda de otra mejor sube luego trataremos de buscar mañana -dijo Bianca tranquila, James asintio estaba por subir pero sintió algo en su pierna derecha pero antes de reaccionar lo jalaron al fondo del agua- ¡James! -las dos hembras vieron como James era jalado de su pierna por el pulpo- ¡es el pulpo!

Bianca quédate aquí yo iré -dijo Ooiso sería colocándose unas pesas en el estomago atadas por una soga, Ooiso se lanzó al agua con un cuchillo en las manos, dentro del agua Ooiso bajo más fastidio gracias a las pesas en su estos Go, cuando vio James estaba siendo golpeado en las rocas por el pulpo que movía de lado a lado haciendo que se quejara de dolor- _esto es malo si no hago algo pronto James se ahogara_ -pensó Ooiso nerviosa y avanzó hacia el pulpo, sus pechos rebotaban y flotaban dentro del agua pero eso lo hacía más lenta, cuando llegó con el pulpo le dio un corte al tentáculo cortándolo y liberó a James, le hizo a una señal para que subiera a la superficie y James asintio, de un solo impulso James avanzó hacia el exterior y salió rápido-

¡James! -Bianca lo llamó y lo ayudó a subir al barco mientras el tosía con fuerza-

Perdóname Bianca pero no me pude defender -dijo James nervioso-

Descuida ahora es mi turno -dijo Bianca sería, se ató una soga al cuerpo revelando que del otro extremo tenía una ancla de metal- ve con los pescadores diles que Ooiso tiene problemas yo iré por ella -se lanzaron de regreso al agua, dentro del agua Bianca creó su lanza de nuevo y avN o rápido hacia el pulpo, dentro del agua Ooiso se movía lo más rápido que podía evitando el ataque del pulpo, Bianca avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical al pulpo cortándole un tentáculo- _como lo sospechaba soy más lenta en el agua por eso James perdió_ -Bianca avanzó hacia el pulpo y lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía pero el pulpo se movió rápido esquivando el golpe y Bianca golpeó el arrecife-

 _Maldito está en su ambiente él tiene ventaja ahora_ -Bianca estaba analizando al pulpo, concentro energía en el cuerpo y avanzó de un solo impulso de sus pies, lanzó un corte vertical pero apenas le cortó un tentáculo al pulpo, el pulpo se giró y lanzó sus tentáculos dándole un golpe a Bianca en el cuerpo y le sujeto las extremidades- _me sujeto, no puedo usar el estilo del rayo porque podría lastimar a todos los que estén en contacto con el agua tendré que atacar de otra forma, tampoco puedo transformarme o la energía liberada podría lastimar a los pescadores cercanos a mi_ -Ooiso avanzó hacia el pulpo y le dio un corte a uno de sus tentáculos, soltó a Bianca y se alejó- _gracias Ooiso_ -concentro energía en su cuerpo y avanzó hacia el pulpo pero el pulpo comenzó a nadar rápido rodeándolo,a y expulsó tinta de su cuerpo- _tinta trata de dejarme sin mi vista_ -Bianca lo siguió hasta que el agua termino negra y ella no podía ver de dónde provenía del siguiente golpe- _debo mantener la calma si atacó sin pensar lastimare a Ooiso, tendré que tratar de seguir su presencia_ -Bianca cerró los ojos mientras una energía azul y plateada la rodeaba, en medio de la oscuridad vio la silueta del pulpo y abrió los ojos- _¡te encontré!_ -avanzó hacia el pero cuando estaba por darle el corte el pulpo levanto los tentáculos mostrando a Ooiso y Bianca se detuvo- ¡ _Maldito cobarde está usando a Ooiso como escudo humano! Si atacó ahora es posible que Ooiso pierda sus chichis o la vida no puedo atacar_ -Ooiso la vio y trato de hablar pero le comenzó a mover la cabeza señalando al pulpo-

 _Atácalo no te preocupes por mí_ -Ooiso trató de decirle algo pero no pudo-

 _No queda de otra perdóname Ooiso_ -pensó Bianca molesta y levanto su lanza- _tendré que cortarte tus chichis para salvar tu vida_ -lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando los tentáculos del pulpo haciendo que este llorara de dolor y se alejara en eso los pechos de Ooiso soltaron una energía marrón y Bianca se sorprendió de ver que sus pechos comenzaron a palpitar y a crecer, ella estaba sonrojada viendo cómo sus pechos crecieron un par de tallas más, hasta sus pezones se ponían más grandes y duros por la fuerza, sus pechos crecieron más hasta hacer que ella gritara con la boca cerrada y sonrojada, los pechos de Ooiso ahora eran muy pequeños como copa A, las dos se quitaron las pesas y estaban por irse pero Bianca fue sujetada por el pulpo el cual lucia molesto- _¡no se murió!_ -el pulpo la jalo y ella comenzó a abrir la boca perdiendo el aire- _esto es malo no me queda aire_ -Bianca se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal de energía dándole a al pulpo justo en la cabeza y le dejó un corte por el cual sangro pero aún así no lo soltaba, Bianca comenzaba a quedarse sin aire y en eso Ooiso pasó nadando rápido hacia el pulpo y le corto el último tentáculo que le quedaba, volvió a nadar muy rápido llegó al pulpo clavándole el cuchillo en la cabeza hasta enterrarlo todo-

 _¡Muerte de una vez!_ -Ooiso lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía azul y el pulpo murió por la corta en la cabeza-

 _Impresionante ella realmente es es una sirena_ -pensó Bianca sorprendida mientras Ooiso la ayudaba a salir del agua, las dos salieron del agua respirando agitadas, los pescadores y James se fueron acercando para ver cómo estaban hasta que un pescador vio a Ooiso-

Ooiso tus pechos se encojieron y los de Bianca...-dijo el pescador sorprendido viendo que los pechos de Bianca eran dos tallas más grandes y estaba flotando en el agua-

Bueno parece que el pulpo me quito los pechos, los succiono -dijo Ooiso sonriendo sonrojada, buscaron al pulpo para comenzar a cortarle los tentáculos y las partes faltantes, cuando lo tuvieron listo lo empezaron a cocinar, todos estaban celebrando frente a la fogata cocinando al pulpo-

Esto es venganza por los pechos de Ooiso -dijo un pescador dándole una mordida al tentáculo-

Yo quiero salsa de Chile -dijeron Izanamy y Bria sonriendo mientras comían un tentáculo cada uno, mientras Bianca estaba comiendo tranquila viendo sus pechos más grandes-

Oye gracias por ayudarme -dijo Ooiso sonriendo-

No fue de nada además yo también te debo las gracias después de todo me huviera ahogado de no ser por ti -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si pero me devolviste los pechos pequeños eso era lo que quería para poder bucear -dijo Ooiso sonriendo- me siento mejor -abrazo a Bianca y comenzó a tocarle los pechos nuevos- además mira este busto tan grande

Oye me haces cosquillas -dijo Bianca sonriendo sonrojada mientras Ooiso le daba besos en el cuello y bajaba a los pechos- ¿estás borracha verdad? -las dos estaban algo borrachas y terminaron cayendo abrazadas y estaban cerca de besarse, Izanamy, James y el anciano de nuevo estaban sonriendo sonrojados-

Son tan lesbianas -dijeron sonriendo, después de esa noche el grupo de Pan se fue del pueblo y poco después de eso apareció Mie-

¿Una pescadora de pechos enormes? -dijo Ooiso sorprendida, los dos estaban dentro de la cabaña- no hay de esas aquí

Eh escuchado historias sobre ella quiero verla de inmediato -dijo Mie serio-

Lo siento pero esas solo son historias aquí no hay pescadoras de pechos grandes -dijo Ooiso sonriendo y Mitsuki apareció en la puerta-

Es verdad aquí todas tenemos pechos pequeños porque los grandes nos estorban para bucear -dijo Mitsuki sonriendo, Mie en un momento pasó a tener una cara de gato regañado y salió gritando y llorando, a su lado apareció el anciano del pueblo haciendo lo mismo, los dos llegaron a ala orilla y se abrazaron-

¡Chichis! ¡Quiero chicas con chichis grandes! -gritaron los dos llorando al mar el cual azotaba las olas con fuerza-

¿Escucharon algo? -dijo Grulla confundido mientras caminaban por el bosque-

Debió ser tu imaginación -dijo Pan tranquila-

Yo claro escuche que dijeron quiero chicas con chichis grandes -dijo James sorprendido-

Créeme James todos queremos una chica con chichis grandes -dijo Izanamy deprimido- en verdad las queremos -los machos del grupo solo bajaron la cabeza desanimados y siguieron su camino por el bosque-


	32. Chapter 32

**El bueno para nada y las chichis**

El grupo de Pan había viajado por mucho tiempo en el bosque hasta que terminaron cansados y tuvieron que pedir en asilo con un señor el cual manejaba un tienda de apuestas, ahora Pan estaba usando una vendas en el busto y un traje negro el cual había dejado descubierto la mitad derecha de su cuerpo, tenía el pelo atado en una coleta y frente a ella estaban más de diez animales, dos conejos, dos lobos, tres jaguares, un buey y dos gansos-

Bien miren bien esto -dijo Pan sonriendo y mostró que en su mano derecha tenía unos dados y en la otra un par, metió los dados dentro del vaso y comenzó a agitarlo mientras sus pechos también se agitaban, todos los machos ponían atención a los pechos de Pan hasta que terminó y colocó el vaso en el suelo- bien elijan sus resultados todos

¡Par! ¡Impar! ¡Par! -dijeron los machos colocando una tabla con una cinta roja frente a ellos, las colocaron de forma vertical u horizontal-

¿Están seguros de su decisión? ¿Están seguros? -dijo Pan sonriendo y los machos asintiendo, sujeto el vaso y lo fue levantando de forma lenta- el resultado es -lo levanto mostrando un par de unos- ¡El par de chichis! -los machos se quejaron y otros festejaron-

Perdí de nuevo, yo gané pero al menos los pechos estaban buenos -dijeron algunos machos sonriendo, Pan se retiró un momento y fue a la parte trasera donde se topó con un jaguar algo viejo usando traje gris-

Gracias por la ayuda Pan -dijo el jaguar anciano mientras se componía el traje que tenía puesto revelando un kimono negro con detalles de flores rojas-

No fue nada, y gracias por atendernos en su posada y dejar que mis amigos se curen -dijo Pan sonriendo, detrás de ellos estaban Mona, Mantis y Grulla acostados en el suelo junto a una jaguar de pechos enormes copa E tal vez, se veía muy joven y con ojos color esmeralda usaba un vestido azul- ¿cómo siguen?

Ya están un poco mejor pero creo que tienen pesadillas -dijo la jaguar sonriendo-

Lamentó las molestias de cuidarlos Oshizu -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No fue nada de todas maneras me salvaste y ellos se lastimaron -dijo Oshizu sonriendo-

 **Recuerdo de Pan-** hace unas horas el grupo de Pan caminaba por el bosque cuando de repente escucharon un grito de ayuda y fueron corriendo para encontrar a Oshizu con la zona del pecho del vestido rasgado-

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Pan tranquila y Oshizu asintio-

Si pero hay un monstruo más delante se escondió en los arbustos -dijo Oshizu nerviosa, Izanamy sacó su espada pero Mona fue primero-

Yo iré -dijo Mona sonriendo pero apenas puso un pie debajo de un árbol este activo una soga y la ato del tobillo dejándola colgada en el árbol- ¡¿qué es esto?! ¡Bájenme! -grito Mona asustada, Grulla y Mantis se rieron un poco y trataron de ayudarla pero la rama no soporto el peso de Mona y terminó cayendo sobre Mantis y Grulla dejando un gran agujero en el suelo, los tres estaban en un gran agujero y no tuvieron de otra más que llevarlos **-fin del recuerdo-**

Si fue muy divertido cuando eso jaja -dijo Pan riendo un poco-

Tal vez un poco -dijo Oshizu sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Izanamy el cual tenía unos troncos con el- gracias por traer la madera

No fue nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y dejó los troncos a un lado-

¿Dónde están los demás? -dijo Pan tranquila-

Bria, James y Bianca estaba buscando en las aldeas cercanas información sobre la aldea Munamori y los monstruos que nos dijo Oshizu pero hasta ahora nada -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, se escucharon algunas quejas y los tres fueron a la sala principal para ver como uno de los jaguares un usaba ropa azul estaba siendo sujetado por dos tipos-

¿A ver que está pensando aquí? -dijo el anciano algo serio-

Yasuke estaba peleando con uno de los clientes -dijo el buey serio-

¡Porque hace trampa de seguro, él siempre gana! -dijo el jaguar conocido como Yasuke-

Basta Yasuke aquí no hay lugar para las trampas además es hora de que te calmes con el juego, recuerda que tienes hijos esperándote en casa -dijo el anciano molesto-

¡Cállate anciano decrépito! -grito Yasuke molesto, el anciano se enojo y soplo un silbato mostrando una tabla pintada de rojo-

Estás fuera, tarjeta roja -dijo el anciano molesto, el buey y un jaguar lo sacaron y lo lanzaron al suelo- ¡mejor no vuelvas hasta que se te enfríe la cabeza! -Yasuke solo gruño y se levanto para irse, Oshizu salió tras el y lo hizo mirarla-

Yasuke yo sé que aún eres bueno por dentro, sé que hay bondad, sé que lamentas la pérdida de tu esposa pero puedes salir a delante -dijo Oshizu preocupada y sonrojada, Yasuke le vio los senos y luego negó con la cabeza-

¡No me importa! -Yasuke solo se enojo y se fue corriendo de ahí-

¿Quién es ese sujeto? -dijo Pan confundida acercándose a Oshizu-

Su nombre es Yasuke anteriormente solía ser un cocinero muy conocido en las aldeas, el y su esposa manejaban ese restaurante pero ella falleció hace dos años, ahora quedo el con sus cuatro hijos, cuando la perdió perdió toda su fe y ahora solo vienen aquí con lo poco que tiene y lo pierde en las apuestas -dijo Oshizu deprimida-

Pues qué mal por el pero a la vez es algo patético -dijo Pan serio-

¡No claro que no, él no tiene la culpa de nada! El...-Oshizu se sorprendió por lo que dijo Pan le iba a decir algo pero ella se fue corriendo directo a la posada-

¿Por qué lo habrá defendido tanto? -dijo Pan sorprendida, Pan salió a buscar a Yasuke y lo encontró en un templo tratando de abrir el pozo de las ofrendas de dinero-

¡Ya verán cuando regrese tendré mejor suerte! -dijo Yasuke molesto tratando de abrir el pozo-

¿Qué está haciendo? -dijo Pan confundida- quiere robar dinero...

Ya se -dijo Izanamy molesto, se acercó y le hablo con una voz sería- ¡¿Tratando de robar las ofrendas a dios para gastarlas en apuestas? Eres patético como hombre!

¡¿Qué puedes saber tu?! -dijo Yasuke molesto viendo a Izanamy, tomó un vara y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy sujeto la vara con la mano y la rompió con solo apretarla, Yasuke se asusto y cayó sentado al suelo- ¿qué eres tú...?

Solo queremos hablar contigo -dijo Pan sería, Yasuke la vio y le puso atención a sus pechos-

Tú eres...¡La chica de los senos perfecto! -grito Yasuke tratando de tocar a Pan pero ella grito y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su bastón haciendo que Yasuke se estrellara en el suelo con fuerza-

¡Me pones una mano encima y mueres! -grito Pan molesta, después de un rato y de vendar el cuerpo de Yasuke los tres estaban sentados en las escaleras del templo- Oshizu nos comentó lo que pasó lo siento es una lástima

Bueno ya que...mi esposa era muy importante para mí, en este mundo si tienes los pechos grandes tendrás fortuna, riqueza y demás, cuando perdí a mi esposa y perdí sus pechos todo se fue a la porqueria -dijo Yasuke molesto-

Oye ya basta, sé que todo está mal pero fueron tus acciones -dijo Pan molesta- odio que den por sentado que sin chichis no hay vida

Bueno no importa debido hacerme cargo de los cuatro pequeños y no tengo la suerte de las tetas -dijo Yasuke deprimido- oye pandita ¿por qué no eres mi nueva esposa? -Yasuke sacó la lengua y se acercaba a los pechos de Pan, Pan estaba nerviosa pero pero Izanamy tomó su espada sin sacarla de la funda y le dio un golpe a Yasuke justo en la cara-

Mejor cálmate ellas chichis ya tienen dueña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es tan lesbiana -Pan solo se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en los lobillos a Izanamy haciendo que gritara y quedara un poco palido- ¿por qué si yo te estaba defendiendo? -dijo con una voz chillona-

Por hablador eso te pasa -dijo Pan molesta- Yasuke si tú esposa viera en los que te has convertido lloraría

Callate mejor me voy -dijo Yasuke molesto, se levanto y comenzó a retirarse- perdí a mi esposa, perdí sus pechos, perdí todo

¡Eso no es cierto aún tienes a tus cuatro hijos -dijo Izanamy molesto, pero Yasuke solo hizo oídos sordos y se fue- ese idiota -ellos solo lo dejaron y volvieron a la posada donde Grulla, estaba siendo vendado de su ala derecha-

Perdón chi os pero dicen que tardaré en curarme en unos días -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

No te preocupes tu solo recupérate -dijo Pan sonriendo, mientras tanto Mantis estaba aplicándole acupuntura a Mona la cual se quejaba del estomago por el impacto- bien ustedes cúrense pasaremos aquí esta noche -Bianca y los demás llegaron y se fueron a dormir pero en toda la noche Izanamy tenía pesadillas, se movía de lado a lado viendo imágenes borrosas, primero vio a Hinata sufriendo y llorando, después Luceli solo dijo " _adiós mi amor_ " y desapareció con Isaac en sus brazos, siguió escuchando más golpes, impactos, explosiones y ataques, después una risa diciendo " _yo no me iré solo me llevaré a uno de ustedes conmigo_ " después todo era oscuridad, en el exterior el lugar ardía por radiación como si fuera el sol, Izanamy estaba respirando de forma agitada-

¡Izanamy despierta! ¡Tienes una pesadilla debes despertar! -Bria le estaba gritando y agitándolo pero Izanamy parecía que sufría un ataque- ¡Despierta! -le dio una descarga al cuerpo e Izanamy grito del dolor y se levanto rápido respirando agitado, se tallo la cara pero seguí respirando agitado- ya pasó ya pasó -dijo Bria tranquila e Izanamy se levanto de la cama para ir a afuera, solo estaba usando su pantalón nada más- ¿qué clase de pesadilla fue esta vez? ¿Guerras?

No, algo más fuerte y real -dijo Izanamy intranquilo y nervioso-

¿Tú poder de ver el futuro volvió? -dijo Bria intranquila-

No, Izanagi me dio solo unos días hace mucho tiempo pero lo perdí -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se sentó en las escaleras de la posada y Bria se sentó junto a él- deberé ir a ver a Izanagi pero en este tiempo no puedo, no puedo contactar a mi maestro en el mundo donde vive sin el árbol sagrado -Bria solo asintio dejaron que la noche pasara y a la mañana siguiente Pan siguió con las apuestas pero Grulla ya estaba un poco mejor, Oshizu le estaba cambiando las vendas-

Hay creo que se acabaron las vendas -dijo Oshizu tranquila- y también se acabaron los medicamentos necesitamos más hierbas curativas

Entendido voy contigo -dijo Pan sonriendo y la acompaño al exterior, las dos estaban caminando por el campo con calma- bueno trate de hacer entender a Yasuke ayer pero no logre nada así que mejor ¿por qué no intentas hablarle tu?

¿Yo? -dijo Oshizu intranquila- no yo no podría tengo algo de miedo -se sonrojo un poco-

Bueno pasemos a otra cosa -dijo Pan tranquila- ¿cómo son esas bestias de las que me contaste?

Bueno tienen ropa extraña y unos gorros raros, no se ven sus caras y unas orejas redondas como de os así como sus garras y patas -dijo Oshizu sería- pero eso sí siempre decían chichis, chichis una y otra vez

¿Otra vez con las chichis? -dijo Pan con los ojos en blanco de molestia-

Bueno -dijo Oshizu sonriendo, se adelantó un par de pasos y tomo una planta del suelo- está es, está la planta busca otras así -Pan asintio y se separó de Oshizu para ir a buscar más plantas, encontró una en una roca por una pequeña pendiente, estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzar la planta en la zona más baja-

Ya casi la tengo -dijo Pan sonriendo, estaba por alcanzarla pero en eso sus pechos salieron de su lugar y la empujaron hacia el suelo, cayó de cabeza y se golpeó la cabeza hasta caer sentada- oouchie -se que quejó y se tallo el trasero- maldicion estos bultos me estorban mucho ahora entiendo porque las chicas los sujetan tanto -mientras tanto Oshizu estaba buscando más plantas dentro del bosque ella estaba tranquila hasta que escucho pisadas detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio como cuatro seres extraños vestidos con ramas, pasto y lo que parecían ser patas y manos de osos pequeños se acercaban a ella-

Tetas, tetas, tetas -decían las criaturas extrañas mientras Oshizu estaba asustada tratando de alejarse pero no podía porque tenía el árbol detrás de ella- tetas, tetas, tetas -mientras tanto Pan se estaba quejando-

¡Malditas chichis, malditas chichis, malditas chichis! -decía molesta golpeándose el busto haciendo que rebotaran-

¡Auxilio! -grito Oshizu alertando a Pan, ella trató de tratar el muro de piedra por el cual cayó pero no pudo los pechos le estorbaron y terminó cayendo al suelo de nuevo, golpeó el muro enterrando su puño y comenzó a trepar golpeando el muro con sus puños hasta que finalmente llegó a la cima agitada, empezó a correr pero cuando encontró a Oshizu ya era tarde estaba desnuda y desmayada en el suelo, Pan solo se enojo y golpeó el suelo dejando una grieta en el suelo, la cubrió y se la llevó de nuevo a la posada donde le pusieron una bata blanca y la cubrieron con una sabana, Oshizu fue despertando hasta que vio al anciano y los apostadores preocupados-

Oshizu gracias al cielo que estás bien -dijo el anciano sonriendo preocupado- ¿qué pasó? cuando Pan te trajo estabas inconsciente

Los monstruos peludos me rodearon y entonces...-Oshizu estaba sería mientras todos los machos le hicieron caso- entonces...comenzaron a hacerme cosas de ese tipo, este tipo y otras más...-todos los machos hasta Izanamy tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, en su mente vieron a Oshizu con la ropa desgarrada mostrando el trasero redondo y blanco con marcas rojas de garras en sus pompas, mientras ella gritaba sonrojada, luego el pecho se le rompió el vestido en la zona del pecho haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran, eran blancos de pelo blanco y amarillo con pezones rozados, sus senos rebotaron hacia arriba y luego hacia los lados haciendo pam pam, mientras ella gritaba con un pedazo de tela entre las piernas, otros trozos en la manos, las piernas abiertas y dobladas mientras estaba sonrojada y metía dos de sus dedos a la boca derramando un líquido blanco extraño detras y enfrente de ella, todos los machos despertaron y tuvieron un fuerte derrame nasal de sangre hasta Izanamy, tanto que mojarían a una persona-

¡¿Qué más pasó? Si cuéntenos! -dijeron todos los machos sonriendo emocionados, Grulla había escuchado toda la historia mientras una gota de sudor le surcaba la cabeza, él se dio la vuelta y fue a ver a Pan la cual estaba afuera pensando-

Pan esto no es tu culpa -dijo Grulla porque ya sabía lo que podría estar pensando Pan-

Si lo es Grulla se supone que yo tenía que cuidarla y en cambio la abandone todo por estas -dijo Pan molesta viendo sus pechos- rayos estás chichis molestas me estorban mucho ahora entiendo porque Tigresa las guarda dentro de esos vendajes

¡Vamos de cacería! -grito el anciano dentro de la caja y los dos volvieron a entrar para verlo- ¡sus chichis de premio...no quiero decir...eso fue un insulto, esas bestias peludas trata talon de atacar a mi nieta así que debemos hacerlas pagar! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! -dijo el anciano molesto y los machos hasta Bria se levantaron molestos- bien síganme

Yo también voy -dijo Pan molesta y los siguió-

Bien pero Yasuke se queda aquí -dijo el anciano el mencionado lo vio sorprendido-

¿Por qué me tengo que quedar? -dijo Yasuke sorprendido-

Porque este es el momento en el que demuestras que vales Yasuke, te quedarás aquí y protegerás a Oshizu -dijo dl anciano serio y Yasuke ya no se quemo mientras Oshizu estaba sonrojada, todos salieron de la posada y empezaron con su búsqueda-

Es hora de hacer pagar a esas bestias peludas por hacerle ese, esa cosa y ese otro tipo de cosas -dijo Grulla algo serio-

¿Ese tipo de cosas? -dijo Pan confundida- ¿de qué cosas hablas? -un tigre anciano estaba descansando a un lado de unos troncos cortados y vio como Bria se acercó a Pan-

Pues verás Pan son estas cosas..-Bria se acercó al oído de Pan y le dio un leve mordida haciendo que Pan se sonrojara y le aplicó una llave al cuello estrellando la cabeza de Bria a sus pechos-

¡¿Con qué te referías a ese tipo de cosas?! -grito Pan sonrojada y molesta-

Son tan lesbianas -dijeron el tigre, Grulla e Izanamy sonriendo sonrojados, el grupo siguió corriendo en medio del bosque-

Tengan cuidado esas bestias son -dijo Grulla pero antes de que pudiera terminado el buey termino siendo atrapado por una soga al tobillo por una cuerda y quedo levantado de cabeza- expertos en poner trampas...-todo el grupo siguió con cuidado pero igual les pasó lo mismo, unos terminaron golpeados por un tronco, otros aplastados por rocas, otros cayeron al agua porque el puente se rompió hasta que finalmente Grulla y el anciano terminaron atrapados en una pila de troncos-

¡Pan, Izanamy, Bria les dejo el resto! -dijo el anciano llorando de dolor mientras Grulla estaba inconsciente con los ojos en forma de espirales, los tres mencionados tuvieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza por eso y siguieron a las bestias que seguían corriendo por el bosque, cuando llegaron a un lado se toparon Mie y con un jaguar a su lado colgados de una pierna con la cabeza roja por hacer que la sangre les llegara a la cabeza-

Haremos como que no vimos nada -dijo Pan sonriendo y los demás asintieron, siguieron a los seres extraños hasta dentro del bosque, cuando se dieron la vuelta los cuatros pequeños seres los vieron-

Chichis, chichis, chichis -dijeron los cuatro seres viendo a Bria y a Pan- ¡pechos pechos Boing Boing! -los cuatro seres estaban emocionados viendo a las hembras las cuales cayeron al suelo sorprendidas al estilo anime, los cuatro seres saltaron hacia ellas- ¡Danos chichis! -dijeron mientras Pan se hacía sonar los nudillos algo molesta-

¡Ya cálmense! -grito Pan molesta con los ojos en blanco y les dio un golpe a cada uno, en un momento a otro tenían a los cuarto atados con chichones en la cabeza- bien veamos quienes están detrás de estas máscaras -los tres les quitaron las máscaras revelando a cuatro pequeños jaguares-

¿Niños? -dijo Bria sorprendida, los desataron y los hicieron sentarse frente a ellos, eran dos niños y dos niñas como entre ocho y seis años-

Bien niños expliquen ¿por qué estaban haciendo algo semejante? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Es porque perdimos las chichis de mama -dijo uno de los niños llorando un poco, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y les puso atención- nuestra mamá murió hace dos años y ella era la portadora de chichis número uno de la aldea pero...

¿Dos años? Entonces ustedes son los hijos de Yasuke -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Si papa dejó de tener confianza y comenzó a apostar y a sentirse mal, pero ya ni siquiera la menciona y si no hacíamos algo pronto olvidaríamos el tacto suave de nuestra mamá -dijo una niña deprimida-

El tacto cálido y suave de una madre -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, Pan y Bria le pusieron atención-

 **Recuerdo de Izanamy-** Torana estaba entrenando en el patio con una espada de madera, salto y lanzó un corte vertical con la espada en una mano liberando una corriente de aire en el campo, ella se paro y se limpió el sudor de la cara-

Mami -se escucho un llanto de un pequeño niño y eso la alertó, se dio la vuelta y vio como Izanamy de cachorro fue corriendo y llorando hacia ella-

Izanamy -Torana lo cargo y lo abrazo- ¿qué tienes mi niño?

Papa me volvió a poner a entrenar golpeando un tronco y me grito mucho -dijo Izanamy de cachorro llorando un poco, no parecía tener más de seis años-

Ya no le hagas caso algún día serás más fuerte que el ya veras, también algún día vas a heredar este gran palacio -dijo Torana sonriendo- pero primero debes ser fuerte -lo abrazo con fuerza para que dejara de llorar, después de eso Torana estaba lavando la cabeza de Izanamy en el baño mientras ella usaba una toalla-

Mama dime ¿cómo debo usar mejor la espada? Prefiero que tú me enseñes para ser más fuerte -dijo Izanamy tranquilo levantando las manos- quiero ser más fuerte ahora

No hijo -dijo Torana sonriendo- primero quiero que seas un niño y disfrutes tu niñez, no quiero que crescas tan rápido y empieces a pelear quiero que seas feliz y tengas amigos con los cuales crecer y puedas divertirte -sonrío terminándolo de bañar, después de eso lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió- el deseo de tu mamá es que seas Fuerte pero que también tengas una vida feliz es lo único que pido -el recuerdo pasó a uno donde su madre estaba en cama e Izanamy ya tenía catorce años- escuche que volviste a lastimar a tus compañeros

Perón mamá pero mi fuerza sigue creciendo tanto que ya no la controlo -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Descuida es normal -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Todos me llaman monstruo o fenómeno por ser mitad tigre y tener esta fuerza tan brutal -dijo Izanamy deprimido, Torana tomó una de sus manos y sonrío-

No importa cómo te llamen, tú eres tú, tú eres un Shiba es normal que seas muy fuerte -dijo Torana sonriendo- ahora debes ser más fuerte porque tu hermana menor te va a necesitar en su vida, recuerda no importa cómo te llamen, no importa cómo te miren siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, siempre voy a amarte y siempre serás mi hijo -sonrieron **fin del recuerdo-**

¿Izanamy? -Bria lo llamó pero el seguia sonriendo- ¡Izanamy! -Izanamy las vio a ambas- ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

Yo sé -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- niños escuchen entiendo su punto de vista yo también perdí a mi madre hace años pero ella siempre está en mis recuerdos, pero si tanto extrañan su tacto bueno ahí tienen a mi amiga Pan ella les dará mucha felicidad así que usen sus pechos

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! -Pan grito sorprendida mientras los niños gritaron emocionados y fueron corriendo hacia ella solo para tirarla al suelo y le abrieron la camisa mostrando sus senos color blancos con pezon rosado- ¡niños esperen! -los niños comenzaron a jugar con sus pechos, lo sujetaron con sus manos y comenzaron a girarlos un poco y levantaron el pezon, los más pequeños le mordieron los pezones como si se estuvieran amamantando, Pan estaba gritando y gimiendo por el tacto a sus pechos, Bria e Izanamy estaban sonrojados viendo que le hacían a Pan, ella grito soltando un gemido haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran con fuerza, los niños la soltaron después de media hora de usarla- creo que no ya me podré casar

Perdónalos Pan son solo niños -dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada y apenada, la ayudo a levantarse y entonces la vio- ¡Pan tus ojos tus ojos! -los ojos de Pan estaban llenos de bolsas como si tuviera insomnio y había perdido su brillo, Pan reaccionó y agito la cabeza-

¡Ya! ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese tal Yasuke! ¡Es por culpa de se tipo que los niños no pueden olvidar su complejo por las chichis! -grito Pan molesta- cuando lo vea le daré un regaño y un sermón muy Fuertes -Pan apretó los puños haciendo rebotar sus pechos, mientras tanto en la posada Yasuke estaba fuera de la entrada viendo hacia el bosque-

Ya se les hizo tarde -dijo Yasuke algo molesto- ya deberían aver llegado -Oshizu permaneció callada viéndolo, se metió de nuevo y se sentó junto a ella- iré por ellos no tardó

Espera -Oshizu lo sujeto para que no se fuera pero terminó cayendo sobre ella quedando con la mano sobre su seno izquierdo, Oshizu estaba sonrojada y el nervioso-

Perdón -Yasuke se levanto pero Oshizu lo tomo de su mano-

Espera por favor -Yasuke se detuvo y ella le puso su mano en su pecho- sé que no puedo ocupar el puesto de tu esposa, pero sé que puedo intentar darte ese mismo amor que ustedes dos sintieron, quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte contento quiero ver de nuevo a ese hombre que llevas por dentro, te amo Yasuke -dijo Oshizu deprimida-

Oshizu -Yasuke se sonrojo, los dos se acercaron y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos poco a poco se dejaron llevar y pasaron a estar abrazados en el suelo- Oshizu Oshizu

Yasuke Yasuke -Oshizu lo llamaba mientras el revelaba sus pechos abriendo la bata de Oshizu, los dos estaban sonrojado y con el corazón a mil por hora pero un crujido en el cuarto los llamo la atención, se quedaron estáticos y vieron a un lado girando la cabeza de forma lenta y crujiente, ahí en la puerta principal estaban Pan, Izanamy y Bria sonrojados con los niños, los tres le tapaban los ojos a los niños para que no vieran-

Eeeeeeeeeh -dijeron los tres sonrojados y con los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa, después de un rato incomodo todos estaban afuera viendo a los niños jugar-

No entiendo ¿qué pasó aquí? -dijo Bria confundida-

Pues lo cachamos en pleno chachachá pues Popocatépetl -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada-

Lamento todo lo que te hicieron pasar Oshizu -dijo Yasuke sonriendo-

No importa -dijo Oshizu sonriendo- entiendo porque lo hicieron, niños como disculpa pueden llamarme mama a partir de ahora -los niños corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron-

¿Estás segura? -dijo Yasuke sorprendido y Oshizu sonrio asintiendo- ¡qué bien vuelvo a tener una hermosa novia y la suerte de las chichis de mi lado!

Creo que ya no somos requeridos aquí dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Nunca fuimos requeridos aquí -dijo Pan sonriendo, los seis se retiraron de ahí a para toparse con James y Bianca- ¿dónde estuvieron?

Conseguimos información de la villa Munamori está a seis días de aquí pero ya estamos más cerca -dijo Bianca sería-

Bien ya podremos volver -dijo Pan sonriendo- ya quiero deshacerme de estas chichis

Yo aún quiero jugar las mías y explorar mi cuerpo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero ya domino más o menos la forma de hacer pipi -los demás se fueron riendo, mientras tanto Izanamy escucho un rayo caer lejos y el vio el cielo-

Esta tormenta me trae un muy al sentimiento -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se dio la vuelta y siguió al grupo mientras tanto en el presente una presencia se estaba acercando al palacio Shiba, esa presencia gruño-

Bien Po es hora de buscarte -un rayo cayó revelando a Tigresa la cual parecía molesta- ya han pasado 17 días desde que te fuiste es hora de buscarte

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_

Hola soy Izanamy -habla Izanamy con la voz de Goku- nuestro viaje continúa en el pasado pero esto es malo ¡Tigresa va al palacio y Hinata está sola en el! -se ve como Hinata y Luceli hablaban tranquilas hasta que apareció Tigresa pateando la puerta- ¡Hay no Hinata está en peligro ante la fuerza bruta de gorila de Tigresa!

¡Espera ¡¿cómo que fuerza bruta de gorila?! -Tigresa grito molesta- ¡Hinata es hora de que conozcas cuál es tu lugar como la ex novia de Po!

¡Di todo lo que quieras marimacho pero siempre sere la primera amante de Po y tú la cuarta o quinta! -Hinata estaba sonriendo chocando chichis contra Tigresa mientras emanaban fuego de sus cuerpos- ¡soy más fuerte que tú Tigresa!

Eso lo veremos -Tigresa gruño-

¡Próximo capítulo! ¡Un encuentro explosivo Hinata vs Tigresa! -Izanamy grito asustado- espero que no destruyan mi palacio

¿Qué es esa oscuridad que viene? ¿Quiénes son los maestros del chi oscuro? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-


	33. Chapter 33

**Encuentro explosivo Hinata vs Tigresa**

Han pasado 17 días desde que Po y los demás fueron a Villa chichi en ese tiempo todo había ido con calma pero el día de hoy en Japón estaba nublado como si una gran tormenta se acercara al castillo Shiba, ls nubes oscuras eran cierta felina anaranjada que iba corriendo rumbo al castillo y en cuanto llegara podría desatarse el desastre, mientras tanto en el castillo Shiba, Hinata y Luceli estaban compartiendo un momento juntas, pero Luceli se veía un poco nerviosa viendo a Hinata-

Si me vas a decir algo dilo ya -dijo Hinata algo sería recostada en el suelo- no me gusta que se me queden viendo como si fuera algo anormal

Si perdón Hinata es que...-Luceli estaba nerviosa- bueno...¿le piensas decir a Po que Long es su hijo? -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida pero sabía cómo evadir la pregunta-

¿Y tú ya le has dicho a Izanamy que te sientes infeliz? -dijo Hinata intranquila cuando se quedó estatica por lo que había dicho, de un momento a otro el lugar se lleno de un silencio horrible y una energía de tristeza rodeaba todo " _no puede ser, ¿por qué dije eso?, sé que me molesta pero no podía decírselo, siento que si volteo me toparé con una imagen que no quiero"_ pensó Hinata asustada- Luceli...¿estás bien?

No, tienes razón -dijo Luceli deprimida, Hinata se dio la vuelta viendo a Luceli la cual estaba triste- no quería decírselo a nadie porque pensé que lo tomarían de mala forma pero es verdad últimamente me he sentido muy infeliz a lado de Izanamy, dicen que cuando tienes un hijo con la persona que amas esta se vuelve la vida más feliz y dulce que jamás creíste, pero últimamente siento que eso solo es una mera fantasía para mí, amo a mi hijo y a Izanamy pero siento que lo más importante para él es ser el Guerrero más fuerte de Japón que ser mi esposo y padre de Isaac -Hinata sintió algo de pena al verla en ese estado- no eh tenido el valor para verlo a la cara y decirle lo que siento, solo quiero una vida normal y tranquila, no quiero más guerras, no quiero más batallas, no quiero sentirme asustada y nerviosa pensando que Izanamy jamás vuelva a casa conmigo

Te entiendo -dijo Hinata sintiendo pena por ella- pero aún así siento que deberías hablar con él sobre esto ya que si lo sigues guardando se convertirá en algo malo para ti y tu vida -Luceli solo asintio tratando de no llorar- y también no le quiero decir a Po que Long es su hijo

¿Por qué? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Es sencillo, si le digo el comenzará a hacerse responsable pero solo por Long, él estaría cerca de mí solo para ver a Long, yo no le importaría solo nuestro hijo, también siento que si le digo estaría rompiendo la relación que construyó con Tigresa, no quiero ser la amante, la gata sucia que rompió una relación no quiero que también critiquen a Long por eso -Hinata vio a Long en sus brazos- solo quiero que crezca como un niño normal, sé que hay muchas cosas que deberá enfrentar en el futuro pero sé que él no estará solo porque me tendrá a mí y sé que puedo contar con mi familia aquí -Luceli asintio ante eso, las cosas q se fueron calmando y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escucho un grito de parte de un soldado del exterior-

Señorita ya le dije que no puede pasar -dijo el guardia afuera-

¡No me importa que diga! ¡Quiero entrar para hablar con Izanamy ahora! -se escucho el grito de una hembra que las dos mujeres reconocían donde fuera, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Tigresa, se veía muy molesta- ¡Hinata! -grito molesta viendo a la guerrera Fenix, Hinata se enojo y dejó a Long dentro de su cuna, se levanto y vio a Tigresa molesta-

¡Maestra Tigresa! -Hinata levanto la voz molesta, las dos estaban expulsando radiación por el calor de sus poderes, las dos se están gruñendo un poco- vaya que tienes valor para venir a mi casa de esta forma

Callate, vengo por Mi prometido Po Ping -Tigresa sonrio recalcando que Po era su prometido, Hinata solo se enojo un poco y se cruzó de brazos- ¡¿dónde está?!

Durmiendo en mi cuarto desnudo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Tigresa grupo molesta y apretó los puños- broma, él no ha regresado de donde quiera que fue ahora vete

No me iré hasta que lo vea -dijo Tigresa sería, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo- mejor tráeme un cojín porque esto ser muy tardado -Hinata solo grupo molesta y se sento frente a Tigresa, las dos estaban viéndose a los ojos molestas mientras el aire en el lugar se sentía pesado y caluroso por sus poderes, Luceli se estaba sintiendo nerviosa ya que no sabía qué hacer, los machos del castillo se habían ido así que no había nadie que las intentará detener si iniciaban una pelea-

Eh bueno ¿quién sabe sobre los nuevos deportes? -dijo Luceli nerviosa pero las tigresas todavía no seguían serias- Tigresa Po nos dijo que quieres ser madre pero lo torturaste -Hinata le dio una mirada llena de ira a Luceli con ojos en blanco, Luceli se asusto un poco y retrocedió usando sus rodillas, Tigresa sonrio y se cruzó de brazos-

Si es verdad, ya como nos vamos a casar pensé que ya era hora de que tuviéramos una familia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es momento de que sea la única en su vida

Ah bueno, de seguro la vieja marimacho de Tigresa ya se le está secando todo haya abajo por eso le dará un bebe ahora -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla mientras que a Tigresa se le marcó una vena en la cabeza- ya debes tener que cuarenta y tantos, mientras que yo todavía tengo mis 26 años y estos grandes bombones -Hinata se puso los brazos debajo del busto e hizo rebotar sus pechos- ja bueno yo ya tengo a mi hijo, bueno viejita divierte intentándolo -Tigresa grupo con fuerza pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrio-

Tienes razón Po y yo nos vamos a divertir tanto en hacer un bebe, no soy vieja a un soy joven y tengo mucha pechonalidad como la tuya -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, Hinata gruñó pero luego se comenzó a reír- ¡¿de qué tengo te ríes?!

Tú no tienes nada eres plana yo en cambio mira mi Boing Boing -dijo Hinata sonriendo, sujeto sus pechos y los hizo rebotar, ella estaba usando una bata blanca con un pantalón debajo por eso mostraba más busto que antes-

Tu vaca pechugona -dijo Tigresa molesta, comenzó a quitarse la playera dejando sorprendida a ambas hembras y mostró un busto grande copa B pero los de Hinata era copa C- ¡Cómo puedes ver tengo mucho para complacer a Mi Po!

Ja no tienes nada para complacer ni a un macho -dijo Hinata con burla- apuesto que Po te hizo todo el trabajo y tú solo estabas quieta sin saber cómo complacerlo, con el tiempo se aburrirá de ti -por un momento parecía que Hinata era más grande y alta que Tigresa con el busto más inflado y una mirada oscurecida llena de maldad- cuando yo estaba con el yo si sabía complacerlo tanto que casi se lo rompo

No, él me ama -dijo Tigresa molesta y luego recordó algo que la hizo sonreír- pero con tigo ya se aburrió porque no se casara contigo, se casara conmigo, tú en cambio quedaras con una mujer solterona, vieja y gorda -ahora Tigresa se hizo grande y con una sonrisa maligna, Hinata solo gruño y las dos se chocaron el pecho en un forcejeo mientras se veía molestas-

Yo no seré una solterona -dijo Hinata molesta- yo sí tengo a alguien en mi vida, marimacho

Mentiras de una mujer abandonada -dijo Tigresa molesta- no soy marimacho -las dos estaban forcejeando busto contra busto, as dos se sujetaron de las manos y comenzaron a forcejear dejando un rastro de calor en el lugar, Luceli estaba asustada y retrocedía con la cuna de ambos bebes en sus manos, Tigresa le sujeto una pierna a Hinata y la hizo caer de espalda al suelo, Tigresa quedo encima de ella mientras gruñía- ¡Ja! ¡Patética te has vuelto débil!

¡Cállate! ¡Yo sí tuve un hijo porque soy más joven y bonita que tu plana marimacho! -Hinata grito con burla, Tigresa grupo molesta y Hinata la empujó para que cayera de lado con ella ahora Hinata quedó encima de ella- ¡tú no eres una guardiana! ¡No me puedes ganar en fuerza porque yo más fuerte que tú marimacho naranja! -Hinata comenzó a sonar su nariz y garganta-

¡¿Qué harás?! -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Técnica de combate sucio -dijo Hinata sonriendo, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sacar un gran gota de saliva y baba que estaba cayendo poco a poco a la cara de Tigresa- ataque de baba

¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás muerta si eso me toca! -dijo Tigresa molesta, la gota de saliva se estaba acercando a su cara estaba cerca de tocarla, en eso Tigresa le dio un rodillazo a Hinata en el estomago, Hinata se queja un poco, Tigresa metió las piernas por debajo del estómago de Hinata y le da un empujón en el vientre quitándosela de encima, Tigresa se levanto agitada y molesta, tomó lo primero que vio la cual fue unas mesa pequeña con algunos tarros de bebida alcoholica, los tomo y los lanzó hacia Hinata, Hinata salgo a un lado y los tarros terminaron chocando con la pared-

¡Ahora sí te pásate marimacho naranja! -dijo Hinata molesta, tomó una lanza que estaba en un estante de armas cerca de ella- trágate mi lanza gata fea, hora de morir Marimacho feo -lanzó la lanza en cuenta en energía y Tigresa lo esquivo saltando a un lado y la lanza termino atravesando una pared- ¡nadie te dijo que lo esquivaras!

¡Cállate! -Tigresa estaba molesta, formó una bola de fuego y la lanzó contra Hinata, Hinata solo le dio un golpe y la lanzó contra la pared haciendo que explotara y dejará un pequeño agujero-

Ja que fuerza más patética -dijo Hinata con burla, Tigresa siguió atacando mientras Hinata rechazaba todos los ataques con una mano, el maestro Cirenio entró por la puerta principal pero una esfera de energía casi le da en la cara así que se dio la vuelta y se fue, Luceli estaba fuera con los bebes estaba asustada mientras parecía que el palacio iba a ser destruido por Hinata y Tigresa- ¡Vaya con que esa es la fuerza de la prometida de mi ex amante! ¡Da lastima! -Hinata se burlo mientras que Tigresa gruño-

¡Cállate al menos Po me eligio y tu quedaste como una cualquiera con un hijo bastardo! -Tigresa sonrió mientras gritaba y Hinata solo se quedó estatica- ¡di en el clavo ¿verdad?! Tú deseguro te metiste con cualquier hombre que encontraste por ahí y tuviste a tu hijo, de seguro huiste de China por la vergüenza de lo que era en verdad, con la patética excusa de huir porque estabas embarazada y no podías pelear contra un Guerrero -Hinata estaba apretando los puños Tigresa ya no estaba pensando en molestarla ahora quería herirla- huiste a este palacio que no es tu hogar, hmp Izanamy de seguro cayó en tus mentiras y por mera pena te dejo regresar a este palacio donde vives como una reina, a mí no me engañas yo puedo ver lo que en verdad eres y no eres una guardiana, mucho menos una mujer, no, sólo eres una cobarde, una vil escoria que...-Hinata apareció frente a Tigresa con los ojos y marcas de su cuerpo rojas, en su espalda se formaron unas alas rojas hechas de fuego con el centro de color dorado- su forma guardiana...-Tigresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y terminó siendo golpeada tan fuerte que terminó impactando una pared y quedo acostada en el suelo con una quemadura en la mejilla derecha y escupiendo sangre- me dolió...y mucho -se levanto un momento pero Hinata apareció frente a ella y la piso justo en el pecho haciendo que se quedara en el suelo, Tigresa grito de dolor sintiendo como su pelaje y cuerpo se quemaban- Aaaa basta...Hinata...Aaaaa

¡Hinata si sigues así en verdad la mataras! -Luceli grito asustada y Hinata la vio sería, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeada de una aura roja de fuego y sus marcas tenían un brillo rojo igual que sus ojos- detente solo detente

Bueno ya entendió que no puede hacerle frente a una guardiana, no me importa que tan fuerte se crea, no importa qué tan fuerte trate de hacerse, Tigresa jamás será tan fuerte como yo -dijo Hinata molesta mientras solo seguía aplicando un poco de fuerza en el pecho de Tigresa- sabes si hablamos de niveles Tigresa tú solo representas el diez por ciento de mi máximo poder -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida, solo un diez por ciento eso era ella- también hay algo más, yo soy la cuarta guardiana más poderosa, en otras palabras hablas con alguien que es catalogada como débil, primeros están Izanamy, Po y Byakun, si te enfrentas a uno de ellos no les tomará ni un segundo acabar con tu miserable vida -la dejo de pisar y Tigresa quedo respirando agitada viendo que su pecho estaba quemado así como sus manos- ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Cállate...-Tigresa gruño un poco y trato de levantarse pero no pudo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado para hacerlo- yo...todavía puedo...-siguió tratando de levantarse pero Hinata deshizo su transformación dejando que Tigresa pudiera levantarse, se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse- espera aún no hemos terminado

Yo ya termine contigo Tigresa -dijo Hinata sería- solo contéstame esto ¿te casarás con Po porque en verdad lo amas o porque me odias?

Por qué en verdad lo amado -dijo Tigresa molesta- él ha hecho mucho por mi, se ha sacrificado por protegerme, se ha sacrificado para que yo y otros estén a salvo, no me importa sus elecciones pasada yo siempre lo amare sin importar que pase, ya no eh perdonado de estar y tener un hijo con la emperatriz Ichihime -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida- ha estado con otras...lo sé...

Basta -dijo Hinata sería- solo querías escuchar tu razón y ya me la has dicho, tienes razón solo soy una amante sin valor para el, pero tú tienes su corazón te pertenece ya no hay lugar para otra más y no lo abra jamás

Hinata...-Luceli estaba preocupada-

A mí no me importa que elección tomo Po ahora, porque yo tengo mi deber aquí, tengo alguien muy amado que proteger -dijo Hinata sería viendo a Tigresa- pero puedo jurar esto Tigresa habla mal de mi hijo, di algo malo de el, llega a lastimarlo un poco y yo misma te mataré no me importa si debo pelear con Po -le dio una mirada fría a Tigresa- también espero que sean felices los dos -Hinata se acercó y cargo a Long para llevárselo con ella-

Por un momento pensé que en verdad me mataría -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Tuviste suerte -dijo Luceli molesta- todo lo que le dijiste fue con la intención de herirla ¿verdad?

Bueno no pensé detenidamente las cosas -dijo Tigresa intranquila- solo quería lastimarla pero hasta yo sé que no puedo hacerle frente a un guardian pero jamás pensé que la diferencia de poder fuera tanta

Piensa en el nivel de un alumno de Kung fu y multiplícalo por 50 -dijo Luceli tranquila y Tigresa se sorprendió- ahora imagínate a un maestro y multiplica su poder por 150 y obtendrás el nivel maestro de un Guardian -Tigresa ahora había quedado de rodillas sin saber qué pensar, sabía que Po era poderoso pero ¿tanto?-

Es increíble su poder no tiene comparación -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Como no tienes ni idea -dijo Luceli tranquila, las dos tomaron un tiempo para calmarse y Tigresa vio al cachorro Isaac en los brazos de Luceli- ¿quieres cargarlo?

¿Qué? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- no creo que pueda es decir no tengo...-Luceli sonrio y no le dio tiempo de contestar solo se lo dio a sus brazos, Tigresa estaba asustada viendo a bebe en sus brazos- hay...yo...no

Descuida está dormido -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Tigresa recordó cuando cargo a la pequeña cerdita en las fiestas luego a Mei Mei en la aldea de los pandas y sonrío, esto era casi igual solo que más pequeño y frágil- lo haces bien creo que ya con un poco más de practica llegaras a ser una gran mama

Está bien -dijo Tigresa intranquila- Luceli lo siento -Luceli la escucho con atención- siento haber entrado así a tu casa y haberla destruido en esta pelea tan infantil, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice

Está bien por ahora pero en cuanto veas a Hinata tendrás que pedirle a perdón -dijo Luceli algo sería, Tigresa se iba a quejar pero Luceli le puso un dedo enfrente- claro que si se lo debes, ella sufrido mucho con esto de su bebe -en ese momento Luceli le fue contando todo lo que Hinata fue soportando los nueve meses omitiendo la parte de que Po era el padre de Long- ¿entiendes?

Si...yo no sabía...realmente culpe a un pobre niño de errores que no eran suyos si no de su padre estupido bueno para nada -dijo Tigresa decepcionada de sí misma mientras Luceli no pudo evitar reír un poco- bueno espero que me perdone cuando le pida disculpas

Descuida primero té golpeara y luego las aceptara -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Tigresa asintio, Isaac fue despertando y luego vio en busto de Tigresa la cual no se había puesto la ropa solo estaba con el pantalón y se le olvido, Isaac abrió la boca y le dio una leve mordida haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara y soltara un ¿maullido?- jaja el pequeño bebe quiere leche -Luceli se estaba riendo un poco viendo como Isaac estaba mamando el pecho de Tigresa tratando de sacar leche-

Hay...bebe..déjame..deja mi peson por favor...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa y sonrojada mientras parecía que le gustaba y movía las orejas de lado a lado, sintió algo extraño en su pecho y luego vio como parecía que Isaac estaba tomando leche, Tigresa respiraba de forma agitada y soltó un gemido- estoy feliz...

 _ **Regresando al pasado-**_ Pan y los demás estaban caminando sin problema hasta que Pan sintió algo que lee molesto y lanzó un golpe hacia dónde estaba Izanamy pero el bajo el cuerpo y el golpe le dio a James justo en la mejilla izquierda, el golpe fue tan fuerte que terminó volando hasta impactar un árbol en fuerte impacto, James terminó en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y con una muela de fuera-

Y ¿ahora qué pulga te pico? -dijo Bianca tranquila-

No lo sé pero sentí como si otro macho le estuviera chupando las chichis a Tigresa -dijo Pan nerviosa- el solo sentimiento de que Tigresa se está viendo con otro hombre y haciendo cosas sucia me enoja mucho...pero no sé de dónde salió ese sentimiento -Pan se quedó confundida- hay quiero volver a ser macho para partir a Tigresa en la noche de bodas -la mayoría tuvo el mismo pensamiento, Tigresa estaba en la cama cubriéndose con sus manos la zona del pecho y encima de ella estaba Pan sin ropa, las dos se fueron besando mientras Pan le daba leves mordidas a Tigresa en el cuello, Tigresa solo estaba sonrojada mientras Pan le tocaba los pechos y se los movía haciendo que él pezon se levantara, Tigresa ahora mordía las orejas de Pan fue bajando mientras los pechos de ambas chocaban, los pesones se rozaban el uno con el otro y los pechos rebotaban haciendo que sus pechos se vieron redondos más de lo normal y al final se dieron un beso, al despertar todos menos Pan, tuvieron una fuerte hemorragia nasal dejando un arcoiris en el viento-

¡Son tan lesbianas! -dijeron todos sonriendo sonrojados-

¡¿Cómo que son tan lesbianas?! ¡Solo dije que quiero volver a ser hombre no que me quedaré en esta forma para estar con Tigresa y estar en la luna de miel! -Pan grito irritada viendo a los demás- ¡pervertidos! -grito molesta y luego vio a Izanamy el cual estaba al frente sin verlos- ¡miren el ni ha dicho ni pío! ¡Oye! -Izanamy reaccionó y los vio-

Perdón ¿qué decían? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¡Qué pan se quiere quedar como hembra para dársela toda a Tigresa en la luna de miel! -Bian grito sonriendo e Izanamy tuvo unas imágenes similares pero un poco más atrevidas, se imaginó a Pan sobre Tigresa pero Pan bajo el cuerpo llegando a la zona más baja de Tigresa mientras Tigresa apretaba los ojos y un poco la cabeza de Pan que estaba debajo de su ombligo, " _¡Si Pan! ¡Ahí! ¡Dámela!"_ decía la Tigresa del sueño mientras Pan y Tigresa gritaron juntas sonrojadas y un líquido blanco apareció entre ellas, Izanamy solo grito un poco soltando un derrame nasal muy fuerte-

Son tan lesbianas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras Pan se enojo y le dio una patada muy fuerte en el estomago dejandolo arrodillado en el suelo sujetándose el estomago-

Sigamos con el camino -dijo Pan molesta _**regresando al presente-**_

Eso que sientes es el corazón de una madre -dijo Luceli sonriendo- así es como se siente ser madre todos los días

Jamás pensé que sería tan feliz y maravilloso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada- ¿pero cómo puedo dar leche? ¿Eso significa que estoy embarazada?

No, veras algunas hembras no todas tienden a dar leche sin a ver estado embarazadas -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos siguieron hablando y tratando de reparar lo que Tigresa había destruido, ella se quedó toda la tarde con Luceli, después de un rato las dos seguían en el salón principal agujerado todavía, Hinata salió de su cuarto con el bebe en los brazos y vio a ambas hembras hablar juntas- Hinata que bueno que viene

Esta mujer sigue aquí, mejor me voy un rato -dijo Hinata molesta-

Hinata espera -dijo Tigresa calmada y ella se detuvo para escucharla- lamento todo lo que te dije, en verdad yo no sabía las cosas que decía solo las dije porque estaba molesta contigo, perdóname

No te perdono tan fácil Tigresa -dijo Hinata sería- pero supongo que te lo paso por ahora ¿ya te curaron? -Tigresa negó con la cabeza aún tenía las heridas en el cuerpo debido a las quemaduras- bueno yo tengo alegro de agua curativa con mis lagrimas de fénix te puedo curar rápido si quieres

Si gracias -dijo Tigresa calmada y Luceli sonriendo-

Bueno que gusto que resolvieron sus diferencias -dijo Luceli sonriendo, dos horas después ella estaba gritando asustada- ¡Hay me equivoque estas dos no podrán resolver sus diferencias! -el palacio estaba siendo destruido impacto tras impacto, del techo salió una bola de fuego donde se vieron a Tigresa y Hinata peleando con muy poco ropa puesta solo les quedaba las pantaletas, las dos estaban forcejeando con las manos y chocaban sus Bustos-

¡Plana marimacho! -Hinata grito molesta-

¡Blanca alocada gorda! -Tigresa grito molesta, las dos bajaron y chocaron el fuego con el palacio dejando una onda de impacto mientras Luceli corría con los bebes en los brazos, se escucharon más golpes mientras Luceli le resaba a Goku o a Izanagi para que la salvarán, mientras ambas felinas se peleaban, en una cueva más alejada del clan cerca de las montañas había un grupo de lobos negros de ojos rojos, frente a ellos estaba un lobo más alto y musculoso, usaba una toga de color roja sangrienta con un gorro en la cabeza, tenía la mitad de la boca inferior de color blanco el resto negro y los ojos amarillos completamente-

Escúchenme hijos de la oscuridad nosotros somos parte del clan Shiffer el clan más poderoso con poderes de oscuridad -dijo el lobo encapuchado serio- yo su maestro Wildefang los guiaré a destruir al clan de Japón, el Clan Shiba, es la casa de uno de los traidores a la familia Shiffer, también los guiaré a la gran batalla que nos órdenes nuestro Rey ¡El gran Berseck Shiffer! ¡Todos juntos atacaremos y destruiremos todo Japón y cuando tengamos a Japón bajó las llamas de la destrucción iremos a China y mataremos a todos! ¡Los guardianes no serán nada solo será un simple recuerdo del pasado! -los lobos estaban gritando emocionados- ¡Hermanos hoy como nunca antes necesito de su lealtad para hacer que Asia completamente esté bajo nuestro control! ¡El control de la familia de la oscuridad! -la cueva se llenó completamente de gritos de todo los lobos emocionados por salir a pelear, después de unos minutos ese mismo grupo estaba en una colina viendo la aldea del clan Shiba- llevo el momento de destruirlo todo


	34. Chapter 34

**Él Bankai de Hinata**

En el clan Shiba justo en el palacio de esa familia se podía ver que saltaba todo agujerado y destruido así como envuelto en llamas, Luceli igual que los que vivían ahí estaban sorprendidos de que el castillo había sido destruido por solo dos hembras semi desnudas y esas hembras habían sido Hinata y Tigresa, las dos estaban cansadas y sentadas en el suelo-

Bien espero que hayas aprendido la lección Tigresa -dijo Hinata molesta- ya no me provoques otra vez

Tú fuiste la que empezó llamándome marimacho -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Tú me llamaste trasero gordo -dijo Hinata molesta mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente- hay por fu culpa y la de tus estupideces se quemo parte de mi ropa ahora solo ten mis panties -Hinata se levanto mostrando que usaba unas pantaletas de color azul pero el trasero lo tenía ajustado como una tanga- genial iré por un cambio de ropa -vio al frente y se sorprendió que la mitad del palacio o mejor dicho el salón donde habían estado peleando estaba destruido- ¡Hay el palacio! ¡Cuando Izanamy vea esto me matara en verdad! A no sé que lo mate primero...-lo pensó. Seriamente mientras Tigresa se levantaba molesta, apenas las dos se levantaron se rompió la última prenda y ellas se cubrieron con la cola y manos- Kyaaaa hay que vergüenza -Hinata se sonrojo y cayó de rodillas al suelo-

Eres una odiosa Hinata -dijo Tigresa molesta y sonrojada, Luceli y Lucy corrieron con los bebes en brazos y las vieron- no digan nada

Mejor váyanse a poner ropa Tigresa creo que tengo ropa que puedes usar -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa, Hinata salió de su auto usando una blusa roja de combate ajustada a su cuerpo con bordes amarillos, debajo usaba una playera blanca de manga corta con una cinta amarilla en la cintura con un pantalón negro y unas muñequeras rojas de borde amarillo dorado-

Bien ya estoy lista para pelear -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Vamos Tigresa sal de ahí -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

No quiero esta ropa no sé cómo que no me gusto mucho -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Tú solo sal -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Tigresa abrió la puerta revelando que usaba una camisa de mangas largas y amplias de bordes negros con rayas de tigre en los brazos de color rojo, tenía una cinta roja en la cintura y un pantalón negro- de qué hablas te queda como anillo al dedo

Si y es muy liviana -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero sé que es resistente

Si es perfecto para ti marimacho ya que es ropa de hombre -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa la vio molesta- la ropa que traes puesta es de Bruce jajaja -Tigresa se enojo un poco pero más que podía hacer no tenía su cambio de ropa y parte de su ropa había sido quemada por la pelea que había tenido con Hinata, mientras tanto afuera se podía ver cómo los lobos negros junto a Wildefang se estaban acercando a la aldea-

Es hora de que el mundo sepa que finalmente el clan de la oscuridad está de regreso -dijo Wildefang serio- todos los guerreros del fuego acérquense y disparen bolas de fuego negras -detrás de él había un total de cincuenta lobos diez de ellos avanzaron y extendieron los brazos hacia la aldea, crearon bolas de fuego que luego se volvieron negras, dispararon las bolas de fuego y fueron dando en algunas casas creando un explosion leve en la aldea, las chicas que estaban en el palacio salieron corriendo para ver qué pasaba cuando se dieron cuenta la aldea estaba siendo atacada- sigan atacando

¡Atacan la aldea hagan sonar la alarma! -Luceli grito y los guardias le hicieron caso uno tomó una campana y la hizo sonar dándole golpes, el sonido de la campana se escucharon por toda la aldea y varios fueron corriendo para buscar refugio o para ir a pelear- Lucy llévate a Long y a Isaac a un lugar seguro busca a Monik y a Misaki también póngalas a salvo

Entendido -Lucy hizo lo que le pidieron y se fue corriendo, Luceli se quitó la ropa revelando su busto cubierto de vendas y un pantalón negro-

Iré por mi armadura Hinata si puedes trata de desviar los ataques que vengan del exterior -dijo Luceli sería-

Descuida confía en mí -dijo Hinata sería, avanzó corriendo y de un salto se elevó en el aire- ¡Arde y elévate al cielo Phoenix! -grito y en un momento se vio cubierta de llamas, en su espalda se formaron llamas rojas con forma de alas de ave cortas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos igual que sus marcas, ella estiro los brazos y luego los pego a sus costillas para salir impulsada hacia la aldea, cuando llegó quedo de pie en el centro, vio hacia arriba notando como una bola de fuego negra iba hacia ellos, Hinata abrió sus alas y se impulsó hacia la esfera, cuando estaba creyente a ella la sujeto con sus manos forcejeando para que no cayera, la desvío y esta impacto en el campo exterior, otras cinco más iban hacia ella, Hinata grito creando una espada de fuego con forma de katana larga y gruesa, avanzó hacia la esferas y las corto de forma rápida dejando que se deshicieran en el aire, abrió los ojos buscando la fuente pero cuando las encontró vio como diez lobos formaron una gran esfera de fuego todos juntos, la dispararon hacia ella, Hinata grito y la sujeto con sus manos, forcejeo con la esfera la cual era más alta y grande que ella, trato de empujarla pero no podía-¡No voy a permitir que esto caiga en la aldea! -grito molesta mientras forcejeaba con la esfera-

Que los lobos de los otros elementos vayan por tierra yo iré en cuanto el camino sea despejado -dijo Wildefang serio, un lobo asintio y salió corriendo con los demás- la guerrera Fénix Hinata Shiba -Wildefang estaba viendo como Hinata seguía forcejeando con la bola de fuego mientras está parecía que le estaba quemando el cuerpo- tengo entendido que ella es muy fuerte y sobretodo una guardiana, es mejor tener cuidado con ella -Hinata grito y separó la esfera de su cuerpo para solo darle una patada soltando fuego rojo de su cuerpo, le dio una patada a la bola de fuego y la deshizo haciendo que el fuego rojo de su cuerpo la deshiciera- deshizo la esfera impresionante sinceramente -Wildefang estaba tranquilo viendo como Hinata lo estaba viendo a lo lejos- ¿me tienes en la mira?

Puedo verte -dijo Hinata sería, concentro fuego en su mano derecha creando una especie de flecha grande y larga como una lanza de pelea, la lanzó con fuerza hacia pero Wildefang estiro el brazo derecho creando un campo de energía negra frente a él, el fuego y el campo de energía chocaron un rato hasta que el fuego se deshizo en el campo de energía negra, Hinata se sorprendió bastante al ver eso- no puede ser

Te lo regreso -dijo Wildefang tranquilo, concentro energía negra en su mano izquierda formando una esfera negra y la disparo- ¡Negros impacto! -Hinata abrió sus alas y voló esquivando la esfera, se cubrió de fuego tomando la forma del fénix, voló rápido- eres rápida pero aún no lo suficiente -concentro más energía en sus manos y la disparo hacia Hinata soltando una serie de ataques de energía, Hinata tuvo una esfera de energía frente a ella y le dio un golpe desviándola al suelo, se giró y le dio una patada a otra esfera, siguió volando rápido hacia Wildefang- aquí viene -Hinata grito y lanzó un golpe, cuando llegó se escucho un fuerte impacto en el campo viendo como la energía negra y roja chocaron, el humo paso revelando a Hinata siendo sujetada de su mano derecha por Wildefang por una sola mano- no está mal pero no es suficiente

Créeme lobo aún no ves lo fuerte que puedo llegar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eso quiero verlo -dijo Wildefang tranquilo, levanto su mano derecha concentrando energía negra, la energía tomó forma de una esfera y esta creció formando una cúpula sobre ellos- ¡impacto de Gravedad! -Hinata se confundió por el nombre y luego sintió un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo que la hizo caer al suelo dejando que el suelo se agrietara y quedara en forma de un agujero- con eso tendrás suficiente por ahora -Wildefang estaba parado frente a Hinata la cual estaba sintiendo mucho dolor- no te preocupes aún no voy a matarte solo quiero ver que ten fuerte puedes ser

¿Qué...fue...lo que me hiciste? -dijo Hinata adolorida-

Sencillo Impacto de Gravedad es una técnica que triplica la gravedad a mi alrededor, toma una fuerza de 9.81 por 3 y luego multiplica eso por tu peso, ese resultado es la cantidad de fuerza que recibiste en el último ataque -dijo Wildefang serio- me sorprende que sigas con vida después de ese último ataque felicidades eres resistente, me gustaría ver esa resistencia ahora -Hinata se levanto adolorida y un poco tambaleante- pero ahora tú aldea está siendo atacada es mejor que vayas -Wildefang se rió un poco cubierto de energía negra mientras desaparecía en esa energía-

¡Oye espera! -Hinata trató de atacarlo pero él había desaparecido- ¡Bastardo infeliz! -escucho algunos gritos y vio como los lobos negros estaban peleando contra los guerreros del clan pero los guerreros del clan estaban perdiendo- no es tiempo de pensar es tiempo de pelear -en la aldea Tigresa avanzó entre los lobos concentrando fuego en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe a uno en el mentón soltando la bola de fuego, el lobo se quejó y retrocedió un poco, pero se quedó de pie, avanzó corriendo y giró dándole una patada a Tigresa en el estomago, Tigresa se quejó de dolor y retrocedió por el ataque-

No...puede ser...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida, comenzó a hacer los pasos de chi y concentro el fuego en sus puños- esta técnica es nueva así que tendré que tener mucho cuidado -su cuerpo se cubrió de una energia amarilla, solo era una leve cubierta y el fuego en sus manos se volvió rojo y dorado- ¡Técnica Chi: Doble golpe del Tigre! -Tigresa avanzó corriendo de form rápida y apareció frente al lobo dándole un golpe en su pecho y soltó la bola de fuego alejándolo con fuerza hasta que impactó con una casa y la destruyo, un lobo apareció a su derecha tratando de atacarla, Tigresa bajo su cuerpo esquivando el golpe, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estos gi soltando una bola de fuego, el lobo se quejó y cayó inconsciente al suelo, Luceli grito haciendo que su espada apareciera en su mano, usaba el peto de una armadura japonesa igual en sus hombros, brazos y piernas, avanzó y le dio un corte a un lobo en el estomago, Luceli sonrio pero el lobo le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un poco, el lobo avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Luceli se quejó pero con centro energía en su espada y lanzó un corte vertical pero solo logró una ligera cortada en el pecho del lobo, el lobo se enojo y le sujeto el cuello con su mano derecha, Luceli se quejó quedando elevada del suelo, Tigresa trato de correr dos lobo se pusieron frente a ella y ella lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos soltando una gran bola de fuego, los lobos terminaron impactados por el ataque y alejados siendo quemados, Tigresa trato de correr pero cayó al suelo sintiendo dolor- no...ahora no...-Luceli estaba gritando cuando el brazo del lobo fue cortado por el fuego, Hinata aprecio frente a él y disparo una bola de fuego en su pecho haciendo que saliera empujado por el ataque y quemado-

Gracias...Hinata -dijo Luceli tosiendo un poco-

No te preocupes estos lobos no son ordinarios -dijo Hinata sería, salto y estiro sus alas- ¡Lluvia roja! -dejó que de sus alas salieran pequeñas flechas hechas de fuego, le dio a cinco lobos haciendo que gritaran de dolor por el ataque, concentro energías ñ su puño derecho, levanto el brazo y lo puso en forma de diagonal- Getsuga...¡Tenshou! -lanzó un golpe liberando la energía en forma de onda cortante roja, el ataque le dio a un grupo de lobos negros frente a ella, bajo con calma y se paró a un lado de Tigresa viendo al resto de los lobos- ¿todavía pueden seguir?

Ten cuidado Hinata esos lobos...no son guerreros...ordinarios -dijo Tigresa molesta, se levanto y se sujeto el estomago adolorida- tuve que usar mi chi para derrotar a cinco

Si lo sentí estos lobos sobre pasan el limite ordinario -dijo Hinata sería, Luceli se acercó y tomó su espada, Tigresa solo se puso en guardia- no queda de otra -sujeto a ambas hembras de la espalda- les daré mi poder -el cuerpo de Tigresa se cubrió de fuego que luego pasó a ellas formando una aura llameante entre las tres-

¿Será suficiente para derrotar a este ejército? -dijo Luceli nerviosa,se escucho un rugido de tigre y las tres vieron como del cielo cayo Cirenio frente a ellas dejando una onda de impacto en el campo y el suelo agrietado- maestro -Cirenio se quitó la camisa revelando unos pectorales marcados y brazos marcados pero una gran panza-

Yo pelearé aquí un momento ustedes encárguense de retrasarlos no dejen que entren más a la aldea -dijo Cirenio serio, las tres asintieron mientras que el cuerpo de Cirenio se cubrió de una energía azul grito y el Aura aumento de tamaño, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el cuerpo haciendo que fuera lanzado contra una roca causando un fuerte impacto, se giró y el dio una patada de talon a un lobo en la cabeza, salto y lanzó un golpe proyectando energía en forma de un rayo de energía, el golpe dio en el suelo causando una leve explosión, llegó al suelo y se impulsó contra dos lobos dándoles un golpe con los brazos justo en el mentón, los lobos se ahogaron en sangre y cayeron al suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Cirenio se dio la vuelta viendo como tres los os estaban listos para disparar una esfera de energía negra- ¡No pueden hacer mucho daño así Niños! -concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una esfera y la disparo contra la esfera de energía, grito y cerró el puño haciendo que la esfera fuera más grande, los dos ataques chocaron formando una explosión, todos los soldado, Hinata, Luceli y Tigresa se taparon los ojos por la fuerza de la explosión Cirenio salto y avanzó hacia un lobo golpeando lobo en el pecho dejando que impactar el suelo con fuerza hasta hacerla temblar, el lobo estaba muerto en el suelo-

Los lobos rodearon a Cirenio concentro sus elementos en sus manos, un lobo avanzó pero Cirenio lanzó un golpe, antes de que pudiera tocarlo un lobo le llegó por la espalda golpeándolo haciendo que ayer al suelo dejando un agujero leve en el campo, el lobo parado estrelló sus manos haciendo que las rocas a su alrededor se juntaran en Cirenio formando un montículo, cuatro lobos concentraron fuego negro en sus manos, lo dispararon formando una lllamarada en el roca siguieron dispararon dejando que todo ardiera, tres lobos subieron a la punta y concentraron rayos en sus manos, los dispararon dentro causando una explosión en esa misma roca, los Díez lobos solo se llegaron sonriendo viendo el fuego pero apareció Cirenio rodeado de una energía azul, solo estaba un poco golpeado y con algunos pelos quemados en el cuerpo-

¡Impresionante ese viejo recibió una gran cantidad de energía como ataque y aún sigue como si nada! -Tigresa grito impresionada-

No por nada es el maestro más poderoso de todo Japón -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Cirenio solo trono su cuello y concentro energía en sus manos-

Niños no saben usar correctamente su energía así que les mostraré mi mejor técnica -dijo Cirenio serio, grito haciendo que la energía azul se transformará en la cabeza de dos dragones, los dragones estaban hechos de energía azul- ¡El dragon Asciende! -lanzó un golpe soltando el primer dragón el cual rugio avanzando hacia los lobos, el dragón solo termino mordiendo a cuatro de esos lobos hasta empujarlos y exploto desapareciéndolos de ahí- ahora -levanto el brazo derecho creando un torbellino en la punta de la cabeza del dragón seguido de un rayo que hizo al dragón más grande- el último golpe -los lobos negros se fueron juntado por el miedo-

¿Quién es este hombre Luceli? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Él es conocido como el sabio de los guerreros, Cirenio Shiba El guardian sin gema -dijo Luceli sería-

¡Ataque con la gran esfera negra! -grito Wildefang preocupado, los lobos aullaron formando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de una esfera la cual fue creciendo hasta ser inmensa-

Siguen utilizando su energía sin pensar en la concentración -dijo Cirenio serio- que ingenuos -los lobos dispararon la técnica y Cirenio avanzó estirando su brazo derecho dejando que el dragón se formara completamente de energía azul rodeándolo- ¡Golpe Explosivo de Dragón! -el dragón rugio y avanzó chocando la esfera de energía, se creó una onda de choque, los rayos y energía volaban de la esfera mientras que el ataque de Cirenio tomaba ventaja, la energía en aumento soltaba un gran resplandor, Hinata, Luceli y Tigresa retrocedían por la gran cantidad de energía, Wildefang estaba cerca del palacio tratando de mantenerse en pie por la energía, Cirenio dio un grito y el dragón atravesó la esfera con su cuerpo, avanzó hacia los lobos y los atrapo en su hocico haciendo que todo el que estuviera cerca terminara dentro de la energía hasta ser consumido por ella, el dragón se elevó en el cielo y rugio causando una explosión de energía en el campo, los lobos negros fueron destruidos mientras Cirenio terminó de pie en el centro con el brazo derecho extendido, la energía fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedó nada solo Cirenio, Hinata salió de unas rocas seguido de Tigresa y Luceli-

Que poder tan monstruoso -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no es un guardian pero su poder se asemeja mucho

Si el es el abuelo y maestro de Izanamy -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Tigresa solo abrió la boca sorprendida y vio a Cirenio- muchos se sorprenden por eso pero es un hombre bastante tranquilo -Hinata corrió hacia él y lo miro-

Maestro ¿está usted bien? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Si no te preocupes -dijo Cirenio sonriendo tranquilo- ha ya es hora de mi medicina y del te -Hinata sonrio un poco al escucharlo- bueno solo quedó uno y yo ya estoy muy cansado, se los dejo -Cirenio sonrio pero en eso una espada de energía atrevió en su estómago quedando con la punta de fuera-

¡Maestro! -Hinata grito asustada mientras que Cirenio estaba tranquilo viendo a Wildefang detrás de él con una espada hecha de energía-

Patético ¿en verdad creíste que sería tan sencillo matarme? -dijo Cirenio calmado, Wildefang se sorprendió se cruzó de brazos creando una barrera de energía negra en su cuerpo, Cirenio se dio la vuelta golpeándolo con fuerza y lo lanzó contra una casa a lo lejos, la espada de energía se deshizo en su estómago mientras el contenía el sangrando con su mano- hay ya me estoy haciendo viejo

¡¿Está bien?! -Hinata estaba alterada y asusta-

No te alteres -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- iré a que me curen y tú mientras derrótalo si no puedes yo vendré -sonrío sacando una botella con agua dentro, sacó un poco y se aplicó en la piel dejando que la herida cerrará no sólo por fuera si no por dentro- me voy -Cirenio desapareció rápido de ahí y Hinata vio como Wildefang salió de las rocas como si nada-

Ese tigre tiene una fuerza brutal creo que me rompió tres costillas -dijo Wildefang nervioso, camino un momento y vio a Hinata frente a él- ¿quieres pelear conmigo?

Si -dijo Hinata molesta, Hinata avanzó corriendo y concentro fuego en su mano derecha, creo una esfera y la disparo, Wildefang estiro los brazos creando un campo de energía de energía negra, la bola de fuego se deshizo y Hinata salto para caer en picada con la pierna derecha extendida, Hinata impacto con fuerza el campo de energía, se creó un forcejeo entre ambos ataques pero Wildefang dio un giro alejándola de el, Hinata giró en el aire extendió sus alas y disparo varias flechas de fuego, Wildefang salto esquivando los ataques concentro energía negra en su mano derecha y llego a Hinata golpeando su estómago con esfera de energía, le aplicó fuerza y la lanzó al suelo dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Hinata se quejó y se levanto, Wildefang estaba por lanzar otro ataque pero Tigres apareció detrás de él sujetándolo en sus brazos, grito y lo levanto solo para intentar estrellar su cabeza en el suelo, Wildefang sujeto los brazos de Tigresa y los apretó para que lo soltara, se paró sobre sus manos y le dio una patada de talon haciendo que Tigresa cayera al suelo alejada, Luceli avanzó lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía azul, Wildefang se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe de la espada, levanto los brazos haciendo que Luceli retrocediera un poco y él le dio una patada en el mentón, la sujeto de una pierna la giró y la lanzó a un lado dejando que se estrellara con una roca, Hinata apareció frente a él lanzando varios golpes, Wildefang comenzó a retroceder un poco con los brazos levantados deteniendo los golpes con sus brazos, se giró dándole una patada de talon a los tobillos, Hinata estaba por caer de espaldas pero se giró lanzando un golpe con su ala derecha y Wildefang levanto el brazo izquierdo creando un campo de energía negra y lo detuvo, los dos forcejearon con la energía hasta que el ala derecha de Hinata se destruyo por la fuerza, Wildefang avanzó dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, aplicó fuerza y lanzó una patada soltando energía, Hinata terminó siendo alejada por la fuerza de la patada, Hinata se estrelló en el suelo con fuerza dejando un agujero en el campo-

Sinceramente no es lo que esperaba -dijo Wildefang serio, Tigresa se levanto y grito creando un campo de energía roja de fuego- todavía puedes levantarte...-Luceli grito avanzó lanzando un corte de energía pero con fuego, Wildefang solo sujeto la espada y le dio un golpe con su mano libre hasta romperla, Luceli solo vio su katana rota y la deshecho, Hinata se levanto soltando algunos gemidos de dolor- es inútil enfrentarme no pueden ganarme con esas fuerzas tan bajas

No importa que...pase...mientras el enemigo este de...pie frente a mí yo...seguiré luchando -dijo Hinata sería- ese es el deber de todo Guardian

Tú solo eres una tigresa abandona maullando por su novio perdido ese tal Po -dijo Wilde serio con un tono de burla, Hinata se enojo con el- tú en cambio no eres una guardiana solo eres una mujer enojada que se cree fuerte -vio a Tigresa la cual le gruñía- y tú eres una loba que ya no puede hacer nada -Luceli solo apretó los dientes molesta- no pueden hacer nada contra mi

¡Te equivocas! -gritaron las tres molestas y gritaron expulsando más poder-

¡Les dije que ya no pueden hacer nada! ¡Negros Impacto! -grito Wildefang y disparo una gran esfera de energía color negra y blanca hacia Tigresa, Hinata avanzó frente a la esfera, se cruzó de brazos creando un campo de energía de fuego, la energía golpeó con fuerza mientras Hinata forcejeaba un poco, grito y liberó sus alas hechas de fuego frente a la esfera para deshacerla, Wildefang solo se quedó callado viendo a Hinata- deshizo mi técnica pero...¿cómo? -Tigresa estaba sorprendida Hinata la había salvado llevando ella el golpe-

Te equivocas conmigo -dijo Hinata sería, Wildefang solo alzo una ceja confundido- yo no soy una pobre tigresa que solo está maullando Po esto Po aquello, mi vida no gira entorno a ese panda, yo tomo mis propias decisiones -Hinata dio un paso elevando más su poder- yo elegí esto estar fuera de su vida, regresar a la aldea Shiba que es mi hogar, Byakun, James, Boa y Po son mis amigos gente que no puedo remplazar solo así -los recordó a todos- Po significó mucho para mí y eso nos llevó a tener un hijo juntos -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida-

¡Ya basta de tonterías si no vas a atacar yo atacaré! -Wildefang grito molesto y lanzó un ataque más de oscuridad, Hinata lo recibió y el ataque se convirtió en una aura negra que la rodeo haciendo que su cuerpo pesara más- Gran Gravedad, no importa que tanto te muevas no podrás librarte de eso con tu propia fuerza -Hinata solo gruño y se movió un poco- no puede ser ahora su cuerpo debe pesar más ahora, casi una tonelada ¿por qué sigue caminando?

Puede que Po sea padre de mi hijo pero Long es...Long...es...es mi hijo, hijo del clan Shiba de Japón -dijo Hinata sería el fuego siguió creciendo- el clan Shiba, Japón, Izanamy todos mis amigos aquí -Luceli sonrio viendo el poder de Hinata- ¡son parte de mí y son mi Familia! -Hinata rugio soltando una bola de fuego en todo el campo, la energía oscura de Wildefang se deshizo y él se cruzó de brazos para protegerse-

Impresionante de hiciste mi técnica pero no te salta una segunda vez -dijo Wildefang serio- dime ¿quién eres tú? Mujer

Yo soy una tigresa, soy una mujer fuerte que no deja que nadie le diga quién es en verdad, soy una guerrera de Japón -dijo Hinata sería- soy una mujer pero también soy madre, soy una amiga, una hija de dos tigresas que me amaron en verdad -Hinata recordó a Torana y a su madre Hisana- soy una guardiana, yo ¡Soy la guerrera Fénix Hinata Shiba! -Hinata grito con fuerza- ¡Bankai! -liberó una aura de fuego carmesí y dorado, el fuego la rodeo para dar paso a un resplandor, el pelo de Hinata se había vuelto completamente blanco ya no tenía sus rayas, en su frente apareció un tatuaje extraño que formaba la cabeza de un fénix, el frente estaba de forma triangular y se extendía hacia su cabeza, parecían el pico y cabeza del fénix, parecía que el fuego la rodeaba en todo su cuerpo, en su espalda se formaron dos alas delgadas hechas de fuego junto a su cola aparecieron tres cosas de las plumas del fénix de color amarillo, tenía un pantalón negro con cintas en los tobillos de color dorado, en su cuerpo se formó una playera negra sin mangas seguido apareció una camisa roja japonesa sin mangas y de bordes negros con letras doradas y el cuello levantado, en los hombros aparecieron pequeñas hombreras negras que se combinaban con su traje nuevo, en el busto y en el centro del estomago apareció una armadura negra de borde dorado la camisa roja estaba sobre ella en forma cerrada desde el estomago, la camisa siguió bajando por debajo de su cintura y una cinta dorada de borde negro, por último aparecieron protectores en sus muñecas hasta casi llegar al codo eran de color rojo con dorado y el símbolo de la gema en dorado en el centro del protector, por último sus ojos habían cambiado a un color anaranjado o ámbar, Hinata solo salto y en el cielo dio una vuelta extendiendo su brazo derecho y abrió la mano-

Esto no puede ser -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- Hinata me ha superado por mucho esta vez -se arrodilló en el suelo, en la mano de Hinata apareció una katana plateada de mango rojo y guardia redonda color dorada, la espada media como dos metros de alto y media 20 cm de largo, Hinata solo bajo y dio una vuelta soltando una onda de fuego, Wildefang solo creo un escudo de energía negra frente a él, el ataque de Hinata solo destruyo la barrera e hizo que Wildefang quedara de rodillas-

¡Cuánto poder tiene hizo que me arrodillará! -dijo Wildefang sorprendido, vio a Hinata en el cielo la cual llegó al suelo con gracia y calma

Hinata Shiba Guerrera Fénix, y este es mi Bankai -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mientras Izanamy el Guerrero del sol no esté aquí yo proteger esta aldea y a todos sus habitantes eso es una promesa, con mi espada la Red Queen -Hinata apuntó su espada al maestro del chi- ¡Tiembla y arrodillarte ante mi!

Hmm jajaja -Wildefang se rió un poco y se levanto, concentro energía en su cuerpo dejando que se formara su cola más larga y de color rojo sangre, movió la cola un poco y en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas similares a la de Hinata- bien es la primera vez que siento que en verdad me voy a divertir muéstrame tu valor mujer

¡Como gustes! -Hinata avanzó gritando y lanzó un corte vertical mientras Wildefang lanzó un corte cruzado, los dos ataques terminaron chocando con fuerza, los dos dieron un salto y Hinata avanzó de nuevo con la espada envuelta en una espiral de fuego, Wildefang creó una aura de energía negra en su cuerpo y los dos lanzaron un ataque soltando la energía dejando que sus armas chocarán frente a ellos y estas explotaron por la energía dejando un agujero en el suelo, Wildefang salto hacia atrás con un corte en diagonal en su pecho, Hinata estaba sonriendo ahora tenía una ventaja de poder- ¿qué harás perrito? Yo creo que gane

Aún no estoy muerto -dijo Wildefang calmado, los dos gritaron expulsando más poder y avanzaron corriendo, los dos chocaron sus puños soltando la energía en el campo, se creó un choque de energía y descarga en el campo- ¡Negros impacto! -Wildefang lanzó un golpe soltando la energía en forma de una esfera negra y blanca, Hinata lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda chocando su puño con la esfera de energía-

¡La gravedad ya no me afectara ni alas alas del fénix! -Hinata grito molesta abriendo sus alas soltando el fuego de su cuerpo, la energía exploto dejando a los dos alejados, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe a Wildefang en el estomago, lo levanto y lo lanzó a un lado, Wildefang se giró y lanzó un resplandor desde su cola, el resplandor tomó forma de una cola roja carmesí, Hinata termino atrapada en la cola, Wildefang llegó al techo de una casa y la apretó con fuerza, Hinata gruño y comenzó a gritar haciendo que el fuego de su cuerpo aumentará hasta que destruyo la cola como si nada, Hinata avanzó de un paso, Wildefang volvió a formar la cola de energía y avNzo hacia Hinata, Hinata lanzó un golpe y Wildefang levanto la cola bloqueando el que, Wildefang salto y lanzó un golpe soltando energía negra de su puño, Hinata formó sus alas de fuego y le dio un golpe a la esfera para desviarla avanzó y le dio un golpe a Wildefang, Wildefang se giró y le dio un golpe en el estomago, peroHinata le dio un golpe vertical en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo, Hinata avanzó hacia el concentrando fuego en su puño derecho, Wildefang grito creando una barrera de energía, Hinata la golpeó pero la empujo levemente y Wildefang le dio un golpe con la cola de energía lanzadola contra un rocas, Wildefang avanzó y lanzó un golpe con su garra envuelta en energía pero Hinata solo puso su ala izquierda bloqueando el cual causó un impacto-

Vaya ese fue un buen golpe -dijo Hinata sonriendo escupiendo un poco de sangre de la boca su labio estaba cortado- pero aún no es suficiente para satisfacerme -en la mano derecha de Hinata se concentró una esfera de energía azul y amarilla la cual parecía que estaba girando- Ka Me -Wildefang lanzó un golpe con su cola de energía de forma vertical, la golpe impacto soltando humo y Wildefang extendió los brazos creando una bola de energía negra con bordes blanco- Ha Me -en el cielo Hinata estaba formando la esfera de energía la cual estaba creciendo de tamaño- ¡Ha! - Hinata estiro el brazo soltando un rayo azul de energía de gran tamaño, Wildefang disparo la esfera y ambos ataque chocaron en el aire creando una colisión hasta que Hinata grito y empujó la energía hasta que golpeó a Wildefang en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, en el suelo estaba Wildefang herido y con parte de la ropa rota- aquí se termina todo Wildefang

Eso parece -dijo Wildefang riendo un poco, se levanto mostrando que su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y quemaduras, sus pies comenzaron a quebrarse como si estuviera hecho de roca- mi tiempo se acabó y mi energía también -Hinata estaba por decir algo pero el solo se sentó viendo sus pies- escucha solo te diré esto dile al Guerrero del Sol y al Guerrero Dragón que ninguno de los dos podrá hacerle frente a lo que viene, dile al Guerrero del Sol que Berseck lo va a devorar completamente y dile al Guerrero Dragón que el pronto morirá por el clan de la oscuridad -Wildefang se rió- el clan de la oscuridad ya viene -cayó de espalda y su cuerpo se deshizo dejando solo cenizas, Hinata solo se quedó sería y un poco asustada-

El clan de la oscuridad -dijo Hinata asustada, más tarde Hinata había vuelto a la normalidad y los aldeanos empezaron las reparaciones de la aldea-

Lo último que dijo me sorprendió -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿qué quiso decir con el clan de la oscuridad ya viene?

No lo sé -dijo Hinata sería pero por dentro sabía que estaba mintiendo- cuando los muchachos vuelvan les vamos a preguntar

Ah chicas -dijo Luceli nerviosa tocando el hombro de Hinata y ella vio al frente, las dos quedaron sorprendida y un poco nerviosas-

¡¿Qué le pasó al palacio?! -Izanamy estaba junto al resto viendo su palacio sorprendido-

Vaya que mal -dijo Po sonriendo divertido- pero creo que al fin entiendes que se siente cuando tu hogar es destruido -se rió un poco- ¿Tigresa que haces aquí?

Bueno venía a buscarte porque no llegaste a los 15 días que dijiste -dijo Tigresa sería- pero eso ahora es lo de menos

Hay cosas que debemos hablar ahora -dijo Hinata algo sería y los machos asintieron- Tigresa pagará los daños ya que ella fue la culpable de destruir el palacio -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego la vio- yo me porté muy bien pero ella me atacó sin razón

¡Eso no es cierto! -Tigresa grito molesta-

No de hecho es muy creíble -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si lo siento Tigresa lo que rompes lo pagas -dijo Po tranquilo- te ayudaré a pagarlo en dos años

¡Po yo no lo hice! -Tigresa estaba molesta pero la seguían culpando, Hinata se acercó a Izanamy y lo aisló del resto-

Escucha tenemos problemas muy serios -dijo Hinata sería e Izanamy asintio- el clan de la oscuridad está de regreso


	35. Chapter 35

**Boda, hijas y Ataques**

Todos estaban regresando a sus hogares después de la boda de Baykun la cual había terminado bien, Po y Tigresa estaban retirándose directo al Valle de La Paz mientras que Hinata e Izanamy fueron a Japón, Hinata en todo el camino quería decirle a Izanamy lo que iba a encontrar llegando o mejor dicho lo que le faltaría en su vida, cuando llegaron Izanamy parecía feliz de volver, fue a su cuarto pero cuando llegó encontró todo vacío, se acercó a la cama y ahí mismo había una nota con un anillo de oro encima, en la nota decía que era para el, la tomo en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era de Luceli donde explicaba porque lo dejaba, Izanamy solo se sentó viendo el anillo en su mano, no sabía qué decir o hacer así que solo se quedó ahí sentado sin hacer, Hinata entró y lo vio, el mostro el anillo deprimido y Hinata se sentó a su lado para apoyarlo un rato.

El tiempo siguió dando un mes en total, todo en el Valle estaba siendo preparado para la boda donde Grulla volaba de lado a lado organizando todo lo mejor posible, estaba poniendo todo los arreglos como se debía, el Valle entero así como algunos maestros de Kung fu, James, Boa, Byakun y Leo llegaron al lugar para felicitar a Po, fueron al palacio de Jade donde vieron a Po el cual estaba usando un traje de gala de un maestro de Kung fu, era negro con una banda de color verde jade y dorada en el hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de su cadera, parecía que estaba un poco nervioso-

¿Listo para el gran día? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Creo no lo sé tengo dudas -dijo Po nervioso- ¿creen que debería escapar a Japón y pedirle a Hinata que me deje quedarme con ella?

Creo que esa no es la mejor opción -dijo James sonriendo- ya tranquilo Po todo saldrá bien verás como todo será grandioso solo no te estreses

Ok no me estreso -dijo Po respirando hondo para calmarse- ¿qué saben de Hinata?

No vendrá -dijo Boa desanimada, Po abrió los ojos sorprendido- lo siento Po dijo que había algo más importante en casa y no podía dejarlo

Ya veo descuida si ella también se casara estaría en su mismo lugar -dijo Po desanimado- bueno padrino ¿listo para ayudarme?

Claro que si Po -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero aún puedes escapar si quieres

No está bien -dijo Po sonriendo, mientras tanto en el Valle Li y Ping estaban dejando toda la comida en las mesas para los invitados-

Li por última vez no puedes comer con las manos y deja los dumplings -dijo Ping molesto dándole un golpe a Li en la mano el cual tenía un dumpling listo para comerse-

Perdón pero es que tengo mucha hambre -dijo Li desanimado-

Aguántate un poco sí quieres ve y ayuda a colocar las mesas pero quédate fuera de la comida -dijo Ping algo irritado- hoy es el día de nuestro hijo y nada lo debe arruinar -mientras tanto en algún lugar de las montañas un grupo de cinco lobos negros usando túnica roja como la de Wildefang estaban recorriendo las montañas cubiertas de nieve, un lobo tenía ojos amarillos con el pelo completamente negro-

Detecto un gran poder no muy lejos de aquí -dijo el primer lobo- pero también otro igual de fuerte, hay dos pequeños junto a esos, otros dos del mismo nivel y los demás son simples civiles y débiles

Buen rastreo Shan -dijo un lobo blanco de ojos rojos- dime ¿el Guerrero del sol está con ellos?

Lo siento hermano Ko pero no está -dijo el primer lobo conocido como Shan, el segundo lobo era Ko- tampoco está la guerrera Fénix

Ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a Wildefang debemos tener cuidado -dijo un lobo de cabeza blanca y boca negra con ojos amarillos- yo Rider mataré a esa mujer con mis propias manos

Yo Fang solo quiero pelear con alguien fuerte -dijo un lobo de pelo blanco con ojos verdes pero en sus ojos tenía marcas de color verde como si fueran venas- maestro Kamishiro ¿a quién desea enfrentar o matar? -detras de ellos estaba un lobo más alto y fuerte que ellos, por su cuerpo parecía estar más entrenado, tenía el pelo blanco pero en la cara tenía bigotes y barba estilo chino de color negro y un poco largo-

Yo solo quiero enfrentar a Raizar Izanamy Shiba -dijo Kamishiro serio- y yo mismo lo mataré, todos estén listos para la pelea haremos que los guardianes vengan aquí -los cinco se dispersaron en la montaña y avanzaron hacia el Valle donde iba a ser la boda, mientras tanto en Japón Hinata estaban afuera del palacio sentada en los escalones principales, estaba viendo a o lejos parecía preocupada-

¿Hinata, aún no vuelve? -dijo Bruce preocupado detrás de ella-

No, ya tiene un día que se fue del solo -dijo Hinata preocupado- hay enserio ese lobo tiene la cabeza hueca y no escucha razones

El tiene un deber, el tiene que buscar a la familia de la oscuridad y exterminador aunque tarde todo un año, además sin Luceli aquí el debe estar ocupado para no pensar en el dolor -dijo Bruce serio y Hinata asintio con algo de pena, más adelante en el bosque Izanamy estaba caminando serio, estaba usando una gabardina blanca con bordes negros, debajo usaba una cinta roja y una camisa blanca de bordes rojos con las mangas rojas de tipo largo y la gabardina no tenía mangas, Izanamy estaba caminando hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de él-

Sé que seas ahí sal -dijo Izanamy serio, se dio la vuelta y vio a una pequeña zorro de color blanco con ojos azules junto a una pequeña loba también blanca de ojos color café claros, las dos niñas estaban usando unos vestidos de color azul- niñas váyanse de aquí -dijo tranquilo y se empezó a retirar mostró que en la espalda tenía el símbolo en letras negras de su familia-

Es el -dijo la pequeña zorra sonriendo, la loba asintio y las dos fueron siguiendo a Izanamy- disculpe señor ¿cuál es su nombre?

Shiba -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mientras las pequeñas sonrieron-

Bien queremos que nos ayude a buscar a nuestro papa -dijo la loba sonriendo-

¿Su papá? -dijo Izanamy confundido- miren niñas me gustaría ayudarlas pero yo estoy algo ocupado ahora mejor vayan con su madre

Nuestra mamá acaba de morir -dijo la pequeña loba nerviosa, Izanamy suspiro y se acercó a las pequeñas- nos dijo que si le pasaba algo que teníamos que buscar a nuestro padre y sería aquel que tiene las mismas letras que usted en la espalda

Buscan a un soldado Shiba -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ¿tienen algo de su padre o el nombre de el?

Deacuerdo a mama se llama Raizar Izanamy Shiba -dijo la pequeña zorra sonriendo e Izanamy alzó una ceja confundido- dijo que es un lobo y si lo encontramos que le diéramos esto -la pequeña saco de su ropa una pequeña carta con el símbolo Go en el frente, Izanamy la tomo y la abrió, en un momento se sorprendió por la letra y escritura- señor Shiba ¿qué tiene?

Ya veo así que son las hijas de Anya -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Anya era una zorra blanca de ojos azules de su edad, cuando recordó una misión y a la hembra su cara se puso pálida leyó y releyó la carta hasta tragar grueso- bueno...yo...creo que su padre está aquí...

¡Enserio! ¡¿Dónde?! -gritaron las pequeñas sonriendo-

Soy...yo...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y las dos pequeñas lo vieron de pies a cabeza sorprendidas- hola...jejeje

¡Papa! -gritaron las niñas abrazando a Izanamy de su estómago mientras que Izanamy estaba nervioso sin saber qué hacer, de regreso al Valle de La Paz Boa y Grulla estaban discutiendo entre ellos-

¡Qué no, Grulla las flores deben ir en par! ¡Un ocho es el número de buena suerte! -grito Boa molesta-

Pero yo digo que no, son muchas flores por mesa -dijo Grulla molesto- además digo que deben ser blancas

No mejor rojas confían con el pelo de Tigresa -dijo Bia sería-

¡¿Qué vas a saber tú de colores?! Tú ni ves a color solo ves a radiación -Grulla le levantó la voz molesto-

¡Aaaa ahora si te la rompo! -dijo Boa molesta-

¡Quiero ver que lo intentes lombriz! -Grulla le grito molesto, los dos se vieron como si se fueran a matar pero no vieron que estaban llamando mucho la atención con sus gritos, ahí estaban hasta que los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso fuerte y apasionado sorprendiendo a los presentes, Víbora los vio y sintió algo celoso y molesta hasta que los dos se separaron molestos-

¡Ya sácate de aquí! -dijeron los dos y se alejaron molestos, cada uno de ellos hizo lo que le pareció mejor para la boda hasta que quedó todo listo, Víbora se acercó algo molesta a Grulla-

Grulla escucha tenemos un problema -dijo Víbora molesta-

Claro ¿qué problema? -dijo Grulla nervioso viendo a Víbora molesta- ¿hice algo mal?

Bueno sí y no, escucha él problema es que Song podría venir y hechas todo a perder en la boda -dijo Víbora molesta- debemos tener todo el lugar vigilado, debo ir a darle un retoque a Tigresa tu mantén los ojos abiertos -Grulla asintio sonriendo- ¡y ya deja de estarte besuqueando con Boa! ¡Los dos me enferman! -le gritó molesta y celosa mientras Grulla solo asintio como loco, Víbora se retiró y fue directo al palacio de Jade, pasó por el patio y de ahí directo al cuarto de Tigresa- ¿cómo está la novia? -frente a ella estaba Tigresa usando un vestido de bodas ajustado a su figura, se sentía un poco incómoda por tener que quitarse las vendas del pecho para que este fuera presumido para demás hembras, tenía los labios pintados de color rojo y el vestido le cubría hasta los hombros, usaba un velo delgado con algunas flores en la corona-

Un poco nerviosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero estoy lista -se sonrojo un poco viendo su cuerpo cubierto por el vestido ajustado- dime ¿Hinata vino?

No ella no pudo venir -dijo Víbora sonriendo- lo cual es bueno

¿Qué dices? Es terrible -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

¿A sí? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Si ya no le podré presumir que me case con Po y decirle mira mi dedo bruja ya es mío -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco y Víbora negó con la cabeza un poco divertida- bueno y ?como van las cosas en el Valle

James y Grulla vigilan si Song aparece para arruinar la boda -dijo Víbora sonriendo- pero Bia y Grulla convivieron muy juntitos hoy -apretó la boca celosa-

Bien parece que estás celosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿dónde esta el maestro Shifu?

Así el y Meiling están arreglándose y al bebe Sai -dijo víbora tranquila- descuida hoy todo saldrá bien -Tigresa asintio sonriendo, en el Valle Shan, Ko y Fang estaban en uno de los tejados algo alejados del resto de los habitantes-

Cuando bajen la guardia es cuando atacaremos -dijo Shan serio y los demás asintieron- de momento solo guardamos silencio y esperemos -la ceremonia empezó sin problemas,Shifu estaba pasando entre los invitados con Tigresa a su lado tomados de las manos, Po estaba al frente sonriendo esperando por Tigresa, en los invitados Li y Ping estaban llorando con fuerza-

Me alegra seguir vivo para ver este hermoso momento -dijo Li sonriendo y llorando, Ping estaba igual llorando un poco, Tigresa estaba llegando hasta quedar frente a Po-

¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? -preguntó Mantis el cual estaba oficiando la boda-

Yo el maestro Shifu -dijo Shifu sonriendo- más te vale hacerla feliz panda

Claro que lo haré maestro -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa avanzó y lo tomo de las manos quedando los dos de frente- estas hermosa como siempre

Gracias Po y tú también te ves guapo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien queridos hermanos -dijo Mantis sonriendo- estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos dos maestros de Kung fu en sagrado matrimonio, alguien de los presentes ¿tiene alguna objeción para evitar que estos dos enamorados se casen? -Ping y Meiling se levantaron de sus lugares viendo enojados a cualquiera de los presentes- tomaré eso como un no bien ahora los novios dirán sus votos primero el novio

Tigresa cuando nos conocidos yo sólo era un panda tonto que pensaba cosas injustas hacia los poderes y los maestros pero tú me hiciste darme cuenta de que en verdad puedo ser más que solo un panda con poderes y energía, puedo ser feliz y en ti encontré el amor que siempre soñé por años -dijo Po sonriendo- te amo

Po cuando te conocí solo era un guerrera simplemente que buscaba pelea tras pelea, al principio no aceptaban que un panda fuera el guerrero más fuerte de toda China, pero con el tiempo hiciste que me abriera que mostrara mi mejor lado, que fuera alguien completamente diferente a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, me hiciste sentir por primera vez años, felicidad, me hiciste reír y me hiciste sentir amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- te amo Po y siempre lo haré sin importar qué cosas pasen -algunos estaban llorando contando a Shifu y Meiling, Boa y Grulla se vieron y Grulla la abrazo mientras lloraban un poco-

Ahora ¿Po aceptas a Tigresa como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separar o ella te mate a golpes? -dijo Mantis riendo un poco igual que algunos-

Acepto -dijo Po sonriendo y le puso el anillo a Tigresa-

Y tú Tigresa ¿aceptas a Po en la salud y en la enfermar hasta que la muerte los separe? -dijo Mantis sonriendo- si es que Po no se suicida antes...-susurro entre dientes

Acepto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo guardando un poco de enojo por lo que dijo Mantis-

Entonces por el poder de los maestros de Kung fu yo los declaro marido y mujer -dijo Mantis sonriendo- puedes besar a la novia -Po y Tigresa se besaron, los presentes aplaudieron por la feliz pareja cuando estaba por dar inicio a la fiesta se escucho como un rayo de energía paso detrás de todos, era una energía roja y negra, los invitados gritaron asustados alejándose del lugar de la explosión, Tigresa se puso en guardia pero Po puso el brazo frente a ella-

Tigresa ve con los demás rápido -dijo Po serio- estos sujetos no son normales son muy fuertes -los ojos de Po se volvieron amarillos por su poder, Byakun, James y Boa que se enrolló en el cuerpo de James llegaron para ver quiénes habían atacado el lugar- bien escuchen esta ceremonia es privada es mejor que se vayan -los tres lobos no dijeron nada solo se pusieron en guardia frente a ellos expulsando poder carmesí y negra- chi os está energía

Si lo se son idénticos a él -dijo Byakun serio- su energía maligna y fría es igual a la de Izanamy

No sabemos quienes son ustedes pero no dejaremos que destruyan el Valle -dijo James sonriendo colocándose en su pose de combate-

Escuchen quiero que me sigan para ir a un lugar más alejado donde podremos pelear a gusto aquí no porque hay mucha gente inocente -dijo Po serio, los tres lobos asintieron serios, Po y los demás expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos- sígannos -los guardianes se pusieron a correr hacia el bosque mientras los lobos lo siguieron corriendo para entrar al bosque-

Po ten mucho cuidado -dijo Tigresa preocupada, mientras tanto en Japón Hinata estaba entrenando con una espada de madera en un salón ella sola cuando sintió una energía maligna a su alrededor, volteo a todos lados y entonces apareció Rider envuelto en energía negra, Hinata se puso en guardia frente a él-

No pelearémos aquí Guerrera Fénix -dijo Rider serio- pelearémos en otro lado y en iguales condiciones -Hinata solo asintio y solo los dos decidieron salir de ese lugar para llegar a un bosque más apartado, Hinata se puso en guardia mientras Rider se quitó la capucha de la cabeza-

Tú eres...-Hinata se sorprendió de verlo- eres idéntico a Wildefang

Es porque él era mi hermano menor y yo soy el mayor -dijo Rider serio- ahora yo te destruire

Quiero ver que lo intentes -dijo Hinata sería- ¡Bankai! -grito pasando a su forma de Bankai, abrió sus alas dejando que el fuego fluyera en el campo- no me contendré atacaré con toda mi fuerza -Rider solo se puso en guardia levantando los brazos y expulsando una energía negra de su cuerpo, Hinata avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe pero Rider levantó una mano y lo bloqueo, Rider gruño y le dio un golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándola contra unos árboles, Rider extendió el brazo derecho disparo una esfera negra de energía, Hinata grito creando su ala derecha de fénix golpeó la energía y la desvío, desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Rider lanzando una patada pero Rider concentro energía en la cola haciéndola más grande y hechas de energía roja y negra, puso la cola de energía y bloqueo el ataque dejando una onda de impacto-

¡¿Qué también puedes crear partes hechas de energía?! -Hinata grito sorprendida peroRider la sujeto de la pierna con la cola y la atrajo un poco solo para dispararle la energia directo en el cuerpo causando una explosión frente a ella, Hinata terminó cayendo al suelo con una leve marca en la mejilla izquierda, dio un paso y disparo una esfera de fuego contra el, Rider le dio un golpe a la esfera pero Hinata apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuello, se giró y sujeto su pierna derecha con la cola lo atrajo y lanzó un golpe, Rider se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe, le sujeto la muñeca y estiro el brazo izquierdo-

¡Negros impacto! -grito Rider molesto, la energía negra cayó de golpe sobre Hinata y el causando un fuerte impacto en el campo, mientras tanto con Izanamy el estaba paseando con el bosque acompañados de las dos niñas-

¿Y cuáles son sus nombres niñas? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Me llamo Rena -dijo la pequeña zorra sonriendo- tengo seis años y soy la mayor

Por dos minutos -dijo la loba pequeña- me llamo Hanabi un gusto papa -Izanamy solo sonrió torciendo la boca un poco "¿c _omo voy a explicar esto cuando llegue?"_ pensó nervioso, todo iba normal hasta que sintió una energía negra en el campo, tomó a ambas niñas en sus brazos y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de una cola hecha de energía carmesí, el golpe terminó dando en el suelo mientras Izanamy estaba serio viendo a Kamishiro el cual tenía la garra derecha grande y hecha de energía igual que su cola-

¿Quién eres? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Me llamo Kamishiro y vengo de parte de Berseck, te reto a un combate a muerte -dijo Kamishiro serio- más vale que me satisfaga esta pelea, porque quiero comprobar si en verdad eres una amenaza como dijo el gran maestro

No pienses todo lo que te diga ese viejo lobo -dijo Izanamy serio- pero tu energía están maligna que no puedo ignorarla solo así bien pelearémos

Bien y no te preocupes por las niñas o tu aldea -dijo Kamishiro serio, levanto el brazo derecho y concentro una energía negra en su mano derecha- ¡Otra Dimensión! -la energía negra creció hasta cubrir a Izanamy y a la niñas, cuando los tres abrieron los ojos ataban en otro lugar, Izanamy vio el piso estaba sólido y lleno de lozas de colores blanco y negro como un tablero de ajedrez, el lugar era amplio demasiado y redondo, las paredes eran negras con barras de color rojas formando una jaula de canario, el techo tenía al menos diez metros de alto, detrás de ellos estaba una pequeña estancia donde había un mueble rojo a dos metros del nivel del suelo-

Esta es una habitación muy extraña -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿es tu cuarto de invitados?

Esta habitación es mi lugar donde llevó a mis víctimas para pelear o solo matarlas -dijo Kamishiro serio- si tanto te preocupas esas niñas bien déjalas en ese mueble de haya estarán protegidas por una barrera anti energía así podremos pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas

Me parece bien -dijo Izanamy serio, apareció frente al mueble y dejó a las dos niñas- quédense aquí esto será muy intenso así que no se muevan de aquí

Si papa -dijo Rena nerviosa-

Cuídate mucho -dijo Hanabi preocupada, Izanamy sonrio y les tallo la cabeza a ambas niñas-

No se preocupen -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, llegó con calma ante Kamishiro el cual se quitó la gabardina rebelando su cuerpo musculoso y más alto que Izanamy, su pecho era blanco y su espalda negra con brazos blancos y manos con pelo negro, Izanamy se quitó la gabardina revelando su playera blanca de bordes azules, respiro profundo y reveló su poder azul y dorado pasando a su primera fase de Modo Guardian-

Me estás subestimando -dijo Kamishiro serio- no usaras eso que llamas Bankai, quieres probar mis límites

Así es no es sabio usar tu máximo poder con alguien cuyo poder desconoces -dijo Izanamy serio-

Esos errores cuestan la vida -dijo Kamishiro serio, expulsó un poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran rojos, dio un paso y apareció frente a Izanamy dándole un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy grito y termino siendo empujado hasta golpear la pared con fuerza, Kamishiro se quedó parado frente al lugar donde dio el impacto e Izanamy salió con una herida leve en el estomago con la algo rota- ese fue un impacto muy fuerte te lo recomiendo usa toda tu fuerza o morirás aquí -Izanamy respiró hondo controlando el dolor " _es demasiado fuerte y tiene razón si no pelo con toda mi fuerza me derrotara"_ pensó Izanamy nervioso-

Bien como gustes -Izanamy grito expulsando un poder negro azul de su cuerpo, esta vez sus marcas pasaron a ser semejantes a la de la luna- ¡segunda fase Modo Guardian de la Luna! -sus marcas y colmillos se volvieron afilados y sus ojos azules, estaba en su segunda fase como Guardián-

Así está mejor -dijo Kamishiro sonriendo, los dos dieron un paso y avanzaron chocando sus puños dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó una patada pero Kamishiro salgo hacia atrás creó su cola de energía y giró lanzando un golpe vertical con ella, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y el golpe le dio al cuerpo cuasando un impacto y cubriendo el campo de polvo, Izanamy salió del polvo y le dio una patada a Kamishiro en las costillas del lado izquierdo, extendió el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de fuego, Kamishiro se giró y colocó su cola frente a él deteniendo el ataque, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe pero Kamishiro se giró y bloqueo el ataque con su mano derecha, los dos expulsaron poder, el lugar parecía que estaba temblando y los dos se alejaron dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, Kamishiro salto y bajo en picada lanzando una patada, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y disparo una bola de fuego con ambas manos, Kamishiro sujeto la esfera con su mano derecha y aplicó fuerza para deshacerla- ¿eso es todo?

No -dijo Izanamy serio expulsando poder, en sus manos se formó un rayo de color azul brillante, desapareció y apareció encima de él lanzando un golpe soltando el rayo, Kamishiro se cruzó de brazos bloqueando al ataque pero Izanamy apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe de gancho directo al estómago, Kamishiro se quejó y el rayo exploto empujándolo hasta una parte de la pared cerca del techo, Kamishiro se estrelló pero salió y se impulsó, concentro energía en su mano derecha creando una garra de energía roja carmesí, Izanamy extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía azul y negra, los dos gritaron chocando sus ataques en el campo, se creó una colisión soltando rayos rojos y negros en el campo hasta que la energía exploto cubriendo todo de humo, mientras tanto en China Po y los demás estaban frente a sus oponentes-

Lo bueno es que mi traje es de tipo combate formal -dijo Po sonriendo, su oponente era Fang el cual estaba sonriendo viéndolo- no pareces un tipo ordinario supongo que tengo que no me tendré que contener con tigo -Po sonrio expulsando un poder dorado y negro-

Realmente eres un guerrero que no comprendo Guerrero Dragón -dijo Fang serio, Po grito dejando que sus marcas de panda así como su pelo blanco tuvieran un brillo dorado, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, se formó una camisa negra con bordes dorados con mangas cortas en su cuerpo, tenía comas doradas en el cuello levantado y un dragón dorado en la espalda, en sus muñecas aparecieron muñequeras de color dorado, apareció su cinta dorada en la cintura y un pantalón negro con cintas doradas en los tobillos- esa es la legendaria Forma Guardiana fase dos

Yo la llamo nivel maestro -dijo Po sonriendo y se puso en guardia- terminemos rápido con esto quiero ir a mi luna de miel cuanto antes -las peleas estaban en forma de Shan contra James y Boa, Ko contra Byakun, Rider contra Hinata y Kamishiro contra Izanamy-


	36. Chapter 36

**Mi verdadero yo**

Po y Fang chocaron sus puños en medio del campo de pelea, los dos lanzaron un golpe, Fang sujeto el puño de Po con su mano izquierda y Po levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe de Fang, los dos quedaron forcejeando un poco hasta que lanzaron un golpe y chocaron sus puños dejando un estruendo, los dos comenzaron a pelear rápido en el campo mientras expulsaban poder, Fang lanzó un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos dejando que el golpe llegara y dejará un estruendo, Po extendió los brazos y lanzó un golpe, Fang desapareció y apareció encima de él cubriéndose de energía, giró creando su cola de energía y lanzó un golpe vertical golpeando el suelo con fuerza, Po había saltado a un lado esquivando el ataque y Fang quedó en un agujero, Po extendió el brazo derecho soltando una bola de fuego negra y dorada, Fang grito levantando la cola y bloqueo el ataque, forcejeo un poco sujetando su cola con las manos pero la esfera de fuego exploto en el campo dejando que ardiera en llamas, Po espero un momento y Fang salió del fuego envuelto en energía, Po levanto los brazos esperando el ataque, Fang desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con sus garras hechas de energía formando un garra de energía muy grande, Po se giró concentrando un rayo dorado en su mano derecha, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión en el campo de energía dorada y energía roja carmesí, la energía fue en aumento y exploto empujando a Fang contra el suelo dejando agrietado el suelo por el impacto, Fang se levanto respirando de forma agitada y un poco herido-

¿Ya lo vez? Esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo -dijo Po tranquilo- mejor vete de aquí ya, yo no soy de los que mata por placer

Ya cállate -dijo Fang molesto y se levanto- mi deber es matarte, no importa que pase debo hacerlo -Po y Fang se estaban viendo fijo y avanzaron corriendo, Fang grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una garra de energía roja carmesí, Po salto esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego dorada, Fang concentro energía en su cola y la hizo más grande haciendo que bloqueara el ataque y quedara en na leve explosión, Fang salto elevándose en el humo y giró dándole un golpe a Po en las costillas, Po fue golpeado con fuerza y fue lanzado contra unos árboles rompiéndolos con su cuerpo, Po estaba de pie y Fang se elevó sobre el- ¡Negros Impacto! -Fang lanzó una esfera de color negra y Po solo le disparo una esfera de color dorada causando que explotara y liberará un viento negro en el campo, los árboles fueron doblados por el aire de la explosión mientras Po estaba sorprendido- ¡destruyo el Negros Impacto! -Fang estaba más que sorprendido, Po se cruzó de brazos mientras que Fang se estaba enojando más- ¡no dejaré que te burles de mi panda!

No me estoy burlando solo que para mí eres bastante débil -dijo Po tranquilo y sonrío- además -Po se cubrió de energía y avanzó rápido, cuando Fang se dio cuenta escucho un fuerte impacto y luego sintió dolor en el estomago, Po lo había golpeado en el estomago con fuerza- en esta forma puedo sentir la energía de todos los seres vivos, en tu caso veo que eres muy débil para mí pero tus otros amigos tienen el mismo nivel que el tuyo, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que todos tengan una energía fría y oscura ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Somos parte...del clan de...la oscuridad...-dijo Fang serio y extendió el brazo izquierdo cerca de la cara de Po concentrando energía y luego formó una esfera roja carmesí, la esfera creció y luego exploto en una llamarada roja y negra, Po salió de la energía con una cortada en su mejilla derecha, Fang salió del lugar herido pero de pie, concentro energía en todo su cuerpo creando garras de energía sólida en sus brazos- yo...soy parte de una...familia guerrera...así que no pienso perder contra ti -desparecio y apareció frente a Po lanzado un golpe horizontal con su garra derecha, Po le dio un golpe con su mano izquierda solo levantando el brazo, lo empujo levemente, se giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cara, Po levanto los brazos y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambos brazos haciendo que Fang fuera bajando hacia el suelo, Fang se giró y estiro su brazo derecho sujetando una de las piernas de Po lo atrajo y Po solo se dejó jalar, Fang extendió su brazo libre y disparo una esfera e energía roja y negra, Po le dio un golpe horizontal a la energía y extendió su brazo izquierdo formando una esfera dorada de energía, el ataque le dio a Fang justo en el pecho, Po solo aplicó poca energía y lo siguió bajando con fuerza hasta que Fang termino impactado en el suelo con fuerza, Po se levanto y salto dejando a Fang acostado en el suelo-

Bien con esto terminamos ya no tengo nada más que hacer contigo -Po solo avanzó caminando y envolvió su mano derecha en un rayo de energía amarilla- ahora me dieras todo lo que quiero saber -Fang solo se levanto y avanzó directo contra el brazo de Po hasta hacer que el ataque explotara en su pecho dejandolo herido, Po lo sujeto de su espalda mientras retiraba a Fang de su mano- ¿qué hiciste?

Tengo una orden si no puedo ganar entonces no puedo vivir -Fang se quejó y escupió sangre- pero si te...diré esto...el verdadero mal ya viene y yo solo soy un simple soldado...ustedes no podrán contra los...verdaderos maestros -el cuerpo de Fang se hizo de piedra mera y luego se deshizo en los brazos de Po-

¿El verdadero mal? -dijo Po confundido, mientras tanto con Byakun el estaba parado en medio del campo calmado viendo que su enemigo lo estaba rodeando a una alta velocidad-

¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás haciendo eso? -dijo Byakun aburrido, del estaba en su transformación de segunda fase de Guardian- si me vas a atacar hazlo ya -Ko apareció frente a él envuelto energia negra y roja, avanzó y le dio un golpe justo en el estomago, Ko se quedó quieto igual que Byakun, pero en un momento Ko escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Byakun tenía el puño derecho levantado- mejor ríndete no puedes igualar mis movimientos

Cállate -dijo Ko semi, se levanto y lanzó una patada solo para que Byakun levantara el brazo izquierdo y bloqueándola y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, Ko salto hacia atrás dando una vuelta, extendió el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía roja y negra, Byakun le dio un golpe a la esfera y la desvío a un lado causando una explosión, Ko apareció frente a él envuelto en energía y lanzó un golpe, Byakun levanto el puño derecho bloqueando con el brazo, Ko siguió lanzando varios golpes y patadas mientras Byakun se defendía y bloqueaba los ataques, Byakun puso sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho bloqueando un ataque, Ko siguió golpeando y atacando con todas sus fuerzas, Byakun le dio un rodillazo en su pierna derecha desviando una patada, lanzó un codazo con el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó un golpe chocando con el puño de Ko dejando un fuerte estruendo, Ko salto hacia atrás y disparo una esfera de energía roja y negra, Byakun extendió el brazo derecho sujetando la esfera con la mano, estaba tranquilo pero Ko apareció detrás de él lanzando una segunda esfera de gran tamaño, Byakun se giró y bloqueo el ataque con su brazo izquierdo, las dos esferas crecieron y explotaron dejando un agujero en llamas, Ko salió del humo algo cansado y respirando agitado- ¿qué te pareció?

Débil muy débil -dijo Byakun serio saliendo de las llamas, expulsó poder azul plateado de su cuerpo soltando una onda de aire- bien es mi turno ¿quiénes son ustedes y de dónde provienen?

Somos el clan de la oscuridad y nosotros estamos aquí para matarlos -dijo Ko molesto, Byakun entrecerró los ojos un momento y solo avanzó rápido- aún puedo verte -Ko lanzó un golpe pero cuando se dio cuenta Byakun estaba detrás de él con las garras envueltas en rayos azules- no...puede...ser -el cuerpo de Ko se vio envuelto en energía azul y luego se quemo en llamas, estaba gritando hasta ese cayó al suelo-

Eso no me ayudó en nada -dijo Byakun serio, con James y Boa la situación era diferente, James avanzó con Boa sujetada de su cuerpo dándole más poder, James avanzó y le dio un golpe a la cola de energía de Shan causando un fuerte impacto, los dos fueron avanzando por el suelo mientras Shan dejaba marcas en el suelo por el arrastre-

Vaya que eres fuerte puedo sentir como mis compañeros fueron derrotados muy rápido -dijo Shan sonriendo- tú por otra parte estás a mi nivel esta pelea se volverá muy entretenida

Cállate -dijo James serio, estaba en su forma de Guardian, tenía el pelo negro de la cabeza largo hambriento toda su espalda con púas sólidas como si fueran rocas, en sus tobillos y muñecas tenía unas piedras de color negras sólidas que iban desde las muñecas hasta los codos y desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, estaba envuelto en una energía verde oscura, Boa por su parte tenía un ligero cambio de color de blanco a amarillo con aletas de reptil en su frente y mejillas, sus ojos eran iguales pero más afilados y sus colmillos salían un poco de su boca, también su cuerpo parecía que había crecido más, ella estaba enrollada en el estomago de James con la cabeza saliendo por su hombro derecho- dispara -Boa grito y disparo una rayo de energía verde de su boca, la energía exploto en la cara de Shan y James salto para alejarse-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Si descuida este sujeto es muy fuerte -dijo James cansado, Shan se estaba riendo un poco- ¿de qué te ríes?

Dime ¿qué se siente ser el más débil de los Guardianes? -dijo Shan con burla, los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Shan apareció frente a ellos lanzando un golpe con la cola de forma horizontal, James se quejó y fue lanzando a un lado, se giró y quedó de pie, Shan apareció encima de él lanzando un golpe vertical, James grito y se cruzó de brazos levantando una roca del suelo, Shan destruyo la roca con el golpe y creó una esfera de energía roja y negra en su mano derecha, James salió de la roca con los brazos extendidos creando un fuego verde en sus manos, los dos gritaron y dispararon la energía dejando que chocara frente a ellos hasta que explotaron cubriendo a los dos de humo, James salió del humo y Shan lo persiguió, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, James le dio una patada en las costillas y Boa se liberó golpeando en la cara, Shan se quejó y le dio un golpe a James en la cara- ¡tus amigos se han fortalecido pero tú te quedaste atrás! -Shan lanzó un golpe y James desvío el golpe dándole un golpe con las palmas y luego lanzó un rodillazo pero Shan lo bloqueo con su mano derecha dejando un impacto en el campo, Boa abrió la boca y disparo fuego verde dejando que explotará en la cara de Shan, Shan le dio un golpe a James en el pecho alejándolo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un impacto- ¡Ahora son los más débiles de todos los Guardianes son una vergüenza! -Shan se giró y lanzó un golpe con la cola, James salto y lanzó una patada vertical, Shan se cruzó de brazos dejando que el ataque llegara y lo hundiera más en el suelo- ¡¿te enojaste porque dije la verdad?!

¡Cállate! -James grito molesto, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara con el empeine izquierdo, avanzó y disparo una esfera de fuego verde, Shan disparo una esfera de energía roja, los dos ataques chocaron con fuerza causando una explosión, Shan espero a que James apareciera pero James apareció detrás de él golpeando el suelo, del suelo emergieron árboles y ramas sujetando a Shan dentro de un domo de ramas, James y Boa concentraron energía, a boa barrio más la boca y disparo un rayo de fuego contrato contra el árbol causando una explosión y que el árbol se quemara, todo se envolvió en llamas, pero Shan avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a James en el estomago, James se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Shan se enojo y lanzó un golpe pero James levanto el brazo izquierdo dejando que se creará una onda de choque y energía, los dos estiraron el brazo restante y dispararon energía causando una explosión entre los dos, en medio de las llamas James y Shan estaban peleando de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes, Shan lanzó un golpe pero James inclinó la cabeza y lanzó dos golpea rápidos, Shan levanto su cola bloqueándolos y extendió ambos brazos librando una esfera de energía roja frente a James, James sujeto la esfera con sus manos y fue empujando hasta que liberó su propia energía y esta termino explotando afectando a ambos alados, los dos salieron del humo algo candado y heridos-

Esto no va a terminar bien -dijo Boa sorprendida y algo cansada-

Lo sé debemos pelear con todo pero este sujeto tiene habilidades que nunca había visto -dijo James sorprendido- ¿quién eres en realidad?

¿Por qué quieres hablar de mi? -dijo Shan sonriendo- acaso ¿te molesta que te recuerde que eres el único que no ha liberado su nivel maestro?

El nivel maestro no es algo que todos liberan a la primera -dijo James cansado- no importa cuánto lo digas no me afectara pero si tienes razón, de entre los seis si somos los más débiles pero eso no importa mientras podamos ponernos de pie y pelear siempre hay esperanzas para todos

Es un pensamiento absurdo -dijo Shan tranquilo- no tienes la fuerza suficiente para ganarme ¿qué harás cuando lleguen los sujetos que son más fuertes que yo? No podrás depender de la ayuda de otros

¿Hay sujetos más fuertes que tú? -dijo Boa sorprendida

Si y a comparación con ellos yo apenas soy un simple soldado -dijo Shan sonriendo- lamento decírtelo pero tú serás un gran estorbo en la pelea más que una ayuda -James y Boa se sorprendieron por lo dicho mientras el cuerpo de Shan se cubría de energía negra- escucha quiero terminar esto ya así que los eliminare con todo mi poder -Shan grito creando sus garras de energía y cola de forma sólida- aquí voy -dio un paso y apareció frente a James dándole un golpe en el pecho, James se quejó y fue lanzado contra uña rocas, Shan apareció encima de él y le dio un golpe con la cola lanzándolo al suelo dejando que se hundiera con fuerza, lo enrollo con su cola y luego lo lanzó al aire, Boa grito y se desenrolló para avanzar hacia Shan y disparar tres esferas de energía, Shan lanzó un corte con su garra de forma vertical cortando los ataques, extendió su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe a Boa en el cuerpo, James se giró en el aire sujetando a Boa pero Shan apareció frente a él disparando una esfera de energía roja haciendo que explotara y lo lanzará contra el suelo, James se estrelló con fuerza pero Shan no se detuvo ahí siguió lanzando varios golpes soltando la energía, James abrazo a Boa y uso su cuerpo como protección para el ataque, los ataques de energía impactaron con fuerza haciendo que James gritara en medio de la explosión, el fuego lo cubrió todo y Shan bajo con calma para ver cómo había terminado sonrío al ver a James tirado en el suelo con la ropa rota y heridas en el cuerpo-

¡James! ¡Despierta James! -Boa lo agitaba preocupada pero James apenas podía moverse- hay no, si tan solo, si tan solo tuviéramos más poder

Mejor cúlpense por su falta de poder y menos por su habilidad o protegerse el uno al otro -dijo Shan tranquilo- los dos me dan lástima

Mejor cállate -dijo Boa molesta- es verdad nosotros podemos ser débiles ahora pero seremos más fuerte con el tiempo, debemos proteger a los habitantes de China, no nos importa perder una extremidad o resultar heridos siempre y cuando cumplamos nuestro deber eso no importa -el cuerpo de Boa se cubrió de una energía verde brillosa, James se fue levantando con dificultad-

Como ella dijo -dijo James serio levantándose del suelo cubierto de energía- no importa perder mi brazo, mi pierna o mi cola, si los sacrifico por proteger a los inocentes no me importa en los más mínimo, la tortuga negra eso no representa ya que con su gran caparazón es capas de partir mares y crear montañas o árboles -los ojos de James y Boa brillaron de un color rojo- te mostraremos el verdadero poder del Guerrero Tortuga negra y la Guerrera Serpiente -el fragmento de gema de ambos brillo con fuerza y se soltó un viento verde oscuro frente a Shan-

¿Qué clase de poder es este? -dijo Shan sorprendido- el poder de ambos esta...-vio como el pelo de James se fue acortando mientras en su espalda se formaba algo grande y negro- sus cuerpos

¡Hierve mi poder! -gritaron los dos haciendo que el poder explotara con fuerza, en un segundo el poder bajo revelando a James y a Boa un poco cambiados, James tenía los ojos rojos, en su espalda se había formado una coraza negra con púas con la forma de un caparazón de tortuga metálico, en su pecho tenía una playera amarilla dura y firme como armadura de cuello en v corto ajustada al cuerpo con bordes verdes y debajo una playera verde, en sus brazos se habían formado unos protectores verdes con puntas afiladas desde las muñecas hasta los codos y en los hombros unas hombreras ajustadas, en sus piernas también tenía los mimos protectores hasta los muslos con las púas pequeñas, con Boa ella había pasado a tener un color un poco más amarillo, en su cola apareció un hueso afilado como colmillo, las escamas de su cuerpo estaban un poco levantadas mientras brillaban en su espalda como si estuvieran hechas de metal, sus colmillos estaban un poco más largos y las aletas se habían ido, sus ojos ahora eran rojos- ¡Este es el máximo poder de Genbu la tortuga negra!

¡Sólo porque hayan ganado una armadura eso no quiere decir que me van a ganar! -Shan grito molesto pero James salió de las rocas y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, James dio un leve golpe con su pata al suelo y de este salió una roca dándole un golpe en la espalda a Shan elevandolo al suelo, Boa salto del cuerpo de James y se elevó más en el aire, se enrolló y giró bajando en picada golpeando a Shan en el pecho haciendo que golpeara el suelo con fuerza, Shan grito liberando energía roja de su cuerpo y Boa se alejó para vol era a enrollarse en el cuerpo de James, Shan levanto los brazos creando una esfera de energía roja y la disparo James dejado que el caparazón apareciera frente a él y bloqueara el ataque, el caparazón se dividió y volvió a su lugar en la espalda de James-

Lo entiendes ahora, esta forma no es solo apariencia mi poder acaba de aumentar -dijo James sonriendo- terminemos con esto -Shan se levanto extendiendo los brazos formando una esfera negra y roja más grande, James extendió los brazos a los lados y concentro energía en sus manos formando dos esferas verdes, giró los brazos formando un círculo mientras frente a él se formaba un torbellino de energía amarilla por parte de Boa, se formó una esfera de color verde amarilla, Shan disparo la energía gritando- ¡Gran marea ascendente! -James y Boa gritaron con fuerza disparando la energía convirtiéndola en un remolino, la energía de Shan chocó con ella pero la energía de James y Boa la deshizo de un golpe y avanzó hasta golpear a Shan causando un fuerte resplandor amarillo en el campo, cuando el resplandor paso reveló un camino hecho de roca y energía, Shan estaba en el fondo de la zona de impacto convirtiéndose en cenizas-

La pelea ha terminado -dijo Boa tranquila, los dos deshicieron su poder y cayeron al suelo cansados- eso fue demasiado para mí haf haf

Si lo mismo digo hermana -dijo James riendo un poco- pero por fin liberamos nuestro Nivel maestro

Si jajaja -Boa y James se rieron jun poco, mientras tanto en Japón, Hinata estaba forcejeando contra Driver en un choque de energía, Hinata grito igual que Driver y los dos saltaron alejándose del otro-

Maldición eres demasiado fuerte -dijo Hinata algo sería-

No lo haces nada mal -dijo Driver molesto, estiro el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía roja y negra, Hinata le dio una patada y lanzó un golpe lanzando una esfera de fuego, Driver le dio un golpe con la cola pero Hinata apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con ambas manos de forma horizontal, le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara, Hinata lo sujeto del cuello con la cola, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se alejara por el impacto, abrió sus alas y avanzó sujetándole el pie derecho, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo, estiro el brazo izquierdo y disparo una esfera de fuego dándole a Driver justo en la espalda creando una explosión, Driver estaba en el fondo herido y apenas se movía-

Bien terminamos ahora dime todo lo que quiero saber -dijo Hinata molesta, Driver concentro energía en su cola y lanzó un golpe con ella pero Hinata hizo aparecer su espada y le dio un corte horizontal cortándole la cola- ya basta de trampas dime ¿quién los envió y que buscan en Japón? -Hinata estaba molesta, Driver se levanto pero Hinata le dio un corte en diagonal en la espalda dejando que sangrara, Driver cayó al suelo sangrando- bien me lo dirás ahora -Hinata lo amenazo colocando su espada en su cuello dímelo

Berseck cree que...los guardianes son...una amenaza en sus planes...el vivo una visión...hace poco -dijo Driver sonriendo y escupiendo sangre- el vio...como Izanamy lo eliminaba usando el poder de todos los guardianes...él quiere evitar...a toda costa esa visión...pero el principal objetivo es eliminar a Izanamy -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida- para estos momentos el debe estar muerto je jeje -Hinata concentro energía formando una bola de fuego y la disparo contra el causando una explosión y Driver se convirtió en cenizas-

Oh no -Hinata abrió los ojos, camino un poco y luego los cerró- siente el flujo de energía, tratar de encontrarlo -pudo sentir toda la energía que la rodeaba pero no sentía la energía de Izanamy- no está ¿en dónde estás? -siguió corriendo tratando de encontrarlo, mientras tanto en el encuentro entre Izanamy y Kamishiro, en la habitación se escucho un fuerte impacto y se vio como una figura fue lanzado contra la pared causando que se levantara una cortina de polvo y humo, las pequeñas estaban asustadas y preocupadas mientras Kamishiro bajaba y quedaba de pie-

Izanamy me has decepcionado de gran forma, siempre escuche historias y profecías de ti, siempre he querido ver qué tan fuerte eras pero lo que ve frente a mí es solo un simple Guerrero derrotado, no, no eres un guerrero mucho menos un hombre ahora solo eres una simple escoria derrotada me das pena -dijo Kamishiro serio, frente a él estaba Izanamy acostado en el suelo herido y con la playera rota, tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y no paraba de derramar sangre en el suelo- solo has sido derrotado, no pudiste proteger a nadie ni siquiera a ti mismo ahora las niñas serán devoradas por mí para que no sufran, una vez que me las coma vendré y te devorare -Kamishiro se dio la vuelta mientras las niñas se asustaron y se abrazaron entre sí, Izanamy estiro el brazo derecho sujetando a Kamishiro-

Espera...tu oponente soy yo...-dijo Izanamy serio, Kamishiro levanto la pierna derecha y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejandolo hundido- no te dejaré ir...

En serio eres patético no pudiste usar tu Bankai ni tú máximo poder en todo el encuentro -Kamishiro siguio golpeándolo con fuerza mientras Izanamy no lo soltaba- ¿quién eres en verdad? Porque en verdad no eres el guerrero que esperaba -se agachó y luego lo golpeó con los puños hasta que Izanamy lo soltó y deshizo su transformación- déjame decirte esto, no sólo esas niñas morirán aquí, morirán todos los que te importan todo y cada uno de ellos irán muriendo hasta que no quede nadie, no pudiste salvar a nadie -Kamishiro avanzó hacia las niñas mientras estás temblaban de miedo-

¡Papa levántate! -Rena grito del miedo- ¡mama nos contaba historias del guerrero que eres! ¡Tú siempre proteges a los inocentes! ¡Levántate y pelea! -las niñas estaban gritando-

¡Por favor papa, levántate él nos matará! ¡Ayúdanos papa! -Hanabi grito asustada y llorando mientras Kamishiro se acercaba a ellas, Izanamy abrió los ojos brillando de un color rojo sangre-

Es hora -dijo Kamishiro serio- ahora todos morirán, todos -una cola de energía oja y negra avanzó hacia él y lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo, lo sujeto con fuerza y luego vio detrás de él como Izanamy se levanto con los ojos brillando de un color rojo sangre- ¿sigues vivo? -Izanamy avanzó envuelto en energía y Kamishiro solo salto a un lado esquivando el ataque pero terminó con un corte en el hombro derecho derramando sangre- ¡¿qué?! -gruñó un poco al ver su herida detrás de él estaba Izanamy limpiándose el hocico-

Que sabor tan malo Kamishiro -dijo Izanamy serio, en su boca se veía rastros de sangre- sabes tan mal como un cadaver pasando por la fase de putrefacción -Izanamy grito expulsando poder rojo y dorado de su cuerpo como llamas pasando a su Bankai, en sus costillas aparecieron marcas de tigre afiladas eran tres en cada lado- tenías razón no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme pero era porque estaba confundido de quien en era en verdad -levanto la vista mostrando que sus ojos eran rojos con pupila afilada pero su fondo se hacía negro poco a poco, e su espalda apareció un tatuaje de un sol rojo sangre, en sus muñecas había marcas con forma de flamas- todo porque la mujer que amaba me abandono, estaba desorientado pero tus estupidos amenazas me hicieron ver que si yo no protejo a mi aldea, a mi familia, nadie más lo hará, gracias Kamishiro ahora podré matarte con todas mis fuerzas -su fondo blanco de los ojos se volvió negro y sus ojos eran rojos-

¡Entonces demuéstrame esa fuerza! -Kamishiro grito creando su cola y garras de energía roja sólida, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y copio su técnica, él aura roja y dorada fu o un poco de energía negra rodeándola, Kamishiro se sorprendió por lo que vio- ¡Ataca! -los dos avanzaron corriendo, Kamishiro lanzó un golpe lanzando su garra, Izanamy salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía roja en una honda de energía, Kamishiro se cruzó de brazos dejando que la energía explotara frente a él, lo empujo un poco pero quedo de pie, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a él dándole un golpe directo al estómago, Kamishiro se quejó y junto su energía en su garra izquierda haciéndola más grande y lanzó un golpe de gancho cortando el pecho de Izanamy encerrándolo en su garra, hizo que la energía se concentrará y explotara cubriendo a Izanamy, el techo se cubrió de fuego pero Izanamy bajo girando y le dio un golpe vertical con la cola dejandolo estrellando en el suelo, Izanamy lo sujeto con la cola y lo lanzó contra la pared dejando que se estrellara, Kamishiro lanzó una esfera negra con centro amarillo y esta exploto dejando que Izanamy cayera de espalda al suelo en un fuerte impacto, Kamishiro salto concentrando energía en su manos formando una esfera roja y negra, la impacto con fuerza dejando que explotara y cubriera a Izanamy, se alejó dejando todo cubierto en humo pero Izanamy salió ileso y con leves marcas de suciedad- ¡¿Sigues vivo?!

Bien ahora es mi turno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, apretó los dedos de su mano derecha haciendo sonar con fuerza, se cubrió de energía roja y dorada, avanzó corriendo pero Kamishiro lanzó un golpe vertical para defenderse, Izanamy salto y giró lanzando un golpe con su cola, Kamishiro levanto el brazo izquierdo para defenderse, Izanamy bajo en picada dándole un golpe directo en la cara dejando que se estrellara con fuerza en el suelo, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y Kamishiro avanzó corriendo y gritando molesto, Kamishiro lanzó un golpe horizontal e Izanamy salto y disparo una esfera de energía roja dorada, Kamishiro se cubrió con su cola pero la esfera exploto destruyo su cola, Kamishiro grito e Izanamy apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre y se alejó, Kamishiro lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy levanto los brazos bloqueándolo, concentro energía creando sus garras y extendió los brazos soltando una onda de energía cortante, el brazo izquierdo de Kamishiro fue cortado haciendo que gritara, Izanamy grito concentrando energía en su mano derecha formando una esfera de energía roja carmesí con centro amarillo oscuro, Kamishiro grito concentrando energía en su mano derecha formando la misma esfera, los dos se envolvieron en energía y avanzaron chocando las esferas el uno contra el otro, la energía creó una colisión en el campo soltando energía y rayos amarillos, Izanamy grito haciendo su esfera más grande, la esfera de Kamishiro se hizo pequeña y fue empujado con fuerza hasta que terminó siendo cubierto por la energía y quedo estrellado en la pared con sus heridas graves y derramando sangre-

Esto..no puede...ser -dijo Kamishiro sorprendido, Izanamy se acercó con cuidado y concentro energía en sus manos formando pequeñas lanzas de energía carmesí- ¿qué...harás...? -Izanamy le clavó una lanza en su mano derecha y otra en su hombro izquierdo, Kamishiro grito de dolor-

¿Cuándo vendrán los Guerreros Infernales de Berseck? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No lo...se -dijo Kamishiro con dolor, Izanamy volvió a crear lanzas de energía-

Lo diré de nuevo ¿cuándo llegarán los Guerreros infernales de Berseck? -dijo Izanamy serio, clavo una lanza en la pierna izquierda de Kamishiro haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¡¿Cuándo llegarán los Guerreros Infernales de Berseck?! -levanto la voz casi gritando y clavo su lanza en la pierna derecha de Kamishiro haciendo que gritara y quedara atorado en la pared, Izanamy lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo hizo mirarlo mientras le apretaba la cabeza-

Ellos...llegaran...en un año...vendrán en...un año...-dijo Kamishiro asustado- ellos vendrán...y te matarán...a ti y a los demás guardianes...no quedará nada y Asia será de Berseck

Trataste de comerme y a mis hijas -dijo Izanamy serio- entonces no te quejes si te torturo antes de matarte -Kamishiro solo grito en el campo-


	37. Chapter 37

**Una gran preocupación**

En China Po y los demás estaban volviendo después de la pelea que tuvieron contra los guerreros oscuros, la espera en el valle de La Paz no fue larga ya que Po había llegado rápido-

Lamentó la espera -dijo Po sonriendo-

Descuida Po apenas estábamos por empezar la recepción o fiesta solo te fuiste unos minutos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿qué pasó con esos sujetos?

Descuida no fue nada solo fueron unos simples guerreros a los cuales derrote muy fácilmente -dijo Po sonriendo- ahora ¿qué tal si olvidamos el mal trago y hacemos una fiesta?

Suena bien esposo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Quiere bailar señora del Guerrero Dragón? -dijo Po sonriendo extendiendo su mano derecha y Tigresa la tomo para ir con los demás invitados de la boda, Byakun y James volvieron pero James y Boa estaban heridos por su pelea, ellos dos tuvieron que curarse mientras le explicaban lo sucedido a Byakun-

Ya entiendo -dijo Byakun sorprendido- así que con ese enojo pudieron alcanzar sus nuevos poderes, los entrenare para que los perfeccionen pero ¿ese sujeto les dijo algo más?

No solo que eran del clan de la oscuridad -dijo James intranquilo-

Creo que mejor no llamamos la atención y sigamos con la fiesta mantengan esto a bajo perfil -dijo Byakun tranquilo y los dos asintieron, la fiesta siguio y como era costumbre Po era agitado y lanzado al aire por sus amigos hasta que lo soltaron y cayó al suelo haciendo que se rieran, Tigresa hablaba con las invitadas recibiéndolas con una sonrisa a la única que no vio fue a Song-

Oye Víbora no es que mi importe pero ¿dónde está Song? Según me habías dicho que ella iba a interrumpir la boda -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Si yo también había escuchado lo mismo pero no sé qué pasó -dijo Víbora confundida viendo a los invitados- James me dijo a una leoparda de pecho plano hablando con sigo misma sobre robar a Po durante la boda

Si eso suena a Song -dijo Tigresa tranquila- ¿qué pasó con ella? -mientras tanto Song estaba despertando después de un corto sueño, estaba usando un vestido escotado ajustado a su cuerpo de color morado, vio a los lados y se sorprendió de ver que estaba atada de manos y pies al cuerpo en encerrada en un armario,trato de hablar pero también tenía la boca tapada trataba de soltarse pero no pudo solo se quedó ahí sin moverse- bueno sea como sea no debemos preocuparnos por un buen rato

Si tú solo disfruta la fiesta -dijo Víbora sonriendo, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy salió por un agujero extraño en medio de la nada, estaba cargando a las dos niñas las cuales estaban un poco asustadas abrazadas a él-

Ya tranquila niñas ya pasó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, las niñas estaban temblando con las orejas caídas, estaban en los brazos de Izanamy- vamos no pasó nada estamos bien

Si pero es que papa me asusté mucho -dijo Rena nerviosa-

Si tuve mucho miedo -dijo Hanabi asustada- pero ¿ya todo pasó verdad?

Si les prometo que ya no les podrán hacer nada malo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, fue caminando tratando de animar a las niñas por un rato pero cuando llegó a una cerca de la aldea se topó con Hinata la cual estaba corriendo desesperada para encontrarlo- Hinata estamos aquí -la llamo y ella avanzó hacia el-

¡¿En dónde estabas?! -grito Hinata molesta- escuche según que te habían matado eso me asustó

Lo siento pero es que Kamishiro me había mandado a otra dimensión y a las niñas -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Hinata estaba un poco seria y luego vio a las niñas- ¿qué pasa?

Izanamy ¿de dónde vienen estas niñas? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, las niñas se escondieron más en el cuerpo de Izanamy asustadas, Hinata abrió los ojos dejándolos pequeños y vio a Izanamy tratando de analizarlo- ¿de dónde las sacaste? No, mejor dicho ¿qué planeas hacer con ellas?

¡Oye espera no pienso hacerles nada malo si eso estás pensando! -Izanamy grito nervioso-

Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? -dijo Hinata con una mala mirada y una voz áspera al hablar-

Señora -dijo Rena nerviosa y Hinata le puso atención tranquilamente- él nos salvó del hombre malo, papá nos salvo no le haga nada -Izanamy perdió el color de todo su pelo y Hinata lo vio con la mirada oscurecida y los ojos entrecerrados poniéndolo muy asustado-

Si papa nos salvo -dijo Hanabi nerviosa, Hinata estaba viendo a ambas niñas y luego a Izanamy-

Eres de lo peor -dijo Hinata molesta- todo un pervertido como todos los hombres

Espera...-Izanamy trató de hablarle pero Hinata retrocedió un poco- te equivocas con eso...-Hinata tenía los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Ya deja de verme así! -se quejó soltando un grito, después de un rato Hinata estaba cargando a Rena en sus brazos la estaba viendo de pies a cabeza, le tallaba la cabeza con riendo-

Están linda y suave -dijo Hinata sonriendo- hay eres tan linda si claro que shi -hizo la voz infantil para acariciar y abrazar a Rena, soltaba ronroneos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Rena por su parte estaba un poco incómoda-

Ya déjala Hinata no es peluche de juguete ya déjala -dijo Izanamy tranquilo cargando a Hanabi en su cabeza, Hinata se quejó y puso unos ojos brillos de niña regañada- solo un rato más -Hinata sonrio y tallo su mejilla en la cabeza de la pequeña mientras Izanamy gruñía y se le caía una gota de sudor de la cabeza-

Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte sobre ellas -dijo Hinata algo molesta haciendo pucheros- ¿quién es su madre? ¿Cómo que tú eres su padre? ¿Y qué hacen aquí como te hallaron?

Tranquila creo recordar todo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- fue hace seis años más o menos ya tenía tres años siendo el Guerrero del Sol, cuando me mandaron a una batalla en las costas del lado norte, ahí conocí a Anya una zorra blanca algo alocada

Si entiendo, entonces ¿le fuiste infiel a Luceli? No me extraña si se hubiera enterado -dijo Hinata algo molesta- esto lo espero de Po o Byakun hasta de James pero no de ti

Mira ese año Luceli y yo habíamos terminado por una discusión ya tenía dos meses de ser soltero de nuevo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Y entonces te montaste a la pobre zorrita -dijo Hinata molesta todavía- hombre tenias que ser

¡Que no fue así! ¡Además cuida más tu lenguaje frente a las niñas! -Izanamy grito nervioso y sonrojado- como se debemos ir a ver a Po ya mismo y explicarle lo que pasó

Es verdad esos sujetos me lo confesaron antes de morir -dijo Hinata molesta- pero antes ve a darte un baño hoy es su boda y no podrás llegar todo sucio y lastimado, también vamos niñas les debo dar un baño y darles ropa nueva, todos a bañarse

Si mama -dijeron las niñas e Izanamy con sarcasmo haciendo que se rieran entre ellos-

Tal palo tal astilla -dijo Hinata sonriendo, después de un rato los cuatro estaban listos, Hinata les había dado vestidos nuevos a las niñas, Rena usaba un vestido azul mientras Hanabi uno rosado, Izanamy había usado su forma de bestia gigante para llevarlos a China de forma más rápida- ¿oye y estas cien por ciento seguro de que si son tus hijas?

Si lo sé las dos tienen mi energía -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- cuando se producen hijos entre seres elementales los poderes y esencias se mezclas formando una energía única, lo mismo pasa con Long, tal vez Po no se ha dado cuenta de el porque te di mi energía cuando tuviste problemas con el embarazo

Ah ya entiendo -dijo Hinata tranquila- ¿y esto de la chica cuando pasó?

Ya te lo dije tenía una misión hace seis años y ahí nos encontramos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- pero sinceramente yo nunca supe de ellas o de Anya después de eso

Lo estás tomando muy bien -dijo Hinata extrañada, Izanamy tenía a las niñas sentadas en sus piernas viendo el mar debajo de ellas mientras el gran lobo avanzaba en el cielo, los cuatro siguieron mientras tanto en el valle de La Paz todo era festividad mientras todos daban brindis por la feliz pareja, algunos reían por los chistes y locuras de los demás, todo estaban en paz hasta que vieron bajar al gran lobo del cielo, Tigresa al sentir el aroma de quienes venían gruño algo fuerte, Po sonrio a ver quién venía pero el igual que los demás guardianes se sorprendieron de ver a las niñas en brazos de Izanamy, él se acercó hasta llegar al centro del lugar, algunos estaban esperando ver una pelea o algo así o escena de parte de Hinata-

Vaya que felicidad que decidieras venir a la celebración pero vienes un poco tarde ¿no crees? -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Izanamy-

Si claro bonita fiesta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso- tenemos que hablar Po pero en privado no llames la atención de los demás -le susurró al odio- trae a los demás guardianes

Entendido -dijo Po tranquilo, los susurros comenzaron mientras Hinata y Tigresa se veían a los ojos, Tigresa tenía una mirada de enojo mientras Hinata le hizo una seña con su mano izquierda y su dedo medio, Tigresa solo se quedó sorprendida mientras Byakun y James se reían-

Uuuuu eso te va a mortificar la conciencia Tigresa -dijo Byakun con burla, James se reía un poco, Po le hizo señas a los demás para que lo siguieran pero solo a ellos dos-

¿Dónde está Boa? -dijo James confundido, todos vieron a los las dos y todos vieron que Boa salió despacio del restaurante del señor Ping, su maquillaje estaba algo corrido pero se lo compuso rápido, usaba un labial rojo y detrás de ella estaba Grulla con marcas de besos por el pico y parte del pecho, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, Izanamy y Hinata se vieron a los ojos, Byakun y James se vieron a los ojos y Po solo parpadeo un par de veces-

¿Qué? Solo este lo atrape usando mii lápiz labial eso es todo -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Si y yo estaba buscando el baño -dijo Grulla nervioso se fijaron mejor y tenía las plumas alborotadas- ¿de qué me perdí?

Grulla crees que puedas atender a las niñas mientras yo subo a hablar con Po y los demás? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Claro -dijo Grulla sonriendo, viendo a las niñas las cuales se escondían detrás de Izanamy-

Por cierto ¿estás niñas quienes son? ¿Son tus sobrinas? -dijo Víbora sonriendo viendo a las niñas-

Son mis hijas -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los maestros del palacio de Jade y los guardianes se quedaron sorprendidos dando un grito sorprendidos- escuchen tengo que hablar con los adultos ustedes quédense aquí y coman un poco de pastel ¿está bien? -las niñas asintieron un poco nerviosas- Víbora te las encargo

Si, si claro -dijo Víbora sorprendida, los Guardianes fueron retirándose del lugar quedando lo más alejado posible del lugar-

Esa no me la esperaba -dijo Po sorprendido- jamás pensé que fuera posible -los demás asentían pero el único que no entendía era Izanamy- ¡jamás pensé que Izanamy atacaría a una pobre chica para dejarla embarazada! -grito sorprendido pero Izanamy tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba confundido-

¿Qué? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¡Si jamás lo esperaba! ¡¿Quién diría que Raizar Izanamy Shiba sería un abusador de hembras?! -Byakun grito sorprendido señalando a Izanamy-

¡Esperaría esto de Byakun o de Po incluso del afeminando fetichista por los músculos de James pero jamás de ti! -Boa grito sorprendida-

Si yo también lo esperaría de mí el fetichista de los músculos -dijo James sorprendido- ¡espera ¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo que fetichista por los músculos?!

Hay por favor no es secreto tenias las revistas bajo tu cama -dijo Boa fastidiada- hombres musculosos edición dorada

¡Esas no eran mías! -grito James nervioso-

Si admítelo James todos tenemos fetiches y el tuyo son los músculos -dijo Hinata con burla, comenzaron a burlarse entre ellos dejando a Izanamy sorprendido y confundido-

Bueno regresando al punto importante -dijo Izanamy algo serio- Po los sujetos que enfrentaron hoy son de una familia Guerrera también

Si se hacen llamar el Clan de la oscuridad -dijo Po tranquilo- durante la pelea que tuvimos pude notar que sus energías estaban llenas de esencia negativa y eran muy frías así como la tuya, yo supongo que tú los conoces ¿no es así? -todos quedando viéndolo algo serios-

Si me temo que si -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? Si sabes algo tienes que decirlo ahora mismo -dijo Byakun serio-

Es verdad nosotros tuvimos un encuentro muy fuerte con uno y era un simple soldado apenas pude hacerle frente con mi poder base -dijo James molesto-

Bien, ellos pertenecen al Clan de la oscuridad pero lamento decirles que esos sujetos que nos atacaron son simple soldados -dijo Izanamy serio y los demás se sorprendieron- así es como lo oyen, Kamishiro, Ko, Shan y los otros tienen un poder muy bajo para los guerreros de ese clan, ellos fueron dotados con el poder del dios de la destrucción Susanoo, se dice que ellos descendieron de él cuando el estuvo en la tierra hace milenios, su líder actual es una lobo realmente poderoso llamado Berseck una bestia que es capas de matar por pudo placer -los demás estaban sorprendidos- pero eso no es todo, ese lobo tiene a cinco familiares a los cuales dotó de poder

Cinco servidores del mal -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿qué tan fuerte son?

No les diré mentiras -dijo Izanamy serio cerrando los ojos- son más poderosos que todos nosotros juntos, ellos son nuestras contra partes se hacen llamar a sí mismos los Guerreros infernales, estos Guerreros Infernales tienen los poderes de la oscuridad más grandes, su oscuridad está mezclada con los otros cinco elementos tiene poderes más feroces que los nuestros -los demás estaban sintiendo algo de temor- no los quiero asustar y mucho menos preocuparlos pero ellos vendrán en un año para destruirlo todo y si no hacemos algo toda China, no Asia quizás hasta el mundo entero sea destruido por ellos

Espera dices que llegarán en un año -dijo Boa intranquila- ¿si ellos existen desde hace mucho tiempo por qué no vinieron antes? ¿Por qué atacar ahora y no antes?

Por qué mi abuelo Cirenio junto a Mí padre el anterior Guerrero del Sol sellaron a Berseck y a toda su familia en su isla con un conjuro especial -dijo Izanamy serio- mi padre arriesgó su vida para colocar un sello especial en la isla donde ellos junto a su fuente de poder la Piedra de la Corrupcion quedaron sellados sin la capacidad de salir

¿Se puede sellar una isla entera? -dijo James sorprendido-

Si es posible si se usa el poder suficiente puedes crear un campo de energía que encierre a una isla -dijo Hinata tranquila- pero para esto Izanamy ha entrenado toda su vida

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Po confundido-

Como el nuevo Guerrero del sol mi destino es dar la vida para eliminar a Berseck -dijo Izanamy serio- pero antes tengo algo que pedirles, todos entrenen por favor, entrenen por un año entero, yo no quería meterlos en esta pelea pero ya los están persiguiendo a todos lo sé -Izanamy apretó los puños y los dientes- si Berseck ya tiene los ojos puestos en ustedes será cuestión de tiempo para que los mate

Descuida ese sujeto perderá ante nosotros siempre ganamos no importa quién sea nuestro oponente -dijo Po sonriendo tranquilo- no importa que pase nosotros pelearémos ya que si ese sujeto nos amenaza o amenaza a nuestras familias entonces lo eliminamos

Apoyo esa actitud tuya -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero la fuerza de Berseck está fuera de los límites, tendremos que hacernos más y más fuertes

Descuida ya tengo pensado dónde podré entrenar y como -dijo Po sonriendo tranquilo-

Yo también ya sé cómo entrenar, dentro de un año estaremos listos -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Saben que pueden contar con nosotros no importa que sea -dijo Boa sonriendo, James asintio e Izanamy sonrio-

Se los Agradesco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata asintio sonriendo- bueno creo que nos retiramos por ahora solo vinimos a advertirles sobre el peligro

Esperen ¿porque no se quedan? Tenemos una gran fiesta y mi plan original era invitarlos -dijo Po sonriendo- hoy es mi día especial solo quédense -Hinata e Izanamy se vieron a los ojos pensándolo, Hinata asintio sonriendo-

Bien nos quedamos gracias por la oferta -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Pero por favor compórtate no vayas a pelear con Tigresa -dijo Po nervioso mientras Hinata solo desvío la cabeza molesta y cerrando los ojos- creo que esto será difícil -los demás se rieron un poco, la fiesta siguió con tranquilidad pero a Grulla se le ocurrió poner a los Guardianes y a los maestros del palacio de Jade todos juntos en una misma mesa, el ambiente era tenso ya que ambas tigresas se lanzaban miradas de muerte, todos estaban un poco incómodos-

Bueno eh ah...Shifu ¿quién es la dama que te acompaña? -dijo Izanamy incomodo por estar en la línea de fuego entre ambas tigresa igual que Po-

Bueno ella es Meiling mi novia -dijo Shifu sonriendo- y él es nuestro hijo Sai -Meiling sonrio mostrando al bebe leopardo en sus brazos-

¿Hijo? -dijeron Hinata e Izanamy sorprendidos- vaya que lindo pero siento que lo he visto antes...-dijo Hinata confundida viendo al bebe- mmmm no sé de dónde me suena

Si yo también le encuentro cierto parecido -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los demás estaban sorprendidos era mejor que no dijeran nada sobre el verdadero origen de Sai pero Izanamy ni Hinata habían conocido a Tai Lung- ni idea pero que bien por ustedes dos

Sí que bueno Shifu encontró una novia para mí que terminaría viejo y abandonado por ahí -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla pero a Shifu no le hizo mucha gracia-

Si pero el primer encuentro que tuvimos vaya sacudimos el palacio -dijo Meiling sonriendo dejando a Hinata e Izanamy sorprendidos- al pelear

Ah claro al pelear..si yo no estaba pensando en otra cosa -dijeron Hinata e Izanamy incomodos, mientras los demás estaban pensando lo peor ya que ellos si lo habían oído y sentido, todo siguió normal hasta que Hanabi se sentó en las piernas de Izanamy y Rena fue cargada por Hinata-

Tenemos hambre papa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Izanamy les tuvo que dar su plato de fideos para que ella comiera tranquila-

No sé que piensen ustedes pero yo jamás esperaba ver esto -dijo Mono sonriendo, los demás le pusieron atención-

Es verdad, Izanamy ¿de dónde salieron estas niñas? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Pues de su madre -dijo Hinata con burla, los demás se rieron un poco- hay Tigresa ¿no sabes de dónde vienen los bebes?

Callate si se de dónde vienen los bebes gata grosera -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- los bebes vienen de...-todos le pusieron atención mientras Izanamy le tapo las orejas a Hanabi y Hinata le tapo las orejas a Rena- de los árboles creados por hadas de la sabia -todos tardaron en reaccionar quedando en silencio hasta que se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, James se comenzó a reír tan fuerte que vomito a un lado lado, Shifu estaba tratando de no reírse igual que Po, Byakun estaba golpeando la mesa de la risa mientras Kira no podía respirar- ¿qué dije?

Tigresa...así no se Jajajaja -Izanamy se estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras lloraba un poco-

Tigresa tigres así no se hacen los bebes -dijo Meiling entre risas- ¿Shifu no te dijo cómo se hacen los bebes? -Shifu le puso atención y Tigresa negó con la cabeza- bueno creo que es hora de tener una conversación de mujer a mujer -los demás se rieron un poco fuerte-

Bueno pero aún no contestas mi pregunta -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- ¿de dónde vienen estas niñas?

Bueno al principio me era difícil creerlo pero cuando use mi Bankai me di cuentan de que sus energías son similares a las mías es decir que son mis hijas, también ellas tenían una carta de su madre Anya, Anya me escribió que ella se embarazo después de nuestro último encuentro, lo guardo en secreto -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- sinceramente este o es mucho para mí

Si pero ¿enserio fuiste capas de engañar a Luceli? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida haciendo que a Izanamy se le alzara el pelo del nervio- ¿la engañaste?

No lo hice -dijo Izanamy algo nervioso- ella y yo habíamos tenido una pelea ese año y nos separamos por un año que fue el tiempo en el que conocí a Anya en una batalla al norte de Japón, siempre la recuerdo pero jamás podré olvidar su canción Cielo cristalino era hermosa

Cuéntanos todo y no omitas la parte donde crean a las niñas -dijo James sonriendo ganándose una mirada de enojo de todos-

Bueno fue hace ocho años más o menos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo recordando- y así es como termino de ahí no la volví a ver otra vez pensé que ella había hecho su vida en otro lado

Vaya se ve que si tenían amor -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Si había química entre ustedes y esa canción dio tristeza pero si fue hermosa -dijo Boa sonriendo- amor en tiempos de guerra eso sería un buen título para un libro de amor

Si, casi lo mismo que paso con Po y conmigo, o mejor dicho mi esposo y yo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo con burla a Hinata la cual le enseño la lengua con burla- eres infantil

Y tu gorda -dijo Hinata con burla, el tiempo pasó mientras Po y Tigres estaban listos para irse- lamentamos entrar a su fiesta sin invitación -Hinata e Izanamy se inclinaron frente a ellos-

Descuiden estaban invitados de todas formas -dijo Po sonriendo- solo llegaron tarde bueno nos vemos dentro de un mes

Si recuerden disfruten su matrimonio antes de tener cachorros -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Po no pudo evitar reírse un poco Tigresa le dio un leve empujón con su cadera-

Bien recuerda que no es un juguete pero si lo puedes morder todo lo que quieras -dijo Meiling sonriendo y Tigresa asintio- cuídense mucho y disfruten su luna de miel

Lo haremos lo dejare seco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con algo de picardía dejando a Po algo palido-

Necesitarás esto para sobrevivir -James le dio a Po una botella de cristal con unas semillas dentro- para que puedas vivir

¿Qué son vitaminas? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si algo así -dijo James sonriendo, los demás terminaron de despedirse mientras Tigresa y Po subieron a una carreta, todos se estaban despidiendo mientras Tigresa lanzó el ramo y las hembras peleaban por tenerlo, el ramo paso y Grulla lo atrapó sorprendido, algunos se rieron un poco al verlo, la carreta avanzó mientras Tigresa no sabía qué decir-

¿A dónde vamos? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Vamos a una isla de vacaciones -dijo Po sonriendo- estaremos los dos solos por todo un mes, uña vacaciones juegos para mi bella esposa

Gracias Po esto no significa que dejaremos de entrenar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- solo te haré sufrir mucho en la luna de miel -Po trago algo grueso mientras Tigresa le dio un beso en los labios, Po la abrazo y quedaron juntos iniciando su viaje-


	38. Chapter 38

**Los Guardianes y el misterio de la piña**

Izanamy había estado deprimido en meses por la fuga de Luceli, las niñas habían ayudado a levantarle el animo un rato se había encariñado muy rápido con ellas mientras ellas conocían un poco de la aldea, Misaki las cuidaba ese día a petición de Izanamy el cual se había quedado en calma deprimido, Hinata era la única que sabía de su mal estado, ahora mismo Izanamy estaba en cama, babeando y solo gimiendo viendo a un lado-

Ok ya me harte contigo -dijo Hinata molesta entrando a la fuerza a su cuarto- te la has pasado al menos tres meses en ese estado, a pesar de las amenazas que hemos tenido de parte de Berseck y sus séquitos tú te has quedado ahí sin entrenar y desanimado, ¡das pena!

¿Qué quieres que haga todo en mi vida da asco -dijo Izanamy deprimido- mejor que me maten ya -Hinata sonó sus labios y suspiro-

Bien -Hinata tomó un lado de la cama y la levanto tirando a Izanamy de la cama- ¡Levántate! -Hinata lo fue a buscar y se sonrojo tapándose la boca- estabas durmiendo sin ropa...-desvío la mirada un poco- ...eh creo que mejor te vamos a dar un baño -Hinata vio una toalla y la tomo- eh...ah ¿necesitas desahogo..? ¿Qué te he he una manita?

Has lo que sea -dijo Izanamy deprimido acostado en el suelo viendo el techo, Hinata lo cubrió y se lo llevó arrastrando al baño ya en el baño Hinata estaba usando una toalla e Izanamy estaba sentado en el centro- bien ¿cómo me vas a animar?

Hay ya tranquilo -Hinata tomó algo de agua en una cubeta y la rocío en la cabeza de Izanamy- ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños? -Hinata sonrio mojando la cabeza de Izanamy mientras él estaba de frente relajándose con el agua-

Como olvidarlo jeje -Izanamy se rió un poco- recuerdo que siempre peleábamos en el agua y me lanzaste de cabeza a la tina

Si -dijo Hinata sonriendo- eran buenos tiempos -le aplicó shampoo en la cabeza y comenzó a tallarle la cabeza hasta que le cubrió la cabeza de jabón- sabes ahora que ya sabes quién no esta deberías cambiarte el estilo de cabello

No lo sé lo voy a pensar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos se dieron un baño hasta que entraron a tina hecha de rocas y se relajaron en ella, Hinata estaba sonriendo relajada hasta que vio a Izanamy y no toco sus cicatrices en el brazo izquierdo-

No me has contado cómo te hiciste esto -dijo Hinata intranquila tocando su brazo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca- parece una mordida o que acuchillaron con navajas triangulares

Me enfrenté a un demonio que casi me arranca el brazo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo viendo su brazo- y no es lo peor que me a pasado -Hinata siguio vendo su cuerpo, una cicatriz en forma de X en su espalda, una en diagonal desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura en el torso y una corta en el hombro izquierdo, ella recorrió esas cicatrices con su mano- me haces cosquillas

Perdón es solo que no se...tienes tantas historias tantas peleas que temo que algún día mueras de verdad -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Descuida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- han pasado tantas cosas que ya ni sé cuántas veces eh estado cerca de la muerte

Cada vez que un guerrero Shiba se recupera después de estar cerca de la muerte se vuelve más fuerte esa es nuestra evolución -dijo Hinata tranquila y se recostó en el pecho de Izanamy- me preocupas y lo sabes

Si lo sé -dijo Izanamy tranquilo tomando la mano de Hinata con la suya, después de un rato Hinata decidió salir de la tina-

Me retiro mientras creo que es hora de que pienses más en ti que en Luceli -dijo Hinata tranquila- ¿vienes?

Adelántate estaré aquí un rato -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y sonriendo, Hinata se acercó y se agachó dejando un la toalla marcara las curvas de su cuerpo, Izanamy sacó algo de humo de la cabeza y Hinata sonrio de forma mañosa- ¿qué?

Se te puso...-Hinata sonrio un poco sonrojada e Izanamy desvió la mirada- jiji ji ya vamos ya no somos niños ahora eres un hombre y bueno como hombre tu...-sonrío y levanto las manos- solo levantate está bien te he visto desnudo muchas veces -Izanamy solo se levanto y dejó la toalla de lado, Hinata sonrio y abrió los ojos un poco, Izanamy se retiró y Hinata estaba sonrojada- ok ahora siento que no podré evitar arrancarle la ropa cuando lo vea -se rió y lo siguió pasaron dos semanas hasta que Hinata lo llevó a China a ver a Baykun, James y a Boa en un bar de estilo de madera- hola chicos

Hola Hinata -dijeron los tres sonriendo-

Traje a Izanamy para que se le vaya la depresión -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy paso y saludo-

La depresión ya duró tres meses y dos semanas ya es hora de que sigas adelante -dijo Byakun sonriendo- mi matrimonio va bien pero sé cómo ser soltero con estilo

Yo también sé cómo ser soltero -dijo James sonriendo-

Esperen Hinata ¿me trajiste aquí para que este par de locos me enseñen cómo ser soltero? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- yo pienso que no es buena idea

Izanamy llevas deprimido mucho tiempo ya es hora de que sigas adelante -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Si y la mejor forma de seguir adelante es dejar de pensar -dijo Boa sonriendo, durante una hora animaron a Izanamy con bromas hasta que Hinata se levanto e Izanamy tenía la mirada fija en el trasero de la felina- ¿le viste el trasero?

¿Qué? No yo...-Izanamy estaba nervioso pero Boa y los dos machos sonrieron-

¡Le viste el trasero genial! -dijo Byakun sonriendo hasta que Hinata se acercó- Hinata Izanamy te vio el trasero

No..espera eso no es cierto -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Qué bien por fin estás avanzando -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy quedó confundido- y yo que pensaba que era mal día de trasero, bien es hora

Si ya es hora Mark -Byakun grito sonriendo y un leopardo fornido trajo cinco botellas tequileras con un licor rojo-

Bien escuche de tu estado de animo así que cinco tragos de cortesía los llamo el dragón rojo -dijo Mark sonriendo, se retiró mientras James lo veía de forma sospechosa-

Muy bien sé que todos han descartado esto pero -dijo James sonriendo mientras los demás se quejaron- sé que Mark es un vampiro

No otra vez has dicho eso por tres semanas ya cálmate -dijo Boa algo molesta-

Es que solo lo vemos de noche, usa ropa negra y no se ve durante el día -dijo James sorprendido-

Es lo mismo que un barman -dijo Hinata algo irritada- ya Izanamy bebe

No lo sé, creo que es mala idea -dijo Izanamy viendo el licor-

Ese es el problema piensas demasiado, también no has tenido novia solo una y tienes casi treinta años -dijo Byakun sonriendo- empieza a vivir ya

Si él tiene razón -dijo Boa sonriendo- debes...alcohol alcohol alcohol

Alcohol alcohol alcohol -dijeron los demás cantando e Izanamy vio el licor-

No me van a engañar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- está mente es muy fuerte -tomo un vaso y luego otro- podré mantener la conciencia lo juro -se tomó otros dos- no me desmayare -sonrío y tomó el último trago pero hasta ahí llegó, para Izanamy todo se volvió confuso y lo único que recordaba era una piña, un dragón rojo, un nombre no muy claro, canciones y todo flotando en una espiral roja y negra, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy fue despertando en un cuarto que no había visto anteriormente, vio al alrededor y vio una piña en una cómoda, se quedó confundido y se fue levantando, vio ropa de mujer tirada en el suelo y el estaba sin su camisa, se tallo la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, a su izquierda estaba una leoparda durmiendo, se sorprendió y luego tomó la piña para caminar pero sintió dolor en su pie izquierdo y se quejó- auu auu -cojeo un poco y salió del cuarto y se topó que estaba en una sala de un departamento más grande donde Hinata, Kira y Boa estaban frente a él sentadas en un sofá rojo, las tres hembras se quedaron sorprendidas y sonrojadas, Kira grito y se tapo los ojos-

Hoooola -dijo Boa sonriendo viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy se confundió y luego vio que no estaba usando ropa y se volvió a meter, las hembras se rieron un momento y luego Izanamy salió usando un pantalón negro y cojeando un poco- hola ¿qué te pasó?

Eso es lo que quiero saber -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿alguna de ustedes recuerda que pasó anoche?

No mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿qué pasó?

¿Y porque traes esa piña? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

No se -Izanamy se sentó en un mueble y dejó la piña frente a ellos- no recuerdo nada, ¿también saben quién es la hembra que estaba en la cama conmigo? -las hembras se sorprendieron y fueron corriendo a la puerta, la abrieron y vieron a una hembra acostada en la cama la cual era una leoparda-

Oh santo cielo si había una hembra en la cama -dijo Kira sorprendida, las tres regresaron al sofá y lo vieron-

Bien no te espantes esto es normal -dijo Hinata tranquila- ¿qué recuerdas?

Nada ese es problema, tengo un feo sabor en la boca, me duele el pie izquierdo y tenía a la hembra en la cama y a la piña en otro extremo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿De dónde salió esta piña? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

¿Qué pasó ayer? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

A ver que no panda el cunico -dijo Hinata tranquila- ayer en la noche lo que pasó y donde estaba yo pasó esto

 **Recuerdo de Hinata-** Hinata, James, Boa y Byakun estaban sentados en una mesa sonriendo viendo a Izanamy el cual parecía tener los ojos viscos y eructaba con fuerza-

¿Bien cómo te sientes? -dijo Mark sonriendo viendo que se había tomado todos los vasos el solo-

James cree que eres un vampiro -dijo Izanamy soñando algo ebrio- ¿eres un vampiro? -los demás se rieron un poco al verlo-

Jaja que divertido -dijo Mark con sarcasmo- si el vomita ustedes limpian la porqueria

Si descuida -dijo Hinata riendo un poco viendo a Izanamy ebrio- muy bien hay que probar que tan ebrio esta, Izanamy aquí -Izanamy le hizo caso como un zombie ido- quiero que vayas con esa leoparda que esta haya y le digas...-los demás fueron pensando un poco-

Papi está aquí -dijo Byakun sonriendo, James se rió un poco y asintio- y usas tu parte sexy

¡No puede sacar eso en público! -Boa se rió sonrojada-

No eso el abdomen duro que tiene -dijo Byakun riendo un poco- ¿qué pensaste? Pervertida

Hecho -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Espera no tienes -Hinata estaba hablando pero Izanamy ya estaba con una hembra la cual estaba usando un vestido negro escotado, le dijo algo y se levanto la playera- vaya lo hizo -la leoparda se estaba riendo un poco, le sonrió y le tallo la punta de la cola en la nariz para después hecharle su bebida en el pecho- ¡Izanamy vuelve! -Izanamy hizo caso y regresó con la playera mojada- ¿qué te dijo?

Que quería verme con el abdomen mojado por eso me mojo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, había muchas hembras todas riendo por lo que vieron-

( _Eso explica porque huelo a licor en todo el pelo del cuerpo_ -dijo Izanamy viendo su estómago)

¿Sabían que no he vomitado desde los trece? -dijo Izanamy algo ebrio-

Vaya eso es un recor -dijo James sonriendo- bien es nuestro esclavo ¿qué le hacemos?

No deberíamos jugar con el en ese estado -dijo Boa tranquila, se escucharon algunos gritos y luego vieron a Izanamy tragando dos litros de cerveza por una manguera y un embudo- ¡¿qué rayos hace?!

¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! -estaban gritando varios viendo a Izanamy tragar cerveza hasta que se la termino y termino eructando con fuerza- ¡siiiii!

I'm here Bitches! -Izanamy grito ebrio y cayó de espaldas- ¡una ronda para todos los clientes de bar yo invito! -los clientes gritaron sonriendo, mientras Hinata lo ayudaba a pararse-

No se ustedes pero me agrada más el Izanamy ebrio -dijo Byakun riendo un poco tomando un trago- ¡¿saben qué necesita?! ¡Más alcohol! -todos gritaron un rato, después de algunos tragos Izanamy estaba corriendo por todo el bar con una fila detrás de él bailando, todos estaban sujetados detrás de él desde sus caderas-

Si me agrada ver al Izanamy ebrio -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- pero nos estamos aprovechando

No creo le falta hacer otra tontería -dijo James riendo, Izanamy regresó algo sudado y se sentó junto a Hinata- bien Izanamy debes decirnos un secreto tuyo...atrevido -los demás se rieron un poco- ¿dónde ha sido el lugar más extraño donde te has acostado con Luceli?

Ok aquí va -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lo hicimos, en el baño, en la cama de Hinata

¿Qué? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

En la sala de descanso, la cocina, la cama de Hinata, el ropero de Hinata -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Y triple ¿qué?! -Hinata grito sorprendida-

Descuida no le he dicho a nadie que Luceli usó tu ropa interior tres dias seguidos y la devolvió sin lavar -Izanamy se rió un poco y cayó de cara a la mesa- ¿por qué me dejo?

Más alcohol -James llamó a Mark, después de un rato la mesa estaba llena de vasos vacíos de cristal- bien ya hicimos lo más anormal ¿qué más?

No se -dijo Boa aburrida mientras Izanamy parecía gelatina al moverse de lado a lado- bien Izanamy ¿quieres o no quieres acostarte con Hinata? -Hinata levanto las parejas sorprendida viendo a Izanamy y luego viendo molesta a Boa- ¿qué? Solo pregunto -Byakun y James se acercaron a verlo de frente-

La verdad...-Izanamy estaba por hablar pero le salió un eructo muy fuerte y los demás se alejaron un poco- la verdad si...-Hinata se sonrojo un poco- tiene mejor cuerpo que Luceli -se rió un poco- si pero nunca me hace caso porque no soy Po, claro ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Ser un panda, ser obeso y tener ojos verdes? -susurro de frente a los chicos- yo digo que tiene un complejo de pandas o complejo por los colores blanco y negro -Byakun y James se rieron un poco pero Hinata estaba un poco avergonzada y sonrojada- saben ella tiene un lunar chiquito con forma de corazón justo en su

¡Ya es suficiente! -Hinata grito nerviosa- ven vamos para que duermas un poco -Izanamy se dio un poco, Hinata lo obligó pararse pero cayó de cara al suelo, Hinata lo cargo en su hombro con la cara de Izanamy viendo a su espalda- nos vemos mañana lo llevaré a dormir -los demás asintieron y Hinata empezó a salir del bar-

¡Oigan ¿ese es mi trasero?! ¡Se bien redondito, lo redondo es bonito, lo redondo es seeeeexy! -dijo Izanamy haciendo que Hinata se riera, después de un rato llegaron a un cuarto de departamento y dejó a Izanamy en la cama, lo arropó pero Izanamy se rió y le sujeto la cola-

Jaja tu cola están suavecita -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco - **fin del recuerdo**

Y eso pasó -dijo Hinata riendo un poco mientras Izanamy estaba un poco más confundido- también trataste de tocarme el trasero

Huy perdón pero si eso pasó ¿cómo termine con una hembra en mi cama? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Eso lo puedo contestar yo -dijo Boa sonriendo- lo que pasó fue que...

 **Recuerdo de Boa-** Izanamy se destapó de la cama y salió corriendo para regresar al bar-

I'm here Bitches! -Izanamy grito sonriendo entrando por la puerta principal-

Vaya volviste ¿dónde está Hinata? -dijo Boa sonriendo sentada en la barra-

La vieja bruja se sentía cansada así que se durmió y yo me regrese -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- ¿qué hay de tomar? Oye tú vampiro raro dame de ese líquido morado de uva -Mark le dio algo de vino y e Izanamy le tomó un poco- sabe raro

Oye con calma amigo el vino no es para todos -dijo Boa riendo un poco- vamos paso a paso -durante un rato Izanamy y Boa estuvieron bebiendo hasta que Izanamy termino en un charco de vino-

La cocina va a cerrar dentro de poco ¿quieren algo? -dijo una leoparda de ojos azules era delgada y con el busto pequeño-

Si...dile...al vampiro ese...hip...que me prepare un cuarto...de hotel sin...bichos y una fila de condones con olor a uva -dijo Izanamy ebrio-

Qué divertido -dijo la leoparda sonriendo-

Pues por eso lo dije bruja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la leoparda se retiró y le guiñó el ojo-

Le gustas -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¿A esa pecho plano? Pues ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos -dijo Izanamy algo ebrio, después de un auto Boa e Izanamy caminaban o Boa avanzaba, regresaron al hotel donde Hinata estaba mientras los dos entraban riendo un poco- Oye Boa mire que tanto me gusto el vino -Izanamy tenía metida la botella en su pantalón-

Pervertido -dijo Boa riendo un poco, los dos pasaron por la ventana y Boa se cayó por ella- ¡Eeeeew alguien puso sus calzones con la rajita de canela en la pasarela! -los dos entraron al cuarto y los dos cayeron en la cama- jaja que divertido me agrada mucho el Izanamy ebrio

Jeje sabes jamás eh estado con una serpiente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Boa lo entendió y lo beso- **fin del recuerdo-**

Así pasó te hice un trabajito y me fui -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Eso explica las escamas -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si pero eso no explica la piña -dijo Boa tranquila y tomó la piña con la cola- ¡¿de dónde vienes piña?!

Sigues ebria ¿verdad? -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

Si un poquito -dijo Boa riendo un poco-

Bueno eso sigue sin explicar lo de la hembra en tu cama o tu tobillo o la piña -dijo Kira sonriendo-

¿Dónde están James y Byakun? -dijo Izanamy confundido, se escucho un golpe en la puerta y Hinata la abrió revelando a Byakun y James los cuales tenían un ojo morado cada uno-

Aaaaa ya recuerdo -dijo Kira sonriendo- ayer Byakun llegó quejándose de que lo habías golpeado en el

No solo eso -dijo Byakun algo molesto- nos abandonaste anoche con una deuda de 4000 yuanes en el bar, ¡Tuvimos que pagar por todo lo que rompiste y los tragos que invitaste!

Aaaaaa lo siento -dijo Izanamy con simplesa- ¿quién es la hembra que está en mi cuarto?

¿Tienes a una hembra en el cuarto? -dijo James sorprendido y los cuatro en la sala asintieron, Byakun y James corrieron y abrieron la puerta viendo que había una leoparda acostada en la cama, cerraron la puerta y regresaron con ellos- ¡tienes una hembra en el cuarto!

¡Lo sé! ¡Y no tengo ni idea de quién es ella! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-

¡Lo lograste Izanamy, lograste ser un soltero exitoso! ¡No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer! -Byakun grito emocionado- ¿de dónde salió esa piña? -los demás alzaron los brazos-

¿Byakun qué pasó ayer después de que volví al departamento con Boa? -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Sinceramente no lo sé, Boa y tú fueron los únicos que se quedaron en el bar anoche, tú me golpeaste por mera diversión y a James lo golpe yo -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¿Por qué se golpearon? -dijo Kira sin comprender-

¡Porque estábamos ebrios! ¡Eso haces, lloras, ríes, tu cuerpo se afloja y te golpeas todavía más! -James grito riendo un poco- pero ya en serio no sabemos quién es la hembra en tu cuarto

Me llamo Su -dijo la leoparda que estaba en el marco de la puerta, era Su la antigua lider de las damas de las sombras, ella usaba la camisa negra de Izanamy la cual la cubría parte del cuerpo dejando ver sus piernas solamente- hola Hinata Guerrera Fénix -Hinata abrió la boca igual que los demás y vieron a Izanamy el cual estaba confundido y con los ojos en grande-

Esto...esta...horrible...-dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¡Te clavaste a una gatita sexy Izanamy! -James grito riendo un poco mientras los demás lo vieron extrañados- ¿qué?

Descuiden no vengo a hacer nada, solo un loco le robaría a los Guardianes, además ayer estábamos en el bar y me pareció loco pero adorable -dijo Su sonriendo-

¿Cómo pasó todo esto? -dijo Izanamy nervioso señalándose a sí mismo y luego a Su-

Bueno ayer que llegaste te estuve viendo te estabas divirtiendo hasta que te pusiste ebrio muy rápido, cuando empezaste a ponerte más ebrio comenzaste a hacerme más lindo -dijo Su sonriendo de forma coqueta-

Jeje cree que soy lindo -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco tonto-

Ya no le creas nada es una mujer que roba usando la seducción -dijo Hinata algo molesta- casi le roba a Po en el pasado

Casi pero tú evitaste eso y que también me acostada con el panda -dijo Su sonriendo con burla haciendo que Hinata gruñera- bueno lo que pasó ayer en la noche fue que...

 **Recuerdo-** Su estaba en una mesa ella sola tomando algo, cuando Izanamy apareció en medio de la barra cantando algo-

 **Soy sexy y los sabes** -canto Izanamy usando una voz algo gruesa, el se estaba riendo y salto de la barra cayendo de cara al suelo frente a los demás, se volvió a lenta y se rió- estoy bien solo me lastime el tobillo -Su dio una leve risa al verlo, luego Izanamy se quitó la camisa y se lanzó hacia las hembras las cuales lo dejaron sobre una mesa, parecía que estaba muy poco por su parte, su fue al baño de mujeres y vio como Izanamy salió por detrás de ella-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Su sorprendida-

Pues vine al baño a vomitar pero buenas noticias no vomite -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- aparte el baño de mujeres está más limpio que el baño de los hombres

Está bien ¿cómo te llamas? -dijo Su sonriendo-

Raizar Izanamy Shiba para servirte, ya sea en licor o bailando sexy -dijo riendo un poco, Su no pudo evitar reír por eso-

No pareces de los que se embriagan y salen con sus amigos a cantar soy sexy y eso-dijo Su sonriendo-

Ah es que la cerda de mi ex novia me abandono solo porque no le daba la vida que ella quería -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ya que, le di amor, le di dinero, vestidos y un hogar junto a una familia llena de amigos pero ¿qué gano? Que me escupa en la cara -eructo y se tapo la boca y luego trago- casi pero no pasó nada...bueno sabes ¿que buscaba hoy? Olvidarme de mi tonto destino de pelear a muerte con un anciano llamado Berseck, yo solo quiero divertirme un poco

¿Tus planes de diversión que son exactamente? -dijo Su sonriendo-

Pues no se tomar a una hembra, llevarla a un hotel y partirla en dos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solo quiero algo casual nada más ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Acabo de salir de prisión -dijo Su sonriendo- no he estado con un macho por más de cinco años y tú te vez lindo sin tu playera -los dos solo avanzaron y se besaron de forma salvaje en el baño **-fin del recuerdo-**

Lo hicimos en el baño, corrimos hasta este lugar y lo hicimos de nuevo en tu cuarto, luego lo hicimos de nuevo en la madrugada, qué fuerte eres casi me partes en dos -dijo Su sonriendo, los demás estaban sorprendidos sobre todo Izanamy-

¿Y ah de dónde salió la piña? -dijo Boa incomoda-

No lo sé -dijo Su tranquila, los demás esperaron un rato y Su solo se fue sin decir nada, pero notaron como le costaba caminar y tuvieron que pedir que la llevaran a algún lugar lejos, no supieron cómo llegó la piña pero al final se la comieron, después de un par de días Izanamy y Hinata estaban de regreso a Japón algo candados-

Bien fue una situación muy alocada -dijo Hinata riendo un poco e Izanamy asintio- ¿dime te gusto ser soltero?

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- estar con una hembra en un encuentro casual, estar ebrio y no recordar nada del día anterior, no se siento que no va conmigo

Cuando lo dices así suena a que hiciste algo malo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó a él y lo abrazo del brazo izquierdo apretándolo más a su cuerpo- ¿qué quieres exactamente?

Creo que solo estoy satisfecho con lo que tengo ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata asintio y los dos llegaron al palacio Shiba en Japón, Lucy cargaba a Long y Hinata corrió para cargar a su hijo-

¡Papa! -las dos niñas corrieron hacia el donde Izanamy las abrazo y las cargo en sus brazos- papa Rena dice que tengo la nariz grande -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

No es cierto pequeña tienes la misma nariz de tu mamá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se las llevó a ambas con el, las dejo dormir tranquilas en un cuarto mientras él las cuidaba en el cuarto de enfrente- si creo que soy satisfecho con mi vida


	39. Chapter 39

**Momentos de Paz**

La boda de Po y Tigresa ya había pasado, el misterio de la piña no se resolvió pero todo parecía estar en calma y claro excepto para Hinata la cual estaba durmiendo pero se movía de lado a lado gruñendo con fuerza, ella estaba respirando de forma agitada y estaba moviéndose de lado a lado parecía que tenía pesadillas-

 **Sueño de Hinata-** parecía que todo estaba en imágenes distorsionadas pero pudo ver algo, Po estaba frente a un lobo negro y blanco como el pelea je de Izanamy con alas de pájaro de marco negro y plumas azules-

 _Terribles enemigos han atacado China, destruiran todo_ -dijo Po asustado enfrentado a al lobo negro con alas, Po estaba en fu forma del maestro del chi, los dos se sujetaron las manos quedando en un forcejeo y expulsaron energía chocando energía dorada y azul negra- _Necesitamos más poder, de lo contrario todos perderemos -_ Byakun en su forma de maestro estaba enfrentando a un lobo café fornido el cual le dio un codazo en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, James estaba enfrentando a un lobo completamente negro de ojos rojos envuelto en fuego el cual le dio un rodillazo al estómago, lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo estrelló al suelo envolviéndolo en llamas-

 _No puedo permitir que hagas lo que se te plazca Raizuly ahora soy más fuerte -_ dijo Izanamy frente a un lobo idéntico a él con una calabera en su cabeza roja tatuado en la cabeza, los dos avanzaron y chocaron expulsando sus poderes-

 _Guerrero Okami conoce al Guerrero Inugami_ -dijo Raizuly sonriendo expulsando un poner negro y morado dejando que su pelo pasará a ser de un color azulado y blanco con los ojos rojos y en el cuello tenía una cadena roja- _¡No me iré sin antes llevarte conmigo al infierno!_ -parecía que una puerta se había abierto frente a Izanamy y comenzaba a arrastrarlo-

¡ _Te lo encargo todo Hinata! Te dejo mi futuro -_ dijo Izanamy mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad-

 _Ahora que Izanamy está muerto todo queda en mis manos_ -dijo Po serio, expulsor poder dorado formando unas alas grandes de dragón y en su frente apareció una V dorada mientras su pelo blanco ganaba un resplandor dorado cubierto de energía azul en todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvían rojos- _¡Es hora de sobre pasar mis propios límites! ¡Modo Superior!_ **-fin del sueño-**

-Hinata despertó asustada viendo a los lados nerviosa, después de unos minutos salió para ir a ver a Izanamy entrenando en el gimnasio del palacio, estaba lanzando algunos golpes con una espada de madera hasta que se dio cuenta de Hinata-

Hola ¿qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No nada perdón por interrumpir -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras cargaba a Long- solo tuve feas pesadillas

Entiendo pero solo fueron pesadillas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- oye ¿le dimos regalo de bodas a Byakun y Kira?

Si, aún recuerdo esa boda me dio mucha alegría ir -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero quién diría que James terminaría con una hembra que antes era un macho -Izanamy asintio sonriendo- perdón por destruir el palacio -Izanamy apretó la espada y la rompió algo enojado-

No me lo recuerdes -dijo Izanamy molesto- hay no puedo olvidarlo, también el día de la boda de Byakun fue cuando ella se fue

 **Hace algunos meses-** Ya Po y sus amigos habían regresado al presente y a sus sexos originales, lo primero que vieron cuando llegaron fue que el palacio de Izanamy estaba destruido por culpa de Tigresa, Izanamy estaba de rodillas viendo el daño hecho-

Ti...Tigresa...¿porque me hiciste esto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido e ido-

Si la culpa la tiene completamente Tigresa -dijeron Luceli y Hinata nerviosas acusando a Tigresa-

¡Yo no lo hice toda la culpa la tiene Hinata! -Tigresa levanto la voz molesta- y también la tiene Luceli porque salió corriendo y comenzó a gritar cosas para que nos peleáramos

Culpas a mi novia y la pobre de Hinata así nada más -dijo Izanamy molesto y abrazado a ambas hembras molesto- me das asco

Se pelearon desnudas -dijo Saru sonriendo y tomo un pedazo de papel para mostrarlo, los demás vieron el papel, era un dibujo de como Hinata y Tigresa estaban peleando en medio del fuego sin ropa-

¡Oh si Pum! -dijeron todos los machos sonriendo emocionados-

Bueno también hubo mucha acción en nuestro viaje -dijo James sonriendo, Brice y Byakun lo vieron enojados un poco y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza-

Mejor dejemos esto un segundo -dijo Hinata sonriendo para después tener una cara seria- Izanamy tengo que hablar contigo pero en privado -Izanamy asintio, se despidió de Luceli con un beso mientras ella iba a ver a los bebes- bien no sé cómo empezar esto

¡Empieza desde el principio! ¡Regreso a mi casa y encuentro todo destruido, el palacio destruido, la aldea atacada y mi abuelo con una herida en el estomago! -grito Izanamy alterado tanto que le costaba respirar- ¡ataque de pánico! -se sentó en un piedra y de sujeto el pecho-

Ok ok calma calma no te alteres piense en tu lugar feliz -dijo Hinata nerviosa- no pienses en cuanto te saldrá reparar esto

¡No me ayudas! -Izanamy usó una voz gruesa, se detuvo un momento y vio su brazo izquierdo- mi brazo...¡mi brazo izquierdo se me durmió! ¡No lo siento! -lo movió y este se movía como un fideo-

Ok descuida ya sé que hacer -dijo Hinata nerviosa y le sujeto la cabeza para abrazarlo en su pecho- ya ya pasó -Izanamy levanto la cabeza tratando de hablar pero Hinata lo apretó contra su pecho y le tallo la cabeza- shhhh ya ya ya pasó -Izanamy estaba alterado respirando agitado pero en eso Hinata comenzó a tararear una canción de arrullo sin abrir la boca, luego canto solo usando la letra a, no usaba palabras ni rimas solo usaba notas sencillas como "la", ( _Inuyasha's Lullaby),_ Izanamy se calmo y Hinata lo soltó dejando que se relajara- bien ya está

Gracias lo necesitaba -dijo Izanamy ya más tranquilo, Hinata asintio, le contó todo lo que pasó mientras Izanamy estaba gruñendo con fuerza- esto es malo realmente malo

Si pero ¿qué vas hacer? -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Tendré que pelear yo solo -dijo Izanamy serio-

No, si lo haces te matarán ya sabes que Berseck es más fuerte que tú -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Debo hacerlo, no podemos pedirle ayuda a Po y a los otros esta no es su batalla, no puedo jalarlos a mis asuntos -Izanamy vio a Po y a los demás hablando entre ellos y riendo- entiéndeme no podemos meter a gente inocente a nuestros problemas -Hinata suspiro y asintio- lo mejor es que tengan sus vidas tranquilas y fuera de todo peligro

Entiendo, no me gusta pero lo entiendo -dijo Hinata sería, el tiempo pasó y la boda de Byakun y Kira estaba por realizarse Po y Tigresa estaban listos para irse, Po usaba un traje de combate negro con una cinta verde esmeralda pasándole por el pecho, Tigresa estaba usando su traje dorado de combate, los dos se fueron juntos a donde sería la boda-

Vaya jamás espere que Byakun se casara y a solo dos meses de conocerla -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Jajaja no la conoce de dos meses el tiene dos años conociéndola solo que jamás pudieron declararse su amor -dijo Po sonriendo- apuesto a que el pobre debe estar muy nervioso pero para esta el padrino -se señaló a sí mismo con sus pulgares-

Pensé que James era el padrino -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

No entremos en detalles -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno espero que no te incomode estar con Hinata ella también fue invitada a la boda

Descuida cuando estuve en Japón le dije que pensaba de su relación pasada usando un objeto y declarando mi opinión al mover dicho objeto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

La golpeaste en la espalda varías veces mientras le decías que era una z...a -dijo Po tranquilo-

Oye ella se lo buscó quería escupirme en el ojo -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Ya bueno ya Tigresa, nosotros nos vamos a casar no debes preocuparte -dijo Po sonriendo- además ella irá a la boda con alguien más eso quiere decir que ella también está avanzando -Tigresa asintio tratando de demostrar que estaba tranquila pero por dentro se sentía insegura recordando cuando Hinata demostró una vez más su fuerza como Guardiana dejándola a ella como damisela en apuros, se sintió tan inútil, indefensa y débil no pudo ni hacerle frente a un maestro del chi pero Hinata fácilmente lo pudo cortar en dos- ¿Tigresa estás bien?

Si perdón Po es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, Po entendió su hablar así que decidió no decir nada, mientras tanto en la ciudad imperial, Hinata e Izanamy estaban en un cuarto juntos dándose los últimos toques para la boda, Hinata se estaba poniendo un Kimono elegante de color rojo con detalles azules y diseño de flores de loto en el costado derecho con una cinta azul en la cintura, se puso una ligera sombra en los ojos y se puso labial rojo-

Listo termine ¿cómo me veo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy el cual se estaba colocando una gabardina negra de manga larga, cerró la parte de enfrente dejando ver una camisa blanca debajo y un pantalón negro, ella sonrió al verlo pero luego pasó su mirada a una de tristeza-

Te vez hermosa Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y ella se sonrojo-

Gracias por el cumplido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- eh Izanamy...-trato de decirle algo pero no pudo-

¿Si hay algo malo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No nada es solo que...-Hinata estaba indesiso por decirle- no nada puedes traerme un trago tengo sed

Claro hablaré con el cantinero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada, Hinata vio la cama Long estaba dormido pero estaba listo para la boda, usaba una camisa blanca y un pequeño traje negro, Hinata suspiro y se sentó en la cama-

Hay Luceli espero que sepas lo que haces -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

 **Recuerdo de Hinata-** Hinata estaba alistando unas cosas en su maleta, metió su vestido ropa elegante, oscura y una poca de color-

Bien veamos ropa mía del bebe, pañalera -Hinata tomó un pedazo de papel y vio cosas anotadas para ella misma- bien está todo en la maleta -sonrío y peleo para cerrar la maleta-

Hinata -Luceli aparecio detrás de ella y golpeó la puerta levemente- quiero hablar contigo un momento...

Claro Luceli anda entra -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Luceli entró con calma- ¿oye que piensas es mejor un vestido o un kimono? Es que encontré un vestido rojo escotado y con estos dos vulto llamare la atención -puso sus codos en sus pechos y los hizo rebotar un poco, Luceli se rió un poco a pesar de que Hinata era madre actualmente jamás dejaba esa faceta de adolescente loca-

Hinata eh tomado una desicion importante -dijo Luceli un poco seria-

¿Sobre qué? -dijo Hinata confundida- Luceli me estás preocupando...

Si lo sé por eso tome esta decisión de lo más difícil -dijo Luceli sería, suspiro y vio a Hinata- eh decidido dejar a Izanamy e irme del palacio Shiba junto a Isaac -Hinata se quedó de piedra sumamente sorprendida- Hinata dime algo...

Yo...necesito...un poco de aire -Hinata se acercó a una ventana y la abrió respirando profundamente- esto me...esto yo...no sé qué decir...

Hinata necesito que me apoyes en esto -dijo Luceli preocupada-

¿Qué te apoye? ¿Luceli me estás pidiendo que te ayude a salir? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y Luceli asintio- ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Qué te llevó a tomar esta decisión tan brusca? ¿Acaso no lo amas?

Si lo amo con todo mi corazón -dijo Luceli asustada- pero es solo que...ya no soporto esta preocupación de todos los días, él se va a una misión y yo vivo con el miedo de que quizás no vuelva ya no puedo vivir con eso, también el más un guerrero que un esposo, siempre primero ser un Guardian y yo de ultimo ya no puedo vivir con eso Hinata...-Luceli comenzó a llorar- por favor Hinata solo te pido que lo entretengas en la boda para que yo me vaya es lo único que te pido...

Lo que me pides es horrible Luceli -dijo Hinata preocupada- no puedo hacerlo...

Pensé que tú me entenderías -dijo Luceli deprimida se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse-

Si tomas esa decisión te arrepentirás para siempre -dijo Hinata triste-

Ya lo estoy haciendo pero es por mi bien y el de Isaac -dijo Luceli llorando- también por su bien...

Solo voy a distraerlo un poco haré que la pase bien -dijo Hinata molesta- pero eso sí, cuando haya pasado algo malo, cuando el siga con su vida y se casa con la hembra que él decida pasar el rastro de su vida no vengas corriendo pidiendo perdón -Luceli asintio triste y se fue mientras Hinata se sujetaba la cabeza molesta **-fin del recuerdo-**

Hay que mal -dijo Hinata molesta, respiraba tratando de calmarse, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba en la sala donde sería la recepción y se acercó al vendedor de bebidas-

Hola amigo necesito un poco de champaña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el barman resultó ser un buey usando un smoking-

Lo siento pero no doy tragos antes de la recepción -dijo el buey sonriendo-

Vamos es solo uno hasta te pagaré -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

No y no me dejan aceptar propinas -dijo el buey molesto, siguieron discutiendo un poco hasta que a Izanamy se le ocurrió algo-

Es para la novia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Lo quieres agitado o revuelto? -dijo el buey nervioso-

Tranquilo, directo y un vaso de agua -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, mientras tanto en la sala del novio Byakun estaba viéndose en el espejo estaba usando un traje negro de combate con una cinta color azul de bordes dorados en el pecho, en su mano derecha tenía la lanza de su maestro mientras Leo y James estaban detrás de él sonriendo-

Bien me voy a casar -dijo Byakun sonriendo- imagínense cómo va a reaccionar el público cuando me vean entrar

Byakun tú solo esperas al final de la capilla nadie te verá es el día de la novia -dijo James sonriendo-

Vaya pensé que todos me aplaudirían al entrar caminando -dijo Byakun confundido- pero yo soy al que le dan el ramo ¿verdad?

No también es la novia -dijo Leo sonriendo-

¿Entonces qué hago yo? -dijo Byakun un poco irritado y confundido-

Solo te paras en la capilla, saludas y esperes a que te cuelguen de los genitales -dijo James sonriendo-

¡¿Qué?! -grito Byakun asustado-

No, es mentira todo estará bien -dijo James sonriendo- vaya te vas a casar ¿no tienes miedo?

No, es decir siempre eh usado a las chicas a mi gusto pero Kira es la primera hembra que me hace sentir seguro, confiable, amable y sin tener un trago en la mano o sin estar ebrio -dijo Byakun sonriendo- siento que en verdad quiero pasar...el..resto...de mi...vida...-comenzó a respirar de forma agitada- ¡oigan chicos, las paredes se me cierran! ¡Me me estoy hiperventilando! -respiraba de forma agitada-

Ok tu tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo -James le dio una bolsa de papa,e y Byakun comenzó a respirar en ella, mientras Leo le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda-

Ahora recuerdo tengo un traje más elegante en Korea -Byakun se levanto nervioso y se acercó a la ventana, Loe y James corrieron y le sujetaron las piernas- ¡déjenme ir! ¡Voy por el traje y me regreso en digamos 100 años no tardo!

¡Cálmate Byakun! ¡Cálmate solo son los nervios! -grito Leo forcejeando pero Byakun clavó sus garras en el marco de la ventana, estaba gritando tratando de safarce del agarre de su maestro y padrino-

¡Byakun es enserio Kira te estará esperando! -grito James tratando de meter a Byakun pero no lo lograba-

¡Ya déjenme ir no puedo! -Byakun estaba gritando asustado, siguieron así por unos minutos mientras tanto con Kira ella estaba usando un vestido de novia con el escote en forma de corazón mostrando su busto grande pero no exagerado, usaba guantes blancos largos en sus manos con borde de color dorado en forma de corazón, tenía el velo en la cabeza y estaba maquillada-

Hay mi Buda estas hermosa Kira -dijo Boa sonriendo emocionada- Byakun es tan afortunado

Gracias Boa sabes yo también siento que soy muy afortunada -dijo Kira sonriendo- sabes siento que finalmente me siento lista para compartir mi vida con el macho que amo, sabes al principio pensé que me seguía porque ra un acosador pero cuando se me acercó a saludar entendía que solo era tímido conmigo, sabía de su fama con las mujeres pero pasé por alto cuando quiso redimirse y solo me dedicaba tiempo a mi, fueron dos años de conocerlo yo era su mejor amiga y él me contaba todo, siento que finalmente encontré esa parte faltante de mi vida

Vaya que hermosos sentimientos Kira -dijo Boa sonriendo- espero que Byakun tenga nervios de acero para este día -mientras tanto en el cuarto de Byakun trataban de calmarlo y que tratará de salir por la ventana- ¿dime ya has hecho tus votos?

Solo tengo uno o dos pero son los más importantes de mi vida -dijo Kira sonriendo- los diré en la ceremonia -Boa sonrio y salió de ahí un momento, fue a ver a Byakun y lo sus otro atado al sillón respirando por una bolsa de papel de forma frenética-

¿Qué le pasó? -dijo Boa confundida-

Trato de salir por la ventana -dijo James algo molesto con el ojo derecho rojo por una patada-

Auch y ¿a ti qué te pasó? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Byakun me pateo la cara al tratar de escapar -dijo James tranquilos supero que las chicas no lo noten porque esto tardará mucho en quitarse -vieron a Byakun estaba sentado de cabeza respirando por la bolsa de papel, tenía los pies pegados a la pared y la cabeza casi tocando el suelo- ¡ya no seas dramático!

Byakun no quiero alterarte más de lo que ya estás pero ¿has escrito tus votos? -dijo Bia tranquila, Byakun asintio y señaló un escritorio donde tenía un espejo, leo se acercó y lo abrió revelando una gran cantidad de papel-


	40. Chapter 40

¿Estos son tus votos? -dijo Leo sorprendido y los saco mostrando como cien hojas- son como cien hojas ¿desde cuando las hiciste?

Bueno me llevo semanas pero al final hice muchos votos -dijo Byakun nervioso y siguió respirando por la bolsa- entre las noches los hacía y los escondía -el rato siguió su curso, Hinata estaba fuera viendo como Boa había decorado todo con los colores que Kira quería, las sillas acomodadas en frente de la entrada del palacio, en los escalones el lugar donde los novios darían sus votos y se darían su primer beso como esposos, Hinata sonrio y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al altar, todo decorado con flores y listones de boda, sonrio un poco y luego vio al suelo-

Hinata -Bia la llamo detrás y ella volteo- ¿estás bien?

¿Eh? Si perdón es solo que soy sentimental en las bodas -dijo Hinata sonriendo deprimida- bueno que bien decoraste todo te felicito Boa

A mí no me engañas Hinata -dijo Boa tranquila, avanzó hacia ella y la vio a los ojos- esto es que tú siempre quisiste

¿Casarme con Byakun? -dijo Hinata extrañada- eew que horror asco

No me refiero a eso -dijo Boa riendo un poco- casarte...es lo que siempre quisiste...-Hinata se sentó en los escalones viendo el lugar- siendo sincera siempre pensamos que te casarías con Po

Si, las cosas pasan por un motivo -dijo Hinata deprimida- aveces uno piensa que tiene la vida resuelta, que puede planear cada segundo y cada minuto de todo lo que lo rodea -mientras tanto en Japón Luceli estaba haciendo maletas en su habitación- pero no todo sale como uno quiere, la vida está llena de misterios, está llena de risas, llanto, sonrisas, dolor, lágrimas, desiciones difíciles -Luceli tomó a su hijo en los brazos y salió del palacio para después salir de la aldea- pero también hay amor, no sabes cuando, no sabes en dónde pero siempre encuentras ese algo especial que te anime a afrontar lo más difícil, no siempre vamos a estar listos para todo en esta vida, pero si podemos afrontarla de una u otra manera -Byakun estaba detrás de ellas con los papeles en las manos, los vio y luego los tiro a la basura-

Que bellas palabras -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Gracias el Bankai me libero de un gran peso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- te voy a decir algo, yo siento que lo que había entre Po y yo no era un amor tan profundo, tal vez era un poco de amor pero no tan fuerte como yo pensaba, hemos pasado por diferentes cosas por separado y si eh aprendido algo en estos años de peleas y sonrisas es que siempre cuando esté más oscuro, cuando sientas desesperacion habrá alguien con quien puedas contar, quién sabe tal vez eso que busco no este en China, también estoy segura de que no tiene que ver con Po -Boa asintio poniéndole atención- no sé dónde está pero sé que algún día llegara mi respuesta tendré fe siempre -Boa y Hinata asintieron sonriendo-

Hinata -Byakun llegó por detrás sonriendo-

Hola Byakun listo para tu boda -dijo Hinata sonriendo- espero que esos pantalones te aguanten señor "no se controlar mi vejiga" -ambas hembras se rieron un poco y Byakun asintio-

Si como no pero una vez solo paso una vez -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Hinata gracias por estar aquí

¿Por qué? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Porque me ayudaste bastante hoy -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Hinata no entendió pero en eso los invitados comenzaron a llegar- bien es momento es hora de casarme -Byakun fue recibiendo a todos hasta que llegó Po y le dio una botella enorme de alcohol- ¡Vaya una botella enorme!

La luna de miel no será aburrida -dijo Po riendo un poco y los dos se dieron un golpe en el hombro, Tigresa felicito a Byakun y Po notó a Hinata hablando con Boa, el desicion acercase un momento mientras Tigresa buscaba los asientos- hola

Hola -dijo Hinata tranquila- buen regalo para Byakun pero Kira lo tiene en dieta estricta sin alcohol

Si pero es para los dos -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- bueno té ves hermosa Hinata

Gracias Po te ves bien tú también -dijo Hinata sonriendo tranquila, Po notó que Hinata si estaba hermosa pero ella ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que le daba cuando lo recibía con una sonrisa ahora le hablaba como si fuera un amigo más- bueno espero que Tigresa no cause un alboroto más tarde

¿Hinata estás bien? ¿Está todo bien? -dijo Po preocupado-

Claro ¿por qué no lo estaría? -dijo Hinata confundida y ladeó la cabeza-

No juegues así conmigo Hinata -dijo Po un poco serio- tu sonrisa ya no es la misma, tus ojos son diferentes hacia mi, con solo verte puedo decir que hay dolor en ti que me ocultas algo

Je como siempre tratando de hacerte el interesante -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla y Po se quedó confundido- yo no estoy sufriendo Po, yo al contrario estoy feliz, feliz por Byakun, por mi aldea y mi hijo, pero no esperes que te salude y te vea como antes, ¿acaso esperabas que te saltara encima diciendo Po, Po mi amor, Po mi amor? -Po se quedó callado y solo bajo la mirada- las cosas cambiaron mucho, yo cambie mucho, bueno es mejor que te diga esto porque no sé si tendré oportunidad de decirlo en el futuro -Po la vio a los ojos- felicidades por tu boda espero que tú y Tigresa sean felices

Gracias...-Po solo se quedó ahí parado y Hinata avanzó hasta que se topó con Izanamy cargando a Long en sus brazos y le estaba dando una mamila con leche, Hinata sonrio y cargo a su hijo haciendo que eructara, Izanamy y Hinata parecían que hablaban sonriendo y estaban por ir a sus lugares hasta que Po se acercó a él- Izanamy -el lobo mitad tigre le puso atención- dentro de dos meses, dos meses tu y yo tendremos una batalla, una última batalla

¿Uh? Po ¿por qué de repente me pides algo así? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Solo quiero probar algo nuevo, tú y yo una última batalla te estaré esperando en el paso de la cascada en China -dijo Po serio y se fue caminado dejando a Izanamy confundido, la boda comenzó y Byakun tuvo que decir sus votos-

Kira yo...no tengo nada que leer, así que solo lo diré de corazón -dijo Byakun sonriendo- el amor no se puede expresar con palabras, sólo podemos expresarlo con acciones y sentimientos hacia ese ser especial, yo no sé que nos depare el futuro pero si te digo que no importa que sea yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, prometo ante todo cuidarte, amarte y serte fiel -hubo unas risas escondidas por ahí, la ceremonia dio fin con el beso de los novios como esposos, los invitados aplaudieron levantándose de sus asientos, la fiesta comenzó hasta que James se levanto de su lugar para verlos-

Amigos todo por favor -dijo James sonriendo- soy el padrino como saben un buen candidato siempre confiable

Si pero perdiste al novio dos dias seguidos -dijo Po sonriendo y algunos rieron un poco-

Hay miren es el panda sometido por su bruja naranja de Narnia -James grito señalando a Po y luego a Tigresa la cual le gruño un poco- ya ya guarda las garras para tu panda -algunos rieron un poco- Byakun eres más que mi amigo eres mi hermano y ahora te casas cosas que todos pensamos que sería imposible -todos asintieron un poco- bueno te deseo la mejor de las suerte en tu matrimonio y Kira disfruta tu vestido de bodas porque partir de mañana ya no podrás ser monja y mucho menos no podrás usar el blanco otra vez -algunos se rieron hasta que Kira se sonrojo mucho igual- saben no me sorprendería que llegaran y ya tuvieran una manada de cinco leoncitos tigres con ellos, por Byakun y Kira -los demás levantaron sus copas y brindaron por la pareja- ¡Qué comience la fiesta al estilo Byakun! ¡Bañen a las mujeres con alcohol! -todos gritaron riendo un poco-

La fiesta comenzó entre todo la multitud, Leo, Po, Izanamy y James estaban sujetando a Byakun y lo lanzaban al aire gritando mientras el se reía, lo sujetaron en sus brazos y le fueron dando vueltas en el patio y los invitados aplaudían un poco hasta que lanzaron fuerza y cayó al otro extremo del patio, se rieron un poco cuando Byakun salió del polvo con una botella de alcohol en la mano, James tomó una botella de alcohol, la agito y la destapo dejando que toda la bebida cayera en los invitados, algunos levantaron copas para atrapar la bebida, todo pasó entre comida y bebidas, Hinata estaba con Long en su lugar aplaudiendo disfrutando del ambiente hasta que llegó Tigresa-

Hinata quiero hablar contigo de algo -dijo Tigresa algo sería-

Si es por Long solo te pido que no digas nada -dijo Hinata calmada-

No es sobre eso, Izanamy me lo explico es sobre algo más -dijo Tigresa sería y luego se sonrojo y sonrio- ese vestido no te queda trasero gordo -se comenzó a reír un poco-

Estas ebria y con fuerza marimacho naranja -dijo Hinata entre risas- tú estás plana

Pero no estoy gorda -dijo Tigresa ebria- oye Po ¿siempre de mordía las pompas?

Si le gusta morder pompis no sé cómo te puedes casar con el, sabes también cuando terminaba levantaba los brazos y decía jadeando "Haaa Haaa lo logre si gane gane" -dijo Hinata haciendo una voz de tonto y ambas felinas se rieron-

Son tan lesbianas -dijo Po sonriendo un poco ebrio- ¿de qué estarán hablando haya?

De las cosas raras que haces en la cama -dijo James riendo un poco- hablando de cosas raras mira haya -señaló a un lado y el maestro Leo estaba bailando con la viuda emperatriz, estaban bailando a manera de tanto-

¡¿El maestro y la madre de la emperatriz Ichihime?! -Po grito sorprendido- se lo reconozco sí que sabe cómo conquistarlas -ambos se rieron un poco, leo y la anterior emperatriz estaban bailando hast que Leo la tuvo en sus brazos a manera de tango y la anterior emperatriz no se veía molesta parecía que estaba muy feliz- ¡así se hace maestro!

-las celebraciones siguieron hasta que Izanamy invitó a bailar a Hinata y Boa se quedó cuidando a Long, Hinata asintio y lo siguió al patio, Izanamy la tomo de su mano derecha y le dio una vuelta al estilo vals, estiro el brazo y luego la regreso a él girándola, Hinata se rió un poco los dos siguieron bailando deacuerdo a la canción que sonaba, Tigresa bailo con Po en el centro, bueno más que nada el la guiaba a ella en el baile para divertirse, los dos terminaron abrazados y Tigresa le dio un beso en los labios, siguieron pasando más momentos parecía que James había logrado enganchar a una leoparda y se fue sonriendo, el maestro Leo también se retiró con la madre de la emperatriz, Po se retiró con Tigresa al palacio de los guardianes, igual que Izanamy con Hinata, Boa en cambio no pudo dejar solo a Long así que se lo llevó a que descansara al cuarto de su madre, la mañana llego, Byakun y Kira ya se habían ido la noche anterior así que solo los que habían quedado eran los guardianes y los maestros invitados, James estaba en su cuarto despertando poco a poco, se levanto y vio que estaba en su cuarto, estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo pero podía notar que estaba sin ropa, vio a los lados y vio a una leoparda dormida a su lado, sonrio y asintio, se levanto un momento pero la cola de la leoparda lo sujeto de su muñeca-

Hay no -dijo James sorprendido- ¿estás despierta? -se giró para ver a la leoparda detrás de él-

Si lo estoy pero pensabas ir ten y dejarme aquí -dijo la leoparda sonriendo y se levanto-

Perdón pero tengo que ir al baño -dijo James sonriendo, la leoparda lo solto y James se fue al baño para regresar unos minutos después- lo vez volví

Si claro -dijo la leoparda sonriendo- ya había olvidado lo que era orinar parado

¿Perdón que? ¿Acaso te hacías en la ducha? -dijo James sonriendo-

No tontito, hasta haces dos años yo era macho -dijo la leoparda sonriendo mientras que James estaba sorprendido y con la boca abierta- ¿qué? Es verdad yo era macho originalmente

Tiene que ser una broma es imposible -dijo James sonriendo, la leoparda se descubrió el pecho mostrando que tenía el pecho casi como el de James- pero se veían reales pequeños pero reales

Estabas ebrio no recuerdas mucho de eso -dijo la leoparda sonriendo-

Entonces explica ahí -dijo James intranquilo señalando abajo de la cintura de la leoparda-

Cirugía muy costosa -dijo la leoparda sonriendo mientras James estaba poniéndose azul-

Pero parece tan real, entonces ¿no pasa nada malo? Es decir ¿podrías estornudar...y salirte...algo como muñeco sorpresa? -dijo James incomodo y nervioso, la leoparda negó con la cabeza y luego estornudo, James metió la cabeza debajo de las sabanas y reviso- no, no pasó nada y no salió nada -sonrío saliendo de la sabana, en otro cuarto del palacio Hinata estaba despertando, estaba usando sus pantaletas y sus vendas nada más-

Hay i cabeza -dijo Hinata como queja sujetándose la cabeza- que buena noche ¿no Izanamy? -lo busco con la mirada pero de alguna forma estaba acostado en la ventada con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del cuarto y la otra mitad por fuera- hay ven aquí -lo metió sujetándolo de las piernas- ven vamos a desayunar -Hinata lo cargo en su hombro derecho- primero me visto -después de un rato Hinata estaba en la cocina tomando una tasa de te usando una bata blanca debajo parecía que usaba una pijama rosa Izanamy estaba sentado frente a la mesa con una tasa de café también usando una bata y sujetándose la cabeza-

Qué horror...-dijo Izanamy cansado- no vuelvo a beber así...

Bueno es que no tienes resistencia al alcohol -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no puedo creer que te bebiste una botella de 3 litros y caíste desmayado -Izanamy solo se pego a la mesa y soltó un quejido de perrito- ya ya -le tallo la cabeza, en eso aparecieron Tigresa y Po sonriendo-

Buenos días -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy levanto una ceja confundido igual que Hinata- ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?

Bien pero él no -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿no huele a sangre?

Así marque la espalda de Po ayer con mis garras y bueno querido muestra -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po se dio la vuelta bajándose la camisa y mostró su espalda cubierta de arañazos frescos con algo de sangre- lo vez

Si pero lo más curioso es que esta vez no explotó el techo -dijo Po riendo un poco y se sentó frente a Hinata- huele algo raro ¿no?

Si como a semilla masculina combinada con alcohol -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿de dónde viene? -Hinata no dijo nada solo bebió un poco de su te desviando la mirada mientras que Izanamy trataba de levantarse pero se quejó de la espalda, se levanto mostrando que en la espalda de la bata tenía unas ligeras machas de sangre- ¿qué te pasó en la espalda?

Es clasificado -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- no diré nada -se sentó y James entró usando sólo un pantalón, en ves de tomar té como los otros este tomó una botella y se la trago entera-

¿James estás bien? La fiesta ya pasó -dijo Po confundido-

Si lo se pero tengo a una leoparda en el cuarto pero pero...jeje esto los va a matar -dijo James riendo un poco- ella resulta que solía ser un macho anteriormente -los maestros se vieron sorprendidos y luego vieron a James- si me acosté con una leoparda que solía ser un macho

¡Y la mañana más extraña de todas le pertenece a James! -Po grito sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Cállate matare mi cerebro par que no recuerde esto -dijo James tomando la botella entera- no importa que pase ella sí sabía lo que le gusta a un hombre - **fin del recuerdo-**

Si fue una locura -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy se rió un poco-


	41. Chapter 41

**Los nuevos entrenamientos comienzan**

Dentro de un lugar se escuchaban quejidos y sonidos de cansancio de parte de una hembra, esa hembra es Hinata la cual parecía estar sudando mucho, parecía que estaba sonrojada-

¿Cuánto tiempo...llevamos...juntos..? -dijo Hinata cansada, se recostó en el suelo, estaba respirando agitada y estaba sudada-

Un...mes...-dijo Izanamy detrás de ella, el también estaba cansado y sudado-

¿Todavía puedes...seguir...? -dijo Hinata entre jadeos-

No...lo...se..siento...que ya no puedo seguir -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Tomamos un descanso -dijo Hinata cansada, los dos cayeron al suelo cansados, estaban dentro de una cueva, estaban en el centro de la cueva en una piedra rodeados de agua clara, los dos estaban heridos y en su transformación de Bankai, sus ropas estaban rotas y sus cuerpos heridos- hemos estado...entrenando...por casi...un mes en esta cueva

Si...debemos descansar -dijo Izanamy exhausto, los dos deshicieron su transformación y cayeron al suelo heridos, Hinata tenía el busto consigo y partes del pantalón roto, sus heridas eran cortadas y leves golpes en el cuerpo, Izanamy estaba casi igual que ella, sus heridas no eran profundas solo estaba golpeado y derramaba a muy poca sangre- estuvo amo entrenando por todo un mes completo en esta cueva hasta que nos quedamos sin energías

Es verdad...pero cada vez que peleamos hasta el cansancio...cada vez que nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas nos volvemos más fuertes -dijo Hinata cansada- yo todavía quiero...-trató de levantarse pero cayó al suelo cansada hasta que se quedo dormida, Izanamy sonrio y la cargo en sus brazos, el salió de la cueva cansado su energía era muy poca pero podía seguir su el camino a casa por unos minutos-

Este entrenamiento casi nos mata pero -dijo Izanamy cansado- debemos seguir entrenando hasta alcanzar un nivel mayor, de lo contrario Berseck nos ganara -siguió caminando para llegar a la aldea, mientras tanto en China Byakun y Po estaban entrenando en el palacio de Jade, la ciudad imperial no estaba del todo reparada solo había unas cuantas casas pero la vida de no regresaría a la normalidad quizás en un año o dos pero hasta ahora la prioridad de Po y los demás Guardianes era entrenar sin importar qué pasará-

¡Otra vez! -grito Po lanzando un golpe vertical con son su bastón soltando una onda de energía dorada, Byakun concentro energía en su lanza y lanzó un corte diagonal soltando energía, los dos ataques chocaron en el campo causando una explosión, Po avanzó y Byakun igual, los dos terminaron chocando sus armas en el campo, con el tiempo logró perfeccionar su poder para el estado del maestro del Chi, usaba una camisa de manga larga de color negra con bordes dorados, tenía un cinturón dorado con un pantalón negro donde un dragón le recorría la pierna derecha hasta llegar a su espalda, sus mangas eran amplias de borde dorado, Byakun estaba en su modo Maestro del Chi, los dos estaban forcejeando dejando que sus poderes aumentarán en el campo los dos saltaron dejando una onda de sonido y energía en el campo, Po concentro energía pasando a su forma de dragón dorado y se elevó más en el aire, sujeto su báculo con ambas manos y dio un leve giró frente a él creando el símbolo del ying y el yang, le dio un leve golpe con la Palma y el dragón rugio soltando fuego dorado de su boca, la esfera al chocar con el símbolo del Ying y el yang se hizo más grande, Byakun gruñó y clavo la lanza frente a él, choco sus palmas concentrando rayos en su cuerpo y luego estiro los brazos frente a él creando una onda de energía dejando que tomara forma de tigre, el ataque de Po golpeó la cabeza de tigre en el campo cuasando una explosión, Po comenzó a flotar gracias al chi del dragón, Byakun salto del humo envuelto en la aura del tigre gigante, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus cabezas en el cielo dejando una onda de impacto y energía, el chi que de cabezas creo la onda de impacto y luego está exploto por la energía, los dos llegaron al suelo envueltos en energía dejando una especie de llamarada en sus cuerpos-

Bien hecho Po me impresionas cada vez más -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Gracias, yo también estoy sorprendido -dijo Po sonriendo- pensé que Izanamy era el único que podía darme pelea pero me sorprendiste esta vez

Aún no terminamos Po es hora de probar ese nuevo truco -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Estoy deacuerdo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¡Armadura de Aura! -dijeron los dos serios, las formas gigantes de ambos se formaron y luego no se convirtieron en energía pura la cual se juntó en sus cuerpos, en las manos de Po aparecieron garras de dragon hechas de energía la cual tomaron la forma de tres dedos, en sus pies pasó lo mismo, en su espalda apareció la cola de dragon hecha de energía, todo el cuerpo de Po estaba rodeado de energía dorada y en su cabeza apareció la cabeza de dragon hecha de energía transparente, Byakun grito cubierto de una aura de datos, la figura del tigre tomo la forma de su cuerpo solo dejando una aura de rayos en su alrededor, el anillo de su espalda se deshizo- ¡comencemos! -los dos dieron un paso y avanzaron parecía que flotaron, los dos chocaron sus puños creando una colisión en el campo creando una onda de rayos y energía dorada, los se detuvieron y lanzaron un golpe con su brazo libre creando un nuevo choque de energía en el campo, Po salto y le dio una patada en el mentón a Byakun, Byakun se quejó y lo sujeto de la pierna, lo lanzó a un extremo y extendió el brazo derecho disparando un rayo azul de energía, Po se levanto y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque el cual se dividió en diferente rayos, Po buscó a Byakun con la mirada y luego levanto la vista viendo que Byakun estaba bajando en picada hacia el, Po salgo a un lado esquivando el golpe, Byakun termino golpeando el suelo, se giró y Po apareció frente a él dándole una patada de talon justo en la cabeza lanzándolo a un extremo, Po concentro energía su Palma izquierda y toco el pecho de Byakun soltando un ligero empuje de energía dorada, Byakun se alejó por el golpe y termino impactando el muro del palacio hasta que lo atravesó-

¡¿Byakun estás bien?! -Po grito sorprendido-

Si lo estoy -dijo Byakun del otro extremo, salió del lugar con la energía puesta y se puso en guardia- estoy sorprendido no esperaba que tuvieras la misma fuerza que yo

Si todo se debe a mi arduo entrenamiento -dijo Po sonriendo- pero a mí no me engañas tú, Hinata, James y Boa entrenaron bastante

Así es entrenamos por más de ocho años para tener este nivel -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero lo que hiciste fue admirable tú solo entrenaste unos pocos meses y lograste alcanzar nuestro nivel en poco tiempo, tienes un talento para las peleas

Si es verdad continuemos -dijo Po sonriendo- no sabemos qué tan Fuertes son esos sujetos pero tenemos el tiempo de nuestro lado -los dos avanzaron, Po lanzó un golpe pero Byakun desparecio, Byakun apareció a su derecha y lanzó un golpe, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando su ataque dejando una onda de impacto y energía en el campo, Po lanzó un golpe con su brazo libre y Byakun lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, los dos quedaron de pie y expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos, el lugar se cubrió de energía dorada y energía azul plateada en el campo, los dos chocaron sus cabezas dejando una onda de impacto de sonido agudo, los dos volvieron a chocara sus frentes en tres golpes seguidos, los dos estaban entrenando en el patio principal mientras Kira y Tigresa los veían-

Vaya el nivel de un Guardian es algo que está fuera de nuestros límites -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Si no importa que tanto nos esforcemos nosotros lo maestros comunes jamás podremos estar a su nivel -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Suena como si estuvieras orgullosa de Po -dijo Kira sorprendida- no te conozco mucho pero me dijeron que había una ocasión que te sentías celosa del poder del Guerrero Dragon

Así eso, bueno es que antes de que Po entrara a mi vida yo era una mujer solitaria -dijo Tigresa tranquila- no podía relacionarme bien con los demás animales, lo único en lo que me refugié fue en mi fuerza para el Kung Fu, pero cuando el literalmente cayó del cielo y fue elegido como el Guerrero Dragon sentí que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano, me había enojado tanto con el que daría todo lo que tuviera para hacerlo pedazos -Kira se sorprendió un poco por eso-

Pero lograste hacerlo pedazos -dijo Kira sorprendida- es decir cuando regresaron de la luna del miel el apenas y podía caminar mientras que tú estabas de lo más contenta -Tigresa se rió sonrojada-

Bueno es algo completamente diferente -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada- con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que Po siempre se esforzaba no sólo por el si no por sus amigos, por su familia por todo el Valle, por aquellos que juro defender con su vida, es algo que admiro de el, siempre tiene el corazón tan puro que pelea sin importar qué pase, lo amo tal como es, el maestro -Po lanzó una patada y Byakun esquivó el golpe bajando el cuerpo- el amigo -Byakun lanzó un golpe y Po lo sujeto con su palma- el panda Guerrero que se es por dentro lo amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo -Kira sonrio y luego se escucho un estruendo, Byakun y Po estaban peleando con fuerza soltando una descarga de su cuerpos, los dos solo saltaron tomando sus armas y avanzaron lanzando un golpe en diagonal con ellas, los dos terminaron deteniéndose a punto de golpear la cabeza o cuerpo del otro-

Creo que es todo por ahora -dijo Po sonriendo, la lanza de Byakun estaba a unos pocos milímetros de cortar su cuello-

Si es verdad ya hemos peleado mucho por hoy -dijo Byakun sonriendo con el báculo de Po a su lado casi por golpear su cara, los dos alejaron sus armas y volvieron a la normalidad quedando muy sudados y cansados-

Buen entrenamiento el de hoy pero ¿dónde están Boa y James? -dijo Po confundido-

Nos mande a entrenar por su cuenta al bosque, cuando terminaran que vinieran aquí para entrenar en su esfuerzo físico -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Po dime ¿le dirás a Tigresa sobre los lobos?

De momento lo mantendré en silencio no quiero que se preocupe -dijo Po tranquilo- cuando llegue el momento le diré todo -Byakun asintio y los dos fueron a las escaleras para ver a sus esposas, Kira tenía una toalla en las manos y se acercó a Byakun y le tallo la cara con la toalla-

Déjame secarte el sudor querido -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Gracias Kira -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

No se quizás tener una fila de hijos que no sabías que tenías, una fila tan larga que pasaría por la gran muralla completamente -dijo Kira sonriendo con burla y Byakun solo se dio de forma nerviosa y se rascaba la cabeza-

Buen entrenamiento Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿cómo te sientes con tus nuevas habilidades?

Estoy un poco cansado pero siento que me estoy acostumbrando muy rápido, a este paso serré un maestro del chi completamente -dijo Po sonriendo-

Me alegro pero tengo una pregunta ¿por qué estas entrenando tanto todos los días? Ni siquiera has ido para vernos entrenar -dijo Tigresa tranquila pero la pregunta le llamó mucho la atención a Po-

Bueno Tigresa es que solo podemos seguir con lo básico pero hasta yo sé que el control de chi me tomará tiempo, será difícil pero sé que lo lograre -dijo Po sonriendo- primero quiero entrenar mi chi un rato más -Tigresa asintio por lo que dijo su esposo, a decir verdad ella sabía que Po tenía una razón escondida que todavía no le decía y sabía que Po solo entrenaba el chi en sus ratos libres-

Po ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo? -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

No, ya sabes entre marido y mujer no hay secretos -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Aún es sospechoso -dijo Tigresa tranquila- entrenas demasiado como si hubiera una nueva amenaza

Está bien Tigresa hablamos en privado -dijo Po un poco más ebrio, sabía que como su esposo y Guardian no debía mentirle así que la llevo al durazno de la sabiduría celestial- Tigresa escucha los sujetos que nos atacaron hace unos meses son parte de un clan muy fuerte llamado el Clan de la oscuridad

¿El Clan de la oscuridad? Eso me suena conocido pero no sé de dónde -dijo Tigresa confundida, pensó unos momentos y luego reaccionó- ya lo recuerdo...hace años China tuvo un fuerte ataque de parte de un clan lleno de Guerreros, todos eran lobos negros pero se dice que gracias al valor de los Guardianes ellos lograron ser detenidos, eso sucedió hace unos...

Nueve años -dijo Po tranquilo- lo sé porque yo estaba ahí junto a James, Byakun, Boa, Hinata e Izanamy, ese clan costó la vida de muchos guerreros imperiales, en ese tiempo Hinata y yo viajamos juntos porque Hinata era la nueva Guerrera Fénix, en ese tiempo el maestro Leo le pidió a Hinata que viajara de punto en buscando a los Guerreros faltantes pero el único que faltaba era yo el Guerrero Dragón, Hinata había logrado juntar a los otros cuatro y recibieron apoyo de parte de Izanamy para la batalla, todos juntos enfrentamos a un ejército completo, se perdieron vidas, se derramó sangre pero logramos retenerlos, entre esos apareció Wildefang y dijo que su amo y señor vendría para vengarse en algunos años

Eso suena horrible -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pero todavía lo recuerdo para cuando quisimos apoyar la guerra se había termino y el campo estaba lleno de animales muertos, esa fue la primera vez que vi los efectos de una guerra y a los guardianes unidos

Si, pero lo que no sabes es que han vuelo -dijo Po serio- ellos volvieron el día de nuestra boda pero no fueron más que simples soldados, han regresado más fuertes y los Guerreros infernales son todavía más fuertes por eso debemos seguir entrenando día y noche para estar listos para la pelea su líder Berseck es una bestia que es capas de matar lo que sea para su diversión, por eso debemos estar listos para lo que sea

Entiendo Po -dijo Tigresa tranquila- pero aún siento que hace falta más información

No, es toda la que se, debemos estar listos para dentro de ocho meses, un mes antes del ataque tú y los demás deberán ir a refugiarse a un lugar seguro es todo -dijo Po tranquilo- no sabemos cómo es que vendrán o si ya tienen planeado un ataque pero para cualquier cosa ya estamos listos, Ichihime está en la reconstrucción de la ciudad imperial, pero la hicieron una fortaleza, lograron construir un muro entre los usuarios del elemento roca para proteger al ciudad, es muy amplia Nadia sale ni entra sin autorización y esta resguardada por guardias, estarán protegidos de momento

Eso suena bien -dijo Tigresa sería- te bien deberíamos tener vigilados a los nuevos que entren a este Valle y sin la protección de los guardianes por toda China estaremos en desventaja

Eso ya lo tengo cubierto -dijo Po tranquilo- Byakun, James y Boa irán a los templos sagrados que se encuentran en los tres puntos principales

¿Templos sagrados? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

En China existen los cuatro puntos principales, esos puntos principales son los cuatro templos sagrados de los guardianes, en el valle de La Paz está el palacio de Jade y la cueva del dragón, este es mi punto y templo sagrado dónde podré despertar mi verdadero potencial -dijo Po serio- se dice que el máximo potencial se revelara en un aumento de fuerza pero debemos meditar en nuestra cueva por días, dentro unos días Byakun y los demás volverán a sus templos para aumentar sus poderes por unos meses

Entonces entrenadas seguido durante meses, de acuerdo yo te voy a ayudar, te apoyare todo lo que pueda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintio, pasaron dos semanas y cada uno de los Guardianes fue a una cueva con una estatua de roca de su Bestia sagrada, Po estaba en la clave del dragón viendo la estatua del dragón-

Bien por unos días estaré dentro de mi mundo interno no saldré hasta que logre tener mi máximo -dijo Po serio, se sentó en forma de meditación y cerró los ojos, la clave de Byakun tenía un tigre de perfil mientras él estaba sentado en el centro de una roca rodeada de agua azul brillante, James y Boa estaban en una cueva subterránea con agua azul fluorescente rodeándolos, frente a los dos estaba la estatua de una tortuga con una serpiente en un pedestal, los dos se sentaron y comenzaron su meditación, Hinata estaba una cueva rodeada de fuego con el fénix justo en el centro, ella camino con cuidado, la cueva era roja como del estilo volcánico y el fénix estaba ardiendo también-

Bien ya estoy aquí y estoy lista para conocer mi máximo potencial -dijo Hinata sería- maestro no es necesario que se quede

Si lo es -dijo Leo detrás de ella- Hinata estarás encerrada aquí durante días y no saldrás hasta que pases el reto del fénix, si te preocupa tu hijo...

No se preocupe mi hijo está en buenas manos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- todos tuvimos que dejar a nuestras familias, el bienestar de nuestros países es importante si pasa algo o tienen duda espero que mes avisen

Descuida Hinata me haré cargo de Long durante estos días -dijo Lucy sonriendo detrás de Leo con Bruce- confía en mí

Bien es hora de que entrene -Hinata se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos un momento, Lucy y Bruce salieron del lugar, Leo fue con ellos, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un jardín repleto de flores rojas y un lago en el centro, detrás de ellos estaba una pequeña entrada de Marco rojo estilo chino donde se podía ver que había escaleras en el suelo que daban a la cueva donde estaba Hinata-

¿Quee era esa cueva volcánica señor Leo? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Se dice que el fénix vive en los volcanes para reparar sus llamas y alimentarse de su poder -dijo Leo serio- está cueva la ayudara a desarrollar su poder de fuego como Guerra fénix, este es el último recurso para tener más poder -los dos Guerreros asintieron- gracias por su apoyo guerreros de Japón es un alivio que el Guerrero del Sol los dejara venir

Hinata es parte de nuestra familia no la dejaríamos por nada -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Cierto, a todo esto ¿dónde está el Guerrero del sol? -dijo Leo confundido- sabe bien que el templo del sol que está en China le puede ayudar y el templo de la luna en Japón fue destruido

Si pero el está en un punto especial, un punto donde se conectan el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo de los vivos -dijo Bruce tranquilo- ahora mismo está ahí meditando y entrenando su cuerpo -mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba en el punto más alto de una montaña, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sentado en forma de meditación con los brazos cruzados, en un momento sintió una brisa y cuando abrió los ojos estaba vio algo blanco y azulado, eran dos esferas dentro de una tela azul oscura, las toco un poco con el dedo confundido hasta que estos le cayeron encima escuchando un quejido femenino seguido de otro, cuando se dio cuenta tenía dos cuerpos femeninos encima de él, el primer cuerpo era de una loba de pelo azulado y blanco de ojos azules y un tatuaje de luna en la frente, tenía la cara y hocico blanco con el pelo superior largo y peinado de forma elegante, usaba un vestido largo de estilo japonés de color azul y negro con dibujos de lunas en las mangas y cola, Izanamy trató de levantarse pero en eso tenía a otra loba en su cara pero esta tenía ojos amarillos con el pelo banco y rojo con el pelo de la cabeza largo y rojizo oscuro, la mayor parte de su pelo del cuerpo era blanco, ella usaba un vestido blanco y rojo, Izanamy se dio cuenta que tenía las mismas marcas que el tenía cuando pasaba a su forma de guardian, tenía el busto de ambas hembras en la cara, su mano derecha la tenía en el trasero de la loba azul y la mano izquierda la tenía dentro del vestido de la loba blanca y roja-

¿Qué...que...? ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido viendo a ambas lobas sobre el sonrojadas y soltando algunos gemidos- Tsu...Tsu...Tsukuyomi...sama...-vio a la loba azul la cual resultó ser Tsukuyomi la diosa de la luna- Ama...Am...Amaterasu sama...-vio a la loba blanca la cual era Amaterasu la diosa del sol- disculpen...¿qué está pasando...?

Perdón muchacho es que estábamos entrenando un poco cuando apareciste frente a nosotros y terminamos cayendo encima tuyo -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo, Tsukuyomi se sonrojo y se levanto muy rápido- mmm tienes una buena mano pero no nos llamaste por eso ¿verdad?

Perdóname su majestad -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y se alejó pidiendo disculpas de rodillas-

¡Esto es imperdonable! -se escucho un grito masculino e Izanamy vio a Izanagi frente a él pero el dios lobo estaba muy molesto haciendo que sus cuerpo se cubriera de poder dorado y blanco- ¡Esto es algo prohibido, nadie adsolutamente nadie toca las cositas de mis hijas! -Izanagi estaba molesto e Izanamy le resaba por su vida- di tus últimas oraciones te desapareceré en un instante no quedará nada

Ya basta padre el no tiene la culpa de anda simplemente le caímos encima porque estaba entrenando y el aparecio de la nada -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo-

Es verdad padre perdónalo -dijo Tsukuyomi de forma tímida e Izanagi asintio- ¿Guerrero a que has venido?

Eh venido para un entrenamiento nuevo como sabrán el clan de la oscuridad ha comenzado a moverse -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mientras se levantaba-

El clan de la oscuridad lo recuerdo -dijo Izanagi serio- bien, supongo ¿qué ya sabes cuál es tu destino si te enfrentas a Berseck?

Si y estoy dispuesto pelear y no darme por vencido -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsor poder y se transformó en su forma de Bankai- empecemos maestro

Espera vuelve a la normalidad -dijo Izanagi serio e Izanamy volvió a la normalidad- vamos a hacer este entrenamiento en tu forma normal, estarás entrenando cinco días y luego entrenaras cinco días en tu forma Bankai y así hasta que pasen tres meses

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio, Amaterasu camino un poco y expulsor poder rojo de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se cubrió de una armadura de cuerpo completo de color roja, su armadura era ajustada al cuerpo con el símbolo de una llama en la espalda-

Yo seré tu oponente y para darte ventaja usaré el uno por ciento de mi fuerza para pelear ya que los dioses tenemos un poder muy deferente del de los seres normales -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo, Izanamy le dio la s gracias y avanzó hacia ella para empezar su entrenamiento, todos a los guardianes estaban en un mundo parecido al de las cuevas a las que habían entrado, Po estaba en una cueva o una montaña rodeada de agua y con un brillo fluorescente, Po estaba caminando tranquilo pero apenas dio un paso un dragón de color verde esmeralda apareció frente-

Conque este es el Dragón que me representan-dijo Po serio, Byakun estaba frente al tigre Byakko, James y Boa frente a Genbu, por último Hinata estaba frente a una Fénix de un campo volcánico- es hora de tener el verdadero poder, El Nivel Superior -mientras tanto en una isla alejada de todo dominio de Korea, Japón o China, en esa isla se podía ver una cueva con forma curveada y dentro de ahí a se podía ver un edificio de color blanco con antorchas en el interior mostrando que había movimiento dentro, todos en lobos usando armaduras metálicas negras ajustadas al cuerpo, en el interior del edificio se podía ver la sala con un trono de color plateado, el salón en donde estaba el trono estaba docorado con estatuas de bronce de lobos usando armas en diferentes poses de combate, había una alfombra roja en el centro, en el trono estaba un lobo de pelo negro, usaba una armadura dorada en el cuerpo, estaba usando un peto en el pecho y en el estomago, usaba muñequeras y protectores en los tobillos, debajo usaba una tela negra y su armadura dorada tenía diseño de huesos, el lobo tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrio mostrando que eran amarillos completamente, su pelo de la cabeza estaba en puntas hacia atrás de forma larga tanto que llegaba por debajo de los hombros, tenía los colmillos de fuera y largos-

Alumnos pueden salir de ahí -dijo el lobo serio, frente a él aparecieron cuatro lobos negros usando armaduras como la suya y una loba usando una armadura similar pero de color rojo- como saben el sello que puso el traidor de Argento será borrado, dentro de ocho meses podremos ir y pelear con toda nuestra fuerza -el lobo se levanto y se acercó a un lobo negro con el pelo de la cabeza blanco con ojos amarillos, usaba una armadura de color negra con detalles de huesos- Dark mi primer hijo Guerrero infernal de la Oscuridad quiero que enfrentes al Guerrero dragón y lo mates

Entendido maestro Berseck -dijo Dark serio, Berseck sonrio y se acercó a un lobo de pelo negro azulado con detalles blancos en el cuerpo, usaba una armadura negra con detalles azules de tipo claro, en la espalda tenía alas de cuervo de plumaje azul-

Alexein -Berseck vio al lobo de pelo negro azulado- Guerrero Infernal del Rayo tu deber ser mostrar tu verdadero poder ante el Guerrero del Tigre blanco

Entendido maestro Berseck -dijo Alexein serio y asintio mostrando marcas rojas en su pecho y cara mostrando líneas delgadas en forma de tridente- acabaré con el con el verdadero poder de una tormenta -Berseck asintio y pasó con el siguiente-

Terk mi tercer hijo -dijo Berseck tranquilo viendo a un lobo negro y blanco de ojos azules usando una armadura verdosa oscura- eres el Guerrero Infernal de la roca prepárate para destruir todo con un gran terremoto

Si mi padre -dijo Terk tranquilo- destruire todas las ciudades y dejaré la nación de China destrozada por completo ni los Guerreros Tortuga y serpiente podrán hacer nada -Berseck asintio y pasó a la hembra, la loba tenía el pelo algo rojizo oscuro con ojos rojos, usaba una armadura femenino de color roja, en sus garras de podía ver que eran largas y rojas-

Rox mi hija -dijo Berseck sonriendo- Guerrera Infernal de la sangre

Manipularé a la Guerrera Fenix ni sabrá cómo defenderse -dijo Rox sonriendo- los Guardianes serán mis marionetas y aquel que se interponga en mi camino me beberé su sangre

Raizuly mi nieto -dijo Berseck sonriendo, el lobo se quitó la capucha mostrando a un lobo idéntico a Izanamy pero sus ojos eran morados, usaba una armadura de color azul oscura con marcas rojas dejando forma de gotas de sangre y cargaba cadenas en el cuerpo como las muñecas y hombro derecho- El Guerrero Inugami

Abuelo le prometo que mataré al Guerrero del Sol aunque tenga que morir para hacerlo -dijo Raizuly serio-

Si pero recuerda que tu misión en China aún no termina, quiero que regreses con la maestra Mugan y has que te diga dónde está el último fragmento de la piedra de la corrupcion, también ve al palacio de Jade y trata de conseguir toda la información posible sobre los guardianes y las gemas y quiero que destruyas el palacio y el durazno -dijo Berseck sonriendo y Raizuly asintio-

Si maestro le prometo que destruire todo -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

Bien todo vayan a entrenar prepárense para la Guerra, los Guardianes nos hicieron pasar una gran vergüenza en el pasado ahora aplastaremos todo -dijo Berseck serio- y Raizuly no me falles

Nunca maestro -dijo Raizuly serio-


	42. Chapter 42

**El plan de destrucción**

Mientras los guardianes seguían con us entrenamientos, en el palacio de Granate se podía ver cómo Mugan estaba saltando de pecera en pecera lanzando golpes con sus aletas a los blancos frente a ella, las peceras estaban ordenadas de forma recta mientras los blancos se colocaban a los lados de la pecera, ella avanzaba saltando el pez que era y les daba golpes para romperlos de forma fácil, las puertas se abrieron revelando a Raizuly usando una capucha negra en el cuerpo-

Llegas tarde a tu entrenamiento -dijo Mugan sería- espero que tengas una buena excusa para esa falta de respeto

Lo siento maestra Mugan pero tenía un encuentro familiar muy importante -dijo Raizuly tranquilo-

Recuerda que estás aquí para solo concentrarte en el Kung fu no en tu familia -dijo Mugan molesta- pero te lo permito por esta única vez ya que siento un aire bastante extraño de ti

Entendido maestra iré por mi equipo y regresaré para entrenar como es debido -dijo Raizuly serio, el solo se retiró un momento pero Mugan lo miro desde la espalda la energía que lo rodeaba era negra con un ligero resplandor azul en el cuerpo, ella entre cerró los ojos desconfiando pero lo dejo irse, Raizuly llevó a una de las habitaciones del palacio de Granate y se quitó la capucha revelando una playera negra ajustada al cuerpo de bordes azul brillantes con mangas con una cinta roja en la cintura, en las muñecas tenía muñequeras de color negras con bordes azules y un pantalón negro azulado, solo tiro la capucha en la cama y estaba por irse pero noto como de su capucha cayó la imagen de una loba cargando a un cachorro en sus brazos, Raizuly la vio un momento y luego se fue- madre te prometo que fu muerte será vengada -Raizuly solo llevo con Mugan y estaba listo para su entrenamiento-

Bien Raizuly escucha tu nivel de fuerza es muy alto casi comparable con el de un maestro pero aún te falta a mucho, vamos comencemos -dijo Mugan sería y Raizuly asintio, Mugan salgo de su pecera y giró en el aire disparando un chorro de agua hacia el, Raizuly solo extendió el brazo disparando una esfera pequeña de energía azul con el centro negro, los dos ataques chocaron y el ataque de Raizuly destrozo el chorro de agua, Mugan salgo de una pecera a otra y lanzó un golpe cruzado soltando ondas de agua a alfa presión, Raizuly salto a la izquierda esquivando el primer impacto, salto a la derecha para esquivar el segundo, grito concentrando energía y creó una esfera de energía azul con el centro negro, la esfera creció y la disparo, Mugan solo salto directamente hacia la esfera y le dio un golpe con la cola para lanzadola contra una estatua, Raizuly y Mugan siguieron peleando por todo el día hasta que llegó el atardecer y Raizuly estaba herido y cansado- bien ha sido todo por hoy ve a descansar mañana seguiremos

Antes de Irma maestra quisiera preguntarle sobre la pierda de la corrupcion -dijo Raizuly serio mientras Mugan abrió ligeramente los ojos un poco- ¿cómo la encuentro?

¿Por qué te interesa buscar algo como eso? -dijo Mugan sería-

Eh escuchado rumores de que alguien de las fuerzas enemigas la busca, hay que darle aviso a los Guardianes -dijo Raizuly serio-

Entendido -dijo Mugan sería pero desconfiaba de el- escucha en la gran biblioteca está toda la información que necesitas, ve ahí y no me molestes -Raizuly solo asintio y se alejó de ahí para ir a la biblioteca, las paredes eran rojos y había un gran librero del tamaño de la pared-

Maldita bruja cara de pescado -dijo Raizuly molesto, comenzó a revisar cada libro o rollo que encontrara- mmm Sweet dreams are made of this, Who am i to disagree? -canto un poco para entretenerse mientras seguía revisando los libros y rollos, Mugan lo vio revisando todo hasta altas horas de la noche, Raizuly encontró un rollo con la información de las gemas de los guardianes, sonrio y lo dejo a un lado, encontró libro con ilustraciones sobre los cuerpos de los pandas, tigres, lobos, serpientes, sonrio y lo dejo a un lado, siguió revisando todo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- perfecto -se llevó un total de cuatro rollos con él y se fue a dormir, apenas amaneció Raizuly ya estaba en el patio listos para enfrentar a Mugan de nuevo-

Espero que hayas encontrado lo que necesitabas -dijo Mugan tranquila-

Si y ahora que lo tengo y que mi fuerza aumento más de lo pensado creo que ya no te necesito para nada -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

¡Insolente! -Mugan salgo de su pecera y lanzó un golpe horizontal con la cola disparando una onda cortante de energía azul, Raizuly solo salto hacia atrás concentro energía en su mano derecha y disparo cuatro esferas color azules oscuras, Mugan solo se giró golpeando las esferas con sus aletas y las desvío a un lado, Mugan concentro agu en su boca y la disparo en forma de un torrente de agua brillante, Raizuly sonrio ya dio sus manos para ponerlas frente a su pecho y luego las retrajo a su derecha del nivel de la cintura, creo una esfera morada con un centro negro, extendió los brazos y disparo una rayo de energía morado y negro, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión, Mugan tenía la ventaja pero Raizuly solo grito e hizo que su ataque tomara ventaja y deshizo el ataque de Mugan hasta que avanzó y la voló, Mugan salto a otra pecera del patio y abrió la boca para después escupio varias esferas pequeñas de energía y agua, Raizuly solo corrió de lado a lado esquivando los ataques de Mugan los cuales daban en l suelo creando fuertes impactos, Raizuly salto hacia enfrente esquivando el ataque y detrás de él se creó una pequeña onda de impacto- sabes esquivar mejor de lo que pensé

Es porque tú me entrenaste pescado -dijo Raizuly sonriendo mientras Mugan se enojo con el, salió de la pecera concentro agua en su boca y lanzó un torrente de forma horizontal, Raizuly salto esquivando el ataque y el, torrente de agua le dio al suelo cortando las rocas dejando una onda cortante en el suelo, Mugan volvió a lanzar el corte con el agua a presión alta, Raizuly se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos, Mugan salto de la pecera y disparo sus pequeñas esferas de agua y energía, Raizuly extendió el brazo izquierdo creando una esfera de energía donde los ataques impactaron y crearon pequeñas explosiones, Raizuly solo quedó de pie frente a Mugan, Raizuly solo concentro energía su mano formando una lanza de energía negra, Mugan solo disparo un torrente y Raizuly avanzó contra el, extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía grande, el torrente impacto el ataque y se deshizo, Raizuly la disparo y avanzó hacia Mugan, Mugan salto de su pecera mientras el ataque impactada a en la pecera, Raizuly aparecio a la derecha de Mugan y la clavo justo en el costado derecho de Mugan-

Tal como me gusta mi pescado en brocheta -dijo Raizuly con burla-

¿Por...que? -dijo Mugan sorprendida y tratando de respirar-

Sencillo, necesitaba que me entrenaras por unos años cuando hiciste que superar mi fuerza dejaste de ser útil te aniquiló, ahora con la información sobre los guardianes y las gemas tendré lo que necesito para destruir este patético país -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, dejo tirada a Mugan en el suelo, solo tomo sus cosas en una bolsa roja pequeña, se subió al techo del muro rojo y extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera azul de centro nego, la disparo y esta se separó en cinco esferas pequeñas que impactaron en el palacio creando explosiones, siguió disparo hasta que el palacio termino explotando y todo se cubrió de llamas- adios Mugan y Palacio de Granate

-Raizuly solo dejo el lugar mientras él se iba de ahí caminando, " _vida ahora al primer lugar al que tengo que ir es el palacio de Jade_ " pensó Raizuly tranquilo, siguió su camino pasando lugar por lugar por al menos unas horas hasta que llegó al palacio de Jade en un día, siguió caminando mientras se ganaba la mirada de enojo de algunos aldeanos, solo los ignoro y siguió subiendo hasta que un rinoceronte se puso frente a él-

Alto ahí homicida -dijo el rinoceronte serio- apenas hay poca calma en el país y vienes a dar la cara después de destruir muchos hogares, no has respondido por haber destruido la ciudad imperial, Raizuly estaba serio y un poco confundido- ¿qué? ¿No vas decir nada?

No sé quién seas, pero no yo no sé de qué estás hablando -dijo Raizuly serio- ahora muévete tengo asuntos importantes con alguien más

¡Maldito guerrero Okami mereces morir por lo que pasó a mi casa! -el rinoceronte lanzado un corte con su espada pero Raizuly solo le dio un golpe en el pecho, el rinoceronte se ahogo y sus ojos quedaron en el blanco, hizo algunos ruidos de ahogo, Raizuly solo lo dejo y se fue caminando mientras dl rinoceronte cayó al suelo, algunos aldeanos se acercaron al rinoceronte asustado-

Creo que esta muerto -dijo un conejo asustado, todos vieron a Raizuly subir las escaleras con calma hasta llegar a la puerta principal, toco con algo de fuerza y abrió Víbora-

Si bienvenido al palacio de Jade -dijo Víbora tranquila pero vio al lobo frente a ella- ¿Izanamy qué haces aquí? -Raizuly solo gruño molesto-

Mi nombre no es Izanamy, yo me llamo Raizuly eso es todo -dijo molesto y Víbora se encogió por el tono en que lo dijo-

Está bien lo siento -dijo Víbora nerviosa- ¿deseas algo?

Soy el estudiante de la maestra Mugan pero mi palacio fue atacado hace poco -dijo Raizuly intranquilo- ella me dijo si en dado caso llegara a pasar algo debía venir a este lugar el Valle de La Paz al palacio de Jade

Si entiendo eres bienvenido -dijo Víbora sonriendo, lo dejo pasar y Raizuly camino con cuidado- bueno Raizuly dime ¿tienes hermanos?

Si los tengo pero están viviendo en una isla al menos a 1500 kilómetros de aquí -dijo Raizuly serio-

Ya veo y tienes padres -dijo Víbora sonriendo pero Raizuly parecia molesto por lo que decía- sospecho que te hago enojar

Es normal no soy de los que hablan mucho y menos con desconocidos -dijo Raizuly serio, Víbora decidió guardar silencio al menos de momento, apenas llegaron a la puerta del palacio Shifu apareció con su bastón- maestro Shifu -Raizuly se puso frente a él y lo saludó con respeto- me llamo Raizuly y soy el alumno de la maestra Mugan

Estoy al tanto de tu llegada, alguien del palacio de Granate nos mano una carta diciendo de tu llegada y lamentó mucho lo que pasó -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Descuide fue un ataque sorpresa -dijo Raizuly serio- fui el único que logró escapar admitir eso me da mucha vergüenza

Si entiendo que trataste de ayudar de seguro pero hay veces en las que podemos hacer algo y hay veces en las que no podemos hacer nada -dijo Shifu tranquilo- no sientas pena al menos aquí estarás a salvo

Si gracias maestro Shifu -dijo Raizuly tranquilo, después de un tiempo se presentó ante todos como el alumno de Mugan que logró sobrevivir a un ataque al palacio de Granate, todos entendieron pero le encontraban parecido a Izanamy cosa que a Raizuly no le gustaba y lo enojaba bastante- bien a todo esto ¿dónde está el Guerrero Dragón?

El se encuentra en un entrenamiento especial para elevar más su nivel de batalla -dijo Tigresa sería- su ubicación no te la puedo decir

Por mí está bien espero no causar problemas mientras estoy aquí -dijo Raizuly tranquilo, después de unas horas todos ataban cenando con calma mientras Raizuly estaba en su propio cuarto cenando con cuidado de no llamar la atención, en sus manos parecía que tenía un pedazo de carne cocinada-

Saben ese tipo llamado Raizuly me pone los pelos de punta -dijo Mono intranquilo-

Si se nota que es algo extraño y apartado -dijo Grulla calmado- pero lo más extraño es que se parece bastante a Izanamy

No sabemos de dónde viene -dijo Tigresa sería- yo no le quitaré el ojo de encima estaré al pendiente de él

No confías en el ¿verdad? -dijo Meiling tranquila y Tigresa asintio- si yo tampoco confió en el -ella le estaba dando de comer a Sai- parece que Ash una aura bastante extraña en el

Si cuando me di cuenta su poder era oscuro, maligno y frío -dijo Tigresa sería-

Es más que eso-dijo Shifu serio- tengan mucho cuidado de no provocarlo porque puedo ver que su poder de pelea es muy alto -todos asintieron, cada uno se fue a acostar, Tigresa se fue a su cuarto que compartía con Po, la cama era algo grande, ella se sentía vacía sin Po pero tenía sus ropas y almohadas para conservar el olor de su esposo en el aire del cuarto, se quitó la ropa y se acostó usando nada más sus pantaletas, abrazo la almohada y sonrio soltando ronroneos, después de una hora de quedar todos dormidos Raizuly se despertó y salió de su cuarto, camino con cuidado por el lugar, se dirigió al salón de los héroes, el salón estaba vacío así que solo entro con una lama para en la mano, creo una llama azul y la puso dentro de la lámpara, comenzó a revisar cada rollo que encontraba-

¿Guerrero Dragón, Guerrero de las Tormentas, Guerrero Tortuga? -reviso cada rollo que tenía información pero toda era inútil- maldita sea -Raizuly se levanto molesto y comenzó a revisar en lo más algo hasta que encontró un rollo dorado- veamos qué me vas a decir -bajo con cuidado y comenzó a leer el rollo- finalmente, como quitar la gema del Guardian sin matarlo -Raizuly sonrio y siguió leyendo- el Modo Superior o Modo Explosivo -abrió el rollo viendo ilustraciones veía como dos guardianes le dieron su poder a un tercero y este estaba cubierto de una energía dorada y marcas rojas en su cuerpo- esto es muy peligroso es mejor que lo lleve -guardo el rollo en su mochila y comenzó a revisar el lugar, no encontró nada hasta que escucho unos pasos cerca, Grulla estaba revisando el lugar en lugar de Shifu, estaba cargando una la,para en su ala derecha, solo siguió caminando revisando con calma, pasó por los rollos pero no vio nada, mientras tanto Raizuly estaba en el techo sujetado de sus vigas con sus manos y pies-

Mmmm me pareció escuchar voces -dijo Grulla intranquilo, vio el lugar no encontró nada, se retiró y Raizuly bajo con calma, siguió revisando el lugar hasta que encontró una puerta pequeña que llevaba al sótano, tomó la lámpara que tenía y entro con calma, cerró la puerta y siguió bajando notando que había más rollos, se acercó a uno y siguió revisando, sin darse cuenta se pasó toda la noche en el sótano, a la mañana siguiente Tigres ay los demás se levantaron para entrenar pero Víbora fue para despertar a Raizuly pero no lo encontró-

¡Chicos Raizuly no está! -Víbora grito y todos fueron a verla- ¡Chicos Raizuly no está!

Esto es malo todo vayan y búsquenlo, si ven que hay algo extraño revisen lo que sea que se está llevando -dijo Shifu serio, todos asintieron y fueron a buscarlos, Raizuly como siete pergaminos en total en su mayoría información de la Piedra de la Corrupcion, escucho pasos detrás de dl y vio como Tigresa estaba gruñendo y se puso en su pose de combate-

Sabía que había algo extraño en ti desde que te vi -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Mejor vete a diferencia del estupido de Izanamy yo mato por diversión -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- si me enfrentas morirás

Entonces no moriré en vano -Tigresa avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con fuegos no su mano derecha, Raizuly solo levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando su ataque, se giró y le dio una patada en su pecho lanzándola contra un gabinete de madera y lo rompió con el cuerpo- eso...me dolió..-se quejó y se levanto quedando guardia de nuevo, Raizuly avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Tigresa, Tigresa se quejó del dolor y cayó de rodillas, solo cayó y se desmayó por el golpe-

Mejor quédate ahí gatita dentro de poco todo tu mundo arderá -dijo Raizuly tranquilo, salió del sótano rompiendo la puerta con un golpe, salió corriendo de ahí, cuando llegó al patio se topó con grulla y con Víbora- ustedes par de inútiles ¿qué traman?

Nadie saldrá de aquí -dijo Grulla serio mientras se colocaba en guardia igual que Víbora-

Ahora ríndete o te dejaremos inconsciente -dijo Víbora molesta, Raizuly se comenzó a reír un poco, dio un paso y le dio un golpe a Grulla en el estomago, Grulla se quejó y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Raizuly se giró y le dio tres golpes a Víbora en el cuerpo dejándola quita y tiesa- ¿qué me hiciste?

Aplique puntos de presión en tu cuerpo no podrás moverte por un tiempo -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- ahora de cumplir mi deber con el Maestro Berseck -concentro energía negra y azul en sus manos formando dos esferas- ¡destruire el palacio de Jade! -Grulla y Víbora trataron de moverse pero no pudieron, Raizuly disparo las dos esferas de una sola vez, el ataque estaba por dar al palacio pero un resplandor dorado apareció frente a la esfera y detuvo el golpe causando una explosión en dl campo, Raizuly se sorprendió igual que Grulla y Víbora, el resplandor paso revelando a Po, Po estaba herido de todo el cuerpo, tenía marcas de golpes, cortadas y su ropa estaba rota de algunas partes- ¡el Guerrero Dragón!

¿Qué sucede Izanamy no eres de los que atacan las casas de otros? -dijo Po serio pero Raizuly sonrio- espera, Tú energía es diferente tú no eres Izanamy, ¡¿quién eres tú dime?!

Así es, yo no soy Izanamy, me llamo Raizuly -dijo sonriendo- créeme que esta vez me tendré que retirar Guerrero Dragón -Raizuly salto pero Po disparo una esfera de energía dorada, Raizuly se cubrió de una llama azul y negra en todo el cuerpo, se creó el cuerpo de un lobo azul con marcas negras en el cuerpo, lanzó un golpe y desvío el ataque de energía a un lado mientras se las a en su forma de lobo gigante, Po se sorprendió de ver que también podía manipular el chi- escucha Guerrero dragón dentro de tres meses se retirara el sello de la isla y podremos atacar, el lugar donde empezaremos será el corazón de China la ciudad imperial, prepárense para la Guerra porque nadie de China quedará vivo -Raizuly se cubrió de energía negra y desapareció riendo un poco, Po estaba serio-

¿Todos están bien? -dijo Po serio, se acercó a Víbora y le golpeó los puntos de presión para que volviera a la normalidad y a Grulla lo ayudó a pararse- ¿qué pasó?

Estamos más o menos bien Po -dijo Grulla con dolor-

El llegó apenas ayer diciendo que la maestra Mugan había sido atacada y su palacio destruido, le creímos pero sospechábamos de el, ahora veo que sí debíamos confiar más en Tigresa -dijo Víbora intranquila-

¡Tigresa! ¿Dónde esta Tigresa? -dijo Po sorprendido y preocupado, Po solto a Grulla y salió corriendo buscando a Tigresa, concentro energía en su cuerpo y la detectó en el sótano del palacio, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la encontró en el suelo- ¡Tigresa! -la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos- ¡Tigresa dime ¿estás bien?! ¡Por favor reacciona!

Mmm Po...-Tigresa se quejó de dolor y abrió los ojos- lo lamento Po pero...Raizuly...escapó de aquí...con algo..

No te preocupes por eso tigresa -dijo Po tranquilo- más tarde me encargaré de el pero antes tengo que ponerte a salvo y curarte -se la llevó cargando para salir del sótano, mientras tanto Raizuly apareció en el palacio de su abuelo Berseck-

Gran maestro eh vuelto con la información que le prometí -dijo Raizuly tranquilo y Berseck asintio sonriendo-

Bien hecho nieto ¿pero dónde está la piedra de la corrupcion? -dijo Berseck calmado-

La piedra de la corrupcion está en una cueva pero tiene un sello que tomará un tiempo abriría solo vine para tomar un descanso y volveré para tomar la piedra con calma -dijo Raizuly calmado-

Perfecto, dentro de algunos meses tendré de regreso todo mi poder y toda China arderá con mis poder y venganza -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ni Japón ni Korea podrán hacer nada cuando me deshaga del único Guerrero que me puede derrotar entonces podré resurgir y reducir todo a cenizas

¿Qué hay del Guerrero Dragón padre? -dijo Dark tranquilo-

No será una amenaza ni un reto para ti hijo mío -dijo Berseck calmado- todos tengan listo su poder solo unos meses más y empezaremos la invasion -los presentes aullaron sonriendo, regresando a China Hinata estaba saliendo del templo después de estar entrenando por unos días, estaba herida y con la ropa algo rota, aún tenía la playera y pantalón caso completos mientras que su cuerpo irradiaba un calor muy algo, las flores que estaban cerca de su radio ardían o se secaban, Leo al verla llamó a Bruce y a Lucy-

Hola chicos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se estaban por acercar pero Hinata levanto la mano derecha- no se acerquen mucho o podrían quemarse con todo este calor

¿Hinata qué clase de entrenamiento estuviste haciendo? -dijo Leo sorprendido-

Estaba pelando con el espíritu del Phoenix pero la batalla fue en la cueva volcánica, la temperatura era realmente alta y me costó trabajo terminar de pelear -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ya entiendo para conseguir el verdadero potencial debías tener el máximo control sobre tus poderes de nivel maestro -dijo Leo tranquilo- cuando consiguieras ese control

Sería capas de controlar mi poder completo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ahora tráiganme agua quiero bajar mi temperatura corporal y necesitaré ropa nueva pero antes ¿dónde está mi bebe?

Si el está dormido -dijo Lucy sonriendo- acaba de dormir su siesta te extraña mucho

Discúlpame es que primero tengo que dejar el mundo libre de amenazas para el -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Bruce llevo con baldes llenos con agua y los fue lanzando al cuerpo de Hinata para bajar la temperatura pero era tan alta que evaporo el agua al contacto- esto va a ser tardado -mientras tanto en el templo del trueno Byakun estaba saliendo con una aura parpadeante de color azul que soltaba rayos a los lados, Kira lo vio con gran asombro-

¿Byakun eres tú? -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Si descuida -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ahora mismo mi cuerpo está súper cargado de energía de las tormentas todo mi cuerpo es un conductor de alta potencia

¿Qué hago para acercarme mientras estás electrocutado? -dijo Kira sonriendo nerviosa-

Solo se irá bajando un poco, ahora no soy el Byakun de antes soy el Guerrero de las tormentas en un estado perfeccionado de energía -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo su cuerpo, Kira sonrió mientras Byakun se reía, James y Boa salieron de su Cueva listos para pelear pero su cuerpo no presentaba ningún aumento de energía solo estaban bien y parecían normales, después de un mes Hinata regresó a Japón para ver a sus amigos pero el único que no estaba era Izanamy-

¿Aún no regresa? -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo a Misaki frente a ella-

Si, mi hermano se fue hace mucho y no ha regresado -dijo Misaki intranquila- las niñas se están preocupando dijo que no tardaría mucho -Hinata se sentó junto a ella viendo a las niñas jugar con una pleota entre ellas pero parecían que estaban muy deprimidas- ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará?

Descuida no le debe costar mucho trabajo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella tenía a Long en sus brazos mientras el bebe sonreía- ya debe estar por llegar -las niñas vieron a Misaki pero notaron que alguien estaba detrás de ellas-

¿Quién es usted señor? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, Misaki y Hinata se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver detrás de ellas, detrás de ellas estaba un lobo de pelo blanco con un mechón de pelo en su cabeza del lado de su oreja izquierda, el mechón era puntiagudo y algo largo, de su lado derecho tenía dos mechones formando un fleco llegando apenas a su párpado superior, el resto del pelo de su cabeza disimulaba ser cabello en puntas formando cabello en puntas largo hasta llegar por debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran color café claros, en su frente tenía una marca de tigre negra muy oscura con forma casi similar a la de una flecha, todo su cuerpo era blanco, delgado y con marcas de sus músculos trabajando y usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul-

¿Quieres tu? -dijo Misaki sorprendida, Hinata y Misaki se levantaron y pusieron una cara de enojo- contesta o te haremos pedazos

Vaya tan solo me voy unos meses y ya no me reconocen que crueles -dijo el lobo con burla, mientras Misaki se sorprendió por su voz, Hinata igual que Rena y Hanabi se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon-

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué me pusiera a rezar? -dijo Misaki sorprendida-

Jajaja no, no dije eso pequeña -dijo el lobo riendo un poco- ¿no me reconocen? Soy yo Izanamy -las hembras se sorprendieron de verlo- jajaja

¡¿Hermano?! ¡¿Papa?! ¡¿Izanamy en verdad eres tú?! -Misaki, Hanabi, Rena y Hinata gritaron sorprendidas, lo rodearon y comenzaron a verlo de todo el cuerpo, sus fracciones, su cuerpo y sus colmillos sin duda era el pero su pelo estaba cambiado-

Este olor...eres mi hermano...¡eres mi hermano! -Misaki sonrio y salgo encima de el para abrazarlo haciéndolo reír-

Tranquila pequeña -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- que graciosa -Misaki estaba contenta de verlo- lo vez si soy yo pequeña

¡Papa! -Rena y Hanabi corrieron para abrazarlo, Izanamy sonrio bajando a Misaki y se sentó en el suelo para ver a sus hijas-

Hola niñas las extrañe mucho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, a las dos las abrazo con fuerza mientras las niñas lloraban de tenerlo cerca- ya ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero ya estoy de regreso

Izanamy...¿realmente eres Izanamy? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿qué te pasó?

Muchas cosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy les explicó su entrenamiento con las diosas en el monte Fuji pero al llegar a una parte donde aveces estaba a solas con Amaterasu o Tsukuyomi Misaki y Hinata ponían una cara de enojo y celos- y así fue como pasó, Izanagi me entreno un poco para alcanzar mi verdadero potencial pero mi pelo se volvió blanco por el uso constante de mi Bankai estas fueron las consecuencias de su uso, estuve un mes entero transformado

Ya veo ahora te quedaras blanco y con la marca en la frente -dijo Hinata sorprendida e Izanamy asintio- bien ¿ahora qué planeas hacer?

Nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es hora de tener un merecido descanso -Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo pero no dijo nada- niñas ¿quieren ir a pasear con papa?

Si papi te extrañamos mucho -dijo Rena sonriendo e Izanamy le tallo la cabeza con su mano-

Si pero ahora te ves como nuevo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si niñas descuiden ahora ya no me iré de nuevo, Misaki ven nosotros para pasar un tiempo juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Eh...si hermano -dijo Misaki insegura y un poco confundida, Hinata estaba sería viendo a Izanamy-

Oye Hinata ¿me puedes pedir algo de comer? Lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre y ya no resisto más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo hablando de una manera un tanto infantil-

Ja jaja -Hinata se comenzó a reír- por un momento pensaba que se trataba de otra persona pero esa petición me lo confirmó Izanamy, no importa que pase tú seguirás siendo el mismo -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, todos se rieron un poco-


	43. Chapter 43

**Momento de paz y la invasion comienza**

En el palacio de Jade Po y Tigresa estaban entrenando de nuevo juntos, como Po había aumentado más su fuerza solo usaba su mano derecha para bloquear los ataques de Tigresa, Tigresa salto y lanzó un golpe con su puño envuelto en fuego, Po salto a un lado para esquivarlo y Tigresa se giró lanzando otro golpe pero horizontal, Po le dio un leve golpe con la Palma en la muñeca haciendo que desviara el golpe hacia una pared y este exploto-

Bien creo que es suficiente por hoy -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba cansada y se sentó en el suelo para relajarse un momento- ¿cómo te sientes?

Cansada muy cansada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu poder es muy superior al mío Po, no importa que tanto me esfuerce jamás podré hacerte frente

No digas eso Tigresa tú eres una guerrera muy fuerte -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, tú eres el Guerrero más fuerte de todos, yo apenas y puedo golpearte por qué tú me lo permites -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- no te preocupes por mí ya he visto cuál es el verdadero nivel que tienes, cuando destruyeron la ciudad imperial me di cuenta de que en verdad eres capas de muchas -Po solo sonrió y se quedó con ella por un rato- ¿cuáles son tus órdenes para la invasion?

Sobre eso, lo mejor es que todos en el Valle se vayan dentro de unas semanas para ir a un lugar aislado, estarán protegidos en un lugar diferente que no puedan alcanzar -dijo Po intranquilo-

El lugar que podría ser sería la ciudad imperial pero esta desapareció -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Entonces el punto sur de China la ciudad de Mei Jin -dijo Po tranquilo- esos zonas los territorios del Fénix estarán a salvo ya que son las alejadas si no entonces tendrá que ser Japón o Korea

Entendido le diré al maestro Shifu -dijo Tigresa tranquila, los dos se levantaron y buscaron a Shifu para comentarle la idea a la cual es estuvo deacuerdo-

Entiendo tu punto Po -dijo Shifu tranquilo- bien ¿quienes se quedaran a pelear?

Ninguno de ustedes -dijo Po serio y todos se sorprendieron- hable con los demás Guardianes estaremos bien solos ya que nuestro poder aumento

Entonces nosotros solo te estorbaríamos -dijo Mono decaido-

No, yo no quise decir eso -dijo Po un poco nervioso-

No, el tiene razón -dijo Mantis sonriendo- Po cuando fuiste a pelear contra esa gata loca nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, la ciudad entera voló por los aires

Tu peleaste contra diferentes oponentes desde aquí pudimos verlo -dijo Víbora sonriendo- tus poderes sobrepasan los nuestros por mucho -Po solo sonrio un poco más nervioso ya que el solo había enfrentado a dos enemigos y atacó a un aliado para intentar matarlo-

Si nosotros solo te estorbamos en aquel entonces incluso Byakun e Izanamy vinieron a salvarnos y nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho -dijo Grulla decepcionado de sí mismo-

Por eso estuvimos discutiendo entre nosotros y llegamos a la conclusión de que solo seremos refuerzos en cuanto se necesite -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- confiamos en ustedes Guardianes no me gusta la idea de dejar a mi esposo solo pero hay que ser realistas -Po solo suspiro algo deprimido-

Po no te sientas mal -dijo Shifu sonriendo- tú has logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ahora todos dependemos de ti, las generaciones presentes y las nuevas generaciones -Shifu vio a Sai en brazos de Meiling la cual estaba sonriendo-

Gracias chicos -dijo Po sonriendo, después de un descanso Po fue a buscar a Tigresa al cuarto que compartían- Tigresa oye ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Si claro Po, pero ¿a dónde ya es de noche? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo le tomó de la mano y la guió con él al Valle- ¿Po a donde vamos?

Vamos a una cita entre esposos -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo lado la cabeza confundida, Po la llevó a un nuevo restaurante, este era un restaurante más formal donde los dos podían comer con calma sin estar rodeados de tantos habitantes del valle- espero que te guste la comida algo sería

Es un buen lugar, dentro con mesas y demás cosas ¿qué hiciste? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con un tono de burla-

Yo no hice nada, solo quiero consentir a mi esposa un rato -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos cenaron sin problemas, el ambiente era tranquilo, sereno, los dos hablaban y reían por viejas historias, salieron del restaurante riendo un poco-

Sabes Po me dijeron su en nuestra Boda Song quería aparecer y arruinarla -dijo Tigresa tranquila y Po levanto una ceja confundido-

¿Qué raro yo la vi? Y le pedí a James que la hiciera desaparecer -dijo Po extrañado- de seguro la encontró y la escondió ¿qué crees que haga ahora? -Tigresa simplemente levanto los hombros dándole igual la respuesta, lo que ambos no sabían era que Song había estado encerrada tres dias y tres noches en una casa por culpa de James que la había olvidado, después de que se enteró de la boda fue de regreso al campamento de las damas de las sombras donde ahora se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto llorando y abrazando una almohada con forma de oso panda, volviendo con la pareja, Po y Tigresa estaban caminando por el Valle viendo a cada habitante teniendo su vida tranquila, una pareja de gansos estaba celebrando que tenía su primer huevo, Po sonrió mientras que Tigresa tuvo algo de ternura, ella todavía a se preguntaba el porque no había quedado embarazada, Po notó como Tigresa tenía la mirada algo deprimida- ¿Tigresa estás bien?

Si, solo que me sigo preguntando ¿por qué no quede embarazada todavía? -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Descuide cuando llegue el momento llegara el pequeño o pequeña -dijo Po sonriendo, la abrazo yTigresa asintio- ven vamos a un lugar más privado -la como de la mano y la llevó a un Puente con un pequeño río debajo, había un árbol al otro extremo y no había nada de gente, también había luz de lámparas de papel, los dos se quedaron viendo la Luna juntos- me encanta esta calma

Si es verdad esto es hermoso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po pasó por detrás de su espalda y pasó sus manos por su vientre- me haces cosquillas Po -Tigresa se acomodó más en el pecho de Po dejando su cabeza debajo de su mentón, los dos estaban en un momento cómodo- no me importa si no estoy embarazada todavía, no me importa que hayas tenido un hijo con otra, solo quiero estar aquí contigo, no me importa lo demás solo te quiero te a ti Po

Si yo siento lo mismo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos pasaban el tiempo abrazados mientras se quedaban juntos, en otra parte de China, Byakun estaba con Kira acostados en el pasto viendo las estrellas-

Esa parece la forma de un corazón -Kira señaló a una formación de estrellas con forma de corazón- jejeje que divertido

Kira sabes es la primera vez que me siento así de tranquilo y feliz -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Yo también Byakun -dijo Kira sonriendo, se dio una vuelta y se recostó sobre Byakun dejando su cabeza debajo de su mentón, los dos soltaron unos ronroneos tranquilos-

Cuando empiece la batalla quiero que vayas con el maestro Leo y te pongas a salvo -dijo Byakun calmado-

Está bien Byakun pero solo promete que volverás para que te pueda volver a ver -dijo Kira tranquila y Byakun sonrio-

Si descuida aún tengo mucho que dar y no puedo perder -dijo Byakun sonriendo- regresaré con bien te lo juro -Kira sonrio sonrojada y se quedó con el por un rato más- ¿me haces un trabajito manual? -Kira se comenzó a reír un poco, Bo por su parte estaba en el Valle de La Paz avanzando ella sola, Grulla estaba volando viendo dl Valle entero hasta que vio a Boa sola en dl suelo-

Boa ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? -dijo Grulla sorprendido mientras aterrizaba frente a ella-

Bueno yo...-Boa se sonrojo un poco- solo quiero a ver si querías pasear conmigo unos minutos

¿Viajaste de tan lejos para verme? -dijo Grulla sorprendido y sonrojado-

Bueno solo quería ver a un buen amigo -dijo Boa sonriendo y Grulla asintio, los dos pasearon juntos esa noche- sabes Grulla hay algo que quiero decir pero prefiero decírselo a alguien de confianza

Puedes decírmelo a mí soy de confianza -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Está bien confió en ti -dijo Boa sonriendo- yo tengo algo de miedo para esta batalla

¿Tienes miedo? -dijo Grulla sorprendido y Boa asintio- bueno es normal todo mundo tiene miedo hasta Po y Shifu lo tienen

Si pero aveces siento que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear como se debe -dijo Boa intranquila- cuando Kai atacó necesite la ayuda de James para pelear pero al no estar él yo no tenía esperanzas

No te sientas mal por eso Po tampoco le pudo ganar a la primera y no fue hasta que todos le dieron sus energías que logró despertar dl nivel maestro y derrotar a Kai -dijo Grulla calmado-

Si entiendo eso fue sorpréndete pero aún si aveces me siento una inútil -dijo Boa deprimida-

Vamos quita esa cara eres una de las maestras de Kung fu más fuerte que conozco, eres fuerte tal vez si necesitas de un cuerpo para estar estable pero eso no quiere decir que puedas hacer nada -dijo grulla sonriendo, Boa sonrío al confiar en el- además todos confiamos en ti y en los demás guardianes sinceramente yo sí tengo miedo, a pesar de que Po nos defiende siento humillación de que ahora dependo de mi mejor amigo para que me defienda y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo

Te entiendo Grulla pero también hay veces en las que se puede hacer algo y otras en las que no podemos hacer nada -dijo Boa deprimida- tú solo confía, si Po sale herido sé que podrás estar ahí para brindarle ayuda, si no podemos pelear a su lado siempre brindaremos ayuda, ustedes nos pueden dar la energía que nosotros necesitamos, para nosotros los Guardianes necesitamos de su fuerza, espíritu y esperanza para poder ayudarlos siempre -Boa sonrio y Grulla la vio sorprendido- siempre confía en ti y en nosotros Grulla, tu fuerza será la que ayude a Po siempre sin importar nada -Grulla sonrio y asintio- ahora ¿quieres comer algo?

Claro pero yo te invito conozco un buen lugar donde comer -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los dos se fueron caminando de ahí- ¿y James?

Llorando de que no tiene amor -dijo Boa sonriendo y riendo, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba conviviendo con sus hijas y hermana, las niñas estaban jugando mientras Misaki estaba corriendo persiguiéndolas, Hinata estaba sentada a su lado sonriendo, todo parecía paz y tranquilas ante esa imagen, Izanamy estaba sonriendo y riendo un poco viendo a las niñas sintió un leve tirón en su pierna derecha y se fijó que Long le estaba jalando el pantalón con su mano-

¿Qué pasa pequeño Long? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, lo cargo de los brazos, el pequeño tigre extendió sus brazos hacia su cara mientras hacía algunos ruidos- jejeje no sé que quieras decir pequeño

Creo que quiere que juegues con el -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy se confundió pero entendió y levanto a Long en sus brazos haciendo que se riera un poco, lo volvió a levantar y Long se volvió a reír- jaja se está riendo es su primera risa que emoción -Hinata estaba emocionada-

Mira que alto estas uuu ururu -Izanamy estaba sonriendo mientras Long se reía un poco- algún días te convertirás en un Guerrero muy fuerte quizás hasta un Guardian y podrás volar -Izanamy lo comenzó a mover como si estuviera volando pero Hinata se estaba asustando un poco, Long se reía por los movimientos-

Mejor déjalo antes de que vomite -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy le hizo caso y dejo quieto a Long- ven hijo, ven con mama -trato de abrazarlo pero algo se abrazo de Izanamy- parece que te quiere -Izanamy sonrio y le tallo la cabeza a Long-

Bueno es una lástima que no pude hacer esto con mi hijo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y sentó a Long frente a él mientras le tallaba la cabeza, Hinata bajo la mirada y las orejas-

Si, perdóname -dijo Hinata decaída-

¿Por qué? -dijo Izanamy confundido- no es tu culpa que ella se fuera, fue decisión de ella no la podemos culpar

¿Todavía la amas? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No, ya pasó mucho tiempo y sinceramente siempre tuvimos problemas y muchas peleas, creo que la razón de que me quedara con ella era porque sentía que era lo único en la vida que me podía hacer feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero tengo a mis hijas, tengo al clan y te tengo a ti mi familia para mí es todo lo que siempre pedí -Hinata sonrio, vio como Long estaba durmiéndose en las piernas de Izanamy, lo cargo y comenzó a mecerlo para que se quedara dormido, Hanabi y Rena corrieron y se sentaron en las piernas de Izanamy, ellas sonrieron y lo abrazan con fuerza, Izanamy sonrio y las dejo quedarse con el, después de un rato Hinata e Izanamy dejaron dormidos a los niños, los dos salieron un momento a un balcón para tomar algo-

Tu entrenamiento te dejo conocimiento por lo que veo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- luces más sabio con tu pelo de viejito

Jaja que graciosa -dijo Izanamy con sarcasmo- créeme lo que dije fue verdad

Si eso lo sé pero tú no eres de los que siempre están tan felices y tranquilos ¿qué pasa? -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy salió hacia la ventana y Hinata lo siguió, ya era de noche y los dos pudieron ver la ciudad frente a ellos- me estás asustando

No sé si ganaremos o perderemos en la batalla que se aproxima -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- solo quiero que las niñas y tu tengan buenos momentos para recordar, antes de que todo empiece quiero que tengan la vida tranquila que se merecen y que no vivan en el temor -Izanamy cerró los ojos estaba serio mientras Hinata estaba preocupada por él y lo que dijo, se acercó y lo tomo de la mano derecha-

Yo comparto ese mismo temor, nadie nos puede decir lo que va a pasar en esta batalla -dijo Hinata preocupada- yo también tengo miedo, miedo de perder a mi hijo, mi hogar o a mi familia -puso su frente en el pecho de Izanamy, estaba escondiendo su mirada de él y solo bajo su cabeza para que no la viera, Izanamy la abrazo con calma mientras Hinata pasaba sus manos por su pecho- dime una cosa...no importa que perdamos...no importa si hay dolor u odio en el medio.. ¿Estarás conmigo para apoyarme?

Si, te prometo que me quedaré contigo siempre, no importa que necesites yo estaré ahí para ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata sonrio y cerró los ojos confiando en el, así el tiempo pasó y la fecha límite llego, en la isla de Berseck el mismo Berseck estaba viendo el amanecer desde su trono-

Por fin lo que siempre esperamos finalmente ha llegado -dijo Berseck sonriendo, salió de su sala del trono y fue a un campo donde había muchos lobos negros sonriendo y esperando poder salir- ¡hoy el sello que nos dejó a todos encerrados por casi 20 años por fin se está quitando! -los lobos dieron un grito sonriendo- ¡cuando la última barrera se rompa todos podrán salir y destruiran China y Japón después todo el mundo! ¡Ni los Guardianes podrán hacernos frente! ¡Todo quedará reducido a cenizas, mis hijos, mis alumnos, mi pueblo preparen sus poderes porque la Guerra hoy comenzará! -los lobos aullaron expulsando poder rojo y negro, mientras tanto en China Po se estaba alistando para irse con Byakun y los otros a las costas más cercanas, Po estaba usando un traje negro de bordes dorados debajo, se puso una armadura dorada China en el pecho, protectores ovalados en las muñecas los cuales ato con una cinta verde jade, también cubrió sus piernas con una armadura dorada-

Bien estoy listo para irme -dijo Po tranquilo, Tigresa estaba detrás de él viéndolo preocupada-

Solo prométeme que regresaras con bien -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Po le dio un beso en los labios corto y sonrio- Po..te amo

También te amo Tigresa regresaré espérame -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintio- ahora ve con los demás Ponte a salvo -Tigresa asintio, los dos salieron del lugar y se toparon con Byakun, James y Boa, Byakun usaba una armadura de color plateado parecida a la de Po pero su traje era azul rey completamente, James tenía una armadura negra con un traje verde jade debajo y Boa no usaba nada- ¿están listos?

Sabes que cuentas con nosotros -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No te dejaremos ir solo Po -dijo James sonriendo-

Estamos listo para derrotar a estos locos -dijo Boa sonriendo, Po asintio y en eso Byakun se acercó con un mapa en las manos-

Su majestad Ichihime y su hijo Ichirou ya están a salvo en una ciudad al norte, según los reportes de algunos pájaros el enemigo viene por el sur y el este de China -dijo Byakun serio- se estima que vienen corriendo por el usando sus poderes

Dominan el chi, por eso pueden correr y avanzar en el mar sin problemas ¿cuándo tiempo queda para que vengan? -dijo Po serio-

Llegarán en al menos dos horas tiempo suficiente para que nosotros vayamos con los Guardias imperiales -dijo Byakun serio- mi esposa ya está haya, si te vas a despedir hazlo rápido -Byakun se retiró junto a James y Boa dejando a Po solo con Tigresa-

Cuídate mucho -dijo Tigresa asustada, Po solo junto su frente con la de ella-

Te prometo que regresaré y estaremos en paz de una vez por todas -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa asintio-

Te amo -dijeron los dos como despedida, Tigresa se fue al extremo norte siguiendo el camino a la aldea de los pandas donde estaban Shifu y los demás para estar lo más alejado posible de los ataques, Po y los otros tres fueron hacia las cosas de China usando sus poderes les tomarían una hora a lo mucho, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba en una zona cerca de los cositas de Japón viendo la isla a lo lejos, detrás de él estaban todos los guerreros de su clan Shiba, Izanamy usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa roja abierta del pecho con el cuello levantando de bordes dorados con el símbolo de su familia en la espalda y sin mangas, debajo usaba una playera de manga corta de color azul oscura con muñequeras del mismo color y una cinta azul en la cintura, Hinata estaba usando una camisa roja femenina ajustada al cuerpo sin cuello y de bordes azul fuerte, debajo no usaba nada y tenía un pantalón negro con una cinta dorada, todos los Guerreros estaban viendo una isla a lo lejos la cual estaba brillando con el amanecer-

¡Bien todos listos el sello está por levantarse y en cuanto eso pase los Guerreros de la oscuridad usarán sus poderes para venir a atacarnos! -Izanamy elevó su voz y todos escucharon, Hinata igual que los demás estaban esperando-

Me acaban de informar que todo el clan ya fue evacuado y trasladado al norte de la nación nuestros hijos están a salvo con Lucy -dijo Hinata intranquila-

No tengas miedo esto no durara mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio, la última hora paso y los lobos salieron de su isla, todos se cubrieron de energía y comenzaron a correr y avanzar por el agua sin problema alguno, Raizuly y sus cuatro compañeros estaban siguiéndolos un poco más rezagados-

A este paso estaremos en las costas de Japón en unos minutos -dijo Dark serio- hijo -Raizuly le puso atención- ve a Japón y mata al traidor, yo dirigiré un equipo a China para buscar al Guerrero Dragón, Alexein y Terk vendrán conmigo

Entendido padre entonces Rox vendrá conmigo -dijo Raizuly, la loba se lamió los labios sonriendo esperando llegar, un grupo de lobos se separó para ir en dirección a China pasando a un lado de las tierras de Japón, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y luego los abrio-

Izanamy un grupo se dirige a China ¿cuáles son tus órdenes? -dijo Hinata sería-

No hagan nada, Po y los demás podrán caerse cargo en China -dijo Izanamy serio- nuestra misión es impedir que más lobos vayan hacia ese lugar, cuando tengamos todo terminado aquí iremos a China y ayudaremos al ejército imperial -todos asintieron, siguieron esperando cuando vieron el grupo de lobos acercándose- ¡Todos atentos! ¡No se contengan con nada mátenlos usen todo su poder! -se escucharon gritos y rugidos de todos los soldados, todos expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos creando ondas de energía, Hinata grito pasando a su forma guardiana, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus marcas más afiladas y rojas, mientras el fuego se acumulaba en su espalda formando alas de Fenix pequeñas, Izanamy grito dejando que un Aura azul y dorada lo cubriera en su cara apareció un círculo con dos líneas verticales en sus extremos de norte y sur, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas rojas delgadas-

¡Ataquen! -Raizuly grito y los lobos avanzaron riendo, el ejército de lobos prepararon sus técnicas en sus manos, Izanamy solo vio a Hinata y ella entendió, Hinata rugio con fuerza y todos los cercanos avanzaron gritando-

¡Integrantes del equipo fuego ataquen! -Hinata dio una orden y algunos tigres dispararon fuego en forma de esferas hacia los lobos, las esferas de fuego fueron más de diez en total y fueron cayendo en los lobos una por una causando explosiones en el campo- ¡sigan atacando algunos lobos fueron heridos! -los dos ejércitos chocaron sus armas y garras entre ellos, un tigre avanzó y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, Bruce grito concentrando rayos en sus manos creando garras de energía, avanzó y le clavo las garras a un lobo en el pecho, se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía, un lobo salto y le dio un corte en el cuello a un gorila, el gorila se quejó pero le sujeto de la cabeza y lo estrelló en el suelo, el gorila cayó perdiendo mucha sangre, Noe avanzó creando garras de hielo, estiró los brazos soltando estacas de hielo perforando el pecho de dos lobos, un lobo avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho dejando una cortada poco profunda, Saru salgo sobre Noé y le dio un golpe a un lobo soltando fuego en la cabeza de un lobo, Dekker avanzó entre los ataques, salto y bajo en picada golpeando el suelo levantando rocas a los lados, las rocas cayeron sobre algunos lobos pero estos se levantaron, parecía que el ejército de lobos oscuros tenía ventaja sobre el ejército del clan, un todo avanzó lanzando un corte diagonal cortando a un lobo del pecho pero un lobo apareció detrás de él y le clavo una espada en el pecho, el otro cayó muerto y el lobo avanzó cortando el cuello de un tigre, Bruce vio al lobo y los dos avanzaron el uno contra el otro chocando un momento, se escucho un fuerte impacto y el lobo cayó muerto al suelo con una corta en el pecho algo profunda, Bruce avanzó corriendo giró y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, Saru estaba detrás de él lanzando golpes soltando bolas de fuego, las bolas de fuego le dieron a tres lobos, se escucharon más explosiones en el campo mientras parecía que el ejército de Japón retrocedía-

Nos están ganado terreno -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Que retrocedan un poco yo los apoyo -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata dio la orden mientras Izanamy hizo aparecer su espada igual que Hinata hizo aparecer la suya-

¡Sin temer ni retroceder! -dijeron los dos, Hinata se elevó y disparo algunas esferas de fuego desde sus alas golpeando a varios lobos, Izanamy avanzó desenvainando su espada, giró y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, avanzó y le dio un corte horizontal a otro lobo, Hinata cayó al suelo soltando una onda de fuego corta, dos lobos se vieron golpeados por el ataque, Hinata avanzó y ido un corte a un lobo en la espalda, un tigre estaba forcejando con un lobo hasta que el lobo le dio un golpe en el hombro y luego le corto el cuello con sus garras, Hinata avanzó hacia dl lobo y le clavo su espada en el pecho, le dio una patada alejándolo de él, avanzó y le dio un corte en diagonal a un lobo, concentro fuego en su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Izanamy avanzó lanzando un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía, dos lobos cayeron heridos al suelo, la batalla seguía en Japón mientras tanto en China Po estaba al frente de las costas meditando, el viento se olvido un poco más lento y el abrió los ojos-

Byakun, James atentos ahí vienen -dijo Po serio, los dos mencionados se levanto en y Byakun tomó su lanza, Po formó su báculo en las manos- son muchos como mil quizás

Son pocos ya veras que terminaremos rápido -dijo James sonriendo, Boa estaba sería hasta que vio a Dark en la orilla el solo-

Es un chi bastante maligno y muy fuerte -dijo Boa sorprendida, Dark sonrio pero no dijo nada, los guardianes y el ejército se quedó quieto pero Dark solo se sentó en el suelo sin hacer ruido- ¿qué hace por qué no ataca?

Debe estarse burlando de nosotros -dijo James intranquilo-

No es eso, ahí viene el ejército -dijo Po serio, frente a ellos estaba llegando un ejército de lobos negros- ¡Todos prepárense para pelear! ¡Esta es una guerra no debe quedar ni uno vivo! -Po grito y los demás lo siguieron gritando-

¡Mátenlos! -dijo Dark sonriendo, los dos ejércitos avanzaron, un lobo salgo y mordió a un rinoceronte del cuello, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe al lobo con su báculo, Byakun giró su lanza y le dio un corte en la espalda a un lobo, avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho dejando un corte diagonal, James salto y golpeó el siglo levantando una roca de gran tamaño, se giró y le dio una patada destruyendola y lanzando los pedazos hacia los lobos más cercanos, algunos lobos cayeron al suelo heridos o casi muertos, Boa avanzó envuelta en rayos y se sujeto del cuello de un lobo estrangulándolo con fuerza, los tres gritaron y pasaron a su forma de guardian, la gabardina de Po se formó sobre su ropa y armadura, Boa grito y disparo un rayo de energía directo contra un lobo causando que gritara de dolor, un lobo avanzó y le dio un corte a un rinoceronte en la espalda, un rinoceronte se giró dándole un corte horizontal en el estomago a un lobo pero un lobo apareció detrás de él y le clavo sus garras en la espalda, Po vio como algunos lobos estaban tomando ventaja, salto y giró su báculo formando el ying y el yang de energía dorada en el cielo, le dio un golpe con la Palma y este avanzó hacia los lobos causando una explosión y un fuerte impacto, Byakun concentro energía en la hoja de su lanza y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda de rayos azul plateado, la onda de energía le dio a varios lobos causando una explosión, se giró y clavo la punta en el pecho de un lobo, lanzó un corte en diagonal de forma ascendente cortando el cuerpo del lobo, James se giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cabeza a un lobo, el lobo cayó al suelo herido, James golpeó el suelo y levanto una burbuja de agua del suelo, estilo el brazo derecho y la disparo contra un lobo, Boa avanzó en el suelo y disparo una bola de rayos hacia la burbuja de agua causando una onda de electrocución, los lobos que fueron golpeados gritaron de dolor por la electrocución-

Byakun tendremos que usar más energía -dijo Po serio, se giró y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda de energía golpeando tres lobos con su energía, avanzó y le dio una patada a un lobo en el pecho lanzándolo a un extremo, se giró y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cabeza-

Lo sé esto no parece que terminara pronto -dijo Byakun serio, estiro el brazo derecho y disparo tres esferas de rayos, las tres esferas impactaron a tres lobos causando una explosión, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el estomago, avanzó y lo lanzó a un lado, se giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cabeza a un lobo, salto y bajo en picada golpeando a un lobo en el pecho, se giró y concentro rayos en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe horizontal-

Deben atacar rápido -dijo James molesto, se giró y le dio un golpe a un lobo soltando una bola de fuego, el lobo cayó al pecho, avanzó y le dio una patada a un lobo en el mentón alejándolo, avanzó y soltó una bola de fuego de un golpe golpeando y quemando a un lobo, Boa avanzó y sujeto a un lobo soltando una descarga eléctrica, avanzó sujetando a otro lobo y lo tiro al suelo solo para saltar y darle un golpe en el pecho con la cola, se giró y disparo fuego de su boca golpeando a un lobo en el pecho creando una fuerte explosión en el campo- Boa y yo podremos hacerles frente ustedes solo concéntrese en disparar la energía para detener esto

Entendido -dijeron los dos serios, los dos cargaron energía concentrando rayos y energía dorada, Dark avanzó caminando y expulsor un poder negro de su cuerpo, Po y Byakun se sorprendieron de ver la energía que rodeaba a Dark-

Es un poder gigantesco -dijo Po sorprendido- es demasiado poder, Byakun hay que tener cuidado

Guerrero Dragón tú y yo vamos a pelear pero la diferencia de tus otros retos es que vas a morir aquí mismo -Po solo se puso en guardia pero Dark avanzó rápido y lo sujeto de la cara para llevárselo con el-

¡Po! -Byakun grito sorprendido y los siguió corriendo, Dark siguió empujando a Po mientras Po lo golpeaba en el cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas pero Dark no se detuvo hasta que llegado a un lugar rocoso y casi vacío, Dark solo lo lanzó a un lado mientras Po se quejaba de dolor, se giró y quedó de pie, Dark solo se quedó de pie sonriendo-

Tienes mucha fuerza -dijo Po sorprendido- creo que me rompiste una parte del labio -Dark sonrio y expulsó poder de su cuerpo, Byakun estaba avanzando hacia ellos pero algo pasó a su derecha y lo sujeto del cuello, sus pies se estaban arrastrando en el suelo, cuando vio se trataba de Alexein el cual estaba envuelto de rayos azul oscuros y un viento fuerte, Byakun grito expulsando poder y sujeto la muñeca hasta que se soltó y se alejó quedando d pie frente a él, Alexein estaba usando una armadura en los brazos, manos y pies completamente de color negra con alas de cuervo en su espalda y un peto negro con marcas rojas en forma de tridente, Byakun pasó a su forma de Guardian fase dos mientras que en su espalda apareció un anillo hecho de energía de rayos, sus marcas tomaron forma de trueno pero el ataba cubierto por la armadura-

¡Nos encontramos Guerrero de las tormentas! -dijo Alexein sonriendo- yo soy Alexein el Guerrero Infernal de las tormentas

Y yo soy Dark Guerrero infernal de la oscuridad -dijo Dark sonriendo- nuestro deber es matarlos aquí mismo

¿Ustedes son sirvientes de ese sujeto llamado Berseck? -dijo Po serio, grito y pasó a su forma de Maestro de Chi pero por su armadura no se notó el cambio solo su pelo brillo y sus ojos cambiaron de color a amarillo-

Así es somos sus alumnos -dijo Dark sonriendo- también somos la contraparte de los Guardianes somos los Guerreros Infernales

Así como existe la luz también existe la oscuridad -dijo Byakun serio- bien entonces terminemos de una buena vez esta guerra absurda -Po y Byakun gritaron expulsando poder de sus cuerpos y avanzaron corriendo, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy avanzó lanzando un corte vertical pero terminó chocando con el antebrazo izquierdo de Raizuly, Hinata estaba peleando pero pero en eso Rox se puso frente a ella extendido sus garras hacia su garganta, cada quien ya tenía listo su oponente para una pelea pareja-


	44. Chapter 44

**Los Guardianes vs los Guerreros Infernales**

Tanto en China como en Japón a comenzado la invasion de la familia de la oscuridad, Po estaba peleando contra Dark en un campo alejado de las tropas para que no se vieron involucrados, Po salto lanzando una patada pero Dark salgo a un lado y disparo una esfera de energía negra, Po le dio un golpea la esfera y la desvío a un lado, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Dark levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, se giró y le dio una patada a Po en el pecho, Po se quejó pero salto hacia atrás, estiro el brazo izquierdo disparo una bola de fuego dorada, Dark solo detuvo el ataque con sus manos y fue retrocediendo por la fuerza del ataque, grito y le dio un golpe a la esfera destruyendola con fuerza, avanzó y Po lanzó un golpe para tratar de golpearlo, Dark desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada, Po fue lanzado a un extremo pero se giró y quedó de pie buscando a Dark, Dark aparecio a su derecha lanzando un golpe de gancho, Po levanto los brazos bloqueando el ataque dejando una onda de impacto en el campo-

Oh vaya parece que ya te acostumbraste a mi forma de pelear -dijo Dark fingiendo estar sorprendido mientras forcejeaba con Po-

Sabes los describieron como una familia muy fuerte pero ahora que lo veo no son la gran cosa -dijo Po sonriendo, Dark solo gruño, se giró y lanzó patada con el empeine derecho, Po volvió a defenderse con los brazos y fue alejado un poco, Dark avanzó envuelto en energía negra y azul, Po lanzó un golpe disparando una esfera pero Dark le dio una patada lanzándola al aire, Po apareció frente e a él y lanzó un golpe con el puño envuelto energia dorada, Dark se cruzó de brazos y Po impacto su golpe, se escucho un fuerte impacto seguido de un eco- ¿qué te pareció?

Nada mal -dijo Dark sonriendo, lanzó un golpe y Po lo bloqueo con un golpe dejando una onda de eco, volvieron a lanzar un golpe pero esta vez chocaron sus rodillas en un golpe y eco, Po lanzó un golpe pero Dark elevó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando su golpe, Dark lanzó un golpe y Po se cubrió con los brazos dejando que impactará con fuerza, los dos comenzaron a pelear lanzando golpes rápidos, los dos comenzaron a expulsar poder de sus cuerpos dejando que las rocas se elevarán un momento y se produjera un leve campo de energía, Po le dio un golpe a Dark en la cara y Dark le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Po se quejara, Dark lo sujeto de la cabeza con las manos y le dio uña cabezazo en la frente, lo solo y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra un árbol hasta que lo rompió con su cuerpo- ¿eso es todo Panda?

Nada mal lo reconozco -dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto tallando un poco su espalda- creo que me sacaste un hueso o dos, pero sospecho que esa no es toda tu fuerza

Así es -dijo Dark sonriendo- te topaste con el Guerrero más fuerte del clan de la oscuridad panda ahora mismo solo estoy usando mi fuerza base mientras que tú estás usando toda tu fuerza

Al contrario apenas estoy calentando -dijo Po sonriendo, gruño y expulsó más poder dorado, avanzó y Dark disparo una esfera de energía pero Po desapareció, Po apareció detrás de Dark y le dio un golpe horizontal en la cabeza, Dark cayó al suelo y derrapado un poco, se giró y se quedó de pie, cuando se fijó Po le dio un golpe en el pecho, Dark se quejó y Po comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, Dark se quejaba hasta que le sujeto los brazos a Po, lo atrajo y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Po salgo hacia un lado y golpeó el suelo con dl puño levantando varias rocas frente a Dark dejándole algunas cortadas en el cuerpo, Dark salto esquivando un golpe de Po, concentro energía negra en sus manos y formó una esfera negra de rayos rojos en el contorno, la disparo y Po la atrapó en sus manos, expulsó poder y se creó una colisión de energía entre los dos, Po le dio un golpe a la esfera y la desvío al cielo, Dark aparecio frente a Po y disparo una segunda esfera de energía, Po disparo de forma rápida una esfera de energía dorada, los dos ataques chocaron creando una explosión en el campo, todo se cubrió de llamas en el campo mientras Po y Dark estaba corriendo mientras intercambiaban golpes rápido entre los dos, Po bajo dl cuerpo esquivando un golpe y le dio un golpe de gancho a Dark en el mentón, Dark grito y le dio un golpe la cabeza seguido de un rodillazo en la frente, lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo fue empujando hasta que salto y lo estrelló en el suelo creando un fuerte impacto, Po se quejó pero golpeó el suelo con la mano y del suelo se liberaron rocas filosas que avanzaron hacia Dark, Dark lo soltó y salto esquivando los golpes de las rocas, Po se levanto y estilo los brazos dejando que las rocas avanzarán hacia Dark. Dark solo le dio un golpe a unas cuantas rocas destruyendolas, se giró y liberó una onda de energía negra que destruyo las rocas, Po apareció frente a él y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Dark se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara,Po le regresó el golpe y los dos cayeron al suelo dejando una onda de impacto-

Dark grito expulsando poder negro de su cuerpo, estiro los brazos frente a él y disparo una esfera de energía negra de gran tamaño, Po se sorprendió y se envolvió en energía para esquivarla, la esfera impacto en un lado y exploto, se produjo un viento fuerte mientras Po se cruzaba de brazos tratando de soportar el viento, Dark aparecio frente a él y le dio un golpe en el pecho, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho soltando energía en un leve resplandor, Po se quejó pero Dark siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo soltando rastros de energía, Po se quejó más todavía y Dark le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha con el puño envuelto en energía, Po se quejó pero no se pudo defender, Dark concentro energía en su mano izquierda formando una esfera de energía roja y negra, toco el pecho de Po y esta energía se extendió y lo cubrió hasta que fue empujado, la esfera que tenía envuelto a Po siguió el camino hasta que exploto en un lado del campo, Po salió del humo y el fuego con leves rasguños en el cuerpo y su armadura se estaba rompiendo, Sarks apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en la cara pero Po reaccionó y le regresó el golpe directo a la cara dejando una onda de impacto y eco, Dark se sorprendió mientras Po expulsó más poder de su cuerpo, Po concentro energía en su cuerpo y fuego en sus manos, comenzó a golpear a Dark en todo su cuerpo, siguió golpeándolo dejando ondas de impacto cubiertas de fuego, el cuerpo de Dark se lleno de flamas mientras retrocedía un poco por los golpes que Po le lanzaba, eran tan paso y rápidos que se veían como si fuera una lluvia de bolas de fuego, Po dio un grito y libero un fuego dorado en un último golpe en el estomago de Dark, Dark se quejó y fue lanzado hasta impactar con unos árboles más alejados del campo, Po estaba cansado y sudado mientras sus heridas eran leves, se escucho un fuerte impacto y se fijó detrás de él viendo cómo se producía un choque de energías azules-

Ese debe ser Byakun -dijo Po sorprendido, en el cielo un poco más retirado de donde Po estaba Byakun estaba sujetando la muñeca izquierda de Alexein mientras Alexein estaba sujetando la muñeca izquierda de Byakun, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras expulsaban poder en su forcejeo dejando una onda de rayos azules, el suelo estaba temblando y las rocas se levantaban, las nubes de tormentas eran atraídas por ellos, los rayos sonaron hasta que uno fue atraído al campo y golpeó a ambos, el rayo se mezcló con sus energía y su aura aumento de tamaño-

Eres muy fuerte Guerrero de las tormentas pero yo lo soy todavía más -dijo Alexein sonriendo-

¿Tú crees que con eso me vas a intimidar? -dijo Byakun serio y con burla- no lo creo -rugio y atrajo más a Alexein para darle un cabezazo en el pecho, lo levanto y luego lo lanzó a un lado, Byakun avanzó corriendo envuelto en rayos azules, Alexein se levanto y concentro rayos en su mano formando una esfera de rayos rojos, disparo la esfera formando cinco esferas de rayos rojos, Byakun se giró y le dio un golpe a la primera, salto esquivando la segunda, disparo una esfera de energía dejando que chocará con una y este explotara, salto y le dio una patada a una tercera, siguió corriendo esquivando los otros dos ataques, Byakun avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Alexein en la cara, Alexein se quejó per le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, lo sujeto de la cara y atrajo un rayo hacia el, Byakun grito expulsando rayos de su cuerpo, le dio una patada a Alexein en el pecho y lo utilizo para impulsarse hacia el aire, dejo que el rayo golpeara su anillo en la espalda y concentro los rayos en sus manos, estiro los brazos y disparo un rayo azul de sus manos golpeando a Alexein en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, Alexein abrió sus alas y avanzó hacia el- odio a este tipo

-Alexein concentro rayos rojos en sus manos y estiro sus brazos liberando los rayos de su cuerpo, Byakun se cruzó de brazos creando un campo de energía frente a el donde los rayos impactaron y luego se desviaron a otros extremos, Byakun se cubrió de fuego y avanzó hacia el dándole un golpe con ambas manos director en el pecho, Alexein grito de dolor y el fuego exploto creando llamas azules en el pecho de Alexein dejando que cayera al suelo, Byakun cayó de píe respirando un poco agitado hasta que Alexein se levanto molesto-

No está mal pero ese es todo tu poder me das lastima -dijo Alexein sonriendo, se quejó pero vio que su armadura estaba un poco fracturada de su pecho-

Te equivocas en algo -dijo Byakun serio- nosotros no estamos peleando con nuestro máximo poder, cuando se trata de peleas contra sujetos desconocidos es mejor guardar la energía necesaria y usarla cuando estamos por pelear enserio

Si igual que nosotros -dijo Alexein calmado- ¿por qué no usas tu energía oculta? Honda si no usas ese máximo poder no me sentiré satisfecho de pelear contigo

Bueno tú lo pediste -dijo Byakun sonriendo, gruño un poco y comenzó a gritar con fuerza su cuerpo se cubrió de una aura azul y plateada con rayos a su alrededor, él aura aumento de tamaño soltando un viento fuerte y una descarga en el aire, la tierra estaba temblando un poco mientras más poder sacaba Byakun, Byakun solto más gruñidos y el poder aumento, del suelo salieron algunas rocas, las rocas siguieron hasta donde estaba Byakun y se pusieron a su lado, Alexein estaba sonriendo viendo el poder de Byakun, del cielo cayo un rayo y lo golpeó-

Vaya Byakun tiene un poder increíble me doy cuenta de que tuvo un gran entrenamiento -dijo Po calmado, Byakun grito y el poder termino en un ligero brillo plateado en el campo-

-Byakun grito y avanzó hacia Alexein, apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en la cara, salto y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho, Byakun pasó detrás de Alexein y avanzó hacia el para golpearlo en todo el cuerpo de forma rápida, Alexein se estaba quejando por los golpes, Alexein se le dio un golpe en la cara pero Byakun le sujeto la muñeca y salto dándole una patada en la cara, avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, no se detuvo y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo, Byakun salto y le dio un codazo en la cara dejando que se quejara, Byakun lo sujeto de la cara y lo atrajo a él para darle un golpe en el pecho, salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzadolo a un lado, Alexein termino tirado en el suelo con leves marcas por el golpe, Alexein se levanto mientras Byakun sonrio un poco-

No estuvo nada mal -dijo Alexein sonriendo, apenas se giró Byakun le dio un golpe en la mejilla levantándolo del suelo un poco, le dio un golpe en el estomago y soltó una descarga en su pecho, Alexein se quejó pero expulsó poder gritando, avanzó y los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, siguieron peleando en un intercambio de golpes, chocaron sus rodillas en un golpe, sus puños y luego sus frentes dejando ondas de impacto, Alexein se giró liberando un viento negro de sus alas, Byakun fue empujado un poco pero Alexein retrajo sus brazos a su pecho y comenzó a girar creando un tornado de rayos azules y negros, avanzó hacia Byakun y lo atrapó dentro del tornado, Byakun dentro era golpeado y electrocutado en todo el cuerpo, Alexein avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Byakun, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó de nuevo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Byakun se quejó del dolor pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie dentro de este torbellino- ¡Aún no hemos terminado! -Alexein avanzó y le dio una patada en la espalda soltando una descarga roja de todo su cuerpo, Byakun se quejó pero comenzó a gritar hasta que liberó una aura blanca y azul de su cuerpo, retrajo sus brazos y piernas a su cuerpo y grito con fuerza liberando sus extremidades, al hacerlo liberó una aura blanca y azul la cual tomó forma de su bestia gigante de energía, su tigre rugio y libero energía de su cuerpo deshaciendo el tornado en donde estaba, Alexein solo fue empujado por la carga de energía de Byakun, Alexein termino en el suelo y Byakun cayó de pie gracias a su forma gigante, su forma gigante e deshizo y Byakun quedó respirando agitado-

¿Qué pareció? ¿Verdad que si funciono? -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Alexein se levanto sonriendo-

No estuvo mal pero creo que ya es hora de que demuestre mi verdadero poder -dijo Alexein sonriendo-

Más vale que te calmes Alexein -dijo Dark serio detrás de él- recuerda las órdenes aún no es momento primero debemos hacerlos sufrir -Po se sorprendió de ver a Dark con leves heridas en el cuerpo-

A pesar de que lo ataque con todas fuerzas sigue de pie como si nada es como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño de parte mía -dijo Po sorprendido y serio- ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

No tienes porque saberlo basura -dijo Dark sonriendo- bien recuerda Alexein solo llega a su nivel no uses todo tu poder

Bien pelearémos a su nivel como tú gustes -dijo Alexein tranquilo, los dos gritaron expulsando una aura negra y azul de sus cuerpos, el suelo tembló levemente mientras Po pudo notar como su nivel aumento-

Sus fuerzas se parecen a las nuestras -dijo Po sorprendido- bien parece que tendremos una pelea algo tardada

No será mucho tiempo solo hasta que la misión está cumplida -dijo Dark sonriendo, Po y Byakun se quedaron en sus poses de combate viendo a su oponente, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy y Hinata tenían casi los mismos problemas que ellos, con Hinata se escucho un impacto y se vio como ella estaba volando usando sus alas de fuego detrás de ella estaba Rox con energía roja en su cuerpo, sus ojos tenían un fondo negro lleno de venas rojas carmesí y sus ojos eran rojos, estaba sonriendo con grandes y largas garras en sus manos-

¿A dónde vas mi marioneta? -dijo Rox sonriendo, lanzó un golpe horizontal disparando flechas de un líquido Dojo que parecía ser Santa, Hinata se giró y se cruzó de brazos cubriéndose con sus alas de fuego, las agujas de sangre solo impactaron y se deshicieron, Hinata concentro fuego en sus manos y las extendió disparando un rayo rojo de fuego, Rox solo comenzó a reír y le dio un golpe al fuego partiéndolo en pedazos gracias a sus garras, Hinata cayó al suelo de pie viendo que su técnica había sido deshecha-

¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Rox se acercó a ella, se cubrió de un viento rojo y avanzó hacia ella dándole una patada en el estomago, la empujo hasta que ella impacto con unos árboles causando un fuerte impacto-

¡¿Te gusto?! -Rox sonrio y avanzó envuelta en el viento rojo de sangre- este viento es vapor rojo, es un vapor de sangre

Pero ¿de dónde lo tienes la sangre? -dijo Hinata sorprendida saliendo del bosque con algunas marcas de golpes en el cuerpo-

No olvides que esto es una guerra ahora, por cada muerto que cae yo tengo más y más sangre -dijo Rox sonriendo- no importa si tienes pocas heridas yo puedo tomar la sangre y usarla a mi favor

Eres un ser despreciable -dijo Hinata molesta, sus ojos brillaron un poco más fuerte y su cuerpo se cubrió de energía roja- ¡pero ahora que se eso no te dejaré salir de aquí con vida! ¡Bankai! -Hinata pasó a su segunda forma de transformación formando un remolino de fuego en el lugar- está es mi nueva forma de poder ahora podré acabar contigo -Rox sonrio y se pudo en guardia, Hinata hizo que su cuerpo ardiera en energía y avanzó de un paso, Rox también avanzó y las dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños dejando una onda de impacto en el capo, las dos se separaron dejando uña resplandor rojo y una onda de eco, Hinata se giró lanzando una onda de energía roja, Rox se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, Hinata aprecio frente a ella y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Hinata volvió a gritar y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, quedó de pie y avanzó de nuevo dandole un golpe en la espalda a Rox dejando que gritara, Rox se giró y lanzó un corte con sus garras soltando cuatro ondas de energía carmesí, Hinata recibió el impacto en el cuerpo y se alejó un poco, concentro energía roja en sus manos y formó dos esferas de energía, extendió los brazos disparando un rayo de energía y Rox disparo un rayo de energía roja, se produjo una colisión entre ambas hasta que terminó explotando en dl campo, las dos avanzaron y lanzando un golpe hasta golpearse entre sí dejando un eco y una onda de impacto, las dos se separaron y Rox lanzó una serie de golpes, Hinata levanto los brazos defendiéndose y las dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes-

-las dos hembras estaban en un intercambio de golpes dejando una onda de impacto por cada golpe, Rox lanzó un golpe y Hinata levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando su golpe, se giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cabeza dejando que Rox se quejara, salto y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Rox, así guió golpeándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que Rox la sujeto de las muñecas y clavo sus garras en su piel, Hinata grito de dolor pero retrajo la cabeza y le dio uña cabezazo en la frente a Rox, Rox se quejó y la solto mientras Hinata avanzó y comenzó a golpearla en el estomago, la sujeto de la cabeza y la atrajo para darle uña cabezazo más en la frente, la solto y le dio una patada en las costillas,Rox se quejó pero se dio vueltas ni el aire, Hinata avanzó hacia ella pero Rox desapareció , Hinata se detuvo y la busco, Rox apareció detrás de ella lanzando un corte cruzado con sus garras, Hinata bajo el cuerpo y se paro de manos para darle una patada en el mentón a Rox, se levanto le dio un golpe envuelto en fuego, grito y disparo una onda de fuego que cubrió todo el cuerpo de Rox, Rox grito y se cruzó de brazos creando un al onda de energía roja para protegerse, grito y extendió los brazos de haciendo el fuego de Hinata, Hinata grito y se levanto para estar encima de Rox, Rox grito y extendió su brazo derecho soltando agujas de sangre que avanzaron hacia Hinata hacerle algunos cortes en el cuerpo dejando heridas poco profundas, Hinata se giró en el aire, extendió su pierna derecha concentrando rayos y fuego en su pierna, bajo en picada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Rox, se creó una onda de impacto y rayos en el lugar de impacto, hasta que Hinata grito más aplicando más fuerza, Rox grito pero le sujeto la pierna con las manos, clavó sus garras y extrajo más sangre de ella, Hinata se alejó un poco gritando por su pierna, Rox avanzó hacia ella cubierta de un viento rojo de sangre, se giró y libero un tornado, el tornado avanzó y atrapó a Hinata, dentro del tornado Hinata estaba siendo cortada por Rox, se llevó un corte en el hombro derecho, uno en el pecho poco profundo, otro en su pierna izquierda, otro corte en su mejilla izquierda y brazos, Hinata grito liberando fuego de su cuerpo, extendió sus brazos creando llamas en su cuerpo, en un momento el fuego se concentró y tomó forma de Fenix, Hinata siguió gritando hasta que el Fenix abrió sus alas estaba hecho de fuego rojo y dorado con la cabeza puntiaguda y el pico afilado, el Fenix avanzó en el aire, se giró y avanzó hacia Rox, Rox grito y se cruzó de brazos creando una onda de energía en forma de escudo frente a ella, el Fenix de Hinata avanzó y golpeó el escudo con fuerza dejando una onda de impacto y fuego, Rox fue empujada hasta el suelo por el Fenix de Hinata, se produjo una onda de impacto en el campo después se creó una explosión creando un agujero cubierto de llamas, Hinata salió de las llamas heridas y con las alas hechas de fuego-

Esa fue mi forma bestia la Fenix -dijo Hinata sería viendo el fuego detrás de ella, suspiro pensando que había terminado de momento-

Me duele...me duele...¡Me duele! -Rox salió del fuego herida, tenía quemaduras en la piel y parte de su armadura había caído- ¡Te arrepentirás! -expulsó un poder rojo y negro de su cuerpo, se cubrió de una capa de descargas azules de rayos y siguió gruñendo- te mostrar mi fuerza -Hinata se puso en guardia y espero, en un momento Rox apareció frente a ella dándole un golpe en el estomago, la levanto y luego la estrelló en el suelo, se alejó de un salto y extendió él brazo derecho levantando a Hinata del suelo-

¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?! -Hinata grito sorprendida hasta que comenzó a sentir dolor en el cuerpo ya que sus extremidades estaban siendo jaladas por alguna fuerza desconocida-

Es mi habilidad, el manejo de sangre no importa quién sea mi oponente yo puedo manipular su sangre del cuerpo -dijo Rox sonriendo, atrajo a Hinata hacia ella y se acercó a verla- te voy a hacer sufrir mucho -concentro rayos en sus manos y comenzó a golpearla en el estomago, siguió golpeándola en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la cara, la siguió golpeando más y más mientras Hinata solo se quejaba por los golpes- está será tu fin -Rox trajo su mano izquierda hacia sus costillas mientras expulsaba un poder rojo, Hinata grito expulsando fuego, Rox se alejó un poco y Hinata levanto las piernas sujetando él brazo derecho de Rox con sus muslos- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste soltarte de mi control de sangre?!

Porque perdiste el control de mis piernas, me tardé en darme cuenta pero no puedes usar tu control de sangre cuando usas un segundo elemento -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tu mano izquierda au contra mis manos pero la derecha no, ahora aquí voy -aplicó fuerza expulsando fuego y Rox grito de dolor- ¡Te romperé el brazo! -se giró y le se escucho como los huesos del brazo de Rox tronaron con fuerza haciendo un sonido quebradizo, Rox grito de dolor y retrocedió sujetándose el brazo, Hinata se liberó del control de la sangre, Rox grito aplicando energía en su brazo hasta que se curó de forma rápida- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

Te lo dije mi elemento es la sangre yo misma puedo usar la sangre como una extensión de mi cuerpo, también puedo curarme gracias a mis energía negativas -dijo Rox sería, Hinata sonrio y se quedó en guardia, en el brazo derecho de Rox se formó una garra de lobo algo grande igual que en la izquierda- ¡Garras sangrientas! -las dos hembras avanzaron corriendo Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo rojo de su cuerpo, Rox se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe de momento, estiro los brazos y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo a Hinata, Hinata cayó a cuatro patas y Rox lanzó un golpe en diagonal ascendente soltando una onda cortante de energía, Hinata salto a un lado evitando el ataque, abrió las alas y se elevó un poco en el aire, giró y abrió las alas soltando una lluvia de bolas de fuego, Rox grito y extendió el brazo derecho creando un campo de energía rojo carmesí, Hinata cayó detrás de ella con fuerza y avanzó para darle un golpe en la espalda con su brazo izquierdo, concentro rayos en su brazo libere y le dio un golpe de gancho a la espalda, Rox grito de dolor y Hinata se giró dándole una patada en las costillas, Rox fue alejada pero estiro su brazo izquierdo y abrió la garra para atrapar a Hinata en un campo de energía roja carmesí, soltó una descarga roja en el cuerpo de Hinata causando que gritara de dolor, la levanto y luego la lanzó contra unas rocas cerca del mar, Hinata impacto con su espalda pero se levanto de nuevo, estaba un poco herida, Rox avanzó envuelta en un viento rojo, sujeto a Hinata con sus brazos y la levanto en los aires girando, más arriba se giró y la lanzó al suelo con fuerza, extendió sus brazos y disparo una esfera de color roja de energía, Hinata abrió sus alas para detener la caída pero la bola de fuego ya estaba en frente de ella y termino impactando hasta que exploto en ella, Hinata cayó al suelo suelo un poco herida y cansada, su camisa se estaba rompiendo un poco revelando la armadura y partes de su armadura estaban rompiéndose-

Todavía no levántate y pelea -dijo Rox molesta llegando al suelos rente a ella- ¡Vamos pelea!

Tienes razón debo pelear mejor -dijo Hinata sería y sonrio- ahora te demostraré el resultado de mi entrenamiento -Hinata grito y expulsó fuego de su cuerpo formando su aura en forma de Fenix-

No me ganaras si solo elevas tus poderes -dijo Rox sonriendo, en un momento en fuego que rodeaba a Hinata se volvió azul- ¿qué? -el fuego siguió aumento de tamaño mientras que el rojo del cuerpo de Hinata pasaba a ser azul, las llamas aumentaron de tamaño y forma formando un Fenix azul- ¡Imposible! ¿Un Fenix de llamas azules? ¿Acaso mezclaste la energía con el fuego?

No, te equivocas -dijo Hinata sería, abrió los ojos mostrando que eran azules- a esto lo llamo el Fenix Aumentado, es un estado en el cual las llamas sobrepasan su propia fuerza y temperatura dando como resultado una llamarada azul, esto demuestra que eh sobrepasado mi propia fuerza

¡Maldita Guerrera del fuego! -Rox grito molesta, Hinata avanzó envuelta en las llamas, Rox avanzó envuelta en energía de viento roja, las dos golpearon contra la otra soltando la energía en s golpe, las energías terminaron chocando creando un fuerte impacto y una colisión de energías entre las dos, por un lado estaba el fuego azul de Hinata y por el otro estaba el viento rojo de Rox, ambas energías fueron en aumento creando un torbellino de fuego, Hinata grito y avanzó golpeando a Rox justo en el pecho en la zona del corazón, se liberó una onda de fuego que atravesó el pecho de Rox dejando un agujero en su pecho y Rox cayó al agonizando- per...di..lo..siento..padre..-Rox lloró hasta que se ahogo en sangre-

Lo siento pero tenía que matarte para que no causarás problemas -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ja...tú..per...diste..todos...los...Shibas...perdieron...-Rox se rió hasta que se ahogo y murió, Hinata sé quedó confundida viendo el cuerpo de Rox en el suelo-

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-


	45. Chapter 45

**Una gran pérdida**

Mientras las batallas se libraban en las costas de Japón como en China en el palacio Shiba, Cirenio era el único que se había quedado para proteger la aldea, el viento sopló un momento y él se levanto, se quitó la gabardina del cuerpo revelando una armadura de samurai roja con el símbolo en la espalda de color dorado, salió un momento y vio en el centro de la ciudad a Berseck, salto del edificio y se puso frente a él-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Cirenio serio-

Vine a enfrentarte mi viejo compañero -dijo Berseck serio-

No somos compañeros -dijo Cirenio serio, los dos se estaban acercando con cuidado y serios- puede que tu hijo Argento se haya casado con mi hija pero eso no nos vuelve familia, mucho menos estás cerca de ser algo para mí nieto

Ja no me interesa ese mestizo -dijo Berseck sonriendo- lo único que quiero es poder utilizarlo, ya sabes bien que tengo la capacidad de hacerlo, cuando no estés tú eso desatara una rabia en el y la oscuridad lo ira consumiendo, cuando menos se de cuenta el estará bajo mi control y será un peón más en mi juego

Mi nieto jamás te seguirá y no le pondrás una mano encima a mis hijos -dijo Cirenio serio expulsando un poder azul brillante-

Tus hijos jaja -Berseck sonrio y expulsó un poder negro dorado- ¡¿Crees que eres su padre?! -los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se creó una colisión entre energía azul y negra causando que el suelo se agrietara por la fuerza del impacto, Berseck giró y lanzó una patada con la pierna derecha, Cirenio levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y lanzó un golpe, Berseck levanto el brazo izquierdo y sujeto el puño de Cirenio con la mano quedando en un forcejeo, Berseck salto hacia atrás y disparo una esfera negra de energía, Cirenio disparo una esfera azul de energía y las dos chocaron cuasando una explosión-

Los dos gritaron envueltos en energía y avanzaron dejando un rastro de energía, Berseck lanzó un golpe y Cirenio se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe, se liberó un viento que agito casi toda la aldea, Cirenio extendió los brazos y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago dejando una onda de impacto y eco, Berseck se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo a un extremo, se envolvió en energía y avanzó corriendo, salto y Cirenio lo siguió con la mirada apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe, Cirenio levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Berseck lo empujó con fuerza soltando rayos rojos de cuerpo, Cirenio rugio liberando una onda de energía Berseck fue alejado y Cirenio avanzó hacia el dándole un golpe en la cara, un golpe de gancho al estomago y luego una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra unas casas dejando una onda de impacto, Berseck se giró quedando d pie, concentro energía dorada y negra en su mano derecha y la disparo en forma de esfera, Cirenio la sujeto con las manos y grito liberando energía azul cuasando un explosion, avanzó entre el humo envuelto en energía mientras Berseck hacía lo mismo, los dos extendieron el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía y chocaron sus golpes causando una fuerte colisión en el campo, la colisión fue en aumento creando una gran esfera dividida en dos lados, un lado era azul y otro negro dorado, la esfera aumentaba de tamaño de un lado ha otro hasta que exploto causando que todo se cubriera de llamas en el agujero, los dos salieron de llamas envueltos en energía, avanzaron y chocaron en un lado causando un fuerte impacto, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en el campo rodeándose de energía azul y negra, los golpes de ambos dejaban un fuerte impacto liberando una descarga eléctrica, los dos se rodearon de electricidad hasta que se dieron un golpe cada en la cara, los dos dos fueron alejados por el impacto y regresaron contra el otro lanzando un golpe, se escucho un impacto seguido de una explosión de energía, Cirenio salió del fuego corriendo, Berseck lo persiguió y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Cirenio desparecio y Berseck golpeó el suelo liberando la energía en un fuerte impacto, lo persiguió y los dos liberaron energía en el campo, avanzaron y chocaron cinco veces soltando energía en fuertes impactos soltando descargas, los dos siguieron avanzando intercambio golpes en una pelea soltando ondas de impacto, Cirenio le dio una patada a Berseck justo en el mentón y Berseck le dio un golpe en el pecho al final los dos chocaron sus cabezas en un impacto, llegaron a una casa y siguieron peleando soltando ondas de impacto y la casa se destruyo, los dos se dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo y se alejaron por la fuerza del impacto-

Aumentaste tu fuerza en estos años -dijo Berseck sonriendo mientras respiraba de forma agitada-

Si es verdad -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- pero la tuya todavía está lejos de tener mi nivel -los dos estaban cubiertos de energía y respiraban un poco agitados- sabes bien cuál es el destino de Izanamy

Si, pero lo eh repasando docenas de veces, ya estoy preparado para cualquier plan que él tenga -dijo Berseck sonriendo- primero le quitare lo único que le queda su preciado hogar y a su familia -Cirenio solo gruño un poco, mientras tanto en las costas Izanamy y Raizuly estaba peleando el uno contra el otro, Raizuly lanzaba una serie de golpes mientras Izanamy se defendía levantando el brazo, se giró y lanzó una patada, Raizuly solo salto esquivando la patada, se alejó con otros tres salgas y disparo cinco esferas de color azul negro, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe disparando un rayo azul de energía sur choco con las esferas causando una leve explosión, Raizuly avanzó entre el humo y lanzó una patada en picada hacia el, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando la patada y lo empujo arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, dio una leve golpe al suelo con la planta del pie y del suelo apareció una roca que golpeó a Raizuly en la espalda, Izanamy lo sujeto de la cintura y lo levanto solo para lanzarlo al suelo rompiendo la roca con su cuerpo, Raizuly se quejó y le dio una patada en el pecho con ambos pies, Izanamy fue alejado por el golpe, se giró y quedó de pie, Raizuly avanzó y lanzó un golpe con su codo derecho pero Izanamy levanto si brazo izquierdo y los dos impactaron dejando una onda de impacto y eco, los dos expulsaron poder haciendo temblar el lugar con fuerza, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Raizuly en la cara y Raizuly le dio un golpe al mentón soltando una onda de impacto, los odio dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, los dos lanzaron una patada y terminaron golpeando la pierna del otro soltando una onda de sonido, los dos se dieron un golpe en la cara y se alejaron un poco creando esferas de energía que luego disparado y chocaron entre sí causando una explosión en el campo, se escucharon algunos movimientos y luego un choque y una onda de impacto, Izanamy y Raizuly quedaron de pie arrastrando los pies en el suelo-

Vaya no peleas nada mal Guerrero del Sol pero déjame decirte que este no es todo mi poder -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

Ya me lo esperaba tampoco es mi máximo poder apenas estoy usando el nivel base del Guerrero del sol -dijo Izanamy serio, Raizuly sonrio y expulsó poder negro y azul, en un momento sus músculos incrementaron un poco su tamaño y comenzó a gritar expulsando poder azul y negro de su cuerpo, el suelo tembló y se creo un campo de energía eléctrica en el campo- Bankai -Izanamy se cubrió de energía dorada y roja como el fuego mientras sus marcas volvieron a cambiar y en sus orejas aparecieron sus marcas rojas, en las puntas de su cabello aparecieron marcas rojas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, en su nariz tenía una marca roja en forma de flecha, sus ojos tenían un ligero marco rojo, en cada mejilla tenía un marca roja horizontal larga desde el pelo de la mejilla hasta donde estaba su nariz, encima y debajo tenía dos marcas filosas, por último en su frente tenía un círculo rojo con una línea roja afilada en el centro desde el extremo inferior hasta pasar su extremo norte, el poder de Raizuly volvió a aumentar y su cuerpo presentaba los cambios " _acaba de incrementar su energia en una fuerza brutal"_ pensó Izanamy sorprendido, el pelo de Raizuly se volvió completamente negro de todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y en su frente apareció un cráneo de lobo, sus colmillos crecieron y en su cuello apareció una línea roja como la sangre al igual que en sus muñecas pero estas tomaron una forma similar al líquido y en sus tobillos también aparecieron- ¿en qué te transformaste?

Guerrero okami conoce a tu contra parte el Guerrero Inugami -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- el inugami es conocido por ser un perro que fue asesinado por su maestro y decapitado solo para ser enterrado en dos tumbas diferentes, es el espíritu que representa la venganza del espíritu canino

Por eso eres conocido como un Guerrero Infernal -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si y no solo mi apariencia cambio también mi fuerza y velocidad -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, desapareció y apareció frente a Izanamy dándole un golpe al estomago e Izanamy se quejó, Raizuly lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo atrajo solo para golpearlo con un rodillazo, lo alejó y lo siguió solo para golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, sus golpes eran rápidos y fuertes mientras Izanamy se quejaba del dolor, Izanamy grito y expulsó energía haciendo que Raizuly retrocediera un poco, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y le dio un codazo en la mejilla Izquierda Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho, Raizuly grito y le regresó el golpe en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara, los dos estaban peleando entre los dos de forma rápida, pero Raizuly lo sujeto de la cara y comenzó a correr, lo atrajo y lo impacto en una roca dejando un eco algo fuerte, Raizuly se giró y le dio una patada de talon a las costillas, Izanamy se giró y quedó de pie mientras Raizuly salió del suelo y avanzó hacia dl, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Raizuly apareció detrás de dl dándole un golpe horizontal a la cara, Izanamy se giró y quedó arrodillado, los dos avanzaron y lanzando un golpe, los dos se golpearon entre sí y avanzaron de nuevo intercambiando golpes y patadas, los dos dejaban fuertes impactos por cada vez que golpeaban, los dos se movían esquivando o golpe del otro y lanzaban los suyos, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo y lanzó una patada, Raizuly levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada y lanzó tres golpes seguidos, los dos siguieron poniendo empeño a la pelea, Izanamy se esforzó más y le dio un golpe de gancho a Raizuly en el pecho, extendió los dos primeros dedos y luego los retrajo dándole un golpe soltando una onda de fuego y viento contra el, Raizuly se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón lanzándolo al aire, Izanamy retrajo sus brazos y luego los extendió liberando una llamarada en el campo, Raizuly se cubrió con los brazos mientras soportaba el ataque, grito liberando una onda de energía en forma de una esfera, se envolvió en energía y avanzó de un paso, apareció frente a Izanamy, lo sujeto de la cara y lo estrelló contra el suelo, lo volvió a levantar y le dio un golpe en el estomago-

-Raizuly extendió los brazos y libero un gran rayo de energía azul negro, Izanamy se giró en el suelo quedando de pie, el ataque llevó por el enfrente y termino explotando afectando a Izanamy en su cuerpo, Raizuly apareció frente a Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estos, envolvió sus brazos en fuego negro lanzo una serie de golpes soltando esferas de fuego en cada impacto, siguió golpeando a Izanamy dejando una llamarada negra en el campo hasta que dio un golpe soltando un rayo de fuego concentrando golpeando directamente a Izanamy en el cuerpo, Izanamy grito de dolor y termino alejándose por el fuerte impacto, Raizuly lo siguió hasta aparecer detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo al suelo hasta estrellarse con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó y trato de levantarse pero Raizuly apareció encima de él dándole una patada en la espalda enterrándolo más en el suelo dejando las rocas levantadas, Raizuly se levanto y salto creando una esfera de energía de color azul negra, la hizo crecer más hasta hacerla de gran tamaño, Izanamy comenzó a gritar expulsando fuego de su cuerpo, Raizuly lanzó la esfera mientras que Izanamy desapareció, la esfera impacto en el suelo causando una fuerte explosión, Izanamy apareció a un lado de Raizuly y le dio una patada con ambos píes directo en su cara, Raizuly se quejó y termino siendo lanzando contra el suelo con fuerza hasta dejar una onda de eco por el impacto, Raizuly salió de las rocas envuelto en energía azul y negra mientras Izanamy llegaba al suelo sudando y un poco herido, los dos se envolvieron en energía y avanzaron corriendo, Izanamy creó una esfera envuelta en rayos rojos den su mano derecha mientas Raizuly creó una esfera de energía negra y azul, los dos avanzaron hasta extender sus manos y chocaron sus energías hasta que Raizuly grito liberando la energía en forma de una esfera más grande que golpeó a Izanamy, la esfera lanzó a Izanamy con fuerza hasta que impacto en unas rocas con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó y quedó sentado en el suelo-

¿Lo ves? Aún sin el Bankai soy más fuerte que tú -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- hay una gran diferencia, así como el cielo y la tierra lo mismo va para nuestros poderes -Raizuly avanzó y golpeó a Izanamy en el estomago, lo golpeó contra las rocas y lo levanto arrastrando su cuerpo, lo volvió a bajar y lo golpeó en el suelo impactándolo con fuerza, siguió presionando su estomago con fuerza mientras que Izanamy se quejaba, abrió la mano y disparo una esfera de energía a usando una explosión, Izanamy se quejó y salió de la evolución con la mitad de su camisa rota y un poco herido, Raizuly apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque dejando una onda de impacto, los dos comenz intercambiar golpes en el campo dejando pequeñas ondas de energía hasta que Raizuly salto y le dio una patada de talon a Izanamy en la cara lanzándolo a un lado, Izanamy se quejó y se levanto sudando y respirando un poco agitado- es mejor que dejes que te mate

No lo haré -dijo Izanamy cansado- sé que hay una gran diferencia de poder entre nosotros pero aún es muy pequeña, pero sí quiero terminar con esta guerra pronto entonces tendré que usar eso -extendió los brazos a los lados y comenzó a gritar de expulsando su aura roja dorada del cuerpo, el aura se volvió más dorada y menos rojiza, el centro era dorada del tamaño del cuerpo de Izanamy, parecía fuego lo que se veía al frente-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Raizuly sorprendido mientras que Izanamy cerró los ojos y los puños retrayéndolos al nivel de sus costillas, siguió expulsando poder mientras el suelo se agrietaba y las rocas se levantaban un momento, apenas se detuvo de gritar el Aura desapareció- ¿eso fue todo?

¡El puño del Rey! -Izanamy estaba serio, en un momento una aura roja apareció en su cuerpo, en sus brazos apareció una armadura japonesa con bordes dorados, cubría la parte trasera de su mano hasta llegar a sus codos, aparecieron hombreras cortas pegadas a su cuerpo, en sus pies apareció también una armadura para protegerlo de color rojo con dorado, su cuerpo y pelo se cubrieron de un brillo rojizo- funcionó esta es mi nueva técnica el Puño del Rey, es una técnica que aumenta mi fuerza y velocidad deacuerdo a cuantas veces la multiplique en mi cuerpo

¡Jajajaja! No me ganaras si peleas así solo conseguirás morir -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

Ya te mostraré cuál es el nivel que tengo ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, comenzó a gritar mientras él aura que aparecía en su cuerpo se volvía dorada y roja, su armadura ganó un brillo dorado mientras su cuerpo ganaba una descarga roja de energía en el cuerpo, él aura aumentaba de tamaño-

¡Esta forma de aumentar tanta energía! ¡Estás loco solo conseguirás destruir tu cuerpo! -Raizuly grito mientras en el campo se formaba un campo de viento rojo y violento, las rocas flotaron y el campo tembló bastante fuerte, Raizuly estaba asustado y sorprendido viendo el poder de Izanamy que seguía elevándose, Hinata vio él aura roja en el campo-

¿Ese...es..Izanamy? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- esto...es..sorprendente..-Izanamy siguio gritando mientras el sueldo temblaba-

Aumentado dos veces...tres..veces, cuatro veces...no..-Raizuly estaba sorprendido viendo él aura aumentaba hasta seis veces su tamaño-

¡Aumentado diez veces! -Izanamy grito con fuerza expulsando el poder rojo de su cuerpo, él aura se calmó pero liberó una onda de energía de su cuerpo, Raizuly se cubrió la cara con los brazos mientras el poder de Izanamy aumentaba, el cuerpo de Izanamy se cubrió de un brillo rojo hasta parecía que su pelo se había vuelto rojo- ¡Puño del Rey Aumentado diez veces! -Izanamy dio un paso gritando y avanzó rápido hacia Raizuly dandole un golpe en la mejilla derecha, se liberó una onda de energía en el cuerpo de Raizuly por el impacto, sus ojos quedaron caí en blanco por la sorpresa, Raizuly se alejó con fuerza, se giró y quedó de pie escupiendo sangre-

Es muy veloz -dijo Raizuly viendo al frente pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda Raizuly grito y se giró lanzado un golpe soltando fuego negro, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con su armadura, Raizuly grito cubriéndose de energía negra y azul y avanzó hacia Izanamy, los dos gritaron mientras Raizuly formó un brazo de lobo muy grande en su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando e ataque- ¡¿qué?! -se produjo una onda de impacto dejando agrietado más el suelo, Izanamy estaba forcejeando mientras se soltaba un choque eléctrico en el campo por la energía-

Es inútil Raizuly a menos que llegues al Bankai no me ganaras -dijo Izanamy serio, le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago haciendo que Raizuly escupiera sangre de su boca, Izanamy avanzó y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, Raizuly reaccionó y lanzó una patada de talon, Izanamy y Raizuly chocaron sus piernas dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, se crean una onda de impacto y él aura de ambos aumento de tamaño dejando un gran choque de energías en el campo, los dos gritaron expulsando más poder y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos entre los dos, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo en el pecho, Raizuly se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón lanzándolo al aire con fuerza, Raizuly se quejó mientras Izanamy no de baja de cubrir se de energía, dio un salto y avanzó hacia Raizuly envuelto en energía, Raizuly se giró en el aire y vio que Izanamy estaba frente a él, concentro fuego en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y lanzó un golpe, Raizuly levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe produciendo una onda de impacto en el campo, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas con la pierna derecha, Raizuly se quejó y fue lanzando por un viento rojo a un extremo hasta impactar con unas rocas, Raizuly se levanto mientras el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba sufriendo algo de tensión y su poder se deshacía-

Aún en forma Bankai mi cuerpo no puedo contener la energía mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y serio- tendré que darle el golpe final de una vez -Izanamy bajó al suelo y formó una esfera de energía azul con un ligero tono negro y una descarga eléctrica roja en cada mano, extendió los brazos, uno arriba y el otro abajo, los giró y retrajo sus manos al nivel de sus costillas del lado derecho- ¡Ka Me Ha Me...-Raizuly se levanto y expulsó poder de su cuerpo, extendió los brazos y formó una esfera negra y azul de gran tamaño- ¡Ha! -Izanamy disparo un rayo azul con tonos negros y una descarga roja de sus manos, el Kamehameha que había hecho era casi del tamaño de su cuerpo y de color azul, el ataque siguió hasta impactar con la esfera de Raizuly, Raizuly se protegió con la esfera, los dos ataques aumentaron su tamaño mientras se formaba un resplandor rojo entre ambas técnicas, se soltaban rayos de esa misma colisión de energías, los dos estaban gritando con fuerza aumentando el tamaño de su energía, Raizuly estaba siendo empujado por la técnica de Izanamy asi que solo salto a un lado dejando que su esfera fuera alejada por la técnica de Izanamy- ¡Ahí estás! -Izanamy avanzó hacia Raizuly de una sola vez envuelto en energía, los dos volvieron a crear sus técnicas una segunda vez pero esta vez estaban más cerca, los dos gritaron y dispararon sus técnicas cuasando un fuerte resplandor rojizo entre ambos, la energía fue en aumento formando una esfera hasta que está termino explotando con fuerza, el campo donde estaba peleando exploto cubriéndose de llamas, los soldados de ambos lados estaban asustados y sorprendidos por el fuerte temblor, Hinata abrió sus alas y avanzó hacia el lugar del fuerte impacto y explosión, se llevó en los aires cuando sintió un viento cubierto de energía emerger de la nada, vio a lo lejos como había ondas de energía negra, parecía que la aldea Shiba estaba temblando-

¿Qué es esto? Siento una gran preocupación -dijo Hinata sería viendo el punto de origen de la energía- ¿de quién es esta energía? -mientras tanto en la aldea Shiba Cirenio estaba cansado, en su fosa izquierda salía sangre, parte de su armadura en pecho y brazo izquierdo estaba rota y en su cuerpo se veían muchas heridas, frente a él estaba Berseck expulsando poder negro-

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Cirenio sorprendido-

Una...de mis hijos..ha muerto -dijo Berseck molesto expulsando poder- cuando mis hijos mueren su poder pasa a ser mío, ahora mismo la tigresa que criaste, la guerrera Fenix mató a mi hija Rox, te voy a hacer pagar con todo mi odio y poder -Cirenio se quedó quieto mientras el suelo temblaba con fuerza, Berseck avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, se giró y lo lanzó contra na casa, Cirenio se quejó escupiendo sangre, Berseck pareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzadolo a otro extremo, apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda, Cirenio se quejó mientras Berseck lanzó un golpe y Cirenio se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el impacto con fuerza

, Cirenio le dio un golpe en el estomago que apenas causó efecto, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas, Berseck disparo una esfera de energía negra amarilla y Cirenio le dio un golpe pero la esfera exploto dejando su brazo izquierdo por el golpe, Berseck apareció frente a él y le sujeto la cara para después estrellarlo en el suelo con fuerza, Cirenio retrajo sus pies y le dio una patada en el pecho a Berseck, Cirenio se dio la vuelta quedando de pie, extendió ambos brazos y disparo una esfera de energía azul, se escucho un fuerte explosión y Hinata vio el humo desde la aldea-

Tengo que buscar a Izanamy rápido -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar a Izanamy en donde había sido su pelea, lo encontró tirado en el suelo herido y perdiendo su transformación hasta volver a la normalidad- ¡Izanamy! -Hinata lo llamó y ella vio- es el abuelo está peleando contra Berseck rápido debemos darnos prisa e ir con el

Entendido pero...-Izanamy dio un paso sintió mucho dolor- tendrás que llevarme use todas mis fuerzas en un ataque mortal -Hinata asintio y lo ayudó a pararse, abrió sus las y comenzó a volar para ir a la aldea, en medio del fuego, Raizuly salió de un agujero, estaba muy mal herido y estaba respirando de forma agitada, en la aldea se estaba librando una pelea todavía más, Berseck y Cirenio estaba sujetándose las manos en un forcejeo mientras expulsaban poder, los dos estaban en iguales condiciones, el suelo temblaba mientras las rocas se levantaban, Hinata estaba volando lo mejor que podía, Berseck se solto y le dio una patada a Cirenio en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Cirenio se levanto pero Berseck le dio una patada más en las costillas lanzadolo contra la pared, Hinata apuro el paso al ver el campo de energía negra en el cielo, Izanamy grito liberando su energía y pasó a su forma de Bankai, los dos bajaron en picada hacia dónde vieron a Berseck, Berseck estaba acercándose a Cirenio con cuidado, Cirenio estaba por levantarse pero Berseck le dio un pistón a la espalda enterrándolo más en el suelo-

Es tu final viejo tigre -dijo Berseck serio, levanto el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía negra, dos esferas de fuego fueron hacia el y chocaron causando una leve explosión, Berseck salió de ahí un poco herido y cansado viendo que Izanamy y Hinata estaban frente a él- ¡No se metan en mi camino!

Y tú trates de eliminar a mi abuelo -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó poder de su cuerpo pero sintió como su cuerpo se tensó, avanzó de un paso y estaba por disparar energía pero Berseck estiro el brazo derecho liberando una onda de energía negra-

¡Negros impacto! -Berseck grito y la onda de energía cubrió el cuerpo de Izanamy tirándolo al suelo, Hinata avanzó pero Berseck liberó una segunda onda dejándola en el suelo también, los dos estaban haciendo mucho esfuerzo para pararse- es inútil con esos cuerpos tan heridos ninguno de los dos podrá moverse -aplicó más fuerza y los quedaron más enterrados en el suelo, Berseck se alejó de ellos y se acercó a Cirenio con cuidado-

¡No te acerques a él! ¡Si lo haces juro que te arrepentirás! -Izanamy grito molesto, Cirenio se levanto y se giró disparando una esfera de energía azul, Berseck estiro los brazos deteniendo la esfera, la esfera se deshizo y Berseck siguió avanzando expulsando más poder negro de su cuerpo, Cirenio expulsó más poder de su cuerpo y creo una esfera de energía azul tan grande como su cuerpo, Berseck lo imito y los dos avanzaron extendiendo el brazo y chocaron sus esferas causando una gran colisión por la energía, los dos estaban envueltos en un viento mezclado con energía, Berseck tomó más ventaja mientras Cirenio retrocedía más y más empujado por la energía de Berseck, Izanamy trató de moverse pero apenas podía, grito liberando poder y apenas pudo ponerse rodillas, trato de llegar a la colisión de energía pero no podía ni moverse bien, la esfera de energía de Cirenio se hacía más pequeña hasta que vio que estaba perdiendo fuerza, cuando la esfera de energía de Berseck estaba por llegar a él vio por última vez a Izanamy y a Hinata y les sonrio-

Abuelo...-Izanamy se quedó sorprendido viendo la sonrisa en la cara de Cirenio mientras Hinata tuvo miedo-

No...dejes...que..él te controle..-dijo Cirenio sonrio-

¡Abuelo! ¡Maestro! -Izanamy y Hinata gritaron asustados, la energía termino golpeando a Cirenio en el cuerpo causando una fuerte explosión, Izanamy y Hinata fueron lanzados a un lado mientras Berseck desapareció en medio del fuego, Dark y Alexein mientras estaban peleando con Po y Byakun sintieron la energía de su padre y sonrieron-

El plan se realizó es hora de irnos -dijo Dark sonriendo mientras Po estaba herido frente a él-

Entendido ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí de momento -dijo Alexein sonriendo- es mejor que nos vayamos ya

¡Espera aún no terminamos esta pelea! -dijo Byakun enojado viendo a Alexein-

Descuida volveremos a pelear -dijo Alexein sonriendo, él se cubrió de un viento azul y negro y desparecio mientras Dark solo se cubrió de llamas negras y se fue de ahí-

Dijeron algo antes de irse -dijo Po serio viendo el lugar donde antes estaban- dijeron que su misión ya estaba cumplida ¿qué quisieron decir con eso? -Byakun asintio, estaba por decir algo más pero se escucho un aullido de lobo muy distorsionado y fuerte en todo el campo, los lobos que estaban peleando todavía comenzaron a retroceder hasta retirarse, James y Boa estaban heridos pero viendo como el campo de batalla era dejado por ellos, lo mismo pasaba en Japón pero Raizuly tuvo que ser llevado por su padre Dark-

Juro que..cuando..este..recuperado me vengare padre -dijo Raizuly serio, Dark solo asintio y se fue cargando a Raizuly, mientras tanto en la aldea Shiba, el lugar de la explosión solo había quedó con un gran agujero y algunas casas quemadas, el lugar estaba algo destruido, había un montículo de rocas en medio del campo de donde salió el brazo de Izanamy, estaba herido y con la ropa más rota, salió con cuidado con Hinata detrás de él, los dos se acercaron al lugar donde había sido la explosión, Hinata recorrió cada punta hasta que encontró a su maestro en el suelo-

¡Izanamy lo encontré! -Hinata grito e Izanamy fue con ella, Izanamy llegó y se sorprendió de ver a su abuelo en el suelo- el...

No...-Izanamy se acercó y puso la mano sobre el pecho de su abuelo- el...murió...-apretó los dientes, Hinata se sorprendió de escuchar eso, Hinata comenzó a derramar lágrimas y más cuando Izanamy también comenzó a llorar sujetando la tierra con fuerza, Hinata solo lo abrazo por la espalda pasando sus manos por su pecho-

Está bien...solo desahógate...-Hinata estaba llorando con fuerza, Izanamy solo apretó más los dientes mientras derramaba lágrimas y luego grito con fuerza-


	46. Chapter 46

**Pasando el dolor**

El ejército de lobos oscuros salió de las costas de China y Japón al escuchar el llamado de su maestro Berseck, Po y Byakun estaban de regreso a las costas donde James estaba junto a Boa-

James dime cuál es la situación -dijo Po tranquilo-

No lo sé Po, apenas escucharon ese poderoso aullido todos ellos se fueron -dijo James tranquilo-

Ante de irse ellos dijeron algo sobre qué su misión estaba cumplida pero no sé a qué se referían -dijo Po serio-

General -Byakun grito entre el ejército y apareció un rinoceronte de armadura dorada de bordes rojos y un casco con un pelo rojo en la cabeza-

Si Guardian Byakun -dijo el rinoceronte serio-

Quiero que mande un mensaje a los maestros de las cuatro principales ciudades quiero que vean si no hay nada malo o fuera de lugar -dijo Byakun serio, el general asintio y se retiró con el escuadrón, en Japón el escudo de guerreros estaban cargando a sus compañeros caídos mientras los heridos eran atendidos, Bruce y los demás Guerreros del clan Shifu fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la aldea, lo que vieron los sorprendió, las casas estaban destruidas, el campo tenía agujeros por las grandes batallas, siguieron caminando con cuidado cuando encontraron a Izanamy arrodillado con Hinata abrazándolo por la espalda, los dos estaban frente al cuerpo de Cirenio-

¡Izanamy! ¿Qué pasó? -Bruce lo llamo y todos llegaron corriendo, se sorprendieron de ver el cuerpo de el Guerrero más fuerte, aquel que los encontró y los acogió en su aldea, en su casa, que los hizo formar parte de su familia, Cirenio estaba tirado en el suelo-

Imposible -dijo Clent sorprendido, Saru solo cerró los ojos y desvío la mirada molesto-

Ma...estro...-Noe apreto la mirada soltando algunas lágrimas, Bruce gruño llorando un poco, las reacciones no tardaron en llegar, algunos comenzaron a gritar y a llorar por su líder caído, Izanamy solo estaba de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su abuelo y Hinata lloraba con fuerza sin dejar de abrazarlo-

Izanamy tenemos...que seguir...debemos darle...entierro..-Hinata estaba hablando entre sollozos, Izanamy asintio y se levanto- el sonrio hasta el último momento estoy segura yo lo vi lo más seguro es que estaba orgulloso de ti, de nosotros que crecimos juntos

Yo..no sé qué decir...si hubiera estado aquí o si hubiera estado aquí las cosas huvieran sido diferentes -dijo Izanamy llorando un poco- si tan..solo fuera..más fuerte..-golpeó el suelo con enojo dejando su puño marcado en el suelo, Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza, después de algunas horas todos los habitantes de la aldea volvieron para ver el desastre pero la mayor pérdida que sufrieron fue con su líder, Izanamy, Bruce, Noe y Saru estaban cargando una camilla con el cuerpo de Cirenio cubierto por sus ropas, todos los aldeanos se pusieron en fila guardando silencio y respeto por su líder caído, cuando llegaron al palacio lo dejaron en la sala principal, todos los que estaban presentes incluyendo las hijas de Izanamy lloraban por su pérdida, Hinata estaba más alejada cargando a su bebe, como Long aún era muy pequeño no podía acercarse a un cuerpo o le haría mal, mientras tanto en China Po y los demás soldados iban de regreso a la ciudad imperial o lo poco que quedaba de ella, Po y los guardianes iban al punto de refugio con los demás habitantes del valle de La Paz cuando el general llego con ellos-

Señor -dijo el general serio viendo a Po- no hay bajas en ningún lado, toda China está a salvo

¿A salvo? -dijo Po confundido- no entiendo, ellos dijeron que tenían un plan de ataque, pero no lo entiendo ¿a dónde atacaron?

Quizás fue Japón -dijo Byakun serio, Po asintio pero suspiro- pero como sea no tenemos motivos para ir, tenemos que ir de regreso a los puntos de refugio para comenzar a curarnos las heridas y volver a pelear

Si tienes razón -dijo Po serio, los cuatro se fueron retirando, mientras tanto en la isla con el clan de la oscuridad todos los Guerreros llegaron para tomar un descanso, Berseck estaba herido pero solo se sentó en su trono, los cuatro guerreros aparecieron frente a él pero Raizuly estaba de rodillas herido-

Solo tuvimos pocas bajas señor -dijo Dark serio- creo que hemos subestimado a esos sujetos

Es verdad del Guerrero Byakun fue más rápido de lo que pensé -dijo Alexein serio-

Ese...maldito..de Izanamy..hirió mi cuerpo..más de lo pensado -dijo Raizuly molesto sujetándose las costillas del dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo-

Mejor ya deja de quejarte y ve a que te atiendan dentro de poco empezaremos a revelar tu máximo poder -dijo Berseck serio- perdimos a una hermana y esta humillación no será pasada por alto, todos ellos se atrevieron a levantar la espada contra mi pueblo y lo que es peor el poder de una de esas basuras le quitó la vida a mi hija, los haré pagar a todos y cada uno de ellos

Maestro lamentó que me entrometa ¿pero cómo exactamente piensa hacerlos pagar? -dijo Terk serio y Berseck asintio-

Bien atacaremos por parte Terk, tú y Alexein irán dentro de dos semanas a China y quiero que destruyan una de las ciudades más importantes, quiero que maten a todos, que no quede nadie vivo háganlos sentir tanto dolor como sea posible -dijo Berseck serio y los dos mencionados-

Bien el Guerrero Byakun será mi oponente -dijo Alexein sonriendo- le haré sentir el verdadero poder de las tormentas -los lobos solo fueron a que los curaran sin decir nada más, el tiempo fue pasando dando un total de una semana, a los primeros cosa días Po y los demás habían logrado reunirse con sus familias pero a los únicos que no habían logrado contactar fueron a Hinata y a los demás guerreros de Japón, Po se preocupó un poco por Hinata y decidió ir a Japón acompañado de Byakun para saber que había sido de ellos-

Es muy extraño que Hinata no conteste los mensajes -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Ha pasado una semana desde los ataques ¿será a caso...que..? -Boa sintió algo de miedo de decirlo-

¿Qué perdieron la batalla? -dijo James intranquilo y Boa asintio- bueno no podemos decirlo con un líder incompetente como Izanamy a su lado no me sorprendería ver eso

Es verdad no me sorprendería ese resultado -dijo Po calmado, Boa solo se sorprendió un momento por lo que escucho, los cuatro siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la aldea, se reportaron ante los guardias y los dejaron pasar, vieron la aldea que estaba en reconstrucción cada animal que estaba cerca ayudaba lo mejor que podía, el suelo estaba algo quemado y se veía que la tierra había sido movida en algunos lados para rellenar- aparece que hubo una batalla aquí

Y fue muy sadica y fuerte por lo que veo -dijo Byakun sorprendido, los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al palacio Shiba, todo estaba en silencio, siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con Hinata sentada en el centro del salón principal meciendo una cuna- Hinata ¿estás bien? -se acercaron con cuidado pero ella se dio la vuelta mostrando unos ojos rojos y algo cansados-

Hola...-dijo Hinata deprimida y con cansancio, cuando vio a la puerta abrió los ojos sorprendida, se levanto y avanzó corriendo, Po vio hacia dónde iba Hinata así que extendió los brazos esperando un abrazo el cual no llego, Po abrió los ojos y luego escucho como Hinata chocó con algo o alguien, se dio la vuelta y vio como Hinata estaba abrazando a Izanamy, Izanamy solo tenía el pantalón puesto, estaba muy lastimado, sus manos estaban cortadas y manchadas con sangre- ¿en dónde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, al menos nos hubieras dicho algo -Izanamy le regresó el abrazo para calmarla un poco-

Perdóname solo quería distraerme entrenando un poco -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Hinata asintio mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos y confundidos- no quería preocuparte

¿Qué no querías preocuparme? Solo mírate estás muy herido y tus manos están cortadas parece que perdiste mucha sangre -dijo Hinata algo molesta viendo las manos de Izanamy- ya que, no me puedo molestar tanto ahora pero me alegro que estés bien -tomo una de sus manos y la vio- ven tengo que curarte -los demás tenían los ojos oscurecidos, estaban sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez-

¿Es su novio? -dijo Byakun confundido en un susurro-

Debe serlo para que le hable así -dijo Boa sonriendo en un susurro, Hinata se fue un momento y regreso con un botiquín pequeño, los dos se sentaron y Hinata comenzó a tratarle sus heridas- si debe serlo...-todos sintieron un escalosfrio y vieron a Po el cual estaba molesto y emanando mucha energía- eh Po...mejor...cálmate -Izanamy vio sus manos vendadas y luego le rasco una de las orejas a Hinata haciéndola reír un poco-

Es la primera vez que te oigo reír en días -dijo Izanamy calmado y sonriendo-

Si, pero es la primera vez que te veo sonreír en varios días -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mejor recuéstate un poco debes descansar -Izanamy asintio y se recostó en las piernas de Hinata y ella sonreía tallando su cabeza, eso fue el colmo para Po-

¡Oigan esperen! -Po grito molesto y los dos lo vieron- ¡¿Quién es este?! ¡¿Por qué está en tus piernas?! ¡¿Por qué lo tratas con mucho cuidado?! -lo estaba sellando mientras las venas se le marcaban en la cabeza-

¡¿Estu novio?! -Boa grito nerviosa viendo a los dos, los dos abrieron los ojos confundidos y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas- ¡si es tu novio!

¡¿Cuántas veces lo hacen?! ¡¿Ya lo hicieron?! ¡Rápido dime las medidas y colores de Hinata! ¡Pezones, lugar de lunares, tamaño de busto cada centímetro, cada milímetro! -James estaba desesperado tomando notas con una libreta y se acercaba de forma extraña mientras soltaba vapor de la nariz-

¡¿Si lo han hecho?! ¡¿Hinata le diste tu segundo agujerito verdad?! -Byakun estaba acercándose sonrojado, todos los estaban rodeando, Po celoso, Boa interesada, James y Byakun con cara de querer saber sobre su intimidad-

¡Dejaste que te tocara esos senos ¿verdad?! ¡Ya se desnudó y abuso de ti! -Po grito molesto imaginándose a Hinata con los pechos más grandes moviéndolos de lados mientras ella gritaba sonrojada- ¡¿Qué cosas te ha hecho este tipo?! -los dos se sonrojaron bastante al escuchar eso-

¡Ya dinos quién es el! -gritaron todos mientras Hinata e Izanamy tenía los ojos en blanco y sorprendidos sin saber qué decir-

El...no...es...mi novio -dijo Hinata tartamudeando un poco y los demás se sorprendieron de escuchar eso- el es Izanamy -Byakun, James y Boa se sorprendieron de escuchar eso pero Po no lo creyó-

No te creo ya dime quién es el -dijo Po serio- ¿eres su novio y ella miente? -lo sujeto del pelo de la cabeza y lo levanto- ¡Habla basura! -Izanamy se quejó pero sujeto la muñeca de Po y expulsó un poder rojo y dorado pasando a su Bankai-

Ya suéltame maldito insecto -dijo Izanamy molesto extendió su brazo derecho y soltó una onda de viento azul de sus manos haciendo que Po o soltaran cayera a un extremo, Po se quejó y vio a Izanamy frente- soy yo, Izanamy solo que han pasado muchas cosas ya -deshizo su transformación- y bien ¿qué están haciendo aquí? -se volvió a acostar den las piernas de Hinata-

¡¿Qué?! -todos gritaron sorprendidos hasta Po- pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿Porque te volviste viejo? -dijo James sorprendido e Izanamy le pateo la cara-

¿Por qué tu pelo es blanco? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- y esa extraña marca en tu frente parece de un tigre

Igual que ustedes me puse a entrenar pero durante ese entrenamiento logre perfeccionar mis poderes de la luz y la oscuridad, como resultado me pasó esto y la marca en mi frente es la marca que tienen todos los tigres del clan Shiba -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿qué los trae aquí en estos días de luto?

¿Luto? -dijo Po confundido- ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué Hinata tiene los ojos hinchados?

Ah esto, bueno pasaron muchas cosas -dijo Hinata algo deprimida- nuestro maestro Cirenio se quedó a defender la aldea y murió en la batalla para defenderla

Lamento mucha tu pérdida -dijo Po intranquilo-

Si lo sentimos mucho -dijeron Byakun, James y Boa al mismo tiempo-

Si gracias, para la aldea fue una gran pérdida aún mayor que perder las casas, las casas pueden ser reconstruidas pero no podemos devolver las vidas perdidas -dijo Hinata molesta pero triste también-

¿Cuántas bajas tuvieron? -dijo Boa deprimida-

Como cien o más quizás -dijo Hinata deprimida- lo peor es que algunos de esos soldados tenían familia aquí y no pudieron ni conocer a sus hijos que estaban por nacer -los cuatro bajaron la cabeza entendían su sufrir-

¿Dónde estabas para terminar así de herido Izanamy? -dijo James tranquilo-

La muerte de nuestro maestro nos afectó a todos pero sobre todo a Izanamy y a su hermana menor -dijo Hinata molesta- no habíamos visto a Izanamy por más de seis días

Me fui a entrena a las montañas en esos seis días -dijo Izanamy serio- Berseck es muy fuerte a este ritmo que vamos no lograremos nada debe haber una forma

Ya veo así que ese sujeto llamado Berseck es muy fuerte -dijo Po serio- nosotros nos enfrentamos a dos de sus discípulos Dark y Alexein, ese sujeto Dark no peleo con todas sus fuerzas, lo pude sentir no importa que tanta fuerza usara no podía hacer que retrocediera ni un poco

Lo mismo pensé con Alexein, pensé que teníamos el mismo nivel pero el parecía que era más fuerte y rápido que yo -dijo Byakun molesto- creo que nos subestimaron

O nos entretuvieron para que Berseck viniera hasta aquí y diera su golpe -dijo Po molesto- rayos solo jugaron con nosotros

Yo pude derrotar a una llamado Rox -dijo Hinata sería- pude detener a Rox antes de que hiciera algo pero vi como su energía apareció en forma de una esfera de energía y luego desapareció en la nada

Eso es interesante -dijo Po tranquilo-

Nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho solo peleamos como pudimos contra ese ejército -dijo James serio- me siento algo humillado por esa pelea y porque perdí

Si muchos nos sentimos así -dijo Byakun algo serio, el y ambiente se puso algo tenso hasta que se escucho que comenzó a llover- oye Hinata y ¿qué edad tiene Long a hora?

Está por cumplir el año solo faltan como dos meses -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mi hermoso bebe tendrá el año

¿Quién es el padre? -dijo Po serio y Hinata levanto la vista sorprendida- tengo curiosidad

Ya te lo dije es un tigre y no quiero hablar más de eso -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

Es que me molesta que tuvieras el hijo de alguien más -dijo Po algo decaido y bajo su volumen, Hinata solo se quedó callada hasta que sonó un rayo- ¿entonces dime tienes algún plan?

Hasta ahora no, no entiendo que buscaban al atacar aquí pero parece que nos dan a entender un poco más de sus intenciones -dijo Izanamy serio-

Es verdad es como si quieran hacernos daño -dijo Boa sería- directo o indirecto

La mejor forma en que sus ataques nos afecten son por separado -dijo Hinata sería- si atacan lo más importante para nosotros entonces eso nos afecta sentimental y mentalmente

Tanto que no podremos pelear bien -dijo James serio y luego gruño- esos malditos solo están jugando con nuestras emociones

Credo que lo mejor es separarnos en China y mantener el contacto -dijo Po serio y todos le pusieron atención- si ellos buscan hacernos daño lo harán por medio de nuestras familias y amigos -todos se vieron entre sí- lo mejor es que nos quedarnos con nuestras familias y protegerlos de los ataques pero también hay que estar en un punto donde todos podamos ir a algún punto de ataque de parte de ellos

Es un buen plan pero él problema es que nos pueden atacar todos juntos -dijo Byakun serio si nos alejamos demasiado y de los demás el lado que sea atacado podrá verse afectado si no hay apoyo -los demás asintieron- o mejor es reunirnos en un solo punto

Como el campamento de los refugiados -dijo James sorprendido y los demás asintieron- lo mejor es quedarnos en los campamentos donde será próxima la ciudad imperial

Es mejor así, todos podremos estar más tranquilo y podremos estar al pendiente de un ataque -dijo Po calmado y los demás asintieron- ¿Hinata dónde te quedaras?

Pues en Japón -dijo Hinata tranquila- ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Hinata tu tienes un deber en China debes volver -dijo Po calmado- es mejor que te quedes en China nos serás de gran apoyo allá

Lo siento Po pero mi casa es aquí en Japón -dijo Hinata tranquila- descuiden estarán bien en China sin mi además nos tienen como apoyo aquí, si se vuelven a dividir nosotros reduciremos ese numero -sonrío y los demás igual pero Po no-

Hinata ya pasó el tiempo que dijiste que estarías aquí -dijo Po serio- tienes que volver a China, tu embarazo ya termino

Igual que mi entrenamiento -dijo Hinata intranquila- Po ¿por qué quieres que regrese a China?

Es...que..bueno..creo que no es bueno que te quedes aquí en Japón con el-dijo Po molesto señalando a Izanamy- Hinata entiende por favor debes volver todos ahí te necesitan -se acercó a ella para verla a los ojos-

Lo siento Po pero este es mi hogar -dijo Hinata calmada- mi deber es estar aquí con ellos, además no hay razones para que vuelva a China, el entrenamiento que tenía ya se termino porque eh superado mis propias fuerza y eh logrado alcanzar mi nivel maestro -Po solo bajo la mirada algo molesto-

Bien entonces quédate aquí pero me gustaría que regresaras -dijo Po calmado- yo...-los demás se fueron retirando paso a paso sin hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando salieron solo se asomaron por la puerta dejando a la vista sus ojos y cabezas- yo..me..me preocupo por ti y tu hijo eso es todo

¿Por qué te preocupas por mí y por mi hijo? -dijo Hinata calmada- estamos a salvo en la aldea y nosotros nos protegemos al pelear como equipo

¡Estoy celoso y enojado! -Po grito algo molesto dejando a los demás sorprendidos y Hinata algo sería- está bien te lo diré...me siento enojado de que hayas dejado China...estoy celoso de que estés aquí con Izanamy todo el tiempo...estoy molesto y arto de no poder verte,..yo..te necesito a mi lado un poco

No me necesitas, no amas y no quieres que esté cerca tuyo -dijo Hinata molesta pero mantuvo bajo el volumen- te vuelvo a recordar tu ya eres un hombre casado, yo no tengo nada que ver en tu vida, tú escogiste a Tigresa como tu esposa, tú y yo terminamos hace tiempo -Po se quedó sin palabras y Hinata se levanto para cerrar los ojos- solo somos amigos Po, además ya no somos niños que se pelean por cualquier cosa, somos adultos que deben respetar sus decisiones, tú decidiste casarte con Tigresa yo decidí quedarme aquí y no voy a cambiar de opinión -los de,as asomaron un poco la cabeza por detrás de la puerta- estas comportándote como un niño, acabo de perder a mi maestro pensé que solo venias para apoyarme

Lo lamento perdí mi equilibrio con eso -dijo Po intranquilo- pero tienes razón no puedo hacer nada creo que mejor me retiro de momento -salió del palacio dejando a los otros con más dudas que respuestas, por un rato Hinata se quedó en su cuarto cuidando a Long mientras Po, Byakun, James y Boa se iban a China de regreso-

¿Por qué le preguntaste eso? -dijo Boa interesada-

Quería tener una respuesta -dijo Po decaido, Boa iba a decir algo más pero Po se adelantó- si vas a preguntar ¿qué esperabas obtener de eso? Te diré que..solo pensé que había una esperanza para nosotros, solo una última esperanza para estar juntos...

¿Dejarías a Tigresa por Hinata? -dijo James sorprendido y Byakun le dio un golpe en el estomago- ¿qué?

No, creo que..bueno no se...en el fondo creo que me gustaría tenerlas a ambas en mi vida, Hinata siempre va a ser alguien especial para mí -dijo Po intranquilo viendo el cielo estrellado- siempre pensé que había algo dentro de mi que me decía que seguiríamos juntos...pero no, solo me engañaba a mí mismo...ya es hora de olvidarme de ella -los demás guardaron silencio al escuchar la explicación de Po- hay que eliminar a Izanamy -Byakun se golpeó la cara con la palma, James solo silvo sorprendido y Boa estaba negando con la cabeza- ¿qué?

¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- quieres eliminar a otro Guardian eso te pondría en graves problemas,sé que te sientes mal por favor esto que está pasando pero no conseguirás nada con matar al Guerrero del Sol

Esto no lo digo porque me sienta celoso de que Hinata está ahí -dijo Po serio- es algo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo, desde hace tiempo las fuerzas de la casa Shiba se han visto en aumento y eso se puede ver en Hinata simplemente, ella aumentó sus fuerzas enormemente incluso Izanamy también aumentó su fuerza, algún día podrían oponerse a China y podrían atacarnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta

Espera ¿de dónde te basas para creer que Izanamy nos atacaría? -dijo Byakun serio-

No, lo sé es una corazonada, también la princesa Ichihime lo ha pensando por algo de tiempo si el emperador de Japón así lo desea mandaría a los Shiba para atacarnos y cuando ese día llegue correremos un gran riesgo -dijo Po serio, los demás estaban pensándolo un poco- pero para derrotar a una serpiente hay que cortar la cabeza que guía al cuerpo

Y eso aplica para Izanamy -dijo James sorprendido y Po asintio-

Si pero como dije es solo una corazonada pero algún día tendremos que derrotar a Izanamy y dejarlo encadenado o matarlo -dijo Po serio- y seré yo el que lo haga -los demás no dijeron nada, en Japón Hinata estaba meditando mientras Long dormía, ella estaba emanando una ligera cubierta de energía roja hasta que se calmo-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Hinata le puso atención-

Si mejor gracias -dijo Hinata tranquila y sonrio- a veces no entiendo tu forma de pensar te fuiste por días y no dinos nada a nadie

Perdon, pero el jefe de la familia debe ser el más fuerte y ahora esa responsabilidad recae en mi -dijo Izanamy serio- no quería que nadie más me viera en mi estado tan decaido y deprimido

Descuida yo entiendo un poco pero es forma de pensar tan inmadura es algo estupida -dijo Hinata molesta- pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo ahora, lo más importante es adivinar los movimientos del enemigo

Es verdad -dijo Izanamy serio- si ellos buscan atacar tenemos que conocer algún patrón -los dos fueron pensando hasta que sintieron un poder oscuro en el campo y sintieron frío, Hinata se acercó de forma rápida a Long y lo abrazo, Izanamy se puso a la defensiva protegiendo a Hinata y a Long viendo a los lados-

No tenemos ningún patrón -se escucho la voz de Berseck y los dos solo gruñeron enojados al escucharlo- yo solo vengo a darte una información Guerrero del sol -entre las sombras apareció la imagen de Berseck envuelto en energía dorada, los dos guerreros expulsaron poder pasando a su forma de guardianes- no he venido a pelear si no para ofrecerte un trato

No tienes nada que me interese -dijo Izanamy serio- mataste a mi abuelo y trataste de destruir toda mi aldea -expulso poder rojo carmesí de su cuerpo viendo molesto la figura frente a él-

Por eso te ofrezco un trato, únete a mí y juntos podremos poner a todos de rodillas, no olvides que eres sangre de mi sangre -dijo Berseck sonriendo- piénsalo si te unes a mí como mi hijo tu pueblo entero estará a salvo -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿dime cuantos más tienes que matar para que tu mundo esté a salvo?

No le hagas caso el te está mintiendo -dijo Hinata sería e Izanamy le puso atención-

No lo hago, es verdad tienes mi palabra que no lastimare a tus hermanos, a tu pueblo ni a tu familia -dijo Berseck sonriendo mientras que Izanamy no sabia que decir-

No, yo juré que protegería esta aldea y a mis amigos, aún tengo amigos en China que necesitan mi ayuda, el único enemigo aquí eres tú -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Entonces ¿quieres esto para tu vida? -Berseck sonrio y chasqueo los dedos, frente a ellos apareció la imagen de Izanamy encadenado en un lugar oscuro- como bien sabes hay muchas maneras de ver el futuro y yo encontré uno, existe un resultado de esta batalla, tú me derrotas pero el resto de los guardianes de China te ve como una amenaza, entonces cuando sienten que puedes ponerte en su contra ellos te encadenan como todo un animal, cuando todo cayó en destruccion ¿a quién crees que culparon? Pues a ti, ellos te perseguirán -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viéndose a sí mismo herido, torturado y encadenado de manos y pies- ellos te odian por todo el poder que tienes solo fue una cuestión de una simple excusa para encerrarte

No es cierto -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ellos jamás le harían eso...jamás...

Hinata, yo he visto el futuro Izanamy será encadenado y tú morirás -dijo Berseck serio- ven conmigo Izanamy, cambiemos el mundo con nuestro poder, hagamos que este mundo entero nos tema, nosotros lo regiremos nadie jamás estar en nuestra contra nunca más

Izanamy no...-Hinata trató de tocarlo pero Izanamy la tomo de la mano con suavidad- aunque el mundo esté en tu contra yo siempre estaré a tu lado recuérdalo -Izanamy solo se quedó callado y Berseck sonrio-

Es absurdo Berseck -dijo Izanamy serio y levanto la mirada teniendo los ojos amarillos- lo que tú quieras hacerle al mundo hazlo solo

¿Perdonaras a los guardianes por lo que te hicieron? ¡¿Por esto?! -Berseck grito molesto señalando al Izanamy atado-

¡Yo determinó mi propio destino! -Izanamy grito mostrando sus colmillos, se puso en guardia dejando que su poder fuera expulsado, su aura roja y dorada brilló con fuerza deshaciendo la oscuridad de Berseck-

Eres un Estupido -dijo Berseck- pero no importa tu destino es morir de todas formas -la sombra de Berseck se deshizo en el campo hasta que desapareció dejando a los dos guardianes serios, después de un rato Po y los demás regresaron con sus familias, Izanamy y Hinata estuvieron juntos un rato más-

¿Tienes miedo de lo que te dijo? -dijo Hinata calmada, los dos estaban en el cuarto de Izanamy mientras la lluvia seguia- dime la verdad

Si de verdad tengo miedo -dijo Izanamy nervioso- pero no quiero sentirlo, pero es imposible

Si lo sé -dijo Hinata decaída, se acercó a él y lo abrazo pasando sus hombros por la espalda de Izanamy y ella dejó caer su cabeza en su espalda- recuerda lo que dije no importa que pase, si el mundo decide estar en tu contra yo siempre estaré de tu lado y estaré contigo -Izanamy tallo la mano de Hinata con la suya


	47. Chapter 47

**Izanamy vs Raizuly**

Estaba amaneciendo en China, Po había dormido a lado de su esposa Tigresa, salió un momento y comenzó a calentar un poco haciendo entrenamiento como era debido, Tigresa al no sentir el calor de su esposo salió de la tienda y lo vio entrenar-

¿Po tan temprano estás haciendo entrenamiento? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si perdón, es que quería calentar un poco estamos en tiempos de Guerra y las cosas aveces no salen muy bien -dijo Po intranquilo- tengo que estar en forma por cualquier cosa que pase -sonrío un poco al ver como Tigresa se acercaba a él-

¿Está todo bien Po? -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Bueno si solo que desde anoche siento una gran inquietud -dijo Po algo extrañado- no se porque pero siento que algo muy malo acaba de pasar

Descuida no debe ser nada ¿has sentido energías negativas? -dijo Tigresa tranquila, Po cerró los ojos y lo pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza-

No, no hay nada de energía negativa cerca y no hay rastros de que haya habido un ataque -dijo Po tranquilo- si de seguro debe ser intranquilidad .quieres desayunar algo?

Claro con gusto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se fueron tranquilos para preparar algo de comida, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba meditando hasta que sonrio al sentir la pequeña presencia de una de sus hijas, Hanabi estaba detrás de él sonriendo, meneó la cola y se puso a cuatro patas, avanzó corriendo y le salto encima-

Ya te tengo ríndete -dijo la pequeña cachorra sonriendo-

Ok jajaja ya me rindo -dijo Izanamy entre risas, trato de cargarla pero Hanabi le estaba rascando la cabeza y le dio una leve mordida en la oreja derecha- jajaja ok me ganaste

Eso no es justo resístete un poco más -dijo Hanabi haciendo un puchero-

Tranquila hija aveces las cosas salen un poco diferente de lo que tú piensas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la cargo en sus brazos para verla- tranquila mi niña todo sale bien al final

Papi dime ¿cuando crezca un poco más me enseñarás a usar la espada? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Sabes el manejo de la espada es para muchos pero el entrenamiento siempre es el más difícil de todos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tal vez algún día cuando seas mayor te entrené como es debido pero por ahora disfruta de tu infancia -le tallo la cabeza y Hanabi sonrio-

Si seré la Lorra o Zoba más fuerte de todas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Lorra? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿eso qué es?

Es que soy mitad loba y mitad zorra -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, a Izanamy le salió una gota en la cabeza al escuchar la palabra zorra viniendo de su hija- así como tú eres mitad lobo y mitad tigre yo también soy especial -Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y luego sonrió-

Si hija eres muy especial -la mantuvo acariciando unos minutos más, mientras tanto Hinata salió del cuarto con su ropa puesta y fue a buscar a Izanamy hasta que lo encontró en la sala central cargando a Hanabi-

Bien aquí vamos -dijo Hinata nerviosa y comenzó a acercarse a ellos- hola muy buenos días -Hinata e Izanamy se vieron a los ojos, se sonrojaron y luego desviaron la mirada " _la sabia es demasiado vergonzoso"_ pensó Hinata nerviosa-

Hey señorita Hinata -Hanabi la llamó y Hinata puso atención-

Si ¿qué pasa Hanabi Chan? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Me enseñaría como maquiñarme y todo eso? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Aún eres muy pequeña para eso Hanabi Chan -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero descuida yo te enseñaré algunas cosas para que cuando seas mayor obtengas un buen novio

¡No tendrá novios hasta que yo sea viejo o muera lo que pase primero! -Izanamy grito celoso y algo molesto, Hinata y Hanabi se rieron un poco por su actitud, mientras tanto en las costas de Japón Raizuly estaba llegando con la armadura puesta, estaba caminando un poco hasta que llegó a un campo desolado y abandonado-

Bien ha llegado el momento de terminar con la vida de Izanamy -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, comenzó a gritar expulsando poder y pasó a su forma de Inugami-

Izanamy creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó -dijo Hinata nerviosa, Izanamy sonrio de forma nerviosa y sonrojo-

Bien, bueno es que yo...-Izanamy estaba nervioso sin saber qué decir hasta que los dos sintieron el poder oscuro de Raizuly- este poder es de...

Es una energía muy negativa -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Es de Raizuly estoy seguro -dijo Izanamy molesto- Hinata quédate aquí con Hanabi yo me encargo

¡Espera el poder que emana es diferente de aquella vez! -Hinata le gritó algo sorprendida- es mejor que vaya contigo -Izanamy iba a decir algo más pero l poder aumento haciendo que los dos sintieran escalofríos-

Papi tengo miedo -dijo Hanabi asustada abrazando la pierna izquierda de Izanamy-

Tranquila hija -dijo Izanamy serio, se escucharon como Misaki, Rena, Bruce, Lucy, Clent y Saru entraron corriendo- ¿lo sintieron?

Si es una energía muy grande y fuerte -dijo Bruce serio- debemos ir rápido y detener al enemigo está vez

Yo iré solo -dijo Izanamy serio- es mejor así

No irás fu solo ya perdimos al gran maestro no te perderemos a ti también -dijo Hinata molesta y los demás le pusieron atención- nosotros los iba nos apoyamos como uno siempre en equipo y juntos -Izanamy se sorprendió y vio a su equipo el cual asintio-

Bien entonces vamos todos juntos a la zona de pelea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y los demás asintieron, todos se colocaron sus armaduras y se fueron corriendo, algo que Hinata no había dicho era que había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior y en esas pesadillas veía a Izanamy perderse en un umbral negro sin dejar rastro, sacudió su cabeza antes los recuerdos de sus pesadillas y solo se empeñó en seguir el paso de las demás, en unos pocos minutos llegaron al lugar donde detectaron la energía y vieron a Raizuly en su forma de Inugami- con que eras tú

Si y esta vez estoy listo para matarte Raizar Izanamy Shiba -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

Ya quiero probar esa confianza que tienes -dijo Izanamy serio- bien términos esto cuanto antes -expulsó poder gritando y pasó a su forma de Nivel maestro en un solo resplandor dorado- yo pelearé solo en este punto si necesito ayuda no dudaré en pedírselas

Sabes que cuantas con nosotros para lo que sea -dijo Saru tranquilo y sacó su bastón con una hoja al final-

Si veo una oportunidad te ayudaré -dijo Clent tranquilo- solo espero tener una oportunidad no importa si es pequeña

Je no digan tonterías -dijo Raizuly riendo- el que ustedes montón de inútiles me venza ahora es pequeña no podrán ni hacer ni un simple rasguño

No subestimes a mi equipo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien entonces comencemos

-Los dos gritaron expulsando poder de sus cuerpos, los dos causaron una llamarada de sus cuerpos haciendo que sus poderes chocaron y la tierra temblara un poco, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, se escucharon algunos impactos en el campo y se vio como los dos estaban intercambiando golpes y patadas en el campo, Raizuly lanzó una patada girando e Izanamy salto esquivando el golpe, Raizuly lo busco e Izanamy le dio una patada en la cara con el talón, Izanamy se quedó frente a él y Raizuly avanzó lanzando un golpe, Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda, Raizuly arrastro sus pies en el suelo y se dio la vuelta viéndolo directo a los ojos, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto levantando las rocas del suelo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Raizuly sujeto su puño y los dos quedaron en un forcejeo, los dos expulsaron poder haciendo que las rocas se levantaron y se creará una aura en forma de flama en el campo-

Es impresionante tus poderes aumentaron bastante en pocos días -dijo Raizuly sonriendo y de pulso más poder mientras Izanamy grito-

Antes te vi más poderoso pero ahora no me pareces la gran cosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos gritaron expulsando más poder mientras parecía que se indican en la tierra, los de,as se Landon un poco-

Los dos tienen una gran fuerza -dijo Bruce sorprendido, los dos lanzaron un golpe y dieron mutuamente en la cara, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de forma rápida p, los dos trataban de golpearse o lo esquivaban, Raizuly levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando un golpe y ligero lanzando una patada de talon, Izanamy recibió el golpe en cara y los dos siguieron peleando dejando ondas de impactos mientras el suelo temblaba con fuerza, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo un golpe, lanzó una patada y tres golpes seguidos golpeando a Raizuly en el cuerpo, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que se detuvieron chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos concentraron energía en sus manos formando una esfera, la esfera de Izanamy era de color azul y la de Raizuly negra, los dos gritaron y lanzando un golpe soltando la energía, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo hasta que explotaron y causaron una esfera de color naranja, el equipo de Izanamy estaba de brazos cruzados soportando el ataque mientras la esfera exploto cuasando un fuerte viento frente a ellos-

Los dos si siguen peleando a ese nivel destruiran el país por completo -dijo Clent sorprendido y un poco asustado, Raizuly e Izanamy aparecieron en el campo sudados y envueltos en energía-

Ya veo estuviste entrenando bastante veo que ya no necesitas esa técnica tan rara que usaste la vez anterior -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, expulsó poder y lo concentro en forma de una flama negra azulada en su mano izquierda-

A diferencia de ti yo sí trabajo muy duro para tener este poder -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, expulsó poder de color rojo y dorado de su cuerpo, concentro energía dorada en su mano formando una esfera- ahora la diferencia de nuestros poderes es muy pequeña no habrá nadie que cambie eso

Ya lo verás -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, su flama creció cubriendo su brazo mientras que Izanamy grito concentrando una onda de rayos en su brazo cubriéndolo de fuego también, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus técnicas creando una fuerte colisión entre ambas energías, el campo se cubrió de una energía estatica y un campo de energía roja y negro, el poder siguió creciendo hasta que exploto en un fuego rojo y oscuro, el fuego creció un poco cubriendo todo de humo, Hinata creó una campo de energía roja frente a ella para defenderse, los dos siguieron pelea dejando ondas de sonido en el campo-

-Raizuly lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levanto su brazo derecho bloqueándolo con la muñeca, se escucho un impacto en el campo y los dos desaparecieron, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Raizuly lo bloqueo con sus brazos sobre el estomago, la dos siguieron peleando chocando sus golpes, los dos lanzaron una patada y chocaron sus piernas, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Raizuly, Raizuly expulsó poder y avanzó dándole un golpe n el estomago a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó y doblo su cuerpo, Raizuly salto y le dio un codazo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo lanzó a un lado, estiro su brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía negra, Izanamy se giró y se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el impacto en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, Izanamy apareció en el humo con leves marcas de heridas-

Los dos están peleando al mismo nivel -dijo Clent sorprendido-

No te sorprendas por este nivel Izanamy está peleando enserio pero no está usando toda su fuerza -dijo Bruce serio- los dos son muy fuertes pero Raizuly aún se muestra muy tranquilo -Hinata los vio un momento para después seguir viendo la pelea, los dos avanzaron chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Raizuly lo bloqueo dejando una onda de sonido, Raizuly lanzó una patada e Izanamy levanto los brazos bloqueando su patada, los dos siguieron lanzando golpes dejando ondas de impacto y sonido, el suelo tembló un poco por cada impacto hasta que los dos se dieron un golpe mutuo, se creó un resplandor y los dos se alejaron de un salto-

Vaya tu fuerza no está mal -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, Izanamy se gallo el cuello hasta que se escucho cómo sus huesos sonaron y se relajó- ¿pero cuánto tiempo más podrás mantener ese poder y nivel?

Ya cállate -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Raizuly sonrio y desapareció, apareció a la derecha de Izanamy disparo una esfera de energía negra, Izanamy se giró y disparo una esfera de energía azul, los dos ataques chocaron cuasando una explosión y un resplandor, Raizuly apareció detrás de Izanamy y lanzó una patada, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada, se giró y lanzó una patada con su pierna pero Raizuly levanto los brazos bloqueándola, avanzó y salto girando lanzando una patada de talon, Izanamy levanto los brazos bloqueando las patadas pero Raizuly volvió a girar y lanzó otra patada, Izanamy avanzó y le sujeto la cara para intentar lanzadolo contra el suelo, Raizuly le sujeto la muñeca, aplicó algo de fuerza y lo lanzó contra el suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy se quejó pero golpeó el suelo levantando una roca golpeando directamente a Raizuly en el pecho dejando que se quejara, se levanto y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Raizuly se quejó pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy levanto los brazos y le dio un golpe en la espalda dejandolo enterrado en el suelo con fuerza, el suelo quedó en forma de un agujero con Raizuly dentro, Izanamy salto quedando un poco más alejado- vamos sal de ahí -el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco y una llamarada negra y azul apareció en agujero, Raizuly salió del agujero y avanzó hacia Izanamy, Izanamy salgo a un lado esquivando el golpe pero Raizuly se giró y avanzó de nuevo dándole un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo algo de saliva y sangre, sus ojos estaban algo en blanco debido al golpe-

¡Oh no! Lo hirió -dijo Saru sorprendido, Izanamy se quejó pero apretó más los puños concentro energía y le regresó el golpe a Raizuly en el estomago, Raizuly se quejó quedando sorprendido y adolorido, escupio algo de sangre y regresó el golpe con fuerza, los dos se regresaron el golpe dos veces más hasta que Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho soltando una bola de fuego de su pierna derecha, Raizuly fue alejado por el golpe mientras se quemaba, se quejó por las quemaduras y lo pago con sus manos, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Raizuly se quejó y estiro los brazos frente a Izanamy y disparo un ataque de energía, la energía exploto con fuerza y los dos salieron afectados, el campo se cubrió de humo y los dos salieron del humo heridos, la ropa de Izanamy estaba un poco sucia y sus heridas eran leves, Raizuly estaba sudando y estaba herido- los dos están heridos pero..

Si sus energías han comenzado a bajar un poco -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Je es como dijo esa tigresa nuestras energías comenzado a disminuir -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- ¿ahora qué harás? Ya te estás quedando sin energías -concentro energía en sus manos mientras Izanamy se quedaba quieto, Raizuly formó cinco degas de energía de color negras pequeñas- veamos cómo...¡Soportan esto tus amigos! -se grito y las lanzó contra el equipo de Izanamy-

¡No! ¡Tramposo! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y avanzó hacia las dagas de energía, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que desapareció y apareció frente a Hinata, se dio la espalda y las dagas lo impactaron con fuerza en la espalda causando ligeras explosiones en su espalda, Izanamy se quejó y escupio algo de sangre cayendo al suelo con la espalda algo herida-

¡Izanamy! -Hinata se preocupo por él y le reviso la espalda- necesitas descansar yo te remplazare

No...Hinata el...es débil por el momento pero...su ataque ya se...vuelve un poco débil -dijo Izanamy con algo de dolor y se levanto- estaré bien solo déjenme pelear un poco más -los demás asintieron e Izanamy regresó con Raizuly para quedar de pie frente a él sudando y respirando de forma agitada-

Fuiste a salvarlos que ingenuo de tu parte -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, creó una daga y la lanzó contra una roca dejando que explotara con fuerza- fuiste atacado por cinco de estas es lógico que no estés bien

En ves de estarte preocupando por mi mejor preocúpate de ti mismo -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó poder y en su cuerpo apareció su armadura roja- ¡Puño del rey! -el poder se volvió rojo y aumento su tamaño-

De nuevo esa técnica veo que estás cayendo en la desesperacion -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

Ya cállate -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Bien creo que ya es hora de que use mi máximo poder y mi Bankai -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, Izanamy, Hinata, Bruce, Clent y Saru lo escucharon y se sorprendieron por lo que dijo-

¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! ¡Todavía puede volverse más fuerte! -Bruce grito sorprendido-

Entonces este no era su máximo poder si el usa ese poder Izanamy podría ser derrotado -dijo Clent sorprendido-

¡Ya estoy de arto de esperar voy a ayudarlo! -Saru grito cubriéndose de una aura de color rojizo, los demás asintieron y expulsaron poder, Hinata grito pasando a su forma de Guardiana fase dos, Raizuly comenzó a gritar expulsando un poder azul y negro de su cuerpo, los demás se detuvieron al ver la energía negra que lo rodeaba, se creó una esfera negra en el campo y poder se volvió rojo, todos se alejaron incluyendo a Izanamy, el poder comenzó a hacer temblar la tierra junto a ellos-

Tiene un gran poder y sobrepasa el mío con facilidad -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, el cielo se volvió negro debido al poder mientras la silueta de Raizuly no cambiaba, en China Po estaba meditando cuando sintió un escalosfrio recorrer su cuerpo, Tigresa estaba a su lado y sintió el poder-

Po ¿sentiste eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si es poder muy negativo y maligno es increíble nos encontramos muy lejos y ese poder se siente aquí -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿qué es lo que está pasando en Japón? -solo gruño un poco, en Japón Raizuly grito estirando su cuerpo y el poder comenzó a deshacerse, los demás fueron como la tierra dejó temblar dejando un agujero debajo de ellos, Raizuly salió de la energia calmado y cubierto de un fuego azul y negro, todos se pusieron guardia y entonces vieron el cuero de Raizuly, su pelo era blanco pero lo más extraño era que en su cuello había una linda rojo mostrando algunas manchas como de sangre saliendo de su cuello, su armadura cayó al suelo revelando que usaba solo un pantalón negro, tenía cadenas atadas en las muñecas hasta los codos, las cadenas eran rojas y parecía que salían de su piel, su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de líneas rojas como sangre de forma irregular, abrió sus ojos mostrando que el interior era rojo y su pupila amarilla pero su ojo izquierdo era negro con pupila roja y las venas marcadas, sus colmillos eran largos y sus pelo estaba alborotado dejando ver que su cuerpo era más esquelético y con las costillas me marcadas-

¡¿Qué es esto?! -gritaron sorprendidos-

Esta es mi forma de Bankai...el inugami -Raizuly se rió un poco- en esta forma soy capas de ser más rápido y ser más fuerte...jeje jeje ahora mismo los voy a matar a todos -sonrío y abrió sus manos formando una llamara roja brillante el cielo estaba oscurecido mientras Raizuly camino un poco hacia ellos, avanzó y apareció frente a Izanamy, todos quedaron sorprendidos, Raizuly solo le dio un golpe en estomago soltando una llama roja en su estómago, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre, se giró y le dio una patada lanzándolo contra unas cuantas rocas, Izanamy se quejó del dolor pero se volvió a levantar, Hinata avanzó lanzando un golpe soltando fuego, Raizuly levanto la mano izquierda y detuvo el ataque con facilidad, el fuego avanzó quemándolo casi todo, los demás saltaron evitando el contacto con llamas, Raizuly salió de las llamas sin un solo rasguño, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Hinata en el estomago, Hinata se quejó por el dolor, Raizuly la levanto y la giró para estrellarla en el suelo con fuerza creando un agujero, Bruce rugio y avanzó y lanzó un golpe cruzado soltando ondas de rayos de energía, Raizuly se giró y detuvo el rayo con sus manos forcejeando un poco, Saru apareció detrás de él y disparo una bola de fuego haciendo que se estrellara con el causando una explosión en el campo, Hinata se levanto del suelo y se alejó del humo, Raizuly salió ileso del humo-

No recibió ningún daño de parte nuestra -dijo Bruce sorprendidos, Izanamy se levanto y expulsó poder de su cuerpo- ¿qué haremos?

Seguir peleando -dijo Izanamy serio, todos le pusieron atención e Izanamy se puso a un lado de ellos- escúchenme podemos ganarle solo si atacamos como un equipo recuerden nuestras enseñanzas debemos atacar como su cada ataque fuera un golpe asesino combinemos nuestros elementos será más sencillo -todos asintieron y comenzaron a gritar expulsando más poder-

-Clent avanzó de un paso y estiro ambos brazos dejando que un torrente de agua avanzará del suelo y se dividiera en cinco pilares que se movieron hacia Raizuly sujetándolo de los brazos, piernas y cuello,nBruce avanzó y apareció encima de Raizuly, lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos soltando un rayo amarillo que golpeó a Raizuly causando una explosión en el campo, Clent deshizo el agua y salto evitando el contacto con el rayo pero Raizuly grito expulsando poder y avanzó hacia bruce, se giró y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra unas rocas, avanzó hacia Clent y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Clent se quejó pero Raizuly le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, Hinata y Saru avanzaron corriendo y dispararon dos a esferas de fuego, Raizuly levanto los brazos sujetando los ataques y grito apretando las manos deshaciendo el fuego, Izanamy apareció a su derecha igual que Hinata, los dos estiraron los brazos con las manos abiertas y los dedos doblados, gritaron disparando un rayo azul de sus manos, el ataque le dio a Raizuly en ambos lados causando una explosión salió del humo pero Saru le disparo una esfera de fuego golpeándolo directamente-

¡Eso no funcionará conmigo! -Raizuly avanzó y le dio golpe a Saru en el estomago, se quiero y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy avanzó y retrajo sus manos a sus costillas creando una esfera de energía azul de energía, Raizuly se giró y disparo una esfera de fuego negro, Hinata apareció frente a la esfera abriendo sus alas, las puso frente a ella y la esfera de fuego choco con sus las, forcejeo un poco para lanzarla al cielo dejando que explotara, abrió sus las de nuevo y disparo pequeñas flechas de fuego hacia Raizuly golpeándolo con fuerza causando una ligera explosión, Raizuly salió del humo e Izanamy apareció detrás de él con la esfera de energía más grande-

¡Kamehameha ha! -Izanamy grito disparando un rayo de energía azul de sus manos golpeando directamente a Raizuly cuasando una explosión en el campo, Raizuly salió corriendo a cuatro patas y concentro energía en sus manos formando dos esferas de fuego rojo, las disparo, Hinata e Izanamy avanzaron hacia las esferas y las atraparon en sus manos quedando en un forcejeo, Bruce creo sus garras de energía y avanzó, formó dos esferas de rayos en sus manos y luego estiro los brazos soltando un rayo azul que golpeó a Raizuly creando una explosión, Raizuly salió del humo mientras Izanamy y Hinata desviaban los ataques a otro extremo, Saru lanzó una bola de fuego y Raizuly le dio una patada lanzándola a otro extremo, el agua salió del suelo y lo encerró en torrente que luego se congeló, Raizuly quedó consciente y grito destrozando hielo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Raizuly le dio una patada a la bola de fuego, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho rompiendo algo de su armadura, Izanamy se giró y Raizuly lanzó un golpe, Izanamy cruzó de brazos dejando un fuerte impacto, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas hasta que Raizuly le dio una patada en el mentón lanzándolo a otro extremo, estaba por disparar una esfera de energía pero Bruce apareció detrás de él liberando una descarga de rayos, Raizuly se quejó y le dio un codazo en la cara y bruce lo soltó, se giró y le dio una patada con el talon, Hinata apareció detrás de Raizuly y disparo o un rayo de energía azul de sus manos golpeando a Raizuly hasta crear una fuerte explosión en el campo, Raizuly salió de humo e Izanamy apareció frente a él dándole un golpe con el brazo en el pecho-

¡Así jamás me ganaran! -dijo Raizuly molesto, lanzó un golpe dándole a Izanamy en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que se quejara, Hinata y Saru juntaron sus manos creando una bola de fuego, Hinata aplicó más energía y la bola de fuego vamos rayos dorados, la esfera aumentó su tamaño y la dispararon, Raizuly grito sujetándola en sus manos, forcejeo un poco hasta que la esfera fue en aumento un poco, se escucho un rugido detrás de él y vio como Izanamy y Bruce estaban en la postura del Kamehameha, se estaba por girar hasta que sintió frío en el cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta la mitad de su cuerpo se estaba congelando, Bruce e Izanamy dispararon sus ataques y chocaron con la energía de la bola de fuego causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, se cubrió de humo y fuego, el equipo se alejó y Raizuly salió del humo un poco herido- muy bien ya se han ganado mi atención Guerreros del clan Shiba


	48. Chapter 48

**Adios a todos**

En Japón la pelea entre Izanamy y Raizuly continúa, ahora Raizuly usaba su Bankai el cual lo había convertido en inugami el lobo infernal, justo en las costas de Japón se escucho un fuerte impacto, Izanamy salió del humo de un ataque algo herido con la ropa algo desgarrado frente a él estaba Raizuly-

Debería decirte que peleas muy bien pero no -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- prepare para morir -abrió sus manos y dejó salir un poco de sus garras, Bruce rugio y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando cinco ondas cortantes de energía hacia el, Raizuly se cruzó de brazos deteniendo las ondas de ataque, Hinata apareció detrás de él lanzando un corte con su espalda encendida en fuego, lanzó el corte y Raizuly salto esquivando el ataque, desvío las ondas de energía al cielo, se giró y le dio una patada a Hinata en la espalda tirándola al suelo, Hinata golpeó el suelo y de ahí aparecieron más torrentes de agua que sujetaron a Raizuly del cuerpo y lo elevaron en el aire,Izanamy apareció detrás de él le dio un golpe en la espalda con los brazos, Raizuly grito y expulsó poder alejándolo de él, Saru salto girando y soltó una bola de fuego, Raizuly le dio un golpe y la deshizo, iba avanzar hacia el pero un torrente de agua lo capturó en una burbuja y luego lo jaló con fuerza hacia el suelo, Clent estiro sus brazos una vez más concentrando agua en sus manos creando una shuriken de tamaño mediano en anda mano, lanzó los dos ataques, Raizuly se levanto y atrapó las técnicas en sus manos, forcejeo un poco y las hizo, avanzó hacia él y disparo una bola de fuego causando una explosión, Clent terminó en una leve explosión y quedó un poco alejado, del suelo se levantaron dos rocas que atraparon a Raizuly en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy y Saru aparecieron encima de las rocas y lanzaron un golpe junto a soltando una llamarada dentro de las rocas hasta que estas explotaron en llamas, las rocas temblaron un poco y Raizuly salto para golpear a ambos con patada giratoria soltando un fuego de sus piernas, los dos terminaron afectados y cayeron al suelo, todo el equipo se reunió y vieron a Raizuly aparecer frente a ellos- ya me estoy cansando de jugar con ustedes

Y nosotros nos estamos cansando de tu maldita presencia -dijo Bruce algo cansado, Raizuly apareció frente a ellos y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de fuego, los demás fueron alejados por el fuego y cayeron en suelo algo heridos-

Ya me canse de juegos -Raizuly se acercó a Izanamy y lo sujeto del cuello para levantarlo- tú serás el primero en irte y cuando termine contigo seguirás tus amigos, cuando ya no quede nada iré por tus hijas -apretó más el cuello de Izanamy haciendo que abriera sus ojos sorprendido- ¡Mataré a todos y cada uno de los que te importan!

¡Maldito! -Izanamy grito con fuerza expulsando una aura roja cubierta de rayos azules, el poder que expulsó alejó a Raizuly de él y se quedó en guardia- ¡¿Pretendes eliminar a mis hijas y toda mi aldea?! -Raizuly solo sonrio- ¡Es imperdonable! ¡No te lo perdonaré! -el cuerpo de Izanamy se cubrió una aura parecida al fuego mientras los rayos cubrían su cuerpo, su cuerpo se cubrió de una ligera aura dorada como una cubierta- ¡Nunca te lo perdonara Raizuly! -grito con fuerza estirando su cuerpo, él aura aumento de tamaño formando una llamarada de su cuerpo, el campo se cubrió de fuego, él aura de rayos aumentó su velocidad y explosión, los árboles eran acostados por un viento fuerte mientras se quemaban también, el suelo tembló y se agrietó mientras las rocas se levantaban, Raizuly estaba sorprendido y sonrio-

Jamás había estado tan sorprendido como hoy, es realmente emociónate e interesante -dijo Raizuly sonriendo mientras expulsaba poder de su cuerpo, Izanamy estaba envuelto en una ligera aura dorada mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color dorado, no sólo sus ojos también parecía que su pelo estaba casi de un color dorado y en sus párpados apareció un marco rojizo con pequeños triángulos como lágrimas-

¡A mí no importa en lo más mínimo si ese maldito sujeto está usando su máximo poder o no! ¡Por el destino de mis hijas, mi hermana, Hinata, mis amigos y la aldea! ¡No debo darme por vencido! -el Aura aumento mientras Izanamy gritaba y se volvía casi de un color dorado- ¡Usare el puño del rey aumento a Diez veces! ¡Ka! -Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe a Raizuly en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Raizuly se giró e Izanamy apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda lanzadolo a otro extremo- ¡Me! ¡Ha! -avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago,lo arrastró y soltó el golpe lanzándolo contra unas rocas mientras Raizuly se quejaba- ¡Me! -Izanamy retrajo sus manos formando la esfera- ¡Ha! -disparo un rayo de energía azul con un tono dorado, Raizuly se levanto y atrapó el rayo con sus manos, grito forcejeando con el resplandor azul mientras Izanamy seguía expulsando más poder, los dos siguieron aplicando fuerza mientras Raizuly gritaba tratando de contener la energía, Raizuly grito y libero una esfera de energía en el rayo azul causando una fuerte explosión, todos los que estaban cerca fueron alejados por la onda explosiva, la explosión cubrió a Raizuly y a Izanamy, los dos salieron del humo pero Izanamy parecía cansado y su armadura se deshizo cayéndose a pedazos y luego desapareció, con Raizuly el parecía que había recibido algo de daño en el cuerpo, tenía quemaduras en las manos y el pecho-

No me vencerás -dijo Raizuly molesto- no tú no puedes derrotarme -Izanamy estaba cansado y los demás se levantaron para tratar de ayudarlo-

Es humillante pero dudo mucho que aunque ataquemos con todas nuestras fuerzas dudo mucho que ese maldito sujeto reciba algún daño de parte nuestra -dijo Bruce sonriendo algo molesto-

No digas eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se levanto- Izanamy lo hirió aunque tenga una pequeña herida podemos hacerle daño es una muestra de esperanza -los demás se levantaron mientras Izanamy se quedaba de pie frente a Raizuly-

Eso sí me dolió -dijo Raizuly molesto- ¡Me dolió mucho! -expulsó poder haciendo temblar un poco la tierra, avanzó y le dio una patada a Izanamy en las costillas lanzándolo a un lado, apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza dejandolo enterrado- me das lastima a pesar de que se te ofreció servir a Berseck tu decidí diste oponerte a los deseos de nuestro abuelo, te opusiste a Berseck tu abuelo y creador

El...no es...mi abuelo..no es parte de mi -dijo Izanamy molesto mientras se levantaba, Raizuly lo sujeto del pelo y lo levanto con fuerza solo para golpearlo en la cara

Aunque digas eso sabes que es verdad Berseck es tu abuelo -dijo Raizuly molesto- me da vergüenza decirlo, pero no importa ya me desharé de ti traidor -Izanamy grito expulsando poder pero Hinata apareció delante de Raizuly y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy y Hinata se levantaron y lanzando un golpe soltando una llamarada, Raizuly solo se cruzó de brazos y las llamas causaron una explosión, mientras tanto en China Po y Byakun estaban hablando hasta que sintieron la energía-

Ese choque de energías de nuevo -dijo Po serio- por lo visto la pelea sigue y se atrasa demasiada

Si -dijo Byakun tranquilo- pero mejor réstale importancia, no puedo decir quiénes son los que están peleando

Voy a buscar a Boa veamos quienes son los que estaba peleando -dijo Po tranquilo, los dos entraron al campamento buscando a Boa, fueron a la tienda donde estaba hasta que sintieron un olor parecido a la vainilla- ¿vainilla?

Es una vela de vainilla le encantan lo más seguro es que se debe estar dando un baño -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos entraron con cuidado- Boa queremos que nos ayude...¡No puede ser! -los dos gritaron sorprendidos encontrando a Grulla acostado en la cama con Boa sobre él y con la boca abierta apuntó de morder algo entre sus piernas-

¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! -Boa grito sonrojada y asustada, se alejó y Grulla se levanto confundido-

¡Hay Grulla cúbrete! -Po grito sonrojado desviando la mirada, Grulla se sonrojo y se tapo el cuerpo con sus alas- no me digan...que ustedes...dos

¡Largo! -Boa grito molesta, disparo fuego y los dos salieron corriendo evitando los ataques de Boa-

No puedo creerlo Boa y Grulla -dijo Po extrañado y tuvo un escalosfrio en todo el cuerpo- no puedo creer que ella...le fuera...a chupar...su

Ya no digas más -dijo Byakun nervioso a punto de vomitar- mejor vamos por James -Po asintio y fueron a otra tienda- bien James es el unico que puede detectar la energía que se está acumulando y decirnos si es peligrosa o no -los dos se acercaron y entraron en un tienda- oye James...-los dos se pusieron palidos al ver el lugar decorado con velas encendidas pero James estaba usando un traje de cuero negro con las manos y pies atados, mientras estaba atado a una cruz con una leoparda usando un bikini negro de cuero a su lado con un látigo en las manos y usando mucho maquillaje oscuro-

Hola amigos -dijo James sonriendo, los dos estaban sorprendidos viendo todo lo que ellos iban a hacer o planeaban hacer- oh si esto verán conocí a Ming la cual me está enseñando a ser sumiso en el arte de dominación ella es mi dominatriz

Ahora se retiran o también los castigo -dijo la leoparda sonriendo haciendo sonar su látigo, los dos no dijeron nada y solo salieron- ahora quiero que grites para mí -se escucharon algunos gritos de parte de James y sonidos de látigos dentro-

Las cosas que hace uno cuando está desesperado -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Tú también lo hiciste -dijo Po sorprendido, los dos estaban por retirarse pero se sintió un ligero temblor en el lugar- ¿qué fue eso?

No lo sé -dijo Byakun serio, estaba viendo a los lados hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él y volteo pero no vio nada, trato de seguir viendo pero no hallaba nada- mejor adelántate a ver cómo están los demás yo iré a ver algo primero-Po asintio y se retiró, Byakun fue corriendo a un lado y entro al bosque, camino con cuidado y estaba viendo los árboles que lo rodeaban, todo estaba calmado apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas, alzó una ceja confundido- vamos muéstrate siento una presencia aquí es lógico que alguien aquí vamos -escucho un par de paso de tras de él y se puso en guardia-

¿Byakun? -detrás de Baykun estaba Kira- ¿estás bien? -ella usaba un vestido rosado ajustado al cuerpo mientras cargaban una canasta-

Si perdón es que sentí una presencia por aquí -dijo Byakun sonriendo- creo que me impaciente y trate de atacar de seguro no fue nada

Entendido creo que esto tiene algo nervioso ven vamos a comer algo -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun la siguió sonriendo " _¿qué habrá sido eso? Por un momento pensé que me seguían_ " pensó Byakun serio, le restó importancia y siguió a Kira hasta el campamento con el resto, detrás de él estaba Alexein sonriendo escondido detrás de un árbol-

Con que ese es su punto débil -dijo Alexein sonriendo, de regreso en Japón se escucho un fuerte impacto seguido de una explosión, en medio del campo Izanamy estaba tirado con su playera rasgada, Hinata estaba herida y acostada en el suelo, los dos parecían que apenas podían moverse, el resto de su equipo estaba aún lado heridos-

Maldicion...-Izanamy se quejó adolorido-

A este paso...-Hinata estaba jadeando un poco tratando de levantarse- nos matará...a todos...

No podemos...-Bruce estaba cubierto de una leve descarga- darnos..por...vencidos...debe haber una manera...

Si lo..huviera...ya la...hubiéramos...usado -dijo Clent cansado estrellado contra una roca-

Tiene que...haber...algo...-Saru estaba respirando agitado tirado en el suelo herido- ¿este maldito...monstruo no tiene...límites? -vieron a Raizuly el cual estaba parado sin hacer nada más que sonreír-

Parece que ya es hora de que los mate si no tienen más técnicas -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, creó una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la levanto- bien acabemos con esto de una vez

¡Amaterasu! -Izanamy grito liberando una onda de energía blanca y roja que tomó forma de lobo, su forma gigante se formó y lanzó un golpe contra Raizuly golpeándolo directamente, la tierra tembló con fuerza, el lobo se deshizo dejando que Izanamy llegara al suelo, cargo a Hinata y se acercó a los demás, volvió a gritar y formó a su lobo gigante Amaterasu dejando a todos dentro de la energía blanca- ¿chicos como se sienten?

Ya mejor -dijo Bruce sorprendido- esta energía...¿tu forma de bestia?

Si algo así pero gracias al entrenamiento con Tsukuyomi-sama aprendí cómo curar un poco con mi propia energía ya que esa es la esencia del poder de la luna -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- Hinata tiene la misma habilidad

Gracias por la ayuda Izanamy pero ¿crees que podamos vencer a Raizuly con esto? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy bajo la cabeza y sintieron que la tierra tembló un poco, se fijaron donde Raizuly había sido impacto y vieron cómo se levanto como si nada- ¡Maldicion! A pesar de que recibió un golpe muy fuerte sigue como si nada

Eso me dolió no piensen mal -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- pero yo también puedo hacer lo mismo -él aura de Raizuly se volvió negra completamente con marcas naranjas, él aura aumento formando a un lobo negro de peleo alborotado, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía marcas en toda la cara de forma horizontal igual que en el cuerpo, su aspecto era delgado casi esquelético como el de Raizuly, todos se asustaron un poco por la forma que tenía del lobo gigante-

No importa que usemos ese sujeto lo hace peor -dijo Saru sorprendido- ¿qué hacemos?

Izanamy la fusión -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿recuerdas? La fusión que hiciste con Po en la ciudad imperial -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido recordando cuando Po le dio su energía y logró crear esa armadura de dragon en el cuerpo de su forma gigante-

¡Es verdad! -Izanamy grito sorprendido pero en eso vieron como Raizuly avanzaba hacia ellos, el lobo salgo elevándose más en el cielo mientras corría un poco para alejarse- Rayos si Po estuviera aquí podríamos hacer la fusión y la diferencia de poderes sería menor

Entonces úsala conmigo -dijo Hinata sería-

Sería demasiado peligroso -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿puedes usar tu forma gigante como yo?

Eso creo pero no podemos quedarnos pensando si podremos o no hacerlo -dijo Hinata sería y extendió su mano derecha- vamos tenemos que defender nuestro hogar -Izanamy vio como Hinata tenía una mirada sería, se fijó en los demás los cuales sonrieron asintieron-

De acuerdo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó la mano de Hinata y los dos comenzaron a expulsar poder, detrás de Izanamy sus amigos pusieron sus manos en la espalda de el transfirieron energía-

Usaremos todo el poder que nos queda -dijo Bruce sonriendo expulsando una aura amarilla-

No nos detendremos ante nada -dijo Clent sonriendo expulsando un poder azul-

Debemos seguir teniendo esperanza ante todo -dijo Saru sonriendo expulsando un poder rojo-

Si debemos seguir ante todo -dijo Hinata sonriendo expulsando un poder dorado sin soltar la mano de Izanamy " _su mano es tan fuerte y cálida, puedo sentir su poder sobre mí, es tan cálido"_ pensó Hinata sonriendo, Raizuly estaba viendo el poder del lobo, el lobo estaba brillando un poco hasta que el fuego apareció en su cuerpo seguido de una aura de rayos como una descarga-

Gracias chicos enserio gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el lobo aulló con fuerza mientras el fuego apareció en forma en Fenix y luego se deshizo rodeando al lobo, el fuego se formó en sus patas como si fuera armadura de bordes dorados, era rectangular y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, después apareció un pantalón rojo, en el pecho apareció una armadura en forma triangular desde el pecho hasta el estomago, en el pecho apareció en símbolo del Fenix en dorado, en sus hombros tenía hombreras ajustadas de forma triangular y unos brazaletes en las muñecas hasta los codos ajustados y cilíndricos de borde dorado y color rojo, en la cabeza del lobo sus marcas se deshicieron y apareció una especie de casco ajustado a la forma de su nariz, le cubría las orejas y la cabeza, tenía la forma triangular y era de color dorado, se podía ver cómo era la cabeza del Fenix, en su espalda aparecieron las alas del Fenix de tamaño grande-

¡Forma final! ¡Gran Lobo Samurai del Fuego! -gritaron todos dejando que el lobo cayera al suelo aullando, en la mano derecha del lobo se formó una katana de mango rojo con hoja dorada-

¡No puede ser! -Raizuly grito sorprendido- ¡Aunque hagan eso no funcionará en mi! -Raizuly grito e Inugami avanzó corriendo a dos patas, el lobo samurai lanzó un corte en diagonal, inugami gruño y sujeto la espada con sus manos quedando en un forcejeo el suelo tembló por la fuerza mientras se agrietaba, el lobo lanzó un golpe y le dio a Inugami en la cara soltando una onda de sonido, inugami retrocedió un poco y el lobo avanzó con cuidado solo para darle un corte en diagonal en el pecho dejándole una cortada, Raizuly se quejó recibiendo el corte en el pecho- no puede ser -vio como el lobo avanzó corriendo con los puños cubiertos de llamas y lanzó un golpe soltando bolas de fuego, inugami los atrapó en sus manos y forcejeo un poco, las esferas explotaron frente a él- ¡No me derrotarán con eso! -Raizuly extendió los brazos e inugami abrió la boca creando una esfera de fuego negro, disparo una esfera de gran tamaño contra ellos-

¡Elévate! -Hinata grito y el lobo abrió sus alas para elevarse y esquivar el impacto dejando que el ataque cayera al mar causando una explosión que cubrio el campo de vapor-

¿Alguna idea Bruce? ¿Clent? ¿Saru? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Yo tengo una pero necesito que te acerques al mar -dijo Clent serio, el lobo bajó hasta llegar al mar- ahora solo deja que te ataque -inugami se giró y disparo otra bola de fuego negro- espérenlo -esperaron a que el ataque se acercara un poco- ahora -el lobo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque- ¡Torrente Acua hielo! -el lobo llegó al agua y lanzó un golpe en el agua hasta que lo dejo estirado frente a él y lanzó un torrente de agua hacia inugami, unida mi apenas reaccionó y el agua lo golpe, el agua comenzó a congelarse poco a poco dejandolo inmóvil-

Buen plan muchacho -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Gracias tengo mis momentos -dijo Clent sonriendo, el lobo se tambaleó un poco y su armadura comenzó a desaparecer-

Se nos acaba la energía debemos atacar con todo -dijo Saru serio-

Tengo la técnica perfecta para esta situación -dijo Bruce sonriendo- preparen un arco -el lobo aulló y concentro energía en su mano izquierda y la estiro creando una esfera y luego esta se estiro formando un arco de energía roja- bien aquí voy Saru técnica de flecha feroz

Buen plan -dijo Saru sonriendo, el lobo junto sus manos y concentro energía blanca hasta que comenzó a alejar sus manos formando una flecha de energía amarilla y roja, la dispararon contra el inugami-

¡Esto no termina así de fácil! -el inugami expulsó un fuego negro y estiro los brazos liberando una bola de energía negra con rayos rojos por todo el cuerpo, la disparo y la flecha choco con la esfera causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, el lobo se cubrió con sus alas para evitar daños pero las alas terminaron destruidas y Hinata soltó un grito de dolor-

Pude sentir eso -dijo Hinata adolorida y cayo de rodillas pero Izanamy la ayudo a pararse- debemos seguir un último golpe

Tengo una idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- todos juntos denme su poder, el riesgo es que la forma del lobo se deshaga primero por no hay de otra -la armadura del cuerpo del lobo se deshizo y se puso a cuatro patas, Inugami se había liberado del hielo pero tenías el cuerpo destrozado mientras Raizuly estaba herido aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo, gruño y el inugami se volvió a formar, el lobo avanzó corriendo frente a ellos cubierto de una aura roja y dorada-

¡¿Qué es esta tensión de poder?! -grito Raizuly sorprendido mientras el lobo avanzaba corriendo con fuerza hasta que se deshizo dejando la forma de un dragón blanco con las marcas de Izanamy en la cara- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

¡Yomigami! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras la energía ahora solo lo cubría a él, los demás solo bajaron a las costas y vieron el dragón avanzar-

¡Derríbalos guapo! -Hinata grito sonriendo viendo como Izanamy avanzaba envuelto en su energía-

¡Golpe de Dragon! -Izanamy grito y lanzó su golpe directo en el pecho de Raizuly soltando un rayo de fuego dorado con una descarga de color azul en todo el rayo, el rayo tomó forma de un dragón de dos cuernos en forma cilíndrica, el hocico era largo y delgado con algunos colmillos saliendo de su boca, detrás de la cabeza tenía una melena algo pequeña, todo su cuerpo brillaba en un color dorado, el dragón atravesó el cuerpo del inugami de Raizuly y luego se convirtió en un rayo de fuego, el dragón se deshizo mientras en el cuerpo del inugami se formaba una llamarada destruyendo su cuerpo, la explosión fue tan fuerte que empujó a los demás hasta lanzarlos a otros extremo un poco más lejos de la zona afectada, después de unos minutos lo único que quedaba era un gran agujero donde ahora solo había fuego, había un montón de rocas de donde salió Hinata sorprendida y un poco herida-

¿Estan todos bien? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, detrás de ella salieron los demás un poco aturdidos-

Si eso creo -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Hay me duele todo -dijo Clent intranquilo viendo el lugar cubierto de arena quemada y el suelo perforado- ¿qué pasó aquí?

Esa la técnica más poderosa del clan Shiba, El golpe de dragon -dijo Bruce sorprendido- jamás la había visto hasta ahora

¿Dónde está Izanamy? -dijo Saru sorprendido y los demás se preocuparon, las rocas a un lado de los se movieron revelando a Izanamy el cual estaba herido y de regreso a la normalidad-

¡Izanamy! -los demás fueron a ayudarlo para que se levantara y caminara un poco-

Descuiden muchachos estoy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- jajaja jamás me imagine que tendría que usar esa técnica

Vaya eres realmente asombroso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero bueno ya van dos solo faltan cuatro -los demás sonrieron complacidos por los resultados-

Bien creo que es hora de ir a comer algo -dijo Clent sonriendo, los demás se fueron caminando mientras Hinata se quedó un poco rezagada viendo las rocas detrás de ella- Hinata si no viene me comeré tu parte -Hinata vio el montón de rocas moverse y de ahí salió Raizuly herido y molesto de regreso a su forma normal, los demás se sorprendieron de verlo-

Sigue vivo -los demás gritaron sorprendidos mientras Raizuly estaba molesto y respiraba de forma agitada-

No me explico cómo es que sigue vivo si recibió directamente del ataque del puño de dragón -dijo Bruce sorprendido, los demás gruñeron y se quedaron en guardia viendo a Raizuly- no queda de otra tendremos que volver a pelear con toda nuestra fuerza

Perdónenme pero ya no tengo fuerza ni para hacer un Kamehameha -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata se quedó en guardia temblando un poco-

Ustedes...se burlaron de mi...-Raizuly apretó sus puños- se burlaron de mi...me golpearon...-sus venas en manos y frente se marcaron por el enojo- por poco muero...con esa técnica -sus manos sangraron mientras más se enojaba- ¡Jamás los perdonare por esto! ¡No pienso morir aquí sin llevarme a uno de ustedes! -grito Raizuly molesto, expulsó más poder rojo de su cuerpo tomando de nuevo la forma inugami, su cuerpo se alargó y comenzó a girar formando un círculo mientras las heridas en su cuerpo se abrían y derramaban sangre- ¡Técnica maldita Final! ¡La puerta del inframundo! - formó un círculo negro con una especie de viento rojo a su alrededor, todos estaban viendo arrastrados pero Hinata era la más cercana, abrió sus alas pero ni así podía contener la fuerza que la estaba jalando, estaba peligrosamente cerca de la puerta, estaba siendo jalada hasta que terminó siendo levantada-

Oh no -Hinata grito asustada viendo que estaba por ser tragada por la puerta, cerró los ojos pero algo pasó, se detuvo y cuando vio era Izanamy el que la estaba sujetando de la mano izquierda mientras él se sujetaba de una roca de su mano derecha, gruño y lanzó a Hinata con sus amigos, se soltó de la roca y se dejó jalar por el viento rojo- ¡Izanamy espera te ayudaré!

¡No te acerques! -Izanamy grito- ¡si te acercas esto te jalara a ti también Hinata! ¡No permitiré que mueras por esto! -Hinata avanzó de todas formas pero Izanamy choco las palmas frente a él y luego golpeó el suelo dejando que una roca atrapara a Hinata de sus manos y pies- no te dejaré morir...-Izanamy sonrio pero Hinata se preocupó-

¡Y yo te digo que no te dejaré ir así nada más! -Hinata grito molesta y rompió las rocas de sus manos y pies-

¡No lo hagas Hinata! ¡No mereces compartir mi destino! -Izanamy vio como sus pies eran jalados por el portal e iba entrando poco a poco-

¡Te veré en el infierno jajaja! -Raizuly fue desapareciendo en el portal hasta que solo quedó el agujero negro, el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba introduciéndose en el-

¡No te dejaré morir! ¡Tú me lo prometiste que estarías para mí siempre sin importar que! -Hinata grito soltando algunas lágrimas, en su mente vieron los recuerdos de cuando se conocieron siendo unos niños, Hinata de cachorra sonriendo frente a Izanamy de niño, los dos creciendo y practicando juntos, los dos jugando, riendo, llorando, pasando por diferentes situaciones juntos- ¡No te dejaré ir así! -Izanamy sonrio viendo a Hinata, ella avanzó pero Bruce la sujeto por la espalda y la detuvo- ¡¿Bruce que haces?! ¡Déjame ir!

¡Hinata no te enojes con el! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡sólo déjame ir! -comenzó a llorar, Saru y Clent se acercaron soltando algunas lágrimas viendo como el cuerpo de Izanamy ya iba por la cintura- ¡Hinata siempre estuve muy orgulloso de ti, siempre me alegraba de verte sonreír y de ser feliz en el clan! ¡Sólo quería eso para ti que fueras feliz! -Hinata lloro y forcejeo más con Bruce-

¡No no te dejaré morir! ¡Tengo que salvarte! -Hinata trataba de soltarse-

¡Hinata, yo siempre te ame, no importa si te ame como a una mujer o si te ame como mi familia! ¡Te amo Hinata! -Izanamy sonrio llorando- ¡Hinata cuida nuestro Clan, Yo Izanamy Shiba te nombro líder del clan Shiba de Japón! -Hinata se impresionó por eso- ¡Saru, Clent, Bruce, Hinata! ¡Siempre pensé que decirles adiós sería lo más difícil de mi vida, pero lo más difícil de mi vida ahora será esto! ¡A toda costa defiendan la Nación, Defiendan nuestro clan, nuestra Familia y a Japón! ¡Les dejo mi voluntad a todos ustedes, Júrenlo por su vida!

¡Lo juramos! -dijeron los cuatro llorando, Izanamy sonrio llorando, todos sus recuerdos, todas las rosas con su equipo, todos los malos momentos, todos y cada uno de esos momento pasaron por su mente, Hinata sonriendo, Bruce, Clent, Saru riendo con él en los entrenamientos, sus demás compañeros y amigos, sus padres, su hermanita de bebe hasta la señorita que es hoy, su abuelo Cirenio, Luceli, Isaac, Long y por último los guardianes-

 _Siempre estuve orgulloso de ser quien soy, siempre tuve una vida feliz, tuve dolor, pérdidas, lágrimas, tuve una familia que ame siempre, ame, perdí, reí_ -Izanamy sonrio viendo a sus amigos y Hinata que seguía forcejeando para ir a ayudarlo pero era inútil solo quedaba su cabeza afuera del portal- cuídense mucho todos...Hinata realmente...te confió mi futuro...el de la aldea...adiós a todos...-Todos abrieron los ojos viendo como lo único que quedaba de Izanamy era su boca sonriendo- gracias...

¡NOOOOO! -Hinata grito con fuerza viendo como el portal se deshizo frente a ellos dejando solo un rastro de energía, Bruce y los demás solo comenzaron a llorar y Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose los ojos con las manos- ¡IZANAMY! -Bruce apretó los ojos y la boca molesto, Clent estaba derramando lágrimas igual que Saru, en Japón en la aldea Shiba Misaki vio una imagen de Izanamy la cual se rompió de la nada y sintió un sentimiento de dolor en el pecho, Rena y Hanabi estaban jugando cuando sintieron como si alguien estuviera detrás de ellas, voltearon pero pensaron ver la silueta de Izanamy sonriendo


	49. Chapter 49

**El anhelo de James**

Po y Byakun estaban en un lugar aislado en el campo con los ojos cerrados, sintieron el viento pasearse hasta que se calmo-

Desaparecieron -dijo Byakun serio- las dos energia colisionaron y luego desaparecieron

Es verdad pero una de ellas ardió hasta el final y desapareció -dijo Po tranquilo- lo más seguro es que entre los dos se mataron

Si pero no hay forma de saber quiénes eran -dijo Byakun serio, los dos solo suspiraron, detrás de ellos estaba James el cual parecía algo molesto-

Estoy...solito...poque toy solito -James estaba cantando y haciendo un agujero en el suelo con sus dedos- waf waf soy un lobito triste -estaba haciendo ruidos de perro regañado o uno que lloraba-

Bueno ya fue suficiente James -dijo Po algo irritado- ¿por qué has estado tan deprimido?

No quello -dijo James deprimido, Byakun y Po solo lo ignoraron-

Entonces ¿quiénes crees que fueron los que pelearon? -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Creo que fueron entre dos del clan enemigo, eran energías negativas -dijo Po serio- como sea debemos estar atentos y planear en caso de asalto o ataques sorpresa mientras quiero que se relajen y pasen tiempo con sus familias y parejas -al escuchar la palabra "parejas" James solito un quejido de perro y bajo las orejas- es mejor ir a descansar nuestras heridas ya sanaron

Tienes razón -dijo Byakun sonriendo- se me antojó un poco de alcohol o licor

Si no estaría mal un poco -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se fueron riendo y hablando un poco- vamonos James o te quedaras solo -James lo siguió caminando con una aura de depresión en el cuerpo, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos frente a una fogata en el campamento de refugiados, cada quien estaba con su pareja menos Mono, Mantis y Víbora los cuales no tenían pareja, Grulla estaba hablando con Boa lo cual hacía sentir molesta y celosa a Víbora- ¿ya les conté cuando Byakun beso a un hombre? -el mencionado escupio un poco mientras Kira se reía-

Así pues Po se...-Byakun gruño y señaló a Po el cual negaba-

¡No le digas a nadie eso...! -Po le gruño un poco molesto, Byakun solo se rió-

¿Qué no diga que Po? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya tuviste un hijo con Ichihime, aceptaste a Sai aquí en nuestro amigos, ¿qué más tienes que decir? -Po solo estaba levantando las manos sonriendo nervioso- por favor dime que no te acostaste con Song porque si lo hiciste juro que te meteré mi pie en tu trasero -Po solo se puso palido al pensarlo- dilo Byakun Po ¿me fue infiel en más de una forma?

Bueno poco después de que él y Hinata terminaran yo me lo lleve a un lado, lo embriague y lo puse a comerse unas cosas verdes especiales -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si unas cositas muy verdes y ricaaaaaas hermano -dijo Boa riendo un poco enredada en Grulla-

Si lo perdí una noche entera -dijo Byakun sonriendo- y...cuando...

¡No lo digas por favor! -Po grito asustado- juraste que no lo dirías

Pero no juraste que tu esposa fuerza de gorila no me golpearía -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Tigresa le gruño un poco- no me veas así -hizo un puchero y la señaló- cuando lo encontré

Lalala la tengo orejas de pescado -dijo Po sujetando sus orejas y cantando fuerte-

Lo encontré vestido de mujer, usaba un vestido de cuero rojo ajustado, usaba una peluca rubia rizada y tenía la cara maquillada -Byakun sonrio mientras se reía un poco y Po se golpeó la cara en gira hasta enterrarla, los demás se rieron un poco- hasta aquí le tengo un retrato -de su ropa saco un pedazo de papel con el dibujo de Po disfrazado usando una peluca vestido, estaba maquillado y estaba dormido sobre una roca babeando, los demás se comenzaron a reír un poco por eso-

Si si muy gracioso -dijo Po sonriendo y negando- pero recuerda que tú me retaste a usar un vestido y colonia de mujer para conseguir chicas después de que tú lo hiciste usando una tanga

¡No mejoras la situación! -Byakun grito nervioso- miren pasó aquí

 **Recuerdo hace unos años-** Po estaba vestido con una camisa azul parecida a los que usaba Hinata, estaba sentado en una mesa el solo con una botella de alcohol frente a él, suspiro un poco viendo el lugar lleno de parejas hasta que llevo James con el cabello teñido de color morado-

¿Qué onda Po? -dijo James sonriendo- ¿cómo te sientes?

Deshecho -dijo Po deprimido- iiiiiiiii -chillo un poco viendo alcohol- la extraño mucho la quiero de regreso, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Ya Po relájate esa mujer volverá todos vuelven por lo mismo -dijo James sonriendo- mira lo que necesitas esto -saco una bolsa con hojas verdes y brillantes- ¿las quieres?

¿Qué haces guarda eso? -Po susurró nervioso viendo la boda, la tomo y la escondió- sabes que este manjar está prohibido

Si ya lo sé pero tenemos que usarlo -dijo James sonriendo y Po siguió negando por un rato, Byakun entro caminando haciendo ruido un poco y las se pusieron en el hasta que los dos machos en la mesa le pusieron atención- dulce madre de Buda...

Yo jamás pensé que esto pasaría -dijo Po sorprendido, los dos pusieron atención viendo que Byakun usaba un vestido negro de mujer, tenía una bolsa y sus piernas se mostraban por un lado de la falda, Byakun se acerco y sonrio-

Hola chicos -dijo Byakun nervioso y algo avergonzado, los dos lo vieron de la cabeza hasta las piernas pero sus piernas se veían casi como de mujer-

Sería raro ¿qué te dijera que tienes bonitas piernas? -dijo James extrañado-

Es normal tengo las piernas de mi madre -dijo Byakun tranquilo-

¿Por qué usas eso? -dijo Po extrañado-

Porque me acosté con una chica, me robo la ropa y me dejo atado a la cama -dijo Byakun nervioso y se sentó a lado de Po- totalmente desnudo, no tenía nada de ropa así que robe lo primero que encontré

Y tu primera opción es un vestido -dijo Po sonriendo y riendo un poco- ¿cuanto ofreces por tus servicios?

Ya se ya se, ¿cuántos van por esas piernitas? ¿Cuántos quieren tocarte señorita? -dijo James riendo un poco, Po y James se rieron un poco dejando a Byakun molesto-

Jaja ja ja que graciosos -dijo Byakun molesto, James se acero y lo abrazo- ¿qué?

Tal vez te gusten los dedos atrás -dijo James sonriendo- kiri kiri -le pasó sus dedos por el trasero y Byakun le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo contra una mesa-

Eso te pasa por enojarme -dijo Byakun molesto-

Jajaja eso me ha hecho reír mucho -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si lo más extraño es que me puse a hablar con las mujeres afuera y tres me permitieron tener una sexcita con ellas -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¿Enserio tres y sigues usando ese vestido? -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Te reto Po -dijo Byakun sonriendo- apuesto que no puedes conseguir una cita con una chica usando un vestido

Por favor Byakun no soy Estupido para usar un vestido -dijo Po sonriendo- buen intento pero no pasara nada -Byakun solo sonrió y asintio-

Ya lo veremos Po, ya lo veremos -dijo Byakun sonriendo, más tarde Po estaba en un cuarto de hotel, la puerta se abrió revelando a Byakun usando su ropa normal, entro con cuidado y cerró la puerta del baño, cuando Po terminó de bañarse la puerta estaba abierta, salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y fue a la cama para encontrarse con un vestido de mujer de color verde-

¿Y esto? -dijo Po extrañado viendo el vestido- Byakun...-se acercó a su ropero y no en otro ropa, siguió buscando y no había nada, siguió buscando pero no encontró nada solo su ropa interior, cuando vio el vestido de este cayó una nota con un dibujo de Byakun mostrándole la lengua- "me lleve tu ropa solo tienes el vestido, Byakun" -Po leyó la nota y luego la arrugo en sus manos molesto- ¡Byakun! -grito molesto, después de un rato Po salió usando un vestido verde, estaba muy molesto- lo voy a hacer pure y pondré sus ojos en sus nalgas -gruño molesto y salió de corriendo de ahí, mientras tanto James y Byakun estaban bebiendo en el bar como siempre-

Entonces entraste al departamento de Po y robaste toda su ropa -dijo James sorprendido y Byakun asintio- recuérdame no hacerte enojar tanto

Jajaja esto va estar increíble -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ojalá que todo salga bien, Po tiene tres opciones, entrar por esa puerta usando el vestido, entrar desnudo o usar la toalla nada más -los dos rieron un poco hasta que escucharon más risas y vieron a Po entrar usando el vestido- Jajajaja

¡Retrato! -James grito riendo un poco- jajaja ojalá tuviera un dispositivo o artefacto mágico que me permitiera guardar este hermoso momento y verlo tantas veces hasta que me quede ciego Jajajaja

Qué linda te vez -dijo Byakun riendo un poco-

Si pero la broma es para ti Bianca -dijo Po riendo un poco-

¿Por qué me llamas Bianca? -dijo Byakun confundido, Po se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un oso y un leopardo de las nieves- ¿y estos quienes son?

Bien señores aquí está Bianca el travestido que les prometí -dijo Po sonriendo, James y Byakun se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos y luego los dos machos sonrieron- como les prometí

Si me lo llevo -dijo el oso sonriendo sentándose junto a Byakun pasando su brazo por sus hombros- lo vamos a dejar adolorido -Byakun se puso algo palido-

Ah Po ¿qué está pasando? -dijo Byakun nervioso mientras el leopardo se sentaba a su izquierda- ¿No te lo dije? Le rente tus "servicios" a este par de "Caballeros" -dijo Po sonriendo haciendo comillas con los dedos, Byakun solo grito, se trepó a la mesa y salió corriendo lo mejor que pudo- bien así aprenderá la lección gracias por la ayuda chicos

Cuando quieras -dijo el oso sonriendo- preciosa -los machos se rieron pero Po solo estaba molesto- **Fin del recuerdo-**

Si eso pasó en verdad -dijo Po riendo un poco, los demás estaban riendo por los cuentos-

Bueno eso pasó, lo bueno es que a Byakun le suite la locura por las mujeres -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Si yo también se la quite a Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero si puede ver a amigas que son inofecensivas

¿Entonces está bien que vea otras mujeres como amigas? -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Tu trasero es mío, aguántate! -Tigresa le gritó un poco fuerte a Po dejandolo sorprendido-

Entonces...-Byakun se puso nervioso- ¿es extraño...o puedo..ver..?

No, te aguantas eres mío ya -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun asintio, ella inclinó su cabeza y la dejo descansar en el hombro izquierdo de Byakun- pero no te dejaré por un rato más -el ambiente se puso un poco romántico, Boa y Grulla se juntaron un poco, Byakun y Kira también estaban juntos, Po y Tigresa estaban cómodos mientras se abrazaban un poco, Shifu y Meiling estaban cuidando a Sai, James solo los vio un poco, siguió con la mirada viendo a Mantis con una mariposa muy acaramelados, solo un quejido y bajo las orejas molesto-

James ¿tienes novia? -dijo Mono tranquilo-

¡Bueno ya! -James se levanto molesto y gritando- ¡sabes tal vez algunos de nosotros no tengamos una pareja como la bola de golosos enamorados! ¡Tal vez algunos disfrutamos la soledad para después tomar a algunas mujeres y usarlas en un juego raro que te salada un salpullido en lugares extraños!

¿James está bien? -dijo Po extrañado-

Claro estoy bien, estoy más que bien -dijo James molesto, los demás asintieron y volvieron a sus cosas dejando ignorado a James, James suspiro y se irritó- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien panda imbecil! ¡Odio estar solo sin novia y odio todavía más que esta bola de mi..da me lo recuerde! -señaló a Mono molesto-

Yo solo te pregunte si tenias novia -dijo Mono nervioso-

Fruti duti gu -James se burlo algo molesto- ¡Pero soy el único sin pareja, Grulla se acuesta con mi hermana Boa...!, lo cual es enfermizo -algunos solo alzaron los hombros- ¡Byakun tiene a Kira y el tiene su piernas de mujer! ¡Po está sometido por Tigresa! ¡Y estoy seguro que Hinata ya se revolcó con Izanamy! -los demás solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos sin saber qué decir- pero aunque tuviera novia sería conocido como el Guardian que tuvo una novia después del vejete joto de ¡Shifu! -James parecia que estaba a punto de llorar- aparte perdí la virginadad con la sobrina de mi padre, es decir que me acoste con mi prima -los demás solo se quedaron callados, James solo se levanto- lamento todo lo que pasó creo que necesito un tiempo a solas -se fue caminando un momento-

Hay que mal por el -dijo Kira calmada- creo que le hace falta alguien con quien hablar

Yo iré -dijo Víbora algo decaida- creo que es mejor que alguien sin pareja y con tacto le hablar de forma tranquila -todos asintieron, ella solo solo se fue siguiendo el rastro de pisadas de James, James estaba caminando por el bosque mientras la noche ya estaba en un punto más oscuro, James siguió caminando sin rumbo trazado-

Sé que estás ahí Víbora puedes salir -dijo James tranquilo y Víbora salió de un arbusto- ¿que quieres?

Solo vine a verte, quería saber cómo te sentías -dijo Víbora calmada pero James suspiro y se cruzó de brazos- lo que dijiste allá atrás bueno...

Bueno si, es que estoy celoso, Po y Byakun están casados, Hinata está en Japón lo más seguro que se está acostando con Izanamy, Boa tiene a Grulla, Mantis tiene a una mariposa, yo estoy solo -James bajo las orejas deprimido- ¿cuándo tendré una novia?

Las cosas llegan con el tiempo -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ya veras que cuando menos te des cuentas todo llegará -le sonrió y James asintio-

Bien espero que todo salga bien aunque -dijo James nervioso- no quiero ni pensar que me puede pasar cuando enfrente de nuevo a ese clan oscuro, no quiero pasar mis últimos momentos solo

Ok tranquilo mejor ve a darte una vuelta que todo saldrá bien al final -dijo Víbora sonriendo, James asintio y se fue caminando para distraerse un poco, una de las aldeanas todavía estaba habitada y para distraerse del tema de la Guerra está tenía una feria de momento, James se acercó a ver nada más para distraerse, camino un poco hasta que pasó por un río y luego escucho el grito de una mujer-

¡Que alguien me ayude! -grito la mujer y James corrió por toda la orilla buscando la fuente del grito, siguió corriendo y viendo que encontraba más adelante, cuando llegó encontró a un pobre loba de pelo café claro del cuerpo con el pelo blanco en el pecho, al verla se sonrojo mucho ya que está atada con una soga y debajo se podía ver que no usaba ropa, sus pechos eran algo pequeños copa B más o menos y salían de las ataduras, la loba lo vio y se sorprendió- tu lobo ayúdame por favor, ayúdame a bajar o me van a golpear

¿Qué? ¿Quién haría algo así? -dijo James sorprendido- tranquila te sacaré de ahí -golpeó el suelo levantando una roca debajo de sus pies y él se levanto junto con ella para acercarse a la loba- espera ya te voy a...-una hacha paso por su cara y el salto hacia atrás esquivando el corte, la hacha siguió girando hasta que golpeó el tronco del árbol-

Oye lobo mejor déjala -dijo un cerdo molesto, en su mano izquierda todavía tenía otra hacha- ella es una ladrona y le voy a enseñar a escarmentar

¿Qué? ¡¿Tú la ataste a este tronco?! -James grito molesto y el cerdo asintio-

Es una ladrona y merece lo peor -dijo el cerdo molesto-

No soy una ladrona, tú eres el estafador que les quitó su dinero a los pobres -dijo la loba molesta, James gruño un poco al cerdo- el estado a muchos inocentes yo solo le quite el dinero que el robo

¡Eso es mentira! -dijo el cerdo molesto, James bajó de la roca y se paró frente a él- más te vale no intentar algo malo porque te puede ir muy mal -el cerdo lanzó la segunda hacha y James la tomo en sus manos de forma rápida, el cerdo y la loba se sorprendieron pero James aplicó más fuerza y la rompió del mango- hay mamita ¿y tú quién eres pues?

Me llamo James de Tortuga negra -dijo serio, los dos reconocieron el nombre y el cerdo se levanto pidiendo disculpas- escucha cerdo es mejor que te vayas y si descubro que lo que dice esta loba es cierto reza para que no te encuentre -el cerdo asintio nervioso y se retiró corriendo, James suspiro y se acercó a la loba para ayudarla a que se bajara con cuidada, como ella no usaba ropa le dio su playera para cubrirla-

Gracias señor James -dijo la loba sonriendo ella tenía los ojos azules-

De nada, también me puedes llamar James -dijo sonriendo- solo James ¿cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Hamori -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Es un bello nombre bien Hamori ¿dónde vives? Es para que te puede llevar a ese lugar -dijo James sonriendo-

Vivo en la aldea que está aquí cerca y que me lleves no estaría mal ya que no traigo ropa debajo -dijo Hamori sonriendo sonrojada provocando el sonrojo en James de manera colosal, James la acompaño a su casa la cual era sencilla como para solo una persona- puedes pasar -James asintio pero vio la casa "¿ella vive sola en este lugar?" Pensó James algo decaido, James entro y noto que apenas entrando el primer cuarto era la sala en donde se sentó en el suelo y Hamori pasó al siguiente cuarto, se escucho como movía su ropa para ponérsela, después de un rato salió usando un vestido corto de color morado, se notaba que usaba vendas en el busto y la falda del vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, su pelo estaba algo largo en la cabeza así que se lo ato en una coleta con una flor rosada- la,entro la tardanza

Eh..no, no te preocupes -dijo James sonrojado y nervioso- te ves linda -Hamori se sonrojo y lo vio- si te ves linda

Gracias pero sé que a muchos le gustan los pechos grandes y tú no eres la excepción -dijo Hamori sonriendo un poco decaida-

¿Qué? No, no, no, no -dijo James nervioso- me gustan las mujeres pero a mí no me importa mucho el tamaño de pechos, tú eres muy linda -Hamori sonrio sonrojada-

Bueno gracias pero igual me siento mal por el tamaño de mis pechos, dejando eso de lado James gracias por ayudarme -dijo Hamori sonriendo-

De nada pero ¿por qué te quería golpear ese sujeto? -dijo James confundido y Hamori le regresó su camisa-

Bueno eso es porque hace una hora yo estaba caminando por el pueblo ya que era un festival para pasar el rato y olvidar la guerra que se desató hace poco -dijo Hamori preocupada- cuando llegue a la aldea el cerdo que viste estaba vendiendo hiervas según el que eran medicinales para hacerlos fuertes e inmortales, también abrió una tienda para hacerse pasar por un giro que podía hablar con los muertos, pero todo eso eran trucos para robarle el dinero a los aldeanos que vivien con miedo estos días, yo lo confronte, entre a su tienda y lo vi diciendo que eran hiervas falsas, lo acuse pero me atacaron por la espalda, cuando me di cuenta estaba atada desnuda en ese árbol

Vaya que mal pero al menos hiciste lo correcto -dijo James tranquilo-

Si y gracias al cielo que no me hicieron nada aún me mantengo pura -dijo Hamori sonriendo y James se sujeto la nariz a punto de desangrarse- pero bueno que bueno uno de los poderosos Guardianes me encontró y me ayudó, muchas gracias señor James de Tortuga negra

No hace falta tanto respeto -dijo James sonriendo sonrojado y se rasco la cabeza- solo dime James soy un lobo tranquilo

Ya veo, bueno James en agradecimiento bueno yo...-Hamori puso los ojos grandes y blancos buscando entre sus ropas- eh...jejeje..lo siento pero no tengo nada que ofrecerle...

No hace falta nada yo te ayude porque fue mi deber -dijo James nervioso-

¡No! ¡Aún porque usted me ayudó es un gran honor y todavía más porque usted está dando su vida por China! -Hamori grito molesta y sonrojada- ¡si no puedo pagarlo con dinero o comida entonces...! -comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando con sus pantaletas solamente, se sentó y se cubrió los pechos con la mano derecha y desvío la mirada sonrojada, James grito sorprendido- entonces puedes usarme como quieras...úsame...ensuciame...te dejaré hacer todo lo que quieras hasta que quedes satisfecho -James tuvo una fuerte hemorragia en la nariz quedando como de piedra con los ojos en blanco-

No...es necesario todo...eso...yo te protegí es todo...mi pago..es que este bien...-dijo James tranquilo-

Lo sabía mis chichis pequeñas no le gustan -Hamori se tapo los ojos llorando un poco-

¡No es eso! -James grito sonrojado y nervioso- apenas nos acabamos de conocer y no puedo tomar tu primera vez, apenas nos conocemos ¿qué tal si...? -Hamori le puso atención- ¿qué tal si tienes una cita conmigo en la feria de tu pueblo?

Claro eso me gustaría -dijo Hamori sonriendo- me iré a vestir de nuevo -James asintio al ver esposo pechos algo pequeños a comparación de los de Ichihime o Kira, después de un rato Hamori estaba usando un vestido de color amarillo, los dos estaban entrando a la aldea mientras Hamori estaba tratando de pensar que preguntas le podía hacer a James-

Bien Hamori dime ¿te dedicas a algo? -dijo James sonriendo- ¿tienes alguna profesión?

Bueno yo hago pinturas, soy pintora pero uso colores y uso el estilo de colores en lado siento que soy muy buena -dijo Hamori sonriendo-

¿Enserio? Me gustaría ver una de tus pinturas alguna vez -dijo James sonriendo y Hamori sonrio-

Si te prometo que haré una pintura para ti cuando termine la Guerra solo trae a tus mejores amigos y yo los pintaré -dijo Hamori sonriendo- bueno ya los conozco a todos ya que hay ilustraciones de los seis legendarios y tengo una buena imaginación, creo que los podré pintarlos sin verlos -se estaba distrayendo y James se comenzó a reír con la boca cerrada provocando que Hamori se sonrojara un poco- perdón tiendo a divagar un poco, pero creo que aparte de esta cita le puedo hacer el dibujo que le prometí

Estaría encantado -dijo James sonriendo-

Bueno entonces James dime ¿tienes hermanas? -dijo Hamori sonriendo-

Si, tengo una hermana menor de sangre, es una loba llamada Ayumi -dijo James sonriendo- también tengo a mi hermana y compañera Boa

¿Boa? ¿La serpiente blanca de las rocas Boa? -dijo Hamori sorprendida y James asintio- ¿ella también es su hermana? Había escuchado de sur eran muy cercanos pero jamás pensé que serían hermano y hermana ¿pero cómo es posible usted es un lobo y ella es una serpiente?

Bueno eso se debe a que nuestro padre y maestro es el maestro Niu Sef, una noche de lluvia la encontramos tenía creo que unos ocho años cuando la conocí -dijo James sonriendo y Hamori asintio-

Puedes contármela sin miedo -dijo Hamori sonriendo-

Claro fue hace unos 19 años -dijo James sonriendo viendo el cielo estrellado-


	50. Chapter 50

**Recuerdo hace 19 años-** era casi el atardecer y se podía ver una ciudad con suelos y caminos hechos con maderas como puentes, era la ciudad colgante y escondida del pantano, era la ciudad donde James y Boa solían vivir, en medio de las comimos se podía ver al maestro Niu Sef junto a una loba pequeña de cara blanca, el pelo de su cabeza era nego y atado en una cola de caballo algo larga, usaba un vestido rosado con una cinta amarilla en el estomago, a su lado venía James con solo ocho años de edad era algo pequeño, el maestro Niu estaba caminando sonriendo mientras Ayumi la hermana de James caminaba con calma, James por su parte usaba una playera verde oscura de entrenamiento y un pantalón negro con una cinta roja, el caminaba despreocupado con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados-

James abre bien los ojos para que no te vayas a caer -dijo Niu sonriendo y James le hizo caso abriendo los ojos-

Si, si papa -dijo James algo aburrido- estoy aburrido papa ¿cuando me enseñaras más movimientos? Quiero poder patear traseros lo más pronto posible

James tú siempre serás un niño violento pobre la niña que llegue a ser tu novia -dijo Ayumi con un tono de burla sacando la lengua y James le regreso el gesto-

Ya niños -dijo Niu sonriendo y los dos se detuvieron- James no todo en la vida es patear traseros para demostrar tu fuerza, en la vida siempre hay cosas más importantes que solo pelear

¿Cómo que? -dijo James extrañado y confundido-

La familia, los amigos y la gente que importa siempre -dijo Niu sonriendo- los hombres fuertes se defienden a sí mismos pero los hombres más fuertes defienden a otros, como maestros del Kung fu nuestro deber es proteger a quienes lo necesitan -Ayumi sonriendo y James solo soplo un poco-

Apenas lo entiendo papa -dijo James aburrido-

Eso se debe a que tienes la cabeza hueca y no entiendes nada -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, los dos comenzaron a soltar algunos ruidos raros y abrieron la boca sacando la lengua para burlarse del otro, Niu solo se tocó la cabeza negando divertido por lo que veía-

Bueno, basta debemos ir a comer algo ya casi se está poniendo de noche -dijo Niu tranquilo y los dos cachorros asintieron y lo comenzaron a seguirlo para ir a su casa, su hogar era el palacio donde entrenaban, tenía el símbolo de la gema de James, era un heptagonal con el dibujo de una tortuga y una serpiente en el centro, los tres estaban comiendo en su casa tranquilamente-

Ah estoy llena papa -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

Yo también papa me llene demasiado -dijo James sonriendo-

Bien pero antes de que se vayan Ayumi recuerda darte un baño antes de dormir, James saca la basura y lávate los dientes y también te das un baño -dijo Niu sonriendo tranquilo-

Si papa -dijeron los dos niños sonriendo- ¿por qué siempre tengo que sacar la basura? ¿Es alguna enseñanza oculta al estilo Miyagi? -dijo James extrañado-

No, solo saca la basura es tu deber como el hijo de esta casa -dijo Niu sonriendo, James solo soltó una queja y tomó la bolsa de basura, salió por la parte de enfrente y entro por un callejón n medio de la noche el solo, se acercó a un contenedor de basura y hecho la bolsa con algo de dificultad listo con eso basta -sonrío y se sacudió las manos, escudo como algo se movió detrás de él, se giró un poco viendo detrás de él, le restó importancia hasta que volvió a escuchar que algo se movió, esta vez se volvió a girar de forma rápida- muy bien sé que hay alguien ahí, salga porque soy maestro de Kung fu -lanzó unos golpes y patadas de Kung fu pero a un estilo infantil- no te tengo miedo así que si quieres quedar inconsciente ven y atácame -se escucho un siseo de serpiente detrás de él y él se giró con miedo y cuidado notando un par de ojos amarillos viéndolo en medio de la oscuridad, eran ojos de serpiente, la serpiente siseo con más fuerza y mostró a sus colmillos haciendo que el pequeño James se asustara y saliera corriendo gritando, entro corriendo a su palacio y cerró la puerta con fuerza-

¡James ¿qué tienes?! -Niu corrió hacia el y lo cargo mientras que James soltaba algunos gemidos y respiraba de forma agitada por el miedo- ya tranquilo, tranquilo ¿qué pasó?

Sali...un momento...a tirar la basura y luego...regrese porque algo me asusto, era un monstruo de ojos amarillos y grandes colmillos -dijo James con miedo-

¿Un monstruo? -dijo Niu confundido, James asintio, lo cargo y salió un momento rumbo al callejón donde estaba el basurero- ¿aquí estaba lo que te atacó?

Si estaba por aquí donde tire la basura -dijo James nervioso, Niu camino con cuidado y James estaba detrás de él caminando de cerca, Niu creó una llama verde en su mano derecha y comenzó a revisar el campo, no había nada hasta que llegó a la basura y encontró las cosas regadas, se acercó y vio que había algunas marcas de mordidas en las cosas ñ, otras estaban cubiertas de una sustancia extraña y ensalivada- que asco alguien trato de comerse la basura, de seguro fue el monstruo como no pudo comerme a mí se comió la basura

Interesante -dijo Niu serio viendo la basura- recuerdo que tire algo de comida que nos sobró pero es lo único que no está aquí -siguió caminando con cuidado y reviso el lugar, había algunas marcas de arrastre en el suelo pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal- vamonos James

Si papa -dijo James nervioso, Niu solo sujeto a James y se escondió detrás de un muro apagando la llama, los dos regresaron al palacio, a la noche siguiente esta vez James llevaba la basura y estaba acompañado de Niu y Ayumi-

A James lo ataca un monstruo imaginario y yo no puedo comer tranquila mente -dijo Ayumi algo irritada-

No era imaginario era de verdad y aterrador -dijo James algo irritado- espero que se coma tu cara

Ya bien niños dejemos la basura aquí junto a este plato de Dumplings -dijo Niu tranquilo dejando la basura a un lado y un plato de dumplings calientes en el suelo, los tres se escondieron detrás de una columna y Niu apago el fuego de su mano-

¿Cómo sabes que funcionara? -dijo Ayumi nerviosa-

Sé que lo hará tengan paciencia -dijo Niu tranquilo, los tres esperaron un momento hasta que se escucho un movimiento en la tierra, los tres asomaron sus cabezas detrás de la columna y vieron como una figura se deslizaba por el suelo hasta el plato de dumplings-

Es imaginación o locura de James o ¿el monstruo es bastante pequeño? -dijo Ayumi sorprendida, James asomó la cabeza y vio la figura en el suelo, Niu creó el fuego en su mano de nuevo y los tres saltaron frente a la figura-

¡Manos arriba y patas pa la barriga! -James grito molesto, Niu alumbró mejor con el fuego y los tres vieron a una pequeña víbora blanca frente a ellos, parecía que no tenía ni siete años, la víbora se asusto un poco y mostró la cola- ok entonces ¡Cola arriba y lengua pa la barriga!

James basta es solo una niña -dijo Niu sonriendo- hola pequeña ¿cómo estás? ¿Tú eres la que se ha estado llevando la basura?

Por favor no...me hagan...nada...-dijo la pequeña serpiente nerviosa y asustada-

No te vamos a hacer nada descuida, eres solo una niña ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Niu sonriendo tranquilo-

¿Una niña te asusto James? -dijo Ayumi riendo un poco- ¿dónde quedó eso de "un lobo grande fuerte que no teme a nada"?

Oye en la oscuridad todo se ve de miedo -dijo James avergonzado y molesto-

Bueno pequeña dime ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Niu calmado, Boa le tenía algo de miedo debido a su tamaño- tranquila no estoy molesto y no te voy a hacer daño

Está bien perdón por asustar al niño pero es que tenía hambre -dijo la serpiente nerviosa- no había comido en días y entonces sentir el olor que tenía la bolsa de basura así que vine lo más rápido que pude y la tome, pero estaba muy desesperada y termine siseando sin querer

Mmm entiendo -dijo Niu tranquilo- ¿y tus padres?

Yo no tengo papas -dijo la serpiente nerviosa, Ayumi y James se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, a James al escuchar eso se le bajó el miedo y el enojo, Niu notó como la serpiente tenía la piel llena de suciedad, tierra, lodo y leves heridas que estaban cicatrizando poco a poco, parecía que había estado abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo-

¿Tienes algún nombre? -dijo Niu tranquilo-

Tampoco tengo nombre -dijo la serpiente deprimida- no tengo hogar ni donde comer

Entonces eres una huérfana -dijo Niu sorprendido, los niños se sintieron mal por ella- bien entonces ven conmigo si quieres más comida -dijo Niu sonriendo-

¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -dijo la serpiente confundida y Niu asintio- gracias, así también lamentó haberte asustado cuando tirabas la basura la otra noche

No te preocupes -dijo James sonriendo- ahora lo entiendo si yo tampoco huviera comido en días también estaría desesperado por comer, me llamo James y la niña fea que huele a queso es mi hermana adoptiva -Ayumi le dio un codazo en las costillas del lado derecho y James se quejó-

No le hagas caso -dijo Ayumi sonriendo- me llamo Ayumi y él se mi hermano James, ven con nosotros te daremos algo que comer -la serpiente asintio y los siguió, los tres vieron como la serpiente estaba comiendo bastante, era como si no huviera comido nada, terminó con un plato de sopa en menos de tres minutos- vaya y yo que pensaba que James ya comenzaba a comer mucho

Perdón es que es la primera vez que tengo comida caliente -dijo la serpiente sonriendo-

Esta bien ¿hace cuánto que estás sola en las calles? -dijo Niu intranquilo-

En realidad no tengo memoria de eso, solo sé que eh estado viviendo en el suelo y un día una ave muy extraña me atrapo y luego me lanzo aquí sin razón -dijo la serpiente sonriendo-

Ya veo bien, Ayumi cuando termine de comer llévala contigo a darse un baño

Si papa -dijo Ayumi tranquila- sígueme -la serpiente la siguió, la llevó hasta un baño y vio una bañera para animales un poco grandes- ¿podrás entrar

No uso ropa así que solo me puedo bañar...pero...las serpientes...¿nos mojamos? -dijo la serpiente confundida-

Buen punto pero mejor hay que probarlo -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, la tomo en sus manos y la lanzó al agua, la serpiente grito asustada y comenzó a tratar de salir del agua, Ayumi la saco con cuidado y vio que debajo había quedado una gran mancha de lodo- hay estabas muy sucia

Si pero...no tenías porque lanzarme al agua así -dijo la serpiente algo irritada- ayúdame a lavarme no sé cómo -Ayumi ayudó a Boa a lavarse el cuerpo y cuando terminó la serpiente estaba completamente limpia y su piel era más blanca y brillante, las dos regresaron con el maestro Niu- bien muchas gracias por la comida y el baño pero creo que es hora de que vaya lo más seguro

No tienes porque irte -dijo Niu tranquilo- dices que no tienes hogar, no tienes familia ni dónde comer así que ¿por qué no te quedas a vivir con nosotros?

¿Vivir con ustedes? -dijo la serpiente sorprendida, Niu asintio mientras Ayumi y él le sonreirán pero James parecía temeroso ante la idea, el maestro Niu le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza, James se quejó y luego sonrió- ¿está seguro?

Si claro, además este es un palacio para los que quieren entrenar Kung fu, para los que quieren sobresalir o no tiene un hogar al cual volver -dijo Niu sonriendo- si te quedas con nosotros puedes tener comida y techo sin problemas

Está bien -dijo la serpiente sonriendo- quiero tener una casa, comida y lo que se llama como familia

Pues esta puede ser tu familia-dijo Niu sonriendo- me llamo Niu, ellos son mis hijos James y Ayumi -los dos niños sonrieron y saludaron-

Yo no tengo nombre -dijo la serpiente nerviosa, Niu lo pensó un momento tallando su barba-

Ya se, tu nombre puede ser Boa -dijo Niu sonriendo y la serpiente asintio- bien desde ahora serás Boa y serás mi hija y alumna -los tres niños parecían contentos por la idea **fin del recuerdo-**

Y así Boa se unió a nuestra ya rara familia -dijo James sonriendo- p

Qué bonita historia -dijo Hamori sonriendo- debió ser difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva hermana

Si lo fue -dijo James nervioso- aveces solía hacerle malas bromas como pintarle las escamas mientras dormida o algo así bueno ¿cómo es la feria de este lugar?

Es un lugar muy agradable cuando lleguemos te los mostraré -dijo Hamori sonriendo, los dos llegaron a la feria de pla aldea, los dos estaban viendo diferentes puestos, participaron en un juego de atrapar peces pero ninguno de los dos pudo ganar, James estaba en los aros y tomo uno, lo lanzó con precisión y le dio a una botella dejando que el aro entrará sin ningún esfuerzo, termino ganando un premio de un peluche para Hamori y ella lo acepto con gusto, los dos siguieron viendo algunos puestos y se divertían, Hamori notó como había unos reguiletes en una pared- James mira son como pequeños molinos de viento

Se les llama reguiletes creo -dijo James sonriendo- mientras más soples más velocidad ganan oye mira -los dos se acercaron a donde James señaló y vieron unos fuegos artificiales- quiero dos -James compró dos fuegos artificiales, eran unas luces hechas de papel y listones, eran conocidas como bengalas, Hamori y James se acercaron a un río y las encendieron, la parte baja estaba encendida la mecha la cual soltaba luces de colores gracias ala pólvora controlada-

Qué bonitas luces -dijo Hamori sonriendo- gracias por ser mi amigo James -Jame sonrio contento por eso, los dos siguieron hablando y conociéndose más, los dos seguían caminando por las casas tranquila mente hasta que James la dejo en su casa- gracias por acompañarme me divertí mucho hoy James

De nada, yo también me divertí bastante creo que es la primera vez que lo hago después de mucho tiempo -dijo James sonriendo- con el dibujo...bueno

Descuida te lo daré quizás mañana -dijo Hamori sonriendo- mientras tanto -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate y sé paciente -James asintio sonriendo, Hamori sonrio y entro a su casa, James se dio la vuelta caminando un poco hasta que pensó que ya no lo veían, comenzó a saltar como niña doblando las rodillas y junto sus manos a su pecho, Hamori por su parte estaba sonriendo y riendo viéndolo desde su casa- salta como niña jijiji -James regresó al campamento sonriendo-

¿James dónde estabas? Te fuiste por más de dos horas, me hubieras dicho algo -dijo Boa molesta y preocupada-

Perdón Boa, salí un rato me topé con una linda chica y pues la ayude y pues pasamos el rato juntos -dijo James sonriendo- solo fue una cita

Huy el pequeño James se divirtió hoy -dijo Boa sonriendo- bueno chamaco perjuicioso, vamos debes ir a descansar ¿y esta chica como es?

Es una loba llamada Hamori es hermosa y tiene pecho plano -dijo James sonriendo- pero me gustan las chicas de pecho pequeño pero no digo que no disfrute los pechos grandes

Bien Romeo solo no te vayas a distraer recuerda que tenemos una misión esta semana y esa es proteger toda China -dijo Boa sonriendo y James asintio, los dos volvieron a su tienda y durmieron por el momento, a la mañana siguiente James salió corriendo sonriendo llamando la atención de todos-

¿A dónde va James? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- parece agitado

El va a hacer algo Estupido y de amor -dijo Boa sonriendo- bueno hablando de hacer algo Estupido y lleno de amor -saco una bolsa de su tienda y sacó un látigo y una máscara de cuero negro con una pelota roja en un listones de cuero negro- ¡Grulla es hora de la dominación matutina! -Byakun abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Grulla estaba más que contento por esa noticia, después de un rato James había llegado con Hamori la cual estaba en su sala preparaba unas pinturas-

¡Hamori! -James la llamó y ella se dio la vuelta-

Hola James llegas muy temprano el día de hoy -dijo Hamori sonriendo- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno es que quiero ver la obra de arte que haces para nosotros -dijo James sonriendo- quiero poder ayudarte un poco más

Claro me puedes ayudar con algunas cosas es que tengo dudas sobre algunas partes de los guardianes -dijo Hamori sonriendo, James asintio y la ayudo a corregir cualquier error que tuviera- los ojos de la Guerrera Fenix ¿son de este color?

No son un poco más claros -dijo James sonriendo, Hamori comenzó preparar las pinturas, comenzó con los trazos- la nariz de Byakun es un poco más corta, Po es un poco más gordito -los dos siguieron viendo la pintura mientras Hamori disfrutaba la compañía de James, sin darse cuenta los dos pasaron toda la mañana junto a hasta que sintieron hambre y salieron a comer juntos, algunas de las hembras veían como Hamori disfrutaba de la compañía de James, eso les causaba celos y más porque James era un Guardian, entre la multitud destacó un grupo de tres hembras, las tres eran lobas de pelo negro con tonos rojizos-

Ahí está tal como lo dijo el señor Terk ese lobo representa una amenaza -dijo una de las lobas sería, se notaba que ellas tenían un busto muy grande como talla D, las tres asintieron y se escondieron entre las sombras, después de un rato ya era de noche, James y Hamori estaban en el Puente viendo el río-

No puedo creer que pasamos toda la tarde juntos de nuevo -dijo Hamori sonriendo- bueno la pintura ya está lista

Si y no puedo creer que me hayas dejado de lado mientras la terminabas -dijo James sonriendo-

Es un regalo y es de mala educación verlo antes de que te lo de -dijo Hamori sonriendo guiñando un ojo, James asintio, se separó un poco después de una corta despedida, Hamori le había vuelto a dar un beso en la mejilla y James se retiró sonriendo mientras babeaba un poco- hay es tan lindo lo malo es que es un guardian y no se puede salir con ellos

Es correcto y más si tienen peligroso enemigos detrás de ellos -dijo una mujer detrás de Hamori, Hamori se dio la vuelta topándose con el grupo de tres lobas-

¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo Hamori asustada-

No tienes porque saberlo -dijo la primera loba molesta, se quitó la ropa que usaba mostrando un leotardo de color rojo ajustado al cuerpo mostrando que tenía una mejor figura que la de Hamori- bien primero acabaré contigo cuando el Guerrero Tortuga venga te encontrar muerta y nosotras acabaremos con el -Hamori se asusto un poco y comenzó a retroceder-

¡James! -Hamori grito asustada pero la loba la sujeto del cuello y la levanto dejándola sin aire por su fuerza, Hamori comenzo a ahogarse y trato de soltar pero no pudo-

¿Ahora dónde está tu Guerrero protrector? -dijo la loba con un tono de burla, se escucho un aullido y James apareció dándole una patada en el pecho haciendo que soltara a Hamori y cayera junto a sus demás compañeras- ¡Maldito! -James atrapó a Hamori en sus brazos y sonrío-

¡¿Hamori estás bien?! -James se preocupó peroHamori comenzó a toser-

Si estoy bien -dijo Hamori sonriendo- eres un tonto pensé que no ibas a buscarme -James sonrio y la bajó con cuidado-

Bien con que ¿ustedes tres son las lobas que querían herir a Hamori? -dijo James sonriendo y comenzó a hacer sonar sus nudillos- no voy a tener piedad sobre ustedes solo por que sean mujeres, por sus ropas y la energía que emanan yo diría que son del clan de la oscuridad que ha estado atacando China

Estas en lo cierto -dijo la primera loba sonriendo- ¿qué opinas? Mii cuerpo es más encantador que el de esa niña detrás de ti, como puedes ver el clan de la oscuridad no sólo es fuerte también las mujeres somos muy hermosas -estiro sus brazos mostrando su figura deseable, senos grandes y redondos, caderas anchas, piernas largas con muslos grandes y un trasero firme y redondo, James trago de forma lenta y un poco grueso- como puedes ver esa loba de ahí no es nada comparada conmigo -Hamori solo bajo la mirada un poco deprimida

Te equivocas -dijo James serio- ella es hermosa con o sin pechos grandes como los tuyos, esos senos grandes son flácidos y terminarán cayéndose tarde o temprano -la loba y sus secuaces se sorprendieron por lo que dijo- esas chichis se terminaran cayendo hasta las terminaras arrastrando por el suelo, en cambio las de ellas perdurarán mucho tiempo, por siempre y para siempre -Hamori sonrio sonrojada por eso, en la mano de James unas ramas se juntaron formando un cilindro- ¡Estoy adelantado 100 años al futuro! ¡Puedo ver la verdad! -apuntó a las tres lobas- ustedes pueden ser hermosas pero son unas asesinas locas por el control y por la sangre, eso las hace feas, en cambio yo -tomo más aire y grito con fuerza- ¡Yo amo las chichis pequeñas! ¡Soy el lobo que ama las chichis pequeñas! ¡Las amo, las amo, las amo, las amo! -James grito haciendo un efecto de eco en el campo, las lobas estaban un poco pálidas viendo a James como si fuera un fenómeno, Hamori por su parte tenía un gran brillo en los ojos y sonrío sonrojada-

Que hermosas palabras James -dijo Hamori sonriendo y James asintio-

Si ahora yo mismo las haré pedazos -dijo James sonriendo- ¡No las perdonare por lo que hicieron!

¡Eso ya lo veremos lobo! -dijeron las tres molestas-

Hamori apártate de esta pelea -James grito serio y avanzó corriendo, expulsó poder y pasó a su forma de Guardian Fase dos, las lobas hicieron crecer sus colas hechas de energía, la primera lanzar un golpe horizontal, James salto y bajo lanzando una patada en picada- Chichis -la loba salto a un lado y la segunda lanzando una patada, James levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe creando una onda de impacto- Chichis -James se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía verde- Chichis -la loba se cruzó de brazos mientras era empujada por la energía, la tercera loba salto y abajo en picada lanzando una patada directa contra James, James salto a un lado y disparo una bola de fuego- Chichis -la tercera loba puso la cola frente a ella deteniendo el impacto de la bola de fuego pero esta exploto frente a ella, James avanzó de un paso pero la primera loba lo sujeto del estómago y lo levanto solo para lanzarlo contra el suelo cerca del río, James se levanto sin recibir mucho daño, estiro sus brazos y disparo una onda de energía verde en forma de remolino- Chichis chichis -la energía y el agua se mezclaron haciendo que el agua brillara un poco, la primera loba fue golpeada por la energía justo en el cuerpo causando que fuera lanzada a un extremo del Puente, las otras dos lobas avanzaron hacia James con garras hechas de energía, James dio un giro en el suelo y levantando un muro de rocas, las lobas golpearon el muro de rocas pero lo destruyeron con facilidad, los pedazos se elevaron un momento y James apareció detrás de ella concentrando energía en forma de una esfera verde en sus manos, la levanto y luego la disparo contra ellas cuasando una explosión en el campo pequeña y controlada, las dos lobas cayeron al suelo heridas e inconscientes, James se giró para ver a la primera la cual se levanto- ¡Chichis, también conocidas como Justicia! -James solo apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago causando un fuerte eco e impacto, la loba solo se quejó y cayó desmayada al suelo-

Vaya...-dijo Hamori sorprendida con los ojos en blanco por el poder que vio- eso demuestra que no puedes justas nada a simple vista...no pude ver nada...

Jejeje ¿Ahora vez que ser un Guardian no es un simple juego? -dijo James sonriendo y riendo un poco- nosotros tenemos sentidos aumentados y somos ágiles cual gato alocado

Ok -dijo Hamori sonriendo divertida, de su vestido saco un rollo de color verde- ten es la pintura que te prometí

Qué bien gracias -dijo James sonriendo- espero poder mostrárselas a todos -Hamori sonrio y cerró los ojos, pero eso Terk apareció creando una lanza de energía, se escucho como la lanza atravesó la carne de uno de ellos dejando que la sangre cayera al suelo, los dos estaban sorprendidos mientras las sangre seguía cayendo al suelo-

Hamori...-James estaba ido y sorprendido-

James...-Hamori estaba igual que James o peor-

Jajaja lo siento Guerrero Tortuga pero yo no desaproveche mi oportunidad -dijo Terk sonriendo-


	51. Chapter 51

**Dolor grave**

James y Hamori habían estado juntos durante la tarde en ese Puente hasta que Hamori fue atacada por un grupo de tres lobas del clan de la oscuridad, James la salvo y como recompensa Hamori le dio una pintura hecha por ella pero apenas se dieron la vuelta Terk los atacó sobre todo a un perforando su pecho, James estaba sorprendido igual que Hamori, Terk había atacado a Hamori clavando su lanza en el centro del pecho de la loba-

James...-Hamori apenas pudo hablar y escupio un poco de sangre, Terk quito la lanza de energía y Hamori cayó en los brazos de James-

¡Hamori! ¡Resiste Hamori! -James grito sorprendido y asustado mientras Hamori apenas respiraba en sus brazos- ¡Maldito!

Eres muy lento Guerrero Tortuga, pero esta es la verdad del mundo en donde vives -dijo Terk sonriendo- estas miserables criaturas que tú proteges solo tiene un destino y es de morir -James estaba gruñendo con fuerza abrazando el cuerpo de Hamori la cual estaba teniendo compulsiones para respirar- la fuerza es lo que nosotros buscamos

James...-Hamori le hablo un poco y James le puso atención- yo...lo..siento je...no pude...conocer a los demás...guardianes...ni ver sus...expresiones cuando vieran...mi dibujo...

No hablas más por favor ya veras yo buscaré ayuda -dijo James asustado-

No...James...solo te...pido...que salves este mundo...-dijo Hamori sonriendo- hay gente...que vive aquí...tú...debes...protegerlos...tu destino...es dejarlos...vivir...-comenzó a llorar un poco- por favor...sálvalos..de todo mal -James asintio-

Lo juro -dijo James triste y Hamori murió en sus brazos con una sonrisa, James solo se quedó ahí abrazando el cuerpo de Hamori-

Je ya se murió, maldito gusano -dijo Terk sonriendo- lo vez esto es lo que pasa por el mundo, solo hay muerte, hay batallas, el amor crea la muerte, el odio crea muerte, solo hay tristeza, dolor y odio en el mundo, nosotros extenderemos nuestro poder por todo el continente y lo conquistaremos todo, solo los débiles morirán, los que no tengan poder no podrán vivir en nuestro paraíso, solo los fuertes prevalecerán ese es...-Terk levanto la mirada y James estaba frente a él con una mirada de furia pura, sus ojos brillaban muy fuerte y estaba en la fase dos- ¿qué...? ¿En qué momento apareció frente a mí? -James grito y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra un extremo del Puente, Terk termino impactado en el suelo dejando un agujero en el suelo- eso dolió -se levanto sonriendo y limpiando sus labios por una mancha de sangre-

¡Maldito! -James grito apareciendo frente a él cubierto en energía verde oscura, el cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta y los rayos comenzaron a sonar, los dos expulsaron poder y chocaron dejando una onda de sonido y energía por el impacto, se escucharon algunos impactos y James le dio un golpe en el estomago, aplicó fuerza y disparo un rayo de energía verde de su brazo, Terk termino envuelto en esa energía pero grito y se libero de la onda de energía, avanzó envuelto en energía roja y golpeó el suelo levantando una gran roca, James grito atrayendo un rayo a su cuerpo y lo concentro en forma de una lanza de color verde, la lanzó y esta se estrelló con la roca causando una explosión, Terk avanzó entre el humo con la cola envuelta en energía y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía roja carmesí, James se cruzó de brazos soportando la energía con su cuerpo, salto y comenzó a girar mientras el caparazón de tortuga lo envolvió en rocas afiladas, Terk avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando la energía roja en forma de un rayo, la energía impacto con la coraza de James causando una ligera explosión, James salió de humo y le dio una patada en el estomago causando un fuerte impacto, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, James bajó al suelo, levanto los brazos y lanzó un golpe contra el suelo levantando varias púas de roca contra el, Terk se cruzó de brazos y grito liberando una onda de energía roja en forma de esfera de su cuerpo, las rocas se deshicieron, los dos se vieron a los ojos y avanzaron corriendo, se envolvieron en energía y avanzaron más rápido, los dos chocaron en el agua dejando una onda de impacto, el agua se levanto igual que las rocas y el pueblo tembló un poco, en el campamento Byakun abrió los ojos y se levanto de donde estaba descansando-

¿Qué sucede Byakun? -dijo Kira a su lado, ella estaba acostada pecho abajo en el suelo in usar nada mientras Byakun usaba su pantalón nada más- aún es muy temprano para dormirnos amor

Perdóname Kira es solo que siento una energía y una lucha entre dos fuerzas de alto nivel -dijo Byakun serio-

Debe ser el clan de la oscuridad -Kira se levanto alarmada y se cubrió su playera blanca- hay que decirles a los demás

Espera siento la energía de James ahí es mejor que te quedes aquí y yo iré a ayudar a James -dijo Byakun tranquilo, se levanto y salió de la tienda- quédate aquí y si vez a Po dile que necesitamos su ayudar pronto -Kira asintio y Byakun salió corriendo topándose con Boa la cual parecía que sufría dolor sin razón- ¿Boa que tienes?

Es mi cuerpo -Boa estaba forcejeando un poco y se quejaba mientras Byakun la cargaba- por alguna razón siento que me quemo, es...James...James está usando nuestra...energía

¿Cómo te afecta esto? -dijo Byakun preocupado-

No tengo tiempo...llévame...rápido con el...-Boa se quejó y soltó un leve grito, Byakun asintio y la llevo cargando en sus brazos, fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, en medio del bosque escucho un impacto más de la lucha, James salió girando en el humo se cubrió de fuego verde y avanzó en picada, Terk golpeó el suelo levantando un muro de roca brillando de un color rojizo, James golpeó el muro con fuerza creando una fuerte colisión en el campo por el lado de James se creó una llamarada de energía verde, James salto a un lado evitando que la energía explotara, Terk se giró creando una cola de energía algo larga, le dio un golpe a la roca rompiéndola en pedazos, lanzó esos pedazos contra James, James se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose del ataque frente a el cuasando que las rocas chocarán con su cuerpo, James grito y dio un pisotón al suelo levantando dejando que algunas ramas de árbol salieran del suelo y sujetarán a Terk de todo el cuerpo, Terk estaba haciendo un forcejeo para soltarse pero no podía más ramas llegaban y lo ataban, su cuerpo se iluminó de un color rojizo y grito liberando la energía roja de su cuerpo en forma de una onda de energía carmesí, vio a los lados y James apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el estomago soltando una onda de sonido, lo alejó un poco y se estabilizado, James apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe con el puño cubierto energía-

-Terk se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe creando una onda de impacto en el campo, Terk grito liberando energía y le dio una patada en las costillas soltando energía roja carmesí, James se estrelló en el suelo causando un leve agujero, se giró y quedó levantando, Terk apareció sobre él y lanzó un golpe con entrando energía, impacto con James causando una onda de sonido y que en el suelo se formara un agujero, Terk le dio una patada a James en el pecho y lo lanzó a un lado un lado, James termino impactado de espalda, se levanto molesto y vio como Terk estaba a punto de golpearlo, golpeó el suelo y unas ramas salieron del suelo sujetando a Terk del cuerpo, James concentro viendo en su cuerpo formando un remolino en su cuerpo, dio un salto y se elevó más de diez metros en el aire, concentro rayos verdes en su cuerpo y cayó en picada hacia Terk, lo golpeó en la espalda causando un fuerte impacto y soltó una onda de energía verde, James lo siguió golpeando en el cuerpo y cara mientras bajaban en picada hacia el suelo, Terk concentro energía en su cola y la hizo más grande solo para darle un golpe a James en el pecho y lo levanto en el aire, Terk se levanto y concentro rayos en su cuerpo formando una gran esfera de energía, salto y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a James haciendo que se quejara, lo sujeto de una pierna y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza, James termino impactando y se arrastró por el suelo hasta golpear unos árboles, se levanto y concentro energía, Terk aparecio frente a él creando una esfera grande energía carmesí, James grito y el caparazón de tortuga se formó frente a él bloqueando el ataque creando una colisión de energía, la energía aumento hasta que exploto y el afectado fue Terk, James salió del humo y le dio un codazo en el estomago a Terk haciendo que escupiera sangre, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Terk se alejó y salto tres veces para alejarse, James lo sigui envuelta en energía, concentro fuego y rayos en sus manos mientras el suelo parecia que se estaba cortando y quemando por donde pasaba, Terk concentro energía en su cuerpo y avanzó con fuerza, los dos chocaron sujetando un brazo del otro, los dos estaban en un forcejeo hasta que gritaron y un rayo salió de su cuerpo al cielo, se formó una formó una onda de energía en el campo hechas por las energías de ambos, el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras las rocas se levantaban por sus poderes, Byakun estaba corriendo cuando sintió el temblor, vio a los lados y sus ojos casi quedan en blanco al ver algo-

Esto es impresionante -dijo Byakun sorprendido, frente a él el agua del río se estaba levantando, parecía que esa agua era una pared de líquido puro, no sólo eso las rocas temblaban y se despedazaban mientras las ramas de árboles salían del suelo sin control- oh no si esto sigue así James va a destruir todo el país en dos

Hay que detenerlo rápido -dijo Boa asustada y preocupada, en el campo de pelea los dos seguían peleando mientras el suelo temblaba y las rocas se despedazaban, los dos se soltaron y lanzaron un golpe con el brazo extendido, sus puños chocaron causando un fuerte impacto, lanzaron un rodillazo creando una onda de impacto, chocaron sus brazos y por último lanzaron un golpe golpeando la cara del otro, se alejaron un poco y concentraron energía en sus manos formando una esfera de energía, los dos chocaron sus ataques frente a ellos cuasando una colisión que tomó forma de esfera en el campo, la esfera siguió creciendo mientras soltaba una descarga, la esfera creció y termino explotando causando una cortina de humo en el lugar, los dos salieron afectados por la explosión, Terk estaba corriendo a cuatro patas envuelto en energía-

Esto no puede ser -dijo Terk sorprendido- se está haciendo más fuerte -James grito y cayó en picada sobre el causando un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas en el campo, Terk lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía roja carmesí mientras James bajo el cuerpo y le dio un codazo en el estomago soltando energía verde, la energía se proyectó sobre la piel de Terk y pasó al otro extremo en un resplandor, Terk se quejó y James le dio un golpe en la cara lanzadolo contra los árboles causando un fuerte impacto- ¿de...donde saca..tanta fuerza? -Terk se levanto miedo que el poder de James seguía creciendo más de lo pensado, James solo lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía verde, Terk se cruzó de brazos soportando la energía con su cuerpo causando una explosión frente a él, Terk salió del humo ligeramente herido, James apareció y le dio un golpe en la cara, Terk le regresó el golpeen la cara y otro en el estomago, James le dio una patada en el mentón, los dos siguieron peleando y avanzaron peleando, se escucharon tres impactos hasta una ligera explosión de energía verde, los dos se alejaron de un salto quedando con ligeras heridas en el cuerpo- no puedo creerlo mientras más ira sientas más fuerte te haces

No es eso -dijo James serio- ahora mismo estoy expulsando todo mi poder y el de la gema, mojando Boa y yo expulsamos poder juntos usamos todo el poder juntos pero cuando peleamos por separado yo tengo todo el poder y control sobre ellos -James se cubrió de fuego verde y extendió los brazos formando una esfera que comenzó a girar como un remolino- ¡No pienso perdonarte por lo que hiciste cobarde!

Eres muy ingenuo -dijo Terk sonriendo y extendió los brazos creando una gran esfera de energía roja carmesí, los dos siguieron creando energía creando un remolino de energía entre los dos- ¡Explosion negativa!

¡Gran torrente! -James grito y libero la energía en forma de un torbellino mientras que Terk libero el ataque en forma de una gran esfera, los dos ataques chocaron cariño una colisión en el campo, se formó una esfera en el centro por el choque de energías, la energía fue en aumento hasta que exploto cubriendo a ambos, la energía solo quedó sin un gran resplandor hasta que desapareció en un resplandor, en el centro del campo James estaba tirado en el suelo con parte de su ropa rota, Terk estaba herido y enfrente de James acostado en el suelo, los dos se levantaron molestos, estaban por pelear de nuevo hasta que Byakun apareció rugiendo y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía azul plateada, Terk se hizo a un lado- ¡Byakun!

Vine lo más rápido que pude -dijo Byakun tranquilo- cuando sentí la energía me sorprendí bastante no esperaba que tuvieran tanto poder y la diferencia de poder fuera tan poca -sonrío y vio a Terk- estás acabado nosotros somos tres y tú solo uno -se sintió un poder negro en el campo y Byakun vio al cielo cuando Alexein apareció en un rayo azul- ¡Alexein tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!

Después arreglaremos cuentas -dijo Alexein sonriendo-

Espera no me lleves de regreso Alexein todavía tengo asuntos con el -dijo Terk molesto-

Será mejor que te calmes hermano -dijo Alexein sonriendo- tenemos que volver ya que el maestro Berseck nos convocó a todos, parece ser sur Raizuly murió pero se llevó al Guerrero del Sol con el -eso sorprendió a los tres guardianes-

Entonces es un logro el Guerrero del Sol ya está muerto -dijo Terk sonriendo- nos veremos James pero el resultado será diferente mientras tanto -Alexein dio un leve pasó en el suelo creando una onda de energía negra donde los fueron entrando con lentitud- sigue haciéndote fuerte hasta que me puedas dar batalla

¡Esperen! -gritaron los tres tratando de alcanzarlos- ¡Grrrr! ¡Cobardes! ¡Maldito seas Terk vuelve y enfréntame! -James grito molesto viendo al cielo- ¡Nooo! -James cayó al suelo y golpeó el suelo molesto dejando que las rocas se levantaron un poco-

James ya basta -Byaku le tocó el hombro mientras que escuchaba como James estaba soltando algo de llanto-

¿James qué tienes? -dijo Boa nerviosa y preocupada-

Perdón pero...tengo que ir a ver algo -James tenía la voz casi apagada en un tono triste y decaido, fue con cuidado en donde había iniciado la pelea, Byakun y Boa lo siguieron preocupados por el, cuando llegó vio el cuerpo de Hamori en el suelo, la cargo con cuidado y la llevo con él hasta donde era su casa, Byakun no entendía la relación que James haya tenido con esa loba pero por el dolor en sus ojos pudo notar que si era importante, Boa estaba sorprendida y triste por él conocía mejor que nadie a su hermano y jamás lo había visto con una mirada así, James cargo el cuerpo de Hamori hasta su casa, usando sus poderes levanto res metros de arena en forma de un rectángulo, la dejo con cuidado en el suelo y la enterró el mismo, tomó dos troncos y los pusó en forma de cruz tallando el nombre de Hamori en el tronco horizontal, le había hecho una tumba, solo le puso unas rosas ahí y se alejó llorando un poco-

James -Boa se acercó con calma- ¿la conocías?

Si..se puede decir -dijo James deprimido- fue poco tiempo lo que conocí a Hamori pero ella resultó ser una hembra muy especial y simpática te huviera encantado conocerla -Boa asintio pero noto como James cerró los ojos llorando- pero no pude protegerla del ataque de Terk, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba herida de forma moral, fue débil y lento no supe qué hacer y ella solo murió en mis brazos...-James estaba gruñendo y luego golpeó la pared de la casa dejando su puño marcado- ¡Byakun! ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué la gente tiene que morir por nuestra culpa? Todos son inocentes, la pelea es contra nosotros no con ellos, Hamori solo fue una víctima inocente, ¡yo como Guardián debí hacer algo!

James nada de esto es tu culpa -dijo Boa deprimida mientras Byakun no sabia que decir- Terk fue más malvado y un cobarde por ataca a Hamori la cual estaba desarmada ante este ataque

Es verdad, Terk les tendió una trampa pero él va a pagar por esto, por China y por lo que le hizo a miles de vidas inocentes -dijo Byakun serio- sé que debe ser difícil de aceptar ahora pero debes saber que nosotros protegeremos China y apodos los que todavía dependen de nosotros, muchos dependen de nosotros, no debemos quedarnos llorando en el suelo, debemos levantarnos y seguir peleando por aquellos que cayeron y por aquellos que siguen vivos por todos -James se levanto y asintio serio-

Entiendo debemos seguir por ellos -dijo James serio y luego vio la tumba- por ella -de sus ropas saco el rollo que Hamori hizo para el- bien vamos con los demás tal vez Alexein ni Terk vinieron solos

Ahora que lo pienso lo que dijo Alexein me llamó la atención -dijo Boa sería- el dijo que el Guerrero del Sol había muerto...eso..significa...-Byakun se rasco la cabeza-

No quiero pensarlo mejor vamos con Po él debe tener alguna idea de lo que está pasando -dijo Byakun serio, los dos fueron regresando al campamento hasta que vieron a un grupo de animales caminando con seriedad hacia el campamento- algo de esto no me gusta nada -mientras tanto Po estaba con los demás hablando tranquilos hasta que vio como un grupo de animales estaba caminando hacia ellos cargando una bandera con el símbolo familiar Shiba-

¿Po acaso ese no es el símbolo Shiba? -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Si pero...-Po notó como la bandera era negra y no blanca o roja- alguien murió, la bandera negra simboliza que tienen a un camarada caído y tienen malas noticias -en frente de ellos estaba Hinata usando una gabardina roja de bordes negros y símbolos dorados en el cuello, el cuello estaba en v pero ajustado a su cuerpo, la gabardina no tenía mangas pero si una cola que llegaba hasta a la mitad de sus muslos con el símbolo Shiba en su espalda, en su cintura tenía su espada en una gran funda, con ella iban Bruce, Clent, Saru y Lucy cargando a su hijo en brazos- Hinata me da gusto verte -Po sonrió mientras Tigresa gruño un poco pero noto como Hinata igual que sus copa peros tenían una mirada de tristeza y pena-

Po, Byakun, James, Boa perdimos a un compañero ayer por la tarde -dijo Hinata deprimida- Izanamy murió al protegerme -los que escucharon la noticia se sorprendieron un poco por lo que dijo, Tigresa se quedó con la boca abierta-

¿Alguien tuvo el poder suficiente para matarlo? -dijo Víbora sorprendida- no debe ser humano

Esto no pude ser verdad -dijo Mono asustado-

Po ¿cuánto es la diferencia de poder entre Izanamy y tú? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

No es mucha hasta me atrevería a decir que era muy poca -dijo Po nervioso- ¿cómo pasó esto? -Hinata o explico todo lo que había sucedido, los Guardianes no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de miedo al escuchar eso- al menos sacrificó su vida para que ustedes pudieran seguir viviendo

Si eso fue muy noble -dijo Hinata deprimida- pero no hay tiempo para el luto, Bruce -Bruce avanzó con una caja en las manos la cual estaba abierta con un gran rollo saliendo de el-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Po confundido-

Esto es el rollo antiguo del Guerrero de la Luna de hace trescientos años -dijo Hinata sería- tómalo Po esto es una información que nos será de gran utilidad en la batalla contra Berseck -Po asintio y tomó el rollo de la caja, estaba cerrado con un sello de cera con el símbolo Shiba, lo rompió y lo abrió, el pergamino en la primera hoja estaba en blanco-

Está en blanco -dijo Po sorprendido-

Ábrelo más -dijo Bruce calmado, Po asintio y comenzó a abrirlo por completo-

¡Esto es...! -Po grito sorprendido-

¡¿Qué es?! -grito Mantis interesado y salgo en el hombro derecho de Po- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Es posible eso?! -Hinata asintio sería y calmada- es asombroso

¿Que dice Po? -dijo Tigresa interasada-

Esto es una lista de técnicas muy poderosas combinando el poder de los Guardianes, había escuchado sobre este rollo pero siempre pensé que era un mito -dijo Po sorprendido- realmente existe ¿cómo lo consiguieron?

Por siglos así como China tiene al Guerrero Dragon y al maestro Oogway, quienes guardaron los secretos y conocimientos del Kung fu, Japón tiene al Guerrero de la Luna el cual representa el conocimiento e inteligencia para diferentes situaciones -dijo Clent tranquilo-

Este rollo contiene la información de todos Guardianes -dijo Hinata tranquila, Byakun se acercó y comenzaron a abrir más el rollo mostrando diferentes imágenes de técnicas habilidades- cuando Izanamy entrenó en el monte Fuji me dijo sobre la existencia de este rollo, lo estuvimos buscando por días hasta que finalmente lo encontramos y lo guardamos

Pero ¿por qué guárdalo tanto tiempo? -dijo James confundido- lo hubieran dado desde mucho antes

Porque no pensamos bien las cosas nos confiamos pero ahora sabemos que debíamos hacer algo desde hace mucho -dijo Bruce serio-

Este rollo no sólo tiene técnicas, tiene secretos que ni ustedes serían capaces de comprender correctamente -dijo Hinata sería- pero hay algo más -Hinata ayudó a Po abriría todo el rollo hasta llegar a un ultimo capítulo-

Modo Guardian Fase 3 y Modo Superior -dijo Po leyendo el título- hay un nivel superior al del nivel maestro no puedo creerlo

Así es Po tienes que alcanzar el Modo superior en menos de cinco días -dijo Hinata sería-

¡¿Cómo lo va a lograr es muy poco tiempo?! -Byakun grito sorprendido-

Es nuestra última esperanza debe dominar esta transformación y la técnica de la Explosión Celestial es nuestra última esperanza -dijo Hinata sería y los demás asintieron-

¿Es lo único? -dijo Po intranquilo y Hinata volvió asentir- bien yo mismo entrenare todo lo que pueda pero necesitaré un maestro para hacer este entrenamiento nuevo

No necesitas un maestro -dijo Lucy calmada- por eso te trajimos el rollo de los secretos, con tus habilidades deberías ser capas de aprender estas técnicas en muy poco tiempo

Po odio decir esto, en verdad que odio decir esto -dijo Bruce calmado- pero necesitamos de tu ayuda estamos desesperados -Po noto como cada uno de ellos decía la verdad, tenían miedo y desesperacion en sus ojos-

Está bien lo haré comenzare mañana mismo -dijo Po serio, los demás asintieron- deberán quedarse con nosotros mientras esperamos el ataque de alguien más

Todavía hay algo que no entiendo ¿qué hacían Alexein y Terk aquí? Supongo que no vinieron solo para atacar a James -dijo Byakun serio, los demás fueron pensarlo un momento hasta sus un rinoceronte llego corriendo con una carta en sus manos-

Maestro Byakun -el rinoceronte lo llamo y Byakun le puso atención- acaba de llegar esta carta es de la maestra Wen Ling

¿Cómo? ¿Mi maestra me mando una carta? -dijo Byakun sorprendido, tomó la carte en sus manos y la abrió revelando el papel, la leyó con mucho cuidado- oh no...

¿Qué sucede algo malo? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si tal parece que el Valle vecino fue atacado hace poco, mi maestra Wen quiere que vaya para que los apoye hay un ejército de lobos que se acerca al lugar -dijo Byakun serio-

Yo voy contigo -dijo Kira sería-

Podría ser peligroso -dijo Byakun tranquilo-

¿Peligro? Yo me río del peligro jajaja -dijo Kira sonriendo y riendo un poco falso- además es buena oportunidad para conocer de donde vienes exactamente

Entiendo -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Ve Byakun tal vez te necesiten a donde vas, yo me quedaré aquí y tratare de entender mejor las técnicas -dijo Po serio- será largo y cansado pero mi luna de miel lo fue más -levanto la mano sonriendo- ¿quién estrella mi mano? -todos negros y nadie quiso- babosos

Bien debemos regresar a Japón mañana dentro de poco, tuvimos amenazas que dentro de poco las fuerzas del clan oscuro atacaran nuestras costas estaremos al pendiente -dijo Hinata sería-

Si y muchas gracias Hinata sin ti tal vez perderíamos esta pelea -dijo Po sonriendo-


	52. Chapter 52

**La Prueba de Byakun**

En China más específico en la zona de los campamentos de refugiados Hinata estaba viendo el fuego de la fogata frente a ella mientras mecía a Long en sus brazos, el pequeño Long ya estaba dormido mientras Hinata no podía dejar de repetir las escenas de Izanamy entrando por ese portal a quien sabe dónde, lloro un poco y luego sacudió su cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos, siguió ahí por un rato más hasta que Po llevó por la espalda-

Hola -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata le regreso del saludo mientras seguía viendo el fuego- lamento mucho lo que pasó

No te preocupes -dijo Hinata tranquila- sinceramente lo veía venir, tuve una visión Po, vi como Izanamy desaparecía frente a mis propios ojos y yo me misma me convencí de que era un simple sueño, si le huviera hecho caso nada de eso habrá pasado -Hinata cerró los ojos deprimida-

No es tu culpa aveces las cosas pasan por alguna razón, él se sacrificó por ti Hinata -dijo Po tranquilo- aprovecha esa vida que te dio

Si gracias eso me animo un poco -dijo Hinata más tranquila- creo que esto te hace pensar que no puedes dejar las cosas así como están debes ver más allá de eso y saber cuándo es momento de dar un paso para cambiar algo de lo que te arrepientas -Po trató de acercarse para intentar abrazarla pero Hinata no se lo permitió, solo le puso la mano en sus costillas y se levanto- lo siento Po pero ya te lo he dicho yo no me interpongo con gente casada, mejor ponte a estudiar -Po solo se quedó sorprendido y Hinata se fue para ver a su bebe unos momentos-

¿Quieres conquistarla de nuevo? -dijo Bruce tranquilo detrás de él-

No, creo que solo quiero apoyarla eso es todo -dijo Po intranquilo-

A mí no engañas panda -dijo Bruce serio- todavía la amas -Po se quedó sorprendido y luego bajo la cabeza- tu reacción me lo dice todo

Puede que sí -dijo Po intranquilo- pero ya ni se que sentir, tengo un conflicto emocional

Te lo resolveré yo mismo -dijo Bruce serio y se acercó a él- olvídala, no pasara, no volverá a pasar ¿sabes porque? Porque ya estás casado, esto es una guerra aquí no hay lugar para sentimientos como el amor, ya estamos perdiendo compañeros

Si tienes razón -dijo Po serio y se levanto- es mejor que me ponga entrenar, no sé qué pueda pasar mañana pero es mejor que esté preparado -abrió el rollo- Bruce dime cómo leo esto

¿No sabes leer japonés? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Este estilo no lo conozco y no he tenido contacto con lo japonés hace poco tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo, Bruce asintio y los dos comenzaron a releer el texto del pergamino, mientras tanto Hinata estaba caminando de forma tranquila por el campamento hasta que vio a Tigresa hablando con Shifu y los cinco furiosos, se acercó un poco hasta que escucho algo-

No me lo puedo creer mataron a Izanamy -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Si jamás pensé que este día llegaría -dijo Víbora tranquila mientras que Hinata se confundió un poco- sinceramente me siento más tranquila sin el aquí

Es verdad, creo que lo mejor es dejar esta Guerra en manos de Po y los demás Guardianes -dijo Shifu más tranquilo-

Hay que admitir que Izanamy haya muerto es una ventaja futura pero una desventaja ahora -dijo Tigresa sería, los demás se quedaron confundidos y le pidieron que se explicará- como saben el poder de Po y el del Guerrero del sol son casi iguales solo por una pequeña diferencia, a decir verdad si le he tenido respeto pero también temor, la sola idea de que exista alguien así de poderoso es algo que debería tomarse en cuenta ya que un día podría ponerse en contra nuestra, la emperatriz me lo había dicho anteriormente pero planeaba pedirle a Po que le quitara la Gema del Sol a Izanamy para tenerla custodiada en China -Hinata abrió los ojos y se escondió en eso recordó cuando Berseck les mostró la imagen de Izanamy encadenado " _Ellos_ _te odian por todo el poder que tienes solo fue una cuestión de una simple excusa para encerrarte"_ recordó esas palabras en su mente-

Entonces es cierto...-dijo Hinata sorprendida, los dejo hablando entre ellos un momento mientras Shifu se rascaba la barba-

Tal es cierto que era poderoso pero ahora es un Guardian que ha caído, debemos mantenerle el respeto por el momento, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos ahora que ya no está -dijo Shifu serio y los demás asintieron, mientras tanto Byakun estaba empacando algunas cosas en su mochila mientras Kira estaba a su lado esperando a que terminara-

La maestra Wen no la he visto desde la boda -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Si descuida solo la apoyare unos días, Po dijo que estará leyendo el pergamino y estudiando que debe hacer para mejorar sus habilidades, debe alcanzar el nivel más alto para poder derrotar a Berseck -dijo Byakun sonriendo- dependemos mucho de el

¿Por qué nunca dependen de ti? -dijo Kira sorprendida- tú también eres muy poderoso si pero de entre todos los guardianes Po es que se hace más fuerte de manera muy rápida -dijo Byakun tranquilo- cada uno de nosotros tiene habilidades diferentes, por ejemplo yo soy el más rápido, James es el más resistente junto a Boa, Hinata es la más hábil para las habilidades de energía y Chi, Po aprende las técnicas con solo verlas una vez

Vaya dos es bastante útil -dijo Kira sorprendida- bueno al menos todos te reconocen por algo importante

Si bien estoy listo vamonos -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Kira asintio, fueron con Po para verlo- Po me retiro por unos días te dejo toda la responsabilidad

Lo haces sonar como si fuera el más indisciplinado -dijo Po sonriendo- bien que tengan un buen viaje yo me quedaré aquí pero antes de que te vayas Byakun dame tu mano derecha -Byakun estaba confundido pero extendió el brazo y Po lo sujeto, dio un leve grito y aplicó energía que paso al cuerpo de Byakun haciendo que su gema brillara un poco-

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Solo digamos que te ayudo para que puedas pelear mejor -dijo Po sonriendo, Byakun levanto una ceja confundido- bien nos vemos en unos días si necesito ayuda se la pediré a Hinata creo tener una idea de cómo llega al Modo explosivo

Bien nos vemos -dijo Byakun sonriendo, mientras Byakun y Kira se despedían Po siguió revisando el rollo frente a él-

Interesante -dijo Po serio- para despertar el poder de la Fase tres es necesario transferencia de poder un un guardian a otro, esta fase dura muy poco tiempo y solo se si la gema absorbe la energía completamente, bueno tal vez Byakun logre conseguir esa fase tres después de todo pero el modo superior -abrio más el rollo notando que había imágenes de un panda con la gema del dragón y el otro era un tigre usando la gema del tigre blanco, los dos juntaban sus manos creando una brillo dorado, siguió viendo el rollo y encontró lo que quería- el Nivel Superior solo es el resultado de la fusión de los poderes de tres guardianes en uno solo pero esta transformación sobre pasa los límites que cualquiera tenga, aumenta el poder 300 veces pero por falta de un entrenamiento correcto el usuario podría morir por exceso de uso y poder

Es una transformación de alto riesgo -Po se quedó serio, siguió viendo el rollo- bien el entrenamiento está aquí creo poder hacerlo yo solo -Po se levanto sonriendo y se fu corriendo un momento cuando recordó algo importante- es cierto ahora que lo pienso yo he tenido el poder de tres guardianes a lo largo del tiempo -Po siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un río más alejado del campamento- bien parece que ya estoy lejos, primero lo primero -de sus ropas saco el rollo y lo abrió- para descubrir el poder del Nivel Superior es necesario el poder de tres Guardianes en uno solo, Hinata me dio sus poderes cuando enfrente a Temutai, Izanamy me dio sus poderes cuando me enfrenté a Ke Pa, por último Byakun me dio sus poderes cuando nos enfrentamos Pang Ping los tres ya están listos solo debido expulsarlos un momento -Po suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, recordó su pelea con Temutai y recordó la sensación de tener los poderes de Hinata emanando de su cuerpo, se fijó en sus recuerdos y en el poder que tenía, sintió como una corriente de aire lo estaba envolviendo, era ligera pero cálida, cuando abrió los ojos vio su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una ligera energía roja, todo su cuerpo tenía una aura roja como el fuego-

Este es el poder de Hinata bien creo que lo tengo ahora debo mezclarlo correcta entre con el mío -expulsó un poder dorado y dl aura color rojo se volvió naranja mientras Po sintió como su cuerpo sintió algo de tensión- bien ya estoy avanzando -se levanto y busco la sensación del poder de Izanamy- esta energía...-gruño un poco y sudo, apareció una aura roja y dorada de su cuerpo parecía que su cuerpo mostraba una ligera descarga de su cuerpo- es diferente a la de Hinata..es..más fría..tensa y agresiva, es...muy difícil de manejar...-Po sudo un poco y expulsó más poder de su cuerpo pero la energía roja seguía soltando descargas de su cuerpo- es muy densa...es demasiado...-siguió gruñendo pero la energía roja y negra se detuvo y Po abrió los ojos perdiendo la concentración se escucho un eco y Po perdió su auras cayendo al suelo sudando y respirando muy agitado- es peor...de lo que...pensé...-estaba sudando un poco-

Pude manejar la energía de Hinata pero no la de Izanamy ¿por qué? -dijo Po serio- debo seguir intentando -expulsó más poder dorado, después el poder de Hinata, trato con el poder de Byakun, el poder de Byakun era azul y plateado, siguió expulsando el poder de Byakun los dos poderes siguieron siendo expulsados hasta que se mezclaron, se formó una esfera de energía dorada y unos rayos rojos cubrieron a Po, siguió expulsando poder hasta soltar un brillo rojo de su cuerpo- bien aquí voy es hora de la siguiente fase -formó una esfera de energía roja y dorada- ahora un Izanamy ha muerto todo queda en mis manos, tendré que enfrentarme a Berseck si es que logró entender mejor sus energías, es tan densa y agresiva que no sé cómo manejarla

Pero debo seguir tratando -Po siguió expulsando poder mientras se formaba una energía roja dorada a su alrededor, estaba gruñendo y apretando los dientes tratando de entender la energía, su poder emanaba con fuerza hasta formar una llamarada, su cuerpo se cubrió de rayos hasta que se creó una ligera explosión de energía y cayó al suelo de rodillas- no puedo...haf..haf es demasiado -estaba soltando mucho sudor mientras veía el suelo- ojalá pudiera entender mejor la energía...mmm tal vez -expulsó poder y pasó a su forma de nivel maestro, expulsó poder formando una esfera de energía con rayos rojos de nuevo, la energía roja y dorada apareció creando una descarga en su cuerpo pero pasó lo mismo- aún falta más -Po siguió entrenando durante toda la noche mientras Tigresa lo estaba buscando, cuando lo encontró Po estaba tirado junto a l tío respirando de forma agitada y se veía algo agotado-

¡Po! -Tigresa corrió hacia él y cargo su cabeza para verlo- ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Perdón es...solo que...tenía que expulsar todos..mis poderes y mezclarlos con los de Hinata, Byakun e Izanamy pero..cada vez que trato de hacerlo...termino...cansado -Po trató de levantarse pero sintió una fuerte tensión en todo su cuerpo- siento que la energía de Izanamy no es adapta a mi -le tallo la cara a Tigresa haciéndola ronronear un poco- es muy fría y agresiva

¿Cómo fusionaste tu poder con el de Hinata y el de Byakun? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y lo tomo de la mano- debe haber un método

Si lo hice pero con ellos fue un poco más tranquilo, el poder natal de Hinata fue el fuego y el poder natal de Byakun es el trueno con energía de luz, por eso son adaptables conmigo -dijo Po tranquilo- pero el poder natal de Izanamy era oscuridad es decir todo lo opuesto a mi

Es verdad Izanamy era muy agresivo en su forma de actuar y de atacar -dijo Tigresa tranquila- tal vez deberías preguntarle a sus amigos como era que Izanamy contenía sus fuerzas de forma correcta, debe haber una forma correcta de hacerlo

Recuerdo que el una vez me dijo que debías meditar un poco, debía tener la mente siempre calmada, estar tranquilo -Po lo pensó un momento y luego tuvo una idea- veamos si esto funciona -Po se paró pero cerró los ojos y luego expulsó mucho poder, extrajo el poder de Izanamy y luego cerró los ojos no expulsó poder de forma agresiva si no que este emanaba de forma tranquila, siguió expulsando más poder hasta que el poder se detuvo y desapareció, Tigresa se sorprendió y luego el poder de Po se volvió dorado con un leve destello verde como brillo, el poder dorado emanaba como llamas doradas con un brillo verdoso jade y los rayos se volvieron verdes-

¡Po estas expulsando un gran poder de batalla! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- lo estás logrando te felicito -Po siguió expulsando poder hasta que se detuvo por completo-

Si finalmente lo logre creo que pude despertar el potencial del Modo Superior -dijo Po sonriendo viendo su cuerpo- ahora solo duda perfeccionarlo tendré que entrenar todo este tiempo para perfeccionar esta nueva habilidad

¿Quieres compañía? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Sabes que si -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se pudieron en pose de combate y comenzaron a entrenar, mientras tanto Byakun estaban corriendo a cuatro patas con Kira acostada en su espalda, siguió corriendo por un rato más, por algunas horas el siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a su ciudad natal, vio la entrada y sintió algo de nervios al entrar-

Kira...Kira..-Byakun llamó a su esposa la cual comenzó a reaccionar- ya llegamos ya te puedes bajar

Si perdón es que tu espalda es muy cómoda -dijo Kira sonriendo y bostezo,ves bajo con calma y Byakun se levanto tranquilo- ¿así que este es tu hogar?

Si aquí nací, crecí y aprendí el Kung fu hasta que fui elegido como el Guerrero Tigre -dijo Byakun tranquilo viendo el pueblo- bien veamos a mi maestra después de algo de tiempo

No te ofendas pero en la fiesta ella se veía algo molesta -dijo Kira intranquila-

Si siempre se ve así cuando meto la pata -dijo Byakun sonriendo- me preguntó cómo van a recibirme -Byakun camino junto a Kira ganado se la mirada de muchos que estaban por ahí, algunos de los aldeanos estaban susurrando al verlo, Byakun solo bajo un poco las orejas temeroso de lo que fueran a decir-

Parece que están sorprendidos de verte, los aldeanos se pudieron en fila y lo fueron saludando sonriendo y mostrando respeto cosa que sorprendió a Byakun un poco- vaya sigues siendo su favorito

Maestro Byakun eres un alivio que haya regresado -dijo ganso sonriendo en su puesto de manzanas-

Ganso dime ¿qué ha pasado desde que me fui? -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Oh joven maestro desde que usted se fue han pasado tantas cosas que no sabría por dónde comenzar -dijo el ganso nervioso- primero los alumnos de la maestra Wen ha incrementado sus poderes pero eso no bastó para frenar a un grupo de diez lobos negros -Byakun se sorprendió por lo que escucho- ahora están muy heridos y necesitan de su ayuda

Entendido muchas gracias por la información -dijo Byakun tranquilo- vamos Kira -los dos fueron directo al palacio del rayo y entraron por la puerta principal, cuando Byakun entró vio a sus antiguos compañeros, a ellos no los había visto en mucho tiempo solo a su maestra la cual mantenía el contacto con el, había un buey conocido como Bult, un puma macho de pelo castaño claro conocido como San, una leoparda de las nieves Ming y una águila Wings, todos sus compañeros estaban heridos y vendados de varias partes del cuerpo, cuando lo vieron los Castro tenían una mirada de enojo- hola a todos...

¡¿Hola a todos?! ¡¿Es todo lo que dices después de ocho años sin una carta ni venir a vernos?! -dijo San molesto, el estaba vendado de la cabeza, el pecho y los brazos-

¡Nos dejaste a todos Byakun! ¡¿Qué esperabas una bienvenida cálida?! -grito Ming molesta ella tenía el pecho vendado igual que su cabeza, se levanto pero se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetando su brazo izquierdo hasta que San la ayudo a pararse-

Miren sé que están molestos conmigo pero sencillamente solo aproveche la oportunidad -dijo Byakun tranquilo- no quería dejarlos pero aprender más sobre la gema de las Tormentas

Solo nos abandonaste y abandonaste tus deberes solo porque se te dio la gana -dijo Bult serio y Baykun solo bajo la mirada y la desvío- bien no esperes mucho de nosotros -los tres se fueron retirando mientras Wings se acercó a él-

Siendo sincera yo no creo que nos hayas dejado solo porque si -dijo Wings tranquila-

Gracias Wings -dijo Byakun sonriendo- eso me anima un poco

Vaya en verdad lo estás cambiando un poco -dijo Wings sonriendo viendo a Kira-

Si anteriormente huviera dicho no me importa tu opinión -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun negó con la cabeza divertido-

¿Dónde está la maestra Wen? -dijo Byakun calmado-

A maestra está en el palacio ella te recibirá con calma -dijo Wings tranquila, los guió por el palacio y los llevo hasta llegar a una sala principal, detrás de ella estaban algunos rollos con conocimientos de Kung fu y una gran estatura de un tigre hecho de plata, debajo estaba un estanque donde una leoparda de edad madura estaba meditando, usaba un traje de entrenamiento de manga larga de color azul claro con bordes negros y una cinta de color plateado en el pecho-

Maestra Wen eh vuelto a casa maestra -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se inclinó con respeto-

Byakun -dijo Wen sonriendo y se levanto para ir a verlo- me da mucho gusto verte pero yo ya no soy tu maestra tú eres el nuevo maestro por lo que veo -sonrío viendo la lanza en la espalda de Byakun-

Si maestra Wen me alegra volver a mi hogar después de mucho tiempo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- como sabe me casé ella es mi esposa Kira -Kira se presentó con calma y Wen asintio sonriendo- en su carta me dijo que tenían problemas con un ejército que los estaba atacando

Si ven conmigo -dijo Wen un poco más seria, los guió hasta una ventana donde pudieron ver un pueblo con algunas zonas quemadas y lugares impactados o destruidos-

Qué horrible -dijo Kira sorprendida mientras Byakun estaba gruñendo un poco-

Como puedes ver ese ataque fue un golpe duro para nuestra pequeña sociedad, muchos de los aldeanos están asustados y me pidieron que te mandara esa carta, mis alumnos se enfrentaron a solo un grupo de diez guerreros y perdieron -dijo Wen sería y Baykun asintio mientras Wing solo desvío la mirada a otro extremo- escucha Byakun necesitamos que nos ayudes aquí un poco, sé que el ejército está desplazándose en pequeños curso por toda China incluso hay maestros de Kung fu que los han derrotado pero han quedado muy heridos, en muchos lados necesitamos a los Guardianes -dijo Wen sería y Byakun asintio-

Si maestra Wen cada vez que lo necesiten los Guardianes estarán aquí para ayudar -dijo Byakun serio- pero si es un pequeño ejército podré derrotarlos yo solo no habrá problema ahora mismo el Guerrero Dragon se encuentra en un entrenamiento mientras los demás sufren de heridas

Ya veo bien me alegra mucho contar con tu ayuda Byakun -dijo Wen sonriendo- si gustan les daré un cuarto para que puedan descansar tranquilos el viaje debió ser muy largo

Si mucho descansar no suena tan mal -dijo Kira sonriendo, los dos siguieron a Wings y a Wen hasta un cuarto y se dejaron caer en la cama- por fin a descansar

No aguantas mucho -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Tú también estás cansado además hiciste más por mi -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Una cosa más Byakun -dijo Wen sonriendo y él le puso atención- todos están muy cansados así que si quieren -alzo las manos e hizo comillas- "saltar en la cama" tendrán que hacerlo en otro momento -los tres se sonrojaron un poco y Baykun suspiro-

Bueno por mí está bien -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Wings tenia los ojos en forma de espiral sonrojada y nerviosa- ¿y a ti qué te pasa Wings?

No...no..nada...yo -dijo Wings nerviosa-

La pobrecita no ha tenido su primer beso todavía y aún es muy virgen -dijo Wen sonriendo-

¡Maestra Wen! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?! -Wings grito sonrojada y nerviosa, Byakun se dio un poco nervioso, mientras Kira estaba sonrojada y se tapaba la boca riendo un poco-

Bueno los dejo para que descansen -dijo Wen sonriendo y se llevó a Wings, la pareja solo se recostó en la cama sonriendo y se quedaron descansando un poco, cuando despertaron Kira y Byakun fueron hacia la cocina-

Oye Byakun ¿por qué crees que tus amigos están molestos contigo? -dijo Kira tranquila-

No estoy muy seguro -dijo Byakun calmado- creo que tiene que ver con que me fui sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando China necesito de mi ayuda yo solo fui con Hinata e Izanamy a pelear, apenas estaba empezando mi entrenamiento como Guerrero Tigre

Ya veo, ellos creen que los abandonaste solo por capricho -dijo Kira sorprendida- pero eso no fue tu culpa salvaste a mucha gente en esa ocasión, de seguro si les explicas el porque no volviste de seguro lo entenderán

Si lo más seguro -dijo Byakun nervioso- quisiera remediar esta situación

Descuida todo cambiara -dijo Kira sonriendo- bueno vamos a comer de seguro debe ser como el palacio de Jade que deben tener solo Tofu para comer

Bueno si solo comíamos Tofu aquí ya que nadie sabía cocinar ni la maestra Wen -dijo Byakun nervioso, Kira y Byakun llegaron a la cocina Ming, Bult, San y Wings estaban en la mesa de la cocina tratando de comer y de buscar que comer pero por sus heridas no podían- chicos mejor tranquilícese vamos mejor descansen

Mejor metete en tus asuntos Byakun -dijo San serio sujetando una canasta con comida dentro pero se quejó al moverse, Byakun se acercó y tomó la canasta dejándola en la mesa- no necesito tu ayuda

Callate -dijo Byakun serio, sentó a los demás mientras tres de ellos los veían algo molestos- miren sé que están molestos conmigo porque me fui pero entiendan tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conocer mi poder mis propios límites, pero no sólo yo los demás guardianes también, pero saben que logre encontrar lo que quería, amigos y una familia -Byakun sonrio y vio a Kira la cual asintio- si ustedes no pueden entender entonces no tienen derecho de enojarse conmigo -los demás bajaron la cabeza sin protestar- Kira...¿crees..que..?

¿Quieres que les cocine algo? -dijo Kira sonriendo, Byakun asintio, Kira comenzó a cocinar mientras Byakun la ayudaba, Wings sonrio viendo cómo los dos estaban sonriendo y cocinando juntos-

Vaya quién diría que alguien cambiaría tanto por el amor -dijo Wing sonriendo-

Sobretodo un adictivo a los pechos grandes, el alcohol y el volverse demente de noche -dijo Ming sonriendo con algo de burla-

Vaya hasta que recuperan un poco el sentido del humor -dijo Byakun sonriendo- la comida de Kira es la mejor que hayan probado

¿Mejor que la sopa de fideos del Guerrero Dragon y su padre el ganso? -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Cien veces mejor -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos e dieron un beso mientras Ming y Wings se rieron un poco- si ya se soy cursi díganlo

Ver para creer, después de...¿cuántas chicas? -dijo San sonriendo viendo a Bult-

Doscientas...cincuenta...-dijo Bult sonriendo, Byakun corrió y le tapo la boca-

Jajaja son tonterías, si son puras tonterías...-dijo Byakun nervioso y riendo un poco-

Descuiden conozco todo sobre sus conquistas -dijo Kira sonriendo- tus amigos me dijeron que podrían ser cerca de quinientos -Byakun se quedó con los ojos en blanco sorprendidos, Bult estaba lanzando golpes al aire mientras se ponía algo morado o azul- aunque sabes no me sorprendería que tuvieras una fila de hijos por toda la ciudad -los demás se rieron un poco-

Sabes Byakun al principio pensé mal de ti pero me equivoque creo que ella si te con le muy bien -dijo San riendo un poco-

Jajaja sigue así y te quedarás sin brazo -dijo Byakun algo molesto, algunos se rieron un poco y soltó a Bult el cual respiro agitado y aliviado, después de un rato Kira comenzó a servir algunos platillos y los demás los vieron- se sorprenderá por la habilidad de mi esposa -algunos comenzaron a comer y se sorprendieron por lo que probaron-

Esto es lo más delisicioso que eh comido -dijo Ming sorprendida-

A vaya sabe mejor que cualquier cosa -dijo Wing sonriendo mientras San y Bult estaban comiendo muy rápido y a gusto-

Gracias siempre se escucha que para llegar al corazón de un hombre hay que mantener su estómago contento -dijo Kira sonriendo, Byakun estaba sonriendo sonrojado, todos llevaban el tiempo entre pláticas y risas mientras Alexein estaba viendo a lo lejos-

Conque ese es tu puño débil Guerrero Byakun -dijo Alexein sonriendo- bien romperé todos tus puntos débiles y primero comenzaré con tu hermosa leona


	53. Chapter 53

**Las memorias de Byakun**

Byakun y Kira habían ido a la ciudad natal de Byakun para encontrarse con la maestra de Byakun Wen, solo llevaban ahí un día, en poco tiempo Kira comenzó a relacionarse con los antiguos compañeros de Byakun, todos estaban sentados en una sala de descanso debido a las heridas de los demás, en eso la maestra Wen volvió con un libro en sus manos-

¿Qué es eso maestra Wen? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Es hora de un evento que me gusta llamar -dijo Wen sonriendo de forma maligna- hay que avergonzar a Byakun con recuerdos traumáticos

¡Hay eso no! -Byakun grito sonrojado y nervioso, mientras sus antiguos compañeros se reían-

Si hay muchos buenos recuerdos que hay que compartir -dijo San sonriendo-

Si vamos Byakun ni que fuera tan malo -dijo Wings riendo mientras Byakun estaba sonrojado y se tapaba la cara con las manos-

Yo quiero ver cómo eras de pequeño o de estudiante -dijo Kira sonriendo-

¡Sus bueno que digas eso! -Ming grito sonriendo y tomó un libro- a esta imagen la llamo el primer entrenamiento de vara Bo de Byakun -abrió el libro mostrando una imagen de Byakun más joven como de unos trece años, estaba practicando con una vara larga de casi dos metros, estaba tratando de maniobrar pero se golpeó la cabeza con un extremo, ese extremo rebotó y lo golpeó justo entre las piernas, el dibujo hizo un gesto de dolor y tenía los ojos casi salidos por el golpe, al ver el dibujo Kira se comenzó a reír a carcajadas- y esa expresión es de acta la que hizo cuando la vara lo impacto

Jajaja jamás me imaginé que eso había pasado con lo bueno que es maniobrando la lanza -dijo Kira entre risas mientras Byakun estaba rojo y con una cara de enojo viendo a un extremo- ¿qué más tienen?

Tenemos una de cuando Byakun se puso la ropa de entrenamiento al revés -dijo San riendo un poco, mostró a una imagen de cómo Byakun tenía la ropa al revés notando que la parte de la espalda de la camisa estaba al frente y Byakun no se había dado cuenta- tardó dos dias así no le dijimos nada porque era más divertido -Kira se dio un poco-

También hay una cuando este trío de genios hizo algo pervertido -dijo Wings sonriendo mostrando una imagen de Byakun, San y Bult atados de manos y pies a un tronco quedando acostados en el suelo con las extremidades extendidas atadas al tronco-

¿Qué hicieron para terminar así? -dijo Kira riendo un poco-

Bueno este trío se robo una prenda íntima de una de las chicas del pueblo y todos las mujeres los persiguieron pensando que ellos se habían robado sus prendas íntimas -dijo Wings sonriendo, recordó cómo Byakun, San y Bult estaban corriendo siendo perseguidos por una multitud de hembras molestas mientras parecía que Byakun tenía una pantaleta rosa en las manos- jaja fue muy de rigor terminaron todo golpeados

¡Y ya les explicamos un chingon de veces que no fuimos nosotros! -dijo Bult algo irritado-

Es verdad nosotros encontramos la prenda íntima mientras un hurón blanco paso de la nada cargando una gran bolsa verde, el enano se estaba riendo -dijo San algo molesto-

Si claro trío de pervertidos -dijo Ming sonriendo, siguieron viendo imágenes hasta que Wen encontró una imagen que la hizo sonreír con nostalgia-

¿Qué tiene ahí maestra Wen? -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Es la imagen de Byakun y Raikou, es el primer día de su entrenamiento, es el día que se unieron a nosotros -dijo Wen sonriendo con nostalgia, los demás alzaron las orejas sorprendidos mientras Byakun le puso atención a su maestra, Wen mostró la imagen mostrando a Byakun de niño no mayor a unos ocho años junto a un tigre de casi 15 años de edad-

Vaya es la primera vez que te veo de niño Byakun -dijo Kira sonriendo- conque este es Raikou -Byakun sonrio con nostalgia viendo la imagen- maestra Wen ¿como es que Byakun y su hermano mayor se unieron al Kung fu?

Bueno es una historia algo curioso -dijo Wen sonriendo- fue hace unos veinte años

 **Recuerdo hace 20 años-** Wen estaba un poco más joven, ella estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, estaba sola y parecía que estaba molesta hablando con una cerda la cual estaba nerviosa-

Sinceramente no puedo creerlo -dijo Wen molesta- ¡¿el consejo de maestros piensa que solo decía dar a luz a los futuros maestros del Kung fu?! ¡¿De dónde sacarían esa patética y estupida idea?! -la cerda estaba temblando viendo cómo algunas se levantaban por el poder de Wen, del cuerpo de Wen emanaba una aura morada de rayos- ¡Junjie apuesto que el bastardo de Junjie tiene algo que ver!

Señorita Wen por favor contrólese -dijo la cerda nerviosa, Wen respiro de forma profunda y luego puso una mala a cara entrecerrando los ojos- el consejo de maestros cree que aún no es capas de dar enseñanza a nuevos estudiantes, si en dado caso de que no pueda encontrar nuevos estudiantes o de entrenarlos correctamente se le aconseja dejar el palacio en manos de otro maestro de Kung fu, no dice nada aquí de tener los bebes de un maestro de Kung fu

Así lo pensé ya que la mayoría de maestros del Kung fu son machos y yo como piensan los machos, debería tener puras hembras en mi palacio para que las entre correctamente -dijo Wen algo molesta, siguió caminando inflando las mejillas y la cerda la seguia- en serio los hombres solo piensan cosas sucias, solo tienen la cabeza en los senos y los traseros, cada vez que un macho te mira lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza "hay mira que buenas chichis tiene" -siguió burlándose mientras caminaba, la cerda se reía un poco nerviosa, detrás de ellas estaba una pequeña figura corriendo de un lugar a otro de forma rápida- solo por una vez quisiera conocer a un buen hombre que no fuera un pagan o lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza fuera chichis o senos grandes -Wen sacó las garras algo molesta- y esas harpias locas siempre me estaba preguntando "¿hay querida cuando piensas casarte? Ya se te hace tarde" pues yo estoy casada con mi trabajo -Wen estaba gruñendo mientras expulsaba rayos de su cuerpo-

Por...favor...señorita...Wen...deténgase -dijo la cerda pálida del miedo mientras un rayo apareció de su cuerpo y casi le da pero termino impactando contra una caja y la exploto, Wen reaccionó y ella vio el daño- por favor deténgase...

Si lo lamento -dijo Wen avergonzada- hay veces que no controlo mi fuerza -vio sus manos preocupada-

¡Hey niño deja eso! -grito un cerdo molesto viendo a un joven tigre de unos 15 años, usaba ropa gris y sucia algo andrajosa, en las ,años tenía unas bolsas con lo que parecía ser fruta- ¡Deja eso dónde está! -el tigre sacó sus garras y concentro rayos en sus manos y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una ligera onda de rayos blancos, el cerdo se alejó del miedo y el tigre aprovechó para salir corriendo- ¡Qué alguien llame a la guardia me robaron!

Descuiden voy por el -dijo Wen sería, Wen comenzó a correr persiguiendo al joven tigre hasta que dobló en una esquina y Wen trepó un muro para ir corriendo por los tejados persiguiendo al joven tigre el cual solo estaba cansado, lo siguió hasta un campo- ¿a dónde piensa ir? -lo siguió hasta ver que entro a una casa abandonada en las afueras del pueblo- ¿por qué vino aquí? -el joven tigre estaba sudando y estaba respirando agitado-

Descuida pequeño ya te traje algo de comida solo espero tener las fuerzas para ir a buscar algo de agua -dijo el joven tigre cansado frente a una cama- espero que la anciana no me haya seguido

¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación llamar a los mayores ancianos? -dijo Wen sería detrás de él tigre, el tigre saltó sorprendido y se alejó un poco- ¿qué es esto? No tienes ni 15 años solo te daré un regaño y regresaras eso -el joven tigre levanto los brazos esperando un ataque- ¿quieres pelear? -el tigre avanzó gritando y lanzó un golpe pero Wen solo puso la mano frente a ella y lo detuvo con facilidad, vio mejor al tigre tenias pelo blanco y ojos color azules, su ropa estaba un poco fogata y andrajosa- tienes fuerza pero -lo lanzó a un lado y el tigre se golpeó la espalda con la pared de la casa y cayó sentado respirando agitado- no tienes la experiencia que yo tengo -el tigre tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de moverse, Wen dejó de ponerle atención y fue por la fruta cuando escucho una respiración algo forzada que venía de la cama, le dio algo de curiosidad y se acercó con calma-

¡No te acerques! -grito el tigre algo molesto, trato de levantarse pero cayó de rodillas al suelo, parecía que estaba muy cansado, Wen se acercó más a la cama viendo como la sabana subía y bajaba- ¡qué no te acerques a él!

¿El? -dijo Wen confundida, se acercó y quito la sabana, se sorprendió de ver a un pequeño tigre de unos ocho años respirando de forma agitada, estaba sonrojado y sudaba mucho, su ropa estaba mojada y sucia, tenía el pelo blanco como el del joven y unas marcas algo delgadas y muy oscuras- pobre -le tocó la frente y se alejó sorprendida- está ardiendo en fiebre ¿es por eso que robaste la comida? ¿Para el?

Si ahora déjelo -dijo el tigre joven molesto- soy su hermano mayor yo tengo que cuidarlo ya que nadie más puede -Wen se sorprendió de ver al joven tigre frente a ella y luego vio al cachorro- yo puedo cuidarlo mejor vete

No lo haré, este pequeño necesita ayuda -dijo Wen sería- tu joven ve al pueblo, busca a una cerda de nombre Lin, trabaja en la clínica

¿La clínica? -dijo el tigre confundido- no te dejaré sola con él es mi hermano menor

¡Este no es el momento de estar de orgulloso! ¡Si no haces algo él podría morir por esta fiebre tan alta! -Wen le grito molesta y el tigre se asusto, Wen le dio unas monedas y se las dio- ve y dile que te de la medicina contra la fiebre pero rápido -el tigre asintio tomando el dinero y se fue corriendo lo mejor que pudo- tu pequeñito tranquilo te ayudaré -Wen tomó de sus ropas las vendas que usaba para el busto, salió y busco un pozo, había uno a un lado de la casa, saco algo de agua en una cubeta y regreso, mojo las vendas solo para ponerlas en la cabeza del niño, lo cubrió esperando alguna reacción- su fiebre es muy alta pero se puede bajar -lo siguió cuidando por unos minutos hasta que el joven tigre volvió

Ya regrese aquí está la medicina -dijo el joven tigre nervioso mostrando tres pequeñas bolsas hechas de papel con un contenido en polvo dentro-

Lo hiciste bien niño -dijo Wen sonriendo, tomó una de las bolsas y lo puso dentro de la boca del cachorro, el cachorro apenas reaccionó haciendo gestos, Wen le dio algo de agua y el niño la trago con dificultad- bien solo hay que esperar ¿cuánto tiempo tiene así?

Apenas comenzó a ayer con una leve tos -dijo el tigre nervioso- pensé que la fruta le serviría él es muy enfermizo cuando cambian las estaciones o están por cambiar

Eso está mal -dijo Wen algo incrédula- ¿dónde están sus padres?

Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo solo estamos mi hermano y yo -dijo el tigre tranquilo y Wen asintio, después de unos minutos Wen revisó al cachorro y sonrío- ¿cómo está?

Un poco mejor va mejorando -dijo Wen sonriendo y le cambio las vendas- a este paso estará mejor mañana en la mañana, no te preocupes -el tigre asintio nervioso- por cierto cuando vi que te defendiste del cerdo pude ver que lanzaste una técnica de estilo rayo

Si, mi hermano y yo tenemos poderes del rayo pero el apenas los despertó hace poco, tuve que aprender cómo usarlos correctamente para no lastimarlo -dijo el tigre serio viendo sus garras- pero no importa que tanto trate de controlarlo siempre se sale de control y termino creando una mala situación

Ya veo no has tenido el entrenamiento adecuado -dijo Wen sería- no sabes cómo manejar tus poderes eso podría ser terrible -el tigre asintio y siguió con la mirada en su hermano pequeño- ¿cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Raikou y él es mi hermano menor Byakun -dijo el tigre tranquilo-

Que nombres más curiosos -dijo Wen sonriendo- me llamo Wen Ling, soy maestra de Kung fu -los dos siguieron juntos cuidando de Byakun hasta que Raikou se durmió sin aviso- pobre debió estar muy cansado -sonrío y reviso a Byakun- que bueno ya estás mejor

¿Mejor? -dijo el niño medio dormida y Wen sonrio- ¿quién es usted? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Tranquilo pequeño -Wen acostó a Byakun con cuidado- me llamo Wen Ling y tu hermano está aquí pero esta dormido -Baykun vio cómo su hermano mayor estaba dormido en el pie de la cama, ya era de noche y eso lo sorprendió- te estuve cuidando durante toda la tarde, lo bueno fue que seguí a tu hermano o estarías muy mal ahora -le tallo la cabeza- ¿cómo te sientes pequeño Byakun?

Creo..que mejor..señora..-dijo Byakun medio dormido, suspiro un poco y trato de dormir de nuevo- ¿por qué me cuido?

Eres solo un niño, no podía dejarte solo viendo como sentías mucho dolor-dijo Wen sonriendo- quería ayudarte un poco -Byakun asintio y trato de dormir de nuevo pero no pudo-

Tengo sed -dijo Byakun con ojos tristes cosa que hizo sonrojar a Wen un poco-

Qué lindo, bueno creo que se termino el agua que use para limpiarte el sudor -dijo Wen nerviosa viendo a los lados- no sé que te pueda dar...-vio su busto y se sonrojo- oye pequeño ¿sabes qué es amamantar?

No se -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Muy bien escucha esto tal vez te sirva -dijo Wen sonrojada y nerviosa- acércate -Byakun trató de moverse pero no pudo, Wen se sentó en la cama y lo cargó con cuidado acercándolo a su pecho, ella se quitó la camisa y reveló su seno izquierdo- listo aliméntate de mi -Byakun estaba confundido- toma la punta con tus labios sólo hazlo

Pero..-Byakun estaba nervioso-

Sólo hazlo -dijo Wen avergonzada, Byakun tomó el pezon de Wen y comenzó a chuparlo un poco, Wen estaba sonrojada y respirando un poco agitada, en el pecho de Wen comenzó a salir un poco de leche, Byakun se estaba alimentando de ella como un bebe, después de unos minutos Byakun la dejo y lo volvió a recostar en la cama- uf siento que me tomaste mucha leche, la leche de una hembra será muy nutritiva para ti -Byakun asintio y comenzó a dormirse un poco-

Estaba muy rica -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Wen se sonrojo un poco, después de esa noche Byakun ya estaba mejor y la mañana ya había llegado-

¿Byakun cómo te sientes? -dijo Raikou nervioso-

Mejor hermano -dijo Byakun sonriendo- solo un poco débil pero ya estoy mejor que ayer

Qué bueno -dijo Raikou sonriendo - gracias señor Wen por la ayuda

No hay de que agradecer pero niños -dijo Wen un poco calmada- la verdad no puedo dejarlos así, las condiciones no son las indicadas para un par de niños como ustedes vivan solos aquí

¿Entonces qué sugiere que hagamos? No tenemos dinero, comida ni control de nuestros poderes no tenemos nada -dijo Raikou preocupado y al borde del llanto-

Entonces vengan conmigo al palacio del Rayo -dijo Wen calmada, los dos niños se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar eso- miren no tienen control sobre sus poderes, no puedo dejarlos aquí, perdónenme enserio, sé que este es su casa pero no puedo abandonarlos sabiendo que dan cualquier momento podrían enfermarse y ponerse peor -bajo la mirada triste y los dos niños notaron eso, Wen vio sus manos y por un momento tuvo el recuerdo de un pequeño leopardo bebe en sus manos- no puedo sencillamente no puedo dejarlos o abandonarlos

Si vamos con usted ¿nos promete que estaremos bien y a salvo? -dijo Raikou nervioso y Wen asintio-

No puedo prometerles tenerlos a salvo las veinticuatro horas del día pero si puedo prometerles que estarán a salvo y les daré las armas suficientes para salvarse y protegerse entre ustedes -dijo Wen sería y los niños creyeron en ella-

Entonces podremos ir con usted solo quiero que Byakun esté bien -dijo Raikou serio y Wen sonrio y asintio dándole la razón-

Bien yo los cuidare -dijo Wen sonriendo, se acercó y cargo a Byakun en sus brazos- no soy su madre, no puedo ser como su madre pero si puedo cuidarlos como una, les enseñaré a usar su fortaleza y a entender sus debilidades pero también a fortalecerlas -le rasco levemente la cabeza a Byakun haciéndolo ronronear- mi fuerza será su fuerza, no me llamen Wen ni madre, deben llamarme Maestra -los dos chicos sonrieron encantados con ella- _es verdad, los hombres no pueden cambiar pero si puedo guiará estos niños en una buena dirección para que sean verdaderos hombres de bien_ -pensó Wen mientras salía de la casa junto a ellos _**-fin del recuerdo-**_

Entonces así fue como se unieron a mi -dijo Wen sonriendo- con el tiempo llegaron los demás y nuestra familia se fue extendiendo -los demás sonrieron mientras Byakun veía la imagen frente a él- tu hermano tenía grandes talentos Byakun, siempre lo recuerdo todas las noches y todos los días

Si yo también lo extraño -dijo Byakun sonriendo, San se acero y le pudo la mano en la espalda-

Todos extrañamos a Raikou -dijo San sonriendo- pero aún tienes a tus demás hermanos

Lamentamos todo lo que pasó -dijo Ming sonriendo algo sonrojado, Byakun sonrio mostrando los dientes-

Bien aquí tengo una imagen de cuando Byakun se rompió el pantalón y mostró las pompis todo el día -dijo Wen sonriendo-

Kyaaa a ver -dijo Kira riendo un poco-

¡Ya dejen las bromas! -Byakun grito sonrojado, la tarde pasó entre risas y recuerdos, la noche empezó, la mayoría estaba medio dormido pero Baykun era el único que estaba despierto, vio a su lado estaba Kira dormida cubierta por una simple sabana, Byakun sonrio y se levanto para ponerse un pantalón y camino por los pasillos, cuando pasó por un pequeño jardín pudo ver a su maestra Wen tomando un té y viendo el cielo estrellado, estaba vestida con una bata nada más- maestra Wen ¿qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo -dijo Wen sonriendo- solo quería ver la luna pero por extraño que parezca la luna no salió esta noche -Byakun se sorprendió por lo que escucho-

Es extraño hoy es día de luna llena -dijo Byakun extrañado-

Bueno quizás es en otra noche y yo quizás ni me acuerdo, supongo que eso a causa de ser vieja ya -dijo Wen sonriendo, Byakun se sentó junto a ella- no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado más de veinte años desde que los conocí

Si y fue la primera ves que chupe chichis, por eso tengo mucha obsesión con las chichis sobre todo con la izquierda -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Wen le dio un golpe no la cabeza-

Hay ¿que hice mal contigo? -dijo Wen sonriendo divertida mientras Byakun entrecerró los ojos y se rasco la cabeza-

Maestra Wen cuando me ayudó aquella vez, ¿cómo pudo dar leche? -dijo Byakun confundido y algo nervioso- hasta donde se las hembras no pueden dar leche si no han estado embarazadas antes

Byakun -Wen lo llamó usando un tono un poco serio pero calmado- antes de conocerte yo..iba a tener un bebe...pero lo perdí -cerró los ojos deprimida y Byakun se sorprendió- yo..yo..

No, no hace falta que me lo cuente, debe ser algo muy duro maestra -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Si lo es -dijo Wen deprimida- pero las cosas pasan por una alguna razón, sé que debes estar molesto porque no te trate como mi hijo pero la verdad es que tanto tú como Raikou fueron mis primeros alumnos y fueron como mis hijos

Yo también lo sentía así maestra Wen -dijo Byakun sonriendo- a veces solía ser un poco dura, seria y un exigente pero cuando me lastimaba o me sentía triste usted me trataba como si fuera mi madre, usted fue como mi madre

Je ambos fuimos cabezas dudas -dijo Wen sonriendo- pero puedes dejar de hablarme como usted, háblame normalmente y si quieres puedes llamarme como gustes

Madre -dijo Byakun sonriendo- entonces ¿madre está bien?

Si eso lo que siempre soñé escuchar -dijo Wen sonriendo mientras lloraba un poco, Byakun asintio pero en eso en el cuarto de Kira alguien se metió, Kira se despertó gritando un poco y Alexein lo sujeto de la boca, Byakun levanto las orejas y salió corriendo junto a Wen, los dos fueron corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de Byakun donde encontraron a Alexein sujetando a Kira de la boca y de un brazo dejando que la sabana cayera revelando que no usaba ropa-

¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi esposa! -Byakun grito molesto y avanzó de un salto pero Alexein puso a Kira frente a él y él se detuvo-

Espera esta hermosa rosa podría lastimarse si tú te metes -dijo Alexein sonriendo- quiero ajustar cuentas contigo Guerrero Tigre -pasó su mano izquierda de su boca por el pecho de Kira y le sujetó un seno haciendo que se sonrojara, Byakun gruño con fuerza mientras que Alexein se reía- jaja por solo tocarla un poco tú estás perdiendo los estribos, me pregunto qué pasará cuando pase mis manos por otro lugar -siguió bajando su mano por el vientre de Kira, Kira por su parte estaba diciendo que no, Byakun no podía hacer nada si atacaba la lastimaba, apenas Alexein estaba bajando un poco más la mano una espada se incrustó en su espalda haciendo que gritara y soltara a Kira, Byakun avanzó rápida y tomó a Kira en sus brazos para alejarse de un salto- ¿quién me atacó..? -se volteo pero no vio nada-

Fui yo -dijo Wen sonriendo desde la puerta junto a Byakun-

¿Cómo? -Alexein se quitó la espada de la espalda- ¿cómo pudiste atacarme sin que me diera cuenta

Muy sencillo, nosotros los Guerreros del trueno tenemos la habilidad de ser muy rápidos, te confiaste tanto en ver a Byakun sufrir que no te fijaste en mis movimientos ese fue tu error -dijo Wen sonriendo mientras Alexein estaba molesto, Byakun cubrio a Kira con la sabana-

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Byakun preocupado-

Si lo estoy no te preocupes -dijo Kira intranquila, temblaba de miedo pero Byakun la abrazo para que se calmara- acabalo con tu fuerza mi amor

Eso haré -dijo Byakun serio y vio a Alexein- muy bien Alexein tu y yo una última pelea a muerte -Alexein gruño y avanzó hacia el, Byakun lanzó a Kira con su maestra y sujeto las manos de Alexein en un forcejeo mientras los dos estaban saliendo hacia el patio e impactaron con una pared, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que Byakun aplicó fuerza y lo lanzó a un lado, Alexein se giró y cayó de píe en la cima de la pared-

Rata miserable -dijo Alexein serio viendo a Byakun, Byakun grito y expulsó poder azul y plateado de su cuerpo pasando a su Nivel maestro-

¿Nivel maestro? -dijo Wen sorprendida viendo el gran poder de Byakun- es increíble ah dominado el poder de la gema del Tigre más de lo que se esperaba -sus demás compañeros sintieron el poder y salieron de sus cuartos para toparse con escena-

¡¿Qué es eso?! -grito Ming sorprendida-

¿Ese es Byakun? -dijo Bult sorprendido-

Ese poder hace que todo se sienta con una gran tensión y el poder eléctrico es increíble -dijo San sorprendido- no podríamos calcular que tan grande es su poder ahora -Kira se cubrió con la sabana mientras Byakun estaba más que molesto-

Terminemos con esto -Byakun extendió los brazos liberando una onda de viento que empujo a Alexein y lo alejó, Alexein creó sus alas de la armada un y plano por un momento, Byakun dio un salto y lo siguió envuelto en energía azul, creo al tigre blanco en un tamaño un poco grande y le dio un golpe horizontal, Alexein cruzó sus brazos bloqueando el golpe pero termino alejado hasta golpear con el piso de un campo más alejado, Byakun deshizo el tigre y se quedó parado frente a él- ¿te gusto?

Jejeje eso apenas me dolió -dijo Alexein sonriendo y se levanto tallando su mejilla izquierda limpiando algo de sangre- bien mi plan no tenía mucha importancia solo quería ver fu cara de humillación -Byakun gruño un poco y se puso en guardia- Si vamos a pelear hagámoslo con toda nuestra fuerza -Alexein apretó los puños y comenzó a gritar expulsando una aura azul y negra, Byakun lo imito gritando con fuerza expulsando más poder, el campo se cubrió de un campo eléctrico mientras los que estaban en el palacio vieron esa misma electricidad-

Sorprendente es una gran campo eléctrico -dijo Bult sorprendido, Byakun y Alexein avanzaron de un paso y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños causando un gran estruendo, se creó una onda de impacto y Alexein lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Byakun levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo l golpe cuasando un impacto, concentro rayos en su mano libre y lanzó un golpe soltando una esfera de rayos, Alexein se alejó y sujeto la esfera con ambas manos y la deshizo, Byakun apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe vertical soltando una onda de rayos amarillos, el golpe le dio a Alexein en la espalda, Alexein se quejó y terminó cayendo al suelo de manos, Byakun concentro rayos en sus manos creando garras y lanzó un golpe cruzado soltando ondas de energía, Alexein desapareció y se llevó en el aire, el ataque termino alejándose más, concentro rayos en sus manos las levanto y luego las estiro soltando un rayo, Byakun se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe con el cuerpo, se produjo un fuerte impacto de el campo mientras Byakun soportaba el golpe de energía- los dos están al mismo nivel

-los demás estaban sorprendidos hasta que vieron que Byakun estaba creando un campo de energía azul deteniendo el rayo de Alexein, la colisión se estaban haciendo más grande hasta que Byakun grito liberando una onda de energía de su escudo, Alexein se alejó un poco de un salto, Byakun estaba respirando algo agitado, Alexein sonrio y expulsó rayos de su cuerpo, los concentro en su cuerpo y desapareció, Byakun concentro energía en su cuerpo y lo siguió con la mirada, vio a los lados y Alexein apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Byakun bajo el cuerpo y extendió la pierna dándole un golpe en el mentón alejándolo pero Alexein le sujetó la pierna y lo levanto para estrellarlo en el suelo con fuerza haciendo un fuerte impacto, Byakun golpeó el suelo levantando varias rocas afiladas golpeando a Alexein recibiendo algunas cortadas y las rocas se deshicieron por el golpe, Alexein se alejó del campo algo herido y se quedó en guardia mientras Byakun se quedó de pie quedando en guardia-

No puedo creerlo eres casi tan fuerte como yo -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No me compares contigo -dijo Alexein serio, desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Byakun lanzando un golpe, Byakun se cruzó de brazos y el golpe impacto, se creó un destello azul que traspasó el cuerpo de Byakun y Byakun se quejó por algo de dolor, Alexein concentro energía en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo de forma rápida, le dio un golpe en el estomago y Baykun se quejó un poco, lo siguió golpeando pero Byakun sujeto sus muñecas y lo atrajo para darle un golpe en el estomago, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo dejando que Alexein se quejara, Byakun avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón con fuerza, el lugar tembló un momento pero Alexein lo sujeto de la cara, lo levanto y lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo, Byakun se quejó pero extendió los brazos y libero una onda de energía negra y azul de sus manos, Alexein termino empujado con fuerza y lo alejó haciendo que se estrellara con una roca a lo lejos, Byakun se levanto con la cara un poco herida- maldigo tigre

Di todo lo que quieres -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero apenas estoy empezando


	54. Chapter 54

**Los nuevos poderes de Byakun y Po**

Mientras Kira y Byakun estaban en la ciudad natal de Byakun, en el campamento de los aldeanos Po estaba meditando frente a un río, desde que Byakun se había ido el no había dejado la meditación y no se había movido por nada del mundo, Tigresa estaba preocupada por el, Hinata por su parte solo lo mantenía vigilado-

¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar esto? -dijo Tigresa algo sería y Hinata solo la vio mientras cargaba a su hijo- Hinata contéstame

Esto debe durar el tiempo que deba dudar -dijo Hinata sería- el Nivel Superior no es algo que se pueda manejar libremente, es un estado que requiere una gran concentración de energía y concentración mental debe estar así por días si es necesario hasta que pueda estabilizar esa energía nueva que tiene -Tigresa se tuvo que conformar con esa respuesta de su parte mientras tanto en una tienda James estaba saliendo con el brazo vendado y el pecho también cubierto de vendas, Bia estaba a su lado, durante un día completo solo había estado en cama-

No hace falta que me vigiles tanto Boa -dijo James algo serio mientras Boa bajaba la mirada decepcionada de sí misma, James se dio cuenta de eso- perdóname es solo que bueno...

Sé que estás molesto por lo que pasó pero no fue tu culpa -dijo Boa deprimida- ella fue la víctima y lo que sucedió no podemos cambiarlo, créeme me gustaría poder cambiarlo -James solo suspiro y siguió su camino con Boa a su lado, siguieron así hasta que vieron a Po meditando frente a al río- ¿todavía sigue ahí?

Si ya lleva dos dias -dijo Tigresa preocupada- no se mueve, no dice nada solo veo en esa posición hora tras hora

¿Ya trataron de despertarlo? -dijo James intranquilo pero Tigresa negó con la cabeza- bien veamos qué puedo hacer -se acercó a Po pero apenas lo iba a tocar se formó un círculo debajo de Po y creó un campo de energía dorada, James tocó la energía y esta le dio un choque eléctrico haciendo que saltara sorprendido- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

¡Está protegido por un campo de fuerza! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Hinata solo abrió los ojos sorprendida un momento-

Debe estar aumentando sus poderes -dijo Hinata sorprendida- jamás había visto una reacción igual esto sin explicación lógica -los demás solo mantuvieron su distancia un poco, James escucho un relámpago sonó a lo lejos y eso le llamo la atención-

Oigan miren eso -James señaló a un lado y todos lo siguieron, ahí mismo vieron como si una tormenta eléctrica estaba callando en la ciudad donde Byakun estaba- debe ser Byakun

Si y la pelea que debe estar librando debe ser muy fuerte para el -dijo Boa sorprendida, apenas la noche estaba iniciando y Byakun estaba peleando en su ciudad- esa pelea debe ser muy fuerte -todos vieron como un rayo salió de la ciudad y sonó con mucha fuerza en el cielo- si está peleando con toda

-Byakun estaba pelando con Alexein en el campo lejos de la ciudad, los dos chocaron sus brazos en fuerte estruendo, Byakun le dio un golpe en la cara a Alexein, Alexein le dio un golpe en el estomago y Byakun se quejó, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambiando de golpe, Byakun le dio un golpe en la cara soltando un rayo, grito aplicando más fuerza y soltó un rayo azul de energía y fuego mezclados formando una explosión que cubrió el cuerpo de Alexein, Alexein salió del humo y avanzó hacia Byakun sujetándolo del cuerpo, lo empujó y lo levanto para estrellarlo contra dl suelo, Byakun se quejó pero levanto los brazos y golpeó la espalda de Alexein soltando un rayo azul en todo su cuerpo, Alexein se quejó pero le dio un golpe en el estomago, Alexein lo solto y le dio un golpe disparando un rayo azul de sus manos directo al cuerpo de Byakun, se quejó recibiendo una descarga en el cuerpo, lo sujeto de la cara y lo elevó, lo soltó y le dio una patada en las costillas elevandolo más, avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Byakun se quejó pero Alexein lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo giró solo para darle una patada en el pecho, Byakun iba cayendo y Alexein concentro energía en su cuerpo para perseguirlo, Alexein concentro rayos en su puño y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se quejara, lo siguió empujando hasta impactarlo con fuerza en el suelo, Byakun se quejó pero golpeó el suelo levantando rocas que golpearon a Alexein en todo el cuerpo, Alexein se levanto y Byakun le dio un golpe en el estomago, avanzó y le dio una patada en la cara soltando una descarga de energía, los dos avanzaron hacia atrás dejando un rastro de energía, concentraron energía en sus manos y las extendieron creando dos esferas de energía causando una colisión de energía azul en campo, la solución aumento de tamaño y exploto creando una cortina de humo, Byakun avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas y Alexein lo siguió, Alexein lanzó un golpe y Byakun se cruzó de brazos soportando el impacto cuasando una onda de rayos, Byakun le regresó el golpe en la cara causando un onda de impacto, los dos siguieron peleando en un intercambio de golpes hasta que Byakun le dio una patada al mentón, Alexein le regresó el golpe en la cara y lanzó un rodillazo, Byakun lanzó un rodillazo y los dos chocaron sus golpes en un fuerte impacto, los dos lanzaron un golpe y chocaron sus puños, los dos siguieron peleando en un intercambio de golpe, Byakun desvió un golpe con un golpe a su brazo y le dio un golpe al estomago a Alexein, Alexein bloqueó un golpe de Byakun y le dio un golpe en la cara, Byakun se quejó y los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Byakun salto y le dio una patada en la cara a Alexein y lo alejó un poco, avanzó corriendo pero Alexein se cubrió de energía y salgo a un lado esquivando dl golpe, Byakun lo busco pero fue recibido con un golpe en su mejilla, Byakun se quejó y se alejó un poco quedando un poco mareado y cansado-

No está mal pero aún no puedes imitar mi velocidad -dijo Alexein sonriendo, desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Byakun lanzó una patada, Byakun levanto los brazos y bloqueo la patada dejando una onda de impacto, Alexein se sorprendió un momento, Byakun lo sujeto de la pierna y lo atrajo para golpearlo pero Alexein levanto el brazo izquierdo sujetando su mano y lo detuvo, los dos forcejearon un poco y se alejaron quedando de pie, Alexein avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Byakun bajo el cuerpo y lo esquivo pero Alexein desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo- como te dije aún no puedes alcanzar mi velocidad

Callate apenas estamos comenzando -dijo Byakun sonriendo, salto y se quedó de pie frente a él, los dos estaban esperando el momento para atacar de nuevo, Alexein se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a girar causando un viento muy fuerte, se formó un torbellino frente a Byakun, el torbellino se cubrió de rayos azules, se soltaban descargas mientras giraba con más volicidad- ¿qué piensa hacer? -del torbellino salió una bola de energía y Baykun salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque el cual dio en el suelo causando una ligera explosión, Alexein siguió girando creando más esferas de energía azules y negras, Byakun estaba saltando de un lado a otro esquivando las esferas mientras las esferas salían un poco más rápido y en mayor cantidad, aparecieron cinco esferas al mismo tiempo y las cinco fueron disparadas contra Byakun, Byakun se cruzó de brazos y recibió el ataque directo causando una explosión en el campo, Byakun salió un poco herido con la ropa algo rasgada, cuando se dio cuenta Alexein estaba frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estomago causando un fuerte impacto, lo levanto y le dio otro golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo cuasando que se enterrara en el suelo ligeramente, se levanto y Alexein avanzó para sujetarlo de la cara- suéltame...

Con gusto -Alexein lo lanzó al aire y Byakun se quejó- hasta que llegaras -concentro energía en su cuerpo creando dos esferas negras y azules en sus manos las extendió y disparo una esfera de energía de gran tamaño contra Byakun, Byakun se giró y extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los junto extendidos frente a él-

Toma esto, Rayo Cazador -Byakun disparo un rayo de energía blanco contra el ataque y los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el aire, el poder de Byakun tomó un poco de ventaja pero los dos ataques terminaron explotando y Byakun cayó a un lado herido y un poco golpeado, Byakun trató de levantarse pero Alexein apareció detrás de él y le pisó la espalda haciendo que se quedara en el suelo-

¡Byakun! -Kira grito preocupada, Alexein lo siguió pisando pero Byakun grito y expulsó fuego de todo el cuerpo, Alexein salto esquivando la llamarada y Byakun avanzó para darle un golpe en el estomago, Alexein se quejó y Byakun giró para darle una patada en la cabeza, Alexein se giró y quedó de pie, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe, se golpearon entre sí- ¡Vamos Byakun más duro!

¡No te rindas! -Ming grito sorprendida, Alexein le sujetó la muñeca y lo atrajo para golpearlo en el estomago, Byakun se quejó pare lanzó una patada y le dio en la frente, Alexein no lo soltó, grito y libero una gran concentración de energía, electrocuto a Byakun con fuerza, Byakun grito y Alexein lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo con facilidad mientras su cuerpo soltaba algo de humo- ¡no puede ser!

Lo hirió demasiado -dijo San molesto, Kira se asusto un poco y se tapo la boca, Byakun trató de moverse pero Alexein lo pateo y lo alejó de el-

Me das lastima -dijo Alexein serio mientras Byakun se levantaba con algo de dificultad y tuvo una descarga en el cuerpo- no puedes moverte como se te plazca y tu cuerpo acaba de recibir un gran daño por lo que veo -Byakun se puso de pie y expulsó más poder- veo que no te rindes -Byakun escupio a un lado y se limpió la cara-

No eso es un defecto -dijo Byakun serio- no me rendiré mientras tú estés con vida

Eres un insolente -Alexein expulsó poder negro y levanto los brazos cruzándolos desde las muñecas, creó una esfera de rayos negros- Descarga negra -libero varios rayos negros desde sus manos, Byakun salto a un lado esquivando un rayo negro que estaba por golpearlo, otro rayo fue hacia el, Byakun extendió un brazo y lo detuvo con la mano, apreto con algo de fuerza y lo deshizo, salto y Alexein lo siguió disparando otro rayo, Byakun grito y extendió los brazos sujetando sus manos y entrelazando los dedos, concentro una bola de energía en sus manos y luego extendió los brazos liberando siete esferas de energía azul hacia Alexein- ¡¿Cómo?!

¡No puede ser! -Byakun grito viendo que un rayo negro estaba por golpearlo, las siete esferas avanzaron e impactaron con Alexein cuasando una explosión y el rayo impacto a Byakun causando una ligera explosión, Byakun cayó de rodillas al suelo algo herido- rayos por más que lo atacó su energía no baja lo suficiente

¡Ya...me...! -Alexein salió del humo algo herido- ¡Estoy cansando de ti Byakun! -lanzó un golpe cruzado lanzando un viento azul empujando a Byakun contra el suelo quedando atorado entre rocas, Byakun se quejó y trato de levantarse pero esta vez no pudo- desgracia desgracia desgracia es lo único que ustedes los Guardianes escogen, siempre hiendo en contra de los deseos de Berseck, son unos estupidos -le dio una patada a Byakun en el pecho enterrándolo más en el suelo- mejor quédate ahí, porque ahora mismo mataré a todos y cada uno de tus amigos que se encuentra en ese lugar -Byakun abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras los demás lo escucharon y se pusieron en guardia temblando un poco por el miedo-

¡Qué ni se te ocurra ir! -Byakun grito molesto y se levanto, Alexein se grito lanzando un golpe horizontal soltando tres rastros de energía azul, los ojos de Byakun brillaron de un color dorado y salto esquivando el ataque, salto a un lado y extendió el brazo derecho abriendo las manos y juntando los dedos- ¡El gran ataque Big Bang! -formó una esfera azul de energía y la disparo, Alexein se alejó de un salto mientras Byakun estaba gruñendo con fuerza-

Eres una maldita plaga -dijo Alexein molesto-

¡No dejaré que dañes a mi esposa! -Byakun grito molesto expulsando poder dorado de su cuerpo, el aura de su cuerpo creció en su cuerpo- ¡No dejaré que destruyas mi ciudad, a mis amigos y a todos los que son importantes para mí! ¡No los abandonare! -poder aumento en su cuerpo mientras cerraba los puños- ¡Ruge mi poder! -Byakun rugio con fuerza, sus marcas se volvieron más afiladas y más delgadas en su cuerpo y cara, en sus mejillas el pelo que tenía se volvió un poco largo formando cuatro mechones de pelo, su gema brillo igual que su brazalete, en la parte trasera de sus manos apareció una armadura azul brillante de nudillera dorada, en sus muñecas apareció un brazalete plateado, en sus brazos la armadura siguió bajando hasta los codos y en la zona de los codos apareció una gema azul pequeña de borde plateado cubriéndola, abrió sus manos haciendo crecer sus garras, su ropa se volvió negra con un tono azulado, el cuello de su camisa se levanto ganando un borde azul de borde dorado bajando por su pecho, en sus hombros aparecieron pequeñas hombreras plateadas, en sus rodillas apareció la misma armadura que en sus brazos pero la rodillera era plateada y el resto que cubría una parte de sus piernas y muslos era azul, en su cintura apareció una cinta de color plateado parecía sólida, las marcas en su cara parecían rayos en forma de una gran tormenta- ¡Guerrero Tigre Fase 3! ¡Guerrero Relámpago!

¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es imposible! -grito Alexein sorprendido, Kira estaba viendo como Byakun expulsaba una aura azul rodeado de rayos plateados como una aura, sus compañeros solo podían abrir la boca de sorpresa- ¡yo soy el Guerrero de las Tormentas! ¡Alexein el lobo del rayo infernal! -Alexein grito expulsando poder negro y azul pálido, extendió los brazos frente a él y formó una gran esfera cubierta de un viento feroz, estaba formando una gran tormenta de su cuerpo-

¡Ahora mismo te mostraré el verdadero poder del Relámpago! -Byakun abrió los ojos mostrando que brillaban de un gran azul rey- ¡Sombra maligna desaparece ante el gran rugido del Tigre más poderoso de todos! -el poder de Byakun se extendió formando la cabeza de un gran tigre de color banco hecho de rayos con dientes de sable, el tigre comenzó a rugir mientras ganaba un brillo dorado- ¡Relámpago Trascedental! -Byakun junto sus manos frente a su pecho quedando como un aplauso, tenía las manos abiertas y los dedos extendidos, abrió las manos y luego las extendió formando una gran esfera blanca cubierta de rayos dorados, la disparo mientras Alexein disparo la técnica, los dos ataques chocaron formando una gran colisión en el campo, el choque entre ellos dos poderes producía ondas de impacto y de energía, los rayos dorados salían de la esfera de Byakun pero su poder comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre el poder Alexein hasta que comenzó a empujarlo un poco, el suelo temblaba un poco mientras los dos gruñían, Byakun grito un poco y la esfera creció consumiendo el poder Alexein y lo llevó al cielo causando una gran explosión en el cielo, todos se cubrieron los ojos evitando el contacto con la luz-

¡Maldito! -Alexein lanzó un golpe disparando un rayo azul y negro- no puedo creerlo hasta hace poco estabas a punto de morir en mis manos pero ahora es completamente diferente ¡¿qué pasó?! -Byakun le dio un golpe al ataque y lo deshizo con su golpe, Byakun desapareció y apareció a su desde a lanzando un golpe y soltó una esfera de energía y rayos de color plateado, Alexein salto pero una de sus alas termino destruida por el ataque- ¡¿Qué?! - Byakun desapareció y aparecio detras de el, con los brazos cubiertos de rayos plateados- ¡¿qué harás?!

¡Plasma relámpago! -Byakun grito extendido los brazos de forma cruza liberando ondas de rayos que avanzaron de forma cruzada hacia Alexein golpeándolo en la espalda, los rayos golpearon en algunas partes de su cuerpo-

¡Mi cuerpo...Arg...mi cuerpo! -Alexein estaba gritando de dolor cuando sus alas fueron cortadas por el ataque de Byakun, partes de su armadura se deshicieron por el golpe hasta el rayo perforó su carne dejando algunos agujeros en su piel- ¡No yo...me estoy...! -Alexein grito una última vez mientras los rayos terminaron por consumirlo y desapareció en un gran resplandor dejando nada frente a Byakun, Byakun estaba agitado y sudando tratando de respirar y de mantener la conciencia, los demás sonrieron al ver lo que había logrado Byakun-

Tal y como lo esperaba de mi Byakun -dijo Wen Ling sonriendo-

¿Qué dice? Byakun es todo mío -dijo Kira sonriendo, se acercó corriendo y vio como Byakun cayó al suelo herido y cansado- ¡Byakun! -se acercó y lo cargo- ¡Mi Byakun! Resiste por favor -lo cargo y Byakun sonrio-

Je jajaja perdón por preocuparte Kira -dijo Byakun sonriendo- yo...use todo la...fuerza que tenía

Eso estuvo increíble -dijo San sonriendo-

Sin duda ese poder que expulsaste sobre pasa cualquier nivel conocido -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Ese es el nivel que muchos de nosotros quiere conseguir -dijo Bult sonriendo- felicidades Byakun

Ahora entiendo porque te fuiste -dijo Wings sonriendo- sin duda alguna China necesita de tu poder -Byakun sonrio- felicidades Byakun

Si felicidades Byakun no esperaba menos de mi estudiante más fuerte -dijo Wen sonriendo-

Gracias amigos -dijo Byakun sonriendo y luego se desmayo-

¡Byakun! -gritaron sorprendidos-

Tranquilos solo está dormido -dijo Kira sonriendo viendo como Byakun roncaba levemente- gracias Byakun -le dio un beso en la frente, mientras tanto con Po él había estado meditando por pocos dias seguidos y Tigresa estaba preocupada por el-

Parece que la pelea ya ha terminado -dijo James sorprendido-

Si pero ya es más de media noche deberíamos ir a dormir -dijo Boa tranquila pero vio a Po meditando- Tigresa déjalo que medite el tiempo que quiera ¿o prefieres quedarte con el?

Como su esposa no pienso alejarme de él -dijo Tigresa algo sería y ella asintio deacuerdo- déjame con él no me pasara nada malo, al menos estaré ahí por si decide despertar de esa meditación -se sentó a un lado de Po y cerró los ojos-

Es una mujer muy obstinada -dijo Boa sorprendida- ¿me pregunto qué tendrá ese panda para volver loca a las felinas? -James solo se rió un poco-

Bien déjenlo que medite por el tiempo que sea necesario -dijo Hinata tranquila- debe reponer mucha energía y mezclarla de forma perfecta para llegar al nivel cuatro

¿Nivel cuatro? ¿Eso es posible? -dijo James sorprendido-

Si lo es, solo muy pocos lo pueden controlar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo no tengo la capacidad de llegar al nivel cuatro tal vez el tres quizás pero no más las posibilidades son muy pocas

Vaya entonces creo que tendré que ponerme a entrenar dentro de poco para lograr ese nivel tres -dijo James sonriendo-

No primero seré yo la que llegue al nivel tres -dijo Boa sonriendo, los tres se rieron un poco-

Mejor vayamos a descansar quiero dormir un poco -dijo Hinata tranquila, los tres se fueron dejando a Tigresa sola con Po-

Po -Tigresa lo llamo pero Po no dijo nada solo estaba en su mente- sé que el esfuerzo que estas realizando lo estás haciendo por mí y por todo los que viven en China, pero igual no puedo dejar de sentir que cada parte de mi cuerpo quiere gritarte que te detengas, aunque haga eso sé que no me escucharas y yo sería una completa idiota por pedirte que lo hagas, este es tu deber y por mucho que me moleste esto es lo que debemos hacer todos nosotros, debemos dar un esfuerzo para salvar nuestro hogar -sonrío un poco- confió en que harás todo lo posible por nosotros, por nuestro y bien y por nuestro futuro -se acostó en el duelo y se durmió no sin antes ver a Po una última vez- te amo Po -se durmió y a la mañana siguiente Terk apareció en medio del bosque, Tigresa seguía dormida mientras Po estaba en su estado de meditación-

Bien parece que esto será muy sencillo -dijo Terk sonriendo, concentro energía en su mano izquierda formando una espada de energía de color morada- bien dos pájaros de un tiro -se acercó corriendo hacia Tigresa y lanzó una estocada, Tigresa despertó y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Terk termino clavando la espada de el suelo causando un leve impacto-

¡¿Quién eres?! -Tigresa gruño y formo fuego dorado en sus manos-

Me llamo Terk y vengo para matar al Guerrero Dragon -dijo Terk sonriendo- mejor quédate fuera de mi camino fu eres la menos indicada para pelear conmigo -Tigresa hizo crecer el fuego un poco más y Terk sonrio- ¿en verdad crees que eso me va a lastimar?

¡No te burles de mí! -Tigresa salto y disparo dos esferas de fuego dorado, Terk solo lanzó un corte horizontal cortando las esferas en dos, Tigresa se quedó sorprendida- las corto de forma fácil con esa arma no puede ser...

Te lo dije así que...-Terk avanzó y apareció frente a ella listo para lanzar un golpe- ¡Lárgate estorbo! -estaba por darle el golpe y Tigresa cerró los ojos pero el golpe no llego, cuando abrió los ojos James y Hinata estaban frente a ella deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta que Boa avanzó rápido y disparo una esfera de energía de su boca dándole a Terk en el cuerpo alejándolo de ellos, Hinata tomó su espada y la cubrio de un fuego azul, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical, Terk puso la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe no su estaba de energía causando un fuerte impacto, Hinata grito y giró lanzando un corte y soltando una onda de fuego azul, Terk se cubrió con la espada frente a él pero el fuego lo empujó, salgo y golpeó el suelo con la espada causando que las rocas a su alrededor se levantaran, se giró y le dio una patada a una piedra para que avanzará hacia Hinata, Hinata avanzó y le dio un corte a la roca partiéndola en dos-

Ya déjate de juegos eso no va a servir conmigo -dijo Hinata sería- mejor quédate atrás Tigresa para mí eres una carga pero si interfieres en mi camino te eliminare yo misma -Tigresa se sorprendió por lo que dijo mientras Hinata se quedaba en guardia-

Espera -James se puso a un lado de ella y se quedó en guardia- yo tengo asuntos pendientes con el déjame pelear -se transformó en su forma de Guardian Nivel Maestro- no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que yo lo elimine

Está bien -dijo Hinata tranquila y guardo la espada para quedarse alejada- bien pelea hasta que tu corazón se sienta más tranquilo

Con gusto -dijo James serio y Boa se enrolló en su cuerpo dándole más poder- pelea -Terk avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada de energía soltando una onda de energía morada, James salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, concentro energía en sus manos y libero un torrente de agua que soltaba vapor, Terk se giró y detuvo el ataque con su espada quedando en un forcejeo, dl agua llevó a sus pies y James cayó de rodillas, soltó una descarga de rayos verdes y electrocuto a Terk, Terk se quejó y golpeó el suelo con la cola haciendo temblar el suelo con fuerza, las rocas donde estaban James y Boa se movieron y Terk apareció frente a ellos lanzado un corte soltando una onda de energía morada, el golpe le dio a James en el cuerpo y a Boa también cuasando una ligera explosión, los dos perdieron su poder y cayeron al suelo heridos- maldicion

No estoy para bromas yo también sigo herido desde que peleamos por primera vez -dijo Terk molesto- pero ahora mismo acabaré con los -levanto su espada de energía, Hinata desenfundó su espada y está por ir a pelear pero en eso alguien más detuvo el golpe- ¡¿qué?! -vio que la vara de Po había detenido el golpe-

Lamento interferir James -dijo Po tranquilo-

¡Po! ¡Maldito te tardaste en despertar! -James le grito algo molesto, Po sonrio y tanto Terk como el saltaron hacia atrás dejando una ligera onda de energía en el campo-

Si tuve que meditar mucho tiempo y tuve que mezclar mejor esas energías -dijo Po serio- Tigresa lamento haberte preocupado tanto

Tonto yo siempre te perdono todo mi panda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po sonrio- apto derrótalo de una vez

¿Te llamas Terk no es verdad? -dijo Po serio viendo a Terk-

Pues claro que si, rayos ya casi te mataba pero estos dos se metieron en mi camino -dijo Terk serio viendo a James y Boa en el suelo heridos- no importa ahora que está fuera de tu meditación puedo pelear con todas mis fuerzas y verte morir -Terk expulsó más poder de su cuerpo haciendo temblar la tierra- ¿qué harás Guerrero Dragon? -Po dio un paso y libero una onda de energía dorada en el campo, Terk se detuvo y vio que estaba debajo de un símbolo del Ying y el Yang- ¿qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

Estuve meditando pero también estuve aprendiendo -dijo Po serio- el durazno del Valle de La Paz ha sido el símbolo de mi pueblo por años pero esa no es toda su historia, ese árbol fue creado a partir de una semilla que viene de los árboles de donde murió Buda el gran sabio, los conocimientos y técnicas de Buda estaban en el árbol del durazno, al estar conectado al árbol del durazno aprendí algunas técnicas, también estudie algunas de sus enseñanzas de pergaminos -Terk abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo que en la frente a de Po apareció algo parecido a una pequeña gema de color roja, en su cabeza apareció un casco cubriendo toda su cabeza dejando descubierta su cabeza, el casco tomó forma de cabeza de Dragon con cuernos con forma de V en la frente, el casco era de color dorado, en sus cuerpo comenzó a formarse una armadura con hombreras ovaladas y ajustadas a los hombros, en su pecho apareció un peto de estilo chino de bordes rojizos, cubrió su pecho, estomago, tenía un traje de manga larga de color verde jade, en sus manos aparecieron guantes negros con una placa rectangular dorada y en sus dedos aparecieron cubiertas doradas, en sus muñecas hasta los codos aparecieron unos brazaletes dorados de borde rojizo con un relieve de escamas de Dragon, tenía un pantalón verde jade sin protección, en la espalda aparecieron dos alas de Dragon de color doradas, las manchas de sus ojos se volvieron rojas y se alargaron en toda su cara pero sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes y seguían verde, el poder que lo rodeaba era dorado con brillo verde jade-

¡Po! -Tigresa grito sorprendida viendo la armadura de Po- ¡¿qué es este poder tan increíble?!

Este es el nivel más alto para los Guardianes, logre este nivel meditando por tres días completos y al mezclar el poder de tres guardianes en mi cuerpo -dijo Po serio- ¡Guerrero Dragon Modo Superior!

¡Imposible! ¡El nivel cuatro del Guerrero Guerrero! ¡Eso es absurdo no puede ser! -Terk grito sorprendido siguió expulsando poder pero no podía moverse-

Es inútil no podrás moverte si yo no lo permito -dijo Po serio- ahora desaparece de mi vista -Po expulsó más poder y puso las manos extendidas frente a su pecho mientras se formaba un ying y yang en su pecho- ¡El tesoro del Cielo! -Po extendió sus brazos liberando un gran brillo de su cuerpo, el resplandor se extendió por todo el campo mientras Terk grito siendo golpeando por la energía, Terk termino siendo elevado y luego cayó en picada golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, estaba herido y su armadura estaba deshecha-

¿Qué...me...hiciste...panda? -dijo Terk sorprendido- no..puedo..respirar...no...puedo..ver...-Po dio un paso frente a él pero Terk parecía que no podía ver bien-

Esta técnica es una tanto ofensiva como defensiva, no podías atacar pero tampoco podías defenderte era el tesoro del cielo -dijo Po sonriendo- perdiste dos de tus cinco sentidos, ahora te daré un último golpe -Po extendió su brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía verde jade y luego la arrojó frente a él- ¡La bendición de las tinieblas! -la esfera golpeó a Terk directamente mientras el gritaba un poco pero la energía lo consumió y fue desapareciendo sin hacer ruido ni explosión, la esfera se deshizo y Po solo vio el cielo- que tu alma encuentre la paz -en su trono Berseck grito y se levanto lanzando un golpe hasta que rompió la pared-

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya han matado a Alexein y a Terk! -Berseck grito molesto mientras los lobos y Dark le temían por su poder-

Déjeme ir padre -dijo Dark serio- estoy seguro que podré hacer algo contra ellos

No, mejor deja que ellos vengan a nuestra isla yo mismo los destruire aquí y todo el ejército de lobos estará listo para eliminarlos -dijo Berseck molesto y Dark asintio- pero aún hay algo extraño

¿De qué se trata padre? -dijo Dark confundido-

El alma de Raizuly no ha regresado su poder ¿por qué será? -dijo Berseck confundido viendo sus manos, mientras tanto en China Po estaba sonriendo mientras Tigresa lo veía de pies a cabeza-

Te ves muy guapo de dorado y con armadura -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintio sonriendo-

Si pero siento que está algo pesada -dijo Po sonriendo y deshizo esa forma en solo un brillo dorado- ese poder fue sorprendente jamás había sentido algo así -James y Boa sonrieron mientras Hinata estaba tranquila de brazos cruzados- bien ya es hora de derrotar a Berseck de una vez por todas


	55. Chapter 55

**El mensaje de Berseck**

Po estaba descansando con Tigresa en una cama del campamento, los dos estaban dormidos de momento,vTigresa había pasado la noche en vela cuidando de Po por momento y Po solo estuvo meditando por lo cual no pudo dormir Po un tiempo, Grulla, Víbora, Mantis y Mono habían visto todo lo sucedido pero cuando llegaron a la escena Po ya no estaba, estaba dormidos no su tienda con Tigresa-

Vaya yo quería ver cómo era Po en su nivel cuatro -dijo Víbora algo decepcionada-

Dicen que tenía poderosas alas de Dragon -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Yo quería verlo -dijo Mono sonriendo- bueno Hinata ahora que Po alcanzó el nivel cuatro ¿qué piensan hacer?

Por ahora nada lo mejor es que descanse y se ponga a practicar en ese estado -dijo Hinata calmada- de momento yo ya terminé aquí es mejor que mis amigos y yo nos vayamos -los compañeros de Hinata ya la estaban esperando hasta que Shifu se puso frente a ella-

Maestra Hinata le estoy muy agredecido por la ayuda que nos ha brindado nos ha dado una nueva esperanza a toda esta situación -dijo Shifu sonriendo pero Hinata solo estaba tranquila-

Descuide, ahora es deber de Po nosotros solo seremos apoyo como siempre nos retiramos -dijo Hinata calmada, todos se fueron retirando dejando a los furioso y a Shifu solos-

¿Cómo está la princesa Ichihime? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Hasta ahora la princesa ha sido alejada de los rangos de alerta para ponerla a salvo -dijo Grulla calmado- pero hemos recibido un aviso de que Byakun se encuentra en su ciudad natal con sus amigos y estará ahí hasta que sus heridas sanen por completo

Ya veo, bueno de momento no hay ataques así que todos podremos estar tranquilos y tener vidas normales de momento -dijo Shifu sonriendo, los demás suspiraron y se relajaron-

¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! -se escucho un grito de parte de Ping y Li, los demás bajaron la cabeza irritados-

Lo que fácil viene fácil se va -dijo Shifu irritado- señor Ping señor panda ¿a qué se deben los gritos?

Nada de modales Shifu escuche que mi hijo estuvo sin comer ni hacer nada por días y ahora me entero que está inconsciente dentro de su tienda -dijo Ping molesto-

Exigimos sus nos deja ver a nuestro hijo -dijo Li molesto, Shifu suspiro algo molesto-

Bueno Po más que me guste dejar que entren de momento no puedo dejarlos pasar por ahora -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso Po está haciendo algo malo? ¿Algo peligroso? -dijo Li preocupado-

No el...el...-Shifu vio a los demás y ellos levantaron los brazos sin saber qué decir, Mei Ling llevo con una carreola con Sai dentro- el está...

¿Está que Shifu? -dijeron Ping y Li algo molesto-

El...¡Está engendrando al próximo Guerrero Dragon! -Shifu grito cerrando los ojos dejando a todos sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca menos a Li el cual parecía que no entendía nada-

No entiendo nada ¿qué es engendrar? -dijo Li confundido e irritado-

Es decir que Tigresa y el se pusieron deacuerdo para hacer un bebe, eso es lo que están haciendo ahora -dijo Shifu nervioso, los demás se rieron un poco cerrando la boca-

¿En serio? Pues yo no veo que la tienda se mesa -dijo Ping algo serio, Boa avanzó detrás del grupo y comenzó a mover la tienda por su cuerpo y comenzó a soltar algunos gemidos y gritos- ahora sí...

Si como ve Po está creando a su cachorro, esta asotando a mi hija contra la tela -dijo Shifu nervioso, los demás hacían un esfuerzo para no reír, Meiling solo se golpeó la cara con la mano- si la va a romper en dos

¡Si más duro! ¡Así! ¡Justo ahí párteme! -Boa estaba gritando detrás de la tienda y Ping se sonrojo-

Como escucha la parte -dijo Shifu sonriendo nervioso-

¡Hay no yo se la partí! -grito Boa riendo un poco-

Uuuuu jun ese es mi niño -dijo Ping sonriendo-

No, ese es Mi hijo -dijo Li riendo- bueno los dejaremos por un rato para que haya bebe -los dos padres se rieron y se fueron de ahí de momento, los demás suspiraron, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente los demás comenzaron a reír con fuerza-

Bueno ya dejen de reírse un poco -dijo Shifu algo molesto-

Perdón Fufy pero eso fue tan gracioso -dijo Meiling riendo un poco- no sé dónde sacaste esa idea

Pensé que sería lo mejor para deshacernos de ellos, esos dos cuando están cerca solo causan problemas -dijo Shifu más tranquilo, Boa salió de detrás de la riendo sonriendo- gracias maestra Boa por la ayuda

No hay de que fue divertido -dijo Boa riendo un poco- bueno tuve que usar un poco imitación para hacerlo, lógico tomo como ejemplo los gritos de Grulla para hacerlo -Grulla se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo, Víbora se puso algo celoso, Mono y Mantis se rieron un poco al escuchar eso-

¿Cómo estuvo estar con una guardiana? -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Grulla solo se congeló del nervioso sin saber qué decir-

¿Te gusto? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Bueno se siente un poco incómodo porque use la puntita de cola en un cierto lugar -dijo Boa sonriendo, Grulla paso a ser rojo completamente mientras los demás se rieron un poco- pero bien que le gusto -los demás se rieron un poco-

Oigan ¿dónde está James? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Oh bueno él tuvo que ir a conocer algo nuevo -dijo Boa sonriendo, mientras tanto James estaba cargando un ramo de flores en sus manos, camino por un rato y llego a la casa de Hamori, buscó su tumba y dejo las flores en su tumba-

Hamori hola -dijo James sonriendo- dentro de unos días podremos detener esta guerra para que más gente inocente no pierda sus vidas, te prometo que no dejaré que nadie más muera -cerró los ojos y recordó cómo Hamori solía sonreír con el- tal vez nos conocimos por poco tiempo pero siento que jamás podré olvidarte -se levanto y comenzó a irse mientras el viento soplaba un poco, cuando llegó al campamento noto como todos estaban tranquilos sonriendo y pasando el rato- ¿qué tanto hacen?

Te perdiste cuando Shifu le mintió a Li y a Ping tuvimos que dar una escena divertida -dijo Mantis sonriendo- te perdiste una buena escena y diversión

Perdón quería despedirme de Hamori un momento -dijo James sonriendo- ¿han sabido algo de Byakun?

Kira nos envió un mensaje vendrán dentro de un día al parecer Byakun tuvo una pelea muy fuerte donde uso toda su energía y perdió el conocimiento -dijo Boa sonriendo, en la ciudad natal de Byakun, Byakun estaba sentado en su cama con Kira cuidando de el-

Kira te digo que estoy bien ya no tengo nada malo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- estoy bien

Claro eso dices ahora pero apenas me de vuelta te caerás desmayado -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun negó con la cabeza divertido- ¿quieres comer? ¿Darte un baño?

Pues prefiero comerte en el baño -dijo Byakun sonriendo de forma atrevida, Kira se sonrojo un poco y sonrío, Kira pasó a sentarse en la cama sobre Byakun y comenzó a besarlo, Byakun pasó sus manos por la espalda de Kira y las paso por su espalda, Kira pasó sus manos por el cuello de Byakun hasta llegar a su camisa y comenzó a abrirla, Kira estaba usando un vestido de estilo China pero Byakun le quitó la cinta de su cintura dejando el vestido algo flojo, se lo quitó mostrando los pechos de Kira, Kira se alejó sonrojada y sonriendo, Byakun pasó besando su cuello y bajó hasta sus senos y chupo sus pezones haciendo que Kira soltara un suspiro relajado-

Usa lo que me gusta -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun asintio dándole una leve descarga en el cuerpo, Kira gimió un poco por la descarga- si así -Byakun le dio otra ligera descarga con un beso y Kira soltó un leve grito- si más -Byakun la recostó y le dio descargas por el cuerpo haciendo que Kira gimiera y soltara un leve grito- si quiero más, dame más -Byakun le sigui dando algunas descargas leves y pequeñas- ¡Me encuentro en mi propio paraíso! -Kira sonrio sonrojada-

Lamento mucho interrumpirlos -dijo Wen sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, Byakun y Kira abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- pero todos queríamos ver cómo seguías Byakun -San estaba sonriendo con un gran sonrojo en la cara con los ojos en blanco y una línea de sangre saliendo de su nariz igual que Bult, Ming estaba sonrojada con una linda de sangre saliendo de su nariz sujetando sus mejillas avergonzada, mientras Wings se tapaba los ojos avergonzada- lamentamos mucho interrumpirlos

¡Kyaaaa! -Kira grito y se cubrió con las manos mientras Byakun salto y la cubrió con las sabanas-

Lamentamos mucho lo que vieron...jeje..-dijo Byakun nervioso levantando las manos asustado, mientras Kira se cubría con las sabanas avergonzada- bueno...es...que..ella...yo..queríamos...-los demás sonrieron sonrojados mientras Wen tenía una mirada algo atrevida- lo siento madre

Descuida Byakun entiendo son una pareja joven recién casada entiendo que tengan ganas de miau miau -dijo Wen sonriendo mientras los demás parecían que se ahogaban con algo- solo vine a ver cómo te sientes pero ya todos vimos que estás bien...-apuntó a Byakun con el dedo y luego lo juro mientras Byakun se dio cuenta, se sonrojo y tomó un cojín para taparse de la cintura para abajo- jajaja bien cuando terminen aquí vayan a la cocina para comer

Descuiden yo iré para cocinar -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Tu mejor quédate aquí ya que estabas muy comida -dijo San sonriendo y los demás rieron un poco, Kira se vistió rápido y salió-

No con gusto iré además me arruinaron la diversión -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Si y a mí también -dijo Byakun algo molesto, los de,as fueron siguiendo a Kira pero Byakun se quedó sentado en la cama-

¿Byakun no vienes? -dijo Wings tranquila-

No, esperare a que todo...regrese...a su lugar -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso, Wings se rió un poco y se retiró- ¿por qué rayos me meto en tantos líos? -mientras tanto en China Po se estaba despertando después de un rato, Tigresa sintió como se movió y se despertó par verlo un momento-

¿Po cómo te sientes? -dijo Tigresa preocupada y Po reaccionó rápido viéndola sorprendido- ¿Stan bien?

Si eso creo -dijo Po calmado y luego vio su cuerpo recordando todo el poder que expulsó- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

Unas horas -dijo Tigresa tranquila- ¿estás seguro de qué estás bien? Podríamos comer o podrías dormir más tiempo

Descuida estoy bien solo me sorprendió el nivel y la fuerza que alcance al entrar en ese nivel -dijo Po sonriendo- el resultado fue como esperaba o mejor

Bueno lo mejor es que estés tranquilo de momento no hay que apurar las cosas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tus padres vinieron hace unos momentos preguntando por ti, parece que Shifu los engaño y ellos se fueron sin decir nada más

Ya veo -dijo Po tranquilo y se levanto tallando un poco la cabeza- ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar? ¿Quieres hacer algo? -Tigresa levanto las sorprendida-

Claro Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se alistaron y salieron de la tienda de hasta que se toparon con el señor Ping y detrás de él estaba un grupo de aldeanos sonriendo con un enorme cartelón diciendo "Felicidades por el bebe, así se hace Po", la pareja se sorprendió por lo que decían los aldeanos- ¿qué es todo esto?

Abran paso aquí viene el futuro abuelito panda -dijo Li sonriendo, avanzó entre los aldeanos y abrazo a Tigresa- felicidades por el nuevo bebe

¡¿Bebe?! -gritaron los dos sorprendidos- ¡¿cuál bebe?! ¡Bájeme señor Li! -Tigresa grito sorprendida y sonrojada-

Vamos Tigresa no tienes que ser tímida -dijo Ping sonriendo- Shifu ya nos explicó todo, bájala -Li la bajo y Tigresa se quedo más confundida-

Papa ¿exactamente qué les dijo Shifu? -dijo Po nervioso-

Bueno cuando te fui a buscar hace un rato Shifu me dijo un estabas trabajando muy duro para darme un nieto, entonces cuando nos fuimos salimos y le dijimos a todo el mundo -dijo Ping sonriendo, Tigresa abrió la boca sorprendida mientras Po se golpeó la cara negando con la cabeza- bien entonces ¿qué hacen aquí? vayan adentro y denme un nieto -Tigresa se tapo la cabeza sonrojada y nerviosa, mientras Po estaba cerrando los ojos sonrrojado-

Bueno señor Ping lo que queremos decirles es que no tendremos un hijo por ahora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa, los aldeanos se quejaron algo decepcionados-

¡Sabía que Po no tenía la hombría! -grito un cerdo con un tono de burla-

¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara que te voy a hacer carnitas! -grito Po algo molesto y el cerdo se asusto -

¿Cómo que no hay bebe? -dijeron ambos padres sorprendidos-

Si verán decidí que le daré un hijo a Po cuando me sienta lista para tenerlo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, el padre y el ganso se quejaron decepcionados por eso- hay Po ayúdame con esto

Por favor papas -dijo Po algo irritado- escuchen Tigresa y yo decidimos no tener un bebe todavía hasta que llegue el momento adecuado

Po me has roto el corazón -dijo Ping deprimido- ¿qué hará tu padre viejo sin nietos? Yo Ud estoy solo. Viejo y con un pie en la tumba -Po se dijo un poco-

Y yo Po, piensa en tu viejo padre panda -dijo Li deprimido- yo quiero tener nietos, yo perdí a mi amada esposa y a mí pobre hijo -hizo una cara de panda triste y Po se golpeó la cara-

Ya basta los dos -dijo Po algo molesto- por favor ese papel de padre triste no va a funcionar conmigo les digo la verdad -ambos padres solo pusieron cara de irritados- ahora sí me lo permiten mi esposa y yo queremos ir a dar un paseo

Bien rómpele el corazón a tus dos padres -dijo Ping algo molesto, Li también le desvío la mirada molesto y los dos se fueron de ahí-

Vaya esos dos me sacan de quicio -dijo Po algo irritado-

Bueno creo que es normal ¿pero porque quieren tanto un nieto? -dijo Tigresa confundida y sorprendida-

No lo sé, mi padre solo quiere que alguien se ocupe de su restaurante -dijo Po tranquilo- pero de mi padre Li no lo sé -Tigresa solo alzó los hombros- bueno vamos a caminar un poco -levanto la mano y Tigresa la tomo, los dos fueron caminando tomados de las manos-

¿Entonces no dirás nada más de momento? -dijo Bruce tranquilo viendo a Hinata, todos estaban caminando rumbo a un barco-

No tiene caso, yo tengo mis estrategia y Po debe tener la suya -dijo Hinata calmada- lo que hagan ellos no me involucra, vamos debemos tener todo el armamento listo ya no deben quedar tantos guerreros de la oscuridad en esa isla por eso su nuevo ataque debe ser el último ataque -los demás asintieron-

Descuida todos estaremos listos para la batalla final -dijo Clent sonriendo y los demás asintieron sonriendo-

Gracias amigos yo...-Hinata se quedó callada cuando sintió que el aire se sintió algo frío, los demás se pusieron en guardia, el lugar se cubrió de negro, Byakun y Kira estaban en el palacio del rayo junto a los compañeros de Byakun hasta que el aire se volvió frío también y el lugar oscuro-

¡¿Qué está pasando?! -San grito sorprendido y los demás se pusieron en guardia, Byakun grito y pasó a su forma de Nivel maestro-

Todos quédense cerca de mi -dijo Byakun serio, todos se juntaron con él y Kira se puso detrás de él- cuánta energía negativa -comenzó a sudar un poco hasta que apareció una figura en medio de las sombras, en los campamentos pasó lo mismo con James y Boa, Po y Tigresa estaban frente al río sentados mientras hablaban un rato hasta que pasó lo mismo, Po y Tigresa se pusieron en guardia expulsando poder-

Este poder es muy grande y negativo ¿de quién es? -dijo Po serio, Tigresa comenzó a sudar y a tener un poco de miedo-

Po ¿lo conoces? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

No, jamás había sentido una energía así de fría y maligna es la primera vez que siento este tipo de miedo -dijo Po serio, la figura termino de formarse frente a todos y cada uno de ellos-

Guardianes, ustedes deben conocerme como Berseck el Guerrero que comenzó esta guerra contra China y Japón -dijo Berseck serio- este es un mensaje enviado a cada uno de ustedes con mis poderes no hay que sentir miedo de momento, les dejo este mensaje para decirles que dentro de siete días estaré listo para eliminarlos completamente

¡¿Qué has dicho?! -Po grito sorprendido y los demás se sorprendieron-

Ustedes mataron a mis hijos con sus extraordinarios poderes puedo Dark y yo somos los más poderosos y a comparación conmigo ustedes no podrán ni hacer ni un simple rasguño -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Po estaba apretando los dientes sorprendido- les daré este mensaje, cuando tenga mis poderes listo iré directo contra ustedes y los eliminare completamente, el destino de todos ustedes es el de morir en mis manos, cuando los Guardianes hayan caído yo mismo destruire todo -Po trató de gritar pero recordó que solo era un mensaje, James y Boa estaban molestos, Byakun igual estaba molesto abrazando a Kira, Hinata estaba sería y los demás estaban en guardia- nos veremos dentro de una semana -la imagen desapareció y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

No puedo creerlo, dijo que atacaría en una semana tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos -dijo Bruce intranquilo-

Esto no me lo esperaba -dijo Hinata sorprendida- las cosas se complicaron mejor vamos a hablar con los demás -los demás volvieron con Po, mientras tanto Po estaba sorprendido-

Po dime que lo e dijo ese tal Berseck es mentira -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Creo que no mentía, realmente su poder es aterrador pero con mi nivel superior puede hacer algo contra el -dijo Po serio- te dire verdad sí sentí miedo -Tigresa suspiro, se escucharon pasos y los dos vieron que James estaba corriendo hacia ellos con Boa en sus hombros los dos se veían nerviosos, también vieron Hinata y los demás estaban de regreso con algo de miedo- Hinata, James ¿lo vieron?

El mensaje de Berseck, si nos llevó a todos en el campamento -dijo Boa sería y los demás asintieron- ¿por qué vamos a hacer?

No lo sé -dijo Po serio- Hinata tú conoces bien a ese tal Berseck ¿tienes algo que nos sirva?

Veré qué tengo, pues lo único que sé es que cuando sus hijos nacieron el tuvo que dividir su poder entre los cinco -dijo Hinata sería- no se muchos sobre todos ellos, solo sé que su poder puede ser sellado por el sello especial de la familia Shiba

¿Y tú sabes ese sello? -dijo tigresa nerviosa-

No, los únicos que sabían ese sello están muertos -dijo Hinata molesta- lo único que podemos hacer es matar a Berseck antes de que recupere todo su poder

Pero Po no está listo, ni siquiera puede dominar completamente su Nivel Superior -dijo Tigresa sería- estás pidiendo que hagamos un ataque directo contra el

No ustedes solo los guardianes y el clan Shiba -dijo Hinata sería-

Si atacamos de forma directa ¿hay garantía de que funcione y Berseck pueda ser destruido? -dijo James serio-

Es la única opción que tenemos -dijo Bruce serio, todos los fueron pensando un momento hasta que Po lo pensó mejor-

Creo que tienen razón -dijo Po serio y todos le prestaron atención- si atacamos antes de que Berseck recupere sus poderes podremos tener ventaja, si está débil entonces podré derrotarlo con mi poder, si pero si dejamos que lo recupere es posible que no quede nada que salvar -los demás estaban tensos- por eso si unimos fuerzas entonces no habrá nada que no podamos detener y sobre todo a ese Berseck

Admiro ese entusiasmo -dijo Saru serio- pero es un tonto, aún no controlas tu Nivel superior, es mejor que descanses, entrenes poco tiempo y trates de entender tu Nivel Superior

Saru tiene razón Po si controlas tu nivel Superior estaremos en una mejor ventaja -dijo Hinata sería, Po no tuvo más opción que asentir-

Tienen razón -dijo Po serio- Hinata quiero que entrenes conmigo tú tienes los secretos de este nuevo nivel

No puedo hacer nada Po, tus poderes sobrepasan los míos por una gran diferencia, no puedo hacer nada por ti -dijo Hinata sería- te di el rollo porque es la clave para el poder del Nivel Superior debes entenderlo

Pero él problema es que no lo entiendo al menos me puedes ayudar a estudiarlo un poco -dijo Po intranquilo, Hinata solo sonó sus labios y dientes algo irritaba-

Está bien, también porque siento que usa es hora de medir mis nuevas fuerzas con alguien diferente -dijo Hinata sería y Po asintio, Tigresa por un momento se enojo pero lo dejo pasar- James Boa búsqueda a Byakun díganle que regrese que hay mucho por hacer

Entendido -dijeron James y Boa serios y se fueron corriendo-

Los demás vayan a Japón y busquen una forma de reunir personal y armamento rápido -dijo Hinata sería- Long se queda conmigo y Lucy también

Entiendo -dijeron Bruce y los demás serio- Hinata te veremos en cinco días

Si descuiden en seis días nos iremos a la isla mientras tanto entrenare con Po lo mejor que pueda -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Con que nuevos entrenamientos -dijo James sonriendo- creo que es hora de tener nuevos poderes

Llámalos como quieras pero tendremos que dar el cien por ciento apartar de hoy -dijo Hinata tranquila y todos asintieron, después de unas horas Po y Hinata estaban frente al río viéndose de frente, Hinata pasó a su forma de Guardiana creando unas alas de fuego y su gabardina roja seguía puesta en ella, concentro energía y creó su espada Reed Queen- Lider del Clan Shiba, Hinata Shiba es un gusto

Un gusto...-dijo Po sorprendido- espera ¿líder del clan? ¿Desde cuándo?

Es verdad Hinata ¿desde cuándo eres la lider del clan Shiba? -dijo James sorprendido-

Desde hace unos días cuando Izanamy murió, en sus últimos momentos la nombro a ella líder del Clan Shiba -dijo Boa calmada-

¿Cuándo te lo dijo? -dijeron Po y James sorprendidos-

Apenas paso me mando una carta y se lo conté a Byakun -dijo Boa sonriendo, los dos machos se sorprendieron un momento y luego Po vio a Hinata-

Bien entonces felicidades -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata asintio- bien entonces -expulsó poder y pasó a su forma de guardian, junto sus mano y creó su báculo de Jade- bien comencemos -Hinata no dijo nada cuando Po se fijó Hinata estaba sobre el lanzando un corte vertical, Po levanto dl báculo y detuvo el ataque con el, se creó una onda de impacto en el campo, Hinata bajo y giró lanzando un corte horizontal, Po giró el báculo y lo puso de forma vertical junto a sus costillas, la espada de Hinata impacto con fuerza empujando a Po con lo de fuerza- ¿qué es esta fuerza? -Po salió un poco empujó y Hinata avanzó corriendo envuelta en fuego, lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de fuego, Po salgo a un lado evitando el ataque, Hinata lanzó un segundo corte soltando una onda corta de forma horizontal- es más rápida -Po giró su báculo creando una onda redonda en forma del ying y el yang, el ataque de Hinata se detuvo chocando con la onda dorada de Po y exploto ligeramente, Po se detuvo un momento sorprendido- vaya estoy sorprendido Hinata...jamás...pensé que tendrías ese poder

No subestimes a los Shibas panda -dijo Hinata tranquila apuntando a Po con su espada-

¿Es idea mía o Hinata está muy molesta con Po? -dijo James sorprendido-

Nooooo ¿de dónde sacas esa idea? -dijo Boa con un claro sarcasmo- mejor sigamos viendo a ver qué pasa -Hinata grito concentrando energía azul en su espada-

Getsuga Tenshou -dijo Hinata sería y lanzó un corte diagonal soltando la onda de energía azul con tonos rojos, Po giró su báculo y grito liberando un tornado azul de su báculo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo hasta que exploto causando una cortina de humo, Hinata salgo y extendió sus alas- meteoros de fuego -libero algunas flechas de fuego de sus alas, Po salto a un lado esquivando los ataques, concentro energía en su mano derecha y disparo una bola de energía azul contra ella, Hinata le dio una patada a la esfera y la lanzó a otro extremo y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

Vaya realmente te hiciste fuerte -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata no contesto deshizo la espada y se puso en guardia, extendió su pierna derecha doblando la izquierda, doblo el brazo izquierdo y extendió el derecho levantando los primeros dos dedos, Po y los demás se sorprendieron de ver esa pose- esa...pose..no puede ser...es

Es la pose de combate de Izanamy -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Hinata -Po estaba sorprendido pero Hinata avanzó de un paso y grito, lanzó un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de impacto, Hinata al comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes, mientras Po estaba defendiendo e con los brazos, lanzó un golpe y Hinata salgo a un lado, Hinata se giró y lanzó una patada de forma horizontal, Po salto tres veces hacia atrás esquivando golpe, Hinata concentro fuego en su mano derecha y lo disparo, Po le dio un golpe desviándolo, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a Hinata en la cara empujándola hacia atrás, Hinata salto con las manos y quedó de pie quedando en guardia- sabes jamás pensé que atacarías así

¿Qué temes que una chica te venza? -dijo Hinata con algo de burla, avanzó corriendo y se cubrió de fuego- más fuerza, debo tener más fuerza ¡Bankai! -expulsó fuego y pasó a su Nivel Maestro teniendo puesta las gabardina-

Nivel Maestro bien vamos a algo más serio -dijo Po sonriendo, expulsó poder pasando a su Nivel Maestro- bien vamos Hinata -Hinata avanzó corriendo pero se de un momento aparecieron cinco Hinata- ¡¿Qué?! -los demás se sorprendieron de lo que vieron-

¡Zanzoken! -Hinata sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y las cinco avanzaron hacia Po, Hinata lanzó un golpe con el puño envuelto en fuego, Po extendió los brazos creando una barrera de energía dorada, la verdadera Hinata golpeó el muro causando un fuerte impacto y una onda de sonido, se creó una colisión en el campo y la energía exploto haciendo que Po retrocediera un poco por la energía, Po concentro energía creando una bola dorada y la disparo, Hinata corrió y pateo la energía lanzándola al cielo, Po disparo otras dos mas, Hinata se giró y le dio una patada de talon a la primera esfera, se giró y le dio un golpe a la segunda esfera cortándola en dos-

Hinata se ha vuelto más fuerte...en nuestro último...encuentro no tenía esas fuerzas -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Po lanzó un golpe abriendo su palma, se liberó una onda de energía dorada de su mano y Hinata salto esquivándola-

Aún no -dijo Hinata sería- ¡Me falta más! ¡Más, más, más fuerza! -grito rugiendo un poco, se crearon unas llamas en su cuerpo pero estas se volvieron azules, Hinata abrió las alas dejando que se volvieran más grandes, las llamas comenzaron a girar en su espalda y formaron algo parecido a un sol de ocho picos, todos estaban sorprendidos hasta Po-

¿Acaso es su fase tres? -dijo Po sorprendido-

¡Shuriken de Fuego! -Hinata tomó una de las puntas tomando un círculo con cuatro picos, lo encendió en fuego y lo lanzó dejando que girará, Po grito y extendió los brazos creando una barrera de energía dorada, el ataque de Hinata chocó con el de Po causando una colisión hasta que al final exploto- ¡Terminemos con esto, shuriken de Fuego! -Hinata tomó el siguiente círculo y lao lanzo contra Po, Po apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y disparo una bola de fuego dorada, los dos ataques chocaron en el aire causando una colisión Po aplicó más energía poco no había ventaja de su lado- ¡Ve! -Hinata grito y su técnica giró con más velocidad causando que cortara el ataque de Po en dos hasta que avanzó a él y chocó con el causando una explosión ligera en el campo, Po salió del humo un poco herido y vio a Hinata la cual estaba agitada-

Je me da algo de risa pensar que no me atacaría -dijo Po sonriendo, expulsó más poder formando un poder dorado y verde jade- recuerda el entrenamiento y concéntrate en las energías, concéntrate -el poder de Po aumentó formando una esfera de rayos rojizos y luego se deshizo mostrando a Po en su forma de Nivel Superior- bien si quieres probar algo nuevo puedes hacerlo con gusto

Hmp -Hinata solo soplo y cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y expulsó un poder rojo dorado, siguió aumentando su poder hasta que se detuvo- veamos si mi habilidad funciona ahora -abrió los ojos y suspiro- ¡Puño del Fenix! -una aura azul rodeó a Hinata cubriéndola de un brillo azulado en el pelo, el fuego de sus alas se volvió azul- bien funcionó

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo el fuego azul-


	56. Chapter 56

**La carga de Hinata**

Po y Hinata estaban entrenando en el campo cerca de los campamentos, Po estaba entrenando para entender y controlar su poder de Nivel Superior, por su parte Hinata parecia que solo quería pelear, Hinata estaba envuelta en un fuego azul con un brillo azul por todo el cuerpo-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo el fuego azul del cuerpo de Hinata-

Parece que hace más calor -dijo James sorprendido- el aire se hace más pesado

Siento que la garganta se me seca -dijo Boa intranquila sonando su garganta-

Mi piel y pelo se resecan -dijo Tigresa tocando su cara-

Vaya al fin dices algo femenino -dijo Boa sonriendo con burla- pero ¿qué poder está usando Hinata? -Hinata estaba sonriendo expulsando fuego-

No lo sé Hinata no es del tipo de mujer que revela secretos así nada más -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras cargaba a Long-

Bien finalmente funciona -dijo Hinata sonriendo- esta técnica logre perfeccionarla hace tiempo el puño del Fenix

¿Puño el Fenix? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿qué es eso?

Es una técnica que aumenta mi fuerza, velocidad y habilidades por un periodo de tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- aquí voy -aplicó más fuerza y el aura de fuego aumento, dio un paso y apareció detrás de Po de forma rápida-

¡Es rápida! -grito James sorprendido y Hinata lanzó un golpe envuelto en fuego, Po levanto el brazo derecho y lo bloqueo sin mucho esfuerzo, se creó una onda de fuego causando una onda de fuego e impacto-

Tienes mucha fuerza pero siento como mi fuerza ha aumentado -Po estaba viendo a Hinata y ella desapareció, Po movió los ojos siguiéndola y se giró lanzando un golpe con el puño izquierdo y le dio a Hinata en la cara, Hinata se quedó de pie y se quejó por el golpe, Hinata volvió a expulsar fuego y extendió los brazos abriendo las manos-

Ka Me Ha -Hinata retrajo sus manos al lado izquierdo formando una bola de fuego azul- Me -Po solo extendió el brazo izquierdo mientras que Hinata hacia el brillo más fuerte- ¡Ha! -extendió los brazos y Po atrapo la energía con su mano, forcejeo un poco mientras la energía lo empujaba un poco-

No está en la fase tres...pero..su fuerza es sorprendente -dijo Po sonriendo, aplicó algo de energía dorada en su mano y el ataque de Hinata fue empujado, Hinata aplicó más fuerza y Po fue empujado un poco más, Po aplicó más energía y la energía de Hinata termino explotando empujándola contra un árbol, Po estaba de pie aún con el brazo extendido, vio su mano no había sufrido ningún daño- esto es increíble indescriptible siento como si solo hubiera aplicado muy poca fuerza

Eso es normal -dijo Hinata tranquila levantándose del suelo con un leve dolor en la espalda- el nivel cuatro concentra el poder de tres guardianes en tu propio cuerpo, ahora mismo tu fuerza supera cualquiera de las nuestras incluso si Byakun, James, Boa y yo peleáramos contra ti no podríamos ni hacerte ningún daño -Po solo estaba sorprendido viendo sus manos- creo que en verdad me lastime -Hinata deshizo su transformación volviendo a su estado normal- bien continúa con James yo tomaré un descanso -Hinata se retiró, Lucy la siguió mientras Tigresa tenía un mal presentimiento de ellas, Hinata y Lucy siguieron buscando en todo el campo hasta que encontró un pequeño lago con rocas dando una cubierta-

¿Hinata estás bien? -dijo Lucy algo preocupada-

Si descuida Lucy solo tengo un poco de dolor -dijo Hinata tranquila, se comenzó a quitar toda su ropa revelando que tenía un portada en la espalda- ¿qué tan mal se ve? -se cubrió el pecho con su mano derecha-

Es algo profunda tendrás que usar el agua y calentarla -dijo Lucy preocupada, Hinata asintio y notorio con cuidado, el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de su trasero, en un momento el agua comenzó a calentarse y subió por su espalda hasta cubrir la herida, espero un momento y la herida se cerró-

Listo pero me quedaré un momento -dijo Hinata tranquila y se sentó en la orilla dejando su pecho fuera, Lucy le pasó a Long y Hinata comenzó a mojarlo un poco- listo bebe te gusta esto ¿verdad? -le tallo la cabeza pero el bebe parecía que lo disfrutaba- eres un lindo bebe -Long pasó sus manos por el pecho de Hinata y se alimentó de ella- hay eres un glotón

Shiba tenía que ser -dijo Lucy sonriendo y Hinata asintio sonriendo, el pequeño bebe se alimentó hasta que estuvo satisfecho y Hinata aprovechó para limpiarlo, cuando estuvieron listos se fueron retirando, en todo el camino Tigresa no le quitó la mirada de encima a Hinata, mientras tanto Byakun estaba regresando con Kira en una carreta-

¿Estás asustada? -dijo Byakun intranquilo viendo a Kira, los dos estaban denote de una carreta mientras esta era empujada por un grupo de bueyes-

Si lo estoy pero tratado de estar mejor porque sé que tú me salvaras -dijo Kira sonriendo nerviosa, Byakun la vio un poco preocupado y nervioso-

Si tienes razón pero ahí no me siento muy valeroso -dijo Byakun algo nervioso- no quiero romperte la ilusión pero hasta yo tengo miedo -Kira se acercó y lo abrazo-

Es normal tener miedo -dijo Kira sonriendo- pero yo sé que aveces hay que enfrentarlo hay que superar ese miedo y seguir avanzando

Lo sé tranquila por ti soy capas de hacerle frente a todo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y le regresó el abrazo, los dos pasaron el momento juntos-

Oye una cosa cuándo sufriste esa transformación -dijo Kira tranquila y Byakun le puso atención- ¿crees que ahora la podrás manejar o puedes controlarla?

No lo sé, en ese momento se sintió como si mi cuerpo recibiera una gran carga de energía pero mantuve la cordura y el control por un largo tiempo -dijo Byakun tranquilo y Kira asintio- aún no sé si soy capaz de controlarla pero sé que Harare respuestas cuando hable con Hinata, a ella le dieron los secretos de las gemas solo ella sabe que me pasó -Kira asintio pero no se sentía muy segura de escuchar sobre Hinata, los dos esperaron a que la carreta llegara a su destino, en todo el día James, Boa y Po estuvieron entrenando mientras Hinata meditaba o entrenaba por su cuenta, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa estaba observando a Hinata la cual ya estaba lista para pelear contra Po-

Vamos una ves más Hinata pelea conmigo -dijo Po sonriendo y expulsó poder pasando a su nivel cuatro, Hinata se puso seria y se puso en guardia contra el, Hinata avanzó corriendo pasando a su forma Bankai, desapareció y apareció a la derecha disparando una bola de fuego normal, P se giró y lanzó un leve golpe con su ala izquierda creando un viento que deshizo el fuego, Hinata salto sobre Po y cayó en picada lanzando un golpe, Po levanto su mano derecha y la detuvo sin esfuerzos, Hinata estaba forcejeando un poco hasta que grito y expulsó fuego, Po la soltó y los dos saltaron dejando una ligera onda, Po estaba por atacar pero si vio como la armadura estaba temblando un poco- ¿qué pasa?

Estás perdiendo tu concentración, concéntrate en atacar y en la energía al mismo tiempo -dijo Hinata sería, Po la escucho y cerró los ojos, la armadura se quedó quieta y Po avanzó corriendo, extendió sus manos y disparo dos bolas de fuego doradas, Hinata salto esquivando los ataques y bajo en picada hacia Po cubriéndose de fuego azul, el Fenix pasó y le dio un golpe en el pecho dejando una marcada de fuego en la armadura, Hinata deshizo la forma y quedó de pie detrás de Po, Hinata extendió los brazos y concentro fuego en sus manos para después disparar un rayo de fuego centrado con una ligera aura de rayos, Po se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con algo de esfuerzo, Hinata aplicó más energía y el rayo termino explotando empujando a Po sin causar daño- vamos prueba tus ataques

Muy bien -Po extendió sus mano derecha y concentro energía en una forma de esfera de color dorada con tonos de Jade, la armadura vibro un poco y luego Po disparo, Hinata salto esquivando la esfera y esta impacto con un árbol causando una explosión, los demás se alejaron del campo de daño mientras que había quedado un ligero agujero- vaya tan solo acomule un poco de poder -Po sonrio sorprendido pero perdió la transformación muy rápido- ¿qué pasó?

Te desconcentraste -dijo Hinata sería- trabaja en mantener la transformación primero después veremos cómo pelear

Si pero Hinata -Po sonrio pero Hinata le puso una mirada poco amable- creo que necesito un poco más de instrucción

Ya te lo dije aprende a mantener la transformación que sea tan natural como respirar y luego veremos la pelea y rápido tenemos poco tiempo -dijo Hinata algo molesta y Po asintio, Po se puso de pose de meditación y comenzó a usar su poder dorado con Jade y pasó a su forma Superior muy rápido- bien ¿cómo te sientes?

Increíble -dijo Po sonriendo- creo que comienzo a entender esto de mantener la transformación un poco pero creo que seguiré una rutina de entrenamiento de sencilla hasta que pueda manejarlo completamente -Hinata se calmo y asintio- gracias por la ayuda, prometo que te haré algo de cenar como en los viejos tiempos

Gracias pero no gracias Po, Lucy y yo ya tenemos planes -dijo Hinata calmada y se comenzó a retirar, Po asintio y comenzó a correr por el campo tratando de mantener la forma superior, Hinata camino hasta el campamento, busco agua de un pozo y comenzó a beberla- esta deliciosa -siguió bebiendo hasta que escucho que alguien se acercó por detrás de ella- si vienes a decir algo hazlo Tigresa

Vaya el poder se te está subiendo a la cabeza -dijo Tigresa con algo de burla- pensé que con esos pechos tan caídos no tenías cerebro

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Hinata calmada y se dio la vuelta sorprendiendo a Tigresa-

Sin insultos, sin críticas ¿nada? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y Hinata negó con la cabeza- vaya ya maduraste como yo esperaba, pero aunque odie esto tengo que decirlo, deja de tratar tan mal a Po -Hinata solo alzo una ceja confundida- mira sé que aún eres importante para Po pero el ver cómo lo tratas hoy que lo lastimas en cierto punto, quiero pedirte que lo trates mejor pero también quiero que no te acerques tanto a él porque no quiero perderlo él es mi esposo

Lo sé Tigresa, él es tu esposo pero déjame decirte que yo no tengo ningún interés en el -dijo Hinata sería- el único interés que tengo ahora es que el domine la fase cuatro ya que es nuestra ultima esperanza -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida sin saber que decir- si piensas que soy muy seria es normal, esto es una guerra, ya perdí a seres amados no quiero perder más

Yo como te sientes -dijo Tigresa calmada y Hinata le puso atención- te estás ocultando con esa máscara de seriedad y frialdad como lo hacía yo cuando no quería demostrar mi dolor, mis sentimientos, mi sufrir, tú haces lo mismo lo sé lo puedo ver en tus ojos -Hinata retrocedió un poco mientras Tigresa hablaba- lo mejor es que lo dejes salir un poco

No, tú no sabes cómo me siento -dijo Hinata sería bajando la mirada-

Si lo sé, porque también me sentí a sí, conozco ese dolor Hinata -dijo Tigresa un poco sería- sé cómo te sientes solo déjalo salir, te conozco -Hinata la sujeto de la playera con ambas manos y la atrajo-

¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de cómo me siento! -Hinata grito molesta llorando un poco mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida- ¡Mi maestro sacrificó su vida para defender mi hogar! ¡Lo amaba era como un padre para mí y yo lo vi morir frente a mis ojos con una sonrisa! -Hinata bajo la mirada deprimida- no solo eso...Izanamy...se sacrificó por mi, también sonrío, lo amaba...también y el...me dejo su voluntad...me pidió que lo cuidara todo...-aflojo su agarre y Tigresa sintió algo de pena, Hinata llorando un poco viendo al suelo- perdí a mis seres amados no pienso perder a mis amigos ni a mi hijo es por eso que apuesto todo con Po, no tenemos más esperanza -Hinata se calmó un poco y tigresa asintio-

Tranquila estoy segura de que Po lograra, yo sí le tengo fe y esperanza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Hinata se limpió las lágrimas un poco- Hinata mantén tu fe en ti misma, en tus compañeros y amigos, ya que nosotros los que no podemos defendernos confiamos en ustedes, odio admitir esto en serio que odio decir esto pero...tú...eres...la mujer...más fuerte de toda...China...y Japón -inflo sus mejillas y luego trago un poco-

¿Qué tienes? -dijo Hinata extrañada-

Casi vomito pero me lo trague -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- bueno...

Metiendo tu punto, es el mismo consejo que me dio mi maestro -dijo Hinata intranquila- los hombres fuertes se protegen a sí mismo pero los más fuertes protegen a otros -Hinata sonrio recordando cuando era cachorra y veía a su maestro a su lado- gracias...

¿Qué? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Te dije que gracias Tigresa -dijo Hinata sonriendo- creo que tengo un poco más de fe en mí

También algo más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- creo que Izanamy confiaba en ti lo suficiente para dejarte no sólo algo tan valioso como su familia sino su espíritu y deseo, sabes el también te amaba -Hinata sonrio un momento para recordar algo que ella dijo-

Tigresa dime una cosa ¿en verdad pensaban que Izanamy debía ser eliminado? -dijo Hinata algo calmada, Tigresa abrió los ojos un momento y no supo qué decir- dime ¿por qué lo pensaron? Y no lo niegues porque te escuche

Cuando alguien es tan fuerte por lo general provoca un sentimiento de miedo o cuando alguien se vuelve muy fuerte tiende a volverse malvado y ponerse en contra de sus amistades -dijo Tigresa calmada- nosotros pensábamos que Izanamy algún día podría...

Podría atacar China y destruirlos -dijo Hinata calmada hasta que se comenzó a reír un poco- ustedes los chinos todos son unos ignorantes...no saben bien lo que es el honor, nuestro orgullo como peleadores, nuestro orgullo como una familia guerrera

No entiendo porque lo dices -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Izanamy solo tenía pensado que si sobrevivía a esta guerra dejaría de pelear -dijo Hinata calmada y Tigresa le puso atención- Izanamy desde que tenía diez años vio como la guerra daño a Japón, las vidas que se perdieron, las familias rotas, el dolor, la sangre y el sufrimiento, pero él vivió su vida entrenando y conviviendo con muchos, el solo quería una vida tranquila, cuando se enteró que él tenía como destino derrotar a Berseck el pensó que esa sería su última batalla, me lo dijo hace poco dejare de pelear una vez que Berseck haya sido derrotado

Eso no suena a él -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pero ¿en verdad dejaría de pelear solo así? ¿Por qué?

Para ver a su familia crecer -dijo Hinata deprimida- esto lo decidió hasta hace poco, él quería llegar a ser un buen padre para Rena y Hanabi pero ahora esas pequeñas estan llorando casi todo el tiempo al saber que perdieron a su padre, primero a su madre y ahora su padre, el solo quería descansar de pelear tanto tiempo -Tigresa bajo las orejas y vio al suelo- pero ya no importa ya se ha ido y su voluntad vive en mi, es mi deber ayudar a Po en todo lo que pueda, espero que hayas entendido que a pesar de todos nosotros los Shiba seguimos apoyando a China, aunque ustedes desconfíen de nosotros -Hinata se comenzó a retirar mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida-

Yo...estaba...equivocada -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- lo lamento -Hinata no dijo nada solo regreso al entrenamiento, Po estaba entrenando con James y Bo en sus formas de Guardian Nivel maestro, Po por su parte estaba tratando de mantener la Modo Superior, James golpeó el suelo y de este se levantaron cinco ramas de árbol de gran tamaño, las ramas avanzaron hacia Po, Po por su parte salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, avanzó corriendo por la rama pero una segunda rama iba hacia el, Salto esquivando el golpe pero Boa apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe vertical en su cabeza, presionó su cola contra él y lo obligó a bajar, Po quedó de pie en el suelo y cuatro ramas fueron hacia el, Po grito y levanto el brazo derecho disparando un rayo de energía dorada que deshizo las ramas en varios fragmentos, James y Boa avanzaron hacia Po pero él solo lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal creando un viento muy fuerte frente a ellos empujándolos con fuerza, James y Boa giraron y cayeron al suelo, James cayó de rodillas y Boa estaba a su lado, los dos concentraron energía amarilla en sus manos y la dispararon con fuerza formando un remolino de energía, Po extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de rayos rojos y la disparo contra el ataque de James, e creó una colisión entre los dos ataques hasta que al final explotaron causando un viento fuerte en el campo, James y Boa salieron empujados mientras Po seguía en el centro sin moverse-

Vaya con que ese es el poder del Modo Superior -dijo Byakun sonriendo, estaba llegando con Kira a su lado, Kira estaba sujetándose de él para no salir volando por los poderes de todos ellos-

Byakun que bueno que vuelves -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Byakun asintio- tenemos problemas

Estoy al tanto de la situación -dijo Byakun calmado- Berseck ya lanzó su amenaza, también parece que aumente mis poderes, sufrí una nueva transformación

¿Qué? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿cómo pasó?

Es verdad, el parece que alcanzó la fase tres de su forma Guardiana -dijo Kira tranquila- él se transformó después de que me salvó de un tipo que quería hacerme daño

Ya veo -dijo Hinata un poco confundida- una cosa Byakun ¿cómo fue que pasaste a esa fase tres? ¿Alguno de ellos te dio energía?

Si Po lo hizo -dijo Byakun tranquilo y Hinata sonrio-

Ese fanfarrón siempre haciendo las cosas que le convienen -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien entra ahí Byakun debes entrenar esa fase tres -Byakun asintio mientras se escucho otro impacto en el campo los tres vieron como James había aliado empujado y Boa cayó a un lado algo herida y cansada-

Bien tomen un descanso amigos -dijo Po sonriendo, suspiro pero aún mantenía la transformación- ya puedo mantener mi energía y forma por más tiempo esto está dando sus resultamos mejor de lo pensado

Bien ahora veamos tu velocidad en pelea -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Po se sorprendió de verlo pero sonrío- veamos la sensación que sentí aquella vez fue...-Byakun recordó cómo se había sentido al liberar su poder y una ligera aura color dorada apareció en su cuerpo- bien ya es hora de probar esto un poco más -expulsó algo de poder y comenzó a gritar- ¡Ruge mi poder! -un rayo sonó en el campo, Byakun había sido cubierto por energía azul con dorado, la energía dejo de brillar y Byakun estaba en sus fase tres sonriendo-

¡Vaya tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme! -dijo Po sonriendo y expulsó poder de su cuerpo- te advierto que está vez la diferencia de poderes es un poco más grande

Pero veamos tu velocidad -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Po disparo una esfera de energía dorada, Byakun desapareció y apareció detrás de Po- ¡Aquí estoy! -Po se dio la vuelta lanzando una patada soltando una onda de energía de color dorada, Byakun se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque un momento- ¿cómo se volvió tan fuerte? -forcejeo para tratar de repeler el ataque, lo empujó y lo lanzó al cielo, Byakun salto hacia atrás y se quedó en guardia, Po sonrio y se quedó en guardia-

-Byakun avanzó de un paso y apareció frente a Po, lanzó un golpe y Po levanto el brazo izquierdo para defenderse, Byakun desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Po golpeando directamente sus costillas, Po se sorprendió y más porque sintió el golpe en el cuerpo, Byakun salto y lanzó una patada, Po levanto el brazo derecho y bloqueo el ataque, Byakun giró y lanzó otra patada y Po la volvió a bloquear, Po lanzó un golpe y Byakun levanto los brazos bloqueando el golpe dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Byakun se giró y callo de pie frente a Po, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Byakun levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, lanzó una patada y Po levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque dejando una ligera onda de impacto, los dos comenzaron a pelear algo rápido dejando algunas ondas de impacto mientras avanzaban en el campo, Po salto y le dio una patada a Byakun de el pecho alejándolo de el, Byakun se quejó pero quedó de pie, mientras Po estaba sorprendido, los dos avanzaron y lanzando un golpe, sus puños chocaron y expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos, se creó una ligera aura de rayos en el campo mientras los dos seguían forcejeando-

Qué poder -dijo James sorprendido, el suelo tembló un poco mientras algunas rocas salían del suelo- sus poderes son tan grandes que afectan el campo sin que se den cuenta

A pesar de que ahora Byakun es un poco más débil que Po el puede darle una pelea algo más larga -dijo Boa sorprendida- sus poderes ahora son aterradores ¿será suficiente para pelear contra ese tal Berseck? -se escucho un impacto y todos vieron como Po y Byakun se habían golpeado el uno contra el otro dejando una ligera onda de impacto, Byakun salto hacia atrás mientras Po se quedó donde estaba-

Bien entonces veamos qué tan rápido soy ahora -dijo Byakun sonriendo, grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo, una aura de rayos plateados apareció en su cuerpo, llegó al suelo y se agrietó por la fuerza de Byakun, desapareció dejando una onda de oído y el suelo se agrietó, Po expulsó poder y lo siguió, los dos avanzaron envueltos en energía y chocaron sus puños en un lado causando una onda de impacto, Po se alejó y Byakun lo siguió lanzando un golpe, Po se cruzó de brazos dejando que Byakun lo golpeara, Po extendió los brazos y lanzó un golpe mientras Byakun desapareció y apareció en otro extremo, Po lo siguió y los dos volvieron a chocar causando un impacto, se escucharon tres golpes más dejando ondas de impacto en el campo y leves agujeros, Byakun apareció frente a Po creando una esfera de rayos de color azul y plateado, Po abrió sus alas y las puso frente a él creando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, Byakun grito y lanzó el ataque contra el, Po forcejeo con la técnica mientras el choque de energías causó una onda de impacto y un ligero resplandor, al final los dos ataques terminaron explotando dejando un resplandor, Po salió del resplandor sin ser herido-

¡¿Qué salió ileso?! -Hinata grito sorprendida- no puede ser esa armadura debe ser más dura de lo pensado -mordió su dedo pulgar y suspiro- bien esto puede ser de ayuda mucha más de la pensada -los dos deshicieron sus transformaciones quedando en su forma normal-

Vaya parece que es fácil de acostumbrarse a esta forma -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si pero requiere de mucho esfuerzo mantener la forma -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿Hinata hay alguna manera de mantenerla más tiempo?

No lo sé -dijo Hinata tranquila- pero mejor no perdamos el tiempo descansen pero más tarde tendremos más entrenamiento -los demás se fueron quejando pero Hinata un leve gruñido- ¡Escúchenme todos ustedes el destino de muchos depende de nosotros y debemos ser el doble de fuertes de lo que ya somos por eso no podemos dejar de entrenar! -los demás se sorprendieron por lo que dijo y asintieron- bien debemos dar pelea lo mejor que podamos

Bien dicho Hinata -dijo Boa sonriendo- James vamos a entrenar un poco más

Bien debo practicar más con la fase tres para entenderla -dijo Byakun sonriendo- vamos todavía tenemos más de cinco días

Es verdad, no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata estaba tranquila viendo que los estaban deacuerdo en entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas, después de unas horas ya era de noche y Hinata estaba buscando a Lucy, la encontró descansando en el lago donde Hinata se había curado-

¿Cómo está mi bebe? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Lucy se lo pasó y Hinata lo cargo dándole un beso en la frente, el bebe estaba moviéndose un poco- está inquieto creo que tiene hambre hazme un favor y ve por algunas cosas en nuestra tienda

Si en seguida -dijo Lucy tranquila y se fue corriendo, Hinata vio a su bebe el cual parecía que estaba peleando-

Hay mi pequeño ¿qué tienes? -Hinata trató de recostar a Long en sus brazos pero l se movía mucho para calmarse, lo cargo con más cuidado y entonces el cuerpo de Long brillo levemente de color azul- ¿qué está pasando? -Hinata escucho un sonido y un noto un cierto brillo rojizo que venía de ella, se fijó mejor en su cuello su gema estaba brillando y parpadeando, no sólo ella las gemas de los estaban brillando, Po estaba comiendo con sus amigos hasta que noto que su gema comenzó a soltar un sonido y a brillar-

¿Qué le pasa a la gema del dragon? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Este sonido -dijo Po sorprendido- esto ya había pasado antes pero aún no entiendo qué significa -Byakun estaba viendo lo mismo mientras hablaba con James, Boa y Kira, James noto su gema igual que Boa-

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Boa sorprendida- parece que se están llamando -en un momento se quedaron calladas-

Se termino...-dijo James confundido- ¿qué habrá pasado? -Byakun no dijo nada solo vio su gema y luego vio al cielo-

No lo sé pero algo me da mala espina -dijo Byakun intranquilo, con Hinata ella estaba sorprendida viendo como Long se había calmado de la nada-

Long hay veces en las que yo ni te entiendo -dijo Hinata calmada, Long parecia que se reía y luego comenzó a chupar sus dedos- hay eres una cosita adorable -lo cargo y lo abrazo- de seguro serás igualito a mí cuando crescas -Long parecia que quería hablar pero aún era muy pequeño para hacer ruidos- ¿me pregunto qué fue esa energía que apareció en el? Sabes te prometo u cuando termine toda esta guerra estaremos solos de nuevo como una familia -los días pasaron hasta je llevó el ultimo donde los guardianes se irían en el Dragon de energía de Po, esa tarde todos se estaban despidiendo de sus seres amados-

Bien papa y Pa lamentó si no hay nietos por ahora -dijo Po sonriendo-

Descuida hijo solo queremos que estés bien -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Si hijo, cuídate mucho regresa con bien Po -dijo Li sonriendo un poco preocupado-

¿Quiere que me quede? -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡Si por favor! ¡Quédate hijo no vayas a isla del mal donde no hay comida agua y solo hallaras monstruos! -Ping y Li abrazaron a Po llorando-

Está bien está bien -dijo Po con dificultad y falta de aire- chicos no respiro...-Tigresa y sus amigos se estaban riendo un poco por la escena hasta que lo soltaron- bueno amigos ya es hora, es momento de la batalla final -Po se acercó a los demás-

Dale con todo amigo a patearles el trasero -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Si yo pudiera aparecería detrás de ellos y los ensartaría a todos esos machos salvajes -dijo Mono sonriendo emocionado pero los demás se rieron un poco- si ya se lo que dije -se golpeó la cara con la palma-

Como sea Po cuídate mucho recuerda tener cuidado con los virus raros -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Muchos dependemos de ti Po debes pelear con todo lo que tengas -dijo Víbora sonriendo- pero por favor regresa a casa

Si en serio gracias chicos, también gracias por quedarse aquí ayudando también con la construcción de la ciudad imperial -dijo Po sonriendo- también les prometo que ganaremos esta pelea y todos podrán estar en paz de nuevo -Tigresa sonrio y se acercó para darle un abrazo-

Por favor cuídate todavía tenemos una larga vida que compartir -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po le regresó el abrazo, se alejó con un momento y volvió a crear su báculo- ¿qué harás con eso?

Un juramento -dijo Po sonriendo, le dio vueltas y lo clavo en el suelo- yo prometo que volveré, Tigresa si no regreso tú serás las maestra del palacio de Jade y mi báculo te responderá

No pienses que yo aceptaría que tú murieras Po -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- este es tu juramento, tú juramento de que regresaras con bien a tu hogar con tu familia deberás cumplirlo

Lo prometo -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintio y le dio un beso en los labios- no se preocupen les prometo que regresare

Po ¿has visto a James? -dijo Boa intranquila- no lo he visto desde anoche

A última vez que lo vi tenía un rollo para adultos y mayonesa -dijo Po intranquilo, lo pensó un momento y luego reaccionó- oooo -se escucho un quejido y vieron que James salió de una tienda de acampar- James ¿dónde has estado ya casi estamos listos para irnos?

Hola Po -dijo James algo ido, tenía la ropa sudada, el pelo alborotado, ojeras y la ropa arrugada- perdón es solo que se me hizo tarde, estaba leyendo artículos de una revista para adultos, novelas para adultos y demás

¿Estás bien? -dijo Po calmado-

Si, si estoy bien solo vine a ver si necesitaban algo -dijo James ido pero levantado el brazo derecho mostrando que sus músculos estaban más marcados pero solo en ese brazo-

¿Estuviste haciendo pesas toda la noche? -dijo Po sorprendido y los demás abrieron los ojos-

No -dijo James nervioso y ocultó su brazo- no, no lo creo mejor vamos a movernos ya -comenzó a caminar mientras Boa negaba con la cabeza un poco avergonzada, Po comenzó a hacer los pasos del chi y creó a su Dragon de energía-

Bien con la velocidad del dragón podremos llegar a la isla en unas pocas horas -dijo Hinata tranquila- bien esta es la hora de la verdad ¿están listos para lo que será la batalla final?

Claro que si recuerdas siempre cuentas con nosotros -dijo Po sonriendo, Byakun asintio sonriendo, James y Boa sonrieron seguros-

Gracias vamos a destruir a todo ese clan -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos se subieron al dragón hecho de energía y este despegó, desde lo más lejos Ichihime se acercaba a la ciudad y vio al dragón que se elevó hacia el cielo-

Buena suerte Guardianes en ustedes ponemos nuestras esperanzas -dijo Ichihime sonriendo -


	57. Chapter 57

**Una gran prueba**

Po y los demás guardianes estaban en camino hacia el mar por medio del dragón de energía de Po, James estaba dormido dentro del cuerpo del dragón, Hinata y Byakun meditaban de momento y Boa estaba viendo el cielo-

Esto es maravilloso siempre soñé con volar -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Tienes a Grulla el debería poder llevarte al aire cada vez que quisieras -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si ya acabe con el -dijo Boa sonriendo, Po estaba confundido y Boa lo noto- bueno es que Grulla y Víbora aunque no lo notan los dos están enamorados

¿Quiénes Víbora de Grulla y viceversa? -dijo Po confundido-

Si una vez Grulla aleteo gritando kaka y luego grito Víbora -dijo Boa tranquila-

Debió ser un golpe muy duro a tu orgullo -dijo Byakun sonriendo abriendo un ojo-

No tanto, como decirlo...el...es..un poco -dijo Boa extrañada mientras los demás le ponían atención- es como un niñito mimado que no tiene nada de macho, no soporto más de tres y cuando terminamos la primera él se pone a llorar -los demás sobraron una leve risa- y cuando llegamos a la segunda él hace esto Buaaaa Buaaaa Buaaaa muchas...haf..haf gracias...Buaaaa -Boa simulaba algunos llantos y hacia muecas, los demás se rieron un poco- creo que lo eh estado pensando mucho pero al final si todo resulta bien regresare a los pantanos -Byakun y James le pusieron atención- ya no somos alumnos ya somos maestros de Kung fu y pues podemos decidir a dónde ir y yo quiero volver a mi hogar en los pantanos

Tienes razón yo también quisiera volver para tener mi vida tranquila -dijo James sonriendo- ya no hay necesidad de seguir entrenando en la ciudad imperial -Po estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho-

Si yo también tome la misma decisión antes de irme -dijo Hinata calmada- no sólo acepte irme para poner a salvo a mi bebe lo hice porque extrañaba mucho mi hogar, ahora como líder del Clan Shiba pero podré regresar a China más que por una misión o vacaciones

Si también eh pensado sus Kira y yo deberíamos ir al palacio del Rayo mi madre ah estado entrenando todos los días con mis amigos, creo que ya es hora de que ella tenga su retiro -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿tú qué piensas hacer Po?

Bueno...yo no hay mucho...entrenar y pues cuidar del palacio de Jade -dijo Po sonriendo- lo he pensando un poco y creo que formar mi propia familia no estaría mal -los demás sonrieron y rieron un poco- ¿Hinata qué sabes del Clan Shiba?

Se dirigen en barcos armados para atacar la isla -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ellos empezarán el ataque mañana al amanecer por ahora descansen será un día muy largo -los demás asintieron y fueron quedándose dormidos en lo que Po avanzaba en medio del cielo con sus energías en forma de Dragon, tuvo que bajar en Japón para descansar, Po bajo en el dragon y los demás entraron a la aldea gracia a Hinata, fueron al palacio y todos tomaron un cuarto- bien escuchen vayan a dormir los despertaré cuando sea el momento de irnos

Gracias Hinata -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿tú qué harás?

Iré a ver a mi hijo y tomaré un baño para descansar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los demás asintieron después de un rato Hinata había dejado dormido a Long en su cuna, ella entró al baño pero James estaba avanzando detrás de ella sonriendo-

Bien creo que esta es mi oportunidad -dijo James sonriendo, escucho unos cuantos pasos y se volteó para ver a Lucy la cual estaba caminando rumbo al baño, desapareció un momento y Lucy entro al baño calmada, dentro del baño Lucy comenzó a desvestirse y tomó un balde el cual comenzó a llenar con un líquido rosado y tomó otro el cual lleno con un líquido transparente y resbaloso, de solo verlos ella sonrió sonrojada-

Bien creo que ya es hora -dijo Lucy sonriendo, detrás de la puerta estaba James espiando-

¿Qué está pensando hacer ella? -dijo James confundido, salió del palacio y comenzó a rodear una pared la cual era la de los baños, clavó sus garras cubriéndolas con energía y comenzó a escalar, cuando llegó a la cima asomo su cabeza y pudo notar el baño donde estaba Hinata dentro de una tina sonriendo, el agua le cubría el cuerpo pero no los pechos, James sonrio sonrojado y se escondió detrás de unas rocas para ver, Hinata por su parte se estaba relajando y no se dio cuenta de James-

Señorita Hinata -Lucy entro calmada con los baldes en las manos-

Oh Lucy ¿qué te trae por aquí? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Lucy se arrodilló detrás de ella-

Es hora de su tratamiento para las heridas -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo y se alejó un momento de la esquina- no te escaparás ya es hora de que cuides ese pelo y piel porque mañana tienes una guerra que librar -Lucy le mostró el líquido rosado en sus manos y Hinata se sonrojo un poco sintiendo algo de miedo- necesitas estar al máximo nivel posible

Espera no creo que sea...necesario -dijo Hinata nerviosa, se levanto pero se uno un poco y se sujeto la espalda-

Ahí está no estás al máximo ahora ven he mezclado estas lociones con las lágrimas del Fenix para que tengan un mejor efecto curativo -dijo Lucy sería- si no vienes yo misma iré y te curaré -Hinata bajo las orejas y salió del agua, James sonrio y se tapo la boca para no gritar, Hinata se sentó en una pequeña silla y Lucy le rocio un poco del líquido transparente en la espalda, pasó su mano por la espina de Hinata mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba- tranquila deja que la loción haga su efecto

Si siento que me recupera un poco la herida -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Lucy sonrio y se quitó la toalla que tenía puesta, en sus senos puso un poco de loción transparente y comenzó a pasarlos por la espalda de Hinata, los juntó haciéndolos rebotar y luego los tallo- ¡¿Qué haces?! -Hinata estaba nerviosa y sonrojada-

Esto es parte del tratamiento así que no te quejes -dijo Lucy sonriendo sonrojada, puso sus manos a un lado de sus pechos para juntarlos y comenzó a tallarlos en la espalda de Hinata-

Nada mas no me vayas a tocar la cola -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

No prometo nada -dijo Lucy sonriendo, mojo sus manos con la loción rosada, abrazo a Hinata y luego pasó sus manos por el busto de Hinata, sujetos sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos, Hinata se sonrojo y soltó un leve gemido, Lucy sujeto los senos de Hinata y comenzó a masajearlos hasta que los estiro, los prestaba y los estiraba un poco mientras el pezon estaba mojado y erizado, Hinata estaba sonrojado y soltaba leves gritos, James estaba detrás de las rocas sonriendo y babeando-

Esto es increíble -dijo James sonriendo, algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y se quejó- ¡.que haces no vas a descubrir?! -se dio la vuelta viendo a Po y a Byakun- ¿qué hacen aquí?

Te seguimos sabíamos que no tramabas nada bueno -dijo Po algo serio- ahora entiendo porque

Si esos verdad es mejor que te llevemos de regreso antes de que pase algo malo -dijo Byakun serio-

Eh chicos estoy aquí -dijo James confundido, Po y Byakun no lo estaban viendo ya que los estaban serios viendo por encima de las rocas y James estaba agachado detrás de una roca-

Cállate James -dijo Po serio viendo la escena de Hinata y Lucy, se sonrojo y sonrio un poco, Byakun solo estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa como si fuera algo muy entretenido, James solo entrecerró los ojos, Hinata emitió un leve grito y cayó al suelo mientras Lucy estaba lavando su cuerpo y cubriéndolo con la loción, Lucy sonrio y pasó sus mano por el trasero de Hinata y le tocó la cola-

¡La cola no! ¡Ten cuidado con mi cola! -grito Hinata nerviosa mientras ella estaba acostada boca arriba y Lucy estaba sobre ella tocando su cola, Lucy el inicio de la cola de Hinata y ella grito sonrojada, Lucy sonrio y comenzó a mover las manos sintiendo la cola de Hinata mientras tocaba sus pechos con sus propios pechos, Hinata estaba gritando levemente, James, Byakun y Po tuvieron un ligero derrame nasal- ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Miaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu! -Hinata grito sonrojada y luego se enojo viendo a Lucy-

¿Estoy en problemas...? -dijo Lucy nerviosa y Hinata le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra algunas rocas causando que destruyera las rocas con el impacto, Lucy estaba inconsciente con los ojos en forma de espiral y luego vio que detrás de las rocas estaban Byakun, James y Po-

¡No mam...s! -gritaron los tres machos nervioso mientras Hinata comenzó a expulsar fuego a azul y se hacía sonar los nudillos- espera Hinata..esto...no..-James ataba nervioso viendo como el vapor se incrementaba en el campo-

Si espera Hinata déjenos que te expliquemos que pasó -dijo Po nervioso pero Hinata estaba muy molesta-

¡Pervertidos! -Hinata grito molesta y comenzó a golpearlos a los tres, los machos gritaron de dolor y miedo mientras Hinata les gritaba y se enojaba, cuando termino los saco a los cuatro de golpe del baño- ¡y si los vuelvo a ver mientras me baño los mato! -Hinata cerró la puerta mientras los cuatro tenían los ojos en espiral, Po tenía un ojo morado con un gran chichón en la cabeza, Byakun parecia que tenía cortadas en el cuerpo, James tenía golpes en el cuerpo, los ojos en espiral, un derrame nasal, el labio rojo e hinchado y un gran chichón en la cabeza-

Valió la pena -dijeron los tres machos entre gemidos de dolor, dentro del baño Hinata se relajó y sintió como sus heridas y cansancio se iban-

Mañana es la guerra, abuelo Cirenio espero que tu espíritu nos guíe hacia la victoria -Hinata vio al cielo con algo de tristeza, el solo estaba estrellado y luego vio la luna- Izanamy te pido que me des un poco de tu orgullo para liderar a este ejército donde quiera que estés espero puedes ver cómo cumplo mi deber y mi promesa -comenzó a llorar un poco y sonrio- te quiero -después de bañarse Hinata regresó a su cuarto, todos durmieron para reponer sus fuerzas, cuando empezó la madrugada todos estaban preparándose para ir a los barcos, Hinata se había puesto una gabardina de mangas largas roja escarlata, muñequeras rojas metálicas de borde negro, un pantalón negro y debajo una blusa blanca de bordes rojos ajustada a su cuerpo, un cinturón rojo con pequeñas armaduras a los lados y un pantalón negro-

Bien todo está listo mi señora -dijo un tigre vestido de samurai- los cañones están armados, el personal listo y los barcos están listos para zarpar a su orden

Bien quiero que sigan la orden como es debido no quiero que nadie actúe por mero impulso -dijo Hinata sería, Po, Byakun, James y Boa estaban en los muelles de Japón viendo como Hinata estaba dando órdenes-

Vaya actúa como una verdadera lider -dijo Po sorprendido-

¿Qué esperabas? siempre fue así -dijo Byakun sonriendo- le gusta estar mangoneando a los demás -los tres muchos se rieron un poco-

Mujeres -dijeron los tres y Boa les dio un golpe a cada uno en la hombría, los tres se quejaron y cayeron al suelo sujetando el area afectada-

Si ya terminaron de manosearse entre ustedes les sugiero que empiecen a moverse -dijo Hinata molesta, los machos asintieron- muévanse y vengan conmigo

Si señora -dijeron los cuatro Boa sonriendo pero los otros tres con dificultad pudieron hablar, todos subieron a los barcos y comenzaron a zarpar- ¿y ustedes tres donde estaban anoche? -Po Byakun y James se pusieron alto tensos- ¿por qué estaban golpeados?

Tú sabes los golpes de la vida -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si las necesidades de la vida -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso-

Nos metimos al baño para espiar a Hinata mientras se bañaba -dijo James nervioso, Po y Byakun le golpearon la cabeza- no le puedo mentir ella me hipnotiza

Bueno ahora entiendo porque Hinata está de tan mal humor hoy -dijo Boa molesta- pero bien se lo tienen merecido trío de idiotas -los tres machos sonriendo esperando que el viaje terminará pronto, mientras tanto en el palacio de Berseck el mismo Berseck despertó gruñendo un poco-

Dark ven aquí -dijo Berseck serio y entre las sombras apareció Dark-

Si su majestad -dijo Dark calmado-

Puedo sentir el olor del clan Shiba viniendo hasta esta isla en barcos -dijo Berseck molesto- quiero que vayas despiertes a todos y que se preparen para la guerra, llegaran dentro de tres horas es tiempo suficiente para que estén listos

Si mi señor -dijo Dark serio y salió del palacio, se acercó a un campo y comenzó a aullar con fuerza, todos los lobos de la isla lo escucharon y comenzaron a aullar llenado todo la isla de aullidos- ¡Hermanos hoy los guerreros del clan Shiba y los guardianes vienen a la isla de la oscuridad para derrocar a nuestro líder Berseck! ¡Hoy es la guerra todos prepárense para pelear contra todos ellos y destruirlos! ¡Maten a los Guerreros maten a los guardianes! -los lobos gritaron y aullaron ante Dark y el sonrio, la isla entera se estaba llenado de lobos con técnicas en sus manos y garras para pelear, estaban en las costas mientras Berseck salió de su palacio tranquilamente, estaba en la parte superior del palacio detrás de él se podía ver un gran salón Berseck solo estaba olfateando el aire y comenzó a gruñír-

Los cinco vienen hacia este lugar pero mi fuerza aun no regresa -dijo Berseck molesto viendo su espalda la cual tenía un sol de energía dorada con ocho puntas pero una de las puntas desapareció- siete horas solo siete horas más y podré recuperar mis poderes -solo gruño un poco, mientras el tiempo transcurría algo pasó, en el barco las gemas de los guardianes comenzaron a brillar y a soñar de nuevo todas juntas-

¿De nuevo? ¿Qué está pasando? -dijo James sorprendido-

Este sonido -dijo Boa sorprendida- ¿qué está pasando? -los demás vieron sus temas mientras Hinata estaba un poco tensa, Hinata cerró los ojos y luego tocó su gema, en su mente apareció la imagen de Izanamy envuelto en un fuego dorado, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió- ¿qué tienes?

No es nada solo un sueño nada más -dijo Hinata algo sería, mientras tanto en otro lado o mejor dicho mundo, había alguien que estaba abriendo sus ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y herido, respiraba agitado, cuando despertó completamente vio sus manos y patas, se dio la vuelta y escucho una risa, se dio la vuelta y vio a Raizuly-

Jajajaja vaya finalmente despiertas en el infierno como merecías Izanamy -dijo Raizuly riendo mientras Izanamy se levantaba de donde estaba, los dos tenían sus ropas rotas y el cuerpo herido, estaban parados en una roca roja y cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron un río de fuego y sangre, el aire era denso y pesado mientras el cielo era cubierto por nubes negras de tormenta- finalmente despertaste Izanamy

Eres un maldito -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿cómo es que terminamos aquí?

Es mi mejor técnica, la puerta del infierno -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- aquí me siento mejor, me siento mejor y más fuerte en cuanto a ti vas a morir -se comenzó a reír mientras Izanamy se puso en guardia- ¿vas a pelear? en verdad que estas loco, no pudiste vencerme en la tierra mucho menos aquí, aquí en el inframundo mi poder es máximo -avanzó de un paso e Izanamy se puso en guardia, Raizuly lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció y Raizuly termino derrapando en el suelo- ¿qué pasó? ¡¿En dónde estás?! -grito molesto, Izanamy en cambio abrió los ojos en otro lugar casi igual a donde estaba pero este tenía un gran desierto con tumbas, había árboles secos y una tormenta arena asomaba el lugar-

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que apareció la figura de Izanagi acompañado de Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu- ¡Izanagi sama! -se arrodilló frente a ellos con respeto-

Levántate -dijo Izanagi serio e Izanamy lo obedeció- escúchame con mucha atención ahora estás en el infierno, estás vivo por lo cual significa que puedes salir de aquí, yo solo no puedo sacarte, nosotros los dioses no podemos meternos en el infierno por reglas del antiguo consejo, tú podrás salir de aquí pero solo y si solo pasas mis pruebas -Izanamy puso una mirada de tristeza y bajo la mirada- ¿qué sucede?

No creo que merezca salir de este lugar, he visto las cosas que hecho, también Raizuly es más fuerte que yo, si el está aquí significa que el buscará la manera de salir de aquí también y eso significa que deberé enfrentarlo, odio admitirlo pero no creo que pueda derrotarlo mucho menos salir de aquí -dijo Izanamy molesto bajando la mirada, Izanagi estiro su brazo derecho y le dio una descarga a Izanamy en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Escuchare nada más, apenas aparece un oponente el doble de fuerte que tú y ya te estás dando por vencido sin pelear, es realmente una pena, esperaba mejores cosas de ti -dijo Izanagi serio- pero si realmente te vas a quedar sentado ahí entonces es mejor que te quedes aquí, pero si lo haces tus amigos morirán

¡¿Qué?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y se levanto-

Tu sacrificaste tu vida por salvar a Hinata y a tu equipo pero a cambio terminaste aquí sin llegar tu hora de muerte lo que hizo Raizuly es un insulto para todo lo que he creado -dijo Izanagi molesto pero Izanamy solo apretaba los puños- sacrificaste tu vida es verdad pero aquí estás y tienes una oportunidad de salir de aquí, puedes reunirte una ves más con ellos, puedes ver a tu familia y solo tienes que pelear

Pero ya no siento esos deseos de pelear -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Búscalos dentro de ti, tú vienes de una familia guerrera debes pelear para conseguir lo que en verdad deseas debes sufrir, luchar, amar para poder vivir -dijo Izanagi serio- vamos pelea y ¿quieres que todo lo que te importa desaparezca? -Izanamy abrió los ojos y luego recordó a Misaki, Hanabi, Rena, Bruce, Clent, Saru, Hinata- ¿quieres que esas vidas inocentes se esfumen? ¿Quieres verlos morir? -Izanamy siguió recordando a todos sus amigos, recordó a su abuelo Cirenio, recordó a sus padres, a Mike, a Luceli pero al recordarla a ella sujeto su pecho como si tuviera dolor de solo verla en su mente, si pasando por todos sus recuerdos, recordó cuantas veces Hinata lloro y el la consoló, recordó poco antes de pelear con Raizuly y vio a Hinata dormir a un lado suyo ella había llorado por la muerte de su abuelo hasta quedarse dormida, Long también pasó por su mente- ¿qué harás? -Izanamy levanto la vista serio y molesto-

Pelear, superare la fuerza de un guardian y saldré de aquí -dijo Izanamy serio- me vas a dar poder hazlo de una buena vez -Izanagi sonrio y extendió su brazo derecho dándole un poco de energía dorada en su cuerpo-

Esta energía es solo un poco pero será suficiente para que no mueras aquí, desde ahora te espera un verdadero reto, el reto más grande que hayas tenido -dijo Izanagi sonriendo y desapareció mientras Izanamy asentía, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu lo estuvieron vigilando con sus figuras hechas de energías, Izanamy comenzó a caminar un poco pasando a un gran cementerio y cuando llego estaba rodeado de tumbas-

Bien ¿por dónde comenzamos? -dijo Izanamy confundido pero en eso la tierra comenzó a moverse y vio a los lados para ver cómo unos cuerpos salían de la tierra y estos tomaban una forma más o menos animal, frente a él apareció la figura de alguien por un momento se quedo quieto hasta que la arena se fue retirando mostrando a otro Izanamy- ¡¿Qué es esto?! -lo vio mejor de pies a cabeza él tenía el pelo completamente negro con una marca en forma de flecha d color blanca, sus ojos eran negros con la pupila roja, usaba a la misma ropa que el-

Para empezar debes enfrentarte a ti mismo, este es Black una versión de energía negativa de ti mismo, este ser representa el poder negativo que te extraje y por el cual tu pelo se volvió blanco -dijo Izanagi desde su mundo e Izanamy lo escucho-

Bien veamos qué puede hacer esta copia barata -dijo Izanamy serio, Black avanzó de un paso y apareció detrás de él lanzando una patada que lanzó a Izanamy contra unas tumbas, se impactó con fuerza y termino estrellado con unas rocas, se levanto pero Black apareció frente a él dándole otro golpe en el cuerpo dejando una onda de impacto Izanamy se quejó pero trato de alejarse, Black lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzó a un extremo causando una onda de impacto, Izanamy estaba atorado en las rocas y se quejó-

¿Vamos eso es todo? Esperaba más de ti -dijo Izanagi serio viendo a Izanamy- dejarás que otros mueran si tomas este camino -Izanamy recordó cómo Hinata estaba sonriendo y apretó los puños-

¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna manera puedo perder! -Izanamy grito expulsando poder azul y dorado y pasó a su forma de Guardian- aún tengo cosas por hacer -Black e Izanamy avanzaron chocando sus puños, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Black le dio una patada a Izanamy en el estomago y lo alejó un poco avanzó rápido pero Izanamy concentro un rayo amarillo en su mano derecha y avanzó de un paso, Black se cubrió de una energía negra y los dos chocaron sus puños causando una colisión en el campo hasta que el poder de los dos fue en aumento, Izanamy grito y avanzó golpeando a Black en el pecho soltando un rayo que perforó su cuerpo y desapareció, Izanamy siguió caminando hasta que entro por un portal y llevó a otro lugar pero este estaba rodeado de ríos hechos de fuego y lava con las rocas grandes y calientes, Izanamy estaba avanzando por el aire de salgo en salto hasta que algo lo golpeó en el cuerpo e impacto una roca con fuerza dejando una onda de impacto, se levanto adolorido y vio al cielo-

Vaya me sorprende verte de nuevo aquí, me siento vivo -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- un poco más y poder abrir de nuevo la puerta,vendré salir de aquí cuando yo quiera -se estaba riendo viendo como el poder corría por sus cuerpo, siguió caminando de un lugar a otro viendo el lugar, rocas grandes, un cielo cubierto de nubes llenas de rayos, el suelo estaba cubierto de ríos de fuego y lava que lo rodeaban- parece que no es un lugar muy habitable

Acostúmbrate porque es posible que te quedes aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado parado desde una roca-

Vaya con que eres tú -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- bien ya que estás aquí eso me dará una nueva oportunidad de matarte esta vez y cuando haya acabado contigo tu nunca podrás salir de aquí, morirás en mis manos -Raizuly estaba riendo un poco-

Las cosas serán diferentes esta vez -dijo Izanamy serio- eso espero bien vamos a pelear una vez más y las cosas irán de forma diferente

No creo que haya diferencia tus fuerzas serán siempre las mismas -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

¡Bankai! -gritaron los dos expulsando poder pasando a sus formas de Guerrero del Sol fase dos y Forma Inugami, los dos avanzaron y pelearon intercambiando golpes pro Raizuly era más rápido al atar y golpeó a Izanamy en todo el cuerpo de forma rápida, se giró y le dio una patada lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Izanamy se giró y cayó de píe en una roca, Raizuly avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda negra y roja de energía, Izanamy salto a un lado pero Raizuly apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, Izanamy se giró y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, se quejó y Raizuly apareció frente a él dándole un golpe n el estomago, Izanamy se quejó pero salto hacia atrás y Raizuly lo persiguió, Raizuly lanzó una patada e Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho para defenderse pero Raizuly lanzó otro golpe y esta vez le dio en el pecho, Izanamy siguió lanzando más golpes y los dos estaban intercambiando golpes, Raizuly lanzó una patada e Izanamy salto esquivándola-

Eres un gran Estupido tus fuerzas no han cambiado en nada siguen siendo las mismas -dijo Raizuly sonriendo mientras que Izanamy gruño-

¡Puño del Rey! ¡Kaio ken! -Izanamy grito cubriéndose de energía roja en todo el cuerpo- ¡Triple Kaio ken! -el Aura roja de su cuerpo aumento cubriéndolo de un brillo rojizo, avanzó de una paso y lanzó un golpe pero Raizuly lo esquivo desapareciendo, Izanamy se detuvo y vio una cadena roja frente a él, la cadena lo sujeto del cuello y lo tiro al suelo, Raizuly sonrio y lo enrollo con la cadena roja, Izanamy se quejaba mientras Raizuly comenzó a correr arrastrando a Izanamy, comenzó a girar e Izanamy estaba gritando de dolor-

¡Te voy a matar! -grito Raizuly sonriendo, lanzó a Izanamy contra unas rocas causando un impacto y el aura roja del Kaio ken se deshizo, extendió el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía negra, Izanamy se levanto y se sorprendió de ver que la esfera lo impactó con fuerza cuasando una fuerte explosion, Raizuly se dio y vio como Izanamy había salido del humo herido y sin su transformación, el solo se giró y vio al cielo del inframundo-

"Ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte esta fuera de mi alcance" -pensó Izanamy sorprendido, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi estaban viendo todo preocupadas- "Entonces es verdad, soy débil, ya no tengo los poderes necesarios para defenderme, mucho menos podré defender a los que quiero, perdónenme abuelo, Bruce, Clent, Saru, hermana, niñas y Hinata, perdónenme por haberles fallado a todos, en Japón fue en donde me crié" -en su mente pasaron los recuerdos de Misaki, Bruce, Hinata, sus hijas y sus demás compañeros así como sus demás amigos- "Ahí me sucedieron tantas cosas maravillosas y también pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida, me siento humillado por no poder proteger todo lo que me importa" -apretó los puños y los ojos molesto- "Si en verdad dentro tengo la capacidad de volverme más fuerte, entonces necesito despertar, aunque sea de pie o sin miembros yo debo pelear"

Bien finalmente lo entendió -dijo Izanagi sonriendo viendo una llamada dorada dentro del cuerpo de Izanamy, en un momento su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras él se levantaba soltando algunos quejidos- Izanamy te preguntaré esto una vez más ¿quién eres? -Izanamy cerró los ojos y luego los abrió revelando que eran rojos completamente- ¡Finalmente comenzó! -Izanamy estaba gritando y estiró su cuerpo expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo, en un momento su cuerpo se cubrió de aura de rayos azules y su pelo se volvió blanco, las rocas estaban levantándose y alejándose por la fuerza de su poder-

¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! -Raizuly grito sorprendido y se alejó de un salto de ese lugar, el cuerpo de Izanamy comenzó a crecer, mientras el poder dorado aumentaba, sus gritos se convirtieron en gruñidos gruesos, el lugar tembló con más fuerza-

Yo...yo...-Izanamy estaba gruñendo apretando los puños envuelto en energía, recordó a Luceli y a su hijo Isaac pero esos recuerdos comenzaron a borrarse poco a poco de su mente hasta que quedó solo pudo recordar a su abuelo, amigos, hermana, hijas y por última Hinata y Long, en su mente Cirenio sonrio " _tú eres la fuerza en la aldea Shiba, tú debes ayudarlos te necesitan y nunca te des por vencido"_ , recordó cuando vio a sus padres, recordó a su madre llorando frente a él " _cuida a tu hermana, cuídate mucho, recuerda siempre estoy...con tigo...Te amo hijo_ ", Izanamy estaba llorando viendo al suelo, después recordó las palabras que le dijo su padre " _te has_ _vuelto...fuerte...estoy orgulloso,_ _nunca...olvides para qué sirve tu poder...cuida a nuestra familia...cielos hijo como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte...crecer, para ver...cómo te convertías...de niño a hombre"_ , recordó a su padre y a su madre, recordó a Bruce, a Saru, Clent, Hinata y a todos sus amigos del clan, el poder aumento alejando a Raizuly-

¡Yo soy Izanamy! ¡El Guerrero del Sol Izanamy! -Izanamy grito con fuerza aumento el poder y por un momento apareció la silueta de un Fenix detrás de el, Izanagi abrió los ojos y el cuerpo de Izanamy brillo- ¡Fase 3, Guerrero del Fuego eterno!


	58. Chapter 58

**El inicio de la Guerra**

Izanamy estaba en el infierno peleando contra Raizuly el cual estaba teniendo la ventaja, Izanamy estaba cubierto de una energía dorada con destellos rojizos, Raizuly estaba sorprendido mientras Izanagi estaba serio-

Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿quién eres? -dijo Izanagi serio-

Yo...yo...-Izanamy estaba gruñendo apretando los puños envuelto en energía, recordó a Luceli y a su hijo Isaac pero esos recuerdos comenzaron a borrarse poco a poco de su mente hasta que quedó solo pudo recordar a su abuelo, amigos, hermana, hijas y por última Hinata y Long, en su mente Cirenio sonrio " _tú eres la fuerza en la aldea Shiba, tú debes ayudarlos te necesitan y nunca te des por vencido"_ , recordó cuando vio a sus padres, recordó a su madre llorando frente a él " _cuida a tu hermana, cuídate mucho, recuerda siempre estoy...con tigo...Te amo hijo_ ", Izanamy estaba llorando viendo al suelo, después recordó las palabras que le dijo su padre " _te has_ _vuelto...fuerte...estoy orgulloso,_ _nunca...olvides para qué sirve tu poder...cuida a nuestra familia...cielos hijo como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte...crecer, para ver...cómo te convertías...de niño a hombre"_ , recordó a su padre y a su madre, recordó a Bruce, a Saru, Clent, Hinata y a todos sus amigos del clan, el poder aumento alejando a Raizuly-

¡Yo soy Izanamy! ¡El Guerrero del Sol Izanamy! -Izanamy grito con fuerza aumento el poder y por un momento apareció la silueta de un Fenix detrás de el, Izanagi abrió los ojos y el cuerpo de Izanamy brillo- ¡Modo Explosivo Guerrero del Fuego eterno! -el poder aumento y Raizuly se cubrió los ojos, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu sonrieron, el poder pasó revelando a Izanamy en una nueva forma, tenía el pelo más largo en puntas, el pelo era largo dorado con puntas blancas, dos puntas estaban en sus hombros de forma larga, el pelo de su cara, brazos la punta de cola y el pecho era de color blanco con un tono dorado, la cola y el pelo de su espalda era de color dorado pero la punta de la cola era blanca, en sus ojos había un marco rojo con un triángulo en en forma de lagrima, sus párpados también eran de color rojo, sus ojos eran amarillos y en su frente había una marca en forma de fecha roja, tenía protectores en sus manos y muñecas largos de color rojo con un relieve dorado en forma de flamas, también tenía protectores en sus piernas de color rojo y borde dorado, sus garras eran rojas, sus palmas eran blancas y el pelo de sus brazos dorados, él estaba llorando todavía, en el mundo de los vivos Hinata sintió la energía y vio hacia el cielo-

¿Qué es esto? -Hinata se tocó el pecho viendo el cielo-

¡Lo logró! -Tsukuyomi grito sonriendo viendo a Izanamy en su nueva forma- pero aún puedo ver su dolor que bueno que esos recuerdos malo ya se han ido

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! ¡Según mis datos esa es la forma de un guardian pero...esta forma! -Raizuly estaba sorprendido, Izanamy estaba viendo sus manos y cuerpo- pero este color dorado...se supone que es...-vio al cielo donde estaba una esfera blanca revelando a Izanagi- ¡No eso no! Ese canalla...ese canalla ¡Ese canalla recibió el poder sagrado de Izanagi!

Esto es...-Izanamy estaba viendo su cuerpo sorprendido- es...el poder...de Izanagi...

No lo es -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- ese es el poder de Hinata la Guerrera Fenix y todos tus amigos, este poder latente se descubrió gracias a todos tus conocidos

Ya veo -dijo Izanamy calmado- alguien espera mi regreso, tengo muchas promesas que cumplir y volveré al terminar esta batalla, ¡A luchar Hinata, Bruce, Clent Saru! -expulsó un nuevo poder dorado con tonos rojizos y leves descargas en el cuerpo- me he vuelto muy fuerte siento como sale todo mi poder -el viento salto algo fuerte- no puedo creerlo pensé que ya estaba en los límites pero he superado mi propia fuerza -Raizuly grupo e Izanamy solo desapareció y apareció frente a él golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo dejando marcas de sus golpes, Raizuly se quejó pero Izanamy estaba detrás de él, Izanamy se giró y le dio un rodillazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo siguió golpeando y luego salto dándole un golpe en el mentón con el empeine, Raizuly se alejó un poco con una marca en mentón-

No puede ser no puedo creerlo -Izanamy estaba dándole la espalda y Raizuly gruño, Raizuly salto hacia atrás y concentro energía en sus manos, la lanzó en forma de una gran esfera e Izanamy la sujeto con una mano y la deshizo, Raizuly hizo una esfera más grande y la disparo de nuevo, Izanamy estiro su mano derecha creando una esfera de rayos negros y el centro dorado-

¡Rayo oscuro! -Izanamy disparo la esfera y está avanzó deshaciendo el ataque de Raizuly hasta que llegó a él y exploto, Raizuly salió del humo herido y molesto-

¡Me las pagarás! -Raizuly grito molesto, estaba serio viendo a Raizuly- ¡¿qué harás ahora?!

Derrotarte -dijo Izanamy calmado, retrocedió un poco y concentro energía en su cuerpo, Inugami avanzó lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy podía flotar en medio del aire gracias a la atmósfera del lugar- derrotaré a Po -esquivo otro golpe desapareciendo- derrotaré a Dark -Raizuly grito y disparo una esfera de energía desde el hocico del lobo pero Izanamy apareció frente a él- Derrotaré a Berseck -concentro energía dorada en su mano y creó una espada de doble filo en su mano derecha, la espada era larga y muy amplia con la forma de un sol en la guardia donde estaba su mano- volvere con Bruce, Clent, Misaki, Saru, Hanabi, Rena y Hinata -avanzó y le dio un corte a Raizuly en el pecho dejándole una gran cortada que expulsó sangre, el inugami se deshizo y Raizuly cayó de rodillas al suelo sangrando-

Bastardo me las -dijo Raizuly molesto, Izanamy se giró creando una esfera dorada de fuego en cada mano, extendió los brazos enfrente de él, su mano derecha encima de la izquierda juntando las muñecas, hizo una esfera más grande de fuego dorado y rojizo-

¡Explosión Solar! -Izanamy disparo un rayo dorado rojizo contra Raizuly- yo también seguiré luchando tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día, adiós hermano -Raizuly recibió el golpe de forma directa y desapareció en el fuego, Izanamy desapareció de ahí junto con un resplandor blanco, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Izanagi y las dos diosas- gracias por hacerme recordar, finalmente lo entendí -deshizo la transformación y volvió a la normalidad-

Lo ves mejor de lo que pensaba -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- lo único que hice fue quitarte el dolor de tu corazón, pero aún no estás listo esa forma que realizaste no estaba completamente estable, necesitarás más energía y para eso necesitarás regresar con tus amigos -Izanagi sonrio y un resplandor cubrio a Izanamy dándole un nuevo traje, usaba una camisa negra sin mangas con el cuello levantado de bordes azules, usaba una bufanda azul oscura alto larga, en la cintura tenía una cinta azul oscura larga, usaba un pantalón negro con cintas azules en los tobillos, en los brazos tenía vendas azules que lo cubrían de las muñecas hasta cerca de los codos y unos guantes negros, tenía una espada con él y el símbolo de su familia estaba en su espalda-

Gracias por el traje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Descuida solo debes ir a donde están los demás o donde estarán -dijo Izanagi sonriendo, un resplandor blanco pasó por el cuerpo de Izanamy y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una pequeña colina-

Qué bien me siento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el aire soplo y sonrio- me he vuelto muy fuerte, pensé un ya estaba en los límites pero he superado mi propia fuerza, Bruce, Clent, Saru, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa, amigos juro que iré a ayudarlos -antes de que Izanamy volviera había pasado una hora y los barcos de la aldea Shiba estaban llegando a las costas de la isla de Berseck-

Bien se acerca la hora de la verdad -dijo Hinata sería, apreto sus puños pero no dejaba de temblar-

Tranquila Hinata todo saldrá bien -dijo Byakun calmado- estamos listos

Nos defendemos unos a otros -dijo James sonriendo- empezamos esto junto y lo terminaremos juntos

Detendremos esto todos juntos -dijo Boa sonriendo- creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos todos juntos para este tipo de pelea

Cuando derrotamos a Shen todos teníamos intereses diferentes ahora defenderemos China como uno solo -dijo Po calmado viendo la isla- ¿cuál es el plan a todo esto?

Llegamos a las costas, los soldados empiezan la guerra por su cuenta, nosotros tratamos de bajar el número de enemigos y vamos directo contra el palacio de Berseck -dijo Hinata tranquila- Po y Byakun deben atacarlo con toda su fuerza desde el inicio, no se distraigan no titubeen solo mátenlo no pueden dejar que su máximo poder salga y para eso solo tenemos seis horas

Al medio día recuperará su máximo poder -dijo Po sorprendido- bien no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar

Hinata esperamos órdenes -dijo Bruce detrás de ellos, Hinata e dio la vuelta y suspiro-

Bien todos a sus puestos preparen los cañones y cuando vean disparen contra ellos -dijo Hinata sería- todos pongan el costado contra la isla y apunten

¡Ya escucharon! ¡Preparen armas! ¡Se declara la Guerra! -Bruce grito y los soldados gritaron, los cañones se comenzaron a armar y los usuarios del mental y rayo se colocaron a un lado, más adelante se pudo ver la isla llena de lobos negros usando ropas rojas y armaduras negras, los lobos estaban gruñendo esperando el momento para atacar- ¡A su señal Hinata!

¡Fuego! -Hinata grito y rugio con algo de fuerza, los soldados encendieron las mechas de los cañones, los usuarios del fuego dispararon bolas de fuego, los disparos le dieron dieron en la isla causando algunas explosión, el grupo de lobos avanzó corriendo pero una bala le dio a un tirándolo al suelo causando una ligera explosión, otros saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque y siguieron corriendo rumbo al barco- ¡No se detengan! -los ataques siguieron pero dos lobos asaltaron y lanzaron un golpe con sus garras cubiertas de energía-

¡Prepárense para un impacto! -Saru grito asustado, los demás fueron retrocediendo y los golpes llegaron causando un agujero en el barco, dos usuarios de fuego llegaron a un extremo y lanzaron una bola de fuego entre los dos, el ataque le dio al primer lobo causando que su cuerpo se quemara, el segundo avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando ondas de energía roja carmesí, algunos soldados fueron golpeados y recibieron un corte en el pecho-

¡Maldito! -Bruce avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado en el pecho con sus garras hechas de energía de rayos, el lobo se quejó y cayó al agua, los demás lobos se fueron acercando al barco y lanzaron más ataques, Bruce lanzó un golpe vertical soltando ondas de energía amarilla, las ondas siguieron su camino y le dieron a algunos lobos en el frente- ¡Hinata son demasiados necesitamos bajar y pelear a puño limpio!

Los barcos que han sido atacados y perforados que desembarquen y usen los cañones que aún pueden -Hinata dio la orden y los los soldados gritaron, eran siete barcos en total, dos se quedaron en las costas y empezaron a acercarse, el barco donde estaban Hinata y los otros comenzó a acercarse mientras seguían atacando-

Hinata los soldados dicen que no pueden bajar los lobos están pasando por el agua para llegar a los barcos -Clent giró viendo que un lobo llego a la cubierta del barco, cinco lobos lo siguieron y comenzaron a aullar, Clent creó dos espadas hechas con agua mezclada con energía, Saru tomó su báculo y lo giró para concentrar fuego en la hoja mientras Bruce concentro energía en sus garras y los demás soldados sacaron sus espadas, avanzaron corriendo, un lobo avanzó y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho con sus garras pero Clent le dio un corte cruzado en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, Bruce giró y le clavó sus garras en el pecho a otro lobo, el tercer lobo avanzó y trajo de atacar a Saru por la espalda pero un torrente de energía amarilla avanzó y golpeó al lobo justo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo herido, el lobo se levanto pero Boa avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara soltando una fuerte descarga de su cuerpo y el lobo grito cayendo al suelo-

Gracias por la ayuda James Boa -dijo Saru tranquilo levantándose del suelo viendo a James y a Boa-

Descuida nosotros los apoyamos -dijo Boa calmada, James avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho a un lobo, el lobo cayó a un lado y James lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego verde, el lobo la recibió y grito de dolor al quemarse, Bruce sujeto a un lobo del cuello y le perforó el pecho con su garra-

Necesitamos bajar de aquí pero los lobos están subiendo a los barcos -dijo Bruce preocupado-

Están usando el agua para llegar a los barcos -dijo Hinata sorprendida- James te lo encargo

Entendido -dijo James sonriendo, concentro energía en su cuerpo y levanto los brazos, el agua comenzó a moverse y el agua se levanto en una onda atrapando a algunos lobos en ella, se escucharon gritos de algunos lados y James vio como algunos barcos estaban ardiendo en fuego, el agua se levanto en una ola y luego avanzó hacia la costa cayendo con fuerza, algunos lobos fueron retrocediendo un poco- la playa está despejada que empiecen a bajar

Gracias -dijo Hinata tranquila- ¡Todos abandonen sus barcos! ¡Que inicie el ataque a tierra! -Hinata concentro energía en su mano formando una esfera de energía roja y la disparo contra uno de los lobos y le dio causando una explosión en el campo, los soldados comenzaron a bajar de sus barcos y fueron entrando a las costas, los lobos aullaron y fueron corriendo hacia ellos, Po avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el pecho lanzándolo contra otros dos, Byakun salto por encima de uno y le dio una patada de talon a un en la cabeza, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra otros dos, estiro el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de rayos azules, el ataque dio con algunos y causó una ligera explosión, James golpeó el suelo levantando una roca frente a él, le dio un golpe a la roca y la partío en pedazos que fueron enviados contra un lobo causando que golpearan su cuerpo y cayera al suelo, Boa avanzó envuelta en energía y estranguló a un lobo hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, Hinata concentro energía en una katana y avanzó lanzando un corte cruzado en el pecho de un lobo causando que cayera al suelo-

Rápido aquí despejen la playa por favor -dijo Bruce preocupado, avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, un segundo lobo avanzó y le dio un corte ligero en la espalda con sus garras, Bruce se quejó pero se giró y le dio un corte en el cuello, Clent avanzó y golpe a un lobo en la cara y le clavo su espada en el cuello, se giró y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, Saru avanzó corriendo con su lanza cubierta de fuego y le dio un corte horizontal a un lobo en el estomago- ¡Hinata váyanse nosotros podremos aquí!

¡Pero Bruce no podemos dejarlos aun son muchos! -Hinata grito molesta y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, el ejército Shiba avanzó peleando contra los lobos, Hinata avanzó y le dio un corte a un lobo en la espalda, se giró y clavos su espada en el corazón de otro- ¡es muy peligroso!

¡Nosotros estaremos bien Hinata! -Clent disparo un torrente de agua y Bruce disparo una onda de rayos, los dos ataque se mezclaron y chocaron con un algunos lobos causando que se electrocutaran, Hinata a un dudaba, Po por su lado le dio un golpe a un lobo en el estos voy se giró y le dio una patada al mentón lanzándolo a un extremo, se giró y disparo una bola de fuego contra tres causando una ligera explosión-

¡Hinata el tiene razón son demasiados y recuerda que tenemos cierto límite de tiempo! -Po grito serio, esquivo un golpe y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cara, se giró y lanzó un onda de viento de sus manos contra un lobo empujándolo contra otros tres-

¡Hinata, Po, Byakun váyanse! -James grito, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cara, Boa avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el cuello, lo tomo de la pierna y lo lanzó con otros dos- nosotros los apoyamos ustedes váyanse

¡No podemos dejarlos solos! -Byakun grito un poco preocupado, tomó su lanzó y lanzó una estocada contra un lobo en su pecho-

¡Recuerden cuál es el objetivo y ese es evitar que Berseck recupere sus poderes! -dijo Boa molesta, sujeto la pierna de un lobo y lo levanto, lo hizo girar en el aire y Bruce le dio un corte con sus garras, avanzó y le dio un corte a otro en su pecho- ¡no pierdan tiempo váyanse! -James grito y pasó a su Nivel maestro, golpeó el suelo y levanto más de cinco rocas en forma afilada atrapando a cinco lobos en ellas, Saru avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda de fuego centrado-

¡Ella tiene razón váyanse nosotros ayudamos aquí estaremos bien! -dijo James preocupado, Hinata asintio-

Si pero prometan que se cuidarán -dijo Hinata sería-

Lo prometemos no te preocupes por nosotros -dijo James calmado- les abriré camino, concentro energía en sus manos y las estiro- ¡Torrente marino! -disparo un torbellino de sus manos golpeando a un lobo y a los demás cercanos a él los fue empujando alejándolos del rango de ataque, James había hecho un camino con su ataque- ¡No se despidan lárguense ya!

Gracias James les prometo que ganaremos -dijo Po serio y los tres se fueron corriendo por el camino de James hacia el palacio-

Confiamos en ustedes -dijo James sonriendo, se giró y avanzó hacia un lobo dándole una patada en la cara- ¡Boa terminemos con esto de la mejor forma!

Dalo por hecho -dijo Boa sonriendo, los dos siguieron expulsando más poder y avanzaron corriendo hacia los lobos, Hinata y Byakun fueron corriendo entre los lobos, un lobo se puso frente a ellos y Hinata le dio un corte en el pecho con su espada, siguieron corriendo por un rato más mientras tanto con Berseck otro fagmento del sello se deshizo y sonrío, cinco lobos trato de atacar a Hinata y los otros con una bola de fuego pero para defenderlos surgió del suelo una pared hecha de agua a alta presión, el ataque golpeó la pared pero exploto, cuando los lobos se fijaron James tenía las manos en el suelo y el agua salía del suelo- perdonen pero ustedes tendrán que matarnos primero antes que ir -los lobos gruñeron y avanzaron hacia James y Boa lanzando una bola de fuego, Boa avanzó y golpeó el suelo levantando una roca defendiéndose del ataque, James avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el pecho, seguro y el dio una patada a otro en la cara alejándolo de el, un lobo le dio un ligero corte en su pecho cortando la playera nada más, James avanzó y le dio un golpe soltando un resplandor amarillo de su cuerpo, Boa concentro fuego en su boca y la disparo contra unos lobos causando una ligera explosión, Hinata, Byakun y Po llegaron a la entrada del palacio y vieron una gran puerta de color negra hecha de metal-

Esta entrada es muy gruesa -dijo Hinata sorprendida- no podría ni cortarla

Para eso estoy yo aquí -dijo Byakun sonriendo, expulsó poder pasando a su forma de Guardian, concentro rayos en sus manos y lanzó un golpe cruzado, soltó varios resplandores contra la puerta y estos rayos terminaron cortando la puerta hasta hacerla pedazos y cayó al suelo-

Bien hecho -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Buen trabajo Byakun -dijo Po sonriendo, los tres siguieron corriendo mientras afuera se escuchaban gritos y demás explosiones por la guerra- esto será tardado ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Desde este punto tenemos cinco horas -dijo Hinata viendo el sol que estaba saliendo debemos darnos prisa el trono de Berseck está en el último piso -avanzaron corriendo por un pasillo pero al llegar al primer salón se toparon con veinte lobos armados-

Están muy armados -dijo Po sorprendido- vamos destruyamoslos y salgamos de aquí -Po avanzó y creó una daga de energía, lanzó un corte vertical y soltó una onda cortando a un lobo, Byakun se giró y le dio una patada al un lobo en las costillas lanzadolo contra la pared causando una onda de impacto, Hinata corto a un lobo en el pecho, se giró y le clavo su espada a uno en el pecho, Byakun salto y le dio un corte a un lobo en la espalda, se giró y le dio un golpe a otro en el mentón, Po sujeto a un lobo de la cola y lo lanzó contra otros dos causando que se estrellaran contra la pared, concentro energía en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de viento contra ellos, los lobos fueron empujados contra las paredes- ¡Vamonos! -se fueron corriendo hacia otro pasillo,siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a una especie de carcel con las paredes hechas de roca y cemento-

¿En dónde estamos? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿es una carcel...?

Si eso parece -dijo Po sorprendido- vamos no hay tiempo, siguieron corriendo hasta que de las paredes estas se movieron y aparecieron manos que avanzaron hacia ellos, Hinata lanzó un golpe y destruyo una mano haciéndola pedazos, Po estiro la mano derecha y disparo uña resplandor alejando la primera mano de el, Byakun solo lanzó un golpe en diagonal destruyendo la roca en forma de mano- tenemos compañía

Y son tres -dijo Byakun serio, los tres vieron como tres lobos llegaron frente a ellos, el primero lobo avanzó y disparo una bola de fuego, Hinata sujeto la esfera en sus manos y la destruyo con un ligero apretón, avanzó corriendo y le dio un codazo en el estomago lanzándolo contra unas rocas, el segundo lanzó una cadena y Byakun la atrapó en sus manos, aplicó una descarga y el lobo la recibió en el cuerpo, Po avanzó y le dio una patada al tercer lobo, los dejaron en el suelo y se fueron corriendo- esos sujetos parece que quieren ganar tiempo

Eso es porque Berseck está más cerca de su máximo poder por eso pondrán todo lo que tengan para que no lleguemos -dijo Po serio mientras todos corrían, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una entrada con marco de piedra, cuando llegaron pudieron ver un coliseo hecho de roca, estaban en el tercer piso, solo saltaron y llegaron al suelo- vaya este lugar se ve increíble pero ¿qué es?

Este es mi Coliseo personal -se escucho una voz en el campo y los tres vieron como Dark cayó de un salto frente a ellos- y tú este des están invadiendo mi casa -los tres se pusieron en guardia viendo a Dark- bien lárguense de aquí -concentro energía en su cola haciéndola crecer y la dividió en dos- o los mataré yo mismo

Prefiero la opción de eliminarte aquí -dijo Hinata molesta, Dark avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe con una cola, los tres saltaron y pasión a su forma Guardian, Byakun avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Dark levanto la cola de la izquierda bloqueando el golpe, Hinata avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Dark sujeto la espada con su mano derecha, Po concentro energía su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe soltando energía, Dark salto esquivando el ataque, giró en el aire y lanzó un golpe con su cola, el golpe dio en el suelo levantando algo de polvo y la cola avanzó hacia Po, Po sujeto la cola y comenzó a levantar a Dark, lo lanzó a un lado y Dark giró para quedar de pie, Dark puso sus manos frente a su pecho concentro sus energías creando una esfera de energía negra, extendió ls manos y disparo un rayo de energía negra, Po giró su mano frente a él creando un campo de energía del Ying y el Yang, el ataque choco con el escudo de Po causando una ligera explosión, Hinata avanzó y lanzó dos golpes soltando dos bolas de fuego, Dark avanzó entre los ataques y le dio una patada a Hinata en la cara, Hinata se giró y quedó de pie, golpeó el suelo levantando una roca que le dio una golpeó a Dark en la cara levantándolo y Byakun aparecio sobre el dándole un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza, Hinata y Po se pusieron en guardia viendo como Dark se levanto, su cola avanzó y sujeto a Byakun lanzándolo a un lado-

¡Byakun! -Po grito preocupado y Byakun termino impactando una pared con fuerza, Byakun salió del humo y se tallo la cabeza- ¡¿Byakun estás bien?! -Po y Hinata lo vieron preocupados-

Si descuiden estoy bien -dijo Byakun tranquilo- tendremos que pelear con más fuerza para vencerlo pasare a la Fase tres

¡No lo hagas! -Hinata grito sería y los dos la vieron- ustedes dos váyanse yo me quedaré a pelear

¡¿Qué?! -Po grito sorprendido- Hinata no lo hagas no podrás ganarle te asesinara

Confía en mí Po es mejor que yo me haga cargo desde aquí -dijo Hinata algo sería y luego sonrió- tú déjame aquí deben seguir recuerda que tienes una familia esperando por ti

Igual que tú -dijo Po intranquilo- no pienso dejarte sola

Ya no importa Po mi vida no es más importante que China o Japón completos -dijo Hinata molesta y, Dark avanzó lanzando un golpe con sus garras, los dos saltaron esquivando el golpe, Dark lanzó un golpe con sus colas, Hinata se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, se giró y disparo una bola de fuego de su mano contra Dark, Dark se quejó pero salió del humo con un ligero golpe en el cuerpo- ¡Ya no pierdas el tiempo vete! -Po iba a decir algo pero Byakun lo detuvo-

Po Hinata está segura de que ganara debemos creer en ella -dijo Byakun serio- recuerda acabamos con Berseck está guerra termina -dijo Byakun serio mientras Dark se levantaba de nuevo- ¡Rápido Po!

Grito está bien vamonos Byakun pero Hinata recuerda que tienes un deber todavía -dijo Po intranquilo y Hinata asintio- te extremos esperando mas tarde -los dos se fueron corriendo pero Dark no les quitó la mirada de encima, expulsó poder negro y avanzó pero Hinata se puso frente a él con un muro de fuego bloqueando su paso-

¡Quítate gata! -grito Dark molesto-

Lo siento pero no lo haré ellos son la esperanza de todos y no te dejaré aplastar esa esperanza -dijo Hinata molesta expulsando más poder de su cuerpo- ¡Ven ya es hora de terminar con esto! -los dos se pusieron en sus poses de pelea y expulsaron más poder, mientras tanto Berseck estaba riendo un poco-

Si solo unos minutos más y tendré la mitad de mi máximo poder -dijo Berseck sonriendo- por suerte estoy preparado para todo lo que llegue a pasar -se comenzó a reír un poco- ver el futuro es realmente una habilidad muy grata


	59. Chapter 59

**Una batalla por Ira, un regreso de entre las sombras**

En la isla del palacio de Berseck la Guerra había comenzado, en las costas el ejército Shiba estaba enfrentando a los lobos mientras James y Boa defendían la puerta para que los lobos no fueran por Po y los demás, mientras tanto Po y Byakun estaban corriendo por el palacio buscando la sala del trono y Hinata se había quedado a pelear en el Coliseo-

Po ¿crees que Hinata en verdad pueda contra ese sujeto? -dijo Byakun serio, Po estaba gruñendo mientras corrían por todo el campo-

No lo sé, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que Hinata no se sentirá mejor hasta que derrote a ese tal Dark o a Berseck -dijo Po serio- no la has visto cómo yo Byakun pero ella ahora tiene una gran ira dentro, para los Shiba el secreto de su fuerza es que convierten la ira en fuerza y es ira va deshaciéndose pero se hacen más fuertes, estoy seguro que dl nivel de Hinata se hará más fuerte ahora estoy seguro -Byakun solo asintio y los dos se fueron corriendo, mientras tanto Hinata estaba frente a Dark-

¿Qué piensas hacer gatita? Tus amigos se fueron y tú estás sola -dijo Dark sonriendo, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a gritar, expulsó fuego de su cuerpo, las llamas aumentaron y pasó a su segunda forma en Nivel Maestra, Dark se cruzó de brazos viendo a Hinata- tienes un gran poder pero no podrás ganarme

¡Se ve que nadie ha podido detenerte pero ya fue suficiente! -Hinata grito molesta- estoy molesta, yo...estoy...yo...-recordó a Cirenio y cómo murió, al recordarlo apreto sus puños con fuerza- estoy...-recordó cuando Izanamy desapareció- ¡Yo estoy furiosa! -grito con fuerza elevando más las llamas y Dark sonrio expulsando un poder azul negro-

Bien has que esta pelea sea emocionante -dijo Dark sonriendo, avanzó de un paso y los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, Dark se giró y lanzó un golpe con su cola haciéndola grande con energía carmesí, Hinata sujeto la cola de Dark y forcejo un poco, lo jaló con fuerza y lo lanzó a un extremo, Dark se giró y cayó de píe en el suelo, Hinata extendió los brazos y disparo una esfera de fuego, Dark puso su cola frente a él y detuvo el ataque con facilidad, Dark sonrio y Hinata aparecio a su derecha dándole una patada en la cara tirando al suelo, Dark se levanto y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Hinata se quejó, salto hacia atrás sujetándose el estomago, Dark disparo una esfera carmesí y Hinata le dio una patada lanzándose al aire, la esfera explotó y apareció Dark frente a Hinata, los dos lanzaron un golpe golpeando la cara del otro, los dos lanzando un segundo golpe pero chocaron sus puños, comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas hasta que Hinata salto y disparo una esfera de fuego, Dark concentro energía en su cola y creó una segunda cola hecha de energía sólida, sujeto la esfera con ambas colas y luego la deshizo sin esfuerzo- esto apenas está comenzando

Eres el hombre más despreciable que conozco -dijo Hinata sería, los dos avanzaron corriendo contra el otro y lanzaron un golpe, sus puños chocaron en el campo creando una onda de impacto, Dark levanto sus dos cosas y lanzó un golpe con ambas, Hinata salto esquivando el golpe, giró en el aire y lanzó una patada de talon, Dark levanto sus brazos para defenderse pero Hinata sonrio y lanzó una onda con su pierna libre dándole en el mentón, Dark fue empujado un poco y Hinata avanzó hacia en vuelta en fuego, Dark lanzó un golpe con su cola de forma vertical, Hinata salto a la derecha, concentro rayos rojos en sus manos, Dark disparo una esfera de color carmesí y Hinata desapareció, Dark la busco con la mirada pero Hinata estaba detrás y sobre el, Hinata retrajo sus manos al nivel de sus costillas del lado derecho, cayó en picada y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Dark con su manos, se soltó una descarga roja y Dark se quejó, usando una cola la sujeto y la lanzó contra una pared dejando una onda de impacto en el campo y una pequeña cortina de humo, Dark sonrio pero la tierra comenzó a temblar y varias rocas con puntas afiladas aparecieron en línea contra el, Dark fue retrocediendo mientras las rocas trataban de cortarlo pero Dark siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo y Hinata aparecio detrás de dándole un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contras las rocas causando un fuerte impacto, Hinata salto y abrió sus alas de Fenix, las extendió creando una gran bola de fuego y la disparo, Dark se levanto y creó una esfera roja y negra en su mano, se levanto y chocó su esfera con el ataque de Hinata, el ataque de Dark aumentó su tamaño y se creó una esfera por la colisión de ambos ataques, Hinata deshizo sus alas y llegó al suelo-

¡Ka me ha me...! -Hinata creó una esfera azul en sus manos y luego la pasó a sus costillas del lado derecho- ¡Ha! -extendió los brazos disparando un rayo azul contra Dark, Dark reaccionó tarde y el ataque le dio en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo aún mayor por la colisión frente a él, Dark salió del humo corriendo, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su cola, Hinata salto esquivando el ataque y Drake le dio un segundo golpe en el cuerpo con la segunda cola, Hinata cayó al suelo y se quejó, Dark salto por en cima y lanzó un golpe con ambas colas, Hinata se levanto rápido y se giró esquivando el ataque, dio un pisotón al suelo levantando una roca y le dio un golpe lanzándola contra Dark, Dark se cruzó de brazos y bloqueo el golpe, se giró en el aire y Hinata estaba frente a él lanzando un golpe, Dark sujeto el puño de Hinata con su mano izquierda y se creó una onda de impacto en el campo, Dark la sujeto del cuerpo con una de sus colas y la atrajo para tratar de golpearla, Hinata levanto sus piernas y le dio una patada en el estomago, Dark se quejó y Hinata expulsó fuego de su cuerpo para soltarse, Dark y Hinata saltaron hacia atrás quedando cuatro patas, los dos expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos, Hinata formó un fuego azul de su cuerpo y Dark expulsó poder negro rojizo, Hinata expulsó fuego y se elevó creando un feliz hecho de flamas azules, la Fenix abrió sus alas y aleteo soltando cuatro ondas de fuego contra Dark, Dark salto a diferentes lados esquivando los ataques y disparo una esfera de energía carmesí, el Fenix se elevó un poco y comenzó a ir en picada hacia el, Dark expulsó poder formando un lobo más grande energía roja y sujeto al Fenix de las alas, forcejearon un poco dejando una onda de aire caliente, Dark aplicó fuerza y comenzó a jalar las alas del Fenix con sus manos, el Fenix soltó un grito y se deshizo dejando que Hinata cayera al suelo sujetando sus costillas, Dark deshizo el poder y comenzó a regresar a su tamaño normal-

Casi me quemas nada mal -dijo Dark sonriendo, expulsó poder y lanzó un golpe con su cola derecha, Hinata salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y disparo una bola de fuego, Dark le dio un golpe a la esfera y la desvío a un lado causando una ligera explosión- bien dime una cosa ¿estás expulsando todo tu poder? ¿Estás peleando con toda tu fuerza?

¡¿Qué?! -Hinata grito sorprendida y se puso en guardia- ¡Claro que no! ¡Todavía puedo hacerme más fuerte! ¡Si no piensas pelear volveré a atacarte Dark! -Hinata avanzó y desapareció, Dark la busco con la mirada y apareció a su derecha, Dark levanto una cola y detuvo el golpe, Hinata llegó al suelo y avanzó lanzando varios golpes soltando algo de fuego, Dark levanto las manos defendiéndose de los golpes, estaba caminando hacia atrás mientras Hinata seguía lanzando algunos golpes, Dark esquivó un golpe agachando su cuerpo y le sujetó a Hinata del estomago con una cola la atrajo y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata levanto un brazo defendiéndose, se escucho un leve impacto y Hinata se quejó, Dark le había dado un golpe en la costilla del lado derecho, Hinata se quejó y Dark la lanzó a un lado, Hinata se giró y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, golpe el suelo levantando algunas rocas frente a ella y las lanzó, Dark solo salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Hinata extendió los brazos y libero un tornado hecho con fuego, Dark concentro energía en sus manos y las extendió creando una gran esfera de energía carmesí, el fuego choco con la esfera y termino explotando, Hinata salto esquivando algún daño pero todo se cubrió de fuego, detrás de ella apareció Dark y le dio un golpe con su cola en la espalda, Hinata se quejó pero Dark le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándola contra unas columnas de piedra, Dark siguió avanzando y le dio una patada en el estos voy lanzándola contra una pared y dejándola estrellada ahí mismo, apareció frente a ell y la sujeto del tobillo para lanzarla a otro extremo- ¿qué está pasando? -Hinata se giró y quedó de pie en el campo-

¿Qué pasa no pudiste defenderte? Apenas use una cuarta parte de mi poder -dijo Dark sonriendo, Hinata grito expulsando fuego azul y avanzó corriendo, desapareció y apareció a un lado lanzando un golpe vertical soltando una onda de fuego, Dark levanto el brazo izquierdo y detuvo el fuego como si nada, Hinata apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe pero Dark le sujetó la mano y le dio un golpe en la cara, la giró y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Hinata se dijo pero quedó de pie y Dark le dio una patada en el estomago, Hinata se quejó pero sujeto la pierna de Dark y soltó una descarga eléctrica de su cuerpo, Dark se quejó pero levanto la pierna empujando a Hinata, Hinata fue elevada pero se giró y creo sus alas de fuego para aletear y disparo algunas bolas de fuego, Dark se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el ataque causando una ligera explosión, Dark avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago- ¿qué pasa a donde se fueron esas energías? -Hinata estaba sorprendida pero Dark le dio un golpe en la espalda y la lanzó al suelo, Hinata se quejó y se estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, se levanto pero Dark estiro el brazo derecho y disparo una bola de energía, Hinata grito recibiendo el ataque causando una ligera explosión, Dark se comenzó a reír pero hubo una explosión de fuego y Hinata salió del humo cubierta de fuego azul en una gran llamarada- ¿todavía quieres pelear?

¡No me rendiré todavía no hasta que te vea derrotado! ¡Esto lo hago por el futuro de mi hijo, de mis amigos y de mis seres queridos! ¡No me pienso dar por vencida! -Hinata siguió gritando- ¡Las alas del Fenix que parten el cielo! -Hinata retrajo sus brazos a las costillas y lanzó un golpe soltando un gran remolino de fuego azul, el fuego tomó forma de Fenix azul y Dark se cruzó de brazos mientras el ataque le dio directamente, Dark grito mientras era cubierto de fuego azul, causando una gran explosión en el campo, todos vieron la llamarada de fuego azul, los lobos se detuvieron viendo el fuego a lo lejos mientras James salto a un lado quedando de pie-

Esa debió ser Hinata -dijo James sorprendido-

Si pero uso mucha energía -dijo Boa sorprendida- está dando su máximo esfuerzo, salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de un lobo, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo en el suelo, James se giró y le dio un golpe a un lobo soltando una descarga eléctrica verde-

Esto tampoco acaba -dijo James molesto- dense prisa -avanzó golpeando a un lobo, mientras tanto Po y Byakun siguieron corriendo hasta sus sintieron el impacto del ataque de Hinata-

Vaya Hinata realmente está peleando con todas sus fuerzas -dijo Byakun sorprendido- creo que ella si debe poder ganar contra Dark -Po estaba sorprendido pero se mantuvo callado y siguió corriendo- espera -Byakun lo siguió mientras tanto en el coliseo Hinata estaba sudando y respirando de forma agitada viendo el fuego frente a ella y una cortina de humo-

Use mucha energía pero creo que fue lo suficiente para eliminar a Dark. -dijo Hinata sonriendo, estaba herida y algo golpeada pero seguía de pie, del fuego salió Dark algo molesto- ¿estás ileso? -Dark estaba un poco golpeado y el brazo derecho de su armadura así como su pelo estaba quemado y herido-

Yo no diría que ileso casi me quemas el brazo -dijo Dark sonriendo pero comenzó a gruñír y en su frente apareció una vena marcada- ya me canse de estos juegos -Hinata expulsó más poder y avanzó de un paso, apareció frente a él y lanzó un rodillazo, Dark levanto el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe y le dio a Hinata directo en la cara lastimando su cara y nariz, Hinata se quejó pero Dark le dio otro golpe y la tiro al suelo, Hinata golpeó el suelo dejando que una columna de roca golpeara a Dark en el pecho, Dark le dio un golpe a roca y la destruyo, estudio su brazo y comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía roja, Hinata se levanto y comen la correr esquivando los ataques, levanto una roca para defenderse, creo sus alas y se elevó, Dark se detuvo y vio como Hinata quedó más alejada de el estiro el brazo derecho disparo una esfera de fuego contra Dark, Dark le dio un golpe a la esfera y la deshizo pero estaba termino explotando y creando una cortina de humo, Hinata aparecio a un lado de Dark y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas golpeando a Dark pero él sujeto a Hinata de las muñecas y quedaron forcejeando hasta que Dark creo sus colas de energía y sujeto a Hinata con fuerza, la levanto y luego la estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, la lanzó a un lado y la estrelló con fuerza causando que algunas rocas cayeran al suelo, Hinata se levanto un momento entre los escombros, estaba herida, su ropa se había rasgado y su armadura se había agrietado-

Esto apenas es el inicio -dijo Dark sonriendo y Hinata estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada, mientras tanto con James y Boa los dos seguían peleando hasta James lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía verde brillante-

La energía de Hinata está bajando -dijo James sorprendido, Boa salto aún lado y sujeto a un lobo del cuello para lanzarlo a un extremo- ya veo está perdiendo contra su oponente

¡No digas esas cosas James! -Boa grito molesta, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el pecho- ella no podría perder tan fácilmente

Si lo se pero -dijo James preocupado, esquivo un golpe y le dio una patada a un lobo en el pecho para después darle un golpe en la cara- solo digo lo que siento y ella está perdiendo

¡¿Por qué no mejor se callan y pelean?! -Bruce grito molesto, salto y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el pecho cortándole el pecho con sus garras- sé que están preocupados por Hinata -se giró y le dio un golpe en la espalda a un lobo clavando sus garras de energía- pero le tengo fe ella ha entrenado mucho -sujeto la espada de un lobo y la rompió con sus manos, estiro el brazo y disparo una esfera de rayos amarillos de su mano golpeando al lobo- ella quiere ganar este encuentro de una vez me gustaría apoyarla pero tenemos que seguir aquí eliminando a estos lobos -se escucho una explosión en un extremo y vieron como algunos guerreros de Japón cayeron al suelo derrotados-

Si esto sigue así perderemos esta guerra -dijo Saru molesto, todos estaban un poco heridos y cansados, James y Boa estaban un poco heridos y también se estaban cansando-

Maldicion debería haber algún método más rápido para acabar con esto -dijo Boa molesta-

Ustedes también son guardianes ¿no pueden usar esa forma gigante como Po o Byakun? -dijo Bruce serio-

Bueno me gustaría decirte que si pero nunca aprendimos a hacer eso -dijo James nervioso y Bruce se quejó lanzando un rugido e hizo una mueca-

Baaa son los Guardianes más lentos que he conocido -dijo Bruce algo irritado, un lobo avanzó y lanzó una estocada con su espada, atravesó el brazo izquierdo de Bruce pero el sujeto la hoja, dio un jalo y luego le dio una patada al lobo en el pecho lanzándolo a un extremo, saco la espada y soltó algo de sangre-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Si descuida solo fue el músculo pero todavía puedo pelear -dijo Bruce algo molesto- maldicion tenemos que tener un plan o ayuda pero dudo mucho que un milagro se cumpla

No hay porqué ser negativo -dijo James calmado, los dos se juntaron dándose la espalda, Bruce concentro rayos en sus manos y James creo fuego verde en sus manos, los dos gritaron y extendieron sus brazos disparando una gran cantidad de energía golpeando a algunos lobos hasta lanzarlos a un lado- tenemos que seguir ¿puedes seguir mi ritmo?

Lo dudo...-Bruce estaba respirando agitado viendo a los enemigos que los rodeaban, Boa estaba peleando contra algunos lobos pero tres dispararon una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego avanzó y exploto frente a ella tirándola al suelo un poco más atrás, Saru salto y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho pero un lobo le dio un corte en la espalda, se quejó y Clent recibió un corte en el hombro y se alejó quejándose y soltando sangre- oh no, nos están presionando -Clent se levanto y comenzó a retroceder mientras Saru se quedaba en el suelo y los lobos los rodeaban sonriendo-

No tengo ningún plan -dijo James nervioso, Boa estaba cerca de ellos y trataba de pensar en algo-

¡Maldicion! ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?! -Bruce grito pero en eso un resplandor azul cubrieron de una energía dorada paso a un lado sorprendiéndolos a todos, la energía pasó frente a ellos golpeando a los lobos y luego exploto causando que todos cerrarán los ojos por la energía, apareció otra esfera de energía azul a un extremo causando otra explosión en el campo alejando a los lobos, se escucho cómo algunos lobos fueron golpeados y apareció una figura frente a ellos-

¡¿Quién es ese?! -James grito sorprendido pero en eso esa figura pasó frente a Bruce mostrando una bufanda azul oscura y luego él pudo ver el símbolo de la familia Shiba en su espalda-

No puede ser...-dijo Bruce sorprendido, la figura aparecía que tenía una espada, avanzó y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, siguió a otros creando una energía negra azul en su espada y le dio un corte a otros tres en el cuello, se elevó y lanzó cuatro ondas de energía contra otros cinco cuasando algunas explosiones en ellos y los lobos cayeron al suelo heridos, Clent se puso en guardia pero sintió que alguien estaba en espalda y tocó su hombro, en un momento su hombro se curó y sus energías regresaron, Clent se giró pero la figura ya no estaba en cambio vio una espada con un mango blanco y un listón azul en el mango, la tomo y sonrío, Bruce se sorprendió y luego vio su brazo izquierdo tenía tres garras metálicas en su mano unidas con brazalete, era un arma de garras- esto es...

Al fin después de todo hay esperanza -dijo Clent sonriendo y se puso en guardia contra los lobos, Bruce sonrio y expulsó energía cubriendo sus nuevas garras-

Creo que se tardó más de lo pensado -dijo Saru sonriendo, estaba herido pero la figura lo curo con su energía y él se levanto sonriendo- esperábamos a que llegaras jamás lo dude -James y Boa estaban confundidos sin saber a qué se referían-

¡Oh si claro que si! ¡Ah vuelto! ¡Está vivo! ¡Izanamy está aquí! -Bruce grito sonriendo, los demás guerreros sonrieron y más cuando el humo paso y se escucho el aullido de un lobo, todos vieron a Izanamy parado sobre una roca, tenía una bufanda azul oscura cubriendo su cara con los extremos de fuera, usaba una camisa negra sin mangas de brotes azules, en la espalda tenía el símbolo Shiba, tenía vendas azules en los codos hasta las muñecas, unos guantes negros sin dedos, un pantalón negro con vendas azules en los tobillos y una cinta azul en la cintura, en su mano tenía una espada samurai de guardia dorada y mango azul-

¡Mátenlo! -grito un lobo un lobo y los demás fueron corriendo hacia el, Izanamy salto y en el aire extendió su brazo derecho disparando una energía azul oscura contra los loba causando una ligera explosión, se giró y quedó de espaldas con Bruce, Clent y Saru se juntaron con él y sonrieron viendo a los lobos-

¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Nos preocupaste a todos! -Clent grito sorprendido e Izanamy se rió un poco-

Perdónenme chicos después les diré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡Todos formación!

Que nos dirás después te vimos entrar a un portal al infierno y ahora estás aquí y con un traje ninja -dijo Saru sorprendido- merecemos una enorme explicación

Izanagi me ayudo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- él me ayudó mientras estaba atorado en ese lugar y también digamos que volví un poco más fuerte -James y Boa estaban sorprendidos pero eso los cuatro avanzaron corriendo contra el grupo de lobos, Bruce rugio y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy grito envuelto en energía negra y azul, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía negra y azul, los lobos terminaron recibiendo el golpe y este exploto empujándolos más atrás, Bruce rugio y apareció enfrente de ellos lanzó un corte en diagonal y corto a un lobo en su pecho, avanzó y clavó sus garras en el estomago de otro, Clent avanzó y le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, se giró y detuvo el ataque de otro, Izanamy avanzó y corto el cuello de ese lobo, Clent empujó el cuerpo del lobo, tomó una espada tirada, la cubrio de energía azul y la lanzó contra un lobo clavándola en su pecho, Izanamy creó un rayo en su mano izquierda y tomó la espada cubriéndola de energía, se giró y lanzó un corte cruzado lanzando un corte en forma de x, Saru concentro fuego en su báculo y lo giró formando un círculo de fuego quemando a varios lobos que lo rodeaban, los cuando se juntaron en una fila, concentraron sus elementos en sus armas y dispararon sus técnicas contra varios lobos causando una explosión en el campo, James y Boa solo sonrieron teniendo un tic en el ojo derecho-

¿Cómo es posible..? ¿Solo aparece y ya..son más fuertes? -dijo James confundido-

Mejor ni digas nada -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta hermano -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si también me alegra volver -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me enteré de sus planes por medio de Izanagi y en cuanto termine con mi entrenamiento vine directo a este lugar

¡Es verdad! ¡Izanamy date prisa Hinata está teniendo problemas! -Boa grito e Izanamy asintio-

Bien me voy de momento cuando terminen aquí vayan a los barcos con todos, no importa si están muertos o heridos llévenlos todos a casa -dijo Izanamy calmado y los demás asintieron- nos vemos después de esto -Izanamy avanzó corriendo y se envolvió en energía negra y azul para ir más rápido, mientras tanto en el olvide Hinata seguia peleando pero Dark la sujeto del cuello y le dio un golpe en el estomago, la giró y la lanzó contra la pared, Hinata termino impacta contra la pared, parte de su ropa estaba rota y rasgada mientras su armadura estaba un poco agrietada, estaba muy herida, trato de levantarse pero Dark solo aplicó un poco de fuerza usando su energía y Hinata se quedo acostada en el suelo cansada-

Ya no tengo interés en pelear contigo -dijo Dark serio mientras Hinata trataba de pararse- ya no puedes más ¿verdad? Ya quieres morir

No...dejare..que me...mates..-Hinata se levanto con cuidado respirando agitada, se quedó parada usando su espada como soporte- Izanamy...me...confió...su voluntad...la aldea...muchos cuentan conmigo, todavía quiero ver a tu gente...eliminada...quiero ver...a mi hijo crecer...-Dark sonrio y creó una esfera de energía negra en su mano derecha, la esfera creció más hasta tener el tamaño de Hinata- va a matarme...-Dark la disparo mientras Hinata tenía miedo- perdóname Izanamy no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme -cerró los ojos esperando el ataque-

Vamos no te des por vencida Hinata -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y una esfera azul de energía chocó con la esfera de energía de Dark causando una fuerte colisión en el campo, Dark se cruzó de brazos y la esfera negra fue empujada al techo donde lo atravesó y explotó en el cielo, Hinata cerró los ojos un momento por el brillo, cuando comenzó a despertar sintió que alguien la estaba abrazando, cuando los abrió se sorprendió por lo que vio, estaba en brazos de Izanamy-

¡Izanamy! -Hinata grito sorprendida viendo a Izanamy en su transformación del Guerrero del sol fase 2- ¡Estás vivo! ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser?!

¡Es verdad! ¡Deberías estar muerto! -Dark grito molesto pero a la vez sorprendido, Izanamy solo sonrió- ¡¿cómo es que saliste del infierno?!

¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Sabes lo que me hiciste pasar?! -Hinata lloro un poco mientras Izanamy sonreía y asentía- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Hiciste que me preocupara por ti! -pego más su cara a su pecho e Izanamy solo pegaba más su mentón a la cabeza de Hinata y ella sonreía- pero está vivo eso es lo que me importa estás vivo

Discúlpame pero tengo mucho que explicarte pero será en otra ocasión -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la cargo con cuidado y la sento en una roca- lo hiciste muy bien déjame el resto a mi -Hinata tomó sus manos, la transformación de Hinata se deshizo y los dos se separaron y sonrieron, Izanamy se quitó la bufanda y se la dio a Hinata- Me vengare de lo que te hizo este monstruo -Izanamy apareció frente a Dark- esto jamás te lo perdonaré

Eres un estupido ¿realmente crees que puedes detenernos a todos? -dijo Dark sonriendo-

Te abvierto que esta vez soy un poco más fuerte -Izanamy sonrio expulsando su poder rojo dorado soltando una descarga de su cuerpo- te lo demostraré -comenzó a gritar expulsando un poder dorado con destellos rojos de su cuerpo, el poder hizo temblar el lugar donde estaban hasta hacer que Dark retrocediera un poco más-

¿Ese es Izanamy? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- no, ahora es mejor pero su poder aún está muy lejos para darle pelea a Dark-

¿Crees que expulsando solo tu fuerza hasta que te tenga miedo? -dijo Dark con burla, el poder que rodeaba a Izanamy se volvió dorado completamente cubierto por un resplandor rojo y una aura de rayos blancos-

¡Explota mi poder! -Izanamy grito con fuerza, el pelo de su cabeza creció formando una cabellera en puntas y larga de color dorada, los mechones eran largos y gruesos, las puntas de todos los mechones era blanca el resto dorado, el pelo de su cara, pecho, palmas, patas y orejas era blanco con un ligero brillo dorado, casi todo su pelo se están volviendo dorado, sus garras se volvieron rojas carmesí, en sus muñecas y piernas aparecieron protectores ajustados a su cuerpo de color rojo con borde dorado y un relieve de llamas dorado, en su frente apareció una marca roja con forma de flecha, sus párpados cambiaron a un color rojo dejando que sus ojos ganaran un marco rojo con un triángulo debajo de cada uno, el triángulo era largo y delgado hasta llegar a su mentón, su cola se había vuelto un poco más larga con el pelo dorado y la punta de su cola era blanca, grito con fuerza y libero un brillo dorado rojizo en el campo, Hinata cerró los ojos por el poder y Dark se quejó, el poder paso y los dos se sorprendieron de ver a Izanamy-

¡¿Qué es esto?! -grito Dark sorprendido-

Está la forma del Guerrero del Sol -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡Modo Explosivo! -apretó los puños expulsando una aura de rayos de su cuerpo- lo hiciste bien Hinata ahora esta Guerra debe terminar

Si -dijo Hinata nerviosa- pero tú...¿cómo lograste...tener...ese poder...?

Bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- yo también lo logre durante mi entrenamiento en el otro mundo, te juro que te lo explicaré pero primero me encargaré de este monstruo -Dark e Izanamy expulsaron poder creando dos esferas de energía de sus cuerpos, la esfera de Izanamy era dorada y la de Dark negra y roja, los dos siguieron gritando mientras sus poderes chocaban en el campo creando una colisión y una descarga de rayos apareció en el choque, Hinata se escondió detrás de unas rocas mientras a colisión subía de nivel aumentando el tamaño de las esferas, el poder siguió aumentando hasta que el lugar donde estaban peleando comenzó a ser destruido, Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo el agujero en el suelo, mientras tanto Byakun y Po se detuvieron al sentir el choque de poderes-

¡No puede ser ese es...! -Po grito sorprendido-

Vaya ese fanfarrón sigue con vida se ve que no lo matas con nada -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Po solo negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo, con Izanamy y Dark los dos gritaron expulsando más poder y las esferas explotaron dejando un gran resplandor en el campo, Dark salió del humo quedando en un extremo de las gradas e Izanamy quedó en otro extremo con los brazos extendidos para disparar un Kamehameha-

¡No me lo puedo creer! -Dark grito molesto y extendió sus brazos creando una esfera de energía carmesí, Izanamy grito y disparo un rayo azul y Dark disparo un rayo carmesí, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron en el centro causando una gran explosión, Izanamy salió del humo sonriendo y de brazos cruzados mientras Dark estaba molesto-

Vamos terminemos con esto porque ya no soporto tu presencia ni un minuto más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Dark estaba molesto viendo a Izanamy-


	60. Chapter 60

**El Guerrero del Sol Modo Explosivo**

En la isla del palacio de Berseck se estaba librando una guerra, en el gran Coliseo de Dark Hinata estaba herida pero Izanamy había regreso y la defendió de un último ataque de parte de Dark, Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo a Dark-

Te buscaba Dark -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, estaba en la entrada superior viendo a Dark en el suelo, busco a Hinata con la mirada y la encontró tirada en el suelo herida, apareció frente a ella y la cargo en sus brazos- Hinata dime ¿te encuentras bien?

Más o menos -dijo Hinata lastimada, estaba cansada y su cuerpo le temblaba-

Lo hiciste muy bien Hinata ahora mereces descansar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la llevo a un extremo un poco más apartada del coliseo- descansa por favor

Me alegra que hayas vuelto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintio sonriendo- ahora derrótalo para que todos podamos estar en paz

Claro me vengare de lo que te hizo este monstruo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levanto y se acercó a Dark mientras Dark estaba corriendo, Izanamy apretó los puños molesto viendo cómo estaba Hinata por sus heridas- esto jamás te lo perdonaré

¿Hasta cuándo dejarás esas bromas grandísimo estupido? -dijo Dark serio, Izanamy comenzó a gritar y pasó a su forma de Guardian fase 2- ¿qué piensas hacer? Recuerda que tus poderes no son lo suficientemente grandes para ganarme

Aún no uso mi máximo poder -dijo Izanamy serio, siguió gritando hasta que la tierra comenzó a temblar, su poder rojo se volvió dorado con reflejos dorados, siguió gritando formando una esfera de fuego dorado sobre su cuerpo, el viento azoto con más fuerza en el Coliseo, Dark se sorprendió un momento hasta que se alejó viendo que en el campo se creaba un campo de energía y electricidad, Hinata grito sorprendida y luego se tapo los ojos un momento, bajo los brazos viendo la energía de Izanamy, en el campo de batalla James y Boa abrieron los ojos un momento, los demás Guerreros del clan Shiba abrieron los ojos un momento hasta que la tierra tembló con más fuerza y se sorprendieron, el agua se agitaba con fuerza y la tierra temblaba un poco-

¿De...de...quien es este poder? -dijo James sorprendido-

Creo...que...es de Izanamy -dijo Bruce sorprendido mientras sudaba, Clent vio el mar se estaba moviendo muy fuerte-

El poder de un guardian es capas de hacer esto...es abominable -dijo Boa sorprendida-

No puede ser...-Saru grito sorprendido viendo hacia el Coliseo todos vieron un gran resplandor dorado que venía de ahí- es imposible Izanamy está...

Superando los poderes del nivel guardian más fuerte -dijo Clent sorprendido, dentro del Coliseo Izanamy seguia gritando expulsando más poder, sus ojos se volvieron rojos completamente, sus marcas fueron desapareciendo, en su frente se formó una marca con forma de flecha roja, en sus ojos aparecieron marcos de color rojo con dos triángulos delgados y largos en ellos parecían lágrimas, su pelo en la parte de su cabeza siguió creciendo hasta formar una gran melena de puntas que llegó hasta la mitad de su espalda, Izanamy siguió gritando hasta que la esfera creció cubriéndolo completamente de una energía dorada-

¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! -Dark grito sorprendido, se escucho un rugido de bestia y se vio la figura de un lobo dorado con ojos rojos y colmillos muy largos, el lobo siguió gruñendo hasta que desapareció en la energía-

¡Izanamy! ¡Si sigues expulsando más poder destruiras la isla entera! -Hinata grito sorprendida, Po y Byakun estaban corriendo hasta que sintieron la gran cantidad de energía-

¡No puede ser! -Byakun se dio la vuelta viendo la energía dorada y la tierra temblaba- ese es...

Es Izanamy, rayos ese maldito lobo tuvo que interferir, es obvio que a las bestias no las matas con nada -dijo Po sonriendo hasta que se comenzó a reír un poco-

Vaya ese poder es realmente grande -dijo Byakun sorprendido- supera mi fuerza con facilidad

Je ese loco no se quedaría de brazos cruzados apuesto que donde sea que estuviera el buscaría la forma de hacerse más fuerte -dijo Po sonriendo- vamonos Byakun aquí no servimos de nada -Po y Byakun se fueron corriendo, en el Coliseo la energía comenzó a deshacerse, hubo un resplandor dorado, Hinata se cubrió los ojos un momento dejando que la energía pasara, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Izanamy-

No puede ser...-dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy tenía el pelo largo en puntas largas hasta la mitad de su espalda, las puntas de su pelo así como sus orejas eran de color rojo el resto de su pelo era dorado, tenía dos mechones en sus hombros con la punta dorada, el pelo de su cara y cuerpo blanco con un tono dorado ligero, en su frente apareció una marca roja en forma de flecha, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus párpados eran rojos con un triángulo delgado delgado en cada uno, parecían lágrimas, en sus manos tenía protectores que iban desde sus manos hasta sus codos, eran rojos con un relieve dorado con forma de flamas, en sus piernas aparecieron unos protectores también de color rojo con borde dorado que cubrían desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, su cola se volvió larga de color dorada, el pelo en puntas y la punta de la cola era roja, abrió los ojos y estos eran amarillos- asombroso...

¡No puede ser! -dijo Dark sorprendido, Izanamy sonrio mostrando un par de colmillos largos, sus garras se volvieron rojas, se sujeto los dedos y los hizo sonar un poco- ¿hasta cuándo dejarás esas ridículas transformaciones?

Te abvierto que está vez soy un poco más fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el poder que lo rodeaba era dorado con un tono rojizo- bien ¿qué piensas hacer?

¡Ya basta de tonterías terminemos de una vez con esto! -Dark e Izanamy avanzaron de un paso y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Dark lanzó un golpe e Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Dark se quejó pero levanto una de sus colas y lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, Dark avanzó y lanzó varios golpes mientras Izanamy los esquivaba moviendo el cuerpo, salto hacia atrás y Dark estiro el brazo derecho disparando cinco esferas de energía negras, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando la primera esfera, avanzó entre los demás ataques, llegó con Dark y le dio un golpe en la cara, Dark se quejó y fue empujado, las esferas de energía avanzaron de regreso y le dieron a Izanamy en la espalda causando una ligera explosión, Izanamy grito por los ataques, Dark avanzó envuelto en energía roja y le dio una patada en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó pero comenzó a gruñír y le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo de el, Izanamy apareció detrás de Dark dándole un golpe en la espalda, Dark se giró y estiro los brazos creando un resplandor rojo, Izanamy se envolvió en la energía y fue alejado de un golpe gritando, se giró y avanzó corriendo hacia Dark-

Vaya que podré tienen esos dos -dijo Hinata sorprendida, se escucho un ligero impacto e Izanamy grito- no te rindas por favor -Izanamy estaba alejándose de Dark, Dark lanzó un golpe con su cola, Izanamy salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y disparo una esfera de energía, Dark le dio un golpe a la esfera de energía y la deshizo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Dark sonrio y le dio un rodillazo en la cadera, Izanamy se quejó y Dark le dio un golpe en la cara, Izanamy retrocedió un par de pasos con los brazos levantados, Dark siguio golpeándolo en la cara y el cuerpo, Izanamy se quejaba y bajo los brazos- no te rindas vamos pelea -Hinata se preocupó pero Izanamy sonrio, Dark siguio golpeándolo más en la cara hasta que le dio un golpe en el estomago- ¡Ya deja de golpearlo en la cara!

Bien aún puedo ganarte -dijo Dark sonriendo, Izanamy se comenzó a reír con una mancha de sangre en la mejilla izquierda- ¡No te rías! -Dark se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que Izanamy se alejara-

Cuánto lo siento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se talló la cara y volteo a verlo- yo también estoy sorprendido por el poder que tengo ahora

¿En qué rayos estás pensando? Ponte a pelear con más seriedad -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- ¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Dark sorprendido y preocupado, Hinata sonrio-

Que tus golpes me están haciendo cosquillas en el cuerpo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡No subestimes mis poderes! -Dark grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo, junto sus colas y le dio un golpe a Izanamy lanzándolo contra unas rocas causando un fuerte impacto, Dark sonrio y comenzó a gritar expulsando más poder, estiro los brazos y creó una esfera de energía negra y roja- ¡Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto! -Izanamy salió de los escombros sin ningún rasguño-

¿Realmente crees que esa técnica mediocre funcione conmigo? -dijo Izanamy con burla, Dark se enojo y se dio la vuelta- ¿qué haces? -Dark tenía la mirada puesta en Hinata-

¡Veamos cómo la defiendes! -Dark disparo la esfera contra Hinata-

¡Idiota! -Izanamy avanzó de un paso y avanzó contra la esfera, la esfera siguió avanzando hacia Hinata mientras ella se preocupó, Izanamy se puso frente a Hinata y la energía cubrió a ambos causando una gran explosión en el campo, Dark sonrio viendo la explosión hasta que se quedó una cortina de humo en el campo y un gran agujero en medio del Coliseo-

Bien finalmente acabe con ambos -dijo Dark sonriendo, el viento sopló un momento y entonces se sorprendió- ¡No puede ser! -Hinata abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en brazos de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba parada en un pequeño cuadro hecho de piedra debajo de él estaba una columna soportando el peso de ambos, detrás de ellos estaba un gran agujero, Hinata estaba sorprendida- ¡Aún siguen con vida!

Vaya que miedo, por un momento pensé que habías recibido el ataque de forma directa -dijo Hinata sorprendida- tienes malos modales hiciste que me asustara

Perdón no fue mi intención -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, dio un salto y pasó a otro lado del Coliseo, sentó a Hinata en el suelo e Izanamy se dio la vuelta- entiende tú nunca me podrás ganar -Dark se sorprendió- la diferencia entre nuestros poderes es muy grande ¿por qué no te resignas de una vez?

¡Cállate, cállate, callate! -Dark disparo esferas de energía roja, Izanamy no hizo nada pero frente a él apareció un campo de fuerza protegiendo a Hinata y a él-

Por otra parte tampoco puedo perdonarte, ni a ti ni a tu pueblo, nos causaste mucho daño con sus fechorías -Izanamy dio un paso- te pásate del límite fuiste más malo de la costumbre -dijo serio, expulsó poder gritando y avanzó para darle un golpe a Dark en el estomago, Dark se quejó del dolor e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara, lo siguió golpeando en la cara, Dark estaba lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivaba de forma fácil, Izanamy estiro los dedos de la,año derecha y le dio un golpe a Dark en el cuello, Dark se quejó y se alejó de forma rápida, impacto con fuerza en un muro del Coliseo y se quejó-

Vaya jamás pensé que alcanzarías cierto nivel -dijo Dark sonriendo y se levanto del suelo- ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad eres todo un Shiba

Tu aparentas saber mucho pero ignoras por completo como es la familia Shiba -dijo Izanamy calmado- entre más pelea un Shiba más fuerte se hace esa es la evolución -sonrío-

Eso es porque ustedes los Shiba son una familia de Guerreros -dijo Dark sonriendo- ¡Cómo detesto esas palabras! -se giró y disparo una esfera de energía, Izanamy le dio un golpe y la desvío a un lado del Coliseo causando una ligera explosión- me doy cuenta de que no te ganaré si peleo de esta forma muy bien -se limpió la boca viendo que había escupido algo de sangre- ¡Terminemos con esto! -se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a gritar expulsando poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo, Izanamy grito expulsando más poder de su cuerpo y las dos energías chocaron en medio del Coliseo, Hinata se agachó soportando el poder de los dos-

Los dos tienen un poder monstruoso -dijo Hinata sorprendida- no tengo nada más que decir más que ¡Pártele la cara Izanamy!

-Izanamy avanzó de un paso gritando, Dark también avanzó y los dos chocaron sus cabezas y brazos en un fuerte impacto en el campo, el suelo se agrietó un momento, Dark le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, Izanamy lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Dark lo esquivo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, siguieron peleando e Izanamy lanzó un golpe dándole a Dark en la cara, Dark salto y lanzó un rodillazo, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se creó una onda de impacto en el campo, Izanamy extendió el brazo empujándolo un poco, Dark se giró y disparo una esfera de energía, Izanamy desapareció y apareció en otro extremo, Dark concentro energía en sus manos y comenzó a disparar esferas de energía persiguiendo a Izanamy por todo el campo, Izanamy siguió corriendo evitando el contacto con las esferas de energía, Izanamy concentro energía en su mano derecha ha y la extendió hasta que tomara forma de una flecha, la disparo y Dark se cruzó de brazos concentro energía creando cuatro colas de energía en total, las colas se cruzaron deteniendo el golpe de la flecha de energía dorada, se creó una colisión hasta que la energía exploto, Izanamy apareció detrás de Dark, salto y le dio una patada en la espalda, Dark se quejó pero se agachó y lanzó algunos golpes con sus colas, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo los golpes con su cuerpo, Izanamy grito extendiendo los brazos creando una onda de energía dorada, extendió los brazos y disparo una esfera de energía dorada, Dark corrió a cuatro patas y salto esquivando el ataque de la esfera, se pasó en un extremo y extendió los brazos creando una esfera de energía roja y negra, Izanamy avanzó corriendo pero Dark desapareció, Izanamy lo busco pero Dark lo estaba rodeando concentrando más energía en su esfera haciéndola más grande-

-Izanamy siguió a Dark hasta que Dark apareció encima de él lanzando la esfera de energía, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque de la esfera, se creó un fuerte impacto en el campo seguido de una explosión, todo se cubrió de fuego y humo, Dark avanzó entre el humo y encontró a Izanamy, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, los dos avanzaron e Izanamy lanzó un golpe, Dark sujeto el puño de Izanamy dejando una onda en el campo por el impacto, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levanto su brazo izquierdo para defenderse, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas dejando ondas de impacto por cada golpe que daban, Dark se giró y lanzó una patada, Izanamy salto esquivando la patada, se giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cara, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Dark se giró y sujeto el brazo de Izanamy con sus manos, expulsó más energía negra y lo lanzó a un lado contra unas rocas, Izanamy se giró y quedó de pie, Dark disparo una esfera de energía, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque, extendió las manos y cubrio de energía haciéndola más grande y se volviera dorada y rojiza, la disparo contra Dark, Dark espero un momento y colocó sus colas frente a él deteniendo el ataque, grito expulsando poder y la elevó al aire, la energía exploto e Izanamy avanzó hacia Dark, Dark se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe, creó una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda y estaba por dispararla pero Izanamy levanto su mano derecha creando una esfera de energía, los dos ataques y poderes chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, la colisión aumento de tamaño pero luego disminuyó, los dos se alejaron dejando una onda de energía en el campo, el suelo se agrietó un poco mientras los dos quedaron de pie viendo a su oponente-

Tú puedes Izanamy no pierdas -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe envuelto en energía, Dark grito y también lanzó un golpe envuelto en energía, los puños de ambos chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, se creó una onda de rayos mientras las energías de ambos aumentaban de tamaño, los dos lanzaron un segundo golpe causando una onda de impacto y soltando algunos rayos rojos y plateados en el campo, Izanamy salto y disparo tres esferas de energía, Dark extendió el brazo pero los ataques fueron más rápidos y le dieron en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión, Dark cerró los ojos por el humo pero Izanamy apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en el estomago soltando una onda de impacto, Dark se quejó hasta escupir algo de sangre, Izanamy giró y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Dark se levanto de nuevo pero Izanamy no estaba por ningún lado-

¡¿En dónde estás infeliz?! -Dark grito molesto y entonces vio un resplandor rojo sobre el-

Aumentado a diez veces -dijo Izanamy parado en una roca- ¡Ka Me Ha Me! -creó una esfera de color roja en sus manos- ¡Ha! -extendió los brazos disparando un rayo rojo, Dark grito y se cruzó de brazos causando que tuviera una ligera explosión en su cara, el Coliseo tembló con algo de fuerza, Hinata se cubrió detrás de una roca mientras Byakun se detuvo y vio el campo a lo lejos, gruño y siguió corriendo, Izanamy bajo al suelo con calma y vio el lugar con un gran agujero- ¿en dónde está? -se escucho un gruñido e Izanamy se dio la vuelta pero fue golpeado por un rayo negro y rojizo, se quejó por el golpe y fue cubierto por la energía, siguió gritando hasta que la energía exploto cuasando que Izanamy saliera un poco herido, se levanto de donde estaba y vio frente a él a Dark con los brazos extendidos- maldito me engañaste

En la guerra se vale cualquier cosa -dijo Dark sonriendo, Hinata estaba detrás de unas rocas algo preocupada, Dark la vio y sonrio creando una esfera de energía roja- acabaré con esa mujer de una vez por todas

Le tocas un solo pelo y yo mismo té hare pedazos -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó más poder dorado con rasgos rojizos- dime ¿cuál es plan de Berseck? Con el tiempo que llevamos aquí Po y Byakun ya deberían estar llegando con el

Jejeje eres un tipo bastante tonto que no te has dado cuenta de la habilidad de Berseck -dijo Dark sonriendo-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿No lo recuerdas? La habilidad de mi padre Berseck no es solo ver el futuro, también tiene la habilidad de crear ilusiones en medio del campo -dijo Dark sonriendo, Izanamy y Hinata abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- ahora mismo los Guerrero Tigre y Dragon han estado corriendo en círculos en medio de la isla sin llegar a ningún lado, están dentro de la ilusión de Berseck ahora mismo -Dark sonriendo, Po y Byakun habían estado corriendo en medio del mismo pasillo sin darse cuenta, cada vez que pasaban a otro cuarto este parpadeaba, en el trono de Berseck el mismo Berseck estaba sentado sonriendo expulsando poder negro- ahora ellos seguirán vagando hasta que dl tiempo se termine cuando lleguen será demasiado tarde me temo que han perdido -Hinata gruño pero Izanamy sonrio-

Vaya eres un buen conversador -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es decir que si rompemos la ilusión los dos volverán a la normalidad y seguirán avanzando

Pero dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo -dijo Dark sonriendo, sus ojos se volvieron negros pero la pupila seguia roja, su cuerpo se cubrió de un poder negro y comenzó a crecer tomando la forma de un lobo negro con detalles rojos en todo el cuerpo, tenía cuatro colas delgadas y largas, sus colmillos crecieron y se cubrió de una armadura negra hecha de energía-

¡No puedo creerlo! -Izanamy grito sorprendido, Dark grito y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, el suelo tembló un poco mientras se agrietaba, Dark sonrio y lanzó otro golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero el golpe le dio y el impacto en el muro de roca-

También puede ingresar a la forma gigante no puede ser -dijo Hinata sorprendida- tengo que ayudarlo -trato de levantarse pero se escucho un impacto y un grito de parte de Izanamy, Dark salto y lanzó una patada hacia Izanamy que estaba en el suelo, Izanamy desapareció y apareció en otro lugar un poco más alejado, estaba corriendo alrededor del Coliseo mientras Dark solo lanzó un golpe vertical con su cola, Izanamy salto a un lado y la cola le dio al suelo rompiendo algunas rocas, Izanamy se quedó en la cola de Dark y comenzó a correr hacia el, Dark retrajo la cola y la movio, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se quejara y retrocediera sujetándose la cara, Izanamy se cubrió de energía dorada y roja, salto sobre la cabeza de Dark y giró dándole una patada en la parte trasera de su cabeza, Dark se quejó y cayó al suelo mientras Izanamy llegó al suelo son problemas- sorprendente tú puedes sigue así -Hinata sonrio pero noto como Izanamy estaba respirando un poco agitada y su poder se movía de forma irregular- ¿qué le pasa?

-Dark se quejó y lanzó un golpe con su cola, Izanamy salto de nuevo esquivando el golpe, Dark lanzó otros tres golpes con sus colas mientras Izanamy estaba saltando esquivando los ataques, Dark sonrio y se levanto, estiro su mano derecha y disparo una esfera de energía de uno de sus dedos, Izanamy lo esquivo pasando a un lado, Dark se levanto y estiro los brazos creando una esfera de energía de gran tamaño, la lanzó e Izanamy fue cubierto por la energía de la esfera causando una ligera explosión, Dark se estaba riendo un poco, el suelo tembló un poco y del humo salieron cinco cadenas hechas de energía roja que sujetaron a Dark de los brazos y el cuello-

¡¿Que es esto?! -Dark trataba de soltarse pero no podía, vio más al fondo Izanamy tenía los brazos extendidos creando las cadenas con su energía- ¡¿Crees que con esto me ganaras?! ¡Eres un ingenuo! -Dark grito estirando los músculos y sus poder aumento soltando una onda de energía roja, Izanamy lo soltó y fue empujado, Izanamy se quejó pero se levanto de nuevo-

Que grande estas...jeje pero me doy...cuenta...de que no eres más fuerte -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Dark gruño un poco- aunque te muestras muy confiado canalla -Izanamy grito un poco expulsando más poder, avanzó hacia Dark pero Dark le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su mano derecha, Izanamy termino lanzando contra unas rocas y las impacto, Izanamy se levanto y avanzó hacia Dark-

Hace unos momentos dijiste que no podría ganarte que la diferencia de poderes era muy grande -dijo. Dark sonriendo, avanzo y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el cuerpo, Izanamy se quejó- haré que te arrepientas de esas palabras -avanzó y lo sujeto con sus manos- te aplastaré como a un insecto

¿Ese es todo tu poder? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- con esto no me derrotarás -Izanamy se cubrió de energía y comenzó a gritar, creo un campo de energía y Dark lo soltó, Izanamy avanzó y sujeto un dedo de Dark, see paro sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a correr- Hayaiyai Hayaiyai -comenzó a jalar el dedo de Dark mientras bajaba y salgo y lo lanzó a un lado, Dark termino girando y cayó e espaldas en el Coliseo, Hinata corrió alejándose de la zona del impacto sorprendida y un poco asustada, los que estaban afuera solo vieron como Dark cayó a un lado del campo de batalla y se detuvieron de pelear un momento-

¡Izanamy fíjate donde atacas! ¡Recuerda que yo estoy aquí! -Hinata grito algo molesta con una vena marcada en la cabeza, Izanamy no contesto estaba agitado y sudaba mucho, eso llamo mucho la atención de Hinata- ¿acaso el...?

¡Maldito! -Dark deshizo esa forma de lobo de energía y volvió a su tamaño normal cubriéndose de energía- haré que te arrepientas, se giró y vio a Izanamy- voy a despedazarte hasta que no quede nada de ti -los dos expulsaron poder y avanzaron corriendo, Dark lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho pero Izanamy lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Dark se enojo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Dark lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando ondas de energía de sus garras, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque, grito expulsando poder dorado y creó una esfera de energía frente a él, los dos ataques explotaron creando una cortina de humo, Dark estiro ambos brazos y disparo varias esferas de energía roja, Izanamy estaba corriendo por el Coliseo esquivando los ataques- muere, muere, muere -Dark siguió disparando pero ningún ataque le daba a Izanamy, Izanamy salto por encima, estiro una mano y disparo una esfera de energía dorada, Dark recibió el ataque de forma directa, se cubrió de energía y avanzó saltando de roca en roca hasta la cima del Coliseo-

Ven aquí y pelea -dijo Izanamy serio, Dark concentro energía en su cuerpo, retrajo sus manos al nivel de sus hombros, junto sus manos creando una esfera de rayos rojos, la energía era negra y roja, grito y estiro ambos brazos disparando un rayo de energía negra y carmesí, Izanamy recibió el ataque directamente causando una explosión, Dark se comenzó a reír un poco pero apareció un destello dorado e Izanamy apareció sobre el, le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza- ¡Recibe el poder aumentado a diez veces! -creo una esfera de energía roja en cada mano y las retrajo junto las esferas en una esfera más grande- ¡Del Ka me ha me Ha! -Izanamy disparo su energía estirando los brazos, el ataque le dio a Dark en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, Hinata se cubrió los ojos por la energía, Izanamy estaba un poco agitado y llego al suelo de forma tranquila-

Eso sí me dolió -Dark salió del humo un poco herido y parte de su armadura rota- ahora me las pagarás

¡Aún estás ileso no puede ser! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-

Te has vuelto más débil -dijo Dark sonriendo, avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó y termino estrellado con la pared, Dark salto y le dio una patada en el pecho enterrándolo más en la pared, salto de nuevo y estiro ambos brazos disparando más energía dándole a Izanamy en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión en el campo, Dark se comenzó a reír un poco y se alejó- esta vez sí acabaré contigo -volvió a concentrar energía creando una esfera negra y carmesí de energía- ¡Muere! -se detuvo antes de disparar y sintió que su cuerpo estaba soltando descargas de energía roja, su esfera de energía exploto y Dark cayó al suelo quejándose y teniendo alguno temblores- ¿qué me está pasando? No puedo moverme ¿por qué...? ¿Acaso ese ataque si me afectó?

Puedo ver que mi Kamehameha aumentado diez veces si te afecto -dijo Izanamy calmado saliendo del muro-

No te equivocas -dijo Dark sonriendo y se levanto- tan solo te di una pequeña ventaja no pienses que tu ridícula técnica puede derrotarme

No, si te afecto apuesto que que ahora mismo estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ponerte de pie -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Dark se enojo y expulsó más poder-

Cállate ahora mismo acabaré con tigo gusano -dijo Dark molesto, concentro energía en sus manos y creo garras de energía roja carmesí-

¿Crees que podrás logarlo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla-

¡Regresaré al infierno pero esta vez iras muerdo en verdad! -Dark grito molesto, los dos avanzaron Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho soltando un destello de energía dorada que pasó por su piel, Dark hizo lo mismo, golpeó a Izanamy en el estomago soltando un destello de energía roja carmesí, los dos escupieron un poco de sangre y fueron alejados, Izanamy se estrelló con una roca y termino impacto con la pared del Coliseo, se quejó y cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados hasta perder su transformación y regreso a la normalidad, Dark termino en el suelo acostado y sus técnicas se deshicieron-

¡Oh no! -Hinata grito sorprendida, bajo de donde estaba y avanzó corriendo hacia Izanamy- ¡Izanamy! ¡Dime algo por favor! -lo cargo un momento pero Izanamy apenas comenzó a quejarse- vamos despierta tienes que darle el golpe final -Izanamy abrió los ojos de forma lenta-

Hinata -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ¿qué pasó? -se levanto un poco adolorido-

Tranquilo estuviste inconsciente unos momentos es mejor que vayamos a un lugar seguro en lo que recuperas tus fuerzas -dijo Hinata calmada, lo ayudó a levantarse y los dos fueron caminando para ocultarse en una parte del Coliseo-


	61. Chapter 61

**Izanamy logra perfeccionar el Modo explosivo**

Byakun y Po estaban corriendo mientras tanto en el Coliseo Izanamy estaba durmiendo sobre las piernas de Hinata mientras ella lo cuidaba, Hinata estaba sonriendo y le fallaba la cabeza-

¿Cómo fue que regresaste? ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? -dijo Hinata calmada y sonriendo, cerró los ojos un momento y recordó cuando Izanamy se sacrificó para que ella viviera, de solo pensarlo comenzó a llorar un poco sobre la cara de Izanamy- me alegro tanto de que estés vivo -Hinata sonrio llorando- sé que no debería llorar así pero es la verdad, no puedo contener la alegría de tenerte frente a mí

Yo también me alegro estar aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida e Izanamy le tallo las mejillas sonriendo- te extrañe...jeje -Hinata lloro un poco y pego su frente con la de Izanamy, los dos estaban contentos, esperaron un rato hasta que Hinata se calmo y los dos quedaron tranquilos mientras se relajaban y recuperaban algo de energía-

Izanamy ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Solo estoy agotado, lamentó haber sido una carga para ti, me confié no controle la fase cuatro como era debido y perdí la transformación más rápido -dijo Izanamy calmado pero un poco enojado con sigo mismo-

Descuida -dijo Hinata sonriendo- me salvaste eso fue lo importante, me salvaste llegaste a tiempo y detuviste el ataque que iba directo contra mi -le acarició la cabeza sonriendo- ¿cómo fue que regresaste a la vida?

Técnicamente no estaba muerto solo había sido enviado a otra dimensión, estaba vivo pero huviera estado muerto y huviera entrado al infierno me huviera quedado ahí para siempre -dijo Izanamy calmado- Izanagi logró sacarme de ahí pero para hacerlo tuve que pasar por varios retos huevo ocasiones en las que pensé que iba a morir -Izanamy le contó todo a Hinata y ella se quedó sorprendida por lo que escucho-

Lo único que hiciste fue sacrificar tus recuerdos de Luceli -dijo Hinata sorprendida y deprimida- como yo lo hice con mis sentimientos hacia Po, los cambie por poder

¿Qué dices? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No nada es mejor que descanses -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿cuánto tiempo te lleva regenerar energía?

A este paso serán dos minutos más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero me temo que mi Modo explosivo es muy inestable todavía Hinata, si no recupero más energía esto se convertirá en una desventaja, debes llevarme con los demás solo ellos pueden darme el poder que necesito para perfeccionar este nuevo estado -Hinata asintio, los dos se levantaron, Izanamy ya podía caminar mejor gracias al tiempo que descanso, fueron caminando hasta llegar a la salida del Coliseo donde estaban los barcos en las orillas, ahí mismo estaban todos los guerreros del clan Shiba atendiendo a los heridos-

Amigos por aquí -Hinata grito con fuerza y algunos la vieron, Bruce y el equipo fueron corriendo hacia Izanamy y lo ayudaron para que caminara un poco- rápido Bruce junta a todos los que puedas y que le den su poder restante a Izanamy

Entendido, Clent, Saru, Noe, Dekker, y tú Hinata ayúdennos todos los que puedan -dijo Bruce serio y todos asintieron, Hinata y los Guerreros rodearon a Izanamy y expulsaron una aura de sus cuerpos, Izanamy cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras una aura blanco lo rodeaba- resiste un poco por favor

Concéntrense un poco, necesitamos darle todo lo que nos queda -dijo Clent serio, apreto más lo puños y comenzó a darle más energía-

Mejor tomémoslo con calma desde hace unos minutos esos lobos negros no han venido a atacarnos -dijo Noe calmado- ¿quién sabe cuál sean sus pensamientos?

Tal vez están tramando algo malo -dijo Dekker serio- Izanamy ¿cuánto tiempo tomará esto?

No se preocupen por mí...solo denme su poder es todo...-dijo Izanamy serio hablando entre cortado-

¡Oigan ustedes no se queden ahí y vengan a ayudar! -Saru grito viendo a los demás soldados que estaban cerca se fueron acercando para ayudarlos, todos expulsaron una poder ligeramente pequeño, mientras Izanamy sonrio sintiendo la energía que lo rodeaba, él aura blanca se hizo más grande formando una llamarada de energía la cual creció un poco más soltando rayos-

Si -Izanamy se levanto- un poco más solo un poco más y poderes serán restaurados -Izanamy se levanto en el centro del poder mientras parecía que sus heridas se iban curando poco a poco, paso un rato y el Coliseo tembló un poco, algunas rocas se levantaron y de entre ellas salió Dark-

¡No permitiré que recupere sus poderes! -Dark grito molesto mientras su poder aumentaba un poco-

¡Maldita sea ya casi lo logramos! -Bruce estaba serio y los demás siguieron expulsando más poder, James y Boa saltaron frente a ellos- ¿qué hacen?

Nosotros lo detendremos por un momento ustedes reúnan la energía para que Izanamy pase al modo explosivo -dijo James serio- detesto admitirlo pero Izanamy es el único que puede detener a Dark

Es verdad la vergüenza es que nosotros no tenemos esas fuerzas que Po, Byakun e Izanamy incluso Hinata tienen -dijo Boa sonriendo- no se preocupen por nosotros ustedes sigan nosotros le ganaremos tiempo -los de,as asintieron y siguieron expulsando más poder-

¡Rápido no hay tiempo que perder! -dijo Hinata sería-

Gracias muchachos -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras recibía más poder-

¡No voy a dejar que recupere todos sus poderes! -dijo Dark molest ocupa- pero yo tampoco tengo tanta fuerza...¿qué puedo hacer? -vio a los lados y vio a los lobos negros que estaban sorprendidos por su regreso- claro eso es -Dark avanzó a un lado y fue hacia los lobos-

¡¿A dónde va?! -James grito sorprendido, Boa avanzó y se enrollo en su cuerpo, James dio un paso y apareció frente a Dark, lanzó un golpe pero Dark lo esquivo bajando el cuerpo y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo- eso apenas me dolió -James se levanto sonriendo y se puso en guardia-

¡No me estorbes! -Dark concentro energía negra en su cuerpo y estiro los brazos creando una esfera negra, la disparo y James la sujeto con sus manos, forcejeo un poco pero la esfera termino explotando creando una resplandor de momento, James trató de ver igual que Boa, Dark avanzó hacia un lobo y clavo su brazo derecho en el pecho y sacó una esfera negra y roja de el, comenzó a comer la esfera haciendo que su cuerpo se recuperar un poco- bien todos lobos del clan Shiffer denme sus poderes -avanzó hacia los lobos y fue matando a cada uno para robarle sus poderes los cuales tenían forma de esfera- bien a este paso tendré todos mis poderes de regreso

Rayos -Izanamy se enojo un poco viendo como Dark devoraba los poderes de otros lobos, James pasó frente a Dark y lanzó una patada, Dark la esquivo saltando a un lado y le dio una patada en la espalda, Boa se desenrolló y avanzó hacia Dark lanzó un golpe lateral y Dark la sujeto de la cola para después lanzarla al suelo- si no hacemos algo ese sujeto tendrá más poder...

Hacemos todo lo que podemos -dijo Clent preocupado-

¡Vamos Guerreros del Clan Shiba den más de su fuerza! -Noe grito y los Guerreros expulsaron más poder, Hinata grito pasando a su forma de guardiana fase dos-

No dejaremos que nadie más muera en esta guerra sin sentido -dijo Hinata molesta, el poder de Izanamy siguió aumentando mientras Dark devoró otro poder y su fuerza se incrementó más-

Bien un poco más -dijo Dark sonriendo, una rama de árbol avanzó y lo detuvo sujetando su cuerpo- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

¡No te dejaré recuperar tus poderes! -James avanzó corriendo, Dark gruño y aplicó un poco de furia cortando la rama en pedazos, se giró y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo un golpe de James, el golpe hizo un eco mientras James comenzó a pelear lanzando golpe y patadas, Dark lo estaba bloqueando o le regresaba el golpe, le dio un golpe en la cara a James y James le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, James se giró y lanzó una patada de talon, Dark levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, avanzó y lanzó un segundo golpe, James se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, los dos siguieron peleando-

¡No me estorbes! -Dark lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal soltando un viento de energía negra, James fue empujado por el golpe y se alejó un poco más, Dark avanzó corriendo y mato a otro lobo para robar sus poderes, James se cubrió la espalda con rocas puntiagudas y afiladas formando un caparazón de tortuga, salto y comenzó a girar para caer en picada hacia Dark, Dark se giró y creo unas garras de energía, las extendió y detuvo el ataque de James creando un forcejeo un que sus garras salieran afiladas, Dark grito y levanto a James para lanzarlo a otro extremo, James se quejó y termino debajo de algunas rocas, Dark se fue corriendo pero un grupo de serpientes de tierra avanzaron y sujetaron a Dark de los brazos, piernas y cuello- ¡¿qué esto?!

Ahora James con todo -Boa avanzó envuelta en energía y la concentro en su boca formando una esfera, James extendió los brazos formando una esfera amarilla de energía, los dos dispararon una esfera que fue hacia Dark, Dark grito y pulso poder negro y rojo formando sus cuatro colas, las puso frente a él y detuvo los ataques con ellas, aplicó más fuerza y los ataques comenzó a gritar volviéndose de un color negro, Dark extendió las colas y estas lanzaron las esferas de vuelta a James y. boa, los dos saltaron a un lado mientras se creaba una explosión en el campo, Dark se liberó y avanzó corriendo devorando el poder de otros dos lobos, los lobos negros no hacían nada solo se quedaban parados dejando que Dark los matara-

Solo un poco más -dijo Dark serio, James y Boa se levantaron y avanzaron corriendo, James concentro agua en sus manos y lanzó un golpe cruzado disparando agua a una alta presión, la presión del agua era tan alta que cortaba las rocas, Dark vio la onda cortante y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, se giró y disparo una esfera de energía negra, James se cruzó de brazos y recibió el ataque de lleno, Boa salto arriba de James y disparo tres esfera de fuego amarillo, Dark se giró y le dio un golpe a una esfera y una patada a la segunda, la tercer la sujeto con sus manos y la desvío a un lado, Boa concentro un rayo amarillo en su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe lateral hacia Dark soltando una onda de energía, Dark grito y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía negra y roja, los dos ataques chocaron y causaron una explosión en el campo, Boa fue alejada mientras Dark aprovechó para para ir por más energía-

Maldita sea -dijo Boa molesta- no importa que tanto lo ataquemos él sigue como si nada

La energía lo está curando es por eso que sigue igual -dijo James molesto, se levantaron pero en eso vieron una explosión de energía negra y roja en el campo- ¡Oh no! Ya tiene su máximo poder -los demás guerreros se pusieron algo tenso sal escuchar eso-

Jajaja es verdad ya tengo mi máximo poder de regreso -dijo Dark sonriendo, vio como Izanamy estaba agachado recibiendo más poder de simples soldados- pero él no ha conseguido su poder de regreso perfecto eso me da una ventaja más -concentro energía en sus manos y las doblo por encima de su hombro derecho, formó una esfera negra y roja en las manos, mientras Izanamy se levanto con los ojos cerrados, Dark disparo un rayo de energía de gran tamaño mientras James y Boa saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque, el ataque iba directo contra Izanamy los demás guerreros, Izanamy abrió los ojos mostrando que era de color amarillo, se creó una explosión en el campo mientras Dark se comenzó a reír un poco, el humo estaba cubriendo el lugar un poco hasta que pasó y vieron que no había nada más que un agujero- ¡Lo logre finalmente lo extermine! -James y Boa se sorprendieron y luego se pusieron en guardia- ¡no se les ocurra pelear contra mí porque saben bien que perderán!

No importa de todas maneras tenemos un seguir peleando para proteger China no importa arriesgar mi propia vida -dijo James molesto, expulsó un poder amarillo de su cuerpo mientras Boa se enrolló en su cuerpo para darle más poder, extendió los brazos y luego abrió las manos- ¡Toma! -soltó algunos rastros de energía, grito y liberó una onda de energía que golpeó a Dark en el cuerpo, Dark se encogió un poco en el lugar donde estaba, James volvió a gritar y disparo otra onda de energía haciendo que Dark retrocediera con el impacto, James y Boa gritaron expulsando más poder en forma de una onda de energía que golpeó a Dark de nuevo- somos los únicos...ahora que...pueden derrotar a este...canalla...-James y Boa parecían cansados pero siguieron expulsando poder en una onda de energía más fuerte, Dark fue alejado con el impacto hasta golpear una roca-

Eso no me detendrá -dijo Dark molesto y se levanto, avanzó corriendo y estaba cerca de James, James grito y expulsó otra onda de energía haciendo que Dark gritara por el impacto- ¡Ya basta! ¡No me estorbes! -Dark grito expulsando poder y extendió los brazos creando una onda de energía que golpeó a James y Boa lanzadolos al suelo por el impacto-

Mal...dicion...-James se quejó y perdió su transformación igual que Boa-

Es...verdad..no...pudimos hacer nada...-dijo Boa cansada y herida, los dos habían pedido su forma de Guardian Nivel maestro mientras que Dark se levanto y se puso frente a ellos-

Ustedes dos me las pagarán los haré sufrir como no tienen idea -dijo Dark molesto, estaba por lanzar un ataque pero detrás de él se escucho un impacto y se volteó para ver, Izanamy estaba detrás de él- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que estás vivo?!

Poco antes de tu ataque use el modo explosivo solo un momento y pude salvar a los demás llevándolos al barco más cercano -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- gracias a ellos tengo todo mi poder de regreso, bien ahora estamos en iguales condiciones para terminar nuestra batalla -Izanamy vio a James y Boa en el suelo y se enojo un poco, dio un paso y apareció detrás de Dark tomándolos en sus brazos, desapareció de nuevo sin que Dark lo viera correctamente, Izanamy apareció en el barco y los dejo en el suelo con cuidado- gracias por ayuda James

Jeje...no te confíes...-dijo James riendo un poco- solo lo hice para...demostrar...que soy...muy fuerte...-Boa sonrio un poco-

Atiendan sus heridas yo me encargaré de Dark mantenga el barco a flote no se muevan -dijo Izanamy calmado y los demás asintieron- bien me voy

Espera Izanamy -Hinata lo llamó y él se dio la vuelta- tengo algo para ti -en sus manos tenía algo y se lo dio a Izanamy- es tu gabardina úsala para derrotar a Dark

Jaja muchas gracias Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata asintio e Izanamy se puso la gabardina, era blanca de manga corta con bordes rojos, en la parte de la cola tenía un relieve de flamas rojas y en la espalda tenía el dibujo de la familia Shiba- les prometo que ganare esta batalla -Izanamy sonrio levantando el pulgar mientras Hinata sonreía, Izanamy salto de la cubierta del barco y llego a donde estaba Dark- ¿te hice esperar?

No importa cuantas basuras te hayan dado su poder jamás me ganaras -dijo Dark sonriendo, Izanamy sonrio y comenzó a gritar expulsando poder dorado y rojo de su cuerpo, Dark grito expulsando un poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo, los dos estaban expulsando más poder mientras la energía sonaba con fuerza-

Es increíble su poder no tiene límites, no importa que tanto trate de medirlo no puedo es como si sus limites estuvieran fuera de nuestra imaginación -dijo Bruce sorprendido, Izanamy pasó a su fase 4 pero esta vez estaba pasando algo diferente, su pelo creció pero ya no tenía la forma de puntas sino que era un poco más laceo, formó una cabellera larga con algunas puntas fuera de lugar y se volvió tan larga que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, sus protectores fueron cambiando un poco más igual que sus marcas-

Ese no es es poder de Izanamy...-dijo Noe sorprendido, Izanamy siguió gritando mientras su pelo en la cabeza se volvía blanco, pero el contorno así como varias puntas se volvían de un color dorado, su pelo estaba ganado un color dorado fuerte, dl marco de sus ojos seguía igual también su flecha, en la parte superior de su hocico apareció una marca roja que siguió subiendo y termino en una punta justo entre sus ojos, sus protectores cambiaron a unos más ajustados a sus brazos, el centro tenía forma cilíndrica, tenía protección en los codos y detrás de las manos, los protectores eran rojos con bordes dorados, sus manos eran blancas mientras sus brazos eran dorados, debajo de su hombro apareció una marca roja en forma de flecha roja, en sus pies apareció una protección en su empeine de color roja que fue subiendo hasta proteger sus rodillas, sus pies eran blancos con un ligero tono dorado y sus garras eran rojas, en su espalda apareció un símbolo dorado con forma de sol de ocho picos, se elevó como anillos de energía dorada, Izanamy grito extendiendo su cuerpo, el poder era dorado con rastros rojizos y había rayos plateados rodeándolo-

¡Lo logró! -Hinata sonrio emocionada-

¡Guerrero del fuego eterno! ¡Este es el verdadero Modo explosivo! -Izanamy grito sonriendo-

Es asombroso -dijo Noe sonriendo sorprendido-

Es como si perteneciera a otra dimensión -dijo Saru sorprendido-

¡Es tal como se esperaba del Guerrero más fuerte de todos, Izanamy derrótalo de una vez! -Hinata grito sonriendo, mientras Izanamy se ponía en guardia-

El modo explosivo se siente diferente, siento que por fin puedo durar más tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, dio un paso y apareció detrás de Dark, Dark se giró e Izanamy le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo a un extremo, Dark se grito y se quedó de pie, los dos expulsaron poder y avanzaron de un paso, los dos llegaron frente al otro y Dark lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, lanzó un golpe y Dark lo detuvo con su codo derecho, los dos comenzó a pelear en el campo intercambiando golpes y patadas, Dark salto y lanzó un golpe con su cola envuelta en energía pero Izanamy salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, se cubrió de energía dorada con rastros rojizos y avanzó de un paso, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe soltando una llamarada, Dark se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque de momento pero solo dejo una cortina de humo, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el empeine, giró y cayó de píe, se volvió a girar y le dio un rodillazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, Dark se quejó pero sujeto a Izanamy con la cola, extendió los brazos formando una esfera de energía negra y roja, Izanamy sujeto la esfera con sus manos, aplicó un poco de fuerza y creó una esfera de energía dorada, ambas energías terminaron chocando y explotaron creando una cortina de humo, Dark salió un poco herido mientras Izanamy salto y cayó de píe en una roca de brazos cruzados-

-Dark gruño y se puso en guardia viendo a Izanamy, Dark apareció sobre él y lanzó un golpe vertical disparando una esfera de energía, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Dark se giró y avanzó de un paso disparando una esfera de energía negra, Izanamy solo movio su cola y le dio un golpe desviándola a otro extremo, Dark se enojo y expulsó más poder haciendo que la tierra temblara un momento, se relajó y cerró los ojos mientras Izanamy estaba quieto y esperando, Dark apareció frente a él lanzado un golpe, Izanamy se sorprendió y detuvo el golpe con el brazo derecho creando una onda de impacto, los dos lanzaron un golpe y chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido por el impacto, los dos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes, expulsaron poder y sus energías se mezclaron haciendo una aura roja y dorada con rayos rojos, los dos estaban peleando con fuerza, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo esquivando un golpe y le dio un golpe a Dark en el pecho, soltó algo de energía dejando un reflejo de energía en Dark, Dark escupio algo de sangre y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Dark, los dos estaban peleando expulsando más poder creando un campo de energía en el campo, Dark le pusó más empeño a sus ataques y le dio a Izanamy una patada en el mentón, Izanamy se quejó y le dio un golpe vertical en la cabeza, Dark se quejó e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago, Dark se quejó e Izanamy salto para darle una patada y Dark fue alejado, Dark se giró pero Izanamy golpe el suelo dejando una ligera línea de rocas levantadas, Dark se giró y termino estrellado contra las rocas con fuerza, Dark se levanto y escucho un sonido, se giró y vio como una esfera de fuego azul iba hacia el, el ataque termino golpeando las rocas causando una ligera explosión, se giró y vio a Izanamy sonriendo, Dark expulsó más poder creando sus colas de energías, avanzó de un solo paso y lanzó un golpe con dos de sus colas, Izanamy salto a un lado peroDark estiro las otras dos cosas y lo sujeto del cuerpo-

¡No pienso soltarte! -dijo Dark sonriendo y apreto más el cuerpo de Izanamy-

No, espero que no lo hagas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy comenzó a gritar y expulsó poder de su cuerpo, estiro los brazos y las piernas rompiendo las colas de Dark, Dark se alejó e Izanamy avanzó hacia el, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Dark lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con sus manos, los dos estaban peleando rápido hasta que Izanamy le dio un rodillazo a Dark en el estomago, le dio un golpe en la cara, salto y le dio una patada en el pecho, Dark termino siendo alejado hasta unas rocas, Izanamy concentro rayos en su mano derecha, formó una esfera y una aura de rayos cubrio todo su brazo, avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe, Dark se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe pero este soltó una red eléctrica de rayos y energía amarilla, Dark se quejó e Izanamy lo sujeto del cuello, lo levanto y luego lo lanzó contra unas rocas causando una onda de impacto, Izanamy avanzó y Dark despertó, concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una esfera negra y la disparo, Izanamy le dio una patada y la desvío al cielo causando una explosión ligera, Dark apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe con energía concentrada en su brazo izquierdo, Izanamy se giró y le dio un golpe soltando energía, los dos ataques terminaron chocaron y explotaron en el campo-

¡Se acabó! -Dark cayó de rodillas herido por el ataque- ¡Terminemos con esto de una Vez! ¡Todos los lobos negros vengan! -los lobos que quedaban se fueron acercando y rodearon a Izanamy- ¡se termino esta pelea, esta estupida Guerra termina de una vez por todas! -los lobos gruñeron y avanzaron hacia Izanamy - ¡Mátenlo que no quede rastro de él! -Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando un ataque, lanzó un golpe y le dio a un lobo, se giró y golpeó a otro en el pecho, concentro rayos en sus manos y siguió avanzando, golpeó a un lobo en el cuello y a otro en el estomago soltando rayos de sus manos, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y junto ambas manos formando una esfera de rayos y fuego- ¡No podrás con todos! -Izanamy salto esquivando un ataque, cayó en picada y golpeó a un lobo en la espalda enterrándolo en el suelo, se giró y le dio una patada a un lobo en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada a un lobo en el pecho, sigui concentrando energía en sus manos mientras peleaba cómo podía-

¡oh no! Lo tienen rodeado -dijo Bruce preocupado, algunos igual que Hinata estaban asustados y preocupados-

Izanamy deberías saber que no puedes derrotarnos a todos con tu poder tan limitado -dijo Dark serio-

Eso dices -dijo Izanamy serio, concentro energía en sus manos y formó un círculo parecido a un sol con el centro hueco, los rayos siguieron concentrados en ese extraño círculo hasta que este comenzó a alargarse más y más, Izanamy tomó del círculo de energía en su mano izquierda, extendió la mano derecha y apareció su espada-

Estupido China y todo el mundo te traicionará ¿por qué pelear? ¿Por qué sigues defendiendo a estas patéticas criaturas que te traicionaran? -dijo Dark serio, Izanamy entrecerró los ojos mientras Hinata escucho parte de lo que dijo Dark-

Yo estaré siempre a su lado -dijo Hinata molesta- yo siempre estaré ahí -sonrío viendo a Izanamy el cual asintio sonriendo parecía que la había escuchado-

Si el mundo entero decide convertirse en mi enemigo -dijo Izanamy serio mientras juntaba la energía con la espada- Yo siempre peleare como siempre lo hecho -el poder dorado lo cubrió y la espada fue cambiando, cuando el resplandor paso, Izanamy tenía en sus manos una espada muy larga de color dorada con la punta rojiza, la espada era de estilo Katana, el mango era rojo y largo mientras la guardia tenía forma del sol, toda la espada tenía una aura dorada y rayos ligeros cubriéndola, los lobos gruñeron y avanzaron pero Izanamy avanzó envuelto en energía dorada, todo el que estuve día frente a él termino cortado por la espada, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical hacia arriba lanzando una onda de energía cortando a la mitad del ejército, se giró y lanzó una segunda onda de energía cortando una parte del grupo, Dark estaba molesto, creo su propia espada y avanzó de un apodo, choco su espada con la de Izanamy creando una onda de impacto y energía en el campo, el suelo se agrieto y los dos quedaron forcejeando, los dos gruñeron y se alejaron de un salto, Izanamy expulsó poder formando una llamarada dorada y rojiza en el campo, Dark a pusó en guardia pero noto como la espada de Izanamy se deshacía y se convertía en un poder dorado con rayos plateados en su brazo derecho-

¡¿Qué es esa forma?! -dijo Dark sorprendido-

Esta es mi mejor técnica y una de las poderosas que tengo -dijo Izanamy serio- es el Golpe Explosivo de Dragón, el fuego que ves en mi brazo derecho se liberará en forma de un último ataque y no podrás sobrevivir, es tan poderoso que quizás corte hasta la isla entera y a ti te convierta en cenizas

No...puede ser...-dijo Dark sorprendido, _"su energía aún es muy extraña, ¿Qué es esa forma tan extraña? Y esa tensión es muy diferente a lo que se ve normalmente"_ Dark podía ver en Izanamy una energía roja y una forma alada detrás de él, _"Acaso...¿acaso él está a un nivel muy por encima del mío?"_ Pensó sorprendido, apretó los dientes molesto haciéndolos sonar con fuerza- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! -abrió la boca gritando con fuerza mientras Izanamy retrajo su brazo haciendo que la energía concentrada fuera más grande- ¡UN SIMPLE MESTIZO NO PUEDE SUPERARME, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! -Izanamy solo se preparó para lanzar el ataque, dio un paso y apareció frente a Dark-

¡Toma esto! ¡GOLPE EXPLOSIVO DE DRAGÓN! -Izanamy lanzó el golpe liberando una gran cantidad de energía dorada y rojiza envuelta en rayos plateados, el poder siguió avanzando en forma de un rayo y este tomó forma de un dragón de cabeza larga con dos cuernos cilíndricos, sus colmillos eran largos, los ojos en blanco y tenía una melena dorada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, el dragón rugio mientras más avanzaba hacia Dark, el dragón termino atrapando a Dark en sus dientes y siguió avanzando por toda la isla hasta impactar con la pared del Coliseo, Dark estaba gritando envuelto en la energía del fuego dorado y rojo hasta que termino desapareciendo en el resplandor dorado, el poder siguió su camino hasta llegar al cielo y exploto causando una gran onda de viento en todo el campo, los que estaban en los barcos agacharon la cabeza asustados por la explosión, Izanamy estaba en el suelo respirando un poco agitado, deshizo su transformación y volvió a la normalidad-

Se termino -dijo Izanamy calmado, los lobos que quedaron cerca solo se fueron corriendo del lugar dando por perdida la batalla, Hinata bajó del barco igual que el equipo de Bruce y James, todos fueron acercándose para ver a Izanamy- bien Dark está destruido pero esta Guerra todavía no termina

Es verdades y que ir y ayudar a Po y a Byakun -dijo Boa calmada-

Pero primero deben atender sus heridas, si juntamos la energía que queda podremos pelear al cien por ciento desde aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- estoy seguro que Byakun y Po deben estar atravesando los cuatro escenarios de élite de Berseck, primero está la ilusión que representa la culpa o el deseo

He escuchado hablar sobre eso -dijo Hinata calmada- el guerrero de ese lugar te muestra ilusiones cosas que deseas y no puedes tener

El siguiente debe ser la Lujuria -dijo Bruce calmado- representa el deseo carnal alguien con los nervios de acero podría pasar sin problemas al enfrentarse a sus deseos

Entonces Byakun y Po ya valieron, los dos son un par de lujuriosos calenturientos -dijo Boa con un tono de burla provocando la risa de algunos- ¿cómo se pasa ese lugar?

Debes saber cómo dejar de lado tus deseos íntimos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero las alucinaciones son muy reales tanto hasta que sientes que te mojas...

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Hinata sonriendo alzando una ceja-

Solo me enteré por ahí -dijo Izanamy sonrojado- la siguiente es la ira, el odio y el rencor, debes tener mucha paciencia para pasar ese lugar y por último la matanza, esos son los cuatro escenarios, Hinata, James, Boa debemos ir y ayudarlos p se verán envueltos en varios problemas -todos asintieron dándole la razón-


	62. Chapter 62

**Lujuria**

Byakun y Po estaba corriendo por las salas del palacio de Berseck, Byakun sintió un descarga y Po un viento algo frío-

¡¿ahora otro enemigo?! -Po grito algo molesto- está energía se siente diferente

Es verdad la tensión de la energía y la fluidez es algo distinta, no es agresiva -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Es como...cuando Tigresa cuando está en celo -dijo Po sorprendido, siguieron caminando un poco y vio una neblina algo morada en el suelo, todo se oscureció un poco, Po y Byakun se pusieron en guardia y notaron tres figuras frente a ellos- ¿quiénes son?

Pooooo Pooo -Po se quedó sorprendido escuchando la voz de Tigresa, la voz de Tigresa lo llamaba en forma de un canto, la neblina se pasó y Po vio a Tigresa usando un bikini rojo con bordes dorados, sus pechos se mostraban en el traje que usaba-

¡¿Tigresa?! -Po grito sorprendido, Tigresa estaba un poco maquillada y el bikini era algo revelador- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vamos mi amor ven no tengas miedo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma coqueta y sensual- te estamos esperando -Tigresa se acercó y le dio un brazo pegando su cuerpo al pecho de Po dejando que se sonrojara un poco- ven vamos a tener nuestro momento de placer

¿Placer? ¿Estamos esperando? ¿Qué está pasando Tigresa? -dijo Po sorprendido y confundido, Tigresa se hizo a un lado y mostró a Hinata usando un bikini dorado con una tanga mostrando sus glúteos y cuerpo bien esculpido, Po se puso más rojo y algo tenso al verla dándole la espalda mostrándole su cuerpo- ¿Hinata?

Vamos mi amor -Hinata se acercó sonriendo y abrazo la espalda de Po sonriendo- ven mi amor debemos hacer bebes, te dejaré disfrutar el gran sabor del placer -Hinata sonrio y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Po tallando hasta su estómago, Po estaba un poco nervioso, Tigresa y Hinata estaban riendo un poco, Hinata estaba besándolo por el cuello y Tigresa por el pecho- ¿por qué no fuiste por mi amor? Yo quiero estar contigo

Es verdad Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po no sabia que hacer- podías compartirnos a las dos -recostaron a Po y Tigresa se sentó sobre su cadera- las dos te amamos y no veo porque no nos compartías

¿Qué dices Tigresa? Si tú misma me decías que no soportabas a Hinata -dijo Po sorprendido pero Hinata se sentó a su derecha de la cara y Po abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo entre las piernas de Hinata-

Doble diversion, doble placer Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ya dejemos el pasado atrás

Es verdad es mejor dejar el pasado atrás lo que importa ahora es el futuro y el placer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo quitándose el sostén de su traje igual que Hinata las dos sonrieron y se juntaron para besarse y tallar su cuerpo pegando sus senos juntos, Po estaba sorprendido viendo como Hinata y Tigresa se besaban con pasión y frotaban sus cuerpos juntos, las dos se detuvieron y lo vieron- vamos amor disfruta del placer -Po solo estaba sonrojado, mientras tanto Byakun estaba sorprendido viendo la niebla en el campo, estaba por hablar pero algo le gano-

Byaaaaakun -se escucho la voz de Kira en el campo y Byakun la vio-

Kira ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Kira lo abrazo, ella usaba un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo- Kira esto es muy confuso

Dime que amas -dijo Kira sonriendo- dime que nunca me soltaras -Kira se veía hermosa, su pelo brilla un poco y Byakun no pudo evitar abrazarla-

Nunca te soltaré, nunca te dejare sola Kira -dijo Byakun sonriendo y no la soltaba, los dos estaban en una ilusión cubiertos por la neblina oscura, en el techo de la habitación estaba una loba de pelo negro, usaba un leotardo de cuero negro ajustado a su cuerpo, tenía guantes cubriendo sus dedos, unas mallas negras en las piernas y unas alas de murciélago en la espalda, tenía los labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos también eran rojos-

Jejeje no esperaba menos de estos hombres -dijo la loba sonriendo- la lujuria se encuentra en todo nosotros, es parte de nuestro instinto primitivo, nuestra necesidad más deseada, no importa que tanto entrenes tu mente al final la lujuria te devorará -la loba se estaba riendo un poco mostrando un par de colmillos, bajo con cuidado y vio los cuerpos de ambos en el suelo- me alimentaré de su energía y su sangre -mientras tanto en la playa, Izanamy estaba hablando con los demás-

Eso pasó -dijo Izanamy calmado- debemos ir rápido con Byakun y Po, si caen atrapados en la ilusión de la lujuria

Vaya lujuria -dijo Bruce tranquilo de brazos cruzados- eso me recuerda cuando te emocionaba esa leona llamada Bria ¿verdad? -sonrío un poco y los demás escucharon un poco acercándose- hasta te acostaste con ella

¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido y sonrojado-

¡Oye eso era un secreto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido por eso-

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso tú tuviste un romance con una leona? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿qué hicieron en villa chichi? ¿Hubo romance? ¿Hubo cosas sucias? -Hinata comenzó a reír un poco imaginándose a Izanamy y a Bruce sin camisa a punto de abrazarse-

¡No eso no pasó! -Izanamy grito sorprendido- lo que pasa es que Bruce había cambiado a ser una hembra...y bueno...estábamos...sintiendo frío...y bueno...

Si, yo estaba en una forma femenina, a la cual a Izanamy le gustó mucho -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izanamy le sujeto el cuello con la cola haciendo que se ahogara-

¡¿Qué ocurrió? Y quiero una respuesta no gay! -Hinata grito sorprendida, Boa por su parte estaba sonriendo sangrando por la nariz por un poco-

Estabamos ebrios y era la despedida de soltero de Byakun, estábamos en villa chichi y Bruce se había transformado en una hembra llamada Bria -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero eso no ayudaba mucho- lo juro

Así ya me acorde -dijo James sorprendido- esa noche estaban ebrios y si Brice se había convertido en una hembra, una leona muy sexy que nos hizo ganar un concurso de chicos mojadas -James comenzó a babear un poco-

¿Qué clase de diversión tenían ustedes? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- quiero una buena explicación después de esta batalla -sujeto el cuello de Izanamy con fuerza e Izanamy sonrio y asintio nervioso- vayamos hay que ayudar a ese par antes de que se mueran por el deseo carnal -algunos se rieron-

Bien los demás quieren que se vayan en los barcos, manténgase a una distancia prudente cuando vean que la pelea se haya detenido regresan por nosotros, o por los que lleguen a quedar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Grandes palabras de aliento -dijo James con burla- bueno nos veremos en otro momento -Izanamy solto a Bruce y los demás asintieron, se fueron retirando corriendo rumbo al palacio-

¿Izanamy tienes una idea de cómo liberarse de la ilusión de la lujuria? -dijo Boa calmada mientras James corría y ella estaba en sus hombros-

Bueno hay que tener la mente calmada -dijo Izanamy calmado- recuerden es solo una ilusión no es real, no importa cómo la sientan, no importa si tienen cosquillas es falsa -los demás asintieron, entraron a la primera sala mientras Berseck los veía desde su trono-

Conque por fin vienen el resto -dijo Berseck calmado- bien entraron en mi ilusión -uso algo de energía y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, en la habitación todo comenzó a moverse un poco y los demás se detuvieron, todos se vieron rodeado por tierra muerta y algo gris, el lugar tenía un brillo oscuro y morado-

¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estamos? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, se apegó un poco más Izanamy-

Esto parece el infierno -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, todos se pusieron algo tensos al escuchar eso-

¡¿Estamos en el infierno?! ¡Mami! -James se asusto un poco, sintió algo en su pierna derecha y vio como una mano de esqueleto estaba saliendo del suelo y lo sujetaba la pierna- ¡Aaaa! ¡Mano de calaca me ataca! -Boa grito asustada y James se alejó un poco asustado-

¡Que no se te acerque! -Boa grito asustada, el suelo se agrietó dejando ver que muchos esqueletos de animales salían del suelo tratando de atraparlos, James y Boa le dieron un golpe a un esqueleto y este se deshizo, Hinata lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de energía roja deshaciendo dos esqueletos-

¡Malditas ilusiones! ¡Sucios espectros! -Hinata grito molesta y siguió lanzando golpes y ataques deshaciendo las ilusiones, a Izanamy lo sujetaron de las piernas y brazos-

Berseck maldito Estupido -dijo Izanamy molesto- usa este tipo de ilusión cuando yo acabo de salir del reino de los muertos -Izanamy apretó sus puños y deshizo un esqueleto con la mano- ¡Qué patético! -expulsó poder formando una aura negra y azul, extendió los brazos a los lados formando una esfera azul brillante frente a él, junto sus manos en un aplauso y la esfera se hizo más grande, separo las manos y concentro la energía en su mano derecha- ¡Explosion Galáctica! -lanzó la esfera haciendo que se incrementará de tamaño y fuera lanzada, la esfera choco con el fondo de la habitación causando una explosión, la ilusión se deshizo y todos estaban sorprendidos-

Que real fue todo eso -dijo James sorprendido-

Es verdad me sorprendí bastante -dijo Boa sorprendida- es como si nos atacaran de verdad

La ilusión afecta el cerebro -dijo Hinata calmada- vamos debemos seguir -todos siguieron corriendo por la sala, siguieron corriendo por rato más, duraron varios minutos hasta que Hinata se detuvo y marcó la pared con sus garras formando una x, siguieron corriendo y así hasta que llegaron a un punto donde Hinata reconoció la marca en la pared- ¡Deténganse! Estamos corriendo en círculos

¿Cómo estás segura? -dijo Boa confundida-

Porque marque esta pared -dijo Hinata tranquila, mostró la marca que había hecho en la pared y los demás fueron asintiendo- esta marca la deje por cualquier cosa

Debe ser otra ilusión -dijo James calmado, Izanamy se enojo un poco, extendió los brazos a los lados formando una esfera roja en cada mano, los juntos formando una esfera a un más grande-

¡Ya me arte de tantas bromas e ilusiones! ¡Donde quieras que estés Berseck te destruire! -Izanamy grito y disparo una esfera roja de sus más no, la esfera siguió su camino, pasó por casi toda la isla hasta que llegó al palacio de Berseck, la esfera impacto en el palacio formando una gran onda expansiva y resplandor rojo, Berseck estaba sorprendido, el ataque había llegado con el dejándole un corta poco profunda en el hombro derecho, gruño molesto y deshizo la ilusión donde estaban Hinata y los demás- sigamos

Entendido -dijeron todos y fueron avanzando por un rato más hasta llegar a una sala que parecía estar decorado con muebles rojos, algunas cortinas rojas, la iluminación era un poco morada y había un olor muy extraño en el aire-

Esto huele un poco raro -dijo Boa sorprendida, abrió la boca y comenzó a sentir todo el aire frente a ella- esto sabe raro pero me gusta -James respiro de forma profunda y sonrio-

Es vainilla -dijo James sonriendo, Hinata también olfateo un poco pero Izanamy se tapo la nariz y siguió caminando un poco- ¿por qué alguien usaría un afrodisíaco aquí?

¡¿Afrodisiaco?! -Hinata grito sorprendida y se sonrojo- esto es algo malo lo puedo sentir pero...-estaba sería y luego se sonrojo y puso una cara más tranquila y relajada, maulló un poco y pasó sus manos por sus caderas hasta que toco un seno con su mano derecha, parecía que tenía su otra mano entre las piernas, estaba sonrojada y sonriendo mientras ronroneaba- este olor es muy rico y no puedo evitar sentirme así de feliz, me estoy calentando un poco -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, se escucho un gemido y vio a otro lado, Boa estaba enrollándose haciéndose bola en el suelo y se retorcía un poco-

Es verdad...siento que mi cuerpo arde -dijo Boa nerviosa y sonrojada- está deseoso lo siento, mi saliva no para de salir lo juro, hay necesito un macho ahora -se retorcía soltando uno un otro gemido, James por su parte estaba sonrojado rascando su trasero en el suelo, se movía de lado a acostado en el suelo-

Hace tanto calor que no me controlo -James estaba casi igual que Boa y Hinata, se abrió la camisa y comenzó a gritar- ¡Quiero una hembra me urge con muchas ganas! -Boa estaba tan sonrojada y gemía mucho hasta que noto a James a su lado, se acercó pensando que era otro macho y lo comenzó a besarlo, James pensó que estaba besando a Hamori, por su parte solo Hinata era la que estaba tratando de mantener la cordura, camino un poco y estaba por caerse, Izanamy la atrapó y la levanto-

Izanamy...mi...cuerpo..no lo..aguanta...quiero..quiero hacerlo -dijo Hinata sonrojada y soltando algunos gemidos con la respiración agitada, sus colmillos sobresalían un poco, sus ojos estaban afilados, mientras Izanamy estaba sonrojado y un poco confundido- vamos no...aguanto...hay que hacerlo...

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Izanamy sonrojado, su cuerpo estaba tenso y comenzó a sentirse un poco caliente- mi cuerpo...está ardiendo...¿por qué..?

Por qué eso es la pasión y la lujuria -dijo la loba vestida de negro, estaba sonriendo acostada en un mueble mientras Po y Byakun estaba acostados en el suelo frente a ella- me los iba a comer pero pensé que mejor los guardo como mis esclavos, es decir para que desperdiciar carne fresca -Izanamy gruño un poco pero apenas pudo moverse y cayó al suelo- ni lo intentes mestizo, hora mismo mi afrodisiaco está haciendo efecto en todos ustedes, esa gata sobre ti no puede ni pensar en otra cosa que no sea aparearse -dijo la loba riendo un poco, Hinata estaba acostada sobre Izanamy gimiendo un poco y moviendo sus caderas sobre la pierna izquierda de Izanamy- ¡nada baja la calentura más fuerte!

¿Calentar? -dijo Izanamy confundido y sonrio- me has dado una buena idea loba estupida

Me llaman Madan -dijo la loba sonriendo- dudo mucho que puedas hacer mucho aquí -Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo y formó una esfera de algo que parecía viendo y agua- ¿qué haces?

¡Aire congelado! -Izanamy hizo que la esfera fuera dispara en forma de un rayo de color blanco, Madan se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe y cuando vio el ataque le dio a una pared causando un viento muy frío en el campo, todo parecía que se estaba congelando- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Der repente hace mucho frío! -el cuarto entero tuvo una cubierta de aire frío donde Madan noto que su neblina de afrodisiaco se había deshecho- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Sencillo solo enfríe un poco las cosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata sintió el frío en su cuerpo y se levanto temblando un poco-

¿Por qué hace tanto frío? -dijo Hinata confundida, se movió un poco y noto que estaba sobre Izanamy- ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya es hora de la orgia?

Jeje solo fue una ilusión -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se movió un poco y sintió algo entre sus piernas, bajo la mirada y se sonoro un poco- mejor no digas nada -Izanamy desvío la mirada sonrojado-

Algo está duro sin estar congelado -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla, Izanamy le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y le froto sus nudillos en la cabeza- jajaja ya ya

¡Oigan su enemiga está aquí! -Madan grito molesta, creó un látigo de energía morada, lanzó un golpe y el látigo se separó en cinco en cinco látigos, Izanamy sujeto a Hinata y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, estiro su brazo derecho y liberó unas llamas negras, Madan giró el látigo creando un escudo de energia morado, Hinata se separó y avanzó corriendo, creo fuego azul en sus manos y lanzó dos golpes soltando bolas de fuego, Madan desapareció y apareció detrás de Hinata, lanzó un golpe vertical y atrapó a Hinata-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy grito preocupado pero luego se sonrojo un poco, Hinata estaba atada de forma extraña, sus manos y piernas estaban dobladas y atadas de las extremidades con rombos en el pecho y nudos haciendo que sus senos resaltarán un poco, Hinata grito un poco y soltó un leve gemido, un látigo paso entre sus piernas y ella estaba sonrojada- ¡¿Qué es esta imagen?! ¡Me encanta pero está mal! -Izanamy estaba sonrojado-

Electro placer -dijo Madan sonriendo, soltó una leve descarga y Hinata soltó un leve gemido mientras su cuerpo brillaba de color morado, Hinata siguió soltando algunos gritos sonrojada- ¿Te gusta? -Madan se acercó a Hinata mientras quedaba colgada con el látigo- ¿te encanta?

Cállate -dijo Hinata molesta y Madan solo soltó otra descarga y Hinata soltó un gemido, Madan se acercó al cuerpo de Hinata y le masajeo un poco un poco el seno derecho, la hizo pararse y luego pasó sus manos tallando su cuerpo- no, no, no suéltame

¿Porque quieres que te suelte? Mira este lugar caliente y contento -dijo Madan sonriendo mientras Hinata soltaba algunos gemidos, se escucho cómo le estaba quitando poco a poco la camisa y vendas mostrando sus senos, Madan sonrio y le mordió levemente los pezones, Hinata estaba muy sonrojada-

Mi cabeza...me da...vueltas...-dijo Hinata mareada y luego vio a Izanamy- ayúdame...haz...algo...-vio un poco mejor y noto como Izanamy tenía los ojos en forma de espiral y sus nadie le sangraba un poco- ¡Haz algo!

Si perdón ya voy -dijo Izanamy confundido y nervioso, Madan se giró y lanzó un segundo látigo sujetando a Izanamy de su entrepierna haciendo que gritara de forma aguda- ¡Hay ¿por qué siempre me sujetan de la entrepierna?! -Madan lo levanto con fuerza y lo dejo colgando de cabeza mientras se quejaba del látigo entre sus piernas- ¡suéltame! ¡Esto me corta!

Claro que no ustedes serán mis juguetes -dijo Madan sonriendo- creo tener una idea para derrotarte Izanamy -Madan sonrio un poco, silvo y se escucho el sonido de una mujer cantando un poco, Izanamy se fijó en una puerta en el fondo y de ahí apareció Luceli usando un bikini rosado con un camisón transparente de color rosa, Izanamy estaba sorprendido igual que Hinata-

¡Luceli! ¿Pero cómo es que está aquí? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Madan sonrio y bajó a Izanamy hasta el suelo y lo dejo frente a Luceli-

Hola mi amor no sabes cómo te había extrañado -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se recostó en el cuerpo de Izanamy, lo abrazo del cuello y lo fue besando poco a poco, se separó y mostró sus senos grandes y redondos- he estado amamantando a Isaac mucho tiempo mira que grande se An puestos mis senos -sus senos eran blanco con pezon rosado, Izanamy estaba sorprendido mientras Luceli lo hacía sujetar sus senos con las manos, Izanamy estaba derramando mucha sangre de la nariz- vamos mi amor divirtámonos como antes

¡No le hagas caso Izanamy! ¡Es falsa ella no esa así recuerda! -Hinata le grito pero Madan le dio otra descarga y Hinata soltó un ligero grito mezclado de placer- si justo ahí que rico...-Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y luego vio como Luceli le estaba por dar un beso a Izanamy pero se separó-

Perdón...pero..-Izanamy estaba tranquilo y sonrojado- ¿quién eres tú? -las tras hembras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas sobre todo Hinata- lo siento...pero...digamos que...tengo una...relación un poco complicada...con alguien más -Izanamy levanto la mano derecha y disparo una esfera de energía alejando a Luceli de su frente, la esfera exploto y la ilusión de Luceli se deshizo en un brillo morado- lo siento pero creo que tus visiones lujuriosas ya no funcionarán conmigo -se levanto sonriendo-

Te tomaría más enserio si no te estuviera sangrando la nariz y tuvieran "cierto asuntito parado" -dijo Madan sonriendo e Izanamy grito dándose la vuelta-

He sido descubierto -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No la reconoció -dijo Hinata sorprendida " _el la tuvo de frente, vio su imagen, vio su cuerpo, escucho su voz y aún así no sintió nada, no la recordó ¿por qué?"_ pensó Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy expulsó poder pasando a su forma Bankai y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una línea de energía y corto la cuerda del cuerpo de Hinata, Hinata expulsó poder y pasó a su forma de guardiana fase dos- gracias

Ella no es muy fuerte supongo que puedes acabar con ella tú sola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata asintio un poco desorientada-

¡Están equivocados si creen que me pueden ganar! -Madan lanzó un golpe con su látigo y Hinata lo sujeto con su mano derecha, expulsó fuego y comenzó a forcejear con el látigo- ¡¿Qe haces suéltame gata?!

¿Me llamaste gata? -dijo Hinata molesta y comenzó a expulsar más fuego de su cuerpo, Madan deshizo el látigo y extendió los brazos creando una esfera de energía morada-

¡Ilusión de placer! -Madan grito disparando un rayo de energía, Hinata se cruzó de brazos pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada por un grupo de Po- ¡ahora déjenla sentir más que placer! -los pandas avanzaron hacia ella pero Hinata se giró y lanzó fuego azul con su espada deshaciendo las ilusiones- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Deberías estar dentro de la ilusión de lo que más deseas!

Estas equivocada en algo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, dio un paso y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Madan levanto el brazo izquierdo y detuvo el corte con su brazo- lo que yo deseo no es al panda, es tener un futuro -Hinata sonrio y expulsó fuego de su cuerpo, Madan expulsó energía y las dos se alejaron dejando una onda de energía en el campo-

¡Cae rendida ante mí ilusión! -Madan expulsó energía y comenzó a girar en el campo, creo un viento morado y oscuro en el campo- ¡El campo de los deseos! -Hinata fue atraída dentro del torbellino un poco mientras sentía su cuerpo arder un poco, gimió un poco- ¿lo sientes? Es el placer de todo tu cuerpo, todas esas experiencias que hasta tenido, desde probar un chocolate hasta tus experiencias con un macho, todo junto -Hinata vio un corte en el hombro derecho era ligero, luego tuvo otro corte ligero en su estómago, otro corte ligero en las piernas- te causaré tanto placer hasta que mueras jajaja

Eso es mala idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, retrocedió un poco y se escondió-

¡¿Por qué lo dices?! -Madan estaba confundida y luego vio el cuerpo de Hinata arder con fuerza- ¿qué le pasa? -Hinata apretó los dientes y retrajo sus brazos y piernas, abrió sus las y luego grito-

¡Miaaaaauuuu! -Hinata había gritado sonrojada y causó una fuerte explosión de fuego en la sala, Madan solo grito llevándose part del impacto hasta ser alejada y golpeada contra la pared y cayó de boca al suelo, Hinata por su parte cayó al suelo cansada dejando una onda de fuego en el campo y una poca radiación-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Madan confundida, Izanamy se estaba riendo mientras caminaba con calma en el campo-

Es sencillo cuando Hinata alcanza su nivel máximo de "placer" ella suelta un maullido y crea un campo de fuego -Izanamy cargo a Hinata y ella estaba desmayada- logramos evitar que lo haga en su forma normal pero ahora que está en Bankai el estallido es más fuerte-

Maldito -dijo Madan molesta, trato de levantarse pero Izanamy estiro el brazo derecho concentrando energía en sus dedos- antes de que...me mates..dime una cosa ¿por qué no reconociste a tu ex novia?

Yo no recuerdo a ninguna novia -dijo Izanamy calmado, creo una espada de energía la cual le dio a Madan, ella callo muerta y su cuerpo se deshizo, Izanamy agitó un poco a Hinata y ella despertó levemente- Hinata ¿dime estás bien?

Si eso creo -dijo Hinata un poco cansada- rayos esa mujer me las pagará lo juro

Ya se acabo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata suspiro y vio a Po y Byakun dormidos muy cerca del otro, ella sonrió y se acercó sonriendo, les dio la vuelta a ambos dejando que se quedaran de frente el uno al otro, tomó la mano de Po y la dejo tocando el trasero de Byakun-

Qué divertido -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Mmmm Tigresa te crecieron las pompas -dijo Po medio dormido, Hinata se dio un poco-

Mm Kira ya te dije que no uses el dedito -dijo Byakun algo dormido y Hinata comenzó a reír un poco-

James, Boa, James, Boa -Izanamy y Hinata llamaron al par de hermanos hasta que estos reaccionaron abriendo levemente los ojos, cuando se dieron cuenta abriendo más los ojos y comenzaron a gritar alejándose uno del otro-

Tú...yo...tú,...-James y Boa se levantaron sorprendidos, James comenzó a a respirar de forma agitada hasta sonaba que se ahogaba y quería vomitar al mismo tiempo, Boa estaba solo gritando un poco, estaba tratando de respirar pero James y Boa no aguantaron y comenzaron a vomitar-

¡Buuaaaaaaaaaeeeeeee! -James grito vomitando en el suelo, Boa estaba igual, Izanamy y Hinata solo pusieron una cara de asco y sorpresa, James y Boa siguieron vomitando bastante dejando una gran masa en el suelo, Izanamy y Hinata vieron a James luego a Boa, vieron la mancha en el suelo y fueron retrocediendo un poco al ver como el fluido aumentaba de tamaño- ¡Eeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaakk! -James y Boa terminaron respirando algo agitados- Haf Haf Haf -cuando se calmaron terminaron gritando-

¡Jamás en la vida volveremos a hablar de esto! -los dos gritaron asustados y asintieron-

¡Por dios James ¿qué les pasó?! -Hinata grito sorprendida- vaya vomitaron por 28 segundos completos

¡Les vale ve..ga lo que nos pasó! -James grito molesto-

Oye ¿con esa boca besas a tu hermana? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se rió un poco y James termino vomitando en el suelo mientras Boa estaba agotada y un poco asustada negando con la cabeza, mientras tanto Po y Byakun estaban en su ilusión mientras se movían un poco, Byakun se movió y abrazo a Po mientras Po se abrazaba de Byakun-

Mmmm Tigresa -dijo Po medio dormido, pasó sus manos por el trasero de Byakun- ¿cuándo te crecieron las pompas?

Mmmm Kira -Byakun estaba sonriendo, los dos soñaban que abrazaban a su respectiva esposa, los dos se acercaron y se besaron un poco, cuando lo sintieron abrieron los ojos sorprendidos hasta ponerse morados, los dos se separaron tosiendo y tallando sus lenguas en el suelo- ¡¿y eso porque?!

¡Tú fuiste el que me estaba besando! -grito Po asqueado-

¡Cállate idiota! -Byakun grito molesto y asqueado, se escucharon algunas risas en el lugar y vieron a Izanamy riendo un poco de brazos cruzados, Hinata estaba conteniendo su risa tapándose la boca con las manos, Boa y James estaban idos todavía- ¡esto no es lo que parece!

¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Y quiero una explicación no gay! -Hinata grito aparentando estar algo molesta pero la risa le ganaba-

Estábamos bajo el efecto de una ilusión lo juro -dijo Po nervioso y Hinata se comenzó a reír un poco-

Hay que mal harían bonita pareja -dijo Hinata en un tono de burla-

¡Cállate! -gritaron los dos molestos- por cierto ¿qué pasó con Madan? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Izanamy y yo la derrotamos -dijo Hinata calmada- la ilusión y el afrodisiaco se deshicieron, eso los ayudo a salir de la ilusión

Ya veo gracias Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo, noto como estaba cerca de Izanamy y eso le dio algo de enojo- pero tú ¿qué haces aquí? Se suponía que estabas muerto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -Izanamy solo lo ignoro y siguió con su camino hasta una puerta, le dio un golpe y la rompió dejándola caer- ¡Oye Izanamy te estoy hablando!

Cállate panda tenemos asuntos más importantes que hacer -dijo Izanamy serio- vamonos no tenemos tiempo que perder -los demás asintieron y fueron corriendo para seguirlo-

Estoy seguro ir lo tengo en el pantalón no es pipi ni sudor -dijo Byakun nervioso-


	63. Chapter 63

_**Una batalla para el futuro**_

Izanamy, Po, Byakun, Hinata,James y Boa avanzaron por todos los pasillos del palacio buscando el siguiente escenario, cuando llegaron a un campo rodeado de rocas y algo de fuego-

Estamos en la ira -dijo Hinata sería, todo se nubló y se cubrió de neblina muy densa que les impedía ver- tengan cuidado un Guerrero podría salir de la nada -formaron un círculo entre ellos y pusieron en guardia, un lobo vestido con una armadura de gladiador y uña guantelete con la cabeza de un león en la muñeca derecha apareció frente a ellos- ¡Ahí está!

Esperen chicos déjennos esto -dijo James calmado y expulsó poder pasando a su nivel maestro-

Es verdad váyanse nosotros nos hacemos cargo desde aquí -dijo Boa sería- nosotros pelearémos con el ustedes váyanse

¿Están seguros? -dijo Po preocupado-

Si váyanse nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí -dijo James serio- recuerden que su deber es derrotar a Berseck -Po y los demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo- solo quedamos nosotros y tú -el lobo sonrio, el guantelete brillo de un color dorado y se extendió en todo su brazo formando una armadura dorada de brazo completo, salto y disparo una esfera de fuego y grande, James golpeó el suelo y levanto una pared de roca deteniendo el ataque, Boa grito y le dio un golpe a la roca destruyendola en pedazos que fueron avanzando hacia el lobo, el lobo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo las rocas con su cuerpo, Boa abrió la boca y disparo un torbellino de agua y energía amarilla de la boca golpeando al lobo y lo impactó contra unas rocas, James avanzó corriendo, envolvió sus brazos en energía verde y rayos eléctricos, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía la onda avanzó y golpe al lobo causando una explosión en el campo, del humo salió el lobo corriendo y lanzó un golpe creando un león de fuego de gran tamaño, James solo grito y expulsó energía formando la cabeza de una tortuga de color verde oscura, se escucho un fuerte impacto en el campo seguido de una explosión, James grito igual que Boa, los dos habían liberado una forma de energía, la energía de James tenía forma de una tortuga verde oscura con picos de roca en el caparazón mientras que Boa había creado una serpiente amarilla de su cuerpo que se enrolló en el cuerpo de James, el lobo grito y golpeó el suelo creando pilares de flamas en el campo, uno de los pilares golpeó la energía de la tortuga creando una explosión, James grito y la tortuga liberó una esfera de energía verde oscura, Boa grito liberando energía amarillas no forma de un rayo, los dos ataques avanzaron y el lobo grito liberando un león de gran tamaño hecho de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión, Po y los demás estaban corriendo en los pasillos hasta llegar a otro cuarto-

¡Corte azul! -Hinata creó su espada y lanzado un corte cruzado de fuego azul cortando la puerta, siguieron corriendo y llegaron a un campo helado, todo estaba congelado y había una gran ventisca en el campo- un glaciar -se escucho un golpe y los demás saltaron evitando el ataque, se fijaron mejor y se dieron cuenta de que había una loba blanca en el campo, usaba una armadura delgada negra en el cuerpo, tenía las muñequeras, el peto, el cinturón y una protección en los tobillos, usaba un traje azul celeste debajo, la loba tenía ojos rojos- ¡yo me quedaré aquí! Ustedes váyanse de aquí

No...yo..-Po estaba indeciso- yo me

Yo me quedaré contigo -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó poder y pasó a su forma de Bankai i Tula que Hinata- no te dejaré sola en esto

No, tú tienes una responsabilidad enorme -dijo Hinata sería-

Y esa es proteger a mi familia no te dejaré sola -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó poder y se puso en guardia- ¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Váyanse! ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo el tiempo se termino el sello se romperá en una hora!

No te dejaré pelear sola Hinata yo te protegeré Izanamy es mejor que tú te vayas -dijo Po serio-

Po cállate y lárgate -dijo Hinata sería, la loba aulló y salto, estiro los brazos soltando un tornado de hielo y aire, Hinata e Izanamy lanzando un golpe soltando una bola de fuego que se convirtió en una llamarada, se creó una colisión en el campo hasta que la nieve se deshizo y quedaron los tres en guardia- ¡Po vete los poderes de Izanamy son más compatibles con los míos! -Izanamy y Hinata avanzaron corriendo, comenzaron a crear imágenes de ellos en el campo y rodearon a la loba, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada en el mentón, la loba se quejó, concentro un viento helado en su cuerpo y creó un tornado empujando a los dos, Izanamy abrazo a Hinata y salto hacia atrás evitando el viento helado, los dos estiraron un brazo y liberaron una llamada de sus manos, la loba creó una campo de hielo protegiéndose del ataque, Po solo varía como estaban peleando y se quería quedar-

Por vamonos -Byakun lo sujeto del hombro y Po lo vio- no podemos hacer nada aquí, lo mejor es irnos y detener a Berseck ahora que es menos poderoso

Pero...es que..no...puedo dejarla -dijo Po preocupado, se escucho un impacto en el campo, Izanamy y Hinata había lanzado un golpe y la loba los había sujetado de sus puños quedando en un forcejeo, Hinata salto y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta del pie, la loba se alejó e Izanamy le dio una tacleada en el pecho con su hombro derecho, Hinata aparecio a su derecha y le dio un golpe en la cara- pero...pero...ella y yo...nosotros

Po ella ya no te necesita -dijo Byakun serio y Po abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio como Hinata pelea de forma sincronizada con Izanamy, solo apretó los puños y se fue corriendo con Byakun a un lado-

Bien ya que el estorbo se fue peleemos como se debe -dijo Hinata sería- ¡Elévate!

Entendido pelearémos con todo nuestro poder -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Estalla! -los dos gritaron expulsando más poder formando un campo de fuego entre ellos, la loba retrocedió un poco por el resplandor, Izanamy y Hinata avanzaron corriendo, Hinata se adelantó y le dio una patada a la loba en la cara Izanamy apareció detrás de la loba y le dio una patada en la espalda elevándola al cielo, la loba se cubrió de nieve y algo de viento, se giró y disparo algo de aire concentrado, Hinata se sorprendió un poco e Izanamy apareció frente a ella cruzándose brazos deteniendo el ataque con el cuerpo, se congeló un poco y cayó al suelo cubierto de hielo, Hinata grito y avanzó abriendo sus alas de fuego, le dio un golpe en el estomago y la loba se quejó, Hinata se giró y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzadola al suelo creando un fuerte impacto-

¡Puño del rey! -Izanamy grito y estiro sus brazos creando una aura roja en su cuerpo, siguió gritando y des hizo el hielo de su cuerpo-

¡Puño del Fenix! -Hinata grito cubriéndose de fuego azul, la loba se levanto y los dos avanzaron corriendo, la loba levanto los brazos creando un tornado en el campo, los dos se vieron envueltos en el tornado, se encontraron y lanzaron fuego a centro creando una ligera explosión en el campo, los dos bajaron al centro de la explosión pero la loba salió de la nueva y creo látigos de nieve, sujeto a Izanamy del cuerpo y lo lanzó a un lado haciendo que quedara enterrado en la nieve, la loba salto a un lado esquivando un golpe de Hinata, Hinata se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su mano izquierda soltando una onda de fuego concentrado, la loba levanto un pedazo de hielo de gran tamaño defendiéndose del ataque, el hielo quedo cortado a la mitad y la loba salto, junto sus manos en un aplauso y la nieve comenzó a juntarse y formó pedazos afilados de hielo, los lanzó y Hinata abrió sus las pero las puso frente a ella para defenderse de los ataques, algunos fragmentos se deshacían por el fuego de Hinata pero otros pasaban y la corta nada en sus piernas y abrazos, Hinata estaba cayendo de rodillas y los pedazos de hielo aumentaban de tamaño y velocidad-

Morirás -dijo la loba sonriendo, se nota un resplandor blanco y rojizo en el campo, de la nieve Izanamy había salido con la forma de su lobo gigante, le dio un golpe a la loba en el cuerpo lanzándola a un extremo, tomó a Hinata en sus manos y la dejo entrar al cuerpo, la loba se levanto molesta, creó un báculo plateado con una punta en forma de daga hecha de hielo, golpeó el suelo y la nieve se concentró formando serpientes blancas, el lobo solo gruño y disparo un rayo de fuego concentrado creando una ligera cubierta de fuego en el campo, la loba se ahogo en fuego y se alejó de un salto, Hinata estaba en los brazos e Izanamy y fue despertando un poco, la loba gruño y comenzó a crear más hielo y nieve en el campo, creó una oso de nieve y lo cubrió con una armadura de hielo en la cabeza, pecho y patas, el hielo se volvió negro y el oso avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, el lobo lo sujeto con sus manos, los dos estaban forcejeando, el oso se levanto y le dio una mordida en el hombro derecho, Izanamy grito sintiendo algo de dolor-

Maldicion -dijo Izanamy molesto, Hinata se despertó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, se acercó a Izanamy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, liberó energía que pasó al cuerpo de Izanamy, se escucho el sonido de un ave y el cuerpo del lobo se envolvió en fuego, el oso retrocedió y el lobo volvió a cubrirse de fuego que luego se concentró formando una armadura roja con todos dorados-

¡Lobo del fuego Eterno! -Hinata grito, el lobo estaba usando la armadura que Hinata y sus amigos habían usado para pelear contra Raizuly, Hinata se quedó de pie mientras Izanamy formaba una katana en la mano derecha del lobo, el lobo y el oso avanzaron chocando sus puños en el campo formando una gran onda de impacto en medio de la nieve, mientras tanto Byakun y Po estaban corriendo en medio del pasillo y llego a una gran puerta principal-

Esta debe ser -dijo Byakun serio- vamos Po no hay tiempo que perder -los dos expulsaron poder formando un rayo amarillo en sus manos- ¡Plasma relámpago!

¡Red cortante! -Po grito concentrando rayos en su mano derecha, los dos lanzaron sus ataques, Byakun liberó varios rayos que avanzaron de manera cruzada y golpearon la puerta, Po por su parte lanzó un rayo amarillo que al golpear liberó varios rayos pequeños, los dos ataques chocaron y destruyeron la puerta, los dos entraron y pasaron a su forma de nivel maestro muy rápido- ¡Berseck! -entraron corriendo y buscaron en todo el lugar, el lugar era una sala del trono cualquiera-

Vaya este tipo vive como un rey -dijo Byakun serio-

Si pero ¿en dónde están? -dijo Po serio-

Son un poco groseros al entrar a mi casa de esa manera -se escucho la voz de Berseck en el campo, los dos vieron a los lados y vieron el trono de donde se escuchaban algunos pasos- felicidades son los primeros en entrar a mi palacio -Berseck apareció apareció usando una armadura de cuerpo completo, tenía detalles dorado en el pecho, hombros, muñecas y piernas el resto era negro con una capa roja y una espada en la cintura, de solo verlo pensaron que estaban viendo una imagen de Izanamy viejo y maduro- les prometo que sus muertes serán rápidas

Nos estás subestimando -dijo Po serio- sabes eso puede ser algo malo -Berseck y Po se vieron a los ojos algo serios- Byakun yo seré el primero en pelear

¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro Po? -dijo Byakun algo preocupado-

Si, no estoy seguro si podré ganar antes de que ese sello se destruya pero sé que podré debilitarlo lo suficiente -dijo Po serio-

Si es así entonces mejor déjame pelear a mí primero recuerda que eres es más poderoso que yo -dijo Byakun serio-

Por eso mismo, ahora mismo el está fresco, descansado, en cambio nosotros hemos corrido por mucho tiempo, mejor déjame esta pelea, usando todo mi poder podré debilitarlo y cuando lo haga tú le dirás el golpe final -dijo Po serio, Byakun solo gruño y asintio, se retiró un poco dejando a Po solo- bien antes de comenzar quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿porque atacas a China y Japón? De Japón no me importa mucho pero China si

Bien eso quieres saber -dijo Berseck sonriendo y Po asintio- bien, es sencillo soplo quiero conquistarlo todo, hace treinta años yo mismo trate de conquistarlo todo en Japón pero el emperador me envió a Guerrero del sol a detenerme, en ese entonces era Cirenio, él me derrotó y me desterró junto a todos mis hijos menos uno, mi hijo Argento se quedó en Japón a lado de su amada Torana, cuando Cirenio vio el potencial en el le dio la gema del sol y mi propio hijo se convirtió en el Guerrero del sol mi enemigo -apretó los puños algo molesto mientras Byakun hacía un poco de recuerdo-

Si no más recuerdo Cirenio era el nombre del maestro de Hinata -dijo Byakun serio- y Argento fue el lobo que Izanamy enfrentó en la ciudad imperial...¿acaso ellos eran?

Si, tal como lo pensaste, ellos fueron quienes me derrotaron, pero Argento fue un Estupido, el sello mis poderes y esta isla usando toda su energía vital, hace 16 años el dio su vida para encerrarme en este maldito lugar y encerrar mis poderes -Berseck estaba muy molesto- pero ese sello no durará mucho, y dudo mucho que Izanamy sepa la técnica, tampoco me podrán ganar ahora mismo los matare se los juro

Así que ¿solo atacaste y mataste porque te gusta destruirlo todo? -dijo Po molesto y expulsó poder dorado de su cuerpo- no pienso perdonarte, muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, ya estoy arto de tener que ver siempre que las vidas de los demás se arruinen, ya estoy arto de escuchar tanto del Guerrero del Sol, ¡Yo soy el Guardián más poderoso de los seis y te eliminare de una vez por todas! -Po grito haciendo su poder más grande mientras Berseck se reía un poco-

Muy bien -Berseck dio un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po se quejó y Berseck le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco, Po se giró y cayó de rodillas, Berseck estiro el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía negra, Po se cruzó de brazos y la soporto con su cuerpo, grito y expulsando energía y estiro los brazos destruyendola por completo- nada mal pero apenas estoy comenzando

Yo también -dijo Po serio, expulsó poder y avanzó de un paso, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero Po creó su dragón de energía y lo rodeó volando, se giró y avanzó envuelto en energía deshaciendo el dragón y le dio una patada en la espalda, Berseck arrastro los pies en el suelo y Po avanzó lanzando un golpe, Berseck se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Po lanzó un golpe y Berseck levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo, Po concentro fuego y rayos en su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Berseck recibió el impacto en el cuerpo y se alejó por la fuerza de la explosión, concentro energía en su mano derecha y disparo tres esferas de energía, Po lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal creando un campo de energía y la energía de Berseck exploto creando una ligera cortina de humo, los dos estaban de pie, Po desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Berseck lanzando una patada, Berseck levanto el brazo y se defendió creando una onda de impacto, Berseck lanzó un golpe vertical y Po se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, los dos desaparecieron del campo y se escucharon algunos impactos por los golpes, Byakun estaba moviendo los ojos siguiéndolos, Po aparecio y le dio un golpe a Berseck en la espalda con sus brazos, lo siguió y concentro fuego en su mano derecha, lanzó un golpe pero Berseck concentro energía en su cola y la hizo más larga, sujeto a Po de su brazo y comenzó a girarlo para lanzarlo a un extremo de la habitación dejando que se quedara atorado en la pared-

Qué aburrido eres un inútil peleando -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Po se quejó y salió de las rocas-

Mejor cállate porque tú no sabes con quién estás peleando -dijo Po serio, Berseck solo se comenzó a reír un poco, concentro energía negra en su mano derecha formando una esfera, Po lo imito formando una esfera de energía color dorada, los dos dispararon sus ataques y las esferas chocaron en el campo creando una gran colisión, el choque de ambos exploto formando un resplandor en el campo, Byakun quien estaba sería y calmado vio la explosión sin moverse de su lugar, en el campo solo quedó un leve agujero, se escucho un impacto y Berseck aparecio dándole una patada a Po en el pecho, Po se quejó pero lo sujeto de la pierna, se giró y lo lanzó a un extremo, Berseck se giró y disparo una esfera de energía, Po le dio un golpe y la desvío-

Nada mal -dijo Berseck sonriendo- pero aún no estoy usando ni el 20 por ciento de mi poder -Berseck sonrio y expulsó un poder negro de su cuerpo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus brazos dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Berseck lanzó un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido, Po lanzó un golpe y Berseck le sujeto la mano dejando una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambiando de golpe, Po salto y lanzó una patada pero Berseck bajo el cuerpo, Berseck sonrio y lanzó un golpe, Po lo bloqueo con el codo, Berseck usó la cola u sujeto a Po de su pierna derecha, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo dos veces, lo levanto pero Po retrajo su brazos y le disparo una esfera de fuego dorada en la cara dejando una ligera explosión, Berseck se rió un poco y le dio un golpe en estomago a Po, lo siguió golpeando en el cuerpo, Po cerró los ojos un momento y sujeto los puños de Berseck-

No tendrás ventaja solo con eso -dijo Berseck molesto-

Eso lo veremos -dijo Po sonriendo, su cuerpo se cubrió de poder dorado y de rayos, soltó el Aura de rayos de su cuerpo y le dio a Berseck, Berseck se quejó un poco, atraído a Po le dio una patada en el pecho, Po se alejó por el golpe, se giró y cayó de píe, los dos estaban respirando un poco agitados, Berseck desapareció y apareció frente a él lanzando una patada de talon, Po levanto los brazos pero Berseck desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada de talon en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Po se quejó y dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente, Berseck apareció frente y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Po se giró y Berseck le dio una golpe en el pecho con el brazo derecho extendido y lo tiro al suelo, se alejó de un salto y disparo una esfera de energía que le dio a Po causando una explosión ligera en el campo, Berseck sonrio y se quedó de brazos cruzados, el humo pasó un momento y vio un agujero frente a él-

Bien se acabo -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ¿tú sigues o te dio miedo pelear contra mi? -Byakun estaba serio y luego sonrió, tenía los brazos cruzados y movió la cabeza hacia arriba, Berseck se confundió un momento y luego busco en el techo, no vio nada pero si vio a Po avanzando hacia el con la pierna derecha extendida y envuelto en energía dorada, Po avanzó tan rápido que le dio una patada en el pecho, Berseck se quejó y fue empujado con fuerza hasta impactar con una pared dejando una cortina de polvo y humo, Po se quedó de pie frente al lugar donde había disco empujado Berseck, tenía una ligera cortada en la mejilla derecha y una línea de sangre en su boca- eso...si...me dolió...-Berseck se levanto serio, tenía una ligera gritar en el pecho de su armadura, expulsó poder y comenzó a gritar, Po se puso en guardia esperando el ataque-

Su poder es inmenso -dijo Po sorprendido mientras Byakun comenzó a preocuparse, el poder negro de Berseck aumentó de tamaño, desapareció y apareció frente a Po dándole un golpe en el estomago, Po se quejó escupiendo algo de saliva, Berseck sonrio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo a un extremo del campo haciendo que chocará con una pared, Po se levanto quejándose un poco- rayos me confié no pensé que la diferencia fuera tanta -cayó de rodillas y vio sus manos- estoy temblando por la presión de su poder -Berseck apareció frente a él y lo sujeto la cabeza con la mano, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra la pared-

Vamos usa todos tu poder o terminaras muriendo -dijo Berseck sonriendo- solo estoy usando la mitad de mi máximo poder - apreto un poco y Po comenzó a expulsar poder dorado, Po sujeto la mano de Berseck y lo comenzó a empujar un poco, se soltó y comenzó a gritar expulsando poder de su cuerpo- vaya que gran poder lastima que desaparecerá muy pronto -Po expulsó un rato de energía eléctrica y Berseck lo soltó, Po estiro los brazos creando una llamarada dorada, Berseck se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, expulsó poder de sus cuerpo y las llamas que lo rodeaban se volvieron negras, esas llamas fueron desapareciendo hasta que quedó todo calmado-

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Po sorprendido-

¿No saben nada de la naturaleza de la oscuridad? -dijo Berseck sonriendo- tienen poderes de oscuridad y aún así no saben cómo usarlos que decepcionante, la naturaleza de la oscuridad es absorberlo todo y eso hice mira bien esto -estiro el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía y luego esta se volvió de flamas negras, disparo una llamara y Po salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, el fuego exploto dejando una cortina de humo, Byakun y Po estaban sorprendidos- cuando yo era joven me llamaban el Guerrero de la Oscuridad, porque yo era dueño de la gema de la Luna

¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Tú...también eras...un guardian...?! -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si algo así, verán la Familia Shiba siempre ha cuidado la Gema del sol pero la Gema de la Luna estaba buscando a su poseedor, aquel que tuviera los poderes oscuros más grandes y ese era yo -dijo Berseck sonriendo- la gema del sol representa la luz, mientras la luna representaba la oscuridad, ying y yang, bueno basta de tanta platica del pasado terminare contigo de una vez por todas -Berseck grito y avanzo corriendo, lanzó un golpe soltando una llamarada, Po salto a un lado y Berseck apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en la cara, le dio un golpe en estomago y Po se quejó, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo a un extremo y Po chocó con la espalda, Berseck estiro el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de fuego negro, Po solo recibió el ataque de forma directa causando una explosión- bien sal de ahí -se vio un ligero resplandor en el campo y Po comenzó a gritar expulsando un poder dorado con partes de color verde Jade, había una aura de rayos en su cuerpo, todo el campo tembló un poco, las piedras se movieron y Berseck sonrio, Po dio un grito y formó su armadura, había pasado a su forma de Guardian Modo Superior-

Por fin van a pelear con todas sus fuerzas -dijo Byakun calmado viendo a Po expulsando su poder en su Modo Superior, se quitó el casco y lo dejo a un lado-

Con que ¿está es la forma superior del Guerrero dragón? Interesante a diferencia del nivel maestro esta forma puede utilizar todos los elementos sin la necesidad de crear esa forma gigante -dijo Berseck sonriendo- bien terminemos esto panda

Si pero te prometo que yo ganaré esta pelea -dijo Po serio, avanzó de un paso, abrió sus las y giró liberando un viento dorado, Berseck concentro energía en sus manos y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un viento con un brillo rojizo, los dos ataques chocaron creando una ligera colisión en el campo, los dos expulsaron más energía haciendo que el viento aumentará de tamaño, la colisión aumento y luego se creó una onda de sonido en el campo, Berseck avanzó y le dio un golpe a Po en el pecho, Po se quejó y le dio un golpe en el mentón, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido lanzando golpes, Po avanzó y le dio una patada a Berseck en las costillas del lado derecho, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, volvió a avanzar pero Berseck se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, lo levanto y lanzó un golpe, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo y detuvo su golpe con su mano, los dos soltaron una onda de sonido en el campo y una onda de viento- parece que me he acostumbrado a tu nivel ya no será tan fácil ganarme

Mejor no digas nada niño -dijo Berseck sonriendo, el suelo tembló un poco y salió una roca negra que estaba por cortar a Po, Po solo la esquivo moviéndose a un lado y la roca le dio una ligera cortada en la mejilla derecha, Berseck sonrio y lo sujeto con la cola, lo atrajo y le dio dos golpes en dl cuerpo, Po se quejó y desvío los golpes con sus manos y le dio un golpe en la cara, expulsó poder y deshizo la cola de energía y avanzó para darle una patada en el pecho, Berseck retrocedió un poco y Po volvió a expulsar más poder, golpeó el suelo y liberó una onda de energía dorada en forma de círculo, Berseck se quedó de pie y sin poder moverse- ¿qué es esto?

El tesoro del cielo -dijo Po sonriendo- esta técnica no puede ser esquivada así de fácil, con esta técnica te quitaré dos de tus cinco sentidos de un solo golpe -Po expulsó energía pero Berseck comenzó a expulsar más energía- ¡Tomó el Tesoro del cielo! -el círculo brillo y la energia rodeado a Berseck causando un gran resplandor en el campo, Berseck fue levantado, se giró en el aire y cayó de píe con los ojos cerrados- ¿qué sentido perdiste?

Ninguno -dijo Berseck sonriendo y abrió los ojos- tu ataque es muy fuerte pero tu propia energía es parte de tu punto débil, no puedes atacar ni defenderte de forma física pero si forma enérgica

¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Po serio-

Lo único que hice fue cubrirme con energía negra como una armadura, detuviste mis movimientos pero eso no evitó que me cubriera mi cuerpo con una mesa de energía -dijo Berseck sonriendo- así cuando tú energía tratara de atacarme yo solo la bloquearía -Po estaba serio viendo a Berseck- bien ya es hora hay que terminar con esto

-Po y Berseck avanzaron el uno contra el otro, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Berseck lanzó una serie de golpes, Po levanto los brazos bloqueándolos lo mejor que pudo, Berseck se giró y le dio una patada a Po en el esto amigo, Po se quejó y le dio un golpe al mentón, Berseck se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño, siguieron peleando en el campo hasta que Berseck salto y disparo una esfera de fuego negro, Po salto a un lado y la esfera exploto cubriendo el campo de llamas, Po estiro los brazos y comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de energía de color doradas, Berseck estaba corriendo esquivándolas, avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago con el codo, Po se quejó y le dio una patada en el estomago, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Berseck creo rayos rojos en su cuerpo y lanzó una patada, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo y lo bloqueo dejando una onda de sonido, Berseck se giró y lanzó una patada con su otra pierna, Po recibió la patada en la cara y se giró, estiro los brazos su disparo una esfera de energía, Berseck salto y le dio una patada lanzándola al techo, Po aparecio frente a él cubierto de rayos y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Berseck se quejó, lanzó un golpe y Po bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque y le dio un golpe en el estomago, salto y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco-

-Berseck se quedó de pie y Po avanzó hacia el lanzando un golpe, Berseck se cruzó de brazos dejando que el golpe de Po diera dejando una onda de sonido, Berseck clavo su cola en el suelo y el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, Po se alejó de un salto, el suelo siguió temblando hasta que que comenzaron a salir rocas negras afiladas del suelo, Po le dio un golpe al suelo liberando una onda de energía dorada, las rocas fueron destruidas por la energía, Berseck sonrio y avanzó hacia Po, lanzó una patada y Po la esquivo saltando a un lado, aplaudió dejando los dedos estirados, las rocas del suelo se levanto y se juntaron en Berseck, lo fueron golpeando un poco pero Berseck grito y liberó una onda de energía de color rojizo, las rocas se destruyeron y Berseck liberó una esfera de energía, Po se cruzó de brazos y la esfera lo impacto causando una ligera explosión, Berseck sonrio y liberó más rocas del suelo dejando que estas se movieran de una forma fluida como masa, sujetaron a Po del cuerpo dejandolo inmovilizado, Berseck apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra una pared dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Berseck se comenzó a reír y estiro los brazos hacia arriba formando una esfera roja, la esfera creció un poco más, Po se levanto y creó una esfera coló verde jade en cada mano, estiro los brazos dejando juntas las muñecas formando una esfera más grande y disparo una rayo que chocó con la esfera de Berseck, se creó una colisión en el campo dejando ondas de energía y viento en el campo, Byakun estaba viendo como el lugar estaba temblando un poco fuerte, el palacio estaba derrumbándose mientras las energías seguían creciendo, la energía de Po estaba tomando un poco de ventaja pero la energía de Berseck era más grande y empujaba a la de Po, los dos estaban en un forcejeo mientras se formaba un gran resplandor por el choque de sus energías, la energía termino explotando, Byakun solo salió de ahí usando su tigre de energía, el palacio exploto quedando derrumbado, se vio dos resplandores en medio del humo, uno era Po envuelto energia dorada y el otro Berseck envuelto en energía roja-

Los dos seguirán peleando hasta que el otro muera -dijo Byakun serio-


	64. Chapter 64

**Resiste Byakun**

-Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Berseck lanzándolo contra algunas rocas, se agachó y golpe el suelo levantando las rocas que rodeaban el campo del palacio, aplaudió y las rocas fueron hacia Berseck, lo estaban golpeando y apresando dejandolo en una esfera, Berseck grito y liberó una onda de energía negra y roja de su cuerpo, concentro energía en su mano derecha y la levanto por encima de su hombro izquierdo, lanzó un golpe en forma diagonal liberando una onda de energía roja y negra, Po se sorprendió y la esquivo pero la onda de energía le cortó una de sus alas, la onda de energía siguió hasta cortar el suelo del palacio, Po se sorprendió por eso, Berseck creó una esfera de energía pequeña y la lanzó, apretó el puño y la esfera incrementó su tamaño liberando una onda negra sobre Po, Po terminó cayendo al suelo con fuerza y se quejó, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, Berseck sacó su espada, una espada de mango rojo y hoja negra, avanzó de un paso y lanzó una estocada, Po abrió los ojos y comenzó a liberar energía de su cuerpo, dio un golpe al suelo creando una onda de energía dorada en todo su cuerpo, se formó una esfera y Berseck termino golpeándola con fuerza, se creó un forcejeo entre los dos, Po grito y liberó más energía haciendo que Berseck se alejara, Po se levanto quedando de pie y avanzó solo para golpear a Berseck en el pecho, siguió golpeándolo hasta que salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Berseck se quejó, aplicó más energía en su cola y creo dos más de energía, sujeto a Po de un brazo y una pierna, lo levanto y luego lo estrelló en el suelo, concentro rayos en su cuerpo y disparo una esfera negra de rayos rojos, Po termino recibiéndola en el cuerpo y esta exploto, Po se agachó y golpeó el suelo con ambas manos dejando que las rocas salieran empujando a Berseck, concentro fuego y rayos en sus dos manos y luego las estiro liberando una llamarada dorada, Berseck se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el ataque, Po aparecio sobre él y liberó una resplandor dorado de sus manos, los dos ataques chocaron y explotaron en el campo dejando una nube de humo-

Rayos...haf..haf es más fuerte de lo que pensaba -dijo Po serio, estaba sudando un poco viendo el humo, Byakun aún estaba un poco lejos viendo la pelea- si seguimos peleando así...es posible que me..venza -se levanto y vio las rocas- bien tengo tiempo -concentro energía en su cuerpo y formó una aura dorada y verde, estaba relajándose un poco pero las rocas comenzaron a temblar y Po vio a un lado, Berseck salió envuelto en energía roja y negra formando una esfera- no puede ser ¿qué acaso no tienes un límite?

No lo sé -dijo Berseck sonriendo, los dos tenían marcas de golpes en el cuerpo y algunos rasguños en las armaduras, Po avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe, Berseck salto a un lado y Po se giró lanzando un golpe, Po levanto los brazos deteniendo el golpe pero Berseck abrió su mano y disparo una bolsa de fuego en la cara de Po, causó una ligera explosión y Po cayó al suelo un poco herido de la cara, Berseck lo sujeto de una pierna con su mano y lo levanto-

Vamos apenas estamos comenzando no te duermas todavía -dijo Berseck sonriendo, lo levanto y lo lanzó a un lado, Po se giró en medio del aire, extendió los brazos liberando una llamara dorada, Berseck levanto el brazo izquierdo creando un campo de energía roja y negra, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Berseck solo puso su cola de energía deteniendo el golpe, Po siguió lanzando golpes pero Berseck se defendía usando su cola, Po desapareció y aparentas de el disparo una esfera de energía dorada, la energía impacto a Berseck y causó una explosión, Po sonrio pero Berseck salió creando una cola más larga de energía, sujeto a Po del cuello, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Po se quejó un poco, se alejó de un salto, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte golpe, Berseck lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo dejandolo atorado de espaldas, Po se quejó y Berseck lo golpeó en el cuerpo-

¡Ka! -Po grito y liberó una onda de energía dorada que tomó forma de esfera, la esfera exploto y Berseck salió empujado, Po se levanto y creó una esfera de energía dorada en su mano izquierda, Berseck concentro energía negra y roja en su mano izquierda, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus ataques de frente, se creó una colisión en el campo por ambas energías, los dos estaban expulsando más poder haciendo las esferas más grandes hasta que estas terminaron explotando en el campo, el guante de Po y parte de su armadura se rompieron mientras Berseck solo salió con una herida ligera, Berseck avanzó en medio del humo, apareció encima de Po y le dio una patada en el estomago lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Po se quejó y se levanto, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego pero Berseck desapareció y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-

No puedo ver...-dijo Po sorprendido, Berseck apareció detrás de él, lo sujeto del cuello con su cola, le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po se quejó pero expulsó más poder formando una llamarada en su cuerpo, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Berseck, le dio un rodillazo pero Berseck le dio un golpe directo en la cara a Po haciendo que su nariz sangrara un poco, Berseck se rió un poco y le dio una patada de talon en la mejilla derecha lanzándolo a otro extremo, Po terminó cayendo al suelo acostado y cansado- no...puedo...seguir..sus movimientos...-Berseck apareció a su izquierda, lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y lo lanzó a un lado un poco más alejado, Po se quejó y cayó de pecho al suelo-

¡Po! -Byakun se preocupó y fue corriendo para verlo- dime algo ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué de repente tu energía bajo?

No...lo..se -dijo Po algo cansado- ese sujeto es muy fuerte y esta armadura usa mucha energía -se levanto y se limpió la nariz- necesito un minuto para recobrar mis energías pero él no me des descansar el tiempo suficiente

Un minuto ¿es todo lo que necesitas? -dijo Byakun serio y Po asintio, deshizo la transformación quedando en su forma normal-

Te lo encargo Byakun pero ten mucho cuidado -dijo Po cansado, estaba sudando y respiraba un poco agitado- escucha ese sujeto apenas está usando la mitad de todo su poder, para él es un juego pero el sello a un no se ha roto así que este es su limite estaremos a salvo

Bien entonces no sabrá que lo golpeó -dijo Byakun sonriendo, expulsó poder pasando a la fase tres, expulsó tanto poder que parecía que el clima iba a cambiar un poco, Byakun dio un paso y apareció frente a Berseck- ahora yo seré tu oponente

¿De verdad? -dijo Berseck sonriendo confiado- estoy a tan solo media hora de conseguir todo mi poder de regreso ¿serás lo suficientemente veloz para vencerme? -Byakun rugio y avanzó de un paso, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero no le dio a Byakun en cambio Byakun apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe y le dio en la espalda, Berseck se sorprendió se giró y disparo una esfera de energía roja, pero le dio a una roca- ¡¿Qué?!

Yo soy el más rápido de todos los guardianes -dijo Byakun sonriendo detrás de Berseck- ¡Ahora esto! -le dio una patada en la cara y lo lanzo a un extremo, Berseck se giró y quedo de pie, Byakun avanzó concentrando energía en sus garras, lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando cuatro ondas de energía azul plateada-

Podrás ser el más rápido pero no el más fuerte -dijo Berseck sonriendo, estiro los brazos sosteniendo las ondas de energía con las manos, Byakun apareció encima de él concentrando energía y formó al tigre blanco de energía, el tigre rugio y bajo abriendo la boca para un mordisco, la energía impacto en el suelo causando una explosión, Byakun bajo con cuidado y vio un agujero en el campo, Berseck estaba de pie cubierto de humo- nada mal hasta podría ser interesante -Berseck sonrio y Byakun se puso en guardia-

-Byakun desapareció y apareció a ala derecha de Berseck lanzando un golpe cruzado liberando varías rayos concentrados formando una red, Berseck sacó su espada y lanzó un corte cruzado liberando una onda de energía roja, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión, Berseck buscó entre el humo a Byakun pero Byakun apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda, Berseck se giró y Byakun le dio una patada en el mentón, Byakun se sujeto del suelo con los pies, dio un salto y comenzó a girar para caer en picada y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el talón-

Perfecto si sigue así podré recuperar toda mi fuerza -dijo Po sonriendo, Byakun rugio y lanzó un golpe, Berseck levanto el brazo derecho y sujeto el puño de Byakun, los dos expulsaron energía dejando una colisión de ambas energías mezcladas, el suelo tembló un poco y los dos se cubrieron de energía eléctrica, Berseck giró se mano y Byakun se quejó, le dio un golpe en el pecho, Byakun se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas, Berseck apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe, Byakun desapareció y apareció a su derecha, lanzó una patada y Berseck levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de impacto, Byakun se giró de nuevo y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Berseck se quejó y creó su cola de energía, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Byakun volvió a desaparecer, Byakun estaba detrás de Berseck, los dos estiraron los brazos concentrando energía y dispararon un rayo de energía dejando que chocarán, se creó una ligera colisión, hasta que está exploto, las llamas se expandieron y Byakun avanzó de un paso dándole un golpe a Berseck en el pecho y lo fue empujando hasta que atravesó el suelo del palacio y llego a unas rocas, Byakun dio un salto buscando a Berseck, Berseck había terminado hasta el suelo de la isla, extendió el brazo derecho y disparo un rayo de energía negra, Byakun salto a un lado esquivando el ataque-

¡No te escaparás! -Berseck estaba buscando a Byakun con la mirada pero no podía seguirlo, Byakun apareció dejando varias imágenes de el campo, Byakun apareció frente a Berseck sonriendo y comenzó a correr tan rápido que rodeó a Berseck parecia que había muchos Byakun corriendo, Berseck disparo energía a un lado y le dio a una roca, Byakun apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe las costillas del lado derecho, Berseck se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal soltando fuego negro, Byakun volvió a aparecer frente a él y le dio una patada en en el mentón, Berseck se quejó un poco, Byakun lo estaba rodeando y lo golpeaba en el cuerpo- ¡Si sigues haciéndome enojar te mandare al infierno de la peor manera!

¡No me asustas! -Byakun concentro rayos en sus manos, las retrajo a nivel de sus costillas y avanzó, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero de nuevo solo le dio a una imagen de Byakun- ¡Aqui estoy! -Byakun estiro los brazos liberando un rayo azul y plateado de sus manos golpeando directamente a Berseck en el cuerpo, Berseck salió del humo un salto y le dio un golpe a Byakun en el pecho, Byakun se quejó pero le sujeto el brazo y soltó una descarga, Berseck se enojo y lo lanzó al suelo dejando una onda de sonido, Berseck estiro ambos brazos y liberó fuego negro de sus manos, Byakun se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el fuego con un campo de energía, Berseck siguió aplicando más y más fuerza en el fuego mientras Byakun estaba gruñendo aumentando su resistencia, Berseck grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos brazos, Byakun rugio y grito liberando la energía de su cuerpo en forma de una onda de energía, Berseck se alejó de la energía y Byakun avanzó dándole una patada en la cara, se giró y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos, Berseck se quejó y termino siendo lanzado contra algunas rocas, Byakun comenzó a gritar y expulsó poder formando su tigre de energía, Berseck se levanto del suelo un poco herido y vio al tigre frente a él, el tigre lanzó un golpe y le dio a Berseck con su Palma, Berseck se quejó y escupio un poco de sangre, el tigre rugio expulsando rayos y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando la energía, Berseck sacó su espada y soporto el ataque con ella, el creó un campo de energía negra y soporto el ataque con su energía-

¡¿Qué clase de poder es este?! -Berseck estaba sorprendido mientras Po estaba sonriendo-

¡Así se hace Byakun tú puedes! ¡Continúa así! -dijo Po sonriendo, Berseck siguió aplicando energía hasta que el ataque de Byakun se deshizo causando una explosión en el campo, Berseck salió un poco herido y se quedó en guardia, el tigre avanzó corriendo y salto, Berseck concentro energía en la hoja de la espada haciéndola más grande, lanzó un corte horizontal y el tigre mordió la hoja con la boca, quedó en un forcejeo hasta en la rompió con sus dientes, la espada de Berseck se había roto también, solo la dejo a un lado y avanzó corriendo, cuando llegó con el tigre le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Byakun se quejó por sentir también el golpe en su frente, Berseck siguió trepando por el tigre y le dio algunos golpes en la espalda y el cuerpo, Byakun se quejó de los golpes y deshizo la transformación quedando de rodillas en el suelo-

-Berseck estaba cayendo y giró, extendió los brazos y liberó una onda de energía negra y roja hacia Byakun, Byakun se giró y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con su cuerpo, se escucho una fuerte explosión y Byakun salió un poco herido, Byakun dio un paso y apareció frente a Berseck dándole un golpe en el estomago con el codo, Berseck se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Byakun solo escupio un poco de sangre y cayó de rodillas, Berseck lanzó un golpe vertical, Byakun salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque, concentro rayos en sus manos y lanzó dos golpes soltando un gran resplandor en el campo, Berseck estiro los brazos deteniendo el ataque con sus manos hasta que aste exploto cubriendo el campo de un gran brillo, Berseck salió del humo y le dio un golpe a Byakun en el estomago, Byakun escupio saliva y le dio un olor en el mentón después otro en el estomago, Berseck lanzó un golpe y Byakun levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo, los dos lanzaron un golpe y el otro lo sujeto, entrelazaron sus dedos quedando en un forcejeo, los dos expulsaron poder formando una llamarada de energía, el suelo se afeito y luego se formó un pequeño agujero por la energía de los dos-

Qué gran poder -dijo Po sorprendido, el estaba expulsando poder de su cuerpo, Byakun grito expulsando más poder mientras Berseck solo estaba forcejeando riendo un poco, el campo tembló un poco y el cielo se lleno de nubes de tormenta dejando que un rayo golpeara a los dos en el forcejeo, se creó una energía roja y plateada en las manos de ambos-

Se ve que tienes mucha resistencia pero no es suficiente -dijo Berseck sonriendo, se soltó y Byakun se sorprendió, Berseck le dio un golpe al mentón a Byakun levantado lo un poco del suelo, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el brazo derecho y lo tiro al suelo dejando un agujero con su forma, Byakun se quejó, retrajo sus piernas y le dio una patada a Berseck en el pecho alejándolo de el, se levanto rapido y dio un paso quedando de frente a Berseck y le dio un golpe justo en el estomago, Berseck se quejó pero le dio un golpe vertical en la cabeza, lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzó a un lado tirándolo contra una roca, Byakun se quejó y golpeó el suelo liberando algunos pilares de rayos y energía plateada, Berseck salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, un rayo le dio en el cuerpo causando que se electrocutara, Byakun extendió el brazo derecho y estiro los dedos dejando los dedos juntos-

¡El gran ataque Big Bang! -Byakun liberó una gran esfera de energía de color azul directo contra Berseck y lo impacto causando una explosión, concentro rayos en sus manos formando una ligera esfera y vio como Berseck estaba saliendo del humo algo molesto, expulsó poder negro y formó una esfera negra en su mano derecha, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus ataques dejando una onda de energía en el centro, los dos siguieron expulsando poder formando una colisión que soltaba energía y esta termino explotando afectando un poco a ambos, los dos se alejaron teniendo una ligera quemadura en el brazo, Berseck avanzó o y le dio un golpe a Byakun, Byakun desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en las costillas, Berseck se quejó y Byakun avanzó dándole un patada en el pecho, Berseck se quejó y le dio un golpe en estomago a Byakun, estiro su cola de energía y lo sujeto del cuello, Byakun se quejó y trato de soltarse-

¡Byakun! -Po se preocupó un poco pero Byakun le dio una patada en la cara a Berseck, lo siguió pateado o hasta que Berseck lo soltó, Byakun avanzó y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho liberando una gran onda de energía a eléctrica en el campo y eso causó una explosión haciendo que Berseck se alejara por la fuerza- ¡Byakun resiste un poco más! ¡Solo un poco más! -Po estaba expulsando más energía mientras Byakun estaba cansado y sus heridas comenzaban a sangrar un poco-

No..te preocupes por mí...yo estaré bien -dijo Byakun sonriendo- tú solo concéntrate en reunir toda la energía posible -volvió a expulsar poder de su cuerpo formando una llamarada de energía de rayos azules, Berseck estaba un poco herido y con algunas grietas en el cuerpo-

Me sorprende el poder que ustedes dos tienen -dijo Berseck sonriendo- pero el poder que me falta por fin está regresando -expulsó más poder formando una llamarada negra y roja en su cuerpo¡ siguió gritando y expulsó poder rompiendo la última parte del sello, sus músculos aumentaron un poco de tamaño y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con fondo negro, Po y Byakun estaban sorprendidos, un resplandor rojo se vio en el campo y el ambiente cambio a uno un poco más oscuro, el lugar tembló levemente y parecía que todo estaba oscuro y el cielo parecía rojizo-

¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Ha cambiando el ambiente! -Po grito sorprendido viendo el cielo, Berseck estaba riendo un poco mientras su cuerpo estaba brillando en un tono rojizo- ¿cómo es que puede tener semejante nivel?

Es algo monstruoso -dijo Byakun preocupado, mientras tanto en China, Tigresa y Kira estaban viendo el cielo como había adquirido un tono rojizo, ellas estaban asustadas viendo ese tono a lo más lejos-

Tengo miedo tengo mucho miedo Tigresa -dijo Kira asustada y cayó de rodillas al suelo-

No eres la única por alguna razón siento que el poder oscuro que había desde hace unos días volvió a amamantar y esta vez a una manera más agresiva -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-odio admitir esto pero esa fuerza ya no se encuentra al nivel de los guardianes odio decirlo pero creo que perderán -dijo Shifu asustado, los demás estaban igual, los cinco furiosos solo vieron el cielo rojo a lo más lejos mientras Tigresa se preocupaba bastante-

Tú puedes Po solo cuídate -dijo Tigresa asustada y preocupada, Po estaba sorprendido mientras Byakun temblaba un poco-

¡Po ¿ya reuniste la energía?! ¡Date prisa y hazlo! -Byakun grito y Po asintio volviendo a expulsar ese poder dorado y verde jade-

Es normal tener miedo -dijo Berseck calmado y comenzó a caminar- porque ahora estás ante el Guerrero más poderoso de todos -dio un paso y apareció frente a Byakun dándole un golpe en la frente, Byakun se quejó y termino siendo lanzado a un extremo, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un rayo azul, Berseck le dio un golpe al rayo y lo desvió a un lado, desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda, Byakun termino lanzado al suelo y se quedó atorado ahí mismo, Berseck le dio otra patada en la espalda y lo enterró más en el suelo- hmp estas acabo por fin -Berseck sonrio y se fue retirando poco a poco- ahora es tu turno

Canalla -dijo Po molesto, Berseck sonrio mientras Po sentía algo de miedo-

Oye ¿a dónde..vas..? -dijo Byakun levantándose, Po sonrio y vio como Byakun estaba herido en todo el cuerpo- ven a pelear insecto -Byakun sonrio y Berseck solo se quedó serio-

Eres un Estupido no sabes cuando dejar de pelear -dijo Berseck serio, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Byakun salgo a un lado y estiro el brazo derecho-

¡El ataque Big Bang! -Byakun disparo una bola de energía azul y Berseck la sujeto con las manos, forcejeo un poco hasta que exploto, Byakun apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, Berseck estaba calmado, le dio un golpe a Byakun en la cabeza, otro en el estomago y por ultimo en el mentón, Byakun se quejó y Berseck apareció frente a él lanzando una serie de golpes, los dos estaban peleando rápido intercambiando golpes y patadas, Byakun le dio una patada en el pecho y luego un golpe en la mejilla pero parecía que no le hacía efecto a Berseck, los dos siguieron peleando pero Byakun tenía ventaja por su velocidad, Berseck esquivo un golpe y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que se quejara y parte de su armadura se agrietara, Byakun se quejó de dolor y Berseck le dio un golpe en la mejilla dejando una onda de sonido, Byakun escupio algo de sangre mientras Po estaba más que preocupado-

Por favor resiste Byakun -dijo Po preocupado mientras él solo juntaba un poco más de energía, Byakun recibió un golpe en estomago de parte de Berseck, Berseck lo sujeto de la cara pero Byakun levanto la mano derecha, los dos dispararon un poco de energía y causaron una explosión, Byakun termino alejado y cayó de cara en el suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba sangrando un poco y sus heridas también, Kira por su lado estaba preocupada y luego sintió algo de dolor en su pecho-

¡Aaaa! ¡Byakun! -Kira grito asustada-

¿Qué tienes? -dijo Víbora preocupada- ¿te pasó algo?

Es Byakun, siento en mi pecho que algo muy malo le pasó a Byakun -dijo Kira preocupada, los demás estaban igual de preocupados-

Kira yo sé que Byakun estar bien además está con Po él estará bien -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los demás asintieron pero Kira solo siguió viendo donde estaba el cielo rojizo-

Ya me aburrí de esta pelea -dijo Berseck calmado, Byakun estaba tirado en el suelo con algunas piedras rodeando su cuerpo, estaba muy herido y apenas se veía si estaba vivo- creo que lo mate -Po apretó los puños molesto- ahora es tu turno espero que estés preparado -Po se puso en guardia-

Oye...no...es motivo...de burla...-Byakun habló y se levanto sujetándose el hombro derecho- esto es motivo,..de risa...para mí -Byakun se levanto cansado, sudaba y su sangre caía al suelo, Berseck estaba un poco sorprendido- no...podrás...matarme...con ese...ataque y no estoy mintiendo insecto...-Berseck solo gruño un poco- ¡Tú nunca me ganaras porque soy el Guerrero más rápido de todos y el que tiene el poder del relámpago! ¡El Gran Byakun! -Byakun expulsó poder de su cuerpo y abajo de un paso, los dos se sujetaron las ,años quedando en un forcejeo, los dos expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos, el campo tembló un poco un poco hasta que Berseck le dio una patada a Byakun en el mentón y lo lanzó un poco, apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto del cuello con su cola y Byakun grito ahogándose un poco-

¡Byakun! -Po grito asustado- ¡No me importa que mi energía este baja iré ayudarlo ya! -Po pasó a su forma superior pero su armadura estaba un poco rota, avanzó de un paso envuelto en energía dorada y verde, Byakun estaba gritando un poco mientras Berseck no lo soltaba, lo uso para golpear a Po en el cuerpo y lo desvió a un lado, Byakun se quejó y Berseck apreto más su agarre haciendo que Byakun escupiera un poco de sangre, lo levanto y lo estrelló en suelo- ¡Ya basta maldito! -Berseck sonrio y creó una segunda cola sujetando a Po del suelo y a los dos les dio una descarga eléctrica, los dos gritaron de dolor pero expulsaron su poder alejando la aura de rayos, a los dos los atrajo y les dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos escupieron un poco de sangre, Po estiro el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de fuego dorada, el ataque le dio a Berseck causando una explosión en su cuerpo, los tara y los estrelló en diferentes partes del suelo, los dos estaban gritando de dolor, a Byakun lo soltó primero y lo atrajo dándole una patada en la espalda, Po se sorprendió y estiro los brazos liberando una llamarada dorada dándole a Berseck causando una explosión, Berseck lo atrajo y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, Berseck una bola de llamas negras, Byakun se levanto y lanzó un golpe disparando un rayo azul de su puño y le dio a Berseck en su hombro derecho causando que tuviera una cortada poco profunda, Berseck se quejó y se sujeto el hombro derramando algo de sangre, se enojo y liberó una onda eléctrica en su cola haciendo que Po gritara de dolor, concentro energía en su puño y le dio un golpe a Po en estomago liberando el fuego, Po grito y el fuego se expulsando causando que su armadura se rompiera y cayera al suelo herido, Po se levanto escupiendo algo de sangre y la armadura estaba cayendo a pedazos en el suelo, aún tenía algunas partes, Berseck avanzó y le dio una patada a Byakun en el pecho tirándolo al suelo con fuerza-

Los dos ya no pueden pelear ¿no es verdad? -dijo Berseck sonriendo, los dos estaban sufriendo de dolor en el cuerpo, se trataron de levantar pero Berseck volvió a crear sus colas de energía, las extendió y sujeto a ambos del cuello, los dos se quejaron pero ya no se movían mucho- los dos no pueden moverse, apuesto que ya desean la muerte ¿no es así? -sujeto con más fuerza y los dos se ahogaban- ¿Que les haré primero? Romperles un brazo, una pierna, arrancarles las orejas ¿O torturarlos poco a poco hasta que me supliquen que los mate? -Byakun y Po estaban molestos mientras Berseck se reía, una onda dorada avanzó enfrente a de Berseck y le corto la las colas de energía tirando a Byakun y a Po al suelo- ¡¿Pero quién hizo eso?!

Fui yo -dijo Izanamy serio, Po y Byakun estaban serios viéndolo estaba en su forma de Bankai- ¡Modo Explosivo! -expulsó poder dorado y rojizo pasando a su forma de Modo explosivo- he venido para saldar cuentas contigo, en esta ocasión yo me encargaré de eliminarte

¿Te refieres a mí? Eres un grandísimo Estupido -dijo Berseck sonriendo mientras se alejaba de Po y Byakun- tú nunca me vas a ganar, ellos no pudieron, tu poder no es diferente del de ellos

Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Vaya vaya jaja así que quieres eliminarme y no te importa si llegas a perder tu preciada vida -dijo Berseck riendo un poco- muy bien te haré pedazos tal y como lo hice con Cirenio -Izanamy abrió los ojos molesto y gruño con fuerza-

¡Yo solo quiero pelear y quiero ganar! -Izanamy apretó los puños molesto y se cubrió de energía dorada, gruño con más fuerza y grito expulsando más poder- ¡Quiero vengar la muerte de mi abuelo! ¡Él era un gran hombre, un buen maestro y ese sujeto hizo pedazos...a mí maestro y familia! -Izanamy estaba molesto mientras Berseck se reía-

-Los dos expulsaron poder y avanzaron de un paso, lanzando un golpe y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Berseck lanzó un golpe e Izanamy desapareció, apareció detrás de él y le dio una rodillazo en la espalda, Berseck se quejó se giró concentro energía en su puño derecho. Y lanzó un golpe soltando una llamarada, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Berseck se quejó lo sujeto de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó, se soltó y le dio una patada en el mentón soltando una onda de impacto y rayos, los dos estaban peleando rápido en el campo, Izanamy estiro los brazos liberando una onda de energía amarilla y lo empujó para alejarlo, lo siguió lanzó una patada pero Berseck bajo los brazos deteniendo la patada dejando una onda de impacto, concentro rayos rojos en sus cuerpo y lanzó un golpe peroIzanamy levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando y dejó una onda de sonido y electricidad en el campo, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido, Izanamy lanzó una patada y le dio a Berseck en el mentón soltando una onda de sonido, Berseck se agachó y le dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo que Izanamy gritara, Izanamy se giró y lanzó una patada pero Berseck salto hacia atrás esquivando la patada, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Izanamy, Izanamy se enojo y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago, los dos siguieron peleando soltando golpes muy duro el uno contra el otro se escuchaban algunos impactos, Izanamy salto y le dio una patada a Berseck en la cabeza, Berseck lo sujeto de su pierna con la cola, lo jaló y le dio un golpee la cara, lo lanzó a un extremo e Izanamy se giró quedando a cuatro patas, Berseck lo siguió y lanzó una patada hacia el, Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una gran onda de sonido por el impacto-

¿Qué clase de pelea es esta? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Ese idiota yo no le pedí que viniera aquí solo nos estorbara -dijo Po molesto trato de levantarse pero Hinata se lo impidió- ¿Hinata qué haces aquí?

Salvado te la vida -dijo Hinata sería, de su ropa saco son pequeños frascos con un líquido dentro- tomen bebe algo son las lágrimas del Fenix -Byakun tomó el frasco y bebió el contenido, lo imito y también bebió el líquido de centro de la botella, James y Boa llegaron un poco heridos y Boa tenía algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo- ¿chicos como se sienten?

Bin gracias a las lágrimas del Fenix -dijo James serio, se escucho un impacto en el campo y todos vieron la pelea entre Berseck e Izanamy- hay que ayudarlo

Esperen dejen que el pele solo un poco más -dijo Hinata sería- tenemos un plan pero hay que esperar un poco más

¿Cómo que tienen un plan? -dijo Boa confundida-

Solo confíen en mí -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy y Berseck se sujetaron las manos y quedaron en un forcejeo, los dos estaban gritando haciendo que en el suelo apareciera un agujero por sus fuerzas, aplicaron más fuerza y el suelo se agrietó un poco más, Berseck se soltó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Izanamy, le dio una patada en el estomago y avanzó dándole una tacleada en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo levanto, lo estrelló en el suelo, luego contra una roca y por último lo lanzó a un lado-

¡Has más amena esta pelea Estupido! -Berseck grito e Izanamy se giró quedando de pie, los dos expulsaron poder y avanzaron corriendo, se escucho un impacto dejando un resplandor en el campo, se escucharon más impactos en el campo, James y Boa estaban viendo a los lados viendo cómo se formaban algunos agujeros por los golpes-

No puedo verlos -dijo James sorprendido, se escucho un golpe y se vio como Izanamy termino siendo enterrado en el suelo con fuerza, Berseck apareció un poco más lejos y comenzó a reírse mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y formaba una gran esfera de energía negra, la hizo más grande y luego la lanzó, Izanamy se levanto y sujeto con sus manos, forcejeo un poco mientras gritaba, la estaba empujando con fuerza pero sus pies comenzaban a hundirse en el suelo, Izanamy siguió gritando expulsando poder hasta que le dio un golpe a la esfera y la lanzó contra una montaña causando una explosión, Izanamy quedó algo agitado, los dos estaban de pie en medio del campo, Berseck avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara tirándolo al suelo y lo hundió, Berseck avanzó concentrando energía en su puño derecho, Izanamy se levanto y avanzó dándole un golpe a Berseck en el estomago soltando una onda de sonido y energía- que increíble batalla

Tú puedes Izanamy -dijo Hinata calmada, se escucho otro impacto y los dos se alejaron quedando en guardia-

Vaya me doy cuenta de que no decías mentiras tu poder realmente es alto -dijo Berseck sonriendo- estaba bien joven Shiba voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente

No te rindas -dijo Hinata un poco más preocupada- todos dependemos de ti, confió en ti -Izanamy y Berseck avanzaron y comenzaron intercambiar golpes y patadas de manera rápida, Berseck lanzó varios golpes e Izanamy los esquivaba y se defendía, Izanamy se defendió y siguió atacando, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, sus rodillas, piernas y se golpearon mutuamente dejando ondas de impactos en el campo dejando agujeros en el campo-

¡Pelea mejor! -Berseck grito molesto, los dos siguieron peleando en el campo y Berseck le dio un golpe a Izanamy lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy se quejó y escupio algo de sangre, Berseck lo siguió e Izanamy grito liberando una onda de energía dorada de su cuerpo, Berseck se quedó suspendido un momento e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo de ahí, Izanamy gruño con fuerza y lo siguió, Berseck lo vio mientras gruñía-

Esta pelea está fuera de los límites -dijo Boa sorprendida- es la pelea del siglo ¿Quién será el vencedor en esta pelea? - Izanamy se envolvió en fuego dorado y le dio un golpe a Berseck en el pecho, Berseck se quejó y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando rayos rojos, Izanamy se quejó y los dos siguieron peleando con fuerza dejando ondas de sonido e impacto, los dos chocaron sus puños y un rayo sonó en el cielo liberando un gran resplandor blanco-


	65. Chapter 65

**La última esperanza**

 **-** Izanamy y Berseck estaban peleando en el campo dejando algunas ondas de sonido por los golpes, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Berseck levanto la mano izquierda deteniendo el ataque, los dos siguieron peleando en un intercambiando de golpes, Izanamy disparo una esfera de energía dorada y Berseck lo desvió con un golpe y disparo una esfera negra, Izanamy levanto las manos formando una esfera dorada, detuvo la esfera y la desvío a un extremo, Berseck siguió disparando algunas esferas e Izanamy solo las desvío a un lado dándole un golpes y comenzó a disparar sus esferas de energía, los dos corrieron disparando fuego y energía, el campo por donde corrieron se lleno de fuego y los dos salieron de él un poco heridos, volvieron a avanzar y chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, los dos siguieron peleando, Izanamy giró y lanzó una patada, Berseck levanto el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe dándole a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy se alejó y se quejó un poco sujetándose el estomago-

Eres totalmente diferente a los otros sujetos contra los que me enfrentado -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ¿por qué no te unes a mi? Así sería mejor, tu controlarías todo y China jamás te traicionaría

¿Acaso estas bromeando? Yo jamás aceptaría ese tipo de propuesta -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ya sabía que me dirías algo así -dijo Berseck sonriendo, los dos avanzaron, Berseck lanzó una patada pero Izanamy se defendió levantando el brazo izquierdo, Berseck giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cabeza, lo lanzó al suelo, Berseck golpeó el suelo y liberó algunas rocas que fueron avanzando hacia Izanamy, Izanamy retrajo su mano izquierda y disparo una onda de fuego que deshizo las rocas, Berseck aparecio sobre él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que tuviera una herida hasta que sangro, le dio una patada en en el pecho y estiro su brazo izquierdo y su dedo índice, disparo una esfera de energía negra y le dio a Izanamy causando una explosión, Berseck sonrio peroIzanamy salió un poco herido y no una mancha de sangre en la boca y en la cabeza- maldito ¿por qué no te mueres?

No soy de los que se rinden facilmente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy formó una esfera dorada en su mano derecha y Berseck formó una esfera de fuego y rayos rojos en su mano izquierda, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus ataques dejando un gran resplandor en el campo, se creó una colisión de energía dorada y negra, Berseck fue empujado un poco mientras Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza soltando una descarga de su cuerpo, la colisión se convirtió en una esfera negra y fue creciendo hasta que exploto en el campo dejando un gran agujero, Izanamy fue lanzado contra unas rocas, su brazo derecho había perdido el protector y estaba herido mientras las vendas estaban un poco rotas- tiene un poder impresionante

No te rindas Izanamy -dijo Hinata preocupada- tú eres el único que puede detenerlo unos minutos -Izanamy expulsó poder en un grito y Berseck estaba frente a él sonriendo, los dos avanzaron Izanamy le dio un golpe en el mentón, pero Berseck le sujeto el estomago con su cola, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara, comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo-

Pelea -dijo Byakun algo molesto, Izanamy sujeto los puños de Berseck, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su frente, expulsó podré y rompió la cola de energía, retrocedió y estiro los brazos frente a él y liberó una onda de fuego dorado y rojizo-

Tú puedes, el máximo poder es tuyo -dijo Boa sonriendo, la onda de fuego estaba por darle a Berseck, Berseck sonrio y creó una onda de energía negra frente a él deteniendo el ataque hasta que exploto, Berseck salió ileso y avanzó dándole a Izanamy una patada en el estomago, Izanamy escupio sangre y Berseck lo sujeto del cuello, lo lanzó al suelo dejandolo enterrado en el suelo, Berseck levanto la izquierda y creó una esfera de fuego, Izanamy expulsó fuego dorado en todo su cuerpo y liberó una esfera, Berseck lanzó su ataque y los dos ataques terminaron explotando, Berseck se alejó sonriendo-

Contamos contigo Izanamy -dijo James calmado, Izanamy se levanto herido, estaba herido en todo el cuerpo y respiraba muy agitado-

¡Eres un monstruo maldito! ¡Mi deber es acabar contigo a como dé lugar! -Izanamy expulsó poder dorado y se quedó en guardia, avanzó envuelto en energía y Berseck también, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de sonido, siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas, Berseck le dio un golpe en el estomago e Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón, los dos se alejaron y dispararon una esfera de fuego causando un explosion, la tierra tembló un momento e Izanamy quedó parado en una ropa un poco herido y con su ojo izquierdo cubierto de sangre por una cortada, aún podía ver pero la sangre se lo impedía-

¡Maldito! ¡Vas a morir idiota! -Berseck grito molesto, los dos expulsaron poder- ustedes los Guardianes son muy estupidos y sobre todo muy ignorantes porque no saben con quién están peleando

Tú tampoco sabes con quién estás peleando Berseck -dijo Izanamy serio, Berseck se enojo, los dos avanzaron expulsaron poder, comenzaron a pelear, Izanamy le dio una patada a Berseck en la cabeza, Berseck desapareció y le dio un codazo en la espalda, los dos siguieron peleando mientras que Berseck le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Izanamy le dio un golpe en el mentón, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Berseck lo sujeto de las piernas con la cola de energía y lo levanto, lo atrajo y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, lo siguió golpeando hasta que Izanamy comenzó a escupir sangre-

Vamos ¿qué sucede? ¿A dónde se fueron esas energías? -dijo Berseck sonriendo mientras lo seguía golpeando- tú serás mi juguete hasta que me canse de jugar -lo siguió golpeando hasta que le dio un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra unas rocas, avanzó y lanzó un golpe envuelto en llamas, se escucho un impacto, Hinata y los demás se preocuparon pero vieron un poder dorado y rojizo en el campo- ¡No puede ser! -Izanamy había sujetado el golpe de Berseck con su mano derecha, expulsó poder soportando el ataque del fuego, los dos se alejaron dejando una onda de energía y un resplandor- ¿cómo soportaste mi ataque?

Eres un Estupido Berseck yo estoy aquí para derrotarte ¿lo olvidas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, estaba respirando agitado- eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, no m causa ningún orgullo acabar con un ser miserable como tú

¡Ya basta! ¡No tres el poder para derrotarme! -Berseck hizo expulsar el poder de su cuerpo e Izanamy se sorprendió un poco-

Creo que lo hice enfadar más de la cuenta -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- que gran poder sobrepasa el mío por mucho creo que esta vez si me matará -Berseck se enojo y junto sus manos formando una esfera negra, Izanamy estiro los brazos hacia enfrente, una energía blanca comenzó a aparecer y se juntó en sus formando una esfera, la esfera estaba haciéndose más grande mientras se creaban dos animal los de energía sobre ella- ¡Big Bang! -Byakun abrió los ojos sorprendido un momento- ¡Ka me ha me...!

¡Desaparece de una vez maldito! -Berseck disparo la esfera-

¡Por el futuro de Japón no puedo darme por vencido! -Izanamy grito haciendo la esfera más grande- ¡Big Bang Kamehameha! -Izanamy disparo la energía formando un rayo de energía blanca y azul, los dos ataques chocaron en el campo formando una gran colisión, los dos ataques estaba aumenta de tamaño, la esfera de Berseck estaba tomando ventaja mientras que el ataque de Izanamy se hacía más y más pequeña- ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion, no esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Mi fuerza, mi fuerza está disminuyendo! -Izanamy estaba retrocediendo un poco, siguió expulsando más poder haciendo que la esfera retrocediera un poco más-

¡No te rindas recuerda, todos dependemos de ti! -Hinata grito preocupada, Izanamy abrió los ojos y expulsó más poder de su cuerpo, su ataque destruyo la esfera de Berseck y siguió avanzando, Berseck se cruzó de brazos creando una onda de energía y el ataque de Izanamy siguió hasta explotar en un campo, todo el campo se lleno de un resplandor, los demás cerraron los ojos, Izanamy estaba de rodillas en el suelo y vio unas rocas más al fondo y de estas salió Berseck molesto y herido-

No puede ser después de recibir ese ataque sigue como si nada -dijo James sorprendido-

No, si lo afectó ahora podemos dar marcha con el plan que tenemos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, de su gabardina saco cinco navajas doradas con la hoja de plata- chicos es hora cuando yo les diga ustedes tienen que poner estas dagas al rededor de Berseck esto activará el sello para encerrarlo de una vez por todas -todos tomaron una daga y la vieron en sus manos-

Ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo porque Izanamy se quedó para pelear al final -dijo Po calmado- su propósito era aprender la forma de pelear de Berseck y sobre todo debilitarlo para sellar sus poderes ¿no es así? -Hinata asintio sonriendo-

Con que ese era su objetivo -dijo Byakun sorprendido- vaya no cabe duda que son muy astutos

Bien con nuestro poderes restablecidos podremos pelear de nuevo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Me temo que las lágrimas del Fenix solo curaran sus heridas pero no restablecerán sus fuerzas me temo que estamos peleando hasta que nuestro límites duren -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada, se escucho un impacto y un grito de parte de Izanamy, Izanamy termino impactado en unas rocas y Berseck le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo siguió golpeando hasta que lo pateo y termino rompiendo la roca y cayó acostado en el suelo, Izanamy apenas podía moverse pero termino perdiendo su transformación- si no hacemos algo pronto lo va a matar -Po vio como Hinata estaba preocupada por Izanamy y solo apretó los puños molesto pero se calmó al ver el anillo que tenía en su mano- tenemos que hacer algo

Yo lo distraeré pero solo unos segundo mientras tanto tu cura a Izanamy con las lágrimas del Fenix -dijo Po serio y Hinata asintio, los dos expulsaron poder, Po pasó a su forma Modo superior y Hinata a su Bankai, los dos avanzaron hacia Izanamy el cual apenas podía moverse-

Insecto voy a matarte ahora mismo -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Po avanzó y le dio una patada a Berseck en el pecho lanzándolo a otro extremo, Hinata llegó con Izanamy y lo levanto-

Bebe esto te hará sentir mejor -Hinata le dio un poco de las lágrimas del Fenix, Izanamy lo bebió y comenzó a sacar vapor del cuerpo, sus heridas se cerraron y se curaron, se levanto y quedó sentado- ¿cómo te sientes?

Mejor, gracias Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se levantaron y se quedaron viendo a Po- gracias por el apoyo

Ja, no te equivoques seré yo el que te derrote en el futuro -dijo Po calmado pero Hinata le peñisco una oreja, Po se quejó y se sujeto la cabeza- hay hay hay no Hinata la oreja no, la oreja no

¿Prefieres que lo haga con tus panditas?-dijo Hinata molesta-

¡No, todo menos eso! -Po grito asustado y se cubrió la zona de la entrepierna asustado- ¿pero por qué me haces esto? -Izanamy igual que los demás se reían un poco-

Byakun ya me lo contó todo -dijo Hinata molesta- escúchame bien Panda Estupido, Izanamy y yo no hemos hecho nada más que ayudarlos en todas las ocaciones, mejor deja ya tus celos e inseguridades o te daré un regaño qué sentirán hasta tus nietos

Pero es que...Hinata...-Po se quejaba mientras los deshacían sus transformaciones- es que...él puede...ser-Hinata aplicó más fuerza en su oído- hay pero -Hinata le dio un tirón- hay pero -le dio otro tirón- hay pero -le otro tirón- me callo

Buen niño, escucha Po tú eres mi amigo y a los amigos no se les juzga, se les tiene respeto, congeniamos, y nos apoyamos siempre, eso hemos hecho todos estos años -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po se sorprendió por lo que dijo- tú siempre serás mi amigo nada más, tal vez ya no están esos sentimientos que tenía por ti antes pero siempre tendrás mi apoyo como amiga

Es oficial Po está en la zona de amigos -dijo James riendo un poco y los demás igual-

Entiendo Hinata lo siento -dijo Po calmado y Hinata lo soltó- quería pedirte que fueras mi segunda esposa -Hinata solo le sujeto los panditas y Po grito, los machos se alejaron asustados mientras Po gritaba como niña de una menta muy aguda- ya ya...suelta..suelta...suelta..me rindo, no lo decía enserio -Hinata lo soltó y sonrio- hay...mami...me duele...

Eso te pasa por bocón -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Aunque fue más divertido cuando lo hizo con Byakun -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Hinata se comenzó a reír también-

Si a mí no me gusto -dijo Byakun un poco irritado- creo que es la primera vez que estamos los seis juntos para pelear contra el mal -los de,as sonrieron y vieron a Berseck el cual se levanto- estamos débiles, un poco heridos, y no tenemos refuerzos las esperanzas no son muchas

Nosotros cargamos con la esperanza de muchos -dijo Boa calmada- no podemos darnos por vencidos

Es verdad, las esperanza de todos están en nuestras gemas, todos los que decían La Paz, todos nuestros amigos, familias, debemos protegerlos a como dé lugar ese es nuestro deber -dijo Izanamy serio, los demás asintieron y se pusieron en fila expulsando poder-

Tenemos que vencer al mal -dijo Hinata sería y los demás asintieron- debemos proteger a nuestros seres amados y a nuestra tierra de todo mal -todos recordaron a sus seres amados y comenzaron a gritar expulsando poder formando un gran brillo dorado entre los seis, Berseck se alejó sorprendido viendo el poder dorado frente a él-

¿Qué fuerza tan extraordinaria es esta? -dijo Berseck sorprendido viendo como la tierra temblaba pero las plantas parecían que regresaban a la normalidad y el agua se agitaba muy poco- sus poderes afectan la naturaleza, no puede ser -se colocó en la roca más alto viendo el poder de los seis-

¡Elévate...-Hinata comenzó a gritar-

¡Hierve...-grito James-

¡Estalla...-grito Izanamy-

¡Ruge...-grito Byakun-

¡Arde...-grito Po-

¡Resuena...-grito Boa-

¡Mi poder! -dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban expulsando más poder de sus cuerpos, se creó un gran resplandor en el campo y los seis volvieron a liberar sus máximos poderes-

¡La Guerrera Fenix Hinata Shiba! -dijo Hinata sería, estaba en su forma de guardiana Nivel Maestra con su espada cubierta de fuego azul, el poder que la rodeaba era idéntico a las llamas-

¡El Guerrero Tortuga negra James! -dijo James serio en su forma de Nivel Maestro, James se cubrió de un poder verde con destellos amarillos-

¡El Guerrero del Sol Izanamy Shiba! -dijo Izanamy serio, él estaba en su forma de Guerrero del Sol Modo Explosivo cubierto de un poder dorado con destellos rojizos y una aura de rayos blancos en su cuerpo-

¡El Guerrero Tigre de las Tormentas Byakun! -dijo Byakun serio en su forma de Guardian fase 3, estaba cubierto de un poder azul brillante con una aura de rayos plateados-

¡El Guerrero Guerrero Dragon Po! -dijo Po serio en su forma de Guardian Modo superior, estaba cubierto de una aura dorada con destellos verdes jade y una aura de rayos del mismo color-

¡La Guerrera de la serpiente Boa! -dijo Boa sería en su forma de Guardiana Nivel Maestra, los seis se juntaron mientras Boa se enrollaba en el cuerpo de James, los seis vieron a Berseck el cual se estaba riendo un poco-

¡Nosotros protegeremos nuestra Tierra del mal! -dijeron los seis Guardianes serios-


	66. Chapter 66

Nosotros cargamos con la esperanza de muchos -dijo Boa calmada- no podemos darnos por vencidos

Es verdad, las esperanza de todos están en nuestras gemas, todos los que decían La Paz, todos nuestros amigos, familias, debemos protegerlos a como dé lugar ese es nuestro deber -dijo Izanamy serio, los demás asintieron y se pusieron en fila expulsando poder-

Tenemos que vencer al mal -dijo Hinata sería y los demás asintieron- debemos proteger a nuestros seres amados y a nuestra tierra de todo mal -todos recordaron a sus seres amados y comenzaron a gritar expulsando poder formando un gran brillo dorado entre los seis, Berseck se alejó sorprendido viendo el poder dorado frente a él-

¿Qué fuerza tan extraordinaria es esta? -dijo Berseck sorprendido viendo como la tierra temblaba pero las plantas parecían que regresaban a la normalidad y el agua se agitaba muy poco- sus poderes afectan la naturaleza, no puede ser -se colocó en la roca más alto viendo el poder de los seis-

¡Elévate...-Hinata comenzó a gritar-

¡Hierve...-grito James-

¡Estalla...-grito Izanamy-

¡Ruge...-grito Byakun-

¡Arde...-grito Po-

¡Resuena...-grito Boa-

¡Mi poder! -dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban expulsando más poder de sus cuerpos, se creó un gran resplandor en el campo y los seis volvieron a liberar sus máximos poderes-

¡La Guerrera Fenix Hinata Shiba! -dijo Hinata sería, estaba en su forma de guardiana Nivel Maestra con su espada cubierta de fuego azul, el poder que la rodeaba era idéntico a las llamas-

¡El Guerrero Tortuga negra James! -dijo James serio en su forma de Nivel Maestro, James se cubrió de un poder verde con destellos amarillos-

¡El Guerrero del Sol Izanamy Shiba! -dijo Izanamy serio, él estaba en su forma de Guerrero del Sol Modo Explosivo cubierto de un poder dorado con destellos rojizos y una aura de rayos blancos en su cuerpo-

¡El Guerrero Tigre de las Tormentas Byakun! -dijo Byakun serio en su forma de Guardian fase 3, estaba cubierto de un poder azul brillante con una aura de rayos plateados-

¡El Guerrero Guerrero Dragon Po! -dijo Po serio en su forma de Guardian Modo superior, estaba cubierto de una aura dorada con destellos verdes jade y una aura de rayos del mismo color-

¡La Guerrera de la serpiente Boa! -dijo Boa sería en su forma de Guardiana Nivel Maestra, los seis se juntaron mientras Boa se enrollaba en el cuerpo de James, los seis vieron a Berseck el cual se estaba riendo un poco-

¡Nosotros protegeremos nuestra Tierra del mal! -dijeron los seis Guardianes serios-

Malditos -Berseck estaba molesto viendo a los seis frente a él- ¡Ustedes nunca me podrán ganar! -expulsó poder negro y rojizo de su cuerpo quedando ileso de nuevo- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer? -los seis expulsaron poder y avanzaron hacia el, James fue el primero en atacar disparando un rayo de energía amarilla en forma de torbellino-

¡Proteger la justicia inflexible que nunca será perturbada! -James disparo su ataque soltando un torbellino amarillo y algo fuerte, Berseck se cruzó de brazos formando un campo de energía roja, el ataque rebotó y exploto, Boa fue la siguiente pero ella concentro energía en su cola formando una navaja-

¡Por el valor y la determinación de proteger a los seres amados! -Boa grito y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando la energía en forma de una onda de energía, Berseck se giró y detuvo el ataque con su mano derecha, expulsó poder negro y rojo haciendo que los dos ataques terminaran explotando frente a él, salió ileso y vio a Byakun detrás de él concentrando rayos en su cuerpo-

¡Por los corazones que se unen en una voluntad y la determinación de afrontar tus errores! -Byakun expulsó poder y liberó un gran rayo azul y plateado que avanzó hacia Berseck, Berseck disparo una gran esfera negra y roja, los dos quejes chocaron formando una colisión en el campo,bla colisión aumento de tamaño y Berseck sonrio pero noto un brillo azul a su derecha-

¡Por el valor que nace de nuestro interior y por la verdad que hay en el mundo! -Hinata retrajo los brazos a las costillas y luego los extendió liberando un fuego azul en forma de Fenix, el fuego avanzó junto al rayo de Byakun y destruyeron la esfera, los dos ataques le dieron a Berseck causando una explosión y el grito envuelto en energía-

Malditos -dijo Berseck molesto, vio un brillo dorado tanto verde como rojizo, Izanamy y Po estaba expulsando poder en sus formas más poderosas, mezclaron sus energías formando un dragón chino de dientes largos y afilados, su cabeza estaba algo corta y tenía una V en su frente, sus ojos eran rojos y su cuerpo era delgado dorado, el Dragon abrió la boca soltando un rugido, en sus cara aparecieron las marcas de Izanamy en un tono rojizo, su cuerpo se cubrió de rayos verdes jade y avanzó rápido hacia Berseck-

¡Por la verdad y los corazones puros de los seres inocentes! -Po grito expulsando poder dorado y verde-

¡Por el amor sin discriminacion y proteger el futuro de las nuevas generaciones! -Izanamy grito expulsando poder recordando a Long-

¡Este es nuestro juramento como Guardianes, protegeremos a los inocentes sin importar el costo! -Po, Izanamy, Byakun, Hinata, James y Boa gritaron serios, el dragon de energía avanzó hacia Berseck-

¡Golpe del Dragón Supremo! -Izanamy y Po gritaron lanzando un golpe mientras el dragón termino golpeando a Berseck, Berseck grito liberando una gran cantidad de energía negra y roja, los dos ataques se mezclaron y se creó una gran explosión, Hinata, Byakun, Boa y James se alejaron rápido de ahí mientras el campo se cubrió de fuego y humo, la explosión fue tan fuerte que dejó un gran agujero, el dragón avanzó en medio del aire dejando una aura de energía dorada verde y rojiza, bajo y se quejó junto a los demás guardianes mientras Po e Izanamy estaba sonriendo-

¡Así se hace! -Hinata grito sonriendo, Izanamy se rió un poco y extendió el brazo derecho cerrando el puño hacia Po, Po solo asintio y chocó su puño con el de el-

Se acabó, estoy seguro que se acabo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, la tierra tembló un poco más fuerte y de las rocas apareció un poder negro y rojo, todos vieron como Berseck salió del gran agujero herido y sus heridas sangraban mucho, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrada o y con una gran cicatriz-

No puede ser...cierto...-James temblaba un poco de miedo, Boa estaba igual, Byakun solo gruñía y Hinata estaba molesta, Izanamy estaba calmado y Po serio-

A pesar de que recibió ese gran poder sigue de pie ¿acaso es inmortal? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

No este era el plan desde hace tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- las dagas rapido -todos tomaron una daga-

Lo distraeremos un momento con este poder funcionado estoy seguro que podremos detenerlo -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos sonrieron pero en eso el dragón brillo y apareció una línea en su frente, brillo y se deshizo dejando a Izanamy y a Po en el suelo-

¡¿Qué pasó?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido viendo que la forma gigante se había deshecho- ¡¿por qué la fusión se deshizo?! ¡Ni siquiera llevamos diez minutos fusionados! ¡Algo está mal!

¡¿Me puedes explicar esto?! ¡Se supone que la fusión dura más tiempo y es más controlada! -Po grito sorprendido viendo que los dos solo tenían el modo explosivo activado-

Ah ya se jaja cuando se trata de la fusión de dos Guerreros en Nivel cuatro se necesita de más poder -Izanamy se estaba riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se ponía nervioso- y fue por eso que duró menos tiempo hay que mal, ese tipo es realmente resistente si hubiéramos atacado con mayor fuerza lo habríamos acabado

¡Cabeza de alcornoque! -Po le grito molesto dejando a Izanamy sorprendido-

Hay todo marchó a lo pésimo espero que entiendan que si nos matan es por su culpa par de tontos -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

En vez de estar jugando huvieran atacado con todas sus fuerzas pero no supieron usar correctamente su energía, ahora se les acaba el tiempo y no tienen más energía -dijo Berseck sonriendo- no cabe duda que son unos imbeciles

¡¿Qué somos unos imbeciles?! ¡El único imbecil que hay aquí es Izanamy! -Po grito molesto señalando a Izanamy el cual solo se quejó un poco-

Ya basta de juegos debemos eliminarlo de una vez por todas -dijo Byakun serio, todos se pusieron en guardia mientras Berseck solo expulsaba poder negro y rojo-

-James avanzó junto a Boa y los dos golpearon el suelo levantando varias ramas de árbol Berseck salto y se oculto entre las ramas, Hinata e Izanamy extendieron los brazos creando una llamarada, Berseck salto entre las ramas y el fuego lo golpe, el árbol se quemo y Berseck salió de entre el humo, Byakun rugio y avanzó lanzando un golpe envuelto en rayos, Berseck se cruzó de brazos y el ataque choco con el causando un fuerte impacto, Berseck levanto los brazos y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Byakun se quejó y termino siendo lanzado hacia el suelo, Po apareció detrás de Berseck y disparo una rayo amarillo de sus manos, Berseck estiro su brazo derecho y disparo una rayo negro, Po estaba forcejeando en una colisión contra Berseck, la colisión aumento de tamaño y esta termino explotando afectando a ambos lados, Berseck termino empujado a un extremo, Izanamy apareció sobre el y le dio un golpe en el pecho con ambas manos y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, Po apareció detrás de él y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda elevandolo más, los dos avanzaron hacia pero Berseck grito estirando los brazos a los Lala causando una esfera muy grande de energía, tanto Po como Izanamy fueron alejados por la fuerza del ataque, Berseck quedó un poco agitado pero Hinata apareció envuelta en llamas rojas y amarillas, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Berseck en el pecho soltando una fuerte llamarada frente a él, Berseck se quejó y termino un poco lastimado, Hinata no se alejó y le dio una patada en la mejilla lanzadola contra el arbol, Hinata se quejó y Berseck avanzó creando una espada de energía, James y Boa gritaron y liberaron un torrente amarillo juntos y eso empujó a Berseck un poco más hacia otro extremo, todos llegaron al suelo de pie mientras Byakun se levantaba-

-Berseck concentro rayos en su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe soltando una red eléctrica, los demás saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque, Berseck apareció detrás de ellos y liberó una gran esfera que se divido en varios rayos pequeños, el ataque le dio a todos en el cuerpo y todos gritaron de dolor por eso, cayeron al suelo y Berseck sonrio creando una espada de energía, Izanamy se levanto y avanzó chocando sus brazos con el brazo de Berseck, sujeto su cuerpo y expulsó poder dorado y rojo, los dos estaban forcejeando y expulsando más energía-

¡Hinata ahora! -Izanamy grito, Hinata y los demás se levantaron y tomaron las dagas, rodearon a Izanamy y a Berseck-

¡No lo permitiré! -Berseck golpeó el suelo con la cola liberando una onda de energía, los demás salieron empujados pero Po puso las manos frente a su pecho liberando un símbolo del ying y el yang en el suelo, Berseck e Izanamy no podían ni moverse- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Rápido las dagas -Hinata y los demás clavaron las dagas en el suelo creando una estrella en el suelo, Hinata levanto los dos primeros dedos de su mano derecha y sujeto esa mano con la mano izquierda- el sello se podrá lograr Izanamy es tu turno, los demás imiten mis movimientos -los demás imitaron el movimiento de manos y expulsaron poder haciendo que las dagas soltaran un brillo dorado y rodeará a Berseck-

¡No! ¡No! -Berseck estaba sorprendido, Izanamy se soltó y rompió la técnica de Po- ¡Me las pagarás! -Izanamy tomó un poco de su sangre en su pulgar y lo paso por su palma derecha, comenzó a hacer varios movimientos con las manos y los dedos-

Técnica especial, Sello del Sol -Izanamy aplaudió con las manos abiertas, su energía aumento de tamaño formando una energía blanca-

No te dejaré crear el sello de nuevo -dijo Berseck molesto, grito expulsando poder en el campo, los demás fueron retrocediendo un poco por el poder que estaba expulsando, creó una flecha en su mano derecha, esta flecha era negra con un brillo rojizo- con mis poderes siendo sellados no puedo hacer más que esta simple flecha -la lanzó y le dio a Izanamy en el pecho justo del lado derecho cerca de su hombro- funcionó -Berseck sonrio mientras Izanamy escupio algo de sangre pero no se movió solo se quedó ahí con las manos juntas, la flecha se deshizo-

Oh no, si Izanamy queda inconsciente o es derrotado el sello será deshecho -dijo Hinata preocupada, los demás se fueron levantando un poco viendo como Izanamy estaba derramando algo de sangre-

Un golpe más y tus esfuerzos serán en vano -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Izanamy aplicó más poder y su herida expulsó un poco más de sangre haciendo que se quejara- un golpe más -Berseck cayó de rodillas, volvió a crear una flecha de energía y la lanzó, Izanamy se puso tenso y algo nervioso viendo la flecha-

Será mi fin -dijo Izanamy asustado y cerró los ojos-

¡No lo permitiré! -Hinata grito y apareció frente a Izanamy y lo protegió con su cuerpo, esta vez la flecha de clavo en la espada de Hinata y ella solo grito un poco-

¡No! -Izanamy grito molesto, expulsó más energía y Berseck grito de dolor- ¿Hinata porque lo hiciste?

Tú no puedes morir -dijo Hinata sonriendo- aún hay gente que te necesita, no te dejaré morir, ya me has protegido muchas veces esta vez yo seré tu escudo -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viendo la sangre de Hinata en el suelo-

¡Esto no lo te perdonare! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡No te lo perdonaré! -Izanamy grito molesto, Berseck siguió expulsando energía mientras Hinata sufría un poco por la flecha en su espalda, la herida en el pecho hizo que Izanamy se quejara y Berseck termino haciendo una esfera de energía dentro del sello, la esfera exploto y todos fueron alejados, Izanamy abrazo a Hinata y los cayeron a un lado, cuando los demás se fijaron Berseck estaba dentro de un campo de energía Dorado, el campo parecía una pared delgada-

¿Ese es el sello del sol? -dijo Po sorprendido, había perdido su forma de Modo superior, Berseck estaba arrodillado en el sello viéndolos a todos- creo que...-Berseck golpeó la pared molesto y siguió golpeándolo un poco más- se romperá esa cosa se romperá y Berseck ser libre

Po ¿aún tienes algo de energía? -dijo Byakun serio los demás habían perdido su forma de Guardianes quedando en sus formas normales-

Un poco solo un poco pero nuestros poderes no son suficientes para acabar con este monstruo -dijo Po molesto, Izanamy se levanto derramando algo de sangre de su pecho, Hinata lo estaba acompañado y se quitó la flecha de energía de la espalda, la herida de Hinata apenas y derramaba un poco de sangre pero la herida de Izanamy era todavía peor, Hinata le aplicó algo de sus lágrimas y la cerró de momento, e Izanamy volvió a la normalidad-

Discúlpenme muchachos -dijo Izanamy serio sudando por la pérdida de energía, los demás estaban viendo a Berseck dentro del sello- el poder que que use no fue el suficiente no lo pude sellar completamente

Bueno no te disculpes por nada lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue sellarlo por unos minutos eso nos da tiempo de idear un plan -dijo Po calmado, Berseck solo estaba golpeando el campo de energía- yo tampoco puedo pasar a mi Modo Superior, la energía se me agotó

¿Qué podemos hacer? -dijo Hinata molesta-

No tenemos nada -dijo James serio- solo nos queda nuestra energía no podemos hacer nada -Izanamy reaccionó y los vio a todos ellos y recordó algo que le dijo Izanagi " _La fuerza de los cuatro puede crear un gran poder que supere a la oscuridad, los seis pueden crear un milagro"_ la voz de Izanagi sonó en su mente y reaccionó-

Chicos díganme ¿cuántas veces han salvo a China? ¿Cuántas veces arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarlos? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo como todos estaban confundidos-

¿Por qué preguntas eso en un momento como este? -dijo Boa intranquila-

Solo díganme -dijo Izanamy serio-

No lo sabemos han sido tantas que ya no recordamos cuántas veces fueron -dijo Byakun serio- ¿tienes algo en mente?

Si, pero -Izanamy estaba serio e indesiso- no, este no es el momento de pensar en lo que nos puede pasar o si uno de nosotros muere, debemos pelear ahora con lo último que nos queda de energía

Izanamy no estarás pensando usar eso...-dijo Hinata sorprendida e Izanamy asintio- está bien es lo último que tenemos, es la última esperanza

¿De qué están hablando que piensan hacer? -dijo Po molesto-

Hay una túnica que me enseñó Izanagi -dijo Izanamy serio- es tan poderosa que podría destruir toda la isla y a nosotros en el proceso pero Berseck sería derrotado completamente hasta quedar hecho polvo

Entonces no tenemos nada que pensar es ahora o nunca, los poderes de ese monstruo se encuentran fuera de nuestra imaginación -dijo Byakun serio- solo podemos usar la fase tres una última vez así que hay que aprovecharlo de una vez

Escuchen primero debemos hacer algo todos pasen a su forma más poderosa cuando se los diga de momento concentre toda la energía necesaria -dijo Izanamy serio y todos asintieron, cerraron los ojos concentrando energía en sus cuerpo, Izanamy hizo lo mismo mientras Berseck estaba sonriendo, por el sello que Izanamy hizo él no podía escucharlos, Po e Izanamy pasaron al Modo Superior, Byakun estaba en la fase tres, Hinata, James y Boa en la fase dos, Izanamy extendió los brazos soltando toda su energía y perdió su forma de Modo Superior, se formó una esfera de color blanca en el centro y dorada, volvió a la normalidad-

Debemos sacrificar todo nuestro poder -dijo Hinata sería- debemos dar el golpe final

Esta es la esperanza de todos -dijo Boa tranquila-

Es la esperanza de los que viven en China -dijo James serio y recordó a Hamori- Hamori yo también seguiré peleando hasta que no pueda tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día

Debemos seguir por ellos, por nosotros -dijo Byakun serio expulsando más poder-

Por mi familia -dijo Po serio recordando a sus padres, sus amigos y a Tigresa- por mi nación -recordó a Ichihime y a su hijo- por todas las vidas inocentes que hay en China debemos hacer esto, no por China por Asia entera por el mundo -expulsó más poder formando una onda de rayos verdes en su cuerpo, todos asintieron serios-

Ahora es el momento hay que eliminar a Berseck a cualquier costo -dijo Izanamy serio, levanto las manos y comenzó a reunir su energía en una esfera de color dorada-

Recuerda Izanamy confiamos en ti -dijo Po serio extendiendo el brazo derecho expulsando poder dorado que iba a la gran esfera- por la paz

Y la justicia del mundo -dijo Byakun extendiendo sus brazos soltando energía azul plateada-

Lo lograremos -dijo James serio extendiendo su brazo izquierdo expulsando poder verde-

Nuestra energía debe brillar como la luz del Sol -dijeron Hinata y Boa expulsando poder de sus cuerpos, la esfera de Izanamy creció a un gran tamaño-

¡La esperanza surgira en medio de la oscuridad! -gritaron los seis expulsando poder haciendo la esfera todavía más grande formando una gran esfera dorada, él sello de Berseck se deshizo y el vio sorprendido la gran esfera que estaba frente a él, todos perdieron su transformación dejando sus poderes en la gran esfera- ¡La última esperanza el poder de los seis Guardianes para salvar al mundo!

¡Ustedes son los salvadores del mundo! ¡Muere Berseck! -Izanamy grito sonriendo- ¡Explosión celestial! -Izanamy arrojó la energía hacia Berseck, Berseck grito y sujeto la esfera con sus manos- ¡Ve! -Izanamy extendió sus brazos provocando que la esfera avanzará más rápido-

¡No me matarás con esto! -Berseck grito sonriendo expulsando poder negra y roja de su cuerpo formando una esfera que contrarrestará el poder de la esfera-

¡Maldicion avanza, avanza! -Izanamy grito molesto, la tierra tembló mientras se deformaba por el choque de energías, las rocas eran levantadas mientras ambas esferas chocaban cuasando un fuerte impacto- ¡Está técnica no fue hecha por mí es la energía de todos mis amigos! ¡Por eso..por eso no puedo darme por vencido de ninguna manera! -Izanamy aplicó más energía haciendo que la esfera avanzará un poco más, Berseck grito y comenzó a empujar la energía, Izanamy comenzó a retroceder, el viento se movía con fuerza Po y los demás estaban alejados de la colisión tratando de evitar el fuerte impacto entre los dos-

¡¿Qué haces Izanamy?! ¡Lánzala ya! -Po grito molesto-

No...maldicion...maldicion...no esto no me puede estar sucediendo -Izanamy gruño algo molesto- mi fuerza, mi fuerza está disminuyendo -los demás se sorprendieron por lo que dijo-

Es verdad Izanamy ya no tiene la energía suficiente para lanzar la energía -dijo Hinata sorprendida- lo peor de todo es que ya no nos queda energía ¡¿qué hacemos?!

¡Tratemos de apoyarlo! -Byakun grito pasando a su forma de guardian-

¡Demonios no nos queda de otra! -Po grito expulsando poder y pasó a su forma de guardian- ¡Aunque sea un poco de energía es la que usaremos para detener a Berseck! -Hinata avanzó envuelta en energía y expulsó poder pasando a su forma de guardiana, se colocó a la izquierda de Izanamy grito extendiendo los brazos, la esfera avanzó un poco más, Byakun y Po se colocaron a su lado derecho, James y Boa a un lado de Hinata, todos gritaron extendiendo los brazos y la esfera avanzó-

Izanamy trata de concentrar más energía solo te daremos unos segundos, rápido nosotros te apoyamos -dijo Hinata sería-

Gracias amigos por venir a ayudarme -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, Berseck aplicó fuerza haciendo que los cinco retrocedieran un poco, los cinco gritaron mientras Izanamy concentraba energía-

¡Son simple Guerreros es imposible que me puedan ganar así! -Berseck grito sorprendido, comenzó a retroceder por la fuerza de los seis- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Esto no puede ser! -James y Boa perdieron su forma de guardianes pero la esfera creció un poco más, Byakun perdió su transformación pero la esfera avanzó un poco más, Hinata fue la siguiente, ninguno de ellos se alejaba de la esfera, solo quedaron Po e Izanamy en sus formas de guardianes-

Izanamy déjame esto a mí tú ya no tienes la energía para hacer esto -dijo Po serio-

Jamás dejare de pelear, aunque me cueste un brazo, pierna, no importa que me pase el deber que tengo es matarlo ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- esto lo hago por todos los que nos necesitan

Es verdad, ese es el orgullo que nosotros tenemos como peleadores -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy grito pasando a su forma de guardian, los dos gritaron y extendieron sus brazos una vez más aplicando más energía a la esfera- te lo encargo -Po perdió su transformación dejando solo a Izanamy, Izanamy grito expulsando lo último que le quedaba de energía y perdió su transformación, todos los que estaban en China y Japón vieron el gran resplandor dorado que se veía en la isla-

Esa energía dorada -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- es de Po -sonrío y se sujeto el estomago sonriendo- ¡Po nos está salvando bien hecho por eso te amo!

¡Jajaja Po y los demás Guardianes nos salvaron de nuevo! -Shifu se comenzó a reír, Víbora y Grulla estaban contentos mientras Mono y Mantis lloraban del alivio y se reían, Meiling solo sonrio llorando con Sai en brazos, Kira y Leo sonrieron viendo el gran resplandor-

Como lo supuse Byakun será el Guerrero más fuerte que jamás existirá jajaja -dijo Leo riendo- así se hace James, Boa, Byakun, Hinata, los cuatro me hacen sentir muy orgulloso -Kira tomó sus manos y las puso frente a su pecho como en un rezo y sonrio-

Gracias Guardianes, gracias todos y cada uno de ustedes -dijo Ichihime sonriendo desde la multitud que veía el gran resplandor, en Japón Bruce y los demás guerreros del clan sonrieron-

Ese loco de Izanamy siempre apostando su vida sin importar que pase -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Nuestro papa es el Guerrero más fuerte de Japón -dijeron Hanabi y Rena sonriendo, los demás estaban gritando de la emoción mientras Misaki sonrio-

Eres un ser increíble diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro -dijo Izanamy serio- fuiste tan poderoso que todo nosotros te odiamos -Berseck sujeto la esfera pero grito sufriendo de quemaduras- entrenare mucho para volverme más fuerte -Berseck vio como Izanamy sonrio, Po, Byakun, James, Boa y Hinata sonrieron, ellos se habían quedado junto a él empujando la energía con sus manos- Adios abuelo -Izanamy sonrio y luego grito, Po, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa sonrieron, los seis gritaron y aplicaron más fuerza y la esfera de energía exploto cubriendo a Berseck, Berseck grito mientras su cuerpo se deshacía por la energía que recibía, su cuerpo se deshizo por completo mientras las esfera termino explotando cubriendo todo de humo y un gran resplandor, la última parte de la isla termino deshecha por la gran explosión dejando solo un pedazo de la isla y era donde solo podían entrar Po, Hinata y los demás, Po sonrio y vio el lugar de la destrucción-

Esto se termino -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo río un poco y cayó al suelo de pecho-

Nos tenía en suspenso -dijo Po sonriendo, se levanto y encontró a Izanamy tirado en el suelo dormido- maldito flojo -los demás se rieron-

Finalmente todo se termino, ese demonio ha desaparecido por completo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los demás asintieron- podremos vivir en paz ahora

Si todos ahora no hay enemigos, ya no hay más en este mundo que nos amenace -dijo Byakun riendo un poco-

Yo tengo una duda -dijo James confundido, Hinata estaba ayudando a sacar a Izanamy del agujero- ¿cómo vamos a salir de esta isla? -los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y un poco confundidos, pasó un rato y Bruce estaba en un barco junto a los demás del equipo Shiba, el barco se puso a un lado y todos subieron calmados-

Hinata que bueno que los encontramos -dijo Bruce riendo un poco, ayudaron a todos a subir- ayuden al equipo médico

Gracias por la ayuda Bruce...pensé..que estaríamos...perdidos..sin ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella se desmayo en los brazos de Bruce y los demás estaban igual de cansados-

Descuiden solo se desmayo ya no aguanto la fatiga -dijo Bruce calmado-

Síganme los llevaré al cuarto de sanación y los llevaremos a Japón -dijo Clent calmado-

¿Por qué a Japón? -dijo Po confundido-

Porque estamos más cerca de las costas de sanación donde nuestro emperador tiene un equipo médico listo para ustedes al igual que desea tener una junta con ustedes -dijo Clent calmado y los demás asintieron-

Pero no sólo es el emperador también su majestad la Emperatriz Ichihime llamó a esta junta -dijo Saru calmado, dejando sorprendidos a los demás- pero lo primero tendremos que curarlos -Po y los demás asintieron, mientras el barco se iba alejando algo pasaba en el fondo del mar, más o menos en la punta de la isla, en esa punta había algo parecido a un ataúd, ese ataúd tenía seis dibujos y parecían las gemas de los guardianes, los seis dibujos brillaron un poco y el ataúd tuvo una pequeña grita la cual liberó poder morado-


	67. Chapter 67

**Voto de confianza, Dos lobos y medio**

El barco del clan Shiba estaba llegando a las costas de Japón, en esas costas estaba un grupo de animales viendo que el barco se detuvo, había algunos lobos y tigres vestidos con ropas blancas de doctores, en medio del público estaban Misaki, Rena y Hanabi viendo el barco-

¿Ahora porque habrá tanta gente aquí? -dijo Misaki algo irritada, tenía sujetada a ambas niñas de las manos-

Dicen que la Guerra ya termino gracias a los Guardianes que debemos esperar a ver qué nos dicen los demás -dijo Lucy detrás de ella- pero este barco dicen que está lleno de peleadores heridos y muertos quédense cerca para ver qué pasa -las niñas bajaron las orejas y se escondieron detrás de Misaki, el barco se quedó quieto y los animales comenzaron a bajar con algunos cuerpos en camillas, eran varios Guerreros con el cuerpo cubierto por una sabana había otros que estaban heridos y bajaban con cuidado-

¡Equipo médico! ¡Necesito a doce de ustedes aquí rápido! -Bruce grito desde la cubierta y doce médicos fueron con el, subieron al barco y los demás esperaron a ver qué pasaba, después de un rato vieron cómo estaban bajando a Po vendado de todo el cuerpo, estaba en una camilla, el segundo fue Byakun, después, James, Boa, Hinata e Izanamy-

¿Papa? -dijo Rena llorando un poco, Misaki y Hanabi vieron a Hinata y luego vieron a Izanamy detrás de ellos dormido en una camilla-

¡Papa, Hermano! -Hanabi, Rena y Misaki corrieron para verlo, Misaki puso su cabeza en su pecho y se sorprendió- ¡está vivo! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Bruce ¿qué pasó?! -Misaki levanto la voz molesta viendo a Bruce-

Es una larga historia después se la contaré -dijo Bruce calmado- ahora hay que darles atención a los seis, todos ellos están débiles mientras que sus heridas están comenzando a hacerse algo graves -el equipo médico se llevó a todos rumbo al palacio Shiba, dentro del palacio comenzaron a atender a los guardianes, dos estaban atendiendo a Po él tenía golpes y cortadas en el cuerpo, Byakun tenía algunas heridas en el cuello y quemaduras en el cuerpo así como cortadas en su espalda, James tenía varios golpes, cortes y heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo, Boa por su parte solo estaba herida y débil, Hinata estaba herida con varios golpes, con Izanamy el estaba siendo costurando en una herida abierta cerca de sus costillas del lado derecho y tenía algunos golpes fuertes en su cuerpo, mientras los demás eran atendidos Bruce estaba serio afuera del salón médico, tenía vendas en todo el cuerpo y algunas gasas-

Vaya no me imaginé que la Guerra fuera acabar así -dijo Bruce calmado-

Era una Guerra yo esperaba llegar al menos con más bajas -dijo Clent calmado- fue un alivio

Si tienes razón -dijo Bruce calmado, se escucharon varios pasos y detrás de Bruce apareció Misaki- ¡Espera enana ¿a dónde vas?! -la sujeto del brazo izquierdo-

Suéltame quiero ver a mi hermano -dijo Misaki molesta-

No puedes, aún está bajo operación igual que los demás -dijo Clent calmado- es mejor que lo dejes de momento

Pero...es que...es que...-Misaki estaba llorando- pensé que había muerto pero cuando lo vi me sorprendí y me puse feliz quiero verlo al menos -estaba llorando mientras los dos jóvenes se sentían algo mal por eso-

Hey tranquila solo dejémoslo hacer su trabajo -dijo Bruce calmado, después de unos minutos los doctores salieron quitándose sus ropas con algunas manchas de sangre- ¿cómo están?

Los seis tenían heridas algo graves pero las pudimos manejar, están dormidos por un tiempo lo mejor que pueden hacer por ahora es dejarlos dormir y llamar a sus familiares -dijo un doctor que resuelto ser un tigre de bengala-

Gracias lo tendremos en cuenta -dijo Clent calmado- bueno una cosa lista ahora creo que mejor le mandamos ese mensaje a su majestad Ichihime

Ya envié a Wings con el mensaje también para que le digan a los familiares de los demás Guardianes -dijo Misaki calmada, Bruce suspiro-

Espero que no lo tomen a mal -dijo Bruce calmado, mientras tanto una águila con una banda amarilla en el cuerpo estaba volando rumbo a China, estaba cubierta de energía amarilla y avanzaba muy rápido, mientras tanto en China todos estaban algo intranquilos-

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara a Po regresar? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Mantén la paciencia Tigresa esa enorme explosión nos acaba de indicar que la batalla ya debió a ver terminado solo hay que esperar noticias -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Tigresa se sentó en el suelo algo molesta- tal vez nos llegue un mensaje de que todo este bien -se escucho el llamado de un águila, cuando Víbora la vio grito de miedo y se metió dentro de la ropa de Tigresa-

¡¿Víbora que haces?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida y sonrojada, Víbora se metió entre sus senos y se movió por todo su cuerpo, la cola de Víbora se agitaba entre los senos de Tigresa mientras ella estaba un poco sonrojada, los pechos de Tigresa se vean blancos y redondos con la cola de Víbora entre ellos- ya sal...de ahí..Víbora ...-Tigresa soltaba algunos gemidos sonrojada-

Perdón pero es que las Águilas también pueden cazar Víboras y yo soy una víbora -dijo Víbora nerviosa y temblando de miedo dentro de la ropa de Tigresa, Wings termino bajando del aire y se puso frente a Tigresa-

Busco a la maestra Tigresa -dijo Wings calmada- tengo un mensaje de parte de su esposo l Guerrero Dragón

Yo soy Tigresa, ¿Qué le pasó a Po? ¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada mientras Víbora estaba dentro de su ropa-

Si pero ahora mismo está en la aldea Shiba de Japón -dijo Wings calmada, se su banda saco una carta y se lo dio a Tigresa, Tigresa tomó la carta y la leyó quedando poco sorprendida- ¿también sabe dónde puedo encontrar a su majestad Ichihime?

Si ella tienen una tienda personal es fácil reconocerla tiene el símbolo real en una bandera roja -dijo Tigresa calmada y Wings asintio- antes de que te vayas dime ¿quién te envió?

Soy una mensajera del palacio Shiba de Japón me mando Misaki Shiba con este mensaje también tengo uno de parte del emperador -dijo Wings calmada-

Está bien -dijo Tigresa calmada, Víbora salió por la parte de atrás de su ropa viendo a la águila con cuidado- déjame seguirte quiero saber qué planean los Shiba o el emperador de Japón

Esto no tiene que ver con usted eso se lo aclaro solo me mandaron para decirle que los Guardianes están en Japón recibiendo tratamiento si usted gusta puede ir a ver a su esposo -dijo Wings sería y Tigresa se enojo por cómo le hablo- me retiro -se elevó y se fue de ahí volando, Tigresa suspiro y se fue a buscar a los demás-

¿Piensa ir? -dijo Víbora intranquila-

¿A Japón para ver cómo está Po? Si -dijo Tigresa sería-

No me refiero a eso, tú quieres saber qué pasa entre la emperatriz y el emperador de Japón por lo que veo -dijo Víbora calmada, Tigresa no contesto solo siguió caminando- Tigresa esta reunión no te concierne solo es cosa de los altos mandos y nosotros no somos más que simples civiles para ellos -Tigresa solo gruño un poco molesta, Víbora tenía razón y eso la enojaba- ahora lo más importante es decirle a los demás que Po está bien

Tienes razón -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, salió corriendo para ver a los demás, Shifu estaba serio caminando de lado mientras sus alumnos y novia estaban viéndolo-

Fufy ya basta nos estás irritando a todos -dijo Meiling algo irritada-

Perdón pero esa enorme explosión me dejo con la duda si Po y los demás Guardianes están bien o no -dijo Shifu intranquilo- quiero saber qué pasó

Lo de siempre maestro Shifu -dijo Mantis sonriendo- de seguro Po y los demás Guardianes derrotaron al enemigo hasta quedar agotados

Es verdad lo más seguro es que Po debe estar bajo el cuidado de una enfermera sexy -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Lo más seguro es que es Hinata y ella le estará dando su trato especial -dijo Mantis riendo un poco, Tigresa se estaba acercando cuando escucho la conversación-

Si en ves de que Hinata le esté dando su inyección será Po el que la estara inyectando de forma caliente -dijo Mono entre risas, Tigresa se molestó un poco- si será "Hay mi Po soy mejor en la cama que Tigresa" -Mono hizo una voz aguda de mujer-

Si yo fuera Po yo si aprovecharía de estar cerca de Hinata -dijo Mantis riendo un poco-

Lo más seguro es que Po le estará dando su inyección de carne a Hinata -dijo Grulla sonriendo- ella hará -puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a mover el pecho- "oh si oh si más fuerte párteme panda" -gimió un poco haciendo una voz aguda- y Po hará -sonrío y movió la cabeza como si fuera una Paloma- guiguiri guiguiri si que rico mi amor -los demás vieron un poco extraño a Grulla y se alejaron un poco de el- ¿qué?

No creo que Po le fuera a ser infiel a Tigresa -dijo Meiling calmada- ¿y quién es esa Hinata a todo esto?

Solo su ex novia y la Guerrera Fenix -dijo Shifu serio- además prepárense para el golpe

¿El golpe? -dijeron los tres machos confundidos, detrás de ellos estaba Tigresa molesta y les dio un golpe a cada uno tirándolo al suelo con fuerza-

Había olvidado...a la...bruja de...Tigresa -dijo Mono asustado en el suelo, se levanto pero sintió que algo se le había clavado en la cabeza, cuando vio Tigresa le había clavado tres de sus garras en la frente, comenzó a sangrar un poco y Tigresa comenzó a clave sus garras varias veces- ¡Ya detente por favor! ¡No más! -Mono grito algo asustado y Tigresa lo sujeto de la boca-

Vuelves a decir ese tipo de cosas y lo próximo que cortare serán tus descendientes -dijo Tigresa molesta y Mono se cubrió la entrepierna asustado, Tigresa le dio un golpe en la entre pierna haciendo que los ojos de Mono casi se salieran de su cabeza- ja lo tienes chiquito -lo ando a un lado mientras Mono se quejaba un poco- tengo noticias sobre Po -Víbora se bajó dl cuerpo de Tigresa y llego al suelo-

¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? -dijo Shifu intranquilo-

Está en Japón, todos los guardianes están en Japón en el Palacio Shiba, nos mandaron este aviso ya que ellos se desmayaron debido al cansancio -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Bueno entonces tenemos que ir a ese lugar -dijo Meiling intranquila-

Bueno hay otra cosa la emperatriz Ichihime también irá a Japón no sé mucho parece que hay una reunión entre ambos gobernantes -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada- esto puede ser malo

No lo sabemos Tigresa -dijo Shifu serio- hay que confiar en los emperadores y en nuestra Emperatriz -Tigresa asintio- mientras tanto vayamos a pedirle a su majestad que nos permita ir con ella para ir a ver a Po y a los demás guardianes -Tigresa y Víbora asintieron, mientras tanto en la tienda de acampar de Ichihime, Ichihime estaba hablando con Wings, en la tienda también estaban el maestro Leo y su madre-

Bien entonces ¿eso es todo? -dijo Ichihime sería y Wings asintio- muy bien iré con mi guarda espaldas del maestro Leonidas

También lo puedes llamar Guardaespaldas papi -dijo la madre de Ichihime, Leo y ella se abrazan e Ichihime sintió algo de escalosfrios por todo su cuerpo-

Oh, sí papi eso suena bien o no hermosa Akame -dijo Leo sonriendo viendo a la madre de Ichihime, la tomo de la mano y comenzar a besarla, pasó besando su brazo hasta su cuello mientras Akame se reía un poco por las cosquillas, los dos estaban entre besos mientras Ichihime estaba incomoda y nerviosa, tosió un poco y estaba por vomitar- huy amor guarda algo para esta noche

¡Oigan ya párenle! -Ichihime grito sonrojada mientras Wings desviaba la mirada incomoda y sonrojada- ¡¿Que no ven que tienen visitas aquí?!

Hay perdón su majestad es que la pasión y el romance de Akame me vuelve loco -dijo Leonidas sonriendo sonrojado-

Si y es la primera vez que un macho tan fuerte como Leo me toca, esas bien es la primera vez que un macho me toca en los últimos 20 años -dijo Akame sonriendo- una mujer tiene sus necesidades

¡Hay mama que asco! -Ichihime sintió nauseas y escalosfrios en todo el cuerpo- el cuerpo de papa todavía no se ha enfriado

Hay querida ese hombre no tocaba ni me prestaba atención desde que cumpliste diez años, además murió hace un año solo deben quedar huesos o una columna como la cripta el guardián de la cripta -dijo Akame con algo de burla e Ichihime se tocó la cabeza tallándose las cienes-

Disculpe su majestad lamento interior su reunión -dijo Tigresa calmada entrando por la puerta-

¡Tigresa que bueno, miren Tigresa está aquí! -dijo Ichihime sonriendo nerviosa y salió corriendo tomando a Tigresa de los hombros- ven vamos a salir, mamá cuida a Ichirou -Akame sonrió mientras Wings solo salió sonrojada de ahí- hay gracias, gracias por venir que incomodo era eso

Si su...majestad..verá -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Hay pero que asco los viejos tocandose, y mi madre sintiendo...huy que asco -dijo Ichihime incomoda temblando un poco, Tigresa trato de hablar- y sobre todo esa noche que horror, entre y encontré las pelotas de maestro Leo por el suelo

¡Su majestad! -dijo Tigresa asustada-

No, me refiero a las pelotas anti estrés que el maestro Leo usa para relajarse -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y Tigresa suspiro calmada- pero si vi sus genitales colgándole al viejo león -las dos hicieron una mueca de asco y estaban peor vomitar- ¿qué trae aquí?

Si tengo entendido que el emperador de Japón te pido ir a ese lugar, los furiosos y el maestro Shifu nos preguntamos si nos dejas ir contigo porque Po está ahí necesito ir a verlo -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Estoy al tanto de que Po está ahí junto a los demás Guardianes, ya pedí que tengan listo un barco nos vamos en una hora, llama a los demás estaremos listos para irnos -dijo Ichihime calmada y Tigresa asintio, después de ese tiempo Tigre, Shifu, Meiling, Kira, Leo e Ichihime estaban listos para irse, los demás se quedaron a esperar su regreso, mientras Akame cuidaba de Ichirou y Sai, en todo el camino Tigresa estaba deseprada caminando de lado a lado preocupada-

Ya relájate Tigresa todo estará bien -dijo Meiling sonriendo-

¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi esposo está tendido en una cama en coma? -dijo Tigresa molesta- esto es horrible

En primera no es en coma, segundo no tienes porque gritarme pero entiendo tu situación -dijo Meiling calmada- escucha siéntate frente a mí

¿Para qué? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Sólo hazlo -dijo Meiling calmada, Tigresa confió en ella y se sentó en pose de meditación- observa las estrellas -señaló al cielo y Tigresa vio que ya era de noche- tomate un momento y relájate, respira, tomate un momento y cálmate -Tigresa vio como Meiling estaba respirando calmada y Tigresa la siguió respirando poco a poco- tomate un momento y recuerda que es lo que te motiva y que él está vivo -Tigresa bajo la cabeza y suspiro- él es un Guerrero fuerte pero también necesita un momento para descansar, eres una maestra pero también eres una mujer, toma un momento para relajarte y calmarte

Tomar un momento para calmarme y relajarme -dijo Tigresa calmada, suspiro y comenzó a relajarse- no gano nada estrenándome, debo tomar más confianza en Po -Meiling suspiro y sonrio- gracias eso me ayudó bastante -Meiling sonrio y asintio-

Descuida niña todo estará bien -Meiling sonrio y se fue retirando un poco- espero que mi relación con Shifu no te moleste

No, creo que me agrada tenerte cerca -dijo Tigresa calmada y Meiling asintio- descansa Meiling -las dos se fueron a descansar a un cuarto del barco, tardaron casi toda la noche en llegar a Japón, a la mañana siguiente el barco termino llegando a las costas de Japón, la primera en bajar fue Tigresa buscando a alguien conocido para preguntarle sobre la aldea Shiba, siguió buscando entre el público y vio a Bruce hablando con un par de lobos usando armaduras plateadas con traje negro debajo, se acercó un poco para hablar pero Bruce se giró y la vio-

Bueno finalmente llegan -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡¿Dónde está Po?! -Tigresa grito sujetando los brazos de Po con fuerza- ¡dime dónde está mi esposo! ¡Y no quiero que me digas que se está acostando con Hinata!

Tranquila tranquila me rompes los hombros -dijo Bruce intranquilo y nervioso, Tigresa lo soltó y ella lo vio con preocupación- ahora mismo Po está en el palacio Shiba está dormido pero bien, a mí me enviaron para buscar a su majestad y escoltarla con el emperador

¿Entonces a quién tengo que ver para que me lleven a ver a mi esposo? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Ese es conmigo -dijo Misaki sería y se fue acercando para ver a Tigresa- ¿con qué tú eres la esposa del Guerrero Dragón? -Tigresa asintio, Misaki la vio de cerca y tomó la mano de Bruce para llevarlo un poco más alejado- ¿acaso el Guerrero dragón es puñal?

¿Porque lo dices? -dijo Bruce riendo un poco-

Mirarlo es lógico que es macho -dijo Misaki sonriendo mientras Tigresa alzó las orejas un poco sorprendida-

Puedo oírlos -dijo Tigresa molesta- y si soy hembra, no soy macho -Misaki entrecerró los ojos confundida- escúchame pequeña quiero ir a ver a mi esposo ya

Yo también quiero ir a ver a Byakun -dijo Kira asustada detrás de Tigresa, mientras Meiling y Shifu estaban detrás de ellas-

Bien ustedes síganme el palacio está por aquí -dijo Misaki sería- más les vale seguirme el paso no quiero a nadie resagado, Bruce lleva a su majestad con el emperador -Bruce asintio sonriendo- ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

Siendo tan enana ya me das órdenes -dijo Bruce riendo, Misaki tenía 15 años pero aún era más pequeña que cualquiera, Misaki se molesto y le dio una pisada en el pie a Bruce haciendo que se quejara- ¡Hay pequeña bribona!

Mejor llévate a la emperatriz a donde debe ir -dijo Misaki molesta, Bruce se fue buscando a la princesa, los demás siguieron a Misaki rumbo al palacio-

Su majestad Ichihime el emperador en persona me pidió que fuera su escolta en esta ocasión -dijo Bruce calmado, Ichihime lo vio y se sonrojo un poco- estaré a su servicio en todo momento, me llamo Bruce

Muchas gracias -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- le dejo mi vida en sus manos

Yo estaré con ustedes, aparte porque el ultimo guardaespaldas que se le asignó la embarazó -dijo Leo sonriendo, Ichihime se sonrojo y se molesto mientras Bruce se reía un poco-

Si estamos al tanto del pequeño heredero mitad panda aquí su majestad -dijo Bruce sonriendo- por aquí su majestad tenemos una carreta lista para usted -mientras ellos se retiraban Misaki estaba guiando a los demás corriendo por un sendero, los demás estaban siguiéndole el paso pero Tigresa estaba cargando a Kira en su espalda-

Lamento esto yo soy una sacerdotisa no una guerrera -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada-

No hay problema -dijo Tigresa algo irritada- solo que no puedo creer que estoy cargando a una mujer casada en mi espalda -Kira se comenzó a reír un poco nerviosa- oye tu niña ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

Me llamo Misaki y no falta mucho -dijo Misaki algo irritada, siguió corriendo mientras Tigresa estaba algo sería viéndola, Misaki movio las orejas se detuvo un momento y creó una espada de mango azul y hoja negra- no se muevan -los demás le hicieron caso y se detuvieron, ella se giró y lanzó un corte de energía en diagonal golpeando algo en un árbol y cayó un zorro armado con un arco y flecha pero se llevó un corte en el pecho- ladrones malditas sabandijas vamonos debemos irnos -siguieron corriendo pero Tigresa y Kira vieron al zorro sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo por la cortada en el pecho-

Qué feo -dijo Kira sorprendida, Tigresa no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo, después de unos minutos Misaki y los demás fueron llegando a la entrada de la aldea Shiba, Misaki dio una contraseña a los guardias y los dejaron pasar, cuando entraron vieron que la aldea estaba en relación, había algunos negocios ya levantados, algunas casa en plena construcción, Tigresa pudo notar que había más tigres de bengala como ella, se sorprendió un momento y siguió viendo, había muchos animales y de diferentes especies-

¿Qué clase de aldea es esta? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Es una aldea de refugiados -dijo Misaki calmada- esta aldea fue fundada hace más de 230 años, se les deja pasar a los que han perdido su hogar, familias y demás para que encuentren lo que perdieron aquí -Meiling estaba sonriendo, era una aldea muy grande hasta tenía sus propias tiendas de ropa o comida, un poco más y sería una ciudad por su propia cuenta-

Parece más una aldea que una aldea -dijo Kira confundida-

¿Ya te puedes bajar de mi espalda? -dijo Tigresa algo irritada-

Si perdón -dijo Kira sonrojada y se bajó nerviosa- perdón

No hay problema -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero ella tiene razón esto parece una ciudad no una aldea

Bueno el nombre se ha quedado a pesar del paso de los años -dijo Misaki calmada, todos vieron un gran palacio en el fondo con la bandera con el escudo Shiba en ella- ahí en nuestro palacio están sus Guardianes

Gracias -dijo Tigresa calmada- en serio te lo Agradesco

No me lo agradezcas a mí -dijo Misaki calmada- agradécelo a mi hermano él fue quien les dio el permiso de venir a este lugar

¿Tu hermano? -dijo Meiling confundida- ¿quién es tu hermano? ¿Y porque necesitamos de un permiso para entrar?

Aquí tenemos mayor seguridad desde el ataque de Berseck, mi hermano mayor pensó que solo los conocidos pueden pasar y más si vienen con un permiso especial -dijo Misaki calmada-

¿Pero quién es tu hermano? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Mi hermano mayor es Izanamy Shiba -dijo Misaki calmada y los demás se sorprendieron un poco-

Pero si tú eres una tigresa y él es un lobo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien pero tal parece que soy más tigre que el, además no es para que se sorprendan él es un lobo mitad tigre tambien -dijo Misaki calmada, la siguieron y encontraron la puerta principal del palacio- una advertencia para ti Tigresa -Tigresa le puso atención- no destruyas el palacio de nuevo o de lo contrario tendrás que pagar tu la reparación -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza y asintio, todos entraron y vieron un gran salón con un roble en el centro donde se veían dos agujeros en el, siguieron caminando viendo que el palacio era alto pero no tanto como el palacio de Jade en su gran montaña, siguieron viendo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de color roja- esperen aquí -Misaki entró con calma y dejó a los demás afuera-

Que grosera mira que dejarnos aquí -dijo Meiling algo ofendida, Tigresa se relajó y vio por los pasillos del palacio rojo, noto como la aldea era amplia, ya había estado ahí una vez pero estaba tan cegada por encontrar a Po y atacar a Hinata que no la vio muy bien, se sorprendió tenía varias granjas, gente trabajadora, un árbol de botones de cerezo, un río que pasaba cerca de ahí, estaba sorprendida-

Vaya jamás me imagina que una aldea de Guerreros fuera así -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pensaba que las casa serían más sencillas y las personas más salvajes -algunos se rieron un poco lo que dijo, siguieron esperando a Misaki hasta que salió- ¿qué te dijeron?

Pueden pasar pero con calma aún siguen dormidos -dijo Misaki calmada, los cuatro asintieron y entraron al cuarto, cuando entraron vieron a Po dormido el solo en una camilla-

Po -Tigresa se acercó a la cama y lo tomo, estaba sonriendo y llorando un poco al verlo dormido y un poco herido- Po dime algo por favor

Tigresa esta anestesiado no despertara en un buen rato -dijo Misaki calmada, Tigresa se quedó cabeza abajo, tomó una silla y se sentó para verlo dormir-

Me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte -dijo Tigresa deprimida, los demás asintieron y la fueron dejando sola-

¿Dónde está Byakun? -dijo Kira preocupada-

El está en la segunda habitación, como eran machos y hembras los separaron -dijo Misaki calmada- ven te llevaré con el -Kira la siguió hasta una segunda habitación donde estaba Byakun dormido- sus heridas eran un poco más graves pero lograron calmarlo ahora solo está dormido, cuando recupere su fuerza despertara mientras tanto te puedes quedar con el

Si gracias -dijo Kira sorprendía, se acercó a Byakun y se sentó a un lado de la cama para verlo dormir, le tallo la cara y sonrio complacida- al menos está vivo -Misaki la dejo sola y se fue retirando dejando a Shifu y a Meiling solos-

Disculpa pequeña -dijo Meiling calmada- ¿qué hacemos mientras ellos despiertan?

Pueden conocer la ciudad no puedo guiarlos en todo, descuiden muchos son amigables -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Shifu y Meiling asintieron y se fueron retirando del palacio para ir a la aldea y conocerla un poco, mientras tanto Misaki fue a un cuarto donde había una cama muy amplia en el suelo, Izanamy estaba dormido en ella y a su lado estaba Hinata también dormida, se arrodilló a un lado y comenzó a llorar- hermano me alegra que esté vivo -sonrió mientras lloraba, la puerta se abrió y ella se giró para ver- ¿quién es?

Solo soy yo y las niñas -dijo una leoparda de pechos muy grandes usando un vestido y bata de doctora pero el busto estaba abierto del centro-

Doctora Sarenji -dijo Misaki sorprendida viendo como Hanabi y Rena estaban detrás de ella sosteniendo algunas cosas- si pase por favor

Gracias -dijo Sarenji calmada, las niñas se acercaron a la cama y vieron dormido a Izanamy- solo le cambiare las vendas el ungüento ya debió hacer el efecto suficiente -levanto las sabanas mostrando que Izanamy y Hinata estaban usando las vendas en el pecho mientras usaban una bata blanca- niñas cierren los ojos -las tres hembras cerraron los ojos y se los taparon con las manos, Sarenji le quitó la bata a Izanamy comenzó a cambiar las vendas ensangrentadas por unas limpias, también comenzó a cambiar a Hinata y le puso vendas nuevas- ya están

Gracias -dijo Misaki deprimida-

De nada me retiro de momento ustedes quédense si despiertan -dijo Sarenji sonriendo y salió del cuarto dejando a las niñas solas, mientras tanto Tigresa estaba en la cama de Po viéndolo dormir de momento, acaricio su rostro esperando alguna reacción de su parte pero era inútil Po estaba dormido y casi ni reaccionaba-

Po por favor despierta -dijo Tigresa algo asustada viendo a Po dormir- ya no soporto verte así de herido, y yo no puedo hacer nada, soy una inútil porque no soy una guardiana -lloro un poco y entonces sus palmas brillaron en un tono dorado- eso es aún hay algo que puedo hacer por ti -se levanto y extendió sus brazos- como tu esposa mi deber es apoyarte por más pequeña que sea mi ayuda -giró sus manos y comenzó a hacer las poses del chi, extendió sus manos y expulsó un brillo dorado, Po estaba recibiendo la energía, Faso unos momentos pero Po comenzó a moverse y a despertar- Po -Tigresa sonrio viendo cómo Po estaba despierto, giró la cabeza y la vio-

¿Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido y medio dormido- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

¡Po! -Tigresa lo abrazo y Po grito de dolor- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás despierto!

¡Tigresa también me alegro de verte! Pero...me...estas..asfixiando...-dijo Po con algo de dolor y poniéndose un poco azul-

Perdón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada y se alejó- pero qué alivio de verte despierto

Si, pero aún me siento un poco cansado -dijo Po sonriendo- que pelea más loca -Po suspiro y vio el cuarto- ¿dónde estoy? Esto no parece el palacio de Jade

Estás en el palacio Shiba de Japón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es el palacio donde Izanamy vive también esa gata de Hinata

Hinata...y los demás ¿dónde...? -Po trató de moverse pero comenzó a sentirse mareado y se quedó acostado en la cama- hay que asco me siento mareado

Tranquilo los doctores que tuvieron que medicarte y los demás dijeron que te quedaste sin fuerzas -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po asintio para quedarse acostado en la cama- ¿Po qué pasó en esa isla? a lo lejos vivimos una gran explosión de lo más loco

Acabamos con Berseck todo termino, somos libres de cualquier otro mal -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa sonrio y tomó las manos de Po para darle un beso en los labios- que buena recompensa

Si pero esto es solo el inicio cuando te sientas mejor te daré toda una noche que no olvidaras -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- hasta me pondré "eso" y dejaré que me Lamas en mi -le susurró algunas cosas a Po y él se sonrojo bastante mientras que Tigresa se alejó sonriendo- ¿qué opinas?

Eso es...fantástico -dijo Po sonriendo emocionado- pero aún estoy un poco mareado


	68. Chapter 68

Tranquilo cuando te sientas mejor pero de momento tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po asintio- la emperatriz Ichihime se está reuniendo ahora mismo con el emperador de Japón me imagino que tú sabes el porque

Bueno eso se debe a que la emperatriz tiene mucho que hablar con el -dijo Po calmado- tengo entendido que las relaciones entre China y Japón están algo tensas

Bueno espero que no sea nada malo -dijo Tigresa calmada después de unas horas todos fueron despertando, Po se había quedó dormido en su cuarto un rato más, cuando despertó Tigresa lo ayudó a caminar- debes tener hambre

Si mucha -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando un rato hasta que Po sintió un rico aroma- hay algo huele muy rico y delicioso

Si ¿de dónde viene? -dijo Tigresa confundida, los dos siguieron el olor hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se encontraron a todo el equipo de Izanamy, sus hijas, hermana, Izanamy, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa comiendo y riendo un poco, Izanamy tenía a las niñas a su lado mientras ellas comían sonriendo-

Vaya que hambre tengo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, tomó dos panes cocidos a vapor y se los comió, estaba comiendo igual o más desesperada que Izanamy- no he comido en un día y he dormido todo un día no hay nada mejor que comer ahora

Yo no he comido en dos días -dijo Izanamy con la boca llena de comida-

Cállense -dijo Byakun comiendo algo de pescado- esto está delicioso Kira tienes que probarlo -Kira estaba a la derecha de Byakun viendo la comida sintiendo algo de pena-

Esto me incomoda un poco ustedes comen mucho y yo no puedo seguirles el paso -dijo Kira sorprendida, Boa abrio la boca tanto que podría tratarse un cerdo y se como un plato de fideo y solo escupio el plato- qué feo

Perdón pero todo peleamos hasta cansarnos debemos comer -dijo Boa sonriendo, James estaba oliendo arroz, mientras Izanamy estaba por morder una pierna de cerdo con un hueso en el centro, Hinata sonrio y sujeto un extremo del cerdo y lo jaló solo para que Izanamy lo mordiera del hueso-

Lo siento amor pero tienes que aprender a compartir -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy estaba gruñendo clavando sus dientes en el hueso- no, suéltalo es mío

Grrrr esto es mío Hinata -dijo Izanamy gruñendo-

Dámelo no seas codicioso -dijo Hinata algo molesta y jaló el hueso un poco mientras Izanamy gruñía un poco-

No, es mío -dijo Izanamy mientras Hinata y el forcejeaban por el pedazo de carne, al final Bruce tomó el pedazo de carne, Izanamy y Hinata cayeron al suelo quedando de cara pegada-

Huy soldaditos del amor -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy y Hinata se sonrojaron y vieron que estaba por morder la carne, se levantaron y trataron de quítale la comida-

¡Es mío! -gritaron Izanamy y Hinata, Bruce, Izanamy y Hinata estaban peleando por la carne mientras Po estaba suspirando sorprendido y Tigresa estaba más que molesta-

Que molestia son todos ellos -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¡Ya cálmense! -Tigresa grito con fuerza, Bruce quedó de cabeza en el suelo a punto de morderle la cola a Izanamy, Izanamy tenía sujetada a Hinata de la mandíbula superior mientras él tenía el pedazo de carne en su mano derecha y Hinata le estiraba una oreja- mírense comportándose como niños dan pena

Tú das pena recuerda que eres invitada aquí así que cállate y come o lárgate -dijo Misaki molesta, Tigresa se sorprendió bastante por lo que dijo mientras Po se estaba tapando la cara con una mano- déjalos comportarse como quieran -Tigresa se quedó callada y algo molesta, después de un rato Po y Tigresa terminaron de comer pero Izanamy y Hinata no paraban todavía-

¿Dónde les cabe tanto? -dijo Po sorprendido, se escucho el sonido de una águila y todos vieron a Wings entrando por una ventana-

Izanamy sama sus majestades requieren de su presencia en el palacio del gran emperador -dijo Wings calmada mientras Izanamy tenía la boca llena de comida en esta caso ramen- señor tiene que ir

Deacuerdo pero primero déjame comer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se termino el plato de ramen y pasó con otro pedazo de carne estaba por darle un mordida pero Tigresa se lo quitó y mordió el hueso- ¿qué haces?

¡Oye cuando sus majestades te llamen tú tienes que ir! ¡Ya deja de estar de tragón y ve! -Tigresa grito molesta, jaló el hueso pero Izanamy no lo soltaba-

¿Oye qué haces? Aún hay mucha comida no puedo desperdiciarla déjame regresar -dijo Izanamy algo molesto siguiendo a Tigresa-

Yo creo que mejor me voy con ellos -dijo Po nervioso, todos los guerreros del clan Shiba lo veían como su enemigo haciéndolo sentir incómodo hasta Hinata lo veía así- si mejor me voy -dijo nervioso y siguió a Tigresa, después de un rato encontró a Izanamy caminando junto a Tigresa-

No entiendo ¿por qué me estás siguiendo? -dijo Izanamy serio mientras Tigresa estaba detrás de él- ya deja de seguirme

Escucha no confío en tu juicio mucho menos en tu forma de pensar -dijo Tigresa sería-

¿Quieres saber de qué trata la reunión? -dijo Izanamy en un tono de burla y Tigresa solo gruño-

No solo quiero saber...cuál es..al cuerno si tengo curiosidad -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en nuestra emperatriz? -dijo Po sonriendo llegando con ellos-

Bueno es algo extraño que la emperatriz llame a un guardian cuando debería llamar a los demás -dijo Tigresa calmada- es algo inusual

Tú siempre desconfiando de todos -dijo Po sonriendo con un tono de burla mientras Tigresa le dio un leve golpe con el codo en una forma de juego, los tres siguieron a Wings hasta llegar a un palacio de techo dorado y paredes color rojas, parecía que era más grande y amplio que el palacio de Jade- vaya este palacio hace que tu palacio parezca una simple casa

Es lógico -dijo Izanamy calmado, entraron y vieron a la emperatriz Ichihime hablando con un tigre de bengala macho con el cuerpo entrenado, usaba un traje negro con bordes dorados, los dos estaban comiendo en una mesa pequeña de jardín, Izanamy se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló- su majestad Ranshar he venido aquí como me lo ha ordenado

Qué gusto ahora levántate tenemos cosas que hablar contigo -dijo Ranshar calmado sus ojos eran azules y tenía una voz algo gruesa- la emperatriz Ichihime me ha mostrado su desconfianza hacia ti debido al ataque a la ciudad imperial

Tenga entendido que era destruir al ciudad o dejar que cayera al suelo dejando una enorme cantidad de muertos -dijo Izanamy serio mientras Po y Tigresa veían esto de mala forma-

Eso lo tenemos entendido, gracias por el apoyo de la aldea Shiba por salvar a mis súbditos -dijo Ichihime calmada- pero hay ciertos puntos de vista que estuve analizando, ya nos demostraste en diferentes ocaciones que tu poder destructivo es muy alto, también el matar a tu oponente se te facilita

¿Cuál es el punto de esto? -dijo Izanamy serio y un poco molesto-

Muy bien, le he pedido al emperador que te quite tu gema y puesto de guardian -dijo Ichihime sería-

¡¿Qué?! -Izanamy grito mientras Tigresa estaba impresionada igual que Po- ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Mi familia ha custodiado las gemas por generaciones!

Cálmate -dijo Ranshar serio e Izanamy se quedó callado y apretando los puños- no dijimos que te quitariamos las gemas ya que esta es mi nación y tú familia y tú están bajo mi protección y servicio, tu puesto y poder se quedan ya que nos salvaste de Berseck

Po y los demás hicieron más que el de seguro -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Pero aún con tus acciones se me es difícil confiar en ti, aunque el emperador tiene razón yo no puedo quitarte las gemas del sol y la luna y mucho menos tu poder porque no eres mi súbdito -dijo Ichihime calmada- por eso quiero pedirte una muestra de que confianza

¿Cuál es ese voto de confianza? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Deberás quedarte en China por los próximos seis meses y ayudar a los guardianes en las reconstrucción del palacio imperial de la familia real y en el palacio de los guardianes -dijo Ichihime calmada-

Eso suena sencillo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Demasiado sencillo su majestad -Tigresa levanto la voz mientras Po se quedó sorprendido y se golpeó la cabeza viendo como Tigresa se acercó a ellos- lamento interrumpir su majestades pero este hombre ha causado muchos daños a China sobre todo a mi esposo Po, no desconfió de su juicio pero él merece una prueba más difícil para demostrar que no hará en contra de China

Yo también pensaba en ponerle una prueba difícil pero sus acciones hablan por sí solas, él te ha salvado en más de una ocasión, ha ayudado a China desde su adolescencia y ha peleado lado a lado de los guardianes, también que Hinata nuestra Guerrera Fenix le ha dado su confianza y me haya convencido de que no es una amenaza bastan para confiar un poco -dijo Ichihime calmada y Tigresa se quedó callada- por eso tendrás esta tarea sencilla, vivirás con los Guardianes en lo que hoy son los cimientos de la Ciudad Imperial y ellos te evaluarán para decirme si eres de confianza o no

Entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien está decidido té irás a China dentro de dos dias y descuida tus hijas y hermana podrán ir a verte -dijo Ranshar corriendo e Izanamy lo acepto, los tres volvieron a salir mientras Tigresa parecía molesta-

Que injusto esperaba ver cómo te hacían sufrir -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, Izanamy solo la ignoro y se fue de ahí caminando-

Bueno esto puede ayudar un poco en la confianza que se tienen China y Japón de momento -dijo Po calmado siguiendo a Izanamy-

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado- Hinata era esa esperanza hace tiempo pero sí decide quedarse aquí está bien, en cambio yo creo que si necesito pagar por mis crímenes, que bueno que no me tocó vivir contigo

¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es vivir conmigo? -dijo Po con un tono de burla- ¿o qué te gusto?

Jajaja eres un tonto, hablo por tu señora se ve que tiene rabia -dijo Izanamy en un susurro y Po se comenzó a reír-

Si también es muy ruda en la cama me muerde las pompis -dijo Po riendo e Izanamy sonrio-

Desconfía del cartero y cualquier cosa la molesta, ¿tiene pulgas o que? -dijo Izanamy riendo-

Y ese Estupido cantó lo sigue haciendo después de varias veces -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Yodelei hihuuuuu Bum pan -Izanamy recordó cuando Tigresa soltó esa bola de fuego, los dos se estaban riendo un poco mientras Tigresa se estaba enojando más, después de un rato se calmaron las risas pero Tigresa estaba molesta- Hinata y los demás me contaron de tu plan, lastima que ya no podrás hacerlo

¿Qué plan? -dijo Po confundido-

No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo, Byakun dice que estabas tan celoso de que tuviera...-Izanamy vio a Tigresa la cual estaba alzando una ceja y luego vio a Po- de..que..tuviera a...una princesa en mi hogar -Po levanto una ceja- Princesa es Hinata -le susurró y Po entendió- bueno me dijeron que estabas muy molesto con eso, tanto que planeabas matarme

Si lo estaba, pero después de despertar el poder del Modo Superior me di cuenta de que solo estaba cegado por celos sin justificar -dijo Po calmado- creo que se me pasó la mano, pero ya no tengo esos deseos después de escuchar el punto de vista de la princesa

Si yo también me sentiría así -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mejor démonos prisa tendré que irme pronto, solo espero que Tigresa no me haga de comer

¿Qué tiene de malo como cocino? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Lo que haces no es humano -dijo Izanamy asustado-

Tonterías Po ama como cocino ¿verdad Po? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y vio a Po el cual estaba silbando viendo a otro lado- ¿Po? ¿Te gusta como cocino verdad?

Heeeee...-Po estaba viendo a otro lado- ¡¿Qué es eso?! -señaló a un lado sorprendido y Tigresa se dio la vuelta para ver pero Po salió corriendo a una alta velocidad-

¡Po ven aquí! -Tigresa lo siguió corriendo, Izanamy solo suspiro y siguió su camino después de explicarle todo a los demás guardianes Izanamy y sus hijas estaban listos para irse-

Entonces ¿él va a vivir con nosotros? -dijo James sorprendido y Po asintio- que locura

No puede ser tan malo Byakun era muy asqueroso, pervertido, extraño y anormal también alcoholico -dijo Boa calmada- si sobrevivimos a eso y a una Hinata embarazada y histérica entonces él no dará lata

¿Tan mal fue tratar conmigo estando embarazada? -dijo Hinata sorprendida mientras jugaba con su bebe-

Te lo pondré así, yo llegue un día al palacio y salude -dijo Byakun calmado- entonces tú comenzaste a a gritarme "Eres una maldita gata te odio me dijiste gorda, me dijiste que soy una gorda celulitica con un gran trasero, pero mira mi gran panza" -Byakun hizo una voz chillona y graciosa mientras los demás se reían-

Yo no hablo así -dijo Hinata algo molesta haciendo un puchero-

Cuando te enojas si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, estaba usando su traje nuevo pero tenía la bufanda colgando de los hombros- también lanzaste a Bruce por la ventana con todo y cama

Me mordiste cuando querías una galleta que yo tenía -dijo James calmado-

Usaste mi ropa para formar una bola de hilo y jugar con el todo el día -dijo Byakun calmado-

Te trepaste a una casa de juguete golpeándote el pecho peludo con una muñeca en una mano -dijo Boa calmada-

¿Cuándo hice eso? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Hace un año, 11 meses, tres dias y cuatro horas -dijeron James, Byakun e Izanamy-

¿Cómo saben eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Porque una golpiza así no se olvida fue un viento traumático que no olvidare ni contare -dijo Byakun intranquilo y alterado- fue una noche oscura de otoño -todos vieron a un lado recordando-

 **Recuerdo-** Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que Hinata se enteró que saltaba, ella estaba muy molesta y había salido con James, Byakun, Boa e Izanamy mientras el maestro Leo estaba en su escritorio-

Veamos si muevo esto aquí y esto otro aquí -dijo Leo revisando un papel con unos lentes puestos- y uso esto -siguió escribiendo y luego golpeó la mesa con una mano- ¡listo! Así puedo hacer que mi cuarto sea más grande si les quitó la comida un mes

¡Maestro Leo! -Boa entro rápido por la puerta y Leo oculto los papeles-

¡Boa ¿qué tienes?! -dijo Leo nervioso-

Es Hinata se volvió loca -dijo Boa asustada- pero no es la loca del celo, es una loca de verdad ha atacado a todos en el centro, los demás trataron de contenerla pero solo yo pude escapar

Tranquila voy para allá -dijo Leo serio y tomo unos dardos y un pequeño tuvo hecho de madera, los dos fueron al lugar donde estaba Hinata, vieron como la gente estaba corriendo asustada, estaban en un Mercado viendo todo destruido y las cosas tiradas, Boa siguió avanzando y escucharon un quejido, cuando se acercaron a ver Byakun estaba tirado en el suelo con una marca de cuatro cortadas en la mejilla y la otra tenía una marca roja- ¡Byakun ¿qué pasó aquí?!

No lo sé, todo fue tan rapido -dijo Byakun sorprendido- fue sexy hasta cierto punto pero luego se volvió horrible -comenzó a temblar asustado-

¿Qué habrá pasado para que Hinata se pusiera así? -dijo Boa sorprendida, se escucharon unos gritos y otros de una hembra molesta, siguieron los gritos y vieron como James e Izanamy estaban tirados en el suelo mientras Hinata estaba trepando un palacio de juguete lo suficientemente grande para su tamaño, con su mano derecha estaba sujetándose de la punta del palacio y con la otra se golpeaba el pecho gritando como simio- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

No lo sé de pronto se volvió loca -dijo James asustado-

Esto pasó porque James le dijo que sería una solterona -dijo Izanamy en medio de algunas cajas y basura, los dos estaban golpeados y con ropa algo rasgada-

¡James ¿por qué le dijiste algo así?! -Boa grito molesta-

Los siento solo quería hacerla reír -dijo James nervioso-

¡Menos charla más acción! -Leo tomó un dardo con algo morado cubriendo la punta, lo puso dentro del pequeño tuvo y soplo disparando el dardo en el cuello de Hinata, Hinata sintió el piquete y se revisó, cuando lo reviso se noto-

¡Dispare le otro! -Izanamy grito asustado, Leo disparo pero este le dio a Hinata en el cuello de nuevo pero nada pasó, ella se enojo y gruño contra ellos-

Mama -dijeron los cuatro machos apretando los dientes, Hinata gruño y rugio saltando sobre ellos- ¡No Hinata en la cara No! ¡No déjame eso eso no se estira! ¡Mejor golpéame en el cuerpo! -los machos estaban gritando mientras Hinata gruñía y rugía de la furia, después de un rato todos regresaron golpeados y adoloridos, tenían marcas de mordidas en el cuello y rasgaduras en todo el cuerpo y ropa, Leo tenía cargando a Hinata en sus hombros y la dejo en una cama-

No quiero volver a lidiar con ella enojada -dijo Leo molesto _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Y eso fue lo que pasó según las autoridades ella fue la hembra más rabiosa que jamás hayan enfrentado -dijo Byakun sorprendido, los demás se rieron un poco-

Qué raro yo pensaba que Tigresa era más rabiosa que Hinata -dijo James sonriendo y Tigresa le dio una patada en el trasero con fuerza, James se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetando el trasero- ¡Hay mi pompi!

Bien te lo tenias merecido James -dijo Tigresa molesta- bueno mejor empieza a despedirte Izanamy irás con nosotros a China

Hay ya que -dijo Izanamy irritado- niñas vayan por sus cosas nos vamos unos días- Rena y Hanabi asintieron y se fueron por unas mochilas, después de un rato Izanamy estaba despidiéndose de Hinata y Long- nos veremos en unos meses dejo la aldea a tu cargo

Si descuida yo la cuido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- solo cuídate y no dejes que...¡La marimacho te diga qué hacer! ¡Porque es una marimacho naranja que solo tiene cabeza hueca y su único pensamiento es el Kung fu! -Hinata grito molesta y Tigresa estaba gruñendo- ¡Hija de Gata!

¡Ven y dímelo en la cara Gata fácil! -Tigresa estaba molesta, las dos estaban gruñéndose con fuerza, Po detuvo a Tigresa e Izanamy detuvo a Hinata pero Hinata termino mordiendo el brazo derecho de Izanamy haciendo que gritara-


	69. Chapter 69

¡Hay perdón perdón! -Hinata se sorprendió por eso y se detuvo-

Mejor nos vamos en unos meses -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras lloraba viendo su brazo derecho, todos subieron al barco y regresaron a China en un día, cuando llegaron ya era de noche, Po y Tigresa fueron los primeros en bajar-

Lo siento chicos pero yo tengo que regresar al Valle de La Paz -dijo Po calmado-

No hay problema nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Po asintio- tú por otra parte tienes otros problemas -señaló discretamente a Tigresa- mantenla feliz

Descuida lo haré -dijo Po sonriendo- nos veremos después

Yo que ustedes mantendría vigilado a ese lobo -dijo Tigresa calmada, James e Izanamy se señalaron mutuamente- a Izanamy -Izanamy le gruño molesto pero a Tigresa no le importo y se fue con Po-

Ya no le hagas caso es mejor que nos vayamos -dijo James sonriendo, todos siguieron el camino hasta la ciudad imperial-

Muy bien bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Izanamy vive que los aldeanos usaban tiendas de acampar y noto que el palacio ya tenía cuartos para ellos pero le faltaba parte del techo y un extremo-

Acogedor -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- bien solo le falta un poco de techo

Si deberías ver cuantas veces se ha roto -dijo James sonriendo- bien escuche como traes a tus hijas te dejamos un cuarto algo grande para ellas y para ti no quiero que me despierten en las noches con sus llantos

Ellas no lloran -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Bueno como sea duerman por hoy mañana seguirán los trabajos -dijo James sonriendo, por lo menos dos meses Izanamy estuvo ayudando a James, Byakun y Boa a reparar su palacio hasta que terminaron con el palacio solo le faltaba un muro y el patio- bien ya terminamos más rápido de lo pensado, las formas gigantes si sirvieron de algo

Solo fue pudra suerte -dijo Byakun calmado, todos se fueron a un cuarto y vieron a una leoparda de ojos amarillos pasar, usaba una playera blanca y un pantalón azul- disculpe ¿quién es usted?

Me llamo Greten -dijo la leoparda sonriendo- su amigo me dejo pasar

¿Izanamy? ¿Te refieres a Izanamy? -dijo James confundido-

Si el es tan encantador -dijo Greten sonriendo- de hecho me gustan los lobos ¿haces ejercicio?

Bueno si, yo m ejército un poco...linda..señorita..-dijo James sonriendo nervioso, la leoparda se despidió y los dos machos entraron corriendo para ver a Izanamy comiendo en la mesa- ¿tú te acostaste con ella?

Si se podría decir que si -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿De dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo hiciste para tenerla aquí? -dijo James sonriendo desesperado-

Solo quiere saber qué hiciste para hacer que ella viniera -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se sentó junto a él-

Solo fui yo y la trate bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- no es la gran cosa llevo con ella dos meses y dice que soy su novio, algo anda mal

¿Tienes a una leoparda enamorada y lo único que piensas es que algo anda mal? -dijo James sorprendido- estas mal de la cabeza

Como tú cuando pensabas que salías con Cristal -dijo Byakun calmado, Izanamy se detuvo de conocer un momento- te voto en menos de una semana

Era muy hermosa pero no entiendo ¿qué salió mal? En una semana éramos felices y a la siguiente me vota sin razón -dijo James sorprendido- ¿habré sido yo el culpable?

Sabes mejor déjalo si te voto te voto -dijo Izanamy nervioso- yo tengo sueño iré a ver a mis hijas adiós -se fue corriendo dejando a los dos machos confundidos-

Necesito saber porque me voto -dijo James intranquilo-

¿Qué tanto le piensas? Ella tenía una hermosa piel de porcelana y tú eres feo, ella era una loba hermosa de pelo café y blanco, y tú eres feo, ella tenía un buen trasero redondito y tú solo uno asqueroso y flácido -dijo Byakun sonriendo, se comenzó a reír pero James lo tomo para mal-

Esto no se quedará así iré a preguntarle a Cristal el porque me abandono -dijo James serio, busco entre las cosas y se tomó una botella de alcohol-

Si nada mejor que ir a ver a tu ex novia en mitad de la noche y ebrio -dijo Byakun sorprendido, James salió corriendo por la puerta principal- esto va a ser interesante -más o menos a la media noche Izanamy entro a la cocina, busco entre las cosas y encontró unas galletas, sonrio y estaba por comer una cuando James entró soltando suspiros, Izanamy se giró rápido tomando una espatula como arma y abrazando las galletas como si su vida dependiera de eso-

Relájate solo soy yo -dijo James tranquilo e Izanamy asintio- ¿qué despierto?

Tenía antojo ¿tú qué haces despierto y oliendo a alcohol? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Fui a ver a Cristal pero ella no me quiso ver, ni siquiera la vi -dijo James algo calmado- así que le deje unos mensajes, espere un rato y ella me contestó -Izanamy se puso algo nervioso- le pregunte porque me dejo hace años no me podía quedar con la duda -camino un poco y busco algo de comer mientras Izanamy fue retrocediendo un poco dejando las galletas en la mesa- pero sabes me dijo algo curioso, me dijo pregúntale a tu amigo Iza...-se giró pero Izanamy ya no estaba, se escucho como la puerta se cerró y luego unos pasos de alguien corriendo-...namy...ahora entiendo...-se quedó sorprendido, después de esa noche, Kira, Hanabi, Rena, Boa y Byakun fueron a comer algo a la cocina-

¿Alguien ha visto a papa? No estaba con nosotros esta mañana -dijo Rena intranquila-

Oh pequeña de seguro tu papá salió un rato por alguna razón importante -dijo Boa calmada, entraron a la cocina y vieron a James cometido olas galletas de Izanamy ya tenía varios paquetes abiertos- ¿James qué haces? No puedes comer dulces a estas horas de la mañana

¿Qué importa? -dijo James molesto comiendo-

¿Podemos comer galletas? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

No pequeña aún es muy temprano -dijo Boa sonriendo- ¿James dónde está Izanamy?

¿Hablas del traidor ese? -dijo James algo molesto- les diré que pasó el...-se escucho la puerta cerrarse e Izanamy entro-

Hola a todos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, saludo a las niñas pero James lo veía molesto-

¿A dónde fuiste? -dijo James serio-

Fui a despejar mi mente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- a que mi alma se calmara -se acercó a la mesa- y a...¡¿Por qué te comiste todas mis galletas?!

El me quito a mi novia hace 9 años -James grito molesto-

¿Le robaste la novia? -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Solo fue una cita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡Pero te quite la novia gran cosa eso merecía que te comieras una o dos galletas no toda la caja!

Ahora sabes lo que siento yo cuando yo estaba encima de Cristal y tú me la quítate por debajo de mi -dijo James molesto-

Está hablando en forma taco rica ¿verdad? -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Ni siquiera le dio un beso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero tú te comiste mis galletas estamos a manos, estamos bien

¡No! ¡No, nunca podremos estar bien! -James grito y salió de la casa- ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Te odio! -se escuchaba los gritos de James fuera del palacio y los demás lo siguieron- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Creo que se fue a andar en bicicleta -dijo Byakun calmado, los demás asintieron, pasaron algunas horas y James estaba molesto sentado en el salón central del palacio, los demás estaban trabajando pero James estaba tan molesto que no fue-

Tonto, bobo idiota, baboso, insolente me las pagará -dijo James molesto sujetando sus rodillas, escucho unos golpes en la puerta y se levanto para ir a ver qué pasa- ¿qué quieren? -abrió la puerta y vio a la leoparda Greten sonriendo- lo siento

¿Lo sientes porque? -dijo Greten sonriendo-

Por no atender más rápido -dijo James sonriendo- ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba buscando a Izanamy para ver si quería salir en una cita conmigo -dijo Greten sonriendo-

No el salió pero regresa más tarde -dijo James calmado y Greten asintio, estaba por irse pero James pensó algo- Greten espera -Greten se dio la vuelta y lo vio- quizás no te des cuenta pero yo sí, estás sufriendo mucho por dentro y lo puedo ver en tus ojos, estas dolida por dentro

¿Cómo lo supiste? -dijo Greten triste, James se sorprendió un poco-

¿En serio? -dijo James incrédulo- es decir si enserio -sonrío y la abrazo, Greten lloro un poco mientras James sonreía tallando la espalda de la leoparda, después de un par de horas los dos seguían hablando hasta que Byakun y los demás fueron entrando-

Ándele bola de exibisionistas y mi reina -dijo Byakun algo molesto, Kira entro limpia, la siguiente fue Boa cubierta de pintura de varios colores, de ahí Hanabi y Rena manchada de pinturas en todo el cuerpo, el último fue Izanamy el estaba cubierto de pintura en todo el cuerpo que parecía que su pecho era lo único que no fue manchado, el resto parecía un arcoiris-

Sabes que esto no es mi culpa ¿verdad? -dijo Boa calmada y sonriendo nerviosa-

Ustedes fueron los que estaban gastando la pintura corriendo y riendo de un lado a otro, ¿creen que fue divertido que se lanzará pintura en todo el cuerpo y cubrieran medio pueblo con ella? -dijo Byakun algo molesto-

Al parecer si -dijo Hanabi sonriendo de forma tímida-

Pues no lo fue pequeña -dijo Byakun algo molesto-

Ya déjalos Byakun solo fueron juegos de niños, las niñas solo querían jugar un rato no las puedes culpar -dijo Kira sonriendo de forma sincera, Rena y Hanabi sonrieron enseñando los dientes-

Créeme Kira los niños necesitan de disciplina, no podemos perdonarlos cada vez que hacen una travesura -dijo Byakun algo intranquilo- diría eso sí las niñas hubieran sido las que empezaron con ese juego pero no fue así, fue el papa el que empezó -Byakun señaló a Izanamy el cual sonrió mostrando que tenía los dientes de colores- no puede ser te llenaste la boca de pintura -Izanamy escupio en la entrada y escupio pintura de colores- más extraño este día no puede ser -todos fueron al salón central y vieron a James riendo y bebiendo con Greten, todos se detuvieron al verlo-

Esto ya se volvió más extraño -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Hola Greten ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Greten se sorprendió y se levanto de forma lenta-

Qué bien hora de la función -dijo James sonriendo-

Hola Izanamy tengo que hablar contigo es sobre...algo importante...-dijo Greten intranquila- debe ser en privado

Claro los dejaremos solos -dijo Kira sonriendo, se alejaron un par de pasos y se escondieron detrás de una columna- ¿quién apuesta a que la embarazó?

Jamás me pareciste tan sexy -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero yo apuesto a que le contagió algo

No, esto debe ser por otra cosa -dijo Boa calmada- yo puesto a que lo deja por otro -los demás asintieron y asomaron su cabeza por la columna-

Papa dice que es de mala educación espiar a los demás -dijo Rena intranquila-

Mira esto es muy difícil de decir pero..no sé cómo abordarlo -dijo Greten intranquila-

Si quieres yo sé lo digo -dijo James sonriendo- ¿se lo puedo decir? Tengo tantas ganas de decirle -Izanamy alzó una ceja confundido-

El tiempo que he estado con James, todo lo que he hablado con...él me hizo darme cuenta de...que...tengo más en común con dl y por eso...yo -dijo Greten algo intranquila y parecía que quería llorar-

Yo sé lo diré ella te cambia por mi jaja -dijo James sonriendo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta para verlo-

Lo siento Izanamy -Greten se fue corriendo y llorando mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido le estaba dando la espalda a James, James por su parte estaba sonriendo por eso

¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te duele? ¿Ves cómo se siente? -dijo James sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Estoy sorprendido, un amigo me robó a mi novia -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si si sí que más -dijo James sonriendo-

Estoy sorprendido y un poco herido -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Pues ya sabes cómo me sentí -dijo James sonriendo- tómala Looser

¡James por el cielo! ¡Yo tenía 20 años era un adolescente calenturiento como muchos, casi igual que Byakun o el pervertido de Po! -Izanamy levanto la voz algo molesto- pero era solo un adolescente pero tú eres un adulto estás cerca de los treinta como yo se supone que debes ser de confianza

No, no, no me quitarás esto -dijo James sonriendo- no me harás sentir mal, no harás que me quite este gozo

Eres un tonto pero yo soy aún más idiota al pensar que eras mi amigo -dijo Izanamy molesto y se fue, los demás le pagaron a Boa mientras James se quedó riendo un poco-

Maldito miserable me lo hecho a perder -dijo James sorprendido, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba en el salón leyendo un libro pequeño, las niñas se acercaron calmadas y lo vieron-

Papa ¿cuándo volveremos a Japón? -dijo Hanabi calmada- me estoy aburriendo mucho aquí

Yo también quiero irme -dijo Rena algo deprimida-

Tranquilas mis niñas pronto nos iremos esperen un poco más y pronto nos iremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, les tallo la cabeza sonriendo- solo vamos a conocer un poco más sobre este lugar, ellos necesitan ayuda y todo por mi culpa -las dos niñas asintieron, las dos pusieron su cabeza en una pierna de Izanamy y el les tallo la cabeza sonriendo, James llegó un poco lento y nervioso con unas bolsa de papel en las manos- ¿qué quieres James?

Es que con lo que dijiste me siento terrible -dijo James nervioso- además mira para demostrarte que estoy arrepentido té traje estas -James sacó de la bolsa un pequeño de galletas, Izanamy solo entrecerró los ojos algo molesto- sabía que ibas a mirar así que te traje dos -le mostró un segundo paquete

¡Waou! Dos paquetes de Galletas papa lo tienes que perdonar -dijo Rena sonriendo-

¡Lo vez! -dijo James sonriendo- y te puedes quedar con Greten yo la dejare te la devolveré

¿Devolvérmela? -dijo Izanamy serio- por favor James, ella no es un arma que me pediste prestada y luego la rompiste, ella es una mujer y tú me traicionaste -James apretó los dientes- puedes tenerla, ella te Eligio a ti, yo en cambio estaré bien, pero debes hacer lo correcto

¿Entonces puedo estar con ella? ¿Y tú no me dirás nada? -dijo James intranquilo, Izanamy asintio- bueno entonces te dejaré estas galletas, haré lo que tenga que hacer y bueno veré qué hago con Greten -Izanamy asintio y James se fue dejando las galletas con las niñas, cuando estaba un poco lejos sonrio y apreto lose puños- ¡Yey! Me tirare a una gata muy sexy -Kira estaba viendo todo y luego vio a Izanamy-

Muy bien ¿cuál es el truco? -dijo Kira sorprendida-

¿Por qué piensas que hay un truco detrás de todo esto? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Porque esto no es normal -dijo Kira calmada, Izanamy bajo el libro poco a poco mostrando una sonrisa malvada-

Oh créeme si tengo buenos deseos para James -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Papa estas sonriendo como si fueras a hacerle daño a James -dijo Hanabi sorprendida y Rena asintio, más tarde esa noche James estaba en una pequeña cuarto usando sólo un bóxer negro, estaba sentado en una cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, estaba viendo a los lados era un cuarto de mujer y el estaba sonriendo emocionado-

¿Hablaste con Izanamy de esto? -dijo Greten desde el baño-

Si y el esta deacuerdo -dijo James sonriendo- ahora puedes venir y darme lo bueno -James estaba saltando en la cama-

No lo sé teníamos una relación física muy intensa -dijo Greten desde el baño-

Créeme solo era físico, sin sentimientos conmigo tendrás más emociones -dijo James sonriendo, Greten salió del baño usando un camisón rojo ajustado al pecho, su busto era grande, vientre delgado, caderas amplias y usaba un bikini de estilo tanga roja, James estaba sorprendido y babeaba- madre mía...

¿Te gusta? -dijo Greten sonriendo-

Me encanta -dijo James sonriendo, Greten salgo a la cama y se sentó sobre James- créeme será rápido, duro y te gustara -James sonrio complacido, más tarde se está y abran gritos de parte de Greten- ¡Golpéame!

¿Qué? -James estaba confundido y se escucho un golpe- ¡Aauuuu! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

¡Porque me encanta la violencia, ahora golpéame! -Greten grito un poco fuerte, se escucho como James la golpeó en la cara- ¡Eso no fue nada! ¡Más fuerte! ¡¿Qué eres macho o hembra?! ¡¿Eres una nena?! -los dos se estaban lanzando golpes el uno a otro, James parecia que hacía mucho esfuerzo- ¡Lo haces muy mal! ¡Úsala como si fueras de color negro!

¡Pero si soy de blanco y negro! -James se escuchaba algo molesto y la cama comenzó a sonar algo rápido-

¡No lo haces muy mal! ¡Yo te mostraré cómo se hace! -Greten grito molesta-

Espera...¿qué es eso...? ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -James parecia nervioso y un poco asustado- ¡No ni te acerques con eso! ¡No! -James grito de dolor muy fuerte en medio de la noche, después de un rato Greten estaba acostada en la cama cubierta por las sabanas mientras James estaba acurrucado a un lado abrazando las sabanas con algo de miedo- creo que...perdí mi..inocencia...

Ya no seas una nena -dijo Greten calmada, James se levanto, comenzó a tomar su ropa y se puso el pantalón- ¿a dónde vas?

Al baño a cepillarme los dientes -dijo James nervioso, estaba cojeando un poco para caminar-

Pero tengo un baño aquí -dijo Greten confundida-

Si pero mi cepillo de dientes está en mi casa -dijo James saliendo por la puerta- adiosito -se fue dejando a la leoparda confundida, mientras tanto Byakun e Izanamy estaban viendo el cielo bebiendo algo de alcohol-

Mi esposa cree que tenías algo planeado para James -dijo Byakun tranquilo-

Si, pero espera a ver qué pasa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, James regresó un poco adolorido y con ganas de llorar- ¿cómo te fue?

Yo...hice cosas...que ningún hombre haría -dijo James intranquilo, Byakun estaba tranquilo mientras Izanamy sonreía- un segundo...-lo pensó un poco y luego vio a Izanamy el cual estaba sonriendo mostrando los dientes- maldito tu pensaste esto ¿verdad?

Si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Cómo lo hiciste? -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Bueno necesitaba deshacerme ella ya que era muy ruda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Así que cuando saque el teme de Cristal tu aprovechaste para hacerme llegar la información, para hacer que entendiera lo que había pasado, sabiendo que cuando me enterara me sentirá tan mal y molesto que me hija a querer vengar -James estaba sorprendido e Izanamy asintio- tu plan no fue hacerme la vida imposible, tu plan fue deshacerte de Greten desde el principio y tú me usaste de tu puerquito

Si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero créeme me alegro haberme deshecho de ella era my ruda

Si y lo de meterte un p..e de goma no fue muy bueno -dijo James intranquilo-

Yo no dejé que me metiera eso -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, Byakun e Izanamy vieron a James el cual desvío la mirada hacia-

Heeee yo tampoco -dijo James nervioso- bueno el punto es que aprendí mi lección y no tengo porque volver a desconfiar de ti y ni de enojarme sin motivos o por cosas pasadas

Muy bien vas madurando -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los tres asintieron y bebieron un rato-

Izanamy ¿cuándo vas a volver a la cama? - se escucho una voz dulce de mujer, todos vieron a la entrada y vieron a un loba de pelo café claro con el mismo patrón que el pelo de James, el pelo de la boca y pecho blanco y unos ojos azules con el pelo de la cabeza largo, claro y muy bien peinado, tenía una toalla en el cuerpo mostrando que tenía un cuerpo muy sexy y bien formado-

Ya voy amor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levanto y la abrazo-

¿Cristal? -dijo James sorprendido-

Hola James cuánto tiempo sin vernos -dijo Cristal sonriendo-

Si casi diez años...-dijo James sorprendido- ¿acaso...tu y...el.?

Si -dijo Cristal sonriendo, Byakun estaba riendo un poco y regreso a su bebida-

¿No es una joya? Es hermosa y es encantadora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Cristal le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue bajando por su cuello- ahora sí estamos a mano -los dos entraron mientras James estaba sorprendido-

Fui atacado...violado...y el...tiene a mi chica de los sueños...-dijo James sorprendido-

Que fea es la vida -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¡LO O-DIO! -James grito con fuerza en todo el Valle-


	70. Chapter 70

**"¡¿La hija de Po?!"**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Po estaba entrenando como siempre, estaba usando su báculo en medio del bosque, concentro energía en la punta del bastón y lanzó un golpe horizontal, soltó un resplandor dorado, se quejó un poco de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

Maldicion todavía...no puedo..-dijo Po algo cansado y adolorido, se escucharon algunos pasos detrás de él y vio como Tigresa estaba sería de brazos cruzados- hola amor...sonrio nervioso-

Nada de amor -dijo Tigresa algo sería- deberías estar en la cama descansando de tus lesiones no aquí entrenando, admiro que estés dando tu máximo -Tigresa se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse- pero no tienes porque herirte tanto

Vaya lindas palabras de la cual tiene insensibles las manos -dijo Po con un tono de burla, Tigresa gruño y le dio un golpe con su cabeza en la cabeza- ¡Hay! ¿Y eso porque?

Por ser un tonto -dijo Tigresa molesta- escucha estamos casados y mi deber como esposa es el de apoyarte aunque eso signifique lastimarte vamos debes descansar - a Po no le quedó de otra más que obedecer- sé que no soy la principal que deba decir estas palabras porque antes de conocerte mi vida fue Kung fu y termine muy herida de varias formas pero entiende que ahora hay personas que te aman como yo no soportamos verte tan herido

Entiendo Tigresa descuida descansaré un rato más -dijo Po sonriendo- pero no soporto la idea de quedarme en cama todo el día necesito moverme de vez en cuando

Entiendo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos regresaron al palacio de Jade y vieron a todos reunidos-

Que bueno que llegas Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po lo saludo- escucha Po estarás tu solo en el palacio por lo menos tres semanas ¿puedo confiar en ti para que todo esté seguro y en su lugar? -lo vio serio-

Si maestro descuide no soy un niño estaré bien -dijo Po sonriendo- además me quedaré a descansar para recuperar mis fuerzas todavía sigo un poco débil y herido

Bien pero recuerda no te acerques a la armería y procura que esté cerrada, los documentos sagrados léelos en orden y mantenlos en orden numérico cuando termines -fue contando la lista con un dedo por acción y Po le prestaba atención- ha es verdad ya eres un maestro completo bueno creo que ya sabes la rutina cuídate y descansa

Esta bien Shifu no hay problema ¿pero todos van a salir en verdad? -dijo Po tranquilo-

Si debido a estas Guerras el consejo de maestros quiere que esté ahí para ver el presupuesto y cuánto saldra para que China vuelva a su gloria de nuevo -dijo Shifu intranquilo-

Como la novia de Shifu voy con él y me llevó a Sai es bueno que un bebe recorra su nación un poco -dijo Meiling sonriendo cargando a Sai-

Ha si como no, retiro para ver el presupuesto -dijo Po con burla y guiño un ojo haciendo sonrojar a Shifu y Meiling sonrio asintiendo-

Nosotros tenemos una evaluación como maestros de Kung fu individualmente -dijo Víbora sonriendo- estoy segura por cómo hemos entrenado saldremos bien

Recuerda Po soy alérgico al polvo así que debes barrer el patio cada dos días -dijo Grulla acercándose-

No te vayas a comer mis galletas de plátano si quieres debes comprar mas -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Recuerda te encargo las revistas de insectos de la semana hay dinero dentro de un jarrón con los planos del cuerpo de los felinos -dijo Mantis susurrándole a Po en su oído y se bajo-

Recuerda Po comer mas vegetales y si tienes hambre hay ingredientes en la cocina para tres semanas ¿entiendes? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po asintió sentía que hablaba con una mama-

Solo cuídate Po y no hagas nada indebido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Descuida cuando he echo ¿algo indebido? -dijo Po sonriendo y en eso recordó la virginidad de la princesa, bañarse en un lago al aire libre y bañarse con Víbora- bueno disfruten su viaje yo estaré bien -sonrío a todos los cuales asintieron pero por alguna razón Tigresa estaba algo indecisa de irse o no- ¿Tigresa estas bien?

Si solo es un poco de pensamientos nada mas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo todos los maestros comenzaron a bajar por los escalones mientras ella no podía dejar de ver a Po pensando que algo malo iba a pasar, el maestro la llamo y ella seguido su camino dejando a Po sonriendo y saludando cuando vio que estaban al final de la escalera sonrío aun mas grande-

Que bien al fin solo si -dijo Po sonriendo y emocionado, solo se quedo quieto sintiendo la brisa del aire y suspiro, La Paz era muy agradable en eso solo dejo salir un gas con un sonido muy fuerte- al fin libertad -sonrío y se fue alejando de ahí, atrás de él estaba Zeng el cual había recibido el impacto en el pico solo se quedo quieto y cayo desmayado de espaldas- veamos ¿que haré primero?

Po se la paso entrenando un poco hasta medio día, checo la armería y tenía un candado como había dicho Shifu, suspiro y fue a ver los rollos los fue chocando si todos estaban en orden alfabético, tomo uno y puso una hamaca en el patio junto a un árbol y se recostó en ella leyendo un rollo sobre hacer jabones, a un lado tenía una mesa con una bebida, no usaba su camisa y solo tenía puesto su pantalón, se relajaba a su manera, después de unas horas llego la noche y preparo la sopa suficiente para Zeng y el, después de comer se dio un baño y se puso un pantalón holgado, se acostó y se durmió un rato, si el estaba en paz, pero le costaba algo de trabajo dormir sin su esposa.

Durante todo el camino Tigresa no dejaba de pensar en Po si estaba bien, había comido, no se había metido en problemas y por que sentía que si no volvía podría arrepentirse pero no lo sabia con seguridad, solo camino con calma rezando al cielo que nada le pasara a Po, mientras no muy lejos del palacio había una figura encapuchada delgada como hembra, estaba cargando un bulto algo pequeño en sus brazos, la figura solo corrió atravesando el bosque de bambú, atrás de ella había otras figuras persiguiéndola, le pisaban los talones, la figura solo se escondió dentro de un tronco y se quedo quieta, la figura que la perseguía la paso dejándola tranquila un rato, la encapuchada se quito la capucha de la cabeza dejando ver que era un pantera con ojos color verdes jade solo suspiro, de sus ropas saco un mapa enrollado y lo vio.

 _"Bien el valle de La Paz con el Guerrero Dragón esta muy cerca"_ pensó con seriedad para no llamar la atención de las figuras que la perseguían, en sus brazos el bulto se movió un poco, lo meció hasta que se calmo un poco, hizo un movimiento con sus manos moviendo los dedos, hizo un alemán a izquierda, un alemán a la derecha y movió los dedos como una especie de aleteo, pero al ultimo momento extendió la mano con fuerza apuntándole al bulto el cual dejó de moverse, la pantera lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar un poco _"perdóname pero quiero que inicies con una vida mas tranquila"_ pensó con tristeza, salió del tronco para ver si había algo afuera pero no vio nada, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, llego al valle y se fue directo al palacio de Jade donde dejó al bulto en la entrada del palacio, lo vio como suma tristeza y lloro _"perdóname perdóname enserio pero es mejor así estarás bien viviendo aquí solo crece como una buena hembra mi pequeña Himiko"_ la pantera le puso una nota pegada al bulto, se reveló que era una pequeña pantera de ojos color verde jade con algunos detalles blancos en sus cara no parecía tener mas de dos años, la pantera le dio un beso en la cabeza y golpeo la puerta con fuerza haciendo un eco en todo el palacio y Po se despertó, avanzó y fue la apuesta la cual seguía sonando.

¡Ya voy! -dijo Po medio dormido, los golpes pararon y abrió la puerta- bienvenido al palacio de Jade ¿que se le ofrece? -vio hacia enfrente y no había nada- niños bandalos y vagabundos -saco la cabeza y vio nada a los lados pero en eso escucho un pequeño llanto y bajo la mirada topándose con la vista de una pequeña cachorra- por Buda -la cargo en sus brazos y la meció- ya ya ya paso -la niña se tranquilizo un poco, Po la metió y noto la carta que tenía- y esto? Quien te dejo aquí? -se la llevo mientras la pantera solo se fue llorando de ahí- veamos Himiko -vio la nota- bueno pequeña parece que te dejaron a nuestro cuidado -la nota decía-

 _Por favor cuiden de mi hija, por motivos muy duros no puedo cuidarla por favor cuídenla y que lleve una vida muy feliz, ella desciende de un clan con poderes de la oscuridad y por esa razón la ven como una amenaza pero se que ella no es mala es solo una niña, cuiden a mi hija y háganla una buena hembra en el futuro su nombre es Himiko._

Po termino de leer la nota y vio a la niña la cual estaba confundida viendo a Po, Po sonrío un poco y decidió llamar a Zeng.

¿Zeng puedes venir por favor? -dijo Po y Zeng apareció abrazando un gansito de peluche-

¿Que pasa maestro Po? -dijo Zeng medio dormido-

¿Tenemos leche y una cuna que sobren? -dijo Po sonriendo y Zeng se quedo sorprendido-

¿Para que? -dijo Zeng sorprendido-

Para ella -dijo Po mostrando a la pequeña pantera en sus brazos-

¿Otro bebe? ¿Qué no puede guardar sus impulsos carnales dentro de sus pantalones? Use un calcetín como todos -dijo Zeng viendo a la niña- hay la maestra Tigresa se va a enojar mucho con usted

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no a ella la encontré afuera con una nota en su manta que la cubría! -dijo Po nervioso mostrando a la niña- rápido Zeng es tarde y quiero dormir y por lo visto la pequeña también -la pequeña pantera bostezo un poco-

Muy bien hay un poco de leche que suele tomar la maestra Tigresa y creo que la señorita Meiling dejó algo de la leche de Sai-dijo Zeng y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina-

Que bueno es tener a una felina aquí y un bebe -dijo Po sonriendo, ambos llevaron a la pequeña y encontraron una botella de leche a medio tomar y otra llena, Zeng la calentó un poco y se la dio a Po en un vaso pequeño para sake y la pequeña fue tomando, Po le dio de comer y la hizo eructar, solo se la llevo con el a la cama, la puso en el otro lado de la cama, es decir el lado de Tigresa, acomodo las almohadas de sus compañeros para recargar a la pequeña en los lados y cabeza, la tapo y se acostó- bueno pequeña bienvenida al palacio de Jade -bostezo y se quedo dormido- mañana veré que hacer contigo

A la mañana siguiente Po despertó algo temprano debido a que la pequeña se había hecho del baño en su pañal, Po la levanto y busco a Zeng pero el estaba dormido todavía, fue a la cocina y encontró unos papeles de servilletas y tuvo que improvisarle un pañal de momento, le calentó un poco de leche y le dio de comer, la pequeña quería más Po se acercó para verla y la pequeña le dio una mordida en el dedo, Po solo sujeto su dedo viéndola, vio que a la pequeña le estaban naciendo los dientes pero todavía no estaban completos, suspiro un poco y decidió ir con alguien que lo ayudara, tal vez su padre o la señora Yun podrían ayudarlo, bajó al valle y vio que su padre apenas estaba abriendo el restaurante se acercó con la niña en sus brazos.

Hola papa -dijo Po nervioso y el señor Ping volteo para ver a su hijo pero su sonrisa se cambio por una cara de asombro- hay que hablar.

No me digas -dijo el señor Ping serio- ¡Ya soy abuelo! ¡Al fin! -grito lleno de alegría de ver a su hijo con una niña- ¡Hay mírala se parece a una felina pero tiene marcas de panda! ¡Y tiene tus ojos! -vio el cuerpo de la pequeña que solo era cubierta de la cintura para abajo, tenía ojos verdes jade como Po, su pelaje era oscuro en el pecho pero en las manos tenía el pelaje blanco igual que un circulo en su estómago en donde estaba su ombligo, las orejas de la niña eran blancas y estaba algo gordita por ser tan pequeña- huuuu Tigresa se va enojar cuando se entere de esto

¡No papa! ¡No es mi hija es una niña que dejaron en las puertas del palacio! -dijo Po totalmente rojo y el señor Ping puso sus alas en las caderas y se puso serio- papa es encerio no creo que esta pequeña pantera sea mi hija -mientras pensaba _"no recuerdo haber estado con una pantera"-_

Po quiero que me digas todo y que te expliques de una vez -dijo el señor Ping molesto, Po entro al restaurante y le contó todo mientras la pequeña le daba de comer un plato de tallarines en una sopa para que pudiera masticar o tragar con facilidad- ya veo ¿así que cuando saliste a ver quien tocaba la puerta ya no había nadie y solo la encontraste?

Así es según la carta se llama Himiko y tiene poderes oscuros -dijo Po tranquilo, la pequeña termino de comer y Po le limpio la boca- ¿Que debo hacer papa? Meiling no esta y creo que ella y Víbora son las únicas que saben cuidar un bebe

Bueno hijo yo te apoyare a cuidarla pero dime ¿tienes cosas para ella? Como pañales o comida o biberones -dijo el señor Ping pero vio como Po se puso medio nervioso y negó con la cabeza- hay hijo déjame a la pequeña y ve a comprarle cosas sobretodo ropa y pañales por lo que veo no tiene mas de dos años -acaricio la cabeza de la niña y esta sonrío-

Esta bien papa ya regreso -dijo Po levantándose pero la pequeña no dejaba de verlo cuando se empezó a alejar la bebe trato de seguir gateando en la mesa y comenzó a hacer sonidos-

Jaja hijo creo que la niña no quieres que te vayas sin ella -dijo Ping sonriendo-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Po confundido, el señor Ping bajo a la niña al suelo y esta comenzó a gatear hacia Po, la pequeña llego con el y se sentó en el suelo para verlo con sus ojitos curioso- jeje -sonrío nervioso-

Llévala contigo -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, Po solo sonrío nervioso viendo a la pequeña que estaba en sus pies, solo se bajo y la cargo- jeje así podrás probarle la ropa

Si papa ya regresamos -dijo Po viendo a la pequeña pantera la cual le sonreía al verlo- bueno hay que comprarte ropa pequeña -la primera parada de Po fue un lugar donde vendían pañales y ropas para bebés- hola buenos días

Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarlo Guerrero Dragon? -dijo una cabra hembra atendiendo la tienda-

Si bueno estoy buscando ropa para ella -Po mostró a la niña en sus brazos la cual se escondía en su pecho por su timidez, la cabra sonrío y comenzó a hacer sonidos de ternura de verla-

Es tan adorable ¿es su hija? -dijo la cabra riendo-

No bueno ella es...-Po no sabia que decir por el miedo y los nervios- solo vengo por ropa para la pequeña y pañales ¿me podría ayudar? -sonrío lo mejor posible-

Claro venga -la cabra le fue mostrando pañales y ropa para bebe desde mamelucos hasta ropa individual para usar en temporada de frío y calor, Po pago por las cosas para la bebe y la cambio ahí mismo, le puso un mameluco amarillo con un agujero en la parte trasera para que su cola saliera, Po solo salió de ahí con la niña y las bolsas en sus brazos, regreso con su padre y dejó a la pequeña en una mesa con las cosas a un lado-

Papa necesito ayuda -dijo Po viendo a la niña en la mesa la cual hacia ruidos como si quisiera hablar y le toco la cara-

¿Que sucede hijo? -dijo el señor Ping curioso-

Crees que la podrías cuidar en lo que voy por su cama? -dijo Po pero la niña le apretó las orejas y comenzó a reír era como si Po fuera su juguete de peluche- pequeña ya -la bebe no dejaba sus orejas y luego pasó a su hocico apretándolo en los labios- ¿que hago?

Parece que te quiere mucho -dijo el señor Ping enternecido-

Si papa pero aún falta que Tigresa diga algo además creo que soy un poco joven... -se quedo callado cuando la niña le metió la mano a la boca, saco la mano de la niña y le tallo la cabeza- papa no se si pueda subir las escaleras cargando a una niña y una cuna

Solo diles que te lleven la cuna al palacio de Jade y te llevas cargando a la niña en los brazos -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Po asintió- así una cosa más te enseñare a cocinar comida para bebés por que dudo que ella pueda seguir tomando leche siempre -le señaló la boca la cual apenas tenía un diente saliendo mientras se reía-

Esta bien -después de un rato de estar con su padre Po fue a encargar una cuna para la niña la cual estaría ensamblada y seria entregada en el palacio en unas horas, Po se quedo con su padre y compro un transporte para la niña como una carreola pero de madera con un cojín dentro para acostar o sentad a la pequeña, Po le dio el juguete que encontró en las cosas de su antigua aldea destruida por Shen, la pequeña lo abrazo y comenzó a reír un poco, Po se enterneció un poco, dejo a la niña en la carreola frente a las escaleras atrás de ellos mientras cocinaban, el señor Ping le enseño a Po como cocinar un poco de papilla para la pequeña, le preparo un poco y se la dio a la niña le gusta y abrió la boca por que quería más, Po le fue dando y fue cuidando a la pequeña, los clientes fueron llegando pero muchos se llevaron la sorpresa no solo de ver a Po sino que también estaba cuidando a una niña pequeña con ojos verde jade, algunas hembras estaban confundidas y enternecidas, algunas eran fans de Po pero verlo con la niña las hacía pensar que la maestra Tigresa ya le había dado un bebe pero eso lo descartaron al ver el color de la pequeña, otro pensamiento les llego y pensaron que Po podría ser un Mujeriego y que podría estar engañando a Tigresa, muchos rieron ante esa idea ya que Po era demasiado bueno como para hacer algo así, Po fue atendiendo a la niña pero en eso alzo los brazos y hacia ruidos- que pasa? -la pequeña movía los dedos abriendo y cerrando las manos- Si ya -la cargo y la meció y bostezo un poco- ya es hora de tu siesta -los clientes sobre todo las hembras sonrieron enternecidas-

Cielos hijo cada vez mas eres un buen padre -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo dejando a Po sonrojado- ya quiero ver qué hará o dirá Tigresa

Ya papa no pienses que ella lo tomara de mala manera -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si claro hijo -dijo Ping sonriendo, después de unas horas Po llevo a la pequeña hacia el palacio se le fue algo difícil cargar a la niña y a la carreola con una sola mano, cuando Ping vio a su hijo más alejado sonrio y sacó un pizarrón- ¡Todos hagan sus apuestas de cómo reaccionará Tigresa!

¡Apuesto cinco yuanes a que lo golpea y lo lanza por las escaleras! -grito un cerdo sonriendo-

¡Apuesto cuatro Yuanes a que le grita "¡Me fuiste Infiel! " y lo golpea como si no huviera un mañana! -grito un ganso sonriendo, las apuestas llegaron más que nada todos apostaban a que Po terminaría golpeado, quemado, cortado, torturado, desnudo y torturado, en el palacio Zeng lo recibió diciéndole que la cuna había llegado, Po solo fue a su cuarto done la cuna estaba lista, le puso unas almohada dentro y coloco con cuidado a la niña, se estaba encarrillando con la pequeña pero se preguntaba quien la había dejado en el palacio ella podría estar en peligro y su deber seria cuidarla, le tallo un poco la cabeza a lo cual la pequeña fue ronroneando dormida, Po sonrío y decidió dormir un poco también mañana tendría que hacer otros mandados-

Mientras con los maestros ellos habían llegado a una ciudad algo apartada del valle de La Paz, en todo el camino Tigresa quería regresar con Po pero no podía por que el maestro se lo impedía, a la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la pequeña en la madrugada haciendo que Po se levantara de golpe por sus llantos, la pequeña necesitaba atención y Po se la dio, la cambio y le dio de beber leche, se volvió a dormir y tres horas después la niña se volvió a hacer, Po se desveló un poco atendiendo a la niña, cuando cerró los ojos sonriendo pensando que la niña se quedaría dormir mas tiempo el gong sonó haciendo que Po despertara con los ojos rojos, se sentó con pereza y estiro el cuerpo, mientras la pequeña estaba sonriendo viéndolo desde su cuna.

Tu si dormiste bien -dijo Po con cansancio, la cargo la alimento y la cambio dandole una playera roja con un pañal, la puso en su silla y le dio el panda de peluche, la pequeña se quedo jugando con el peluche mientras Po fue barriendo el patio un poco, solo escucho como la niña estaba riendo un poco por el juguete, se quedo dormido un poco y en eso escucho como la niña río más fuerte, Po despertó agitado y volteo a ver a la pequeña la cual no estaba en su silla- ¡La niña! ¡¿Donde esta?! -la busco con la mirada y vio como estaba caminando a cuatro patas rumbo al salón de los héroes, la siguió y vio como la pequeña estaba jugando con su muñeco, lo mordió y comenzó a agitarlo mucho, lo lanzó hacia la urna de los soldados susurrantes, Po avanzó y detuvo la urna antes de caer- ¡¿pequeña?! -la busco y esta ves estaba debajo de la armadura del Rinoceronte, la niña salto y rompió la base de madera de la armadura y callo al suelo quedando regada en partes- Hay no me van a regañar mucho -la niña avanzó riendo, mordía su juguete y lo pateo haciendo que chocará con la hoja de la espada de los héroes, la espada fue desequilibrada y casi le cae encima a la pequeña, Po la empujo y la espada casi le corta la cara- hay cielos mi nariz -se toca el hocico con un ligero hilo de sangre por el corte, la pequeña fue avanzando y tirando varias cosas mientras Po iba detrás de ella, pero la niña regaba todo dejando el lugar en un completo desastre, Po finalmente la atrapo antes de que cayera al estanque debajo de la estatua del dragón dorado- ya te tengo -la cargo y se escucho como la urna cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos- ¿una pequeña niña hizo todo esto? -estaba un poco sorprendido por el desorden pero la niña solo sonrío abrazando su peluche- te mantendré vigilada

Zeng -Po lo llamo y comenzaron a limpiar sin dejar de ver a la niña la cual estaba en una silla alta para alimentad a los niños,después de unas horas todo estaba limpio y listo- ¿encontraste el tridente no se que invisible?

No lo siento es invisible -dijo Zeng sonriendo y Po tallo su cabeza, solo dio un paso hacia la pequeña y callo de boca-

Lo encontré -dijo Po cansado sintiendo como su pierna derecha tenía algo, la niña solo río viendo a Po caído en el suelo- no se como voy a durar tres semanas con esta pequeña


	71. Chapter 72

**Salvando a la pequeña**

Era el segundo día en que Po estaba cuidando a la pequeña, se quedo limpiando no solo el salón de los héroes sino que también se puso a acomodar todos los objetos invaluables que la niña había tirado, se tardaron una hora acomodando todas las cosas, después de limpiar el salón Po tuvo que ir a barrer el patio mientras tenía vigilada a la niña con Zeng, después de barrer pensó en entrenar pero la niña lloraba de que tenía hambre y se había hecho del baño, Po la cambio y luego la alimento, cuando la niña estaba tranquila la puso en la silla de la carreola con una bola de estambre para que se entretuviera la niña estaba mas que feliz, mordisqueaba su estambre y se quedaba viendo a Po, Po se puso en frente del circuito y respiro hondo extendiendo los brazos, exhaló y se calmo, la pequeña no le quitaba los ojos de encima viendo las poses para flexionarla de Po, Po se acercó a un estante y se colocó los caparazones de tortuga de jade en los brazos para entrenar.

Po cuando estuvo tranquilo comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire rápidos y fuertes, salto y lanzó una patada de talón en el aire, bajo y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes mientras se hincaba un poco, siguió entrenando lanzando golpes y patadas al aire mientras la pequeña lo veía, en eso la niña se inquietó un poco y trato de llegar con Po, se empujaba en la carreola para salir en eso con su poder rompió el cinturón que tenía en la cintura y se salió de la silla, pero al bajar su bola de estambre salió rodando por el suelo hacia el circuito, Po estaba tan metido en su entrenamiento que no escucho cuando la niña cayó, se elevó en el aire expulsando un ráfaga de viento y comenzó a pelear en el aire, pero cuando se fijo en el circuito se llevo una gran sorpresa que la pequeña estaba siguiendo su estambre hasta el centro del circuito, Po se asusto y trato de bajar, la pequeña siguió su estambre hasta que quedo en el centro y el mecanismo se activo y los soldados de madera comenzaron a girar, Po avanzó rápido desde el aire, y detuvo un brazo de madera con la cara, la pequeña no se daba cuenta mientras mordía su estambre, en eso otro brazo iba hacia la pequeña pero Po lo detuvo con la pierna derecha, la pequeña mordió el estambre y se acostó de espaldas jugando con sus manitas, Po trata de sacarla pero como tenía los caparazones de tortuga no podía sujetarla.

Los brazos siguieron moviéndose dándole golpes a Po en todo el cuerpo, la pequeña Himiko le dio una patada a la bola de estambre rodándola al siguiente punto, la pequeña siguió saliendo ilesa de los troncos giratorios, mientras que a Po le había tocado todo lo malo, el solo cayó hincado adolorido pero aguantaba el siguiente punto era la tortuga de Jade.

Bueno ahí no puede pasar nada malo -dijo Po sonriendo pero el karma siempre es malo, la pequeña volvió a ponerse de espaldas pero esta vez la lanzó al aire para ver si la atrapaba pero la bola termino dentro de la tortuga y la pequeña se puso en asecho como si la bola de estambre fuera su presa- oh no, oh por favor no -Po estaba viendo a la pequeña pensando en lo que haría, la pequeña agito la cola preparándose para saltar- ¡No! -la pequeña salto a la orilla de la tortuga haciendo que se inclinara bastante hacia su lado, la pequeña se metió dentro de la tortuga-

Tengo que sacarla -Po fue avanzando y salto en la orilla de la tortuga y se mantuvo en equilibrio viendo que la pequeña estaba jugando con su bola de estambre como un gatito cualquiera, Po suspiro de alegría pero la pequeña tomo la bola en su boca y salto a la orilla, Po trato de alcanzarla manteniendo el equilibrio lo mejor posible, la pequeña dio un salto a cuatro patas desequilibrando la tortuga, Po cayó al suelo y la tortuga estaba cayendo encima de el- ¡Hay no!

-gritó un poco y la tortuga quedo encima de el encerrándolo- ¡maldición! -uso una ráfaga de aire y fue levantando la tortuga, se puso debajo de una orilla y usando los caparazones como apoyo la levanto con esfuerzo, la tiro a su espalda y busco a la pequeña la cual seguía gateando mientras jugaba con su estambre- me tengo que quitar esto -Po concentro energía en sus dientes y rompió el seguro, golpeo el caparazón en el suelo y se soltó, usando su mano libre fue liberando los seguros de las otras tres- listo -sonrío viendo su cuerpo libre pero busco a la pequeña la cual estaba en los anillos de fuego, Po corrió lo más rápido que puso y saco a la pequeña cargándola pero los anillos se encendieron y Po la dejo en el suelo alejada de los anillos, lo siguiente que se escucho fue el fuego saliendo de los anillos y a Po gritando un poco, la pequeña se alejo un poco y Po salió con el pelaje algo quemado y la ropa desgarrada en el hombro y rodilla izquierda , la niña se puso a reír un poco viéndolo con una carita tierna- claro tu si te puedes reír -Po solo se sentó en suelo y la pequeña se acomodo encima de el, y se hizo bolita bostezando un poco- genial ahora te duermes

Maestro Po ya termine mis deberes ya puede darme a la niña para que usted pueda entrenar -dijo Zeng llegando al salón pero vio a Po lastimado y a la pequeña encima de sus piernas recostada abrazando la bola- hay ¿que le paso? -dijo impresionado-

No quiero hablar sobre eso -dijo Po serio, después de dos horas atendiendo las heridas de Po solo se quedo esperando a que la niña despertara para darle un baño, cuando la niña despertó esta se recostó retrayendo sus manitas y piernas como un gato cuando quieren que le rasquen la panza, era una niña muy tierna y Po la vio sonriendo encantado y le rasco la panza haciendo que la niña ronroneara- sabes cuando no causas destrozos eres muy linda -la cargo un poco y la llevo al baño donde había agua caliente en una pequeña tina, la pequeña al ver el agua solo se abrazo muy fuerte de Po enterrando sus garras que apenas le estaban creciendo- aun no hay nada que temer -dijo divertido y con un poco de dolor, Po fue apartando a la pequeña pero esta se negaba bastante- vamos -forcejeo un poco mas y logró soltarla pero la pequeña le lanzaba pequeñas mordidas pero como solo tenía encías y no colmillos no le hacían daño lo que si le hizo daño fue que la niña le había cortado un poco el brazo con sus garras-

Vamos no hay nada que temer -dijo Po sonriendo y metió a la niña en la tina para que se bañara, la niña se quedo quieta pero apretaba las manos en forma de puños y tenía los ojos cerrados, Po tomo un poco de agua caliente y se la hecho encima, la pequeña agito la cabeza un poco- lo ves no hay nada de malo -Po tallo en sus manos algo de Jabón y comenzó a tallar la cabeza de la niña haciendo un poco de jabón y espuma, la pequeña parecía una bolita de jabón y espuma, Po fue tallando y lavando a la niña dejándola completamente limpia, su pelaje estaba mas brillante y oscuro, Po sonrío y se dio vuelta para tomar una toalla pero en eso la pequeña tomo la botella de jabón líquido que tenían, la pequeña la aplasto tirando todo el contenido en la tina y comenzó a jugar haciendo que se hiciera mucha espuma- bueno niña ya hay que...-se quedo callado al ver que la niña había dejado una montaña de jabón y burbujas- hay no -su ánimo de callo un poco, después de limpiar a la niña se la dejo a Zeng para que la cuidara en lo que el se daba un baño para limpiar las quemaduras de su pelaje-

Quien diría que ser padre seria tan difícil apuesto que Shifu también paso por estos problemas con su hijo mal portado -dijo Po tallando su cuerpo mientras en un lugar lejano Shifu estornudo- bueno no importa -se recostó en una piedra de la tina intentando relajarse- ya veo a que se refería Byakun con eso de si tienes hijos adiós libertad -pensó un poco sus ideas- creo que necesito una niñera o ayuda extra para cuidar a la niña si buscare una niñera -salió de la tina y se vistió, entro al salón de los héroes para ver a Zeng atado de cuerpo completo con un estambre mojado- Zeng ¿que ocurrió?

Estaba jugando con la niña y en sus juegos me atado con el estambre que estaba masticando fue muy veloz -Zeng gritaba impresionado- ¿como una pequeña niña tan inocente puso hacer esto?

Bueno según la nota de manta ella tiene poderes del elemento oscuridad -dijo Po serio quitándole los un hilos- de seguro no sabe cómo usarlos y los usa inconscientemente por cierto ¿donde esta? -vio a los lados y escucho risas de la ni al- ya la escuche -dejo a Zeng atado todavía y fue a buscarla solo para encontrarla jugando con el peluche de Po en el cuarto de Shifu- vaya al menos no toco los...-se quedo callado al ver los juguetes de Shifu babeados, mordisqueados y algo rotos- hay no, esto se va a poner feo -mientras con Shifu el y los cinco entrenaban para una demostración pero por alguna razón Shifu perdió la calma y rompió una columna de cemento y acero-

Maestro Shifu ¿que pasa? -dijo Tigresa confundida parada de manos-

No lo se siento que por alguna razón voy a castigar a Po mucho cuando regrese -dijo Shifu algo confundido _"solo me alegra saber que mi Figura del maestro Yao estaba bajo mi cama en una caja para preservarlo, espero que este bien"_ pensó con algo de frustración pero hacia caras imaginándose cosas feas que le pudieran pasar a su juguete favorito, los maestros solo vieron a su maestro confundidos- de seguro esta bien sigamos -los maestros asintieron-

De regreso al palacio de Jade Po tuvo que recoger los juguetes de Shifu y ver cual de todos estaban peor para reemplazarlos, tenía la figuras de todos sus alumnos incluso una de cerámica de el en una pose de Kung fu, eso lo hizo reír un poco pero la única que estaba en buenas condiciones era la figura de Oogway en una plataforma muy alta Po suspiro ya que conocía que esa figura era invaluable ya que casi no la hacían.

Bueno pequeña el abuelo Shifu se va a molestar cuando ve que rompiste sus juguetes de sus alumnos y rompiste la cabeza de su propio muñeco -dijo Po viendo las migarás babeadas y con rasguños, cargo a la niña y ella se recostó en su pecho- creo que tendré que comprarte juguetes para jugar -la niña solo lo vio con una sonrisa- bueno vámonos

Después de desatar a Zeng y de llevarse los juguetes rotos para ver cuales remplazaría, Po llego con su padre para verlo el cual estaba atendiendo y los clientes se sorprendieron mucho a ver a Po con una niña en una carreola, la pequeña se sintió algo intimidada por las miradas que recibía de parte de los aldeanos, Po dejo la carreola cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

Hola papa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hola hijo veo que trajiste a mi linda nieta -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo se acercó a la niña y le rasco la barbilla, Po se quedo un poco sorprendido mientras los murmullos de las hembras del valle empezaban- hola pequeña hola -el señor Ping le hacia cosquillas en la barbilla y la niña se reía bastante- y ¿que los trae aquí hijo?

Bueno papa necesito que la cuides un rato ya le di un baño y pensé que si le podías hacer de comer por que tengo que ir a comparar juguetes -dijo Po cansado-

Si vas a comprar no deberías llevarla contigo para ver que juguetes quiere? -dijo el señor Ping con las alas en la cintura-

Bueno algunos no son para ella son para...-Po vio a los aldeanos y se acercó al oído de su padre para decirle- son para Shifu Himiko los rompió y los debo remplazar

Ha ya veo -dijo el señor Ping enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa extraña haciendo notar que se aguantaba la risa-

Ok te puedes reír pero no digas nada -dijo Po sonriendo y el señor Ping se comenzó a reír como loco diciendo que un macho anciano jugando con muñecos era muy divertido, el señor Ping se calmo y se quedo cuidando a la niña mientras la pequeña Himiko solo vio como Po se iba, la niña comenzó a llorar un poco pero el señor Ping hizo gestos haciendo reír la y le dio algo de comida para entrenarla, mientras Po estaba buscando en las tiendas o carrozas los juguetes para Shifu y la pequeña, en una pequeña carroza atendida por un lince compro las figuras de los cinco furioso y la figura de Shifu en madera- bien espero que no se de cuenta del cambio bueno a los viejos se les pasa las cosas -guardo los muñecos en una bolsa y fue a buscar juguetes de peluche para la pequeña hasta que vio unos peluches de todos los maestros del palacio de Jade, le dio algo de gracia y se le ocurrió un par de cosas, los compro y se fue de regreso con su padre-

Mientras con el señor Ping el estaba atendiendo el restaurante mientras la pequeña estaba jugando con su peluche pero a lo lejos estaban los tres cerdos con cinco cocodrilos y uno mas grande que los demás y con una gran mandíbula ese era Lidong el cual estaba viendo a la niña.

Esa pantera ser hija de Guerrero Dragon -dijo Lidong serio- Guerrero Dragon ser rico pagar si llevarnos a la mocosa

¿Que quieres decir primo? -dijo Fung sin entender nada- y mas ¿por que esos tres están aquí con nosotros? -señaló a los trenes cerdos gigantes-

Jefe creo que Lidong quiere que unamos fuerzas y peleemos contra el Guerrero Dragon o que nos de dinero para salvar a la niña porque se escucho por ahí que el recibió mucho dinero por una misión de salvar a la princesa de China -dijo Gary o Gah Ri sonriendo- también sé que está muy débil por las guerras vencerlo ser más fácil

Si gracias por la información Gary -dijo Fung alzando los brazos-

Bueno creo que es un buen plan, robamos a la niña cuando el guerrero Dragon veo que nosotros tenemos a la niña nos dará todo lo que éramos para devolvérsela y cuando menos lo espero le romperemos los huesos -dijo Bao sonriendo apretando sus pesuñas-

Basta de hablar vamos a robarla ya -dijo Fung sonriendo, todos los bandidos fueron hasta el restaurante del señor Ping, todos los aldeanos se quedaron quietos al ver a todos los bandidos- entréganos a la niña si no quieres salir lastimado

No les daré a mi nieta -dijo el señor Ping serio tomo algunas ollas y se puso en guardia frente a los bandidos, mientras los aldeanos se fueron del local, Tsao avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Ping lo desvío con un golpe de la olla justo en su cabeza, maniobró su olla y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tsao se levanto y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos, Ping lo esquivo saltando a un lavado, giro y lanzó un golpe con la palma de su ala en el vientre, Tsao se quedó paralizado ahí en su lugar, Ping aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando la olla doblada y Tsao callo inconsciente, Lao intento lo mismo que su hermano pero lanzó un golpe horizontal, Ping salto en su brazo y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta de su pata, Lao dio una vuelta y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que Ping se estrellara en el muro, Ping se levanto pero Bao apareció dandole una patada en las costillas haciendo que cayera cerca de la ventana de su ventas, Bao lo tomo del cuello y lo hizo mirarlo- ¿que quieren?

Dile al Guerrero Dragon que traiga mas de diez mil yuanes a la cantera en una hora o no volverá a ver a su hija -dijo Bao sonriendo mientras Lidong saco a la pequeña de su carreola, la niña gritaba y lloraba por miedo a Lidong- buenas noches -le dio un golpe al señor Ping en la cara y lo dejo inconsciente en la cocina, Po regreso unos pocos minutos después de que Bao y los demás se fueron-

Oye papa crees que esta Tigresa de peluche...-Po se quedo callado viendo el restaurante todo vacío y las mesas tiradas a los lados- papa...papa -lo busco y lo encontró tirado dentro de la cocina- ¡papa! -lo cargo y lo recostó en una mesa- ¡papa reacciona!

Po ¿eres tu? -dijo el señor Ping débil- la tienen

¿Que paso papa? ¿Quien tiene a quien? -dijo Po alterado-

Bao y sus compañeros llegaron y se llevaron a la niña me dijeron que te esperan en la cantera con más de diez mil yuanes o no volverías a ver a la niña -el señor Ping estaba triste pero un poco adolorido-

Bao lo encontrare -dijo Po serio y se llevó al señor Ping a un hospital y se fue directo a la cantera donde Bao y los demás tenían a la pequeña dentro de una cala de madera, pero la niña no dejaba de llorar y de gritar por que tenía miedo, Lidong se arto y la sujetó de la cola y la alzo dejándola de cabeza-

¡Ya cállate Mocosa! -Lidong le grito con fuerza haciendo que la niña gritara un poco, Lidong grito con fuerza y la agito con fuerza, Po se enojo bastante al ver eso-

¡Ya basta Lidong! -Po le grito desde donde estaba- estoy aquí como quieren

¿Si y el dinero? -dijo Bao sonriendo-

Tu pago será que no te mate aquí mismo -dijo Po molesto- ¡denme a la niña!

Eh no ¡ataquen! -con el grito de Bao los cocodrilos y los dos cerdos avanzaron Lidong se quedo con Bao en una roca viendo como los cinco cocodrilos y los dos cerdos iban corriendo hacia el, Po solo avanzó y sujeto el hocico de un cocodrilo gordo y lo estrello en el suelo de espaldas, dio un pisotón al suelo y una roca salió detrás del cocodrilo lanzándolo contra una pared dejando una gran grieta-

Un cocodrilo trato de golpear a Po con la cola pero Po lo sujetó, lo alzo y lo estrello en el suelo de cara, un cocodrilo mas trata de morderlo pero Po uso al cocodrilo que tenía sujetado como arma contra el cocodrilo golpeando al otro cocodrilo, Po le dio una descarga al cocodrilo que tenía sujetado y lo lanzó contra la pared con los demás, el cocodrilo que estaba tirado en el suelo retrocedió un poco pero Po le dio un pisotón en el pecho estrellándolo mas en el suelo dejando un pequeño agujero con grietas, Fung solo dio una pisadas al suelo y alzo los brazos sacando una gran roca del suelo, la puso frente a él y le dio un golpe lanzándola contra Po, Po solo grupo y detuvo la roca con el brazo extendido, la roca solo se detuvo frente a Po el cual ni se inmutó, apretó la mano y la roca se rompió en pedazos, los pedazos se quedaron flotando en el aire un momento mientras Fung se veía algo asustado, Po solo abrió el puño y los fragmentos de roca salieron volando contra Fung impactándose en su cuerpo y pecho y cayó herido, amo siguió avanzando y su mirada se volvía más fría y seria, los cerdos se vieron algo asustados.

No le tengan miedo hermanos yo los ayudo -dijo Bao colocándose entre los dos cerdos, ambos adquirieron poses de combate y avanzaron corriendo, Tsao lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho, Po detuvo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, lanzó un golpe con su brazo libre y le dio en el estomago sacándole el aire, Po elevó al cerdo un poco con la fuerza de sus músculos, usando su brazo izquierdo lo sujetó de la cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago varias veces, los otros dos avanzaron para detenerlo, Po solo lanzó al cerdo a un lado, Lao lanzó un golpe y Po lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás y le dio un golpe con el codo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, Po alzo su pierna derecha y lanzó una patada al estomago de Lao con fuerza y lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol de espaldas, Bao no supo que paso solo escucho como algo se rompió y no fue el árbol, Lao ni se movía- Lao Lao -se acero a el para verlo un poco, lo volteo y vio su espalda estaba doblada y los huesos rotos haciendo que sacara sangre por el hocico- como..¡¿Como pudiste hacerle esto?! ¡Se suponen que ustedes no lastiman a los demás! -Bao estaba alterado viendo a su hermano-

Secuestraron a la niña y ¿tu crees que les voy a tener piedad? -Po dio un paso y un aura roja salió de su cuerpo era fuego, apretó los dientes y su expresión era de furia- ¡no los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron! -Bao no pudo decir nada Po solo dio un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando una gran cantidad de aire y energía, el golpe dejo el sonido de un gran impacto y Bao solo grito hasta quedar inconsciente, Lidong solo gruño y sujeto a la niña del cuerpo y la tiro a un lado haciendo que se golpeara en el suelo, la niña lloraba con fuerza por el golpe, Po ahora si estaba mas que molesto- Nadie...nadie...-Lidong se iba acercando con ganas de pelear pero Po comenzó a expulsar el fuego de nuevo- ¡Nadie toca a Mi Hija! -Po grito con fuerza y su energía fue tan grande que fue rompiendo el suelo bajo sus pies- ¡Pagaras por eso! -Po avanzó, Lidong lo recibió con un golpe en la mejilla pero Po siguió avanzando y gritando, desvío el brazo de Lidong y le dio un golpe en el hocico, lanzó una patada al mentón rompiéndole unos colmillos, Po no se detuvo y comenzó a golpear a Lidong en todo el cuerpo, lo sujetó de hocico y le dio una vuelta tirándolo al suelo de espaldas haciendo que se quejara, paso a su cola y lo estrello en una roca y la rompió, siguió cargando a Lidong y lo siguió estrellando hasta romper cada roca cercana, lo sujetó del cuello y formo una esfera roja de fuego en su mano derecha- ¡Insecto!¡toma esto! ¡El tesoro del cielo! -lanzó la esfera haciendo una explosión y Lidong solo se euro ahí de pie con los ojos en blanco, cayó al suelo dejando un sonido seco-

Po solo quedo arrodillado en el suelo respirando agitado, en eso la pequeña gateo hasta el y lo vio con una cara de miedo, Po lo único que hizo fue cargarla y abrazarla con fuerza- Pa...Pa..-la niña tratan de hablar- papi -Po sonrío con algunas lagrimas viendo a la niña que lo llamaba- papi


	72. Chapter 73

**Po es un buen padre**

Po estaba caminando por las calles del valle de La Paz con la niña en brazos había dejado a Lidong y a los otros en mal estado, no decía nada solo espera al que ellos recobrarán la conciencia y si se volvían a meter con el o la niña les iría peor que hoy, Po solo llevo a la niña a una clínica para ver si no tenía alguna herida, se la dio a un conejo pero la niña seguía asustada como para ir con un doctor, Po la acompaño y el conejo la fue revisando un poco de tiempo, después de unos momento viendo como el doctor revisaba y tallaba algunas partes del cuerpo de la pequeña finalmente la dejo con Po.

¿Como esta la niña doctor? -dijo Po preocupado viendo a la niña-

Esta bien no se preocupe solo necesita descansar y que usted este a su lado, solo tiene algunos golpes no muy fuertes pero no le causaran daño, pero eso si esta muy asustada receto que le pase un huevo tibio por la frente y la calme -dijo el doctor tranquilo y Po asintió-

Gracias ¿Como esta mi padre? -dijo Po preocupado-

Le dimos unos cuantos calmantes estará dormido y cuando despierte podrá irse por suerte solo recibió unos golpes tendrá moretones -dijo el doctor sonriendo y los dejo a ambos padre e hija solos, Po solo vio a la niña en sus brazos, la niña seguía abrazando su peluche y se acomodaba en los brazos de Po-

No debí dejarte sola lo siento -dijo Po viendo a la niña la cual lo veía con curiosidad- debí protegerte mejor pero al menos te rescate no te dejare sola de nuevo hija -la niña sonrío como si entendiera lo que Po le estaba diciendo, la niña bostezo y se recostó mas en su pecho- descansa mi pequeña yo a estar contigo no importa que pase -tallo su cabeza y la niña ronroneo quedando muy feliz, unas horas más tarde Po se llevo a la niña a su casa y la recostó en la carreola para que durmiera tranquila, mientras la niña dormida Po fue arreglando el restaurante un poco y lo dejo como antes pero había algunas mesas y sillas que terminaron rotas y las tiro, siguió metiendo a la pequeña hasta que despertó, Po la fue atendiendo hasta que quedo tranquila de nuevo, Po cerro el restaurante y fue a ver a su padre el cual apenas estaba despertando-

Hola papa -dijo Po sonriendo cargando a la niña la cual ahora tenía una venda en la cola donde la había sujetado Lidong- ¿como estas?

Yo bien hijo pero ¿como esta la niña no le paso nada? -dijo el Señor Ping algo preocupado-

Si Himiko esta bien solo quizo venir a ver a su abuelito -dijo Po sonriendo y el señor Ping se quedo algo confundido- ¿Que pasa?

¿Acaso me llamaste abuelito? -dijo Ping confundido-

¡¿Acaso lo llamaste abuelito?! -se escucho la voz de alguien más y los dos voltearon para ver a Li detrás de ellos-

¿Pa? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Po un poco confundido-

Estaba llegando al restaurante de papa cuando me enteré que tenías una hija y a Ping lo habían golpeado muy fuerte -dijo Li preocupado y un poco asustado, vio a los dos y suspiro sonriendo- que bueno que estén bien y ahora explícame ¿cómo es eso de que ya soy abuelo?

Ah no espérate el abuelo aquí soy yo -dijo Ping un poco molesto- yo soy el abuelito

No, yo soy el abuelito -dijo Li un poco molesto, los dos viejos siguieron discutiendo mientras Po se estaba irritando un poco-

¡Ya basta! ¡Asustaran a Himiko! -Po levanto la voz algo molesto-

Lo siento Po -dijeron los dos un poco deprimidos- espera me dijiste abuelito hace un rato ¿por qué? ¿Qué cambió con la niña?

Pues, cuando la la salve y ella me vio me llamo papi y eso me enterneció un poco creo que me estoy adaptando a ella -dijo Po sonriendo, el señor Ping y Li sonrieron ampliamente viendo a la niña- ¿que pasa?

Hay Po que feliz estoy finalmente aceptaste a la niña como tu hija que bello -dijo el señor Ping al borde de las lagrimas- déjame cargarla vamos si

¡No, déjame cargarla a mi! -Lu empujó a Ping tirándolo al suelo y sonrio estriando sus brazos a la niña, la pequeña se asusto un poco por el tamaño de Li y se encogió en los brazos de Po- ¿qué tienes chiquita? Ven con el abuelito Li

Jajaja ella no te conoce así que no te quiere Looser -dijo Ping sonriendo y riéndose de Li- ven con el abuelito Ping -la niña la cual acepto y ronroneo sintiendo las plumas de su abuelo- siempre estuve esperando este momento mi hijito se hizo un verdadero macho -Po negó con la cabeza divertido- ella me quiere más

Hay te odio -dijo Li algo celoso-

A si también hay algo nuevo -dijo Po sonriendo y los dos viejos lo vieron- Himiko di papi -el señor Ping sonrío viendo a la niña la cual estaba tratando de hablar- di papi tu puedes tu puedes

Pa...Pa..papi -dijo Himiko con un poco de dificultad- papi -los tres sonrieron viendo a la pequeña la cual estaba sonriendo y abrazo mas el peluche-

No puedo creerlo ya habla -dijo Ping cargando a la niña de las axilas- ¡Ya me la imagino casada con un príncipe para hacerme un abuelo rico! -a Po ya no le gusto eso y la niña movió la cabeza llena de confusión-

¡Ah no señor ni creas que venderás a mi hija por un reino o territorio! -dijo Po cargando a la niña a sus brazos- no señor mi hija crecerá feliz y será libre de decidir con quien se casa pero que sea de una buena familia -la abrazo de forma sobreprotectora mientras el señor Ping y Li estaban impresionados al menos un poco-

Suenas como un padre de una novela hijo -dijo el señor Ping impresionado- vamos Po tu án...

Lo de tu anciano padre y el chantajeo no me harán cambiar de opinión no la casare a la fuerza como tu intentaste venderme a mi hace tiempo -dijo Po serio y el señor Ping sonrío nervioso- bueno como ya estas pensando como antes vamos a regresar a casa -Po se dio vuelta y el señor Ping chasqueo las plumas murmurando algo-

Ya no le hace efecto -Ping susurro algo serio-

¿Que dijiste papa? -dijo Po serio viéndolo-

No nada hijo vámonos -dijo Ping nervioso, los tres se fueron de ahí y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares-

Oy Po dime una cosa ¿qué dijo Tigresa cuando se enteró de esto? -dijo Li calmado y Po se quedó quieto como estatua- ¿por qué si le dijiste verdad?

Yo no le he dicho apenas tengo unos días con la pequeña -dijo Po nervioso-

Si de hecho todo el Valle y yo hicimos apuestas, algunos apostaron que Tigresa lo dejé porque piensa que le fue infiel -dijo Ping riendo un poco-

¿De verdad? Bueno yo apuesto a que lo golpe -dijo Li sonriendo-

¡Esperen ¿ustedes apuestan a que mi esposa me mata?! -dijo Po sorprendido y los dos machos asintieron sonriendo-

Durante días Po estuvo cuidando a la niña con un poco de ayuda sus padres, durante las siestas de la niña Po entrenaba y hacia ejercicios regulares para mantener su forma un poco, una vez a la semana el y la niña bajaban al valle para ver al señor Ping el cual estaba encantado de ver a la niña, todos en el valle quedaban encantados con la niña ya que era muy tierna y amigable, como no era de la especie tigre su fuerza no era tan grande, aveces solo sacaba un poco de energía oscura de su cuerpo pero eran pequeños impulsos que rompían solo pocas cosas pero no sus juguetes, un día la cabra que atendía el orfanato llevo para pedirle a Ping cocinar para los niños a lo cual el acepto, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Po con una niña.

Hola Po no me digas ¿que ya adoptaste a una niña? -dijo la cabra asombrada-

Si bueno la dejaron en frente del palacio de Jade pidiendo que la cuidara -dijo Po sonriendo mientras sentaba a la pequeña y le daba pequeños saltos en su pierna-

Ya veo bueno y ¿ya la has documentado? -dijo la cabra sonriendo-

¿Documentado? -dijo Po confundido-

Si veras Po esta niña parece no tener documentación con fecha de nacimiento o existencia legal debes registrarla y darle un nombre no puedes quedártela solo así -dijo la cabra tranquila-

No lo sabia -dijo Po viendo a la niña-

Bueno no hay problema solo vamos al orfanato y yo te daré el papeleo legal -dijo la cabra sonriendo y Po acepto-

Pero no me vas a dar otro niño aparte ¿verdad? No me vas a engallar dándome papeles extra para adoptar más niños ¿verdad? -Po la vio de forma acusadora mientras la cabra escondía unos papeles con nombres en su ropa-

¡¿Yo?! No claro que no -dijo la cabra sonriendo nerviosa y Po solo alzo la ceja-

Después de algunas horas con el papeleo Po termino dandole a la niña su apellido, la niña se llamaba Himiko Ping oficialmente era su hija, pero había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención de la cabra y era si la niña tenía un papa ¿quién sería su mama?, Po por su parte no se preocupaba el sentía que a tigresa aceptaría a la niña tarde o temprano, cuando llegara se lo explicaría tal vez si recibiría un regaño o un golpe o dos pero todo estaría bien al final, así que solo puso el nombre de Tigresa donde iba la el nombre de la madre, pensó sobre los cinco y como lo tomarían Shifu y los otros-

Bueno Mono y Grulla harían bromas sobre la niña y de como ahora seria alguien amargado y aburrido -Po pensó en voz alta recordando a Shifu- en cambio Shifu y Tigresa me dirían que tener una niña no seria excusa para dejar de entrenar ese par de amargados no saben cómo cuidar niños -en un lugar lejano ambos mencionados estornudaron- en cambio creo que Víbora te usaría para vestirte, peinarte y jugar contigo como si fueras una muñeca -Po vio a la niña la cual solo movió la cabeza entendiendo un poco de lo que dijo- bueno luego pensaremos en eso mientras vamos a comer un poco

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Po encontró a Himiko afuera de la puerta del palacio de Jade,durante ese tiempo las noticias de que el Guerrero Dragon tenía una hija empezaron a llegar hasta gongmen sobre todo los oídos de cierta felina de pelaje gris y bailarina, la felina al enterarse de que el Guerrero Dragon ya era padre y ella no le había dado el hijo eso la destrozo mentalmente, no dijo nada solo entro a su cabaña mientras sus compañeras la veían un poco preocupadas.

Estaré yo sola en mi cuarto no me molesten -dijo Song deprimida y algo ida, en su cuarto llego hasta un cuarto todavía más al fondo del suyo, lo abrió y ah i encontró varias imágenes de Po pegadas en la pared, en el techo y hasta muñecos hechos con tela y que se parecían a él- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por no me amas?! -se acostó en una esquina y comenzó a llorar un rato-

Mientras Song tenía su delirio, en otro lado Tigresa estaba entrenando con los demás furiosos mientras esperaban poder volver a su hogar en una semana, la razón por la que se habían ido era una evaluación de sus habilidades para un monarca que había llegado a China para conocerla, los maestros estaban en un pueblo pequeño mientras regresaban cuando Tigresa y los demás estaban comprando comida escucharon a un par de felinas hablar sobre cierto panda llamando la atención de todos.

Es cierto lo que te digo amiga -dijo una leopardo de las nieves usando un vestido rosado, la leopardo estaba en una mesa junto a una puma de pelaje un poco claro y amarillo- ese panda es el Guerrero Dragon uno de los maestros mas fuertes y ricos en más de un solo sentido -la leopardo sonrío de forma picara-

Vaya ese panda debe valer mucho oro -dijo la puma sonriendo- si una de nosotras se casa con el será rica y poderosa -eso dejo algo celosa y molesta a Tigresa pero le hizo un poco de gracia dejar que ellas fantasearan ya que ella estaba casada con el- bueno ¿que dices? ¿vamos al valle y vemos cuanto dinero le sacamos?

No se puede una mujer se nos adelanto ya nos ganaron -dijo la leopardo algo seria y decepcionada, Tigresa por su parte sonrio y le dio un sorbo a su te, los demás estaban tranquilos y dejaron de escuchar-

¿Que? ¿Quien lo conquisto? -dijo la puma algo molesta y confundida- no me digas que fue la marimacha de la maestra Tigresa porque me muero de la risa -Tigresa rompió el vaso algo molesta mientras los demás ataban un poco asustados-

Bueno se dice que desde hace unas semanas tiene una hija con esta es ya la segunda semana que tiene cargando a la pulga esa -dijo la leopardo sonando molesta los maestros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- haz lo que tu quieras pero yo no pienso cargar con una mocosa que no es mía

Hay no puede ser, pero ¿como están seguros que es su hija? es decir tal vez sea una niña que esta cuidando por alguien mas -dijo la puma tratando de encontrar una solución, los maestros pensaron lo mismo tal vez Po estaba ayudando a un amigo a cuidar a su hija y lo están mal pensando-

Por que el ya ha dicho que es su hija y tiene exactamente los mismo ojos que tiene el, son ojos color jade y es una puma con pelaje negro y blanco -dijo la leopardo serio, la puma solo soltó aire del hocico molesta- adiós al dinero del Guerrero mas fuerte de China -las dos estaban suspirando decepcionadas, pero atrás de las los maestros se quedaron derramando comida de sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa, Grulla se quedo con el pico abierto, Mantis se quedo congelado donde estaba, Mono se desmayo, Víbora y Tigresa tenían los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, el maestro Shifu se quedo con las orejas abajo y los ojos en blanco, Mei Ling vio a Tigresa un momento esperando alguna mala reacción, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Mono recobró el sentido-

Se lo que todos deben estar pensando pero digo es Po el no pudo ser capaz de embarazar a una puma o ¿si? -dijo Mono sonriendo reviso y todos lo vieron-

Posiblemente no sea su hija quien sabe tal vez sean coincidencias -dijo Grulla sonriendo pero Tigresa estaba en Shock-

Aunque tal vez si haya una posibilidad recuerden que Po tiene todos una vida secreta que nosotros desconocemos -dijo Mantis sonriendo- tal vez se metió a las faldas de una puma y años después le regreso el castigo por sus malas acciones -alzo los hombros por lo dicho-

Bueno no sabemos nada todavía yo propongo regresar al palacio lo antes posible y hablar con Po sobre este asunto -dijo Shifu tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible pero algo le dio un mal presentimiento y eso era que Tigresa estaba viendo al vacío sin decir o hacer nada solo estaba ahí- eh Tigresa ¿estas bien?

¿Tigresa? -dijeron los machos ya que ella no reaccionaba- Tigresa -Mono paso una mano por la cara de la felina- ¿estara bien? -dijo Mono pero en eso Tigresa lo sujeto con fuerza haciendo que Mono gritara como niña- ¡Hay mi manita!

Debemos irnos ya -dijo Tigresa con una voz serena pero seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida-

Si vámonos -dijo Víbora algo preocupada, las dos hembras dejaron su dinero por la comida, mientras Tigresa lanzo a Mono a un bote de basura muy grande-

¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi? -dijo Mono dentro del bote, los machos solo se vieron preocupados por Tigresa, durante el viaje Tigresa no dijo nada, Mei Ling trataba de acercarse pero Tigresa estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos-

Creen que ella este bien no hay dicho nada -dijo Mantis al maestro, Mei Ling, Grulla y Mono-

No pero en Tigresa es normal además esto le debe estar llamando mucho la atención -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Yo creo que la noticia o rumores las impacto mas de lo pensado -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Mejor no nos metemos o decimos algo por que sino terminaremos como Mono -dijo Grulla viendo a Mono- al menos te hubieras bañado primero -Mono no se había bañado bien y aún tenía basura en el cuerpo-

Trate pero Tigresa salió por la puerta al estilo Zombie y me dijo "ya vámonos" -dijo Mono intranquilo, antes de salir Mono estaba tomando un baño cantando en un tono muy agudo cuando Tigresa entro, Mono se cubrió y grito como niña por segunda vez, Tigresa todavía estaba con los ojos abiertos y le dijo que ya se iban- enserio chicos esto ya me esta asustando -los machos asintieron un poco-

Mientras en el Valle Po estaba ayudando a su padre en la tienda un poco, el señor Ping estaba limpiando las mesas mientras la niña estaba jugando con su bola de estambre, Li trataba de hacerla reír pero la niña terminaba llorando, Li se asusto pero Po la pudo calmar y Ping se reía como nunca, cuando la niña estaba calmada Po la dejo en una silla y le dio su bola de estambre, Himiko hizo rodar la bola con un golpe de su garra y termino encima de una silla, la pequeña se paro a cuatro patas mientras Po la veía y sonreía viendo a su hija, en eso la niña llego a la silla, se sujeto de la pata y luego de la base de la silla y se paro de dos patas para tomar la bola, Po sonrío pensó que solo lo había hecho a para tomar su juguete pero la niña se dio vuelta y dio un par de pasos antes de caerse pero la sujetó antes de que chocara al suelo.

¡Papa ¿la viste? ya dio sus primeros pasos! -dijo Po emocionado-

Si hijo hazla practicar un poco mas -dijo Ping sonriendo, Po tomo a Himiko de las manos y la hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos, la soltó un poco y la niña dio unos pasos mas y casi se cae pero la ayudo a pararse- vaya casi camina solo un poco mas de practica para que camine -sonrío viendo a su nieta, Po se reía cargando a su pequeña la cual se reía viendo a su padre, pero eso recordó algo que le hizo falta Po durante su formación y eso era el calor de una madre amorosa, iba a decir algo pero una idea le llego _"oh mi Buda espero ver qué clase de regaño le da Tigresa a mi Po, solo espero que todo salga bien ya conocemos el carácter que tiene esa fetichista del Kung fu"_ pensó con algo de diversión, vio a un lado y vio a Li llorar por la depresión- jaja la niña no te quiere

Después de unos días de correr sin descanso y sin dormir Tigresa y los demás maestros habían llegado al valle de La Paz hasta el punto de casi desmayarse en medio camino, Tigresa solo dejo a Víbora en el suelo y se puso a correr a cuatro patas mientras los machos y Mei Ling llegaron y casi caen al suelo por el cansancio, mientras en el palacio Po estaba cantándole a la pequeña la cual estaba en sus brazos con su peluche de panda.

 _ **Como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano siéntela**_ -Po puso su mano para que la niña la tocara y así fue la niña tocaba y sentía la mano de Po viendo su figura- _**yo te protejo de cualquier cosa no llores mas aquí estoy**_ -la abrazo un poco recordando lo que había pasado semanas atrás - _**frágil te vez, dulce y sensual quiero abrazarte y te protegeré, esta fusión es irrompible no llores mas aquí estoy**_ _-l_ a saco un poco para verla la cual estaba sonriendo pero bostezaba un poco viendo a Po con una carita tierna- _**en mi corazón tu vivirás desde hoy será y para siempre**_ _-_ sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente- _**amor en mi corazón no importa que dirán dentro de mi estarás siempre**_ -pensó en lo que dirían los demás de solo verlo con una niña que no tenía ninguna semejanza con el pero solo sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas-

 _ **No escuches ya mas que pueden saber si nos queremos mañana y hoy entenderán, lo se, tal vez el destino te hará pensar mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar entenderán lo se**_ -recordó cómo trataban los demás niños del orfanato a Tigresa y recordó la vida dura que tuvo desde su adopción pero el no iba a permitir que Himiko pasara por lo mismo, la acurruco mas en sus brazos y la abrazo- _**lo haremos muy juntos pues en mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás estarás dentro de mi hoy y por siempre hija**_ -si ella era su hija y no la dejaría que la lastimaran otra vez estaría con ella sin importar que pasara- _**tu en mi corazón si en mi corazón no importa que dirán no sufrirás mas dentro de mi estarás estarás siempre, siempre, aquí siempre, para ti estaré siempre, siempre y por siempre, solo mira a tu lado solo mira a tu lado**_ -la meció en sus brazos y la pequeña se fue durmiendo sonriendo- _**yo estaré siempre**_ _-_ termino de cantar con una sonrisa en los labios-


	73. Chapter 74

_**La batalla de los dioses trailer**_

Se pudo ver cómo Susanoo estaba llegando a la aldea Shiba mientras Izanamy, Hinata y sus compañeros se ponían en guardia-

No puedo sentir su presencia -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Susanoo e Izanamy avanzaron y chocaron sus puños causando un fuerte impacto- ¡Escúchenme todo quiero que me den un poco de su energía! ¡Dénmela! -Izanamy grito y pasó a su Modo Explosivo, Susanoo sonrio y avanzó chocando con Izanamy, en otra escena Po estaba brillando de un color plateado con una ligera aura dorada-

¡No puede ser mis hermanas se han entrometido en mi camino una última vez! -Susanoo grito molesto viendo a Po- ¡Esa es una aura celestial!

¡La única manera de ganarle es con el Poder Celestial! -Po grito expulsando poder plateado con un brillo dorado, Susanoo y Po chocaron sus puños, Po se vio envuelto en poder pleito y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en la cara, lo alejó y avanzó hacia él y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Susanoo se giró y le dio una patada lanzándolo al aire, los dos avanzaron en el chocando golpe tras golpe, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto dejando un gran resplandor blanco en el campo-

¡Maldito destruiste mi aldea! ¡No te lo perdonaré! -Hinata grito expulsando un poder dorado con tonos rojizos, abrió sus alas y estas eran doradas con plumas de Fenix- ¡Modo Celestial! -Hinata grito y avanzó contra Susanoo, los dos crearon una onda de energía negra y dorada, Hinata quedó de pie y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de viendo plateado y Susanoo solo se cruzó de brazos-

¡Los matare a todos! ¡Sólo los fuertes sobrevivirán en mi mundo! ¡Todo lo que construyeron se derrumbara y de las cenizas de su mundo levantaremos uno mejor! -Susanoo grito creando una esfera de energía negra y roja-

Po y yo jamás estuvimos destinados a estar juntos -dijo Hinata calmada viendo a Tigresa en una cama con su vientre grande por el embarazo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Izanamy- quiero empezar mi nueva vida con alguien más, yo ya amo a alguien Izanamy y ese es...es...-Izanamy sonrio un poco sonrojado-

¡Dense prisa mándenme más energía! -Izanamy grito expulsando un poder blanco y rojo de su cuerpo- ¡Modo Celestial! -Izanamy grito levantando los brazos formando una esfera de color blanco pero su alrededor tenía varios colores, Izanamy estaba en su Modo explosivo, estaba peleando contra Susanoo causando grandes impactos y los dos estaban en medio de las montañas, los dos chocaron sus puños, lanzando una patada y sus piernas chocaron- ¡A VER QUÉ TE PARECE ESTO DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! -Izanamy concentro rayos y fuego en su puño derecho creando una gran llamarada, lanzó un golpe y se creó una explosión creando un dragón dorado envuelto en una ruta de rayos dorados y fuego-

Mi familia no puede morir aquí váyanse ya -Byakun grito liberando una aura plateada brillante con algunos colores- ¡Mi hijo está por nacer y no permitiré que lo mates! ¡Modo Celestial! -Byakun grito expulsando poder y vio a Susanoo frente a él-

Las diosas nos llamaron y nos hicieron venir a este mundo para dales tiempo y así aprendan el Modo celestial -dijo una tigresa blanca de ojos verde jade viendo a Po- me llamo Lu Ann Ping y soy la Guerrera Dragón de 20 años en el futuro, papá los seis Guardianes y yo venimos con la intención de que ustedes no mueran y el futuro quede a salvo -Po se quedó sorprendido, y sonrio viendo a Tigresa con vientre de embarazo la cual estaba más que sorprendida, en lo que parecía ser la aldea Izanamy estaba cayendo envuelto en fuego dorado-

¡No voy a permitir que esto caiga en la tierra! -Izanamy grito sujetando una esfera de energía, se escucho una gran explosión, después se vio a Izanamy en lo que parecía la luna, tenía el ojo izquierdo ciego con manchas de sangre en la cara, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y bañado en sangre, su ropa estaba rota y tenía una espada rota y casi destruida- jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían así Izanagi -vio a Izanagi frente a él pero tenía los ojos rojos y el fondo negro- tengo que acabar con el cuanto antes si no las esperanza de todos se desvanecerán -Izanamy vio a Izanagi mientras recordaba a todo sus amigos, se vio un gran destello blanco en mundo- ¡Aquí va esta es la última esperanza!

Adiós Izanamy -dijo Hinata llorando mientras Po dejaba una katana rota en el suelo-


	74. ¡¿Tigresa ya es madre!

_**¡¿Tigresa ya es madre?!**_

Po estaba cargando a la pequeña Himiko en sus brazos, sonido viéndola dormir plácidamente, mientras tanto afuera del palacio Tigresa estaba corriendo a cuatro patas, cuando vio la puerta del palacio la abrió de un solo empujón pero eso hizo que las puertas rebotaran y se golpeaba haciendo un sonido muy fuerte-

¡Po quiero una explicación ahora mismo! -Tigresa grito con fuerza mientras Po estaba sorprendido viéndola, el grito y ruido hizo que Himiko se despertara y comenzará a llorar de nuevo ,¿De dónde salió esa pequeña pantera?!

Tigresa ya la despertaste -dijo Po sorprendido y un poco molesto, meció a Himiko en sus brazos- ya pasó ya pasó tranquila bebe

Po aún no me has contestado ¿de dónde salió esta niña? ¿Por qué la tienes? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Tigresa por favor cálmate -dijo Po tranquilo- escucha ella fue abandonada aquí en el palacio

Mentiras, de seguro tú me fuiste infiel de nuevo como con la princesa Ichihime -dijo Tigresa molesta- no creo que te perdone tan fácil esta vez

Tigresa es obvio que estas molesta y no estás pensando con claridad -dijo Po serio- es mejor que cuando te calmes y quieras confiar en mí ven a verme pero de momento solo déjame solo -Tigresa se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo y Po se fue retirando con Himiko en sus brazos la meció un poco y fue haciendo que se calmara-

Espera Po quiero respuestas -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Pues te las acabo de dar pero tú no quieres escuchar razones, así que primero cálmate y después hablaré contigo -dijo Po algo molesto viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa solo se quedó sorprendida por la mirada de Po el no veía de esa manera, Po se retiró y Tigresa se quedó en el patio de pie sin saber qué hacer, los demás maestros fueron llegando hasta Ping y Li estaba viendo todo detrás de la puerta-

Yo estaba esperando que se pelearan o que ellas o golpeara -dijo Li sorprendido-

Es lógico, pensé que con lo que había pasado con su majestad la reina le tendría más confianza -dijo Ping sorprendido-

Yo creo que ella necesita un tiempo para asimilarlo ya saben que no es la chica más femenina no sentimental del mundo -dijo Víbora calmada-

Es cierto Tigresa piensa con los pechos pequeños que tiene -dijo Mono calmado-

Cabeza hueca -dijo Mantis riendo-

Puedo oírlos -dijo Tigresa molesta, se dio la vuelta y los demás temblaron de miedo al ver su rostro de enojo- me voy a entrenar dejaré que Po se calme y yo también me calmaré pero esto no se quedará así -Tigresa bajo por las escaleras y se fue, Li y los demás entraron con cuidado mientras Mei Ling estaba viendo a Tigresa-

Shifu cuida de Sai un momento -dijo Mei Ling y le dio el bebe a Shifu para que lo cargara- con cuidado

Si claro querida ¿pero a dónde vas? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Creo que tengo que hablar con Tigresa -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, se retiró dejando a los demás confundidos y un poco sorprendidos-

Está bien bien muerta -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Víbora vio por donde se había ido Po y decidió ir a seguirlo, ella entró a los dormitorios donde escuchó que la bebe dejaba de llorar y se quedaba roncando, fue al cuarto de Po y lo vio sentando en la cama vigilando a Himiko-

Hola Po ¿tienes un minuto? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po asintio-

Si claro pasa Víbora -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿qué deseas?

Bueno vine a ver a la bebe -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Po asintio y se hizo a un lado mostrando la cama que compartía con Tigresa, en medio de las almohadas Himiko estaba dormida soltando algunos ronquidos- Aaaaaw -soltó un leve grito de cariño al verla-

Shh me costó mucho trabajo dormirla habla bajito -dijo Po calmado y Víbora asintio nerviosa-

Perdón es que emocione -dijo Víbora sonriendo nerviosa- así que ¿ella es la pequeña Himiko? ¿La famosa hija del Guerrero Dragón?

¿Famosa hija del Guerrero Dragón? -dijo Po confundido- ¿cómo sabías que se llamaba Himiko?

Bueno Po donde estábamos nos llegaron los rumores de que el Guerrero Dragón tenía una hija -dijo Víbora sonriendo- por eso Tigresa se quedó sorprendida cuando se enteró, con lo que pasó con su majestad la emperatriz Ichihime ella tiene poca confianza en ti creo -Po bajo las orejas un poco- sé que Ichirou pasó cuando eras soltero pero entiendo desde el punto de vista de Tigresa eso le duele porque ella quiere ser la única que te de hijos

Si tienes razón aveces hago las cosas sin razón -dijo Po calmado- pero cuando entro molesta y gritando no se, estaba más molesto por ver a Himiko llorar que no me detuve a pensar en sus sentimientos o su manera de pensar para llegar así...

Bueno ella solo está dolida y un poco molesta pero déjala ser como es ya veras que se le pasara rápido -dijo Víbora sonriendo sonriendo y Po asintio, se escucho como un árbol cayó causando algo de ruido- mejor nos esperamos uno o dos dias antes de ir a hablar con ella

Si tienes razón -dijo Po sorprendido, Víbora vio a Himiko dormir y ella sonrió-

Es tan linda ¿cuántos años tiene? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Dos años, y ya me dice papá -dijo Po sonriendo, Víbora estaba sonriendo emocionada, mientras tanto Tigresa estaba golpeando los árboles más gruesos que encontraba, les daba golpe trans golpes hasta dejar la madera algo roja-

Estupido, idiota, tonto, bobo, infiel, traidor -Tigresa estaba golpeando el tronco molesta hasta dejar un leve agujero en el, siguió golpeando y golpeando que le dio un golpe más fuerte y rompió la madera dejando un agujero de gran tamaño en el tronco- bien dl que sigue

No deberías hacerle eso al pobrecito árbol -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo detrás de Tigresa-

Lárgate Mei Ling no estoy de humor -dijo Tigresa molesta, Mei Ling solo apareció a su derecha sentada sobre un tronco- ¿cómo fue que te transportarte?

Shifu me enseñó ese secreto -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- bien ahora hablaras conmigo

No tengo ganas de hablar -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Lo siento pero no dije si a su majestad le da ganas de hablar conmigo -dijo Mei Ling en un tono de burla y risa, Tigresa gruño un poco- no me muestres los colmillos jovencita -Tigresa solo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó quieta- bien ahora quiero que me digas ¿qué sientes al ver a Po con esa pequeña leoparda?

Enojo, decepción, ira, y tristeza -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

¿Por qué sientes eso? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Siento enojo porque Po adoptó a una niña sin siquiera consultarme, la cuido por tres semanas y ni se le ocurre decirme nada parecía que ni confía en mí -dijo Tigresa deprimida y un poco molesta- decepción porque él no me dijo de otra amante y de otro bebe suyo, él se mi esposo y debería confesarme sus secretos se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos, ira por lo mismo no me dice nada de la pequeña, la adopta, la cuida y posible sea su hija biológica y yo sigo siendo una chica más sin darle un hijo, tristeza porque siento que lo pierdo mientras más pasa el tiempo -Tigresa estaba llorando un poco y Mei Ling se sentó frente a ella en forma de loto y le tallo la cabeza-

Oh querida -Mei Ling le tallo la cabeza calmada y Tigresa comenzó a calmarse un poco- escúchame cariño ¿él te dijo que tuvo una aventura o trato de negarte algo? -Tigresa levanto las orejas sorprendida- ¿alguna vez actuó extraño como si te fuera infiel?

No...él jamás actuó extraño -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

¿Te dijo cómo había encontrado a la niña? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

No se lo permití estaba tan molesta que no le deje hablar -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Entonces ¿por qué te enojaste y le gritaste? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Creo que eran celos -dijo Tigresa avergonzada, Mei Ling sonrio y comenzó a reír un poco- ¿por qué te ríes?

Hay Tigresa ese torpe de Shifu no te enseño nada de la vida como era debido -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- escucha Tigresa en la vida una mujer experimenta diferentes cambios, odio, celos, coraje, felicidad, amor y alegría, pro más que nada debes creer en Po y su palabra, él no te sería infiel y eso lo sabes, ve habla con el

Pero..no que se..que decir o como disculparme y más no sé qué cara pondré al ver a la bebe -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Mei Ling sonrio y le talla cabeza-

Oye mírame, cuando me dieron a Sai yo estaba nerviosa por cuidarlo pero comencé a amarlo como si fuera mío, Shifu me acompañó a cuidarlo cada noche y los dos jamás fuimos más felices, es verdad el hecho perder todo con Tai Lung pero ahora dice que tiene otra oportunidad con Sai y de hacerlo bien -Mei Ling sonrio y Tigresa bajo las orejas viendo a otro lado- sé que no lo demuestra pero él te ama y está orgulloso de ti

Pero yo no sé cómo ser madre -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Descuida ser madre es natural para todas, cada una de nosotras las mujeres descubre su camino hacia la maternidad -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- creo que si pasas tempo con la pequeña se te hará tan natural como respirar

Yo...lo intentare...-dijo Tigresa intranquila- ¿qué debo hacer primero?

Primero relájate y trata de calmar tu mente, vas con Po y escucha lo que él te tenga que decir -dijo Mei Ling calmada y Tigresa asintio, se puso en pose de loto y se trató de relajarse por el momento, mientras tanto en el palacio Po estaba viendo a Himiko dormir se estaba yendo de sueño en donde estaba sentado-

¿Po podemos ver a la niña? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Claro pasen -dijo Po sonriendo, Mono, Mantis, Shifu y Grulla parada don al cuento de Po para ver a Himiko dormir- ¿qué les parece mi hija?

Linda -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Tan calladito y chiquita -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Debo admitir que este jamás lo espere al dejarte solo en el palacio Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de dejar de bebes tuyos por ahí Po? -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Po se golpeó la cara riendo un poco-

No es mi hija biológica, yo la encontré en el palacio hace unas semanas, alguien la dejo aquí pidiendo que la cuidara -dijo Po sonriendo- la deje entrar y la cuida pero a los primeros días me encariñe con ella

Ya veo cuidarla tú solo no debió ser fácil Po -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Po asintio un poco cansado- ¿oye estas bien? Parece que no has dormido en mucho tiempo

Si llevo un día sin dormir sumado a los otros que Himiko me mantuvo despierto -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya se ¿por qué no nos dejas a la niña y tú te duermes? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¿He? No creo que sea buena idea Mono -dijo Po intranquilo y nervioso- es decir ustedes..no..son...bueno ya saben a qué me refiero...

No entendemos Po -dijo Grulla entrecerrando los ojos igual que los demás-

Bueno no sé si ustedes estén capacitados para cuidar a la bebe no son las personas más responsables que conozco -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué hay de los Guardianes ellos son unos irresponsables y unos locos, todavía más que nosotros -dijo Mantis molesto cruzándose de brazos, Po lo pensó un poco mirando a otro lado, mientras tanto en otro lado de China Byakun, James, Kira, Boa, Hinata e Izanamy estaba en un bar gritando y riendo-

¡Fondo, fondo fondo fondo! ¡Fondo fondo fondo! -todos estaban gritando sonriendo viendo como Byakun estaba tragando alcohol por medio de un embudo derramando un poco en el suelo, le quitaron el embudo y se levanto mareado soltando un eructo muy fuerte-

¡Hay que celebrar! -Byakun grito sonriendo y todos los demás estaban igual de emocionados, regresando al palacio de Jade Po lo estaba pensando y suspiro-

Está bien apenas ella se despierte de sus siesta se la dará a Mantis, después Mono y por último Grulla -dijo Po sonriendo y los machos asintieron sonriendo-

Bien espero que tomes la desicion correcta Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a Po el cual estaba dudando un poco, apenas Himiko se despertó Po la tomo en sus brazos, el primero que quiso cuidarla fue Mantis- ¿estás seguro de poder con ella?

Claro Po soy experto con gente pequeña -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Po estaba intranquilo y dejó a Himiko al cuidado de Mantis descuida la cuidare muy bien -más tarde Mantis estaba gritando por su vida- ¡Aaaaa me equivoque esto está mal! ¡Esto está muy mal! -Mantis estaba gritando asustado, Himiko lo tenía dentro de su boca mientras trataba de comerlo- ¡no soy comida Himiko soy el tío Mantis! -Himiko se comenzó a reír un poco y trato de cerrar la boca, Mantis abrió el hocico de Himiko con sus tenazas y salió saltando de su boca saltando- no soy comida bebe

Jiji jijiji mida...co...mida...-Himiko trataba de decir la palabra comida pero solo se reía y comenzó a gatear hacia Mantis-

Espera no, quieta, no...espera no vengas con el tío Mantis -dijo Mantis nervioso, Himiko comenzó a reírse y persiguió Mantis mientras trataba de tratarlo con sus pequeñas manos, Mantis salgo a un lado y Himiko lo siguió gateando, lo trato de aplastar con su mano derecha pero de nuevo Mantis salto a un lado- ¡No Himiko el tío Mantis no es juguete!

Manti...Manti...Manti..-Himiko se sentó y sonrio extendiendo los brazos-

Oye dijiste mi nombre -dijo Mantis sonriendo, se acercó con cuidado y la vio, Himiko estaba sonriendo- sabes cuando estas quieta eres bastante linda pequeña bolita de pelos -Himiko se dio un poco y tomo a Mantis en sus manos como si fuera un juguete- ¡Hay me confié! -Himiko lo agito con fuerza en sus manos y lo sacudió a todos los lados posibles, Mantis estaba gritando- ¡Qué alguien le hable a mi mama! ¡Hay quiero vomitar! ¡Ya basta Himiko! -Mantis estaba gritando asustado mientras Himiko se reía-

Se cabo el tiempo es turno del tío Mono -dijo Mono sonriendo, se acercó y cargo a Himiko en sus brazos mientras Himiko soltó a Mantis dejandolo caer al suelo- ¿qué haces Mantis?

Te dire cuando...cuando...mi cerebro...regrese...a su lugar...-dijo Mantis con esfuerzo debido a los movimientos que sufrió- hay creo que tengo el vaso donde antes tenía mi riñón derecho y siento que mi corazón termino en mi trasero...-Mono se rió un poco y se llevó a Himiko en sus brazos-

Bien pequeña el tío Mono jugará contigo -dijo Mono sonriendo, se quedo sentado y tomo a Himiko en sus brazos, la levanto y la la no levemente al aire haciendo que Himiko se riera un poco, la volvió a lanzar de nuevo pero estaba vez hizo girar su mano creando un ligero remolino en su mano derecha y Himiko se quedó flotando y girando un poco mientras se reía- hay eres tan adorable -la lanzó a un lado y la atrapó en su mano izquierda, la hizo girar un poco y Himiko se reía, la estaba haciendo girar y Himiko se reía, la dejo bajar con cuidado frente a él y ella parecía que aplaudía-

No entiendo ¿cómo le puedes causar problemas a tu padre siendo tan pequeña? -dijo Mono sonriendo, Himiko estaba riendo un poco, Mono movio su cola frente a ella y Himiko la siguió con la mirada, sacó sus pequeñas garras y trato de atraparla pero Mono la quito y la movio a un lado, Himiko la volvió a perseguir tratando de tomar la cola de Mono con sus manitas- ¿Qué quieres mi cola? Lo siento pero no puedes -Mono movio la cola de lado a lado mientras Himiko la seguía como si fuera un juguete para gatos, Himiko sonrio y se puso a cuatro patas, se preparó, dio un salto y abrió la boca mostrando un par de colmillos que apenas estaban creciendo-

Au -dijo Mono sintiendo algo de dolor, se fijó en su cola y vio que Himiko lo estaba mordiendo con fuerza- Oh...¡Aaaa! ¡Himiko eso no es juguete! -Mono grito asustado viendo como la bebe lo estaba mordiendo en la cola, agito la cola un poco pero Himiko no lo soltaba, Himiko se dio un ligero impulso y le abrazó la cola clavando sus garras en el resto de la cola de Mono haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¡Aaaa Himiko! ¡Himiko eso no es un juguete me vas dejar sin cola! -Mono estaba corriendo de lado a lado asustado mientras Himiko le seguía mordiendo la cola-

¡Mi turno! -Grulla apareció sonriendo y tomo a Himiko en sus alas- ¡Himiko escupe eso ya está podrido! -Himiko siguio sujetando la cola de Mono con sus dientes sin siquiera soltarlo-

¡Grulla has que me suelte ya siento que está quitando un pedazo! -Mono grito asustado-

Ya Himiko escúpelo por favor no es comida ya está podrido -dijo Grulla sonriendo, Himiko no lo soltaba y entonces Grulla tuvo una idea, de su gorro saco una galleta y se la mostró a Himiko- ven Himiko Himiko Himiko, ¿la pequeña niña quiere una galleta? -Himiko vio la galleta soltando algo de baba y con los ojos brillosos, soltó la cola de Mono y pasó a los brazos Grulla para morder la galleta- vaya espero y no le de una infección por morder tu cola

Yo espero y no me de una infección porque ella me mordió -dijo Mono molesto mostrando su cola herida y llena de baba-

Ya deja de comportarte como un niño -dijo Grulla sonriendo- ahora vamos a hacerle una pintura ha esta hermosa niña chi claro que chi -Grulla hacia una voz tonta para hablar con la niña mientras Himiko se reía, Grulla llevó a Himiko a la sala principal donde la sento y le dio un peluche de oso panda para que lo abrazara con fuerza- así que lindo -Grulla tenía un cuadro en blanco y varias pinturas en frascos a su derecha, comenzó a hacer los trazos para dibujar a Himiko y después pintarla, Himiko se quedó quieta sentada en el suelo jugando con el oso panda, mientras Grulla trabajaba en la pintura Tigresa iba de regreso al palacio ella sola, cuando llegó abrió la puerta con calma, siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía con Po y lo encontró levantándose después de una siesta algo corta-

Po -Tigresa lo llamo y el apenas reaccionó- perdón ¿te desperté?

No, ya estaba levantándome -dijo Po calmado- ¿sucede algo?

No, todo está bien -dijo Tigresa un poco nerviosa- Po quiero hablar contigo

¿Ya te calmaste? Porque antes estabas muy molesta tanto que no me quisiste escuchar -dijo Po un poco serio y Tigresas asintio- ¿de verdad?

Si -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿De verdad? -dijo Po calmado-

Si lo estoy -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿De verdad? De veritas de veritas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Po...-Tigresa le le ató un poco la voz y él se comenzó a reír- hay me atrapaste en tus juegos de nuevo -Tigresa sonrio y Po asintio- bien si esto tranquila solo quiero hablar contigo sobre la bebe

¿Qué quieres saber? -dijo Po calmado-

Todo quiero saberlo todo -dijo Tigresa calmada- la bebe ¿es hija tuya?

Es hija adoptiva, yo la encontré en la entrada del palacio -dijo Po calmado- estaba sola, abandona así como Tai Lung cuando llegó aquí la primera vez, no lo pensé dos veces y la metí para que estuviera a salvo, Zeng me dio apoyo estos días cuidándola pero sin darme cuenta le tome cariño y la comenzó a ver cómo mi hija, ella enamora a cualquiera que tenga contacto -Po se rió un poco- es una niña encantadora

¿De verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintio- bueno ¿cómo la adoptaste?

Hice un trámite legal con el orfanato de Bao Gu, oficialmente es mi hija -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintio calmada- también es tu hija

¿Qué? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿cómo que también es mi hija?

Eres mi esposa y puse tu nombre en la hoja de adopción -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba sonrojada sin saber qué decir-

Vaya esto me sorprende no sé ni que decir -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno creo que solo te puedo decir...si ¿puedo conocer a mi nueva hija? -Tigresa estaba nerviosa y Po asintio-

Está bien a estas hora la debe tener Grulla -dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto para que Tigresa lo siguiera, los dos salieron caminando por los pasillos, vieron a Grulla salir de un cuarto con algunas pinturas en las alas- ¿Grulla que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Himiko?

Oh hola Po bueno la deje sola en el salón principal mientras salía por algo de pintura -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Grulla a una bebe no la dejas sola! -Po grito sorprendido y Grulla se quedó sorprendido, Po salió corriendo mientras Grulla y Tigresa lo seguían corriendo, Po llegó al salón principal y escucho la risa de Himiko- hay cuando se ríe de esa manera no es nada bueno -los tres entraron al salón principal y vieron a Himiko jugar con las pinturas de Grulla haciendo trazos en el suelo con sus pequeñas manos- ¡Himiko!

¡Mis pinturas! -Grulla grito sorprendido, los dos machos entraron corriendo, Grulla vio las pinturas tiradas en el suelo mientras Po cargaba a Himiko- hay no mi obra...-Grulla se deprimió al ver su dibujo manchado y rallado por Himiko-

Hay mírate estas llena de pintura -dijo Po sorprendido, Himiko se reía un poco mostrando que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de pintura- habrá que bañarte señorita -Himiko lo entendió y se encogió en los brazos de Po como si tuviera miedo- claro que no, necesitas un baño de esta no te libras -Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo como Po hablaba con Himiko como si se trata de una adulto- vamos Tigresa alguien quiere conocerte -Tigresa se acercó poco a poco y vio a la bebe en los brazos de Po- ella es Himiko Ping nuestra hija Tigresa

No puedo creerlo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, vio a la pequeña sonreír por ella y se enterneció un poco- hola Himiko, hola pequeña -Po sonrio mientras Tigresa acaricio la cabeza de Himiko y ella sonrió soltando un ronroneo, Himiko extendió sus manos y sujeto un dedo de Tigresa, Himiko estaba haciendo algunos ruidos mientras tomaba la mano de Tigresa- hay Po...-Tigresa sonrio viendo cómo Himiko parecía que le estaba tomando cariño-

Te lo dije -dijo Po sonriendo- te enamoras de ella con solo verla te dejaría cargarla pero vamos a darle un baño -Tigresa asintio, los dos fueron al baño, Po se quitó la ropa dejando una toalla en su cintura, Tigresa dejo una toalla en su cintura y una en sus hombros, Po tenía a Himiko en sus brazos y los dos entraron al baño- ha olvide su juguete ten cárgala un momento -Tigresa se sorprendió por eso y cargo a la pequeña alto nerviosa-

Espera Po yo no sé qué hacer -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y cargo a la pequeña- espera no..yo...

Solo cuidala un momento en lo que yo voy y regreso rápido -dijo Po sonriendo y salió del cuarto un momento- lo siento Tigresa pero necesitarás tiempo para acostúmbrate con tres minutos bastará -Po se retiró dejando sola a Tigresa, el suelo del baño estaba algo mojado mientras Tigresa estaba nerviosa cargando a la bebe-

Muy bien no hay porque tener miedo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, Himiko estaba bostezando y viendo a los lados aburrida, noto los senos de Tigresa y los toco un poco- hey tranquila -Himiko se reía tocando un poco los senos de Tigresa- espera ¿qué haces? -Himiko sonrio y le mordió un pezon a Tigresa haciendo que tuviera un escalosfrio por todo el cuerpo, Himiko comenzó a chupar el pezon de Tigresa haciendo que se sonrojara y se pusiera algo nerviosa- tranquila...bebe a mi...no me...sale...leche...-Tigresa estaba nerviosa pero comenzó a sentir felicidad en su interior y también algo pasó comenzó a crear leche por su cuenta y Himiko se estaba alimentando, Tigresa cayó de rodillas mostrando un charco de agua debajo de ella- yo...yo...yo...estoy feliz -estaba sonrojada y sonriendo, después de un rato de Po regresó con lo que parecía ser el muñeco de peluche de oso panda-

Ya regrese ¿como están mis chicas? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! -grito sorprendido viendo a Tigresa sentada en el suelo con la niña en brazos, pero de sus pezones salía algo de leche- ¿estás lactando?

Si -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- ¿qué me pasó? -pues de un rato los tres se estaban bailando juntos, Po estaba sentado en la esquina de la bañera mientras Tigresa estaba sentada encima de él cargando a la bebe la cual estaba jugando con el muñeco de peluche- no entiendo ¿cómo pude dar leche? ¿Acaso ya estoy embarazada?

Bueno creo que se debe a que ahora eres madre adoptiva -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa levanto una ceja confundida- bueno había escuchado que algunas hembras que adoptan cachorros sin madre y sufren de un nuevo celo

Pero no estoy deseosa -dijo Tigresa confundida- solo Himiko se agarro de mi seno y ella lo chupo

¿Qué sentiste cuando ella se alimentó de ti? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Felicidad pero también algo de vergüenza -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Jejeje si yo soy el único que las puede chupar -dijo Po riendo un poco y Tigresa le dio una mirada algo molesta- bueno, esa felicidad que sentiste debió ser un instinto materno, cuando ella lo sintió se alimentó y entonces comenzaste a lactar, felicidades Tigresa ya eres mama

¿Mama? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada pero eso la hacía feliz, vio a Himiko en sus brazos y ella sonrió-

Ma...ma...-dijo Himiko sonriendo- mama -Tigresa sonrio y la abrazo mientras Po las abrazaba a ambas, después de ese baño los tres estaban en la cama juntos listos para dormir-

Po...soy tan feliz contigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po sonrio un poco-

Yo también soy muy feliz Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Te amo -dijeron los dos y se dieron un beso, Himiko los vio y estiro sus brazos tocando la cara de ambos, los dos se rieron viendo como Himiko quería atención- también te amamos -Tigresa y Po le dieron un beso a Himiko en la cabeza haciéndola reír un poco, los tres solo se quedaron ahí durmiendo juntos-


	75. Son como niños

**Las hembras son maduras y se divierten, los machos son como niños**

Era un día normal en el palacio de Jade, todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia que Po les había acabado de dar-

Entonces Tigresa ¿ya es madre? -dijo Víbora sorprendida y sonriendo-

Si Himiko ya me acepto y por lo que veo mi cuerpo ya reaccionó y puedo ser madre de Himiko -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ella es mi hija

¡Kyaaaaaaa! -Víbora grito sonriendo y de forma alegre sorprendiendo a los demás- ¡Eh esperado tanto este día! ¡Tigresa por fin eres una mujer completa ya no una marimacho violenta! -Víbora grito sonriendo mientras Tigresa no sabía si sonreír o enojarse pero los demás se rieron un poco-

Gracias creo -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta, después de eso pasaron dos meses, era un día común y corriente Po y Tigresa estaban cuidando de Himiko pero en eso Tigresa sintió un ligero mareo y se tapo la boca para no hacer ni un ruido-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Po confundido-

Si solo tuve un ligero mareo -dijo Tigresa calmada- de seguro fue por algo que comí

Te dije que comer puro Tofu te echaría perder el cuerpo -dijo Po riendo-

Tu papá es un tonto ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo cargando a Himiko y Himiko sonrio- si verdad es un tonto tontito -Himiko se estaba riendo un poco-

Ya no le enseñes cosas raras a la niña -dijo Po sonriendo, la puerta sonó y Zeng abrió-

¿Quién es? -dijo Zeng sonriendo- si es un bebe lamentamos decirles que ya tenemos muchos aquí -se hizo a un lado y vio a los Guardianes- ¡Guardianes! ¡Pasen por favor! -Po se levanto sorprendido viendo que Byakun, Kirra, James, Boa, Izanamy y Hinata, venían sonriendo cargando unos regalos y acompañados por las hijas de Izanamy y Hinata tenía a Long en una carreola-

¿Chicos que hacen aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿y esos regalos?

Víbora nos invitó a venir porque dijo que habían tenido un bebe, quisimos venir y comprobarlo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los demás asintieron sonriendo-

Si además decidimos comprarles algunos regalos por la bebe -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Gracias son muy amables -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, apenas vio a Hinata puso una cara de enojo, las dos desviaron la mirada molestas-

Bueno la pregunta del millón ¿Tigresa tú le diste a luz a la bebe? -dijo James sonriendo y los demás estaban asintiendo-

No, Po la encontró afuera del palacio de Jade y la adoptamos hace dos meses -dijo Tigresa confundida-

¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser! -Boa, Kira, James y Byakun se quejaron-

¿Qué les dije? Cáiganse con la lana -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras extendía su mano derecha, los cuatro le pagaron algunas monedas- y ya pasó más de un mes así que págame guapo -vio a Izanamy y extendió la mano izquierda-

Odio enserio odio cuando tienes razón -dijo Izanamy algo irritado y le dio unas monedas- y más cuando pones esa cara -Hinata sonrio entre cerrando los ojos con burla- si esa cara

¿Qué está pensando aquí? -dijo Po confundido-

Byakun, James, Kira y yo apostamos a que Tigresa tendría un bebe tuyo es decir que le daría a luz ella misma -dijo Boa sonriendo nerviosa-

Pero yo aposté a que ella terminaría adoptando a la niña -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y la iba extraviar en dos meses -Tigresa le gruño un poco-

Yo aposté que Tigresa saldría corriendo al primer mes -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Enserio hacen apuestas de nosotros? ¿Tanta desconfianza tienen de nosotros? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Si prácticamente en especial de ti -dijeron todos calmados y Hinata dijo lo último y Tigresa solo bajo las orejas molesta, después de unas horas Byakun, James, Izanamy y Po estaban en el patio sentados en una mesa jugando cartas, los cuatro parecían centrados en su juego, Po apostó un poco igual que Byakun, James sonrio y puso sus cartas, estaba por llevarse todo pero Byakun le mostró sus cartas y se enojo porque perdió-

Jajaja yo gano de nuevo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, todos se quejaron y dejaron sus cartas en la mesa- no es mi culpa tengo mucha suerte y gano siempre

No sé cómo lo logras -dijo Po sonriendo, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos y voltearon a ver a Tigresa la cual cargaba a Himiko, Hinata cargaba a Long y acompañada por Hanabi y Rena, y por último estaba Kira ella sola-

Bien Po ya llevo a Himiko con su cita con el médico -dijo Tigresa sonriendo calmada- trata de que ellos no rompan nada

Está bien querida -dijo Po sonriendo- y tu bebe pórtate bien -Himiko sonrio y aplaudió un poco-

Izanamy iré con las niñas y Long a conocer el Valle de momento -dijo Hinata a sonriendo-

Claro hermosa diviértanse, niñas obedezcan a Hinata y no se separen de ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si papa -dijeron las niñas sonriendo-

Byakun mientras tanto yo voy a ver unos nuevos vestidos en unas tiendas regreso más tarde -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Claro preciosa -dijo Byakun sonriendo, las hembras se despidieron del macho correspondiente y se fueron-

¿Por qué soy el único que no tiene pareja? -dijo James algo molesto y deprimido-

Porque eres feo y nadie te quiere -dijo Byakun sonriendo y los demás se rieron- ¿nos quedamos solos? -Po sonrio, James e Izanamy salieron a revisar el palacio-

No hay ningún alma a la vista -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien que inicien los juegos de la bebida -dijo Byakun sonriendo, en unos momentos tenían listos unos juegos y unas botellas blancas de bebidas alcoholicas en la mesa, Byakun y Po tenían sus báculos listos y con ellos, mientras tanto Izanamy había puesto unos blancos de arco y flecha con las imágenes de Ichihime, Hinata, Cristal, Kira y Tigresa en ellos-

Bien el reto es simple -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tomarán un arco y una flecha, beberán algo de alcohol y luego tomarán su arma para comenzar a girar hasta marearse, ya mareados tratarán de apuntar al blanco con las imágenes de las hembras, las imágenes de Ichihime y Hinata valen 20 puntos, las imágenes de Kira y Cristal 10 puntos y la imagen de Tigresa te resta 5 puntos quien logre más puntos ebrio gana

Entendido -dijeron los machos sonriendo, Po y Byakun tomaron un poco de alcohol, las flechas de Po tenían la punta de color verde y las de Byakun de color azul, bebieron un poco y luego pusieron sus frentes en su respectiva arma, comenzaron a girar un poco, hasta que pararon y estuvieron mareados, Po estaba mareado pero saco una flecha y apunto hacia las imagenes, Byakun hizo lo mismo pero por estar mareados no veían muy bien, dispararon dos flechas cada uno y luego cayeron al suelo mareados-

Vamos a ver cómo les fue -dijo James sonriendo, una flecha de Po le había dado a la imagen de Cristal y otra le dio a Tigresa- huy Po le dio a Cristal pero le dio a Tigresa así que solo tiene cinco puntos

Rayos Tigresa no es de suerte -dijo Po algo molesto-

Bien Byakun le dio a -Izanamy revisó y noto que Byakun le había dado a Kira dos veces- a Kira y las dos veces así que gana veinte puntos Byakun gana esta

Si -dijo Byakun sonriendo- mi esposa es más sexy que la tuya Po -Po solo se rio un poco y cayó sentado al suelo- bien su turno chicos -Izanamy y James hicieron lo mismo que Byakun y Po, bebieron el alcohol, Izanamy tomó su espada y puso su frente en el mango y comenzó a girar, James tomó una vara de entrenamiento y comenzó a girar con ella, los dos terminaron mareados, Izanamy tomó una flecha de punta roja y la disparo pero le dio a la pared, disparo otra y le dio a Hinata-

¡Fuera! No gana puntos, pero le dio a Hinata gana 20 puntos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo si gano -dijo James sonriendo, estaba por disparar la flecha pero por error la disparo al cielo- oh oh -la flecha se perdió con la luz del sol-

Hay no, no la veo, la perdí de vista -dijo Po sorprendido-

¡Corran Flecha sin control! -Byakun grito asustado, James estaba mareado y no sabía a dónde ir, Izanamy rodó por el suelo y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, Po salió corriendo y se escondió dentro del palacio con Byakun-

¡Ja yo fui el único que no salió corriendo! ¡Les gane cobardes! -James se estaba riendo un poco, estaba gozando hasta que la flecha cayó y se le incrustó en el pie derecho, se vio un momento y comenzó a gritar- Aaaaaa Oaaaa oooouuuu -cayó al suelo desmayado por el dolor y la sorpresa-

Hay no esto es malo -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Hay que llevarlo a la clínica rápido -dijo Po intranquilo, los tres lo cargaron y se lo llevaron, en el Valle Boa y Víbora salieron de un salón con las escamas más que brillantes y maquilladas-

¿Ves? Te dije que quedaríamos hermosas -dijo Víbora sonriendo viendo su cuerpo brillar-

Bien lo admito quede más hermosa de lo que ya era -dijo Boa sonriendo, las dos serpientes vieron al grupo de machos correr por el Valle cargando a James el cual tenía la flecha en el pie- ¿esos son James y los otros?

¿Acaso James tiene un flecha en la pata? -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

¡¿Qué hicieron grupo de bobos?! -Boa grito sorprendida, los machos se dieron vuelta y la vieron mostrando que James tenía una flecha en su pata- ¡James tu pata!

¡A James lo atacó un indio! -dijo Po preocupado-

Si pero salió corriendo -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso, se giraron y tiraron a James por error-

¡Tengan más cuidado mi pie! -James se quejó y grito de dolor, se lo llevaron de nuevo y le pudieron una venda en su pata, después de eso los machos estaban reunidos en el palacio de nuevo, Po estaba viendo quee la ropa de Tigresa estaba colgando de un árbol, vendas,copa interior y ropa de entrenamiento también, frente a él estaba una soga atada a un extremo del palacio y el árbol salía por los muros-

Bien como James está lastimado y perdió el reto anterior tendría un castigo pero la flecha ya fue suficiente castigo -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Bien Po el reto es conseguir toda la ropa de Tigresa de ese árbol usando esta soga -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, mostrando el árbol con la ropa de Tigresa-

¿Cómo le hicieron para poner la ropa de Tigresa a ese árbol? -dijo Po confundido-

Usando la forma gigante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Po asintio- bien hazlo

Bien aquí voy aquí voy -dijo Po sonriendo, tomó un poco de alcohol y luego avanzó corriendo, se sujeto de la soga y se lanzó hacia el árbol, no alcanzó el árbol así que se columpio un poco más y logró conseguir una venda, la hizo bola y la lanzó a un lado, se volvió a columpiar con fuerza y alcanzó una panatela ya de Tigresa- ¡Tengo las pantaletas!

¡Si! -los machos celebraron sonriendo-

¡No puedo soltarme ya me dio miedo! -Po grito nervioso, se columpio con fuerza y terminó estrellándose con el árbol, se soltó y comenzó a caer, los machos se treparon al muro viendo como Po estaba cayendo de la colina, se golpeaba de cara y cabeza con cada roca que encontraba en el camino, los árboles de bambú lo ayudaban un poco ya que eran flexibles, mientras tanto cerca del palacio Tigresa estaba saliendo del doctor cargando a Himiko-

Gracias por atendernos doctor Gallinazo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, frente a ella estaba un pollo vestido de doctor-

No fue nada solo dele sus vitaminas y ella estará bien -dijo el doctor sonriendo- traigala en un mes y la inyectare contra la rabia

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, vio una sombra en el suelo y luego alzó la vista viendo a Po caer- ¿Po?

¡Quiero un gordo ahí abajo! -Po grito nervioso y terminó cayendo sobre el doctor dejando un leve agujero con su forma en el suelo-

¡¿Po qué rayos haces cayendo del cielo?! -Tigresa grito asustada abrazando a la niña-

Perdón querida -dijo Po sonriendo, se levanto dejando al doctor herido- yo no fui

¿Esas son son mis pantaletas? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Nop -Po salió corriendo dejando a Tigresa confundida y al doctor herido, Po regresó al palacio y tomó una rama del suelo, la partío y entro al palacio cojeando- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Rápido el hueso! ¡El hueso se me salió! -los machos lo vieron entran y se sorprendieron de verlo cojear con la rama a un lado de la pierna fingiendo ser el hueso, James grito, Byakun se preocupó e Izanamy se tapo la boca para no vomitar- ¡Es una rama cayeron! -Po se comenzó a reír y les lanzó la rama a un lado, los demás se enojaron con el, después de un rato Izanamy estaba usando una armadura improvisada con ollas y sartenes-

Bien estoy listo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien tenemos el bambú listo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, James, Po el tenían un grupo de ramas de bambú doblado casi hasta llegar al suelo, Izanamy tomó una olla y la puso en sus pies, avanzó y se trepó a las ramas de Bambú- ¿listo?

Listo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡suéltenlo! -los machos sonrieron y soltaron el bambú haciendo que sirviera como catapulta, Izanamy grito de la sorpresa mientras salía volando por el aire, Byakun y los demás lo siguieron viendo por donde caía- ¡Puedo volar! -Izanamy cayó de píe en las escaleras pero por la velocidad comenzó a patinar en las escaleras, bajo a un gran velocidad, aplicó más fuerza usando sus manos y soltando una onda de viento detrás de él, aumentó la velocidad hasta que llegó al inicio de las escaleras y vio una rampa, sonrio y la uso para salir volando todavía más alto hacia el Valle, en el restaurante del señor Ping Hinata estaba dándole de comer a Long el cual ya comía algo de pure de manzana-

Eso eres un lindo bebe -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las niñas estaban encantadas con Long igual que el señor Ping, Long comía mientras Hinata le daba comida con una cuchara-

Ha es tan tierno por un momento recuerdo cuando Po era bebe y yo le daba de comer así -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Si pero Long es más lindo ¿verdad bebe? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Long estaba sonriendo, Long estaba sentado en la mesa y Hinata lo sujetaba con sus manos-

Dada...-dijo Long sonriendo-

Su primera palabra -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿quieres decir mama? A ver si mama

Oh mejor di papa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Pa...Pa..papa...-Long estaba viendo al cielo y vio como Izanamy se acercaba-

¿Papa? ¿A dónde ves a tu papá? No él no está aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Papa? -dijo Rena sorprendida y confundida- ¡Papa!

¿Ahora qué te pasa Rena? -dijo Hinata confundida, Hanabi y Rena señalaron al cielo y Hinata las siguió para ver cómo Izanamy estaba cayendo en picada hacia el restaurante- ¡Izanamy! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar y terminó cayendo dentro del restaurante del señor Ping, se creó una nube de polvo y humo, se escucharon diferentes ruidos, se vieron varios fluidos salir y salpicar, algunas cosas se rompían, todo estaba pasando durante el impacto, pero por alguna razón Izanamy termino saliendo de la ventana del cuarto de Po cubierto de harina, huevos, sopa y demás cosas tanto pegajosas como crudas y asquerosas-

¡Eso estuvo increíble! -Izanamy grito sonriendo desde la ventana-

¡¿Izanamy qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?! ¡¿Por qué caíste del cielo así?! -Hinata grito sorprendida-

Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y salió de ahí corriendo por los techos-

¡Mi restaurante! -Ping grito con fuerza al ver cómo había quedado su cocina y hogar, Izanamy volvió a subir y el último reto era para Byakun, lo ataron de manos y pies dentro de la tortuga de Jade que estaba en el palacio, tenía las extremidades extendidas dentro de la tortuga-

Bien vamos a ver qué tanto resiste Byakun dentro de la tortuga -dijo James sonriendo, todos comenzaron a rodear la tortuga y la fueron enojando haciendo que comenzará a girar, la giraron un poco hasta que Izanamy cometió un error, le dio un ligero empujón en un extremo y la tortuga se paró y comenzó a girar para acercarse a las escaleras-

¡Oigan ¿por qué estoy de pie? ¿Por qué gira?! -Byakun grito nervioso y comenzó a caer por las escaleras, los demás se rieron y lo fueron siguiendo- ¡Ayudenme! -Byakun grito nervioso y comenzó a caer rebotando y girando en las escaleras, la rampa seguía ahí y la uso para elevarse y caer en un tejado, el tejado se rompió pero Byakun giró y terminó cayendo en el camino y siguió girando- ¡Auxilio! -Tigresa salía de la clínica y lo vio pasar muy rápido- ¡Tigresa auxilio!

¿Byakun? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo como Byakun estaba girando, Byakun siguió rodando por todo el camino y vio a Boa y a Víbora en el camino, las dos se hicieron a un lado y el siguió, Byakun siguió avanzando y destrozo varios puestos de ventas ambulantes, Kira salió de un tienda sonriendo y vio a Byakun girando frente a ella en cámara lenta-

Ayúdame -dijo Byakun en forma lenta y siguió con el camino dejando a Kira sorprendida, lo siguió para ver a dónde terminaba, en la entrada Ichihime estaba entrando junto a Shifu y Meiling la cual tenía a Sai en una carreola-

Le prometo su majestad que todo está en orden el Guerrero Dragón hace un buen trabajo -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Si pero no le pregunte eso -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

¿Qué me pregunto? -dijo Shifu confundido-

¿Si podrían cuidar a Ichirou el necesita conocer a su padre -dijo Ichihime calmada, Shifu asintio y vio la tortuga de Jade avanzar hacia ellos- ¿qué es eso? -Shifu se puso frente a la tortuga y le dio un un golpe con los dos dedos deteniéndola, la tortuga paro y cayó de forma normal-

Problema resuelto -dijo Shifu sonriendo y cerró los ojos, Byakun se quejó y terminó vomitando dejando un chorro de vomito verde y este terminó cayendo sobre Shifu, Ichihime estaba entre reír o va imitar del asco-

¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! -Meiling vio la destrucción y algunas cosas caídas, los machos siguieron a la tortuga y desataron a Byakun-

Mi turno -dijo James sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Es mi turno! -dijeron Po e Izanamy y los tres comenzaron a discutir-

¡Oigan! -Byakun salió de la tortuga de forma lenta- ¿por qué sali rodando?

Perdón alguien dijo Bobie y me distraje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Byakun ataba confundido pero Shifu estaba más que molesto con ellos, iba a decir algo pero Meiling se le adelantó-

¡¿En qué rayos estaban pensando en poner al Valle en un peligro así?! -Meiling grito molesta y se puso frente a ellos- ¡Díganme ¿en qué pensaban al dejar rodar a Byakun por las escaleras?! -los machos se vieron incómodos y luego abrieron la boca-

¡En nada! -grito Hinata molesta detrás de ellos, Kira estaba corriendo para ver a Byakun, Tigresa cargaba a Himiko y parecia molesta, también estaban Boa, Víbora e Ichihime- ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe que ustedes pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas?! ¡Izanamy terminaste estrellandote en el restaurante del señor Ping! -Izanamy jugó con sus dedos y abrió la boca- ¡No me digas nada! -Izanamy se quedó callado-

¡Po le caíste encima a un doctor, al pediatra de Himiko y ahora está en el hospital! -Tigresa grito molesta y Po estaba nervioso- ¡No solo eso también pude ver cómo mi ropa interior estaba colgando de un árbol! ¡¿Cómo rayos la piensas bajar?! -Po estaba asustado y jugaba con su pie en el suelo como niño regañado-

¡Byakun casi golpeas a su majestad la emperatriz con la tortuga de Jade y bañaste de vomito a Shifu! -Kira grito algo molesta- esperaba más de tu parte o gran maestro del Palacio imperial de los Guardianes -sonó con sarcasmo y Byakun bajo las orejas regañado- ¡y tú James eres un torpe ¿quién se dispara a sí mismo una flecha?! -James solo se encogió-

¡Hay esperen les daré un castigo muy bueno a los cuatro! -Boa estaba molesta con ellos también-

¿Quieren una opinión? -dijo Shifu calmado y sonriendo-

¡Cállate Shifu! -gritaron todas las hembras molestas con el, Shifu solo bajo las orejas y se alejó un poco- ¡Lárgate a bañar das asco! -Meiling le grito molesta y Shifu se fue de ahí- muy bien cómo quieren portarse como niños serán castigados como niños

Byakun repararas todos los lugares que rompiste al impactar con la tortuga de Jade y devolverás la tortuga de Jade a su lugar -dijo Kira sería y Byakun asintio-

Izanamy tú vas a arreglar el restaurante del señor Ping con tus manos y lo dejaras limpio -dijo Hinata sería e Izanamy apretó los dientes bajando las orejas-

Po lavaras la ropa de todos en el palacio y luego limpiaras el palacio -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po asintio nervioso, las tres hembras estaban viendo a los machos mientras James se sentía aislado-

¿No hay castigo para mí? -dijo James sonriendo-

No tan rapido James -dijo Boa sería- date vuelta -James quejó y se la vuelta, Boa concentro energía en su cola y formó un látigo- ¡Lobo malo! -lanzó un golpe y le dio a James en su trasero haciendo que se quejara- ¡Lobo malo! -le volvió a dar otro golpe y James grito de dolor de forma divertida- ¡Tú castigo serán más de cien nalgadas!

¡No mis pompis! -James grito asustado, después de un día completo de trabajo y que Boa les diera todos un poco de dolor con su látigo, los machos estaban el palacio para descansar esa mañana-

Bueno lo mejor es que estaremos tranquilos por ahora -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás se quejaban a tocandose el trasero con unas marcas de látigos en ellos-

¡James siéntate! -Hinata grito sonriendo de mala manera, James chilló y se sentó en el suelo-

¡Hay mi pompi! -James se quejó soltando algunas lágrimas-

Me encanta lo que le pasa -dijo Hinata sonriendo y riendo un poco- bien Izanamy cuida de Long

¿Qué? -Izanamy se preocupó y más cuando Hinata le pasó a Long, lo cargo y luego le dio una pañalera- espera espera ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Por qué me lo das?

Primero el castigo todavía no termina -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le pico la nariz a Izanamy- -

Ella tiene razón, odio admitirlo pero la tiene -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó a Po y le dio a Himiko- dale sus vitaminas, cuídala bien y que no toque cosas filosas -Po cargo a Himiko en sus brazos y sonrio nervioso- por dos días enteros van a cuidar a los bebes para que sean más responsables

Bueno ya la cuide tres semanas ¿qué son dos dias? -dijo Po sonriendo y le hizo cosquillas a Himiko en su estómago haciéndola reír-

Nos salvamos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ellos sí pueden cuidar bebes porque los tienen nosotros nos -James asintio sonriendo pero Meiling e Ichihime se acercaron y les dieron un bebe, Ichihime dejo que Byakun cargara a Ichirou, mientras que James tuvo que cargar a Sai-

Esperen ¿y esto que? -dijo James nervioso viendo al bebe leopardo- ¿por qué nos dan a los bebes?

Como dijimos ustedes tienen que ser más responsables -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo hable con tu esposa y ella piensa que cuidar de un bebe te vendría bien -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y Byakun se puso sonriendo viendo al pequeño bebe León en sus brazos- además como su padrino tú lo tienes que cuidar

¿Cuándo me convertí en su padrino? -dijo Byakun nervioso-

Desde que lo viste nacer y saliendo de mi cuerpo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y Byakun se puso nervioso-

También te permito que cuides de mí bebe James -dijo Meiling sonriendo mientras James veía al pequeño Sai, este tosió un poco y le escupió en el ojo derecho- ¿no es adorable?

Es muy hermoso -dijo James con sarcasmo muy notorio-

Bien nosotras nos vamos a descansar a relajarnos unos días ustedes quedan a cargo -dijo Kira sonriendo- cuiden a los bebes -las hembras se fueron riendo un poco mientras los machos se quedaban con los bebes-

Si algo le pasa a mi bebe te mato -dijo Meiling molesta viendo a James el cual se puso palido, después de dos dias las hembras regresaron sonriendo- Sai ya llego mama

Ven pequeño Long -Hinata estaba llamando a Long, las hembras caminaron por todo el lugar y vieron a los cuatro machos tirados en el suelo con su respectivo bebe haciéndole una maldad-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po estaba herido con algunas astillas en el cuerpo y heridas, parecía que tenía un pañal en la cabeza y la cara llena de pintura igual que la panza, Himiko estaba riéndose pintando a Po, Byakun tenía parte del pelo de la cola cortado dejando agujeros dejando ver la piel debajo, Ichirou estaba riendo jalándole las orejas de la cabeza mientras él estaba tirado en el suelo, James por su lado estaba acostado en el suelo y Sai le pegaba en la cabeza con un sartén, Izanamy estaba tirado en el suelo herido, lleno de talco para bebe y Long estaba acostado hecho bolita sobre su estómago-

Jajaja no pudieron con el nieto ¿verdad? -dijo Ichihime con burla-

Su majestad..au...au...yo..au...no...au...creo poder yo solo...con au el joven príncipe au -Byakun se quejaba cada vez que Ichirou le jalaba una oreja e Ichirou se reía aplaudiendo-

Hay...hay...hay -James se quejaba mientras Sai lo golpeaba con la sartén- ¿por qué esto siempre me pasa a mi?

Logré que se durmiera he viva -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levantando el pulgar, Hinata se acercó y sonrio viendo a su hijo dormir tranquilamente-

¿Dónde están Hanabi y Rena? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Les di un juguete para que se entretuvieran -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se escucharon las risas de las niñas y Hinata se giró para ver cómo Mono salía corriendo siendo perseguido por las niñas-

¡Así no se juega a la pelota! ¡No déjenme! -Mono salió corriendo mientras las niñas tenía una bola de madera con una soga atada en otro extremo, la hacián girar y la lanzaban contra Mono-

¡No escapes mono solo queremos ver cómo te pones morado y azul! -Rena grito muriendo persiguiendo a Mono mientras los adultos estaban sorprendidos-

Aaaaw se parecen a mí/ a ti -dijeron Izanamy y Hinata sonriendo- que lindo me hace extrañar mi infancia -dijo Hinata sonriendo- así perseguía a Saru por todo el campo con una bola de metal

¿Qué clase de juegues tenían ustedes de niños? -dijo Po confundido-


	76. Final

**Esperando el futuro mis limites trascenderé**

En el palacio de Jade los machos estaban limpiando el patio principal mientras las hembras estaban cuidando a los bebes, Tigresa cuidaba de Himiko, Hinata de Long, Ichihime de Ichirou mientras Kira estaba cargando a Sai ella estaba nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que cuidaba un bebe-

Debes mecerlo un poco o no se sentida cómodo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Kira meció un poco a Sai pero algo rápido-

¿Así? -dijo Kira nerviosa-

No eso es muy rápido -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, los machos estaban terminando de limpiar hasta que se cansaron, se escucharon gritos de parte de Mono y se vio como Hanabi y Rena lo estaban persiguiendo con una vara de madera pensando en golpearlo-

Vaya que felices son mis niñas con su nuevo juguete -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Jejeje si claro lindo -dijo Po con algo de burla por ver cómo Mono iba lastimado- ¿qué nos faltaba?

Po hay un artefacto en la bodega que Shifu quiere que muevas -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- es creó un espejo

Yo iré por el -dijo Izanamy calmado- ya termine mi parte de momento aquí de momento -los demás asintieron- Tigresa muéstrame donde es -Tigresa asintio dejó a Himiko en brazos de Mei Ling y lo acompañó, los dos llegaron a una bodega y Tigresa le mostró el interior-

Es aquí el espejo me imagino que debe ser ese -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, señaló un espejo en el fondo con el marco de oro y una gema roja en el extremo superior-

Ya veo ¿y qué hace? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es el espejo de las dimensiones quien lo active podrá viajar a una dimensión alterna pero no funciona está desactivado así que no hay problema -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy asintio y entro a la bodega, toco el espejo y se lo llevó cargando- ten cuidado con...-Tigresa hizo algo de fuerza y se tapo la boca-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si descuida es solo un leve mareo -dijo Tigresa calmada- llévate eso al patio central -Izanamy asintio y se fue retirando con Tigresa, en el patio Byakun y Po estaban barriendo mientras los demás parecía que se habían dijo y Himiko quedó con Hinata- ¿y los demás?

James tuvo una fuerte alergia y salió estornudando, Kira quiso salir un momento, Sai e Ichirou necesitaban un cambio de pañal -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa asintio y cargo a Himiko en sus brazos un momento, Izanamy dejó el espejo frente al patio sostenido por la pared, se vio reflejado en el pero algo lo atraía al espejo, miro fijamente un momento para después ver que se reflejaba algo parecido a una playa en donde estaba una loba de pelo blanco en la cara, el pelo de su cabeza era largo hasta le llegaba a la cadera, ese pelo era negro y sedoso, estaba usando un bikini rojo y el pelo de su vientre así como el de sus piernas y brazos era blanco, en la espalda y tenía el pelo negro y la cola era blanca y negra, después apareció Tigresa la misma Tigresa que tenía a su lado pero esta parecía más feliz, usaba un bikini de dos piezas y una sombrero, las dos hembra s se reían juntas, se sorprendió de ver el lugar en el espejo en vez de su reflejo-

¡Izanamy ayúdanos aquí! -Byakun le gritó e Izanamy reaccionó y vio a Byakun- vamos tenemos mucho que limpiar

Si ya voy -dijo Izanamy calmado, vio al espejo de nuevo y volvió a ver su reflejo- debió ser mi imaginación -se dio la vuelta y se fue con Byakun y Po para ayudarlos, Hinata y Tigresa los estaban viendo fijamente mientras Po estaba suspirando-

Oigan ¿alguna vez han pensado en cómo serían las cosas si los niños aprenden esos actos locos que ustedes hacen? -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Me refiero a que tal si los imitan en el futuro haciendo cada tontería que los ven hacer -dijo Hinata calmada, los machos lo pensaron un poco pero negaron con la cabeza-

No creo que eso llegue a pasar -dijo Po sonriendo-

 **Adelantando 21 años al futuro-** en el palacio de Jade más específico en la entrada del palacio de podía ver a un tigre macho blanco de ojos color verde esmeralda de 20 años, usaba una playera roja de bordes amarillos con el símbolo Shiba en el pecho, y un pantalón negro, detrás de él estaba un leopardo igual de alto que el pero con el cuerpo algo marcado, usaba un pantalón negro nada más, detrás de ellos se podía ver a una loba de ojos café claros el pelo blanco, el pelo de su cabeza parecía cabello hecho mechones un poco cortos a la altura de su mentón y tenía un mechón teñido de azul en su frente, usaba una blusa blanca con bordes blancos de manga corta ajustada a su cuerpo mostrando un busto algo grande con el símbolo Shiba en el pecho y en la espalda, usaba un pantalón rojo con un cinta roja en la cintura, detrás de ella se podía ver a una especie de león blanco pero con una marca de tigre en la frente en forma de trueno con ojos azules, usaba una camisa azul de bordes amarillos y un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla-

¿Listos para lo que invente? -dijo el tigre sonriendo- a esto lo llamo el sur feo de escaleras -Romo una tabla de madera y la puso en sus pies-

Debo admitir Long que tienes buenas ideas -dijo el leopardo sonriendo mientras sujetaba una olla con sus manos y la puso en sus pies-

¿Qué te puedo decir Sai? Soy un genio loco -dijo Long sonriendo-

Bien vamos a darle a este nene espero ver cómo Sparks termina lastimado -dijo la loba sonriendo viendo al león blanco el cual estaba nervioso, la loba tenía también una tabla de madera pero esta estaba oír nada de azul- espero Sparks termine de cara en el suelo

Quieres por favor dejar de decir eso me da miedo -dijo el León asustado- Hanabi por favor deja de decir que me romperé la cara

No quiero -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Sparks se asusto-

Ya mucha habladuría poca acción ¡a darle! -dijo Long sonriendo-

¡Esperen! -se escucho el grito de una hembra y los cuatro se quejaron- se van a romper el cuello si hacen eso -vieron a una pantera con el pelo en tonos blancos y ojos verde jade, tenía la camisa azul con bordes amarillos y un pantalón blanco con una cinta azul en la cintura-

Hay Himiko no molestes -dijeron Long, Hanabi y Sai molestos-

Si dejanos divertirnos señorita mandona -dijo Sai molesto- gata metiche

¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! -Himiko giró molesta expulsando rayos negros de su cuerpo-

Nada, no dije nada de nada, linda pantera linda pantera -dijo Sai nervioso y asustado-

Ya hay que hacerlo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Sigo pensando que es mala idea -dijo Himiko molesta-

Himiko tu padre lo hizo, el padre de tu padre lo hizo, mi padre lo hizo y su padre y el padre de su padre -Long grito un poco alto-

¿Realmente tu abuelo y bisabuelo lo hicieron? -dijo Himiko levantando una ceja-

Mentí pero papá lo hizo y yo lo haré -dijo Long sonriendo-

No lo hagan -se escucho la voz de un joven y los los jóvenes se quejaron de nuevo- hermanos no lo hagan -apareció un lobo blanco con orejas negras, tenía marcos negros con un triángulo debajo en cada ojo, sus manos eran negras, en la frente tenía una marca negra en forma de flecha, la punta de su cola negra y el resto de su cuerpo blanco, y sus ojos eran café claros- Hanabi no creo que eso sea bueno -usaba una traje negro de playera sin mangas con bordes azules y el símbolo Shiba en la espalda, usaba una bufanda azul en el cuello y una cinta azul en la cintura, tenía carga a una pequeña tigresa de tres años con los ojos verdes claros-

Despreocúpate hermanito yo here esto a mi estilo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Pero sigo pensando que no es buena idea -dijo el lobo nervioso- además me estoy cansando de cuidar a la bebe, Long mama dijo que no podías hacer este tipo de cosas

Hay Shiro siempre tan preocupon -dijo Long sonriendo- hay que hacer este tipo de cosas para vivir como papa diría diviértete más y vivirás más -Long se empujó y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras deslizándose-

¡Esperamos! -dijeron los otros tres y se lanzaron deslizándose con sus tablas por las escaleras, los cuatro comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras usando las tablas para deslizarse, ahí ido y Shiro vieron por la puerta y vieron como los demás estaban bajando-

¿Cuándo apuestas a que se rompen los brazos y piernas? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Apuesto cinco yuanes -dijo Shiro sorprendido, los cuarto fueron bajando riendo, Long aprovechó un impulso y se subió a un extremo liso para comenzar a deslizarse más rápido y más fácilmente, Hanabi se comenzó a reír e hizo los mismos que Long, se subió a la parte lisa y comenzó a bajar más rápido, Sai solo bajo más su cuerpo y gano más felicidad, Spars expulsó rayos azules de su cuerpo y extendió los brazos hacia atrás soltando los rayos y gano un impulso en su cuerpo para bajar más rápido-

¡Nos vemos abajo lentos! -Sparks grito riendo un poco bajando más rápido, Long sonrio y estiro sus brazos hacia tras haciendo explotar una bola de fuego y se impulsó-

¡Ya verán! -Hanabi concentro energía azul en su cola y creó una cola de energía color azul celeste algo grande, golpeó a un lado y se impulsó para saltar y bajar en picada-

¡Yo ganaré! -dijeron los cuatro mientras Sai ya se estaba retrasando un poco, los cuatro estaban casi a la par pero al llegar más al suelo notaron a una tigresa blanca idéntica a Tigresa pero sus ojos eran verde jade, usaba un traje idéntico al de Tigresa solo que la blusa era verde jade -

¡Lu quítate! -gritaron los cuatro, la tigresa bajo su cuerpo gritando, golpeó el suelo levantando un rampa de roca- ¡No lo hagas Lu! ¡No! -los cuatro se asustaron y fueron deslizándose incluso en la rampa y salieron volando-

¡Ok admito que esto no lo vi venir! -Long grito asustado, los cuatro se asustaron y se abrazaron pero terminaron impactando con una tienda que estaba frente a ellos, se escucho un fuerte impacto seguido de algunos ruidos de destrucción y caos, Himiko, Lu y Shiro avanzaron corriendo y vieron la tienda destruida y varias cosas tiradas en el suelo con un gran agujero en la parte de enfrente de la pared-

¡No puedo creerlo! -Himiko grito asustada-

¡Chicos ¿alguien está vivo? ¿Cómo se sienten?! -Lu grito asustada viendo el campo-

Creo que me rompí la cola -dijo Sai adolorido-

Creo que me rompí el brazo y una pierna pero sí que fue divertido -dijo Long riendo un poco-

Hay ¿alguien vio mi apéndice? -dijo Hanabi adolorida- ¿o parte de una de mis chichis? - _ **regresando al presente-**_

No creo que sean tan tontos para imitarnos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Posiblemente si -dijo Byakun sonriendo y ellos se rieron un poco, después de unas horas Byakun, Po e Izanamy estaban de pie formando un círculo, los tres tenían los ojos cerrados y comenzaron a expulsar energía, los tres gritaron y pasaron a su forma más poderosa, Po pasó a su Forma Superior, Byakun pasó a la fase 3, mientras Izanamy estaba en su Modo Explosivo, los tres siguieron así un momento mientras Tigresa estaba más que sorprendida y luego ellos regresaron a la normalidad así nada más- si no cabe duda aún estamos muy débiles después de esa pelea

Si hay emergencias no podremos defendernos como se debe -dijo Po intranquilo- bueno no importa -estiro la mano derecha y disparo una esfera de energía amarilla, Byakun abrió los ojos y recibió el ataque directo en la cara- ¡¿Me atacaste en la cara?! ¡Mi esposa se sienta en esta cara con el pelo de seda! -los demás se sorprendieron mientras Tigresa estaba sonrojada e Izanamy sacaba la lengua- ahora verás Panda sometido -lanzó un bola hecha de truenos hacia Po, Po la esquivo y la bola de truenos le dio a Izanamy en el pecho-

¡Oye! -Izanamy grito tocandose el pecho-

¡Torpe! -Po se comenzó a reír y lanzó un bola de energía amarilla, Byakun salto a un lado pero una esfera negra azul le dio en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión-

¡¿Qué?! -Byakun vio que Izanamy estaba riendo, Po estaba igual riéndose, Byakun concentro energía en ambas manos y disparo dos esferas de rayos adonde a manos en la cara, los dos terminaron cubierto de humo y sacudieron sus cabezas viendo como Byakun pase reía-

Chicos -Tigresa vio a los tres como sonreirá creando más esferas de energía, comenzaron a disparar se entre sí mientras se reían, las esferas explotaban, Tigresa estaba viendo las esferas, bajo la cabeza y la esfera le dio a al espejo causando que este brillara de momento- ¡Oigan basta activaron el espejo! ¡Oigan deténganse! -una segunda esfera pasó cerca de su cara y le dio al espejo causando un brillo más fuerte, una tercera paso y le dio en la cabeza causando que esa sí la enojara- ¡YA BASTA! -Tigresa rugio y comenzó a formar un remolino de chi dorado y fuego frente a ella, avanzó al centro y golpeó el suelo con fuerza liberando un fuego amarillo entre los tres, el fuego se extendió por el campo y causado una explosión haciendo que los tres termina tan empujados y gritando-

¡Aaaaaa! -los machos gritaron sorprendidos, Po lloraba un poco, Byakun abrió la boca siendo empujado mientras Izanamy estaba gritando abriendo las piernas y levantando el dedo meñique y segundo de cada mano, los tres terminaron impactados en las paredes de cabeza y espalda-

Ya basta los tres les dije que tuvieran cuidado ahora limpien este desastre -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si señora -dijeron los tres deprimidos y Tigresa se fue molesta-

Tu esposa si es de tenerle miedo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y Po asintio-

Si lo sé -dijo Po sorprendido, esa misma tarde, James, Byakun, Kira y Boa se fueron retirando Hinata e Izanamy fueron los únicos que se quedaron por unos momentos, Izanamy estaba cargando a Long en sus brazos y lo hacía reír-

Mira que tan alto estas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Long se reía un poco mientras Izanamy lo levantaba y Hinata estaba sonriendo un poco sonrojada-

Vaya eres muy bueno con los niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo- supongo que cuidar de Misaki en su infancia te hizo bien -Izanamy sonrio y asintio- ¿me pregunto cómo será la vida de Long con un maestro como tú?

 _ **Trece años en el futuro-**_ se ve a Long pero de unos 14 años caminando en un cuarto del castillo Shiba, apenas estaba atardeciendo, Hinata apareció frente él calmada-

¿Long a donde vas? -dijo Hinata calmada- ya va a ser de noche

Lo siento mama los chicos me mandaron un mensaje con una Paloma nos vamos a una obra de temor de dos horas -dijo Long sonriendo- nos vemos

Long ya es tarde y no puedes salir de la casa sabes bien que a Izanamy no le gusta que salgas de noche ni a mí tampoco -dijo Hinata un poco seria-

Mama mis amigos me esperan quiero verlos un rato -dijo Long con algunos pucheros- además creo que shisho estaría deacuerdo en que vea una obra de teatro -se dio la vuelta y vio a Izanamy detrás de él- hola...-se puso nervioso-

Dime que no escuche que piensas salir con tus amigos a ver una obra de teatro en la noche -dijo Izanamy un poco serio- ¿qué clase de obra es? ¿Es de terror? Es de comedia? ¿Es para adultos hay desnudos?

No, es solo una de comedia inofensiva -dijo Long nervioso-¿puedo ir? Seré responsable lo juro -Izanamy y Hinata se vieron tratando de conversar con las miradas- por favor déjenme ir

Long hable con tu maestra dice qué reprobaste tu examen de escritura y apenas pasaste el examen de lectura -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bueno el japonés es difícil -dijo Long nervioso-

Izanamy y yo hemos discutido de que sería buena idea de que estudies más para tus exámenes por eso no saldrás este fin de semana -dijo Hinata calmada-

Pero mamá -Long se quejó haciendo pucheros- es una gran obra no es justo

Lo siento Long pero es desicion de los dos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿tendré que sentarme en tu cabeza para que entiendas nuestro punto de vista?

No te atreverías -dijo Long sorprendido, Izanamy sonrio, cinco segundo después Long estaba quejándose y tratando de moverse porque Izanamy estaba sentado sobre su cabeza- ¡Haaa esto es horrible!

Escucha más seguido a tu madre y esto no te pasará -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Long siguio quejándose - _ **regreso al presente-**_

Si quién sabe cómo sería -dijo Hinata sonriendo, en eso Tigresa entro a la cocina eructando un poco-

Hay de nuevo ustedes aquí -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

También da gusto verte -dijo Izanamy con sarcasmo, Tigresa pasó al fregadero y vomito un poco- Tigresa ¿estás bien? -los dos la vieron-

Si descuiden es normal -dijo Tigresa tranquila- es normal...

Cuando estás embarazada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintio y sonrio-

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Tu vientre se infló un poco igual que tu pecho es lógico también ayer olvidaste que tú no pagarías la cuenta del té y la pagaste por mi gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Te odio -dijo Tigresa molesta y se fue, después de esa noche Hinata e Izanamy regresaron a Japón, después de una tarde descanso Izanamy y Hinata estaba viendo el atardecer desde un árbol de botones de cerezo solo los dos juntos-

Es maravilloso -dijo Hinata sonriendo, vieron la aldea- hay nueva vida, nuevos caminos, nuevos momentos y todos llenos de paz amo esta vida, amo mi vida -sonrío y se giró viendo a Izanamy sentado y recostado del tronco del árbol- también amo...a...

También amo esto Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- la aldea a seguido adelante, los aldeanos me han aceptado como su líder de nuevo, ya no hay enemigos en Japón todo a llegado a una época de paz -la abrazo con un brazo sonriendo dejándola un poco sonrojada- creo que todo marchara bien -Hinata sonrio y se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos viendo a Rena, Hanabi y Long siendo cargado por Hanabi-

¿Niños que hacen aquí? -dijo Hinata sorprendida tomando a Long en sus brazos-

Solo queríamos pasar tiempo con ustedes -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y salto hacia Izanamy quedando acostada en su pecho, Izanamy sonrio y le acarició la cabeza-

Yo también quiero estar con papa -dijo Rena sonriendo y salto para estar con Izanamy, Izanamy rio un poco con las niñas-nPapa tengo una pregunta -dijo sonriendo, Izanamy asintio- ¿has pensado en volver a casarte? -Izanamy se quedó sorprendido-

Si te volvieras a casar tendríamos un hermanito o hermanita -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero primero tendríamos que decir que si es una buena mujer

Bueno, lo he pensado un poco pero de momento estoy bien como estoy además ¿qué prisa puede haber? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Por qué papá? -dijo Rena tranquila-

Porque tengo dos hijas maravillosas, amigos, una buena compañera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se dio la vuelta viendo a Hinata detrás de él cargando a Long- y un pequeño alumno

Si -dijo Hinata sonriendo, puso a Long en el suelo y el pequeño se paró a cuatro patas para comenzar a caminar- ve con tu maestro hijo -Long vio a Izanamy y comenzó a caminar un poco hasta llegar con el, Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco y lo cargo-

Creciste un poco he pequeño tigre -dijo Izanamy riendo y lo sentó frente a él, Hinata se sentó a su lado y los cinco vieron la aldea sonriendo-

 _ **Después que supere un obstáculo hoy me encuentro con otro mucho mayor es un ciclo que se vuelve a repetir nunca termina no hay fin.**_

 _ **Alegría puedo yo sentir el dolor convertiré en un gran festín con perdón es más fácil de digerir y así superar lo que ¡pienso que soy!**_

-En el Valle de la paz Po estaba sonriendo viendo como su hija Himiko estaba caminando por su cuenta, Tigresa estaba sonriendo tallando su estómago-

Po tengo que decirte algo importante -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Sí ¿de qué se trata? -dijo Po sonriendo cargando a Himiko-

Yo estoy embarazada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, Po sonrio y se sonrojo, abrazo a Tigresa con algo de fuerza-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! -dijo Po emocionado abrazando a Tigresa-

Por su puesto mi amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Himiko vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita -Himiko sonriendo y los dos padres la a abrazaron sonriendo-

 _ **¡Mis limites transcenderé!**_ -En otro lado Byakun estaba acostado en una ama a junto a Kira, los dos estaban sonriendo estaban muy relajados, habían regresado al Valle donde Byakun había nacido-

¡Vamos par de tórtolos debemos seguir con el entrenamiento! -se escucho un grito de parte de San, Byakun vio a sus compañeros y maestra-

Vamos hijo tienes un deber que cumplir -dijo Wen sonriendo y Byakun se levanto para seguirla e ir a entrenar, después de un rato todos estaban comiendo entre pláticas y risas hasta que Wen habló- ¿y cuando me darán nietos? -Byakun escupio su comida de la sorpresa dándole a Bult en la cara y Kira se sonrojo-

 _ **A todo ataque siempre respondí ahora en paz y calma me quiero sentir debo darme cuenta de que si sufrí fue porque así lo decidí-**_

 _ **¿**_ No..no...no...cree que es muy...pronto? -dijo Byakun sorprendido y nervioso-

Bueno ya tienen un año de casados es normal de que los bebes vengan con el tiempo -dijo Wen sonriendo, Kira estaba avergonzada y sonrojada viendo el suelo-

Bueno...yo...espero...tener...uno en un año o dos...es todo...-dijo Kira sonrojada y nerviosa hasta su labio se torcía y se sonrojaba bastante-

 _ **No sé si tal vez renaceré o si en otra vida bueno yo seré.**_

 _ **¡Hoy sabré vivir mi vida sin temer porque lo que sufre no es ya parte de mi! ¡Mis limites transcenderé!**_

Con eso me basta espero que tengan lindos hijos -dijo Wen sonriendo, la pareja estaba sonrojada por la incomodidad, mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo de la ciudad imperial James dejó un ramo de flores en la tumba de Hamori, en el palacio de los pantanos Boa estaba barriendo hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe, siguió el sonido del llanto y salió hasta el basurero donde James y Ayumi la encontraron hace ya tantos años, ahí justo entre las cosas encontró a una pequeña cachorra de lobo, se sorprendió de verla entre la basura, no lo pensó dos veces y la saco de ahí, la llevo al palacio donde Ayumi y ella le dieron un baño para dejarla limpia y vestida-

¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Niu sorprendido viendo a la cachorra-

Encontré a esta cachorra afuera del palacio entre la basura -dijo Boa sonriendo- me la quedaré -Boa enrollo a la pequeña con su cuerpo y sonrio, la pequeña usaba un mameluco de color verde-

Está bien pero recuerda padre yo te apoyamos ya que sabemos cuidar bebes -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

Gracias hermana padre -dijo Boa sonriendo- bienvenida a la familia Kajo -Boa sonriendo viendo a la bebe la cual le tocaba la cabeza riendo un poco-

 _ **¡Y yo no sé qué hacer! ¡Por tanto tiempo critique hacia todos lo que siempre prejuzgando y ya no quiero seguir más así!**_ -Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo la aldea sonriendo, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa de los campos, estaba usando un traje negro completamente con una playera blanca debajo-

Izanamy estamos listos Hinata está esperando -dijo Bruce sonriendo,el también usaba un traje negro, Izanamy se dio la vuelta sonriendo-

Muy bien comencemos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, comenzó a caminar a un lado, llego a un lado de Hinata la cual estaba usando un traje blanco como un vestido- ¿estás nerviosa?

No -dijo Hinata sonriendo estaba cargando unos flores en las manos- ¿quieres comenzar?

 _ **¡Y ya no quiero sentirme más así sintiendo rencor y encarcelar en odio el corazón! ¡Al mundo quiero amar y disfrutar todo lo que yo soy! ¡Mis limites transcenderé!**_

Claro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se arrodilló y puso las flores lo que parecía ser una tumba, el equipo de Izanamy y los niños estaban detrás de ellos usando trajes negros, Izanamy tomó un poco de agua en una cubeta y la dejo caer en la tumba, en esa tumba decía Cirenio y a un lado estaban las tumbas de sus padres, todos chocaron sus manos y cerraron los ojos, cuando todo terminó Izanamy fue el único que se quedó ahí junto a Hinata-

¿Temes por el futuro? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No, ya no -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Rena y Hanabi abrazaban sus piernas curiosas, Long estaba en los brazos de su madre- no importa que pase yo siempre me pondré al frente y lo enfrentaré, ¡Mis limites transcenderé! -Hinata sonrio igual que las niñas, mientras Izanamy se veía relajado y sonrio-

 _ **El fin-**_

 _ **Proxima saga**_

 _Hola soy Lu la hija de Po y Tigresa_ -una tigresa blanca de ojos verdes jade estaba caminando por el palacio de jade ella sola- _yo vivo en el palacio de Jade junto a mi hermana mayor Himiko, mis compañeros Tom, Kondo y Sai pero también hay otro más_

Lu ya deja de hablar contigo misma y vamos tenemos que volver a entrenar -un lobo blanco de pelo largo en la cabeza y algo puntiagudo con los ojos café claros, usaba un traje color negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura- siempre tan patética

Ya deja de molestarme Isaac -dijo Lu algo molesta- pero bueno mejor cambia esa actitud porque sé que estás loco por mi

Eso jamás tú eres la loca -dijo Isaac molesto y desvío la mirada-

Hay siempre tan molesto eso pero no puedo evitar amarte aveces -dijo Lu molesta y sonrojada-

Torpe -dijo Isaac serio- como esta torpe no lo dirá yo lo diré, la próxima historia lleva la nueva generación de maestros de Kung fu y también veamos cómo está tigresa cae rendida por mi pero sin conseguir nada -Isaac sonrio un poco-

Hay no me molestes -Lu grito sonrojada y haciendo pucheros- Proxima historia Amor frío y distante, esta vez yo les contaré mi propia historia de amor -Lu sonrio y guiño un ojo-


	77. La Navidad de Hinata -Primera parte

_**La Navidad de Hinata -primera parte-**_

En Japón era un día especial en donde la paz y las festividad reinan, ese día especial era Navidad, han pasado dos años desde la pelea contra Berseck, la paz finalmente estaba de regreso después de mucho tiempo, en la aldea Shiba se veía a Hinata usando un abrigo de color ojo on borde blanco y cuatro botones en el pecho de color blanco y se veía muy afelpado era un abrigo de Santa, estaba cargando una cajas con algunas cosas como decoraciones, en medio de la aldea Shiba comenzó a aparecer un gran pino, Hinata sonrió viendo el pino-

El pino se ve muy bien James -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a James y Boa los cuales estaban vestidos para la festividad, James estaba usando un suéter de color verde claro con borde blanco, Boa solo usaba una bufanda en su cuerpo de color verde y blanca- se ve muy bien y fresco

Si gracias es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer este año -dijo James sonriendo-

Si bueno no es de todos los días que te inviten a una Navidad en Japón -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Bueno nosotros no pudimos obtener un pino para esta festividad además vamos a hacer una gran fiesta para la familia hoy -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Long está emocionado porque tendrá un regalo

A propósito ¿como piensas darle su regalo? parecía muy emocionado -dijo Boa calmada mientras Hinata dejaba las cosas en el suelo-

Todos los niños tendrán una búsqueda de regalos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- recibirán un regalo de parte del palacio Shiba, pero ser aún regalo pequeño

Eso suena bien -dijo James sonriendo- ¿Oye y los adultos vamos a participar?

No, no eres un niño -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- esta noche tenemos una fiesta privada para adultos en un hotel que yo misma reserve, habrá bebidas y algunos juegos

Eso suena bien -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Demasiado bien -dijo un macho llegando todos voltearon viendo a Byakun con Kira, los compañeros de Byakun estaban ahí y su maestra Wen, también estaban Niu y Ayumi la hermana de James y Boa, ella tenía en los brazos a Kajo una cachorra de lobo de dos años, Byakun usaba un abrigo de Navidad en color azul, el abrigo de Kira era amarillo y el de Ayumi era verde- hola

Byakun Kira si vieron -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro ya que es Navidad y no hay nada mejor que celebrarlo en familia -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Gracias por invitarnos a todos -dijo Wen sonriendo-

Por nada el palacio Shiba está abierto para los amigos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Vaya la temperatura no es tan alta como me lo imagine -dijo Bult sonriendo- pero si hay nieve -todos estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de nieve pero el sol estaba alumbrando con poca fuerza-

Si pero descuiden la temperatura bajara están noche -dijo Hinata sonriendo- habrá una blanca Navidad

Que bien espero poder recibir un regalo -dijo Ming sonriendo- te ayudaremos en lo que pidas

Claro muchas gracias, Wings, maestra Wen, Kira, San, ayúdennos con el árbol por favor hay que decorarlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro té ayudaremos -dijo Wen sonriendo, los mencionados se acercaron tomando los arreglos y se acercaron al árbol para decorarlo hasta que Kira se le acercó a Hinata-

Hinata...esta noche no voy..poder..beber alcohol -dijo Kira sonrojada levemente, Hinata no entendió y Kira le dijo algo al oído-

¿De verdad? -dijo Hinata poco sorprendida y Kira asintió- bueno lo tendré en cuenta o diré nada

Gracias -dijo Kira sonriendo, se acercó con los demás para ayudarlos-

¿Que te dijo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras que de su traje saco una botella de licor- es para la festividad

Claro gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo tomando la botella- lo siento pero le dije que no diría nada así que boquita callada -Byakun negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras los demás se quedaban a ayudar, Niu, Byakun, Bult y Ayumi iban con Hinata rumbo al palacio cargando algo de equipaje cuando Byakun notó que había muchos niños en fila en las escaleras del palacio-

¿Por qué hay tantos cachorros? -dijo Ayumi sorprendida-

Es para un evento que tengo planeado -dijo Hinata sonriendo, siguieron subiendo hasta ver a Misaki con 18 años de edad en la entrada empujando una especie de carro pequeño con unas puertas que se abrían a los lados- ha era por eso

Huele delicioso -dijo Niu sonriendo-

¡Todos fórmense prepare más este año como pude! -Misaki gritó sonriendo, los niños se pusieron en fila y comenzaron a acercarse, había niños de diferentes razas, gorilas, monos, leopardos, tigres, lobos, patos, conejos, zorros entre más especias hasta aéreas, Misaki estaba usando un abrigo de color azul celeste con un pantalón negro- Rena ayudame aquí

Si tía -dijo las pequeña niña de 7 años, ella estaba usando un abrigo como el que tenía Hinata, Misaki abrió el carro de madera y de este saco algunas bolsas con galleta y un pedazo de papel a su lado-

Son galletas -dijo Niu sorprendido- ¿les dan galletas a los niños?

Si aquí nosotros preparamos galletas y se las damos a los niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es una tradición que aún se mantiene viva después de que fue la maestra Torana quién la inició

¿Torana? ¿Te refieres a la madre de Izanamy? -dijo Byakun sorprendido y Hinata asintió-

Cuando falleció la abuela cologne fue quien hizo y repartió las galletas, cuando me hice más adulta me enseñó a mí y yo le ayudé, y ahora este años es el turno de Misaki -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Qué bonito -dijo Ayumi sonriendo viendo a una pequeña loba corriendo con sus galletas en manos- ¿crees que le puedes dar unas galletas para sobrina? -sonrió viendo a Kajo en sus brazos-

¿Ya puede comer? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y Ayumi asintió- claro espera -se acercó al carro de galletas cuando vio una cola rallada delgada tratando de acercarse al carro por la parte trasera, sonrió un poco y vio como un tigre blanco de tres años con ojos verdad trataba de acercarse a las galletas- yo en tu lugar Long no comería galleta

Mami -Long sonrió vino a su mama, Hinata tío un poco y lo cargo en sus brazos- yo quiero..galleta

Aún es muy temprano hijo, yo te daré unas cuando hayas comido algo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, froto su mejilla en la cabeza de Long y los dos soltaron un ronroneo- Misaki tomaré una bolsa de galletas extra

Está bien Hinata hice muchas y todavía tengo más dentro de la cocina -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Hinata sonrió y le dio las galletas a Ayumi mientras Kajo se veía muy feliz sujetando la bolsa-

¿Donde está Izanamy? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Salió está mañana a ver al abuelito y a los abuelos -dijo Rena sonriendo- se llevó a Hanabi

¿Y tu porque no fuiste? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Le dan miedo los cementerios y ya había prometido ayudarme en las galletas -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Rena asintió sonriendo nerviosa, Hinata sonrió y le tallo la cabeza, vio a un lado y noto una pequeña montaña donde había una sombra, más alejado del palacio estaba la montaña con Izanamy en la cima junto a Hanabi usando un suéter rojo con blanco, Izanamy estaba usando un abrigo blanco con borde negro y su bufanda azul, Izanamy se agachó y recogió algo de nieve quitándola de las tumbas frente a él-

Hola abuelos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, quitando la nieve y dejando unas flores en el frente de la lápida- abuela te traje esto porque papa me contó que eran tus favoritas -Izanamy sonrió dejando una botella de licor en la tumba de su abuelo- ¿papa tú crees que les gustara mi regalo?

Claro, tu abuela estará más que feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ella amaba esta época del año más de lo que tú crees, le gustaba que todo estuviera en paz, siento que ellos están aquí ahora

¿Como sabes que están aquí? - dijo Hanabi confundida, Izanamy sonrió y sintió una brisa recorrer su cara y sonrío- no había aire -Hanabi vio la brisa pasar en sus flores y las agitó un poco-

Estamos conectados, ellos no podrán estar en forma física pero en forma espiritual, ellos vivían en nuestros recuerdos, en nosotros -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- somos parte uno del otro

Estamos unidos - dijo Hanabi sorprendida e Izanamy asintió, los dos quedaron a cuatro patas y caminaron un poco viendo la aldea, Hanabi vio la aldea entera y vio a todas las familias juntas- todos dependen de ti

Y algún día dependerán de ti también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- está es una lección que debes aprender

La lección de la unidad -dijo Hanabi sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, los dos sonrieron mostrando los dientes-

 _ **En la vida encontraras mil preguntas qué hay sin responder**_ -Izanamy comenzó a cantar sonriendo, Hanabi vio como un pequeño lobo estaba corriendo alejándose de su madre hasta que cayó en la nieve y salió cubierto de nieve y con frío- _**aprendiendo la lección que las cosas no son como tú crees**_ -Izanamy sonrió mientras Hanabi vio preocupada como la madre del lobo le dio un ligero regaño-

 _ **Más por siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo y amistad cuando sientas desesperacion**_ -Izanamy siguió cantando viendo a sus amigos, Misaki estaba repartiendo galletas a los niños mientras Rena sonreía dando algunas galletas- _**estaremos aquí con orgullo junto a ti, pues la fuerza la da nuestra unión**_ -Izanamy tallo su mentón en la cabeza de Hanabi haciendo que riera un poco, los dos comenzaron a bajar de la montaña con calma-

 _Tanto yo debo aprender que podría perder mi identidad_ -Hanabi se vio reflejada en un muro de hielo, se preocupó un poco al ver que su reflejo estaba cortado a la mitad, Izanamy se quejó junto a ella- _yo quiera en mi confiar o soy parte de un clan ¿quién me dirá?_ -los dos estaban caminando a cuatro patas viendo que el cielo estaba un poco oscurecido pero había poco sol-

 _ **Si apoyo te dan los que ya en el cielo están**_ -Izanamy cuanto viendo que había cuatro rayos de sol en el cielo- _**tu lucha está por comenzar**_ -Izanamy cargo a Hanabi y la abrazo sonriendo- _**abra paz y dolor pero no la destrucción de la fuerza que da nuestra unión**_ -le mostró la marca que tenía en la frente, una marca en forma parecida a la de una flecha, Hanabi tocó la marca sorprendida y sonrío-

Esta marca en mi frente la han tenido todos los lideres del clan Shiba y algún día tú también la tendrás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hanabi sonrió, los dos estaban corriendo por un campo rodeado de Nieve- _**Somos uno tú y yo, como el día con el sol, así es la familia ideal**_ -Izanamy cargo a Hanabi en su espalda y ella le mordió la oreja en juego mientras Izanamy sonreí- _**Así es la familia ideal**_ -Izanamy siguió corriendo y llevó a una parte del palacio y cargo a Hanabi en sus brazos- _**El valor y el poder tú los puedes obtener**_ -Izanamy levantó su mano derecha y encendió una llama dorada en su mano- _**cuando entiendas lo que es nuestra unión**_

Todavía tengo mucho por aprender -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Así serás tú, mientras vivas aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente- lo entenderás algún día -Hanabi asintió y le dio un abrazo-

Papa ¿que vamos a hacer la mañana de Navidad? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Bueno pequeña, mañana vas a abrir los regalos de Navidad con tu hermana y Long -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero hoy tengo que cuidarlos, los adultos tendrán una fiesta y los niños no deben estar por ahí , los niños buenos sé deben dormir

Está bien papa, pero quería pasar la noche contigo -dijo Hanabi algo deprimida-

Bueno si quieres podemos estar un tiempo juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- los voy a cuidar esta noche -Hanabi estaba sonriendo, en el palacio Hinata están ayudando a los demás a encontrar sus habitaciones, salió un momento y vio que Po estaba llegando con Tigresa y sus dos hijas, Himiko y Lu Ann-

Hola Hinata feliz día antes de Navidad -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si igualmente Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Tigresa y Hinata se vieron y gruñeron un poco- Tigresa

Hinata -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, las dos estaban por expulsar fuego pero pero Po se interpuso-

Oigan ¿de que va a ser la fiesta de está noche? -dijo Po nervioso-

Bueno primero será la fiesta de Navidad del pueblo, comeremos, festejaremos un rato y luego nosotros los adultos tendremos una celebración en un hotel privado donde no nos limitaremos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Quién cuidara de los niños? -dijo Tigresa un poco preocupada viendo a sus hijas-

Bueno Izanamy se quedará con los niños mientras tenemos a nuestras niñeras aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo- hay niñeras aquí quienes trabajan algunas veces

Ya veo eso Izanamy ¿por que cuidara de los niños? ¿No va a ir a la fiesta? -dijo Po confundido-

El dijo que tenía algo de trabajo pero la cena de Navidad y mañana estará con nosotros todo el día, hoy no puede nada más -dijo Hinata un poco decaida-

Ya veo bueno eso es mejor -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿quieres ayuda en algo?

Bueno no hay necesidad de eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si quieren vamos a ver el juego de perseguir el tesoro de los niños está por comenzar

¿Perseguir el tesoro de que trata? -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno es sencillo cada niño tiene una pista de un regalo, esa pista se les dio con las galletas que reparto está mañana -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si quieren ir a ver y les daré un regalo a sus hijas

Claro no gusto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Lu sonrió igual que Himiko-

Regalo..regalo..regalo -dijo Himiko sonriendo y aplaudiendo-

Vaya al parecer les gusta la idea bueno los guiaré -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos siguieron a Hinata, todos los invitados de Hinata llegaron a la entrada de un bosque, la entrada tenía un portón rojo y tenía un camino, ahí estaban muchos niños todos reunidos viéndose y riendo entre si, Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo que Hanabi, Rena y Long quién estaba con Rena estaban sonriendo con un pedazo de papel en sus manos-

Bien escuchen niños el juego está por empezar todos tienen sus pistas y serán sencillas de seguir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Kira se sentó en una roca y vio a los niños suspirando y sonrío, Byakun estaba sonriendo viendo a todos los niños un poco impacientes-

Vaya al parecer a estos niños les gusta la idea de los regalos -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Les gustan los regalos son niños -dijo James sonriendo, los niños iban corriendo buscando cosas detrás de piedras, el único que no estaba moviéndose era Long el cual estaba viendo un árbol con un regalo en una rama, la rama es muy alta para el pero no lo suficientemente alto para un adulto, Hinata e Izanamy sonrieron y se acercaron a él-

Cariño ¿que te pasó? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No alcanzo mi regalo -dijo Long deprimido- está muy alto

Tranquilo pequeño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cargo a Long y lo sentó en sus hombros- ahora puedes conseguir tu regalo -Long estiró su brazo y tomo la pequeña caja de la fama del árbol-

¡Papa mira! -Hanabi gritó desde otra rama mostrando una caja de regalo-

Yo también tengo un regalo -dijo Rena sonriendo llegando con una caja de regalo- Hinata gracias por el regalo

De nada niñas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los cinco por ataban juntos riendo un poco, Po por su parte suspiro un poco molestos, sintió un tirón en su oreja y vio a Himiko la cual estaba inflando las mejillas-

¿Qué pasa Himiko? -dijo. Po sonriendo-

Yo también..quiero regalo -dijo Himiko algo molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Está bien pequeña buscaremos un regalo para ti -dijo Po sonriendo, vio a los lados algún regalo abandonado, camino un poco y vio que detrás de un árbol había una muñeca de tigresa con un moño en la cabeza- mira aquí hay un regalo -como la muñeca y se la dio a Himiko dejando que Himiko sonriera y abrazara la muñeca- me pregunto ¿cómo será lo de está noche? -Po solo suspiro cansado, la noche llevó y el palacio estaba iluminado con los ciudadanos llegando en familia, todo parecía ir en calma y felicidad, el único que no estaba en la fiesta era Izanamy, Hinata suspiró algo deprimida, Hanabi, Rena, Himiko, Kajo y Long estaban jugando en un corral, Tigresa estaba comiendo algo mientras Po alimentaba a Lu con un biberón, Hinata estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Po se le acerco-

Oye ¿por que la cara larga para estas fiestas? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ah, no es nada Izanamy está trabajando hasta tarde -dijo Hinata calmada- aunque está vez ha trabajo mucho

Oye no es por presionar pero ¿tienes un lugar donde pueda dejar dormir a Lu? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si una de la niñeras te llevará a un cuarto podrán descansar tú y tu hija -dijo Hinata calmada, Tigresa siguió a una tigresa de bengala como ella rumbo al pasillo, cuando ella se fue Po sonrió y vio a Hinata-

Oye ¿quieres bailar? -dijo Po sonriendo extendiendo su brazo derecho-

¿Bailar? -dijo Hinata confundida- Po estás aquí con tu esposa, no creo que deberíamos bailar

Vamos es solo un baile nunca le ha hecho daño a alguien -dijo Po sonriendo- además ¿cuando te has negado a un baile? A no ser que hayas perdido tu talento

Ja ya quisieras panda -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla- bien te demostraré lo contrario -Hinata se levantó y los dos fueron al centro del salón, Po tomó a Hinata de la cintura y los dos tomaron sus manos juntas, los dos estaban bailando girando en el centro- vaya alguien práctico un poco está vez

Bueno digamos que comencé a practicar un poco después de un tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos estaban bailando, algunos dirigían sus miradas a ambos haciendo pocos comentarios- oye dime ¿alguna vez pensaste que podríamos volver?

Si tal vez lo pensé una o dos veces -dijo Hinata calmada- jamás espere que te casarías

Si jeje digamos que fue alocado -dijo Po sonriendo, siguieron bailando hasta que Po pego más a Hinata a su cuerpo dejándola en un especie de abrazo- te extraño bastante

Ha gracias -dijo Hinata un poco confundida, Po levanto su brazo derecho y la hizo girar un poco dejándola de espaldas a él, la abrazo por la cintura y siguieron bailando- ¿que tienes pensado Po?

Yo nada -dijo Po sonriendo- dime ¿alguna vez piensas en lo que fuimos? ¿En lo nuestro?

Rara vez -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿siempre piensas en eso?

Si, siempre pienso lo que fuimos, nuestros besos, nuestros abrazos -dijo Po sonriendo apretando un poco a Hinata- extraño tus besos, todo lo que nosotros solíamos hacer como pareja -Byakun, Kira, James y Boa estaban levantando una ceja confundidos viendo el baile- te extraño Hinata

Yo también te he extrañado un poco Po pero no...de esa manera -dijo Hinata un poco deprimida-

Te amo -dijo Po calmado dejando sorprendida a Hinata, Hinata estaba sorprendida y Po le dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos- ¿tú me amas?

Yo...-Hinata estaba sorprendida, mientras Po se acercaba para darle un beso pero Hinata solo novio la cabeza y le sujetó el cuello como si le diera un abrazo- no te amo, pero te quiero como un amigo -se alejó un poco y se inclinó con respeto- gracias por el baile -se alejó caminando un poco pero vio a Izanamy en una entrada, el se veía algo serio y se alejó un poco, Hinata lo siguió pero Izanamy ya no estaba-

Hinata lo siento...no quería...confundirte...-dijo Po intranquilo-

Pues si lo lograste un poco -dijo Hinata un poco seria- hiciste que esto fuera incómodo Po, escucha te diré algo pero que quede como secreto entre nosotros

Si claro lo que quieras -dijo Po sonriendo-

Quiero que está ocasión sea de lo más tranquila por favor tengo una gran sorpresa que compartir con todos -dijo Hinata sería y Po asintió- bien el regalo o mejor dicho sorpresa es que...yo estoy..haf yo estoy embarazada -Po se quedo sorprendido y sin decir nada-


	78. Chapter 78

La Navidad de Hinata -segunda parte-

Po estaba caído en el suelo y luego se levantó sorprendido viendo a los lados viendo a Hinata sería y de brazos cruzados-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Me desmayé? -dijo Po sorprendido y confundido-

No exactamente -dijo Hinata calmada -

Hace unos segundos- Hinata estaba frente a Po el cual parecía sorprendido-

¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te dije que estoy embarazada -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Estás segura? Es decir abras engordado un poquito -dijo Po poco sorprendido y vio a Hinata de pies a cabeza- si engordaste -Hinata gruñó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo -regresando a lo normal-

Vaya...¿estás segura? Porque quizás tu trasero solo creció -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata se enojo de nuevo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Po cayó al suelo desmayado, después de un rato Po volvió a despertar- ¿qué pasó. ¿Me desmayé?

Estoy embarazada -dijo Hinata sería y Po solo se levantó sorprendido-

Pues al parecer nadie se lo a dicho a tus chichis caídas -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata le volvió a dar otro golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Po volvió a despertar poco después- ¿qué pasó?

¡Hay por dios te voy a romper la..! -Hinata gritó molesta-

¡Ya no me golpees! -Po gritó asustado levantando las manos para defenderse, se levantó con calma y vio a Hinata sorprendido- ¿y es..mío?

No -dijo Hinata molesta y Po solo bajo la mirada asustado- es una mentira, solo quería ver tu expresión y lo estuviera tú no serías el padre

Tienes razón -dijo Po un poco incómodo- ¿por que me mentiste?

Solo quería ver tu expresión pero me aburrí -dijo Hinata algo molesta- vamos todos deben estar esperándonos -Po asintió y entro al salón mientras Hinata estaba viendo en la dirección que Izanamy tomó, Izanamy había entrado a su cuarto, estaba viendo a los lados y vio en su cama una caja de regalo, se acercó y la tomo en sus manos-

Feliz Navidad, te quiere Hinata -dijo Izanamy leyendo la nota que tenía el regalo, suspiró y lo abrió para revelar una bufanda roja con bordes blancos, estaba tejida a mano con el relieve de soles dibujados en ella- gracias Hinata...pero...creo que no me quieres -se puso la bufanda y suspiro, vio por la ventana y salió corriendo por la ventana, bajo al Valle y comenzó a correr por la aldea, estaba saltando de lado entre los tejados, vio a una familia de tres leopardas comiendo y bebiendo entre ellos, suspiró y siguió corriendo, saltó a otro tejado y cuando se dio cuenta estaba viendo por la ventana de una casa viendo a un tigre y a su hija comiendo tranquilos, siguió corriendo a cuatro patas por la nieve, Hinata estaba caminando por los pasillos entrando al cuarto de Izanamy-

Izanamy los invitados están reunidos -dijo Hinata calmada, entró al cuarto y no vio a nadie, vio que su regalo estaba abierto pero la ventana estaba abierta- Izanamy...-se enojo un poco y lanzó un golpe al aire- le dije, le dije, le dije, le dije que teníamos una fiesta importante, me esforcé mucho para este día y el solo se va que descarado -Hinata estaba molesta caminando en los pasillos y se topó con Bruce cargando unas botellas en sus brazos- ¿ese es el licor de la fiesta?

Si ya muchos se están retirando por sus cenas con familiares -dijo Bruce sonriendo- oye me topé con Izanamy, solo se fue corriendo sin decir nada

¿Por que no lo detuviste? -dijo Hinata algo molesta- el me prometió que estaría con la familia está Navidad

Relájate, apenas es la noche anterior a la Navidad, mañana aseguró que estaría contigo y los niños, a menos que haya pasado algo malo -dijo Bruce calmado-

No creo que lo haya pasado -dijo Hinata calmada- a no ser...

Que se haya molesta con el baile que tú y Po dieron -dijo Bruce calmado y Hinata asintió alto desanimada- bueno no importa nadie escucha nada porque solo los vieron pero parece que Po tiene otro problema -los dos pasaron y vieron que Po estaba un poco desanimado viendo su plato de comida con Himiko a su lado jugando con la muñeca que había encontrado-

Creo saber que le pasa -dijo Hinata sigo calmada, suspiró y vio que los demás niños seguían jugando un poco, después de un rato la mayoría de invitados se había ido, Hinata, Ayumi, Boa, Ming, Tigresa, Po, Byakun, James, Bruce y Saru se retiraron mientras hablaban entre ellos-

¿Que tienes Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido-

Me siento un poco intranquila de que hayamos dejados solos a los niños en el palacio -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- es la primera vez que me alejo de ellos desde que las vi nacer

Uno tú no diste a luz a Himiko, dos te quedaste inconsciente en el parto de Lu gritando groserías -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Si pero estoy tan apegada a ellas -dijo Tigresa haciendo pucheros- traten de hacerme pensar en algo diferente por favor

Ok Tigresa tu trasero está gordo -dijo Saru sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza mientras los demás solo los vieron nerviosos- ¿si sirvió?

Un poco -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras Saru estaba tirado en el suelo sujetando su estómago- ¿Bruce, Byakun porque sus esposas no vinieron?

Mira sé quizo quedar porque no quería beber, por alguna razón ha estado muy cansada estás semanas -dijo Byakun confundido mientras Hinata sonreía-

Lucy dijo que ella iba a ayudar a las niñeras con los niños -dijo Bruce calmado- también hay cosas que limpiar en el palacio por la fiesta

¿Por que no se quedaron a ayudar como los demás? -dijo Ayumi un poco seria-

Cada vez que lo intentamos siempre rompemos algo -dijo Saru sonriendo nervioso- creo que mi...vejiga pasó a...mi estómago...y mi páncreas...está en mi pulmón derecho -Tigresa sonrió mostrando su puño derecho-

Menudos torpes que son -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

Sabes me recuerdan un poco a Byakun -dijo Ming sonriendo- por cierto ¿por que estamos inexorable a un hotel en vez de estar en ese palacio?

Porque el palacio será usado para la fiesta de sus sirvientes -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Ming solo tendremos una fiesta aquí, no se preocupen Bruce se encargará de todo -Bruce sonrió mostrando unas botellas de licor con el, los demás asintieron y entraron al hotel, entraron a un cuarto de hotel decorado con algunas cosas de Navidad, había una chimenea, una mesa en el centro y unos cojines- bienvenidos a un cuarto de hotel

Vaya que grande -dijo Boa sorprendida y sonriendo-

Es pero que esto sea increíble -dijo Ming sonriendo, mientras todos estaban preparando algunas y comenzaron a beber-

Después de un tiempo largo de recuperación ¡Salud! -Hinata gritó sonriendo-

¡Salud! -todos gritaron sonriendo levantando sus vasos llenos de bebidas alcoholicas, todos siguieron bebiendo por un rato, las cosas entre Po y Hinata estaban un poco incómodas, Po tomó la mano de Hinata debajo de la mesa, Hinata buscaba cualquier cosa para separarse de él, mientras eso pasaba en medio del bosque estaba Izanamy caminando tomando algo de una botella de cristal, revisó la botella y la movió tratando de sacar algo, al no tener bebida la lanzó a un lado y esta botella fue atrapada por alguien e Izanamy levantó las orejas-

Como siempre escondes salir a correr y beber está cosa en vez de licor -dijo una hembra detrás de Izanamy y el sé dio la vuelta, cuando se sorprendió vio a una loba de pelo completamente blanco con ojos como azul claros, usaba un vestido negro, con el escote abierto mostrando sus senos grandes y firmes, una falda larga con un corte en la pierna izquierda mostrando su muslo- hola Izanamy ¿me extrañaste?

¿Que quieres Angela? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a la loba, la loba sonrío y se movió de forma rápida pasando a su espalda, lo abrazo y le dio una lamida en su mejilla derecha- no estoy de humor

Claro sé te nota mi amor -dijo Angela sonriendo- oh...¿aún sigues sufriendo por esa gatita? -Angela se estaba riendo un poco sin soltar a Izanamy-

Eso no es tu problema -dijo Izanamy serio, se alejó un poco pero Angela le sujetó la fu anda que tenía puesta- suéltame

¿Que pasa? -dijo Angela en un tono dulce y algo seductor, se acercó jalando un poco la bufanda y se puso frente a Izanamy- ¿acaso ya olvidaste nuestra diversión de los años pasados?

Solo fueron encuentros, no teníamos nada que ver -dijo Izanamy serio-

Que frío, frío...-Angela movió su mano frente a él creando una navaja de hielo- frío como el hielo, ya deja de estar persiguiendo la cola de esa Hinata, mira frente a ti, me tienes a mí, y ella no te ama como tú la amas

Déjame en paz -dijo Izanamy algo molesto jalo su bufanda- no sabes cómo me siento con ella, no me importa lo que otros digan yo estoy contenta con ella y eso me basta

Eres un iluso -dijo Angela un poco molesta- ella am al panda, bailó con el, se besaron, también le dio un hijo, un hijo que ni él conoce y que pronto lo conocerá, piensa esto ¿que pasara cuando el panda sepa la verdad del niño tigre? -Izanamy se quedó quieto- mejor dicho ¿que pasara contigo cuando se sepa la verdad? Lo más seguro es que el panda pelee con uña y dientes por llevarse al niño, Hinata jamás soltaría a su adorado cachorro solo por ti, admitelo solo eres la billetera que mantiene a esa sabandija -Angela sonrió mientras Izanamy solo estaba quieto sin decir nada dándole la espalda-

No sabes nada de lo qué pasa y no vuelvas a hablar mal de mi familia -dijo Izanamy serio-

Nada más te digo la verdad -dijo Angela sonriendo, Izanamy sé fue caminando rumbo al Valle- ¿cuando dejaras de ser estupido? -Izanamy seguía su camino un poco, mientras tanto en el hotel Po, Byakun, James, Bruce y Saru estaban sorprendidos viendo hacia enfrente-

Esto no...lo puedo creer -dijo Saru sorprendido-

¿Qué rayos hicimos? -dijo James asustado-

Esto lo vamos a pagar caro -dijo Bruce asustado, los cinco machos estaban viendo a las cinco hembras ebrias y en frente de ellos, Hinata tenía las piernas abiertas mientras estaba sentada en el suelo molesta y algo sonrojada, Ming estaba acostada en la mesa con los ojos hechos remolinos por los mareos, Ayumi estaba riendo un poco bebiendo directo de una botella, Hinata estaba molesta pero también estaba algo mareado viendo a Po directamente, boa por su parte estaba llorando sin motivo-

¡Oigan ¿que hacen?! ¡Ya se me acabó la bebida! ¡Tráiganme más! -Hinata gritó molesta levantando una botella vacía-

¡Maldicion! -Po y Byakun gritaron asustados- ¡lo volvimos a hacer!

¿A que se refieren con eso de que lo volvieron a hace? -dijo James nervioso-

Aveces cuando Hinata...se embriaga se vuelve una malvada tirana -dijo Po nervioso y asustado- pero no sé qué reacción tenga Tigresa al alcohol -Tigresa sonrió y se comenzó a reír, Ayumi la abrazo con fuerza y chocando sus senos con los de ella-

Jajaja mira Tigresa estás Boing Boing -dijo Ayumi riendo-

Estas grandes también jajaja -Tigresa se estaba riendo un poco, los senos de ambas estaban chocando entre ellas, se movían de arriba abajo mientras sus senos hacían un poco de ruido, Ming estaba riendo un poco sujeto a Bruce y a Saru dejandolos en el suelo, uso a Boa y comenzó a moverla como un látigo-

Vámonos mis renos, yo soy Santa Claus y ustedes son mira reinos así que arre bestias -dijo Ming riendo un poco pisando la espalda de Bruce, Bruce y Saru tenían los ojos en blanco sorprendidos y nerviosos, Ming siguió moviendo a Boa como un látigo lanzando golpes al suelo-

Que tristeza...de Guardiana a látigo...me siento..horrible..-dijo Boa llorando-

¡Vamos está botella está vacía quiero más! -Hinata gritó molesta lanzando la botella contra la cabeza de James dejándole una marca en la frente-

¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! -Saru gritó asustado mientras Ming lo golpeaba en el trasero con el cuerpo de Boa-

Rayos Rapido tenemos que huir chicos -dijo James nervioso-

Si bien pensado James -dijo Byakun serio, Po, Byakun y James se dieron la vuelta para irse por la puerta-

¡¿A dónde creen que van?! -Hinata gritó molesta lanzando dos flechas hechas de fuego pasando entre los tres machos clavándose en la puerta, Byakun, Po y James gritaron nerviosos viendo las dagas clavadas en la puerta- ¡Denme más bebida! ...si no pueden hacer eso...déjeme más bebida -se sonrojó un poco y los machos se asustaron, las hembras se estaban riendo un poco-

Tonta...jaja tonta...jajaja -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco-

¡James ¿cómo puedes irte dejándome aquí?! ¡Eres un mal hermano! -Boa estaba llorando con fuerza y Ayumi se reía acostada-

Oigan..oigan hay que beber más...-dijo Ayumi riendo un poco-

Ustedes son mis renos brujas jajaja -Ming se estaba riendo mientras pisaba a Bruce y a Saru y los dos caminaban a cuatro patas-


	79. Chapter 79

Vamos ya despierten -dijo Bruce nervioso y asustado-

Vamos Ming reacciona -Byakun levantó a Ming y comenzó a moverla un poco, Ming estaba medio dormida y sonrojada, vio a Byakun y comenzó a acercarse a él, cerró los ojos y levanto los labios, Byakun desvió la cara nervioso, Ming abrió los ojos y comenzó a reírse un poco-

Byakun eres un rarito -dijo Ming riendo un poco, Boa lloraba con fuerza y sujeto a Bruce del cuello-

James es muy malo conmigo, tonto, idiota, bobo -dijo Boa llorando un poco- ¿por que no puedo tener un novio como tú?

Boa...por favor...me estoy ahogando...-dijo Bruce nervioso poniéndose un poco azul y morado de la casa-

Oye monito dime ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con una loba? -dijo Ayumi sonriendo abrazando a Saru del cuello y le dio una caricia en la barbilla haciendo que Saru se sonrojara un poco, Tigresa sonrió y se acercó a Po a cuatro patas sonriendo sonrojada-

Vamos Po hasme ronronear como siempre lo haces -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡¿Y yo cuando te hecho eso?! -Po gritó sorprendido-

Siempre...cuando hicimos...a Lu, cuando tuvimos a Himiko -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po estaba sorprendido y un poco nervioso- ¡Vamos házmelo! -Tigresa le salgo encima y quedo con el trasero levantado mostrando las marcas y curvas de su trasero, todas las parejas estaban formadas menos James el cual estaba llorando abrazando sus piernas en un rincón-

Po que...toy...solito -dijo James llorando-

¡Ya basta ser tan románticos! -Hinata gritó molesta golpeando la mesa- ¡Ustedes tienen sus parejas mientras hay alguien para mi allá fuera en la nieve, el solito triste y perdido...pobrecito! -Hinata bajo las orejas, se enojo un poco más y levantó una taza con palitos dentro- ¡para acabar con esto les mostraré esto! ¡El juego del maestro del clan!

Parece divertido -dijo Tigresa entre risas-

¿Qué clase de juego es ese? -dijo Po confundido-

He escuchado sobre eso es un juego del infierno -dijo Byakun asustado y sorprendido-

Cada uno de estos palillos tiene un número marcado, pero solo uno tiene el símbolo de una corona, ese es el símbolo del maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- deben sacarlos todos al mismo tiempo, el que saque el número del maestro del clan, puede dar una orden cómo..."el número 4 golpea al número 6 en la cara" y esa orden es adsoluta sé debe cumplir

¡Hay aue hacerlo! -gritaron todas las hembras mientras los machos estaban asustados-

¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos y sacaron un palillo- ¡Yo! -Hinata gritó sonriendo levantando el palillo con una corona dibujada- yo soy la maestra ahora vemos -Hinata los vio a todos- si...el número 7...-los machos estaban nerviosos y las hembras sonreían- se desnudara -James fue el afectado, James estaba sentado en el suelo tapándose con las manos, estaba llorando a mares-

¡Oaaaaa! -Po y Byakun gritaron sorprendidos- ¡Una orden complicada a la primera!

Horrible -dijo Bruce sorprendido, las hembras estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas menos Boa y Ayumi las cuales desviaron la mirada tapándose los ojos-

Que atrevido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esto se va a poner peor -dijo Saru nervioso-

Bien sigamos otra ronda -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando la taza-

Espera Hinata no podemos seguir ya fue muy bochornoso -dijo Tigresa preocupada- no quiero que otro macho que no sea Po me vea sin ropa

Sigamos eso es lo divertido del nuevo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ya no sean miedosos

¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos de nuevo y está vez fue turno de Ming de sacar el palito con el símbolo del maestro-

Que bien yo soy la maestra ahora -dijo Ming sonriendo- bien el número cinco le debe dar la mano al número tres -los demás suspiraron aliviados-

¡Es una orden muy débil! -Hinata grito molesta y Ming se asusto- no entiendes nada de este juego Ming

Pero las órdenes del maestro son absolutas ¿verdad? -dijo Ming nerviosa-

Esa no es una buena orden como líder debes lidiar con órdenes y desiciones difíciles todo el tiempo -dijo Hinata sería- lo importante es hacer que las chicas se diviertan

¿Entonces por eso tuve que desnudarme? -dijo James nervioso, Hinata se acercó a Ming y le movió los pechos-

Cambiare la orden porque yo inicié el juego -dijo Hinata sonriendo moviendo los pechos de Ming haciendo que se sonrojara un poco- el numero 1 y el número 3 deben apretar y mover los senos de la maestra

¡No quiero! -gritó Ming nerviosa, Tigresa y Ayumi estaban sujetando los senos de Ming mientras las tres estaban sonrojadas-

Bueno al menos las tres somos mujeres -dijo Ayumi sonriendo nerviosa, duraron un poco y la soltaron-

¡Todavía no! -Hinata gritó asustando a las tres- la orden dura un total de un minuto completo -las hembras se quejaron y siguieron sujetando a Ming de sus senos-

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer este tipo de cosas? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Esto es de temer -dijo Saru nervioso, después de otro sorteo está vez fue turno de Saru- está vez soy yo -todos estaban un poco más tranquilos pero Saru sonrió un poco- el numero 3 debe golpear el trasero del número 10

¿De verdad? Saru pensé que eras el menos pervertido -dijo Bruce sorprendido, los afectados fueron Po y James, James seguía sin su ropa y Po tuvo que darle el golpe en el trasero-

Que horror -dijo Boa sorprendida y un poco morada, siguieron el sorteo y está ves Boa fue la elegida- bien es mi turno, el numero 4 y el número 6 sé deben ver a los ojos por un minuto completo sin pestañear -Hinata inflo sus manillas, los que fueron elegidos fueron Byakun y Ayumi-

Tuvimos suerte -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo a los ojos a Ayumi- no nos toco ni una difícil -Ayumi asintió sonriendo, después de otro sorteo fue turno de Ayumi-

Bien el número 8 y el número 9 deben darse un abrazo por un minuto -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, los seleccionados fueron Byakun y Tigresa, Byakun estaba abrazando a Tigresa-

No pienses nada raro y más te vale no tocar ni uno de mis puntos más importantes -dijo Tigresa molesta dejándose abrazar y Byakun solo suspiro, después de otro sorteo-

¡Yo soy la maestra! -Hinata gritó sonriendo-

¡Ella no por favor! -Po, Byakun, James, Bruce y Saru gritaron asustados-

Solo dieron puras órdenes aburridas y débiles pero yo no tendré piedad -dijo Hinata será y determinada- ¡El número cinco debe bailar desnudo!

¡¿Bailar desnudo?! -todos gritaron asustados con los ojos en blanco, está fue turno de Po, Po tuvo que quitarse la ropa, su cara pasó a ser roja y se cubría con las manos, suspiró y levanto los brazos, las hembras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Boa tenía los oso en blanco moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, Ayumi estaba sonriendo sorprendida, ella movía la cabeza de lado a lado, Ming estaba asustada y nerviosa tapándose los ojos, Tigresa por su parte estaba agitando unas monedas en sus manos-

Si mueve este traserito-dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Por favor ya para de bailar -dijeron los machos nerviosos-

Solo unas pocas chicas les gusta esto entonces no tiene caso -dijo Hinata algo molesta, después de otro sorteo- ¡Yo soy la maestra!

¡¿Por que dos veces seguidas?! -Po gritó sorprendido-

¡Ya valimos! -Byakun gritó asustado-

Te lo ruego Hinata por favor ya no desnude a nadie más -dijo Ming nerviosa viendo a Hinata con ojos de cachorro-

Bueno como madre no puedo decir que no a las esperanzas como esas -dijo Hinata algo sería, Ming sonrió feliz- ¡Pero me niego rotundamente! -Ming gritó llorando un poco- ¡El número 1 debe ponerse a cuatro patas y gritar el nombre de la persona que ama! -está vez fue turno de Bruce, Bruce se quitó la ropa y se puso a cuatro patas-

¡Lucy! ¡Aaaaauuuuuu! ¡Mi Lucy! -Bruce comenzó a gritar y a aullar con fuerza-

No tenía que aullar -dijo Saru un poco morado- tengo escalosfrios de pensar en lo que tendré que hacer -volvieron a hacer el sorteo y está vez Hinata fue elegida también-

El número cuatro y el número 5 deberán vestir de mucamas y hacer todo lo que diga la maestra -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Boa y Ayumi fueron las afectadas, Boa tenía puesta una diadema en la cabeza y Ayumi tenía el traje completo- sietense en el suelo y pórtense como perros -las hembras movieron sus colas como las de un pero y ladraron-

Wau wau wau -dijeron las hembras tratando de imitar un ladrido-

Aúllen -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Auuuuuu -dijeron Boa y Ayumi avergonzadas, volvieron a hacer el sorteo y Hinata fue elegida de nuevo-

La numero 2 debe ir a comprar algo y volver solo usando la ropa interior -dijo Hinata sonriendo, en las calles se vio a Tigresa caminando usando sus vendas y pantaletas color gris-

Hinata me las vas a pagar y muy caro -dijo Tigresa molesta, mientras caminaba la gente veía su cuerpo entrenado, tonificado y con buenas curvas, pero en la sección del trasero de su pantaleta decía "propiedad de Po", en la casa siguieron con el juego y de nuevo Hinata mandaba-

La numero cuatro debe lanzar sus pantaletas por la ventana -dijo Hinata sonriendo, afuera del hotel se vieron unas pantaletas de color rosa salir por la ventana, la afectada había sido Ming la cual parecía sus estaba por llorar y se cubría con la camisa que tenía y Byakun gritó sorprendido-

¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos pero Hinata ganó de nuevo-

El número 6 y el número 9 -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los afectados fueron Byakun y James los cuales gritaron nerviosos- deben besarse por un minuto -los dos machos se pusieron pálidos-

Siempre supe que había chispa entre ustedes dos -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, los demás asintieron, los dos respiraron hondo y se dieron un beso, los dos seguían besándose mientras sudaban y se ponían más nerviosos, las hembras estaban sonriendo viendo todo mientras Hinata se reía un poco, volvieron a escoger entre ellos y Hinata ganó de nuevo-

La vela será derretida en la espalda de la numero 3 y ella dirá sé siente muy bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando una vela y dejaba caer la cera caliente encima de la espalda desnuda de Ayumi, Ayumi se levantó gritando por la quemadura, Ayumi se volvió acostar con la blusa levantada-

Hay...sé siente...bien -dijo Ayumi mientras otra gota de cera le cayó en la espalda- si...sé siente bien ...-Ayumi estaba sonrojada mientras se veía la mirada de sus senos fuera de la blusa- ¡Quema! -gritó llorando un poco- no, quiero decir, sé siente bien -después de un rato Ayumi estaba tratando sus heridas por la quemadura-

Vamos a seguir -dijo Hinata sonriendo, durante toda la hora siguieron con el juego, Hinata siguió ganando, Po se tuvo que quitar la ropa y salir a meditar en medio del frío mientras su cuerpo se congelaba, Bruce, Saru y James tuvieron que entrar a una tina de agua caliente los tres juntos sin ropa, Tigresa y Ayumi salieron a vender algunas cosas usando ropa interior nada más, Boa, Ming y Tigresa salieron a maullar usando la ropa interior nada más y la gente las veía de forma extraña-

¡Ya no más! -gritaron todos asustados, todos estaban acostados en el suelo cansados y sin ropa en su mayoría-

Bien sigamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes-

¡Esto no es justo! ¡¿Por que ella sigue ganado?! -gritó Saru molesto mostrando los colmillos-

Está vez...¡De seguro ganaremos! ¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos y sacaron sus palillos pero el ganador fue Byakun-

¡Si que alegría! ¡Un salvador! -dijeron todos sonriendo como si Byakun fuera su esperanza y él sonrió viendo el palillo en su mano-

Bien Hinata está vez yo te venceré, sin que te dieras cuenta pude ver el número que sacaste, estás acabada -pensó Byakun sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba sería, Byakun estiro sus músculos y sonrío expulsando una aura azul de su cuerpo- Está vez te regresare todo el odio de está noche, todo nuestro dolor irá dirigido a ti con esto se acabara el juego

¡El número 8 debe regresar a casa sin ropa! -Byakun gritó sonriendo Hinata se quedó sorprendida igual que él resto-

Que crueldad -dijo dijeron las hembras sorprendidas, "Tienes que llorar y decir que no puedes" pensó Byakun serio, Hinata no dijo nada, solamente se quitó el abrigo dejando que Byakun gritara, se quitó el pantalón y los machos gritaron sorprendidos, después fueron sus vendas de los senos y sus pantaletas mostrado su trasero blanco, su piel era sonrojada y los pesones se le erizaron un poco por el frío-

Fue una fiesta muy divertida nos vemos después -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los demás gritaron sorprendidos, nadie dijo nada solo dejaron que se fuera al exterior, Hinata estaba caminando en medio de la nieve usando solo un gordo rojo de Navidad, se abrazó a si misma y suspiro- la nieve, la temperatura, realmente tengo frío claro es porque hace mucho frío y estoy desnuda, escucho unos pasos frente a ella y vio a Izanamy, los dos se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos, Hinata entendió lo que pasaba y se cubrió sonrojada- esto...no...yo...quiero...decir...que ¡No mires! -se agachó y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, Izanamy se sonrojó y reacciono, se acercó a Hinata y la cubrió con su gabardina-

¿De nuevo estuviste bebiendo mucho? -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Hinata se dejaba cubrir- ¿sigues ebria?

No, ya no -dijo Hinata un poco desanimada, vio a Izanamy y luego vio su bufanda- mi regalo

A esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me gusto mucho, gracias -Hinata sonrió sonrojada, la cargo en sus brazos y la cubrió- realmente haces que ese juego se vuelva muy difícil

Si solo quería divertirme después de mucho tiempo -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿por que te fuiste?

Solo quería pensar a solas-dijo Izanamy calmado- Hinata -Hinata le puso atención- te amo -Hinata lo vio con los ojos abiertos y luego emitió un leve grito sorprendida dejando que su cara se volviera roja-


	80. Chapter 80

_**Long secuestrado**_

En el palacio Shiba los niños estaban jugando un poco hasta que comenzaron a sentir sueño, los niños estaban quedándose dormidos mientras Lucy y Kira los estaban vigilando desde la puerta principal-

Hay que lindos niños -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Si son lindos ahora pero cuando crezcan se pondrán en contra de sus padres -dijo Lucy algo molesta- ya quiero ver cómo lidian Hinata e Izanamy con los adolescentes

¿Por que eres así? Son lindos niños -dijo Kira calmada- de seguro cuando crezcan serán tan buenos como sus padres -dijo Kira sonriendo- yo estoy esperando a mi bebe

¿Estás embarazada? -dijo Lucy sorprendida y Kira sonrió- no lo puedo creer señora

Bueno es solo una noticia que estoy esperando para decirle a mi esposo -dijo Kira sonriendo- pero tengo miedo de que esta noticia no lo altere quiero que sea feliz

Si feliz -dijo Lucy algo deprimida- yo no sé si puedo tener hijos

¿Por que dices eso? -dijo Kira calmada, los niños se durmieron y cerraron la puerta-

Mi esposo y yo hemos intentado por unos meses pero no ha pasado nada y temo que sea mi culpa -dijo Lucy deprimida- trato de verlo lo malo a tener hijos para que no me sienta mal por eso

No tienes porque sentirte mal por ello, tal vez aún no es momento, o tal vez no lo han hecho del todo bien -dijo Kira calmada- ¿cómo han tratado?

Bueno...tratamos el perrito, el gatito...por el hoyito...y por otros lados -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Lo han hecho de forma tradicional? -dijo Kira calmada-

Si...cuatro veces por día y en la bañera -dijo Lucy calmada y Kira suspiro- aveces usamos la cama de Izanamy y yo uso la ropa de Hinata sin que se de cuenta

No me refiero a eso -dijo Kira sonriendo- yo...me refiero a que si...han hecho de forma tradicional -Lucy movió las cejas sin entender y Kira le dijo algunas cosas en el oído- eso...

Pero si hacemos eso ¿que tiene de divertido sin lo exoctico? -dijo Lucy sorprendida, Kira estaba sorprendida y se golpeó la cara, mientras los adultos estaban tranquilos en el palacio, todo parecía normal hasta que en medio de unos árboles se veía la mirada color roja de un tigre blanco-

¿Estás segura Angela? -dijo el tigre macho usando un traje de peleo azul rey con una capa roja- el tiene mejores tesoros que estos mocosos -a su izquierda estaba Angela usando un traje de combate negro ajustado al cuerpo-

No importa Jesker, esos niños son de valor sentimental para el cuando ya no los tenga podremos matarlo con facilidad -dijo Angela sonriendo-

Pensé que lo amabas -dijo Jesker sonriendo-

Si lo amo pero el tiene que entender que a mí nadie me rechaza -dijo Angela sonriendo- además esa espada maldita está aclamando por más de mil años a que alguien la use, usando nuestras habilidades podremos sacar la espada sin problemas -los dos asintieron, los dos entraron por el pasillo corrieron por algunos lugares, mientras Angela estaba caminando en el cuarto con los niños dormidos- veamos a que niño me voy a llevar -se acercó con cuidado y vio a Long dormido junto a Rena- Perfectos -en un cuarto debajo del palacio Jesker vio una caja con una cadena roja en el centro, Jesker sonrió viendo la caja, mientras tanto en el exterior, en medio de la aldea y la nieve Izanamy y Hinata estaban viéndose a los ojos mientras Hinata estaba en los brazos de Izanamy, ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada-

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada levemente-

No me importa repetirlo de nuevo Hinata -dijo Izanamy serio y sonrojado- yo...te amo Hinata

Izanamy...yo...yo...-Hinata estaba sorprendida y confundida, los dos estaban callados hasta que en el palacio hubo un resplandor que casi lo corta a la mitad, los dos estaban sorprendidos viendo el palacio- ¡¿Que fue eso?!

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y los dos se dieron cuenta de algo-

¡Los niños! -los dos gritaron asustados, Izanamy gritó liberando su forma de Nivel Maestro, liberó más energía y creo al lobo blanco hecho de energía, el lobo avanzó corriendo con los dentro de la energía, Hinata vio cómo Angela y Jesker estaban en la parte del techo del palacio, Po estaba viendo por la ventana y se asusto-

¡Todos rápido levántense y vayan al palacio! -Po se puso su pantalón y los demás se estaban levantando poniéndose la ropa de nuevo pero la primera en salir fue Tigresa, en el palacio todos estaban saliendo mientras Lucy, Ayumi, Boa y Misaki estaban sacando a los niños del palacio-

¿Todos están bien? -dijo Boa preocupada- Kajo está bien pero ¿y los demás?

Tengo a Lu y a Himiko conmigo -dijo Ayumi mostrando a las niñas las cuales estaban asustadas-

Yo tengo a Hanabi -dijo Misaki calmada-

Entonces...¿donde están Long y Rena? -dijo Lucy asustada, las hembras contaron a los niños y faltaban Long y Rena-

¿Qué pasó? -Izanamy y Hinata llegaron corriendo pero los machos vieron un poco debajo del abrigo de Hinata quedando derramando algo de sangre- ¿Hanabi donde está Rena?

No lo sé, cuando desperté ni Rena ni Long estaban -dijo Hanabi asustada-

¿Long? ¿Donde está Long? -dijo Hinata asustada- ¡¿Donde está mi hijo?!

¡¿Donde están mis hija?! -Tigresa llevó corriendo con Po y los otros, Ayumi mostró a las niñas y ella las abrazo con fuerza- mis niñas, mis niñas, mis niñas están bien -las abrazo con fuerza suspirando un poco y Po se acercó a verlas asustado-

Están a salvo mis niñas papa está aquí -dijo Po sonriendo cargando a Himiko en sus brazos-

¿Alguien vio algo diferente? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No sabemos qué pasó -dijo Clent asustado- de repente estábamos cenando y el palacio fue cortado de forma limpia

Esta energía y el corte -dijo Izanamy serio, vio a los lados y sintió una energía- es Jesker

¿Jesker? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, vieron a los lados y escucharon la risa de Jesker en el techo del palacio, junto a él estaba Angela sonriendo mostrando a Rena y a Long en sus manos- ¡Long! ¡Angela será que sueltes a mi hijo maldita bruja!

Oh tranquila -dijo Angela sonriendo- te lo regreso cuando me encuentres -levantó los brazos mostrando que Long estaba llorando mientras Angela lo sujetaba con fuerza, Rena por su parte estaba asustada y lloraba un poco-

Izanamy si quieres a estos mocosos de regreso tendrás que irme a buscar al puente de hielo -dijo Jesker sonriendo, mostró una espada de mano rojo y una guardia negra redonda que estaba cubierta de energía y la hoja era carmesí- también tengo la espada del mal si la quieres ven a buscarme también pero -acerco a la punta a la mandíbula de Rena y le dio un leve corte- si no vienes la matare

¡No le toques un solo pelo a mi hija! -Izanamy gritó molesto expulsando energía roja de su cuerpo-

¡Entonces síguenos! -Jesker y Angela se rieron un poco y saltaron del techo corriendo a otro lado-

Iré tras ellos Hinata quédate aquí y cámbiate -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero Izanamy solo te pido que traigas a mi hijo -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Lo haré -dijo Izanamy serio y comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque-

Yo iré con el para apoyo -dijo Byakun serio, Bruce y Byakun lo siguieron corriendo siguiendo a Izanamy, Hinata suspiró y fue a lo que quedaba del palacio para cambiarse, Po y Tigresa entraron con ella y los demás viendo que todo estaba cortado y algunas cosas dañadas-

Que mal -dijo Po sorprendido-

Todo terminó tan destruido -dijo James sorprendido- Hinata sé debe sentir muy mal por esto

Si jamás espero esto en estas fechas -dijo Boa sorprendida, todos estaban moviendo las cosas mientras Tigresa mesia un poco a Lu en sus brazos, Himiko estaba en brazos de Po mientras la calmaba un poco, Hinata regreso ya con su traje de combate y un abrigo de color rojo, ese veía molesta y triste-

Lo único que quería era que todos se la pasarán bien está Navidad -dijo Hinata molesta- pero todo se arruino...iré a buscar a Long

Hinata Byakun, Bruce e Izanamy ya salieron creo que si vas volando los encontrarás -dijo Po calmado-

Está bien descuida también esto es asunto de mi familia y mío -dijo Hinata sería- gracias por el apoyo -siguió caminando mientras Tigresa estaba viendo a los dos, lo pensó un poco y suspiro-

Me odiare por esto -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- Po acompaña a Hinata

Tigresa ya la escuchaste creo que no me quiere ahí -dijo Po calmado- es mejor que me quede además no tiene nada ver conmigo

Si, si tiene que ver contigo más de lo que crees -dijo Tigresa sería-

Tigresa cállate -dijo Hinata molesta-

No, el tiene que saber la verdad Hinata -dijo Tigresa seria y Hinata le gruño- tus gruñidos no me harán callar Hinata, el tiene que saber lo qué pasa, tiene que saber la relación que tienen con Long

No le digas -dijo Hinata molesta- ya no tiene caso

¿Qué pasa? ¿Que me tienen que decir? -dijo Po algo confundido- Hinata si hay algo importante que tengo que saber lo quiero saber ya, ¿cuál es esa relación con Long? -Hinata se quedó callada igual que todos- Hinata dime por favor

El...el...-Hinata estaba respirando agitada- el es tu hijo -Po sé quedo sorprendido mientras los demás se fueron alejando unos pasos de ahí- si tal como lo escuchaste el es un híbrido de tigre y panda, es tu hijo

¿Tu...me lo ocultaste...todo este...tiempo? -dijo Po sorprendido- Long...es mi...¿hijo?

Si, después de vencer a Shen en la bahía tú y yo tomamos mucho y tuve a Long tiempo después -dijo Hinata sería- no tenemos tiempo para perder quiero ir por mi hijo

Espera quiero que me des una mejor explicación de todo esto -dijo Po serio-

No tengo tiempo Po tengo que irme -dijo Hinata sería-

Quiero hablar contigo Hinata pero esperare un poco -dijo Po serio- iré contigo -Hinata solo se quedo callada y los dos se fueron corriendo por el bosque, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y callada abrazando a Lu, dentro del bosque Izanamy se había separado de Byakun y Bruce y había llegado a un camino donde se escuchaba el sonido de una cascada, camino un momento y encontró el río algo congelado y con bloques de hielo flotando en el-

Es impresionante ¿verdad? -dijo Jesker sonriendo e Izanamy lo vio parado en otro extremo, el campo estaba rodeado por un bosque, había un dio en el centro con pedazos de hielo flotando en el hacia una cascada y un gran lago en el fondo- toda la maravilla de este lugar por el invierno me gusta mucho la calma que da

¡No vine a aquí a escuchar tus estupideces! ¡¿En donde están Long y Rena?! ¡¿En donde está mi hija?! -Izanamy gritó muy enojado viendo a Jesker-

Tranquilos ellos están aquí -Jesker se hizo a un lado mostrando a los niños abrazándose entre si-

Papa -dijo Rena llorando asustada- sálvanos papa el nos amenazo mucho -Long asintió asustado-

¡Tranquilos niños! ¡Tranquila Rena, papa irá a salvarte dentro de poco! -Izanamy grito serio y Jesker se comenzó a reír-

No digas esas tonterías no hay forma en que los salves -dijo Jesker riendo un poco- te diré una cosa tú jamás podrás derrotarme, además ¿por que te arriesgas por este niño? Si ni siquiera es tu hijo -Izanamy estaba serio y callado viendo a Long, Long por su parte estaba sorprendido y asustado-

Tienes razón no es mi hijo -dijo Izanamy serio- pero aún es parte de la familia, y mi deber ante todo es proteger a la familia a todos ellos -doblo sus rodillas, retrajo el brazo derecho cerrando el puño y levantó su brazo izquierdo con dos dedos levantados y doblados- no tengo porque darte explicaciones ahora, yo solo quiero que me regreses a los niños

Pues peleemos entonces -dijo Jesker sonriendo, expulsó una energía roja carmesí, Izanamy se sorprendió y Jesker sé fue acercando caminando-

No puedo creerlo...su Ki...es realmente grande...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Jesker comenzó a correr y se hizo más rápido, cuando se Izanamy sé dio cuenta Jesker estaba frente a él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se sorprendió y levantó el brazo derecho y detuvo el golpe con la palma dejando una onda de sonido, el agua se levantó dejando una agujero en el suelo, el viento se movió de forma fuerte y los niños se abrazaron con fuerza-

Buen movimiento -dijo Jesker sonriendo, apareció una llama dorada e Izanamy pasó a su Nivel Maestro- el bankai jaja bien bien esta pelea no será tan mala -el viento se sentía más frío y debajo de ellos el agua comenzó a congelarse dejando un suelo congelado-

Quiero terminar esta pelea cuanto antes y quiero verte derrotado en el suelo -dijo Izanamy serio, Jesker solo sonrió y dio un salto alejándose de el, levantó los brazos y expulsó el mismo poder mientras Izanamy estaba cubierto de su energía- veo con asombro que esto va en serio, admito que si no fueras un villano sin remedio serias un gran rival, es una gran pena

-los dos siguieron expulsando energía mientras el lugar brillaba de un color rojo, el suelo temblaba, una roca cayó al suelo y los dos avanzaron de un pasó, chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Jesker se giró lanzando una patada e Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho y detuvo la patada, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y le dio un golpe al mentón a Jesker, lo levanto y lanzó un segundo golpe pero Jesker lo sujetó no su cola y lo atrajo dándole una patada en la la cara, lo soltó y avanzó dándole un golpe en el estomago con ambos puños, Izanamy se quejó y arrastró sus pies en el suelo, Jesker avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe soltando una onda de sonido en el campo, el lugar se agrietó e Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, empujó más su pierna y lo lanzó contra un muro dejándolo estrellado, Jesker se quejó pero de dónde estaba salieron cadenas de color rojas cubiertas con energía, Izanamy saltó esquivando dl ataque de las cadenas hasta que quedó encima de una roca y estiró el brazo derecho disparando una bola de fuego, Jesker sonrió y desapareció del lugar, Jesker apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se sorprendió y Jesker le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo haciendo que rompiera el hielo con el cuerpo, lo sujetó de una pierna con una cada y lo levanto, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó contra una pared de roca, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estomago enterrándolo más, Jesker saltó alejándose un poco-

Izanamy sonrió y salió de las rocas apareciendo detrás de Jesker, lanzó un golpe y JeskerNo esquivó el golpe moviendo la cabeza, movió su brazo derecho lanzando un codazo pero Izanamy lo bloqueo con un golpe, los dos se giraron lanzando una patada soltando una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida entre los dos, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Jesker en el estómago y Jesker le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos siguieron peleando chocaron sus puños liberando una onda de sonido, Jesker se giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Izanamy bajo su cuerpo y lanzó una patada dándole en el mentón, se levantó y le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo pero Jesker estiró su brazos derecho y disparo una esfera de energía roja carmesí, Izanamy sé sorprendió y disparo una esfera de energía dorada, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, había humo entre los dos y en eso aparecieron más esferas que iban hacia Izanamy, Izanamy sé sorprendió y comenzó a golpear todas las esferas desviándolas a otros extremos, Izanamy se alejó corriendo, salto a un lado esquivando una esfera, saltó a la derecha esquivando otro ataque y se giró disparando tres esferas de fuego, Jesker saltó entre el humo y levanto los brazos formando una gran esfera de fuego-

¡Muere! -Jesker gritó molesto formando la esfera más grande y luego la disparo, Izanamy retrajo sus manos a las costillas formando una esfera azul en las manos y la hizo más grande, extendió los brazos y liberó un rayo azul, los dos ataques chocaron formando una viento fuerte entre los dos- ¡Aaaaaaaa!

¡Haaaaaa! -Izanamy gritó liberando más energía y la esfera fue empujada con fuerza, la esfera explotó en el aire afectando a ambos lados, Izanamy estaba de pie en el hielo viendo a Jesker el cual tenía leves heridas en el cuerpo-

¡Maldito! -dijo Jesker enojado mientras Izanamy seguía serio, Hinata y Po estaban corriendo por el bosque cuando escucharon la explosión-

Eso fue una explosión Izanamy debió haberlos encontrados -dijo Hinata sería- Rapido Po hay que ir

¿Por que me lo ocultaste? -dijo Po serio-

¿Quieres discutir eso ahora? -dijo Hinata molesta- mi hijo está afuera llorando por su madre, yo aquí con el corazón partido y tú quieres solo discutirlo

No me puedo quedar callado, escucha no entendía la razón por la que te quedaste aquí, por la que te fuiste en la pelea contra Kai, o porque te portabas tan seria y fría conmigo durante la guerra contra Berseck -dijo Po serio- todo por ocultarme esta noticia tan grande -Hinata estaba muy molesta y comenzó a gruñir-

No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo -dijo Hinata sería y el fuego la rodeó pasando a su nivel maestro- quiero recuperar a mi hijo, y si no me va a ayudar te sugiero que te vayas -comenzó a caminar y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, el ataque impacto en un lado y de ahí uno una corriente de aire frío- Angela sal de ahí y dame a mi hijo, o juro que usaré tu cola esponjosa como corbata para romperte el cuello

Vaya que sexy -dijo Po sorprendido, el viento helado se movió y en medio de ese viento apareció Angela sonriendo-

Vaya justo como lo esperaba de la segunda Guerrera más poderosa de todo Japón -dijo Angela sonriendo- si no estuvieras en mi camino serias una gran servidora a mis planes

Ya veo así que esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones, conquistar el palacio Shiba usando a Izanamy con tus encantos gélidos -dijo Hinata sería-

Me atrapaste -dijo Angela sonriendo- pero hay algo que tengo que decirte no tengo a los niños conmigo así que...-Hinata apareció frente a ella dándole una patada en el mentón, Hinata giró y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza tirándola al suelo, la sujetó de la cola y la lanzó a un lado estrellándola contra un árbol- ...hay jaja eso..si me dolió...

Te mereces más por lo que hiciste -dijo Hinata sería-

Eso si me me hizo reír -dijo Angela sonriendo, levantó la mano izquierda formando una esfera de color azul celeste y la lanzó contra Hinata, Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando algo de fuego y los dos ataques chocaron causando una ligera explosión de vapor, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Angela escupiera algo de sangre, Angela se quejó y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

Patético tus habilidades son más fuertes en está temporada pero tu fuerza es muy pequeña -dijo Hinata sería, la sujetó del suelo y la levanto para verla a los ojos- dime dónde está mi hijo

Está en el puente de hielo con Berseck pero el los matara te lo juro -dijo Angela sonriendo, Hinata gruñó y le elevó más el fuego haciendo que el cuerpo de Angela se cubriera de fuego y comenzará a gritar, Po se asusto un poco y retrocedio, Hinata la soltó y suspiro para relajarse-

No tenías porque matarla -dijo Po sorprendido-

No entiendes nada -dijo Hinata molesta, abrió sus alas y se llevó en el cielo, vio a los lados y noto que había un resplandor azul en el rio- ¡Ahí está! -Hinata avanzó mientras Po la seguía- por favor que no sea muy tarde -Po solo estaba serio y la siguió, en el río Izanamy fue golpeado con fuerza y fue lanzado contra el hielo con fuerza, estaba herido y algo golpeado, Jesker estaba riendo cubierto de una energía roja carmesí con cadenas en sus brazos-

Rayos no se que está pasando pero su fuerza aumento más que la mía -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿qué rayos está pasando?

Es la fuerza de la espada Izanamy dentro de poco tendré todo el poder de la espada maldita en mi control y tú no serás nada -dijo Jesker sonriendo, Izanamy se levantó y escupió algo de sangre de su boca- ya me quitaste el trono del clan no dejaré que me quites algo más, yo te quitaré a tu familia ahora -estiró su brazo derecho y una espada de hoja negra doblaba de la punta apareció, la sujeto y vio a los niños- dile adiós a los niños

¡No te atrevas! -Izanamy gritó molesto, Jesker levantó el brazo derecho y concentro energía en la espada-

¡Getsuga...! -Jesker gritó sonriendo pero en eso un poder dorado lo rodeado y se detuvo- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Por que no puedo moverme?!

Porque yo no te lo permito -dijo Po en su Modo de nivel maestro con el brazo entendido- ¡Ohm! -Po retrajo sus manos al pecho y formó una esfera frente a el- ¡Perderás uno de tus cinco sentidos! ¡El tesoro del cielo! -el poder que rodeaba Jesker y lo hizo elevarse en una explosión de energía dorada, Jesker salió de la energía y cayó al suelo de cara dejando el suelo agrietado- de nada te salve el trasero

Nadie te lo pidió -dijo Izanamy serio, saltó de dónde estaba y quedo frente a Jesker- no te necesito, si quieres ayudar llévate a los niños lejos de aquí

Como siempre no dices gracias -dijo Po serio- ahora se la verdad de Long -Izanamy suspiró- ¿por que no me lo dijiste? Confié en ti

No chilles panda -dijo Izanamy algo irritado- después te quejas, gimes y lloras como nena

Oye eso es ofensivo -dijo Po levantando las cejas, Jesker se levantó respirando agitado-

Creo que perdí el olfato pero fue un buen golpe -dijo Jesker sonriendo- ahora el panda mujeriego viene a buscar pelea

¿Mujeriego? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te gustan muchas mujeres ahora se ofensivo -dijo Hinata sería llegando con los dos- ahora se rudo y defiéndete Po

Ok...muy..bien acabaré contigo imbecil -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿por que me pegas?

Mal insulto ahora cámbiate el tampon y pelea -dijo Hinata sería-

¿Y eso no es insultante? ¿Donde está el límite? -dijo Po sorprendido-

En el fondo de tus pantalones donde solían estar tus panditas ahora ve y pelea -dijo Izanamy serio, Po solo negó con la cabeza y los tres se pusieron en guardia viendo a Jesker-


	81. Chapter 81

**__**Felices fiestas para Long**__**

Po, Izanamy y Hinata estaban viendo a Jesker el cual tenía una aura roja en su cuerpo, comenzó a gritar y su pelo se volvió rojo mientras sus marcas seguían de color negras, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y Jesker se quedó en guardia-

Creo que se acaba de hacer más grande -dijo Po sorprendió, el cuerpo de Jesker estaba aumentando de tallo ganado un color más fuerte-

Si y su fuerza aumento todavía -dijo Hinata sería, los tres gritaron expulsando un poco más de poder-

No se contengan peleen con todo -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos asintieron, Hinata saltó gruñendo y se elevó en el aire, Izanamy y Po avanzaron corriendo hacia Jesker, Hinata extendió los brazos formando una bola de fuego y la disparo contra Jesker, Jesker levantó su brazo derecho y detuvo el ataque sin problemas, Izanamy y Po aparecieron frente a él lanzando un golpe, Jesker los sujeto a ambos de sus puños dejando una onda de sonido y el hielo se rompió, Hinata bajo en picada y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo, Po golpeó el suelo con la palma creando un yong y yang debajo de Jesker, Izanamy apareció detrás de Jesker y extendió los brazos disparando un torrente de fuego contra Jesker causando una fuerte explosión, Jesker gritó y libero una gran cantidad de energía, se giró y sujeto a Izanamy de su cabeza avanzó y sujeto a Po de su cuello, empujó a manos y los estrelló en el suelo, los volvió a levantar y los lanzó a los dos contra un muro dejándolos estrellados, Hinata apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la cabeza, Hinata cayó de pie se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, Jesker lanzo un golpe horizontal pero Hinata saltó y le dio una patada en la cara, Jesker gritó y la sujeto de la pierna lanzándola a un lado, Po la atrapó en sus brazos e Izanamy le dio una tecleada en cuerpo, lo empujo golpeándolo en el cuerpo con el puño hasta que Jesker le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que Izanamy se quejara-

-Izanamy gruñó expulsando fuego, Jesker retrocedió un poco mientras Po y Hinata aparecieron frente a él lanzando un golpe, Jesker se cruzó de brazos deteniendo los golpe, se giró dándole un golpe a Hinata en la cara lanzándola contra la pared, Po le dio un golpe en la cara e Izanamy le dio una patada en las costillas, Jesker se quejó y estiro los brazos liberando una onda de energía carmesí, los dos saltaron hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Po estiró su brazo derecho mientras Izanamy retrajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado derecho, los dos gritaron y dispararon sus ataques contra Jesker, Jesker se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque causando una explosión, Jesker se enojo pero Izanamy y Po le dio un golpe en el estomago, Jesker se giró y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara tirándolo al suelo e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Jesker se dijo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Hinata bajo en picada y le dio una patada en el pecho a Jesker lanzándolo un poco más atrás-

No es tiempo para quejarse dense rápido y peleen -dijo Hinata seria- ¿por que no usan sus Modos Superiores?

Si lo hacemos hay una posibilidad de que lastimemos a los niños -dijo Po serio tallando su mejilla-

Es verdad -dijo Izanamy serio tallando su estómago- el poder de la fase 4 es tan grande que este Valle se vería destruido

Ya no importa vamos -dijo Hinata sería, los tres volvieron a avanzar contra Jesker, se escucho un fuerte impacto entre los cuatro, Po lanzó una serie de golpes pero Jesker levantó los brazos deteniendo los golpes, Hinata lanzó una patada vertical con el talón, Jesker la detuvo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy apareció frente a él bloqueando el ataque, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe al mentón, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y lo disparo cubriendo el pecho de jesker de fuego dorado, Jesker se que negó y se cruzó de brazos, concentro energía en su cuerpo y luego extendió los brazos liberando la energía contra los tres, los tres se cruzaron de brazos pero Hinata notó algo-

Usen el agua -dijo Hinata sería- empujenlo hasta la cascada -los tres gritaron y liberaron una onda de energía empujando un poco más Jesker, Po golpeó el suelo con las manos dejando que se formará un círculo dorado en sus pies, Hinata e Izanamy atrajeron agua y luego extendieron los brazos dejando que dos torrentes de agua golpearan a Jesker en el cuerpo y lo lanzarán por la orilla de la cascada, los tres lo siguieron pero Jesker liberó unas cadenas de su cuerpo, los sujeto a los tres y los empujaron haciendo que cayeran con Jesker, Po solo libero energía creando su Dragon dorado, el Dragon se giró y le dio un golpe a Jesker en el pecho lanzándolo contra el lago de hielo dejando que se hundiera, los tres cayeron de rodillas en el suelo y vieron a Jesker salir del hielo-

Ese tipo se hizo más resistente a nuestros ataques -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer? -dijo Po serio-

Pues seguir peleando una vez más -dijo Hinata molesta, los tres expulsaron energía pero Jesker sonrió liberando más energía-

Usaré ahora la mitad del máximo poder ¿que les parece? -dijo Jesker sonriendo-

¿La mitad? Maldita sea todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con nosotros -dijo Po serio, Jesker apareció detrás de ellos lanzando un golpe con sus puños, les dio a Po y a Izanamy un golpe en la espalda, se giro y lanzó patada con el talón pero Hinata bajo su cuerpo y salto lanzando una patada pero Jesker detuvo el golpe, la sujeto del cuello y la levanto, Hinata se quejó pero libero fuego de su cuerpo y le dio una patada a Jesker en el mentón, Jesker lanzando un golpe pero Po levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara, Hinata avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago, los tres comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, Jesker lanzó un golpe mientras Izanamy levantó los brazos hacia su derecha deteniendo el golpe, Hina avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, siguió golpeándolo en la cara hasta que Jesker gritó y libro energía empujándolos un poco, los tres quedaron de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitados-

Ya me canse juegos -dijo Jesker sonriendo, apareció frente a Hinata le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que ella se quejara, le dio otro golpe y la lanzó contra una pared de hielo dejándola estrellada-

¡Eres un miserable! -Izanamy avanzó molesto pero Jesker liberó cadenas rojas de su cuerpo y sujeto a Izanamy de su cuerpo, saltó y lo lanzó de forma vertical contra el lago congelado, Izanamy gritó y cayó dentro del agua hasta que se fue hundiendo-

¡Te recomiendo no salir porque una vez que mate a los dos Guardianes seguirán tus hijas y la aldea! -Jesker gritó sonriendo mientras Izanamy se quejaba dentro del agua-

 _ _Maldicion, Maldicion__ -pensó Izanamy tratando de romper la cadena de su cuello, Po avanzó contra Jesker y lanzó un golpe pero Jesker se río y detuvo su golpe, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta Po fue empujado quedando en guardia- __No puedo dejar que mate a Hinata ni a los niños, tengo que detenerlo ahora, tengo...que...-__ Izanamy lo pensó un poco y comenzó a rodearse de una energía dorada, el agua comenzó a evaporarse y la temperatura aumento de momento, Po y Jesker vieron a un lado y notaron cómo se formó un torrente, la cadena de Jesker se rompió, Izanamy salió del agua respirando agitado y se quedó de pie en el hielo-

¡Kaaa! -Izanamy grito y se quedó de pie-

Papa -Rena gritó feliz viendo a Izanamy mientras abrazaba a Long el cual estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanamy- hará su súper kamehameha

Por el futuro de Rena, Hanabi, Long, Hinata y los habitantes de mi aldea, ¡Nunca debo darme por vencido! -Izanamy gritó expulsando una aura dorada y roja de energía en su cuerpo- ¡El Modo Explosivo! ¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo si ese maldito sujeto está usando la mitad de su máximo poder! -el poder aumento de tamaño dejando que pasara a su Modo Explosivo- ¡Usaré el Modo Explosivo de una vez! -Izanamy siguió gritando aumentando más el tamaño del poder, el hielo se agrietó y se liberó una onda de viento, Po se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe igual que Jesker-

Esto...no puede ser...ese maldito creo que no está pensando claramente -dijo Po sorprendido- si no se controla cómo se espera destruira todo el lugar -Izanamy dio un grito expulsando más poder-

¡Te destruire Jesker! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza, todo su cuerpo se volvía de un color dorado con tono carmesí, dio un salto y avanzó hasta donde estaba Jesker, le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo- ¡Ka! -Izanamy lo siguió y le dio una patada en el estomago- ¡Me! -Jesker levantó la cabeza y desapareció apareciendo en el suelo- ¡Ha Me! -Izanamy llevó al suelo con las manos a un lado formando una gran esfera azul- ¡Haaaaaa! -extendió los brazos liberando una gran Rayo de energía con la punta en forma de esfera, Jesker levantó los brazos y detuvo el ataque con fuerza, el suelo se agrietó mientras todo alrededor de ellos estaba temblando con fuerza, los pedazos de hielo se estaban levantando mientras el poder liberaba ondas de energía azul, los dos estaban gritando expulsando más poder haciendo que el terreno temblara, todo el hielo se estaba cortando y agrietando, en la pared de hielo Po estaba viendo sorprendido como el campo temblaba, Hinata se alejó de dónde estaba-

¡Niños aléjense de aquí! -Hinata gritó viendo a Long y a Rena- ¡Rápido Izanamy hará volar todo el lugar con su poder! -Rena y Long se fueron corriendo mientras Po se alejaba corriendo del lugar, Izanamy y Jesker seguían gritando haciendo que la energía creciera-

¡Máximo poder! -Izanamy gritó, la energía aumento de tamaño y cubrió a Jesker completamente, Jesker gritó siendo empujado por la energía de Izanamy, el ataque fue tan fuerte que empujó a Jesker contra una pared de roca y lo enterró en el fondo de la pared, Izanamy estaba cansado y perdió su transformación volviendo a su forma Guardian fase 1- eso fue todo lo que pude hacer lo siento

Al menos lo debilitaste -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo ayudó a pararse e Izanamy respiro algo agitado- tu descansa yo me haré cargo del resto te lo juro

Está bien confió que lo lograras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata y Po subieron la cascada y dejaron a Izanamy en el suelo cerca de los niños-

Papa, estuviste increíble papa -dijo Rena sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un abrazo- ¿no te duele nada?

No, tranquila solo estoy cansado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le rasco la cabeza a Rena-

¡Long! -Hinata gritó sonriendo y abrazo a Long con fuerza- hay mi bebe, tranquilo mama está aquí, mama está aquí

Mami..me lastimas -dijo Long poniéndose un poco morado-

Hinata creo que los estás lastimando -dijo Po algo asustado, Hinata soltó a Long y lo vio-

Perdón hijo debí cuidarte mejor -dijo Hinata algo deprimida-

Lo has cuidado muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo, Long estaba sonriendo viendo a su mama y luego vio a Po algo confundió- hola pequeño Long

Hola señor -dijo Long nervioso, Po sonrió y lo vio mejor era casi parecido a el solo por que era un tigre-

Hinata...creo que..tenemos una charla pendiente -dijo Po nervioso y Hinata suspiro-

Está bien -dijo Hinata calmada, el lugar comenzó a temblar y los tres adultos se pusieron atentos, de las rocas salió Jesker molesto, Jesker lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía carmesí, los tres saltaron esquivando el golpe, Hinata abrazo a Long y salgo, mientras Po saltó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy se alejó sujetando a arena y cayó rodando en el suelo, Jesker estaba enojado, herido y derramaba algo de sangre de su cuerpo-

Los voy a hacer pagar -dijo Jesker enojado- a todos

Ni aún con todo tu poder oculto fuiste capas de detenerlo -dijo Po serio- bueno ya es hora de que me haga cargo de él -Po avanzó corriendo, cuando jesker lo vio lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas, expulsó energía y lo lanzó a otro extremo haciendo que Po gritara un poco- ¡¿Por que me pasa esto?! -Po fue alejado por el golpe mientras Jesker gruñía viendo a los demás-

Me encargaré de ustedes -dijo Jesker serio-

Es hora de que yo peleé -dijo Hinata sería, Izanamy cargo a Long en sus brazos, Hinata camino en el puente de hielo viendo a Jesker- está vez ya no escaparé, peleare con todas mis fuerzas ahora -Hinata avanzó corriendo, Jesker lanzó un golpe en forma diagonal soltando una onda de energía roja carmesí, Hinata saltó esquivando el ataque, concentro fuego azul en su cuerpo y levanto las manos- ya no más, ya nos más Guerra, no más odio -el fuego se incrementó y ella formó una esfera en sus manos- ¡No permitiré que sigas causando más desastres!

¡Maldita! -Jesker gritó molesto-

¡Toma esto! ¡Devastación del fuego azul! -Hinata golpeó a Jesker con la esfera de fuego azul, el fuego se incrementó en el campo de hielo mientras Jesker estaba gritando cubierto por el fuego, Hinata siguió gritando hasta que el fuego exploto afectando a Jesker, todo el campo se cubrió de vapor, cuando el vapor pasó Hinata estaba en el otro extremo del campo en su forma normal-

Vaya...-dijo Long sorprendido-

Si pequeño, tu madre es asombrosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien creo que es hora de irnos -los tres de fueron caminando mientras Izanamy deshacía su transformación, Hinata sonrió un poco triste, estaba contenta de ver a su hijo de nuevo pero en eso el hielo comenzó a temblar un poco, los dos se pusieron serios y luego vieron que Jesker se levantó, gritó y extendió los brazos golpeando a la montaña más cercana, el ataque explotó y el lugar comenzó a temblar, en eso comenzó una avalancha, los dos se asustaron un poco mientras Izanamy vio a arena ya Long a su lado-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó a Long y a Rena con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata gritó asustada y atrapó a ambos niños, Hinata sonrió y vio que la avalancha de nieve estaba cayendo, golpeó el puente de hielo, Izanamy estaba corriendo pero una cadena lo sujetó del cuello y lo atrajo deteniéndolo un poco, más cadenas salieron y lo sujetaron, Jesker estaba sonriendo siendo arrastrado por la nieve y el agua helada, Izanamy gritó siendo jalado con fuerza-

¡Izanamy! ¡Izanamy! -Hinata estaba gritando viendo a Izanamy siendo arrastrado por la nieve y el agua, vio por los bordes y solo vio que la mano es Izanamy estaba siendo golpeada por el hielo, del agua y la nieve hasta que se hundió, Hinata se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar un poco, el puente de hielo se deshizo mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida, después de un rato Po y los demás estaban corriendo en la orilla del río, estaba buscando a Hinata o alguna señal de ella-

¡Hinata! ¡¿Hinata donde estás?! -Po gritó asustado-

¡Hinata! ¡Izanamy! -Bruce gritó asustado viendo el agua cubierta de nieve y hielo, todos estaban asustados hasta que vieron a Long corriendo junto a Rena-

¿Rena qué pasó? ¿Donde están Izanamy y Hinata? -dijo Byakun serio-

Mi papá...mi papa...-Rena estaba llorando asustada y los demás se sorprendieron un poco, todos siguieron a Rena corriendo hasta ver que Hinata estaba llorando excavando en la nieve con sus garras, los demás estaban sorprendidos y Po fue el primero que se acercó-

Tienes que saltar ahí...por favor -dijo Hinata llorando- ¿cómo pude perderlo?

Hinata ¿qué pasó? -dijo Po asustado igual que el resto-

El...el...Jesker peleo de forma sucia, atacó la punta de la montaña y hubo una avalancha, Izanamy logró detener a Jesker y salvo a Long...pero...el..pero el...-Hinata estaba llorando sujetando la nieve con sus manos- el esta aquí abajo -Bruce, Saru, Clent y Byakun se acercaron a la nieve corriendo y comenzaron a excavar con fuerza, Bruce estaba muy molesto, golpeó un pedazo de hielo y comenzó a moverlo, Hinata asintió viendo a sus amigos mover las rocas, usó fuego en sus manos derritiendo la nieve, siguió excavando, Po solo movió la mirada viendo a otro lado, Tigresa estaba preocupada pero no podía ser de ayuda de momento-

Hinata...-dijo Po preocupado- Hinata...-Hinata no lo escuchaba solo movía la nieve con sus manos- Hinata ya basta -la sujetó de sus hombros y Hinata lo vio- es imposible que el sobreviviera a eso, por más fuerte que el sea es imposible salvarse de este tipo de cosas

¡No! -Hinata grito molesta y se soltó de su agarre- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Tengo que salvarlo! -Hinata estaba llorando y Po se sentía mal por ella, Tigresa se abrazó a si misma sintiendo pena por ella, Hinata siguió excavando hasta que encontró una mano, la tomó con fuerza y comenzó a jalarla, la movió y sacó a Izanamy- ¡Lo encontré!

¡Izanamy! ¡Izanamy! -Hinata movió a Izanamy un poco, su piel estaba blanca y su cuerpo cubierto de nieve y un poco de agua que se estaba congelando- ¡Izanamy esto no es gracioso! ¡Despierta! -Hinata lo recostó y comenzó a presionar su pecho con las mano, los demás estaban deprimidos viendo que Hinata hacia su mejor esfuerzo- no...no te puedo..

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Hinata-**__** Hinata estaba en la cama de su cuarto, se veía más joven e Izanamy estaba sentado detrás suyo-

¿Como lidias con el dolor de perder a alguien? -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

No lo sé, creo que buscando consuelo con tus amigos más cercanos -dijo Izanamy calmado- debes darte cuenta de que quizás perdiste a alguien amado pero no lo perdiste para siempre, simplemente se separaron -Hinata estaba muy molesta e Izanamy sonrió- pero cuando te sientas triste, dolida, herida, yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre que lo necesites **__**-fin del recuerdo-**__**

No...tú no puedes morir aquí..y menos así -dijo Hinata llorando siguió presionando su pecho, le sujetó la nariz y luego le dio respiración de boca boca-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__** Izanamy estaba apretando los dientes llorando viendo la aldea destruida, Hinata estaba detrás de él sorprendida-

Berseck...me venció..se burlo de mí -dijo Izanamy deprimido- y no puede..-Hinata lo abrazo por la espalda llorando-

Tu...tú no eres el único que sufre por esto -dijo Hinata llorando- yo también estoy sufriendo mucho, pero antes me dijiste algo importante, cuando te sientas, triste, herido, dolido siempre puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites, porque yo estaré ahí para ti **__**-Fin del recuerdo-**__**

Despierta...No puedes ir con alguien decirle que lo amas y luego morir...-dijo Hinata llorando un poco- despierta...-los demás no dijeron nada solo se quedaron un poco lejos mientras Hinata abrazaba a Izanamy, le dio un último resucitacion de boca o boca, Izanamy comenzó a toser, los demás se sorprendieron y Hinata sonrió un poco, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escupir toda el agua que tenía dentro, Izanamy siguió escupiendo el agua de su boca y se levantó quedando sentado-

Tengo mucho frío,..-dijo Izanamy algo serio, Hinata sujeto sus puños e Izanamy la vio- Hinata...

¡Lobo estupido! ¡Lobo estupido! -Hinata gritó un poco y lo abrazo con fuerza- estás vivo y me alegro mucho -Izanamy estaba confundió pero los demás estaban sonriendo-

Hinata...no tienes porque llorar...-dijo Izanamy confundido sintiendo las lágrimas de Hinata caer en su cara- no llores por favor...no soporto verte llorar -Hinata siguió llorando un poco, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en el palacio, encendieron una fogata e Izanamy estaba sentado frente al fuego cubierto con cinco sábanas y seguía temblando- ¡Aaaaachu!

Vaya estás algo enfermo -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo que Izanamy estaba estornudando mucho-

Estar bajo el hielo y el agua por minutos casi me mata -dijo Izanamy temblando un poco- Hinata...si muero de hipotermia al menos deberías hablar con Po para que le restriegue en la cara que dormí contigo

Ya basta mejor descansa y trata de calentarte tengo que hablar con Po pero en la mañana -dijo Hinata calmada, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo para calentarlo un poco más, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal abriendo algunos regalos- vaya después de un gran pelea es bueno compartir algunos regalos

Si y yo le tengo un regalo a Bruce y Lucy es el rojo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bruce sonrió y tomó el regalo, lo abrió y mostró un libro pequeño-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Bruce confuso-

Diez mil poses y movimientos del kamazutra para tener bebés -dijo Lucy sonriendo, los dos se sorprendieron e Izanamy asintio- hay gracias

Y este es para ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo dándole un regalo de papel blanco a Lucy-

¿Que es? -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Hinata asintio, Lucy lo abrió y reveló un traje blanco- esto es...-Hinata sonrió asintiendo- ¡Gracias! -Lucy salió corriendo mientras Bruce estaba confundido-

Bien abriremos regalos sanos qué tal -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada, se acercó y le dio una tarjeta a Byakun- este es para ti mi amor

¿Una tarjeta de regalo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- es un lindo regalo gracias...-la abrió algo incómodo y dentro venía el dibujo de un bebé Tigre envuelto en una sabana con una cigüeña cargándolo- felicidades...vas...a ser...-vio a Kira sorprendido y ella sonrió- ¿es enserio?

Si...lo estoy -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Oh cariño te amo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y le dio un abrazo, los dos se dieron un beso rápido- ¿Que les parece? Voy a ser padre -los demás sonrieron alegres, Byakun se acercó a Izanamy y le susurró- cámbiame el disfraz de mucama por otro más desente

Tengo el de monja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dándole otra caja y Byakun sonrió- es atrevido a los lados de las costillas la tiene abierto y viene con un látigo

Hay adoro esto -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Bueno James yo te conseguí una cita con alguien de regalo -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

¡¿De verdad?! -dijo James sonriendo-

Si, te está esperando en la fuente es muy encantadora -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, James salió corriendo mientras los demás la vieron confundidos- oigan ¿sus pasa?

¿Le conseguiste una cita a James con una hembra? -dijo Boa confundida-

Yo nunca dije hembra -dijo Ayumi sonriendo y los demás asintieron, siguieron hablando entre todos intercambiando regalos hasta que Hinata se fue a un lado con Po para hablar en privado-

Bien entonces la charla comienza banda dilo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno ¿por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? -dijo Po algo calmado-

Porque cuando te lo iba a decir te le declaraste a Tigresa, no quería que dejaras la posibilidad de ser feliz por mi, también no quería que nuestro hijo fuera la razón de que te quedaras conmigo -dijo Hinata decaída- cuando te casaste Long no tardó en nacer y me sugirieron que te dijera pero no quería que rompieras tu compromiso por mi culpa, no quería ser la otra mujer así que Izanamy y los demás me ayudaron a criar a Long, para Long el solo tiene un padre

Si, yo soy su padre y debe saberlo -dijo Po algo serio-

No, Po tú no entiendes, el solo tiene tres años, no entenderá todo esto y no lo quiero asustar mucho menos quiero mentirle -dijo Hinata cansada- sería mucha carga para un niño tan pequeño

Si tienes razón -dijo Po más calmado-¿qué tal esto? Cuando cumpla cinco años o tenga una edad más avanzada puedes decirle todo y yo estaré ahí para verlo, pero también quiero ser parte de su vida, quiero cuidarlo

Está bien -dijo Hinata calmada- por unos meses aparecerás, lo cuidaras y jugaras con el, cuando sea mayor le diremos la verdad y no quiero que lo llegues a lastimar porque si mi hijo

Nuestro hijo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si nuestro hijo llora por tu culpa te haré vivir un infierno en vida -dijo Hinata sería-

No esperaría menos -dijo Po sonriendo- y con lo otro...¿acaso tu...?

Yo amo a alguien más -dijo Hinata sería- lo siento pero no pasará -Po asintió, los dos entraron al salón, después de eso el tiempo pasó y se cumplieron siete años, Hinata estaba caminando junto a Long en el Valle de La Paz, Long estaba cubierto por un gorro rojo, una bufanda y un suéter blanco, estaba corriendo por la calle cubierta de nieve, Hinata estaba detrás de él sonriendo mostrando su abrigo algo amplio-

Que bueno que pueda pasar las fiestas con mi papá -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿estará bien para ti?

Si claro, nada más que no soporto a la bruja de su esposa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Su esposa es mujer? Pensé que era gay -dijo Long sorprendido-

De verdad hablaré con tu padre sobre el lenguaje que usa contigo presente -dijo Hinata suspirando y tallando la cabeza-

 _ _Otōsan__ dice que la señor Tigresa está operada pero que debo tener cuidado con lo que digo o me pondrá un bozal como a él -dijo Long un poco nervioso-

Oye ella...no...si si lo haría ten cuidado mi cielo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- está Navidad te daré un regalo diferente

¿Que clase de regalo mama? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Vas a ser hermano mayor -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Long gritó sonriendo emocionado y Hinata se reía un poco, los dos siguieron subiendo los escalones y entraron por la puerta principal-

¡Llegamos papa! ¡Felices fiestas! -Long gritó viendo a Po el cual se reía junto a sus hijas-

Felices fiestas hijo -dijo Po sonriendo-


	82. Momento de Paz

**__**El ataque de los semidioses**__**

 ** _ _ **Ocho años después de la derrota de Berseck-**__** Era de noche en la aldea Shiba de Japón, todo en la aldea estaba decorado y había un gran escenario justo en el centro, el escenario estaba decorado con la bandera de Japón justo en el centro donde había muchas hembras felinas y lobas vestidas con un bikini de dos piezas, en medio de un público estaba Hinata-

Listos estamos por comenzar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- quiero a todos listos ¿y donde está Izanamy? -se acercó a Lucy la cual estaba viendo unos papeles- Lucy ¿donde está Izanamy?

El sé fue en la máquina voladora con Clent hace unos minutos -dijo Lucy calmada-

Perfecto que todo salga según lo planeado -dijo Hinata calmada, siguió caminando y vio a Saru preparándose para algo- Saru comienza a cantar

Entendido señora Shiba -dijo Saru sonriendo y Hinata asintió, subió a la entrada del palacio donde estaban Hanabi, Rena y Long viendo el escenario, los tres habían crecido mucho en ese tiempo-

Muy bien hora del show -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Saru subió al escenario y la música comenzó a sonar, mientras tanto en el cielo estaba una máquina voladora con un globo en donde se podía ver a Izanamy junto a Clent-

Bien Izanamy estamos en la parte más alta del cielo tal como lo pediste -dijo Clent sonriendo, Izanamy tenía puesto su traje negro y su gabardina- ¿estás seguro de esto?

De lo que estoy seguro es que hoy es el aniversario de la aldea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es hora de celebrarlo a lo grande -retrocedió un poco y corrió para saltar de la máquina- ¡Geronimo! -Clent gritó sorprendido viendo a Izanamy caer, se escuchaban sonidos de fuegos artificiales mientras Izanamy caía- ¡Modo Explosivo! -pasó a su forma más poderosa mientras caía, se giró esquivando un fuego artificial qué pasó por su cara-

 ** _ _ **All you women who want a man of the street**__** ****-Saru comenzó a cantar en el escenario mientras Izanamy seguía cayendo- ** _ _ **But you don't know which way you want to turn**__** ****-Izanamy cayó con los brazos y piernas extendidas, un fuego artificial pasó por su cara y se dobló esquivando el golpe- ** _ _ **Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me**__** **** ** _ _ **-**__** siguió bajando en picada tratando de esquivar otro fuego artificial- **__**  
'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn**__** ****-Saru seguía cantando lanzando golpes al aire y el público lo seguía- ** _ _ **I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down**__** ****-Izanamy expulsó algo de viento ganado velocidad, Hinata y los niños lo seguían con la mirada- ** _ _ **So don't you fool around**__** ****-encima del palacio se vio un gran resplandor dorado, emocionando al público- ** _ _ **  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger**__** ****-Saru estaba sonriendo viendo el cielo, las hembras del escenario se giraron y apuntaron al centro del escenario, y en eso Izanamy cayó en el escenario, con una rodilla al suelo, su puño derecho del suelo y su pierna izquierda doblada con la rodilla levantada- ** _ _ **Shoot to thrill, play to kill**__** -Izanamy se levantó estirando los brazos liberando una onda de fuego dorado y los animales gritaron sorprendidos y emocionados- **__**Too many women with too many pills**__** **** ** _ _ **Shoot to thrill, play to kill**__** ****-Izanamy estaba saludando al público mientras Hinata y los niños aplaudían, Saru estaba cantando con fuerza y todo el público estaba emocionado- ** _ _ **I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will**__** **** ** _ _ **-**__** el público aplaudía y cantaba con fuerza, las hembras detrás de Izanamy estaban bailando mientras él se reía un poco-

 ** _ _ **I'm gong to Shoot, Shoot, Shoot**__** **** ** _ _ **to thrill, play to kill**__** ****-Izanamy cantó un poco juntos Saru y el público se animó- ** _ _ **¡Play to kill!**__** -todos gritaron sonriendo y la música termino dejando a los aldeanos gritar con fuerza-

¡Que hermoso es verlos amigos! -Izanamy estaba gritando sonriendo y aplaudiendo- saben es bueno estar en casa, porque a pesar de todos los problemas qué hay en el mundo, en casa es el único lugar donde te sientes seguro, y hoy estamos celebrando que tenemos 260 repito 260 años de libertad y que nuestra aldea ha sido construida -los aldeanos gritaron sonriendo y aplaudieron- y hoy celebramos nuestra paz, sufrimos pérdidas, pero celebramos nuevas vidas -Izanamy sonrió y vio a Hinata- y amores nuevos -los dos sonrieron y asintieron- bien yo vamos a celebrar con una gran fiesta y celebraremos nuestras vidas -todos aplaudieron mientras Bruce revisaba unas hojas-

No dijo el discurso que le escribí tratare de no sentirme ofendido -dijo Bruce algo deprimido-

Tranquilo mi amor -dijo Lucy sonriendo- nuestro hijo está despierto pero quería escuchar la canción

Vaya nada mejor que un niño de cuatro años escuché una canción para adultos -dijo Bruce con sarcasmo, Izanamy estaba regresando al palacio y se topó con los niños-

Papa estuviste increíble con la presentación -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y le tallo la cabeza- aunque Long se asusto un poco

No es cierto, yo solo pensé que te estrellarías eso es todo -dijo Long nervioso-

Tranquilo pequeño todo resultó bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos chocaron sus puños sonriendo- vamos a la celebración para pasar el rato

¿Estás seguro? Ya son más de las Diez de la noche -dijo Hinata calmada-

Por favor papa queremos ver la celebración -dijo Rena con ojos grandes y brillantes- porfis papa

Solo comerán algo, nada de picante porque a Long le da pesadillas, nada de dulces porque les causa dolor de estómago antes de dormir y al despertar -dijo Hinata calmada- Hanabi recuerda que eres alérgica a los cacahuates y al wasabi, Rena no puedes comer dulces te duele el estómago y no comas goma de mascar porque sé te atora en el pelo de la cola ¿entienden niños?

Si mama, si Hinata -dijeron Long y las niñas decaídas, Hinata solo movió sus orejas y asintió, Izanamy notó algo y luego vio a los niños-

¡Niños escondí un dulce en la ropa de Saru el que lo encuentre sé lo puede comer! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo y los niños se fueron corriendo buscando a Saru- ¿estás bien?

Si solo...bueno es algo complicado -dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco deprimida- bueno pensé que las niñas me aceptarían un poco con el pasar de los tiempos

Descuida ellas te aceptan, además conocieron a Anya como su madre cuando falleció ellas me fueron a buscar, solo recuerdan a Anya como su madre, te aceptan como una amiga o una figura materna -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- descuida todo estará bien -la abrazo sonriendo y Hinata asintió-

Claro gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno este año iré con Po para que Long pase la Navidad con el

Está bien descuida todo estará bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos bajaron rumbo al valle, los dos estaban vigilando a los niños-

¡No niños! ¡No tengo dulces! -Saru estaba gritando con los niños encima de ella tratando de quitarle el pelo y parte de la ropa haciendo que Saru sintiera dolor-

Tío Saru el dolor será menor si nos das el dulce ahora -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Danos el dulce -dijo Rena sonriendo, Hanabi estaba pegada en su pecho, Rena en su cola y Long en su cabeza jalando su pelo-

Danos el dulce -dijo Long sonriendo y riendo en la cabeza de Saru, Izanamy se metió los dedos a la boca y silbo con fuerza-

Niños ya déjenlo solo mentí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los niños se quejaron y Saru se compuso el pelo- perdón mi amigo peludo

No importa solo que no se me acerquen de nuevo -dijo Saru nervioso, se retiró y los adultos sonrieron, Hinata e Izanamy estaban cuidando a los niños min tras ellos estaban recorrido la ciudad viendo a la gente, comían algunas porciones solas que Hinata les permitía, después de divertirse los niños fueron al palacio donde se reunieron en un cuarto y tres camas diferentes, los tres parecían un poco inquietos, Rena comenzó a correr de un lado a otro riendo, Long trepó una pared clavando sus garras en la madera y comenzó a trepar, Hanabi estaba saltando en su cama y hacía giros en el aire-

¡Ya niños aplaquense! -dijo Izanamy nervioso- ¡Long baja de ahí te vas a lastimar! -Izanamy lo sujetó de las costillas y tratado de bajarlo por la fuerza-

Pero no podemos calmarnos tenemos mucha energía -dijo Long sonriendo emocionado-

Es verdad no podemos parar -dijo Hanabi sonriendo saltando con fuerza-

¿Y si Hinata les canta una canción prometen calmarse? -dijo Izanamy algo irritado-

¿Cantarnos una canción de cuna? -dijo Rena sonriendo y luego vieron a Hinata la cual estaba sorprendida- ¡Si canta!

Cántanos por favor quiero escuchar una canción -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata vio confundida a Izanamy y el asintió sonriendo-

Muy bien niños esta canción canción me la cantaba su abuela cuando era una niña y tenía pesadillas -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy la vio sorprendido- todos siéntense les voy a cantar -los niños asintieron, Long se soltó de la pared y se dejó caer en la cama, Hanabi y Rena se sentaron en la cama sonriendo, Hinata sonrió y se aclaró la garganta un poco-

 _ _Unos labios distantes en el crepúsculo__ -Hinata comenzó a cantar de forma dulce y los niños sonreían esperando- __Una melodía se paga, canción sin nombre__

 _ _Un recuerdo importante para alguien, poco a poco fue dándome coraje__

 _ _A song for you, a song for me__

 _ _Apenas se oye__

 _ _A song for her, a song him una escena de otro tiempo__ -Hinata sonrió y se acercó a Hanabi tallandole la cabeza y ella se recostó en la cama-

 _ _A song for boys, a song for girls, alguien se da la vuelta__ -recostó a Rena y la cubrió con su sabían, el último fue Long y él se quedó acostado sonriendo, Hinata se acercó al marco de la puerta con Izanamy-

 _ _A song for Friends, a song for lovers lo siente en el corazón__ -Izanamy sonrió sujetando los hombros de Hinata y ella sujeto las manos de Izanamy-

 _ _Quiero cubrirte con palabras bonitas, la melodía nace pero apagándose...__

 _ _Es una medicina que cura el amor herido__ -los niños bostezaron un poco y fueron cerrando los ojos-

 _ _Era una nana en las noches de insomnio__

 _ _A song for dreams, a song for tears, vagando en el tiempo__

 _ _A song for winds, a song for rain, brillando en el cielo nocturno__

 _ _A song for Stars, A song for flowers, un rincon de la memoria__ -Hinata se acercó a Hanabi y le acarició la cabeza dándole un beso en la frente, hizo lo mismo con Rena dejándolas dormir, Hinata se acercó a Long y le dio un beso en la frente-

 _ _A song for cry, a song for smile, cantara con emoción -__ Hinata había terminado de cantar y se empezó a retirar del cuarto con Izanamy-

Buenas noches mis niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió sonriendo-

Buenas noches mama -dijo Long sonriendo y se quedó dormido muy rápido-

Buenas noches mama -dijeron Hanabi y Rena sonriendo y Hinata se sorprendió por eso, pasó sus manos por su pecho y sonrío, Izanamy sonrió y la abrazo con un brazo, los dos se fueron del cuarto dejando a los niños dormir, a la mañana siguiente en China Byakun estaba meditando en medio del palacio del rayo, se escucharon algunos pasos detrás de él, él afinó sus oídos y se vio una pequeña figura que lo rodeó, la figura se movió de un lado mientras soltaba pequeñas rosas, Byakun río un poco y se quedó quieto, la figura resultó en un pequeño cachorro de tigre pero su pelo tenía leves marcas amarillas y sus marcas eran poco visibles, estaba usando un traje como el de Byakun, el pequeño niño se acercó con cuidado y Byakun se giró para atraparlo en sus brazos-

Te atrape pequeño Sparks -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Hay papa ¿por qué siempre me ganas? Nunca me dejas ganar -dijo Sparks haciendo un puchero y Byakun se reía un poco-

Porque soy más grande y más sabio que tu -dijo Byakun sonriendo, le rasco la cabeza y Sparks se reía un poco- bueno pequeño ¿donde está tu madre?

Dijo que iría con la tía Ming y la tía Wings a comprar que eso la calmaba -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Así son todas las mujeres -dijo San sonriendo sentado en una mesa leyendo un periódico- ten lo en cuenta enano algún día una mujer vendrá y tomará todo tu dinero

Es un buen punto, cuando tengas que salir en citas te harán pagar todo, los besos apenas serán una recompensa -dijo Bult sonriendo tomando té-

Eeeew besos no gustan -dijo Sparks sonriendo- no quiero besar chicas

Descuida ahora no te gusta ahora pero lo harás cuando tengas la edad, después saldrás con chicas -dijo Byakun sonriendo- y cuando menos te des cuenta te casarás con una, la verás todos los días...todos los días..con la misma chica...día tras...días hasta que mueras...luego tendrás un hijo o dos...y tú vida...antes fabulosa de soltero..se hará mie..d menos de lo que crees -Byakun estaba viendo al frente ido mientras los dos machos y medio los estaban viendo confundidos- pero en fin tu vida será buena lo juro hijo -Sparks estaba confundido pero Byakun sonreía un poco-

Discúlpame si me equivoco pero ¿has pensado en volver a ser soltero? -dijo San calmado-

¿Yo? No estoy felizmente casado, tengo un hijo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- claro no extraño las fiestas con personas que no conozco, beber hasta muy tarde en una fiesta, las gatas bailando hasta quitarse la ropa...y ver...cómo se besaban...y luego emborracharse hasta vomitar con tus amigos -Byakun se quedo ido de nuevo mientras San cargaba a Sparks de los brazos de Byakun- rayos...¿que hice?

¿De que hablas? -dijo Bult confundido-

Hay que salir chicos hay que ir a embriagarnos, hay que ir a divertirnos como solíamos hacerlo después y antes de la muerte de Rayko -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Una noche de chicos -dijo San sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Una fiesta de chicos y chicas! -Bult grito sonriendo, los demás gritaron sonriendo-


	83. Chapter 83

**__**El día loco de Byakun**__**

Hay que salir chicos hay que ir a embriagarnos, hay que ir a divertirnos como solíamos hacerlo después y antes de la muerte de Rayko -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Una noche de chicos -dijo San sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Una fiesta de chicos y chicas! -Bult grito sonriendo, los demás gritaron sonriendo-

¿Pero mama que va a decir? -dijo Sparks confundido-

No le diré nada a tu mama, te quedaras con tu abuela -dijo Byakun sonriendo, buscar,no a a la maestra Wen la cual estaba meditando debajo de un árbol mientras su mente estaba en otro lado, Wen estaba entrando a un estado de paz interior muy alto hasta que Byakun le pico la cabeza con un dedo-

¿Que quieres hijo? Aún es muy temprano para molestarme -dijo Wen algo molesta-

Mama ¿puedes cuidar a mi hijo por hoy? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Claro me gusta estar con mi nieto ¿pero y tú que vas a hacer? -dijo Wen confundida-

Una despedida de soltero atrasada -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso-

¿En qué rayos están pensando? -dijo Wen algo sería y Byakun sonriendo-

Solo quiero divertirme y demostrar que tengo tigrillos antes de que estos regresen al bolso de mi mujer -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿Que es eso de los tigrillos? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Cuando te casas la mujer te castra y guarda tus partes íntimas en su bolso para demostrar que ya no eres libre ni hombre -dijo San asustado y los tres temblaron un poco-

Son un trío de -Wen vio a Sparks un momento antes de decir algo- "panditas" que no saben leer -los tres machos asintieron poco interesados- pero ¿necesitas hacer ese tipo de cosas para sentirte bien en tu matrimonio?

Si p, lo necesito hace mucho tiempo que no hago una locura sin que mi esposa me regañe, lo necesito -dijo Byakun algo nervioso- solo por hoy por favor necesito algo de locura antes de que me vuelva viejo por favor

Está bien cuídate al niño pero ustedes prometanme que no harán nada loco, o ilegal, no viajarán a través del tiempo o en medio del mar de nuevo -dijo Wen algo molesta-

Prometido -dijeron los tres calmados y Web asintio-

Nos vemos hasta la una de la mañana -dijo Byakun sonriendo y los tres salieron corriendo, Wen los perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos-

La última vez que los vi corriendo así fue cuando los tres comieron la comida del esposo de Po y terminaron en el baño tres horas enteras -dijo Wen sorprendida Sparks la vio confundido- y tú no sigas ese ejemplo

No sabía que el señor Po era de esos señores que le gustan señores -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Si, todos dijeron los mismo cuando vieron a ese tigre naranja -dijo Wen sorprendida, Byakun y sus amigos habían salido del palacio y fueron a la aldea-

¿A dónde vamos primero? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Vamos a tu viejo bar favorito -dijo San sonriendo-

¿El leopardo lujurioso? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿sigue abierto?

Si y todos los días las bailarinas preguntan por ti -dijo Bult sonriendo, los tres entraron a un bar con el dibujo de un leopardo hembra en bikini en el frente, los tres estaban viendo que las felinas que trabajan ahí dentro eran leopardos nada más-

Esto me encanta -dijo San sonriendo, los tres entraron y comenzaron a verse rodeados de leopardas en bikinis de colores- vamos a pedir a Esther

Vaya no la he visto en mucho tiempo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿sigue haciendo el truco del globo y el dardo?

Si todavía -dijo San sonriendo, los tres pasaron un rato y después de unas horas los tres estaban sentados en la misma mesa con varias botellas de vidrio y licor en la mesa- a ver prueba esto -San tomó una botella de salsa picante y le hecho un poco a su mano derecha-

¿Que quieres que haga? -dijo Bult confundido-

Succionalo un poco por la nariz -dijo San sonriendo, Bult asintio y oso la mano de San para pasar el chile por su nadie y lo succiono por la nariz, Bulgaria se quejó y comenzó a gritar un poco, golpeó la mesa y se quejó-

¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Que rico! -Bult grito y cayó a la mesa y los dos machos se rieron un poco-

Eso te pasa por comer Chile -dijo Byakun riendo un poco- sabes hace mucho que no me divertía así, es cómo aquella vez que perdí a Po en los muelles

Si estoy muy ebrio -dijo San riendo, los tres siguieron así bebiendo en grandes cantidades, todo se puso borroso hasta que los tres fueron despertando poco a poco, Byakun abrió los ojos y se levantó sintiendo la cara mojada, se movió y vio el cielo estaba en un tono color naranja, se levantó viendo que su cuerpo estaba mojado y solo usaba su pantalón y cinta-

¿Qué rayos pasó? -dijo Byakun confundido, se movió y vio que estaba parado en agua- ¿que es esto? -se dio la vuelta viendo que estaba en un lago en medio del bosque y ya estaba comenzando el atardecer- rayos es muy tarde ¡San Bult vámonos! -vio a los lados pero no vio a sus amigos- ¡San Bult! -camino un poco sin ver a los demás, siguió caminando y vio que en la entrada Del Valle estaban San y Bult atados y cubiertos con botellas-

Byakun...Byakun...nos perdimos durante horas -dijo San ebrio todavía y mareado-

Si no sé dónde rayos estoy...-dijo Bult mareado- es cómo si mi vida se hubiera olvidado

Ok muchachos, bueno tenemos que irnos -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los desató y los ayudó a caminar un poco para ir al centro Del Valle, Byakun estaba mareado y el sol le molestaba un poco- ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda lo que hicimos antes de caer en el lago?

No lo recuerdo pero si se que anote con una de las bailarinas -dijo San sonriendo, abrió su camisa mostrando la parte de arriba de un bikini rojo- ¿que les parece?

Tengo un sabor raro en la boca -dijo Bult confundido- sabe rico pero cómo a globo

Creo que Esther te hizo un truco en la boca -dijo San sonriendo- pero creo que me hice pipí

Bueno yo solo espero no haber hecho una tontería -dijo Byakun calmado, los tres regresaron al palacio y estaban por entrar- solo espero que mi esposa no se enoje mucho conmigo -abrieron la puerta y ahí viejo a Ming, Wings, Kira y Web molestas- o bien creo que podría equivocarme

¡Corran! -Bult grito y corrió hacia la derecha pero termino golpeándose con una columna y cayó al suelo rompiendo la columna-

Hola tesorito -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso-

¡¿En que estabas pensando al beber de esa manera?! -Kira gritó molesta y Byakun bajo las orejas asustado-

Si creo que si se enteró -dijo San nervioso-

Byakun te dije que no hubieras tanto, me enteré por muchos en el Valle que saliste corriendo y gritando, ¡Rayo Rayo Rayititito de mi corazón! -dijo Kira molesta y Byakun se quedo sorprendido-

Sabes creo que eso me suena un poco -dijo Byakun nervioso-

Traté de calmarte pero saliste corriendo rumbo al bosque dónde te quitaste los pantalones y bailaste hasta que te metiste al agua a nadar -dijo Kira molesta-

¿Me quite los pantalones? -dijo Byakun confundido- pero cuando desperté tenía mis pantalones

Porque yo te los puse -dijo Kira molesta- esperaba que fueras un poco más responsable ahora que tienes un hijo

Perdón pero es que quería salir a divertirme un poco -dijo Byakun algo calmado- quería salir eso es todo

Pues espero que lo haya valido porque tu hijo te vio y pensó que sufrías de un ataque o que estabas loco -dijo Kira molesta le dio la espalda a Byakun y sé fue de ahí sorprendido, las demás hembras se fueron retirando un poco dejando a Byakun solo, Kira estaba en su cuarto molesta leyendo un ligero cuando Byakun llevó tallándose la cabeza con una toalla- ¿ya se te pasó la ebriedad?

Si, pero sé me había pasado cuando estaba inconsciente en el lago -dijo Byakun sonriendo pero Kira seguía molesta- perdón es que solo salía a beber un poco, cuando era más joven me gustaba vivir sin ninguna responsabilidad

Sé cómo te debes sentir, también deje varias cosas por estar casada con un maestro del Kung fue y más con un Guardián -dijo Kira sería- las extraño pero las dejo pasar cuando pienso en mi familia, lo que hicimos me hace muy feliz que no lo cambiara por nada

Es justo lo que siento -dijo Byakun calmado- perdóname Kira

Está bien además yo te puse en esa situación ya casi no ves a tus amigos creo que extrañas eso también -dijo Kira calmada y Byakun asintió- está bien, te perdono por ahora, pero no quiero que vuelvas a aparecer borracho en frente de nuestro hijo, si estás borracho date una ducha fría

Entendido mi amor -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿quieres hacer otro Ligre?

En dos años -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun bajo las orejas- ese será tu castigo de hoy

Después de que Byakun lograra divertirse por ese día todo volvió a la normalidad, en la madrugada el solo aparecía pero había algo extraño entrando a Japón, parecía que un pequeño tornado se acercaba a las costas de las isla, en China apareció una pequeña isla con un follaje encima, el tornado que llegó a Japón se deshizo dejando ver a un lobo de pelo negro con ojos azules claros, el pelo del lobo era completamente negro, tenía puesta una armadura de color rojo oscuro, la armadura que tenía era ajustada al cuerpo, usaba un pantalón negro y protectores a las piernas-

Bien ya cumplí con mi trato Kagutsuchi ahora tendrás que cumplir el tuyo -dijo el lobo serio-

Aún no -dijo un lobo de pelo rojo en la cabeza y cara con ojos de color amarillo, el cuerpo que tenía era deforme, su cuerpo era amplio en el pecho y estomago con el pelo blanco en el pecho, su cola era larga también roja, sus brazos eran musculosos y sus piernas algo cortas y dobladas hacia atrás, si nombre era Kagutsuchi- recuerda Kamus tú viniste para ayudarme a ganarle a ese lobo que tiene el poder de mi padre creo que si trabajamos juntos podremos derrotarlo

Bien pero trabajo solo, Solo lo imitaré un poco, lo dejaré tan debió que tu le podrás dar el golpe final -dijo Kamus serio Kagutsuchi asintió sexo y Kamus sonrió- bien tus hermanos deberán hacerse cargo del Tigre blanco cuando los dos Guardianes más poderosos estén fuera de nuestros planes los demás serán parte fácil

Eso espero -dijo Kagutsuchi serio, en China la pequeña isla sé fue haciendo más y más pequeña de esa isla apareció un lobo de pelo verde claro en su cabeza con el pelo del cuerpo y cara blancos con ojos color amarillo, su brazo derecho era muy grande y amplio, su brazo izquierdo era algo escamoso y usaba un pantalón color vino-

Bien Awashima ya sal del agua tenemos que encontrar al Tigre blanco -dijo el lobo serio, la isla se movió hasta acerca más pequeña y de ella apareció un lobo de pelo blanco con los brazos enormes, sus pastas están dobladas hacia atrás, tenía el pelo de la espalda verde con el pantalón negro y sus ojos eran morados- Awashima ya es hora de pelear

Si hermano Hiruko -dijo Awashima serio y los dos comenzaron a moverse, en el palacio Shiba Izanamy estaba dormido tranquila mente en su cama, él parecía estar teniendo un sueño tranquilo hasta que alguien lo despertó-

¡Vamos papa! ¡Levántate es hora de ir a la escuela! ¡Vamos a la escuela! -Hanabi le salgo encima haciendo que se quejara e Izanamy se levantó de golpe- ¡Vamos a la escuela vamos a la escuela!

No quiero ir a la escuela es muy temprano -dijo Izanamy medio dormido a pesar de que le dolía el estómago por el golpe-

Tú no yo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo sentada frente a Izanamy- vamos papa lo prometiste, dijiste que me dejarías ir a la escuela Long empezó su entrenamiento en China con su padre

Está bien, está bien pequeña -dijo Izanamy medio dormido, se tuvo que lavar los dientes y la cara para despertar pero eso no le funcionó, Hanabi estaba emocionada corriendo por el pasillo e Izanamy caminaba algo lento-

Vamos papa estoy muy emocionada hoy iré a primera clase de persecución -dijo Hanabi sonriendo e Izanamy bostezaba-

Oye tranquila cuando tenía tu edad no me emocionaba tanto en ir a la escuela -dijo Izanamy medio dormido- solo quiero café -entró a la cocina oliendo algo muy sabroso- que rico huele, gracias por hacer el desayuno...tu eh...

De nada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy y Hanabi la vieron, Hinata estaba usando un delantal rosa encima y estaba cocinando un poco, en la mesa del centro estaba Rena comiendo de forma tranquila y lenta- espero que estén listos para comer

Hinata pensé que volverías hasta dentro de unos días -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Fui a dejar a Long con Po, el acepto así que se quedara con Po un mes entero a entrenar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó a la mesa y dejó un plato no sopa y fideos- tengan coman con toda confianza

Vaya gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si gracias por la comida -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, los tres se pusieron a comer mientras Hinata sonreía- vaya está muy delicioso

Gracias, Rena hable con tu tutora vendrá más tarde así que hoy tendrás lección de escritura e historia -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Entendido -dijo Rena sonriendo- espero poder entenderle un poco es una oveja que no se da a entender mucho

Tu solo práctica -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y siguió comiendo-

Bueno Hanabi tu padre y yo iremos a compañarte a tu primer día de clases y les tenemos un regalo a cada una -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Hanabi movió su cola emocionada, Hinata habia traído dos paquetes, Rena y Hanabi los abrieron, cuando los vieron se sorprendieron, en el paquete de Hanabi dentro había una playera de color blanca con bordes rojos claros, tenía un patrón de flores de loto en el cuerpo y detrás tenía el escudo Shiba, tenía una cinta roja y un pantalón negro con más cintas de color rojo, en el paquete de Rena había un vestido Japonés de color rojo con detalles dorados y algunos dibujos de flamas-

Es tu propio traje de combate Hanabi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Rena ese es tu vestido clásico

Gracias -dijeron las niñas sonriendo emocionadas-

Deberían dárselas a Hinata ella los hizo toda una noche para darcelos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata se sonrojó-

Me encanta -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Gracias enserio gracias me encanta -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata sonrió emocionado por eso, más tarde Hanabi estaba caminando en de Valle usando su traje nuevo, tenía vendas en los tobillos y muñecas de color rojo con su traje, Izanamy y Hinata la estaban acompañando junto a Rena la cual cargaba una maleta-

Recuerda Hanabi no ataques al menos que te lo muerte o te lo ordene el maestro -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo sé papa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Reina recuerda no toques nada de debajo de la mesa dónde te vayas a sentar -dijo Izanamy calmado- mucho menos te lo comas

Lo sé papa -dijo Rena sonriendo-

También recuerden que si tienen que ir al baño levantan la mano y preguntan ¿puedo ir a ser pipí? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso no niñas, una dama siempre dice ¿puedo ir al baño? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro Hinata -dijeron las niñas sonriendo, los dos adultos dejaron a las niñas en una escuela, las niñas se despidieron de ellos-

Bien haya van -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿que quieres hacer?

No sé, lo que tú quieras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata sonrió mostrando los dientes emocionada, más tarde Izanamy parecía nervioso y algo molesto- ¿para que pregunte? -Izanamy estaba cargando algunas cosas como cajas y bolsas- ¿sé puede saber porque compraste tanto?

Bueno es que me gusta mucho estar comprando -dijo Hinata sonriendo- sabes pensaba comprar otras cosas

¿Todavía más? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y Hinata asintió sonriendo, durante un rato Hinata estaba comprando algunas cosas cuando Kamus se acercó a la ciudad dónde estaban-

Bien ha llegado la hora los haré salir -dijo Kamus serio, concentro energía en sus manos y las estiro formando una esfera de color rojo y negra y está sé volvió de un tamaño, Izanamy y Hinata levantaron las parejas sorprendidos y solo vieron un gran resplandor rojo qué pasó junto a ellos, en un momento parte de la aldea dónde estaban termino explotando y cubriéndose de llamas, Kamus estaba sonriendo viendo la destrucción- perfecto, perfecto salgan y peleen contra mi -en medio del fuego pudo notar un campo de poder dorado- ¿que es eso?

Oye sabes no deberías estar peleando contra gente que no se puede defender -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Kamus, el campo de energía se deshizo dejándolo ver en su Modo Explosivo, Hinata estaba detrás de él en su Nivel Maestra-

Parece que el escudo sirvió disminuyó el daño y las personas salieron ilesas al menos aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Pero aún así parte de la ciudad fue destruida y una pequeña cantidad de personas murieron -dijo Izanamy serio, deshizo el escudo y se sorprendió por algo viendo a Kamus- ¿que es esto? ¿Quién eres?

Así que te diste cuenta -dijo Kamus sonriendo-

Si, puedo sentir tu presencia malvada pero tu energía es tan maligna que me sorprende -dijo Izanamy serio- pero noto algo extraño en ti

Así es, yo yo un ángel -dijo Kamus sonriendo- me llamo Kamus

¿Un ángel? -dijo Hinata confundida- pero no tienes alas ¿cómo puedes ser un ángel?

No todos Los Ángeles tenemos alas -dijo Kamus sonriendo, levantó la mano formando una bola de fuego, la hizo crecer más e Izanamy notó que la estaba por lanzar hacia una parte de la ciudad-

¡Hinata aléjate con las demás personas este sujeto es mi oponente! -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata asintió e Izanamy apareció frente a Kamus dandole una patada en el mentón y Kamus desvió la esfera hacia o cielo, Izanamy levantó las manos y sujeto la esfera, aplicó poca energía y la esfera aumento de tamaño volviéndose dorada, concentro el fuego en su mano derecha y la retrajo, lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de fuego concentrado, Kamus se cruzó de brazos creando un escudo de energía roja y negra, el ataque de Izanamy comenzó a hacerse más pequeño hasta que se detuvo-

Ese ataque no estuvo mal -dijo Kamus sonriendo- pero todavía esto no termina -los dos extendieron sus brazos y formaron una esfera de energía, los dos soltaron una esfera de energía y terminaron chocando formando una explosión, Izanamy y Kamus avanzaron pero Kamus lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento, Izanamy saltó y giro concentrando rayos en su pierna derecha y la levanto, cayó en picada lanzando una patada en forma vertical y golpe a Kamus en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara, Izanamy quedó de pie, se giró y le dio una patada a Kamus en el pecho con la planta del pie, los dos quedaron de pis y avanzaron chocando sus puños, los dos comenzaron a pasar intercambiando golpes, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto dejando una onda de sonido, Kamus bajo su cuerpo lanzando un golpe de gancho, Izanamy lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo, giró y lanzando una patada de talón, Kamus se agachó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido hasta que Izanamy le sujetó la cara a Kamus y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, dio una patada al suelo y el suelo tembló, del suelo salieron algunas rocas golpeando a Kamus en la espalda, Izanamy saltó y cayó dándole un golpe a Kamus en el cuerpo con el codo, Kamus se quejó y levanto expulsando fuego en una onda de llamarada, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque Kamus extendió un brazo soltando un golpe y soltó una bola de fuego, Izanamy extendió el brazo derecho y sujeto el ataque con su mano, grito sujetando la esfera y la desvío a otro extremo, Izanamy avanzó rápido y se escuchó otro impacto, los dos estaban peleando rápido de nuevo en un intercambio de golpes, los dos giraron chocando su sientas en una patada, los dos peleaban de forma rápida, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y Kamus le dio otro golpe en la cara, los dos estaban haciendo sonar sus puños con fuerza mientras Hinata ayudaba a salida todos los habitantes-

¡Váyanse rápido! -Hinata gritó algo sería y todos los habitantes estaban escapando, Izanamy sonrió y le dio una patada a Kamus en la cara, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el mentón, lo siguió golpeando en la cara y el cuerpo mientras Kamus se quejaba un poco, Kamus le sujetó los puños quedando en un forcejeo, los dos expulsaron energía haciendo que suelo se agrietara un poco, Kamus jalo los brazos de Izanamy atrayéndolo un poco y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, Izanamy se quejó y Kamus le dio un golpe en el estomago con el brazo derecho, retrajo el izquierdo y concentro fuego, le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho y libero fuego creando una onda fuerte alejando a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó y se giró quedando de pie con una cortada en su mejilla derecha, Kamus se frío y concentro fuego formando una estará, la disparo hacia los habitantes e Izanamy apareció frente a la esfera y se cruzó de brazos cubriendo a los demás, su cuerpo quedó con algunas quemaduras, Kamus avanzó lanzando un golpe con el puño cubierto de fuego, Izanamy solo recibió el ataque pero el puño de Kamus perforó su cuerpo, Kamus sonrió pero en eso noto que solo era una imagen, buscó a Izanamy y él apareció a su derecha dándole una patada en la cara, Kamus cayó al suelo pero giro y quedó de rodillas, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando rápido de nuevo hasta que Kamus lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, Kamus saltó y rodeó a Izanamy, Izanamy se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Kamus bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy desapareció y Kamus lo busco-

¡Aquí estoy! -Izanamy apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe, Kamus gruñó y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego negro pero el fuego pasó en Izanamy como si fuera una ilusión, Kamus se dio cuenta y vio un brillo rojizo encima de él, izanamy tenía una esfera de fuego rojo en su mano derecha, cayó sobre Kamus y liberó el fuego en forma de una gran llamarada, Kamus gritó de dolor e Izanamy cayó de pie frente al fuego viendo a Kamus cubierto de fuego y herido, parte de su armadura estaba rompiéndose y él parecía herido- vaya eres más resistente de lo que pensé

Cállate -dijo Kamus serio- esta armadura fue forjada en el infierno, es tan dura o incluso más que el acero, no podrás derrotarme

Je se ve que no entiendes nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lo más importante en una pelea no es el poder si no la capacidad de predecir los movimientos de tu oponente y leerlos a la perfección, pude notar tu manera de atacarme, la diferencia de poderes es muy grande es mejor que te rindas y te marches

Eres un estupido eso no me asusta y ni me importa -dijo Kamus serio- vamos pelea con todas tus fuerzas

Bueno si tú lo quieres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, apretó los puños y comenzó a gritar liberando una energía dorada rojiza y sus rayos plateados, Izanamy comenzó a gritar aumentando más el tamaño de su poder, el suelo debajo de él se agrietó y Kamus se sorprendió-

Tienes un poder bastante extraño...y muy grande -dijo Kamus sorprendido- pero ese poder que siento...es el de...

Si él me dio de su poder -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, siguió expulsando energía y de un paso apareció frente a Kamus dandole un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho, Kamus se quejó y escupió algo de sangre, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón levantándolo más del suelo, Kamus se quejó e Izanamy saltó para darle una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra el suelo, Kamus se quejó un poco y escupió algo de sangre, se levantó e Izanamy fue hacia el extendiendo su pierna derecha, Kamus solo movió su cabeza esquivando la patada pero Izanamy levantó su pierna izquierda y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro lado, Kamus se quejó e Izanamy apareció frente a él dándole un golpe con el codo en la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo dejándolo acostado, le dio una patada en el cuerpo y lo levanto, Kamus estaba quejándose un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho rompiendo su armadura y lo lanzó a otro extremo-

Maldicion...de...¿de donde saca...tanta fuerza..? -Kamus se levantó pero Izanamy seguía frente a él- ¡No! ¡No me importa que tengas ese poder dorado! ¡Ahora mismo te haré puré con mi fuerza!


	84. Byakun Dorado

**__**Batalla contra los semidioses**__**

En la ciudad más grande Japón, Izanamy estaba enfrentando a un ángel de nombre Kamus mientras Kamus parecía estar asustado y sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía Izanamy-

¡¿Por que no puedo ganarle?! -Kamus gritó molesto viendo a Izanamy en su modo explosivo-

Es inútil -dijo Hinata sonriendo desde una distancia segura- ahora mismo Izanamy es capas de hacer pedazos en un instante

Eso no me importa menos usando mi técnica más rápida y fuerte de todas -dijo Kamus molesto, el suelo brillo un poco y en su mano derecha apareció una lanza hecha de energía escarlata, todo el suelo brilló con el mismo brillo de la lanza- ¡Lanza Celestial del juicio!

Que terco eres -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó más energía y concentro energía dorada en su puño, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de energía dorada y rojiza formando una esfera de fuego, Izanamy abrió su mano derecha creando una esfera de fuego dorado, Kamus tío y lanzó la lanza creando una lluvia de energía desde su cuerpo, el poder se juntó y formó una sin lanza hecha de energía escarlata, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo tenía cubierto de fuego- ¡Explosión galáctica! -Izanamy lanzó la esfera y esta se envió en nueve esferas de fuego de gran tamaño, los poderes chocaron dejando una colisión en el campo, de un lado estaba la energía roja de Kamus y del otro el poder dorado de Izanamy, los dos lados estaban iguales hasta que Izanamy grito y lanzó otro golpe soltando una gran esfera de fuego dorado, el lado de Izanamy tomó la ventaja y avanzó hasta golpear a Kamus en su cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, Kamus gritó y cayó al suelo herido y su armadura se rompió dejando su pecho desnudo-

No...puede...ser...-dijo Kamus adolorido, trató de levantarse y en eso Izanamy solo le puso los dedos en su frente-

¿Lo ves ahora? Has perdido ya no tienes escapatoria -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es mejor que te rindas

Si es verdad ya perdiste -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si...yo me...rindo -dijo Kamus asustado y nervioso, Izanamy estaba sonriendo pero no noto que en sus garras Kamus estaba concentrando algo de líquido morado- ¡Te confiaste! -Izanamy se confundió y Kamus avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal frente a los ojos de Izanamy dejando un rastro del líquido, Izanamy grito y se sujeto los ojos, Kamus se comenzó a reír un poco mientras Izanamy se quejaba de sus ojos- jajaja te confiaste, lo que acabó de hacer es que te acabó de dejar ciego

¿Lo dejó ciego? -dijo Hinata asustada- ¡¿Hasta cuando estarás peleando de forma sucia cobarde?! -Hinata se enojo y expulsó fuego-

No vengas, ya que lo acabó de vencer, tú no podrás hacer nada jaja -dijo Kamus riendo un poco- ¡ahora los matare a ambos! ¡Muere Guerrero del Sol! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe, los dos se quedaron quietos, Kamus se comenzó a quejar y a escupir algo de sangre- ¡¿Por...que..?! ¡¿Como lo hiciste?! -Kamus estaba sorprendido viendo como el brazo derecho de Izanamy había perforado su pecho dejando el puño dentro, Kamus cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre-

No importa que haya perdido la vista todo el maldito tiempo puedo sentir tu presencia cobarde -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¡Golpe de Dragón! -Izanamy grito y golpe a Kamus en la espalda de nuevo, en suelo tembló con fuerza y del suelo apareció un torrente de fuego que terminó convirtiéndose en un gran dragón dorado de cuerpo largo, el dragón rugió mientras los habitantes de la ciudad estaban sorprendidos, el dragón y giro y cayó en picada directo al cuerpo de Kamus, Kamus gritó envuelto en un gran resplandor dorado, Kamus siguió gritando hasta que desapareció en medio del resplandor, cuando todo pasó todo estaba calmado, Izanamy seguía en su modo explosivo y caminaba buscando agua, Hinata le dio algo de agua en sus manos- gracias

De nada puedo lávate la cara -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y tomo agua con sus manos, concentro el agua en sus palmas y las pasó por su cara tallándose los ojos, siguió lavándose los ojos y los abrió pero sus manos temblaban- ¿qué pasa? ¿Funcionó?

No...es imposible...no puedo ver nada -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- me temo que no podré ver nada por unos minutos quizás -tuvo que volver a cerrar sus ojos-

Está bien mejor vayamos a descansar, debes recuperar la vista -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Es verdad...si mejor vámonos y lamentos lo de tus compras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y perdió sus transformación-

Tranquilo ya no importa -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo, rumbo a la aldea, mientras tanto en el palacio del Rayo Byakun estaba jugando con su hijo, Byakun lo estaba persiguiendo mientras Sparks estaba riendo un poco, Sparks corrió hacia la derecha y Byakun lo perseguía con los brazos extendidos-

Ahí voy por ti pequeño Sparks -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Sparks corrió y se escondió detrás de su madre mientras Byakun se quejaba de la espalda- hay creo que estoy muy viejo para esto

Vamos es un buen entrenamiento -dijo Wen sonriendo desde la escaleras, los demás estaban reunidos sonriendo y bebiendo algo de te para pasar el rato- vamos sigue jugando con mi nieto recuerdo que el es cómo tu, le gusta mucho jugar

Si no me lo recuerdes mucho -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Por cierto ¿cuando me darán el segundo? -dijo Web sonriendo y los dos se sonrojaron un poco quedando sorprendidos- yo sugiero otro nieto ya qué hay mucho amor de abuela en mi

Tranquila querida suegra -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada- cuando sea el momento para otro bebé lo sabremos mientras tanto...bueno...

Lo seguirán gritando mientras llamas a dios -dijo San sonriendo, Kira se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara pero Byakun le dio un golpe a San en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara- relájate Byakun es solo una broma

Mejor no digas estupideces -dijo Byakun serio pero levemente sonrojado, todos estaban sonriendo mientras Hiruko estaba cerca y parado en un techo, Awashima estaba con el, los dos levantaron los brazos formando una esfera en sus manos, los dos juntaron sus energías formando una esfera de color verde y roja, la esfera aumento de tamaño y los dos la lanzaron contra Byakun y los otros, lo demás vieron el brillo y el ataque choco con algo, el poder estaba temblando hasta que se vio un resplandor de seis colores y la esfera salió empujada hacia el cielo y exploto-

¿Quien hizo eso? -dijo Himiko serio-

Es imposible nosotros somos dioses y esos seres miserables destruyeron nuestro ataque -dijo Awashima molesto, en medio del resplandor estaban Byakun y los demás maestros pero Byakun estaba en su forma de Guardián, los demás cayeron al suelo suspirando algo candados-

Amigos ¿cómo están? -dijo Byakun preocupado-

Descuida amigo es solo que nosotros usamos mucha energía -dijo Bult cansado-

Es penoso de admitir pero nosotros no somos Guardianes y no tenemos ese gran poder que tienes -dijo Ming cansada, Byakun apretó los puños molesto y vio a Kira abrazando a Sparks mientras Wen cayó al suelo cansada y un poco herida-

¡Madre! -Byakun se acercó a Web mientras Kira y Sparks se acercaron para verla- Kira, Sparks ¿se encuentran bien todos?

Si pero estoy algo cansada por detener el ataque -dijo Wen cansada-

Si nosotros estamos bien pero ¿que fue ese ataque? -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Papa -dijo Sparks asustado- hay unos tipos muy malos atrás -Byakun se sorprendió un momento y ser giro para ver a Himiko y Awashima detrás de él y llegaron con calma-

Todos alejarse de aquí, ustedes no pueden morir aquí escapen cuanto antes -dijo Byakun serio, se puso en guardia, Hiruko y Awashima levantaron las manos formando una segunda esfera y la lanzaron, Byakun avanzó rápido y se puso frente a la esfera sujetándola con sus manos- rayos estos sujetos no se andan con rodeos son muy fuertes -Byakun sujeto con fuerza la esfera y expulsó energía pero sus pies fueron enterrados en el suelo-

Mira hermano ese sujeto es muy fuerte soporto nuestro ataque combinado -dijo Awashima molesto-

Si ya vi pero creo entender cuál es su debilidad -dijo Hiruko molesto- y son esos sujetos que están ahí detrás de él -Hiruko extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía verde, Byakun la vio y se enojo un poco, sus ojos se volvieron afilados y un anillo de rayos apareció en su espalda- mueran -disparo la esfera mientras los demás gritaron asustados-

¡Ya basta! -Byakun gritó molesto y liberó una gran cantidad de energía blanca, la energía si convirtió en un tigre blanco de rayas azules oscuras, el tigre rugió liberando una onda de energía blanca azulada, los ataques fueron desviados y cayeron en un lado causando una fuerte explosión, Byakun estaba un poco cansado mientras liberaba su Nivel Maestro- esto no se los perdonare insectos

¿A quién le dices insecto? Será mejor que nos guardes respeto -dijo Hiruko molesto y Byakun solo se reía un poco- ¡No te atrevas a burlarte canalla!

Es solo que un monstruo cómo tu no puede juzgarme -dijo Byakun riendo un poco, Hiruko se enojo mucho por eso y levantó su brazo derecho, lanzó un golpe y liberó tres ondas de energía vendes, Byakun golpeó el suelo liberando una pared hecha de piedra, los ataques le dieron y causaron una explosión, del humo salió Byakun con su tigre hecho de energía, dentro todos estaban un poco asustados y cubiertos con la energía-

Cambiaremos el lugar de la batalla -dijo Byakun serio, Awashima apareció frente al tigre y le dio un golpe al tigre en la cara, Byakun se quejó y cayó al suelo deshaciendo el poder del tigre blanco, los demás cayeron al suelo y se quejaron- rayos ese sujeto me golpeó -Hiruko apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra una roca y Byakun se quedó ahí atorado- me dolió

Eres un tipo bastante resistente -dijo Hiruko molesto- está bien ahora mataré a tu familia -extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía verde-

¡Ya basta! -Byakun gritó molesto y comenzó a liberar energía-

Una vez que mi hermano mate a tus amigos yo te mataré -dijo Awashima sonriendo, Byakun comenzó a gritar y libero su Fase 3 de Guardián, dio un paso y apareció frente a Hiruko dandole una patada en la cara y lo alejó de sus compañeros, apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo y Hiruko cayó de cara y fue arrastrado- ¿que hiciste?

Simplemente pelee con todas mis fuerzas -dijo Byakun serio doblo sus piernas y se quedó en guardia, Awashima sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el, lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Byakun bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, Awashima se giró y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun salgo a un lado-

¿Que demonios? -dijo Awashima sorprendido, siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Byakun saltaba de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Awashima en el estomago, siguió atacándolo con fuerza pero Awashima sonrio y le sujeto los brazos a Byakun- no me subestimes solo porque no soy rápido, los dos comenzaron a expulsar energía haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco y los dos saltaron dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, Awashima apareció detrás de Byakun lanzando un golpe pero Byakun desapareció y apareció a su izquierda-

Tienes una fuerza tremenda eso indica que no debo confiarme -dijo Byakun serio, expulsó energía, se cruzó de brazos y liberó rayos de su cuerpo- ¡Plasm...-Byakun no termino de hablar porque dios cuchillas pasaron por su lado derecho y le dieron un corte en su brazo derecho y otro cerca de sus costillas, Byakun se alejó y vio a Hiruko el cual hacia que el agua saliera del suelo y se concentrará en sus manos- que tramposo atacar a un enemigo distraído por la espalda

¿Tramposo? -dijo Hiruko calmado- en el mundo no existe la justicia ni lo correcto solo los puntos de vista y lo que uno quiere hacer, en mi caso yo protejo a mi hermano y tengo las intenciones de matarte para ser ascendido cómo dios

¿Por que yo? Hay otros dos más fuertes que yo -dijo Byakun serio-

Porque tú y el otro tienen los poderes de mi padre y son los únicos que tienen un poder divino y ahora mismo lo puedo ver en ti -dijo Hiruko serio viendo una poder blanco y azulado, mientras podía ver en Byakun un par de alas azuladas hechas de energía- si lo veo tu tienes el potencial para ser una deidad cómo ese lobo mestizo que mato a Kamus

No se de que me hablas pero no pienso permitir que me mates -dijo Byakun serio, Hiruko concentro agua en sus manos y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando cinco ondas de agua, Byakun avanzó corriendo y salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, salto y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Awashima apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe, Byakun se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, se quejó pero Hiruko apareció detrás de él golpeándolo con torrentes de agua, Byakun se quejó pero en eso el agua se convirtió en hielo con Byakun dentro-

¡Byakun! -gritaron todos asustados mientras Kira abrazaba a Sparks con fuerza-

Bien hecho hermano -dijo Awashima sonriendo, concentro energía en su puño derecho, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe al hielo y a Byakun directamente, Byakun recibió el golpe directamente y comenzó a girar envuelto en energía de Awashima, la energia lo siguió empujando hasta que se estrelló en un lado y exploto, Awashima sonrió viendo el lugar del impacto y Byakun salió del humo un poco herido- ese maldito sigue vivo -Awashima se enojo un poco y Byakun movió su cuello un poco haciendo sonar sus huesos, sujeto su cuello y movió su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo sonar con más fuerza sus huesos-

A pesar de que lo atacamos juntos sigue siendo fuerte -dijo Hiruko serio- en el siguiente ataque si lo eliminaremos -Byakun avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Hiruko en el estomago, lo alejó y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo, Awashima avanzó pero Byakun apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpee, Awashima se cruzó de brazos y el golpe soltó una onda de sonido por el impacto, Awashima lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de energía roja, Byakun salgo esquivando el ataque, se impulsó un poco y se cubrió de rayos, cayó en picada lanzando una patada vertical de talon, Awashima saltó esquivando el golpe y Byakun extendió el brazo derecho liberando de energía azul, Awashima sujeto el ataque en sus manos y Hiruko apareció detrás de Byakun sujetándolo con sus brazos, expulsó una onda eléctrica y Byakun sonrió-

Ignorante mi elemento es el rayo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, le dio un golpe con el codo a Hiruko en el estomago, lo siguió golpeando y golpeando hasta que Hiruko lo soltó pero Awashima apareció encima de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Byakun se estrelló en el suelo dejando una onda de sonido, Awashima lo siguió golpeando en el suelo haciendo que Byakun se quejara pero Byakun golpeó el suelo y de dl salieron varias rocas que golpearon a Awashima justo en el cuerpo, lo alejaron un poco y Byakun concentro rayos azules en sus manos y avanzó rápido para golpear a Awashima justo en el estomago, lo siguió atacando y golpeando varias veces, Byakun lo golpeó varias veces en el estomago hasta que Awashima gritó liberando una onda de energía de color rojo y Byakun fue alejado, algunos látigos de agua salieron del suelo y sujetaron a Byakun de los brazos y piernas dejándolo atrapado, Awashima grito y le dio un golpe en el pecho alejando a Byakun cubierto de energía hasta que la energía explotó en el campo y Byakun salió del fuego un poco herido-

Rayos esto me tomara cierto tiempo -dijo Byakun molesto, se cubrió de energía formando la cabeza de un tigre blanco y avanzó corriendo hacia los dos, Hiruko y Awashima concentraron energía en sus manos y luego la dispararon, Byakun gritó y lanzó un golpe directo contra la esfera creando una colisión en el campo, las rocas eran elevadas y el viento azotaba con fuerza por la colisión, Byakun grito con fuerza y los rayos se liberaron de su cuerpo, perforó el ataque y llego con Hiruko dandole un golpe con fuerza en el pecho, las rocas salieron volando por la fuerza de impacto, Hiruko escupió algo de sangre y fue alejado por la fuerza, Awashima se sorprendió pero noto que Byakun estaba más cansado-

Te haré sufrir miserable humano -dijo Awashima molesto, sujeto a Byakun de su cabeza, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo, con su brazo derecho comenzó a golpéalo en el cuerpo varías veces, concentro energía en su mano izquierda y la libero en el cuerpo de Byakun haciendo que gritara de dolor, lo siguió atacando hasta que Byakun perdió su transformación-

¡No quiero que maten a mi papa! -Sparks gritó asustado viendo a Byakun escupir algo de sangre pero Awashima lo lanzó a un lado, Byakun se quejó y se volvió a levantar, quedó de pie pero Awashima le dio un golpe en el estomago, le dio otro golpe de forma horizontal lanzándolo a un lado, Byakun quedó acostado y se volvió a levantar pero Awashima le dio un golpe en el cuerpo dejándolo más enterrado en el suelo-

Basta Awashima -dijo Hiruko molesto saliendo de las rocas y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos- yo seré quien lo mate además de que me lastimo todo el cuerpo, lo voy a hacer pagar por eso

Está bien hermano como tú digas -dijo Awashima calmado y se hizo a un lado-

Te felicito porque eres el primero que me hace enojar, eres el primero que me hace sentir que debo pelear con toda mi fuerza y eso es por todo mi enfado, te haré sufrir -dijo Hiruko molesto, del suelo salió un torrente de agua y sujeto a Byakun del cuerpo, lo levanto y lo estrujo con fuerza haciendo que Byakun gritara un poco-

¡Byakun! -gritaron todos molestos y asustados viendo cómo Byakun sufría con ese agarre, Hiruko le dio una descarga haciendo que Byakun gritara con más fuerza, siguió atacándolo un poco más y Byakun seguía quejándose-

 _ _Me duele, me duele, me duele__ -pensó Byakun sorprendido- __No me duelen los ataques, me duele mi orgullo ¿por qué? ¿Por que no puedo ganar? ¿Es por qué soy débil? ¿En verdad soy débil?__

 ** _ _ **Byakun me has decepcionado, ¿ese es todo tu poder? ¿A dónde se fue tu orgullo?**__** _ _-__ una voz sonó en la mente de Byakun mientras Hiruko lo lanzó a un lado y lo dejo estrellado entre algunas rocas- **__**¿que estás haciendo? Levántate y pelea**__**

Rayko...Rayko..¿eres tu hermano? -dijo Byakun confundido, se levantó y vio a los lados, de su nariz salía un poco de sangre igual que de sus labios, en su cuerpo tenía algunas heridas, vio a los lados y vio a Rayko a su derecha-

 ** _ _ **Tú eres un guardián, Byakun yo te deje la Gema del tigre hace tiempo porque sabía que tu tenias el potencial para ser más fuerte que yo**__** -Rayko estaba a su derecha mientras todo se volvió negro para Byakun y al único que veía era a Rayko- **__**¿No te sientes humillado? Escucha con atención tu familia, tu esposa y tu hijo dependen de ti, tú estás aquí para salvarlos, ¿acaso tú orgullo de Guardian no es herido cuando esos sujetos te atacan todo el tiempo?**__**

¿Mi orgullo como Guardián? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

 ** _ _ **Escucha tal vez existan oponentes más fuertes que tu, pero hasta ellos tienen una razón para pelear, pero tú tienes una razón aún más grande para pelear**__** -dijo Rayko serio rodeando a Byakun mientras Byakun lo veía sorprendido- **__**¿que es lo que vas a hacer?**__**

No sé qué hacer Rayko, no sé cómo puedo defenderlos -dijo Byakun serio y algo molesto- no tengo el poder para defenderlos

 ** _ _ **No digas tonterías**__** -dijo Rayko molesto- **__**Tu tienes el poder para pelear y destruir a todos tus oponentes, lo tienes en tu interior, recuerda todas esas ocasiones en que los enemigos fueron tan difíciles y recuerda todo lo que hiciste**__** -Byakun se sorprendió y recordó su pelea contra un sapo con poderes de hielo llamado Frog, recordó su batalla contra Berseck, contra Alexein, Yen y por último a Wolf cuando manipuló a su hermano- **__**En todas esas ocasiones pensaste que perderías y estás tan frustrado que tu poder salió y tú te hiciste más fuerte**__** -en la otra dimensión Izanagi estaba viendo a Byakun y cerró los ojos, en un momento el cuerpo de Byakun se cubrió de una ligera energía dorada-

No es momento de sentir miedo ni temor -dijo Byakun molesto- tengo algo que proteger y tengo a amigos a los cuales defender

 ** _ _ **Así es Byakun enfurécete y libere tu verdadero poder**__** -dijo Rayko serio-

Si lo haré -dijo Byakun serio-

 ** _ _ **¡Grita Byakun! ¡Ruge! ¡Has que tu alma explote ese gran poder que tienes dentro!**__** -dijo Rayko en su mente y Byakun abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar expulsando una gran aura de rayos dorados de su cuerpo-

¡¿Que está haciendo?! -Awashima estaba sorprendido viendo el poder dorado que emanaba Byakun, Byakun siguió gritando y levanto su puño derecho mostrando su Gema brillando con un gran poder dorado-

¡Este poder...no puede...ser! ¡Nuestro padre le está dando de su poder! -grito Hiruko sorprendido, Byakun siguió gritando y sus ojos se volvieron en un tono verdoso y azul-

¡Modo Explosivo! -Byakun grito con fuerza, el poder exploto formando un gran tigre dorado rugiendo, el poder fue muy grande formando una red eléctrica tan grande que parecía una llamarada-

¡Mátalo! -Hiruko grito y extendió sus brazos liberando una esfera negra y azul, Awashima grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una gran llamarada, los dos ataques chocaron con Byakun creando una gran explosión en el campo, la energía dorada siguió aumentando y Byakun salió de ella en un salto, su nueva forma apareció, su pelo ganó un brillo dorado, sus marcas eran azules esas marcas seguían en su forma normal pero el pelo de su cuerpo había ganado un color dorado, el pelo de sus mejillas había crecido al rededor de sus mejillas que parecía una melena de color blanca con tonos dorados, sus ojos eran azul verdoso, en la espalda apareció un círculo de color dorado hecho de rayos los cuales tomaron forma de siete comas negras girando en su espalda, en sus manos aparecieron protectores ajustados a sus brazos de color dorado con borde azul, avanzaban desde sus nudillos hasta sus codos, en sus piernas también aparecieron protectores del mismo tono dorado oscuro y borde azul que iban desde el empeine hasta la rodilla-

Byakun se ha convertido en un tigre de color dorado -dijo San sorprendido mientras Kira estaba asombrada- había escuchado de ese color en los tigres...pero jamás...lo había visto -dijo Wen sorprendida- es como...si..

Si fuera..un milagro...-dijo Kira sonriendo y llorando un poco-

¡Aún que tengas ese poder no ganarás! -Awashima grito pero Byakun avanzó de un paso envuelto en energía dorada con detalles azules- ¡Te destruire! -Awashima lanzó un golpe liberando una llamarada, Byakun grito y atravesó el ataque sin problema, se acercó a Awashima y los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños creando una colisión de energía por un lado era energía roja oscura y del otro era dorada en tonos azules, Byakun siguió gritando, Byakun aplicó más fuerza creando un gran viento-

¡Byakun ya es suficiente! ¡Detente! -Wen grito asustada mientras Kira y los demás se escondían-

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Todavía tengo más poder que dar! -Byakun grito, aplicó más fuerza y rompió el brazo completo de Awashima, siguió avanzado hasta golpear el pecho de Awashima liberando energía- prometí que siempre los protegería -Byakun siguió gritando y liberó la energía en forma de un gran rayo dorado que atravesó el pecho de Awashima, Byakun salió por el otro extremo, Awashima tenía los ojos en blanco y su pecho estaba perforado, Byakun cayó de pie del otro extremo, su pecho era blanco mientras su espalda era dorado con sus marcas en color azul, su nariz era dorada y su frente y orejas también, su hocico era blanco y sus ojos eran amarillos-

¡Awashima! -Hiruko gritó sorprendido, Byakun solo suspiro y se quedo quieto frente a Hiruko- ¡Eres un...miserable! -Hiruko creo una esfera de energía de color verde oscura, Byakun expulsó energía y se quedó de pie y en guardia viendo a Hiruko- ¡pelea porque voy a vengar a mi hermano!

Eso fue por el ataque a mi familia -dijo Byakun serio quedando en guardia- no te voy mostrar piedad

¿Quién te crees para decir algo así? -dijo Hiruko enojado-

Soy Súper Byakun -dijo Byakun sonriendo, expulsó energía dorada- ahora mismo siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa y entre esas está destruir una isla completa -Hiruko sé enojo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó la esfera de energía pero Byakun desapareció y el ataque le dio al suelo cansando una explosión, buscó a Byakun pero el mismo Byakun apareció a su derecha dándoles una patada en la mejilla lanzándolo al suelo, Hiruko sé tío y quedo d pie pero Byakun apareció frente a el lanzando varios golpes soltando un resplandor dorado, Hiruko estaba levantando los brazos defendiéndose de los ataques-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que ahora es tan veloz? -dijo Hiruko sorprendido, Byakun siguió atacándolo con fuerza pero lo dejo, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo de el, Hiruko extendió los dos primeros dedos de una mano y del suelo salieron torrentes de agua hacia Byakun, Byakun solo movió sus brazos de forma diagonal liberando un resplandor dorado azulado y el ataque se deshizo dejando manchas en el suelo, Hiruko se enojo y extendió los brazos formando una esfera de color verde oscuro, la esfera siguió aumentando de tamaño mientras Byakun sentía cómo algunos rayos salían de su cuerpo y sus músculos temblaban un poco, Hiruko gritó y liberó el ataque, Byakun sujeto la esfera con sus manos dejando un rastro donde sus pies quedaron enterrados en el suelo, estaba gritando un poco y le dio un golpe a la esfera lanzándola al cielo donde exploto, Hiruko apareció frente a Byakun y se escucho un impacto dejando que el suelo temblara un poco, cuando el temblor pasó vieron cómo Hiruko y Byakun quedaron dándose un golpe mutuamente-

Vaya eres fuerte -dijo Byakun sonriendo escupiendo algo de sangre- pero no tanto -Byakun expulsó energía y le dio un golpe en la cara a Hiruko, lo tiro en el suelo haciendo que rebotara un poco, Byakun se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago lanzándolo a otro extremo, Hiruko se giró quedando de pie, Byakun apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe soltando energía haciendo que Hiruko gritara y fuera alejado, lo siguió apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe a su mejilla, Hiruko volvió a ser alejado y Byakun lo siguió para darle un golpe en la cara alejándolo de nuevo, así siguió por un rato formando una red de energía dorada, hasta que Byakun se quedó detrás de Hiruko y lo espero mientras el era alejado, Byakun lanzó un golpe con su codo y le dio a Hiruko justo en la cara, Hiruko se quejó y Byakun se giró dándole una patada de talón en la cabeza, Hiruko fue alejado contra una pared quedando estrellado en ella, Byakun extendió los brazos formando una esfera de rayos que poco a poco comenzó a volverse de color verde brillante, la esfera aumento de tamaño y Hiruko se asusto un poco-

No te pienso perdonar por lo que hiciste -dijo Byakun enojado- pusiste a mi familia en riesgo, sobretodo a mi esposa y mi hijo, hasta aquí llegaste -la esfera aumento de tamaño- ¡Ataque de resplandor Final! -la esfera disparo un rayo de energía verde brillante y avanzó con rapidez hacia Hiruko, Hiruko gritó mientras su cuerpo era golpeado por el ataque de Byakun, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue deshaciendo hasta no quedar más que cenizas, Byakun suspiró y cayó de rodillas al suelo perdiendo su Modo Explosivo- con eso gano Hiruko


	85. Chapter 85

**__**El ataque de Los cien dragones**__**

En el palacio del rayo Byakun estaba cansado y arrodillado en el suelo respirando lo mejor que podía, el ya no tenía ese brillo dorado-

¿Qué pasó? Ese poder fue sorprendente, siento que había podido destruir toda China con ese poder -Byakun se vio sorprendido y luego se levanto-

¡Byakun! -Kira grito y salto encima de Byakun y lo abrazo con fuerza- que alivio que estás bien, que alivio que estás bien estaba muy preocupada

Está bien no te preocupes, yo estoy bien -dijo Byakun sonriendo tranquilo- ¿todos están bien?

Si papa gracias a fui y tu extraño poder dorado -dijo Sparks sonriendo- estuvo increíble -Byakun se rió y le tallo la cabeza a Sparks haciendo que ronroneara-

¿Hijo de donde tomaste ese poder? -dijo Wen sorprendida-

No lo sé, pero sentí cómo Rayko me ayudó -dijo Byakun calmado y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- en ese momento me estaba dando por vencido pero escuche la voz de mi hermana y cuando me levante sentí todo el poder en mi interior y sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa -algunos estaban confundidos por su explicación- es difícil de explicar

Creo que Rayko te ayudo una vez más desde el otro mundo -dijo Ming sonriendo- bueno el siempre fue así

Tienes razón -dijo Byakun sonriendo- saben me siento...un poco...mareado...-Byakun se tambaleó y cayó acostado en el suelo preocupando a todos-

¡Byakun! -muchos gritaron asustados y se acercaron para ayudarlo- creo que solo se desmayo nada más -dijo Wen calmada, Byakun estaba dormido y roncando con fuerza y eso los hizo sentir bien- llévenlo a descansar

Entendido -dijeron San y Bult mientras cargaban a Byakun rumbo al palacio y Kira estaba sonriendo llorando un poco-

Gracias por salvarnos Byakun -dijo Kira sonriendo, Byakun solo fue llevado dentro del palacio mientras los demás lo ayudaban, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba en un clínica con los ojos vendados y algunas vendas en su cuerpo-

¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así? -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo a Izanamy con los vendajes-

No sabría decirle -dijo una enfermera, era una leopardo hembra con pechos enormes que casi salían de su camisa y se veían muy suaves- el líquido que estaba en sus ojos eran muy extraño, jamás había visto algo cómo eso, pero no hizo un gran daño posiblemente estará así por unos días u horas lo que pase primero

Ya entiendo gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿que más se puede hacer? ¿Izanamy quieres algo?

Si por favor podrías traerme algo de agua por favor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata asintió y se fue caminando, cuando Hinata se fue Izanamy se sujetó la cara y toco la venda- no puedo creerlo en verdad no veo nada

Eso se deba que tienes una venda en los ojos -dijo la doctora sonriendo- ¿y dime cómo van las cosas?

Todo está bien y de maravilla -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿hay alguna noticia que deba saber?

Solo una...pero no es mi deber decírtela...ya que es deber de tu esposa -dijo la doctora sonriendo e Izanamy estaba confundido- bueno té sugiero que descanses dentro de poco los medicamentos harán efecto y quedaras dormido completamente, me tome la libertad de llamar a tus hijas para que vinieran a verte

Ya veo gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿qué hay con lo que te pedí? ¿Ya tienes un resultado?

Si, lo tengo -la doctora tomo unos papeles de un escritorio e Izanamy se acostó en la cama- sé que esto es muy importante para ti pero es algo triste

No, importa solo quiero saber dónde está para decirle que lo siento y mostrarle mis respetos -dijo Izanamy calmado- además quiero saber cómo pasó

Está bien -dijo la doctora calmada- la paciente...-la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a los dos y ahí vieron a Hanabi junto a arena las dos estaban cansas y preocupadas-

¡Papá! -gritaron las dos y fueron corriendo para verlo en la cama- nos contaron todo, sabemos que fuiste atacado por un cobarde que te dejo ciego -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Papa ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Rena preocupada, Izanamy sonrió y les tallo la cabeza a cada una- papa

Descuiden está bien, su viejo todavía tiene mucha fuerza, además es solo temporal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo - no se preocupen estaré bien

Si pero igual aunque digas eso no quiero estar pensando que te hubiera pasado -dijo Hanabi molesta- papa no te esfuerces tanto -Izanamy asintió-

Aquí está el agua y un poco de medicina -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó con una Vanessa con un vaso de agua una hoja con medicina dentro- espero que te la tomes toda

Hay no quiero medicina -dijo Izanamy nervioso- siempre sabe amarga -Hanabi estaba viendo algo molesta a Hinata mientras Rena estaba preocupada-

No hay de otra debes tomártela -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy tomó el polvo haciendo gestos hasta ponerse morado y luego bebió el agua- ¿lo ves? no supo tan mal

Si pudiera ver te lo diría -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos adultos estaban sonriendo pero eso Hanabi golpeó la mesa con el puño llamando la atención de todos-

¿Cómo puedes...? -dijo Hanabi molesta viendo a Hinata- ¡¿Como puedes estar riendo mientras mi papá está en cama ciego?! -Hinata se sorprendió por eso un momento- ¡¿En donde rayos estaban mientras atacaban a mi padre?! ¡Apuesto que no hiciste nada para salvarlo aún cuando es tu compañero!

Espera hay una buena explicación -dijo Hinata intranquila-

¡Te odio! -Hanabi gritó molesta sorprendiendo más a Hinata- ¡En verdad te odio! ¡Y odio más el hecho que no puedo tener a mi mama cerca! -Hinata e Izanamy se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, Hanabi solo salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a Hinata preocupada igual que a Rena-

Hermana -dijo Rena preocupada- creo que ya le afectó...¿papa que día es hoy?

Si ya me enteré -dijo Izanamy calmado- hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Anya -Rena bajo las orejas sorprendida y deprimida, Hinata entendió el punto y suspiro- Rena estas fechas son muy difíciles para hanabi ¿verdad?

Si pero su enojo no es su culpa, ella siempre está triste aquí porque tenía una conducción más fuerte con mama -dijo Rena deprimida-

¿Nos puedes contar por favor? -dijo Hinata algo preocupada y deprimida-

Claro, verán mamá murió de una enfermedad algo fuerte, nosotras la vimos perder fuerza, peso y color de piel, ella siempre se mostraba tan Feliz animada y trataba de no hacernos sentir mal o que nos preocupáramos pero eso no funcionaba por meses la vimos moriría poco a poco -Rena estaba llorando un poco y Hinata la abrazo un poco-

¿Cómo pasó? -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Nosotras estábamos jugando con nuestra mamá, solo salí un momento para ver la comida -dijo Rena llorando- y cuando...volví...-en la mente de Rena apareció la imagen de Hanabi pequeña llorando abrazando el cuerpo de su madre- nuestra madre había muerto abrazando a Hanabi -Hinata e Izanamy se sorprendieron un momento, Hinata abrazo con más fuerza a Rena y las dos se sentaron en la cama con Izanamy-

Por eso es que para Hanabi la fecha es muy horrible -dijo Izanamy deprimido- ella vio a su madre moriría y la vio hasta el último momento

Si...ella no lo expresa a menudo pero cuando está sola...llora...y se enoja mucho -dijo Rena deprimida- ella dice que extraña a mamá y ahora que seamos entrando a la adolescencia la extraña a un más

Todo este tiempo pensé que podía ser de ayuda para Hanabi pero solo me estaba engañando -dijo Hinata deprimida- no sabía que su dolor era tan grande

Hinata tú nos cuidas y nos quieres eres lo más cercano a una madre que tenemos ahora -dijo Rena calmada- pero para Hanabi aún es difícil

Ya entiendo, creo que es mejor que vaya a hablar con ella, ya que yo la única que puede entenderla -dijo Hinata segura pero Izanamy la sujeto de su mano- déjame ir quiero verla

Si pero dale importa ahora solo querrá desquitarse -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata asintió, los tres siguieron en la clínica pero arena no podía dejar de sentirse mal por Hanabi- tranquila Rena todo estará bien solo hay que darle tiempo

Pero papá aún me preocupo por ella -dijo Rena deprimida- es mejor que hable con ella o tu Hinata

No se si pueda -dijo Hinata preocupada- yo...-se escucho un fuerte impacto y los tres se preocuparon- ¡¿Que fue eso?! -Hinata y Rena salieron para ver que parte de la aldea estaba envuelta en flamas, Hanabi salió y vio el fuego- ¡Estamos bajo a ataque! ¡Que suenen la alarma! -de escucho el sonido de una campana siendo golpeada e Izanamy trato de levantarse-

Tengo que ir -dijo Izanamy serio, trato de levantarse pero Rena lo sujeto-

Espera papa si vas resultaras herido no puedes ver -dijo Rena preocupada-

Ella tiene razón no puedes ver yo te reemplazaré -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hija, Hinata esperen la presencia que siento es un ser muy fuerte tengo que ir yo además aún sin mi vista puedo sentir sus movimientos se que puedo hacerlo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si pero...-Hinata estaba preocupada y se escucho otra explosión, en medio del fuego estaba una figura grande, el fuego pasó y mostró a Kagutsuchi caminando entre el fuego- ¡¿Que es esa criatura?! -Kagutsuchi grito y disparo fuego de su boca quemando una casa, los habitantes estaban corriendo, Hinata estaba lista para saltar puedo Izanamy apareció envuelto en energía-

¡Papá no vayas! -Rena gritó asustada viendo a Izanamy pasando a su forma bankai, cuando llegó cayó de rodillas quedando frente Kagutsuchi-

Vaya al fin viniste insecto -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo- veo que la pelea contra Kamus te dejó herido y preparado para mi

¿Quién eres tu? Desde hace un rato puedo sentir una presencia que me perturba un poco -dijo Izanamy serio- aunque este ciego déjame decirte que la pelea no será fácil

Ja si me doy cuenta de que eres un ser con muchas habilidades -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo- escucha te diré quién soy, me llamo Kagutsuchi el Dios del fuego, hijo de Izanagi e Izanami -Izanamy se sorprendió por eso y se puso en guardia-

Si ahora te recuerdo, tu quemas el viento de tu madre cuando naciste y por eso ella murió -dijo Izanamy serio- pero se supone que tú fuiste asesinado por tu padre ¿cómo es que estás vivo?

M si hermanos me revivieron -dijo Kagutsuchi serio- bueno mi única meta aquí es matarte para robarme tu poder

¿Que dices? ¿Que quieres mi poder? ¿Y para que lo quieres? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Quiero ser un dios completo -dijo Kagutsuchi serio- quiero ser un dios completo para derrotar a mi hermano Susanoo antes de que llegue a este mundo

¿Susanoo? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿que quieres decir con eso? ¡Explícate!

Ya te dije...-Kagutsuchi avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago haciendo que se quejara de dolor- que no tengo porque darte explicaciones, tu eres un ser inferior -Izanamy de sorprendió y Kagutsuchi le dio un golpe en el mentón levantándolo del suelo, lo sujeto de la cara y lo estrelló en el suelo- vamos ¿que te sucede? Cuando peleaste contra Kamus mostraste mucho poder vamos muéstrame al lobo de color dorado

kagutsuchi soltó a Izanamy e Izanamy se levantó quedando de rodillas, avanzó de un pasó y lanzó un golpe pero Kagutsuchi se cruzó de brazos, el golpe soltó una onda de sonido, bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Izanamy se quejara, Izanamy se sujeto del brazo de Kagutsuchi y giro para darle una patada en al cara, saltó y cayó detrás de Kagutsuchi, solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Kagutsuchi se giró y le dio un golpe en las costillas a Izanamy lanzándolo contra una casa, Izanamy se levantó pero Kagutsuchi lo impactó no un golpe en el estomago, lo arrastró un poco hasta que lo impactó en el muro de la aldea con fuerza, Kagutsuchi sujeto a Izanamy de la cola y comenzó a girarlo en su mano, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, Izanamy estiro los brazos y disparo una bola de fuego causando una explosión frente a el, Izanamy saltó saliendo del fuego, estaba herido y un poco cansado-

Es inútil mi...cuerpo..no reacciona cómo yo le indicó...-dijo Izanamy preocupado- y aparte no puedo ver...que mal...-Kagutsuchi salió del fuego y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago, lanzó otro golpe e Izanamy levantó su brazo derecho para defenderse, se escuchó una onda de sonido hasta que los dos saltaron, Izanamy expulsó más energía creando una llamarada en su cuerpo-

Si ya veo eres todo un Guerrero -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo- pero aún no eres el oponente indicado para mi, creo que dejarte sin ver eso me ayudó bastante -Izanamy gritó activando el Puño del rey, avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe pero Kagutsuchi solo lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la cara dejando que su nariz sangrara un poco, Izanamy cayó de rodillas pero salto a otro extremo, avanzó rodeando a Kagutsuchi y avanzó por otro extremo, Kagutsuchi solo salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de Izanamy, levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos y lo estrelló en el suelo, levantó el pie y le dio una patada estrellándolo con fuerza en el suelo-

¡Ya no lo toques! -Hanabi grito molesta apretando sus puños-

No podemos hacer nada -dijo Hinata molesta, Izanamy estaba gritando por los golpes que recibía, Kagutsuchi levantó la mano derecha y disparo una esfera de fuego quemando la espalda de Izanamy, la esfera exploto cubriendo todo de fuego, Kagutsuchi solo se alejó del fuego riendo-

Vamos vamos levántate y pelea cómo se debe -dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo, Izanamy se levantó del suelo usando solo su pantalón y las vendas de sus ojos se habían caído- vamos pelea -Izanamy dio un grito activando su técnica de nuevo y retrajo sus manos a las costillas formando una esfera azul en sus manos-

¡Haaaa! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos y disparo un rayo azul de sus mano, Kagutsuchi sonrió y salto en medio el ataque, avanzó sin problemas-

No puede ser...el..soporto...el kamehameha -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Kagutsuchi llegó hasta dónde estaba Izanamy le dio un golpe con fuerza haciendo que escupiera sangre y lo lanzó contra unas rocas haciendo que se quedara estrellado, Kagutsuchi avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho enterrándolo más-

Hinata ve rápido si no vas va a matar a mi papa -dijo Rena asustada, Hinata se enojo y estaba por ir pero vio cómo Kagutsuchi se alejaba de Izanamy-

Esto me parece muy aburrido -dijo Kagutsuchi serio- pensé que tu energía me serviría para llegar al cielo pero es obvio que no, mejor te mato para que no causes más problemas, también destruire tu aldea para que ya no hayas más Guerreros del Sol, así yo seré el único Guerrero del Sol, me convertiré en un dios nuevamente

No...te dejaré...-dijo Izanamy serio pero Kagutsuchi solo le disparo una bola de fuego haciendo que gritara y quedara más herido- ¿de que te sirve ser...un dios...? ¿De que sirve...ser..un dios...si no sientes amor por los seres...vivos..?

Yo no siento nada por estas criaturas asquerosas, yo mismo destruire toda la existencia de estas criaturas para que la tierra sea un lugar Pacífico nuevamente -dijo Kagutsuchi serio, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a irse- tu no puedes hacer nada solo escucha cómo los seres que juraste proteger miren uno por uno -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido- empezare por el palacio

El viene para acá -dijo Hinata molesta mientras Rena y Hanabi se asustaron-

¡Papá levántate! ¡Por favor pelea! -Hanabi gritó asustada mientras Izanamy cayó al suelo herido-

Hanabi...Rena...Hinata...todos...-Izanamy estaba gruñendo y trataba de levantarse- yo...pienso dejar que este...sujeto...se salga con la suya...-gruñó con fuerza mientras Izanagi lo veía desde el mundo espiritual-

Despídete de tu familia -dijo Kagutsuchi riendo un poco-

¡No lo permitiré! ¡Grrrrr Haaaaaaaaa! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza liberando un poder dorado, el lugar tembló con algo de fuerza y Kagutsuchi se dio la vuelta sintiendo una onda de calor a su alrededor-

¿Que? ¿Que es eso? ¿Que fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Kagutsuchi sorprendido- ¡No esto no puede ser! -frente a él estaba Izanamy en su Modo Explosivo- ¡Ese miserable tiene el poder de mi padre! -Izanamy levanto la mirada y sus ojos eran amarillos mientras brillaban con fuerza- ¡No importa si eres dorado, rojo o azul! ¡Yo te eliminare! -Kagutsuchi levanto su brazo derecho e Izanamy apareció a su lado sujetándole el brazo- ¿que?

Mejor tranquilízate no dejará que sigas destruyendo mi aldea -dijo Izanamy serio, Kagutsuchi solo jalo su brazo liberándose del agarre de Izanamy, se acercó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo sujeto con sus manos- ¿Cuantas vidas debes eliminar para que te tranquilices?

¡Cállate yo soy una deidad! ¡No debes hablarme así! -Kagutsuchi grito y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego de su puño derecho pero Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque sin problemas-

No te perdonare aunque me supliques -dijo Izanamy molesto y expulsó más energía de su cuerpo- ¡Porque solo eres una basura! -Izanamy grito liberando energía dorada y roja de su cuerpo, Kagutsuchi se sorprendió e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, lo comenzó a empujar arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, creo algo de fuego en su puño y liberó una onda de fuego que empujó a Kagutsuchi contra unos árboles y lo estrelló con fuerza, Kagutsuchi se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre viendo que tenía una quemadura en el estomago, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños soltando una onda de fuego, los dos estaban expulsando energía y desaparecieron de ahí, se escucharon algunos impactos en el lugar, Hinata y otros más estaban sorprendidos viendo la pelea-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Rena sorprendida-

Que poder -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, se escuchaban algunos impactos por la pelea, Izanamy y Kagutsuchi estaban peleando de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpe, Kagutsuchi lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy saltó y se giró para darle una patada en el mentón, volvió a girar y le dio un golpe en la mejilla pero Kagutsuchi lo sujeto y lo lanzó a un lado, estiro su brazo derecho y libero una gran bola de fuego, Izanamy se giró y extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera, aplicó energía y la desapareció, los dos desaparecieron y volvieron a chocar sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando rápido, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo un golpe, se giró y lanzó una patada, Kagutsuchi levantó un brazo y detuvo la patada, los dos estaban creando ondas de sonido en el campo por cada impacto-

Es sorprendente -dijo Hinata sorprendida, se escucho un impacto y la tierra temblo, Izanamy concentro fuego en su puño derecho y avanzó aparecieron frente a Kagutsuchi y libero una onda de fuego por el golpe, Kagutsuchi fue alejado hasta el campo de regreso y golpeó el suelo, cuando sean levanto tenía una quemadura en el pecho quedando enojado-

Ese ser...inferior...me hirió...me dejo una...quemadura...-Kagutsuchi tenia las venas de los ojos marcadas y se limpió los labios sorprendido- ¡TE MATARÉ POR ESTO! ¡MISERABLE! -Kagutsuchi grito estirando sus brazos, el suelo tembló un poco- ¡Ya no me importa ser ascendido como Dios! ¡Todos ustedes se convertirán cenizas sientan el poder del verdadero Dios del sol! -grito expulsando un fuego naranja de su cuerpo, parecía que estaba creando una gran esfera naranja como el fuego, la siguió haciendo más grande y creó una esfera que parecía el sol-

No puede ser...ese sujeto...creo el sol en sus manos -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¡Se convertirán en polvo del planeta jajaja! -Kagutsuchi grito y lanzó la esfera, Izanamy grito y expulsó más energía de su cuerpo, estiro los brazos y sujeto la esfera con sus manos, la esfera lo fue empujando por su fuerza hasta acercarse un poco más a la aldea-

¡No voy a permitir que estoy caiga en mi aldea! -dijo Izanamy molesto sujetando la esfera mientras sus músculos se hacían más grandes por el esfuerzo, Izanamy impactó con el muro de la aldea mientras los habitantes estaban asustados, Hanabi, Rena y Hinata estaban asustadas viendo la esfera y el muro se estaba destruyendo por la fuerza del impacto-

¡No te rindas papa! -Rena grito asustada, Izanamy termino hundido dentro de las rocas mientras forcejeaba con la esfera-

Jajaja muy pronto seré ascendido a Dios, cuando mueras tomaré el poder de mi padre qué hay en tu interior -dijo Kagutsuchi riendo un poco- ¡Seré el nuevo Dios del sol! Jajajaja -la esfera se levanto un poco- ¿Que? -debió de la esfera Izanamy estaba empujando la esfera con fuerza-

¡No te rindas Izanamy! -Hinata grito e Izanamy abrió los ojos haciendo que estos se volvieran azules, él aura de su cuerpo tuvo un ligero cambio, se podía ver un interior blanco en medio del resplandor dorado y rojo de su cuerpo-

¡Ha! -Izanamy grito empujando la esfera- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó y la esfera que estaba sujetando comenzó a hacerse más pequeña, Izanamy extendió los brazos formando una gran llamarada en su cuerpo-

¡Está absorbiendo el ataque! -Hinata gritó sorprendida, Izanamy siguió gritando hasta forma una gran esfera de color dorada y fuego-

¡Que poder! -Kagutsuchi grito sorprendido, siguió gritando mientras Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo y retrajo el puño derecho- ¿Que? -el poder de Izanamy se había mezclado con el poder de Kagutsuchi haciendo la esfera blanca- ¡Fuego blanco esto es imposible! -abrió los ojos sorprendido un momento y luego vio la silueta de Izanamy un momento y pudo ver una forma alada y con una armadura ajustada a su cuerpo- ¡Tu..eres...eres...!

¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES! -Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe con fuerza, del fuego blanco se liberó en forma de una tornado, dentro del tornado se vieron varios dragones de hocico largo, melena y cuernos circulares en sus cabezas, los dragones avanzaron hacia Kagutsuchi haciendo que gritara de dolor, todos los dos dragones comenzaron a morder su cuerpo y recibía varias quemaduras en el cuerpo-

¡No me ganaras con esto! -Kagutsuchi gritó molesto pero en eso Izanamy grito con más fuerza y lanzó un segundo golpe liberando todo el fuego de su cuerpo, Kagutsuchi vio su cuerpo siendo consumido por las llamas blancas su cuerpo hasta que se hizo cenizas y desapareció por completo, a lo lejos Izanamy estaba respirando agitado mientras su forma de Modo explosivo se deshacía, Izanamy cayó de rodillas y sus ojos pasaron de blanco azulado a café de nuevo-

Muchachos...finalmente...derrote a mi oponente...-dijo Izanamy cansado, Hinata lo abrazo con cuido y puso su cabeza en su busto-

Gran trabajo -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy solo sonrio después de dos horas Rena estaba en la entrada del cuarto de Hanabi-

Sé que no debería estarla molestando pero creo que esto es urgente -dijo Rena algo preocupada- Hanabi tengo que hablar contigo -Rena abrió la puerta pero solo vio que el cuarto estaba vacío- Hanabi...¡Papa! -fuera de la aldea Hanabi estaba caminando por un campo de flores mientras el día estaba cerca de terminar-

Estoy algo cansada...pero no puedo..dejar mi misión tengo que terminarla -dijo Hanabi algo irritada, siguió caminando en el campo cortando algunas flores y las juntaba en sus manos-

¡Hanabi! -se escucho un grito de parte de tres, Hanabi se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata junto a arena e Izanamy, parecía que los tres estaban preocupados, Hinata avanzó primero y fue hacia ella-

Hola...-dijo Hanabi intranquila, Hinata se acercó algo preocupada- ¿por que luces tan asustada?

¿Por que estás aquí? Nos tenías todos muy preocupados -Hinata levantó la voz preocupada y Hanabi se sorprendió por eso- lamento gritarte...pero...es que me preocupe un poco por ti...

Está bien...yo..lo lamento...todo lo que dije y grite -dijo Hanabi deprimida- se que solo tengo catorce años...y todavía no soy una adulta...y estas fechas son difíciles para mi...

¿Hanabi porque estás aquí? -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo el campo, Hanabi vio a los lados notando que el campo era de flores blancas-

Porque...este...era el campo dónde mi mama me traía...-Hanabi comenzó a llorar un poco dejando a Hinata sorprendida e Izanamy abrió la boca sorprendido, se acercó con cuidado hasta Hanabi junto a Rena- papa...este lugar era el favorito de mi mama...lo recuerdas...

Si -dijo Izanamy calmado- Anya amaba el campo de flores blancas, este olor jamás lo podré olvidar

Mi mama me hizo una corona de flores hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que cuando podía hacerla se cumpliría un deseo, la última que hizo para mi fue poco antes de fallecer, ella pidió un deseo -Hanabi comenzó a llorar sujetando las flores en su mano- ella deseo que pudiera encontrarte...que fuera..feliz..con una familia...que siempre fuera fuerte...y que Rena estuviera a mi lado...-Hinata e Izanamy bajaron sus cabezas entendiendo su sentimiento mientras Rena también lloraba un poco- Rena...

Lo sé...-Rena asintió llorando- yo también la extraño...

Hanabi...¿tu te sientes sola? ¿Llegas a sentirte triste? -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Si...pero..me trato de aguantar...porque debo ser una Guerrera...cómo tu...-dijo Hanabi soltando algunas lágrimas- nunca digo...lo que siento...

¿Tu te sientes...feliz..por cómo es tu vida ahora? -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Si...pero..aveces siento..que soy...remplazada por...tu trabajo...siento que perdí algo importante y no puedo evitar sentirme triste...papa me siento muy sola...Hinata...yo..quiero...una mama -dijo Hanabi triste- el tío Bruce me dijo que estaba bien llorar en mi cuarto...o en brazos de mi papá

Hazlo...-dijo Izanamy deprimido- si quieres llorar hazlo -se quitó la venda de los ojos y estiro los brazos, Hanabi lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba con fuerza, Hinata sonrió conmovida igual que Rena, las dos se acercaron uniéndose en el abrazo- perdóname...-Hanabi siguió llorando por un rato, en el atardecer los cuando estaban frente a una pequeña casa de madera dónde había una lápida de madera en forma de cruz-

Así que aquí vivían -dijo Hinata triste, Hanabi y Rena se acercaron para dejar unas flores en la tumba, Izanamy se acercó y se arrodilló-

Anya...gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sus ojos estaban cerrados- tú viste lo perdido que estaba en mi camino en aquel entonces, me ayudaste a concentrarme, a guiarme y a creer en mi mismo, pero hiciste más por mi de lo que crees, me diste a mis hijas, me ayudaste a encontrar mi verdadera felicidad, me diste una familia y te lo agradezco, Anya perdóname por no estar ahí contigo, lamento todo lo que pasaste sola pero te prometo que no dejaré a las niñas solas, las protegeré con mi fuerza te lo prometo -las hembras sonrieron por eso-

Mama -Hanabi se acercó- hay veces en las que siento que me haces falta, mucha falta, pero gracias a ti y a papá tengo vida, gracias mama por darme la vida, te prometo que será más fuerte en el futuro para que pueda proteger mi hogar ya mi familia, no dejaré que nada malo té lo prometo -los demás solo asintieron ante la promesa de Hanabi esperando lo mejor para el futuro-


End file.
